A escondidas
by ASUKA02
Summary: Obligada a realizar proyecto comunitario durante 3 meses con Rei y Kensuke, Asuka se propone someterlos a ambos pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, Rei comienza a experimentar las emociones humanas. K/A and S/R COMPLETA CON EPILOGO.
1. proyecto comunitario?

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento, esa SI es completamente MÍA, y la publico como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento, no gano absolutamente nada.

N/A: Historia UA, este fic es un homenaje al personaje Kensuke Aida. Sino aceptas otra pareja que no sea Asuka x Shinji, te recomiendo que no leas este fic.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**A escondidas**

**By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo N° 1.**

**Proyecto comunitario**

!ALERTA ALERTA!

Sonaban las sirenas en toda la ciudad de tokio-3 en señal de que se había detectado la aparición de un ángel.

ISRAFEL ATAKA! -Decían las computadoras junto con las alarmas

-PREPAREN AL EVA 00! -Grito Misato

-Mayor el eva 00 aun esta en reparación

-MALDICIÓN! -Grito Misato caminando de un lado para el otro

-¿Maya aun no llega Shinji o Asuka?

-No pero ya me han avisado que se dirigen hacia aca

-Envíen al Eva 00! -ordeno Gendo Ikari

-pero… Comandante Rei aun no se recupera de la ultima batalla! -le recordó Maya

Pero al comandante Ikari no pareció importarle para nada este inconveniente

-!Rei trata de alejar al ángel lo mas que puedas de la base! -ordeno la Mayor

-Sip.. -respondió Rei la cual tenia un brazo enyesado y varios rajuños en la cara

El eva unidad 00 comenzó a atacar al ángel con el único brazo bueno que tenia pero Israfel lo golpeaba fuertemente Rei en su cápsula se revolvía de dolor

-!si esto sigue así la matara! -Comento Misato preocupada

Mientras veía como el ángel tiraba del brazo bueno del Eva 00

-!Mayor la piloto del Eva 02 ya esta lista!

-¿donde te habías metido Asuka?

- tenia cosas que Hacer Misato yo tengo una vida social, -se defendió una molesta Asuka

-ya basta de tanta platica. -Dijo la doctora Ritsuko

-ya hablaremos tu y yo después. -le advirtió Misato molesta

El eva 02 comenzó a atacar al ángel con su espada y lo partió a la mita

-Ya eso era todo y no pudiste con eso niña modelo tenia que venir yo a salvarte!

Pero mientras Asuka presumía el ángel israfel comenzó a unirse de nuevo

-ASUKA detrás de ti

-pero que demo… no termino la frase porque fue sorprendida por el ángel el cual se lanzo sobre ella y al hacerlo se corto el cable de energía de Eva 02, dejando a este paralizado y siendo atacado ferozmente por el ángel que sostenía al eva 02 de la cabeza

-El Eva 01 listo

Shinji se apresuro a quitarle de encima al angel al Eva 02

El Eva 01 lucho con el hasta que logro someterlo.

-El Escudo AT a sido atravesado. -anuncio Maya muy contenta.

hubo una explosión grande que acabo con la vida del séptimo ángel.

Después de ser atendidos los tres se llevaron un buen regaño por parte de Misato.

Rei que no entendía porque a ella la regañaban si ella no había hecho nada solo estaba allí escuchando sin ninguna expresión en su cara.. Miro hacia donde estaba Shinji. Y le pareció que este no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que decía la mayor Katsuragi..

Luego miro a la piloto 02 y esta si escuchaba lo que la mayor decía pero con un claro gesto de disgusto en la cara

-¿Mayor ya puedo retirarme? -pregunto Ayanami

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos

-eehh.. claro Rei tu puedes irte

-¡yo también me voy! -anuncio Asuka levantándose rápidamente

- y yo.. -dijo shinji

Los tres se fueron dejando a una Misato muy molesta..

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Lunes en la mañana

Kensuke estaba muy contento pues había conseguido que lo dejaran visitar una parte de la base de Nerv, donde tenían al EVA 00 en reparación, había podido pasar su cámara. Todo por su propia cuenta ya que de nada le servia ser amigo de Shinji, a este nunca le interesaban esas cosas.

Kensuke no podía entender como shinji podía tener tanta suerte ¡ser el pitolo de un Eva! y no aprovecharlo cuando el soñaba con ser un piloto, aunque se había ofrecido voluntariamente en varias ocasiones a la señorita Misato para ser piloto nunca lo tomaban en cuenta… Estudiaba con tres piloto y solo era amigo de uno de ellos porque la piloto 02 era muy odiosa y la piloto 00 extremadamente reservada, tal vez si lograba hacerse amigo de tres piloto se le aria mas fácil poder ser piloto, pesaba Kensuke mientras miraba al Eva 00 con gran ilusión.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-¿Y Asuka? -le preguntaba Hikari a Shinji cuando este llego al salón

-eh.. eh.. no se, ¿no a llegado? ella salio antes que yo de la casa

La clase esperaba a que el profesor llegara.

A Shinji le parecía que faltaba algo en el salón, había algo extraño, aparte de Rei que aun no había llegado, estaba acostumbrado a siempre verla mirando por la ventana.

-Kensuke no viene hoy! -comento Touji antes que Shinji le preguntara

-¿porque? -extrañado

-fue a ver la reconstrucción del Eva 00

Shinji entendió que lo que faltaba era el ruido de su amigo hablando y preguntándole sobre la batalla del fin de semana, siempre se emocionaba tanto que el profesor terminaba por regañarlos por hablar en clases.

El profesor entro en el salón y comenzó a hablarles sobre que tenia que hacer un proyecto comunitario y que lo haría en grupos de tres personas, todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse.

-profe porque de 3 deje de 5 si! -le pidió una muchacha del salón que se quejaba por que su grupo eran 5 y no se querían separas

Shinji pensó que ya están listo el Touji y Kensuke

-solo tres, cinco son muchos y siempre terminan trabajando solo 3. -anuncio el profesor.

- dos son los que trabajan el otro solo fastidia. -comento otra muchacha en voz baja pero los demás escucharon…

-sshis… -se quejaron todos

- te va oir el prof… -le dijo otro

-me da igual al final yo siempre hago todo sola. -respondió con amargura la muchacha.

-Sshis..

Shinji y touji la miraron pero no dijeron nada, el piloto la entendía, porque a él, le había pasado muchas veces igual en la anterior escuela.

La clase seguía en alboroto, nadie lograba ponerse de acuerdo, con quien iban a trabajar. Hikari miraba a cada rato esperando que Asuka llegara para ponerse juntas, "no vaya ser que se pusiera con alguien mas y pensar después que la saco del grupo como ya le había pasado anteriormente"… Pensaba la delegada.

-pónganse los que están aquí en el salón, los que no vengan hoy, que formen otro grupo. -ordeno el profesor.

-¡Rayos!.. -exclamaron varios alumnos

Como Kensuke no venia hoy tendría que ponerse con alguien más. -pensó el moreno.

-dile tu Shinji. -Decía Touji a su amigo -antes que se ponga con alguien mas!

Shinji extrañado por el repentino ataque de timidez de su amigo, le pregunto a Hikari si quería ponerse con ellos

-eehh… ehh.. no se..-vacilo Hikari con la cara colorada.

Quería ponerse con ellos porque así estaría cerca de Touji si ninguna escusa, pero estaba segura de que Asuka se molestaría y pensaría que la había sacado del grupo otra vez.. Termino por aceptar porque asuka no llego.

-bien, ¿en que trabajaremos? -pregunto Hikari tratando de disimular su emoción

El profesor comenzó a explicarles de que se trataba el proyecto, les presento varias propuestas para que escogieran y dejaron los peores proyectos para los alumnos que no habían llegado.

-Creo que Asuka se molestara cuando sepa que le toco hacer el proyecto comunitario en un ancianato!... -comento Hikari algo asustada

-jajaj… jajaj… -se rieron al unísono touji y shinji

Pero Hikari los miro de una forma que parecía los mataría, ambos dejaron de reírse al instante..

-ya Hikari no te preocupes Asuka le ira bien pasar un tiempo con los abuelos…. Aunque pensándolo bien… pobres ancianos… -dijo Toji entre risas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Rei caminaba al lado del comandante Ikari escuchando las nuevas ordenes que le daba este, no había ido a la escuela porque como su Eva estaba en reparación necesitaban hacerles nuevas pruebas tanto a ella como a el Eva 00 cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba

-Rei …. Rei…. !Ayanami! -haciéndole señas con la mano

Rei y el comandante voltearon la vista hacia arriba y vieron a un muchacho con una cámara, que en ese momento le tomo una foto a Rei con su cámara y Rei se sorprendió mucho por ese acto pero no dijo nada.

-¿quien es? -Le pregunto Gendo

-es un amigo de Shinji..

-ve a ver a quiere y cuida que no se menta donde no debe. -ordeno serio

El comandante se fue y Kensuke comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar a donde estaba Rei, era la primera vez que kensuke veía a Rei con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme, Rei tenia el brazo aun enyesado y vestida con una blusa color guayaba y unos jean azules se veía totalmente diferente.

-hola ¿Rei como estas?

Rei lo miro unos segundos antes de responder

-bien y tu. -respondió seria, nada interesada en la respuesta.

-¡muy bien! -contesto él muy emocionado

Luego Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, que a Kensuke le parecía insoportable en cambio Rei parecía inmutable.

-¿este es Eva que tu piloteas? -pregunto señalando al Eva 00 y luego pensó que era la pregunta mas estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir hacer, era obvio que el ya sabia eso.

-Sip.. -contesto preparándose ya para irse.

-que se siente….. ¿pilotear un Eva?

Rei se detuvo y lo miro sin entender y se quedo callada unos cuantos instantes antes de responder, que a Kensuke esos silencios tan largos le hacían sentirse como un tonto.

-descuida no tienes que responder. -agrego él con una risa tonta.

Rei no entendía nada, ¿porque le preguntaba si no quería que le respondiera?

-veras yo siempre he pensado que pilotear un Eva debe ser muy emocionante, que debe ser como los videojuegos pero mucho mejor. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de dar golpes y patadas al aire.

Rei lo miraba con cara inexpresiva

-ya olvídalo no importa..

-si es algo parecido a los videojuegos….. pero los golpes son reales. -respondio ella.

-¿si? nunca había pensado en eso…. Pero el esfuerzo tiene sus recompensas…

-¿porque me tomaste una foto?

-eh.. lo notaste.. -el comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, -bueno… es que todo estaba perfecto la luz… la sombra… los colores de tu ropa.. y tu te veías… muy diferente a como siempre te e visto.. -respondió avergonzado

-¿por que no fuiste a la escuela hoy? -Se apresuro Kensuke a preguntar para cambiar el rumbo del tema.

-me… realizan pruebas… -contesto seria, todavía pensando en la respuesta del chico.. (como diferente?)

-me podrías enseñar donde están los evas 01 y 02 por fa! -le pidió en forma de suplica

-es solo para tomarle una foto para mi colección personal -Se apresuro a decir

Rei dudo uno segundos antes de hablar.

-no puedo esta prohibido.

-entonces puedo tomarle una foto a ambos

Rei lo miro sin comprender a que se refería

-a ti y al Eva! -explico, Pero no espero la respuesta de Rei -¡estate justo allí.! -tomo la foto

La piloto quedo encandilada con el flash de la cámara

-¿puedes tomarme tu una a mi?

-bueno..

-solo tienes que darle al botón de aquí

Desde el piso de arriba la doctora Ritsuko y Misato miraban la escena sorprendidas

-me alegro de que Rei se relacione con otras personas..

Esto puede traernos problemas, pensó la doctora Ritsuko pero solo respondió

-si

Rei tomo la foto y después se fue

-!Gracias! -Le grito kensuke

Que chica mas extraña pensó Kensuke y Rei pensó lo mismo sobre él.


	2. la noticia

**Cap. N° 2, **

**La noticia**

-¿porque no viniste ayer Asuka?

-tenia cosas que hacer Hikari -Respondió Asuka que se sentaba en uno se los asiento

-¿Por qué, que hicieron ayer?

Hikari no sabía como decirle

-hay que hacer un proyecto comunitario, es grupal

-bien tu yo ¿y quien mas? -respondió ella despreocupada

-eh… ehh.. veras.. eso… no puede ser..

-¿WEIL? (porque)

-yo estoy con shinji y Touji!

-¿DASS? ¿me sacaste del grupo? -exclamo molesta

-no te saque, tu no viniste y el profe me puso con ellos. -Mintió Hikari

-Gut (bien) me busco otro grupo, en fin todos siempre quieren ponerse conmigo! -contesto aun dolida

-hey Marco ¿quieres trabajar lo de proyecto comunitario conmigo?

-eh.. eh.. lo siento pero ya tengo grupo.-Dijo triste el muchacho

-!Asuka!

-hey Imaki, ¿quieres trabajar lo de proyecto comunitario conmigo? -ignorando a su amiga

-eh.. eh.. lo siento pero ya tengo grupo -respondió avergonzado el muchacho

-¡en fin ellos se lo pierden! -exclamo orgullosa

-asuka te toca trabajar con los que no vinieron ayer

-¿quien dijo eso?

-el profe

-ese… mi..serable. -protesto

-¿y quien no vino ayer? -Pregunto Asuka fastidiada

-yo, -hablo kensuke que venia entrando

-NICHT!.… ni pensarlo no voy a trabajar contigo

-¿que cosa? -Pregunto kensuke

Hikari le explico todo

-yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo, pero si no me queda mas opción. -comento él encogiendo los hombros

-o sea que te pasa, lo mejor que te puede pasar a ti es trabajar conmigo tonto! -Respondió molesta

-¿eso quiere decir que si quieres trabajar conmigo? -Dijo en broma

-uui.. no te soporto Aida -exclamo irritada

-¿la otra persona quien es?

-Ayanami.. -dijo Hikari

- !Ayanami! -gritaron los dos a la vez

-VAYA GRUPITO UN TONTO Y UNA ROBOT. -Comento Asuka

-y una loca con aires de grandeza. -Agrego Kensuke divertido

-MIRA… MIRA -hizo el intento de golpearlo pero este la esquivo

Shinji y touji se reían

Asuka se yebo a hikari a parte para hablar

-amiga tienes que ayudarme, yo no puedo trabajar con esos dos durante 3 meses, ponte tu conmigo y Aida que se ponga con ellos. -pidió en forma de ruego.

Hikari la miro tentada a aceptar la proposición

-no puedo tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta Touji, no me pidas que haga eso -explico con la cara toda roja…

-¿no se que le ves a Suzuhara? -mirando a su amiga de forma reprobatoria.

-su.. humildad -respondió con la cara toda roja…

-DASS? estas LOCA… bien trabaja con él, mala amiga

-Asuka.. Asuka..

La pelirroja entro en el salón molesta y dolida.

-¡tu Aida ven aquí. -le ordeno, Este fue hasta donde ella de mala gana -ya se lo que podemos trabajar

-¿que? -pregunto aun molesto

-puedo decirle a Maya para que nos de información sobre los Evas y Nerv

-¡Sip eso me parece estupendo! -acepto emocionado

-y podemos hacer varias demostraciones y mejoras.. -Dijeron ambos a la vez,

Kensuke más emocionado que nunca

-si y como tu y Rei son pilotos sera mucho mas fácil

Todos en el salón los miraban sorprendidos

-eh.. eh.. chicos ese fuera hacer una estupendo proyecto pero…

-Suzuhara vete con tu envidia para otro lado! -se quejo la alemana molesta con el chico por lo de su amiga

-si Suzuhara.. -la apoyo kensuke bromeando con su amigo

-no pueden trabajar eso. -explico Shinji

-¿porque no? -preguntaron los dos irritados porque ahora todos quisieran opinar

-por que les toco con un ancianato -explico Hikari

-¿DASS? -incrédula de haber escuchado bien -¿CON UNOS VIEJOS? -pregunto Asuka escandalizada

-¿pero y los Evas? -pregunto Kensuke desilusionado

-NO PUEDE SER HABLAREMOS CON EL PROFESOR ven Aida vamos!

-Lo jalo de la mochila como si este fuera un títere y ambos salieron del salón

creo que no se la llevaran tan mal después de todo. -pensó Hikari

-¿Asuka pero no deberíamos esperar a que llegue Rei para hablar con el profesor?

-¡esa muñeca sin emociones tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga!

-no deberías de llamarla así, puede escucharte pensé que tu y ella eran amigas!

-DASS? LA Niña modelo y yo amigas… en que planetas vives tonto

Kensuke se quedo sorprendido no estaba segura si esa fuera una pregunta a la que debería responder o no

-otra cosa Aida… no te confundas conmigo… el hecho de que tu y yo trabajemos juntos no quiere decir que seamos amigos y mucho menos lo seremos cuando termine todo esto cada quien por su lado ok..! -le advirtió ella con toda la normalidad del mundo

-ok trato hecho! -contesto él algo dolido por todo lo que le dijo

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron al profesor saliendo de un salón

-!profesor.. profesor! -lo llamaron ambos

El profesor se detuvo frente a ellos

-nosotros queremos saber si podemos cambiar de proyecto?

-¿que grupo son ustedes?

-eh..eh.. el ultimo supongo -contesto Kensuke

-¿que les toco?

-los ancianos. -respondió ella aburrida.

-no no pueden

-pero.. ¿porque? -balbuceo ella, no podía creer su mala suerte.

-porque ese derecho lo tenían los que vinieron a clases! -explico el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿sabe usted quien soy YO? -le pregunto enfadada

-SI se señorita Langley -serio

-¿entonces? - pregunto la alemana sonriendo

-es una alumna que va trabajar con los ancianos, ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer. -se fue con una sonrisa.

-YA VERA, QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES -Gritaba Asuka mientra Kensuke la

aguantaba para que no siguiera metiendo mas la pata..

-STEIGEN SIE MICH (suéltame) ESTÚPIDO!

el chico la soltó como si fuera quemado la mano y la miro extrañado no estaba seguro de que era lo que le había dicho la chica pero con la mirada de ella lo entendió todo

-ahora si que perdimos la oportunidad

-YA VERA LO QUE LE HARÉ

Volvieron al salón y vieron que Rei había llegado

-¿como estas Rei? -saludo Kensuke

-hallo! (hola)

Rei se estraño de que Asuka la saludara por lo general siempre la ignoraba y a ella nunca le importa eso, pero hoy estaban extraños ambos se sentaron a su lado.

-explícale tu Aida

-¿explicarme que? -pregunto Rei, El chico le explico todo

-si.. y yo seré la capitana del grupo harán lo que yo les diga! -Anuncio Asuka sonriendo

-hey… cuando lo decidieron. -se quejo Kensuke

-ahora mismo, ¿Tienes algún problema? -Asuka lo miro de forma amenazante

-No ninguno, -respondió asustado

no voy a dejar que la niña modelo se luzca una vez mas, ella seria la que tomaría el mando.. pensó Asuka sonriendo con malicia

-bien… que tengo que hacer? -pregunto ayanami seria,

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos Rei era tan… predecible

-eh.. bueno.. Tenemos que estar en contacto, denme su correo electrónico. -contesto Asuka orgullosa de mandarlos a ambos.

Kensuke le dio el suyo a las dos chicas igual hizo Asuka.

-¿cual es el tuyo Ayanami? -pregunto Asuka

-no tengo..

-¡COMO! -exclamo Kensuke asombrado

-DASS! -sorprendida

- no tengo -repitió ella sin comprender porque tanto escándalo.

-pero.., ¿porque? Es imposible que no tengas un correo -le pregunto él

-no lo necesito

-ya se que no tienes amigos Ayanami pero tienes que tener un correo para mañana! -sonriendo con sorna

Rei ni se inmuto por el comentario de la piloto, ambos se levantaron y se fueron a sus lugares no sin antes Kensuke decirle a la alemana.

-no debiste haberle dicho eso

-que yo no la escuche quejarse.


	3. El estupido correo

**Capitulo 3.**

**El estúpido correo**

Rei al salir de la escuela se fue la Nerv no le tocaban pruebas pero tenia que solucionar lo del estúpido correo, de lo contrario Asuka seguiría molestándola con el mismo tema, cuando llego a Nerv sintió que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

-¿Rei que haces aquí?, ¿tienes pruebas hoy? -Le pregunto la mayor Katsuragi

-no. -fue la respuesta seca de la muchacha.

Siguió su camino y a Misato le pareció muy estraño verla allí un martes

-Ayanami ¿que haces aquí? -Le pregunto la Doctora Ritsuko cuando se la cruzo por el camino

Rei pensó en no responderle pero luego cambio de opinión, la Doctora Ritsuko siempre la había odiado y no era que le importara, pero mejor le respondía o de lo contrario era capaz de echarla de allí.

-libros

-¿que?- Le pregunto la Doctora Ritsuko si entender

-se me quedaron unos libros y vine por ellos -Contesto

La Doctora Ritsuko siguió su camino y Rei se quedo pensando en porque no había dicho la verdad, había dicho lo contrario a la verdad, entonces que había dicho MENTIRA.. MENTIRA.. Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza, había dicho una mentira. Era la primera vez que mentía en toda su vida entonces una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

¿Que se sentía mentir?, ¿que se sentía mentir?.. Luego la respuesta llego a su cabeza por si sola, un pequeño susto en el estomago y algo de miedo a ser descubierta se siente… se siente… su mente trataba de buscar un nombre para esa nueva sensación se siente… bien.. Siempre le habían dicho que tenia prohibido mentir pero se siente… bien.. ¿Porque esta mal entonces?

-¿Ayanami… Ayanami …?

Rei fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de un hombre joven que trabajaba en nerv, lo había visto varias veces hablar con la mayor katsuragi pero no sabia como se llamaba.

-¿necesitas algo?

-eh… no.. -respondió seria

Rei busco con lo vista a Maya, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, nunca le habia pedido un favor a alguien, no sabia que tenia que decir ni tampoco como tenia que comportarse.

El chico seguía mirándola le molestaba que Rei estuviera allí parada lo ponía nervioso, intento seguir trabajando pero se le hacia difícil concentrarse con Rei allí.

-¿esperabas a alguien? -No obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-¿esperabas a alguien? -repitió nervioso otra vez

-si, -contesto la chica después de varios segundos.

-¡a ti hay que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza! -comento él intentando sonar divertido, pero por la cara de Rei no fue así

-¿como? -Pregunto Rei

-eh.. no nada… olvídalo…

Rei siguió callada

-siéntate le hizo un gesto con la mano a la piloto para que se sentara

Rei se sentó. Intento seguir trabajando pero se le hacia difícil concentrarse con Rei allí todavía.

-¿a quien esperas?… bueno.. solo te pregunto para saber… si.. te puedo ayudar?

Rei dudo unos segundo en si responder o no, este chico comenzaba a fastidiarla no podía estar solo callado sin hablarle. Le hizo recordar al amigo de Shinji el día anterior cuando no paraba de hablarle.

-¡hey! ¿me estas escuchando? -Dijo él haciendo gestos con la mano para llamar su atención

-Espero a Maya.. -respondió finalmente

-ah.. ok, Maya.. ¿ella sabe que la estas esperando?

-no

-ella todavía no a regresado del almuerzo

Rei continuo callada esperando a que llegara Maya y pensando en que nunca le había pedido un favor a alguien no sabia que tenia que decir ni tampoco como tenia que comportarse,

Rei vio que El hombre tomo el teléfono y hizo una llamada y a los 5 minutos apareció Maya, Rei la miro inexpresivamente y Maya solo le sonrío

-¿Donde estabas? Rei lleva esperándote aquí casi una hora

-oh disculpa Rei, no sabia que me esperabas… ¿como estas?

-bien..

-en que te puedo ayudar? Pregunto Maya intrigada de saber porque Rei la buscaba, Rei nunca le había hablado en toda su vida

Rei seguía callada sin saber que decir le parecía que aquello era un quebradero de cabeza y que prefería debatirse a duelo a muerte con un ángel, no estaba acostumbrada a actuar por si sola siempre hacia lo que le ordenaban.

-bueeno..,

Rei voltio a ver al chico que la miraba igual que Maya, no sabia porque, pero tenia la impresión de que lo que iba a decirle sonaría muy tonto y no quería que la escuchara mas nadie, a juzgar por las caras que Asuka y Aida habían puesto cuando les dijo que no tenia un correo.

Maya pareció entender lo que Rei pensaba, porque Rei la escucho decirle al chico que fuera a dar una vuelta y este de mala gana se fue.

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-yo.., necesito.., un correo electrónico.., personal..

-¡ah ok! -exclamo aliviada, -me preocupaste mucho Rei, pensé que era algo malo -Maya sonrío y la piloto se pregunto si acaso se burlaba de ella. -siéntase aquí

Rei se sentó en una silla al lado de Maya y esta comenzó a hacerle preguntas que a Rei le parecieron que eran muy personales, según Maya decía que eran para llenar la solicitud para abrir la cuenta de correo pero Rei no le encontraba sentido a ninguna de las preguntas.

-¿como se llama tu mascota?

-no tengo mascota.. -contesto seria

-jaja… no importa la inventamos

Rei vio que maya escribía pony en la parte del nombre de la mascota

-¿cual es tu materia preferida?

Rei pensó unos segundos antes de responder -Matemáticas

-lo supuse!.. -exclamo sonriendo

-¿dirección?

Pero justo cuando iba a responder maya le dijo que era mejor poner una dirección falsa porque como ella era una piloto no fuera hacer que alguien quisiera sacarle información, la vio escribir una dirección falsa..

-¿color preferido?

-bueno, no tengo

Maya volvió a inventar la respuesta

-¿como quieres que se llame tu correo?

-¿no se?

"también tenia que darle un nombre a su correo como si este fuera un animal"

-déjame ver… déjame ver… -Maya sonriendo, la cual parecía divertirle mucho todo aquello. -Reiayanami

Rei la escucho quejarse de que ya todos estaban ocupados hasta que al fin dijo listo

-Tu cuenta es ayanami00hotmail.com

-Anótalo en tu cuaderno para que no se te olvide

-escribe tu clave aquí y no la olvides… -le dijo mirando para otro lado para no ver la clave.

-voy a agregarte mi correo en el tuyo por si necesitas ayuda, o se te olvido algo me preguntas es este maya23hotmail.com ¿necesitas alguna otra cosa?

-no

-¿tienes una computadora personal? -Le pregunto la joven técnico con curiosidad, todavía estaba algo sorprendida de que Rei la fuera pedido ayuda justo a ella, ella siempre había visto a Rei como una de esas personas que nunca necesitan ayuda de nadie.

-no

-¿y como vas hacer?... podemos sacar una de aquí de nerv, pero abría que llenar unos formularios y explicar para que la quieres y todo ese asusto y tardaría varios días.., ¡ah,, ya se! Mira yo tengo una lapto viejita pero todavía sirve, solo hay que cambiarle la pantalla que se le rompió una ves que se me callo, puedo traértela mañana no tengo ningún problema en regalártela.

Rei se quedo pensativa sin saber que decir y Maya pensó que no la quería por que le había dicho que era vieja.

-en realidad no esta tan vieja, en serio no la necesito. -insistió

-bien… pasare mañana… gracias

Rei se cruzo por el camino con el muchacho de hace rato este la saludo otra vez cuando se iba, y escucho que cuando entro le dicho a Maya "se acabo la charla de mujeres", también escucho cuando Maya le decía "ya cállate"

"Gracias" era la segunda vez que decía esa palabra, la primera vez se la había dicho a Shinji cuando fue a su apartamento a llevarle unos papeles y recogió su basura.

Se fue a su apartamento pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en ese día, había cambiado su rutina de todos los días, normalmente eso le disgustaría. Porque Rei es una de esas personas que no les gusta romper su rutina diaria pero el día de hoy había aprendido algo nuevo había aprendido que MENTIR no eran tan malo como le habían dicho.


	4. Instrucciones

**Capitulo 4**

**Instrucciones**

En el Salón el profesor de proyecto comunitario les dijo que el seria su tutor académico y que las tutorías se daban en tiempo extras fuera del horario normal todos empezaron a quejarse.

-!si ya se que les da fastidio a mi también!

-pero profesor Shinji, Ayanami y yo no podemos estar saliendo a cada momento recuerde que somos pilotos de los Eva -protesto Asuka sintiéndose orgullosa de ser una piloto y no tener que cumplir todas las horas académicas.

-lo se todos a excepción de ustedes tres tienen que venir a todas las tutorías.

Volvieron a quejarse todos.

-recuerden señores este es un requisito para poder graduarse es obligatorio, a mi no me interesa los que les pase a ustedes como a ustedes no les interesa mi vida tampoco, pero si quieren graduarse tienen que hacerlo, los alumnos miraron al profesor sorprendidos por su sinceridad.

Kensuke le mando un mensaje instantáneo a Asuka

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-Asuka cuando vamos a llevar la carta a la comunidad?

mensaje que llego en cuestión de segundos directo a la computadora de la alemana.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-No me molestes ahora Aida

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-pero que odiosa eres :P

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-y tu que clase de nick es ese "Comandante Aida" :P

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-jajaja…. ¿Y el tuyo que? :P

Asuka lo miro y justo cuando iba a responder el profe la cacho intentando mandar el mensaje y tubo que eliminarlo kensuke soltó la risa y la pelirroja lo fulmino con la vista, al rato le llego un mensaje a Kensuke

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-nos vemos en la salida

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-¿que? vas a golpearme

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-jaja..

Kensuke miro el mensaje de la chica y pensó que significa jaja..

Pero de repente le llego otro mensaje

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

-te tengo pillao

Comandante Aida dice:

-¿a que te refieres?

Suzuhara a la vista dice:

-a Langley y a ti

-¡señor Aida deje de mandar mensajes ahora mismo! -Le grito el profesor

Asuka se burlo sacándole la lengua al chico de lentes.

En el receso Rei se acerco a Kensuke y Asuka para darle su correo ambos lo anotaron.

-¡esta noche echamos una partidita! -le dijo kensuke a Rei cuando esta se iba

Rei no entendió nada de lo que le dijo pero tampoco quiso preguntar a que se refería.

-¿estas loco?, crees que la niña maravilla aceptaría jugar esos tontos juegos -le regaño Asuka. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ya en el salón otra vez Shinji, Touji y Kensuke hablaban sobre juegos de videos cuando una chica de otro salón entro y le metió tremenda cachetada a Kensuke

Plazz.. se escucho en todo el salón.

-¡que te pasa estas loca! -Le reclamo tocándose la cara

-como te atreves a tomarme mas fotos y venderlas en toda la escuela! -Le grito la muchacha

-¡pero yo no fui! -Se defendió Kensuke

Touji recogió una foto que se le callo a la chica

-tiene buenas piernas -comento el moreno mostrándole una foto a Shinji.

-!eres un idiota Suzuhara! le grito Hikari molesta, ambas chicas salieron molestas del salón

-!Estas mujeres están locas! viste que no le hice nada y me a gritado -Dijo Touji confundido.

-¿en serio no fuiste? -Le pregunto Shinji

-claro que fui yo

-¿y entonces porque le mentiste?

-ni idiota que fuera, ¿querías que me matara? -levanto ambas cejas mirando a Shinji incrédulo.

-eso te pasa por pervertido -intervino Asuka burlándose

Rei que había escuchado toda la conversación entendió que el mentía para que no lo golpearan parecía que cada quien tenia sus razones para mentir.

La mañana pasaba normalmente Asuka aun estaba molesta con su amiga Hikari por haberla dejado por fuera del grupo, Rei miraba por la ventana, Shinji la miraba, Touji y Kensuke hacían comentarios sobre alguna película que habían visto. Hikari le daba instrucciones a algunos de sus compañeros que les tocaba limpiar el salón ese dia.

-y no olviden cerrar bien el salón -Les decía Hikari

-¿porque tiene que ser tan mandona? -comento Touji a sus amigos, Cuando los tres caminaban hacia la salida.

-a mi no me parece mandona, solo quiere que todo le salga bien -respondió Shinji

-¿no es eso lo que mas te gusta de ella? -le pregunto Kensuke con sorna.

-¿quien dijo que me gusta? -contesto Touji repentinamente molesto, Kensuke y Shinji cruzaron miradas cómplices.

-¡todo el salón lo comenta! -exclamo Kensuke serio.

-¿QUE? ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Kensuke y Shinji, rieron les parecia gracioso que su amigo negara lo obvio.

-¿cuando piensas decírselo? -le pregunto el piloto.

-¡no tengo nada que decirle a esa mandona! -contesto el moreno enojado.

Hikari paso por su lado muy rápido, al parecer los había escuchado.

-¡hermano la acabas de embarrar! -le dijo Kensuke dándole una palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella.. -opino Shinji preocupado

-¡Aida a donde vas te dije que no te fueras! -lo regaño Asuka que parecía molesta.

-hey pensé que pensé que me lo decías en broma -contesto él sonriendo

-¡buenos nos vemos mañana! -Se despidió Kensuke de sus amigos

-y tu Shinji no te olvide de hacer la comida! -le ordeno la alemana.

Ambos se fueron hacia el parque de la escuela

-¡pero porque tengo que hacer yo esa carta si tu eres la capitana Asuka! -Le reclamo Kensuke

-¡porque yo te lo estoy ordenando!

-bien, pero la voy hacer solo porque se que yo la puedo hacer mejor que tu. -se atrevió a responderle, se apresuro a darse la vuelta para irse.

-jaja… jaja.. se rió sarcartica, -bueno has tu una, que yo haré otra y ya veras que la mia sera mejor! -sentencio ella.

-¡bien!

-¡BIEN! -contesto enfadada no quería hacer la estúpida carta, pero ahora era un reto, y un reto es un reto. No permitiría que un tonto le ganara.

Cada uno se fue por su lado

Rei recordó que tenia que ir a buscar la computadora y ademas el comandante Ikari le había ordenado que fuera para que le revisaran el brazo.

Cuando llego a Nerv todos la miraban otra vez de la misma manera y esto se debía a que en una pared de la entrada estaban los horarios de los días que le tocaban las pruebas a cada piloto y las únicas veces que se aparecían sin avisar era cuando aparecía un ángel.

-¿Rei como estas? -La saludo la Mayor Katsuragi muy alegre

-bien, -Respondió Rei pensando en cual seria el efecto que provocaría en los demás si dijera mal en vez de la respuesta de siempre "bien" ella siempre respondía Bien y la gente hacia el mismo gesto con la cara sonreían y ella seguía su camino.

La piloto se fue directo a la enfermería, una enfermera le cambio las vendas y luego le dijo que se recostara un momento en la cama mientras ella regresaba con mas yeso para volver a enyesar el brazo. Rei se recostó y se quedo mirando el techo pensando en que era blanco como todo a su alrededor.

-hola Rei ¿como estas?

Maya la miraba sonriendo y con tenia en las manos algo

-veo que tu brazo esta mejorando muy rápido, aunque la unidad 00 aun le falta mucho para estar totalmente reparada….. Mira aquí tienes tu lapto la repare anoche pero ya sirve a la perfección solo tiene un pequeño detalle, no la cierres completamente porque sino se queda trancada, tienes que ponerle un trozo de algo un papel doblado te sirve -Maya le hacia una demostración para que ella viera, -tómala.

-gracias, -Dijo Rei algo sorprendida, nadie nunca le había regalado nada

-no fue nada… Bueno ya tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, no quiero que la doctora Ritsuko se de cuenta que estoy por aquí, le dije que iba por un café… te vi cuando hablabas con Misato y aproveche el momento… cuídate chao..

Rei la vio salir y luego devolverse en dirección contraria a la que había llegado y la escucho decir "ufs.. no debo olvidarme de llevar el café"

Después de que le enyesaran el brazo se fue a su apartamento coloco la lapto al lado de su mesita de dormir y vio las gafas rotas del comandante Ikari era una rutina para ella. Se fue a bañarse y cuando regreso se iba a acostar a dormir pero como no tenia sueño, vio la lapto que era la única cosa que le habían regalo en toda su vida. Aunque a ella nunca le habían llamado la atención las computadoras, si las sabia usar mas o menos, porque en la escuela las usaban en las clases pero nunca le había llamado la atención eso de tener un correo electrónico.

Así que rompiendo su rutina nuevamente Rei se sentó en su cama conecto la lapto al cable del teléfono y entro en su correo cuando enseguida le apreciaron dos ventana la primera decía

**ComandanteAida desea añadirte a sus lista de contactos**

-!Holaaa soy yo! dale aceptar

Rei no entendía porque escribía tantas "a" pero le dio aceptar

Y la segunda ventana decía

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella desea añadirte a sus lista de contactos**

Aceptar rechazar

-dale Aceptar

Rei le dio aceptar

Y automáticamente parecieron en su lista de contactos dos personas mas aparte de la de Maya y todos aparecían como desconectados..

Rei comenzó a sacar los ejercicios de matemáticas que le habían enviado el dia de hoy.. Cuando de repente escucho un ruido que la saco de su concentración, era la lapto se quedo mirando la pantalla unos momentos sin entender vio una luz intermitente en la pantalla y recordó que Maya le había explicado que eso significaba que alguien le había mandado un mensaje.. le dio clip.. y leyó el mensaje..

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-holaaa ¿como estas? :-)

Rei se quedo mirando la carita sonriente y supuso que Kensuke estaba también sonriendo.. y respondió en la misma ventana que le había llegado el mensaje

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-¿bien y tu?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-fino ¿y que haces?

Rei pensó porque le preguntaba que hacia

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-nada…

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-eh.. eh.. bueno quieres jugar conmigo

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-¿como?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-jeje.. jeje… no, no… pienses mal no es nada morboso ni nada de eso!

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-¿porque tengo que pensar eso?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-buu..eno lo.. digo por lo q paso hoy con la muchacha en el salón yo no soy asi

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Rei Estas hayyyy…. n_n

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-sip

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Entonces xq no hablas

Rei no entendía que era lo que quería el muchacho ni para que queria que hablara si ella no queria hablar

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-no tengo nada que decir

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-eh.. eh.. ok mira mañana vamos a llevar la carta para la comunidad después que salgamos de clases

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-bien

En la pantalla de la computadora de Kensuke apareció Ayanami00 se a desconectado

-Parece que se molesto.. dijo Kensuke

Se puso a jugar video jugos por internet con su amigo Touji

-Touji es el único que siempre quiere jugar

En casa de Misato, Asuka prendió su lapto para comenzar a hacer su carta no podía permitir que ese tonto le ganara pero cuando abrió el correo para entretenerse y no dormirse le llego un mensaje

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-holaaaaa!

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-que fastidio contigo para que me molestas ¿que paso ahora?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-nada… ¿que no te puedo saludar? 0_o ¿como vas con la carta?

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-ya la hice ¿y tu? -Mintió la pelirroja

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-también.. sabes hace ratico estaba hablando con Rei por aquí

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-si y ¿eso que?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-ya le dije que mañana vamos a llevar la carta..

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-ok

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella acaba de desconectarse**

-vaya que mala costumbre de dejar a uno con la palabra en la boca o sera que dije algo malo se quedo pensando durante 2 segundos y luego volvió a seguir con su juego.

-ya veras Touji te haré comer polvo soy el mejor en los juegos de carreras nadie me gana! -Le dijo a su amigo a través de internet en su computadora aparecía la cara de su amigo mostrándole el dedo del medio y un mensaje que decía "veremos quien es el que comerá el polvo"


	5. La carta

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA CARTA**

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-¿donde esta tu carta? -lo intercepto Asuka

-no la hice -respondió con naturalidad el chico de lentes.

-!Entonces no pudiste con una simple carta! -se mofo Asuka con una amplia sonrisa de burla.

Kensuke sonrío la verdad era que el desde el principio no había pensado hacer la carta, solo lo había dicho que haría una mejor para que Asuka que es una chica tan competitiva terminara haciendo la carta y por lo visto había funcionado.

-la verdad.. es que me dio flojera hacerla, porque pensé que de igual forma si la hacia terminaríamos llevando la que tu hicieras -Explico él

Asuka se quedo pensando que tenía razón ella entregaría la suya

-!que astuto Aida me sorprendes!

Rei apareció con su habitual cara

-¿vamos a ir? -les pregunto

-sip.. -Respondió Asuka entusiasta.

-Rei lo de ayer discúlpame no quise molestarte! -se disculpo

kensuke avergonzado

-no lo hiciste -contesto inexpresiva

Asuka los miraba a los dos sin entender nada "lo de ayer"

-!ok entonces vayamos traje mi cámara lista para grabar! -comento Kensuke emocionado.

Fueron al lugar que les había dicho el profesor cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver que era una casa con un letrero que decía "CASA DEL ABUELO TOKIO 03" y tenia un logo donde salían una pareja de viejitos, él sentado en una silla de ruedas y ella tejiendo a su lado ambos sonreían era una imagen que resultaba agradable, la casa tenia 2 pisos era de color turquesa con blanco muy bonita.

-¡en realidad es una casa! -exclamo sorprendido.

-¿y que esperabas Aida? -dijo la pelirroja con una mueca de burla.

-disculpa mi ignorancia pero pensé que era un hospital

-y que… no investigaste antes de venir?

-pu..es no pensé en eso -contesto rascándose la cabeza, gesto que hacia cada vez que se sentía tonto.

-¡parece que ese es un requisito en los de tu grupo! -se burlo ella riendo

-¡oye tu estas en mi grupo! -se desquito riendo entre dientes.

Asuka paro de reír en seco y cuando iba a arremeter contra el muchacho Rei los interrumpió

-YO.. NO.. SOY

- es mejor que entremos! -aconsejo Rei, la cual prefería intervenir solo es casos extremos.

Asuka miro al chico con un odio contenido y mientras él se mordía el puño para no morirse de la risa. Porque le resultaba muy gracioso verla enojada, Rei se había atrevido a dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Entraron al ancianato y el lugar era igual de acogedor por dentro que por fuera.

-siempre pensé que los ancianatos eran lugares fríos y tenebrosos donde ponían a los abuelos a trabajar para poder comer! -comento el chico

-hay lugares donde hacen esas cosas Aida y son horribles -contesto la pelirroja con naturalidad, él se sorprendió de que lo fuera escuchado.

-¡que horrible!, ¿como sus familiares pueden permitirlo? -Dijo él con rabia

-porque algunos no lo saben, otros porque solo quieren deshacerse de los viejos porque les estorban en su casa, ¡ya no les son útiles! -volvió a contestar Asuka.

Rei los miro a ambos era muy estraño verlos tan serios hablando sin pelearse

-¿como sabes todo eso? -Pregunto entre sorprendido y sintiendo una repentina admiración por la chica.

Asuka tardo 5 segundo para responder tenia la vista perdida en la nada y luego lo miro y hablo.

-¡Porque yo si investigue en internet! -exclamo sonriendo, volviendo a su pose de superioridad.

Kensuke pensó que se había apresurado al pensar que Asuka podía ser una persona diferente a la que siempre muestra.

-¡entreguemos la carta de una vez! -propuso la pelirroja

-disculpe señorita, ¿donde podemos conseguir a la directora? -Le pregunto el chico a una de las enfermeras que trabajaban en el lugar

-¿para que la buscan?

-es que necesitamos entregarle una carta, -explico la pelirroja

-bueno ella esta ocupada en este momento esa es su oficina, espérenla un momento! -les recomendó la enfermera señalando unas sillas para que se sentaran y luego se fue.

Se sentaron en las sillas, Kensuke se pudo a revisar su cámara de video Rei miraba el techo y Asuka se quejaba.

-odio esperar porque se tarda tanto! -Se quejaba Tamborileando la pierna insistentemente

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -Le pidió el chico mirándole la pierna

-¿te molesta?

-si

-¡mira como me importa! -respondió ella mostrándole el dedo del medio y siguió moviendo la pierna.

Rei había tomado una de las revistas que estaban en una mesita a sus lado y estaba entretenida leyendo una noticia sobre una cabra de dos cabezas cuando el grito de Asuka la hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

-STEIGEN SIE MICH (suéltame) ahora mismo!

Cuando Rei los miro se dio de cuenta que Kensuke le estaba pisando el pie a la pelirroja con uno de sus zapatos.

-solo si dejas de moverlo! -contesto molesto

-no tengo porque hacerte caso Albern (tonto)! Quita tu asqueroso pie de encima -protesto ella que intentaba sacar su pie pero no podía, así que comenzó a empujarle la pierna con sus manos.

-y tu deja de estar háblame en otro idioma que no entiendo y provocarme. -protesto esquivando los golpes de la chica.

Justo cuando Asuka iba a responderle alguien abrió a puerta de la directora y una señora asomo la cabeza y los vio en una escena algo comprometedora.

Asuka tenia ambas manos en los piernas del chico empujándolo y este la empujaba por los hombros ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos y se separaron enseguida.

-ya pueden pasar. -les anuncio la mujer.

-cuando entraron a la oficina Rei se fijo en el pequeño cartel que estaba en la mesa que decía Tomoyo kia Directora General, la mujer era bajita y aparentaba tener unos 40 años mas o menos y los miraba sonriente la oficina era de un color lila con blanco y estaba algo desarreglada, en la mesa había un porta retrato y en ella aparecían dos niños sonriendo, Rei supuso que seria sus hijo porque cuando la señora miro la foto sonrío.

-disculpe la escena que vio afuera. -Se disculpaban ambos chicos aun rojos de la pena.

-oh.. no se preocupen yo los entiendo a esa edad yo era igual, es culpa de las hormonas. -explico con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Kensuke y Asuka se miraron incrédulos

-no.. no.. eso no es yo solo estaba.. estaba, -Asuka no encontraba que decir pues todo lo que se le ocurría sonaba mal, y si decía la verdad no le creería.

-si usted tiene razón toda la culpa la tienen las hormonas, -afirmo Kensuke sonriendo, con la intención de molestar a la alemana.

Asuka fulmino con la mirada, Rei se sorprendió de estar sonriendo por toda la situación era extraño ver a Asuka sin palabras.

-¿bueno y que los trae por aquí?

Le explicaron todo lo del proyecto comunitario y le entregaron la carta y luego de una hora sobre una charla de lo que se trataba LA CASA DEL ABUELO TOKIO 03 pudieron irse.

-¿que demonios te paso ahí adentro?, porque no explicaste lo que paso! -exploto la pelirroja enfadada cuando salieron del ancianato

-por la misma razón que no la explicaste, tu todo lo que se me ocurría sonaría mal, era mejor que pensara lo que pensó

Al verlos que comenzaban a pelear otra vez Rei se fue

-DASS… ESTAS LOCO, ¡yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu Aida!, jamás vuelvas a decir algo así.

Kensuke la miro por unos momentos sin saber que decirle estaba cansado lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir.

-¿sabes que?... yo y mis hormonas querremos irnos y tu presencia nos altera.

Él se fue dejando a la pelirroja muy confusa sin entender nada.


	6. Visita a la comunidad

**Capitulo 6**

**Visita a la comunidad**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fueron a llevar la carta y ninguno de los tres se había dignado a ir a cumplir las horas de servicio comunitario, cada uno tenia sus excusas Asuka decía que estaba ocupada, Kensuke que justo ese día tenia que hacer algo, hasta Rei había dicho que no podía porque la necesitaban en Nerv. Solo la excusa de Rei era Verdadera, lo cierto era que a ninguno le emocionaba la idea de pasar 3 horas diarias en un ancianato Asuka decía que ella no iba a cortarle las uñas apestosas de los pies a nadie, ni a bañar a nadie y Kensuke se burlaba diciendo que no solo tendrían que hacer eso si no que también tenia que vestirlos, haciendo que esta se molestara mas, Rei no se quejaba de nada pero muy seguido pensaba en como debía tratarlos ella nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Corría la tarde del viernes y solo Kensuke había ido a la tutoría con el profesor porque las dos pilotos junto con Shinji estaban en Nerv el profesor lo regaño cuando supo que todavía no habían cumplido ninguna hora, cuando los demás grupos llevaban 15 horas cumplidas.

-señor Aida si para el lunes no tienen ninguna hora cumplida considérense reprobados!

Kensuke había llamado al celular de Asuka y Rei más de 9 veces y siempre le caía la contestadora.

-¡Rayos porque no contestan! -Se quejo molesto pasándose una mano por la cabeza despeinándose el cabello

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras Rei y Asuka se cambiaban de ropa en los baños de nerv en silencio, el celular de Rei pito ella saco el celular extrañada porque a ella casi nadie la llamaba solo de Nerv y ya estaba en nerv, pensó que tal vez era que habían olvidado darle alguna orden.

Asuka la miraba con curiosidad cuando Rei miro el Celular miro que tenia 9 llamadas perdidas de Kensuke Aida.

-¿que la muñeca tiene novio? -Se burlo Asuka de ella pero su voz sonó mas a sorpresa que a burla.

Rei no le hizo caso

-es Kensuke, tengo 9 llamadas perdidas de el. -comento Rei en tono serio

-DASS.. ¿que le paso al tonto? -Dijo repentinamente de mal humor

-me a dejado un mensaje dice que te ha llamado varias veces y tu no le contesta que necesita que nos comuniquemos con el.

Asuka miro su celular y comprobó que era verdad que tenia 9 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje que decía llámame es por lo de comunitario.

-Fluch! (Maldición) es por lo de comunitario. -le anuncio mientras llamaba al chico.

Media hora después los tres chicos caminaban por la ciudad en dirección a LA CASA DEL ABUELO TOKIO - 03 Asuka iba claramente enojada y caminaba rápido dejando a Rei y Kensuke atrás

-!que desperdicio de tiempo, un viernes en la tarde no pudiste inventarle algo al profesor! -Le reclamo al chico

Rei y Kensuke se miraron las caras pero no dijeron nada estaban asustado por la cara de asesina en serie que tenía Asuka.

-¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? -Pregunto la pelirroja deteniéndose en seco

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba Asuka era que la ignoraran.

-si… y no..

-¿como es eso? -Pregunto de mala gana

-si te estoy escuchando y no podía mentirle porque,, el profesor conoce a la directora del ancianato… ¿que no lo sabias?

-dass ¿en serio? -Dijo Asuka cambiando el rostro totalmente de una cara de asesina en serie a una de asombro.

La pelirroja disminuyo el paso y camino en medio de los dos chicos

-¿es familia o algo del profesor? -pregunto la alemana

-no es una amiga del profesor. -intervino Rei

Asuka frunció el ceño no le gustaba ser la ultima en enterarse de las noticias y menos quedar delante de Rei como una tonta así que prefirió no seguir con el tema

La gente que caminaba por las calles de la cuidad estaban alegres porque era viernes y no solo eso si no que también era quincena y muchos se quedaban a pasear y hacer sus compras.

-vale ya quiten esa cara no puede ser tan malo -Decía Kensuke tratando de animarlas pero sonaba mas bien a que trataba de darse ánimos el mismo

Asuka lo miro como si se fuera vuelto loco

-eso depende de lo que tu consideres bueno….. ¡Pero obviamente estas chiflado! -Se burlo la pelirroja

-vale.. vale.. Esta bien también creo que es una perdida de tiempo. -reconoció él

Asuka sonrío levemente pero no dijo nada.

-que les parece si cuando salgamos de aquí nos vamos a comer unos helados!

-ok pero tu invitas -aceptp Asuka adelantando el paso

Kensuke solo sonrío antes de que entraran los tres a LA CASA DEL ABUELO

Vengan que les voy a presentar a nuestros abuelos a partir de ahora también suyos! -los animo la directora entusiasta.

Los tres se miraron, las caras, ninguno creía pasarla bien, serias 3 horas largas y fastidiosas.

-¡que bueno! -exclamo Asuka con una falsa sonrisa y una falsa alegría, Kensuke la miro como si se fuera vuelto loca y le dieron ganas de reírse

Les presentaron a todos y luego la directora se fue y los dejo solo con ellos,

Ninguno tenia idea de que hacer ahora

-¡ven hija ayúdame aquí!. -le dijo una señora que tenia el cabello largo y todo canoso a Rei. -Recógeme el estambre que se me callo por allí. -señalando debajo del mueble.

-sip! -respondió Rei acercándose a ella.

-no ahí no, por aquí. -Dijo ella con una voz muy cariñosa

-aquí tiene señora. -le entrego el estambre.

-gracias hija ven siéntate aquí, ¿sabes tejer?

-no señora.

Mientras Rei aprendía a tejer y pensaba en que era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba "hija" y extrañamente le agradaba que esa señora la tratara como una hija, alzo la vista para ver que hacían los demás vio que Asuka le pintaba las uñas a una señora muy coqueta que le contaba algo sobre colores la escucho decirle que le se parecía mucho una nieta de ella y esta le respondía algo que no llego a escuchar, Rei no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de la pelirroja "no iba a cortarle las uñas apestosas de los pies a nadie ni a bañar a nadie" y ahora estaba haciendo algo muy parecido a eso.

Kensuke por el contrario solo hablaba con un señor que estaba en una silla de ruedas y estaba vestido de militar ambos hablaban muy animados Rei escucho que Kensuke lo llamaba Coronel y el señor le contaba sobre una guerra donde había estado y por eso había quedado discapacitado.

-¿y cual de las dos chicas es tu novia? -Le pregunto el coronel

Kensuke lo miro sorprendido sin decir nada el abuelo miraba a las dos chicas mientras hablaba.

-las dos son muy hermosas

-ninguna. -Respondió el mirando a las dos chicas, Asuka parecía muy entretenida hablando con la abuela que le había tocado

-¿pero te gusta?

Kensuke miro inconscientemente a la pelirroja y acabándolo de hacer se dio cuenta del error que había cometido cuando miro al Coronel este se reía.

-¡te gusta la pelirroja!. -Exclamo él

-si. -Respondió no muy seguro de querer que el anciano lo supiera, suficiente tenia con saber que Asuka nunca le iba a corresponder como para que el anciano también se fuera a burlar de el, así que respondió y espero a que se riera.

-si ya puede reírse. -agrego el chico repentinamente desanimado

-¿porque voy a reírme? tienes buen gusto. -Lo animo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿que? -Respondió confundido

-¿y ya se lo has dicho?

-no eso ni pensarlo. -Respondió el instantáneamente y mirando al viejo como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-¡que pasa soldado vas a rendirte sin luchar! -Lo dijo tan duro que las dos chicas los miraron confundidas por un rato y luego volvieron a lo suyo.

-¡chiss! -Exclamo Kensuke Asustado -no quiero que Asuka se entere pues se burlara de mi hasta el cansancio. Toda la vida.

-¿y como vas a enamorarla sin que se de, de cuenta? -Le Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡no voy a enamorarla! -Respondió molesto

-jaja.. jaja.. Estos jóvenes de ahora no saben luchar se echan a morir por todo. -comento divertido.

-¡yo no me hecho a morir! -Se defendió ya cansado del tema

-cuando yo era joven.

-¡nooo eso fue hace mucho, espéreme y voy a buscar una almohada para estar mas cómodo! -se burlo él

-estos muchachos de ahora no respetan. -se quejo dándole golpe en la cabeza con en la almohada que trajo Kensuke.

Estuvieron durante las 3 horas haciendo diversas cosas, como escuchar historias, limpiar, pero no uñas para alegría de Asuka, tejer, jugar juegos que los tres chicos creían extintos, hasta que llego la hora de irse.

-¡permiso para retirarme mi Coronel! -Decía Kensuke haciendo el saludo Militar

-!permiso concedido soldado y recuerde lo que le dije, la peor guerra es la que no se lucha!

-¡que ridículos! -se quejo Asuka cuando iba saliendo por la puerta

-estoy…. cansado! -comento Kensuke mientras bostezaba

-no… me digas, ¿y de que te cansaste tu?… porque lo único que hiciste fue hablar tonterías! -Se burlaba la pelirroja mientras intentaban no tropezar con nadie en la calle

-no eran tonterías que.. ¿Sabes tu de lo que estábamos hablando? -la interrogo él, preocupado.

Rei al verlos que iban a comenzar a pelear otra vez prefirió irse.

-Rei ya ¿te vas? -le pregunto Kensuke

-si, estoy cansada. -se excuso ella

-¿pero no vas a ir con nosotros a comer helados?.. yo te invito. -insistió él

-no disculpa. -se alejo de ellos.

-¡esta bien tranquila sera otro día! -Le grito el chico para que lo escuchara

Kensuke la miro hasta que se perdió entre la gente y cuando se giro para ver a la pelirroja esta lo miraba con una mueca en la cara que el chico no pudo descifrar

-¿que? -le pregunto él

-nada

-¿tu también quieres irte? -le pregunto desilusionado

-¡no me voy hasta que me coma el helado mas grande de la heladería! -anuncio ella.

Kensuke Sonrío de oreja a oreja

-¡y te comerás el mas grande vamos! -sintiéndose muy alegre.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería pidieron los helados más grandes y ademas una pizza. Mientras comían Kensuke no podía evitar mirar a la chica constantemente.

-¿que pasa tengo salsa en la cara?

-no, -contesto él y luego le dio un mordisco a un trozo de pizza

Asuka frunció el entrecejo y se limpio la boca con una servilleta por si acaso, no confiaba en le chico y tenia la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

-¿que no confías en mi?, en serio no tienes nada

Asuka lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados y Kensuke no pudo evitar reírse

-¿en serio quieres que te responda? -Dijo ella

El pareció pensárselo antes de responder

-not

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse, odiaba que el, la hiciera reír no podía parecerle gracioso nada que viniera de él.

El no dijo nada solo la miro pensativo

-¿que es lo que te pasa estas raro? -Pregunto ella cuando dejo de reírse

-hey como es eso de RARO? a mi me gusta las MUJERES, que quede claro yo NO soy una de esas maricas que andan por allí. -Se defendió

-jaja… jaja.. la chica se reía tanto que le dolían las costillitas

-es.. que.. es que. La chica no podía parar de reírse mientra se agarraba por un costado, la parte donde le dolía.

El frunció el ceño

-¡no da gracia! -protesto Kensuke bebiendo de su vaso el batido de mantecado un largo trago y luego la miro serio porque esta aun reía y la gente comenzaba a mirarlos.

-¡si da ggracia.. tienes.. tienes jaja.. mantecado en tu nariz! -Respondió ella cuando pudo calmarse

El tomo una servilleta y se limpio pero no pudo evitar reírse también

-deberías sonreír mas seguido. -comento

Ella dejo de reírse instantáneamente

-¿por que? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-porque tienes una sonrisa muy bonita y… tus ojos brillan mas cuando estas feliz. Respondió con naturalidad y se sorprendió de haberse atrevido a decirlo pero sus palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que no pudo detenerlas ahora ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-¡que idioteces dices Aida! -Exclamo ella algo incomoda

-¡jeje.. perdona pero no son idioteces, -Respondió rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso

Asuka busco cualquier tema de que hablar no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la cosa tenia la sensación de que Aida se estaba burlando.

-¿tienes dinero para pagar todo esto? -le pregunto ella señalando la comida

-no, pero ya podemos comenzar a lavar los platos. -respondió bromeando tratando de romper el ambiente glacial que había entre ellos.

-¿Dass? ¡Estas loco si crees que voy ensuciarme!. -él se echo a reír

-no vale claro que tengo dinero

-¡yo pagare mi comida! -anuncio ella enojada no le parecía gracioso el chiste

-de ninguna manera voy a permitir eso, yo te invite

-bien Wir! -Dijo ella antes de irse.

Wir? Wir? Que significa


	7. emociones humanas 1

**CAPITULO 7**

**Emociones humanas**

**Primera Parte**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que comenzaron hacer lo de proyecto comunitario. Los chicos se veían casi todos los días pues en las mañanas las clases normales, los lunes y jueves tenían tutoría en las tardes y los Martes y Miércoles iban al ancianato después de clases y los Sábados se reunían en casa de Kensuke para hacer el trabajo teórico del proyecto.

Los viernes y los Domingos estaban libres de proyecto. Kensuke se había propuesto aprender Alemán porque Asuka cuando se enojaba solía hablarle en Alemán y no le entendía ni papa.

Asuka y Hikari volvieron hacer amigas bueno la pelirroja se dio de cuenta que ella estaba exagerando las cosas y que Hikari no tenia la culpa de nada es mas necesitaba hablar con alguien más, que no fueran el tonto o la muñeca porque de seguir así se volvería loca.

Rei comenzaba a sentirse más normal al relacionarse con otras personas ella y Kensuke se la llevaban bien aunque no eran amigos.

-!te juro que voy a volverme loca si paso otros dos mes mas con ellos! -Exclamo Asuka

-no creo que sea para tanto -le respondió Hikari ambas chicas hablaban en el salón en voz baja para que nos las escucharan.

-¿que no es para tanto?... ¿sabes lo que esta haciendo el tonto?

-no

-se la pasa con un diccionario de Alemán y que para entenderme mejor, el muy cretino solo lo hace para molestarme. -protesto Asuka

Ambas miraron disimuladamente a los tres chicos que hablaban muy animados sobre alguna película.

-pues yo no le veo nada de malo…, creo que es un bonito gesto de su parte. -opino la delegada sonriendo

-¿dass? Es el colmo… ¿de que lado estas?

-del tuyo.., pero es ridículo que te moleste eso Asuka -Se apresuro a responder Hikari

-pensé que eras mi amiga. -respondió dolida

-y lo eres pero no puedo apoyarte cuando no tienes la razón.

-Claro como no eres tu la que tiene que pasar las 24 horas del día con él -se quejo pero en voz baja.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento llego la profesora de historia y todos volvieron a sus lugares.

-Buenos días chicos… hoy van hacer un taller en grupo de dos

Los 5 chicos se miran las caras Rei ni pendiente, ella le gustaba trabajar sola

Asuka no quería ponerse ni con Kensuke ni con Shinji estaba arta de los dos

Hikari se quedo esperando a que Touji le pidiera que trabajara con el pero eso nunca paso. A Kensuke lo dejaron por fuera

-Gracias amigos pero no se peleen por mi, yo me puedo poner con alguien mas! -Dijo irónico pero dolido.

Y los grupos quedaron así

Touji y Shinji

Asuka y Hikari

-¿Rei puedo ponerme contigo? -Rei solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza afirmando

Y comenzaron a trabajar, la mañana paso tan rápida, como cuando estas desesperada por irte y las horas se hacen eternas, Asuka miraba constantemente su Reloj

-¿que pasa tienes algo que hacer? -le pregunto Hikari

-Nicht (no) ¿porque?

-miras tu reloj cada 5 minutos.

-¡no es cierto! -protesto

-si lo es, lo has hecho durante todas la mañana, si quieres puedes irte yo termino el taller.

Asuka pareció pensarlo y justo cuando iba a responderle a su amiga le llego un mensaje a su lapto.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-¿vas a ir hoy a mi casa?

Pensó un momento antes de responder

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-Si

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-bien entonces le diré a Rei

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-has lo que quieras

Kensuke la miro sorprendido

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-¿porque te molesta que te hable de ella?

Kensuke la miro para ver que cara ponía cuando leyera el mensaje la vio que fruncia el entrecejo

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

-no me molesta y déjame en paz que no tengo tu tiempo

Asuka lo vio dudar en si responde o no pero por lo visto prefirió no responder pues no le llego ningún mensaje.

-¿y bien te vas o te quedas?

-eh.. eh.. Asuka miro su reloj

-me voy tenia que hacerme ido hace media hora. -gracias Hikari

Kensuke la miro hablar algo con la profesora y después salir del salón

Shinji ,Touji y Hikari discutían sobre que hacer en su proyecto

-no pero es que ustedes no me entienden ya lo habíamos prometido si no lo hacemos vamos a quedar como unos irresponsables. -Se quejaba Hikari

-es verdad Hikari tiene razón. -Reconoció Shinji

-de ninguna manera me voy a disfrazar de nada. -Respondió molesto Touji

Rei llego a su habitación se baño y se acostó con su bata de baño todavía puesta quería descansar un momento antes de irse a la casa de Aida, él le había dicho que llegara temprano pero no le dijo porque, así que no tenia ni idea de por que ella tenia que llegar a las 3 cuando Asuka llegaría a las 4. De igual manera el chico le iba hacer el favor de arreglarle su lapto pues en un monto se le olvido lo que le dijo Maya de que no la cerrara totalmente y la cerro sin meterle el pedazo de papel y no la había podido abrir desde hacia 4 días.

Rei cerro los ojos, la luz de la lámpara que estaba en el techo la molestaba pero no quería levantarse otra vez para apagarla estaba muy cansada, la rutina de su vida había cambiado mucho desde que comenzaron hacer lo de proyecto comunitario tenia que salir todos los días en las tardes pues cuando no tenia que ir a las tutorías, eran a las visitas a la comunidad, o ir a la casa de Aida hacer el trabajo teórico.

Aunque esto ultimo nunca hacían nada pues cuando estaban los tres juntos se ponía a discutir en como tenían que hacer el trabajo y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Bueno eso era lo que hacían Asuka y Kensuke todo el tiempo ella solo los dejaba discutir pues no tenia sentido meterse, a la final Asuka siempre terminaba diciendo que no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo y se iba y entonces volvían a citarse otro día y volvían hacer lo mismo discutir estaba arta de escucharlos discutir por todo, no tenia idea de que hacían cuando ella no iba pero de seguro se matarían entre los dos.

Cuando se hicieron las 2 de la tarde comenzó a vestirse para irse

Cuando Kensuke le abrió la puerta tenía puesto un delantal de color verde

-ah hola Rei. -La saludo y luego salio corriendo

Rei se quedo algo sorprendida no entendía porque corría

-pasa no te quedes ahí. -Le grito desde la cocina

La chica paso y dejo su mochila en un mueble

-¡ven ayúdame aquí! -pidió él

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto extrañada

No hizo falta la respuesta cuando entro a la cocina vio al chico cocinando tenia un sartén en la mano la cocina era muy pequeña y todo allí parecía comprimido y a punto de caerse.

-son tequeños de queso. -explico Kensuke.

-ya veo

-¿te gusta el queso?

-Si

-pensé en variar el menú ya sabes Asuka la ultima vez se quejo de la comida, dijo que estaba arta de comer pasta y bueno quería sorprenderla, bueno sorprenderlas a las dos!.. -corrigió rápido

-por fa saca de la nevera los demás.

La chica no tubo que caminar mucho para encontrarla solo tubo que girarse sobre sus paso y casi choca con ella.

-ausf! -Grito él y pego un brinco al mismo tiempo que grito y choco con Rei y esta se dio un golpe con el lavamanos,

-aay.. -se quejo ella

-oh disculpa Rei, es que me eh quemado… ¿te hice daño? -se apresuro a preguntarle.

-no. -contesto ella pero su cara no parecía estar de acuerdo.

El se lavó el brazo donde le callo el aceite

-déjame verte.

-¿Qué?

-donde te lastimaste

-no hace falta

-¿como que no? yo te lastime déjame por lo menos curarte. -Suplico él

Rei lo miro hacer un puchero y no pudo seguir negándose.

-esta bien

-¿donde de golpeaste?

-fue en la espalda

Eh eh.. voy por un mentol o algo, Rei lo vio salir y volver a entrar en la cocina con algo en las manos.

-bbien.., voy a revisarte. - anuncio mas nervioso de lo que quería

Se coloco detrás de la chica y levanto una parte de la blusa en la zona del golpe Rei comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-te a salido un hematoma voy a echarte un poco de mentol para que baje la hinchazón.

-si

Kensuke se ruborizo mucho cuando toco la piel de la chica le temblaban las manos y no quería que la chica pensara que se estaba sobrepasando, así que trato de tocarla lo menos posible.

No quería ni siquiera imaginarse que pasaría si Asuka lo viera en ese mismo momento, pensaría que era un pervertido, luego se alivio al recordar que la pelirroja no tenia llaves de su casa, era una loquera haber pensado eso.

Rei se ruborizo instantáneamente cuando él la toco y sentía algo extraño que no supo que era pero sentía que su piel comenzaba a quemarse susto en la parte donde el la tocaba y se sentía bien pero eso la asusto mucho era algo desconocido para ella.


	8. Emociones Humanas 2

**CAPITULO 8**

**Emociones humanas**

**Segunda parte**

Se separo rápidamente de Kensuke

-lo siento, te lastime ¿verdad?

-no esta bien, déjalo. -contesto ella y su propia voz le sonaba estaña como un eco.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono en la sala y Kensuke salio corriendo a contestarlo, Rei se quedo en la sala intentando darle un nombre a todas las cosas que había sentido. El chico la saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

-era Asuka dijo que no va a poder venir! -gruño enojado

Y sentó en uno de los muebles Rei lo siguió hasta la sala.

-me da mucha rabia, después de hacer todos estos tequeños, no soy un TONTO, quisiera que me dejara de ver así, ¿por que me trata tan mal? pero claro soy la Gran Asuka Langley S?ry? piloto del eva 02 NADIE me supera nadie es suficiente -imito la voz arrogante de Asuka después se quedo pensativo por momento

-¿crees que soy feo? -le pregunto a Rei

Rei lo miraba confundida no entendía nada pero estaba segura de que el chico no estaba enojado solo por los tequeños. ¿Y para que le preguntaba si era feo?

-¡olvídalo no digas nada! -chasqueo la lengua enojado

-no creo que seas feo. -Respondió seria

-jeje.. gracias, disculpa por hacerte esa pregunta ¿y ahora que vamos hacer con todos esos tequeños?. -Dijo ya mas calmado

-puedes comértelos. -Propuso la chica

**En casa de Misato**

-¿Asuka no dijiste hace un rato que ya no ibas a casa de Kensuke?. -Pregunto Shinji

-estas muy guapa ¿vas a tener una cita? -le pregunto Misato desde la cocina

-¡Ich (yo) siempre e sido guapa Misato! -Respondió ella frunciendo el entrecejo

-¡cuenta cuenta! ¿con quien vas a salir? -Insistió Misato con curiosidad

-¡dass ya déjame en paz! -Dijo de manera cortante

La chica salio de la casa de mal humor dando un portazo.

Misato y Shinji se miraron las caras sin comprender su reacción.

-esta se trae algo entre manos. -Comento Misato

-si esta muy extraña. -Afirmo Shinji

-¿y tu, no tenias que ir al preescolar hoy?

-si pero Hikari y Touji se pelearon de nuevo, y yo no quiero ir solo, no se como tratar a los niños. -explico

-si me imagino que debe ser muy incomodo, no lo digo solo por los niños.

-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Shinji tardo unos segundos en entender la indirecta y sonrío Misato era muy astuta

-si.

-¡creo que cuando terminen el proyecto comunitario tendrán nuevos amigos! -Añadió Misato en tono burlón

-no estoy muy seguro de eso la mita de mis compañeros de clases se han peleado y la otra están al borde de la locura. -Decía Shinji mientras miraba la TV.

-¿lo dices por Asuka? -Pregunto Misato mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles con una bolsa de papas fritas y una cerveza

-no.. lo digo por todos, es una locura, aunque trabajar con niños no es tan malo como creí, la mayoría del tiempo Hikari se encarga de todo y otras los ponemos a dibujar

-es una suerte que te tocara con Hikari ella es muy responsable

-si

-no me quiero ni imaginar como les ira a los chico con Asuka

-jaja.. jaja.. ambos rieron

-¡casi siento lastima por esos dos! -comento Misato

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-comí demasiado estoy full creo que no me cabe ni un trago de agua. -Se quejaba Kensuke tocandose la barriga -¡pero si no has comido casi nada me has hecho trampa! -Añadió el chico

-¿vamos hacer algo del proyecto hoy? -Pregunto Rei mientras miraba disimuladamente un libro que estaba en la mini biblioteca en una esquina que le había llamado la atención en casa del chico titulado "La inteligencia Emocional"

-pues sin Asuka no podemos hacer mucho…., ¿que crees que este haciendo ella? ¿porque no vendría? Pregunto él con la vista perdida en ninguna parte.

Rei lo miro por unos segundo sin saber que decir era obvio que ella no tenia idea de que estaba haciendo la piloto del eva 02

-no se. -Respondió finalmente

Se quedaron en silencio por uno tiempo en los que solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor minutos en los que el chico estaba lejos en sus pensamientos pensando en cierta pelirroja.

- he traído mi lapto. -Comento ella

-¡es cierto lo había olvidado! -contesto Kensuke

Rei vio al chico buscar una caja de herramientas sacar varios destornilladores y desarmar una parte de la lapto hasta que esta cedió y abrió. Cuando el chico se giro para enseñarle la lapto ya reparada vio que Rei ya no lo miraba a él, siguió con la vista la dirección hacia donde ella miraba y luego sonrío.

-"La inteligencia Emocional" -comento él haciendo que Rei se sobresaltara al escucharlo -¿lo has leído?

-no. -Respondió ella en tono serio

-es muy bueno te lo recomiendo… es mas te lo voy a prestar. -levantándose y caminado hasta la biblioteca.

-¿de que se trata? -Pregunto mientras tomaba el libro que el chico le entregaba

-creo que te gustara habla sobre las emociones humanas

- emociones humanas. -Repito ella

Rei se quedo pensando por un momento "emociones humanas" era algo que nunca había entendido del todo quizás porque su vida carecía de ellas por eso no podía comprenderlas ¿ese libro podría ayudarla a entenderlas? Se pregunto mentalmente miro al chico que parecía tener rato hablándole sobre algo que ella no escucho.

-necesitas vivirlas para entenderlas del todo. -Fue lo único que escucho Rei pero fue suficiente para devolver su atención al chico.

-¿vivirlas? -Pregunto confundida

-¡si necesitas vivirlas para entenderlas del todo¡ -afirmo él

-¿y como hago eso? -Pregunto ella inexpresiva

Kensuke la miro entre confundido y sorprendido no sabia si Rei le estaba tomando el pelo, o en verdad no sabia nada de lo que le estaba hablando, pero enseguida descarto la idea de que le estuviera tomando el pelo. Rei simplemente no hacia esas cosas pensó durante un momento en como explicarle para que entendiera mejor.

-¡ven conmigo! -Propuso el muchacho

-¿a donde vamos?

-a la calle

- ¿a la calle? -Repitió ella sin entender nada

-si….., es la única forma de que me entiendas

Cuando salieron a la calle se dieron de cuenta que ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se veía de un color anaranjado y las luces de los postes aun no estaban encendidas, ya los pájaros se preparaban para dormir se ocultaban en los arboles.

-cuando estaba pequeño me encantaba arrojarle piedras a los arboles para espantar a los pájaros. -Comento Kensuke en tono melancólico señalando los pájaros que estaban en un gran árbol

-¿por que lo hacías? -Pregunto ella mas que todo por educación que por interés

-por que era divertido. -Contesto sonriendo

-¿divertido?

-si lo hice por mucho tiempo hasta que una vez me atacaron toda una manada de pájaros jaja.. y ya no me pareció divertido

Rei no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena y sonrío por un momento aunque solo fueron 2 segundos, pero no entendía que tenia de divertido molestar a unos pájaros.

-Rei las Emociones humanas no es algo fácil de entender solo con palabras…., veras hay que… sentirlas

-¿sentirlas?

Kensuke miraba a todos lados intentando ver algo que le sirviera como ejemplo

-¡Mira! ¿Ves a esos niños jugar?

Rei asintió con la cabeza y eran tres niños corrían por el parque persiguiendo a otro y se reían.

-¿se ven felices verdad? la alegría es una emoción que inunda todos tus sentidos y te hace olvidar todas las cosas malas, hace que todo te parezca mejor.

Rei no respondió nada, pero pensaba en las palabras del chico ella nunca había sentido algo como eso y se pregunto inconsciente mente si ella seria capaz se sentirla, caminaron otro rato sin hablar y vieron como las luces de los postes se encendían todas a la misma vez.

-¡Rei Mira! Ese es un ejemplo perfecto para explicarte otro emoción "el miedo" pero me imagino que tu ya sabes lo que se siente, todos hemos sentido miedo alguna vez jajaja..

La chica miro en dirección donde Kensuke le decía y vio a una mujer con una sartén en la mano que perseguía a un hombre y este corría.

-jaja.. jaja.. debe ser su esposo seguro no se porto muy bien.., el miedo provoca la sensación de huir, sabes ganas de escapar aunque en otras personas las hace congelarse…, es algo mas profundo pero ¿me entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-si

Rei se había sumido otra vez en sus pensamientos, nunca había sentido miedo tampoco, ni siquiera cuando luchaba con un ángel a ella nunca le había importado morir, si moría seria remplazada por uno de sus clones, cuando volvió a la realidad noto que Kensuke le estaba mostrando un papel y que estaban lejos de la ultima escena.

-y tu también deberías inscribirte y hacer uno para que te distraigas en otras cosas. -Lo escucho decir no tenia ni idea de que le estaba hablando.

-¿que cosa?

-el curso

- ¿curso? -Repitió confundida

-si mira están dando cursos de Audiovisuales voy hacer ese….., de dibujo y pintura, música, danza, podrías hacer uno de esos… así experimentarías nuevas emociones.. -comento él sonriendo.

-¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí? -Pregunto una muy molesta pelirroja

Kensuke se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Asuka y se molesto al ver que la chica no estaba sola sino que venia acompañada por un chico, el cual sino se equivocaba cursaba el ultimo año en la escuela, usaba el cabello largo con una cola.

Cuando Kensuke vio como este se colgaba de uno de los brazos de Asuka, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus puños y sintiendo una repentina "Ira" y unas ganas incontrolables de partirle la cara al chico para que la soltara "Ira" era una de las emociones que pensaba explicarle a Rei

-ya veo en que estabas TAN OCUPADA. -Gruño en tono cortante

Asuka se soltó instantáneamente del chico y este la miro confundido

-¿DASS? ¿PUEDO SABER QUE HACES PASEANDO CON ELLA?, EN VEZ DE ESTAR HACIENDO EL TRABAJO. -Le grito enojada y con los puños cerrados

-LO MISMO PREGUNTO YO. -Respondió él igual de molesto

-ICH (YO) NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN

-yo tampoco. -Contesto molesto

-vamos Rei te acompaño a tu apartamento. -le dijo dolido

Asuka los miro incrédula

-!bien cuando reprobemos el proyecto comunitario por tu culpa por andar dando paseitos NO TE QUEJES! -Le grito ella antes de que desaparecieran

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

En su apartamento ya sola Rei miraba el papel y pensaba en lo del curso y lo de las emociones humanas que le había explicado Kensuke, y también pensaba en la escena de haces un rato nunca había visto tan molesto a Kensuke este no había dicho una sola palabra por todo el camino después de la discusión con Asuka.

En casa de Misato Asuka llego hecha una furia dando un portazo a la puerta con tanta fuerza que resonó en toda la casa.

-¿y a ti que te pasa? -Le pregunto Misato

-NO.. ME.. PASA.. NADA. -grito

-¡si así te comportas cuando no te pasa nada, avísame cuando te pase

algo para yo no estar aquí! -Comento Misato algo asustada

La pelirroja la fulmino con la vista pero no le dijo nada, solo se encerró en su habitación ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque estaba tan molesta.

Después de que Kensuke y Rei se fueron, ella también se fue estaba tan enfadada que no tenia ánimos de continuar con la cita y se fue sin decir nada, dejando al chico en medio de la calle como un idiota.


	9. atrapados

**CAPITULO 9**

**Atrapados**

-Asuka no olvides limpiar el salón.

-si Hikari ya lo se. -Respondió con fastidio.

-bueno aquí te dejo las llaves y gracias por cubrirme, estoy tan feliz amiga. –agrego en voz para que nadie mas escuchara.

-me alegro por ti… pero ya sabes si Suzuhara te trata mal se las vera conmigo.

-¡ya te escuche! -Dijo Touji irritado haciendo que la delegada se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-en guerra avisada no muere soldado amigo..

Se mofo Kensuke mientras movía las mesas con ayuda de Shinji a un lado del salón, Asuka barría el piso de mala gana alborotando todo el polvo.

-Asuka nos estas tirando toda la tierra encima –comento Shinji de buena manera, lo que menos quería era que la pelirroja le formara una bronca.

-¿Y que? -Respondió con agresividad, los chicos se apartaron de mala gana.

-lo hace apropósito, quiere que lo hagamos nosotros. -Le dijo Shinji en voz baja a chico de lentes.

-ya lo creo.. que bien la conoces.. -Contesto Aida ocultando su molestia.

-¡ustedes dos holgazanes! ¿qué tanto secretean? -Los regaño la alemana.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a limpiar por segunda vez el polvo que había caído en las mesas cuando la pelirroja estaba barriendo como una loca.

-oye Asuka, hoy no voy a poder ir al ancianato tengo que..

Comenzó Kensuke, pero no pudo terminar, ya que la chica extranjera lo interrumpió apuntándolo con el palo de la escoba en forma amenazante.

-NO me importa lo que vayas hacer Aida…, o se te olvido que no me debes ninguna explicación. -Respondió ella en tono cortante.

Shinji y Kensuke se miraron las caras pero no dijeron nada, Ikari pensó que por algún motivo la pelirroja estaba molesta y era mejor no meterse con ella, no el que apreciara su vida.

Kensuke sabia el motivo, pero no podía creer que Asuka todavía estuviera enojada con él, cuando era él, quien tenía que estar enfadado, el joven pecoso estaba convencido de que Asuka debía disculparse con ellos por dejarlos plantados.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la vio del brazo del tal Zotaki, un chico de quinto año, _"demasiado mayor para ella",_ el muchacho de pecas hizo uso de sus habilidades de espía aficionado e investigo la vida del novio de la pelirroja, y lo que averiguo no le agrado nada.

Era un ligón de primera, y lo peor de todo era que Asuka lo sabía y no le importaba, el chico de lentes había pasado la semana más insoportable de toda su vida al lado de la pelirroja quien estaba más insoportable que nunca, no paraba de regañarlo por cualquiera cosa e insultarlo por nada.

Y aunque le respondió a todas su pullas se canso a los dos días, Asuka era libre de salir con quien quisiera, aunque eso le doliera mucho, justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, para ser más precisos en el corazón.

Cuando ya faltaban 10 minutos para poder irse Kensuke salio con las ventanillas del aire acondicionado diciendo que iba a limpiarlas.

-¿justo ahora? ¡Déjalas así que ya nos vamos!. -Le regaño Asuka con esa odiosa indiferencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

-ya regreso, no tardare nada. -Dijo Kensuke saliendo del salón.

-¿Dass? idiota a nadie le importa el aire acondicionado en pleno invierno ni siquiera los usan. -Se mofo la joven piloto.

-¿porque lo tratas tan mal? -Le pregunto Shinji quien había notado la repentina afición de su compañera extranjera por amargarle la existencia a su amigo de lentes.

-porque se me da la gana, ¿algún problema con eso? -Lo miro en forma amenazante.

-ninguna pero..

-¡pero nada! -Lo atajo ella.

-no deberías tratarlo tan mal. -Lo defendió Shinji en repentino ataque de valor.

-que es lo que te pasa, ¿porque te importa tanto? -Le pregunto con irritación, -¿o es que quieres que todos los insultos sean para ti? –añadió con sarcasmo,

Shinji guardo silencio no tenia caso discutir con ella cuando estaba de mal humor.

-voy a buscar a ese idiota. -Hablo de repente Asuka, Shinji puso cara de sorpresa y ella se apresuro a agregar -es que ya me quiero ir, y no puedo cerrar hasta que el tonto devuelva el material que ha sacado.

-si quieres yo puedo ir.

-¡nicht! –Ikari volvió a verla con expresión de sorpresa y ella volvió a dar sus explicaciones pero esta vez con aburrimiento, -prefiero ir yo, si vas tu tardaran mas y yo me quiero ir ya.

-bien entonces me voy. -Se despidió Shinji.

Asuka llego hasta lo que parecía un deposito a juzgar por el montón de cosas que habían esparcidas por todas partes, el chico estaba agachado limpiando las ventanillas.

-¿POR QUE RAYOS TARDAS TANTO AIDA?

* * *

Rei caminaba por las calles de Tokio-03 pensativa, entre las manos llevaba un papel arrugado, no estaba segura si seria buena idea hacerle caso a Kensuke, la peliazul se abrazo a si misma, pues estaba haciendo mucho frio y si no se equivocaba dentro de unas horas comenzaría a nevar.

Odiaba la nieve y justo ese día no se había llevado su abrigo, ese día les tocaba ir a "LA CASA DEL ABUELO" en la tarde, ya no se sentía tan incomoda estando en ese lugar los ancianos eran personas en verdad agradables, y parecía que fueran una fuente infinita de historias por contar, la trataban como si en verdad ella fuera su nieta.

Quizás era porque no sabían, que ella era uno de esos pilotos de los evas, tenia tanto frio que cambio de decisión, primero iría a su apartamento por su abrigo y después iría a visitar las áreas de esas institución donde daban los cursos, no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque de pronto sintió una manos muy fría tocando la suya.

-¡Asuka no cierres la puertaa! -Grito Kensuke, Demasiado tarde ya la chica había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Weil?

-esa puerta solo abre por fuera. -Respondió con desanimo.

-DASS. ¿ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS?

-si. –respondió rascándose la cabeza preocupado.

-¡FLUCH es tu culpa!

-¿Culpa mía? Fuiste tú quien cerró la puerta.

Asuka forcejeaba la manilla de puerta inútilmente intentando abrirla.

-no tiene sentido ya te dije solo abre por fuera

-¡cállate déjame pensar!

Asuka caminaba de un lado para el otro pensado que hacer, el chico saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.

-¡ya!.., solo tenemos que hacer una llamada y listo. -Dijo ella muy contenta.

Kensuke la miro con cara de o sea yo tuve la idea primero.

-¡FLUCH no tengo señal! -Exclamo con rabia.

-yo tampoco. -Dijo él mientras caminaba elevando su teléfono intentando que entrara la señal.

-dass

-si, no tengo señal. -Repitió el.

-ya te escuche la primera ves. -Contesto irritada

-pidamos ayuda Shinji todavía debe estar allí

-es verdad

-!Auxilio Shinji estamos encerrados…., AUXILIO…, AUXILIO! -Gritaban los dos

Y así estuvieron un buen rato.

-no tiene caso no hay nadie. -Dijo el desanimado.

-¡ahora quien es la pesimista! -Se burlo ella.

-no soy pesimista solo soy realista.

-ja..jaja.. -se rió Soryu de manera falsa, _"si el nerd es pesimista eso quiere decir que estamos perdidos",_ pensó preocupada.

Media hora después ya estaban cansados de gritar, se habían turnado para hacerlo y cada ves que gritaban golpeaban la puerta también para hacer mas ruido, lo hacían cada vez con menos fuerza, por lo que resultaba una escena algo cómica.

-es tu culpa si no te fueras empeñado en limpiar LAS MALDITAS VENTANILLAS. -Dijo ella quien estaba sentada al lado de la puerta.

Él la miro, estaba al otro extremo de la pared también sentado frente a ella, se había imaginado tantas veces estando a solas con Asuka pero en ninguna se imagino estar en un lugar tan sucio, desordenado, con tan poca iluminación y tan frio, Asuka lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que ella le fuera leído el pensamiento.

-no es mi culpa ya te dije…, tu fuiste quien cerro la puerta.

- y todo por unas las malditas ventanillas. -repitió ella con fastidio.

-cálmate.

-¡no me digas que me calme, por que me estresas mas! -Respondió con enfado.

-¡hagamos una tregua! -Propuso Aida

-¿que tregua?. –pregunto de mala gana.

* * *

-¿señora me puede cruzar?

Rei lo observo extrañada era un niño pequeño como de 7 años que se había agarrado de su mano.

-¿que? -murmuro confundida.

-cruzar la calle. -Respondió él tímidamente

Rei seguía mirándolo sin decir nada y el pequeño tuvo que dar mas explicaciones.

-si, es que mi madre no le gusta que yo cruce solo y me dijo que cuando fuera a cruzar una calle le pidiera el favor a un adulto.

Rei miro al niño tenia un uniforme escolar, vio a los alrededores y noto que varias personas la miraban, con mala cara seguramente porque aun no había ayudado al niño.

-si. -contesto ella la cual no encontró ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Miro a ambos lados y cruzo al niño al otro lado, el niño le dio la gracias y se iba cuando Ayanami formulo una pregunta que la haría cualquier persona razonable, pero ella no acostumbraba a hacer.

-¿dónde está tu madre niño?

-mi madre esta trabajando yo vivo del otro lado. -Respondió señalando unos negocios.

-¿y tu, te vienes solo siempre?

-no, solo hoy, porque mi maestra no fue.

Rei no sabía por que pero se sintió preocupada por ese niño que apenas acababa de conocer.

-te acompaño entonces. -Se ofreció ella.

-no.., mi madre se molestara si un extraño sabe donde vivo

Rei lo contemplo inexpresiva el pequeño tenia razón, así que opto por la opción mas segura irse y dejar al pequeño que se las arreglara solo, pero el niño la miraba con esas enormes pestañas sin parpadear, que no pudo irse.

-¿como se llama usted señora?

-Rei Ayanami. -Respondió mas confundida que antes.

-yo me llamo Taewat mucho gusto. -Dijo él extendiendo su pequeña mano

La chica se quedo mirando por un momento la pequeña mano del niño extendida hasta que la acepto.

-bien ahora no eres una extraña. -Dijo él con su voz infantil

El niño apretó su mano y la guio por todo el camino hasta su casa y le hablo de un montón de cosas que Rei considero que a la madre del niño no le gustaría saber que se las contaba aun extraño.

-aquí vivo. -Comento alegre, era un edificio de muchos pisos el niño vivía en uno de los apartamentos.

-gracias Rei. –Se despidió el muy contento.

* * *

-¿Que tregua?

-no peleemos mas…, por lo menos hasta que salgamos de aquí ya es suficientemente malo estar aquí encerados como para que también nos peleemos a cada rato.

-Ok, pero ni te creas que vamos a hacer amigos. –acepto Soryu.

Estuvieron callados durante un rato, Kensuke se puso a seguir limpiando las ventanillas del aire acondicionado y Asuka intentaba enviar un mensaje de texto

-eres imposible sabes. -Comento ella con sorna.

-¿por que? –pregunto extrañado.

-Estamos aquí atrapados y te preocupan unas estúpidas ventanillas del aire, cuando está haciendo un frio que pela. -Dijo ella abrazándose a si misma.

El la observo, era verdad que hacia frio, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, no tenia tanta confianza con Asuka como para ponerse en una larga charla sobre su vida si lo hacia seguro lo mandaría a freír monos.

Asuka estaba entretenida leyendo mensaje viejos en su celular cuando Kensuke

se le acerco ofreciéndole su chaqueta.

-tomala.

-no la necesito. -Respondió orgullosa.

-no me mientas estas mas pálida que la cera. -Dijo el riendo.

-ya te dije que no la necesito. -Contesto irritada, no quería deberle favores de ningún tipo.

-¡hey que paso con la tregua! -Se quejo Kensuke, -yo no la necesito…, soy de sangre caliente. -Añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Ok, está bien dámela!. –se la arrebato de las manos.

Asuka se arropo con la prenda, en verdad estaba muriendo de frio, por que había comenzando a nevar pero era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo, y pensó que la chaqueta en verdad estaba calentita y olía bien, frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, no le había gustado para nada, después de otro rato en silencio Asuka se acordó de que tenia que ir a Nerv ese día.

-¡oh por dios!

-¿que paso? -pregunto asustado.

-¡Misato va a matarme si no me presento a las pruebas de hoy!

Asuka se levanto y comenzó a forcejear la puerta otra vez, hasta que vio una ventana de donde salía el aire acondicionado que afortunadamente estaba apagado, porque de otra manera morirían congelados.

-¿que vas hacer?

-voy a sacarnos de aquí.

-no me parece que sea buena idea. -dijo detrás de ella. Mientras la chica halaba la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

-no.. te estoy…, pidiendo tu opinión Aida.

Plazz.. fue el sonido que se escucho cuando el codo de Asuka fue a parar a la nariz de Kensuke que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡ausf.. me duele mucho maldición! -Se quejo él

-es tu culpa que hacías ahi…, déjame verte. -Dijo sintiendo una pizca de culpa.

-no déjame -se quejo apartándose de la alemana.

-¡Ya no seas un cobarde llorón! –le regaño de manera autoritaria por lo que él dejo de resistirse.

Asuka saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre, Kensuke no quería que lo siguiera tocando, porque no estaba seguro de poder seguir aguantado las ganas de besarla.

Los labios de la pelirroja le parecían más provocativos que nunca, pues ella se mordía el labio inferior y aunque tenia la mirada muy seria concentrada en lo que hacia, Estaban muy cerca y comenzaba a pensar que ella lo torturaba a propósito, pues toco en varias ocasiones con la yema de sus dedos con tanta delicadeza su nariz, y luego en un instante tal vez solo unas milésimas de segundo, lo miro a los ojos y luego bajo la vista hasta su boca, y luego otra vez los ojos, de una forma que el tubo la sensación de que iba a besarlo, pero eso no ocurrió.

-estarás bien Aida no vas a morir. –comento en tono de burla separándose de él poco a poco.

-¿eh? si gracias. -Contesto desencajado.

Asuka se sentó lo más alejada de Aida, y entonces Kensuke supo que para nada ella quería besarlo nunca, sintió rabia y vergüenza a la vez por haber pensado eso, entonces se hizo un nuevo silencio, el joven se apretaba la nariz con una mano y disimuladamente veía a la pelirroja, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Rei estaba es su apartamento pensando que ese niño con sus largar pestañas había despertado el ella una sensación de ternura había querido protegerlo asegurarse de que llegara a su casa sano y salvo, llevaba días leyendo el libro que Kensuke le había prestado por eso había sabido reconocer que emociones eran, ya iba por la pagina 107 del libro y aunque no había entendido casi nada por lo menos entendía algunas.

Miro el Libro azul y leyó por milésima ves el nombre del Autor Daniel Goleman, La Inteligencia Emocional.

La habían llamado de Nerv para decirle que fuera hoy en la tarde no sabia cual era el motivo, pero lo más probable era que fuera para mas pruebas pues el Eva 00 todavía estaba en reparación.

-tengo que avisarle a los chicos que ya no podre ir a la casa del abuelo.

Había llamado a la pelirroja varias veces y le salia la contestadora diciendo el mismo mensaje

_¡Hallo! soy Asuka Langley Sōryū? piloto del Eva 02, ni pienses que voy a llamarte, llámame tu a mi ¡Lūge!._

Y le de Kensuke decía que el numero no podía ser localizado

Asuka estaba enojada consigo misma, "_No no y no"_, se negaba a reconocer, es mas no lo podía creer que ella fuera pensado eso, besar a Aida era la peor idea que había tenido en toda su vida, eso seria…. Se quedo pensando las palabras indicadas para describirlo seria… desagradable…., horrible…, inconcebible, era.., era.. Anormal si eso era, se sintió mejor al convencerse asi misma de que eso seria muy malo, lo observo con discreción, el chico estaba tan palido como la nieve era obvio que se estaba congelando.

-¿que paso con tu sangre caliente? -Se mofo ella.

El chico que revisaba su cámara de video alzo la cabeza para verla

-¿Qué? -Pregunto el confundido.

- tu sangre caliente.

-corre por mis venas. –respondió irónico

-correrá pero congelada. -Dijo con sarcasmo

Kensuke se levanto con su cámara iba a grabar un video si se quedaba ahí sentado sin moverse se convertiría un témpano de hielo.

-Miércoles 16 de octubre, son exactamente las 3:45 pm. estoy atrapado en…, lo que parece un deposito con…

-¿que estas haciendo? –rugió Asuka mirándole con ceño.

-estoy grabando un video… Miércoles 16 de octubre, son exactamente las 3:46 pm. estoy atrapado en un deposito, con nada mas y nada menos que con Asuka Langley Sōryū, piloto del Eva unidad 02 que honor, -agrego entre risas haciendo una reverencia .

-oye aparta esa cámara de mi. -Se quejo ella.

-aunque voy a confesarles algo, estoy algo asustado por que solo llevo 3 horas

aquí y ya me a partido la nariz de un solo golpe… espero nos encuentre pronto por que tengo miedo, de lo que me hará si me quedo aquí otras 3 horas.

Asuka lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, muy a su pesar le había dado gracia el comentario

-esta bien … esta bien -dijo apagando la cámara al verla tan enfadada.

* * *

-¿donde esta Asuka? -Les pregunto Misato cuando estaban en Nerv.

-no lo se. -Respondieron los dos

-yo la deje en el colegio.., ella dijo que venia cuando terminara de limpiar el aula. -Comento Shinji.

Misato comenzó a llamarla por teléfono -¡rayos me cae la contestadora!

-¿ustedes tenían algo que hacer hoy en la tarde? -Le pregunto a Rei

-no.. bueno si.. pero ella no iba a ir hoy por que tenia que estar aquí.

Después de las pruebas Rei ya se iba cuando alguien tropezó con ella.

-¡oh lo siento!. Se disculpo enseguida el desconocido

Era un chico alto de cabello negro corto y ojos color café tenia un carnet de visitante y recogía los papeles que se le habían caído esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Rei recogió algunos papeles y se lo dio antes de seguir su camino

-¿espera… tu conoces a mi prima?

Rei lo miro inexpresiva

-¿quien es tu prima? Pregunto mas por educación que por interés

-que tonto soy, como vas a saber quien es mi prima si no te dijo el nombre -rio nervioso, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Mi prima es Maya Ibuki tengo que entregarle estos papeles. -comento sonriendo

-si… pregunta por allá. -contesto señalando a la recepcionista antes de irse.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Pregunto Kensuke que estaba sentado en una parte donde casi no daba la luz, con la cámara de video en las manos.

-pregunta yo veré si respondo. -Dijo ella mirándolo aunque solo le veía la cara por los destellos de luz que reproducía la cámara de video encendida.

-¿ese… chico de aquel día es tu novio? -Pregunto cauteloso.

-¿dass?.., ¿que chico?. -Contesto ella removiéndose en su lugar e intentando verlo mejor.

-tu sabes de quien te estoy hablando..

-te responderé si tu respondes a mi una pregunta. -Propuso ella

-que pregunta

-¿tu tienes algo con la niña modelo verdad?

Kensuke comenzó a toser por la sorpresa de la pregunta, no se imaginaria que le preguntaría eso ni en un millón de años. Escucho bufar a la chica. Pensó que le preguntaría algo así como _"¿porque eres tan entrometido?" O "¿porque eres tan idiota?"._

-No, Rei y yo solo somos amigos, vio a la pelirroja levantar las cejas en señal de incredulidad

-¡en serio somos amigos pero amigos de verdad… no de esos amigos con los que sales y tienes.. tu me entiendes! ¿no? -Se complico todo explicando

Eso era lo que le faltaba para completar de empeorar todo "que Asuka pensara que Rei y el tenían algo".

-¡hey te respondí la pregunta ahora te toca a ti! -Le reclamo èl

Asuka pareció pensárselo.

-¿que pregunta? -Dijo ella haciéndose la loca.

-¿que ahora eres amnésica? -contesto enfadado, Ella lo miro con gracia

-¡no es justo!.

-la vida es injusta. -comento ella con burla, le encantaba tener el dominio de la situación.

-¿vas a responderme? -Gruño Aida.

-¿tengo que hacerlo?

-no si ocultas algo.

-¿que? -Pregunto confundida.

-que no tienes que decírmelo, si no quieres… no es necesario ya entendí

-¿que has entendido? Pregunto ella acercándose hasta donde estaba el para verlo mejor.

-la verdad. -Respondió irritado.

-¿de que verdad estas hablando?

-ese chico y tu son novios. -sentencio molesto, Asuka no pudo evitar reírse.

Kensuke se levanto gruñendo había caído redondito en la trampa de Asuka para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿por que te molestas?… lo has dicho tu no yo.

-¡me vale! no me importa. -Respondió irritado.

-no tienes cara de que no te importe. -Respondió ella entre risas

Kensuke arrugo la frente, pero cuando iba a decir algo escucho un ruido y se acerco a la puerta y de pronto alguien la abrió era la señora de la limpieza que se llevo un buen susto cuando los vio allí.

-¡gracias! -exclamo Kensuke dándole un abrazo a la muy asustada señora,

Asuka recogió sus cosas y se iba pero antes se regreso y le devolvió la chaqueta al chico.

-solo somos amigos. -Le dijo ella antes de irse.


	10. Reacciones

**Capitulo 10**

**Reacciones**

_¿Amigos?, _porque rayos había dicho eso ella, no tenia por que darle ninguna explicación, pero es que al verlo tan molesto no sabia como suavizar las cosas después de todo estaban a tregua, y ella ni siquiera se acordaba el nombre de ese chico, si era cierto que le gustaba por que era guapo, en realidad demasiado guapo y tenia cierto parecido con Kaji y por eso había aceptado la cita.

Aunque ahora lo que menos le importaba era eso, lo que la inquietaba era esa idea rara que había estado apunto de hacer realidad si su conciencia no lo fuera detenido, esperaba que Aida no se fuera dado cuenta.

Pero ya tenia todo claro, todo era culpa de Aida y de tantas horas de encierro no volvería a pensar mas en eso, se molesto con sigo misma al descubrirse pensando otra vez en Aida, eso estaba muy mal era algo inconcebible, anormal y ridículo se avergonzaba de ella misma.

-¿puedo saber donde estabas? -Le pregunto Katsuragi en tono serio, al verla llegar a Nerv.

-¡no me lo vas a creer! -Contesto ella algo asustada.

Asuka le contó todo la verdad a su tutora y esta no le creyó mucho la historia, pero no siguió cuestionándola mas, para fortuna de la pelirroja, Misato iba a salir y no parecía tener ánimos de seguir escuchándola.

-¡que no se vuelta a repetir, ahora vete a la casa!

-¿y que paso con las pruebas?

-ya Shinji y Rei se fueron no podemos hacer las pruebas sin ellos. -Respondió impaciente.

* * *

-Amigos, si claro, como si yo fuera idiota. - Hablaba solo en voz alta cuando iba llegando a su casa.

Si algo había aprendido de su padre era que las mujeres nunca dicen novio, dicen "amigos".

-¿quienes son amigos?. -Le pregunto una voz conocida.

-nadie -gruño frunciendo el ceño levemente, no estaba de ánimos para visitas.

-¿donde estabas? hace horas que salimos de clases. –pregunto Suzuhara.

-ni te imaginas.

-¿que te paso en la nariz?

-entremos.., y te.., cuento.., hace un frio que pela aquí afuera. -Respondió Kensuke entrecortadamente mientras intentaba dejar de estornudar, pues hacerlo le causaba mucho dolor en su nariz.

Entraron a la casa y se pusieron cómodos, Kensuke le contó que se había quedado encerrado con Asuka durante 5 horas.

-¡hombre eres valiente!-exclamo Touji. -¿y no hiciste nada?.. no creo que hallas estado encerrado con una mujer 5 horas y no hicieras nada.. ¡brother tas lento!. –agrego con sorna.

-no era una mujer, era !Asuka!. –exclamo con exageración como si eso explicara todo.

-por eso mismo ¿no te gusta?. –le pregunto Touji, arqueando una ceja.

-me gustaba antes, ahora no. -Mintió descaradamente, el pelinegro lo observo con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que Kensuke admitía que si le gustaba la pelirroja.

-que bueno.., Soryu no me cae muy bien, es odiosa y en realidad no veo muchas esperanzas en esa relación, Soryu no te da ni la hora -Comento para luego reírse.

Aida fingió no molestarle el comentario de su amigo, no le gustaba escuchar a nadie hablar mal de chica, una cosa era que estuviera enojado con ella y otra muy diferente ponerse hablar mal de Soryu con otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera su mejor amigo.

-¿y a que has venido?, por que no creo que hallas venido a hablar de Asuka, ¿no tenias una cita con Horaki? -Pregunto cambiando el tema.

-¡fue horrible! -Exclamo el chico jalándose los cabellos en señal de frustración.

-¿porque que paso?

-fuimos a pasear por el centro comercial y después a comer, y todo iba bien hasta que -el chico se quedo callado un momento como dudando de si seguir hablando o no.

-¿y que paso? -Le pregunto curioso el chico de lentes.

-cuando tocaba pagar la comida…, no encontré mi billetera por ninguna parte y ella tuvo que pagar todo y habíamos comido mucho.., bueno yo.., pero fue horrible. -Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos como si así se sentiría menos avergonzado.

Kensuke estallo es carcajadas imaginándose la escena -Bueno… pero.. pudo ser peor ¿no? -Comento entre risas.

-eso no fue todo.. -agrego con un gesto de horror.

-¿todavía hay más? -Pregunto olvidando por completo lo molesto que estaba hace unos minutos con su amigo por venir a visitarlo en el peor momento.

-tuvimos que…. venirnos caminando porque…. no teníamos ni para el bus.

¡ya deja de reírte no es gracioso! -Lo amenazo el moreno.

-si… si lo es, lo…, siento…, pero es.., muy…, chistoso. -Dijo entre risas tocándose el estomago, se había reído tanto que le dolían las costillitas.

Touji lo miraba ceñudo y Kensuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de reírse.

-pero míralo del lado positivo. -comento todavía con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Que lado positivo va a tener? –protesto Touji.

-a las mujeres les gusta hacer esas cosas, les parece romántico caminar bajo las estrellas, la lluvia o nieve.

-!que romántico va ser caminar bajo la nieve, cuando hace un frio del demonio eso parecía mas bien un huracán! -Gruño el deportista.

Kensuke tuvo que hacer otro gran esfuerzo por no reírse otra vez, su amigo lo miraba en forma amenazante como diciendo, si te atreves a reírte te parto la cara.

-tranquilo, Horaki te entenderá, ella es una chica comprensiva. –dijo Kensuke poniéndole una mano en un hombro a su amigo para darle apoyarlo.

-estoy seguro que después de hoy quiera volver a verme. – Comento desanimado.

* * *

Al otro dia en el colegio exactamente en el Aula 2-A

-guten morge. –saludo Asuka a su amiga cuando entro en el Aula.

-¡Buenos días!. -Respondió la castaña.

No habían llegado casi nadie en el salón, solo unos pocos alumnos pero entre ellos Shinji y Touji.

-¿Como te ha ido en la cita? -Le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga.

Hikari se ruborizo un poco al escuchar la palabra Cita, ella nunca la había querido usarla, para que Touji no se sintiera comprometido.

Suzuhara que estaba hablando con Shinji en ese momento al escuchar la pregunta que formulo Soryu, hizo una mueca de dolor, sin dejar de ver a su amigo agudizo el oído para escuchar la conversación de ambas chicas.

-vayamos afuera y te cuento. -Respondió en vos baja para que los demás no escucharan.

-¿por que? -pregunto Asuka cuando seguía a su amiga, estando fuera del aula

Hikari le contó todo.

-!DASS QUE IMBÉCIL! -grito la pelirroja escandalizada.

-¡shiss!.. Baja la voz.

-hasta un kinder sabe no debe dejar que la chica pague nada en la primera cita -Se burlo la pelirroja.

-ya te explique lo que paso.

-me imagino que lo has mandado a la porra.

-no. -Respondió con timidez bajando la cabeza para no ver la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

-¿Quee?

- ya me pedido disculpas varias veces, esta muy avergonzado y me a devuelto el dinero apenas me vio hoy. -Explico la chica, Asuka soltó una risotada.

-espera que vea a Suzuhara voy a disfrutar mucho burlándome de él. -Dijo la alemana con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-NO…. Por favor no lo hagas, se sentirá peor de lo que ya se siente. -Le suplico Hikari.

La segunda elegida la vio con una mezcla de compasión y frustración, esa era una oportunidad única para burlarse del chico, nunca había entendido ese amor de su amiga por Suzuhara.

-bien.. no diré nada. –respondio fastidiada.

-gracias amigo eres la mejor.

Cuando regresaron al salón Touji las miro esperando la reacción de Soryu, pero esta solo hizo una mueca de burla cuando paso cerca de ellos, eso fue suficiente para que Touji supiera que la pelirroja estaba enterada de todo y sintió ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

Rei ya había llegado y estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre y miraba por la ventana lejana a cualquier cosa hasta que escucho voces más fuertes, y entonces ya no pudo ignorarlas y tuvo que mirar por que tanto alboroto.

Era Kensuke que había llegado con una chaqueta negra y tenia en la nariz una curita con unas figuritas, que Rei supuso serian de alguna comiquita que ella nunca había visto, en realidad podía se cualquier comiquita, nunca había visto alguna en su vida. El chico no tenia buena apariencia parecía enfermo tenia la nariz roja, y los ojos irritados.

-¿que te a pasado en la nariz? -Le pregunto Shinji, todos incluida Asuka digirieron su atención a él, esperando la respuesta del chico.

-¿eh?.. esto… no es nada, me puse a arreglar unas cosas en mi casa y me di un golpe con una cosa muy pesada -Explico algo nervioso.

-¿que cosa? -Pregunto Shinji.

-¿si que cosa? -Pregunto Touji fingiendo inocencia.

El pelinegro que sabia la verdad, no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo y después a la pelirroja, y soltar una risotada, se sentía un poco mejor ahora que estaba a mano con la pelirroja.

-eto.. un.. una caja.. si una caja muy pesada. -Balbuceó mirando de reojo a la pelirroja, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido mirando a Touji con ganas de saltarle encima.

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y la clase de historia universal dio inicio.

**Desde la prehistoria ha habido personas sin libertad, obligadas a servir a un amo y a realizar trabajos penosos, como si fuesen bestias de carga. **

Asuka bufo y algunos alumnos rieron entre dientes, ella ya había visto esta clase, incluso sabia mas de historia universal que cualquiera de los tarados que la rodeaban, aprovecho que el profesor se dio la espalda para escribir un mensaje instantáneo.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

¿que tienes?

Kensuke tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mesa, descansando, aprovechando la oscuridad que había en el aula, pues el profesor estaba explicando con un video beam, el joven se sorprendió al ver el mensaje y lo miro por un rato hasta que se decidió a responderlo.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¿te preocupas por mi? :D

Asuka miro la respuesta con horror.

**Sucedía incluso con los niños, que veían desperdiciada toda su infancia y eran forzados a trabajar desde los seis o siete años. Cuando a una persona se le despoja de toda libertad, recibe el nombre de esclavo. **Explicaba elprofesor

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

ni en sueños.. solo quería saber por que traes esa cara de espanto :P

**Comandante Aida dice:**

pues alégrate estoy enfermo

Asuka leyó varias veces el mensaje, sin saber que responder se sintió algo culpable, él se había resfriado por prestarle su chaqueta, ese era el tipo de cosas que Aida hacia, cosa que no quería que hiciera, porque no sabía cómo comportarse en esos momentos, prefería las batallas verbales entre ellos, porque era ella la que siempre decía la última palabra.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

¿todavía estas enojado?

Kensuke leyó la respuesta y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque Asuka que se había girado para verle la cara, no pudo notarlo pues su cara se ocultaba tras una sombra.

**Un esclavo es lo contrario a un ser humano libre. Trabaja por la fuerza, sin que su labor tenga recompensa: no cobra por su trabajo, ni puede quejarse. **

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¿te importa si lo estoy?

**No puede ir donde quiera, ni hablar sin que le pregunten. **

Asuka pensó en esa pregunta por unos momentos antes de responder.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

no

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-entonces… ¿porque me lo preguntas?

Asuka no tenia una respuesta para esa simple pregunta, y no la tenia por que no la sabia, no sabia que responder ni sabia que sentido tenia toda esa conversación, ni porque se había molestado en siquiera mandarle ese mensaje, es mas todo en ese momento le parecía que no tenia sentido

**Sirve a su dueño todo el día; es propiedad suya, como si fuese un objeto o cualquier utensilio. **Hablaba el profesor mostrando imágenes de esclavos en la pantalla

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

simple curiosidad

**Un esclavo no es considerado un ser humano, sino una mercancía.**

**Comandante Aida dice:**

estas muy curiosa últimamente

La pelirroja se sintió insultada por esa respuesta _"tómalo eso te pasa por_ _preguntona"_ le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Kensuke la vio arrugar la frente y luego escribir en el teclado algo, después borrarlo y volver a escribir, luego borrarlo de nuevo, para terminar cerrando su laptop de un golpe.

-¿Les parece increíble?, Pues sucedió en nuestro mundo hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo -comento el profesor antes de finalizar la clase.

Todos salieron a comer, la mañana paso entre clases y conversaciones sin importancia. Kensuke le pidió a Rei que se encargara de asistir a la asesoría de esa tarde, pues no se sentía muy bien y quería irse a su casa a descansar.

En la tarde Rei tomaba nota de las cosas que explicaba el profesor cuando llego Asuka, cosa muy extraña en ella, pues la alemana a pesar de ser la líder del grupo casi nunca iba a las tutorías.

-¡oh pero miren quien tenemos aquí, por fin nos honra con su presencia señorita Langley … Sōryū!

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-¡pues si aquí cumpliendo peticiones! -Respondió ella con sarcasmo y orgullo.

Al profesor se le borro la sonrisa cínica de la cara y la fulmino con la vista, le había agarrado manía a la pelirroja después de que ella lo acusara en dirección por incumplimiento de horario.

-¿y donde esta su otro compañero? -Pregunto solo por molestar.

-me pidió que le dijera que lo disculpara, por no venir hoy pero no se sentía bien. -Explico Ayanami, el hombre resoplo.

-excusas… excusas y mas excusas, ustedes tres se la pasan en eso. -Contesto el profesor intentando humillarlas frente a los demás.

Asuka se sintió tentada a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero a la final opto por callarse, sabía que por cualquier mínima cosa la enviaría a la dirección.

-nosotros, no, nos quejamos cuando usted llega tarde, o no viene y después nos dice que estaba enfermo, Kensuke estaba enfermo de verdad. -Contesto Rei en tono neutro.

Todos los que estaban en el salón quedaron impactados, la alumna modelo que nunca se quejada de nada estaba retando al profesor. Asuka y Shinji se miraron las caras asombrados.

-¡usted.., señorita Ayanami esta castigada!. -Dijo el profesor conteniendo su furia.

-oiga eso no es justo. -Se quejo Shinji.

-¿Señor Ikari usted también quiere acompañarla?

-no.. pero ella solo dijo la verdad.

-tenga, acompañe a la señorita Ayanami.

El profesor escribió una nota y se la dio para que se la llevara al Director

-¡cretino! -Gruño Asuka sin poder contenerse.

-!VAYA! Parece QUE la señorita Langley Sōryū se acaba de ganarse un PASE directo a la dirección! -Exclamo el profesor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿alguien mas quiere acompañarlos?

Asuka camino con elegancia hacia la puerta, y todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie volvió a atreverse a responder.

-bien continuemos con la clase. -eso fue lo último que escucho la pelirroja antes de salir del aula.

Después de salir de la dirección entro furiosa a otra Aula donde solo estaban Shinji y Rei.

-FLUCH .. ES UN MISERABLE, IMBÉCIL, CRETINO, ESTÚPIDO. -Entro gritando

y se sento en una de las silla mas alejada de los otros dos.

-ojalá tenga una muerte larga y dolorosa -gruñía la pelirroja.

A Shinji le provoco gracia es ultimo comentario de la chica

-4 horas de castigo maldito infeliz.. seguía gruñendo.

-Rei lo que hiciste allá fue admirable. -Comento Ikari.

Rei lo miro inexpresiva, -¿Por qué es admirable?

-nunca te había visto comportarte así

Asuka dejo de gruñir y presto atención a la conversación, era verdad, Ayanami era una persona inexpresiva, fría, sin emociones, nunca se quejaba de nada y siempre estaba dispuesta a obedecer cualquier orden, así esta pusiera su vida en peligro, fijo su vista en la chica buscando ver algo diferente en ella pero se veía igual que siempre.

-no pude evitarlo. -Respondió Rei

-estuvo muy bien. -La animo Shinji.

-me molesto escuchar lo que estaba insinuando. –agrego Ayanami, se sentía cómoda hablando con el tercer elegido.

-si es un idiota.. me alegro que tu y Kensuke sean amigos. -Comento Ikari sonriendo, se alegraba de que ella interactuara con otras personas.

Rei se sintió algo incomoda por el comentario de Shinji, Asuka frunció el ceño cuando Shinji hizo ese ultimo comentario, ella no se tragaba ese cuento de _"solo amigos"_ y ahora menos después de ver como la niña maravilla defendió al idiota de Aida. Le molestaba que intentaran engañarla, ese era el único motivo por el cual estaba más enojada ahora, que cuando el profesor la castigo. El resto de las horas las pasaron en silencio.

* * *

Kensuke agradecía que mañana fuera sábado, así no tendría que ir a clases y podría descansar, estaba acostado en su cama con la luz apagada y su lapto en las piernas esperando a que Rei se conectara, para decirle que no se iban a reunirse mañana.

**Ayanami00 acaba de iniciar sesión **

Kensuke se apresuro a escribirle un mensaje

**Comandante Aida dice:**

holaaa, ¿como estas?

Rei se sorprendió al ver un mensaje tan rápido acabando de abrir el Messenger.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

¿bien y tu?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

mejor :D Rei mañana no vamos a poder reunirnos en mi casa.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

por que

**Comandante Aida dice:**

es que… quiero tomarme el día para descansar, todavía no me siento bien del todo

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-ok

Rei ya daba la conversación por terminada así que se disponía a cerrar el messenger cuando Kensuke le mando otro mensaje.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

puedes avisarle a, Asuka

**Ayanami00 dice:**

por que yo?

Kensuke leyó el mensaje varias veces con escepticismo, para él, era la primera vez que Rei protestaba por algo.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

-eh. xfa avísale, si n_n

Rei se quedo mirando ese muñequito sin entender que pretendía con eso.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

Es que en verdad no quisiera tener que ser yo quien se lo diga, yo no le caigo bien a ella.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¿por que dices eso?

Pregunto el acomodándose mejor en la cama, la conversación estaba poniéndose interesante, Rei que era tan reservada estaba expresando sus sentimiento, al perecer estaba tomando en cuenta sus consejos.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

me mira con odio, así que llámala tu, resuelvan sus asuntos ustedes dos

Esa respuesta dejo a Kensuke mudo por un largo rato "_¿podía ser posible que Rei se allá dado de cuenta de algo?"_

En la computadora de ambos apareció

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella acaba de iniciar sesión**

Ambos en su casa miraban ese mensaje, pero Kensuke con algo de miedo, si Rei le había dicho eso era porque había pasado algo que él no sabia, y Asuka debía estar molesta, del susto se le había quitado el enojo que tenia con la pelirroja. "_No voy a mandarle ningún mensaje"_

**Comandante Aida dice: **¿Asuka esta molesta?

Le escribió a Rei, que todavía seguía conectada, Ayanami tardo un rato en responder.

**Ayanami00 dice: **no lo se, ¿por que me lo preguntas a mi?

**Comandante Aida dice: **Por qué hace rato que esta conectada y no me habla.

Rei leyó el mensaje pero prefirió no seguir con el tema, tenia la impresión de que se había perdido en la conversación, así que dejo el messenger abierto y fue a bañarse.

Kensuke se decidió a mandar un mensaje a la pelirroja, tenía mucho sueño para seguir esperando a que ella le mandara un mensaje.

**Comandante Aida dice: **hola

Asuka tardo un buen rato en responder, tanto que Kensuke comenzaba a dormirse, se asusto con el ruido cuando llego la respuesta.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice: **¿que paso?

**Comandante Aida dice: **mañana no vamos a poder reunirnos en mi casa.

Respondió él sin darle mas vueltas al asunto y espero la respuesta

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice: **bien, igual no pensaba ir

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella acaba de desconectarse**

Kensuke se quedo mirando el mensaje por un rato como intentando descifrar algo oculto, hasta que se canso y también de desconecto.

-¿miércoles y ahora que fue lo que hice? Le hablo a su lapto antes guardarla y se acostarse a dormir.

Cuando Rei volvía del baño vio que ya todos se habían desconectado e iba a desconectarse también cuando otra persona también se conectaba y le mandaba un mensaje

** acaba de iniciar sesión **

**mayita23 dice: **hola como estas?

Rei miro un momento el mensaje no muy segura si responder, pues tenia sueño y estaba cansada no tenia ánimos de aguantarse otra conversación extraña de la que no entendería la mayoría de las cosas de las que le hablaban, pero a la final decidió saludar por educación al fin y al cabo Maya le había regalado su laptop.

**Ayanami00 dice: **bien y tu?

**mayita23 dice: **bien, ¿como se esta portando la computadora?

Rei no entendió nada eso de "como se esta portando la computadora" ¿acaso una computadora podía comportarse? Se pregunto mentalmente, a eso se refería con lo de las conversaciones raras.

**Ayanami00 dice: **¿como se esta portando la computadora?

Maya en su casa que se comia una bolsa extra grande de papas fritas, leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar reírse imaginándose la cara de Rei, se le olvidaba que Rei no era una persona común.

**mayita23 dice: **¿Qué si no te a fallado?

Rei se pudo su bata de dormir y se sentó frente a la su laptop, y pensó que se había vuelto a perder en la conversación reviso los mensajes anteriores antes de responder.

**Ayanami00 dice: **esta perfecta gracias.

Mintió para cortar la conversación y poder irse a dormir pero antes que cerrara le enviaron otro mensaje.

**mayita23 dice: **oye has dejado a mi primo loco XD

Ahora si que no entendía nada de nada, por eso no se le daba bien eso de socializar. Le intrigaba saber que significaba XD siempre se lo mandaban en mensajes y no tenia idea de que significaba

**Ayanami00 dice: **¿que primo? y por que esta loco

Maya al leer la respuesta le dio otro ataque de risa, Rei era tan predecible

**mayita23 dice: **jajaj.. mi primo aquel que tropezó contigo y no esta loco, tu le gustaste.

Rei no sabia que se supone debía decir, no era la primera ves que le pasaba algo así ya varios chicos le habían declarado su amor los primeros días que comenzó en el colegio, siempre los ignoraba y dejaban de hacerlo, hace un mes uno en la calle que ni siquiera había visto nunca en su vida le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella sin saber que decirle le dio las gracias y este se fue molesto y ella no entendió por que.

**Ayanami00 dice: **eh.. dile que gracias

Maya estuvo apunto de ahorrarse con las papas al leer la respuesta, Rei podría llegar a ser muy graciosa a veces. Pues Maya pensó que le estaba haciendo una broma.

**mayita23 dice: **jajaj… jaja.. esta buena esa XD

**Ayanami00 dice:**Que significa XD

**mayita23 dice: **oh.. eso es una carita riendo XD

Rei volteo de lado la cabeza para mirarla y fue que entendió la carita.

**Ayanami00 dice: **bueno voy a dormir chao.

Rei cerro si esperar la respuesta de Maya, tenia tanto sueño que no le importaba ser maleducada, se acostó a dormir con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, _por fin_ _sabia lo que significaba la bendita carita_, fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida

**Ayanami00 acaba de desconectarse**


	11. Dia Libre

**Capitulo 11**

**Día Libre**

Toda reacción traer sus consecuencias, ya ha pasado un mes desde el día del castigo, y desde ese día Asuka ya no trataba a Kensuke de la misma forma, y el pobre muchacho no entendía el porqué de su cambio.

si era verdad que ya no lo trataba tan mal, pero él fuera preferido que lo hiciera, que lo insultara, que lo regañara, a que lo ignorara como lo hacia ahora, lo cierto era que Kensuke pensaba haber perdido todo el camino recorrido.

Las pocas ocasiones en que habían cruzado miradas había notado de que ella lo miraba con desconfianza, y el día en que Asuka les anuncio a los dos, que si era necesario, irían todos los días a cumplir las horas de proyecto comunitario, si así, lograba deshacerse de ellos de una vez, ese día Kensuke por fin se rindió y entendió que no podía seguir queriéndola a escondidas.

Rei se había dejado convencer por Kensuke, se inscribió en el curso de dibujo y pintura, ambos estudiaban en la misma academia solo que en cursos diferentes, porque él hacia el de Audiovisuales.

-¡Guao Rei tienes talento!. -Comento Kensuke cuando que la vio dibujando en el salón.

-gracias. -Contesto ella.

-yo en cambio me aburro como una ostra en el curso, y el profesor me a agarrado manía. -Comento él sentándose en una de las mesas.

-¿eso por que? -Pregunto ella dejando de dibujar para mirarlo.

-me aburro, casi todo lo que enseñan, ya lo sé. -Explico mientras subía un pie a una silla que estaba cerca.

-¿por qué te tiene manía el profesor?

-por lo de comunitario, -explico encogiéndose de hombros, -como casi no voy al curso me a dicho, que me echara si sigo faltando. -Dijo en tono aburrido.

-ya.. a mi no me dicen nada., creo que ni siquiera, han notado mi presencia-

Kensuke la miro con el ceño fruncido y después soltó una carcajada.

-no pasa desapercibida, te lo aseguro…, tienes varios admiradores allá…, ya varios chicos me a pedido tu numero. -Dijo sonriendo, Rei lo miro inexpresiva.

-¡ya!., -exclamo borrando su sonrisa, -pero yo no se lo e dado.., tranquila, -se apresuro a continuar, pensando que Rei podía molestarse por eso.

-pero habla con Asuka -Dijo ella volviendo al tema de antes y tomando su lápiz 6B para valorizar una sombra al dibujo que estaba haciendo.

-¿que hable con Asuka? -Pregunto escandalizado, bajando el pie de la silla tan repentinamente, que provoco un escándalo, en el aula vacía.

-si, dile que no es necesario que vayamos todos lo días, solo nos faltan cumplir 18 horas y terminamos, y tu estas haciendo un curso. -explico Rei en tono serio mientras con su borra tipo, le daba efectos de luces al dibujo.

Kensuke pareció imaginarse lo escena por un momento, pues Rei lo vio con la mirada perdida y luego lo vio sacudir la cabeza negado.

-no, no es necesario.

Ajenas a esa conversación se encontraban Hikari y Asuka hablando en uno de los pasillos del colegio, que en esos momentos, se encontraba algunos alumnos hablando fuera de las aulas mientras esperaban algun profesor.

-y me a besado. -Dijo totalmente roja la chica, tocándose las mejillas con ambas manos.

-¡DASS que asco!, -Exclamo Asuka, Hikari la miro en forma reprobatoria.

-¡eh.., ¡quise decir bien por ti!. -la pelirroja corrigió en seguida pero seguía con cara de asco -¡yo pensé, que eso ya había pasado hace siglos!. -Añadió Asuka con sorna.

-no. -Respondió con timidez

-¿cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-un mes, -respondió en voz baja

-¡un mes! y todavía no te había besado. -Exclamo escandalizada, -¡que lento! Suzuhara es un idiota. -volvió a burlarse la pelirroja.

-!Asuka! -la regaño Hikari

-si, ya se que para ti Suzuhara es lo máximo, pero no todos estamos ciegos como tu. -dijo en tono mordaz

-y a ti, ¿como te va con Zotaki?

-¿Con quien? -Pregunto confundida.

- Zotaki el chico con quien saliste hace unos días.

-¡ah ya! -haciendo un gesto como si recordara algo que había pasado hace siglos, -es mas aburrido que un palo. -Dijo con fastidio.

-¿Entonces porque sales con él? -pregunto Hikari poniendo toda la atención en su amiga, cosa que a la pelirroja, no le agrado mucho.

-no lo se… porque es guapo. -dijo en tono de profundo aburrimiento.

-¿entonces no estas enamorada?

-¡Dass estas loca! –grito horrorizada por el comentario.

-¡para salir con alguien no hace falta estar enamorada Hikari!. -Le explico como si le explicara algo obvio a un niño de 4 años. -¡yo no voy a enamorarme NUNCA! y menos de alguien, que ni siquiera logro aprenderme su nombre. -Sentencio la pelirroja, dando por terminado el tema.

Hikari la miro sorprendida -¿como lo haces? -Pregunto la castaña clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de la alemana.

-¿hacer que? -pregunto confundida

- salir con alguien sin involucrarte emocionalmente.

-¡es fácil!, y mas cuando esa persona no te inspira ni siquiera un mal pensamiento, nada, -las ultimas palabras las dijo en voz baja.

Eso era algo que tenia un tanto preocupada a la pelirroja, y no había querido profundizar en ese tema, temía dar con la respuesta.

-¿y entonces por que estas con él?

-¡ya es hora de entrar!. -dijo Asuka cortando el tema en seco.

Claro que sabia por que salía con él, necesita algún impedimento, algo que mantuviera a Kensuke lejos de ella, quería impedir cualquier cosa antes de que comenzara, también salía con Zotoki.. Zotaki o como se llame, por la cara de envidia que ponían las demás chicas cuando la veían.

Después que termino la última clases, los tres jóvenes se ponían de acuerdo para repartirse las partes del trabajo. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas que habían en el patio del colegio, hacia tanta brisa que tenían que estar pendiente para que no se le volaran los papeles de comunitario.

-yo haré la Justificación, ustedes hagan el diagnostico y el planteamiento del problema. -Decia la pelirroja.

-pero yo no entiendo eso del planteamiento del problema. -Se quejo Kensuke

-búscalo en la guía. -Contesto Asuka con sencillez

-¡pero es que lo e leido, varias veces y no entiendo nada! -Dijo este quitándose la gorra y peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

-tu, Ayanami encárgate de hacer el diagnostico.

-bien. -Respondió esta

Rei le hizo una seña a Kensuke para que aprovechara a decirle lo del curso, pero este se hizo el loco y volvió a ponerse la gorra.

-¿quien va hacer lo objetivos?. -Pregunto Rei en tono serio.

-yo, ya los he hecho. -Respondió Asuka

Kensuke levanto el rostro para ver a la chica extranjera, "_Asuka en verdad quiere terminar lo mas pronto posible el trabajo". _Pensó con aire tristón.

-puedes explicarme, por favor, de que se trata el planteamiento del problema. -pregunto tan educado y con la misma indiferencia que ella.

Asuka despego la vista de los papeles para mirarlo por unos segundos, y despues devolver la vista a los papeles.

-¿donde esta tu guía? -Pregunto ella en tono neutro.

-esta en mi casa.

-¿que hace en tu casa?

-se me a quedado. -Contesto él

-¡pues búscala y léela!. -Concluyo en tono cortante.

-lo único que entiendo del planteamiento del problema, es que hay que buscar un problema para solucionarlo, pero no entiendo por que tiene que haber un problema obligatoriamente. -Comento el chico frustrado y algo molesto.

Rei no sabia como ayudarlo, pues ella tampoco entendía muy bien eso, Asuka puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo escucho decir eso.

Asuka resoplo con fastidio, antes de hablar -un planteamiento del proble.. -no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida.

-¿ADIVINA QUE? -Dijo una chica, que tiraba sus cuadernos en la mesa donde ellos estaban, y se quedaba de pie frente a ellos.

-¿tu quien eres? -Pregunto Asuka con el ceño fruncido.

-ella es Akaris, una amiga del curso que estoy haciendo. -Explico Kensuke.

-¡mucho gusto Akaris Liu! -Se presento ella extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja

Esta se quedo mirando la mano por un momento, hasta que finalmente la acepto.

-Asuka Langley. –respondio con aburrimiento, molesta por la interrupción

-¡oh.., la otra piloto! -Exclamo Akaris

-oh Rei no te había visto ¿como estas? -La saludo

-bien.

-como te decía Kensuke, -Dijo esta sentándose en una de las sillas, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Asuka, ni de la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía el chico. -¿Adivina que?

-no se, -Respondió preocupado por toda la situación.

-¡mi padre regresa mañana de estados unidos y vas a conocerlo! -soltó en seco y sin anestesia.

Asuka examinaba a la chica mientras estaba hablaba muy animada, se notaba que era menor que ellos, tal vez un año, era un poco mas baja que ella y tenia el cabello castaño claro lo usaba corto, con rulos perfectamente acomodados, con una cinta roja que usaba como cintillo, y llevaba el uniforme del colegio, hablaba mas de la cuenta, parecía que no necesitara respirar.

-¡EN SERIO! -exclamo Kensuke emocionado, levantándose del puesto y sentándose otra vez.

-¡si, le he hablado de ti, y quiere conocerte! -Dijo Akaris emocionada.

-¡eso es.. buenísimo! -Exclamo este emocionado levantando el puño en señal de triunfo.

Asuka los miraba sin entender nada

-¡si, ahora acompáñame, tenemos que cuadrar todo! -Dijo esta jalándolo de un brazo, llevándoselo hacia la calle sin dejar que se despidiera de sus compañeras.

-¡chicas estamos en contacto por teléfono! -Grito este desde el portón del colegio

Ambas chicas lo miraron entrar a una limosina, que se detuvo en frente de ellos y después arranco dejando la calle sola.

-su padre es un director de cine famoso.., que Kensuke quería conocer y ella parece que por fin logro que el viajara a Japón antes de navidad. -Le explico Rei la cual en ese momento, sintió que tenia explicarle a la pelirroja el porque de todo aquello.

-no te e pedido explicaciones Ayanami. -Respondió con indiferencia, mientras recogía sus papeles y los metía en su maletín, -¿puedes tu hacer el marco teórico?…., yo haré el marco metodológico.

-si. -respondió Rei, que en ese momento también recogía sus cosas

-avisale a él, que por hoy no iremos a lo de comunitario.

* * *

Kensuke estaba muy contento, Akaris había cumplido su promesa y mañana mismo conocería a Ross Liu, el famoso director de cine. Rei lo había llamado para decirle que Asuka había suspendido la visita al ancianato, y eso solo quería decir que era libre.

Pues no tenía clases en el curso, debido al regreso de Ross Liu, quien era el dueño de la academia, según estaban preparando una bienvenida especial, o eso era al menos lo que le había escuchado decir a la chica.

-!Viva la libertad! -Exclamo el chico con los brazos abiertos, cuando entro a su casa.

Se quito los zapatos y se desplomo en uno de los muebles, prendió la Tv y cambio varios canales hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención. Pasadas las dos horas de no hacer nada, lo apago y se fue a la cocina, saco de la nevera un "norimahí" y lo calentó en el microondas

(**N/A:** el "norimahí" es arroz al vinagre acompañado con huevos y pepinos y envuelto en una hoja de alga llamada "nori")

Se sentó en el mueble a comer, esa era una de las ventajas de vivir solo, nadie te regaña por hacer esas cosas, mientras comía planeaba que hacer durante todo el día, tenia casi 2 meses sin ir a acampar o jugar todos los días al playstation, así que no se decidía por cual hacer, ya era muy tarde para ir a acampar, y trotar le había perdido la practica, la verdad es que le daba flojera ir.

* * *

-¡Shinji te llaman por teléfono!. -Decía Asuka desde la sala

-¿quien es? Pregunto este extrañado

-es Aida. -respondió Asuka aburrida entregándole el teléfono al joven piloto.

-hola ¿como estas?... si.. no.. si.., ok yo lo llevo

Asuka lo observaba con curiosidad y más aun después de que Ikari dijo que lo esperara allí.

* * *

-Guao.. no sabia que tu casa fuera un centro militar. -comento Shinji mirando las paredes donde estaban varias armas antiguas de la milicia.

-si, mi padre a conseguido un permiso especial para que las pueda conservar, y hasta un examen médico tuvieron que hacerme, para demostrar que estoy totalmente cuerdo. –concluyo riendo.

-¿en serio?, pensé que eran de juguete.

-No son juguetes, son replicas a tamaño escala, que es muy diferente. –Corrigió ofendido, -tengo dos que son reales pero no funcionan, me las consiguió mi padre. –Añadió orgulloso, -¿los encontraste?

-si, Aquí están. -Le entrego varios CD de juegos a Kensuke.

Instalaron el Playstation y se pusieron a jugar durante un rato.

-hacia tiempo que no jugaba estos juegos. -Comento Shinji mientras movía el control.

-¿y por que no lo haces?… a veces no te entiendo Shinji. -respondió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

-yo tampoco. -Respondió Shinji pensativo, momento que Kensuke aprovecho para sacarlo de la carretera, (en el juego claro).

-¿donde esta Touji? -Pregunto Shinji.

-tenia una cita

-¿con Hikari?

-no lo se, me imagino que si. -Dijo acordándose de lo que le había pasado a su amigo la ultima ves que salió con Hikari, hecho que hizo que el pecoso comenzara a reírse. Shinji lo miro sin entender su reacción.

-que paso, ¿por que te ríes?

-es que me e acordado de algo, sabes lo que le paso en la ultima cita a Touji. -El chico comenzó a contarle la historia a Shinji

Y los dos se carcajearon de la risa durante un rato, no pudiendo contenerse pusieron el juego en pausa. Para poder reírse con más libertad.

-no.., nos.., burlemos mas es.., nuestro amigo es es malo. -Decia Shinji entre risas.

-no me jodas, él no esta aquí. –respondió Aida tocándose la barriga que ya le dolía, tanto que la mandíbula de tanto reírse.

-¿y no tenían ni para el pasaje? -Pregunto Shinji llorando de la risa

Los dos se vieron las caras y volvieron a reírse. Hasta que el reloj digital de Kensuke sonó.

-ya es hora. -Dijo Kensuke poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¿hora de que? -Pregunto confundido.

-prepárate, para lo que vas a ver… ven aquí. -Le dijo acercándose a una ventana y hablando en tono misterioso.

Shinji lo vio mirar por un telescopio, pero no al cielo, sino que a una de las casas de sus vecinos.

-Admira la belleza –dijo apartándose, cediéndole el telescopio a su amigo

Shinji, Ikari se acerco no muy seguro pero acepto.

-¡es una mujer!

-!oh.., que observador! -se mofo Kensuke.

-¿estas espiando a tu vecina?…, ¡eso esta mal!. –lo regaño Shinji dejando de mira.

-en teoría eso parece…, pero la verdad es que ella quiere que la vean. -Explico como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿que estas diciendo?.., eso aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo se llama es espiar.

Shinji se sentó en el mueble y siguió jugando mientras Kensuke miraba por el telescopio.

-¡woo! no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo se está quitando la ropa, -Ikari le ignoro -¡oh vamos Shinji., ella deja las ventanas abiertas, prácticamente esta pidiendo a gritos que la miren.. deja de ser tan mojigato!

-¡no soy mojigato! –se defendió enojado.

-claro que si.., -Ikari arrugo la frente y puso todo su empeño en continuar con el juego, pero Kensuke siguió provocándolo -¡oh mamacita!, esta solo en ropa interior Shinji.., se esta echando crema en sus piernas.

Shinji ya no podía con la curiosidad.

-¿puedes creer?…, el tonto de Touji no a querido mirarla mas, desde que esta saliendo con Hikari.

-claro es su novia ¿no?

-¡Oh por dios! -Exclamó Kensuke.

-¿que? -Pregunto Shinji

-se.., se…, se.., esta desabrochando el brassiere. –invento Aida.

Shinji no pudo más con la curiosidad y le quito el telescopio a su amigo.

-¡es cierto! -Exclamo Shinji.

-¿EN SERIO? -pregunto Kensuke asombrado, peleándose con Ikari por el telescopio, -¡déjame ver.. déjame ver!..

-¡mentiroso! – gruño molesto por haber caído en su propia trampa, Shinji soltó una carcajada.

-espera aquí tengo una idea.

-¿que vas hacer? -pregunto Shinji, las ideas de su amigo le daban miedo.

La vecina era una chica joven, como de 25 años rubia con un cuerpo perfecto, y tenia la costumbre de dejar las cortinas abiertas, y cuando las cerraba Kensuke se conformaba con ver las sombras de la chica bailando.

Kensuke se subió en una silla, y despego una de las armas que tenia de colección, pero que le servían la mira telescópica, Shinji se asusto cuando lo vio a su lado con esa arma.

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto alarmado

-no es obvio, uso lo vista telescópica. -Respondió este graduando la vista del arma.

-¿que paso con tus vinoculares?

-no los encuentro, no tengo tiempo para buscarlos, no me quiero perder cuando comiese a bailar.

-¿va a bailar?

-see

La chica comenzó a realizar movimientos sensuales muy lentamente, ninguno se atrevía a pestañar, para no perderse ningún momento.

-esta mujer ha sido la protagonista de todas mis sueños eróticos, desde que yo tenía 13 años -Comento Kensuke sin dejar de complarla.

-¡eres un enfermo!. -Respondió Shinji mirándolo.

-y tu también. -se burlo Kensuke.

Shinji no respondió, era verdad, ese momento era un morboso, sádico, pervertido, pero no podía dejar de mirar.

-¡oh mami!.. me encanta cuando haces eso.

La chica bailaba alrededor de un tubo

-no te sientas mal Shinji, ella es una bailarina exótica, y no somos los únicos que la estamos mirando.

-¿como que no somos los únicos? -Pregunto confundido.

-mira para aquella dirección, el vecino también la esta mirando. -Dijo él en tono divertido.

Era verdad, Shinji apunto y lo vio, este parecía que iba a brincar del techo.

-jajaja.., mira esta peor que nosotros. -Se rió Kensuke apuntando su arma en la dirección donde estaba el vecino, y justo en el mismo momento, el vecino y él se vieron, el hombre resbalo del techo, al ver que Aida lo apuntaba con una ametralladora.

-¡Oh no.., nos ha visto! -grito Kensuke tirándose al suelo con el arma,

Shinji cerro la cortina enseguida.

-¿crees que debamos ir haber si esta bien? -pregunto Ikari.

-¡estas loco!

Cinco minutos después el vecino todavía seguía en el suelo pidiendo ayuda

-¡joder! Tu ganas, vamos haber que le pasa. -Gruño Kensuke

Atravesaron la calle hasta llegar al jardín, donde se encontraba el vecino quejándose del dolor.

-¿señor esta bien? -Pregunto Shinji.

-vecino yo…, no quise apuntarlo con un arma, es solo que.., yo se la estaba mostrando a mi amigo, y en ese momento lo vimos en el techo, pero no esta cargada, solo es un modelo a escala. –Explico el pecoso.

-¡se lo que estaban haciendo! –respondió con agresividad el hombre.

-no es lo que parece. –Comenzó Shinji nervioso.

-si es lo que parece…, ahora vamos a llevarlo a curarle esa herida, antes que llegue SU ESPOSA, o quiere que se entere de lo que estaba haciendo en el techo, antes de resbalar -Dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa burlona.

-no. -gruño enfadado de que dos mocosos los estuviera amenazando.

Casi una hora después regresaron a la casa de los Aida, jadeando del cansancio, por tener que llevarlo a rastras hasta un hospital, el hombre no podía apoyar un pie en el suelo y tenia dos costillas rotas, por suerte no tubieron que caminar mucho, eran solo 4 cuadras, pero incluso cuatro cuadras pueden volverse interminables cuando tienes que llevar el peso extra de un hombre de 85 kilos, apoyándose en tus hombros

Cuando entraron en la casa, ambos chicos se desplomaron en el mueble grande, muertos de cansancio y de la sed.

-así que esto, es lo que hacen Touji y tu todos los días. -Comento el joven piloto.

-si.., bueno, ahora cada vez que podemos, lo dijo por lo de comunitario. -Respondió sonriendo mientras miraba a su amigo.

-bueno ahora que ya termine proyecto comunitario, tendré tiempo para visitarte mas seguido.


	12. de visitas

**Capitulo 12**

**De visitas**

Kensuke había salido emocionado y lleno de valor de su casa, pero cuando vio la casa de la chica, se sintió intimidado, era inmensa, parecía la casa de presidente con guardias custodiándola, había leído varias veces el papel donde tenia anotada la dirección de la casa de Akaris. Pero aun así pensó en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado, no tenía idea de que la chica fuera rica, claro que la gente normal no llega a la escuela en una limosina, pero la muchacha decía que eran manías de su padre.

Leyó otra vez la dirección, la letra de la joven eran adornadas, rabos extra largos y remplazaba todos los puntos por pequeño corazones, no pudo evitar pensar en que eran igual de estrambóticas que su amiga.

-disculpe señor, ¿esta es la casa de Akaris Liu? -Pregunto a un guardia

-¿es usted el joven Kensuke Aida?

-si, -Respondió sorprendido de que supiera su nombre

El pecoso lo vio hablar por el radio transmisor, y luego abrieron el portón para que entrara, mientras atravesaba el jardín se sintió tentado a sacar su videocámara, todo aquello le parecía digno de una película de terror, pero los guardias no dejaban de verlo con desconfianza.

-¡Kensuke! -Le saludo la chica desde el balcón principal

Él se detuvo en seco cuando le salieron dos grandes Perros, Akaris bajo corriendo las escaleras y fue a su rescate.

-!Rocco Renatto lárguense de aquí! -Le grito a los Perros y estos le obedecieron moviendo las colas.

La chica le saludo de beso en la mejilla y se lo llevo hacia la casa.

-¡oh.., no me digas que tenia que vestirme formal! -pregunto él, al verla vestida con un vestido, que le parecía árabe por los bordados dorados.

-No vale, tranquilo…, es que mi padre a ofrecido un almuerzo especial al embajador de Marruecos, y quiso que decoraran todo al estilo árabe y me encanto este vestido, que te parece. -dijo ella dando una vueltita bailando.

-¡esta perfecto! -Dijo él con una breve sonrisa, pensando en que escuchar al coronel cuando le hablaba de sus novias de juventud, tenia sus ventajas, le había aconsejado que cuando una mujer le preguntara sobre cómo le quedaba algo, era mejor no entrar en detalles y solo decir que le queda perfecto, esa respuesta las deja felices y no te preguntan mas.

La chica sonrío encantada por la respuesta.

-¡él es mi padre! -dijo tirando del brazo del chico para que la siguiera.

Atravesaron el jardín hasta llegar a donde estaba un señor, alto vestido con un traje formal negro, era el padre de Akaris, Kensuke sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, cuando lo vio gritarle a uno de los empleados, e intento inútilmente soltar su brazo.

-Papá.., él es el amigo del que te hable.

-¡Kensuke Aida! -Exclamo el papá de Akaris, antes de que él pudiera decir su nombre, Aida se sorprendió mucho de que un famoso director de cine supiera su nombre.

-no te asustes chico, es que mi hija no para de hablarme de ti, ¡ya me tiene loco! -Bromeo él y luego soltó la risa, al ver la cara de Akaris y de Kensuke.

-¡Papá!..., no le hagas caso, le encanta inventar cosas! -comento ella.

-¿cómo le va señor? -Dijo Kensuke extendiendo su mano y sintiéndose mas aliviado, al comprobar que no le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

Después de las presentaciones Kensuke tuvo que quedarse para el almuerzo, pues el señor Ross Liu le dijo que quería hablar con él. El muchacho paso el momento más incomodo de su vida, cuando tuvo que sentarse a comer en una mesa llena de gente muy importante, bien vestida.

Mientras él iba vestido con unos jean y una sudadera verde, se sentía como el punto negro, en este caso verde, en la pared blanca. Afortunadamente Akaris no lo dejo solo en ningún momento, y se sentó a su lado cuando le toco comer unas cosas extrañas, busco con la vista los cubiertos o palillos chinos pero no estaban en ninguna parte.

-tienes que comerla con los dedos de las manos. -Le susurro la chica por lo bajo.

-gracias. -respondió incomodo.

-lo siento, no pensé que mi padre te invitaría a comer. -Le susurro Akaris cuando estaban en la mesa.

-tranquila.., me la estoy pasando de lo mejor. -Dijo irónico, -lastima que no pueda sacar mi grabadora, para grabar a toda esta gente importante. -Contesto en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

Después de que el último invitado se marchara, el Señor Ross lo llevo a su despacho. Kensuke lo siguió asustado, luego de varios minutos salió caminando despacio.

-¡oh por dios! ¿qué te ha dicho mi padre?. -Le Pregunto Akaris cuando lo vio salir pálido.

Kensuke no salía del asombro, caminaba como un zombi, hasta que se desplomo en una silla.

-¡habla!…, cuéntame me estas asustando.., ¿que te dijo? -pregunto impaciente.

-me.., me ha preguntado sobre las cosas que se…, y finalmente me a ofrecido una pasantía en uno de su estudios de grabaciones, donde grabaran su ultima película. -Dijo aun si creérselo.

-¡eso es buenísimo! -exclamo dando saltitos.

-tengo que irme Akaris, ¡muchas gracias por todo!

-no es nada, te lo has ganado por tus meritos. -Dijo ella mientras jugaba pon sus pulseras.

-como que no es nada.., si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera podido conocer un productor de cine, de la talla de Ross Liu. -dijo emocionado.

-¡no es para tanto!., solo es mi padre.

-para ti solo es tu padre, para mi es !Ross Liu!. - Caminaban hasta la salida.

-no es para tanto.., lamento haberte hecho comer con las manos.., -dijo ella soltando una risita.

-bromeas.., no fue tan malo, sentir como toda la comida se resbala entre tus dedos. -Dijo en tono irónico, ella rompió a reír , -no comía guisos con mis manos desde que tenía…., 4 años, fue como revivir mi infancia. -agrego con gracia.

- tú tienes.., tu infancia muy presente. -Comento ella entre risas.

-¿estás insinuando que soy infantil?. -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno.., algo. -Dijo ella soltando una carcajada, -los árabes dicen que cualquiera puede darte de comer…., pero solo tú puedes comer de tus propias manos. -Comento ella volviendo al tema.

-es verdad.., no lo había visto desde ese punto. -Respondió pensativo.

-¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? -Se ofreció ella, llamando al chofer

-no.., no.., prefiero caminar. -se apresuro a responder

Ella le miro con ceño. -prefieres caminar media ciudad, ¿a qué te llevemos en unos minutos?.

-es que necesito liberar toda esta energía, cuando estoy muy contento me lleno de energía y necesito liberarla. -Explico él sabiendo que era la excusa mas tonta que había dicho, pero es que no quería seguir abusando de la chica

Ella lo miraba con incredulidad -ya deja esas tontería, te vamos a llevar y punto.

-esta bien. Respondió resignado -¿Porque no me dijiste que vivías aquí?

-no lo crei necesario. -Contesto ella mientras subían a la limosina.

Rato después, se encontraba solo en su casa, no cabía en felicidad, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, caminaba de un lado para el otro, hasta que fue a contárselo a Touji.

Ya en casa de Touji le contó todo.

-¡vaya te felicito! -Dijo este dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-solo vas a decir eso. -Pregunto decepcionado pensaba que su amigo se alegraría mas por él.

-que más te puedo decir…, ándate con cuidado.

-¿por qué? -Pregunto extrañado.

-viajes en limosina, almuerzos árabes en su casa, te presenta a su padre, este te ofrece un trabajo, te lleva a tu casa en limosina.., ¡la cosa va en serio!, cuando menos te lo esperes terminaras casado y con ocho hijos.., -se burlo el pelinegro.

-no digas estupideces. -Gruño Kensuke, el otro soltó una carcajada -Akaris no me ve de esa forma, ella solo quiere ayudarme. -Se defendió irritado.

-eso crees tú, ¿y tu como la ves a ella? -Pregunto Suzuhara serio, pero el castaño solo arrugo la frente.

-deja de estar inventando novelas en tu cabeza, desde que estas enamorado, te crees Cupido, formando parejitas felices.

-NO ESTOY ENAMORADO. -Grito como un loco.

-grita mas fuerte, que no te escucharon los vecinos. -contesto entre risas.

-¡ya me tengo que ir!, acabo de recordar algo. -Dijo en tono preocupado

-¿a dónde vas? -pregunto el moreno.

-a mi casa, tengo que hacer un planteamiento del problema. -Contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Con todo el asunto de conocer a Ross Liu, Kensuke había olvidado por completo que tenía que hacer el planteamiento del problema, tenía que entregárselo mañana al profesor, para que lo corrigiera antes de mandar a encuadernar todo el trabajo.

Llego a su casa busco la guía por todas partes, pero no la encontró, había puesto la casa patas arriba y cuando estaba a punto de que le diera un ataque, la encontró debajo de su cama, seguramente fue una de esas veces que se acostaba a dormir e intentaba leerla, y nunca lograba pasar de la segunda hoja.

-¡dios gracias! -Exclamo aliviado, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Se fue a la sala, se tumbo en uno de los muebles y comenzó a leer.

Antes de plantear el problema es necesario realizar un diagnostico de la situación actual de la comunidad.

-esto no es. -Paso la pagina buscando algo donde apareciera la palabra problema o planteamiento.

Mas importante que le problema es cuales son las causas.

Siguió leyendo durante una media hora, aunque no entendía casi nada.

-necesito un descanso -se fue a la nevera a buscar que comer.

-un momento, si terminamos el proyecto comunitario en tres días, eso significa que podre comenzar mi pasantía también. -dijo deteniéndose en seco, hablando consigo mismo, para animarse a seguir leyendo, pero instantáneamente cayo en cuenta de algo.

Si terminaban el proyecto comunitario eso quería decir que ya no tendría ninguna conexión con Asuka. Pues esta le había dicho que cuando terminaran el proyecto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse muy triste, no quería terminar ese proyecto nunca, miro por un momento la guía, con odio como si esta le fuera hecho algo muy malo.

Era verdad que él se había propuesto olvidarse de ella, pero cada vez que la veía, se le olvidaba su promesa y sentía la necesidad de hablarle.

Pero de dos cosas estaba seguro 1) si no hacia el bendito planteamiento del problema, Asuka iba a matarlo, reprobarían el proyecto y eso significaba que tendrían que hacer todo otra vez el próximo año.

2) tenia que terminar lo más pronto posible, no quería darle chance a Ross Liu de que cambiara de decisión.

Se puso otra vez a leer la guía, pero seguía sin comprender nada, después de un buen rato, estaba frustrado, varios golpes con la guía en la cabeza no servían de nada.

Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, que involuntariamente se podía a pensar, en ves de hacer el planteamiento. Como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, llamo por Teléfono a Touji para preguntarle como lo habían hecho ellos, pero este le dijo que él no había hecho nada de eso, todo lo habían hecho Hikari y Shinji.

Después de llamarlo irresponsable y flojo le colgó el teléfono, no tenia tanta confianza con Horaki como para pedirle ayuda, primero llamaría a Rei para preguntarle, la llamo y esta le dijo que no podía hablar que estaba en Nerv y le corto la llamada.

* * *

-¡Shinji están tocando la puerta! -Grito Asuka desde la sala con aburrimiento.

-Estoy ocupado. -Respondió el chico desde la cocina.

-Yo también. -Respondió la chica que estaba mirando la Tv.

Shinji se quito el delatar y cuando paso por la sala Asuka le sonrió con sorna, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su amigo.

-¡necesito que me ayudes urgente! -Dijo Kensuke apenas su amigo le abrió la puerta.

-¿qué paso? -pregunto preocupado,

-dime que sabes cómo hacer un planteamiento del problema. -dijo en tono confidencial.

-eh.., tengo una idea de cómo se hace, pero Hikari fue que se encargo de todo.

Cuando pasaron a la sala Kensuke se llevo un gran susto cuando vio que Asuka estaba allí, con su desesperación había olvidado que los dos chicos vivían en la misma casa, "oh Asuka va a saber que aun no he hecho nada" ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-hola. -saludo nervioso.

-¿qué paso? -pregunto preocupada.

-nada.., Shinji va a ayudarme con algo. -explico sin dar detalles

La chica lo miro incrédula -¿en que? -insistió ella.

-una cosa. -Respondió esquivando su mirada.

-¿qué cosa? -Insistió otra vez

-un trabajo.

-¿qué trabajo?, no me digas que es lo de comunitario ¿aun no lo has hecho? -pregunto clavando sus ojos azules en él.

-si lo hice.

-¡muéstramelo! -pido ella disfrutando el hacerlo sufrir.

-bien no lo e terminado aun. -Dijo ya molesto por el interrogatorio.

Shinji justo a tiempo para rescatarlo del interrogatorio de Asuka, se sentaron lo mas alejados de la chica y al rato llego Misato.

-¡buenas noches!.

-¡Guten tag! -Respondió la pelirroja desde la alfombra.

-¿como esta señorita Misato? -Saludo Kensuke.

-¡vaya tenemos visitas! -exclamo Misato. -¿que estan haciendo? -Pregunto acercándose a ellos para ver lo que hacían.

-un planteamiento del problema. -Respondieron los dos.

-me acuerdo cuando me toco a mi, fue un dolor de cabeza. -Comento ella dirigiéndose a la cocina, -Asuka bufo al escucharla.

Katsuragi regreso con dos cervezas, le ofreció una a Kensuke y este la acepto, sorprendido y le dio la otra a Shinji quien la rechazo.

-¡vaya vivir con la señorita Misato debe ser una maravilla, los deja beber cerveza. -Comento Kensuke, la alemana bufo al escucharlo.

-no tiene nada de maravilloso.., Misato es una alcohólica.

-¡oye! No soy una alcohólica. -Se quejo Misato, que en ese momento tenia una cerveza en la mano, haciendo que sus palabras tuvieran poco valor.

-pero si desayunas, almuerzas y Cenas con cerveza. -dijo Asuka.

-¡hey! en el almuerzo no bebo cerveza. -Se defendió irritada, provocando las risas de todos.

-yo solo bebo para relajarme un poco.

-¡vaya! Entonces te relajas todo el día. -comento la pelirroja de manera mordaz.

-para que lo sepas, una cerveza es MAS SANA que una coca-cola.

-ahora hablas como una alcohólica. -Respondió Asuka soltando una carcajada, Aida tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse.

-¡no soy una alcohólica!. -gruño ya enfadada.

-e hay la primera face.., negación. -dijo satisfecha de molestar a su guardiana.

Muy a su pesar a Misato le dio gracia la salida de la chica, terminaron todos riéndose, minutos después se quedaron solos en la sala, ambas mujeres se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones.

-no se.., yo no entiendo esta parte. -Dijo Shinji.

-yo tampoco -dijo Kensuke frotándose la frente frustrado.

-¿porque no le preguntamos a Asuka?, Ella debe saber. -propuso Ikari.

-eso no, le dije que ya casi la terminaba. -Explico Kensuke.

Le preguntaron a Misato, que en ese momento pasaba por la sala, con solo una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo, y el cabello mojado, a Kensuke le impacto verla así, él y Touji siempre habían sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ella.

-a mi ni me pregunten…, ya ni me acuerdo de eso. - la vieron encerrase en su habitación.

-¡eres muy afortunado Shinji, vives rodeado de mujeres hermosas! -Comento Kensuke, pero acabando de decirlo, le entro la espinita de la duda.

"Asuka también vive aquí", sintió un repentino odio por su amigo, odio que desapareció, cuando miro su reloj, eran las 7 de la noche la hora había pasado tan rápido que ya era de noche.

-creo que así esta bien. -Comento Shinji.

-si. -respondo distraído.

-muéstraselo ha Asuka, no vaya ser que este malo, y te la rebote el profesor. -le aconsejo Shinji.

-es verdad, donde esta ella -Shinji le señalo la puerta de la habitación de Asuka -¿se a dormido?

-no creo, llama a su puerta.

En ese momento salio Misato de su habitación, con la ropa de dormir ya puesta, y el teléfono en la mano, ordenando dos pizza.

Kensuke no estaba seguro de que molestar a la pelirroja fuera buena idea, estaba frente a la puerta chica sin atreverse a tocar. Toco la puerta dos veces y nada.

-no toques la puerta, entra, a ella no le gusta abrir la puerta, prefiere que entren de una vez . -Dijo Misato en tono serio, guiñándole un ojo a Shinji, quería vengarse de la broma de hace un rato.

-yo.., no creo que.., eso le guste. -Comento Kensuke inseguro, toco otra vez y cuando iba abrir la puerta, Shinji lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Asuka odia que entren a su habitación.

-bueno.., entonces es mejor que yo me vaya.

Misato toco la puerta tan duro que parecía que la iba a tumbar, y después ella y Shinji se perdieron, antes de que Asuka abriera la puerta, ya sabían cómo reaccionaría, Kensuke se quedo congelado y no pudo huir a tiempo, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

-PERO QUE DEMO.., -se callo cuando vio quien era. -¿qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto al verlo con los ojos cerrados frente a su puerta, Kensuke abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con la mirada fría de la pelirroja.

-yo.., yo.., te. Termine el planteamiento del problema. -balbuceo.

Asuka bajo la vista hasta el papel que él tenía en manos, y luego miro a Misato que se reía en la sala y comprendió que fue ella quien toco la puerta.

-¿y que quiere que yo haga? -le pregunto irritada.

-que lo revises, para ver si esta bien. -Dijo el entregándoselo y girándose para irse.

-¿a donde vas?, no pensaras que yo la transcriba, espera que lo lea.

El chico giro la cabeza para ver a Katsuragi, que se seguía muerta de la risa en la sala.

-esta mujer esta loca. -Bufo la pelirroja con enfado. -!Fluch! entra. -le ordeno en un gruñido.

Kensuke se quedo estático, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien "¿Asuka quiere que pase a su habitación?", "Esto debe ser una alucinación".

-¡que esperas idiota!

Entro como si fuera un robot, y escucho que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda, y tuvo la sensación de estar prisionero. La alemana se sentó en su cama y se recostó de la cabecera de la cama, se puso a leer la hoja que él le había entregado. Kensuke se quedo parado en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer, estaba muy incomodo.

-siéntate. -le invito sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?.

El chico que se había sentado en una esquina de la cama, se levanto enseguida por el susto que le provoco el grito de Asuka.

-siéntate allí. -le ordeno señalado una silla que estaba junto a la mesa, el escritorio de la computadora.

Él acerco la silla a la cama, y se sentó al revés, (N/A: con el espaldar de la silla frente a su cara) apoyo sus manos en su barbilla y se quedo observando la habitación, se sentía como si estuviera en un campo minado, un paso en falso en ese terreno y terminaría muerto.

-tu habitación es muy diferente a la de Rei.., la tuya muy.., -Hizo una pausa buscando una palabra que no sonara mal -¡alegre! -Comento él intentando romper el silencio tan incomodo, no dándose de cuenta del grave error que cometia al nombrar a Rei frente a la pelirroja.

-¿has estado muchas veces en la habitación de Ayanami? -Preguntando en tono neutro.

El chico se desinflo, bajo la penetrante mirada de Asuka, acababa de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-no.., -se apresuro a responder, -solo una vez, y es que ella vive en una habitación, es solo entrar en su apartamento y ya estas automáticamente en la habitación. -Explico complicado.

-ya. -Respondió con indiferencia y volvió su vista a lo que estaba leyendo.

El chico centro su atención en la habitación, la cual comenzó a recorrer con la vista en silencio. Asuka era muy desordenada, tenia la cama llena de revistas de farandola y moda, ropa amontonada en lugares donde no debían estar.

Vio el maletín que la chica llevaba al colegio, abandonado en una esquina de la habitación, y luego poso su vista en ella, miro embelesado, como la chica mordía la tapa del bolígrafo, y hacia pequeños gestos, luego se quejaba de algo que él no lograba escuchar, porque lo hacia en voz baja, tachaba algo en la hoja y luego anotaba otras.

A la pelirroja le estaba costando un mundo poder concentrarse en leer, primero porque podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como él observaba todo el cuarto, y comenzaba a sentir que estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Y ahora no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma, se pregunto si lo estaba haciendo apropósito para molestarla, ¿si tendría idea de lo incomoda que se ponía cuando hacia eso?.

Ella se negó a permitir que algo así siguiera molestándola. Subió la hoja hasta la altura de su cara impidiéndole que siguiera mirándola.

El chico noto ese detalle y se pregunto ¿porque Asuka no lo había regañado, como lo hubiese hecho en otra ocasión?, definitivamente Asuka ya no era la misma de siempre. Y no estaba seguro de que le gustara esta nueva Asuka, a esta Asuka parecía que no le importaba nada en absoluto, lo que él hiciera, prefería a la de antes, a la que se peleaba con él a cada momento, porque por lo menos así, sabía que le importaba un poco lo que él hacía.

"Soy un completo masoquista".

-aquí tienes, e tachado las cosas que no deben ir y cambiado algunas cosas. -

explico ella.

-ah.. eh.. si. -Respondió decepcionado de que fuera terminado tan rápido. -¡gracias! -dijo tomando la hoja, pero si moverse de su silla y mirando todas las correcciones, por lo visto casi todo estaba malo.

-no es nada.. , -respondió encogiéndose de hombros, -igual también es mi trabajo y mientras mas rápido terminemos mejor. -agrego extrañamente seria.

-Asuka yo quería disculparme contigo desde hace días, pero tu..

-¿disculparte de que? -lo atajo a la defensiva.

Asuka se acomodo en la cama, quedando sentada frente a él

-disculparme, por lo que sea que te allá hecho, tu has estado..

-¿por que te disculpas si no sabes el motivo? -Lo interrumpió nuevamente.

El respiro profundo antes de responder -no lo se…, porque me importas. -Dijo en voz baja, la miro durante unos segundo y después apartando la vista, no soportando la mirada aplastante de ella.

Asuka clavo sus ojos azules en él, sin pestañar, su mente trataba de asimilar lo que el chico le había dicho, "porque me importas", y en lo que eso provocaba en ella. Kensuke comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso y ella seguía con la mirada fija en él como si intentara leer su mente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, en el que solo se escuchaba el ruido de la Tv que venía de la sala, Kensuke miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, y Asuka intentaba pensar en algo bueno que responder a esa confesión, su orgullo no le permitía decir algo parecido.

-¡vaya que eres idiota!, con qué prefieres que te insulte. -Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El levanto la cara y sonrío aliviado, esa era la Asuka que él conocía.

-¡la pizza ya llego! -aviso Shinji del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡vayamos a comer! -Propuso ella en tono alegre.

* * *

**Nota: **he publicado en youtube un video de Kensuke x Asuka, pueden buscarme en youtube como **ynafets6 **y hay están los dos videos que he publicado.


	13. Orgullo Herido

**CAPITULO 13**

**ORGULLO HERIDO**

Rei había notado que cada vez que tomaba las pastillas que la doctora Akagi le receto, la hacían sentir sin ánimos de hacer nada y la ponían mas sumisa que nunca, la doctora le había dicho que eran parte de unas pruebas nuevas que estaban realizándole, para lograr una sincronización perfecta con el eva 00.

Pero la verdad era que habían notado pequeños cambios en la chica, y por eso el comandante Gendo Ikari ordeno que le aumentaran la dosis de las drogas, con que la trataban siempre.

Rei se encontraba en Nerv acostada en una camilla con varios cables pegados a su cuerpo que median sus signos vitales, no entendía el motivo de las pruebas, se las habían realizado varias veces en la misma semana, y no le explicaban el porque.

* * *

-Señor le hemos hecho toda clase de pruebas y no encontramos nada que justifique los cambios.

-¿le duplicaste la dosis como ordene?

-si pero no hay mejorías

-entonces triplica la dosis.

-Señor, eso puede afectar su rendimiento a la hora de luchar contra un ángel.

-¡es una orden.. Obedece¡

-¡si, como ordene!

La doctora Akagi entro en la habitación donde estaba Rei con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

-tómalas.

-¿que son?

La mujer rubia la observo con expresión de sorpresa, Rei nunca se oponía a nada, y siempre obedecía en todo, y desde hace unos días esta presentado cambios en su comportamiento, quería saber cosas que antes no le importaban.

-es tu tratamiento de siempre. -contesto con indiferencia.

Rei tomo el vaso de agua y las pastillas, y la doctora Akagi se quedo esperando a que se las tomara, y solo dejo de mirarla cuando la vio tragar, parecía que dudara de que la chica se estuviera tomando el tratamiento.

-¿te las has tomado?. -pregunto desconfiada.

-si, ¿quiere que abra la boca?

-no es necesario..., vas a tomártelas 2 veces al día.

-si

Cuando la doctora Akagi se fue, Rei se saco la pastilla que tenía bajo la lengua y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Llevaba un mes que ya no las tomaba, y se sentía mejor sin ellas.

* * *

**10:45 am. en el aula 2-A**

-¿que te dijo el profesor? -pregunto la pelirroja.

-que estaba bien, -dijo él en tono aburrido.

-¿solo eso? –pregunto extrañada.

-si..,, pero...,

-¿pero que?., que dijo el idiota del profesor.

-no dijo nada.., pero yo no lo vi leer nada.

-acabas de decir, que dijo que estaba bien ¿cual es el problema?..

-si pues.., eso dijo cuando yo le pregunte como estaba. –respondió Aida confundido.

-como estaba. ¿quien?, ¿el profesor? o ¿el planteamiento? -Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja, comenzando a estresarse.

-obvio que el trabajo..,, bueno yo imagino que el entendió que era del trabajo de lo que le estaba hablando.., me importa un pepino lo que haga él..

La pelirroja resoplo, antes de hablar en un tono de voz diferente, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por tenerle paciencia.

-ese, es tu.., problema Aida, imaginas muchas cosas y das por entendidas otras, el profesor obvio que pensó que le estabas preguntando cómo estaba él.., no se como vas hacer, pero mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo completo y el Miércoles es el cierre de proyecto. -dijo Asuka antes de irse con su amiga Hikari.

Kensuke la miro hasta que se perdió por la puerta, tenia que recordárselo a cada momento, esa idea no lo hacia sentirse nada bien, es mas, lo desanimaba.

Se levanto y fue a buscar al profesor.

En Nerv los tres chicos estaban en sus cápsulas, donde le realizaban las pruebas de sincronización.

-Asuka tu sincronización descendió en 8% solo concéntrate como siempre. -Le recomendó la doctora Akagi.

-¡ya oi!., y eso hago. -Respondió la pelirroja algo molesta.

No lograba concentrarse, las imágenes de su madre con una muñeca en sus brazos y hablándole con si fuera ella, cuando apenas tenía cinco años, rondaba en su cabeza y se repetían involuntariamente una y otra vez, sin que ella quisiera.

-doctora la sincronización de Asuka baja cada vez mas. -Comento Maya preocupada.

-¡vaya problema, no hay remplazo!. -Respondió la doctora Akagi.

-¡debemos reparar al evangelio 00, no desperdiciaremos tiempo en una unidad que no funcionara! -ordeno la doctora Akagi.

Maya la miro preocupada y luego volvió a mirar su computadora.

Se inicio el proceso de la reconstrucción de una de las unidades

-Proceso de mitosis en el lado izquierdo de la unida 02 completo. -Hablo una voz femenina.

-Nicrosis por debajo del 5.0, 5%. -se escucho una voz masculina.

-procesos de apotiosis normal. -Hablo un chica del personal de Nerv

-proceso de la regeneración de la unidad doble cero estable…., Conectado resectores a terminales segundarios.

Misato observaba la reconstrucción del eva 00, a través de una de las paredes de vidrio que protegían las instalaciones, mientras pensaba, Adan es el origen del Evangelio, para vencer a los ángeles usamos la misma fuerza, que causo el segundo impacto…, solo los humanos somos tan tontos como para utilizar el motor de nuestra propia destrucción…, por supuesto que también aborrezco al evangelio, ¿esto vale la pena?.

* * *

Ya en casa de Katsuragi, Asuka comía en silencio, Shinji miraba su laptop y Misato sentada frente a la pelirroja se bebía un cerveza y miraba con curiosidad a la chica, Asuka no solía ser tan callada, Pen Pen los miraba con una enorme gota de agua en su cabeza sin entender nada hasta que se canso y se fue a dormir.

-¿por que el silencio? Hace mucho que no estamos juntos. -Pregunto Misato.

Asuka termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa

-¡gracias termine!. -dijo la pelirroja ignorando la pregunta de su tutora.

Misato la miro pero no dijo nada, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y ambas miraron el teléfono, pero Asuka siguió su camino sin prestarle atención

-¡Asuka!

-!no voy a contestar yo, seguramente es Kaji llamando a Misato, ella debería contestar! -Advirtió la pelirroja en tono irritado.

-no puede ser él. -Respondió Misato con la cerveza en su mano.

Asuka lo miro sorprendida, mientras el teléfono seguia sonando en la sala hasta que Shinji se levanto a contestar.

-¡JA! lamento forzar a Shinji a realizar una tarea superficial, no solo salva al mundo excelente. -Comento con sarcasmo.

Shinji ignoro la provocación de la pelirroja, y esta se molesto mas aun, odiaba que la ignoraran.

-tienes una llamada desde Alemania Asuka creo que es tu madre. -Dijo shinji entregándole el teléfono

-es para mi…, mi madre. -pregunto sorprendida

-DAME ESO. -Grito arrancándole el teléfono de las manos.

La chica comenzó a hablar en otro idioma y Shinji la miraba sorprendido, pues se reía y hablaba muy alegre. Y Shinji pensó triste que ella si tenia una mamá y èl no.

-¡fue una llamada muy larga amiga! -Dijo Shinji animado cuando la chica termino la llamada

-si pero fue una comunicación muy rutinaria kínder.

-a mi en encantaría tener con quien hablar. -Respondió Shinji.

-solamente es apariencia no es realmente mi familia…, ella no es mi verdadera madre.

-¿que? -Pregunto algo decepcionado.

-no me malinterpretes, también la quiero pero me incomoda mucho que.., PERO PORQUE ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESTO CONTIGO. -Grito Asuka que venia hablando en tono natural hasta que cambio repentinamente a uno agresivo.

-¡perdona!

-CALLA…, CUANDO ME COMPADEZCAS SERA MI FIN, MI VIDA NO TE IMPORTA. -grito

Misato los miro a ambos pero no dijo nada, ya era una rutina ver a la pelirroja discutir por cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente Kensuke y Rei esperaban en los pasillos del colegio a que Asuka llegara con el trabajo encuadernado, Kensuke había tenido que brindarle el desayuno al profesor para que este le corrigiera el planteamiento del problema.

-no le vayas a contar a nadie eh. -le pidió en tono de suplica.

Rei lo miro sin entender, por que le contaba si no quería que nadie lo supiera, ella lógicamente no le iba a contar a nadie, ¿pero no era mas fácil que él no le contara a nadie? Si no quería que nadie lo supiera. Definitivamente los humanos eran seres incomprensibles la mayoría de las veces.

-¿que es lo que nadie tiene que saber? -Pregunto Asuka que venia llegando y traía el trabajo en sus manos.

-¡que bueno que llegas, el profesor anda buscándonos, y he tenido que esconderme! -dijo él emocionado quitándole el trabajo de las manos para revisarlo.

Pero al ver que la chica seguía esperando la respuesta, se apresuro a contarle lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir que el profesor le revisara el planteamiento, no quería que hubieran mas mal entendidos entre ellos, habian hecho las pases ayer y no queria arruinarlo todo tan rápido, por lo menos no por culpa de él, Asuka ya era otra cosas, esta se molestaba por todo.

-bueno por lo menos ya vamos a terminar con este fastidio, ¿donde esta el profesor?. -Pregunto en tono de aburrido.

La cosa no había sido tan fácil como pensaban, resulta que habían encuadernado el trabajo mal, pues tenia que ser de color Azul y no negro, como lo tenían, luego de intentar en vano convencer al profesor de que lo aceptara así, tuvieron que terminar encuadernándolo otra vez, Asuka estaba furiosa y tenia unas ganas inmensa de ahorcar al profesor con sus propias manos, a la final ella se fue a Nerv y dejo a Kensuke encargado de todo, no sin antes amenazarlo.

* * *

Ahí estoy otra vez intentado concentrarse, para poder sincronizarse con esa maldita maquina llamada eva. Pensó Asuka

-sincrografo -12.8 apenas subió el indicador. -Dijo Maya que consultaba las computadoras.

-si no lo veo, no lo creo, -esta mucho peor que la prueba anterior dijo Ritsuko.

-Asuka se siente mal últimamente, esta en su periodo. -Comento Misato que también miraba las pruebas y se sentía obligada moralmente a defender a su protegida.

-la sincronisacion, no es influida por cambios físicos, el problema esta en su subconsciente.

-Asuka terminamos. -ordeno la doctora Akagi.

Asuka se lavaba la cara en los baños de Nerv se sentía frustrada y estaba de muy mal humor, y para completar tenia su periodo.

-¿por que tengo que sufrir esto por ser mujer?, ¡ademas no planeo tener bebes jamás!.-Hablaba sola en el baño mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Salio del baño y espero hasta que el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

Debido a un accidente la banda 7 esta cerrada por favor utilice la banda 12. Escucho que le hablaba la voz programada de ascensor.

Cuando las puertas abrieron se sorprendió de ver a Rei, pero entro y la ignoro totalmente, y se quedaron en un silencio absoluto por unos minutos mientras el ascensor seguía en movimiento.

-si no abres tu mente Asuka, el evangelio no se moverá. -dijo Rei en tono serio.

-!dices que es mi culpa que me bloqueo con el evangelio! -Contesto en tono agresivo.

-si, el eva tiene mente. -Añadió Rei.

-¿que dices, esa muñeca?

-¿no lo sabes aun?

-¡oh cuando hasta la niña modelo me habla algo estraño esta pasando!..., ya entiendo, ¿te alegra que no pueda pilotear un Eva cierto?, !no hay problema Rei cuando venga un ángel el invencible Shinji va a salvarnos, no sucederá nada!, nosotras no tememos que volver a pelear Rei, SOLO NECESITAN HA SHINJI. -Exploto Asuka.

Rei no volvió a decir otra palabra, Asuka estaba furiosa era mejor no responderle nada, pero esta siguió gritándole.

-era malo que Shinji se comportara amistosamente, pero si una muñeca sin emociones como tu me compadece, estoy perdida. -Gruño la pelirroja.

-no soy una muñeca.

-¿Cómo? TU OBEDECES SIN PENSAR LO QUE ORDENAN, TE MATARÍAS SI EL COMANDANTE IKARI LO ORDENARA.

-así es. -respondió Rei, ya no muy segura de su respuesta, si se lo fueran preguntado un mes atrás ni siquiera hubiese dudado un segundo.

Como respuesta recibio una cachetada de parte de la pelirroja antes de salir del ascensor.

-es como pensé, eres solo una muñeca sin pensamientos o emociones TE ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS.

Asuka reprimió las ganas de llorar que sentía y se fue.

caminaba por la cuidad de Tokio 03 sin ningún rumbo, no quería llegar a la casa y que Misato y Shinji la miraran con lastima, odia la lastima, la lastima era para las personas débiles y ella no era una de esas, ella era una mujer autosuficiente no necesitaba de nadie, estaba cansada de todo eso del los Ángeles y de los Evas, si era por ella, que se acabara el mundo ahora mismo, si así, por lo menos podría tener un minuto de paz.

"¿Aunque fuera muerta?" -Ese último pensamiento le provoco gracia muy a su pesar.

* * *

-¡mi comandante Aida, tenemos todo preparado, solo esperamos sus ordenes!

-SOLDADO TOKAIRIN, INICIEN EL ATAQUE.

-¡no podemos señor comandante!

-¿PORQUE NO PUEDEN? ¡HE DADO UNA ORDEN Y SU DEBER ES CUMPLIRLA!

-¡hay civiles en la zona de guerra!

-¡ENTONCES INICIEN UNA OPERACIÓN DE RESCATE, Y LIMÍTENSE A MIS ORDENES!

-como usted ordene comandante. -Respondió asiendo el saludo militar.

-eres la persona más infantil, que he conocido en mi vida.

El chico se giro y instantáneamente se ruborizo cuando vio quien era, quería que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra, y no lo devolviera nunca mas.

-A-s-u-k-a viniste. -balbuceo él, ruborizándose al máximo.

Asuka lo miro con una ceja arqueada, examinándolo, Kensuke estaba vestido con un uniforme militar, que no le quedaba nada mal, y tenia una tonta pistola de juguete, que si no se equivocaba era de agua, y lo había encontrado haciendo un tonto monologo de guerra, definitivamente era un idiota.

-solo vine por Hikari. ¿Dónde están todos? -Se apresuro a explicar ella.

-nadie vino.., bueno solo tu…, puedes creerlo, todos tenia una excusa. -Respondió él mientras subía a la colina donde estaba ella junto a su carpa.

Su orgullo estaba herido y parecía haberse ido de vacaciones, porque de lo contrario no entendía que hacia allí, después de todo lo que había hecho para mantener alejado a Kensuke de ella. O era una completa masoquista

-¡entonces yo me voy!. -Se despidió ella dándose la vuelta para irse.

-por favor no te vayas, quédate un rato, yo…, te daré gomitas si te quedas. -Se apresuro el ha decir (N/A: gomitas: son unas gomitas dulces de diferentes sabores y colores en formas de muñequitos).

-que conste que solo me quedo por las gomitas. -Advirtió ella.

El sonrío y se las entrego, Asuka también se sentó, debía estar enferma, se toco la frente disimuladamente, pero no tenia fiebre, o probablemente se estaba volviendo loca.., si eso era, igual no quiso profundizar el asunto, ya mañana tendría tiempo para arrepentirse, hoy necesitaba relajarse.

-las gomitas son mis golosinas favoritas. -Comento ella despreocupada.

-también las mías, un día comí tantas que vomite. -Confeso él.

-yo también…, y tuve que pasar la noche en el hospital, mi padre quiso matarme cuando el medico le dijo que había tenido una sobredosis de dulces. -Dijo ella en tono nostálgico.

-¿y que te dijo? -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-me las prohibió. -respondió ella contemplando el horizonte.

-eso fue muy cruel, ¿no volviste ha comerlas mas? –pregunto mirándola.

-¿Crees que las dejaría? -lo miro por un momento y luego volvió a ver el horizonte, -Claro que no, las comí mas que antes y las dejaba por todas partes de la casa para molestarlo.

-eras muy traviesa ¿eh? –comento sonriendo divertido.

-tenia 9 años. -Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Para Kensuke todo lo que estaba pasando resultaba tan surrealista, que se pellizco, para saber si no se había quedado dormido, lo hizo y le dolió mucho.

-¿me das tus monos? –le pregunto en tono juguetón.

-¿mis que? -Pregunto ella confundida, volviendo a mirarlo

- tus monos. -Contesto el señalando la bolsa de gomitas de la chicas.

-¿para que los quieres? -Pregunto arrugando levemente la frente.

-quiero formar una manada de monos, para que ataquen este oso. -Explico él, divertido señalando un oso de goma de color rojo.

-¡no te daré mis monos!.., cuantos años tienes ¿cinco?

El estalló en carcajadas, -era broma. -Dijo acostándose en el suelo, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Asuka se quedo mirándolo, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿sabes la cantidad de bicho raros que se encuentran en la grama? –le pregunto observándolo con una mueca de asco.

-si, ¡pero yo amo la naturaleza!

-la seguirás amado, cuando se te meta un bicho en el oído. –le pregunto con sorna, el chico la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-que corta nota eres -se quejo Aida.

-¿yo corta nota?, tu eres un salvaje. -protesto ella indignada, Kensuke sonrió mirando las nubes, pensando en ella, en él, en si algún día existiría un nosotros.

-¿Asuka que haras cuando terminemos el proyecto comunitario? -Pregunto él mientras miraba el cielo azul intenso.

Asuka se tomo su tiempo antes de responder

-no lo se. -dijo con indiferencia, -Supongo que seguir con mi vida normal. –agrego levantándose del suelo, él acababa de recordarle lo horrible que estaba su vida, en esos momentos, cuando ni siquiera podía hacer que el evangelio se moviera.

Aida la miro sin entender la repentina frialdad de la chica, que hace un momento parecía divertirse, él también se levanto.

-¿tu que haras? -Pregunto ella, para que la conversación se centrara en él y no en su desastrosa vida.

-¿te acuerdas de Akaris?

-aja, -respondió sin entender porque le preguntaba eso.

-Su padre es Ross Liu, un director de cine y me ha ofrecido una pasantía en un estudio de grabación. -Explico él

-¡bien por ti Aida!. -Dijo ella fingiendo emoción.

-¿tu que harás en navidad?, Falta muy poco. -pregunto él

Asuka lo vio, y tuvo ganas de decirle que no se metiera en su vida, pero no tenia ganas de enfrascarse en una discusión, no hoy, ya le habían pasado demasiadas cosas malas en un día.

-Creo que.., iré a visitar a mi familia en Alemania, para año nuevo. -dijo pensativa.

-¡que bueno!, yo solo tengo a mi padre, y nunca lo veo, tengo dos años que no lo veo es un adicto al trabajo, pero por lo menos se encarga de depositarme siempre a tiempo el dinero que necesite, así se que no esta muerto. -él rio falsamente.

Asuka lo observo algo sorprendida esa información era nueva para ella, sabia que el chico vivía solo y que su padre trabajada en Nerv en un departamento desconocido, pero no sabia que no lo viera desde hace dos años. Hasta donde ella sabia todos los empleados de Nerv gozaban de vacaciones y permisos especiales.

-¡no es mi familia en realidad!.., pero igual los quiero. -Dijo ella dando por terminado el tema.

Kensuke capto la indirecta y no siguió con el tema.

-no te parece perfecto todo esto, la naturaleza, el atardecer, el olor de las hojas mezclada con la tierra mojada. -comento él estirando sus brazos y respirando profundo pero apenas lo hizo le dieron ganas de toser.

-cuidado te ahogas con tanta naturaleza -se burlo ella sonriendo.

-en.., realidad.., no es tan perfecta.., cuando trata de matarte. –respondió con voz entrecortada.

Ella volvió a reírse, luego se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, que ninguno de los dos sabia como manejar, de pronto el orgullo de Asuka pareció volver de las vacaciones, porque la pelirroja se sintió mal repentinamente. Frunció el ceño mirándolo como si fuera culpable de todo.

-¡ya me largo! -Anuncio la pelirroja antes de irse.

* * *

**Nota:** hola hasta aquí el capitulo 13,

Bien ya sabemos porque Rei esta tambiando poco a poco su personalidad, claro Rei siempre va a ser Rei, no me atreveria a cambiar este personaje tanto, me gusta como es.

Por otro lado Asuka la esta pasando mal con lo del evangelio, no voy a ponerlo igual que la serie porque, eso trancaria la historia, solo usare unas cosas.

La pareja va lento, es que quiero que sea mas real, nunca me han justados los fics donde las parejas van demasiado rapido, eso no me parece creible. Pero es solo mi opinión cada quien con sus gustos.


	14. todo termino ¿y despues?

Nota: *los textos inclinados son los pensamientos de los personajes

*los textos inclinados en negrita es la conciencia de Asuka.

**Capitulo 14**

**Todo termino ¿y después?**

Después de que Asuka se marcho, Kensuke guardo sus cosas y recogió su carpa, no tenía sentido acampar solo, después de todo antes que llegara la pelirroja él pensaba irse.

Cuando llego a su casa se acostó en el mueble largo y se puso a pensar en la pelirroja. "¿Por qué se fue de esa forma?" Aunque sentía curiosidad por saberlo no era algo que le quitara el sueño, después de todo Asuka siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana. Se sentía feliz, había pasado una tarde increíble con ella, habían hablado de cosas que no eran referentes a los estudios, y eso era un gran avance.

Estaba seguro de que Asuka no sabía de sus sentimientos por ella, de lo contrario nunca fuera ido a la montaña, también tenía la clara impresión de que ella ya no creía que fuera un idiota, pero era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo.

* * *

-¿donde estabas Asuka?

Pregunto Misato, apenas vio a la chica entrar por la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación sin pronunciar una palabra. La joven iba sumida en sus pensamientos, la escucho pero la ignoro completamente.

-hace cinco horas que saliste de Nerv y no contestas el teléfono, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo. -dijo Misato preocupada.

Asuka se detuvo y la miro, Katsuragi bebía una de sus adoradas cervezas y la observaba esperando alguna explicación por su desaparición.

-yo le he dicho, que no se preocupara, que de seguro habías ido ha acampar con los chicos, yo no pude ir lo olvide. -Intervino Shinji.

Asuka lo fulmino con la mirada, y Shinji guardo silencio.

-¿es verdad eso?-pregunto su tutora.

-¡NO, no he ido ha acampar con nadie!. -grito obstinada.

-¿entonces donde estaba?

-¡no te importa!. -volvió a gritar.

-!mientras vivas en mi casa me importa!. -Le grito Misato al ver que la chica continuaba su dirección a su habitación.

-NO ERES MI MADRE. -Le grito Asuka antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Se tumbo boca arriba en su cama y se puso a pensar mientras contemplaba el techo, Su vida era una mierda todo le salía mal, "ya no puedo pilotear el evangelio", todas las cosas que le habían importado antes, ahora ya no le parecían tan importante, se tumbo sobre un costado y luego se coloco en posición fetal.

Sentía que la ira y la frustración la consumían, odiaba a Shinji porque era el héroe de todos, nunca perdía una batalla. Odiaba a Rei por ser tan perfecta, a ella nada la afectaba. Odiaba a Misato porque Kaji la prefería a ella. Odiaba Kensuke…, hizo una pausa buscando palabras y se enojo más, al no encontrar ningún motivo para odiarle.

Dio un golpe con su puño en su cama, no estaba interesada para nada, en que una persona, a la que no pudiera odiar cuando quisiera, entrara en su vida. "Maldito Evangelion".

Le costó mucho poder dormirse, pues estaba tan enojada, que se había puesto a despotricar contra todos, y cuando se hubo desahogado finalmente se quedo dormida, se levanto tres horas más tarde con la sensación de no haber descansado nada.

Cuando llego al colegio, Asuka no se imaginaba que tendría que enfrentarse tan rápido a la pregunta del chico.

-¡hola buenos días Asuka! ¿Como estas? -La atajo Kensuke antes de que entrara en el salón.

-¡Guten Morgen! -Respondió ella con aburrimiento, y se dispuso a entrar en el salón, pero el chico le cerró el paso.

-¿que demonios te pasa Aida? -Pregunto enojada.

-¿que te paso ayer?..., ¿por que te fuiste de esa forma?

Dile que eso no le importa…, mándalo al demonio…, Le decía su conciencia

Cállate no la escuches, le dijo otra parte de su conciencia.

Asuka sacudió su cabeza antes de responder, intentando callar todas las voces en su cabeza.

-¡he recordado que tenía algo que hacer!.

-ah…, Ok. Pero… ¿estas bien? -Pregunto observándola.

-estoy bien.., -contesto irritada antes de entrar al salón.

-no te ves muy bien.., pareces cansada. -Comento él mientras la seguía.

Asuka le miro con expresión severa, había tenido la prevención de usar base de maquillaje para cubrirse las ojeras, pero el cansancio que sentía se notaba en su postura no en sus ojos.

-¡no he pedido tu opinión Aida!, ¡déjame en paz! -le grito obstinada.

-lo siento. -Se disculpo con sinceridad y no volvió a molestarla en toda la mañana.

En el salón reinaba un ambiente animado, y a pesar que todos los grupos habían terminado su proyecto comunitario aun se mantenían unidos, personas que nunca se hablaban ahora conversaban amistosamente.

Como es lógico cuando te obligan a trabajar durante tres meses, unidos como si fuese un matrimonio, terminas acostumbrándote a ellos, muchos de ellos consiguieron amigos nuevos. Claro que nunca falta el grupo que después de tanto estar juntos, se conocieron tan bien que ahora se odian a muerte.

Hubo un grupo que no lograron ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos y perdieron el proyecto comunitario, otro que fue eliminado por el profesor, pues intentaron engañarlo, falsificando firmas del asesor comunitario, cuando en realidad nunca asistieron a ninguna visita comunitaria.

La mañana se fue y dio paso a la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado y soplaba una fresca brisa, los tres chicos intentaban no chocar con nadie en la calle mientras se dirigían al Ancianato, la mayoría de los negocios ya estaban adornados con motivos navideños, y los vendedores ambulantes con gorros de Santa Clos los detenían a cada momento, para ofrecerles algunas de sus mercancías.

-¡por enésima vez NO QUIERO NADA! -Le grito Asuka a un vendedor que los seguía mientras ellos apuraban el paso.

-¡esta bien señorita pero no se moleste! -Se disculpo el vendedor y salio huyendo despavorido.

Siguieron caminando y una vendedora ambulante vestida con una mini falda de la señora Clos, hizo intento de acercarseles pero al verle la cara de asesina en serie que tenia la pelirroja, se desvío y les ofrecio las galletas a otras personas.

-la has asustado Asuka, yo iba a comprarle, ¡no he almorzado nada!. -Se quejo Kensuke.

-¿y qué? Me importa un pito si te mueres de hambre. -respondió irritada.

El chico de lentes tuvo suerte, mas adelante había una tienda en inauguración y estaban repartiendo pasapalos a los transeúntes para invitarles a pasar a la tienda.

-gracias linda -le agradeció Kensuke a una de las promotoras cuando le ofreció un pasapalo.

Asuka y Rei lo habían dejado atrás.

-¡espérenme! -Les Grito mientras apuro el paso hasta alcanzarlas.

-¡das lastima Aida! -Comento la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto sin entender.

-mendigando comida, que bajo has caído.

-no he mendigado nada, me la han regalado. -se defendió él.

Rei nunca le había prestado mucha atención a las cosas que la rodeaban, pero desde que no tomaba sus medicamentos las cosas le resultaban más interesantes. Vio a un Policía que intentaba calmar a un niño pequeño que lloraba sin parar, parecía perdido, no pudo evitar recordar a Taewat, el niño que le había pedido que lo ayudara a cruzar la calle, lo busco con la vista pero no lo encontró.

Acababan de pasar el lugar donde lo había visto la primera vez. Rei había adelantado el paso, para no tener que oír a sus dos compañeros que iban discutiendo.

-¡Señorita es usted la chica mas bella que he visto!

Los dos chicos que discutían, miraron la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos, un chico vestido de Santa Clos le había regalado a Rei un gorro Navideño, y esta parecía algo avergonzada.

"Primero le regalan comida al pecoso y ahora le regalan un gorro navideño a la niña modelo", es el colmo, soy mucho más bonita que esa muñeca. Pensó irritada.

¿Un gorro navideño?, pensaba Rei mientras caminaba, ¿Por qué ese extraño me dio un regalo? Dos personas que pasaron a su lado llegaban gorros iguales, No lo siguió pensando más y se lo puso.

"Hoy termina todo y después qué? "Ni siquiera logre ser su amigo", "Asuka volverá a tratarme como si no existiera". Suspiro desanimado.

-¡discúlpate por lo menos vieja gorda, casi me has tumbado! -Grito Asuka furiosa cuando una mujer regordeta tropezó con ella.

-¡y tu mejor come antes que te parta una brisa! -Le contesto la gorda, antes de seguir su camino.

-¿Qué?, ¿QUE?

Kensuke y Rei tuvieron que aguantar a la pelirroja quien quería darle una paliza a la mujer, que se desapareció entre la gente con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¡SUÉLTENME! -chillo.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos en los cuales Asuka logro calmarse un poco

-¡odio este mes, todo está abarrotado de gente!. -Gruño Asuka en tono irritado.

-yo también.., lo unico bueno es la comida.. -Contesto Kensuke adelantando el paso para caminaba a su lado.

-primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo -Respondió Asuka, sonrío y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rei caminaba detrás de ellos, manteniendo una distancia prudente lejos de sus dos compañeros por si estallaba alguna disputa, por ahora ellos dos solo hablaban de las cosas negativas de la navidad, Rei tuvo la sensación de que se habían olvidado completamente de ella, hasta que llegaron a LA CASA DEL ABUELO TOKIO - 03

Cuando entraron al Ancianato notaron que estaban comenzando a decorar todo con motivos navideños. La directora se les acerco y los saludo.

-¡oh qué bueno que llegan niños, los estábamos esperando! -Exclamo la directora.

Los tres chicos se vieron las caras asustados, Asuka pensó que eso no podía ser una buena señal, la última vez que la directora les dijo algo así, terminaron limpiando hasta las 7 de la noche, y ella estuvo estornudando sin parar el resto de la noche.

-¿si, y eso por que? -Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡vengan síganme!

Los tres chicos la siguieron lentamente y la vieron entrar en un depósito llenos de cajas de cartón, la mujer los invito a pasar, y no les quedo más opción que entrar.

-¿que es lo que quiere que hagamos? -Pregunto Asuka en tono resignado.

La mujer le entrego una caja como respuesta -quiero que nos ayuden a decorar todo -dijo en tono alegre

-¿todo? -Intervino Kensuke.

-si, y tu que eres el hombrecito, -Kensuke arrugo la nariz al escuchar esa palabra, -puedes encargarte de revisar el lavamanos, no se tiene, creo que tiene algo atascado. -Contesto la directora ensanchando su sonrisa, y él sintió un impulso de preguntarle, ¿si le veía cara de plomero?.

La directora se llevo a Kensuke, las dos chicas miraron todo las cajas del depósito.

-¡demonios!.., todo sea por acabar con este estúpido proyecto, ¡terminemos con todo esto, de una vez por todas! -dijo Asuka en tono de profundo fastidio

Rei la escucho exhalar un hondo suspiro antes de verla salir con una caja de bolas navideñas.

-¿donde están los abuelos? -Le pregunto Rei a una de las enfermeras, cuando salía del depósito con una caja.

-han ido de visitas a un Museo, regresan a las seis. -Respondió la mujer mientras miraba su Reloj.

Ayanami no quería irse sin antes despedirse de a la abuela Kikio, que en mas de una ocasión, le había dicho que no le perdonaría que se fuera sin antes despedirse de ella.

Las dos pilotos colocaban los adornos por todas partes, Rei la escuchaba debes en cuando quejarse de algo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

-¿Que? -Pregunto Rei más por instinto, que por interés.

-¡me he cortado!, con esta maldita bola.

-¡modere su vocabulario señorita!. -La regaño una enfermera de aspecto desagradable.

-¡oh perdona! -Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Y apenas la enfermera se dio la vuelta, Rei vio a la pelirroja sacarle la lengua.

-¡vieja bruja!. Gruño en voz baja.

Dos horas después el joven de lentes salió de la cocina, acalorado y cansado se tumbo en uno de los muebles, el lavamos le había dado una buena pelea, aunque dudaba que hubiese quedado mejor que antes.

Se había puesto a desarmarlo para sacar los trozos de comida podrida que tenia atascado, y le sobro una piensa pequeña que no tenia idea de a donde iba, y como no quería reconocerlo delante de los demás, había escondió la piensa en su bolsillo. "¡culpa de ellos por no pagarle a un plomero!".

Vio para todos los lados y como nadie lo miraba subió uno de sus pies en la mesa de la sala, mientras contemplaba a las dos chicas que seguían colocando los adornos.

-¿estás cómodo?

El chico pecoso entrecerró los ojos obstinado y de manera automáticamente bajo el pie de la mesa.

-¡señor Coronel!…, pensé que usted también estaba con los demás abuelos.

-no es muy cómodo andar con una silla de ruedas por allí, además lo museos me aburren.

-ya.. ¿y cómo le va? -Pregunto algo incomodo por el comentario anterior del abuelo, él nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo frustrante que debía ser la vida del Coronel, que era un aventurero innato, tener que estar atado a una silla de ruedas.

-bien, voy a casarme.

-¿va a casarse? -repitió no pudiendo ocultara su asombro.

-¿Qué, crees que no puedo? -Pregunto en un falso tono de molestia.

-NO, no, no quise decir eso.., y.., ¿quien es la afortunada? -Balbuceo.

-¡una dama hermosa!.., ¿y tu, porque no estás ayudando a las chicas?

-porque estoy descansando. -Contesto aun asombrado por la noticia.

-un soldado no descansa mientras hay damas presentes.., que estas esperando ve allá, y hazte valer como hombre, ¡conquístales!. -Comento en el Abuelo guiñándole un ojo.

-ya.., estoy muy cansado, y no creo que ellas quieran ser conquistadas. -Respondió Kensuke con aburrimiento, colocándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza se escurrió en el mueble quedando casi acostado.

-¡no me salgas con esas mariconadas! - respondió con tanta energía que ambas chicas voltearon a verlos. -¿eres hombre o no?.

-¡claro que soy hombre! -Contesto indignado, -pero.

-¡pero nada ve allá! -lo interrumpió el viejo lastimándole la rodilla con la silla de ruedas para que se levantara.

-bien -respondió Aida levantándose perezosamente.

Cuando se dirigía a donde estaban ambas chicas se sintió completamente estúpido, y si no fuera, porque El coronel lo estaba viendo se hubiese regresado, hasta su forma de caminar le parecía torpe. "No soy un maricón, No soy un maricón", se repetía mentalmente intentando darse valor, Asuka tenía el poder de convertirlo en alguien inseguro y de hacerlo sentir como un idiota la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Aida? -Le pregunto Asuka al verlo parado como un idiota a su lado sin decir nada.

Él se volvió hacia la peliazul -Rei me dejas ayudarte. -Balbuceo él.

-¿Dass?

-te ves cansada, porque no vas a descansar un momento, yo te ayudo. -dijo aparentando la seguridad que no sentía.

Kensuke giro la vista un momento hacia donde estaba el Coronel y este le hizo una breve seña de aprobación con los pulgares.

Ayanami solo observaba a la otra piloto quien apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que la peliazul supo que se avecinaba una nueva pelea. Rei acepto su ayuda y dejo solos.

¿Cansada?.., ¡Cansada estoy yo!, que no he dormido casi nada, ¡estúpido Aida!, pensaba enfurecida la alemana mientras intentaba colocar una carita de Santa Clos en la pared, sin romperla.

"Parece que está enojada conmigo ¿pero que fue lo que hice? "Le dije a Rei que fuera a descansar, solo para poder quedarme solo con ella". Pensaba Kensuke.

Ambos trabajaban en silencio, el muchacho tenia miedo de decirle algo a la chica, pues desde donde estaba él, se sentía el odio que le profesaba, "Soy un completo imbécil", acaba de caer en cuenta de algo, Asuka estaba molesta porque le había ofrecido su ayuda a Rei y no a ella. Tenia que arreglar eso rápido

-Asuka.., Asuka..,

La chica lo ignoraba abiertamente.

-Asuka..,

-QUE.., -le grito ya no pudiendo ignorarlo.

-ve.., a descansar yo termino.

-no.., necesito…, TU.., ayuda. -respondió con rabia contenida, -¿a caso crees que no pudo yo sola?

-No.., Claro que no. -Se apresuro a responder, -tu eres la persona mas autosuficiente que conozco, eres la mejor en todo lo que haces. -Dijo intentando limar asperezas, aumentando el ego de la chica.

-¡Así es! -Respondió ella arrogante.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio, por un rato hasta que Kensuke dejo de sentir la frialdad de la chica, y se atrevió a volver a hablar.

-¿cómo celebran la Navidad en tu país? -pregunto mientras colocaba un pequeño hombre de nieve en la pared.

La Chica tardo tanto en responder, que comenzaba a pensar que no lo había escuchado.

- En Alemania la Navidad se celebra el 24, 25 y 26 de Diciembre... -comenzó a explicar con aire presumido y Kensuke fijo toda su atención en ella, -Se adorna la casa con motivos navideños como, árboles, pirámides, angelitos y estrellas de papel o paja…. -hizo una breve pausa, para recoger unas ramitas del suelo, y luego siguió explicando.

-La comida típica de navidad es cordero, pato, pescado, salchichas o ensalada de papas o de fideos. Después de la comida, se colocan los regalos debajo del árbol... -explicaba sin dejar de colocar bolas navideñas. -También es una costumbre que todos los miembros de la familia reciban un plato lleno de dulces y frutas, ustedes los Japo

La chica no termino de hablar pues vio que Kensuke ya no le prestaba atención, indignada, dirigió su vista a la misma dirección que él, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, sobre ellos había un muérdago, que hace un momento Ayanami y ella habían colocado allí.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! -Dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

-la.., tradición dice que..

-¡se lo que significa! -Lo corto en seco -¡y antes prefiero arrojarme de un edificio!. -agrego sintiendo una sensación muy rara en el estomago.

-ja.. ja.. ja.. -se rió con ironía, sintiéndose ofendido.

-¿a donde vas? -Pregunto extrañada al verlo alejarse.

-voy por mas demás adornos.

Había aprendido a no prestarle tanta atención a los comentarios mal intencionados de la pelirroja, era su personalidad. Cuando comenzaba a ponerse mas pesada de la normal era mejor, no responderle.

Una hora después llegaron los demás abuelos formando un alboroto en la sala, haciendo comentarios entre ellos, sobre los lugares que habían visitado.

-¡pero miren como esta todo tan bonito! -Comento una de las abuelas.

-aquí tenemos a los responsables, chicos dejen eso. -les ordeno la directora.

Los tres dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y se reunieron junto con ellos, después de los saludos correspondientes, la directora le firmo todos los papeles de las horas cumplidas que acababan de realizar, y les ofreció una merienda en la sala, junto a los demás abuelos.

Mientras Kensuke comía como si tuviera años que no lo hacía, observaba a la pelirroja, que conversaba con una de las abuelas apartadas de todos los demás.

-¡tengo un regalo para ti Asuka!

-para mi, -dijo vacilante -¿que es? -Pregunto emocionada le encantaban los regalos.

Abrió el regalo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Danke!, es una bufanda muy bonita. -comento probándosela y se vio en el espejo que la abuela le sostenía frente a ella.

-te queda muy bien resalta el color de tus ojos.

-Eso es porque a mi todo me queda bien -respondió con arrogancia, la mujer sonrío, -¿es ese un anillo de compromiso? -pregunto señalando la mano de la abuela.

La pelirroja acababa de ver el anillo que tenia la Abuela Rosalie es su mano izquierda.

-si -Respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿con quien, cuando, y donde? -Pregunto sorprendida.

-Con el Coronel, dentro de unos meses, todavía no hemos decidido la fecha, ¿y dónde? aquí mismo.

-¿CON EL CORONEL? -Pregunto perpleja, varias de las personas allí presente las miraron durante unos momentos y luego volvieron a los suyo.

-si.

-pero.., ¿y desde cuando se aman?... ¿pero si esta invalido?, ¿cómo van hacerlo?. -no continuo pues la mirada reprobatoria de la abuela la hizo callar.

-¡ay! Hija, el amor nace de la convivencia, y a nuestra edad solo queremos compartir lo que nos queda de tiempo juntos.

-¡no digas eso, a usted le queda mucho años de vida! -Dijo Asuka con ceño, le había tomado cariño a esa señora y no le hacía nada de gracia que estuviera hablando de morirse.

La señora sonrío complacida por el comentario de la chica, las dos se habían llevado bien desde el principio.

-pero usted lo quiere ¿sí o no? -Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Asuka eres muy joven para entender algunas cosas.

-ya tengo 15 años, puedo entender lo que sea -Se quejo ofendida, era obvio que la mujer no sabía que estaba tratando con una joven prodigio pensó ella. -humm. ¿Qué es lo que no voy a entender? -Insistió Asuka que la mataba la curiosidad

-uno no debe estar con quien uno quiere, si no con quien lo quiere a uno. -Explico la abuela ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de Asuka.

-¿dass?, eso no tiene sentido.

-te explico, si tú te casarás con alguien que tu quieres, pero él no te quiere a ti, no serás feliz. En cambio si te casarás con alguien que en verdad te quiere, tienes muchas probabilidades de ser feliz.

-no entiendo eso, cuando me case lo haré con quien me dé la gana. -Dijo ella arrugando la frente.

-¿no te importa si no te quiere?

-estamos hablando de mi felicidad, no la de él. -Dijo Asuka con toda sinceridad, haciendo que la mujer se carcajeara de la risa.

-esa es una actitud muy egoísta.., voy a explicártelo más fácil. Si tú te casarás con alguien que TU quieres.., -la señalo, -pero él no te quiere a ti.., terminarías cansándote de vivir con alguien que NO te quiere, y no serán felices ninguno de los dos.., bueno quizás el sí.., con su amante. -sonrío.

-eso nunca, antes le mataría.. pero continúe, esta interesante el tema. -Cometo la pelirroja, que pensaba en alguien que no debía pensar.

La anciana sonrío por el comentario de la chica, y pensó que Asuka a parte de ser egoísta también era bastante posesiva, igual que ella en sus mejores años.

- En cambio si te casarás con alguien que en verdad te quiere.., terminaras enamorándote de él.., porque alguien que "si te quiere", -acentuó la palabra, -se preocupa por ti, y se esforzara por complacerte, el amor verdadera nace de la convivencia.

La pelirroja guardo silencio pensando en sus palabras, vio a Kensuke y luego a la anciana. -¿usted no quiere al Coronel?.

-claro que lo quiero, pero preferiría vivir rodeada de mis nietos y mis hijos.

Asuka abrió la boca para decirle a la abuela que estaba usando descaradamente al anciano, pero a la final no dijo nada, ella hizo lo mismo, salir con un chico que no le gustaba.

Media hora mas tarde los tres chicos salían por la puerta de LA CASA DEL ABUELO TOKIO - 03, ya había terminado todo, ya no tendrían que volver a ese lugar nunca mas, habían cumplido con todos los requisitos legales, y solo les esperaba volver a su rutina diaria, ya no mas reuniones juntos, ya no mas discusiones sobre que debían poner en el trabajo, eran completamente libres.

Ese era el pensamiento que invadía a los tres chico, junto con una sensación de vacío, esa que te invade una vez que has terminado algo que te acompaño durante tanto tiempo, y luego se va dejándote desorientado.

Rei se despidió de los dos y se fue dejándolos en un incomodo silencio, Kensuke fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-bueno.., por fin terminamos, debes estar feliz. -Dijo con voz queda.

-¡tan feliz como tu! -Contesto ella, que en ese momento se sentía muy extraña.

-No lo creo. -Respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿por que? -Vacilo ella un tanto desencajada.

Aida tomo aire, miro a todas partes y luego poso su mirada profunda sobre ella.

-se.., que me dijiste que, -hizo una pausa inseguro, -que no me confundiera contigo, que no seriamos amigos.., nunca, pero.., a sido inevitable, y no a sido culpa mía. -decía haciendo pausas tan seguido que Asuka comenzaba de desesperarse.

-¿de que estas hablándome? -Pregunto ella ya estresada.

-estoy hablando de que voy a extrañarte…, y si algún día cambias de opinión y ya no te parezco tan.., idiota, mi amistad estará disponible para ti siempre..

"bueno ya lo dije" pensó desanimado, ahora esperaba la risa burlona de Asuka, era la reacción mas segura que tendría ella.

Las palabras del chico la habían dejado sumamente desconcertada, sin saber que responder a eso. Lo miro y el chico parecía haber palidecido tres tonos. Ella no quería que fueran amigos, tampoco quería que fueran algo diferente, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-no voy a irme a ningún lado. -Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo falsamente.

-es verdad, -respondió él, se sentía demasiado tonto como para seguir allí. -nos vemos Asuka, chao -se despidió él dándose la vuelta y caminado en dirección contraria de donde estaba ella, sintiendo un irrefrenable impulso de darse la vuelta y besarla.

Asuka lo vio irse, y de pronto se sintió triste. -¡Kensuke! -Dijo ella en voz alta para que lo escuchara.

Él se giro conmocionado, era la primera vez que Asuka lo llamaba por su nombre, no por su apellido como siempre, sintió un impulso de hacérselo saber, pero si lo hacía quizás no volvería a llamarlo por su nombre, era obvio que ella no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-¿qué?- Pregunto expectante.

-Cuídate mucho.

-¡tu también., cuídate mucho Asuka! -Respondió más animado.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, bueno se acabo proyecto comunitario, lo siento por Kensuke que no quería que terminar. Pero el proyecto comunitario a servido para que Asuka cambie su forma de pensar sobre Kensuke, bueno no del todo Asuka siempre será Asuka. Para que Rei tenga un amigo y casi una abuela.

A partir de ahora las cosas que pasen entre los personajes, será por voluntad propia.


	15. la tentaciòn de shinji

**CAPITULO 15**

**La tentación de Shinji**

"Cuídate mucho" esa eran las ultimas palabras que Asuka le había dicho, hace ya 10 días atrás, y si en ese momento no había entendido la profundidad de esas dos palabras, ahora lo comprendía, Asuka se estaba despidiendo de él, y no lo había notado porque simplemente estaba deslumbrado, por el hecho de haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de la pelirroja.

No la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, ella no fue más al colegio y aunque había estado pendiente de cualquier noticia sobre ella, no sabía nada, no había querido preguntarle a Shinji para que Touji no comenzara a darle lata. Y ahora que tenían vacaciones tenía menos posibilidades de verla, él solo quería saber si las cosas seguirían como antes o algo había cambiado.

-¿hasta cuando vas a estar allí oliendo ese trapo sucio de sangre?- Le dijo Touji.

Kensuke se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amigo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado por completo que Touji y Shinji todavía seguían en su casa jugando con su Playstation, guardo recelosamente el pañuelo de Asuka en uno de sus bolsillos, no lo había querido lavar para que no se le quitara el olor del perfume de la chica, y por eso aun tenia su sangre seca.

-no es un trapo.., es un pañuelo- corrigió él.

-¡lo que sea!, pierdes el tiempo, mejor ve por unas palomitas- Propuso el moreno.

-¿porque no vas tu?. –respondió ceñudo.

-porque tú eres el anfitrión –contesto el pelinegro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡y tu conoces la casa perfectamente!.., pasas mas tiempo aquí, que en tu casa. –protesto Aida, quien no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el esclavo de su amigo.

-¿vas a echármelo en cara ahora? –respondió Suzuhara fingiendo estar ofendido, Ikari se les quedo mirando.

-¿vas a empezar con el teatro?- pregunto el de lentes ya irritado por el parloteo de su amigo.

-hablando de teatro.., que paso con Akaris ¿ya terminaron? -pregunto con curiosidad, despegando la vista del televisor para mirarlo.

-¿Akaris y tu son novios?- Pregunto Shinji, que había puesto el juego en pausa para escucharlos.

-¿vas a creerle a este mentecato?- pregunto Kensuke en tono amargado.

-¡este se cree que yo me chupo el dedo! –le dijo el chico deportista al tercer elegido quien se encogió de hombros, Ikari no estaba interesado en participar en una pelea y menos por una cotufas, -reconócelo de una vez, ¿te gusta la chama?- le pregunto Touji serio.

-¡No me gusta! –grito indignado.

-míralo, con esa carita de inocente que tiene, es una Rata- dijo Touji a Shinji señalando con un dedo a su amigo pecoso.

-porque, ¿que hizo?- Pregunto Shinji mirando a sus dos amigos.

-tiene a la Akaris babeando por él.., Liu lo lleva de viaje en limosina.., lo invita a comer a su casa.., lo lleva al cine y lo trae hasta su casa en "limosina", y eso no es todo…, ya le presento a su papá y este resulto ser un Director de cine famoso que hasta le ofreció un trabajo,- explicaba Touji mientras nombraba cada cosa, las contaba con los dedos- ¿que mas quieres que haga? ¡Dale el SI de una ves!- dijo serio y luego soltó la risa al ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿en serio? y a hecho todo eso por ti - Pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

-¡NOO!, y lo del cine es mentira, y fui a su casa porque.., ¡ya! no voy a explicarlo otra vez- respondió con profundo fastidio.

-pero todo lo demás, si es verdad.., te estas chuleando a la chama reconócelo- Se burlaba Touji.

Suzuhara había logrado su objetivo, había hecho sacar de sus casillas a su amigo, y Kensuke furioso se fue a la cocina.

-se molesto- Le advirtió Shinji.

-aah.., ya se le pasara, él sabe que solo estaba jugando, siempre nos molestamos el uno al otro, prefiero verlo molesto que deprimido.

-¿porque esta deprimido?

-no lo se.., pero creo que..

-aquí están las malditas palomitas- dijo Kensuke en tono agresivo, Tirándole la bolsa de palomitas encima al pelinegro.

Luego de un rato, la alarma del reloj digital de Kensuke sonó a la misma hora de siempre, el chico la apago, llevaba días que no le daba importancia a esa hora

-¡es la hora!- exclamo Shinji no pudiendo disimular su emoción, Touji lo miro sorprendido.

-¡no lo puedo creer!, ¿le has contado lo de tu vecina al bueno de Shinji? –pregunto incrédulo.

-pues si, da igual, tu vienes aquí por lo mismo- respondió Kensuke sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-tengo tiempo que no lo hago, yo no soy un enfermo como tu, que tiene videos y todo- se defendió Touji.

-¿le grabaste videos?- pregunto Shinji interesadísimo.

-si pero eso era cuando yo tenia 13 años, pensé que era una ocasión única e irrepetible, pero ya ves.., la mujer es una loca, lo hace todos los días, le gusta provocar a los hombres- se excuso Kensuke, que hablo del tema como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-¡fueras visto a este loco, los vendía!- comento Touji con orgullo.

-los vendíamos, y a buen precio- corrigió Kensuke.

Shinji los miro de forma reprobatoria pero luego miro inconscientemente hacia la ventana, y Kensuke pensó, que Shinji debía estar pensando en el espectáculo que se estaba perdiendo, pero no se atrevía, a decir que moría de ganas por ver a su vecina, llevaba cinco días seguido visitándolo, con la excusa de venir a jugar videojuegos.

Y Aida cinco días fingiendo que no se enteraba de sus verdaderas razones, siempre le facilitaba las cosas tomando la iniciativa, pero hoy no iba ayudarlo, si quería ver a la vecina tendría que decirlo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro

10 minutos después a Kensuke le pareció que Shinji estaba totalmente desconcentrado, pues se había dejado ganar mas de 10 veces en el juego de lucha libre que jugaban juntos, Shinji no solía ser tan mal jugador. Kensuke y Touji cruzaron miradas cómplices pensando lo mismo.

-eh.. que les parece si echamos una miradita a ver que hace la vecinita sexy- comento Touji.

-Si- dijo Shinji enérgico - eeh…, No creo que eso este bien- corrigió enseguida volviendo a sentarse.

Kensuke no pudo evitar reírse, la santurronería fingida de su amigo le hacia gracia, pero estaba decidido a no ayudarlo esta ves.

-pues.., yo si voy a ver -anuncio Touji.

Touji comenzó a provocar a Shinji hablándole de lo sexy que se veía la vecina, de sus movimientos, Ikari que en ese momento intentaba concentrarse en el juego, pero no lo lograba.

-¡tubo.., tubo..,!- gritaba Touji mientras aplaudía, Kensuke le vio la cara de sufrimiento que tenia Ikari en ese momento y volvió a reír.

-eres un desastre jugando Shinji- le reclamo Kensuke.

-lo siento.

-¿quieres jugar otro?- pregunto Kensuke fingiendo no darse cuenta de la ansiedad de su amigo.

-no ya me aburrí, yo mejor voy a ver- respondió Shinji dejando tirado el control del playstation en el suelo y su unió a su amigo Touji.

-¿ahora.., quien es.., el sádico eh? Y tu Touji, que diría Horaki si te viera en estos momentos- comento Kensuke entre risas.

-pues veras es estos momentos estamos peleados, bueno ella lo esta conmigo, por lo tanto mientras ella no me hable, esto es un pequeño.., como decirle.., si un momento de libertad en el que puedo hacer algo como esto, sin que este mal.

-entonces según tu.., ¿es como si ella te diera permiso?- pregunto Kensuke con una sonrisa burlona, esa idea de su amigo le parecía totalmente loca estaba seguro que Hikari se pondría furiosa si se enteraba de la forma de pensar de su amigo.

-si -respondió con toda sinceridad Touji - ¿y tu que tienes? normalmente eres el primero en estar aquí espiando a tu vecina

Kensuke chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. -¡Quizás me he aburrido de ver!- respondió sin despegar la vista del juego.

Touji lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrío. -¡aja pícaro!, te cansaste de solo ver de lejos, ¡te hace falta mas acción practica!- respondió Touji que volvía al ataque con sus bromas.

-¡no vayas a empezar otra vez! - le advirtió Kensuke en tono cansino -¿tu no tenias algo que hacer? - quería que su amigo se fuera para poderle pregunta a Shinji por Asuka.

-¿me estas corriendo?- pregunto Touji levantando una ceja.

La respuesta nunca se pronuncio, pues en ese momento sonó el celular de Touji y este se fue hasta la cocina para responder, no quería que lo escucharan los demás.

-ven vamos a escuchar- dijo Kensuke apenas Touji se perdió, el joven piloto no quería soltar el telescopio.

-¡pero eso esta mal!- se quejo Shinji que prefería volver a la ventana.

-¿mal?.., lo dice TU, el sádico que estaba hace unos momento espiando a mi vecina. –pregunto serio.

-bu..eno.. eso es diferente- balbuceo.

-shiss. Baja la voz.

Los dos se ocultaron detrás de una pared y escucharon a su amigo hablando

-lo se mi amor, pero escúchame, yo…, quisiera estar allá contigo.., pero es que mi amigo no se siente bien y no quiero dejarlo solo- hablaba Touji por teléfono haciendo pausas a cada momento para escuchar a su novia

-¡Si y estamos en un burdel con mujeres desnudas!- le grito Kensuke burlándose para sabotearle la conversación a su amigo y tomar venganza por lo de hace un rato.

-¡estas loco!.., me has metido en un buen lio.., ya me voy tendré que inventarle una buena historia. - le reclamo Touji después de terminar la llamada.

-bien, ¡ah!, no vayas a venir mañana pues voy a comenzar a trabajar- explico Kensuke con una sonrisa, contento de que su amigo por fin se fuera.

-ya.., en el estudio de grabación del suegro, - se burlo Touji y Kensuke le arrojo uno de las cojines del mueble.

Touji se fue y dejo a Kensuke pensando en como preguntarle a Shinji sobre Asuka sin sonar muy interesado.

-¿y.., Asuka.., como esta?- después de romperse la cabeza pensando, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y también era la única cosa que quería saber.

-eh.. eh.. bueno… ella, esta algo molesta.

-¿molesta.., eso porque?.., bueno si ella casi siempre esta enojada.., ¿pero por que esta enfadada en esta ocasión?- pregunto poniendo toda su atención en su amigo.

-bueno.., cosas del trabajo- respondió Shinji dando por terminado el tema.

-¡ya!- comento Kensuke lamentándose no poder seguir preguntando.

10 minutos después Shinji también se marcho, Aida estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien, la forma en como Shinji dudo en contestar su pregunta lo hizo ponerse a pensar, _"ella no va a clases, no se conecta al Messenger" _y eso era algo muy extraño, antes lo hacía todas las noches sin falta.


	16. encuentros y exposiciones

**Capitulo 16**

**Encuentros y Exposiciones**

Hace unos días el ataque de un Ángel, causo graves daños a los evangelios 00 y 01, aunque lograron eliminarlo con dificulta, la piloto del Eva 00 se encontraba hospitalizada en Nerv.

Rei se encontraba acostada en una camilla esperando ser dada de alta, llevaba tres días allí, y comenzaba a sentirse presa, no era como si nunca hubiese estado allí, por el contrario estaba acostumbrada a eso, solo que ahora algo había cambiado en ella, y no sabía detenerlo, o si quería detenerlo, mientras estuvo allí sola, porque nadie aparte de Shinji había ido a visitarla, pensó en varias cosas que podía estar haciendo fuera de Nerv, también pensó en la posibilidad escaparse, pero eso era absurdo, ella no hacia esas cosas.

El tiempo era algo que a Rei nunca le había importado, ella siempre hacia todo a la hora indicada, por eso se sorprendió de lo que estaba pensando, estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí acostada sin hacer nada.

-Rei ya puedes irte. -Anuncio la doctora Ritsuko desde la puerta.

-Si. -respondió con rostro inexpresivo.

Desde que estaba leyendo el libro Daniel Goleman, entendía un poco mejor el comportamiento de algunas personas, la doctora Akagi era una persona que no quería preguntas, solo buscaba respuesta, por eso ya no le volvió a preguntarle nada.

Pero seguía resultándole complicado iniciar una conversación sobre cosas que no le interesaban, dejo de leer el libro cuando se entero de que las demás personas esperaban algo de ella, se sintió terriblemente desconcertada por eso, "¿yo que puedo ofrecer?".

Salió de Nerv a paso firme, se sorprendió de ver que afuera ya era de noche, el cielo estaba nublado, cuando dentro de Nerv todo estaba tan iluminado.

Necesitaba comprar materiales, para terminar los dibujos que tenía que Exponer obligatoriamente mañana, en la **XXXII Exposición de jóvenes Artistas,** cosa que no le llamaba la atención para nada, no tenía idea de cómo era una exposición de ese tipo, la profesora solo se había limitado a amenazarlos a todos de que no podían faltar.

Se fue en busca de una papelería, con algo de suerte encontró una Papelería abierta, y compro Lápices de dibujo 6B, 4B, 3B, HB, Carboncillo, y un fijador para el cabello, para usarlo como sellador, este ultimo un compañero de clases se lo había recomendado, según él era más económico. Rei no estaba segura de si era verdad, o solo esta bromeando, pero como ella no quería pagar con la tarjeta de crédito de Nerv, (para que no la descubrieran), si la descubrían tendría que dejar el curso, por eso decidió hacerle caso, y pago todo en efectivo. Ayanami se había vuelto un poco paranoica con eso.

* * *

Kensuke llevaba cinco días trabajando y aunque los primeros dos días todo le parecía maravilloso, pronto descubrió que no todo era tan perfecto, El Papá de Akaris que solo estuvo el primer día y después de fue a China, le recomendó de una forma poco amable que continuara asistiendo al curso, y Kensuke tuvo que volver al curso, como resultado pasaba todo el día en la calle, y pasaba la mayor parte del día cansado.

-¡por fin en casa! -exclamo el joven de lentes tumbándose en su cama -¡esto no es vida! ¿Quién dijo que trabajar era bueno? -se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza, para que no le molestara la luz del bombillo, que había olvidado apagar antes de tumbarse en la cama.

Atravesaba el parque central, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, su corazón latía tan rápido en su pecho que podía sentirlo en su garganta, y la brisa le despeinaba el cabello, quería llegar antes que ella, para poder ordenar sus ideas. "¡No puede ser la llego!" se acerco a donde estaba la chica sentada en un banco, e intento dejar de respirar entrecortadamente.

-¡hola!, disculpa no quería llegar tarde, -miro su reloj -pero tu llegaste antes de la hora. -comento extrañamente serio.

-¡no importa! -respondió ella, observándolo con expresión divertida en la cara, pues el chico tenia todo el cabello revuelto, y parecía no haberlo notado, mientras intentaba hablar serio, algo que no combinaba con su cabello.

-¿que querías decirme? -pregunto Kensuke con curiosidad, sentándose a su lado, se quito las gafas y las limpiaba parsimoniosamente con su suéter

-¿yo?, eras tu quien quería hablar conmigo -Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

-ah es verdad -dijo él sonriendo nervioso, respiro profundo, se puso sus gafas, -Asuka yo.., yo, eto eh.., tu me gustas mucho. -balbuceo.

Ella guardo silencio por unos segundos, segundos que a Kensuke le parecieron horas.

-¿por que tardaste tanto en decírmelo?, -pregunto ella sorprendida, -tu también me gustas mucho. -añadió ruborizándose levemente.

-¿en serio? -pregunto emocionado.

-si. - dijo ella acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

Kensuke sonrío, y se acerco lentamente al rostro de Asuka, sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, y la respiración de la chica golpeando su rostro,

se acerco mas a ella y..

**!PUMM!**

El estallido de un cohetón que exploto cerca de su ventana le dio un susto de muerte, que lo hizo caerse de la cama.

-!NOOO!, NO. ¡no puede ser, era un sueño!.., estúpido cohete no pudo esperar dos segundos mas antes de explotar. - gruño mientras intentaba desenredarse de las sabanas, se había dado un buen golpe en el trasero.

En el intento por zafarse de las sabanas, se golpeo un codo con la mesita de noche, y esta al moverse tumbo el reloj despertador, que le cayó en la cabeza.

-¡AY!.., ¿Que fue lo que hice para merecer esto? -se toco la cabeza para ver si tenía sangre, pero no tenía nada, se levanto y se volvió a tumbar en su cama furioso, tanteo en la mesa buscando su gafas, se las puso y vio la hora, eran las 3:45 de la mañana no recordaba haber apagado la luz.

Odiando la navidad más que nunca, intento volver a dormir con la esperanza de continuar el mismo sueño, soñó que Touji bailaba con una escoba en el colegio y que Hikari cantaba los pollitos. Después soñó que Akaris se había vuelto loca, y se creía una princesa Árabe, y lo obligaba a que bailara. Después soñó que la vecina le reclamaba porque ya no la espiaba, y él le gritaba que estaba Casado y ella lo perseguía con una escopeta.

Se despertó cuando la alarma sonó, le dolía la cabeza y estaba de mal humor, no había logrado continuar el sueño con Asuka, y en lugar de eso soñó un montón de loqueras sin sentido.

* * *

Rei descubrió de la peor manera, que no debía usar el fijador de cabello tan cerca pues se mojaba el papel y se arrugaba. Se sentía cansada apenas había dormido un par de horas y no habían sido suficientes.

Estaba sentada mirando los dos dibujos que tenía que llevar en una hora, los había dañado sin querer, uno estaba arrugado y el otro que lo había trabajado con pasteles, carboncillo y temple sobre cartón, (el que más le había costado hacer), se había chorreado y perdido la forma de las figuras.

Se le ocurrió usar la plancha para enderezarlos, pero esta vez tuvo la precaución de colocarles una tela encima, para no dañarlos más. El resultado fue que por lo menos ya no estaban arrugados.

Cansada de todo el asunto, ahora debía irse lo más rápido posible al centro y reunirse con los demás alumnos para que montaran los dibujos. Ayanami pensó que de seguro la regañarían por lo que les hizo a las obras.

Le sorprendió que la profesora le dijera que estaban muy interesantes, y que había usado la técnica del chorreado a la perfección, cosa que Rei no tenía idea que existiera, a ella le salió por error, no creyó que fuera oportuno explicárselo, pensó que la profesora debía estar un poco estresada, pues estaba culpando a un alumno de haberle escondido un pincel, que Rei vio que ella misma se colocaba detrás de la oreja.

-Profesora. -dijo Rei señalándole el pincel que tenía en la oreja.

-Que tengo, no me digas.., ¿es un bicho?.., ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!. -grito asustada, sin querer tocarse.

-Es el pincel. -dijo Rei quitándole el pincel y entregándoselo.

-¡oh!.. jejeje.. es que estoy algo nerviosa., hoy van a venir mucha gente importante y todo tiene que quedar perfecto. -explico algo histérica.

-¡eso era lo que intentaba decirle y usted no me dejaba hablar!. -se quejo uno de los alumnos.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y Kensuke estaba cansado de esperar a que escampara, tenía que llegar a su casa cambiarse de ropa e irse a presentar su cortometraje, miro su reloj ya eran las cinco de la tarde, en una hora abrirían la exposición a todo el público, y él todavía esperando a que parara de llover.

Echo a correr, con un periódico en la cabeza, mientras la ropa se le pegaba a su piel, y se le empañaban las gafas por la húmeda. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una chica pelirroja, y la busco con la vista, estaba de espaldas a él, "no puede ser ella," "creo que me estoy volviendo loco".., loco o no, fue a comprobarlo.

Sintió que se le detenía el corazón, cuando vio a la pelirroja de sus sueños sentada en un banco sola, "seguro ya me he quedado dormido otra vez en el trabajo", se pellizco para comprobarlo y le dolió.

-¿Asuka eres tu? -pregunto despacio.

Ella lo miro, y la mirada de Asuka lo asusto, su mirada era vacía, lo miraba pero a la vez era como si no lo viera, Kensuke la observo por unos segundos, quizás estaba llorando, no podía saberlo, pues si lo hacia sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que recorrían su rostro. Se preocupo muchísimo Asuka parecía tan indefensa, nunca la había visto así.

-¿qué haces aquí?..., estas toda mojada. -pregunto él con voz más baja de lo que quería.

Asuka ya no lo miraba a él, y tampoco le prestaba atención, Aida comenzaba a asustarse más. "¿Estará enferma o solo quiere que me vaya?".

-ven Asuka vámonos.., te estás mojando toda. -dijo extendiéndole una mano.

-Quiro allein sein ¡gehen! -él la miro sin entender una palabra, -déjame quiero estar sola. -murmuro ella en voz baja, pero suficiente para que él le escuchara.

Se alivio un poco, al saber que no estaba tan mal como para no poder hablar.

-no voy a dejarte aquí sola.., puedes enfermarte. -dijo arrugando la frente.

-NO ME IMPORTA. -Grito, y él se sobresalto por la sorpresa.

Kensuke se sentó a su lado, no pensaba dejarla sola.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto ella irritada.

-entonces seremos dos los enfermos, porque no voy a dejarte sola. -sentencio él.

Como respuesta solo escucho a la chica bufar, "ella debe estar pensando que me cansare y la dejaría sola, pero se equivoca."

Él parecía estar empeñado en estar presente en su vida, como ahora, y ella no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas, para enfrascarse en un discusión, "si quiere morirse de una Neumonía era problema suyo." Pensó agotada.

* * *

La exposición había comenzado y Rei no perdía detalle alguno, se había sorprendido cuando abrieron las puertas de la galería y dentro una orquesta sinfónica comenzó a tocar, una melodía, que si no había escuchado mal, él director de la orquesta dijo que se llamaba Adagio de Chopin, (N/A: muy buena por cierto la recomiendo para este cap.).

Rei no había escuchado nunca una música tan triste como esa, bueno ella no solía escuchar música, solo la de la calle, pero esa en particular le gustaba.

Mientras las personas caminaban en pequeños grupos, y miraban las obras haciendo comentarios, la música seguía sonando.

Ayanami prefirió mantenerse alejada del resto de las personas, se dejaba invadir por la música, se sentía fuera de lugar, todos sus compañeros de curso iban acompañados de sus familiares, y ella comenzaba a sentirse tan triste y no sabia cual era el motivo, quizás era la música, ya no quería oírla, no le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Se alejo de la orquesta, y comenzó a recorrer la galería, mirando las obras de los demás, vio a un grupo de gente que estaban cerca de uno de sus dibujos, y se acerco para escuchar las críticas de la obra.

-¡oh! Esta tiene formas muy interesante, y la técnica del chorreado ha quedado perfecta. -dijo una señora regordeta.

Rei que la escuchaba no pudo evitar pensar, en cómo era posible que nadie se fuera dado de cuenta, de que la obra era producto de un accidente.

-Madre, Creo que el artista ha representado perfectamente la angustia, ¿quien la a pintado?-comento una chica que Rei nunca había visto.

-¡oh! Que injusticia, no la ha firmado, es una obra anónima.- Comento la señora regordeta.

-pues sí, algunos artistas tienen esa mala costumbre.., ¡detesto que hagan eso!.., pareciera que no quisieran el reconocimiento por su trabajo. -respondió la chica.

Rei que estaba escuchado la conversación, se asusto cuando ambas mujeres la miraron.

-¡hey!.., ¿sabes quien a pintado esta obra? -le pregunto la chica, señalando su obra.

-no, no tengo idea. -mintió Rei.

-¿tu eres una de los jóvenes artistas? -pregunto la mujer mayor.

-no señora, yo solo vine a ver la exposición. -explico la piloto.

* * *

Kensuke no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya el cielo estaba lleno de diminutas estrellas plateadas, y la lluvia había disminuido, ahora solo había una llovizna. El muchacho estaba muy preocupado, Asuka no había vuelto hablar, y eso no era algo normal en ella, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando debía ser muy malo.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que era, pero no quería preguntárselo, respetaría su silencio era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. No le importaba que estuviera comenzando a congelarse. Quería que ella supiera que podía contar con él, aun fuera estando allí sin decir una palabra.

La gente que pasaba con sus sombrillas los miraban algo curiosos de ver a dos chicos, totalmente mojados llevaban horas allí sin hacer nada.

-por.., que, -ella hablo y su voz sonó tan áspera por estar tanto tiempo sin usarla, que tuvo que aclarar su garganta varias veces para poder seguir hablando. -¿Por qué.., estas aquí?.

Esa pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido, comenzaba a preguntarse y se había quedado muda.

-quiero acompañarte.., y estoy dispuesto a escucharte.., claro solo si tu quieres hablar. -respondió con sinceridad.

Se sumergieron en otro largo pero no incomodo silencio, en que Asuka parecía pensar en esa respuesta.

-desde que era pequeña, -comenzó ella a hablar y Kensuke la escuchaba atentamente, -siempre quise ser la piloto de un Evangelión ese siempre fue mi sueño, quería que la gente me quisiera y me admirara por eso.., y cuando lo conseguí así fue.., ahora ya no consigo pilotear el Evangelio, y ahora siento que me perdí. -al pronunciar las últimas palabras su voz se quebró.

Y Kensuke tuvo la clara idea de que Asuka estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar frente a él.

-sé lo que sientes.

-¡NO, NO LO SABES! -le grito ella.

-No, quizás no, pero a veces también me siento perdido.

Asuka se negaba a mirarlo, y solo lo miro cuando sintió la mano fría de Kensuke apretando la suya, que para sorpresa de él, ella no la rechazo.

-Asuka tu no solo eres la piloto de un Evangelion, tu eres más que eso.., eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, eres divertida, muy astuta, y la mas terca pero también la más bonita que he visto., y quienes no te valoren por todas esas cualidades que tienes, son unos estúpidos que no merecen vivir. -las últimas palabras las pronuncio con amargura y apretando el puño de la mano que le quedaba libre, ella sonrío brevemente como respuesta a ese gesto.

-¿tú piensas todo eso de mi? -pregunto ella, clavando sus ojos azules en él, sin pestañar.

-si., y también se que siempre te las arreglas para conseguir lo que quieres, y por eso, sé que si lo que quieres.., es seguir siendo piloto, ¡lo vas a lograr estoy seguro!.

Escucharlo decir todas esas cosas buenas sobre ella, la hizo sentirse mejor.

-¿porque estas tan seguro? -pregunto Asuka arqueando una ceja.

-¡porque creo en ti! -dijo con seguridad -y ahora vámonos, estas temblando y yo me estoy congelando, -sintió como Asuka apretaba su mano, quizás en un intento de robarle el calor de la suya. -¡voy acompañarte a tu casa, y no acepto un NO como respuesta!. -se apresuro a continuar al ver que Asuka iba a protestar.

* * *

Madre e hija continuaron su recorrido por la galería, y Rei se quedo pensando en las palabras de la joven "Creo que la artista a representado perfectamente la angustia" ella solo había pintado por pintar.

La galería se sumergió en un silencio por unos minutos, y luego comenzaron a tocar una nueva melodía, Presto allegro assai de bethoven, la música comenzó tan fuerte que muchos de los invitados pegaron un brinco del susto.

-¡creo que quien a pintado esta obra a tenido un pequeño accidente, con el fijador de cabello!

Rei se sorprendió al escuchar ese comentario, y busco al responsable con la vista, era un chico de cabello negro, con una boina marrón, y una ropa que a Rei le parecieron muy extrañas.

-¿porque lo dices? -pregunto Rei intentado ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡pues por esto!. -dijo él señalando una parte de la obra, -aquí se puede ver como se ha deteriorado el papel., y me atrevería a decir.., que han planchado el cartón, no está mal hacerlo, pero hay que tener más cuidado con no ponerle demasiado calor, porque el exceso de calor deja destellos de brillos en los colores.., ¡como aquí!. -dijo señalando una parte de la obra, -pero aun así me gusta mucho, transmite mucha paz.

Rei estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo pudo saber todo eso?, cuando nadie más lo había notado.., y ahora transmite mucha paz.., antes transmitía angustia, eso no tenía sentido.

-¡no te moleste conmigo a cualquiera le pasa!.., a mi me paso cuando estaba en primer año.., dañe varias de mis obras, por no saber que tenia que echarle el fijador a una distancia de un metro.., para que no se corriera la pintura.

-¿porque tendría que molestarme? -pregunto Rei, tomando nota mentalmente que tenía que usar el fijador a una distancia de un metro.

-porque es tu obra ¿no? -respondió él con una breve sonrisa.

-¿porque crees que es mi obra? -pregunto algo impactada por la revelación.

-pues veras, te he estado observando desde hace un rato.., y cuando te preguntaron si sabias quien a pintado esta obra, te has puesto nerviosa. -explico él con naturalidad.

Rei no sabía como tomarse esa confesión, no le gustaba sentirse invadida, y este desconocido parecía saber mucho de todo.

-¿que no te acuerdas de mí? -pregunto él clavando sus ojos negros en ella.

-no.., ¿te conozco? ¿Eres uno de los artistas?. -pregunto ella intentando hacer memoria.

-Prefiero que me llamen Kail.., extendió su mano y Rei la estrecho un tanto confundida, -soy el chico que tropezó contigo en Nerv.., el primo de Maya.

-¡ah.., ya!. -respondió ella, recordando, se había olvidado completamente de eso.

-¡vayamos a ver!, ya van a comenzar los cortometrajes. -propuso Kail.

Y Rei no tuvo más opción que seguirlo a un aula, cuando entraron, Rei noto que todo estaba decorado y vio a Akaris que se despedía de las personas, acababan de hacer su presentación de baile y teatro, Akaris y otras amigas de ellas estaban vestidas de odaliscas.

Rei y Kail se sentaron en los puesto de atrás, Rei se sorprendió cuando apagaron todas las luces y comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos de Audiovisuales y a presentar sus cortometrajes.

Llamaron a Kensuke Aida, pero este nunca apareció, instintivamente Rei voltio a mirar a Akaris que estaba sentada en primera fila, buscando una respuesta, pero ella también la miraba a ella, Rei la vio encogerse de hombros y luego aplaudir a la persona que llamaron después.

* * *

Kensuke llego a su casa y se tumbo en el mueble, acababa de llevar a la pelirroja a la casa de la señorita Misato y estaba más contento que nunca.

Conocer ese lado oculto de Asuka, más humano, menos prepotente, verla tan indefensa. Despertó en él un instinto de querer protegerla, también lo hizo quererla mas, y darse de cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá de un simple capricho. Sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más de ella. Asuka ya no le parecía alguien tan inalcanzable. Tenía una corazonada, "quizás Asuka si puede llegar a sentir algo bueno por mí."

Durante el camino a casa de Misato, no hablaron casi nada, sólo cosas sin importancia. Él le contaba lo mal que la estaba pasando en la pasantía, pues tenía que hacer de todo, y le hablo de las ganas que tenia de renunciar. Asuka solo le dijo que se aguantara si quería tener experiencia.

Kensuke se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir, increíblemente no tenia sueño, y no creía poder dormir. Era una suerte que mañana fuera Domingo y no tuviera que trabajar ni tampoco ir al curso.

-!EL CURSO, TENIA QUE LLEVAR EL CORTOMETRAJE! -Kensuke brinco de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, pero cuando vio el reloj era tardísimo, ya debía haber terminado todo.

La había pasado tan bien con Asuka, mojado y muriéndose del frio, pero al fin y al cabo con ella. Que se le había olvidado completamente la exposición. Se había perdido la exposición de Rei y la obra de teatro de Akaris, y su jefe iba a matarlo por no llevar él cortometraje.

* * *

Ya todos los actos habían terminado, la gente se concentraba en las mesas donde estaban los pasapalo, como buitres a la carne. Rei había intentado inútilmente varias veces, irse a su casa, pero sus profesores estaba sentados, en la única salida, que a la vez era también la entrada de la galería. Y no permitían a nadie, irse hasta que entregaran todos los premios.

A Rei le parecía eso algo exagerado y molesto, sus compañeros de clases estaban furiosos porque no los dejaban irse. El chico extraño que estaba sentado a su lado, había desaparecido y ella no lo había notado. Hasta que lo vio aparecer en el escenario.

-¡Den un gran aplauso a nuestro artista de honor, invitado de hoy!…, ¡Kail Ibuki! ¡Es muy joven pero tiene trayectoria internacional!.., ¡pinta desde que tenía tres años!.

Rei escucho que varios de sus compañeros se burlaban, diciendo que ellos también pintaban a esa edad.

-y aunque actualmente prefiere trabajar la escultura.., se destaca en todas las artes…, hoy queremos hacerle entrega de este reconocimiento, por todo su trabajo realizado a tan corta edad.

Todos aplaudieron y Rei vio que Kail parecía muy incomodo y avergonzado, por tanta atención, Rei que no tenía idea de que ese chico era la estrella invitada, ahora entendía porque los miraban tanto la gente.

Para suerte de Rei abrieron la puerta y aprovecho el descuido de los profesores, para escaparse, cuando todos estaban entretenidos saludando al chico extraño.


	17. Inconsciente

**Capitulo 17**

**Inconsciente**

El día había amanecido ventoso y como era Domingo Kensuke decidió aprovechar el día para salir a trotar, todavía se sentía algo culpable por lo de la exposición, pero prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, ya mañana tendría que inventarse algo para explicar porque no fue, no llevaba ni 15 minutos trotando, cuando sintió que lo estaban siguiendo. Miro hacia atrás y vio una limosina que lo estaba siguiendo y supo de quien se trataba.

-¡hola chico irresponsable!, pensé que estabas muerto, -lo saludo una sonriente Akaris, que se asomaba por la ventana del carro.

Y Kensuke se sintió repentinamente asustado, e intento inventarse una historia rápida de porque no había ido a la exposición, se exprimía el cerebro pensando pero no se le ocurría nada creíble.

-eh., eh.., hola.., Akaris ¿como estas?. –balbuceo.

-¿que te ha pasado ayer? -pregunto ella clavando sus ojos en él.

La pregunta que tanto temía, Akaris no se andaba con rodeos, siempre iba al grano. A veces esta chica le daba miedo, era demasiado sincera, demasiado entrometida en algunas ocasiones.

Repentinamente seacordó de las cosas que le decía Touji de Akaris,_ "¿será que Akaris está enamorada de mi?".., No, no lo creo.., !por favor que yo no le guste!..., Es una chica atractiva.., pero no soporto a su padre.., Creo que mejor mantengo la distancia..,¿sera que le pregunto, y así salgo de dudas, ¿y si se molesta?.., _kensuke sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en lo mas importante, inventar algo bueno y creíble.

-¿que es lo que te pasa?

Kensuke se sobresalto por la cercanía de la chica, que se había salido del carro y le hacia señas con una mano en frente de su cara.

-¡no me pasa nada!. -respondió alejándose de la chica.

-¿vas a contármelo? -pregunto ella recostándose del auto.

-¿contarte que?, -pregunto él sin entender.

-ya te lo dije.., ¿te encuentras bien?.

-ah.., lo de ayer, pues veras, no me lo vas a creer, pero ayer cuando iba de camino para la exposición.., me encontré un niño.

-¿un niño? -pregunto con extrañeza.

-si un niño.., que estaba perdido, solo y llorando.., y yo como buen ciudadano que soy, lo he tenido que ayudarlo a buscar a su mamá.., no podía dejarlo solo, -explico él evitando la mirada penetrante de la chica, que lo miraba incrédula.

-¿porque no lo llevaste a la policía? -pregunto suspicaz.

-por.., por.., que no se me ocurrió. -dijo arrepentido de haber dicho esa excusa.

Ella rió, -no me digas nada mas, si no quieres decirme la verdad, entiendo, pero mi padre estaba furioso.., y tuve que inventarle que te había atropellado un motorizado.-explico ella con un sonrisa traviesa.

-!ATROPELLADO un motorizado, ESTAS LOCA!

-pues discúlpame por querer ayudarte..,-dijo ofendida, -pero era la única forma de que mi padre dejara de gritar.

-y ahora que se supone que haré.., ¿o estoy en la morgue? -dijo él con sarcasmo, tenia un fuerte impulso de ahorcar a su amiga, -¡me has metido en un problema sabes!..-gruño.

-no si me sigues.., lo tengo todo solucionado. -dijo ella indicándole que entrara en el auto.

-no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. -dijo en tono cortante.

-¡eres muy mal educado sabes!, -se quejo indignada.

-lo siento, pero ya has hecho suficiente. - respondió él fastidiado y desanimado.

-¡no se que coño te a pasado, pero NO vengas a pagar tu rabia conmigo!. - dijo ella enfadada.

Kensuke resoplo irritado.

-no vas a dejarme tranquilo ¿verdad?.., ¿a donde quieres que vaya?. –pregunto resignado.

Dos horas después salían de una clínica.

-Estás loca.., no bebí hacerte caso, ¡loca de remate! -se quejaba Kensuke que tenia cara de estar traumatizado, y venia saliendo con una pierna enyesada y unas muletas, mientras ella reía entre dientes.

-Reconoce que ha sido una buena idea.., ademas te darán días de reposo.., ¿que mas quieres? -argumento Akaris orgullosa de sí misma.

-Te parece poder caminar sin esto -respondió él señalando el yeso.

Caminaron hasta el parque más cercano y tuvieron que sentarse, porque Kensuke no estaba acostumbrado a caminar con muletas.

-¿puedo saber como has conseguido, que me dieran una orden médica?

-bueno eso, son pequeños acuerdos, conozco a la hija de la doctora que te atendió. -dijo ella sonriendo como si estuviera acordándose de alguna travesura.

-bueno.., espero que no sea nada ilegal.

-¿ya descansaste, o podemos seguir?

-¡espera! quiero hacerte una pregunta. -dijo él y la chica volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿tu estas enamorada de mi? -pregunto sin mas preámbulos y sin ningún tacto.

Akaris le escupió todo el jugo de naranja encima, que hasta hace un momento bebía.

-¿QUEE?.., claro que no, ¿quien te a dicho eso? -respondió enojada.

-me alegro.., me quitas un pego de encima, no podía seguir con esa duda. -dijo sintiendo un gran alivio.

-¿quien te a dicho eso? -insistió ella.

-Touji.

-¡dile a Touji que me cae mal!. -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-se.., lo diré. -respondió él entre risas.

Akaris parecía extrañamente incomoda.

-me has bañado todo, con el jugo -se quejo él, limpiando sus lentes, con su franela.

-pues quien te manda a preguntarme semejante cosa. -dijo ella ofendida, -no te ofendas Kensuke, pero tu no eres mi tipo, los prefiero un poco mas.., altos.

Kensuke se ofendió por el comentario, no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

**Flash Back**

Kensuke tenía 13 años y le había pedido a una chica, llamada Sol que fuera su novia.

-pero, ¿porque no?

-no eres mi tipo.., estas flaco, eres enano, y usas lentes.. -dijo con sorna.

Desde ese día Kensuke comenzó a ir al Gym, durante todo un año, y comía todas las veces que podía al día. Y luego de un año había ganado un poco de masa muscular y había crecido bastante.

Todo lo había hecho por ella, fue y la busco, pero ya no le gustaba tanto como antes, solía verla salir con toda clase de chicos.

Así que decidió salir con otra chica, que no era muy exigente. Pero Sol comenzó a coquetearle, y a decirle que quería ser su novia, todo el tiempo que lo veía, él feliz de la vida acepto, y la primera noche que salieron, ella quería acostarse con él.

Él se sintió tan mal por eso, estaba tan decepcionado, que no pudo hacer nada, y se la quito de encima y volvió a buscarla.

Cuando tenía 14 años, una chica lo rechazo solo porque usaba gafas,

-veras Kensuke tu eres lindo, pero no me gustan los chicos ciegos.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿pero que es lo que quieren ustedes las mujeres?, ¡un Superman!, Nadie es perfecto. -contesto Kensuke molesto.

Akaris soltó la risa por el comentario de su amigo.-claro que nadie es perfecto.., tu eres lindo y aparte tienes unas pequitas encantadoras, -dijo señalando las pecas de su amigo, -esas pecas te dan un aire de inocencia sabes, que te hacen ver tierno, también eres una gran persona.

-¿entonces? porque no te gusto si soy todo eso. -pregunto él con curiosidad, quería saber, que tan exigentes son las mujeres.

-te veo como un hermano. -explico ella.

Kensuke se sintió más aliviado todavía, su corazón lo tenía cierta pelirroja, y se alegraba de que su amiga lo viera como un hermano, porque no le quería hacer daño.

-¡entonces vayámonos hermanita! -dijo Kensuke despeinado a su amiga como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡hey no hagas eso, que me despeinas! -se quejo ella y le hizo lo mismo, pero salio corriendo. Aprovechándose de que su amigo no podía correr.

* * *

_Cuatro días después en __Nerv_

-Conexión y fusión del Eva 02 normal.

-campo de proliferación en rango esperado.

Asuka se encontraba parada frente al Eva 02, hablando sola con el evangelion.

-¡eres MI muñeca!, y tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga, sin oponer resistencia, ¿me comprendes? -miro al evangelion por un momento en silencio, -¿porque tiene que tener mente un arma? -Se quejo.

-Solo es más difícil de controlar.., debes obedecer todas mis ordenes ¿comprendes evangelion?. -Asuka resoplo. -Me siento tonta hablando sola.

-ALERTA TODO EL PERSONAL A SUS PUESTOS.., PREPARADOS PARA ATAQUE AEREO.

-¿que un ángel.., uno nuevo? -pregunto Asuka, esta vez estaba dispuesta a todo, confiaba en que podía hacerlo.

-¡contacto visual con el ángel…, máximo aumento!. - Anuncio Shigeru. Aoba.

Mientras cada uno estaba en sus lugares, y miraban la figura del ángel en una pantalla grande.

-¡no a cambiado, no tiene variación en su orbita!. - Advirtió Makoto.

-¡mantiene la misma distancia constantemente! -dijo Shigeru.

-¡significa que esta buscando un buen lugar para bajar al planeta, o planea destruirnos sin ponerse a nuestro alcance!. -comento Misato.

-¡a esa altura es imposible atacarlo Mayor! -le recordó Makoto.

-sino se pone a nuestro alcance, no podremos la ofensiva. -Comento Misato.

-los Evangelios no alcanzan a un enemigo en orbita. -Comento la doctora Akagi.

-¿como esta Rei? -pregunto Misato.

-preparada con la unidad doble cero Mayor, ¡cuando ordene! -respondió Maya.

-¡muy bien lancen la unida 00, con armas de largo alcance! -ordeno Misato, -ASUKA LA CUBRIRÁS EN LA UNIDAD 02.

-¿quee?.., yo la cubriré, ¿cubriré a la unidad doble cero? -pregunto Asuka incredula, ya estaba lista en su Evangelion.

-¡así es, iras en la retaguardia! -confirmo Misato.

-no puedes hablar en serio.., ¡LANZAMIENTO DEL EVA 02 AHORA!

El evangelión siguiendo las órdenes de Asuka, fue impulsado hacia la superficie, ella quería luchar sola y demostrarles a todos, que si podía pilotear un Eva.

-!ASUKA! -la regaño Ritsuko.

-¡esta bien que vaya al frente si lo prefiere! -dijo Katsuragi.

-¡no es conveniente Mayor! -Advirtió Makoto.

-¡si falla en la misión le juro que perderá su puesto Mayor! - le Advirtió la doctora Ritsuko a Misato.

-es su ultima oportunidad Doctora -dijo Maya.

-comencemos a buscar otro piloto de reemplazo Teniente. -le dijo en voz baja a Ibuki.

-bien. -respondió Maya.

-perdón Mayor, ¿no usaremos la unidad 01? -pregunto Makoto

-no, esta en congelación.

La batalla fue rápida, Asuka llevada por un ataque de adrenalina y confianza, se enfrento al Ángel ella sola, sabia que esa seria su ultima batalla, e iba a luchar con todo, iba a demostrarles a todos que ella podía seguir piloteando un Evangelion.

El personal de Nerv estaba sorprendido, pensaban que la chica metería la pata como siempre. Y tendrían que enviar a Shinji o Rei, para que acabara con el ángel, pero no sucedió así.

-¡Mayor lo esta sometiéndolo ella sola! -Dijo Maya aun sin creérselo

_"Asuka esta luchando como si fuera la ultima batalla, _pensó Misato_. Creo que después de todo no voy a perder mi trabajo"._

-¡el escudo AT del blanco a sido atravesado!

Hubo una gran explosión donde resulto eliminado el Ángel.

-¿como se encuentra la piloto? -pregunto Misato.

-tiene signos vitales, pero esta inconsciente. -dijo la doctora Ritsuko, -no hubo graves daños a la unidad 02, podría decirse que tuvo suerte.

-no fue suerte, Asuka a mejorado considerablemente a pesar de que no tomo en cuenta ninguna de nuestras ordenes -respondió Katsuragi.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba, entrecerró los ojos intentando fijar la imagen que veía borrosa del techo, hasta que esta se hizo nítida, estaba en el hospital de Nerv, no recordaba como llego allí, se pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en medio de una batalla con un ángel.

¿y como esta ella?

Pregunto una voz que reconoció instantáneamente, el corazón de dio un salto, y la maquina que seguía su ritmo cardiaco la delato. Maldijo la maquina por lo bajo.

Giro la cabeza para ver donde estaba, era él y estaba hablando con Shinji, _"¿que hace aquí?"_ podía ver las sombras de los dos, a través de las cortinas que tapaban el vidrio que serbia de pared.

-esta estable, pero lleva inconsciente dos días, dicen que tuvo un desgaste cerebral fuerte que le provoco un estado de inconsciencia.

-¿pero va a estar bien? -Pregunto preocupado.

-tranquilo, los médicos dicen que se recuperara pronto. -Dijo Shinji

Escucho que unos pasos se alejaban, y luego de unos segundos alguien entraba por la puerta, Asuka no sabía qué hacer, cerró los ojos y fingió estar inconsciente, podía sentir los ojos del chico fijos en ella.

-hola Asuka -lo sintió acercarse a ella.

-sabes me a costado mucho que me dejen verte, tuve que terminar pidiéndole el favor a Rei, para que me dejaran entrar…., ella es una buena amiga, no me pregunto porque quería verte, y Shinji tampoco.

-no quería que nadie supiera que vine a verte, porque se que no quieres que nada te relacione conmigo, pero.., estaba muy preocupado.

El chico se quedo en silencio un momento, y Asuka se preguntaba si se había ido, En la habitación solo se escuchaba el ruido de la maquina que mostraba los latidos de su corazón. La pelirroja sintió que él se sentaba en una silla al lado de su cama, y le tomaba una de sus manos.

-te recuperaras pronto ya verás.

(**N/A: **lo que aparece en negrita son los pensamientos de Asuka)

_**Tu siempre tan optimista Aida.., ¿qué tal y si me muero?, sino despierto nunca.**_

-esperare a que te recuperes para decirte algo.

_**¿que vas a decirme? Dímelo ahora, ya estoy recuperada**_

-cuando te recuperes voy a decirte que me gustas mucho.., No eso a sonado muy simple.

_**¿Qué?.., ja ya lo sabía, era lógico que te enamoraras de mi, soy irresistible.**_

-Asuka me gustas mucho, ¿quieres ser mi novia?.., no eso a sido muy directo. - Asuka lo escucho resoplar.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, y la maquina que seguía su ritmo cardiaco, volvió a delatarla. Maldijo la maquina mentalmente y se arrepintió de no haberse desconectado de ella cuando pudo. Intento calmarse.

_**¡Oh no!., no practiques delante de mi, ¡CÁLLATE!, ¡CÁLLATE! **_

La habitación se sumergió en un nuevo silencio, Asuka no resistió la tentación de abrir un poco los ojos y ver que estaba haciendo, y lo vio, él permanecía extremadamente serio.

-Asuka lo que siento por ti, no es normal.., no sales de mis pensamientos…, por mas que, no quiero pensarte siempre vuelvo a recordarte. -lo dijo tan bajo que apenas Asuka pudo escucharlo. -¡oh no, eso a sido horrible, es muy cursi y dramático!

_**¡**__**wou**__**! Eso esta mucho mejor.., !asi que mueres por mi Aida!, lo sabia.. lo sabia.. **_

-¡Rayos Asuka! ¿Porque eres tan difícil? -gruño él frustrado, y soltó su mano.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -Asuka escucho la voz de la primera elegida, el joven rió nervioso.

-nada.., solo.., no hacia nada. -explico complicado, preguntándose si Rei había escuchado algo.

-ya es la hora, tenemos que irnos. -dijo Rei.

-bien adelántate, ya te alcanzo, voy a despedirme.

-Bien.., Asuka ya tengo que irme, quiero que sepas que siempre cuentas conmigo, no espero nada de ti simplemente ser tu amigo.

_**erwartet**__**.. espera.., estúpida de Ayanami, que se supone que tenga yo**_ _**que hacer.., **__nada, se supone que tu no sabes nada,_ le respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Él se fue, La idea de que Kensuke, le pidiera que fuera su novia la aterraba, porque por primera vez estaba dudando, y eso la asustaba muchísimo, creía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

La confesión la dejo sumergida en un mar de confusiones, y no fue capaz de abrir los ojos hasta que hubo pasado un buen rato, no quería correr el riesgo de que estuviera allí todavía, él podía llegar hacer muy astuto algunas veces.

_¿Sera que en verdad creyó que estaba inconsciente?, o el muy cretino lo hizo apropósito.., __Nein__ definitivamente creyó que estaba inconsciente. _Pensó no evitando poder reírse sola.

-¡hola me alegro que despertaras y de buen humor!.., ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto su tutora que habia entrado en la habitación si que Asuka lo notara. Provocando que esta se sobresaltara al escucharla.

-estoy bien, ¿Que ha pasado con el Ángel?

-lograste destruirlo.., Misato la vio sonreír con su típica sonrisa de arrogancia, -has estado inconsciente durante dos días.., pero lo importante es que estas bien, Shinji se alegrara mucho, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-¡ya!.., el kinder siempre, tan…, sensible.

-¡Asuka! -la regaño la mujer.

-que Misato, es la verdad, Shinji es demasiado blando. -se defendió ella.

-¿sabes a quien acabo de ver en el pasillo?

-no, Misato.., ¿estaba aquí lo recuerdas? -respondió fastidiada.

-a Kensuke.., iba con Rei, me dijeron que iban tarde y desaparecieron, ¿vino a visitarte? -pregunto Misato clavando su ojos en la pelirroja.

-¡no lo se!.., ¡estaba inconsciente!. -dijo con crudeza, y desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

-ya.., entiendo. –respondió Katsuragi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿ya puedo irme?. -pregunto de malhumor la alemana.

-hablare con la Doctora Ritsuko.

-¡Si., ve, ve! ¿Que estas esperando?. -Se quejo irritada, su malhumor había regresado, no le gustaba que su guardiana tuviera esa sonrisilla burlona en sus labios como si supiera lo que acababa de acontecer.


	18. Navidad

**Capitulo 18**

**Navidad**

Aida se encontraba solo en su casa, disfrutando del maratón matutino de comiquitas Japonesas, se suponía que ya era navidad y su padre debía haber llegado desde ayer, pero no había llegado y tampoco había llamado, en otras circunstancias se fuera preocupado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que su padre desapareciera siempre de su vida.

Él no quería esperarlo y tampoco estaba seguro de querer pasar la navidad con su progenitor, pero era su padre, al fin y al cabo también era su única familia.

Touji lo había invitado a pasar la navidad con él, su hermana y su primo, en otra ciudad. Pero Kensuke rechazo la invitación para no hacerle el desprecio a su padre. Que le había jurado y perjurado que esta vez si vendría, sintiendo lastima del hombre le dijo que lo esperaría.

A las 11 de la mañana fue que su padre se digno a llamarlo.

-¡alo.., alo, hijo me escuchas!

-¿donde estas papá? -pregunto enojado.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HIJO!

-¿ya has vuelto a beber? –pregunto en tono amargado.

-¡no he bebido ni una gota de licor!

Kensuke bufo -¿porque no has llegado todavía?

-bueno.., hijo por eso te estoy llamando, veras a un compañero de trabajo se le murió su mamá, y estaba muy triste, porque.

-y te ofreciste a quedarte es eso ¿verdad? -pregunto en tono aburrido.

-si hijo, que bueno que me comprendes, tuve que cambiarle el turno, el pobre estaba tan mal, que me daba lastima…., Pero a principio de Febrero tendré unos días libres..,

-bien.., bueno padre feliz navidad.

-hijo.., hijo..,

-¿que? -pregunto con fastidio.

-lo siento, no quería arruinar tu día.., prometo que en Febrero iremos a pescar.., ¡ah!, envíe tu regalo de navidad por correo.., y te e depositado mas dinero en tu cuenta, para que salgas con tus amigos o invites salir a alguna chica.

-bien.., -respondió antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sentía tanta rabia y lastima por su padre, que no sabia cual sentimiento era más fuerte, por su culpa pasaría la navidad solo, se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la invitación de su amigo. Y lástima, porque su padre era incapaz de cumplir una de sus promesas, pero se había sentido moralmente obligado, a dejarse engañar una vez más.

No dejaría que su padre le arruinara el día, salio a la calle y regreso con un montón de chucherías para pasar todo el día comiendo.

Para la tarde estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que en la televisión no pasaran otra cosa que no fueran, películas navideñas, programas navideños, y hasta en el canal de caricaturas, estaban ambientadas en la época navideña.

Recordándole lo triste que era pasar la navidad solo, pensó en la pelirroja, "_¿que estará haciendo ahora?"_ No la había visto desde que la visito en el hospital_. "¿Se abra enterado que fui a visitarla?"_

* * *

-!Rayos Misato! ¿Porque tengo que hacer esto? -se quejo la pelirroja.

-porque es la cena de navidad y tenemos que prepararla en familia. -respondió Misato que en ese momento se encontraba luchado con el pollo, (muerto claro).

-¡pero no soy tu familia! -se quejo nuevamente, -dile al Kinder que te ayude.

-ya lo estoy haciendo. -intervino Shinji que estaba pelando papas.

-¡dime una razón suficientemente buena, para que yo tenga que cocinar! -respondió con voz irritante la alemana.

-¡Kaji va a venir a la cena y podrías decirle que has cocinado tu! -dijo Katsuragi segura de que eso sería suficiente para convencerla, hasta podía imaginarse a la chica presumiendo.

Asuka la fulmino con la vista, si Misato creía que la convencería con esa excusa barata, estaba equivocada. Ella ya no estaba segura de que le interesara impresionara Kaji.

Después de una larga lucha interna, había llegado a la conclusión de que, lo que sentía por Aida, era solo un capricho, y cuando él le confeso su amor, solo había conseguido, avivar el capricho. Pero estaba segura de que se le pasaría _"¿o no?",_ otras veces le había pasado, siempre terminaba olvidándolo o saliéndose con la suya.

-¡la que tiene que cocinar eres tu Misato!.., a ti es a quien viene a visitar! –contesto Asuka dejando los utensilios.

La chica salió de la cocina y entro en la sala donde se sentó a ver la televisión. Misato y Shinji se miraron asombrados, no les extrañaba que ella no les ayudara, lo que les asombraba era que la alemana se mostrara tan desinteresada con el tema de Kaji.

* * *

Rei no tenía televisión ni radio, que le recordaran que ya era navidad, pero no hacía falta, esa mañana, cuando se dirigía en dirección hacia la panadería fue arrastrada por un gentío que hacían las últimas compras navideñas.

Estas personas comentaban desesperados, que tenía que ir por los regalos. Rei nunca había hecho nada diferente en una navidad, para la joven, navidad era un día más de la semana, igual que todos, pero para el resto de la gente no parecía ser así.

Esta navidad sería diferente para la chica peliazul, pues la abuela Saori la había llamado para recordarle, que fuera a visitarla, según tenía un regalo para ella, la anciana sabía que Rei no tenía familia y por eso le había insistido en que fuera.

A pesar de que Ayanami intento convencerla de que iría otro día, no hubo forma de converse a la señora. Y a la primera elegida no le gustaban las fiestas, no se sentía cómoda rodeada de tanta gente haciendo ruido.

Cuando se estaba alistando para irse, la llamaron a su celular.

-alo Rei.., soy yo Kensuke.

-ya lo sé, en mi celular sale el nombre de las personas cuando llaman - a Kensuke le pareció que Rei estaba siendo irónica con él, eso era algo insólito.

-¿que planes tienes para hoy? -pregunto él.

El muchacho había llamado a la única persona que sabía, no tenia con quien pasar la navidad, Rei Ayanami.

-tengo que ir a La Casa del Abuelo Tokio-03. -explico ella.

-¡bueno entonces te acompaño!.., también tengo que ir un día de estos.., ese día puede ser hoy.., ¿donde nos vemos?

Rei no estaba segura de querer ir con él, quería volver rápido y sabia que Kensuke se pondría a inventar cosas.

-bien, paso por tu casa. -Respondió resignada.

La joven se puso su abrigo antes de salir, afuera estaba haciendo mucho frio, y se dirigió a casa de su amigo. Cuando se encontraron, Kensuke tenia una chaqueta militar puesta, Rei se pregunto hasta que punto llegaría el fanatismo del chico por las cosas militares.

Caminaron por las apretadas calles, la gente se detenía a cada momento preguntando precios, haciendo que se detuvieran a cada momento. Para Rei esa experiencia resultaba desesperante, quería salir lo más pronto de allí y estar a salvo en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

-imagino que quieres comprar algún regalo ¿no? -pregunto Kensuke.

_¿Regalo?, _ella no había pensado en eso, probablemente la abuela Saori, esperaba que ella le regalara algo. ¿Pero que tenía que regalar?, ella nunca había regalado nada a nadie.

-vayamos a esa tienda -sugirió él.

Entraron y la tienda estaba abarrotada de gente, tuvieron que ir a otra, donde no había tanta gente, Rei descubrió pronto porque no había tanta gente, los precios eran carísimos. La tienda estaba dividida en varios compartimientos, Ropa, Joyería y artículos tecnológicos.

-¡bueno el dinero se hizo para gastarlo! -escucho decir a su amigo y lo perdió de vista por un largo rato.

-¿buscaba algo señorita? -le pregunto un mujer que trabajaba en la tienda.

-no solo estoy mirando. -respondió Rei.

A Rei le resultaba muy molesto que la estuviera siguiendo a todas partes, ya era muy difícil para ella tener que elegir un regalo entre tantas cosas. Como para tener que disimular que era algo normal para ella comprar regalos.

-¿es para su mamá el regalo? -pregunto la mujer cuando se detuvieron en la parte de ropas para damas.

-no.

-entonces es para su abuela. -insistió la mujer.

Rei la ignoro, por unos segundos, antes de responder.

-si.

Esa mujer no la conocía, de echo nadie la conocía allí, así que prefirió mentirle, así por lo menos no tendría que seguir escuchándola, intentar adivinar, para quien era el regalo.

-¡bien!.., sígame por aquí nos han traído una mercancía nueva, que a su abuela, estoy segura le gustara. -exclamo la mujer encantada de haberle sacado la información a la chica.

Rei la siguió, no estaba mal, que otro decidiera por ella, después de todo, no podía ser peor.

Después de un rato, Rei acepto comprarle el bolso de cuero color crema, que la empleada había elegido, el joven de lentes la esperaba fuera de la tienda.

-¿no va a regalarle nada a su novio? -pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿novio? -pregunto repitió Ayanami.

-si, no es su novio el chico que la acompaña. -Ella negó con la cabeza,

-¡bueno.., su amigo se alegrara mucho si le regala algo! -insistió con una sonrisa, -a los chicos le gustan los artículos tecnológicos, -le aconsejo la mujer llevándose a Rei al otro compartimiento.

Rei se dejo convencer de comprarle al chico, después de todo Kensuke era su único amigo, él y Ikari eran las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ella.

-toma. -le entrego ella cuando salió de la tienda.

-¿que es eso? -pregunto Kensuke confundido.

-es una memoria micro SD de 8gb -respondió fríamente.

-¡gracias!

Desenvolvió el diminuto regalo, sintiéndose mal, él no le había comprado nada, solo había comprado un regalo para Asuka, que guardaría para entregárselo cuando pudiera. Y un regalo al Coronel, se había olvidado completamente de Rei.

-yo no compre nada para ti, lo siento.

-no importa. -respondió con sinceridad.

Volvieron a sumergirse en las calles, Kensuke seguía sintiéndose mal, por no haber comprado un regalo. _"Debe estar pensando que soy un cretino"._

-qué raro que el cine este tan lleno hoy -comento Kensuke cuando pasaban frente al cine.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Rei que no había escuchado nada, porque en ese momento pasaba un camión.

-que, que raro que el cine este tan lleno hoy -Repitió señalando el cine

-están pasando la última película de Vicen koll, ¿la has visto?.

-no.

-¿has ido al cine alguna vez? -conocía esa expresión de Rei, la usaba cuando no tenia idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

-no.

-¿nunca? - pregunto escandalizado. -no lo creo, vives cerca de un cine.

Kensuke no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su amiga, _"no tiene nada de malo si la invito al cine, eso_ _podría ser su regalo de navidad",_

-¡bien eso se puede solucionar hoy mismo!, entregamos los regalos, hacemos la plática una hora para que no digan nada, y cuando salgamos vamos al cine. ¿Qué te parece? -pregunto él mirando su reloj.

-puede ser.

No le parecía mala idea, lo que sabia de los cines es que estaba prohibido hablar mientras pasaban la película, y como a ella le gustaba la tranquilidad, eso estaría mejor que pasar horas en el ancianato.

Cuando llegaron a LA CASA DEL ABUELO TOKIO-03, tal como Rei se lo imaginaba, los ancianos habían puesto música, y el ambiente estaba muy alegre, Rei le entrego su regalo a la abuela Saori y esta le regalo un suéter tejido a mano, color rosa pálido que tenía el nombre: Rei Ayanami, bordado.

Kensuke también le entrego el regalo al Coronel, que se sorprendió mucho de verlo ese día, como era de esperarse el viejo no tenía ningún obsequio para él, ya que no tenía idea de que su nieto ficticio lo visitaría.

La directora regaño al joven de gafas por lo del lavamanos, al parecer se habían inundado y tuvieron que gastar mas dinero para reparar la tuberías dañadas, o eso fue lo que escucho Rei.

Estuvieron un rato compartiendo con los ancianos hasta que pudieron escaparse, con la excusa de que Kensuke tenía que ir por su padre al aeropuerto. Desde que salieron hasta que llegaron al cine Kensuke se la paso criticando a la directora y Rei ya estaba harta de escucharlo.

Mientras hacían la cola para comprar las entradas, Rei esperaba expectante, había contado un montón de veces las personas que estaban delante de ellos, y sentía mucha curiosidad de saber como era un cine por dentro.

Ya solo faltaban 28 personas. Mientras Rei miraba los carteles publicitarios de las películas de estreno, escuchaba los comentarios de las personas que salían del cine, algunos quejándose de la película que acababan de ver, otros alabándola.

Eso aumento su curiosidad. "_¿Por qué a unos les parece mala y a otros_ _buena, acaso no era la misma película?"_. Era como lo de su dibujo, a unos les parecía que transmitía angustia y a otras mucha paz. Eso era algo totalmente contradictorio. El ruido del celular de Kensuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

-espérame aquí.., no te salgas de la cola. -le advirtió Kensuke y se alejo de la gente.

Rei lo vio hablar un rato por teléfono y regresar muy contento.

-Rei este.., mira hoy no vamos a poder ver la película, es que Shinji nos acaba de invitar a pasar la navidad en casa de Misato. ¿Puedes creerlo?-exclamo alegre.

La cara de desilusión de Rei solo tardo dos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que él notara que Ayanami estaba impaciente por ver un cine por dentro.

Pero Aida era egoísta, quería ver a la alemana por lo menos unos segundos y nadie se lo iba a impedir, menos ahora que tenía un motivo para verla.

-mejor pasar una Navidad rodeado de amigos y con una comida de verdad, que ver una película, ¿no crees?.

Rodeada de gente eso era lo que Rei no quería.

* * *

-!Kinder están tocando la puerta! -grito la pelirroja que venia saliendo de su habitación con un vestido corto, color crema, con pequeños detalles brillantes.

-¡estamos ocupados abre tu! -respondió Misato.

La pelirroja resoplo con fastidio. -¿me ves cara de mayordomo?... Seguro es kaji, Misato debería abrir!

-no es Kaji.., él llegara un poco mas tarde.

-¿entonces quien es? -pregunto intrigada.

La puerta volvió a sonar, -¡que gente más molesta solo voy abrir!, por que me moles..,

Asuka no termino de pronunciar la palabra, cuando abrió la puerta y vio quien era se quedo petrificada.

-¡hola, buenas noches! -la saludo Kensuke sonriente.

La pelirroja miro con ceño en dirección hacia la cocina, Misato se las iba a pagar, ahora entendía porque tanta insistencia en que ella abriera la puerta.

-¿que haces aquí?. -pregunto temerosa, -¿que hacen aquí?. -corrigió apretando los dientes al ver a la niña modelo, que aparecía detrás de Kensuke, Ayanami comprobó su teoría de que Asuka la odiaba.

-¡Buenas noches Asuka, yo también me alegro de verte! -dijo irónico, -Shinji nos a invitado. –explico.

-¡gute nacht! –respondió de mala gana dejándolos entrar a la sala.

Ambos entraron y Asuka los dejos solos en la sala, cuando paso cerca de Shinji la pelirroja le dijo es voz baja -voy a matarte Kinder, -este la ignoro y salio junto con Misato a recibirlos.

-¿como esta señorita Misato? -saludo Kensuke.

-Llena de harina ¿y ustedes como la han pasado hoy? -pregunto Misato con curiosidad.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas sin importancias, Kensuke estaba algo distraído, no había podido hablar ni una sola vez con Asuka, esta se mantenía a distancia de ellos. Y podía sentir la frialdad de la chica desde donde estaba. Aprovecho que Shinji y Rei conversaban y que Misato había ido a cambiarse de ropa, para acercarse a ella antes de que volviera a huir.

-¡hola! -dijo Kensuke acercándose a ella.

-comienzas a repetirte Aida. -respondió la pelirroja a la defensiva.

Kensuke la miro sin entender su reacción. -es verdad.., -sonrío y volvió a intentar decir otra cosa, -¿como estas?

-¡estoy bien, no me ves! -respondió indignada, le parecía el colmo de los colmos, que después de que le confesara su amor, hubiese ido al cine con Rei y se atreviera a hablarle a ella. Sentía un fuerte impulso de ahorcarlo allí mismo.

-no me refería a eso, es obvio que estas linda, yo me refería a tu salud, estuviste varios días en el hospital.

-¿acaso te importa? -soltó con amargura, -se que estuve en el hospital IDIOTA, yo era la enferma, ¡ahora déjame en paz Aida! –agrego conteniendo otro impulso de reclamarle el hecho de que hubiera ido al cine con Rei, -porque no vas allá con tu novia, -dijo mirando a Rei y luego mirándolo a él.

Asuka se alejo dejándolo solo, ahora sí que no entendía nada, _¿porque Asuka esta tan molesta conmigo?._ Recordaba que la última vez que se hablaron, fue cuando ella estaba triste en el parque. Y hasta donde él sabía no habían terminado peleándose, ni nada. _"¿Que fue lo que le hice?", "y ¿porque me manda con Rei?".., un momento.., Asuka cree que Rei es mi novia, cuantas veces tengo que decírselo"._ La siguió hasta donde estaba ella.

-Asuka, yo solo acompañe a Rei al Ancianato por que, -explicaba de manera atropellada, atajándole el paso a la pelirroja que lo miraba con rabia.

-no tenia nada que hacer y mi padre no llego nunca, y yo solo iba al cine con ella, porque ella nunca ha ido a un cine y sentí lastima por ella, ademas ella me dio un regalo, -Asuka frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, -¡y yo me sentía obligado hacer algo bueno por ella!, ¡y entonces NO vimos la película! -explicaba con rapidez porque Asuka cada vez parecía mas enfadada, -porque Shinji nos invito y yo prefería estar aquí, con..

-NO ME INTERESA. -lo interrumpió de manera tajante, -lo que tu y ella hagan, por mi pueden casarse y tener muchos hijos - en ese momento tocaron la puerta –¡yo abro!.

Kensuke se quedo impactado, ¿Asuka estaba celosa?, o se equivocaba, Se ilusionaba y desilusionaba, a igual cantidad. Asuka no se había despegado ni un segundo del tal Kaji, y él comenzaba a sentirse muy enojado y celoso, pues ella parecía hacerlo apropósito_, "le toca la mano muy seguido al viejo ese, que debe doblarle la edad"_. Pensó apretando los puños.

"_¡Chúpate esa Aida!, voy hacer que te mueras de celos"._ Pensó la pelirroja, lo vio levantarse enojado del lugar donde estaba y sentarse donde estaba Shinji y Rei hablando.

Media hora después Asuka estaba realmente molesta, Kensuke la ignoraba abiertamente, Shinji y Kensuke hablaban animados y los tres incluida Rei jugaban cartas. Y para colmo, Kaji la ignoro totalmente cuando vio a Misato.

-Bueno ya la cena esta lista, dejaremos el pastel para lo ultimo, pero falta mas pan, a nadie se le ocurrió comprarlos. -comento Misato mirándolos con expresión de reproche.

El pastel lo habían comprado Kensuke y Rei entre los dos, y se habían declarado en banca rota, pues el pastel de fresas estaba diez veces más caro en Diciembre, que cualquier otro día del año.

-¡yo iré a comprarlo! -se ofreció Asuka que necesitaba salir de esa casa, tanta tensión le estaba revolviendo el estomago, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Misato la miro sorprendida, Asuka nunca se ofrecía hacer nada, Asuka abrió la boca para reclamarle_, "acaso creían que ella no podía hacer algo, sin esperar nada a cambio.., bueno en realidad ella nunca hacia algo por nada".., _pero tampoco era para que la tuvieran como la mala del cuento. Decidió no alargar su estadía allí, se puso su abrigo blanco y salio a la calle.

-yo la acompañare. -dijo Kensuke apurando el paso, dejando a Shinji protestando, ya que el chico dejaba el juego a medias.

Cuando salio a la calle ya era de noche y estaba nevando, tembló ligeramente, subió el cierre de su chaqueta se froto la manos y emprendio el calle estaba llena de luces, algunos niños jugaban y otras personas disfrutaban de la compañía de sus familiares y amigos, busco a la pelirroja con la vista, hasta que la localizo entre la gente.

-¡ASUKA ESPERA! -corrió hasta que la alcanzo.

Asuka lo miro indignada y furiosa, no podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad.

-¿porque estas tan enojada conmigo? -pregunto él con voz entrecortada por el ejercicio, jalándola de un brazo para que se detuviera.

-¡déjame en paz!. –se solto de un tirón, -¡no estoy enojada! –respondió con indiferencia.

-oh por favor.., no soy tonto, podría sentir tu frialdad, así estuviera a un kilometro de distancia. –contesto ofendido de que la chica lo creyera tan ingenuo, como para no darse de cuenta de que mentía.

-¡si, si estoy molesta!, ¿y que? ¿No puedo estarlo?. -le grito Asuka siguiendo su camino, varias personas los miraron.

-y puedo saber ¿porque? -dijo intentando seguirle el paso.

-¡porque eres un cretino, imbécil, hipócrita y mentiroso! -respondió con rabia, sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Mentiroso? -pregunto confundido, con la respiración entrecortada, -¡espera! -dijo deteniéndola de un brazo, -¿porque soy mentiroso? Yo nunca te he mentido.

-¡claro que lo haces! –grito indignada, -dices que me quieres, y cada vez que te veo, estas con Ayamani, !no soy una estupida! -exploto ella no pudiendo contenerse, y volviendo a caminar mas furiosa que antes.

-¡eso no es verdad!.., ¡yo no estoy siempre con ella!, UN MOMENTO, ¿tu escuchaste todo?. -pregunto repentinamente asustado por sentirse descubierto.

Un avión paso provocando un largo ruido, Asuka acababa de darse de cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, al descubrirse ella misma, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Kensuke la observaba impaciente. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego respondió.

-¡sí!. -afirmo con rotundidad, él la miro perplejo.

-pues todo lo que te dije, es verdad. –confirmo armándose de valor.

-!NO TE CREO!.., MIENTES OTRA VEZ, LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VER -le grito furiosa, retomo su marcha sintiendo la furia recorrer por su venas, _"la creía tan estúpida como para creerle"_

-¡Espera! -la retuvo del brazo, molesto, y cansado de tener que correr tras de ella -¿estas celosa? -Pregunto serio.

-¿DASS? –grito sintiéndose ofendida -¡CLARO QUE NO!, SUÉLTAME. -chillo intentado soltarse.

-Asuka acaso no te das cuenta, -se acerco mas a ella sin soltarla, -que es a ti a quien quiero, tu en verdad me gustas mucho. -confeso soltándole el brazo.

-pues no te

Asuka no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, pues Kensuke se posesiono de su boca tan repentinamente que no pudo hacer nada, la sujetaba del cuello de su abrigo con ambas manos para que no se le escapara.

Al principio ella intento resistirse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, cuando sintió la lengua del chico recogiendo su boca de manera atrevida, el cerebro se le nublo completamente y se sorprendió a ella misma profundizando el beso.

La necesidad de respirar los obligo separarse, Asuka de sentía atontada, como si el beso la fuera drogado, o quizá era la falta de oxigeno. La gente había dejado de mirarlos, cuando los vieron besarse y siguieron sus actividades.

Ella quería irse, en verdad quería, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso a su cerebro. Él no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma, y maldijo la chaqueta, que no la ayudaba en nada, se veía tan guapo con esa chaqueta. Y el beso no quería pensar en el beso, nunca fuera imaginado que el estúpido de Aida besara tan bien.

-Asuka yo.., te quiero, te juro que soy sincero, créeme por favor –susurro con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor en el pecho.

Seguían estando muy cerca, la miro a los ojos ella parecía asustada, la vio esquivarle la mirada y luego mojarse los labios inconscientemente. Estaba seguro de que a ella, le había gustado el beso tanto como a él.

Asuka le miro desafiante, pero su voz sonó débil -no te creo.

Volvió a besarla, si era necesario la convencería a punta de besos, ella no se resistió a pesar de que ya no la sujetaba, Asuka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para separarse, otra vez con la sensación de estar atontada pero con suficiente conciencia para poder hablar.

-¡no vuelvas hacer eso nunca mas! –le empujo y se regreso a la casa pisando fuerte sobre la nieve, él la miro hasta que se perdió entre la gente.

Cuando entro en la casa ella sola, todos la miraron.

-¿donde están los panes? -pregunto Misato.

-¿que panes? -pregunto distraída.

-¡los que ibas a comprar! -le dijeron al unísono, Misato y Shinji.

-¡ah.., los panes.., no había! –dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo, se había olvidado completamente de eso.

-¿no hay pan, en una panadería? -pregunto Misato arqueando una ceja.

-No Misato. –respondió dándose cuenta de la tontería que había dicho. -estamos en navidad lo olvidas, la gente acaba con todo. -explico ella sintiéndose tonta.

-¡pero si hay como diez Panaderías en esta calle!. -Comento su tutora -¿Dónde esta Kensuke? -le pregunto y sonrío con picardía, Asuka frunció el ceño levemente, _"esa mujer no perdía oportunidad para insinuar que entre ella y Aida pasaba algo"._

-no lo se Misato, no fui a todas. -respondió con fastidio, comenzaba a sentirse descubierta y muy incomoda, porque todos la miraban.

-¡aquí estoy! -respondió Kensuke, él había necesitado mas tiempo para recuperarse.

La cena comenzó Misato y Kaji discutían por todo, Shinji y Rei hablaban debes en cuando. Asuka seguía igual de pesada que siempre, solo que no hablaba mucho.

Kensuke pensaba en lo que le había dicho Asuka, _¡no vuelvas hacer eso_ _nunca más!,_ eso lo había dejado muy confundido, porque no sabia a que exactamente de refería, _¿si no quería que la besar nunca mas?_, o _¿que saliera con Rei?_, o _¿que no la dejara hablar?._ Sea lo que sea, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de averiguarlo.


	19. en Alemania

**CAPITULO 19**

**EN ALEMANIA**

Cinco días después de navidad Asuka preparaba su maleta para irse a Alemania a pasar el año nuevo con su familia, la idea no le agradaba mucho, pero así por lo menos podría distraerse, necesitaba dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Comenzó a meter la ropa sin doblar en la maleta, no llevaría mucha ropa, sabia que su madrastra se encargaría de comprarle toda la ropa nueva que quisiera, y que su abuela intentaría convencerla para que se quedara a vivir con ellos. Su padre era otra historia, a este no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que ella hiciera, pero eso tampoco le importaba, estaba vacunada contra los desprecios de su padre.

Soryu había decidido irse cuando no estuvieran en casa Misato ni Shinji, no quería que le hicieran ninguna fiesta de despedida, de hecho desconfiaba de ellos desde que invitaron a Kensuke y a Ayanami sin avisarle, no quería correr ese riesgo, no era como si estuviera huyendo de Aida, era solo que prefería posponer el momento.

Aida le había confesado su amor formalmente y seguramente esperaba que ella diera el siguiente paso, pero eso no pasaría, el pobre chico la había ayudado tantas veces sin darse cuenta, que no merecía que jugara con él, por primera vez en su vida le importaba no hacerle daño a alguien.

Eso no quería decir que lo quisiera, Kensuke solo le gustaba, ella simplemente no podía estar con alguien tan infantil, ni siquiera quería imaginarse las burlas que le montarían todos si fuera su novia. _"¿novia?, que demonios me pasa"._

Salió de su cuarto con maleta en mano, se detuvo a escribir una nota, la cual pego en la puerta de la nevera, cuando fue a guardar sus llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo se topo con algo, no recordaba haberse metido nada en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Lo que saco era una pequeña caja cuadrada, envuelta en papel de regalo. La abrió, era un brazalete de plata con pequeñas mariposas pintadas de color rojo, y una placa que tenia grabado:

"Asuka Langley Sōryū" "Feliz Navidad"

Había una pequeña tarjeta, la observo expectante, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza en su pecho y eso era algo que le ofendía, porque sin abrirla ya sabía de quien provenía.

"Acéptala sin ningún compromiso

Es tu regalo de Navidad

Posdata: no acepto devoluciones"

Asuka sonrío al leer su posdata, _"Cretino, seguro la metió en el bolsillo_ _cuando nos besábamos, _sabía que no la aceptaría, de ninguna manera". Guardo otra vez el regalo en su bolsillo y salió del apartamento.

**.. … …. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kensuke no había llamado a la pelirroja ni una sola vez en ocho días, en mas de una ocasión había estado a punto de llamarla, pero no quería que se sintiera presionada.

Tampoco tenía noticias de la alemana, pero imaginaba que se había ido a pasar el año nuevo con su familia, como ya le había mencionado en una ocasión. "¿Encontraría el regalo?, ¿le gusto?". Hasta ahora no se lo había devuelto, eso lo hacia sentirse mejor.

Kensuke había pasado el año nuevo en compañía de Touji y su hermana, en casa de un primo del moreno. No podía quejarse, la ciudad de Nagasaki era estupenda, un porcentaje importante de cristianos viven allí y la navidad es más parecida a las ciudades europeas, con pinos, adornos, música navideña, algunos paisajes de nacimiento, fiestas y regalos en familia. Se había sentido como si estuviera en otro mundo, con tanta gente alegre, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier desconocido.

Pero ya estaba en casa, y desde hace varios días se había quitado él yeso de su pierna, de hecho solo lo había usado el día que se presento en el trabajo con las muletas, y cuando llego a su casa se la quito, era muy molesto caminar con muletas. Pero el día anterior lo habían descubierto caminando por el centro sin yeso.

**Flash back**

Venia de regreso de la casa de Touji, y sentía que lo seguían, se detuvo y vio una limosina, ya sabía de quien se trataba, espero a que Akaris bajara el vidrio y lo saludara como siempre, pero no era la joven, era el señor Liu, sintió que se le helaba la sangre, instintivamente miro su pierna. (N/A: la de él, no la del padre de Akaris jeje..)

-¿Cómo estas muchacho? -le pregunto sonriendo, -veo que tu pierna ya esta mejor.

-Señor, estoy mucho mejor, pensaba en regresar mañana mismo al trabajo, me acaban de quitar el yeso. -se apresuro a explicar señalando su pierna. -¿como le va?

-No puedo quejarme, ningún país es mejor que este, aunque solo he regresado por unos días, -se bajo de la limosina y Kensuke se asusto, el chico dio un paso atrás sin poder evitarlo, quería permanecer lejos del alcance del hombre, por si tenía que correr -¡sube te llevaremos a tu casa!

-¡Oh no, señor, gracias pero no hace falta, yo vivo cerca de aquí! –se excuso de manera amable, estaba seguro de que Ross Liu, no se había tragado ese cuento de la pierna enyesada.

-¡Sube! -le ordeno y Kensuke no le quedo otra opción que subir, se imagino corriendo calle arriba y era completamente ridículo, no por correr, sino porque estaba en desventaja.

Entro al auto, la limosina era diferente a la que usaba Akaris, esta tenía un mini bar, cama, y otras cosas más, era más espaciosa. Su amiga siempre se quejaba de que odiaba andar en limosina, prefería un carro normal, "desventuras de una niña rica".

-Primero iremos a otro lado. -comento Ross Liu.

Su mente empezó a imaginarse una cantidad de cosas y todas implicaban torturas muy dolorosas, Ross marcándole con un hierro caliente, la palabra "MENTIROSO", él atado a una silla siendo torturado con una gran cantidad de aparatos que usaban en la segunda guerra mundial cuando Adolfo Hitler. Ross Liu como jefe de una banda de traficantes riendo como desquiciado mientras le cortaba cada uno de sus dedos o lo electrocutaba.

Trago en seco, debía encontrar la manera de escapar.

-Prueba esta bebida,-Ross le ofrecía una bebida sin alcohol, aun así Aida negó con un movimiento de cabeza, el hombre insistió, -relájate muchacho, pareces incomodo.

Kensuke acepto la copa, la observo desconfiado, sin atreverse a beberla.

-¡no tiene veneno!-dijo Ross, con voz seria, luego rió palmeando la espalda del muchacho.

Kensuke se arriesgo a beber un poco, estaba exagerando, Ross Liu, no le haría daño a un amigo de su hija ¿o si?

-¡mi hija se a quedado en Francia!

-¿como esta ella? -pregunto él recordando que ni siquiera había preguntado por la muchacha.

-está feliz… comprando de todo, ya sabes como son las mujeres, nada es suficiente.

-Me imagino -respondió distraído, mientras miraba la calle por donde iban, era una calle por donde solía pasar muy seguido a mirar los equipos electrónicos nuevos, equipos que él no podía comprar.

- Creo que voy a ponerle un límite a su tarjeta de crédito. -dijo con expresión seria.

-¿en serio?

-lo he intentado hacer varias veces, pero no podría quitarle esa felicidad, Akaris es mi única hija, nada me alegra más que verla feliz, -miro a Kensuke a los ojos. -¡por eso no quiero que nada le haga daño!

-entendido. -respondió Kensuke, se daba perfecta cuenta de que era una advertencia, no un simple comentario.

Se estacionaron frente a una tienda, era una tienda que él conocía muy bien, vendían lo ultimo en tecnología.

-¡chico escoge lo que quieras! -dijo Ross Liu, cuando ya estaban dentro de la tienda.

-¿quee? -pregunto no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien

-¡elige lo que quieras! -repitió

-no tengo dinero para comprar nada –se lamento el chico.

-yo lo pagare.

-Disculpe pero no puedo aceptarlo –contesto ofendido de Ross Liu, pretendiera comprarlo con regalos caros.

-no es un regalo, -respondió al ver la cara de Kensuke, -son herramientas de trabajo, quiero que trabajes con la mejor tecnología. Haré de ti él mejor director de cine del futuro, -añadió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿porque hace todo esto? -pregunto desconfiado, cosas tan buenas no solían pasarle.

-tienes un talento innato, te ayudare a mejorarlo, vas a triunfar si sigues mis consejos -kensuke lo miraba aun desconfiado, -se que te trate mal al principio, pero estaba muy estresado con tantas cosas, no me ha ido muy bien en la última película, algún día lo comprenderás, trabajar con actores famosos es una pesadilla.

**Fin Flash back**

Ahora tenía una súper cámara último modelo, y un equipo nuevo de filmación profesional. La acepto con la condición de que él mismo le pagaría hasta el último yen. Ahora sabía de donde había heredado la terquedad su amiga. El señor Liu no aceptaba un no por respuesta, era mas insistente que Akaris.

**.. … …. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En Nerv

-¿hola Rei como estas? -la saludo Maya en uno de los pasillos de Nerv.

-bien, -respondió sin detener sus pasos, la doctora Akagi la había mandado a llamar para realizarle unos estudios

-¡Rei espera!...

La primera elegida se detuvo en seco y Maya adelanto el paso hasta detenerse frente a ella.

-¿que es? -pregunto la peliazul mirando el papelito que Maya le había entregado

-es la dirección de correo de mi primo, me da mucha pena molestarte, pero no me a dejado de molestar para que te la de, o para que le de tu correo.

-¿Kail? -murmuro Rei, recordando el nombre del chico que conoció en la exposición, ese chico le parecía muy extraño.

-si Kail Ibuki, dice que por favor lo agregues. -Maya sonrío al ver a Rei pensativa, -Kail es un buen chico Rei, es algo extraño, pero muy buena persona.., bueno tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

-enigma_x -Recito la muchacha.

Le pareció curioso que el chico le pusiera un nombre a su e-mail, que lo describiera tan bien_. "Enigma Dicho o cosa que no se alcanza a comprender, o que difícilmente puede entenderse o interpretarse"._

No comprendia como pudo saber todo lo que le hizo al dibujo, cuando ni los profesores se dieron cuenta de su error. Se guardo el papelito en un bolsillo y siguió su camino.

**.. … …. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cuando el pecoso regreso del trabajo se encontró con el cartero, que dejaba una caja en su puerta.

-¡oiga se a equivocado de casa! -le advirtió Kensuke cuando lo vio tocar la puerta, a él nadie le mandaba nada, quizás su padre, pero su regalo ya le había llegado hace una semana atrás.

-¿es usted el señor Kensuke Aida?

-si

-pues firme aquí. -le entrego un papel.

-¿quien lo envía?

-¡yo solo hago las entregas! -respondió de mala gana.

Kensuke firmo el papel, el cartero se fue, agarro la caja y entro, cuando leyó el remitente dejo de respirar.

Soryu Asuka Langley Zeppelín

Alemania, Frankfurt, Villa Sōryū,

Mansión Zeppelin Soryu N°45

-¡puede ser me a devuelto el regalo! –le lamento sintiéndose triste. –un momento, esto pesa mucho, -levantando la caja. -¿o sera una bomba? -se rió solo de su chiste, aunque no le hacia gracia.

La abrió impaciente por saber que era, y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra.

-¡wooou.., Son.., son, de de, Spider-man.., originales, ¡no puedo creerlo! –grito en la soledad de la casa, -¿Como las consiguió?, ya no las reproducen desde hace 10 años!.

Comenzó a sacarlas con cuidado, no quería que les pasara nada, vio una tarjeta y la leyó impaciente.

"Feliz año nuevo"

Posdata: estamos a mano.

Sonrío feliz, con todo lo muy pesada que era Asuka, orgullosa y presumida, acababa de demostrale algo, uno no se gasta una fortuna en un regalo, para una persona que no le importa. Y eso era lo que valían esas historietas una fortuna. Nunca podría estar a mano, con semejante regalo.

Paso las siguientes dos horas hojeando las 15 historietas, con tanta delicadeza, que solo le faltaba ponerse guantes. Tenían 36 años de antigüedad, y eran de la saga de Spider-man y la gata negra, se habían reproducido pocas de esa saga. Las hojas estaban amarillentas.

Después de comer, guardo las historietas en un lugar especial, para él valían el doble, no solo por lo que costaban, sino porque era el primer regalo que le daba Asuka. Se conecto a su messenger y se puso hablar con Touji, que le pedio consejos de que regalarle a Hikari en el primer mes de novios.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

No quiero exagerar, tiene que ser algo sencillo, pero que le guste.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

no conozco tanto a Horaki, como para saber que le gusta.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

¡Que clase de amigo eres, tienes que ayudarme! AUXILIO es para mañana y no he hecho nada O_0 nooo..

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Jaja.. Pero que quieres que te diga regálele un libro, no se, una joya. A las mujeres les gustan las cosas caras, eso dice mi padre.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

Nooo…, no tengo tanto dinerooo.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Jaja…, jaja.., tranquilo entonces llévala a comer hot dog al parque central jajaja…

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

Te estoy hablando algo serio, deja de reírte, ¿llevarla a comer hot dog al parque central? ¿ESTAS LOCO?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Yo también hablaba en serio, XD pues.., regálele ropa.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

¿Ropa? Como que

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Una tanga puede ser jajaja..

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

Sera para que me mate jaja.., no en serio ¿Qué Ropa?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Ah no.., la novia es tuya no mía, eres tu quien sale con ella, eres tu quien la besa, :P por lo tanto el problema es TUYO no mío. :-)

En la pantalla de la computadora de Kensuke apareció un aviso que lo hizo olvidar completamente a su amigo.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella acaba de iniciar sección**

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¡Hola! ¿Como estas?

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

Hola

Los dos mensajes llegaron al mismo tiempo.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Mentes gemelas y todo, :P ¿Como estas Asuka?

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

sentada en una silla.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Que graciosa… gracias por el regalo me gusto mucho, ¿como las conseguiste? no se reproducen desde hace añosss.

Asuka tardo tanto en responder que él pensó que se había molestado.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

Se las compre a un coleccionista, un viejo, cuando lo vi, me acorde de ti, era tan infantil como tu.., no quería vendérmelas, Creo que no tienes esperanzar de cambiar Aida, llegan a viejo así, jaja... XD

**Comandante Aida dice:**

no debiste comprarlas, debió costarte una fortuna. ¿Cómo supiste que Spider-man era mi superhéroe favorito?.

La joven piloto arrugo la frente, le había costado mucho esfuerzo, encontrar a alguien que tuviera esa basura de colección, y otro tiempo mas convencer al viejo para que se las vendiera y ahora le salía con un no "debiste comprarlas".

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

A veces también escucho., era imposible no saberlo, lo repetiste unas veinte veces cuando estaba en tu casa, y el dinero no es un obstáculo en mi familia. :D

Kensuke se sintió avergonzado, _"¿deberás lo he dicho tantas veces?"_

**Comandante Aida dice:**

No sabía que fueras rica. 0_o

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

Yo no soy la rica, es mi familia la que tiene el dinero, mi padre es un interesado, se caso con mi madre solo porque era rica, y cuando mi madre murió, se caso con otra mucho mas rica. XD

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Wou no sabía eso 0_o

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

No sabes muchas cosas :P

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Es verdad.., ¿me dejas verte?, XD

Asuka se lo pensó unos momentos.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella te invito a iniciar una video llamada**

Kensuke acepto enseguida y en la pantalla de cada uno, pudieron ver la imagen del otro y oír la voz

-¡hallo!., ¿por que tienes una pijama? -pregunto Asuka acercándose mas a la pantalla para verlo mejor -si apenas son las 2 de la tarde, -añadió mirando su reloj.

-pues aquí son las 9:10 de la noche.

-ya.., había olvidado el cambio de horario, ¿eso que tienes en tu pijama son soldaditos?-pregunto con una mueca de burla en los labios. Himmel, te has pasado.

-¿eh?.., no, ¡claro que no!. –contesto con seriedad, pero su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja, lo cual confirmaba su mentira.

Asuka se doblaba de la risa, -Oh vamos, tengo una cámara de 16 mega pixeles.., no puedes engañarme.., ¡soldaditos, que tierno! -se burlo sin ninguna compasión.

-¡no la he comprado yo! -se defendió con irritación, una cosa era que ella le gustara y otra dejarse humillar. -¡es mas nadie va a vérmela!

-agrego mientras pensaba en quemarla, su nana se la había regalado hace un tiempo, y a él le daba igual, odiaba ir de compras por eso la usaba.

-la veo yo –volvió a reírse y Aida entrecerró los ojos, -¡mi hermanito tiene una de carritos!, podrían hacer un intercambio y esas cosas de niños.

-¿tienes hermanos? -pregunto asombrado.

-desgraciadamente no murió al nacer, -Kensuke levanto ambas cejas y ella agrego más seria, -es mi medio hermano, ¡una lata!.., no a dejado de molestarme desde que llegue.

-¿cuantos años tiene?

-cuatro.

La charla animada de pronto se acabo y ninguno de los se atrevía a nombrar lo del beso, que era exactamente en lo que estaban pensando, pero ella difícilmente podía evitar recordar.

-¿que tal tu año nuevo? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-mentes gemelas otra vez! -dijo Kensuke con una risita nerviosa.

Kensuke le contó lo del viaje a Nagasaki.

-¿y el tuyo?

-normal, con la familia perfecta, la cena perfecta, gente que ni conozco, primos molestos que en realidad no son mis primos, muchos regalos.., lo de siempre. –respondió fastidiada. -mi abuela quiere que me quede a vivir aquí, dice que me adelantara mi herencia si me quedo.

-¿como que te la adelantara? -pregunto confundido.

-pues la rica es mi abuela, cuando mi madre murió dejo una clausula que dice que me darán mi herencia cuando cumpla 18 años, pero mi abuela tiene el poder de manipular el dinero.

-ya.., entiendo.., ¿y tu te vas a quedar? -pregunto medio triste.

Asuka sonrío al escucharlo y no pudo resistirse a decir -¡definitivamente voy a quedarme!, es mucho dinero.

-¿en serio?.., bueno.., que bien por ti-balbuceo decepcionado y de pronto ya no quiso seguir hablando, ella sintió una alegría que no tenía más razón que el verle triste por causa de ella.

-claro que no albern.., solo estaré aquí una semana mas, me han renovado el contrato en nerv, quieren que siga piloteando el evangelión.

-¿y solo regresas por eso? -pregunto triste.

-no.., también estudio allá, y por otras cosas también. -los dos sabían a que se refería.

-!Asuka a comer! -Kensuke vio través de la pantalla aun niño pequeño, que se subía a la cama de la pelirroja y empezaba a brincar. Y a gritarle a su hermana, -!Asuka a comer! -!Asuka a comer!

-¡BÁJATE DE ALLÍ MONSTRUO.., VOY A MATARTE NIÑO!

Kensuke la vio correr tras el niño, por toda la habitación, mientras el niño se burlaba de ella, a carcajadas.

-¡herkommen! –gritaba Asuka mientras se tocaba el estomago, y respiraba entrecortadamente cansada por el ejercicio.

-¡nicht steigen sie mich! -se quejaba él niño cuando su hermana lo atrapo y lo saco de la habitación a rastras.

-entschuldingung gut

-Asuka no te entiendo.., me estas hablando en Alemán. -se quejo él

-Sorry, tengo que ir Almorzar y tu ve a dormir, con tu pijamita de soldaditos –hizo una mueca burlona, -ya quiero verle la cara a los demás cuando lo sepan -se rió con malicia.

-no serias capaz –respondió Aida con temor.

-¡claro que si!

Kensuke entrecerró los ojos, pero enseguida se le ocurrió algo -¡JA! antes tendrías que explicar como fue que me viste la pijama. –movió ambas cejitas.

Y a ella se le borro la sonrisa -¡Maldición!, te crees muy listo. –El chico sonrió confiado, -pero no lo eres, ¡Ja!, tengo el video, oh si, ¡tengo el video!. –proclamo victoriosa.

-Espera podemos negociar.

La pelirroja le saco la lengua y corto la comunicación.

_Solo estaba bromeando ¿verdad? _


	20. La mujer loca

**Nota:** Saludos a todos, este capitulo va dedicado a **Veronika Davis Kopawski **espero te guste. Y no te estoy llamando loca jeje..

**CAPITULO 20**

**LA MUJER LOCA**

Asuka ya había regresado a Japón, cuando Misato la vio, quiso golpearla, pero a la final solo la abrazo.

-¡no vuelvas hacer eso nunca mas, irte sin avisar!

-Misato arrugas mi ropa nueva, -Misato la soltó ofendida, -claro que avise deje una nota en la Nevera, ¿o no la viste?

-¡pensamos que te habían secuestrado! -Confeso Shinji, -hasta que vimos la nota al otro día

-JAJA.., JAJA.., en serio pensaron eso. -volvió a reír. -¿Quién la encontró?

-yo.., Misato quería llamar a la policía, -se rió, Misato lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-pero que idiotas son, la deje en la Nevera, para que cuando Misato se fuera a alcoholizar la leyera. -hizo una mueca de burla mirando a su tutora.

-¡MIRA NO SOY UNA ALCOHÓLICA! -comenzó a quejarse Misato, Asuka la dejo hablando sola y se fue a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron las clases, Asuka y Shinji se fueron al colegio juntos con su habitual pelea matutina. Cuando iban por los pasillos del colegio aun era temprano, habían muchos alumnos fuera de los salones.

-¡Asuka! necesito hablar contigo.

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto con fastidio, deteniéndose en el pasillo

-yo voy a seguir. -dijo Shinji alarmado, al ver a la pelirroja molesta.

-¿que es lo que quieres Zotoki? -pregunto bostezando con profundo aburrimiento

-¡QUE NO ES ZOTOKI.., ES ZOTAKI! -dijo molesto

-como sea da igual. -encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-¡de mi no te vas a burlar! -gruño él y jalo a la pelirroja hasta un aula vacía

-¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL!

-NO HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES

-¿EXPLICARTE QUE? -pregunto en el mismo tono que él, y mirando la puerta abierta, un grupo de alumnos que pasaban amontonados.

-¿que pasa contigo? ¡No te he visto durante todas las vacaciones, y no contestas mis llamadas!. -gruño furioso, Asuka volvió a mirarlo

-¡Suéltame! - soltándose del agarre del chico, y sintiendo como se llenaba de rabia.

-¡ERES MI NOVIA! -grito él

-¿te, esta molestando? -pregunto Kensuke que se detuvo junto con Touji frente a la puerta.

le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo vio y se separo instantáneamente de Zotaki. -¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME AYUDE, SE CUIDARME SOLA!

-¡vámonos amigo! -le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, -es una pelea de novios, nosotros sobramos aquí. -dijo Touji llevándose a Kensuke

-tienes razón. -respondió Kensuke medio triste, ambos se fueron.

-¡NO SOY TU NOVIA CRETINO! - exploto Asuka, poniendo su atención otra vez en él, ahora sentía un fuerte impulso de matarlo hay mismo.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ERES!

-YO NO SERIA NOVIA DE ALGUIEN TAN ABURRIDO COMO TU, ME DAS SUEÑO, Y UN PROFUNDO ABURRIMIENTO, CUANDO ESTAS CERCA DE MI.

Asuka lo vio, hacer un intento por golpearla, pero finalmente se contuvo.

-¡tu te crees lo que inventas!. -continuo hablando, -y si eso, es lo que crees que soy, tu novia, pues entonces, para que no tengas dudas T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S -lo dijo lentamente como si se lo dijera a un retrasado mental, para que le entendiera.

-¡no puedes terminar conmigo! -gruño

-claro que no.., porque tu y yo nunca hemos sido novios, -lo miro como si sintiera lastima y él frunció el ceño, -¡oh por favor ten dignidad, si no tienes orgullo!, -se burlo, -no me busques, -hizo un mueca de asco, -no me llames, -negando con la cabeza, -ni siquiera quiere que me veas. -sentenció con aplomo y se dispuso a retirarse

-¡te vas a arrepentir! -le grito furioso, antes de que Asuka desapareciera por la puerta.

Cuando entro al salón ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos, que hablaban muy animados sobre sus vacaciones.

-¡feliz año amiga! -salto Hikari y abrazo a la pelirroja, que se sorprendió de ver a su amiga tan eufórica.

-¡feliz año! -repitió ella

-tengo que contarte un montón de cosas. -dijo Hikari

-si. -respondió distraída, no veía a ninguno de los tres chiflados, por ninguna parte

Se dejo llevar por su amiga hasta la mesa de los profesores que en ese momento estaba desocupada. Asuka no tenia ánimos de escucharla, pero hizo el esfuerzo por prestar atención a lo que le decía.

-Mis hermanas y yo, preparamos una cena, y invitamos a. -fue lo ultimo que escucho que decía su amiga, antes de ponerse a pensar.

-¿y que opinas?

-¿opinar de que? -pregunto Asuka mirándola extrañada no había escuchado nada.

-bueno.., estuvimos esperando…, -comenzó otra vez a contar la historia Hikari

En ese momento entraron al salón Touji, Shinji y Kensuke, los tres reían a carcajadas, Asuka dejo de escuchar a su amiga, "_no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, justo Kensuke tenia que escuchar cuando el_ _tarado de Zotoki, gritara que era su novia"_, _**mejor así Asuka, así ya no**_ _**tienes que decirle que no quieres ser su novia, **_le hablo una vocecilla en su cabeza... _**No seas idiota no le hagas caso, él te quiere,**_ _**dile que Zotaki NO es tu novio.,**_ le hablo otra vocecilla en su cabeza. _"no puedo, si le digo eso pensara que me importa lo que_ _piense"._ _**¿Y no te importa?..,**_ _"no lo se"_, _**no la escuches, aquí la única**_ _**persona que importa eres tu..,**_ _¿lo se, pero porque me siento_ _tan mal?_ _**¡Porque te estas volviendo débil, no puedes permitir eso!**_ _"No claro que no"_ _**¿Vas a dejar que Rei se quede con él?**_

"No", _**¡No la escuches Asuka! Tu no quieres a nadie, los que aman son**_ _**las personas débiles y tu no eres débil**_ "tienes razón" _**entonces no te quejes, cuando se aya cansado de esperarte y busque a**_ _**otra.**_ _"Largo las dos de mi cabeza"._ Sacudió su cabeza hasta que dejo de escuchar las voces

-¿que te parece? -pregunto Hikari

-bien. -respondió sin saber de que hablaba su amiga

-¿te parece bien que nos allan robado?- sorprendida

-¿dass a quien robaron? -pregunto confundida

-¿no me estabas escuchando otra vez? -la miro molesta

-¡claro que si! -fingió estar ofendida

-¿que fue lo ultimo que dije?

-que estuviste esperando y te robaron. -se aventuro a responde con una sonrisa de inocencia

-¡por dios!.., ¡he estado hablando sola todo este tiempo!. -miro a su amiga con expresión de reproche. -¿que es lo que tienes?, -suavizando el tono de voz, -ya has terminado con Zotaki y por eso estas tan distraída.

Asuka arrugo la cara al escuchar ese nombre, lo odiaba. -¡no vayas a comenzar Hikari!, ¡porque no tengo paciencia!. -le advirtió en tono amenazador.

-bien.., cuando quieras hablar YO SI estoy dispuesta a ESCUCHARTE, ¡no como OTRAS!

Asuka rió y prefirió quedarse callada, no iba a echarle mas leña al fuego.

La clase comenzó, y cada quien se concentro en lo suyo, a la hora del receso Shinji, Kensuke y Touji se fueron a comer.

Rei después de comer regreso al salón y se quedo sola, mientras miraba por la ventana, Hikari entro a buscar algo que olvido en el salón mientras Asuka la esperaba en la puerta.

Rei sintió la mirada de Hikari sobre ella, la vio de reojo, intentar decirle algo, que a la final no dijo. Y se fue con Asuka.

-creo que deberíamos decirle a Rei que nos acompañe, -la escucho decirle en voz baja a la pelirroja.

-¡eso ni pensarlo! -escucho que respondía la otra, antes de dejarla sola

Rei no entendía porque le caía tan mal a la piloto del Evangelión 02, eso no era algo que le preocupara, pero si tenia curiosidad de saber cual era el motivo, recordaba que una vez Asuka le dijo que podían ser amigas, y ella le respondió, que si le ordenaban que fueran amigas lo serian. Pero de allí a odiarla. Vio a Shinji y a Kensuke entrar al salón.

-estamos jugando cartas.., ¿quieres jugar Rei? -le pregunto Shinji

-¡si acompáñanos, tu sabes jugar muy bien, alguien tiene que ganarle a Touji, se cree muy superior! -insistió Kensuke

-no gracias. -respondió Rei, que prefería estar en la tranquilidad del silencio

-nada de eso.., ¿vas a dejar que Touji, nos de otra paliza? -dijo Kensuke

-¡si Rei acompáñanos! -insistió Shinji

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….

-¿porque te cae tan mal Rei? -le pregunto Hikari cuando ya estaban en el patio del colegio.

-es una muñeca sin emociones, si le dicen que se tire de un barranco, se tira sin dudarlo.

-es su personalidad Asuka, hay mucha gente que es así de sumisa, y otras como tu que son.., dominante.., yo creo que ella a cambiado mucho.

-¡no soy dominante!, -se quejo, -uno no puede dejar que los demás te pisoteen Hikari, -explico casual. -yo creo que tu deberías ser mas.., mas.., como te explico mas despierta, la gente te ve y piensa que puede manipularte fácilmente.

-¿que quieres decir?.

-nada.., Shinji es como tu, los dos son unos sensibles

-Shinji me parece una buena persona, míralo convenció a Rei, hizo lo que yo no hice. -señalando

Asuka la miro los cuatro jugaban cartas debajo de un árbol.

-yo pensé que ustedes se harían amigas, por lo de proyecto comunitario. -comento Hikari despreocupada

-¿estas loca?. -Asuka la miro frunciendo el ceño levemente

-también pensé que te harías amiga de Kensuke, ustedes fueron él único grupo de proyecto comunitario, que cuando terminaron, se separaron.., sabes yo siempre pensé que tu le gustabas a Kensuke, pero ahora veo que me equivoque.. -dijo mirando a su amiga

-¿Qué? -pregunto alarmada, _Hikari no podía saber algo ¿o si?_

-Rei y Kensuke hacen una bonita pareja ¿verdad? -ambas miraron a Rei y a Kensuke.

Asuka comenzaba a enojarse con su amiga.

-yo no lo creo, ¡no pegan para nada!. -dijo lo mas normal que pudo, pero su amiga la miro de forma reprobatoria. -¡es en serio!, ademas a él no le gusta Ayanami.

-¡es verdad, quien le gusta es Akaris Liu!

-¿como?. -Pregunto intentando no sonar muy interesada

-si, Touji me lo contó, me dijo que Akaris hace de todo para complacerlo, y que Kensuke no se atreve a pedirle que sea su novia, por miedo a su papá, que es su jefe.

_"así que Akaris esta tras Kensuke"_ pensó mirando al chico con rabia.

-¿quien crees que gane? -pregunto Hikari

-que gane, ¿que? -pregunto indignada

-que se quede con Kensuke. -respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¡no lo se!.., ¡tampoco me importa!. -respondió en tono cortante la pelirroja

-¡yo prefiero a Rei, siempre me a caído bien! -dijo con sinceridad

-¡RAYOS HIKARI DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES! -le grito indignada

Hikari la miro asustada, Asuka nunca le había gritado de esa forma

-lo siento. -dijo cabizbaja

Asuka la miro y se sintió culpable, su amiga no tenia la culpa de nada, aunque la estuviera provocando insistentemente. Ella no sabia nada. Respiro hondo para calmarse.

-¿y que te a regalado Suzuhara en el primer mes? -pregunto Asuka luego de unos minutos, sabia que ese tema haría que su amiga olvidara el anterior.

-¡me ha regalado un suéter muy bonito! -respondió emocionada, y comenzó a contarte todos los detalles de cómo se lo regalo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….

**Minutos después en el aula 2-A**

-¡Langley, ayanami y Kensuke! los esperan en la dirección. -les aviso un compañero de clases.

Los tres se miraron las caras sin entender.

-¿porque? no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, apenas hoy es el primer día. -se quejo Kensuke.

-yo tampoco. -Comento Asuka extrañada

-es por lo de comunitario, parece que algo salio malo. -respondió su compañero

-¡te lo dije Aida!, ¿es que no puedes hacer nada solo?. -le dijo Asuka en tono amenazador, cuando iban camino a la dirección.

-¡yo hice todo lo que tu pediste!, ahora no me salgas con eso, ¡si algo esta mal es tu culpa!. -respondió Kensuke con desdén

-¿CULPA MÍA? -salto indignada

Rei que iba tras ellos los escuchaba discutir, prefería mantenerse al margen.

-si.., es tu culpa por no preocuparte, tu siempre tenias cosas MAS IMPORTANTES que hacer.., ahora se cuales eran esas cosas, -dijo él mirándola con frialdad, -sino me equivoco una vez Rei y yo te encontramos paseando con tu noviecito. -dijo con desprecio ¿Verdad Rei?

-¡a mi no me metan!. -advirtió Rei, cuando ambos chicos la miraban de forma aplastante.

-ja., ¿vas hacerme una escena de celos ahora?. -gruño Asuka

Rei ya no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

Kensuke resoplo indignado, -¡no tengo porque estarlo!

-¡Bien!, porque yo también podría nombrarte varias cosas, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo en eso, tardarías hoooras en acabar!. -respondió molesta

-¡Bien!. -dijo furioso, -sabes ¿que? -gruño

-¿Que? -pregunto agresiva

-yo tampoco voy a perder mi VALIOSO tiempo, -dijo mirándola y luego mirando a Rei, que los miraba en silencio, obviamente incomoda por estar en el medio -y Rei no tiene porque soportarnos.

-¡ja eres tu él que sigue hablando idiota!. -dijo molesta, luego sonrío con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

Media hora después salieron de la dirección.

-es tu culpa que nos faltaran las firmas, no querías que termináramos el proyecto comunitario. ¿Verdad? -lo acuso la pelirroja

-¿culpa mía?, quien fue la que quería terminar tan rápido, que se salto las leyes para lograrlo. -respondió Kensuke sonriendo triunfante

-¡no vayan a empezar!. -los atajo Rei, molesta, Asuka y Kensuke enmudecieron instantáneamente y se miraron las caras. -¡vamos a buscar esas firmas hoy mismo, no es culpa de nadie! -sentencio Rei, le molestaba mucho tener que escucharlos discutir a cada momento.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….

Habían ido al ancianato buscando a la directora para que le firmara los papeles que faltaron, pero no la encontraron, los mandaron al hospital donde también trabajaba.

Cuando entraron al hospital, estaba repleto de gente herida.

Según había escuchado Rei hubo un incendio en un barrio cercano y por eso había tantos heridos. Vio aun hombre que sangraba mucho en una camilla, sintió asco ella odiaba la sangre. En otra camilla en el pasillo vio a una señora mayor que tenia varias heridas por todas partes y una contusión en la cabeza. A Rei le pareció que se veía desorientada. Mas allá sentado, solo, vio a un niño que lloraba, llamando a su mamá, con un brazo enyesado, Rei busco con la vista y no vio a su mamá por ninguna parte.

-¡PERMISO APÁRTENSE! -grito un enfermero que los empujo cuando paso con una camilla, donde llevaban a una mujer, que sangraba mucho.

-¡rayos! Esto es un caos, odio los hospitales públicos. -se quejo Asuka, que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada con la camilla.

-¡es mi mamá!, ¡es mi mamá!. -grito el niño que Rei había visto.

Rei lo vio correr tras los médicos, y después luchar con uno de los enfermeros para que lo dejaran pasar a la sala de quirófano.

-¡mamita no te mueras por favor!.., ¡no te mueras! -lloraba el niño, desesperado, mientras esperaba fuera del quirófano.

Rei sintió lastima por el niño, creía muy difícil que su madre sobreviviera, a la operación. La vio muy débil, no resistiría la operación.

-creo que debemos preguntar allí. -dijo Kensuke señalando la recepción

Los tres caminaron esquivando a la gente, hasta donde estaba una enfermera encargada de la recepción. La mujer tomaba café y parecía estresada.

-¡disculpe señorita! ¿Puede ayudarnos?. -pregunto Kensuke llamando la atención de la mujer.

-ahora no niño estoy ocupada. -respondió de mala gana

-¿niño? -repitió molesto, miro a Rei y Asuka, buscando apoyo pero la ultima solo tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara, y Rei parecía distraída, dudaba que fuera escuchado algo.

-estamos buscando a una persona que trabaja aquí. -insistió tratando de ser lo mas educado posible.

-¡estas no son horas de visitas!. -respondió la enfermera sin verlo, Kensuke sintió el impulso de gritarle

-¡oiga esto es de vida o muerte, buscamos a la doctora Tomoyo kia, la despedirán a usted, sino nos deja hablar con ella, la información es vital. -dijo Asuka súper seria y en tono confidencial.

-bien piso 9, lado B, en Siquiatría., ¿que tan importante es la información? -pregunto curiosa

-¡mucho!. -respondió seria, Kensuke la miraba sorprendido

-¡das miedo Asuka!. -Cometo Kensuke cuando subieron al ascensor, -¡mientes descaradamente!, dejaste a la mujer intrigada. -sonrío

-¡pues para que veas, aprende de los maestros! -presumió ella

Cuando llegaron al piso 9, buscaron el lado B, a la pelirroja ya no le estaba gustando estar allí, mientras Rei y Kensuke preguntaban por la doctora Tomoyo Kia, ella se quedo atrás, ver a gente con problemas siquiátricos le traía malos recuerdos, vio a un viejo que parecía muy perturbado mientras hablaba solo, camino lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás, cerca de ellos paso un hombre corriendo y detrás de él iban tres enfermeros siguiéndolo para ponerle una inyección, y al pasar la empujaron, choco con Kensuke.

-¿estas bien Asuka? -escucho que le pregunto Kensuke

-si. -respondió pero escuchaba su propia voz lejana.

-¡si esta en la habitación 54! -escucho que decía una de las enfermeras

Siguió a los dos chicos hasta la habitación y allí vieron a la doctora Tomoyo que se sorprendió de verlos allí. Asuka no quiso entrar a la habitación, en ella habían tres personas que deambulaban por todo el cuarto, haciendo movimientos extraños hablando cosas sin sentido, y un grupo de residentes.

-¡eres tu!.., ¡fuiste tu! -le grito un loco cuando la vio cerca de la puerta, provocándole un buen susto.

-¡déjala en paz, ella no es Eliza! -se lo llevo una enfermera, -disculpe señorita, -Asuka asintió.

-¿estas bien Asuka?.., estas pálida. -le volvió a preguntar Kensuke

-si.., por favor.., dile que firme mis papeles. -dijo en voz apagada, se sentía mal

Kensuke tomo sus papeles y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Asuka camino por el pasillo lentamente se sentía mareada y sudaba frio, se recostó de una pared de vidrio. Y cuando miro la pared del frente que también era de vidrio, vio a una mujer con una muñeca en sus manos, que apretaba contra su pecho, comenzó a sentirse peor, esa mujer loca le recordaba a su propia madre.

Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse malos recuerdos, su madre enferma, su madre gritando hablando cosas sin sentido, intentando matarla, el cuerpo inerte de su madre ahorcada colgando del techo.

Comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, y un pánico la invadió, cuando la mujer loca la miro a los ojos y apretó tanto la muñeca hasta quitarle la cabeza.

-¡mi niña, mi bebé! -la escucho decir

-¡no, no podía estar pasándole otra vez todo, NO!. -se agarro su cabeza con ambas manos, no quería volverse loca como su madre, no soporto mas y salio corriendo, no quería estar allí, necesitaba respirar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….

-¡Rei toma, ya regreso! -le entrego sus papeles y los de Asuka y no espero la respuesta de Rei, todavía no los habían firmado, la doctora les estaba dando una larga charla a unos residente y ellos esperaban a que terminara.

Kensuke salio a ver como estaba Asuka, estaba preocupado por ella, la había visto muy pálida. Cuando salio no la vio por ninguna parte, se preocupo mas.

-¡disculpe doctor!., ¿ha visto a una pelirroja como de este tamaño?, por aquí.

-no

Camino preocupado, _"donde te metiste Asuka",_ tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡disculpe enfermera!., ¿ha visto a una pelirroja como de este tamaño, con un uniforme escolar?. -rogando que la enfermera si supiera

-si, vi a una correr al ultimo piso.

-¡gracias! -corrió a la dirección que le señalo la enfermera

Llego al ultimo piso sin aliento, y con un fuerte dolor en uno de sus costados, no veía a la pelirroja por ningún lado, vio una escalera que tenia un cartel que decía "no pase en reparación" ignoro el letrero y subió, cuando llego a la superficie era el techo del edificio, ya no había mas pisos. La busco con la vista desperado, hasta que la vio junto a una antena satelital, sentada abrazando sus piernas.

-Asuka. -la llamo preocupado y acercándose lentamente a ella, Asuka no le respondió, tenia la cara oculta con sus cabellos que caían como una cortina

Kensuke se sentó, lentamente a su lado, la escuchaba sollozar, no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar, no sabia que hacer. Le toco un hombro y la chica se sobresalto, por el contacto, parecía que no había notado su presencia, sino hasta ahora.

-no quiero volverme loca como mi madre. -murmuro ella al verlo, Kensuke se sorprendió por la revelación.

-no vas a volverte loca. -la abrazo y ella se aferro a él con fuerza, -eso no va a pasarte a ti. -verla tan frágil le partía el corazón.

Ella lo soltó lentamente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, se quedaron en silencio por un rato, en el que solo se escuchaba la respiración aun entrecortada de Asuka.

Tenerla tan cerca, sentir su respiración morir en su cuello, el olor del Shampoo que usaba Asuka y el calor de su brazo aferrado al suyo. Estaban actuando en él, como una droga increíblemente irresistible, se sentía sin voluntad. La acaricio con su cabeza, ella se separo un poco para mirarlo, estaban tan cerca que ya no pudo aguantarse mas y la beso lentamente, como sino quisiera hacerle mas daño, ella le respondió de la misma forma.

-lo siento. -se disculpo él cuando se separaron

-no te disculpes. -Susurro ella

Kensuke la miro a los ojos seguían estando húmedos y brillaban mas que nunca, se veía hermosa, la miro acercarse mas hasta besarlo, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la pasión del beso.

-no.., no podemos besarnos, tu.., tienes novio. -dijo casi sin aliento, ajustandose sus lentes

-no es mi novio. -Respondió ella con la respiración agitada, iba a besarlo otra vez pero Kensuke puso un dedo en sus labio impidiéndoselo, cosa que le molesto mucho -¿que pasa?

-¿me estas hablando en serio? -pregunto serio

-si. -lo vio sonreír

-¡genial! entonces.., Asuka quieres ser

-cállate y bésame. -lo atajo Asuka, que sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pedirle y no lo dejaría decirlo.

-¡claro!. -respondió él encantado, nunca ni en su sueños se había imaginado que Asuka le pediría un beso. La beso sin ninguna restricción sin ningún miedo, quería que ella recordara ese beso siempre.

Rei había seguido las indicaciones de una enfermera que vio a Kensuke subir las escaleras y fue a buscarlos para entregarles sus guías, no quería cargar con el peso hasta su apartamento, no entendía porque habían subido hasta el ultimo piso, eso no tenia sentido. Cuando subió y los vio besándose, se sorprendió mucho, porque era la piloto del evangelión 02 y Kensuke Aida, los mismos que esta mañana querían matarse uno al otro, _"definitivamente no entendía a los humanos"_. No creyó oportuno interrumpirlos, así que se fue dejándolos solos.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, personalmente me ha gustado como me quedo este capitulo, pero pueden dar su opinión si les pareció malo o bueno.

Gracias por leer.


	21. TODO O NADA

**FELIZ AÑO 2011, JEJE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y QUE LA PASEN SUPER ESTE AÑO.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 21**

**¡TODO O NADA!**

-!no no!, tienes que hacerlo mas lento, con mas delicadeza, para que no te queden trozos sin diluir. -le explico obstinada la profesora

Rei intento hacerlo otra vez, pero siempre terminaba ensuciando la hoja, en las partes donde no debía caerle el carboncillo.

-¿como esta profesora Evans?

-¡muy bien! ¿Y eso.., tu por aquí?.., yo te hacia en Francia.

-eh.., si la exposición de pospuso, vine a visitar a una persona que estudia aquí. -mirando a todos lados

-¿quien? -pregunto la mujer con interés.

-¡ah! ya la vi, disculpe voy hablar con ella.

Rei se encontraba concentrada en su dibujo cuando, fue interrumpida por el chico extraño, como ella lo llamaba.

-¡hola Cenicienta! -la saludo en tono alegre

-hola. -repitió ella, pensando en porque la llamaba cenicienta. "_¿Que era Cenicienta?"_

-¡te fuiste sin despedirte!, ni siquiera dejaste la zapatilla para poder encontrarte.., ¡pero supongo que esta princesa es mas moderna!, y prefieren que la busquen por el Twitter. -rió al ver la cara de confusión de Rei, que lo miraba sin entender una palabra.

-¿Qué?. -pregunto confundida, y él soltó una carcajada

-¿no has entendido nada, de lo que te he dicho?

Rei negó con la cabeza

-¡es increíble!.., ¿no sabes la historia de Cenicienta?, pensé que todas la niñas la sabían., lo digo porque tienes carboncillo en tu mejilla. -dijo él señalando su cara.

Rei se limpio con un pañuelo.

-y bien, ¿porque no me has agregado a tu messenger?, he esperado durante días a que me llegue tu invitación y nada, ¿se te a olvidado o es que te cai mal?. -pregunto en tono divertido.

-lo siento, lo he olvidado. -dijo con sinceridad Rei.

-Aufs.., eso dolió, -fingiendo un dolor en el pecho, Rei lo miro inexpresiva. -yo encamino no te he olvidado. -ella prefirió no preguntar mas, con un poco de suerte el chico se aburriría y se iría.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-sabes Rei, el otro día, quería invitarte a un Museo de verdad, pero tu desapareciste.

-¿un Museo? -pregunto ella olvidando que no tenia que hablarle.

-si.., siempre es bueno ver las obras de otros artistas, te ayuda a tener mas inspiración, mas visión.., para crear las tuyas, y te enteras de los nuevos movimientos artísticos. -explico él con calma

-¿mas inspiración? -repitió pensativa, sin dejar de trabajar en su dibujo.

-¡Si, dame tu numero y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir juntos!. -en tono alegre

-bien. -respondió ella y le dio su número, él sonreía mientras marcaba cada tecla del en su celular. Como si fuera un gran logro.

-¡Gracias!. -sonrío ampliamente, -permíteme tu mano y te enseño un troco.-ella lo miro confundida sin saber si era un chiste o que.

-¡es en serio!. -dijo él tomando la mano de Rei y poniéndola a tocar, con un dedo la parte donde ella había echado carboncillo. -¡si frotas con los dedos, en ves de con algodón, queda mucho mejor!, se diluye mas rapido.

-¡Gracias! -respondió ella, notando que era cierto que quedaba mejor.

-¡bien Rei, estamos en contacto, yo te llamo!. -se despidió de beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Rei lo miro extrañada por el beso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contactos físicos. Después que él se fue, Rei callo en cuenta de que le había dado su número de celular, sin darse cuenta. Experimento una sensación de profundo arrepentimiento. Ella nunca le daba su número a nadie.

Cuando Rei llego en la noche a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en internet la palabra Cenicienta, le aparecieron 3483 resultados y paso casi toda la noche leyendo, una gran variedad de temas relacionados con Cenicienta.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Mientras cenaba en su mueble favorito y veía una novela china, donde los protagonistas enfrentan los mil y un obstáculos, se quedan Ciegos, inválidos, sin memoria, cáncer, mil veces en el hospital por alguna herida de bala o caída de una escalera, mal entendidos, donde los villanos siempre se salen con la suya y una villana que estaba mas buena que la protagonista. Se preguntaba ¿porque nunca quedan mochos?, supuso que era porque normalmente una pierna o un brazo no vuelven a nacer. No que él supiera, tal vez en otro mundo, otra dimensión, quizás los extraterrestres.

Apago el televisor con rabia como era posible que la protagonista muriera, ¿no se supone que los protagonistas nunca mueren?. Había perdido el tiempo mirando una novela basura.

De pronto le surgió una duda _"¿Qué eran Asuka y él?"_ Porque a pesar de que él la quería, y ella lo sabia, y se habían besado varias veces hace una semana, no habían quedado en nada. Y él no había podido hablarle lo siguientes días, pues ella no se despegaba de su amiga. No entendía esa manía de las mujeres de andar siempre en grupos. Ella tampoco hacia ningún intento por hablarle, es mas creía que lo hacia intencionalmente.

Frunció el ceño enojado, _"¿que creía Asuka? _que él iba a estar siempre detrás de ella, mañana mismo hablaría con ella, así tuviera que obligarla a escucharlo".

Al día Siguiente se levanto temprano y se fue al colegio, mientras la esperaba afuera, frente la entrada del colegio. Se entero de que Marta Col, tenia un grano tan grande en la frente que parecía un unicornio, de que Kitory le montaba cachos a Cho, con Kasumi, en su propia cara y esta no se daba ni cuenta. Dos chicas que no conocían planeaban una venganza contra un tal Tetsu. Esas dos chicas le dieron miedo tenia una mente malvada, "pobre chamo" sintió lastima por el tal Tetsu.

Miro sus caras durante un rato para recordar no meterse con ellas nunca. Cuando comenzaba a cansarse de tanto chismoseo, apareció su amigo.

-¡Rayos hay viene Touji! -exclamo alarmado, no tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

-¡Amigo que haces aquí! -lo saludo de mano

-eh.., eh.., estoy esperando. -respondió distraído, mientras miraba disimuladamente a todas partes.

-¿esperando que?

-¡esperando a alguien! -dijo con fastidio, su amigo en ese momento le resultaba muy molesto.

-¡Aja! -Sonrío, -¡estas esperando a la Akaris! -Se burlo, -¡amigo pídeselo de una vez!, -le dio un codazo a Kensuke y este se molesto mas, -¡estoy seguro que te dirá que si! -sonrío con picardía.

-¡Rayos! -exclamo molesto, -¡ya deja de molestarme con eso! -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. -¡yo no estoy enamorado de Akaris! -dijo frustrado, y con ganas de pegarle a su amigo.

Touji le dio una palmada a su amigo. -¡yo también decía eso, te entiendo! -¡ahora vamos!

-¡NO, no me entiendes, tu no sabes nada! -protesto irritado

No le quedo más opción que seguir a Touji hasta el salón, Touji no lo dejaría solo, y así no podría hablar con Asuka.

La clase comenzó y Asuka todavía no llegaba, Kensuke miraba la puerta a cada vez que alguien entraba, _"no podía tener tan mala suerte, de que no viniera hoy"._

-¡buenos días!. -escucho la voz de Asuka con su acento Alemán mas marcado que nunca, desde que regreso de Alemania. Detrás de ella entro Shinji.

Sintió celos, Shinji podía estar cerca de ella sin ninguna excusa. "¿Sera que Asuka también a besado a Shinji? y para ella no significo nada, ¿sera que es algo normal para ella besarse con cualquiera? y por eso actúa como si nada." La vio y frunció el ceño enojado.

La profesora continúo explicando la clase.

**En el siglo ****XVII**** Robert ****Hook****, un científico inglés, observó con la ayuda de un microscopio muy sencillo, una lámina muy fina que había cortado del corcho de la corteza de un árbol. **

A la pelirroja, le llego un mensaje instantáneo en su computadora.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Tenemos que hablar hoy mismo y ni siquiera pienses en huir, porque no te voy a dejar de molestarte, hasta que hablemos.

Asuka frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje, y lo miro unos instantes.

**Lo que Robert ****Hook**** vio entonces era algo parecido a un panal de abejas formado por pequeñas celdas o celdillas, a las que él llamó células.**

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

¡Bien!.., no tienes que ser tan agresivo.

Kensuke leyó el mensaje y la miro, ella le sonrío con sorna, él se enojo mas.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¿Agresivo yo? ¡Tu eres la que quiere volverme loco!

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

Ok. Ok. ¡Cálmate! ¿De que se trata?

**La célula es la unidad de la vida, es decir, es el elemento más pequeño que forma un ser vivo. **

Esa respuesta le dio mas rabia, que se calmara, como si él estuviera gritándole.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¡No voy a decírtelo por aquí!

**Algunos seres vivos, como las bacterias o los protozoos, están formados por una sola célula; son los organismos unicelulares. Otros, como las plantas y los animales, están formados por más de una célula, incluso por millones de ellas; son los organismos pluricelulares.**

La respuesta de Kensuke, la preocupo, él quería hablar sobre ellos, eso era, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Ella no era una cobarde, hablaría con él y le diría que no quería nada con él, él la dejaría en paz, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Así de fácil, se dijo así misma intentando convencerse.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

Bien nos vemos en 20 minutos, en el Aula 34 nadie la usa.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

ok

Esos fueron los 20 minutos más largos e insoportables para Kensuke, que estaba furioso, seguía pensando que ella y Shinji se burlaban de él.

Y fueron los 20 minutos mas cortos y aterradores para Asuka, que se sentía muy nerviosa e insegura, porque no terminaba aprenderse, ni de creerse, el discurso que se acababa de inventar, para decirle a Kensuke.

"_Aida no quiero nada contigo, olvida los besos, yo ya ni me acuerdo,_

_No significo nada para mí, no me gustas, y no quiero que me molestes más. Listo así de fácil."_

La clase termino y miro su reloj, ya habían pasado los 20 minutos _"oh no, ya es hora"_ Se fue directo al baño dando tiempo a calmarse, _¡vamos Asuka cálmate! Ya te lo has aprendido solo tienes que repetir palabra por palabra. Y listo_

Llego al aula 34 respiro hondo y entro dando un portazo, él que estaba esperando sentado, se levanto instantáneamente al verla.

-Aida no quiero..,

-¡Cállate!. -la atajo en tono agresivo, -¡y siéntate, yo hablare primero! -le señalo una silla

Asuka se sentó, extrañada, eso no estaba en sus planes, olvido completamente el discurso.

-¿que es lo que quieres Aida?, habla rápido, en veinte minutos tenemos examen. -pregunto en tono cortante.

-¿tu sabes lo que quiero? -respondió agresivo, ella lo miro unos instantes antes de responder.

-¡ser piloto de un Eva! -no pudo resistirse hacer un chiste, -¡solo era un chiste!. -se apresuro a continuar al ver la cara de psicópata que puso Kensuke.

-¿quiero que me digas que somos tu y yo? -pregunto clavando sus ojos en ella

-¿Cómo que, que somos? -fingiendo no saber de que habla.

-¡sabes a lo que me refiero! -caminando de un lado al otro, -nos hemos besado.., varias veces. -se detuvo y la miro, -y no me salgas con el cuento, de que no significo nada para ti.., porque no te lo voy a creer, -ella parecía haber enmudecido, -¡no soy idiota! -dijo furioso, ¡se que sientes algo por mi! -¿Qué soy para ti?. -pregunto calmado, la miro profundamente.

-Somos.., Somos.., amigos. -dijo ella vacilante, Kensuke había logrado intimidarla, y la había dejado sin argumentos.

-¿besas a todos tus amigos? -pregunto serio

-¿dass?.., ¡claro que no! -se levanto indignada, -solo fueron unos.., no se ¿siete besos? nada mas, -él la miro furioso, -¡no te compliques la vida por eso!. -aparentando indiferencia, lo escucho resoplar.

-ja. Ja. -Rió falsamente, -no significan nada para ti, y los tienes contados, -él sonrío con amargura, ella frunció el ceño, -¿sabes algo Asuka? estoy cansado de toda esta situación. -se desplomo en una silla. ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! -añadio con firmeza.

Ella lo miro unos momentos, sin atreverse a preguntar, _"era mejor salir de eso de una vez"_ -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto finalmente, mirándolo.

-¡quiero mas! -grito obstinado, se levanto con agresividad, y volvió a caminar de un lado para el otro. -¡no aceptare ser tu amiguito al que besas cuando te aburres! -Sonrío con amargura, estaba cansado de la actitud de superioridad de Asuka. Ya le daba igual si aceptaba o no, -¿quiero que seas mi novia?- dijo con firmeza, ella lo miro asustada. Segundos después ella hablo.

-¡Rayos Aida!, ¿cuantas te has tomado hoy? -se burlo ella, que estaba asombrada por la reacción del chico, él la miro indignado.

-¡bien! -Encogiéndose de hombros, -¡si esa es tu respuesta!, ya me voy, ¡tengo dignidad no perderé mas mi tiempo contigo!. -se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta, Asuka lo miraba perpleja, por la seguridad con que lo dijo. Creyó que iba a rogarle, incluso que se lo pediría hasta de rodillas. Pero no que se iría como si nada.

Imaginarse, que al salir por esa puerta Kensuke seria libre de salir con quien quisiera, y que besaria a otras, igual como la besaba a ella. Fue una imagen que le desagrado mucho.

-¡ERWARTET! (espera) -lo llamo al tiempo que lo agarraba por el brazo, él se volvió para verla, -bien acepto -murmuro sin ningún animo.

-¿aceptas que? -quería escucharla decirlo

-eso.., ya sabes . -contesto vacilante.

-¿que? - la vio sufrir para decirlo

-acepto.., ser tu novia, -balbuceo, -¡ahora bésame antes de que me arrepienta!. -él sonrío satisfecho

-¡claro!. -Se besaron largamente.

-¡eres demasiado difícil Asuka! -dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-¡y tu demasiado insistente!. - él sonrío divertido.

-¡ya quiero ver la cara de Touji! -sonrío con malicia, -cuando sepa que no solo, me das la hora, ¡sino que también eres mi novia!. -canturreo él, y a ella se le borro la sonrisa.

-¡eso ni pensarlo!. -soltándose del abrazo, y él la miro confundido, -¡nadie puede saberlo! -le advirtió como una histérica.

-¿porque no?. -la miro ceñudo. Ella se quedo pensativa, quizás imaginado todo, o pensando una respuesta suficientemente creíble y que tampoco lo ofendiera.

-no quiero que Misato se entere., -él la miro extrañado, -¡ella no quiere que tenga novio todavía!. -mintió, él la miro incrédulo, -si le dices a Suzuhara, Shinji se enterara y ella también, mantengámoslo en secreto, -él la miro ceñudo, -¡por ahora! -se apresuro a continuar ella.

-yo no creo que la señorita Misato se moleste, ella parece una mujer moderna. -respondió él, no le gustaba para nada esa idea.

-¡pues eso es lo que aparenta, en fondo es muy tradicional y anticuada! -respondió ella con su típica pose de superioridad.

-si es así, yo puedo hablar con ella, y pedirle permiso, para que te deje ser mi novia -dijo él sonriendo, seria la primera vez que aria una cosa como esa, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡NO!. -lo dijo con tanta energía que Kensuke se asusto, -¡todavía no es el momento!, ¡se lo diré cuando encuentre el momento indicado!. -la sola idea le resultaba, espeluznante, Misato nunca dejaría de burlarse de ella. No pensaba decírselo nunca, tampoco quería que nadie se enterara.

Diez minutos después regresaban al salón, le había costado mucho convencer a Kensuke de que no contara nada, pues ponía toda clase de soluciones. Entraron al salón uno tras el otro, ya el examen había comenzado.

-¿donde estabas?. Traes una cara de idiota. -le susurro Touji por lo bajo, al ver a su amigo sonreír radiante al verlo.

-¡por allí!. -Respondió distraído, Asuka lo había convencido a punta de besos, y aunque se moría de ganas de contarle a Touji, había prometido no decirle a nadie.

-¿donde estabas Asuka? el examen comenzó hace 15 minutos. -le pregunto en voz baja Hikari cuando Asuka paso por su lado.

-¡ya lo sabia!.., Estaba ocupada. -le susurro indignada, y miro de reojo al culpable, que seguía con la sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Entre tu y Langley hay algo? -pregunto Touji sorprendido, cuando salían del colegio.

-NO.., ¿porque crees eso?. -pregunto con calma, pero impactado por la repentina astucia de su amigo.

-has entrado idiotizado al salón y detrás de ti ella, no dejaste de mirarla en todo el examen. Y sigues con la sonrisa idiota. -Kensuke dejo de sonreír, estaba feliz, pero no podía decírselo.

-Touji amigo, -le dio una palmada a su amigo, -¡cuando tu vas, yo ya regrese!. -Sonrío al ver la cara de confundido de su amigo.

-¿que quieres decir?

-no miraba a Langley, sino a quien estaba detrás de ella.., a Langley me la encontré en el pasillo, por eso entramos juntos. -lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que casi se lo creyó él mismo.

-¡Ahora te gusta Ayanami! -sorprendido, ¡o Roland! el chico que estaba detrás de Langley! -soltó la risa y Kensuke frunció el ceño.

-¡obvio que Rei!- ni siquiera sabia quienes estaban a los alrededores de Asuka. -¡Rei es linda!. Continuo él tenia que desviar la atención de su amigo sobre Asuka, sino quería que Asuka lo matara. ¿crees que Rei si me haga caso?

-¡no lo se amigo!, -se rasco la cabeza pensativo, -¡tu siempre te enamoras de chicas inalcanzables! primero Langley, después Akaris Liu, Ahora Ayanami. -se burlo

-¡no todas son inalcanzables! -protesto él

-¡y lo dices TU!., que has pasado 2 años soñando con tu vecina, y te conformas con espiarla. Kensuke soltó la risa, -¡yo que tu fuera y me plantara frente a su puerta! -opino Touji que sonreía con malicia.

-¿y que se supone le diría yo? -pregunto Kensuke divertido

-¡Vecina quiero ser suyo ahora mismo! -Abriendo los brazos -¡puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera! -Dramatizo Touji y después soltó la risa

-¡no seas idiota!, ¡eso es ridículo!. -soltó la risa igual que su amigo, Touji estaba tan lejos de la realidad que le daba mucha risa.

-¡es que, me lo imagino y todo! -exclamo Touji, ambos volvieron a reír.


	22. en el museo

**CAPITULO 22**

**EN EL MUSEO**

-¡Hola Rei estas lista para nuestra cita!. -la saludo de beso en la mejilla

-¿cita?. -repitió ella

-¡oh! quise decir lista para conocer un museo de verdad. -se apresuro a corregir.

Rei asintió, él ofreció su brazo para que se colgara, y Rei lo miro seria, no le simpatizaba la idea, no se sentía cómoda con ese tipo de contactos físicos.

-¡no voy a comerte! -bromeo él

-gracias pero prefiero no hacerlo. -respondió con sinceridad

-bien no hay problema, -sonrío, -puedes agárrame cuando quieras, no me molestare. -comento casual

-¡no creo necesitarlo gracias!. -respondió ella con sinceridad

Él soltó una carcajada pensando que Rei bromeaba, ella lo miro sin entender que era lo gracioso.

-¡bueno andando, tomaremos el metro, tengo planeado todo!.., para el final de la tarde.., te arrepentirás de haber atrasado tanto esta salida. -le hablo en tono confidencial acercándose a ella, Rei comenzó a pensar que era una mala idea haber aceptado esa invitación, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Kensuke en su casa veía Samurai X, mientras comía helado de arequipe con chocolate, ya casi nunca le quedaba tiempo para ver sus series favoritas, entre las clases, el trabajo, el curso, y Asuka, aunque esta ultima, no le quitaba mucho tiempo Asuka caía en su casa como un rayo, siempre estaba apurada, siempre prefiriera quedarse juntos en su casa que salir. En dos semanas había descubierto que la chica, era súper posesiva y hacia simplemente lo que le daba la gana, pero también era muy divertida y mucho mas inteligente que él, era capas de ayudarle, con sus beberes, con tal de que tuviera tiempo para ella.

TUM.., TUM.

Se levanto del mueble y fue abrir la puerta, iba a matar a Touji, "que se creía que podía tumbarle la puerta cuando quisiera." Abrió la puerta y se alegro de ver quien era.

-!NI PIENSES, NI IMAGINES, NI SUEÑES, Y MUCHO MENOS TE ATREVAS A ENGAÑARME AIDA! -entro amenazándolo con el puño cerrado.

-¡Asuka! -balbuceo él retrocediendo, se le callo la cucharilla que tenia en la boca. -¿pero que es lo que hice ahora? -pregunto asustado

-¡y todavía te atreves a preguntarme!. -agresiva, -EXPLÍCAME COMO ES ESO DE QUE TE GUSTA AYANAMI. -le grito indignada.

-¡te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta Rei! -enojado

-¡pues Suzuhara, dice que tu mismo le dijiste que te gusta mucho Ayamani!. -le grito

-ah.., fueras empezado por allí, -sonrío y ella frunció el ceño, -yo si le dije eso pero, -Asuka lo cacheteo indignada al escuchar eso. -¡RAYOS Asuka! -se toco la mejilla adolorida, -¡déjame que te explique!.

-¡no lo quiero escucharlo los detalles, te odio! -se dispuso a caminar hasta la puerta.

-¡no voy a dejar que te vayas! -corrió y se interpuso entre la puerta y ella

-¡Aida déjame ir! -lo amenazo con el puño cerrado

-le dije eso, porque Touji estaba seguro de que tu y yo, ¡teníamos algo!, -ella lo miro con cara de susto, -y como tu no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro, tuve que inventarle que me gusta Rei. -la vio abrir la boca para protestar, -¡es preferible que crea eso y tu quedes libre de sospecha!, ¿no lo Crees?

-si, ¿pero porque Rei? -pregunto mas calmada

-¡pues era Rei o Roland! y no soy gay. -él rió y ella lo miro sin entender

-no entiendo

Kensuke le explico todo y Asuka se calmo, aunque seguía algo molesta porque justamente fuera Rei, siempre era Rei.

-Asuka, yo no pienso, ni imagino, ni sueño, ni mucho menos me atrevería a engañarte, por que simplemente no quiero hacerlo, -dijo tomándole una mano, sentados en el mueble, -todos mis pensamientos, imaginaciones, y sueños son contigo. -ella lo miro con incredulidad, -¡te lo juro! ¡Te soy mas fiel que un perro! -sonrío divertido

-¡mas te vale! -le advirtió ella.

-jajaja.., en encantas -le parecía gracioso que Asuka a veces fuera tan insegura como él, -¿sabes porque te soy tan fiel?

-¡porque me tienes miedo! -se burlo ella, y él rió

-no es por eso, ¡lo hago por que te quiero y no quiero perderte! -ella lo miro entre asombrada e incomoda, -me ha costado mucho que me quieras, -Asuka pareció querer protestar al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada, -¡aunque también hay algo de miedo! -bromeo, -¡no estoy tan loco como para traicionarte! -volvió reír

-¡es saludable para ti que lo tengas, te mantendrá con vida! -bromeo ella y ambos rieron.

-sabes me gustaría salir contigo hoy. -propuso él

-¿salir? -repitió ella, la idea le parecía espantosa, no quería que nadie allá fuera los viera juntos.

-¡si salir allá fuera, al aire libre!

-oh pero no hay nada divertido allá, sabes creo que podríamos quedarnos aquí, solos, tu y yo, y podríamos hacer cosas mas interesantes. ¿que te parece?

Él la miro en silencio por unos segundo intentando negarse a esa proposición, en verdad quería salir con ella. La vio morderse el labio inferior de forma provocativa, y cambio de opinión el parque podio esperar. Él hizo una mueca de dolor, le parecía un golpe bajo, Asuka era una tramposa, tenia una facilidad increíble para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¡bien me has convencido! -exclamo él entusiasmado, ella sonrío triunfal. -pero para la próxima saldremos ok -le advirtió.

-claro. -respondió irónica, daba igual lo que dijera él, a la final ella siempre ganaba.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

-te va a gustar mucho este museo, es una mezcla de arte y naturaleza, ¡es casi mágico! -comento Kail, cuando iban en él metro

-¿cuanto mas falta? -pregunto Rei fastidiada.

-¡no mucho nos bajamos en la próxima parada! -respondió mientras miraba su reloj

Rei estaba muy arrepentida, de haberse dejado convencer por él chico, que era tan insistente como Akaris. Rei había estado presente en varias de las loqueras que se le ocurrían a la chica y siempre involucraban a su amigo, y este siempre terminaba teniendo que aceptar con tal de que lo dejara en paz.

Algo igual le sucedió a ella, había cancelado dos veces esa salida, pero él chico seguía insistiendo y tuvo que aceptar.

-!CIUDAD DE HAKONE! -Anuncio la parada uno de los empleados del metro

-¡aquí nos Bajamos Rei! -anuncio él

Al bajarse de metro Rei siguió al chico, estaban rodeados de montañas, Cerca de Tokio y del Monte Fuji. Rei se sorprendió de ver las obras al aire libre, había pensado que llegarían a un edificio, o una casa, pero no eso.

- se exponen al aire libre. Es un intento ¡y un éxito! para equilibrar el arte y la naturaleza en armonía. -explico él cuando iban pasando la entrada, que era un arco hecho de grandes piedras grises.

"Museo natural de Hakone" un lugar casi mágico, fueron los letreros que leyó Rei antes de entrar. No había mucha gente, y el sol estaba radiante, la brisa fresca la despeinada a cada momento. Miro a Kail y este parecía un niño feliz de ver un juguete nuevo, mirando una obra.

-¡Rei ven aquí! -ella se acerco, -me encanta esta escultura, el artista logro un equilibrio imposible. -explico él emocionado

La escultura era un caballo con alas acostado de lado, sobre un tronco, y un hombre parado en la punta de su pie, sobre una punta del ala del caballo, y ambos tenían los brazos y pies abiertos. Rei no entendía la obra, pero imaginaba que el artista debió costarle mucho hacerla.

-¡ven haber esta otra! -caminaron a través del parque natural, hasta llegar a otra.

A Rei solo le parecía un mano gigantesca, en cambio escucho a Kail hablar maravilla de ella, que si el equilibrio la sombra, la posición. Ella había pensado que verían pinturas y estaba un tanto decepcionada.

Caminaron entre gigantescas escultural de mármol y metal, Rei comenzaba a sentirse mas cómoda. El lugar era muy diferente a como ella había imaginado. Se respiraba un aire limpio, y solo se escuchaba el sonido de una flauta que se repetía sin parar, provocando un aire surrealista a todo. Vio un gran globo terráqueo hecho de metal dorado y dentro grandes engranajes, detrás del globo se veían las ramas secas de un árbol de verdad. Se pregunto que utilidad podria tener, no entendía la intención del artista.

- creo que él artista intentaba expresar, el mundo tecnológico en el que vivimos ahora, y el árbol atrás haciendo un contraste algo agresivo, a lo que hemos reducido la naturaleza, -¿que te parece a ti? -le pregunto él, y Rei se lamento de no estar viendo las sirenas del otro lado del museo.

-supongo que tienes razón. -contesto ella con sinceridad

-¡vamos quiero escuchar tu opinión! -animándola

-opino lo mismo que tu. -respondió seria, no quería decir nada, ella no entendió la obra, sino entendía a las personas, mucho menos sus obras.

-eso no puede ser posible, -sonrío, -cada quien tiene una forma diferente de percibir el arte, yo he dado mi opinión, estoy seguro que el artista quiso expresar otra cosas, -Rei lo escucho con interés, -de eso se trata el arte, de expresar lo que uno lleva por dentro, y dejar que el publico espectador también experimente sus propias sensaciones.

-¿y como se hace eso?, ¿expresar lo que llevas por dentro? -él sonrío y Rei se sintió tonta, por hacer esa pregunta.

-me temo señorita que eso no te lo puedo enseñar, -Rei lo miro decepcionada, -es una experiencia que cada artista debe buscar solo.., es como la inspiración a veces surge espontánea, otras ves tienes que buscarla.

Esa no había sido una gran explicación para Rei, que seguía igual de confundida con eso de expresar lo que llevas por dentro. "Que se suponía llevaba por dentro"

-¡bien pasemos a la acción! Te va a gustar este lugar. -exclamo él emocionado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Los besos se habían tornado tan apasionados que para él ya no eran suficientes, intento deslizar una mano bajo su blusa, pero Asuka le agarro la mano sin dejar de besarse. Estaban tumbados en el mueble ella sobre él.

-no., para.., para., -pidió él, con la respiración agitada, ella lo miro extrañada y se acomodo en el mueble.

-yo no tengo el autocontrol que tienes tu, si seguimos así yo no podría parar. -confeso Kensuke el cual sentía las mejillas encendidas y la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido unos cuantos grados.

-¡es verdad! ¡tu te emocionas muy rápido! -se burlo ella, mientras se planchaba la ropa con las manos. Y él le subía mas volumen al aire acondicionado con el control remoto.

-¿que me emociono muy rápido?. -repitió él algo molesto, -¡tu no me das un respiro!, ¡como quieres que me controle! -se defendió él

-ja.., pues no te la pasas quejándote de que nunca quiero besarte. - él la miro ceñudo, pues Asuka sonreía con sorna.

-es verdad, nunca me besas cuando estamos en el colegio, apenas me miras, ¿como crees que eso me hace sentir?

-¡no vamos hablar otra vez de eso! -le advirtió ella comenzando a enojarse.

-¡a veces creo que te avergüenzas de mi! -dijo dolido, -ella se sorprendió de lo acertado que estaba. -¿o es que tienes otro novio? y no quieres, que se entere de que sales conmigo. -mirándola acusadoramente.

-¡no tengo otro novio! -soltó indignada, -¡y no me avergüenzo de ti! -mintió -¡ya te explique mis razones! -dijo con fastidio

-¡bien! Eso espero, me sentiría muy decepcionado de ti, si fueran solo mentiras. -dijo desconfiado, ella esquivo su mirada.

-¿sabes que? -dijo ella a la defensiva

-¿Qué? -pregunto en el mismo tono que ella, la vio respirar hondo como intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡mejor veamos las comiquitas!.., ¡o volveremos a terminar otra vez! -le advirtió ella, y miro la televisión sin ningún interés, se sentía sucia y culpable cada vez que le mentía. él sonrío.

-si creo que es mejor.., ¡aunque me encantan las reconciliaciones!. -comento él con picardía.

-¡ya cállate!. -él soltó la risa, -¡ve a traerme helado! -ordeno ella

-¿como se llama la comiquita? -pregunto ella, tomando la enorme copa de helado, que él le traia.

-Samurai X

-¿de que trata? -pregunto ella mirando la TV, y llevándose una cucharilla a la boca, él sonrío agradecido de que ella, pusiera un tema, para olvidar la discusión. A ella no le interesaba para nada la comiquita solo quería, desviar la atención del chico, sobre el tema de la mentira.

- ¡La historia trata de un joven, -comenzó a explicar emocionado, -el mayor asesino de la era Tokugawa hasta la Restauración Meiji, apodado Battousai!. Este joven llamado Kenshin Himura, decide no volver a matar gente para poder pagar de alguna forma los asesinatos que cometió y decide proteger a las personas a su alrededor con la técnica más aterradora y poderosa que ha existido: el Hiten Mitsurugi Ry?, aprendida gracias al adiestramiento de su maestro Hiko Seij?ro, que lo acogió cuando era pequeño tras sobrevivir en el asesinato de la caravana de esclavos en que se encontraba donde tres hermanas lo adoptaron como hermano menor.

-¡soo.., respira.., cálmate que no te asfixias? -bromeo ella

- Esta técnica, aunque mortal, permite un control perfecto de la fuerza que se aplica al ejecutar los movimientos y puede ser utilizada con la espada que Kenshin porta, con el filo invertido, desde el inicio de la Restauración.

-¿como es posible que te graves todo eso?, -sorprendida -y no pudieras hacer un simple planteamiento del problema. -se burlo ella

-son cosas diferentes, ¡pero escúchame! -llamando su atencion con las manos, -De esta manera conoce a Kaoru Kamiya, -¡que es ella!, señalo a la protagonista en la televisión, -del dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ry?. También conoce a Sanosuke Sagara, -¡que es ese!, -a Yahiko My?jin y a otros personajes que pasan a ser parte de su vida, y motivo de existencia..., Además, el verdadero nombre del protagonista es Shinta y Kenshin significa corazón de la espada, este último le fue dado por Seijuro que consideraba "Shinta" un nombre nada apropiado para un guerrero.

-¡gracias, con lo que me has dicho, es suficiente! -dijo Asuka con sarcasmo, pero él estaba tan emocionado en su explicación, como para darse cuenta de que Asuka queria que se callara.

- Después de tres meses viviendo en el dojo, Kenshin descubre que su sucesor, el asesino Makoto Shishio, planea conquistar Japón destruyendo el gobierno Meiji, empezando por Kyoto. Sintiendo que sus amigos pueden ser atacados por los hombres de Shishio, Kenshin va en su busca sólo para derrotarlo.

-¡Ay no, esta va para largo! -se tapo los oídos, él rió por ese gesto y siguió explicando para molestarla.

- Sin embargo, sus amigos deciden viajar con el a Kyoto para ayudarle en su batalla. Finalmente decide aceptar su ayuda y derrota a Shishio que muere por la temperatura de su cuerpo que se había quemado anteriormente.

-¡acabo de recordar, que tengo algo que hacer! -invento ella saltando del mueble, -¡chao pecoso! -se despidió apretándole las mejillas como si fuera un niñito, y salio huyendo, "no volvería a preguntarle nunca mas sobre una comiquita"

-¡espera no te he contado la mejor parte!

-¡no quiero saberla!- respondió desde la puerta, antes de huir

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Llegaron a lo que a Rei le parecía un enorme jardín, en forma de laberinto que a la vez tenían formas abstratas.

-es perfecto ¿verdad?

-si. -respondio ella por inercia, llevaba mas de una hora repitiendo la misma palabra.

-¿Rei yo te gusto? -pregunto él repentinamente mientras miraban una escultura en forma abstractra un homenaje a Picasso. ella lo miro incomoda, estuvo apunto de decir "si" pensando que era otra pregunta sobre las obras, -¡por lo menos un poquito! -lo vio hacer un gesto con los dedos midiendo, mientras ella guardaba silencio -¿no te gusto ni una migaja? -él sonrío divertido, Rei se preguntaba si estaba bromeando ¿o que?

-¿me estas hablando en serio? -tuvo que preguntar, por que él seguía esperando a que ella dijera algo, y no dejaba de mirarla.

-claro, no bromearía con algo así. ¿no te gusto ni una migajita? -insistió él

-¡no lo se! -respondió ella por educación

-bueno.., por lo menos, eso es mas que un no. -sonrío satisfecho y Rei se arrepintió de haber reponiendo.

Después de comer, atravesaron por unas obras que según Kail estaban allí para eso, ella no estaba muy segura de eso, ¿como era posible que un artista quisiera que las demás personas pisaran sus obras?. Para ella fue una experiencia muy extraña, atravesar cuadros gigantes de colores en un jardín, eso no tenia sentido.

Kail le tomo muchas fotos, hasta que ella le pidió que dejara de hacerlo.

Después entraron a lo que a Rei le parecía una casa, pero dentro estaba llena de luces que al ser proyectadas a través de los papeles de colores que colgaban del techo, lo hacia ver todo mágico, dentro había una escultura de una cabeza gigante de una mujer que tenia la cabeza envuelta de plantas verdes.

Cuando comenzaron a pasar a través de las luces de colores y el humo artificial, comenzó a marearse, ya no le parecía tan bueno. Tuvieron que regresar a Tokio -03

-¡Rei disculpa, no pensé que pasaría esto, no quería que la pasaras mal! -se disculpo Kail cuando estaban bajando del metro.

Rei había terminado vomitando, cuando salio de la casa de luces, y Kail se había sentido muy mal por eso, ella muy avergonzada de que él la viera vomitar.

-¡ya te dije que no es tu culpa! -enojada estaba arta de escuchar sus disculpas.

-lo siento. -volvió a decir, Rei lo miro fastidiada. -¡te acompaño a tu casa! -se ofreció él

-no, prefiero que no lo hagas. -dijo con sinceridad, no quería que supiera donde vivía, él la miro entre avergonzado y decepcionado.

-bueno.., si eso prefieres no lo haré. -dijo triste, -bien ya me voy, Rei cuando quieras salir con alguien o hablar, tienes mi numero no dudes en llamarme, también tienes mi correo, estaremos en contacto. -se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla tan cerca de sus labios, que Rei se ruborizo levemente. -¡la pase muy bien! Chao.

-¡chao! -repitió ella, lo miro él parecía no querer irse, no se movía del mismo lugar.

-bueno.., -balbuceo él, -bueno ya me voy, ¡llámame si! -pidió él, en un tono muy parecido a una suplica.

-ok. -respondió ella y desapareció entre la multitud que bajaba del metro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

**Nota autora:** Saludos a todos, hasta aquí el capitulo 22, la semana pasada estaba tan apurada que ni tiempo tuve para hacer ningún comentario. XD. Bueno ya veremos como evoluciona este Asuken, pobre Rei la a pasado ¿mal o bien? que dicen ustedes jaja..,

Por otro lado, llevo varios capítulos adelantados, intentare seguir el ritmo de subir un capitulo por semana. Gracias por leer, a ver bueno **WrathWolf **respondiendo a tu comentario, Shinji tendra mas participaciòn mas adelante, todo a su tiempo. **mayito y Veronika Davis Kopawski, **no tengo mas que decirles sino que gracias por comentar :)

Goodbye :P


	23. como un psicopata

**Capitulo 23**

**Como un psicópata**

-!Asuka puedes venir a mi casa ahora! -hablaba con la chica por celular

-no puedo ahora luego hablamos. -respondió ella en un susurro y le corto la llamada

Había tenido que cortar la llamada, porque Misato no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡dejen de mirarme así! -se quejo la pelirroja

-¿así como? -pregunto Misato con una sonrisa burlona

-¡así como lo están haciendo ahora!

-¡no te miramos diferente! -dijo Shinji

Los tres siguieron comiendo en silencio, mientras Asuka prácticamente se tragaba los alimentos sin masticarlos bien, tenia el presentimiento de que si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, Misato iba a interrogarla.

-¡ya he terminado gracias! -se levanto de la mesa, Misato la siguió con la vista.

-¿hoy no vas a salir? -pregunto Misato

-Nicht (no) Misato, ¿porque? -pregunto de mala gana.

-¡como todos los días visitas a tu amiga Hikari! -sonrío y compartió miradas cómplices con Shinji

-¡yo no la visito todos los días! -se defendió ella, indignada -¿que se traen ustedes dos? -los miro ceñuda.

-¿tienes algo que contarnos Asuka? -pregunto la Mayor, clavando sus ojos en ella.

-¡oye Misato te estas volviendo Vieja!-sonrío con maldad, Misato la miro con ceño, shinji se asusto, Asuka se había pasado -¡ya comienzas con tu achaques!, ¿ya te vino la menopausia? -pregunto mordaz

-¡NO TENGO LA MENOPAUSIA! - grito Misato, Asuka rió abiertamente.

-¿Qué es la menopausia? -pregunto Shinji inocente, y Asuka rió con mas fuerza

-¡son cosas de la edad, no te preocupes Misato, poco a poco sera peor! -sonrío con descaro.

-¡Mira! Voy a decirte un par de cosas..,

-ahora no Misato, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.., -la interrumpió con arrogancia, -¡oh! pero puedes decírselas al Kinder, él si quiere saber sobre los achaques de la menopausia. -se fue a su cuarto dejando a Misato furiosa.

-¡alguien tiene que ponerle un stop cada vez esta mas rebelde! -se quejo Misato molesta

-¿Qué es la menopausia? -volvió a preguntar Shinji inocente y Misato creyó que se estaba burlando de ella también.

-¡no creo poder soportar la rebeldía de dos adolescentes en mi casa! -se quejo ella, -uno a la vez si, Shinji tu que eres el mas responsable por lo menos avisa.., para prepararme mentalmente.

Shinji rió al ver a su tutora ponerse ambas manos en la cabeza y sacudirla frustrada, pensaba que Misato era una exagerada, a él le parecía que lo de Asuka no era para tanto, seguía siendo igual de pesada que siempre, solo que ahora casi nunca estaba en casa y eso le parecía bueno, cuando Asuka estaba en casa solo se dedicaba a molestarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Kensuke se le ocurrió darle un buen susto a la pelirroja, solo por diversión, sabia lo paranoica que se ponía cada vez que se le acercaba en la escuela. Se escondió detrás de una pared, la vio venir junto con Shinji.

-¡Rayos! Esta con shinji. De malas ya sera para otro momento. -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

Ya iba a salir de su escondite cuando vio a Touji llegar y acercarse a Shinji, a la pelirroja discutir con Touji, y después alejarse de ambos.

Asuka iba caminado por los pasillos, mientras pensaba una buena escusa para decirle al profesor por que no había terminado el trabajo de matemáticas, Cuando sintió que alguien la jalo repentinamente, y se vio de pronto en uno pequeño deposito oscuro, intento gritar pero no podía, alguien le tapaba la boca, pegada contra la pared no podía hacer mucho, comenzó a darle golpes a ciegas, aterrada, cuando le destaparon la boca el grito quedo ahogado, alguien la estaba besando con fuerza. Y ahora le sujetaba ambas manos contra la pared. "No podía ser la violarían y nadie iba a salvarla". Le mordió el labio con fuerza, y lo escucho quejarse.

-¡Maldición Asuka! -se quejo él soltándola -¡eso me a dolido mucho! -prendió el bombillo y se toco el labio

-¡Kensuke IDIOTA!.., -lo empujo -¡me has dado un susto de muerte!.., pensé que era.., -se quedo callada en seco.

-¿pensaste que era quien?.., ¡Zotaki o como se llame!. -Gruño molesto, -¿acaso te a molestado? Si es así, voy a partirle la cara ahora mismo. -dijo furioso, Asuka lo retuvo, se sorprendida de verlo tan agresivo, él no era del tipo de chicos que se van a los golpes por cualquier tontería. Más bien parecía que nada le perturbara, siempre gozaba de una felicidad que a ella le chocaba.

-¡no claro que no! -se apresuro a contestar.

Le quito el pañuelo con que él se limpiaba sangre con rabia, -déjame yo lo hago. - mientras le revisaba el labio que se había hinchado un poco, él la miraba ceñudo.

Él le agarro la cara y la beso de una forma tan posesiva que a ella no le quedo duda de que seguía enojado, el beso le sabia a sangre, pues había comenzado a sangrar otra vez, y aunque sentía dolor no quería soltarla.

-¿se besaban así? -pregunto con frialdad, ella lo miro con una mezcla de rabia y asombro. Intento besarla otra vez pero Asuka se separo de él. O ¿es que siguen besándose y se burlan de mi? -pregunto con amargura.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! -le grito indignada, lo empujo y salio del deposito, dejando a Kensuke solo.

El muchacho había soñado días atrás con que Asuka lo engañaba, que tenia a alguien mas, y ese era el motivo por el cual no quería que nadie supiera que eran novios. La duda lo carcomía por dentro, como el ácido al metal.

Luego de darle varias patadas a la pared y haber sacado toda su ira, Kensuke salio del depósito consciente de lo idiota que había sido.

-¿que te a pasado en el labio?- le preguntaron Touji y Hikari apenas entro al salón

-esto. -se toco el labio, -no es nada, solo es una mordida. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros bajo la mirada asombrada de sus amigos. Ignoro los comentarios malintencionados de su amigo y se sentó.

A la hora del segundo receso, fue a comer, el primero lo había usado intentado hablar con la pelirroja, esta lo ignoro olímpicamente,

Reconocía que se había comportado como un psicópata, pero hasta el peor de los criminales merecía un juicio.

-¿que estas haciendo? -le pregunto Rei al verlo sentado en una de las mesas del patio del colegio dándose suaves golpes en la frente con la mesa.

-¡estoy pensando! -respondió despegando la cabeza de la mesa para verla

-¡tienes una forma muy rara de pensar!

-jaja.., bueno.., -balbuceo, -bueno es que.., siéntate por favor Rei. -ella lo miro un tanto indecisa y se sentó.

-¿que es lo que ha te pasado? -pregunto ella sin ningún preámbulo, en los meses que compartieron juntos, había aprendido a reconocer cuando el chico estaba triste o preocupado. Él sonrío al escuchar su pregunta

-bueno.., -balbuceo vacilante -quisiera poder contártelo Rei, pero no puedo, lo e prometido…, ¡he sido un idiota!, he hecho algo malo y no se como arreglarlo. -la vio mirarlo con curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a preguntar. -¿tu también crees que soy un idiota infantil? -ella dudo en responder.

-bueno, yo no creo que tu seas un idiota, -dijo con sinceridad, -y con lo de infantil si lo eres, -lo vio entristecerse, -pero no veo nada de malo en eso, -de apresuro a continuar, -es tu personalidad, siempre pareces estar feliz, y si ser feliz es ser infantil, es mejor para ti que sigas siéndolo. -concluyo ella algo sorprendida de si misma por lo que habia dicho, pues nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto.

-¡gracias amiga!, -sonrío con sinceridad, sintiéndose mejor, -sabes yo nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas, nunca me han tomado en serio, yo creo que es porque soy muy infantil.

Rei se preguntaba porque le decía eso a ella, ella no tenia idea de cómo ayudarlo, ni sabia que decirle. Pero él era su amigo y estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-creo.., que no deberías tomarte muy en serio las cosas que te diga.., -se detuvo en seco, estuvo apunto de nombrar a la piloto, y no lo creyó conveniente, si él no quería decírselo, ella no tenia porque nombrarlo.

-¿que ibas a decir?. -pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno.., -hizo una pausa intentado buscar mejores palabras para lo que iba a decir, -no deberías prestarle mucha atención a las criticas de chicas que no te conocen bien.., ademas no esta bien que dejes de hacer las cosas que te gustan, solo por complacer a alguien que no te acepta como eres. -le aconsejo ella, él la miro asombrado.

-¡creo que tienes mucha razón! -dijo pensativo.

Las palabra de Rei había dado en el clavo, él se había conformado, con lo poco que le ofrecía Asuka, por eso había aceptado mantener su noviazgo en secreto, ella siempre lo criticaba, esa era la forma de ser de Asuka y él lo sabia desde el principio, él esperaba que Asuka cambiara, pero eso tampoco estaba bien, ahora la pregunta era ¿estaba dispuesto él a soportar todo? tenia que aceptarla como era o alejarse de ella.

-¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? -pregunto Shinji sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡claro! -respondió Kensuke

-¡Touji y Hikari desaparecieron y me dejaron solo! -comento shinji rascándose la cabeza incomodo, sintiéndose como un intruso, tenia la sensación de que había interrumpido algo, pero prefería estar allí, que con la pelirroja que estaba de lo mas insoportable. -¡me dijo Kensuke el otro día, que dibujas muy bien! -comento mirando a Rei

-¡si dibuja muy bien! -contesto Kensuke

-¡no es cierto, exagera, solo intento hacerlo! -sintiéndose avergonzada, por alguna razón desconocida prefería que Shinji no supiera eso.

-¡me gustaría ver algún dibujo! ¿Tienes uno aquí?- pregunto Shinji con interés

-no. -mintió ella

-claro que tienes, ¡siempre lleva su carpeta a todos lados! ¡Vamos no seas tímida!- insistió Kensuke

Rei sintió un fuerte impulso de golpearlo, pero luego de 10 minutos tuvo que ceder, debido a la fastidiosa insistencia de los dos chicos.

-¡wou., son muy buenos tus dibujos!, tienes mucho talento, no sabia que te gustara el arte.., -cometo Shinji mientras pasaba cada hoja impresionado.

-hay muchas cosas que no conoces de Rei, ¡tiene muchas cualidades! yo creo que ustedes dos deberían conocerse mas, no se.., salir. -le guiño un ojo a su amigo, provocando que este se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡gracias pero no necesito, que hables por mi! -respondió ella algo molesta.

-¡bien solo era una broma! -dijo entre risas.

-bueno.., etto.., este escuche que va haber.., una obra de teatro este viernes.., si tu quisieras ir conmigo. -balbuceo Shinji completamente rojo, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, Kensuke permanecía callado disfrutando toda la escena.

-no gracias. -respondió ella tan seco que Shinji se sintió triste, le quito la carpeta de las manos a Shinji y entro en el colegio.

-¡vamos amigo no te desanimes! -le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro a Shinji y entraron también al colegio.

-¡creo que e salido mal en el examen! -comento Touji cuando iban saliendo del colegio.

-¡yo también! -respondió Kensuke desanimado.

-¡disculpa! -una chica se les acerco en la calle -¿tu eres Kensuke Aida?

La chica tenia el pelo negro, ojos verdes y mirada profunda, mayor que ellos como de 16 o 17 años, vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados, y usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. A Kensuke le pareció, que era una de esa chicas que se vestían de esa forma para verse mas rebeldes y llamar la atención.

-y tu eres.., -hizo una pausa intentando recordar quien era, pero no tenia idea.

-Minako, ¡me dijeron que eres fotógrafo, quiero proponerte algo!

-¡sabias que tu nombre significa niña bonita! -comento Kensuke cuando estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-si, mis padres me lo comentaron una vez. -contesto ella con frialdad, Kensuke supuso que estaba arta de que le dijeran ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡y no se han equivocado, el nombre te va muy bien! -Comento Touji con galantería, -¡ya que mi amigo es tan maleducado, me presento yo mismo!.., Un placer conocerte Ninako me llamo Touji, -estrecho la mano de la chica, -¡bien amigo los dejo para que hablen, ya me voy!

Dos días después Asuka seguía molesta, Kensuke se había tomado su tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas. Lo que le había dicho Rei lo había dejado muy confundido, lo había hecho pensar en cosas que él había intentado ignorar, como que Asuka nunca le había dicho que lo quería, a pesar de todas las veces, que él si se lo había dicho, como que ella nunca lo había invitado a salir, él la invitaba y ella siempre tenia una excusa para no poder ir.

Por su parte Asuka no sabia que le molestaba mas, que la hubiera acusado de tener otro novio, o que el muy cretino, en dos días no había vuelto a pedirle disculpas, y eso era algo muy extraño en él. _¿Sera que ya no me quiere?_ Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento la entristecía un poco y prefirió ignorarlo, porque sencillamente era absurdo carecía de lógica. Estaba completamente segura de que Kensuke estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, _¡Ja.., ¿quien no lo estaría?_ sonrío agradecida, de ser tan bonita, inteligente, superior.., y un ultimo pensamiento se colo sin permiso, en su dialogo interno con su ego. _¡ya lo sabe todo! Es eso ¡Me ha descubierto!_ De repente la invadió una desagradable sensación de susto, y sintió nauseas.

-¿Asuka sera que le agregamos al trabajo las biografías?-le pregunto Hikari mirando a su amiga que en ese momento hacia girar un lápiz en la mesa, con una mueca de asco. Ambas chicas estaban en la biblioteca del colegio.

-ah.., eh.., si creo que así se vera como que el trabajo es mas largo ¿no?- respondió con aburrimiento, tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras seguía jugando con el lápiz. -Hikari…, ¿tu perdonaría una mentira? -pregunto ella vacilante

-eso depende de que tan grave sea, ¿porque me lo preguntas?- clavando sus ojos en la pelirroja

-por nada.

-¡Horaki, Touji te anda buscando como un loco! -Asuka se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kensuke detrás de ella, se acomodo en su silla pero no se atrevía a verlo a la cara.

-¡ay! es verdad lo había olvidado, le dije que me esperara, Asuka puedes tu..,

-ve, yo termino el trabajo. -la interrumpió Asuka.

-¡gracias! -la chica recogió sus cosas y salio deprisa.

No podía verlo desde donde estaba, pero podía sentir su presencia y su mirada sobre ella, fingió estar leyendo un libro.

-¡hola! -dijo él sentándose frente a ella, la vio mirarlo sin decirle nada, "quizás aguantando las ganas de gritarle, o reprimiendo las ganas de matarlo".

Lo vio mirarla y luego jugar con su lápiz como ella lo hacia hace un momento, no podía estar segura si él sabia algo, no parecía saber nada, no se atrevía a decirle algo, _¡y si solo esta fingiendo no saber nada!, y espera a que yo siga fingiendo, para descubrirme cara a cara.., mejor ni hablo._ Volvió la vista al libro.

-¡Fui un idiota!, -comenzó él, _¡no puede ser me descubrió!_ pensó Asuka -a veces los novios son unos idiotas, y no por eso dejan de hablarse. -_¿entonces no la había descubierto?_, él dejo de jugar con el lápiz, -reconozco que me comporte como un psicópata, -respiro profundo. -no suelo comportarme de esa forma, pero es que todo esto de ser tu novio, y que tu no quieras salir conmigo nunca y no quieras que nadie lo sepa. -continuo él sorprendido de que Asuka no lo interrumpiera, aunque estuviera mirando el libro sabia que lo estaba escuchando, porque tenia la vista fija en un solo punto. -a veces te siento cerca otras veces muy lejana. -Tomo una de las manos de ella para obligarla a mirarlo, ella lo miro, -estoy muy arrepentido.., me perdonas. -pidió en tono suplicante.

Ella lo miro unos instantes, intentando ver algún gesto algo que le indicara que era una broma, pero no encontró nada.

-¡bien pero no vuelvas a comportarte como un psicópata! -acaba de desperdiciar una buena oportunidad de terminar definitivamente con el chico, pero no quería, y prefirió no profundizar en el porque.

-¡gracias! -sonriendo ampliamente -¡tranquila voy a comportarme como un angelito!

-ja.., ¡angelito tu! -se burlo ella, había sentido un gran alivio al saber que todo seguía igual, que hasta se le ocurrió hacer una locura. ¿que te parece si vamos mañana al cine? -propuso ella, lo vio sorprenderse por la invitación y luego sonreír como un chiquillo.

-¡Asuka ya llego el profesor! -dijo Hikari desde la puerta y Asuka se soltó de la mano de Kensuke instantáneamente, aunque algo tarde, su amiga los miraba a los dos con curiosidad.

-¡gracias por la explicación Asuka! -dijo Kensuke en voz alta para que Hikari escuchara, se levanto de la silla y se fue.

Asuka recogió sus cosas y siguió a su amiga.

-¡Le explicaba a Aida unos ejercicios de matemáticas! -comento ella a su amiga, que parecía no atreverse a preguntarle algo. Mientras se dirigían al salón, Asuka se preguntaba si ¿en verdad había visto algo?, _"lo mejor era no dar mas explicaciones, pues sino había visto nada, podía comenzar a sospechar." _

Mientras el profesor explicaba la clase. Kensuke se exprimía el cerebro pensando en como iba a explicarle a Asuka, que no podía ir al cine con ella mañana, porque tenía un compromiso con otra chica, justo ahora que acaba de perdonarlo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota A:** Saludos, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero no haber aburrido :-), pobre Kensuke comienza a darse cuenta de que las cosas no son tan buenas como él pensaba. Y que decir de Asuka no me he resistido a hacerla sufrir un poquitín jeje..,

**!Gracias por leer!**


	24. de advertencias

**Capitulo 24**

**De Advertencias**

-¿Como que no puedes ir al cine? no te entiendo te la pasas quejándote de que no quiero salir contigo y cuando te invito al cine me sales con que no quieres, -dijo confundida, -¡ya entiendo es como una especie de venganza! ¿no? -sonriendo con sorna, -¿Intentas que sienta lo que tu sientes cuando te digo que no?-dijo mientras miraba una revista con aburrimiento en casa de Kensuke.

-¡no intento que sientas nada! -Protesto él, -tampoco he dicho que no quiera ir, solo que no puedo ir hoy. -explico mientras miraba como la chica dejaba de ver la revista y fijaba su atención en él.

-¡ya!. -dijo como si acabara de caer en cuenta de algo, acomodándose de lado en el mueble para quedar frente a él. -¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?, como para aplazar una cita conmigo. -pregunto con suspicacia, lo vio ponerse nervioso.

-¡oye, no vayas a enojarte conmigo!, -advirtió, ella hizo un mueca de desagrado, -pero.., pero me he comprometido, antes de que tu me invitaras al cine, NO estoy prefiriendo tomarle las fotos a ella que salir contigo. -Explico sintiendo lo mirada aplastante de Asuka sobre él.

-¿como que ella? ¿Que fotos? -pregunto con frialdad

-¡necesito el dinero! no vas a convencerme de que NO tome las fotos.

-¿cuanto dinero necesitas?- pregunto ella

-¡mucho! -encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cuánto es mucho? -pregunto con impaciencia

-385 mil yen. -dijo con voz apagada

-¿dass? ¿En que estas metido? -pregunto alarmada, -en la mafia, drogas.., lavado de dinero.., trafico de órganos.., oh.., no puede ser, en prostitución. -se burlo ella no pudiendo resistirse hacer un chiste.

-¡no estoy metido en nada! -se quejo ofendido, ella rió

-bien.., le pediré el dinero a mi abuela, para que pagues la deuda, no quiero que le tomes las fotos a esa chica. -lo dijo con simplicidad

-¡no voy aceptar tu dinero! -respondió con aspereza

-prefieres que te mate la mafia China.., Rusa o de ¿donde fue que me dijiste que era la mafia? -sonrio al verlo lo jalarse los cabellos frustrado.

-¿quien a dicho algo de mafia? ¡No me persigue nadie!. -respondió molesto

-entonces.., como es posible que debas tanto dinero. -volviendo al tono de desconfianza.

Kensuke no quería contarle lo del papá de Akaris, a la pelirroja sabia cual seria su reacción, no iba a entenderlo. Pero Asuka no dejo de molestarlo hasta que tuvo que decirle la verdad, porque cada cosa que intentaba adivinar, eran peor que la realidad.

-¡definitivamente vas aceptar el dinero! no quiero que le debas NADA a esa tal Akaris ni a su familia. -dijo molesta

-¡ya te dije que no aceptare tu dinero! -gruño molesto

-¿como pudiste aceptar el dinero de ella?.., no te das cuenta de que quiere algo contigo. -gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NO fue su dinero, sino el de SU PADRE! ¡ella no quiere nada conmigo, ni yo con ella!, ¡es mas solo me ve como un hermano! -estaba cansado de que siempre lo acusaran de querer algo con la chica, -¡tu nunca entiendes nada!. -dijo en tono cansino

-¡JA como un hermano, y yo nací ayer! -dijo sarcástica, -hasta un tardo sin neuronas se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.., eres MI NOVIO y no quiero que te acerques a esa chica, ENTENDIDO -le advirtió ella tocándolo con un dedo el pecho, cuyos ojos se habían reducido a dos estrechas rendijas.

-bien, no me acercare a ella si tu no te acercas al tal Zotaki ni a ningún otro. -dijo él con naturalidad sabia que ella no podría cumplir eso. Ella lo miro boquiabierta

-!JA, ¿vas a mearme encima para marcarme como de tu propiedad? -exclamo indignada, él soltó una carcajada, -¡yo no tengo la culpa de ser increíblemente atractiva!

-jajaj.. jaja.. -se carcajeo él, y ella lo miro con ceño.

-¿de que diablos te ríes?

-¡mira yo te agradezco que te preocupes por mi!, eso quiere decir que me quieres un poquito mas que ayer, -haciendo una seña con los dedos, -pero no voy a aceptar tu dinero, ¡quiero pagarlo yo mismo!.., ahora dejemos de pelear y dame un besito shis. -hablando como un niño pequeño

-¡no voy a besarte Aida! -volteando la cara hacia el otro lado, esquivando el beso, estaba molesta odiaba no poder salirse con la suya.

-¡oh vamos no seas mala!

-¡muérete! -gruño levantándose del mueble.

-la chica a la que le voy a tomar las fotos es feísima, -mintió él y ella lo miro escéptica, -es cierto tiene verruga feísima en la nariz, que parece una bruja, tu encamino eres linda, bella, eres casi perfecta, -él sonrío porque Asuka lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, -levantándose y acercándose a ella

-¿casi?

- si casi, porque casi siempre estar de malhumor y eres muy caprichosa, pero nadie es perfecto igual te quiero así. -encogiéndose de hombros.

-tu en cambio eres un tonto, un niñato infantil, fastidioso, terco.., -contraataco ellla, él soltó la risa.

-si, si, ya entendi, pero aun así, es mi a quien quieres. - se defendió él, intento besarla otra vez pero Asuka se aparto a tiempo, y él se carcajeo.

-¡vaya! desde cuando tan confiado, ¿en serio crees eso? -se desahogo lanzándole una pulla a su novio, él la miro ceñudo. -ya me largo.., ¡no te atrevas a tomarle fotos en traje de baño! -lo amenazo, él sonrío, -ah.., por cierto yo si voy al cine, la película comienza a las 7:45 sino llegas, ¡la veré con cualquier otro chico que encuentre en el cine! -sonrío triunfante al ver al chico fruncir el ceño, y antes de que comenzara a protestar se fue.

Después de que Asuka se fue Kensuke comenzó a correr por toda la casa recogiendo todas las cosas que tenia tiradas, revistas, bolsas vacías de chucherías, historietas. Cuando Asuka llegaba a su casa solían comer muchas chucherías, ella acostumbraba traer un cargamento de dulces cada vez que aparecía sin avisar en su casa.

Una hora después llamaron a su puerta, corrió hasta la puerta, cuando abrió era quien esperaba.

-¡hola señorita Minako! ¿Como esta? -saludo haciendo un gesto para que pasara

-¡hola! -le saludo de beso en la mejilla dejándolo un poco sorprendido, -¡que niño mas educado! -exclamo ella sonriente, Kensuke dejo de sonreír al escuchar esa palabra "niño"

-¡bueno ya tengo todo listo!-dijo él mientras revisaba su cámara,

Ambos entraron en una habitación donde él había colocado todos su equipos de fotografía y donde había colocado también telas para diferentes fondos. La chica le explico lo que quería. Kensuke comenzó con las fotos

-¡bien, así no te muevas!, eso es si.., otra.., hay va.., no, mejor como estabas antes.., no no, hagas eso. Listo otra, sonríe. -decía Kensuke mientras tomaba cada foto, no tenia que esforzarse mucho, Porque la chica era fotogénica y eso mezclado con su experiencia le felicitaban todo el trabajo.

-¡me das un chance para cambiarme de ropa! -dijo ella cuando llevaban 15 minutos

-¡claro estas en tu casa! -él salio de la habitación y la dejo para que se cambiaran

Cuando regreso se quedo impactado la chica no solo se había puesto súper elegante, se había cambiado el maquillaje, y se veía arrebatadora. No se parecía en nada a la chica rebelde que dejo unos minutos atrás.

-¿que tal me queda este vestido? -pregunto insegura y Kensuke supuso que la chica no acostumbrara vertí de esa forma.

-¡Wou te queda perfecto! -dijo aun sin creer que fuera la misma mujer, -¡como le hacen ustedes las mujeres para quedar tan bella en tan poco tiempo!-sonrío coqueto.

-¡gracias! -Sonrío -eso no te lo puedo decir, tendrías que es mujer para poder revelarte el secreto! -bromeo ella.

Procedieron a tomar las siguientes fotos, e interactuaron con diferentes elementos, sombreros, copas, rosas, alfombras. Etc..

-¡espera se me acaba de ocurrir algo! -exclamo Kensuke emocionado, salio corriendo a la sala.

-¡dios me has pegado un buen susto! -exclamo la chica cuando lo vio entrar con varias armas.

-¡tranquila ninguna sirve! -sonrío divertido.

-que vamos hacer con todas esas cosas. -señalando las armas

-¡ya lo veras! -riendo maliciosamente.

Media 20 minutos después, hicieron otro cambio de ropa, la chica estaba encantada con las fotos.

-¡que guay!.., mis amigas van a morirse de la envidia, cuando vean las fotos.

-deberías llevar esas también a la agencia. -le aconsejo él mostrándole una foto en la cámara.

-que, ¿estas loco? solo quieren modelos sexys y femeninas.

-a mi me parece, que esas fotos los convencerían de que eres eso y mas, ¿no crees?

-¿tu crees? -dijo dudosa. -¡que te parece si pones música! -propuso ella

-eh.., eh.., ¿que quieres escuchar? -pregunto él, no había querido poner música pues no sabia que tipo de música debía poner, en ese momento le parecía que cualquier música que a él le gustara, a la chica podría parecerle tonta y no quería quedar como un mocoso.

- ¡cualquiera que sea buena! -dijo ella restándole importancia al tema

Él se dirigió inseguro a la radio, rompiéndose el coco, pensando en que poner. Jugo al tin marin y metió el CD ganador.

-¡Ay! -la chica pego un gritito

-¿que paso? -pregunto asustado

-me encanta esa canción -Kensuke sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso, -es mi preferida "Signal fire" la canta Snow patrol y la tiene la película de Spider-man.

-¡caray!.., ¡me sorprende que tu sepas eso! -comento asombrado, observándola quizás buscando algún rasgo distintivo en ella, que la diferenciara de todas las demás y no encontró nada.

-bromeas me encanta Spider-man, tengo de todo, carpetas, películas, muñecos, afiches, vasos, cuadernos, lápices, tazas, lastimas que las historietas ya no salen. -exclamo ella emocionada.

-¿en serio?.., pensé que era el único que le gustaba esa comic, la gente ahora solo prefiere los superhéroes perfectos. ¿Por qué te gusta Spider-man? -pregunto él queriendo saber si a la chica solo le gustaba por la fama de la cómic o por la trama.

- porque Spider-man es un héroe mas humano que también sufre como las personas normales, es un estudiante, desempleado y vive alquilado en un cuarto, ¿porque te gusta a ti?

-¡bueno lo mismo que tu!. ¡Sabes tengo unas historietas de el antiguas! -comento emocionado

-¡en serio quiero verlas! -emocionada como un niña.

-¡claro te las muestro después que terminemos las fotos!

-¡bien entonces terminemos con las que faltan! -dijo impaciente.

La chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin importarle que él estuviera allí, tenia un traje de baño bajo la otro ropa.

-q.., ¿que estas haciendo?. -balbuceo él mirándola

-¡las fotos que faltan son con traje de baño! -respondió ella mientras se sacaba la blusa por la cabeza y después se quitaba los pantalones, bajo la mirada impactada de Kensuke que se había puesto completamente rojo.

-¡yo.., yo.., voy a dejarte para que te cambies! -balbuceo él y cuando iba saliendo choco con la puerta torpemente.

-¡no es necesario ya estoy lista!

-bien comencemos. -dijo nerviosismo, recordó involuntariamente a la pelirroja y sus amenazas, _pero él no tenia la pulpa de nada, ella sola comenzó a desvestirse delante de él sin ningún reparo._

Cuando la chica comenzó a posar en poses sexys, difícilmente pudo tomar las fotos, sentía que su mente trabajaba lentamente.

-¡bien quédate así voy a tomar la ultima! -dio varios paso hacia atrás intentando hacer un mejor encuadre y tropezó con una caja y se callo, -¡estoy bien!.., ¡estoy bien! -exclamo avergonzado acomodándose su lentes torcidos

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto ella desde el otro extremo de la habitación

-¡NO! -Exclamo enérgico, -¡quédate allí no te muevas o perderemos el instante! -explico él pelándose con los cables y poniéndose de pie.

-¡bien terminamos! -luego de tomar la foto

La chica se vistió y salieron a la sala.

-¿quieres algo de beber agua, jugo, helado? -pregunto cortez

-¡solo quiero ver las historietas! -insistió ella, él rió

-¡bien iré por ellas!

Volvió con solo una, pues volvió de recordar la amenaza de Asuka de lo que haría sino llegaba al cine. Había pensado en no mostrarle nada a Minako para que esta se fuera rápido, pero cambio de opinión, de seguro la chica pensaría que había inventado lo de la historietas. Y no quería quedar como un mentiroso.

-¡no lo puedo creer! -exclamo dando pequeños saltitos -es de la saga de Spider-man y la gata negra, se habían reproducido pocas de esa saga. -la tomo con tanta delicadeza como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¡sip, y mira la fecha de reproducción! -dijo orgulloso, la vio mirar la fecha y poner los ojos desorbitados

-¡1980!.., tiene 36 años.., es una antigüedad.., ¡es original! debió costarte una fortuna.., y no solo eso, es un milagro que allas conseguido que te la vendieran, hasta donde yo se hay muy pocas personas que las tienen. -comento la chica mientras ojeaba cada hojas con gran admiración, él la contemplaba sorprendido, de que una chica supiera tanto de comics.

-¿como la conseguiste? -pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar la historieta, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-no las he comprado yo, me las a regalado mi novia -respondió él sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

-entonces te debe querer mucho.., o es rica y no le importa gastarse una fortuna en un regalo como este. -comento sin mirarlo

-creo que las dos cosas. -Contesto pensativo, -Minako discúlpame pero tienes que irte ahora, tengo una cita con mi novia. -miro su reloj, -¡es tardísimo! -grito

-pe pero.., -protesto ella cuando le quito la historieta de sus manos.

-¡lo siento tengo que irme! Mañana te entrego un CD con todas las fotos,

-eres muy maleducado ¿sabes?. -protesto ella cuando Kensuke la yebo hasta fuera de su casa y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Le importaba poco si creía que era un maleducado, tenia que llegar al cine cuanto antes, la película tenía media hora que había comenzado, y creía a la pelirroja muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-hola linda, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? -le pregunto un chico

-¡eres tu él que va a sentarse no yo!.., ¿tienes algún problema con tu trasero? -pregunto burlona

-¡oye!.., ¿porque tan agresiva?

Asuka hecho una mirada a la puerta de la sala del cine aunque estaba oscura y no vería nada, esperaba a que el chico de lentes llegara en cualquier momento.

-¡ja.., me importa poco lo que pienses, mira la película y no me molestes! -contesto de manera cortante.

-bien solo era una simple pregunta, ¿quieres palomitas? -dijo él colocando las palomitas frente a Asuka.

-¡si claro! -dijo ella con sarcasmo y lo dejo con la mano extendida, lo escucho murmurar un par de palabrotas y luego quedarse callado mirando la película.

Asuka vio la puerta abrirse otra vez, la luz proveniente de afuera entro en la sala y reconoció la figura de Kensuke buscándola, alzó la mano para que la viera y lo vio dirigirse torpemente hacia donde estaba ella.

-la película esta buenísima ¿verdad? -le hablo al chico que hace un momento la molestaba, este la miro confundido.

-eh.., si. -balbuceo y se sorprendió mas aun cuando Asuka le quito un puñado de palomitas. -¿quieres refresco? -dijo él contento ofreciéndole un vaso a la pelirroja.

-¡hey tu, la chica con la que coqueteas es MI NOVIA! -le reclamo Kensuke cuando llego hasta donde estaba Asuka. Y vio al chico ofreciéndole el refresco y a ella comiendo de la bolsa de palomitas de un desconocido.

-¡shiss.. Cállense! -reclamaron en toda la sala del cine

-¡lo siento chamo no lo sabia! -dijo asustado, miro a la pelirroja con odio y no volvió a decir nada.

-¡shiss.. ya cállense! -la gente que veía la películas les arrojaron palomitas.

Kensuke agarro de la mano a la pelirroja y se movieron 5 asientos lejos del desconocido, mientras Asuka se moria de la risa.

-¡no puedo creer que ayas entrado a ver la película con un desconocido! -le reclamo dolido.

-¡para que veas.., yo no me quedo en advertencias! -dijo entre risas

Diez minutos después a Kensuke ya se le había pasado la rabia, y le agarro la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y la apretó con delicadeza, ese gesto hizo que Asuka sonrojarse totalmente, agradeció mentalmente que estuviera todo oscuro. Lo miro concentrado en la película y tuvo un fuerte impulso de besarlo pero se aguanto. _"tampoco es que estuviera loca por él, Kensuke solo le gustaba, era solo un capricho.., solo un capricho.., solo un capricho..,"_ lo repitió hasta que logro hasta que se lo creyó.

La película termino y salieron de la sala llevados por la multitud que los arrastro hasta la saldad.

-¿que te párese si vamos a comer algo? -propuso él

-¡me parece que es tarde! -respondió ella mirando su reloj

-no es tan tarde todavía son las 9. - mirando su reloj. -no te quitare nada de tiempo lo prometo, ¡hoy voy a complacerte en todo! -sonrío ampliamente y ella lo miro incrédula.

-¿en todo? -arqueando un ceja

-Sip. -repondio algo dudoso al ver que Asuka sonreía con malicia

-que conste que tu lo has dicho, ¡andando que se hace tarde!

En entraron a un restaurante Wendy's y se sentaron en una mesa vacía, les rayeron el menú, mientras Kensuke leía el menú Asuka hizo un recorrido rápido con la vista por todo el lugar, rogando no encontrarse con nadie conocido. Pero para su mala suerte en una mesa lejana vio a dos chicas que estudiaban en su escuela.

-Kensuke lo siento pero tengo que irme es muy tarde, Misato va a enojarse mucho conmigo si llego mas tarde de la hora que dije que llegaría, ademas estoy muy cansada, tengo sueño -le dijo bajando la voz.

-bueno dije que te complacería en todo, si eso es lo que quieres no voy a protestar. - dijo medio triste, salieron del restaurante.

Caminaron calle arriba, era obvia la desilusión de Kensuke, Asuka estaba agradecida de haber logrado salir del restaurante sin que la vieran.

-bueno.., te acompaño a tu casa. -dijo él

-No. -grito ella tan rápido que Kensuke se asusto y la miro extrañado. -bueno ya hemos hablado de eso, -continuo ella, lo vio dar señales de querer protestar, -que te parece si mejor invitas un helado -pidio ella sonriendo con inocencia.

-¡bien! -respondió consiente de que Asuka intentaba distraerlo

Compraron dos paletas en la calle y se sentaron en un banco detrás del señor que vendía los helados.

-sabes Asuka estoy muy feliz de que hagamos esto., salir.

-Si. -respondió distraída, mientras miraba disimuladamente a todas partes.

-es muy importante para mi saber que no te da pena salir conmigo, -le tomo una mano, -te quiero. -sonrío y le dio una mordida a su paleta, ella lo miro cohibida, y de pronto se sintió como una hipócrita.

-yo.., este ya tengo que irme -dijo ella con voz queda

-¡bueno vamos! -Asuka lo miro asustada.

Kensuke llamo un taxi, quiso acompañarla pero Asuka le insistió tanto que tuvo que dejarla ir sola, le dio dinero para que pagara el taxi, estaba algo molesto de que no lo dejara acompañarla pero no se lo hizo saber.

-la pase muy bien, chao -se despidió con un fugaz beso antes de antes de irse en el taxi.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Apenas entro a la casa, Misato y Shinji la esperaban, miro su reloj y se asusto al ver que eran 10:45

-¿donde rayos estabas Asuka? -la interrogo Misato apenas entro, y Shinji le hacia señas detrás de Misato que ella no lograba entender.

-te dije que iría con Hikari al cine Misato -contesto mansamente

-¡mentira!, llame a Hikari y ella me dijo que no te había visto hoy -la miro acusadoramente. -¿donde estabas y porque apagaste tu celular?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**N/A:** Saludos, bueno aquí les deje un final emocionante jeje.., a ver como sale Asuka de esta,

**Chaito****.., feliz día, Gracias por leer. :D**


	25. Sospechas y regresos

**Capitulo 25**

**Sospechas y regresos**

-¡eso es mentira, llame a Hikari y ella me dijo que no te había visto hoy! -la miro acusadoramente. -¿donde estabas y porque apagaste tu celular?

-no apague el celular, estaba en el cine y lo puse a vibrar y olvide cambiarlo a normal -y era verdad cada palabra, saco su celular del bolso y vio que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Misato, 3 de Shinji y 2 de su amiga Hikari, y unos tantos mensajes de texto que seguro eran de Hikari avisándole que Misato había preguntado por ella.

-¿con quien has ido al cine? -pregunto su tutora con suspicacia

-he ido sola. -contesto con toda la calma que le fue posible.

-¡si, claro! -dijo con sarcasmo, -si has ido sola ¿porque dijiste que fuiste con Hikari?

-por.., quee…, pues quedamos en que nos veríamos en el cine y ella nunca apareció. -mintió descaradamente.

-que curioso, pues nunca me nombro nada del cine. -examinando cada gesto de la pelirroja desconfiada.

-pues lo habrá olvidado. ¡y ya parale a al interrogatorio, no eres mi madre! -respondió acaloradamente, -¡lo que yo haga con mi vida no les interesa! -les grito antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Misato y Shinji de miraron las caras asombrados sin decir nada.

Asuka se tumbo en su cama boca arriba y contemplo el techo indignada, _se le estaba saliendo de las manos todo ese asunto. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien los descubriera, o para que el mismo Kensuke descubriera que le había mentido. Tenia que hacer algo. _

Su celular comenzó a repicar, como si tal cual también quisiera fastidiarla, miro la pantalla e intento calmarse.

-alo.

-hola soy yo

-¿quien es yo?

-que graciosa Kensuke ¿quien mas?

-se que eres tu albern, ¿que te pasa ahora? -dijo de manera chocante.

-nada, ¿tiene que pasarme algo para poder llamarte? solo quería saber si ya llegaste a tu casa, si estas bien.

En otras épocas a la pelirroja le fuera molestado que le preguntara eso, pues lo fuera tomado como un novio controlador, un fastidio, pero con Kensuke le pasaba algo diferente le gusta que se preocupara por ella.

- estoy bien, acabas de verme hace menos de una hora, y se muy bien como llegar a mi casa, no es como si tuviera 5 años - se burlo ella, comenzó desvestirse para ponerse la pijama.

-lo se, pero ya te extrañaba. -contesto él mientras jugaba con una pelota de goma la cual lanzaba contra la pared de su cuarto.

Ella enmudeció por unos instantes, ese era el tipo de cosas que Kensuke solía decirle como si fueran lo mas normal del mundo, en los momentos menos esperados, y aunque a ella siempre le subían el autoestima, en ese momento prefería no escucharlas, pues solo le recobran el tremendo problema en el que estaba metida.

-¿cual es el verdadero motivo de tu llamada?, ¡no me gusta que me controlen! -metiéndose a la cama con la pijama ya puesta.

-¿Controlarte? Como si eso fuera posible.., esta bien confieso, solo quería escuchar la voz de mi novia antes de dormir, pero no se lo digas a Asuka, porque va a creerse muy superior, -bromeo él bajado la voz en tono confidencial. Dejo la pelota en el suelo y se acostó en su cama.

Asuka parpadeo varias veces desconcertada y se vio obligada a bajar la guardia, no tenia por que ser tan odiosa, cuando Kensuke solo trataba una vez mas de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

-creo que ya lo sabe y dice que tienes mucha suerte de ser su novio -respondió ella siguiéndole el juego, a fin de cuentas era él quien estaba gastando saldo.

-ok yo se lo digo, también le diré que tiene una novia muy bonita, súper inteligente y muy, muy sexy.., ¡que envidia me da! ¿Sabes?-dijo él con fingida seriedad.

-¡que guay! ¡Es muy difícil encontrar una novia con todas esas cualidades! -presumió ella

-¡si, dificilísimo! -Ambos rieron, se escucho un pitido, -¡rayos! -exclamo Kensuke.

-¿ahora que bicho te a picado? -pregunto extrañada.

- me pase del tiempo solo tenia 2 minutos, mi padre va a enfadarse mucho, tengo que cortar antes que supere la deuda externa, que descanses, te quiero, chao.

-chao. -murmuro, corto la llamada, no le abría importado seguir hablando otro rato mas.

Definitivamente él no era normal y ella ya no quería seguir mintiéndole, tenia que resolver ese problema cuanto antes, antes que la bomba explotara. Dejo su celular en la mesita de noche, se tumbo de un costado, Se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas, mañana pensaría en que hacer.

Al siguiente día en el colegio

-¿donde estabas ayer? ¡la señorita Misato estaba muy preocupada porque tu no respondías el celular! -pregunto Hikari que había abordado a la pelirroja en el pasillo antes de entrar en el salón.

-ya lo se -Gruño, -¿no entiendo porque tanto drama? -añadió con indiferencia

-¿drama?. -se quedo mirándola absolutamente perpleja, -le dijiste a la señorita Misato que estabas en mi casa.., y ni siquiera tuviste la gentileza de avisarme, -se quejo, -fue algo muy incomodo ¿sabes?, no sabia que decir, intente mentirle, pero ya sabes que no se me da muy bien. -¿Por qué le dijiste que estabas en mi casa?-pregunto clavando sus ojos en su amiga

Asuka le sostuvo la mirada uno instantes antes de responder, -no le dije que estaba en tu casa, ella supuso que estaba en tu casa, que es muy diferente, deberías aprender a mentir Hikari, a veces resulta muy útil. -dijo con aire despreocupado.

-¿solo eso vas a decirme? ¿Donde estabas ayer? -Pregunto Hikari con expresión de reproche

-¡no tengo nada mas que decirte! -continuo su camino por el pasillo y su amiga la siguió

-¡oye! ¿que ya no confías en mi? -se detuvieron frente la puerta del salón, Asuka la miro indignada y sonrío falsamente, como si intentara no gritar -¿estas saliendo con alguien verdad? -le pregunto Hikari sin ningún preámbulo, vio como se le borraba la sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Asuka soltó tal resoplido que varios de sus compañeros de clases se volvieron alarmados.

-¡no estoy saliendo con nadie! ¡y ya deja la lata! -su amiga rió

-¡buenos días chicas! -saludo Kensuke cuando paso a su lado, iba son una sonrisa radiante.

-¡buenos días! -dijeron ambas chicas que lo miraron unos segundos

-¿y este porque estará tan feliz? -pregunto Hikari mirando al chico sentarse en una de la sillas

-¿y yo que voy a saber? -gruño Asuka, entro en el aula de malhumor, y tras ella su amiga.

Al cabo de media hora a la pelirroja le llego un mensaje a su lapto

**Solo Kensuke, atrápame si puedes, dice:**

¿Y ahora quien te hizo enojar Asukita? :-)

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

¡TU! -_- ¿porque estas tan feliz?

Asuka lo vio de reojo reprimir las ganas de reír.

**Solo Kensuke, atrápame si puedes, dice:**

Porque he dormido muy bien n_n

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

Pues te felicito pasa al banquillo de los tarados, ¡no me mandes mas mensajes!.

**Solo Kensuke, atrápame si puedes, dice:**

¡Bien!, paga tu rabia con quien te hizo enojar. Cambio y fuera.

**Asuka x100pre lindaybella dice:**

¡ya deja de fastidiarme!

**Solo Kensuke, atrápame si puedes, dice:**

Eres tu quien sigue escribiendo. ¡Eres Mala! T.T

Después de esa clase la pelirroja solio enojada y fastidiada del salón, le irritaba increíblemente la frescura del muchacho, como no era a él, a quien lo interrogaban a cada momento. Es más no quería verle la cara se fue con su amiga Hikari al cafetín de la escuela.

Rei le enseñaba a Kensuke como dibujar la sombras de una forma mas rápida cuando, de pronto entraron en el salón Hikari y Asuka hablando.

-¡es impresionante el éxito que tienes con los chicos! -comento Hikari con admiración, Asuka que iba a responder se quedo callada cuando vio a Kensuke.

- ¿quien tiene éxito con los chicos? -pregunto Kensuke desde su silla y Rei continuo arreglando las sombras de la caricatura que Kensuke había hecho.

-Asuka, le acaban de entregar otra carta. -contesto Hikari sonriendo.

-¿si? !Que bien! -exclamo con fingida emoción. -y ¿tu la aceptaste? -mirando a la pelirroja, Rei alzo la vista para mirarla también y esta se veía visiblemente irritada.

-¡no, porque no me interesa! -contesto de manera cortante mirando al muchacho.

-era tan romántica, ¡Asuka eres mi diosa! -se burlo Hikari.

-¡Hikari cállate! -le ordeno Asuka

Su amiga había hablado demás y la había metido en un enorme problema sin saber. Hikari la miro sin entender nada, Kensuke la miraba con cara de disgusto, y hasta la niña maravilla la miraba.

-¡que interesante!, no la aceptaste pero si la leíste, -mirando con desagrado a Asuka, -¿quién envío la carta Horaki? - pregunto fingiendo desinterés, ahora mirando a la delegada.

En ese momento Rei se pregunto, si acaso se había vuelto a repetir algún otro beso entre ellos, porque su amigo hablaba como si tuviera algún derecho sobre la piloto, y esta extrañamente no había comenzado a gritar como de costumbre, cada vez que alguien se atrevía a opinar sobre su vida.

-no sabemos la entrego una niña de primer año, ¿Por qué? -respondió Hikari mirando al chico con curiosidad.

-por nada, solo curiosidad. -sonrío a las dos chicas y luego se volvió hacia Rei, -¿crees que aun pueda salvarse? -hablando con Rei.

-hice lo que pude. -contesto Rei entregándole la hoja, y miro de soslayo a la pelirroja que los miraba a ambos, mientras Horaki le hablaba.

-gracias amiga, ¡eres una artista muy talentosa! -la adulo Kensuke, miro a la pelirroja que seguía observándolos en silencio, y entonces él negó con la cabeza.

-¡no puedo creer que sigas enojado por esa tontería! -le dijo Asuka 2 días después, al muchacho apenas este salio de la escuela, él se quito las gafas y las limpio con su camisa, ignorándola, -no tengo la culpa de gustarles, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ¡te comportas como un niño! -se quejo.

-¡me mentiste!, ¿como te sentirías si fuera yo, él que estuviera en tu lugar?

- ¡eso es completamente absurdo! Pero si ese fuera el caso, definitivamente no me comportaría como tu, te escucharía, -él la miro escéptico.

-¿porque es absurdo? crees que nadie se fijaría en mi, pues tu lo haces, y te sorprendería saber que hay una compañera de curso a la que le parezco interesante, -Asuka lo miro con una mueca de disgusto, -me admira, dice que tengo mucho talento y a parte se eso trabajo con Ross Liu, eso a mi edad es algo que impresiona, ¿sabes lo que me dijo ella? Eres un buen candidato para novio, divertido, lindo y talento. ¿Sabes lo que le respondí? ¡Gracias pero ya tengo novia!, pero la próxima vez que la vea..,

-¡no vas a ligar con nadie! -lo atajo Asuka adivinando lo que él iba a decir.

-no te tomas en serio nuestra relación, tampoco me la tomare en serio. -dijo y continuo su camino dejando a la chica atónita.

Cuando Kensuke iba llegando a su casa, su celular vibro en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Lo saco.

**Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje de Asuka:**

_¡Esta bien, esta bien!, me disculpo, no debí haberla leído, y ni siquiera me interesa lo que decía, solo la leí porque Hikari me fastidio hasta que tuve que leerla. No volveré a leer ninguna otra estúpida carta. Bye.._

El muchacho respondió dos horas después, un simple ok.

Ya en la tarde, Kensuke y Rei se encontraban en el cafetín del centro donde realizaban sus respectivos cursos, él se comía un sandwich de jamón con queso, y Rei se bebía un batido de fresas, acababan de salir de sus clases. Rei abría preferido irse a descansar a su camita, pero Kensuke dijo que quería hablar con ella, y la curiosidad pudo mas que el cansancio.

-¿que, querías decirme? -pregunto ella, Kensuke la vio y sonrío, le parecía que Rei intentaba ocultar su curiosidad.

-bueno, -se limpio la boca con una servilleta, -solo quería explicarte ese rumor que anda corriendo en el colegio.

-¿cual rumor? -puso el vaso en la mesa y lo miro confundida.

-ese de que estoy enamorado de ti, -a Rei le pareció que su amigo no se sentía muy cómodo, -veras.., yo le dije a Touji que tu me gustabas.

Rei comenzó a sentirse muy incomoda, no se sentía preparada, para escuchar otra declaración de amor y menos de Kensuke, mas aun si este estaba saliendo con Asuka el ser mas peligroso que conocía.

-¡pero es mentira! - se apresuro a continuar él.

-no entiendo…, ¿porque le dijiste eso sino es verdad?

-bu bueno.., es que.., Touji creía que me gustaba otra chica, y resulta que la chica que me gusta, si le gusto, pero no quiere que los demás sepan que es mi novia no todavía, y entonces Touji creyó que esa chica y yo teníamos algo, y yo tuve que inventarle que tu me gustas mucho y quería que fueras mi novia, -explico atropelladamente.

Observo a Rei que tenia cara de no haber comprendido nada, y solo lo miraba en silencio.

-¡sino entendiste no importa, solo quería que supieras que el rumor es falso! -añadió él

-¿Asuka no quiere que los demás sepan que son novios? -pregunto ella con voz monocorde, Kensuke de pronto palideció. Lo vio mover la boca varias veces como un pez sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-co como supiste que hablaba de Asuka. -balbuceo un par de minutos después, cuando hubo recuperado el habla.

-los vi el otro día en el hospital -dijo con simpleza, a la chica le resultaba mas fácil y comprensible hablar del tema, si se hablaba con nombres, que ese enredo que había explicado él.

-pe., pero ¿porque no me dijiste nada? -volvió a balbucear, perplejo por la revelación de su amiga, la vio encogerse de hombros y beber de su batido de fresas despacio.

-creo.., -hizo una breve pausa, -no es algo que me importe, ademas tu nunca mencionaste nada, yo no tenia porque decirlo.

-¡gracias amiga, eres la mejor!.., por favor no digas nada -pidió en tono de suplica, ella asintió con la cabeza.

El muchacho recobro su color poco a poco, después de haber pasado el susto, sintió un arrebato de cariño hacia su amiga, Rei era la persona mas confiable y desinteresada que había conocido jamás. Si tuviera que confiarle su vida a alguien esa seria ella.

Rei tenia que admitir que estaba sorprendida de que la piloto del Eva 02, fuera la novia de Kensuke, no se lo fuera imaginado, ni en millón de años, de hecho sino los hubiese visto besándose no lo creería. Ella tan orgullosa, presumida, arrogante, pesada y exigente. De novia de alguien como Kensuke.

Claro no estaba discriminándolo, ese chico después de pasar el primer mes dándole lata con lo de los evangelios, se había convertido en su único amigo, él era prácticamente la única persona que la ligaba a una realidad fuera de Nerv y los Evas. Por eso se sintió tan aliviada de saber que no estaba enamorado de ella.

Kensuke era un buen amigo, buena persona y merecía ser feliz, pero tenía la clara impresión de que Asuka no pensaba hacer público lo de su noviazgo nunca, y eso era algo que prefería callárselo. Si creía fielmente que Kensuke debía de estar con alguien mas alegre como él, alguien como..., el escandaloso ruido de su amigo la saco de forma abrupta de su ensimismamiento.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS! Quien me.. Akaris.., ¿Cuando regresaste? -dijo Kensuke que se tocaba la cabeza, Akaris lo había saludado con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡acabo de llegar! -respondió muy emocionada, le dio un beso en cada mejilla, y lo abrazo, -te extrañé mucho, a los dos. -lo soltó

-¡Rei amiga! - le dio un beso en cada mejilla, y también la abrazo, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, ¿como te fue? - contesto Rei incomoda, cero acostumbrada a tantos apapachos.

-¡muy bien!, no sabia que estaban aquí, vine a darle una sorpresa a mi padre, y el me dijo que estaban aquí, ¡los extrañe mucho! -volvió a abrazarlos, y ahora era Kensuke el que parecían súper incomodo.

-¿que tal Francia? -pregunto Kensuke

-¡espectacular!, ¡sobre todo las tiendas! -exclamo emocionada

-hum.., tu padre me dijo que, querías arruinarlo, y me nombro algo de cancelar tus tarjetas-comento divertido

-¿sip?, ¡el viejo siempre dice lo mismo!, pero nunca me cancelaría una tarjeta soy su única hija, la bebé de la casa, no le digas que te lo dije. -dijo en tono confidencial acercándose mas a él, y luego rieron. -¡ah les he traído unos regalitos! -buscando en una maleta.

-te dije que no..,

-¡si ya se que me dijiste que no querías nada! -lo interrumpió ella, -¡Rei esto es para ti! -le entrego una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

Rei la tomo sorprendida, ella no era tan cercana a Akaris como para que le regalara algo, la abrió, era una bonita blusa azul sin mangas, una bufanda blanca de terciopelo y par de guantes de piel, que le encantaron.

-gracias están muy bonitos, pero no debiste, parecen muy caras -dijo con sinceridad

-Naa.., que importa eso. -Kensuke y Rei se miraron las caras por el tono tan simple de su comentario, -¡somos amigas, los amigos también se regalan cosas!. -dijo ella alegre mirando a Kensuke y volvió a buscar en su maleta.

¿Amigas? Repitió Rei mentalmente, no sabia que exactamente debía sentir, se suponía que debía alegrarse, pues la verdad, no le gustaría que Akaris la tratara como a Kensuke. Rei asociaba la palabra amiga de Akaris, igual a la raíz cuadrada de todos los problemas.

-Ken, se que me pediste que ya no te regalara nada -saco un regalo sin envolver, -pero es una simple chaqueta, que no me costo nada, ¡es mas se la regalaría a cualquier persona! -explico ella en tono despreocupado, -¡no quise envolverla para que no creyeras que es algo especial!.., ¡Y es baratísima! -sonrío con inocencia, Rei los miro con la sensación de haberse perdido de algo importante, podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-¡si baratísima! -dijo irónico sin querer tomar la prenda.

-sip, la he comprado en una chivera, ¡se la pudiera regalar a cualquier loco de la calle!, -explico con dramatismo, -pero prefiero regalártela a ti, ¡no me la devuelvas por favor! -con la mano extendida entregándole el regalo.

Él la tomo para mirarla bien y no hacerle el feo.

-¡si claro!, -irónico, -¿Touwa Tonk, no es un diseñador de modas famoso? -pregunto él buscando apoyo en Rei, pero esta no tenia idea de quien era ese fulano, -no que la compraste en una chivera ¿eh?. -dijo burlón, no le creía ni una palabra.

Rei observaba la escena en silencio, la chaqueta en si, no le parecía especial, era de cuero marrón, con cierres en bolsillos y puños, y si, tenia dos "T" bordadas en la etiqueta, las iniciales del fulano diseñador de modas, que tantos problemas estaba causándole a Kensuke y Akaris. Los observo con atención mientras discutían.

-¡bien! -se cruzo de brazos molesta, -eres un ingrato ¿sabes?, pensé que era tu amiga, pero ya veo me he equivocado. -dijo dolida, Rei y Kensuke se miraron las caras. Rei vio al chico titubear unos segundos como si no se decidiera a decir algo.

-¡bien! Voy a aceptarla, solo porque la chaqueta no tiene la culpa de nada y porque me gusto, -Rei la vio sonreír brevemente, -¡no porque acepte tu chantaje emocional!, ¡o me crea que realmente estas molesta! -ahora miro a Kensuke fingir estar muy molesto, -debes dejar se hacer esto Akaris, no esta bien, no me gusta que lo hagas,-dijo él irritado.

-¿quien dijo que era un regalo? -sonrío ampliamente, él la miro confundido, -los dos van a invitarme la merienda, así ya no me deberán nada ok, ¡muero de hambre! no he comido nada en horas, tenia miedo a que me dieran ganas de vomitar, me ponen nerviosa volar, venia rogando que no se estrellara en el camino. -sonrío como si recordara alguna travesura.

-¡ok me gusta eso! -dijo Kensuke, sintiéndose mucho mejor, ni Rei, ni él querían quedar en deuda.

Rei se preguntaba si Akaris nunca de cansaba de hablar, llevaba un rato si parar de hablar sobre Francia, y los lugares que visito, ella ya quería irse, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin quedar como una maleducada, miro a Kensuke y este parecía no escuchar nada de lo que la chica hablaba, mientras masticaba los hielos que le quedaban en el fondo de su vaso, provocando un molesto ruido.

-¡oh ya tengo que irme chicos! -anuncio Akaris mirando hacia la calle, los otros dos miraron en la misma dirección que ella, y no vieron la limosina, sino que un carro nuevo, color gris plata.

-¿que paso con la limosina? -pregunto Kensuke asombrado, Akaris sonrío ampliamente.

-¡he molestado a mi padre hasta que lo convencí de cambiar la limosina, por este otro mas normal! -Rei y Kensuke se miraron las caras otra vez y la chica soltó la risa al ver ese gesto, -¡yo nunca me rindo chicos, siempre consigo lo que quiero! -lo dijo mirando a Kensuke, este miro a Rei, que a su vez lo miraba a él con curiosidad.

-¡ya lo creo! -respondió Kensuke, imaginándose el tipo de cosas que hizo la chica para hacer que Ross Liu cambiara de decisión.

Akaris se despidió de ambos y se fue, para suerte de Kensuke, Akaris no nombro nada de llevarlo hasta a su casa, no quería enfrascarse en una nueva discusión, Asuka lo mataría si lo viera algún día bajar del mismo carro que Akaris. Y mas si se enterara que acepto un regalo de Akaris. Estaba arto de que la gente lo emparejara con Akaris acaso nadie creía que un hombre y una mujer pueden ser solo amigos.

-¿es mi impresión o entre ustedes dos paso algo? Porque que tú le gustas. -él la miro ceñudo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota Autora:** bueno por donde empiezo, Saludos y gracias a los que dejaron comentarios.

En este capitulo quise poner un poco mas los repentinos cambios de humor de Asuka, como trata el pobre Kensuke, la escena de la carta, preferí poner los pensamientos de Rei, porque es fácil imaginar lo que pensaba Kensuke y Asuka en ese momento.

Ah por cierto Kensuke no hablaba de Akaris cuando discutía con Asuka, sino de una chica sin importancia en esta historia, que solo representa ese tipo de chicas que solo se acercan a alguien por interés. Conozco muchas así jaja.., lo digo sin ofender claro..,

Pregunta para todos les agradecería opinaran para que después no se quejen.

**¿En esta historia con quien les gustaría que Rei quedara?**

**A) Con Kail**

**B) Con Shinji**

**C) Sola**

**D) Muerta,** vale esta ultima es broma no me atrevería a matarla.

**Chaito.., feliz día, Gracias por leer. :D**


	26. visitas inoportunas I

**Nota:** saludos y gracias por sus comentarios, este capitulo lo e modificado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta jeje., ya me dirán que tal quedo.

**Capitulo 26**

**Visitas inoportunas**

Regreso a su casa después de una discusión con Rei, ¿como era posible que ella pensara que él le daba esperanzas a Akaris?, siempre pensó que Rei era una chica razonable e inteligente, pero se equivoco, era una hipócrita ¿es que acaso ser gentil era un crimen? había sentido la lastima y por eso acepto el regalo, arrojo la chaqueta en un viejo baúl, no se la pondría nunca, se dejo caer en su cama. Con la rabia que sentía tardo mucho en poder dormirse.

Esa noche Asuka apenas durmió, había encontrado la solución a su problema, y se había obsesionado con la idea, al punto que no lograr conciliar el sueño, porque esos inquietantes pensamientos no la dejaban en paz.

-¿porque tan callada? -le pregunto Misato mirándola brevemente, mientras conducía camino a Nerv, Asuka que contemplaba la cuidad sin ninguna atención, volvió la cabeza y miro a su tutora unos instante sintiéndose desubicada.

-¿que pruebas van a realizarnos? -pregunto Shinji que iba en la parte trasera del auto.

-¡no lo se exactamente, supongo que pruebas de rutina!

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, Misato puso la radio hasta que llegaron a Nerv.

Después de las pruebas Asuka se sentía muy satisfecha había logrado una mejor sincronización que sus dos compañeros.

-¿que me miras tanto niña maravilla? -pregunto con desdén, mientras de se cambiaba en los vestidores de Nerv, -¿no soportas que te aya superado? -continuo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras abotonaba su blusa. -¡lamento que tu y Shinji no sean el centro de atracción esta vez! -dijo con una mueca de burla.

Rei dejo de mirarla y continuo cambiándose, acababa de comprobar que la piloto del evangelion 02, no había cambiado en nada, se pregunto como hacían Shinji y Kensuke para soportarla, sentía pena por los dos, uno vivía con ella y él otro era el novio, y para él Asuka era perfecta.

Volvió a mirarla y esta la miro con desprecio. Pensó que _"Tal vez el amor fuera algo muy raro que volvía ciegas a las personas, de lo contrario no podía entender como su amigo la soportaba", ¿sera que Shinji también la ama? Y la mayor Katsuragi también, "El amor según Daniel Coleman es un sentimiento de ternura y satisfacción sexual que dan lugar a un despertar parasimpático: opuesto fisiológico de la movilización "lucha o huye" que comparten el miedo y la ira. La pauta parasimpática, también llamada "respuesta de la relajación", es un conjunto reacciones de todo el organismo, que genera un estado general de calma y satisfacción"._ Aunque se había memorizado el concepto palabra por palabra, no entendía nada.

-¿que te comieron la lengua los ratones? -pregunto Asuka en tono despectivo, odiaba que la ignoraran.

-solo pensaba, en que no se puede engañar a alguien para siempre. -se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir. -dejando a la pelirroja pasmada.

-¿qu.., que.., estas queriendo decirme Ayanami? -pregunto en tono agresivo

-nada..,

-¡Ayanami.., Ayanami.., vuelve aquí! -le grito, Rei se marcho dejando a Asuka furiosa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya en la tarde, Kensuke editaba unos videos para luego aplicarles efectos, esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, era impresionante ver como cambiaba un video después de pasar por un largo proceso de edición y montaje, pero se sentía muy satisfecho cada vez que terminaba uno.

Ross Liu cada vez le confiaba trabajos mas complicados ya no era un simple utilitis, ahora trabajaba como camarógrafo, y habia aprendido muchos trucos nuevos, una vez que se hubo ganado la confianza de los demás camarógrafos, que al principio lo miraban con desconfianza por ser tan solo un chico, antes no le querían encargar ningún trabajo complicado por temor a que lo dañara. Tocaron su puerta.

-Hallo -respondió la alemana con desgana cuando el chico abrió la puerta

-¡hola!, -él al contrario que ella muy alegre, -¡que bueno que viniste tenia muchas ganas de verte! -él se acerco para besarla, ella esquivo el beso que fue a parar en una mejilla. La dejo pasar extrañado. -¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupado.

-si, solo quiero que hablemos. -contesto ella.

-claro, solo dame un chance tengo que terminar de editar este video y enviarlo por correo porque es urgente, debía haberlo terminado ayer, pero si quieres puedes comenzar hablar.

-nicht prefiero esperar.

Se dejo caer en el mueble, él la observo unos instantes preocupado Asuka siempre llegaba a su casa, alegre o molesta pero nunca triste. De cualquier forma tenia que terminar el trabajo primero ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle.

Lo observo largo rato en silencio, mientras él trabajaba en su lapto aparentemente concentrado. Con el cabello aun húmedo peinado hacia atrás que comenzaba a secarse y a caerle en la frente, tenia una franela verde oscuro, ¿era la primera vez que lo veía con una franela?, quizás no, solo que ella nunca le había dado mucha importancia a esos detalles.

Él tamborileaba una pierna instantemente, probablemente incomodo por su mirada, volvió la vista hacia la cocina, nunca había entrado en ella y lo mas seguro es que no entrara nunca, ahora dirigió su atención hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación del chico, tampoco había entrado en ella.

Había tantas cosas que no había hecho, que de pronto tomo conciencia por unos segundos de lo egoísta que había sido, siempre concentrada en sus cosas, recorrió la sala con la vista observando cada cosas como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera allí. Era completamente absurdo ni siquiera había notado la existencia del telescopio que estaba en la ventana.

Poso la vista otra vez en el muchacho y entonces lo acepto. Reconocía que Kensuke le gustaba un poco mas de lo normal y que besaba muy bien. No negaba que le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, que le agradaba el aroma del shampoo manzana verde que siempre usaba.

Pero todo eso eran tonterías, ella podía salir prácticamente con cualquier chico que quisiera, excepto Kaji, era el único que no le hacia caso, pero Kaji era pasado, un amor platónico.

Y si podía salir con cualquiera ¿porque eligio a Kensuke?, ¿porque se le hacia tan difícil lo que iba hacer?, esos pensamientos la asustaron muchísimo, había llegado a tal punto que le dio miedo seguir cuestionándose.

-bien por fin e terminado, ¡misión cumplida! - exclamo él estirando los brazos para desperezarse.

De pronto Asuka se sintió terriblemente mal, por el hecho de que se le había acabado esa pequeña prorroga. Él cerró la lapto y sentó a su lado.

-¡oye tienes las manos heladas! -cometo él tocando sus manos. -¿te siente bien?

-estoy perfectamente bien. -él la miro escéptico.

-¿porque estas triste? - pregunto él

-¡no estoy triste! -contesto con terquedad, -es solo que…, -lo miro a los ojos, y se sintió completamente incapaz de seguir hablando.

-¿tienes problemas con el eva?

-no.

-¿has peleado otra vez con la señorita Misato?

-no.

-¿hice alguna cosa que te disgustara?

-eh., no

-creo que se lo que te pasa, -ella lo miro incrédula, -estas muy cansada ¿verdad?, -ella asintió, -te daré un masaje para que te relajes, ¡no pagas esa cara!, -rió, -se dar masajes, lo he aprendido el otro día en internet, -él se paro del mueble y comenzó a darles masajes en la espalda a la chica, -relájate estas muy tensa. -le aconsejo

Asuka estaba a años luz de poder relajarse, le era simplemente imposible, porque ahora se sentía miserable, él intentando ayudarla, para que pudiera relajarse y pudiera estar mas feliz para poder terminar con él. Eso era muy irónico.

-cierra los ojos. -ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo ceñuda.

-¿para que? -pregunto con frialdad.

-para que te puedas relajar, ¡ya se! Imagínate que estas en una playa paradisiaca, hazlo, -ella cerro los ojos obstinada, -visualízate en esa playa, con agua cristalina, arena blanca, mucha brisa..

-¡no puedo hacerlo!. -se quejo ella abriendo los ojos e intento levantarse, lo único que podía imaginarse era a él gritándole un monto de improperios.

-¡vamos relájate! -la animo él empujándola, haciendo que se sentara otra vez. Ahora ella quería largarse ahora mismo de allí. -¡vamos hazlo por mi! -ella lo miro ceñuda, se lo pensó unos instantes.

-¡bien!, pero solo por que es la ultima -contesto a regañadientes. Haría esfuerzo por despejar su mente.

-¿donde quedamos? -pregunto él volviendo al masaje,

-la playa. -dijo ella con aburrimiento y él tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír.

-¡Ah,si!, Imagínate que estas en una playa paradisiaca, visualízate en esa playa, con agua cristalina, arena blanca, mucha brisa..

-no mucha brisa no me gusta, mejor un coctel de frutas. -contesto ella siguiéndole el juego, él sonrío por la ocurrencia de la chica.

-ok, un Coctel de frutas, una suave brisa, ¿percibes el olor del salitre?

-¿como puedes saberlo? -pregunto ella medio burlona.

-no, no abras los ojos, -ella volvió a cerrarlos fastidiada, -percibo el olor porque estoy a tu lado, con el otro coctel de frutas, -ella sonrío y él supuso que ahora si estaba imaginándose todo. Guardo silencio por unos momentos para que ella lograra relajarse. -¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora? -pregunto él.

-estas aplicándome un protector solar. -respondio ella con voz queda, se había relajado tanto que comenzaba a darle sueño.

-¡que chido!, un día me gustaría poder hacerlo. -dijo él divertido.

-eres bueno, muy bueno -murmuro, -como es que.., -la chica pego un respingo y abrió los cuando sintió los fríos labios de él besando su cuello.

-¿intentas aprovecharte de mi? -pregunto ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en algo feo, horrible y asqueroso.

-seria incapaz. -susurro él, el cual ya se había plantado a su lado y besaba su cuello con avidez.

_Cucarachas, gusanos, si sucios y asquerosos, si son horribles y dan asco._

-¿intentas seducirme? -murmuro ella haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol del que era capaz.

-¿funciona? -pregunto inocente, dejado su cuello para mirarla con deseo.

-no. -lo jalo de manera brusca de la franela y beso con agresividad.

Cuando Kensuke se la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas Asuka lo empujo de manera violenta.

-¡no, no, no!, -exclamo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con energía, -¡vine aquí a hablar contigo! - hablando con la respiración agitada, las mejilla levemente ruborizadas.

-¡Auf! -se quejo él, tocándose un hombro. -¿quieres hablar justo ahora? -sintiéndose terriblemente molesto por la interrupción.

Asuka se obligo a tener mente fría, había venido por un motivo y no podía irse, sin resolver ese problema. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por echarse para atrás.

-¡si ahora! -dijo ella con valentía, sentándose en el mueble,

-hablamos todo lo que quieras pero después, ¿si?, -propuso él mientras volvía a besarla.

-¡He dicho que no!. -lo empujo de forma violenta sacándolo del mueble, él callo dándose un buen porrazo contra el suelo. -¿A dónde vas? -pregunto ella extrañada, pues él se incorporo y camino directo a la cocina sin decir una palabra.

Lo siguió y lo vio bebiendo un vaso de agua helada, y luego llenar dos vasos más. La cocina le pareció increíblemente pequeña y con demasiadas cosas.

-¿para que tanta agua? -pregunto ella.

- la Necesito.., para poder seguir pensando. -contesto él guardando la jarra en la venera. Ella tuvo ganas de reírse pero se aguanto. Quiso decir un chiste tipo, estas ardiendo por mi. Pero finalmente se compadeció de él y no dijo nada.

-lo siento. -se disculpo él con sinceridad.

-no importa

Volvieron a la sala, él con dos vasos de agua y después de beberse uno de los vaso y sentir que se le congelaba el cerebro, ahora la miro resignado, ella de pronto estaba pálida. Asuka tomo un largo trago de agua y puso el vaso en la mesa.

-tengo que decirte algo -dijo ella sin dejar de frotarse las manos nerviosamente. -lo siento, pero no podemos continuar con esto yo..,

-lo sabia - la interrumpió

-¿lo sabes? -mirándolo incrédula

-si, y quiero que sepas que te entiendo y no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo recostándose del espaldar del mueble individual donde estaba sentado frente a ella.

-en serio, ¿no te molesta? -pregunto sorprendida

-no.., sabia que te enterarías, yo iba a decírtelo en serio, ¡te quiero solo a ti!, te juro que es verdad. Solo la acepte porque me dio lastima..,

-no te estoy entendiendo, ¿de que me estas hablando? -lo interrumpió ella confundida y decepcionada, por un momento había creído que hablaban de la misma cosa, pero era obvio que no, él nunca seria tan comprensivo si supiera lo que ella iba a decirle.

-de Akaris, ¿tu de que me estas hablando?

-¿de Akaris? -repitió ella, sintiéndose repentinamente de malhumor.

-si, seguro que ya te enteraste de que regreso ayer.

TUM.., TUM.., -tocaron la puerta

-¿esperas a alguien? -pregunto Asuka, Ambos vieron la puerta.

-no, pero puede ser Touji, escóndete en mi habitación. -le sugirió él al ver la cara de susto que tenia la chica.

Después de que Asuka subiera a su cuarto, abrió la puerta.

-¿chamo que tanto hacías? -se quejo Touji que traiga varias bolsas de papas fritas extra grande, y entro a la casa sin esperar a que lo invitaran

-¡hola! -lo saludo Shinji que le entrego una botella gigante de refresco, y siguió a su otro amigo.

-¿que no te alegras de vernos? -pregunto Touji mirando a su amigo que no había dicho ni una palabra

-¡claro! -respondió irónico, en ese momento sus dos amigos les parecían unos entrometidos e inoportunos. -¿a que han venido? -pregunto intentando ocultar su molestia.

-a jugar, ¿es mi imaginación o te molesta que estemos aquí? -pregunto Touji observándolo con desconfianza

-¡creo que hemos interrumpido algo!. -dijo Shinji señalando los dos vasos, y Kensuke maldijo mentalmente no haber recogido los vasos antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡oh!, no me digas que te hemos interrumpido en plena faena, -exclamo con dramatismo -quien es la chica ¿eh? -le dio un codazo a su amigo, asiendo que Kensuke se ruborizara completamente.

-¡no hay ninguna chica! -respondió en tono cortante

-¿no?.., puag.., ¡guácala! no me digas que te cambiaste de bando. -torció la boca como si hubiera bebido un remedio asqueroso.

-¡claro que no! -grito indignado, sintiendo un fuerte impulso de golpear a su amigo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Asuka observaba el cuarto de su novio, por primera vez, le parecía el de un niño de diez años, tenia una colección de carritos de diferentes modelos en un estante, un helicóptero a control remoto, en una esquina del cuarto sobre una mesa tenia modelos a escala de aviones, tanques de guerra que hacían simulacros de guerra.

_¿Que demonios le pasaba?, era un fanático,_ se sintió horrorizada y avergonzada de si misma, ¿como podía ser novia de alguien así? Sino fuera porque besaba condenadamente bien. Ya lo fuera mandado a freír Monos hace rato.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, combinadas de un, como no, verde militar, obviamente eso no la sorprendió, tenía un afiche de cada Eva, y otros sobre el manga y anime.

_¡Por dios es un fanático!_ Hizo una mueca desagradable al ver que sobre la cama, en el techo colgaba el sistema solar. _¿Pero que diablos? ¿es que acaso tiene que coleccionar todo?_

En un escritorio tenia una computadora normal, de la cual estaba conectada su cámara de video.

Se imagino que estaba descargando la memoria.

Hubo algo que le llamo la atención, camino hasta una esquina, donde apartado de todas las demás cosas, en otro estante estaban las historietas que ella le regalo, junto con una montaña de otras historietas.

Recordó lo difícil que se le hizo comprarlas, y volvió a sentirse horrorizada, _¿porque coño lo hizo?.., ¡ella no regalaba nada a nadie!._ Miro las historietas como si estas la fueran insultado.

En el mismo estante vio una medalla que decía 2do. Lugar natación,

"Eso explicaba muchas cosas"

Un pequeño trofeo con la forma de un camarógrafo.

-¡Oh pero si estoy en el estante de los trofeos! -dijo con sarcasmo, como si alguien la estuviera escuchando. Tomando el pequeño trofeo.

-1er. Lugar al mejor cortometraje año 2014, -recito tocando la letras en relieve.

Siguió husmeando y reconoció su pañuelo entre las cosas, y recordó el momento en que ella se lo había prestado, él nunca se lo devolvió.

Fastidiada de estar allí se tumbo en la cama del chico miro el sistema solar en el techo por unos instantes, y cuando movió la almohada para ponerse cómoda choco con un block de dibujo, y como no era nada curiosa lo abrió para ver que era.

-¡Mierda! no sabia que el fanático dibujara -pasando las hojas asombrada del talento del chico para hacer cómic.

En la ultima hoja del block se sorprendió mucho de ver un dibujo de ella junto al Eva 02, no pudo evitar sonreír porque se parecía mucho a ella, miro la fecha y era de hace uno año. "Le gustaba desde antes" pensó asombrada.

-¿pero que le pasa al cretino este?, seguro lo ha dejado aquí apropósito para que yo lo vea. Quiere que sienta lastima -resoplo enojada convencida de que era una conspiración en su contra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Touji y Shinji Jugaban videojuegos, mientras dejaba migajas papas fritas por toda la sala. Y charlaban sobre los nuevos videojuegos que querían comprar, pero aun no habían salido a la venta. Kensuke no logro sacar a sus amigos de su casa, tuvo que dejar de insistir porque simplemente lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes tu?,-le pregunto Touji mirando a su amigo que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, sentado en un mueble con los pies montados en la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de la sala, mirándolo con rabia.

-¡deberías avisar que vas a venir para variar! -dijo con frialdad, luego se desquito masticando con agresividad un puñado de papas fritas.

-¡te dije que teníamos que llamar antes! -intervino Shinji sin dejar de mirar la TV

-¿sabes lo que creo?.., creo que este espera a alguna chica, o ya se fue, ¡o esta aquí! -dijo sorprendido mirando a su amigo, -¿es Minako? -exclamo abriendo sus ojos exageradamente, Kensuke resoplo con fastidio.

-¿Quién es Minako? -pregunto Shinji curioso poniendo en pausa el juego, hecho que molesto a Touji.

Touji le contó la historia a Shinji con varias exageraciones, que Kensuke tuvo que aclarar, él no le contó a ninguno de sus amigos que había tomado fotos en traje de baño, porque ya se imaginaba como se pondría Touji, y lo que quería era que se fueran rápido

-¡tienes mucha suerte! -comento Shinji

Kensuke rió con amargura.

-¡que va ninguna suerte! -Respondió con fastidio, si tuviera suerte los idiotas de su amigos no estuvieran allí, pensó enfadado.

-lo que pasa es que este -señalando a Kensuke, -es muy enamoradizo se enamora de todas!, y con ninguna insiste lo suficiente para conquistarla! -le explicaba a Shinji.

-¡ya hablo el experto! -respondió Kensuke sarcástico, -mientras tu le explicas tácticas de seducción a Shinji, yo voy a terminar de descargar los videos, ¡no voy a escuchar otra vez las aventuras que tu mismo te inventas! -se burlo

-¡hey no son mentiras! -se quejo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Entro a su cuarto cerro la puerta tras él, y se quedo mirando embelesado a la pelirroja que estaba acostada en su cama, jugando con su PSP, y se mordía el labio inferior concentrada en el juego.

-¡oh! Creo que estoy soñando, -bromeo con falso drama, -¡no puedo creer que te tenga en mi cama!, ¿eres la misma Asuka que dijo un día que prefería arrogarse de un edificio que besarme?. -pregunto divertido

-¡no seas idiota! - frunció el ceño -!no me tienes en tu cama!, yo estoy en tu cama, ¡que es muy diferente! -explico ella con indiferencia.

-jeje.., ¡solo era un chiste, no te enojes!

-¿Quién era? -le pregunto sin dejar de mirar el PSP

-Shinji y Touji están en la sala jugando videojuejos -respondió sentándose en la cama.

-¿porque no los has corrido? -pregunto ella, con expresión de reproche

-no es tan fácil -respondió con sinceridad, ella lo miro unos segundo y volvió a mirar el juego.

-¡estúpido juego! -dejo el PSP aun lado, -¿como has logrado pasar el 5 nivel? !es muy difícil!.., ¡Bien vas a tener que encontrar una forma de que se vayan!, ¡no pienso pasar la noche aquí! -se quejo

-¡no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes toda la noche aquí! -bromeo él, no pudiendo contenerse la risa al ver la cara que puso Asuka.

-ja ja.., me muero de la risa -dijo con sarcasmo

-¿que era lo que ibas a decirme? cuando llegaron los muchachos. -pregunto él que ya se habia acostado a su lado, se incorporo un poco apoyándose en un codo para mirarla con curiosidad.

-eh.., nada, ¡era algo sin importancia! -respondió ella algo nerviosa

Después de que él le dijo que Akaris había regresado, pensó que si terminaba con él ahora, quien lo consolaría seria ella, no iba a ponérselo en bandeja de plata.

El problema era que Asuka era demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo, y demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que tal vez si lo quería.

-bueno cuando quieras hablar de eso que no tiene importancia, estaré dispuesto a escucharte. -contesto él, que en ese momento tenia la sensación de que Asuka le ocultaba algo importante.

-dime algo, ¿porque guardas ese pañuelo manchado de sangre? -pregunto haciendo una mueca de asco

-ah.., lo viste, -se ruborizo levemente, -bueno.., era lo único que tenia de ti. -balbuceo avergonzado, se levanto fue a buscar el pañuelo y volví a la cama, -tómalo ya no lo necesito

-¿porque me lo devuelves? -lo miro confundida -no lo quiero, ¡pensé que era una especie de fetiche para ti! -dijo burlona, él rió.

-pues, ya no lo necesito, para que quiero un pañuelo cuando puedo tener mas-sonrío con picardia.

-¿si?, ¿como que? -fingiendo inocencia

-como por ejemplo tu, -acaricio con su dedo índice el rostro de ella, -tus besos, -toco su labios, -tu corazón -susurro estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro, el pulso de Asuka se acelero a tal punto, que lo odio por eso.

-no tienes mi co.., -Asuka iba a comenzar a protestar pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas, en un tierno beso.

-¡no tienes mi corazón! -protesto con terquedad, se había sentido terriblemente ofendida por ese comentario.

-¡claro! -contesto irónico

Ahora miraba el sistema solar en silencio, mientras Asuka lo observaba con desagrado, como tratando de dilucidar si el muchacho se estaba burlando de alguna forma, luego se canso de verlo y se recostó en la cama. Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla y hablo.

-no vayas a enojarte, pero tienes un pequeño moretón aquí en el cuello, -dijo él señalando el lugar.

-¿que? ¡Me marcaste imbécil! -exclamo escandalizada, sentándose en la cama como un resalte. Saco un espejo de su bolso y comprobó que era verdad.

-no lo he hecho apropósito, podrías decir que te a picado un insecto ¿no?-propuso él, mientras Asuka seguía tocando el cuello como si la marca fuera a borrarse sola.

-eres tonto ¿o que? Misato sera alcohólica pero no es idiota. - él rió

Solo unos instantes porque Asuka lo miro con ganas de golpearlo.

-o.., se me ocurre otra cosa

-¿que? -pregunto indignada por el descaro del muchacho.

-tranquila veras, puedo solucionarlo fácil, puedo hacerte otro igual en el otro lado y así tendrás el par, y ya no seria extraño que tuvieras uno. -explico con expresión divertida pues Asuka lo miraba con rabia.

-¡oh me asombra tu inteligencia! ¡Debes haberte esforzado mucho!, gracias, Pero se me ocurre una idea mejor.

-¿cual? -mirándola ceñudo.

-voy hacerte uno a ti.

-¿en serio? -asombrado.

-sip, aquí en un ojo, con mi puño si sigues burlándote de mi. -dijo ella luego soltó la risa por la cara de enfado de él.

-no tiene gracia. -gruño él.

-tu chiste tampoco.

-olvídalo ¡ven a ver esto! -dijo él brincando de la cama, ella lo siguió con fastidio, -yo he construido el campo de guerra. -dijo él emocionado, mostrándole la maqueta que hace un momento Asuka miraba.

-aja. -respondió sin ningún entusiasmo.

-¿que no te gusta?

-no es que no me guste, sino que no me interesan esas cosas, ¡quiero largarme ya! -protesto como una niña pequeña caprichosa.

-bueno a menos que quieras tirarte por la ventana, no hay forma de que salgas sin que te vean. -dejando la maqueta ofendido. -¡esto si te va a impresionar!

Le enseño el helicóptero.

-ya ¿y que tiene de especial? yo solo veo un helicóptero. -suspiro aburrida.

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? Prácticamente es único, solo existe 4 modelos, uno esta en China, otro en Alemania, otro en Estados Unidos, y esta hermosura me la envío mi padre como regalo de navidad. Tiene 3732 piezas de acero, que yo solito construí y al motor le hice una modificación para que vuele mas rápido que los otro modelos. -explico con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-¡que bien! -exclamo ella, Asuka seguía viendo solo un helicóptero amarillo común y corriente.

-¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Es perfecto!. -ofendido porque había notado cierta ironía en las palabras de la chica.

-¡oye niño para entenderte tendría que rebajarme a tu nivel humm.., unos 5 años como mínimo!. -explico ella con su típico aire de superioridad.

-si vas a empezar a criticarme prefiero estar abajo con mis amigos. -gruño enfadado.

-¡no vas a dejarme sola! -le advirtió

-¡claro que si! No te interesan mis cosas, solo piensas en ti.

-¿y ahora que rayos te pasa? -irritada, mirándolo como si se fuera vuelto loco.

-eres una egoísta. -continuo él.

Asuka lo miro perpleja no entendía, todo ese drama por un simple juguete. Analizo la situación desde el punto de vista, que estaba encerrada, por lo tanto. Solo tenia tres opciones, la primera y la única que realmente quería, defenderse, pero si lo hacia terminarían peleando y tendría que quedarse allí después de todo. La segunda, Cerrar la boca tragarse la rabia y quedarse allí, y la ultima, intentar arreglar las cosas y esperar a que los idiotas se fueran.

-¿egoísta? si fuera tan egoísta no estuviera aquí escuchándote hablar de cosas de las cuales no tengo idea, ¿porque crees que lo hago? -él parpadeo varias veces sin saber que decir.

-por.., porque.., !no lo se!.., supongo que formo parte de tu pequeño mundo donde no dejas entrar a nadie, y solo esta aquí porque.., porque.., no se ¿porque soy tu novio?. -dijo confundido, Asuka era demasiado difícil para él poder entenderla.

-¡exacto!.., Sino me interesaran tu cosas no supiera que ganaste una medalla 2do. Lugar en natación cuando tenias 9 años, que ganaste el 1er. Lugar al mejor cortometraje el año pasado, !que eres un maniaco compulsivo coleccionista de todo y que estas enamorado de mi desde hace un año! - él parpadeo varias veces asombrado, sintiéndose invadido, intimidado y descubierto.

-¿viste el dibujo? -ella asintió, -no debiste verlo. -negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

-pero lo hice y quiero el dibujo.

-pero es mío. -le sostuvo la mirada con recelo. Desconfiado, Asuka podía estar muy fácil burlándose de él, ¿para que quería el dibujo?, tal vez lo quería para ponerlo en su cuarto como un trofeo, o lo tiraría en una esquina de su cuarto junto con las demás cosas que no le interesaban, le gustaba ese dibujo y no quería dárselo.

Camino hasta la cama saco el block de dibujo, despego la hoja, lo miro despidiéndose mentalmente. Volvió hasta donde estaba ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-si eso quieres, entonces te lo regalo. -murmuro.

-gracias. -tomo el dibujo asombrada, porque solo lo estaba probando, quería saber que tan importante era ese dibujo. Y se alegro de saber que significaba mucho para él. Miro el dibujo y luego a él, entonces dio un paso adelante eliminando la distancia que los separaba y lo beso guiándolo hasta la cama.

-ahora si quieres puedes irte con tus amigos. -él negó con la cabeza.

-¿amigos? ni que estuviera loco, ¿sabes algo? ahora si.., te tengo en mi cama. -dijo divertido.

-¿disculpa?, pero soy yo la que esta sobre ti, hay una diferencia muy grande en estar..,

La callo con un beso, era tan terca que podrían pasarse toda la noche discutiendo, por quien tenia la razón, ella simplemente no aceptaba una derrota.

-oye no..., -hablo él cuando dispuso de un momento de aire

-no ¿que? -lo interrumpió

-suéltame las manos. -pidió él, era muy excitante todo eso, pero no le gustaba no poder tocarla.

Como Kensuke tenia más manos que un pulpo, le mantenía prisioneras ambas manos a cada lado. (**N/A:** no amarrado, sino con sus manos, por si no me explique bien)

-no, no -Negando con la cabeza, -Es peligroso dejarte libre. -iban a reír cuando se escucho la voz de Touji del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿QUE TANTO HACES ALLÍ? ¡voy a pasar!.

Ambos se vieron las cara, y luego miraron la puerta asustados, -¡Maldición! -gruño Kensuke. Nunca había odiado tanto a su amigo como en ese momento. Asuka lo soltó y rodo por la cama y se lastimo un codo cuando choco contra el suelo.

-dime que tiene seguro la puerta -murmuro ella, al borde de la histeria, asomando la cabeza detrás de la cama.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** por mas que trate de no hacer el capitulo tan largo fue imposible, quería que pasaran tantas cosas que a la final me toco dividirlo en dos partes. Quería explicar bien las cosas, los pensamientos de Asuka los de Kensuke incluso Rei al principio.

Por otro lado Asuka por fin reconoces que Kensuke le gusta un poco mas de lo normal y eso viniendo de ella es mucho. ¿Creyeron que terminaría con él? Buu.., los engañe jeje.., es broma, no terminaron por un pelito de rana calva, gracias a Akaris XD

Prometo actualizar pronto para que no tenga que esperar tanto tiempo.

**Si te pareció bueno, malo, fastidioso, largo o me odias por dejarlo aquí, puedes desahogarte dejando un Review bomba o un Review abrazos. :P**

**Bye Gracias por leer..**


	27. Visitas inoportunas II

**Nota:** aquí la continuación del capitulo anterior

**Capitulo 27**

**Visitas inoportunas**

**Segunda parte**

-dime que tiene seguro la puerta -murmuro ella, al borde de la histeria, asomando la cabeza detrás de la cama.

asintió con la cabeza y brinco de la cama, Asuka pudo volver a respirar.

-¿porque te has encerrado? -pregunto Touji tras la puerta, el cual al había intentado abrirla.

-¡voy!. -dijo obstinado mientras buscaba deprisa sus lentes a tientas en la cama, mientras Asuka buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse sin mucho éxito, Asuka los encontró antes que él, Kensuke se puso sus gafas y ella termino tumbándose en el suelo al lado de la cama tapándose con una sabana.

Kensuke se peino el cabello con los dedos antes de abrir la puerta e intento normalizar su respiración.

-¿que coño haces encerrado? -pregunto Touji apenas abrió la puerta. -¿con quien hablabas? ¡he escuchado voces aquí!. -mirando a todos lados,

-¡vamos!, -lo empujo para cerrar la puerta. -estaba viendo unos videos en youtube. -Touji lo miro no muy convencido, -¿que rayos les pasa?, -pregunto Kensuke después de haber pasado el susto, volvió a sentirse enfadado con su amigo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras tuvo un impulso de empujarlo.

-¡Shinji acaba de romper tu recor!.., ¡te perdiste le desfile que le acaban de hacerle!

-¡joder! ¡y por eso arman tanto alboroto! Que me importa un tonto desfile-chasqueo la lengua con fastidio

-¡lo siento! -se disculpo Shinji

-¿que estabas haciendo? -pregunto Touji volviendo al tono de desconfianza, Kensuke que se había tumbado en el mueble resignado sabiendo que no podía subir tan rápido, esquivo la mirada aplastante de sus dos amigos.

-¡preparando los videos que tenia que haber terminado hace rato, si ustedes no estuvieran aquí! -Touji lo miro suspicaz y Kensuke tuvo la sensación de que su amigo no le creía nada.

-¡si claro! -irónico, -¿y eran videos pornos? porque has abierto la puerta nervioso y respirando como si fueras corrido un maratón.

-esta bien, confieso, estaba con Horaki, ¡es que esta loca por mi!, y cuando escuchamos tu voz se a lanzado por la ventana. -sonrío con descaro y a Touji le falto poco para matarlo.

-¡no te creo! -gruño el moreno apretando los puños.

-entonces no preguntes tonterías. -sintiéndose mejor después de haberse cobrado una.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Media hora después ya aburrida de estar encerrada, decidió correr el riesgo de salir del cuarto de su novio, e ir haber que tanto hacían los tres chiflados, atravesó el corto pasillo, y llego hasta donde estaba la escalera no podía bajarla porque podían verla, desde donde estaba podía escucharlos, pero para verlos tenia que asomar su cabeza, lo hizo una vez y vio a Shinji jugando videojuegos, a Kensuke que bebía del pico de la botella de refresco. "cerdo" No vio nada interesante así que pensó en regresarse al cuarto, por lo menos allá podía, seguir husmeando en las cosas del fanático.

-!esta demasiado buena! ¡Ven aquí Kensuke, ahora te la vas a dar de mojigato! -escucho hablar a Suzuhara. Asuka que ya se iba al cuarto se retrocedió, al escuchar eso.

-¡no soy mojigato! -escucho que este se quejaba, ¿que rayos estaban haciendo? -se pregunto la pelirroja muerta de la curiosidad.

-¡es toda una mamirruky!

-¿mamarruky? ¿que es eso? -preguntaron Kensuke y Shinji al unísono

-¡no es mamarruki tarado es MAMIRRUKY! -explico Touji ofendido

-bueno eso ¿que significa?- pregunto Kensuke con interés

-¡Mamasita rica! -soltó una carcajada -Asuka puso los ojos en blanco, _¿se podía ser mas idiota en la vida?_

-buena esa Touji. -comento Kensuke luego los tres rieron.

-¡oh no, oh no, oh no,! -exclamo Shinji

-¿que? -pregunto Kensuke preocupado por el hecho de que su novia pudiera escuchar algo.

-se.., se esta quitando se las esta quitando. -balbuceo Shinji , Asuka ya no pudiendo con la curiosidad se asomo para verlos y se quedo boquiabierta al descubrir que no estaban viendo una revista, ni la TV, sino que estaban mirando a través del telescopio por la ventana. -¡esta como quiere! -escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Shinji la dejo perpleja

Están espiando a una vecina, pensó atónita, tuvo un impulso irrefrenable de salir y agárralos con las manos en la masa.

-¡jaja.., ¡eso Shinji!, bienvenido al Club! -se burlo Touji, -¡pero no te vayas a obsesionar como Kensuke! -le advirtió, Kensuke frunció el ceño al igual que Asuka al escuchar eso.

-¡no estoy obsesionado!,-se apresuro a explicar alterado, miro hacia la escalera pero Asuka ya se había ocultado.

-ya cálmate nadie te esta acusando de nada, ni Shinji y yo vamos abrir la boca, lo de las fotos y videos esta asalvo con nosotros llevaremos el secreto a la tumba, ¿verdad Shinji?. -dijo burlón el moreno

Asuka se sentía completamente frustrada, por no poder hacer nada, tenia un fuerte impulso de apretar algo muy fuerte preferiblemente el cuello de cierto pecoso.

-¡claro! Ademas tu puedes verla todos lo días, y ya no existen evidencias! -añadió Shinji divertido

-¡no!, ¡si quieren publíquenlo en el periódico! -se defendió Kensuke obstinado, que echaba miradas a la escalera cada 5 segundos. -he dicho miles de veces que ya no me interesa la vecina, eso quedo en el pasado, ahora me interesa otra chica, y no tengo ninguna necesidad de..,

-¡ya que cursi!, - lo interrumpió con un falso tono dulzón Touji, -si ya se que mueres por Ayanami, -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, -espero que eso no te impida hacerme un favor!

-¿como es eso que te gusta Ayanami? -pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

-¿que favor?

si que favor pregunto Asuka mentalmente, la cual había logrado aplacar un poco su ira. No porque le creyera, sino porque temía salir de su escondite si no se controlaba.

-pues veras…, como te lo digo…, no te vayas a molestar, porque te he hecho un favor, y no me puedes dejar mal. -Kensuke arrugo la frente eso no sonaba muy bien.

-¡Habla de una vez! -exclamaron impacientes los otros dos amigos

-¡bien!.., ¡pero que impacientes, pues veras!…, el otro día conocí una chica, que esta muy interesada en mi, -Kensuke, Shinji y Asuka pusieron los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, -pero como ya tengo novia y la chica no me gusta mucho.

-¿pensante en montarle los cachos a Horaki? -pregunto Shinji mirándolo con expresión de reproche.

-no, déjame terminar, -se quejo irritado, -¡es como bonita y fea a la vez!, ¡no es fea! -añadió al ver la cara de sus amigos, -lo que pasa es que la chica esta obsesionada conmigo y no me gustan ese tipo de locas, son muy problemáticas

-¡si claro! -dijo Kensuke irónico, el cual no entendía que tenia que ver eso con él.

-!ya pero escúchame no me interrumpas!, yo le hable de que tenia dos amigos solteros, -Shinji y Kensuke se miraron las caras, -y quiere salir contigo Kensuke. -concluyo con una gran sonrisa de inocencia, a Kensuke se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y comenzó a toser.

Asuka comenzaba a odiar intensamente a Touji, y no se creía capaz de seguir allí escuchando sin hacer nada. _ese Suzuhara le caía de la patada, voy a vengarme, voy a contarle a Hikari lo que haces por las tardes" _pensar en la venganza la hizo calmarse un poco.

-!NI PENSARLO! No estoy interesado -bajando la voz repentinamente. No quería que Asuka escuchara nada, solo quería que su amigo cerrara la boca y se fueran.

Shinji y Touji soltaron la risa, mientras su amigo los miraba ceñudo.

-mira la chica no tiene mal cuerpo, y solo tendrías que ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, le haces tres agujeritos, dos para los ojos y uno para la boca. -explicaba el pelinegro haciendo movimientos con las manos

-¿eso por que? -preguntaron Kensuke y Shinji extrañados.

-es que de cuerpo esta BUENÍSIMA, pero de cara no es muy bonita…, ¡y esta dispuesta a todo, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? -Kensuke comenzó a ahogarse con las papas y Shinji le auxilio, Asuka ya estaba furiosa el monstruo que llevaba por dentro pedía a gritos ser liberado, aclamando venganza. -¡chamo por eso te digo ponle una bolsa en la cara y listo! -luego soltó una carcajada

-¡no voy a salir con ella! -le advirtió irritado, y volvió a mirar inquieto hacia las escaleras.

-¿te has vuelto loco?, ¡deja de poner pegas!, pensé que aceptarías sin chistar, -mirando a su amigo con desconfianza, -¡no tienes que preocuparte, ella no quiere una relación, solo quiere divertirse un poco, amigo no puedes hacerme quedar mal!

-yo le mostré una foto tuya y le encantaste, dice que tienes lindas pecas. -hizo una mueca de asco al decir eso y Shinji ya lloraba de la risa, -¿cuando vas a encontrar a una chica que quiera tener sexo contigo?.., - vio a su amigo fruncir el ceño y se apresuro a continuar, -¡sexo en la primera cita! ponle una bolsa en la cara y listo! -insistió y Shinji reía con mas fuerza mientras se agarraba el estomago.

-¡DEMONIOS TOUJI CÁLLATE! -le grito lanzándole un cojín en la cara a al moreno que se desternillaba de la risa, -¡no voy a tener nada con esa loca! -exclamo Kensuke completamente rojo de la vergüenza, -¡ponle la bolsa TU o dile a Sninji!

-¡no, no, no, a mi ni me miren ella quiere contigo Kensuke! -se defendió alarmado Shinji completamente rojo

-¡oye sabes que también puede ser! -comenzó Touji pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular sonando en la parte de arriba

-espera ese sonido se párese al sonido del celular de..,

-¡no es ningún celular es una alarma! -lo atajo Kensuke asustado,

Asuka había cortado la llamada en seco, Touji y Shinji miraban hacia las escaleras.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rei se encontraba en su cama acostada boca arriba mirando el techo, llevaba una hora allí sin hacer nada, no sabia desde cuando sentía que se aburría sino hacia nada.

Se levanto repentinamente de su cama, y saco su cuaderno para hacer sus deberes pero luego recordó que tenia que hacer también los ochos dibujos correspondientes al día, busco su block y cuando lo abrió al revés (**N/A:** o sea la ultima hoja) vio la dirección de con e-mail escrita con una letra que no era la de ella **enigma_** Rei frunció levemente el ceño, recordando que el chico le había dicho que lo llamara y ella nunca lo hizo, por dos razones, la primera no tenia nada que decirle, y la otra, por alguna razón le daba vergüenza llamarlo por teléfono.

Recordó el momento en el que Kail le pregunto si ella gustaba de él en ese momento había sentido una tremenda necesidad de desaparecer, de no estar allí, aunque no entendía porque, muchas veces otros chicos le habían dicho que estaban enamorados de ella, y eso no le afectaba en nada, pero esta vez había sentido tanta pena por él que no quiso hacerlo sentir mal.

Encendió su lapto y abrió su messenger y agrego el correo de Kail y este aparecía como desconectado. Minutos después se conecto.

**enigma_ acaba de iniciar sesión **

**enigma dice:**

-hola cenicienta

Rei que estaba dibujando la calle y los edificios, desde la ventana de la habitación donde vivía. Escucho el sonido que provenía de su lapto, dejo a un lado su block y se tumbo en la cama, Indecisa en si responder o no, termino respondiendo.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-hola ¿como estas?

**enigma dice:**

-¡muy bien! XD me quede esperando que me llamaras y nunca paso T.T

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-lo siento he estado muy ocupada.

**enigma dice:**

eso imagine :P mira ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a un parque de atracciones? En plan de amigos claro

Rei se quedo pensando en que responder, y no se le ocurría ninguna escusa, en ese momento recordó a la piloto del Eva 02, y quiso tener esa agilidad mental que tenia la pelirroja para inventarse con gran facilidad tremendas historia que terminaban convenciendo a todos. Pero ella no era Asuka y tampoco quería serlo.

**enigma dice:**

¿estas allí?

La ventana de chat tembló y Rei se sobresalto por el molesto ruido.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

Si

**enigma dice:**

si quieres ir XD ¿entonces cuando nos vemos?

**Ayanami00 dice:**

No mira, no me gustan los parques

**enigma dice:**

ya, bueno en ese caso podemos ir a otro lado si quieres n_n

Rei se lo pensó, sabia que este chico no desistiría tan fácil, la vez pasada, le resolvió todos los problemas ficticios que ella misma se había inventado, para no acompañarlo a la ciudad de Hakone, para visitar el fulano museo donde ella pensaba vería obras pictóricas.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

Bueno, siempre hablas mucho de tu taller me gustaría conocerlo sino tienes algún problema.

**enigma dice:**

bueno si eso prefieres yo encantado te llevo XD

**Ayanami00 dice:**

Bien pues chao

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Del susto le saco la batería al celular y corrió hasta el cuarto de su novio donde se encerró. _"Estaba frita, como había sido tan estúpida para olvidar poner en vibrar su celular"_ diez minutos después alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto, haciendo que su corazón se disparara, se quedo mirando la puerta sin atreverse a abrir la puerta. Miro a todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse, a sabiendas de que no había ninguno. _"el estúpido no tiene ni siquiera un clósed"_

-¡soy yo, abre la puerta!. -escucho que le hablaban del otro lado de la puerta

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió indignada, para encontrarse con el chico de lentes con la mano alzada apunto de tocar otra vez la puerta.

-¿ya se fueron? -pregunto con frialdad

-si

-¡entonces ya me largo! -se devolvió hasta la cama recogió su bolso y salio del cuarto como una bala.

-¿que es lo que te pasa? -pregunto él, mientras la seguía bajando las escaleras, había notado la frialdad de ella al hablarle. La alcanzo antes de que esta saliera de la casa y la retuvo del antebrazo.

-¡suéltame Aida! -gruño soltándose de un tirón

-¡ahora soy Aida otra vez!. -apretó los labio en un gesto de disgusto -¿escuchaste todo verdad? -pregunto a sabiendas de que cuando escucho el sonido del celular supuso que estaba cerca de las escaleras.

-!si te refieres a la parte de tu obsesión por tu vecina, de las fotos y videos que le has sacado. O la parte en que Suzuhara te busca citas con mujerzuelas, entonces si escuche!. -dijo ella en un tono tan frio que podía congelar el infierno, él arrugo la cara.

-¡si lo dices de esa forma suena horrible! -se quejo él, -acaso no escuchaste que ya no me interesa la vecina, que me interesa otra chica, tu,-se defendió él

-¿vas a negármelo ahora? -le grito ella, él suspiro e intento tocarle un codo pero Asuka dio un paso atrás, como si le diera asco que la tocara.

-no voy a negártelo, he espiado a mi vecina desde que tenia 13 años,

-¡no quiero escucharlo! -lo interrumpió Asuka que lo miro con odio profundo, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero Kensuke la cerro de una patada y se recostó de la puerta impidiéndole que saliera.

-¡déjame salir pervertido o voy a gritar!

-¡grita todo lo que quieras, pero no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me escuches!

-¡bien entonces llamare a la policía, y no te atrevas a tocarme! -marcando a su celular

-entonces llámala y así se enteran todos de una vez, que eres mi novia. -ella frunció el ceño dejando de marcar los números en su celular. -¡entonces habla no tengo tu tiempo! ¡Nada de lo que me digas, va hacerme cambiar la nueva imagen que tengo de ti! -dijo con frialdad, él arrugo la frente al escuchar eso.

-ok bueno, la espiaba si, se que estaba mal y reconozco que no me importaba, lo hice consciente nadie me obligo, -admitió, la vio dar señales de querer meterle un puñetazo y se apresuro a continuar, -¡pero era un carajito, ya no lo hago!, todo eso cambio cuando tu te metiste en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Desde ese momento ya no volví hacerlo, y todo eso era antes, antes de que fueras mi novia. -explico con sinceridad.

-¡que enternecedor!, -dijo con sarcasmo, -¡ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros! -se mofo ella, él frunció el ceño enojado. -!me equivoque contigo, no eres mas que un Cerdo pervertido!, igual a todos los mocosos de tu edad. -dijo con desprecio

-¡claro, así es como siempre me quisiste ver!-sonrío con amargura -¡pues no me importa sino me crees, es la verdad! -dijo acaloradamente, se aparto de la puerta dejándole el paso libre, Asuka lo miro incrédula, como sino le creyera que no le importara que se fuera sin creerle.

-¿Y que vas a decirme de las citas que Suzuhara te busca con mujerzuelas? ¡O vas a decirme que es algo natural entre ustedes! -roja de la rabia, él resoplo indignado.

-¿si lo que te preocupa es saber si voy aceptar la cita?, mi respuesta es la misma de hace un rato NO!.., a mi, no se me olvida, que tengo novia -negando con la cabeza, -Touji no va a dejar de hacerme bromas como esa, hasta que no sepa que tengo novia.

-¿y crees que puedo seguir confiando en ti después de lo que e visto hoy?, después que acabas de admitir que te obsesionaste con tu vecina. -soltó indignada abriendo la puerta.

-¡no se!, y la verdad no me extrañaría que me culparas de algo que paso antes de ti, cuando yo ni siquiera le he puesto un dedo encima a la vecina.., cuando ella ni siquiera sabe que yo existo- se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de exasperación. Ella se detuvo en la puerta mirándolo con recelo, -¡pero no me sorprende tu siempre crees lo peor de mi! - suspiró cansado.

-¿Cómo? ahora pretendes culparme de todo -soltó ella con rabia.

-!Claro, todos nuestros problemas tienen un sola raíz, tú y tu tonta idea de escondernos. Yo ya estoy harto!. -dijo con rabia

-Y TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDA MANÍA DE.., ¡MIRA YO MEJOR ME VOY! -se fue indignada cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza, que Kensuke creyó que le caería la casa encima.

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA. -le grito él mirando la puerta cerrada donde hace un momento estaba Asuka.

**

* * *

**

**Nota autora:** bien hasta aquí la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, como ya dije, si la fuera publicado juntas seria demasiado largo y fastidioso de leer. No voy a comentar este capitulo porque creo que esta todo claro. Comenten ustedes.

Yo siempre me e imaginado que una relación con Asuka no seria precisamente pura miel, lo digo por su carácter, siempre querría tener el control de todo.

**Chao y gracias por leer.**


	28. perdiendo el control

**Capitulo 28**

**Perdiendo el control**

12 días eran los que llegaba sin hablarle a la pelirroja, Kensuke seguía tan molesto como el día en que Asuka le cerró la puerta en la cara, el muchacho estaba decidido en no volver a correr tras ella, esta vez era ella que tendría que buscarlo si quería que volvieran y pedirle disculpas. Aunque esto ultimo el propio Kensuke sabía que era más imposible todavía.

Tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Rei desde que lo acuso de darle esperanzas a Akaris, a esta ultima no la había vuelto a ver, y eso era algo muy extraño, porque estudiaban en el mismo colegio, veían curso en la misma academia, y él trabajaba en uno de los estudio producción de su padre y ella solía ir debes en cuando a visitar a su padre y a molestarlo a él, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba. Por otra parte desde que prácticamente corrió de su casa a Touji y a Shinji para que Asuka pudiera salir, ninguno de los dos habían ido a su casa.

Con Touji estaba molesto aunque este ni enterado, su amigo le había dado su número de celular a la chica esa que quería salir con él, él había pensado que la dichosa chica no existía. Hasta que un día comenzaron a llegarle mensajes de texto.

Kensuke le había dicho que tenia novia, pero a ella no le importaba eso, pues no quería nada serio, claro que él no había accedido a ninguna cita y tampoco la había visto en persona. Aunque si tenía curiosidad de saber si en verdad era muy necesario ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza como decía Touji.

La había evitado con toda clase de excusas, el 60 % de los mensajes hablaba de las cosas que podían hacer juntos, Kensuke a veces se sentía acosado, otras veces hasta se creía un súper galán.

El otro 40 % de los mensajes iban cargados de un doble sentido en todas las palabras, y este se moría de la risa leyendo los mensajes. Como estaba enojado con medio mundo, esta chica era prácticamente la única persona que le hablaba, y eso le resultaba muy patético.

En una ocasión en la que estaba mas molesto de lo normal con la pelirroja porque comenzaba cansarse de esperarla a que se disculpara con él, estuvo tentado a salir con Umiko, así se llamaba a chica, finalmente solo le mando un mensaje inventándole que él era gay, no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero era la única forma que se le ocurrió para que la chica dejara de acosarlo, y para vengarse de Touji le dijo que su amigo también era gay, la chica se indigno y lo insulto por hacerle perder el tiempo, luego se lamento de que los dos fueran gays, y no volvió a mandarle mas mensajes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras los tres pilotos se encontraban en una de las bases de Nerv en Kyoto, debido a una falsa alarma de un nuevo ángel, ocurrió una falla de electricidad en las instalaciones que provoco el estallido de material altamente peligro. Y uno de los tantos heridos resulto ser Shinji.

Rei se encontraba en el hospital de Nerv, visitando a Shinji que aun seguía sedado, este despertó y se sorprendió de ver a Rei allí.

-¿como te sientes? -pregunto ella al verlo sentarse en la cama.

-¡mucho mejor! -respondió el extrañado

-¡excelente me alegro por ti! - respondió ella con su típica voz calmada se levanto para irse.

-Rei…, gracias por estar aquí. -dijo él algo avergonzado.

-no es nada, solo devuelvo el favor.

-ah.., solo estas aquí por eso. -comento algo desilusionado, Rei se volvió para verlo.

-creo shinji deberías reposar, fue un golpe muy fuerte, tienes suerte de estar vivo.

-como si a alguien le interesara si muriera. -murmuro él en voz baja.

Pero para su mala suerte, Rei lo escucho, y lo menos que quería él era que le tuviera lastima.

-hay gente a quienes le interesa que vivas.

-si ¿quien? mi padre, a él solo le interesa que pilotee el evangelio. -dijo con amargura.

Rei lo miro con una mezcla de lastima y comprensión. Shinji era la persona más depresiva que conocía. Unas simples palabras podían sumirlo en una tristeza absoluta. Por eso no sabia que decirle, porque Shinji tenía razón, tanto él como ella, solo eran simple títeres para el comandante Gendo Ikari en su juego por salvar el mundo, como si la humanidad tuviera alguna salvación.

-me refería a la Mayor Katsuragi y Asuka, se preocuparon mucho por ti.

-de Misato lo puedo creer, pero de Asuka, me parece que se enojara de saber que no morí. -dijo mirando hacia la ventana sintiendo la mirada de Rei sobre él.

Shinji había pensado que Rei le diría algunas palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor por más extraño que fuera, aun sabiendo que Rei era el tipo de personas que no se involucran, quería sentirse importante para alguien.

Ya en ese momento su lastima seria bien recibida, quería que no se fuera, porque no quería estar solo, pero tampoco tenia alguna excusa para que se quedara. Porque ni siquiera eran amigos. Como ella lo era de Kensuke.

Shinji se volvió para verla, pues solo escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración, y no se sorprendió de encontrarse solo en la habitación.

Al otro día por la tarde, los tres pilotos regresaban a Tokio -03, con Misato mientras iban en el auto de esta, Misato puso la radio, pues todos iban en silencio. Rei y Shinji en la parte de atrás y Asuka adelante.

-¿porque tan callados chicos? -Pregunto Misato

-tal vez estamos hartos de ti. -comento Asuka en tono aburrido

-o de ti. -Añadió Shinji refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

-¡oh el pequeño Shinji esta enojado!, ¡corran todos hay que ayudarlo!, ¡vamos! ¡Todos alaben para que se sienta mejor!. -se burlo ella.

-oh estamos hablando de ti, pensé que hablamos de mi. -contesto Shinji.

Rei no pudo reprimir las ganas de reírse el comentario le había parecido gracioso, todos la miraron perplejos y ella dejo de reír y miro hacia la ventana incomoda. Luego Shinji y Misato también rieron, Asuka los miro ceñuda.

-¡perdóname pero discúlpame, pero yo no necesito que nadie me compadezca para sentirme bien!. -se desquito Asuka.

-¡yo no!..,

-SE CALLAN LOS DOS. -los regaño Misato. -Asuka te has pasado de la raya deja a Shinji en paz.

-¡él a empezado!

-si haces enojar a Shinji, ¿quien va a cocinarnos?

-!cierto, cierto, por hoy te has salvado!. -contesto Asuka con aire despectivo.

Rei noto que a Shinji pareció no hacerle mucha gracia el comentario de su tutora.

El resto del camino fue en silencio con uno que otro comentario de Misato, Rei vio a la pelirroja que miraba por la ventana supuso que estaba molesta. Luego vio a Shinji y este se había quedado dormido, una hora después llegaron a Tokio -03, para suerte de Rei que ya tenia las pierna dormidas por la falta de ejercicio e intentaba despertarlas con pequeños golpes sin despertar a Shinji.

-¡espera Misato! ¿puedes dejarme por aquí? -pregunto repentinamente Asuka provocando que su tutora se sobresaltara, por la sorpresa al igual que Rei, Shinji seguía dormido.

-¿que vas a hacer? -pregunto Misato sin detenerse

-¡PARA!.., ¡tengo que hacer algo!

Misato detuvo el auto en seco provocando que todos fueron impulsado hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás, y Shinji se despertara asustado, Asuka recogió su bolso y salio del carro.

-¡no llegues tarde!

-ok . -Misato emprendió otra vez el camino

-¿para donde va? -pregunto un adormilado Shinji

-no lo se. -respondió Misato pensativa, que dio una ultima mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

Rei Pensó que no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber a donde iba Asuka, aunque se había quedado dos calles lejos, lo sabia porque durante 3 meses ella también lo hacia.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kensuke aburrido se había fugado del curso, porque le resultaba fastidioso escuchar clases que ya él sabia, se había enterado que hace 4 días había ocurrido una explosión en la base de Nerv en Kyoto, pero ninguno de sus tres compañeros habían regresado al colegio.

Le preocupaba que alguno estuviera herido, en especial Asuka, que estuviera enojado con ella no significaba que hubiese dejado de quererla, aunque después de 12 días sin hablarse era lógico imaginarse que esta vez si habían terminado de verdad, ella le grito que se iba, y él le grito que no le importaba.

El aire acondicionado por alguna razón desconocida para él no estaba enfriando, así que se salio de su casa, porque adentro hacia demasiado calor, en cambio afuera hacia una brisa fría, se sentó en uno de los tres escalones de la pequeña escalera, frente de la puerta de su casa, con su cámara de video como única compañera.

No tenia ánimos de hacer nada, reviso las baterías de su cámara y cuando alzo la vista mirando a través de su cámara, su pulso de acelero, cuando vio a la pelirroja que atravesaba la calle iba vestida con unos Jeans y un suéter blanco, aunque estaba de acuerdo con la pelirroja en que todos los colores le quedaban perfectos, el blanco en particular la hacia ver como uno ángel.

Le tomo una foto sin que ella lo notara, bajo la cámara y fingió estar concentrado revisando su cámara, ella no lo había visto mirarla. Dos minutos después sintió que ella estaba frente de él, y no quiso alzar la vista se supone que estaba molesto con ella, no se la pondría tan fácil.

Ella lo miro, supuso que seguía enojado todavía, de lo contrario ya fuera hablado. O quizás quería dárselas de interesante. De cualquier forma ya estaba allí y no iba a quedarse plantada como una idiota sin decir una palabra. Se sentó a su lado

-al contrario de lo piensas, yo no pienso siempre lo peor de ti.., tampoco lo eres -espero que él dijera algo pero este no hablo ni tampoco la vio seguía jugando con la cámara como si ella no estuviera allí, cosa que le molesto muchísimo, -¿no vas a decirme nada?.., entonces ya me voy, ¡no se ni que hago aquí! -concluyo enfadada, cuando iba a levantarse él le puso una mano en la rodilla y la miro.

-en el fondo sabes que no te mentí, -ella lo miro molesta, -estas aquí porque te importo mas de lo que quisieras, y eso te molesta. -dijo él con sinceridad y la vio parpadear varias veces, sin saber que decir.

-puede que tal vez tengas algo razón, no voy a negarlo -respondió ella con sinceridad, y él se sorprendió por eso, -¡te traje algo! -añadió mientras buscaba en su bolso.

-me trajiste algo -repitió él asombrado.

-¡sip!, son dos entradas para un parque de atracciones, -se las entrego y él las tomo incredulo.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir? -pregunto mas asombrado todavía.

-si.., bueno., solo si tu quieres. -vacilo ella un tanto insegura, lo notaba diferente, así que no estaba segura de que él quisiera.

-pues déjame consultar mi agenda y ver si tengo tiempo libre para salir contigo. -bromeo él

Pero a la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia el chiste.

-¡claro que quiero!..,-sonrío pasándole un brazo por los hombros, -y sabes de sobra que yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti. -ahora agarrando su mano.

Ella no dijo nada solo apretó su mano aliviada, él continuo leyendo lo que decía la entrada, y de pronto la sonrisa se le borro.

-¡un momento!, ¡esto es en Kyoto! -Frunció el ceño enojado, -¿pretendes seguir escondiéndome? -dijo indignado y le soltó la mano, Ella arrugo la frente, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿y tu que dijiste? ¡a este idiota lo engaño fácil! ¡no voy a seguir ocultando lo nuestro! -se quejo comenzando a ponerse rojo de la rabia, se paro y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro obstinado.

-¿eso es lo que crees? Que quiero llevarte lejos a otra ciudad para que no nos vean juntos, ¿si es eso? ¡Pues entonces, créelo, ya me canse, de que a cada rato armes un drama por cualquier cosa! -soltó indignada levantándose también del suelo, y él la miro ceñudo -¡tu lo único que quieres es presumir de que eres mi novio! -mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡sabes que eso no es verdad! -se defendió él, terriblemente irritado por escuchar esa mentira.

Suspiro contrariada por el cambio tan repentino de situación, unos minutos atrás hacían las pases y ahora le gritaba.

-¡todo esto te esta afectado demasiado Kensuke!, -levanto las manos como si tuviera una esfera invisible en sus manos -¿NO PUEDES CONTROLAR TU COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD? -él se enojo mas, -¡oh.., tranquilo, ya no vas a tener que sufrir mas por mi causa. -hizo una breve pausa y luego continuo, -¡terminamos! Punto y final ¡pásala bien!

Se fue a zancadas, dejando a Kensuke perplejo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En casa de Misato

Asuka llego y cerró la puerta de un portazo, asiendo que sus otros dos ocupantes se sobresaltaran por el golpe. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones de la chica, pero siempre les tomaba de sorpresa.

-¡Asuka, la puerta no tiene la culpa de lo que te aya pasado! -comento Misato pasiva

-¡demonios Misato!, ¿ahora vas a cobrarme también la puerta? -contesto en un tono tan amargado que Misato prefirió no responder a ese comentario, era obvio que Asuka estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse, quizás para que no le preguntaran nada mas.

-¿llegaste temprano? -comento Shinji que estaba en la cocina

-pues ¿que querías?, -lo miro y sonrío con malicia, -¡que me quedara a espiar a la gente por allí! -se burlo, y le alegro ver la cara de susto que puso Shinji al escuchar la ultima parte. Ella soltó la carcajada y continuo su camino.

Cuando entro en su cuarto dejo de reír en seco, tenia mucha rabia, necesita desquitarse con algo, molestar a Shinji siempre la hacia sentirse mejor, pero no le era suficiente, comenzó a caminar de una lado para el otro como una leona enjaulada.

Saco de su bolso las entradas las miro como si ellas fueran las culpables de todo y las rompió en pequeños pedazos, desquitándose con ellas, harta de dar vueltas se tumbo en su cama boca arriba y miro al techo con odio.

"Las compro para un parque en Kyoto, porque estaba en Kyoto ¡FLUCH!.., " apretó una almohada con ambas manos imaginándose que era el cuello de Kensuke, "ni siquiera pensó en que eso le beneficiaria",

Cuando estuvo en Kyoto, Asuka había esperado impacientemente a que Shinji se recuperara, quería volver a Tokio -03, y Misato no la dejaba ir sola. Aprovechando que Misato estaba entretenida con trabajo se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad y fue entonces cuando compro las entradas. Recordando las innumerables de veces que Kensuke la había invitado a un parque y ella nunca aceptaba.

En el fondo sabia que él no le había mentido, y que ella lo había juzgado muy severamente, en sus planes no estaba ir a buscarlo, sabia que tarde o temprano él la buscaría. Pero apenas entraron a Tokio -03, le dieron muchas ganas de verlo.

Brinco de la cama y salio a la sala no dejaría que Kensuke le arruinara la noche.

-¡Kind apúrate con la comida, tengo mucha hambre! -le ordeno sentándose en la mesa. Después de media hora los tres cenaron.

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Asuka hasta cuando vas a dormir! -le grito Misato desde la puerta

-¡hoy es domingo! - se quejo Asuka del otro lado de la puerta

-¡pero son casi las 11 de la mañana!.

-¡pero es que en esta casa todo esta prohibido! -se quejo la pelirroja al abrir la puerta de manera agresiva.

-no puedes dormir hasta las 11

-¿disculpa? Es domingo, no tengo nada que hacer, ademas es mi cuerpo, son mis ojos, es mi cama y te pagan porque yo viva aquí. Así que tengo derecho a que no me molestes. -protesto arqueando una ceja con arrogancia. -¡ademas no estaba durmiendo! -Misato parpadeo varias veces sin argumentos, Asuka cerro la puerta de su cuarto, y se metió en el baño.

Cuando salio del baño, Misato desayunaba y bebía su respectiva cerveza matutina. Se metió otra vez a su cuarto y minutos después salio vestida con ropa de estar en casa.

-¿donde esta Shinji?, -mirando a todos lados, -esta durmiendo el muy cretino, y me has despertado solo a mi. -mirando a su tutora de forma acusadora.

-¡no, a salido muy temprano, por suerte nos dejo el desayuno listo!

-ah..,ya.., -respondió pensativa imaginándose a los tres chiflados en casa de su novio, bueno ahora ex, espiando a la vecina, sintió que las tripas se le retorcían de la rabia al pensar eso, pero también podía ser a causa del hambre.

Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse su comida, y escucho el timbre de la puerta, lo ignoro y dejo que Misato abriera la puerta.

-¡Buenos días señorita Misato! ¿como esta? -escucho una voz muy conocida en la sala, y sintio que su corazón dejaba de latir. -¡oh no, oh no!- exclamo aterrada, imaginándose lo peor.

-¿hola como estas?.., Shinji no esta -escucho que Misato le respondió

-no vine a visitar a Shinji, vine a hablar con usted. -lo escucho contestar

-¿que estas haciendo aquí Aida? -le pregunto de manera cortante, cuando salio a la sala.

-¡vine a hablar con la señorita Misato! -respondió él mirándola por unos segundo y después volviendo la vista a Misato.

-¿sobre que? -pregunto ella asustada

-tu sabes bien sobre que -él sonrío al ver la cara de Asuka la cual había palidecido enseguida como si de pronto hubiese dejado de respirar, Misato los vio a ambos extrañada

-y bien, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo? -pregunto curiosa

-bueno lo que quería decirle es que..,

-¿oye Misato tu no ibas a ir a Nerv hoy? -lo interrumpió Asuka

-¡hoy es domingo Asuka! -respondió y volvió la vista al chico, -y bien.

-bueno lo que.., -Kensuke miro a la pelirroja que le hacia señas tras Misato y no lo dejaba concentrarse en la conversación, -bien quiero pedirle que me..,

-¡Misato es de mala educación no ofrecerle una bebida a la visita!-lo atajo la pelirroja.

-¡oh.., disculpa ¿quieres algo de beber? -pregunto Misato, comenzando a molestarse por las constantes interrupciones.

-¡no gracias! -le sonrío a la pelirroja, que se veía muy enojada

-¡continua! -lo animo Misato

-bueno lo que quería decirle es que Asuka y yo..,

-¿seguro no quieres nada? -le pregunto Asuka en un tono que sonaba a amenaza que a cualquier otra cosa y lo miro de una forma que Kensuke supo que quería matarlo.

-¡pero bueno Asuka ve a comer! -le ordeno su tutora ya enfadada, moría de curiosidad por saber que quería el muchacho. Asuka ya ni hambre sentía.

-bueno si insistes tanto acepto la bebida. -respondió Kensuke que se compadeció de las suplicas de la pelirroja.

-¡Asuka tráele algo! -le ordeno

-ich,nicht.., no, ¡yo no voy!, ve tu, es tu casa..! -Respondió ella en un tono que no aceptaba quejas.

Misato salio refunfuñando, y apenas entro a la cocina Asuka le salto encima a Kensuke.

-¿que rayos haces aquí? -murmuro ella

-vine hacer lo que hace tiempo debí hacer, pedirle permiso a la señorita Misato para que te deje tener novio, -dijo él con aire despreocupado, Asuka lo miro boquiabierta, -tranquila la convenceré, haré lo que sea para que me acepte como tu novio formal. -sonrío ampliamente mostrando su perfecto dientes y Asuka tuvo un impulso de sacárselos.

-¿dass strahlen? ¿estas loco?, no, no, no, ya no soy tu novia, ¡gehen! vete de aquí. -le hablo en voz baja y echo un vistazo hacia la cocina, ambos estaban sentados en un mueble grande.

-¡no me iré hasta intentarlo! -negó con la cabeza, ella lo miro ceñuda.

-chiss.., baja la voz.., ya se te olvido que me odias

-¿odiarte como podria? al contrario te quiero. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-shiss cállate, bien somos novios otra vez, ¡ahora lárgate! - murmuro indignada, el sonrío brevemente

-¡no voy a irme! -sentencio él

-¡oh por favor vete! -le suplico juntando su dos manos como si estuviera orando.

-¡ya te lo dije no me iré! -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, -no hasta que hable.

-¿Asuka donde esta el destapador? -se escucho la voz de Misato desde la cocina y ambos miraron en esa dirección

-¡no se búscalo por allí! -respondió Asuka y volvió a mirar al chico

-¡haré lo que sea, pero no le digas nada por favor! - volvió a las suplicas

-¿lo que sea? -pregunto arqueando una ceja sorprendido.

-si. -respondió histérica.

-entonces quiero que me beses -sonrío con malicia al ver la cara de ella

-¿ahora? - murmuro ella

-¡si, ahora, o sino cantare todo como un pájaro! -se estaba divirtiendo en grande con todo eso.

-¿estas loco? -la idea de que Misato entrara y los pillara no le simpatizaba nada, lo vio sonreír "él muy cretino estaba disfrutando todo aquello" tuvo un fuerte impulso de partirle la nariz otra vez

-ya lo encontré.., quien lo metió en la papelera - se escucho la voz de Misato y los pasos caminando de un lado para el otro.

Asuka vio hacia la cocina aterrada, jalo al chico con tanta fuerza del cuello de la camisa que se lastimo los labios con los dientes de él.

-a quien se le ocurre meter.., -no completo la frase porque le pareció ver algo extraño y sospechoso, cuando entro en la sala, Asuka se puso de pie de un salto con tanta energía que casi se callo, al chico con el cuello de la camisa mal acomodado y ambos la miraron con cara de susto.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ hasta aquí el capitulo, el titulo de este capitulo es el nombre de una canción, que le pega mucho a la pareja Kensuke x Asuka . Y dada mi incapacidad para poner títulos me lo he robado jeje.. __**:P**_

_Si les interesa escucharla pueden buscarla en youtube, la canción se llama: "perdiendo el control", y la canta una banda llamada "Nalia" _

_**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**_


	29. Mentiras

_"Las mentiras son como una bola de nieve, mientras mas tiempo ruedan mas grandes se vuelven."_

**Cap. 29**

**Mentiras**

-a quien se le ocurre meter.., -no completo la frase porque le pareció ver algo muy raro, cuando entro en la sala, Asuka se puso de pie de un salto con tanta energía que casi se callo, al chico con el cuello de la camisa mal acomodado y ambos la miraron con cara de susto.

-¿que pasa porque de repente dejaron de hablar?. -pregunto desconfiada mirándolos de hito en hito, primero a Asuka la cual le parecía muy nerviosa y después a Kensuke que permanecía extrañamente callado.

-¡porque hablábamos de ti!, -respondió la alemana con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz, Misato la miro escéptica, Asuka que estaba de pie le quito una de las cervezas a su tutora que la miro extrañada y se bebió un largo trago. -¿verdad Kensuke? -miro al muchacho y este asintió sin mucha convicción.

-¿desde cuanto te gusta la cerveza? -pregunto arqueando una ceja, mirando a la pelirroja y después otra vez el cuello de la camisa del chico, Kensuke se lo arreglo disimuladamente, con la sospecha de que Misato los había visto y esperaba que él dijera algo.

-¿que también me lo vas a prohibir?.., ¡te recuerdo que tu eres la primera que lo hace! -Misato frunció el ceño levemente.

Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban Kensuke se esforzaba por pensar alguna excusa para poder irse sin levantar sospechas.

-bueno.., cuéntame que era lo que ibas a decirme, -pero antes que el muchacho comenzara a hablar, ella miro a la pelirroja, -¡Asuka sera que nos puedes dejar hablar!

-¡claro! pueden hablar, -hizo un ademán para que continuaran, pero no se movió ni un paso, no confiaba en él, -dass Misato no voy a irme Kensuke también es mi amigo, también me interesa saber cual es su problema. -miro al chico de forma amenazante este capto el mensaje.

-¿no te importa? -le pregunto Misato incrédula y este negó con la cabeza

-no, bueno.., -balbuceo, no se le ocurría nada que decir y la mujer tenia los ojos clavados en él, -bueno lo que quería decir era.., mas bien era pedirle un favor.., si un favor como usted trabaja en Nerv.., quería pedirle que por favor.., si puede claro, -hacia tantas pausas que Misato comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras Asuka tamborileaba los dedos sin dejar de mirarlo, - como usted trabaja en Nerv quizás pueda investigar sobre mi padre.., quiero saber si.., es verdad que no salio de vacaciones en navidad, -concluyo avergonzado de haber dicho semejante tontería, Misato lo miraba sonriendo y Asuka con cara de extrañeza.

-¡me asustaste!, -suspiro aliviada, -tanto misterio por un momento pensé que.., era algo mas grave, -Kensuke y Asuka se miraron las caras y luego miraron a Misato -¡claro no te preocupes veré que puedo hacer!

El muchacho se levanto enseguida para huir de la escena del crimen, pero Misato volvió hablar.

-¿que ibas a decirme de Asuka y tu? -pregunto con suspicacia, y miro a la pelirroja que parecía haber dejado de respirar.

-¿Asuka? -repitió fingiendo no recordar

-¡lo que pasa es que, él me había pedido el favor a mi antes, y yo no pude averiguar nada! -se apresuro a explicar Asuka antes que Kensuke dijera otra idiotez, hasta entonces no había querido intervenir para no darle mas sospechas a su tutora, que seguía mirándola desconfiada.

-¡humm.., bueno me alegro.., Asuka no suele ayudar a nadie por nada ¿sabes?, -miro a Kensuke y este sintió como si lo estuviera acusando de algo, -¡creo que esta creciendo! -dijo Misato luego rió, -¡ya quiten esa cara, solo estaba bromeando! -Asuka tuvo la certeza de que no se estaba bromeando nada.

-¡ya voy a comer! -anuncio Asuka y emprendió la huida

-¡y yo me voy! -dijo él

-¡espera no te puedes ir todavía! - Misato lo retuvo sonriendo con malicia

-¿porque no? -pregunto asustado

-¡ni siquiera has probado tu cerveza! -Misato volvió a reír, y él la imito, preguntándose si en verdad la señorita Misato sabía lo de Asuka y él o solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Regreso a su casa la cual seguía siendo un sauna, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para que el técnico arreglara el aire, por que no trabajaba los domingos. Estaba muy decepcionado de él mismo por haberse dejado convencer otra vez por Asuka.

El sauna continuo mas tiempo del que quería, fue hasta el martes que el técnico se digno a visitarlo paso entro vio el aire, y salio diciendo que tenia que comprar piezas nuevas le pidió dinero y desapareció.

Cuando comenzaba a planear una venganza contra el técnico este apareció el jueves con un cuento chino de que su abuelita esto y aquello

Lo dejo solo para que arreglara el aire unos momentos y subió a su cuarto a terminar un trabajo, cuando regreso el técnico ya no estaba, pero el aire funcionaba perfecto. Le parecía muy extraño que se fuera sin despedirse, pero supuso que tenia algún otro trabajo y como ya le había pagado todo se fue.

Se había acostumbrado al clima tropical que durante una semana reinaba en su sala, que ahora sentía frio. Miro toda la sala, con la sensación de que faltaba algo pero no sabia que.

Varios días después Asuka seguía enojada con él por lo de Misato, aunque sabia que no estaba enojada en serio, la chica se rehusaba a encontrarse con él. Había intentado contentarla de todas las formas que se le ocurrían, pero nada era suficiente bueno para hacerla bajar la guardia.

Llego temprano a la escuela, para ver si lograba hablar otra vez con ella antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero el único detalle era que la chica siempre llegaba tarde. Así que se le ocurrió hacer algo mejor.

Hikari y Asuka entraron al salón riendo.

-por eso te lo dijo, usa el rosa va mas con tu personalidad. -comento Asuka.

-no lo se, me gusta mas el negro. -respondió la otra

-¿el negro?, estas loca, ¿acaso vas a ir a un funeral?

el profesor entro y la clase comenzó.

-tienes otro lápiz -le murmuro Hikari en voz baja a la alemana.

Asuka abrió la gaveta de su mesa, y se sorprendió de ver una orquídea blanca, con una nota que decía "lo siento". Involuntariamente miro al chico de lente, que le guiño un ojo. Y luego miro a su amiga que veía la orquídea con cara de extrañeza, volvió a meter la orquídea en la gaveta, saco el lápiz y se lo entrego a su amiga sin decir una palabra.

Diez minutos después le llego un mensaje de texto a Kensuke. Este saco escondido su celular, pues estaba prohibido usarlos en clase, por eso todos lo tenían en vibrar.

**Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje de Asuka:**

No vas a comprarme con una tonta flor. -_-

**Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje de Kensuke:**

me ofendes, :) no intento comprarte, no hay nada en este mundo, que iguale tu valor. -Asuka levanto el libro para ocultar el celular y poder responder.

El chico sintió que dentro de su mochila algo vibraba gruñendo como un Perro ahogado, abrió su mochila y leyó el mensaje sin sacar el celular.

**Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje de Asuka:**

Que enternecedor, ¿Qué sigue? un paseo en bote -el chico tuvo que reprimirse la ganas de reírse.

**Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje de Kensuke:**

¿un bote? Lo siento pero no tengo uno, si así fuera podría ir a pescar mas seguido :) no te párese que es suficiente castigo 17 días sin ni siquiera un besito. Vale no es para tanto ya aprendí la lección. -leyó el mensaje y arrugo la cara porque su amiga no dejaba de darle molestos empujones en hombro.

-que pasa Hika.., -no completo la palabra cuando, descubrió cual era el motivo, el profesor que le tenia manía, estaba frente a ella.

-¡señorita langley el uso de celulares esta prohibido en clases! -hablo el profesor arrastrando las palabras y en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan, le quito celular, y sonrío con sorna.

-pe pero.., profesor no puede quitármelo, era una emergencia tenia que responder, recuerde que soy una piloto. -contesto Asuka intentando ser lo mas amable posible.

-¡señorita Langley le importaría decirnos cual era la emergencia! -Comento de manera mordaz, -¿o prefiere que lo averigüé? -sonrío de forma cínica. Asuka sintió la inundaba un sentimiento de profundo odio.

-es ilegal, a menos que quiera meterse en un problema con Nerv y el gobierno. -comento Rei sin dejar de escribir, Asuka y todos los demás la miraron perplejos.

-¡bien continuemos con la clase!, -anuncio el profesor el cual estaba visiblemente enojado, -usted señorita Langley, tendrá que retirar el celular en Coordinación después que terminen todas las clases. -concluyo esforzándose porque las dos ultimas palabras resultara hirientes.

-gracias. - respondió de mala gana.

Kensuke respiro aliviado, se había salvado de pura chiripa, si lo fueran descubierto a él, no le devolverían el celular, porque esa era la ley, para la gente normal como él.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Otro día en la escuela

Hikari, Asuka y otra chica, aprovechaban la primera hora libre que tenían, para terminar un taller de grupo que se suponían tenia que entregar ayer. Cuando Touji irrumpió en el salón de forma violenta.

-¿porque coño le has dicho a Umiko que soy gay? -le pregunto con fiereza a Kensuke el cual se equilibraba fastidiado en la dos patas trasera de la silla, y al escucharlo bajo la silla de forma abrupta.

Todos los alumnos presentes los observaron.

-¿QUE ME MIRAN? NO SOY GAY! -les grito Touji, y lo que hizo fue que aumentaran lo cuchicheos. -¡DILES QUE NO SOY GAY! -refiriéndose a Kensuke.

-¡y yo que voy a saber! -respondió este encogiéndose de hombros, y no pudiendo evitar reírse.

-¡diles Hikari, diles que no soy gay!. -gruño furioso.

-¡yo no tengo idea! -contesto esta con indiferencia, la chica salio del aula, Asuka miro al moreno y soltó una carcajada, y siguió a su amiga hasta fuera del salón.

-¡señores esa es la primera fase, negación!, -exclamo Asuka con una sonrisa burlona hablando para todos, -¡Suzuhara te aconsejo que salgas del clóset de una vez! ¿Para que perder tanto tiempo? -Touji frunció el ceño furioso

- ¡NO SOY GAY! -volvió a gritar Touji y también salio del salón, Kensuke volvió a reír con mas fuerza, había saboreado la dulce venganza.

-eres mala. -le dijo a la pelirroja

-y tu peor aun, se supone es tu amigo. ¿Viste la cara que puso? -contesto entre risas.

Después de hacer las pases con Touji, se ofreció para ayudar a su amigo a reconquistar a la delegada del salón.

-¡que va no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión!, -movió negativamente la cabeza con gesto tristón -quiere que sea romántico y a mi esas cosas no me gustan, no es mi estilo andar diciendo babosadas, -Kensuke soltó la risa no podía imaginarse a su amigo en ese plan, este lo miro ceñudo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos pensando que hacer, bueno solo Kensuke, Touji se limitaba a esperar que su amigo encontrara una solución mientras el engullía dos pastelitos de carne.

-¡ya!.., ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muy buena! Tranquilo no va a salir muy caro, tengo un amigo que trabaja en el cine, -Touji lo miro sin entender nada, -si haces todo lo que yo te diga, para cuando termine el día ¡Horaki te va a amar, te lo aseguro! -lo animo Kensuke y moreno puso cara de susto, las ideas de su amigo le daban algo de miedo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Asuka había aceptado desconfiada ver la película con Hikari, le parecía muy extraño que Suzuhara le regalara dos entradas a Hikari para ir al cine con su amiga y no con él, que las entradas fueran en los mejores puestos, que las palomitas, refrescos y chucherías ya estuvieran todas pagas. No creía a Suzuhara tan inteligente para haber hecho todo eso.

La película en si no le gustaba mucho era demasiado romántica, en cambio su amiga, estaba de lo mas feliz, y no hacia mas que hablar de lo maravilloso que era su novio y del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo este por cambiar y llevársela bien con Asuka.

-aja. -respondió la pelirroja preguntándose que pito paraba ella hay, porque no terminaba de tragarse ese cuento de querer llevarse la bien con ella. Hay había algo raro.

Cuando la película termino, lo comprendió todo, en la parte de los créditos aparecía una declaración de amor, dentro de un enorme corazón interactivo que ocupaba casi toda la pantalla y decía:

_**La parte más triste de la vida no es la muerte sino fracasar,**_

_**Al no luchar por lo que realmente queremos.., **_

_**Hikari amor, Yo aun no me he rendido. **_

_**PD. ¡Ah! por cierto las gomitas también son mis golosinas favoritas.**_

Asuka sonrío y su amiga pego un gritito emocionada que hizo que la alemana se sobresaltara por la sorpresa.

-¡lo amo! Ahora entiendo porque me insistió tanto en que viera la película hasta el final-exclamo Hikari rebosante de alegría. -no sabia que a Touji le gustaran tantos las gomitas, -dijo pensativa. -¡iré a su casa ahora mismo y le llevare una enorme bolsa de gomitas!. ¡Es tan lindo!

-¡si ya lo creo! -dijo Asuka irónica

Asuka no tubo corazón para decirle a su amiga, que la nota no era para ella, cuando leyó la ultima parte, supo enseguida que era Kensuke quien había hecho todo _"el muy cretino era una Ratica muy astuta"._ Tenia que admitir que el muchacho se había esforzado usando a todo el mundo. Hace días que ya lo había perdonado, solo lo dejaba sufrir pensando lo contrario.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al siguiente día por la tarde, Kensuke estaba seguro que Asuka aparecería en cualquier momento en su casa, ya tenía medio camino ganado. Tocaron a la puerta y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

-!Sigo molesta contigo, solo he venido porque te escuchabas como si estuvieras muriendo, y no quiero cargar con un muerto en mi conciencia!. -explico la pelirroja apenas Kensuke abrió la puerta.

Camino hasta la sala y se sentó con fastidio en el mueble, él la siguió.

-No pareces enfermo, ¿fuiste al medico?. -pregunto ella, mirándolo con desconfianza, el muchacho enseguida adoptó una expresión de agotamiento.

-fui esta mañana. -contesto él como si estuviera muriendo. -por eso no fui a la escuela.

-¿y que te ha recomendado? -pregunto ella preocupada. Él se sentó.

-pastillas, reposo y muucho cariño, por eso te llame -hizo un puchero e intento no reírse, se acostó en el mueble y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella. -¡Sabes ya no voy a trabajar con Ross Liu! -comento él ignorando, la cara de enfado que tenia su novia.

-¿eso porque? -pregunto ella asombrada.

-pues hubo un problema con unos equipos nuevos.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo? -pregunto ella con curiosidad, comenzando a peinar el cabello del chico con sus dedos, sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que hacia.

-pues los equipos nuevos que compraron el mes pasado en China se dañaron, y me han culpado a mi porque soy el mas nuevo y el mas joven, me despidieron porque no quise decir quien era el culpable.

-¿eres idiota o que? Porque no dijiste quien es, si sabias quien era. -pregunto Asuka dejando de jugar con su cabello.

-porque era mi tutor, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, ademas es un señor mayor, sin familia, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un trabajo a esa edad?, la mayoría de las personas no les gusta contratar a personas de edad avanzada por mas talento que estos tengan.

Asuka sintió un arrebato de cariño y admiración hacia el chico, pues le parecía un gran acto de nobleza, que ella no haría por nadie.

-¿pero como hiciste con la deuda?, beberías volver y lavar tu honor. -le aconsejo ella.

-la deuda la pague, y mi honor.., ¿que honor? No ves que ya no tengo desde que salgo contigo, me rechazas tan seguido que creo haber perdido la dignada. -contesto sin ningún animo de pelear.

-¡no te rechazo! -se defendió ella

-lo haces.., lo haces cuando no quieres salir conmigo, lo haces cuando no quieres que te agarre la mano en publico, ni siquiera me has dicho si te gusto la nota del cine, ¿tu en verdad me quieres Asuka? -miro fijamente sus azules ojos. Como intentando hallar una respuesta en ellos.

Era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándole en la cabeza, y que nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, porque le tenia miedo a la respuesta. Ella se ruborizo levemente.

-claro que me gusto, y estoy aquí ¿no? aun sabiendo que no estas enfermo, -le quito las gafas y se las puso ella, parpadeo varias veces intentando fijar la vista en la televisión pero no distinguía nada, -¡en verdad tienes la vista muy dañada!

Él se incorporo, paso un brazo por el espaldar del mueble para estar mas cómodo y la observo embelesado, el acaricio con dos dedos su cuello y ese contacto la hizo volver la cabeza para mirarlo, la vio quitarse las gafas, -¡oye te ves muy extraño sin lentes!, -se los devolvió, él se las puso y Asuka lo miro en silencio unos momentos.

-me parece que me gustas mas con lentes. - comento con sinceridad y él la observo incrédulo, ella soltó la risa por la cara que puso Kensuke -es que sin ellas no pareces tu. -explico con sencillez recostándose del espaldar del mueble.

-pues me alegro de que pienses así, - él tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, y se llevo los nudillos a la boca. -normalmente me rechazan por eso.

-pues es completamente ridículo.. -iba decir otras cosas para defender al chico pero antes de continuar, mientras lo contemplaba darle un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano, noto un pequeño detalle, ella también había pensado un montón de cosas malas del chico, y seria una hipócrita consigo misma si ahora se ponía a negarlas.

-Eres fascinante, -dijo él llevándose la mano a su pecho, donde Asuka podía sentir su calor. -cuando creo que ya no puedo estar mas enamorado de ti, me sorprendo al saber que aun puedo quererte mas. -Ella se ruborizo intensamente sintiéndose muy incomoda, él sonrío por eso -sabes te extrañe mucho.

-yo también. -Balbuceo ella liberando su mano, se acomodo de lado en el mueble para mirarlo, - ¡no podría soportar otros 17 días mas!. -confeso él y ella rió, -¿tu crees? no a sido tan malo después de todo, -comento ella divertida, acariciando con un dedo el rostro de Kensuke que tenia la cabeza apoyada del mueble observándola, -¿que de bueno puede tener? -Pregunto él con cara de desacuerdo, -¿y lo preguntas tu? que eres él siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo, -dijo ella recorriendo los labios de chico con el dedo.

-bueno hay cosas que no tienen ninguno lado positivo, -murmuro mientras le agarraba la mano y le mordía el dedo índice, ella hizo una mueca no de dolor sino de satisfacción, -¡oh si tiene uno a Hikari le a gustado mucho la nota, esta completamente segura de que fue el tonto de Suzuhara!

-¿no se que le ve?, Suzuhara es idiota, bruto e insoportable, y ella todo lo contrario, merece a alguien mejor -continuo ella criticando al moreno, -ademas es un pervertido, busca mujerzuelas el muy imbécil, ¡AUFS! -jalo la mano. -¿porque demonios me muerdes tan duro? -se quejo revisándose la mano.

-¡porque te has olvidado completamente de mi!, me provocas, y luego te pones a criticar a mi mejor amigo como si yo no estuviese aquí, -protesto él,

Ella sonrío como quien acaba de hacer una travesura, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso con furor, conseguir que Asuka lo besara cuando estaba enfrascada en uno de sus monólogos, no era tarea fácil, pero una vez que lo hacia, ella se enfocaba solo en él y en el beso, sentía su piel.., suave, su lengua, sus manos jugando con su pelo. Un fuerte dolor lo saco de su ensueño -te gusta morder ¿no?, -dijo ella con una risita burlona, Kensuke iba a llevarse la mano al labio para ver si tenia sangre, pero Asuka ya volvía a besarlo ahora mas lento bajando hasta su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto sin comprender nada, pues ella se separo de él repentinamente.

-yo no debería estar aquí, -murmuro ella sacando su celular de un bolsillo que en ese momento esta vibrando, -¡pero mira como has dejado mi blusa nueva!, - se quejo estirando la tela. Kensuke lo vio y comprobó que la tela estaba estirada y él era el único culpable.

-si no se me ha olvidado, -contesto el celular con aburrimiento, miro a Kensuke y le hizo una seña para que no hablara Kensuke frunció el ceño pues no le parecía nada gracioso tener que esperar, mientras ella caminaba de un lado para el otro hablando, -¡pero ya cálmate, los tengo todos, me ofende tu desconfianza claro que no los he abierto -¡voy llegando vale!...,

Para cuando termino de hablar, ya Kensuke se había puesto a jugar con su PSP. -¿ya te vas? -pregunto él muchacho sin mirarla.

-pues.., si ¿oye como hiciste para pagar la deuda? -pregunto ella con curiosidad, Él la miro, sabia que la chica obligatoriamente tenia que contestar todas las llamadas. No podía enojarse con ella por eso.

-pues una parte la había pagado con mi sueldo, la otra parte, la saque de la cuenta de ahorros que se supone la dejo mi madre antes de morir para mis estudios, y como mi padre no me a querido dar la clave, tuve que inventarle que unos pandilleros me han amenazado con matarme sino les daba dinero. -sonrío recordando todo.

-¿estas loco? -Exclamo asombrada, -se sentó otra vez, -¡suéltalo todo! -exigió, él se rió -¿y Porque no me lo has dicho?, yo podía ayudarte, no era necesario que inventaras toda esa historia. -le reclamo mirándolo con ceño.

-ya te lo dije, no sentiría que son míos esos equipos, me gusta ganarme las cosas. -Asuka negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, pero no insistió mas.

-¿y tu padre te dio el dinero?

-si, pero no fue tan fácil, pues todo se complico, porque llamo a la policía, y me he salvado solo por un pelito de Rana calva. -explico entre risas.

-¿porque no le dijiste la verdad? Es tu padre ¿no? su beber era ayudarte.

-por idiota, me asuste creí que se molestaría, a la final le dije toda la verdad, ves por eso es que no me gustan las mentiras, las mentiras solo traen mas problemas.

-y me han felicitado por decir la verdad, es una loquera, yo siendo él, mínimo castigo a mi hijo por tres mes y sin dinero. Para que aprenda. -se rió solo, pues Asuka pensaba en las palabras de chico.

-no te parece que estas exagerando, las personas mienten a diario, mentir es un mal necesario, a veces toca hacerlo. -comento ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-yo me refiero a las mentiras graves, las mentiras blancas no cuentan

-¿que consideras tu una mentira grave? -pregunto tratando de no sonar muy interesada

-bueno.., mentiras que hacen daño a las personas, entre otras ¿porque me lo preguntas? -la observo curioso

-por nada, ya me voy. -anuncio ella con desanimo, después de saber su opinión ya no quería estar allí.

-vale entonces ven mañana ¡si!. -pidió en tono suplicante, pero ella no respondió solo se limito a caminar hasta la puerta y salir a la calle.

…**. … ….. …..**

Llego a la casa y le dio una patada a una caja de cartón vacía que voló hasta el otro lado de la sala, odiaba sentirse así, mal, como sino mereciera nada bueno, Desde cuando le importaba lo que él pensara, ella quería seguir siendo súper-Asuka, a la que nada le afectaba.

Desde el principio Asuka siempre había intentado no involucrarse emocionalmente, tenia la falsa ilusión de que podía controlar todo, pero Kensuke insistía e insistía en abrir cada puerta que ella cerraba. Y una de las cosas que más odiaba Asuka era sentirse vulnerable, detestaba las personas débiles, había luchado toda su vida, para no ser una de ellas.

-¿que te a hecho esa pobre caja? -pregunto Shinji que estaba mirando la Tv.

-¡atravesarse en camino! -lo miro como si Shinji fuera el culpable de todo, -¡quita esa basura de programa! -le dijo en tono agresivo.

Era el mismo programa que Kensuke miraba siempre, y no quería saber nada de él.

-¿oye que fue lo que hice? -mirándola

-!existir, tu y toda la gente como tu deberían de desaparecer! -respondió con desprecio

-lo siento

-JA, LO SIENTES, ¿KINDER ACASO CREES QUE ERES CULPABLE DE TODO?

Se encerró en su cuarto y cerro la puerta con fiereza y esta como si quisiera burlarse de ella volvió a abrirse.

* * *

_**Nota Autora:**__ bueno saludos a todos, este capitulo lo tenia completo desde hace tiempo, pero no lo había corregirdo, es la parte mas ladillosa de todas :) confieso que me daba flojera hacerlo. :)_

_Se que es desesperante la actitud de Asuka pero que se le hace, las personas que le tienen miedo al amor, son renuentes a los cambios, y bueno hago un esfuerzo por plasmar eso en Asuka._

_En el próximo capitulo, abras más Rei, Hikari, Shinji, Touji, Kail, en fin saldrán todos._

_**Lo de siempre gracias por leer y si quieres dejar tu opinión sobre el capitulo allí esta el botón de abajo.**_


	30. ¡Vámonos de Camping!

**Capitulo 30**

**¡Vámonos de Camping!**

-¿puedo saber que fue lo que hice ahora?.., ¿por que estas molesta? -abordo a la pelirroja en uno de los pasillos del colegio.

-¡no estoy molesta! -respondió ella sin dejar de caminar

-entonces ¿porque me estas evitando? -siguiéndola

-no te evito, -comenzando a enojarse

-claro que lo haces, ni siquiera me ves a la cara, -ella lo miro y luego miro hacia los alrededores algunos alumnos los miran con curiosidad, -¡ya no vas a mi casa!, ¡cuando te llamo por teléfono me sales con que estas ocupada!

-¡chiss.., baja la voz, quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa -entro en un aula vacía y él la siguió

-¿y a mi que?, -encogiéndose de hombros -¡tengo derecho a saber que es lo que te pasa!

-¡no me pasa nada! -respondió con fastidio

-si es por lo de la blusa, te comprare otro.

-¡eso no me importa! -respondió indignada

-sino me dices cual es el problema no podre corregirlo o ayudarte a solucionarlo. He sido muy paciente contigo pero no me gusta que me trates con toda esa frialdad que no merezco. -explico Kensuke con calma, pero le molestaba mucho esa actitud, de no me pasa nada, soy intocable.

-ella lo miro con ceño, -¡sino te gusta como te trato, búscate otra novia! - gruño enfadada caminando de un lado para el otro. Se detuvo frente a él -¡tu no me conoces!, ¡no puedo ser lo que quieres que sea!.

-¿quieres terminar conmigo, solo porque crees que no te conozco?, es absurdo lo que dices, no puedo saber todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ¿pero acaso tu conoces todo de mi? No ¿verdad?. -se cruzo de brazos -Ahora si lo que quieres es que yo termine contigo, lo haré si me dices que no sientes nada por mi y que has fingido todo este tiempo. -dijo él apoyándose en una mesa.

-creo que te he subestimado. -contesto ella examinando su rostro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .**

Rei llego a al colegio temprano y se metió en su salón e intento terminar los ejercicios de matemática que no pudo hacer en la noche, porque se quedo dormida del cansancio, no lograba concentrarse por el escándalo que tenia sus compañeros de clases, otros se arrogaban bolas de papel entre ellos, aparte de eso los gritos de Horaki intentando poner orden, mientras ellos la ignoraban descaradamente.

Rei recogió sus cosas y salio del salón en busca de un lugar mas tranquilo, entro en la primera aula vacía que encontró y se llevo una sorpresa, al encontrarse a una parejita de enamorados besándose de una forma que a Rei le pareció que se estuvieran comiendo uno al otro, están tan concentrados que no notaron su presencia, intento emprender la huida pero choco con un pupitre provocando un escandaloso ruido, haciendo que la parejita dejara de besarse para mirarla asustados.

-A.., Ayanami, -balbuceo la alemana, ruborizándose intensamente, bajo de un brinco de la mesa donde estaba sentada.

-lo siento no sabia que estaba ocupada -se disculpo Rei antes de irse.

-¡oh no, oh no!.., ¡Maldición nos han pillado, por tu culpa! -lo golpeo en un hombro, y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro indignada, intentando buscar una solución, -¡va a contarlo a todos!.., no te quedes parado allí IDIOTA, ayúdame a pensar -le grito desesperada.

-no va a decir nada, ella ya lo sabia. -contesto con naturalidad, acomodándose las gafas torcidas

-¿dass?, ¿wie?, ¿se lo contaste imbécil? -amenazándolo con un puño cerrado

-no, ella nos vio en el hospital hace un mes, -Asuka lo miro boquiabierta, -si, y no a dicho nada, ademas yo le pedí que guardara el secreto, cosa que no era necesario, Rei nunca diría nada a nadie, ella no es así.

-¿porque no me lo dijiste?. -salto indignada

-no lo creí necesario. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿no lo creíste necesario albern? -lo miro desconfiada, -¡Ayanami bebió haberse burlado de mi todo este tiempo! -dijo con enfado, dando un golpe en la mesa.

-¿porque se burlaría de ti? -pregunto confundido, ella lo odio intensamente por unos segundos. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-vámonos ya la clase va a comenzar -él no se movió, -¿que estas esperando? -insistió ella. -¡pues yo si me voy! -se volvió para irse pero Kensuke la agarro de la muñeca para que lo mirara. -¿que vas hacer este sábado? -pregunto él todavía desconfiado.

-nada.., creo ¿Por qué?

-voy a planear algo luego te aviso, -la vio dar señales de querer decir algo y se apresuro a continuar, -no vayas a salirme con que estarás ocupada, te estoy avisando con tiempo

-bueno, -respondió ella vacilante antes de salir del aula.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Rei regreso al salón, había pasado un momento muy incomodo presenciando esa escena, se había sentido como una intrusa entre ellos. Le sorprendía saber que esos dos todavía siguieran juntos.

-¡buenos días Rei! -la saludo Shinji cuando ella se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

-¡buenos días!

-Rei quería saber si.., tu bueno.., ya sabes este año se pueden escoger.., nuevas parejas para.., lo de laboratorio. -balbuceo Shinji sentándose en una silla cercana a la de ella, Rei lo escuchaba sin dejar de escribir.

-¡oh aquí estas!, ¡que bueno que llegaste Shinji!, no quiero trabajar con Kensuke es un desastre en laboratorio. -lo interrumpió Touji acercándose a ellos, -¡ah hola Ayanami!

-veras yo pensaba ponerme con otra persona, porque no te pones con Hikari, -dijo Shinji inseguro -¿es tu novia no?

-Hikari con quiere separarse de Langley, cree que se molestara, si se pone con alguien mas.., bueno si tu vas a ponerte con alguien mas, ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! -Shinji y Rei lo miraron pensativo, -¿Ayanami puedo ponerme contigo? -Shinji parpadeo varias veces sorprendido, Rei recorrió con la vista todo el laboratorio y no vio a Kensuke por ningún lado.

-bueno si, -respondió ella, después de todo Kensuke todavía seguía molesto con ella.

-¡que bien! -Exclamo contento el moreno, -voy a contárselo a Hikari

-yo voy.., -balbuceo Shinji, -bueno voy a buscar.., -no termino de decir la frase y se fue contrariado.

-¿Asuka donde estabas? -le pregunto Hikari cuando la vio entrar al salón, -¡ya va a comenzar la clase!

-bueno comencemos -respondió mirando disimuladamente a la piloto del Eva 00, que en ese momento preparaba los tubos de ensayos

Tras ella entro Kensuke que vio a Rei trabajando con Touji, se acerco a ellos extrañado.

-y eso, ¿porque están trabajando ustedes dos juntos? -mirando a Rei

-¡nuevo año nuevas parejas! -respondió Touji y camino hacia la mesa del profesor para tomar las indicaciones de lo que iban hacer.

-ahora me cambiaste por Touji -comento dolido

-¿Qué, ya se te paso la rabia?.., te recuerdo que tu, eres él que no volvió a hablarme, -contesto ella, quitandole uno de los tubo de ensayo de la mano, con el cual Kensuke jugaba, él la miro asombrado por la respuesta de la chica.

-¡bien! si prefieres trabajar con Touji no me importa, pero pensé que éramos amigos, por lo menos debiste avisarme con tiempo para buscar otra pareja. -respondió con amargura.

-tu lo pensaste, yo en cambio lo creí, pero has dejado de hablarme sin ninguna razón, supuse que ya no querías trabajar conmigo. -explico ella seria.

-¡pues supusiste mal! -respondió indignado

-¡pues no soy adivina! -respondió ella en el mismo tono, Kensuke miro a su novia que ya tenia los lentes protectores puestos y lo miraba con interés, al igual que todos en el salón. Al parecer habían hablados mas fuerte de lo que querían.

-lo siento Ayanami, no quería causarte problemas. -se disculpo Touji cuando su amigo se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Rei no respondió nada.

Rei sentía la mirada aplastante de la pelirroja, que al parecer estaba dejando que Horaki hiciera todo sola, de Kensuke y Shinji que se habían puesto juntos y hablaban en voz baja. Le estaba costando mucho poder concentrarse.

-no puedo creer que Touji sea tan Rata. -comento Kensuke enojado, desde su mesa.

-yo tampoco. -contesto Shinji que miraba a Rei y a Touji trabajar. -lo arruino todo el muy.., -se quedo callado y Kensuke lo miro extrañado.

-¿de que hablas tu?. -pregunto Kensuke confundido

-de que se supone que es tu amigo, y te quito tu pareja de laboratorio, -explico Shinji enfadado.

-si. -contesto él, que por alguna razón le parecía que Shinji estaba mas molesto que él, -no tiene caso que sigamos lamentándonos, !voy demostrarle que somos mejores!

-si. -respondió enérgico, Hikari y Asuka los miraron por unos instante y luego continuaron con sus actividades.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya para la tarde después de las pruebas en Nerv, Asuka y Rei se cambiaban en silencio en los vestuarios. Rei se cambiaba rápido no quería estar allí, podía sentir la tensión en el aire, Asuka presentaba señales de querer hablar con ella, seguramente de lo de su relación con su amigo y ella no se sentía capacitada para eso.

-Ayanami.., lo que has visto en la mañana. -comenzó Asuka con su típico acento Alemán

-no he visto nada. -la interrumpió ella, vio a la pelirroja hacia un esfuerzo por no gritarle.

-KensAida, -corrigió enseguida, -me contó que tu ya nos habías visto, solo quería pedirte que no lo divulgaras, pues es algo sin importancia. -dijo intentando sonar despreocupada.

Rei la miro por unos instantes, y luego termino de ponerse el zapato que le faltaba. Indignada, por el comentario de la otra piloto. Se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta, Asuka la miro enojada, odiaba ser ignorada.

-¡sino es importante para TI!, ¿porque te tomas tantas molestias?. -dijo Rei antes de irse, discutir con Asuka no tenia caso, le alegro ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja antes de irse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El jueves en la mañana en el colegio, Kensuke aprovecho que sus dos amigos lo dejaron solo, y se fue en busca de su novia, la localizo sola, preparándose para comer en una de las mesas del patio.

Lo único que a Kensuke le gustaba de verse a escondidas, era que le parecía muy emocionante y excitante el peligro de que en cualquier momento alguien los descubriera. Como la vez en que la beso repentinamente en su salón a penas Hikari les dio la espalda, a la pelirroja casi le dio un infarto y a él le dio un ataque de risa. Hikari lo miro como si se fuera vuelto loco y le formo un lío, porque pensó que se estaba burlando de ella. O como la vez en que Shinji lo vio abrazar a la pelirroja y esta invento que solo lo consolaba porque se le había muerto un familiar, él tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse, y después le toco escuchar las condolencias de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Le encantaba ponerle los nervios de punta, se le acerco de forma silenciosa hasta donde estaba Asuka, Le dio un beso en una mejilla repentinamente y esta se asusto

-¡hola amor! -saludo sentándose frente a ella, -mira te traje un regalito -mostrándole una barra de chocolate.

-¿acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?, -gruño y él soltó la risa, -¡no quiero el chocolate! ¿Intentas engordarme?

-te engordare para después comerte a besos. -dijo entre risas, pero a ella no le dio ninguna gracia el chiste.

-es en serio, ya he engordado 2 kilos por tu culpa. Voy a ponerme a dieta.

-amor yo te veo igual que siempre, en todo caso si engordas yo igual te quería serias así como.., mi gordita bella. -ella frunció el ceño.

-¡por dios mejor cállate! ¿tan gorda estoy? ¡Que horror! -exclamo escandalizada y él se echo a reír otra vez.

-ya hablando en serio, no se donde están esos kilos demás que según tu tienes por mi culpa, ustedes las mujeres agarran unas manias, yo te veo igual de, delgada, bonita, linda, bella, hermosa., y..,,,

-Gorda. -completo ella

-gorda no, -dijo con voz cancina, -no se que mas decirte.., tendré que comprar un diccionario pues cada vez que te veo, me quedo sin palabras, -ella lo miro asombrada del ingenio el chico con las palabras, escucharlo a él era mas efectivo que escuchar una clase de liderazgo. -deberías ser un poco menos bonita así yo no tendría que espantar a cada degenerado que intenta tirarte el lance. -él sonrío y ella soltó la risa.

-y yo debería buscarme un novio menos adulador, mucho cuidado con andar diciéndole esas cosas por allí a otra. -le dijo señalándolo con un dedo. -Ahora vete antes que llegue Hikari.

-yo solo tengo ojos para ti, -Asuka lo miro incrédula, -¡es en serio!, ¿que acaso no te pasa igual? -ella prefirió no responder, -y por Horaki no te preocupes esta con Touji, por lo tanto deberíamos aprovechar, porque no me das un beso ahora que nadie nos esta viendo. -propuso él divertido, los dos miraron a todos lados y solo habían cuatro alumnos mal contados la mayoría prefería comer en el cafetín.

-resulta que no tengo ganas. -contesto ella con aire presumido. -tendrás que aguantarte. -concluyo con una sonrisa burlona, él soltó la risa.

-no por mucho, solo vine a decirte que ya tengo todo listo para el sábado, nos vamos de Camping.

-¿de Camping? -repitió ella arrugando la cara

-¿de Camping?.., ¿Ustedes dos se van de camping? -pregunto perplejo Touji que venia acompañado de su novia. Todos se miraban las caras, Asuka pálida, Kensuke mudo, Touji boquiabierta y Hikari con cara de sorpresa mirando a su amiga y después al chico de lentes.

-¡ja!.., ¡claro que no!, ustedes también van a ir, y Shinji.-explico Asuka, Kensuke la miro enojado, -¡explícale tu Aida!. -añadió.

-si.., eso es verdad, Asuka acaba de confirmar que si va, pensaba decirles a ustedes también. -explico de mala gana.

-¡pues claro que aceptamos! -contesto Touji entusiasta

-bien. -respondió sin nada de entusiasmo kensuke, que comenzaba a sentir mucha rabia contra su amigo. Miro a la pelirroja ceño y se fue a comer con el único amigo que no le molestaba en ese momento, Shinji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El sábado por la mañana Shinji y Asuka se preparaban para encontrarse con los demás chicos.

-¿que llevas aquí piedras? -pregunto Shinji enfadado, el cual cargaba la mochila de Asuka y la de él.

-¡todo lo que necesito!

-no es como si te fueras a mudar Asuka, -pesando la mochila con las dos manos, -¿para que llevas el cargador del celular?, a donde vamos no hay electricidad.

-¿dass? ¡que horror! -exclamo horrorizada, y Shinji rió.

-¡chicos tengan cuidado pórtense bien! -les recomendó Misato, que asomo la cabeza desde su cuarto. -y estén alerta, solo los dejo ir porque prometieron estar aquí mañana a primera hora. -les recordó

-¡ya sabemos y no somos unos niños! -se quejo la pelirroja.

-¿vas a salir Misato? -pregunto Shinji, antes de meter su Walman en su mochila.

-¡tengo que pasar por Nerv!

-¡te arreglas demasiado para ir para Nerv, desde aquí puedo oler tu perfume! -comento Asuka con sorna.

-¿y cual es el problema?.., ¡ahora no puedo usar MI perfume!

-¡porque no admites que vas a ver ha Kaji!, - dijo con aire despectivo, ¡tal vez aprovechen la noche, ya que no vamos estar aquí!. -añadió burlona mirando a Shinji, que la miro asustado.

-¡oye no tengo por que darte explicaciones niña!. -Frunciendo el ceño, -¿que es lo que te pasa hoy? estas mas repelente que de costumbre.

-ja.., entonces lo admites, -sonrío triunfante, -¡bueno andando kinder, quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe lo mas pronto posible!

-ya saben

-¡siii.., que nos portemos bien! -la remedo Asuka con profundo aburrimiento y Shinji tuvo ganas de reírse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¿donde diablos estaban? -pregunto Kensuke de malhumor cuando Shinji y Asuka llegaron a la parada donde tenia que esperar el bus.

-¡cuida tu vocabulario! -respondió Asuka con sorna, Kensuke la miro enojado.

-hace media hora debían estar aquí, el bus acaba de pasar, ahora tendremos que esperar otra media hora.

-¡lo siento! -se disculpo Shinji avergonzado.

-¡sentirlo no arreglara las cosas! -protesto Kensuke

-ya déjenlo así, mejor llamemos un taxi. -sugirió Hikari

-!Estas loca, un taxi nos costara un ojo de la cara, es demasiada distancia! -gritaron Touji y Kensuke.

-pero podríamos pagarlo entre todos. -respondió la delegada

-NO.

-ya déjenla, yo pagare el taxi. -intervino Asuka

-NO, -grito obstinado Kensuke y todos lo vieron extrañados, -¡no cabemos todos en un taxi! -explico irritado.

Terminaron esperando el próximo bus, en el bus Shinji y Touji hablaban y criticaban a Kensuke, Asuka y Hikari miraban revistas, Kensuke escuchaba música alejado de los demás con su audífonos puestos.

-¿que rayos te pasa? -le pregunto media hora después Asuka sentándose a su lado, quitándole uno de los audífonos para que la mirara, pues tenia los ojos cerrados.

-estoy enojado contigo. -contesto él encogiéndose de hombros

-y lo dices así como si nada. -sorprendida de la sinceridad del chico

-¿de que otra manera?.., deberías estar allá con Horaki, nadie debe verte conmigo lo olvidas. -dijo él poniéndose el audífono que ella le había quitado.

Asuka miro a su amiga y seguía pegada a su novio el cual no dejada de darle besos, y Shinji seguía dormido.

-¡oye no tengo la culpa de que estén aquí¡ -dijo la pelirroja dándole un golpe al chico para que le prestara atención, pues había cerrado los ojos otra vez, para ignorarla.

-¿como que no?, tu los invitaste.

-¡porque no tenia otra opción! -se quejo ella

-pudiste haberles dicho la verdad, que era una cita de para dos, me choca tener que fingir que no pasa nada entre nosotros.

-¡oh no!, ya te volvió a pegar la luna, -él arrugo la frente -pero si hace tres días me dijiste que te parecía súper excitante mantener todo en secreto. -se defendió

-pero ahora quiero que mis amigos lo sepan, ¿se lo has dicho a Horaki?

-no.

-¡imagínate! cuando ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tu mejor amiga, que puedo esperar yo, creo que mentir se te esta haciendo costumbre. -se volvió hacia la ventana dando por terminada la conversación, ella arrugo la frente.

-¡claro hablo el santo! -dijo con ironía, lo dejo solo y se fue a sentar junto a Shinji el cual se despertó asustado.

-¿que que paso? -le pregunto asustado

-duérmete Kid, todavía no llegamos. -Shinji la miro desconfiado y miro por la ventana para ver por donde iban.

Cuando llegaron a la montaña donde iban a acampar, Touji, Kensuke y Shinji se pusieron a armar su tienda, mientras Hikari discutía con Asuka para que la dejara ayudarle a armar la de ellas, la pelirroja tan orgullosa como siempre no habia aceptado la ayuda de los chicos.

-¡Maldición Hikari cállate no me dejas concentrarme! -protesto Asuka la cual tenia en las manos dos tubos, que no tenia idea de donde iban.

Shinji, Kensuke y Touji que ya habían terminado y charlaban, Hikari cansada de intentar hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, la dejo sola para ir junto a los demás. Kensuke la dejo sufrir un rato más y luego se acerco a ayudarla.

-si me permites te puedo ayudar -se ofreció amablemente.

-¡gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda, se muy bien armar una carpa! -limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-si, se nota mucho, -irónico -¡vamos Asuka deja de acerté la difícil! Dios porque me toco una tan difícil. -exclamo con dramatismo mirando las cielo.

-¡vete al diablo Kensuke! -gruño irritada.

-¡gracias, pero ya hace mucho calor aquí! -bromeo y Asuka lo fulmino con la vista. -en serio déjame ayudarte, perdón por lo de hace un rato, no fui justo contigo, ya se que merezco ser torturado y tal vez hasta quemado vivo, por eso me dejaras armar tu carpa para vengarte de mi. -le dijo en voz baja, ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Él le quito los tubos, bajo la vista de sus asombrados amigos que no escuchaban lo que hablaban pero si los miraban.

-¡oye no la jales tanto que se va a despegar! -dijo él mientras instalaban la carpa

-no la estoy jalando.., !AUF MALDICIÓN! -Asuka soltó la tienda para chuparse el dedo que se había machacado, y con la brisa esta fue a parar a la cara de Kensuke, y se escucho un ruido de algo que se rompía.

-¡rayos! ¿Porque siempre tienes que golpearme? -exclamo él tapándose la cara con ambas manos, los otros tres se acercaron para auxiliarlo.

-¡déjame verte! - se ofreció Hikari

Fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y se acerco a Kensuke que tenia la cara sucia de sangre.

-tienes la ceja rota, tienes suerte de que no te quedaras ciego. - le quito las gafas que se habían roto.

-o tuerto, ¡AUF Horaki no seas tan rústica!, -se quejo él, cuando ella le toco la herida con alcohol.

-creo que necesitaras dos puntos, ¡se cocer! -dijo ella

-¡ni lo pienses no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes me cosa!. -apartándose de ella alarmado. -¡solo ponme algo y ya!

-esta bien. -contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros, unto yodo en un algodón y le aplico en la ceja, él pego un respingo cuando lo toco con el yodo, ella soplo la herida para aliviar el dolor, cosa que lo agarro desprevenido y lo hizo sentir muy incomodo, -tienes bonitos ojos ¿sabes? -dijo ella distrayéndolo para que la dejara trabajar.

-eh.., gracias -balbuceo avergonzado, sintiendo la mirada aplastante de Touji y Asuka.

-¡oye ya esta bien! -se quejo Touji de malhumor, el cual no le gusto para nada el comentario de su novia.

-¡ya esta! -respondió alegre poniéndole una curita de Mickey Mouse en la ceja.

-¡no era para tanto! -también se quejo Asuka, la cual no le gustaba tanto toqueteo.

-pero creo que deberías ponerte unos puntos cuando regresemos -le recomendó la delegada ajena a la mirada enfada de su novio.

-¡olvídalo Horaki, no voy a dejar que nadie me cosa! -poniéndose los lentes estrallados. -ya se curara sola.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la tarde

-¡pensé que ya no vendrías cenicienta!.., ¡bienvenida a mi humilde taller! -Abriendo la puerta para que Rei pasara.

Rei entro observando detalladamente cada cosa, no era un lugar ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, habían pequeñas mesas altas tapadas con bolsas negras de plástico, se preguntaba que ocultaban, y mas adelante otra mesa pero esta grande y que le llegaba a la cintura, no entendía porque era de yeso. Y todo parecía lleno de barro.

-¡no es barro, es arcilla! -comento Kail suponiendo que Rei pensaría eso.

-¿para que la usas?

-¡para esto sígueme! -Rei lo siguió hasta lo que parecía un deposito o caja hecho de ladrillos donde había barro seco.

-aquí guardamos la arcilla, ¡claro ahora esta se seco!, -abrió la llave del tubo y comenzó a llenarse de agua, -aquí se cuela la arcilla- mostrando un gran colador, -para sacarle las piedritas ya sabes. Y aquí en esta mesa de yeso, se extiende la arcilla para que se seque mas rápido.

-¿que haces con la arcilla?

-bueno yo hago esculturas, otros hacen otras cosas. ¿Te interesa la escultura?

-no mucho -respondió con sinceridad, la verdad era que no tenia idea de cómo las hacían.

-bueno otro día puedo enseñarte algo si quieres, hoy tengo otros planes para ti.

-planes ¿que planes? -pregunto Rei confundida

-no es nada malo no te asustes, mas bien es una sorpresa, quiero enseñarte un lugar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Asuka miraba una revista de farándula mientras escuchaba música de su celular, Shinji y Hikari preparaban la comida, mientras Touji jugaba con el PSP de Kensuke. Y este último intentaba prender una fogata frotando unas ramas.

-oye que pasa con ustedes, porque no dejan eso, y disfrutan de la naturaleza, escuchen el canto de los pájaros, sienten la brisa, vean el cielo. Esto no es todos los días. -comento Kensuke

-¡acabo de pasar al quinto nivel! -exclamo Touji emocionando ignorando completamente a su amigo.

-¡no hay nada interesante aquí Aida!.., en la ciudad también hay pájaros, brisa y cielo, y no tenemos que estar rodeados de insectos raros, ni zancudos que te atacan como pirañas sin piedad. -se quejo Asuka con fastidio.

-no es igual aquí el aire es mas puro, puedes estar es paz, encontrarte a ti mismo.

-¡tu no te encontrarías a ti mismo, ni que hubiera un cartel que dijera!, "Aquí estoy idiota" -se burlo ella y Touji soltó la risa.

-¡muy buena esa Langley! -dijo Touji entre risas

-¡ja ja.., muy graciosa! -Irónico, -¿y que me dices del aire?

-pues prefiero el frio y reconfortante aire acondicionado en la comodida de mi habitación, que la molesta brisa despeinándote a cada momento, -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio quitándose un mechón de cabello por enésima vez de los ojos. Él la miro horrorizado

-¡Kensuke tiene razón aquí el aire es mas natural! -intervino Hikari

-¿porque le das la razón a Kensuke? -pregunto Touji desconfiado el cual seguía celoso

-porque la tengo. -respondió sonriente

-¡si aquí el aire es mas puro! -comento Shinji

-¡ya esta, tres contra uno, ganamos!. -dijo Kensuke mirando a la pelirroja.

-¡ja.., a ese paso comeremos dentro de un año! -señalando el intento de fogata de Kensuke el cual seguía frotando dos ramas. -¿porque no le pides a tu amada naturaleza, que haga magia y te aparezca una fogata?.., ah no.., lo olvidaba hasta los cavernícolas sacaban mas chispas chocando dos piedras, que tu jaja. -Touji volvió a reír junto con Shinji.

-pues para que lo sepas, no lo hago por gusto, ha ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió traer fósforos. -muy a su pesar le había dado gracia el comentario de Asuka.

-¡conoce las maravillas de un encendedor!, -dijo Asuka lanzándole uno.

-¿porque no me dijiste que tenias uno?, ¡cuando pregunte hace una hora! -la miro ceñudo.

-¡y perderme de verte sufrir! -dijo entre risas, ¡iré por mas leña! - cerro la revista, le saco la lengua, y hice adentro entre los arboles del bosque.

-¡esta loca, se fue sin brújula! -dijo Kensuke encendiendo la fogata

-va a perderse. -dijo Shinji preocupado

-¡déjala que sufra un rato, su gran ego la traerá de vuela! -respondió Kensuke encogiéndose de hombros.


	31. El beso de la discordia

**Capitulo 31**

**El beso de la discordia**

-iré a buscarla -anuncio Shinji.

-no, déjalo yo voy, conozco muy bien este lugar, ¡Cuida que no se apague la fogata! -dijo Kensuke el cual también estaba preocupado, pero una parte de él aclamaba justicia, que la dejara llevarse un buen susto, por haberse burlado de él.

-ok. -respondió Shinji y su amigo se perdió entre los arboles por el mismo lugar donde se perdió la pelirroja hace unos minutos.

Shinji echo mas leña al fuego, monto una olla a cocinar, haciendo lo mas posible ruido para no escuchar a Touji y a Hikari, se sentía como un intruso, minutos después, como ya no escuchaba murmullos y sin tener mas nada que hacer se atrevió a mirarlos, y entendió porque no hablaban, estaban pegados de los labios. Ya no soportando estar allí. Recogió su mochila.

-¿a donde vas? -le pregunto Touji, y Hikari estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-!voy con los demás, ustedes encárguense de la comida! -dijo sin esperar respuesta se fue, no tenia ninguna intención de seguir presenciando un incomodo espectáculo como ese.

Camino entre los inmensos arboles, buscando encontrar algunos de sus amigos, se detuvo en seco mirando a todos lados, porque todos los arboles le parecían iguales, comenzó a dudar en donde exactamente había dejado las tiendas. Miro su brújula que de nada le servia, él nunca había aprendido a usar una, el experto en eso era Kensuke, se arrepintió de no haber prestado mucha atención cuando su amigo le explico como usarla.

Comenzando a asustarse decidió que lo mejor era esperar allí hasta que alguien lo encontrara o hasta que lograra recordar algo más del camino.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¿que hacemos caminando por las riel de un tren? -pregunto Rei cansada de tanto misterio.

-no esta en uso desde hace años, si eso te preocupa.

-no me preocupa eso, no le veo el sentido a esto. -dijo ella con voz monocorde

-veras Rei no todo tiene que tener un sentido, es como el arte tu mas que nadie debería de saberlo.

-¿porque tendría que saberlo? -pregunto con interés.

-¿que no lo sabes? -pregunto escéptico, ella negó con la cabeza, él se detuvo para explicarle, y ella también. -pues como te explico, cada quien tiene una percepción diferente de la realidad, o en este caso del arte, -explicaba moviendo las manos, -cada quien tiene una idea diferente de lo que ve, no todos pensamos lo mismo, te pongo un ejemplo: un artista pinta una Pera, el sabe que es una Pera, el publico observa la obra, algunos verán la Pera otros no.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto ella que no había entendido nada hasta ahora.

-bueno tu no puedes ver algo que no conoces, alguien que nunca allá visto una Pera en su vida, no vera una Pera, lo asociara con otra cosa que si conozca, tal vez un reloj de arena, se parece ¿no? -Kail le mostró una Pera de verdad que saco de su mochila, Rei comprobó que si se parecía.

-¿quieres decir que no se puede ver algo que no se conoce?

-eh.., no exactamente, lo que quiero decir es que la gente ve, lo que quiere ver, -sonrío al ver la cara de confusión de ella

-pero.., ¿recuerdas mis dibujos? a una chica le pareció que representaba angustia. -Rei llevaba tiempo pensando en eso.

-y a mi paz. -la interrumpió él, ella asintió, -pues eso es parecido a lo que te explique. La gente ve lo que quiere ver, quizás esa chica estaba muy angustiada por alguna razón, y por eso veía angustia en todas partes jeje.., y yo paz por que estaba feliz en ese momento. ¿Como te sentías tu cuando lo dibujaste?

-¿eso que tiene que ver? -pregunto confundida

-¡mucho, el artista transmite sus emociones a su obra!

Rei se quedo pensativa, tal vez intentando recordar alguna emoción que sintiera cuando hizo la obra, o intentando entender todo lo que le había explicado él, no había entendido mucho. Era para volverse loco, ahora entendía porque la mayoría de los artista que invitaban a dar las charlas tenían apariencia de locos. ¿y si ella también se volvía loca cuando lograra entenderlo? "Kail no parecía loco, no todavía" lo miro y este le sonrío.

-¿te gustaría tener una aventura? -le pregunto Kail

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Minutos después de romperse la cabeza intentado recordar algo, creyó escuchar voces, en dirección contraria a la de él, decidido a no seguir esperando y creyendo que podía ser su única oportunidad echo andar entre los arboles y a medida que avanzaba pudo reconocer la voz, era la de Asuka.

-¡Ja.., te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien invento todo esto! -escucho que gritaba Asuka, Shinji se acerco mas hasta que pudo verla, ella estaba de pie hablando mientras movía las manos como una histérica.

-¡no era así como lo imaginaba! -se defendió Kensuke el cual se daba golpes repetidas veces en un zapato con una vara larga. Shinji se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando. Se dispuso a entrar en la escena.

-¡es la peor cita que e tenido en mi vida!, -indignada, -¡recoger ramas como si fuera una Paloma!. -resoplo con fastidio, mientras tomaba una nueva rama del suelo de mala gana, Shinji que estaba apunto de ser visto, se detuvo al escuchar eso, y se escondió tras un árbol.

_¿Cita?, seguro escucho mal_, pensó

-¡no fuera así, si tu no los fueras invitado! -se defendió Kensuke

-!fuera igual sino estuvieran aquí.., odio todo esto.., quiero irme a casa.., odio acampar! -exclamo irritada dejo caer la leña al suelo, y se sentó en un tronco enfadada, para quitarse algo de la suela de su zapato con una rama.

Vio a kensuke caminar hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja, y poner ambas manos en la punta de la vara que le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

_¿Cómo? iban a tener una cita,_ pensó incrédulo, se limpio un oído con un dedo, _"no podía esta escuchando bien"_

-¿porque no me dijiste que odias acampar? -escucho que le pregunto su amigo a la pelirroja.

-por.., por que tu querías venir, te gustan hacer estas cosas. -respondió ella con fastidio, vio que su amigo sonreír ampliamente.

-¿te sacrificaste por mi? -dejando el palo que tenia en las manos para agacharse frente a ella.

-podría decirse que si. -respondió ella restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡que chido! -Exclamo contento, Shinji lo vio agarrarle una mano a Asuka, y esperaba que esta lo rechazara pero eso nunca paso, -discúlpame, pensé solo en mi, te prometo que la próxima haremos lo que tu quieras.

-¡júralo! -escucho que decía ella, la vio quitarle una hoja de la cabeza a su amigo, el cual la miraba embelesado.

-lo juro. -contesto él con voz queda.

Lo siguiente que vio lo dejo boquiabierta, Kensuke se arrodillo, acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y la beso, con toda la confianza del mundo, como si fuera algo normal entre ellos, y lo mas extraño era que Asuka le respondía el beso. ¿Porque no lo empujada?, ¿porque no lo abofeteaba?. Shinji los miro con ceño, al ver que cuando se separaron ella no hizo ninguna mueca de asco, ni le grito, al contrario sonrío, y le dijo algo al oído a su amigo, que él no logro escuchar. Pero Kensuke volvió a sonreír como un idiota, luego ambos se levantaron recogieron la leña del suelo y se fueron como si nada. Como sino estuviera mal que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¿una que? -pregunto Rei incredula, dudaba de haber escuchado bien.

-¿que si quieres tener una aventura?.., hacer cosas diferentes ¡Ven sígueme! -la agarro del brazo y corrió.

Pararon de correr cuando llegaron a una laguna, donde había una Cascada de agua cristalina. Rei lo miro avergonzada, pues se había imaginado otra cosa.

-¿no te parece perfecta? -pregunto él con voz entrecortada por el ejercicio. -vengo muy seguido aquí para pensar.

-si. -respondió ella observando el agua caer. -¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto extrañada pues el chico se quitaba el reloj, y luego los zapatos.

-voy a bañarme, ¡te reto a que te tires desde allá! -señalando la cascada,

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -pregunto ella la cual no le hacia mucha gracia lasarse de una cascada, calculaba que tenia como unos 12 metros de altura.

-para que te diviertas, olvida todo ese asunto del arte por un momento, los artistas también se divierten. -¿tienes miedo de saltar? -la desafío

-no tengo miedo, he hecho cosas mas peligrosas, -respondió automática, él rió.

-¡entonces vamos a saltar lo dos a la vez! -dijo divertido quitándose la camisa. Rei volvió la vista hacia otro lado.

-¡no tiene sentido que salte desde aquí! -comento ella mirando hacia abajo, cosa que le provoco una sensación vertiginosa en el estomago.

-¡ya deja la lata con eso!, ¡no todo tiene que tener sentido!

-para mi si

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Shinji regreso siguiéndole los paso a sus amigos, cuando llego a las tiendas, miro a Kensuke que hablaba con Touji, luego a Asuka que hablaba con Hikari la cual removía la comida.

-¿donde te habías metido amigo? -pregunto Kensuke cuando lo vio.

-fui a buscarlos -respondió de mala gana, y pudo notar como Asuka lo miro instantáneamente al escuchar eso.

-¡no te vimos por ninguna parte! -respondió el chico de lentes, y le dio una mordida a una galleta. Shinji le pareció que era un cínico y tuvo un impulso de tirársela encima, para que confesara.

-los busque por todas partes, pero ustedes no me vieron, supongo que estaban muy ocupados.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir Kinder? -pregunto Asuka, en un tono que sonaba mas a amenaza que a pregunta.

-no estoy queriendo decir nada, solo que buscar leña debe resultar una tarea muy fastidiosa., cuando se pueden hacer mejores cosas ¿no?

-¡aquí todo resulta fastidioso kid! -contesto Asuka con desdén, miro rápidamente a Kensuke, como diciéndole algo con la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Shinji, que interpreto el mensaje como un "no digas nada"

-¡si claro! -Irónico, -me canse de buscarlos y regrese, ¿Cómo va la comida? -sonrío al de ver las caras de todos su amigos, Hikari y Touji se miraban entre ellos sin saber de que hablaba. Asuka visiblemente enojada y Kensuke fingió estar concentrado leyendo una revista interesantísima sobre temas de mujeres. El único detalle es que la tenía al revés.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rei regreso a su apartamento cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, con la ropa aun húmeda, no entendía porque lo había hecho, había sentido una mezcla de vértigo y emoción en el estomago cuando salto de la catara y no había estado tan mal, nadar en otro lugar que no fuera una piscina, como tampoco comer a la orilla del Río.

Todas esas experiencias habían sido completamente nuevas para ella, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sintió fuera de lugar, intentando buscarle una razón a cada cosa.

Ahora tenía un concepto más específico de lo que significaba divertirse, y no le parecía tan malo como le había dicho el Comandante Ikari.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Después de asar Malvaviscos alrededor de la fogata, contar historias de terror, los chistes malos de Touji, los acostumbrados regaños de Hikari, las típicas criticas de Asuka, todos decidieron ir a dormir, no sin que antes, Touji y Kensuke le dieran un buen susto a las chicas, después de eso Hikari quedo tan nerviosa que se asustaba con cualquier movimiento o ruido en el bosque, cualquier cosa que la tocara repentinamente la hacia pegar un brinco.

-¿porque rayos tardaste tanto?, -mirándolo salir de su carpa, -me están comiendo los mosquitos.., eso sin contar que aquí debe haber hasta garrapatas -hizo un mueca de asco, tenia ambas manos en los bolsillo de su chaqueta por causa de la brisa fría.

-lo siento. Shinji no quería dormirse, y he tenido que esperar mas de la cuenta -respondió en voz baja para que no lo escucharan las demás, subió el cierre de su chaqueta y camino hasta donde estaba Asuka.

-creo que ya lo sabe.-dijo ella en voz baja, él la miro pensativo por unos segundos.

-tranquila no sabe nada -mintió para tranquilizarla, ella lo miro escéptica, estaba seguro que Shinji ya lo sabia, lo comprobó luego de que Shinji le lanzara otra indirecta, cuando fueron a dormir, le importaba poco lo que Shinji quisiera. La abrazo por la cintura y sin poder contenerse mas la beso. -¡Larguémonos de aquí! -sugirió él, dieron un último vistazo a las tiendas y se alejaron.

-si intentas ser romántico, no lo estas logrado, me atacan los bichos -se quejo ella dándose una cachetada para matar un Zancudo. -él rió

-¿por que no usas el repelente?

-mi piel es muy sensible a ese tipo de productos, ademas me da calor, -¿porque aun usas esas gafas rotas? -mirándolo con expresión divertida.

-no veo bien sin ellas -dijo. Imaginándose lo ridículo que debía verse con los lentes extrallados, una ceja hinchada, y una curita de Mickey Mouse, obra de Horaki.

-ah.., es verdad, tienes la vista fatal. -comento distraída mientras miraba a todos lados como no queriendo toparse con ningún animal.

-no estoy tan ciego como crees, es solo no veo con nitidez sin ellas. -Confeso encogiéndose de hombros, la vio presentar señales de querer hacer un chiste pero finalmente no dijo nada, -¿sigues nerviosa por la Serpiente de goma? -pregunto divertido. Sonrío recordando la escena de la Culebra de goma en las sabanas.

-¡claro que no! -ofendida

-¡entonces te pongo nerviosa! -comento con aire juguetón, y luego rió por la cara de indignación que puso la chica.

-¡Nicht!, tu no me pones nerviosa ni esto, -hizo una seña con la mano midiendo lo que serian como 3 milímetros, -¡tu eres él que tiembla cuando estoy cerca! -con aire presuntuoso, él volvió reír.

-¡tiemblo porque hace frio! -dijo entre risas, -te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que mientes, cuando dices que mi presencia no te afecta. -dijo en tono serio.

-¡ja.., pues no me conoces nada! -comenzando a enojarse, alejándose de él indignada.

-¡basta!, no quiero discutir otra vez, quiero darte algo -se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, y le entrego una pequeña caja rectangular.

-¿que es? -pregunto desconfiada.

-¡ábrelo!, no es ningún insecto, si eso es lo que estas pensando. -la vio dudar y luego lo acepto. Para abrirlo con miedo.

-¡Danke! pero.., ¿es alguna fecha especial? -intentando hacer memoria, él negó con la cabeza, -¿Qué ustedes los Japoneses celebran el mes y medio? -pregunto burlona y él rió.

-no

-¿entonces?

-nada.., solo quería hacerte un detalle, eres todo un racor para mi ¿sabes? ¡mes y medio! -silbo como si eso fuera un gran logro, Asuka rompió a reír.

-pues también lo eres para mi, nunca he tenido un novio tanto tiempo.

Porque cuando comenzaban a fastidiarla se deshacía de ellos rápido, o sea una semana cuando mucho y luego no quería volver a salir con ningún chico por una larga temporada.

-me pregunto ¿porque sera? -dijo irónico, ella lo miro con ceño, entendiendo la indirecta.

-eso me pregunto yo, ¿no se porque te he aguantado tanto? -dijo ella con aire pensativo.

-¡yo se porque, lee lo que dice atrás! -dijo él señalando el reloj.

Era un reloj rojo, con una pantalla en forma de pentágono, y en el fondo el dibujo de una araña negra, con agujas rojas.

-_"ich liebe diach Asuka" _-leyó mentalmente, eso la sorprendió mucho.

- ich liebe diach Asuka -recito él quitándole el reloj de las manos, ella se ruborizo al escucharlo decirle de manera torpe, "Te amo Asuka" en Alemán, no sabia porque, pero en Alemán le sonaba mas bonito, quizás porque era su lengua materna.

-eh., etto., gracias. -balbuceo ella incomoda. Él la miro decepcionado, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿me amas? -pregunto ella sorprendida, mirándolo mientras él le abrocha el reloj.

-pues si, ¿por que te extrañas? pensé que ya lo sabias. -contesto rojo de la vergüenza, por que ella no dejaba de mirarlo. -pensaste que, porque casi siempre estamos discutiendo no podía quererte de verdad.

-pues.., si, es que siempre pareces tan insatisfecho. -él la miro con una ceja arqueada. -hasta e llegado pensar que eres un completo masoquista. Porque sigues queriendo estar conmigo a pesar de todo. -explico seria.

-creo que lo soy, pero el hecho de que tengamos nuestras diferencias, no quita que yo te quiera de verdad, -ella lo escuchaba en silencio, -ademas yo no quiero una novia perfecta, tonta y aburrida. -sonrío. -no me dijiste si te gusto el reloj ¿si o no?. -concluyo en tono divertido.

-es un reloj con un diseño muy extraño, pero me gusta, tiene mis colores, ademas tiene tu declaración de amor, creo que lo usare como un trofeo, -dijo divertida y él rió.

-¡vale cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te regalare algo! podría regalarte ese juego nuevo que tanto querías, mas historietas, una nueva carpa, o un celular nuevo, ese que tienes ya esta muy feo -él la miro completamente desconcertado

-no quiero nada. -contesto serio.

-!vamos elige una!. -insistió ella, no le gustaba sentirse en desventaja.

-no necesito nada de lo que nombraste, no todo en la vida se trata de tener cosas. Sera mejor que regresemos ahora, alguien podría despertar y darse de cuenta de que no estamos en las tiendas. -lo dijo con toda la normalidad de la que fue capaz, pero se sentía triste, decepcionado y engañado.

-¿que? No vamos así sin más.

-si, quiero irme a dormir. -contesto él emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Asuka no se opuso y camino tras él preguntándose que era lo que había hecho para que Kensuke de repente prefiriera irse a dormir.

-¿estas enojado? -le pregunto alcanzándolo.

-no

-entonces tengo que decirte algo importante. -dijo extremadamente seria

-entonces habla. -contesto de mala gana, sin dejar de caminar, no tenia ningún animo de hablar con ella. Estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho que la amaba.

-es en serio, -dijo ella deteniéndose, él también se paro.

-entonces habla, -Bostezo, y se sentó en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas colocando ambas manos en cada rodillas esperando a que ella comenzara.

-lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, así que por favor no vayas a interrumpirme, -caminado de un lado para el otro, pensando como empezar, -tu eres inteligente y comprensivo, sobre todo comprensivo, espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

-¿que intentas decirme? -pregunto él desconfiado. Esa forma de comenzar la conversación le daba mala espina.

-¡te dije que no me interrumpieras! -protesto

-si, si, continua. ¿Puedes dejar de caminar?, es muy molesto. -se quejo, ella se sentó frente a él, inquieta.

-hay algo que tu no sabes, -él dejo de jugar con sus pulgares para mirarla con atención, -primero tienes que saber que solo mentí en una cosa, todo lo demás es real, nunca fingí nada, se que vas a odiarme, pero aun así tengo que decirlo.

-¿vas a terminar conmigo? Porque si es así, no necesito escuchar todo el sermón, preferiría que lo soltaras de una vez, soy una persona adulta lo aceptare, puedo vivir sin ti. -dijo él fastidiado.

-¡no estoy terminando contigo idiota!, ¡ya déjame hablar! -él la miro desconfiado, y ella continuo,-antes de que vayas a comenzar a gritar y no me dejes explicarte completo, ¡quiero que sepas que ya no pienso nada, de lo que antes pensaba de ti!, -lo vio que comenzaba a prestar señales de comenzar a hablar y se apresuro a continuar, -no he sido completamente sincera contigo, te mentí, cuando te dije que Misato no me de..,

-¿que hacen aquí solos? -pregunto Shinji repentinamente alumbrándolos con una linterna. Los dos chicos pegaron un brinco.

-¡DEMONIOS SHINJI! ¿Que haces aquí? -le grito Asuka que se llevo un buen susto. -¡apaga eso! -Shinji desvío la linterna hasta su amigo, que hizo una pantalla con sus manos para taparse la cara.

-¿que hacen los dos aquí solos? -repitió de forma autoritaria inusual en él

-¡no es asunto tuyo lo que estemos haciendo!. -Salto agresiva, -¡vete a dormir kinder! -le grito furiosa de una forma tan intimidante que hasta Kensuke se sintió pequeñito al lado de Asuka.

Shinji se alejo a zancadas.

Kensuke lo miro hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad

-¡ahora si que te pasaste!, no debiste tratarlo así. -se levando y se sacudió la ropa. -¡vámonos! -le dio la mano para que se parara.

-pero.., tienes que saberlo.

-mañana me cuentas

Cuando Kensuke regreso a su carpa, Touji parecía un taco enrollado de pie a cabeza, se pregunto como no se asfixiaba, Shinji fingía estar dormido, lo supo porque roncaba exageradamente. Él Fingió que no se daba cuenta, se acostó y se durmió rápido. En cambio Asuka en su carpa le costo mucho poder conciliar el sueño.

La luz del sol se colo hasta la carpa donde las dos chicas dormían.

-humm nicht, glauben sie mir, schau mich an, ich liebe diach, bésame -balbuceaba dormida, se despertó por un golpe.

-¡ay!.., ¿por que me golpeas?.., ¿y por que me estas abrazando? -pregunto Asuka mirando a su amiga con sueño.

-¡tu eres la que me estaba acosando! -Asuka soltó a su amiga, -¡y hablabas dormida! ¿Qué estabas soñando? -le pregunto con suspicacia

-¡no estaba soñando con nadie! -se defendió la pelirroja, entiendo que sus mejilla comenzaban a arder.

-¡AJA!, te pregunte ¿que estabas soñando?, no ¿con quien? -Hikari sonrío y Asuka frunció el ceño.

-¡no estaba soñando nada! -contesto de mala gana, antes de salir torpemente de la carpa.

Hikari se quedo dentro en la carpa peinándose, y escucho a su amiga hablando afuera.

-¡buenos días Asuka! -escucho que Kensuke la saludaba.

-¡Guten morgen!.., ¿que estas haciendo?

-estoy recogiendo la basura, ¡ya nos vamos a casa!.., ¿me ayudas?

-¿y que gano con eso? -pregunto ella

No escucho la respuesta del chico, pero cuando salio se sorprendió cuando la vio recogiendo la basura sin pelear. Tuvo un impulso de hacerle un chiste a la pelirroja pero se contuvo, ahora ya no era una sospecha, Asuka tenia algo con el mejor amigo de Touji.


	32. tu jueguito

**Cap. 32**

**Tu jueguito**

-¡hola Asuka! -La saludo Hikari en uno de los pasillos del colegio, -¿vas a estar libre mañana en la tarde?

-¿para que y porque?

-es que quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial, tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi hermana Kodama, que cumple años este sábado, vamos hacerle una pequeña reunión, ¡estas invitada por supuesto y también puedes llevar a alguien si quieres! -explico la delegada, en ese momento caminaban juntas hasta su salón.

-entonces quedamos para mañana.

-¡buenos días Asuka!. -la saludo Zotaki muy alegre, cuando paso por su lado, Asuka lo miro ceñuda. Y luego miro a su amiga que también lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿es mi impresión o este parecía muy feliz? -le pregunto Hikari

-no lo se, y tampoco me interesa -contesto ella con una mueca desagradable.

-nunca me contaste porque fue que terminaron.

-¡porque era un idiota! No se como pude salir semejante tarado -respondió Asuka con fastidio

-¡tampoco me dijiste que ya tienes novio! -comento la castaña mirándola.

La delegada había esperado pacientemente a que su amiga le contara su historia con el chico de lentes, pero ya que esta parecía tener intenciones de contárselo, se decidió a tomar la iniciativa.

-¿dass? -Miro a Hikari perpleja, -¿porque crees que tengo novio? -intentando sonar indiferente. Su amiga sonrío.

-porque el otro día que estabas soñando, me pedias un beso, y dijiste un nombre. -mintió en la ultima parte, disfrutando la cara de desconcierto que puso la alemana.

-¡es mentira, ya te dije que no soñé nada! -se defendió Asuka

-que no soñaras nada, no quiere decir que no hablaras dormida, -sonrío, -¿quien es tu nuevo novio? eh, cuenta, cuenta -dándole un codazo a su amiga.

-¡dímelo tu!.., no has dicho que me has escuchado nombrarlo dormida. -contesto con indiferencia, su amiga la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-bueno ya que tu no confías en mi, se lo preguntare a él, no creo que se atreva a negarlo. -dejo a la pelirroja varios pasos atrás.

-¡has lo que quieras!, -contesto ella fastidiada.

No estaba segura de si Hikari ya lo sabia, pero la verdad ya le daba igual, si lo sabía o no. la siguió hasta el salón, cuando entro no vio a Kensuke por ninguna parte, recordó que este le había dicho que faltaría a la primera clases porque iba a buscar sus lentes nuevos. Y se dispuso a sacar sus cuadernos, afortunadamente Hikari no siguió con el interrogatorio.

Después de la primera clases la castaña la tenia atormentada con el mismo tema de siempre Suzuhara y las mil decepciones.

Cuando Kensuke llego al colegio, se encontró con una de las amigas de Akaris la cual lo saludo y le contó que Akaris se había ido otra vez a Francia. Camino por los pasillos pensando en la chica, ahora entendía por que no la había vuelto a ver.

Vio a la pelirroja sentada en una de las escaleras que estaba frente al baño de chicas, la observo desde donde estaba.

Aunque Físicamente seguía siendo la misma, Asuka había cambiado mucho en una semana, se comportaba extrañamente más amable con él, ya no lo criticaba tanto. Ahora hasta lo llamaba por teléfono solo para saber que hacia, cuando antes era él, el único que lo hacia, No sabía cual era el motivo de su cambio, pero le gustaba saber que se preocupaba más por él.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella.

-hola -La saludo esta alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, finalmente nunca mas había tenido el valor para decirle la verdad a su novio, -¿que haces aquí tan solita?

-estoy esperando a que Hikari salga del baño. -Ambos miraron la puerta cerrada, -son idénticos a los anteriores, pensé que innovarías con otro diseño. -comento ella refiriéndose a los lentes nuevos.

-¡no que va! ¿y arriesgarme a que te burlaras de mi?. -dijo divertido ella sonrío.

-¡yoo, seria incapaz! Como crees que me burlaría de ti -contesto con aire juguetón y él rió.

-ahora cambiando de tema, no creo que Horaki necesite ayuda en el baño, ¿vienes conmigo?, ¡please! Todos mis amigos me han abandonado eres lo único que tengo, ¿vienes conmigo?-dijo con falso drama, ella negó con la cabeza, -vale no va a enojarse porque no estén 5 minutos juntas. -insistió. Asuka miro la puerta cerrada y después miro al chico que le tendía una mano para que se levantara.

-¿porque las mujeres tienen que estar siempre juntas? no entiendo eso, ¿no se aburren?. -comento Kensuke mientras Caminaban por los pasillos.

-sino te aburres tu de hablar tantas tonterías con el idiota de Suzuhara, no veo porque yo tenga que aburrirme de mi amiga. -contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Touji no es tan malo como tú crees, en cambio Horaki me gruñe como un Perro cada vez que me acerco a ustedes. -comento divertido y Asuka rompió a reír.

-¿has escuchado alguna vez las tonterías que dices para acercarte a mi?.

-pues tu no me facilitas nada, ya hasta parecen siamesas. -se defendió él.

-¿estas celoso de mi amiga? -pregunto ella con sorna.

-¡que va! Quien si lo esta, es Touji.

Salieron varios alumnos de las aulas y los pasillos se llenaron de gente.

-¡pero que imbécil si fuera menos idiota, yo no estuviera que escuchar a Hikari todo el tiempo lamentándose de lo poco detallista que es Suzuhara!. -respondió ella esquivando a varias personas.

-si fuera mas como yo confiésalo. -Bromeo él y Asuka resoplo, -si Horaki fuera mi novia no se lamentaría contigo.

-y si ella fuera tu novia, entonces yo no lo seria. -contesto ella burlona.

-ah.., es verdad, ¡eso seria peor aun! ¿Porque hay tanta gente? -se quejo.

-no lo se, pero ya se a donde podemos ir.

Cruzaron a la derecha vieron a Shinji hablando con Rei, estos los siguieron con la vista.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-sabias que están saliendo. -le comento Shinji a Rei.

-si, hace tiempo. -contesto esta mirándolos entrar un deposito donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza. Shinji la miro sorprendido.

-¡es el colmo que hasta tu lo sabias!, Kensuke es un traidor, se supone que soy su amigo debió contármelo, ademas con lo pervertido que es, eso no va a terminar bien, ¡se enamora de todas, no se toma en serio nada!. -gruño mirando la puerta cerrada, Rei lo miro a él.

-yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que los vi, pero creo que tu no lo conoces bien, -mirando a Shinji con enfado, -es ella quien no se lo toma en serio, ademas, no veo en que te afecte eso a ti. -concluyo ella abriendo el libro que hasta hace un momento leía antes de que Shinji la interrumpiera.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Esta muy oscuro no te veo, -se quejo él

-¿ahora?. -Encendiendo la luz, -¡siempre tan quejita!. -dijo entre risas.

-Shinji acaba de vernos entrar aquí, en serio no te importa. -ella negó con la cabeza. -creerá que voy aprovecharme de ti. -ella soltó la risa.

-Shinji es un idiota, lo tengo controlado, no dirá nada, lo he amenazado con contarle a Misato lo de tu vecina. -explico con aire presumido. Kensuke la miro asombrado.

-¡que astuta!, -silvo, -admiro eso de ti, siempre tienes una carta bajo la manga.., ahora lo que yo no entiendo es porque Shinji me ahora odia, -ella se cruzo de brazos, y él la observo pensativo. -dime la verdad, ¿tu llegaste a tener algo con Shinji? -ella arrugo la frente.

-¿que? Nos vamos a encerrar para hablar de Shinji. -se quejo.

-solo quiero la verdad, ¿tu llegaste a tener algo con Shinji? -pregunto con calma.

-nunca tuve nada con Shinji, -respondió con fastidio, él continuo mirándola como si intentara meterse en su cabeza y averiguarlo por su cuenta, -bueno.., una vez si nos besamos. -confeso y espero a que él comenzara a maldecir. -solo una vez. -añadió al ver que él se quedaba mudo.

-se besaron. -repitió despacio sorprendido.

-si una vez, pero hace un año y no significo nada para mi y hasta me cepille los dientes en seguida. -se apresuro ella a explicar.

-pero lo besaste, eso quiere decir que te gusta. -respondió él con voz queda, aun sorprendido, no terminaba de asimilar la noticia, por su mente comenzaban a pasar montones de imágenes perturbadoras.

-¡nicht! No, -negando con la cabeza, ¡a mi Shinji no me gusta, solo lo bese porque estaba aburrida!. -él la miro con ceño.

-Peor aun, entonces tengo que pensar que si yo no estoy cerca cuando tu estés aburrida besarías a cualquiera..,. -sintiéndose enojado y muy decepcionado de la forma de pensar de su novia.

-¡mira cállate! ¡es el colmo que me hagas una escena de celos!, por algo tan absurdo, o vas a decirme que soy la única chica que has besado, ¿soy la única novia que has tenido? -pregunto mirándolo incrédula.

-!no es lo mismo, yo nunca viví en la casa de Sol o de Karen, en cambio Shinji y tu si!. -gruño Kensuke, ella lo miro boquiabierta.

Sonaba fatal, incluso ella misma al principio se había negado a vivir en la misma casa con un chico que no fuera su hermano. Podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kensuke en esos momentos, el muchacho se mantenía en silencio con cara de perturbado.

-¡ya te lo explique Shinji y yo nada!, ¡no me gusta!. -insistió ella.

-¡yo me largo! -Asuka se apoyo en la puerta, -¡déjame salir! -gruño enojado.

-olvídalo no voy a dejarte salir así. -él se aparto de ella pensando en toda la situación

-me a visto la cara de imbécil todo este tiempo. Con Shinji un piloto de un Evangelio, viven juntos en la misma casa. -hablaba con la vista fija en la nada, una cachetada de Asuka lo saco de su meditación.

-¡ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuarlo!, estas enfermo, tienes una mente retorcida. -dijo ella indignada, él tocándose la mejilla enrojecida la miro como si apenas notara su presencia.

-por eso me odia Shinji, esta celoso, porque él esta enamorado de ti, -continuo Kensuke haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica. -pero hay algo que no cuadra, si tu y él tienen algo, porque cuando nos descubrió en el bosque, tu le dijiste que se fuera y él se fue sin hacerme nada. ¡A parte de traidor es un maldito cobarde!.

-¡porque no tenemos nada!, ¡todo eso esta en tu cabeza!. -dijo ella con voz cancina. Él la miro a los ojos, -¡déjame salir yo si voy a partirle la cara! -gruño intentando apartarla de la puerta pero ella no movió.

-¿estas loco? No voy a dejarte armar un escándalo aya fuera, ¡Kensuke mírame! voy a ponértelo en dos platos, para ver si así comprendes, después te dejare salir a matarte con quien te de la gana, -él la miro con ceño, -si yo viera a Shinji besar a otra chica, estoy completamente segura de que no me afectaría en nada, porque no siento NADA por él escuchaste NADA. En cambio si te viera a ti, lo mas seguro es que te rajara la cabeza.

-¿estas segura?, ¿no te gusta nada? Aun siendo un piloto -pregunto tocándose la barbilla, analizando cada gesto de la alemana.

-¿y que tiene que sea un piloto?, ¡el Kinder no es mi tipo entiéndelo de una vez!, -obstinada de la necedad del chico, -es completamente absurdo que sigas teniendo dudas, -cruzándose de brazos, -sabes de sobra que tu me gustas mucho, sino no nunca te fuera aceptado como novio. Si no me importaras, ya te fuera dejado salir de aquí hace rato, porque me valiera un cuerno lo que pensaras de mi.

-esta bien, te creo, voy hacer de cuenta de que Shinji se comporta como un hermano celoso y no como otra cosa.

-es lo mas sensato.

Después de esas palabras, el lugar fue invadido por un silencio, en el que cada uno por su lado analizaba toda la situación. Kensuke se cuestionaba si en verdad valía para Asuka mas de lo que ella le hacia saber, ¿si acaso él podía creer ciegamente en ella?

Asuka por su lado pensaba en las palabras de Kensuke sobre Shinji, ¿de cuando aca el kid se había enamorado de ella?, la idea no era tan ridícula, ahora Kensuke iba a estar dándole la lata con eso, cada vez que recordara que viven en la misma casa, menudo problema, maldito Shinji, ¿porque tenia que meterse en su vida?

El contacto de Kensuke la sacó de su meditación, pues este Le agarro el rostro con ambas manos y se aplastó contra su boca, besándola de una forma muy posesiva.

Kensuke quería demostrarle en ese beso que él no era un simple juguete. Ella le echo los brazos al cuello, la apretó más contra su cuerpo, besándola con necesidad, necesitaba que ella aceptara de una vez, que él, era parte de su vida y no podía hacerlo a un lado. Que reconociera que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y que le dijera, que no quería besar a ningún otro chico que no fuera él.

Varios besos después, Kensuke entro al salón tarareando una canción, no había logrado que confesara nada de lo que quería escuchar, pero al menos ella había confesado que le gustaba mucho, que él era importante para ella, y eso ya era bastante viniendo de ella. Resulta que Asuka era increíblemente testaruda y orgullosa, como para rendirse. Sonrío con satisfecho.

-¿y a ti que?.., ¿porque tan feliz? -le pregunto Touji observándolo

-hace un día perfecto -respondió él tamborileando los dedos, mientras Shinji lo miraba ceñudo, como lo miraba desde hace días, ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-¿estas loco?.., ¡Esta lloviendo! - lo miro como si estuviera enfermo, Kensuke lo observo por unos segundos pero no le respondió, -tienes telarañas en la cabeza. -Añadió Touji.

-y tu, tienes Cucarachas en la cabeza y yo no te digo nada. -respondió Kensuke, Touji lo miro ceñudo y Hikari soltó la risa quitándole una telaraña de la cabeza.

minutos después apareció Asuka, que no venia tan feliz con él, al contrario lo miro durante dos segundos con rabia, sabia que para la chica hablar de sus sentimientos era algo casi prohibido, se resistía y se resistía como si fuera algo humillante.

-¿donde estabas Asuka?, te desapareciste sin decir nada, te busque por todas partes y no te encontré.

-!ya déjame en paz, tengo una vida, no soy tu psicóloga! -le contesto Asuka de forma brusca.

-bueno discúlpame por preocuparme por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo - se defendió dolida.

Después de terminar el primer examen, Kensuke salio del salón, estaba seguro que le había ido muy bien, la historia siempre fue su materia favorita, se le daba muy bien memorizar fechas. Ver la cara de sufrido de Touji cada vez que terminaba un examen antes que él. No tenia precio.

Entro al baño y se encontró al tal Zotaki, ese tipo le caía muy mal, y no solo porque fuera el ex de Asuka, sino porque le gustaba hablar mal de las mujeres. No podía orinar con él mirándolo.

-¿que tanto me miras? -le pregunto Kensuke de mala gana

-¿hablas conmigo? -señalándose con un dedo

-¡no con el otro idiota que esta al lado!., -irónico pues solo estaban ellos dos, -¡claro que es contigo! -Zotaki sonrío cínicamente.

-solo me preguntaba, ¿porque crees que contigo es diferente? -dijo Zotaki mirándolo a través del espejo.

-¿de que me estas hablando? - lo miro ceñudo.

-me refiero a Asuka, es tu novia ¿no? -Kensuke lo miro asombrado, -¡ella jugo conmigo y también lo hará contigo!

-¡eso quisieras tu! -contesto fríamente.

-¡bueno si quieres seguir engañándote es problema tuyo! -cerro el grifo y se volvió para mirarlo y sonreír con sorna.

-¡no es asunto tuyo! -gruño Kensuke visiblemente irritado, intentando controlar el impulso de lanzársele encima.

Zotaki se fue, dejándolo enojado, cuando Kensuke salio del baño se topo con Rei en el camino.

-ah.., hola Rei -la saludo y esta lo miro extrañada

-vuelves a hablarme -contesto ella, con voz monocorde

-pues si, -rascándose la cabeza, -¿no quieres que vuelva hacerlo?

-no me extrañaría que dejaras de hacerlo

-eh.., bueno, -balbuceo confundido, sin saber que exactamente significaba eso, -bueno reconozco que fui muy injusto contigo.., me molesto mucho que me cambiaras por Touji, lamento haberte llamado hipócrita, mala amiga y ingrata. -se disculpo él

-nunca me dijiste nada de eso.

-lo hice, solo que tu no estabas. -rió nervioso y Rei sonrío negando con la cabeza -¿entonces amigos otra vez?, prometo no volver a comportarme como un tarado.

Después de hacer las pases con Rei, se dirigió a uno de los pasillos, que lo llevaba al aula donde presentaría el siguiente examen el de ingles que era vital para él, sino lo aprobaba tendría que ver clases durante las vacaciones.

-hola Aida. -Lo saludo una chica que estudiaba con él, pero no recordaba su nombre, -¡mira tu novia te esta esperando!

-¿mi novia? -extrañado, -¿y dónde esta? - pregunto sorprendido de que esa chica supiera lo de Asuka, "ahora resulta que todo el mundo lo sabe"

-por allí, me dijo que te avisara. -señalando el patio.

Se dirigió a toda prisa porque no quería entrar tarde al examen, le parecía muy extraño que Asuka lo mandara a llamar con otra persona, cuando ella siempre era tan paranoica con todo ese asunto. Supuso que era algo importante y corrió para no perder más tiempo, se detuvo con un derrape. La vio y no estaba sola, hablaba con otra chica.

-¡me sorprende que TU la piloto de un evangelio!, ¡este saliendo con el idiota, de Kensuke, siempre te creí mas exigente!. -dijo en tono despectivo y luego se echo a reír, Asuka parecía tener ganar de matarla.

_"Estaban hablando de él"_ se quedo oculto quería saber que iba responder Asuka.

-¿estas loca? -contesto Asuka furiosa

-¿pero que dices? si los e visto besarse en varias ocasiones, supongo que es tu novio ¿no? -Mofándose, -!Reconoce que estas enamorada del niñato ese!. ¡Que bajo has caído!,-hizo un mueca de asco, Asuka ya estaba roja de la rabia y respiraba con dificulta.

Kensuke comenzaba a enojarse mucho con esa chica.

-¿dass?, ¡no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación!..., ¡Pero voy a explicártelo porque estoy segura que tu escaso cerebro no da para mas!. -Kensuke sonrío al ver la cara de la chica, -¡escúchalo bien, porque solo lo dire una vez, Kensuke no es nadie!, -él dejo de sonreír, -¡es solo un pasatiempo, con el que voy a entretenerme hasta que me aburra!, -él arrugo la frente, -ja.., ¿crees que alguien como yo, podría enamorarse de alguien tan insignificante con él?, !ese chico solo me da lastima!. -dijo ella con desprecio en la voz.

Kensuke furioso atravesó el patio como flecha, pago la rabia con un niño de primero que se le atravesó en su camino, llevándoselo por el medio.

El examen había comenzado y Kensuke no llegaba, a la pelirroja le parecía muy extraño, que aun no fuera aparecido con lo importante que era ese examen para él, le mando un mensaje de texto escondida. Y no recibió respuesta.

Cuando el examen acabo, Asuka interpreto su ausencia como un mal presagio.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Por la tarde, ya que este seguía sin contestarle las llamadas, se fue a la casa del muchacho, aunque no estaba segura de encontrarlo porque ese día le tocaba clases en el curso. Toco la puerta durante un rato hasta que Kensuke le abrió la puerta con aspecto de estar enfermo.

La miro y entonces la rabia que sentía hacia ella, lo cubrió como la lava abrazándolo por dentro y eliminando cualquier otro sentimiento.

**

* * *

**

**Nota para todos:** saludos, gracias por leer y comentar.

_Respuesta para __**mayito**__:_ Saludos chico :-) si, yo al principio pensaba hacer un Oneshoot, pero pensé, olare seria poco creíble un fic tan corto de esta pareja, que nadie ve con buenos ojos y a otros ni siquiera se les había ocurrido, me caerían a tomatazos jeje..,

Después pensé bueno, voy hacer uno de 10 capítulos para explicar mas como podría iniciarse una relación entre ellos y de paso demostrar que si se puede hacer un fic de esta pareja, pero se me fueron ocurriendo mas ideas, ¡y caray ya voy por el capitulo 32!, y los que faltan :-) porque no me e olvidado de Rei. Tu tambien cuidate. XD


	33. Francia, cenicienta y chocolate

**Capitulo 33**

**Francia, Cenicienta y Chocolate**

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto Kensuke con frialdad.

-¿que te paso? -Entrando hasta la sala, -¿porque te fuiste?, perdiste el examen, ¡te he llamado como cien veces y no respondes!, -él se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, y la miro indignado, -¿le paso algo a tu celular?

_Ella seguía hablando como si nada, era una maldita hipócrita _

-creo que todavía estas a tiempo de recuperarte, si hablas con la profesora puede que te de otra oportunidad -opino ella

-!NO ME IMPORTA NINGÚN MALDITO EXAMEN! -Exploto ya no pudiendo contener su rabia. Ella lo miro sin entender su actitud.

-¿que coño te pasa? -pregunto ella mirándolo, dar vueltas de un lado para el otro como si fuera un demente.

-¿quieres saber que es lo que me pasa? -se detuvo para mirarla con odio, ella asintió temiéndose lo peor, -¡Kensuke no es nadie!.., ¡es solo un pasatiempo, con el que voy a entretenerme hasta que me aburra!, ¿crees que alguien como yo podría enamorarse de alguien tan insignificante con él?, !ese chico solo me da lastima!. - repitió él palabra por palabra, con profundo desprecio, ella palideció.

-lo escuchaste. -dijo despacio, no creyendo su mala suerte, él la miro furioso, -¡eran solo mentiras!, ¡tienes que creerme!, yo estaba allí y entonces ella empezó a..,

-¡YO LO ESCUCHE.., NADIE ME LO DIJO, LO ESCUCHE DE TI MISMA! - grito harto del descaro de la chica al negárselo.

-¡solo lo dije!, ¡porque esa chica es la mas chismosa del colegio! No la conoces es de lo peor. -se defendió

-ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ¿VERDAD?.., LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMÁS DE TI.., !vas a negarme ahora que siempre has querido mantener lo nuestro en secreto!, !AHORA YA SE PORQUE!. -grito a pleno pulmón, como si escucharla decir eso le ofendiera mas.

-no lo niego.., al principio no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero después todo cambio y ya no..,

-YA BASTA, -la interrumpió, -¿que vas a inventarme ahora?, ¡que te enamoraste de mi! -sonrío con amargura. -¡Nada de lo que digas, va hacer que olvide lo que escuche de TI!, -soltó con amargura, Asuka no sabia que decirle.

Camino de un lado para el otro, mientras ella lo miraba en silencio. Se dejo caer en el mueble y apretó un cojín intentado calmarse.

-¿sabes que es lo mas irónico? -Ella lo observo, apretar un puño hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el color, -que yo siempre lo sospeche.., ¡pero TU siempre decías que eran manías mías!, y yo te creí, ¡te creía todo!, porque quería creerte. -hizo una pausa y luego continuo.

-te quería tanto, que cada día, te daba una oportunidad nueva, para que me dijeras que era eso que te impedía quererme... Hice todo para que me quisieras y en verdad llegue a pensar, que me querías un poco…, ¡pero me equivoque contigo! - hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza gacha, luego la miro con tanta rabia que Asuka supo que la odiaba, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera.

-lo siento, jamás he querido lastimarte, en verdad nunca quise hacerte daño. -se disculpo con sinceridad, intento acercársele pero él se aparto de ella con tanta rapidez, como si su contacto fuese veneno.

-¡no Asuka, yo ya no puedo perdonarte!, -haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, -tampoco te creo nada.., no se que ganaste con todo esto, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo.., Ahora por favor, -hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la puerta, -!no quiero saber nada mas de ti, vete! -concluyo con firmeza en la voz. Ella camino hasta la puerta, y se volvió para verlo.

-¡si para ti es mas fácil creer que todo fue una mentira!, y eso te hace sentir mejor, ¡ENTONCES CRÉELO!...,

-¡NO NECESITO CREERLO TU ME HICISTE VIVIRLA! -le grito, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Llego a su casa y se dirigió directo a su cuarto, sin mirar nada en concreto.

-¿que te paso? -le pregunto Misato preocupada, al ver a la pelirroja pasar con la mirada perdida, sin dar el acostumbrado portazo. Sin gritar, sin hablar.

Se encerró en su cuarto ignorando la pregunta de su tutora, había reprimido tanto las ganas de llorar, que sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. Se tumbo su cama sobre un costado y luego se coloco en posición fetal.

No sabía que le dolía mas, si saber que la odiaba o que no le creía nada. Lo había arruinado todo, siempre lo arruinaba todo.

_"Nunca debió haberse involucrado con él", "desde el principio fue una mala idea" "si no le creía, pues no le importaba" "le daba igual lo que Kensuke pensara de ella" "no le importaba absolutamente nada de él". _

Dejo de atormentarse, cuando ya no pudo resistir más, y solo entonces, rompió su promesa de no llorar y lloro en silencio hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

-¿Asuka vas a ir para la escuela? - escucho la voz de Shinji, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. No recibió respuesta de la chica. -¡acuérdate que hoy es el examen de Química! -insistió.

-¡ya déjame en paz! ¡No voy a ir a la escuela! -le grito la alemana del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡bueno, no se, yo me voy!

-¿que le pasa? -le pregunto Misato a Shinji cuando este se dirigió a la sala para irse.

-no lo se, dice que no va a ir a la escuela, pero hoy tenemos examen importante, pero yo no voy a decirle mas nada. -le advirtió colocándose su mochila antes de salir.

Escucho minutos después a Misato tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. Lo sabia por su forma de tocar la puerta.

-¡ASUKA PÁRATE! ¡Tienes un examen importante!, ¡ya no eres una niña, deja de comportarte como tal!

-¡ya dije que no voy! -le respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿y se puede saber porque no?

-¡estoy enferma! -contesto fastidiada.

-¡voy a pasar! -abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡demonios Misato! ¡No te han enseñado que no se debe entrar a una habitación, sin permiso del dueño! -le grito Asuka que apenas tuvo tiempo para tumbarse en su cama.

-¡es verdad estas ardiendo!, creo que deberías acompañarme a Nerv para que te revisen. -tocándole la frente.

-NO. -Grito y Misato la miro extrañada, -solo es una fiebre, se me pasara tomare algo no te preocupes, solo es un resfriado, -insistió bajo la mirada preocupada de su tutora, se tumbo de un costado, para no verle la cara a la mujer dando por terminada la charla.

Había estado más de una hora pegada a la lámpara, antes que Misato casi la descubriera.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

La mañana se fue y dio paso a la tarde, Rei se encontraba como de costumbre cada vez que no tenía que ir a Nerv, en el taller de dibujo.

-¡hola! -la saludo Kail repentinamente, asiendo que Rei partiera la punta del lápiz. -¡lo siento no quería asustarte!

-no lo hiciste. -respondió con calma, dejando el dibujo para míralo.

Él estaba vestido con unos vaqueros, era la primera vez que Rei lo veía vestido casi normal, una franela verde, una chaqueta negra y su inseparable boina marrón.

-¿que pasa me veo tan mal? -pregunto divertido, y Rei dejo de mirarlo bruscamente, al parecer lo había visto mas de la cuenta, y se sintió avergonzada por eso.

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunto ella sin mirarlo, mientras sacaba punta a su lapiz.

-estoy aquí por varias razones, la primera es que tenia que hablar con tu profesora, la segunda es por esto. -le enseño un paquete a Rei, -es un regalo para ti.

-no puedo aceptarlo. -se apresuro ella a responder, no quería él se hiciera ninguna ilusión con ella.

-espera no te he dicho la tercera razón, vine a despedirme

-despedirte. -repitió ella, que por alguna razón desconocida para ella, sentía una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Lo miro con desazón.

-si y por eso no puedes negarte a aceptar el regalo. Seria de muy mala educación, acéptalo sin ningún compromiso. -sonrío y Rei tomo el paquete mal envuelto, supuso que él mismo lo había envuelto.

-¿que es? -pregunto

-¡ábrelo y descúbrelo!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Con Misato en Nerv y Shinji fuera de casa, Asuka salio del cuarto, se sirvió un plato de cereal, prendió la Tv. Y lo primero que vio, la disgusto mucho, era un programa sobre manga y anime.

Cambio a otro canal y en este estaban dando Samurai x, resoplo indignada, cambio a varios canales hasta que encontró una novela. Lo dejo allí, y siguió con los cereales.

-¡como pudiste hacerme eso, te odio!. -escucho la voz proveniente de la Tv.

-aunque me odies voy a amarte por siempre. -levanto la cara y miro la Tv. bufo, era lo mas cursi y tonto que había escuchado.

-¡no digas que me amas porque es mentira!. -miro con ceño la Tv, esas palabras se le hacían familiares.

-¡déjame no me toques! -Grito él, -apago la Tv. irritada

-¡ja.., una novela basura ya no dan bueno!. -se quejo

-¿Asuka te sientes mejor? -salio Shinji de su cuarto y Asuka se asusto.

-si.., un poco mejor. -volviendo a su actitud de enferma terminal.

-¡haré una sopa para ti.., y te sentirás mejor ya veras!. -la animo Shinji

Dudaba que una simple sopa pudiera hacer tanto, se fue a su cuarto no sin antes recordar que tenía que toser, y caminar lento.

Apenas entro se tumbo en su cama, su celular sonaba y sonaba, lo miro durante un rato, era Hikari, pero no tenia ningún animo de hablar con nadie.

Recordó que había quedado con ella para comprar el regalo de su hermana, y lo dejo sonar hasta que su amiga dejo de insistir.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ….**

Abrió el regalo y lo primero que saco fue una película de Cenicienta. Rei se fijo en la imagen de la carátula, donde salía el dibujo de una mujer corriendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras y en el camino dejaba una Zapatilla que brillaba con intensidad, más atrás lo que parecía ser un príncipe. Lo supuso por su ropa.

-¡creo que el otro te gustara mas! -hablo él sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Y le señalo el otro regalo.

Lo saco y era una enciclopedia de arte. Lo abrió la primera hoja y leyó

_El museo de Louvre fue inaugurado como museo público en 1793, Se emplaza en el centro histórico de París...,_ dio una vista rápida a todo el libro. Le había encantado el regalo, y quería irse a su casa para poder leerlo.

-gracias. -dijo ella y él sonrío satisfecho.

-¡no es nada, ¿que te parece si damos un paseo? -propuso él

-no puedo irme, tengo que terminar.

-entonces te esperare.

Después de una hora en la cual no logro concentrarse nada, con él allí mirando en silencio, se sentía intimidada, por el hecho de que Kail era un artista plástico, y ella una simple estudiante arte. Comenzó a pensar que todo lo que hacia estaba mal, que no sabia dibujar nada bien, y que él debía pensar que ella era un desastre. La clase termino y Rei se alegro como nunca de que se acabara.

-¿bien señorita nos vamos? -le ofreció su brazo para que se colgara, pero Rei fingió no verlo y él no insistió.

Salieron y caminaron por el parque natural, donde habían varios niños jugando a la pelota, Kail le hablaba sobre trivialidades. Y Rei se preguntaba que tenía que ver eso con ella.

-¿quieres un helado? -pregunto él sacando a Rei su letargo.

-ah.., si. -respondió ella sin haber escuchado la pregunta.

-¡bien espérame aquí! -ella lo miro extrañada, sin entender porque se iba. Se sentó en un banco, y la idea de irse le resulto muy tentadora en ese momento, pero eso seria una grosería.

Volvió tres minutos después con dos conos. Rei se lamento al verlo, eso alargaría su estadía allí. Y lo único que quería hacer, era tumbarse en su cama, estaba físicamente agotada.

-gracias. -tomando el cono.

Se hizo un largo silencio, el cual no era nada incomodo para Rei pues estaba acostumbrada a ellos, como si fueran sus mejores amigos. En cambio él parecía muy incomodo.

-¿y a donde iras? -pregunto ella compadeciéndose del chico.

-¡a Francia! -recobrando su antiguo animo. Luego miro un reloj. -¡wou y mi vuelo sale en dos horas, y todavía tengo que ir por mi maleta!. -exclamo alarmado, Rei lo vio tirar su cono en un cesto de basura. -Rei yo.., quiero hacer algo antes de irme.

-¿que? -pregunto ella después de darle una probada a su helado.

Kail no contesto, le quito su helado, y lo siguiente que Rei supo era que él se acerco a ella y junto sus labios con los de ella, que la estaba besando y que el beso le supo a chocolate.

Cuando se separaron Rei súper incomoda, con las mejillas encendidas, no sabia que decir, ni como actuar ante esa situación. El beso solo había durado cuatro segundos. Suficientes para que sintiera una mezcla de susto y escalofrío. Parecido a lo que sintió cuando se arrojo de la catarata. Pero mucho más fuerte y profundo.

-si me iba sin hacerlo, pasaría los siguientes tres meses lamentándome por no hacerlo. -hablo él con las mejillas levemente coloradas. -ya tengo que irme Rei, pero volveré, y si para entonces la migajita que te gusto no a crecido, no te molestare mas. -Sonrío y Rei se sintió tonta, -¡gracias hasta pronto! -se despidió él.

-hasta pronto -repitió ella y lo vio irse a toda prisa.

Rei se dirigió camino a su apartamento pensando en ese beso y en como rayos vería la película, si ella no tenia un DVD.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** me dio mucha tristeza escribir este capitulo T.T,

Por otra parte Rei, me gusta como es ella, mi objetivo principal con ella en este fic, es mostrarle las cosas simples de la vida, que a ella siempre le han resultado difíciles de comprender. Desde el punto de vista de Rei.

_**Saludos gracias por leer y comentar. XD**_


	34. La fiesta de Kodama

**Capitulo 34**

**La fiesta de Kodama**

El viernes por la mañana Asuka se curo milagrosamente, cuando Misato la obligo a acompañarla a Nerv para que le hicieran unos exámenes.

Porque cada día, amanecía con una enfermedad diferente, que no la dejaba pararse de la cama.

Misato estaba muy preocupada por ella, y Asuka ya estaba harta de comer las sopas Shinji, y beber los jugos sin azúcar de Misato, mientras fingía que tomaba medicamentos.

-¡ya déjame en paz Misato!.., ¡no voy a dejar que me saquen sangre! -protesto caminado de un lado para el otro, bajo la mirada irritada de su tutora, mientras la doctora Ritsuko la esperaba con una jeringa.

-¡ya deja de comportarte como un chiquilla! -la regaño Misato de muy malhumor.

-es importante que analicemos tu sangre, puede que estés presentando un cuadro de infección debido a los experimentos que realizamos con el evangelion 02. -explico Ritsuko con calma. Mirando a la pelirroja taparse los brazos con ambas manos.

Asuka la miro por unos momentos sin saber que responder, ella no podía dejar que le sacaran sangre de ninguna manera, si le sacaban sangre no encontrarían ninguna enfermedad, pues había fingido estar gravemente enferma para no ir a la escuela.

-¡ya he dicho que estoy perfectamente sana! -contesto y salio de la habitación, 20 metros después todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Misato.

Camino por los pasillos y se encontró con Rei que salía de los vestidores, para sorpresa de Rei la pelirroja no dijo ningún comentario hiriente, ni siquiera la miro. La vio dirigirse al área del cafetín. Parecía completamente normal.

Kensuke le había contado todo a Rei, y esta no se había sorprendido de nada, siempre lo había sospechado. Pero no pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia cuando su amigo se lo contó.

-¡hola!.., ¿que haces aquí tan solita? -la saludo Kaji con galantería, sentándose en una silla desocupada, frente a la pelirroja que se encontraba desayunando en el cafetín.

-Kaji. -murmuro ella sorprendida. -¿como estas? -limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-¡yo muy bien!, me ha dicho Misato que no has estado muy bien estos días. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿eso quiere decir que siguen viéndose? -ignorando su pregunta

-a veces por trabajo, pero no me has respondido ¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunto él

-humm.., por trabajo. -irónica

-desde que te conozco nunca te has enfermado, he de imaginar que te pasa algo grave. -ignorando la indirecta, ella frunció el ceño.

-estas aquí porque Misato te envío ¿verdad? -pregunto ella con frialdad.

-Misato esta muy preocupada por ti, pero yo estoy aquí, porque somos amigos, -ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. -siempre has confiado en mi, porque no me cuentas lo que te pasa. -insistió él

-no me pasa nada -contesto con indiferencia.

-no has dejado que te hagan los exámenes, he de suponer que lo tuyo es un problema emocional.

-¿estas llamándome loca? -salto indignada.

-no, para nada, creo que necesitas hablar. -hablo él sin perder la calma.

-¡gracias!, pero no tengo nada que decir. -restándole importancia al tema.

-bueno siendo ese el caso. -le quito una par de papas fritas del plato de ella. -tengo que prepararme para viajar.., Ignorar los problemas no hará que estos desaparezcan, ¿desde cuando huyes?

-¡no huyo de nadie! -soltó furiosa. Él sonrío complacido.

-¿entonces existe alguien? -pregunto inocente. Ella lo fulmino con la vista.

-ja.., no a nacido la persona que me haga huir. -respondió con indiferencia. Él rió

-¡entonces deja de aislarte!, bueno ya me voy, salúdame a Misato. -intento quitarle mas comida del pato, pero Asuka aparto el plato.

-¡NO HUYO DE NADIE! -le grito furiosa antes que se fuera.

Se fue a su casa sin esperar a Misato, estaba indignada, furiosa, harta y cansada de no hacer nada.

-hola amiga, te han dejado un paquete, -la saludo Shinji apenas entro en la casa, señalando el paquete que estaba en una esquina.

-¿quien lo envía? -pregunto Asuka irritada, mirando desconfiada el paquete.

-no se, -encogiéndose de hombros, -yo llegue y estaba en la puerta.

-¡si serás idiota, puede ser para cualquiera!

-no lo creo, la caja dice para Asuka -la miro y luego volvió su atención a la Tv.

Asuka vio la caja desconfiada y se la llevo a su cuarto, con la sensación de que ya conocía esa caja. La abrió y comprobó sus sospecha. Eran las 15 historietas de Spider-man y una navaja multiuso, todas las cosas que ella le había regalado a Kensuke.

Se sintió muy triste. Sabía lo valiosas que eran esas cosas para él. Y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Ahora tampoco quería tener nada que viniera de ella.

Se tumbo en su cama, y marco el número de su amiga Hikari.

-aló Hikari

-Asuka, ¿estas bien? porque no respondes ninguna de mis llamadas, Shinji me dijo que estabas enferma, te has perdido todos los exámenes finales.

-no te pases, exageras, ademas yo no necesitaba presentar ninguno, yo voy lisa, ¿mira a que hora es la fiesta de tu hermana?

-eh.., hoy a las seis, ¿piensas venir?, ¿ya te sientes mejor?.

-¡claro que voy!.., ¡estoy perfectamente bien!. ¡Nos vemos allá! -corto la llamada y dejo de sonreír.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. **

Rei y Kensuke salieron del curso y se fueron a casa de este ultimo, desde la conversación anterior a Rei le quedo claro, que Kensuke estaba odiando a la piloto tanto o mas de lo que la quería.

Y por eso tenia mucha precaución, en no mencionar nada relacionado con la alemana, que lo hiciera estallar en ira.

Su amistad se había reforzado pues Rei se sentía moralmente obligada a apoyarlo, Kensuke no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enteraran nada, no quería se burlaran de él, por eso se esforzaba en fingir que todo iba normal.

Ahora aprovechando lo bien que se la estaban llevando, ella le había pedido el favor de que le prestara el DVD, pero como ella tampoco tenia televisor. Kensuke le dijo que era más fácil que viera la película en su casa. Que llevar la Tv. Hasta su apartamento.

-bien voy a preparar cotufas -Anuncio Kensuke dirigiéndose a la cocina regreso al rato con una bolsa grande ya listas. -¿que película veremos?

Rei lo miro indecisa, no le había querido decir cual era la película, tenia la impresión de que él iba a reírse de ella. Lo que había investigado en internet sobre cenicienta, daba a entender que era un cuento infantil.

Saco la película de su bolso y se la entrego.

-¡Cenicienta! -levantando una ceja, -No sabia que te gustaban los cuentos de príncipes. -comento, Rei lo miro con una cara que Kensuke tuvo un impulso de reírse pero se contuvo.

Sonrío inocente, metió la película en el DVD, y apago la luz. Vieron la película con uno que otro comentario burlesco de Kensuke sobre la película. Rei había quedado confundida con eso de los Ratones convertido en caballos, la calabaza en carruaje. Nada de eso tenia lógica.

Kensuke prendió la luz, se tumbo en el mueble, cruzo los pies sobre una mesa y miro a Rei.

-¿que te pareció la película? -le pregunto con curiosidad, Sabía que esa era la primera película que veía ella.

-bueno.., me parece que nada de eso tenia sentido. -dijo ella con sinceridad. Y él rompio a reir.

-¡Rei a veces eres muy graciosa! -riendo. -¿que no has entendido?.

-¿como es posible que Ratones se conviertan en caballos?.., Y como el príncipe se podía enamorarse perdidamente de cenicienta en unas horas. -él volvió a reír con mas ganas. A veces creía que Rei había sido criada en un sótano o algo parecido.

-bueno.., recuerda que el ada madrina hizo magia, y el príncipe bueno Cenicienta era guapísima…, todo ese cuento del amor es pura ficción no le hagas mucho caso.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, a Rei le pareció que Kensuke pensaba probablemente en la pelirroja, porque hizo una mueca de disgusto. Pero ella quería saber mas sobre el tema del amor.

-y bueno ¿que se siente estar enamorado? -pregunto con sencillez, él la miro ceñudo.

-no quiero saber nada de amores ahora -gruño él

Se sumergieron en un nuevo silencio y cuando ella comenzaba a creer que Kensuke se había enojado. Él hablo.

-cuando estas enamorado, quieres estar todo el día pegado a esa persona.., quieres complacerla en todo, no importa lo que sea, porque una sonrisa de ella, vale todo el esfuerzo..., y si no puedes estar con ella, sientes.., como si, ya no volverás a ser feliz…, es mejor que no te enamores. -concluyo con sencillez

-¿porque?

-¿no es obvio?, nadie debería dejar, que otra persona tenga tanto control de tu vida. Yo por ejemplo no vuelvo a caer en esa telaraña, -sonrío brevemente, -¡claro que eso no quiere decir que no te diviertas!, ¿si me entiendes a lo que me refiero?, -le guiño un ojo y Rei no estaba segura de que los dos hubiesen pensando lo mismo.

-pero si es tan malo, ¿por que la gente siempre esta buscando el amor?

-porque hay mucha gente idiota por allí, -Rei lo miro pensativa, -aunque mi padre siempre dice que el único amor verdadero es el de los padres a sus hijos, es irónico porque yo casi nunca lo veo, pero creo que tiene razón. -concluyo para luego bostezar

-pero hay padres que no quieren a sus hijos -respondió ella recordando la situación de Shinji.

-si, por supuesto, hay excepciones.

Se hizo otro silencio en el que Rei pensaba sobre todas las palabras, y recordaba el beso de Kail, definitivamente no sabia que sentía por él.

-¿la has visto? -pregunto él

-¿a quien?

-a ella. -Rei supuso que hablaba de Asuka, aunque no quisiera nombrar su nombre.

-la vi hoy

-¿es verdad que esta enferma? -intentando no sonar muy interesado.

-no se, yo la vi normal

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. **

Hikari observaba a su amiga bailar con uno de los amigos de su hermana, y aunque parecía alegre. Conocía a la pelirroja lo suficiente, como para saber que algo le pasaba. Se comportaba como si quisiera demostrar algo.

Cuando Asuka llego a su casa había intentado sacarle información pero esta se rehusaba a hablar sobre ella.

Media hora después vio que Asuka se sentaba alejada de todos, sola, y bebía una bebida sin alcohol.

-¡hola! -sentándose a su lado, -el chico de allá, -señalando al amigo de Kodama. -te envío su numero de celular, -ofreciéndole una hoja de cuaderno doblada. Asuka hizo una mueca desagradable.

-¡Nicht Hikari!, no quiero saber nada de chicos, citas o romances -respondió de mala gana, si agarrar el papel.

-¿que hago con el numero? -mostrándole el papel.

-has lo que quieras.., bótalo o llámalo tu. -respondió con fastidio.

-eso seria una grosería.., creo que se lo devolveré y le diré que no estas interesada.

-¡espera dame aca el papel! -arrancándoselo de las manos.

-¿que vas hacer? -pregunto alarmada, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, vio la pelirroja alzar su bebida y mirar al chico, como si lo invitara a venir, miro al chico que se derramo parte de su bebida encima. Lo siguiente que hizo Asuka la dejo perpleja, le enseño el papel al chico y luego lo rompió en cuatro pedazos sin ni siquiera abrirlo. Después soltó la risa, como si ver al chico echar chispas de la rabia, le causara un gran placer.

-¿porque has hecho eso?..., fue muy cruel. -mirándola con desaprobación.

-¿cruel?.., -irónica, -pero si solo le estoy ahorrando tiempo, ¡para que no se haga ilusiones conmigo! -añadió con aire presumido. -¿que se hizo el tonto de Suzuhara?

-fue al baño, esta de malas pulgas.., porque Kensuke no quiso venir y Shinji estaba ocupado. -contesto ella sin perder detalle alguno, Asuka se había apurado el trago cuando menciono al chico de lentes.

-ah.., pues el tonto de Shinji le a mentido, no quería venir. -respondió Asuka con indiferencia.

Se quedaron el silencio, hasta que el reloj de pared canto las 10 de la noche. Asuka al mirarlo se entristeció, cada vez que veía la hora se acordaba de Kensuke. Y se quedo contemplando el reloj, sin verlo.

**Flash Black**

-mira lo que dice atrás

- ich liebe diach Asuka (Te amo Asuka) -recito él quitándole el reloj de las manos.

**Fin Flash Black**

-maldito mentiroso. -murmuro entre dientes.

-¿que dijiste? -le pregunto Hikari mirándola con curiosidad, Asuka la miro como si acabara de notar la presencia de su amiga.

-que ya me voy a dormir -anuncio se levanto y se fue dejando a su amiga sola.

Asuka subió al cuarto de su amiga, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, media hora después escucho que su amiga entraba al cuarto y se cambiaba de ropa. Fingió estar dormida.

-¡se que estas despierta! -escucho que le decía Hikari y podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca. No respondió nada. -¡hey deja de fingir estar dormida!. -le arrojo una almohada.

-¡no estoy fingiendo nada! -protesto de malhumor, su amiga soltó la risa.

-¿y como es que me estas hablando?

-tu crees que estoy despierta, pero en realidad estoy dormida, olvidas que puedo hablar mientras duermo. -explico ella tapándose la cabeza con la almohada que Hikari le lanzó. Escucho que su amiga se partía de la risa. Y luego dejaba de reír en seco.

-Kensuke y tú terminaron ¿verdad? -le pregunto Hikari sentándose en su cama, Asuka se giro bruscamente para mirarla.

-¿quien te lo dijo? -pregunto asombrada.

-no soy tonta, comencé a sospechar desde que los vi en la biblioteca juntos, después cuando fuimos a las montañas.., ademas tu lo miras muy seguido y él siempre te mira. ¿Entonces si fueron novios? -sonrío.

-si, ¡y no lo miro muy seguido!, ¡lo miro normal como a cualquier otra persona!. -se defendió con terquedad.

-¡claro! -Irónica, -¿Por qué no me cuentas porque terminaron?

-porque no quiero hablar de eso. -respondió de manera tajante.

Hikari le insistió tantas veces, sin permitirle dormir, hasta que Asuka obstinada le contó todo. Hikari estaba completamente en desacuerdo, y dudaba de que Kensuke algún día la perdonara, pero fue lo bastante discreta para fingir no estar muy espantada con todo lo que le hizo al pobre chico.

-bueno.., no se que decirte amiga, ¿sientes algo por él? -pregunto la delegada clavando sus ojos en los de la alemana y esta puso cara de indignación.

-Que importa.., él me odia…, y no lo culpo. -Hikari la miro conmovida, era muy extraño ver a su amiga triste, y no sabia como actuar ante esa situación, podía imaginarse que por dentro debía estar peor. Pues Asuka era del tipo de persona que se tragan sus sentimientos. No sabía como hacerla sentir mejor.

-pídele disculpas. -le recomendó Hikari

-ya lo hice..., y no me perdona.

-entonces dile lo que sientes.

-¿para que?.., se burlara de mi, ya te dije que no me cree ni una sola palabra. -gruño ella

-él te quiere, le hiciste mucho daño.., por eso no puede perdonarte tan fácil. Pero debes intentarlo hasta que te escuche.

-!Igual no me importa, que haga lo que quiera! Puedo vivir sin su perdón -se volvió a la pared para dormir. Dando por terminada la charla. Hikari la miro desconcertada y luego también se acostó.

-¿Hikari te dormiste? - pregunto la pelirroja minutos después.

-no

-¿que a pasado en la escuela? Todos estos días que no he ido.- volviéndose para mirar a su amiga.

Hikari sonrío, sabia que Asuka solo quería saber sobre una persona, pero era demasiado orgullosa para preguntarlo directamente.

-bueno.., no mucho en realidad, repitieron el examen de ingles porque hubieron muchos alumnos que reprobaron, Kensuke ha ido todos estos días, pero casi siempre parece triste y Touji intenta saber que le pasa, pero este nunca suelta la sopa, y Marta Col tiene lechina.

-bueno.., ¡voy a dormir, así que ya deja de hablarme!. -se volvió hacia la pared, abrazo una almohada, y escucho la risita de Hikari.

No sabia porque se había preocupado por ocultar su noviazgo, a nadie le importaba, al fin y cabo ni siquiera a su amiga le asombro saber que fuera sido novia de Kensuke. "Y no lo miro muy seguido" arrugo la frente, escucho a su amiga que seguía riendo y tubo un impulso de tumbarla de la cama.

* * *

**Nota:** hasta aquí el capitulo, en el próximo capitulo, las cosas se pondrán mas emocionantes, veremos a una Asuka mas agresiva y a un Kensuke mucho mas rencoroso.

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	35. Un error de los grandes

_**Nota:**__ aquí el siguiente capitulo, para no atrasarme con el fic, porque esta escritora se va de vacaciones, :-) felices fiestas._

**Capitulo 35**

**Un error de los grandes**

Despertó en una habitación que no era la de ella, en una cama que no era la suya, miro al techo y vio el sistema solar, sobre su cabeza.

Anoche Kensuke había caído en la tentación, y había vuelto hablar hasta tarde sobre la pelirroja.

Anoche Rei había escuchado, hasta tarde a su amigo despotricar contra la segunda elegida.

Anoche Kensuke avergonzado le había pedido a Rei que se quedara y durmiera en su cama.

Ahora ella despertaba con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Y él con un terrible tortícolis, como consecuencia de haber dormido en el mueble, en una posición no muy cómoda.

Camino con el cuello torcido hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y tanteo la jarra de agua, no podía mover mucho la cabeza, porque un movimiento tan simple como ese, le resultaba muy doloroso. Lleno un vaso de agua fría para cepillarse los dientes, porque no salía agua del grifo. Camino hasta el baño, y se cepillo dolorosamente.

El timbre sonó, y lo dejo que sonara una segunda vez, porque no estaba seguro si era en la casa del lado, pero luego recordando que Rei estaba dormida. Se dirigió extrañado hasta la puerta. ¿Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana quien podía visitarlo a esa hora?.

Abrió la puerta y casi le dio un infarto cuando vio quien era.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¿ya llego? -pregunto Misato saliendo del baño.

-si hace 20 minutos -explico Shinji mientra desayunaba.

-¿y donde esta?

-acaba de irse.

-¿como que acaba de irse? -pregunto Misato asomando la cabeza desde el cuarto. -¿porque la dejaste irse?

-dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero que no te preocuparas, que estaría puntual en Nerv. -llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

-¿en que andará?.., de veras que no la entiendo.., paso toda la semana muriéndose.., y ayer no quiso que le sacaran sangre, luego se va a una fiesta como si tal cual, no tuviera que guardar reposo.., debiste acompañarla Shinji.

-¿desde cuando Asuka deja que se metan en sus cosas?, -se defendió Shinji.

- esa chica oculta algo, tu sabes algo que yo no se ¿verdad? -pregunto Misato clavando sus ojos en los del chico.

-¡yo no se nada Misato! -respondió desviando la vista a otro lado, y Misato iba a replicar pero en ese momento sonó su celular y Shinji se sintió aliviado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunto irritado, sintiéndose de pronto de malhumor, tenía una pijama nueva, que no era la de los soldaditos, mas seria, color azul marino. El pelo despeinado, Asuka supuso que acababa de despertarse.

Ella lo miro unos momentos sin saber que decir, tanto la odiaba que prefería voltear la cara para no verla.

-yo.., solo vine, a devolverte tus cosas, son tuyas. -Dejando la caja en el suelo. -lo miro y él seguía sin querer mirarla.

-¡no las quiero! -contesto él con amargura.

-entonces has lo que quieras con ellas. Pero no me las devuelvas, yo no voy hacer nada con ellas.

-voy a bañarme a mi casa, aquí no hay agua-se escucho la voz calmada de Rei dentro de la casa. Kensuke se sintió muy incomodo, porque sentía la mirada de Asuka clavada en su cara.

-dormiste con la niña maravilla -murmuro ella completamente atónita, él se giro para verla, evidentemente Asuka lo miraba con ceño. -y yo de idiota pensando que sufrías por mi culpa.

-no., y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida. -gruño él

-¡tampoco te las he pedido!, ¡puedes hacer lo que te plazca no me interesa. -contesto con frialdad.

Se quito el brazalete de plata, y lo tiro sobre la caja. Kensuke la vio quitarse el reloj con rabia. Porque este parecía no querer abandonarla. Se lo arrojo a él de manera brusca, él lo agarro con un rápido movimiento, antes de que callera al suelo, provocando que le doliera mas el cuello.

-haré una fogata con las demás cosas, -sentencio con frialdad, él frunció el ceño, -¡púdrete Aida!. -se fue a zancadas.

Kensuke empujo la caja con un pie hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con una patada.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En Nerv, Rei se cambiaba de ropa lentamente, haciendo tiempo de que llegara Asuka, quería explicarle las cosas, aunque Kensuke le había dicho que no le importaba lo que creyera Asuka, a ella si le importaba. Y no quería que esta se quedara pensando una idea diferente a la realidad.

Cansada de esperar y ya no teniendo mas nada que hacer allí, salio de los vestidores. Y camino por los pasillos pensando en que exactamente iba a decirle a la pelirroja, la verdad claro, pero Kensuke se enfadaría si le dijera a segunda elegida, que no hizo mas que hablar de ella. Se dirigió directo al ascensor, no había visto a la pelirroja por ninguna parte, solo cuando les hacían las pruebas.

Asuka caminaba por los pasillo de Nerv, que se creía la Doctora Akagi, que ella era una maquina, no tenia ningún derecho a regañarla como lo hizo. Ella no tenia la culpa de no poder concentrarse. Apretó el botón del ascensor con rabia, cuando este abrió las puertas, Rei estaba dentro.

Y de inmediato sintió como comenzaba a hervirle la sangre otra vez. La vio por unos segundos indecisa de entrar o no, no estaba muy segura de poder controlarse, finalmente se decidió a entrar, Rei podía quedarse con Kensuke, solo porque ella ya no estaba nada interesada en él, pero no iba a dejarle el ascensor.

Mientras el ascensor subía cada piso, Rei la miraba de soslayo, la pelirroja tamborileaba una pierna insistentemente, mientras miraba los números de cada piso que subían. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para notar que la Asuka parecía ser una bomba apunto de estallar.

Rei pensó que ese no seria el mejor momento para hablar con ella, ¿pero acaso había un buen momento?, Asuka siempre estaba de malhumor, así que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-Kensuke y yo no..

-¡CÁLLATE!. -la interrumpió de forma agresiva.

-no estamos juntos, yo solo me quede a dormir porque. -continuo ella sin perder la calma, Asuka la miro con rabia, roja de la ira.

-NO ME INTERESAR SABER LOS DETALLES, NO QUIERO SABER NADA, NADA DE LO BIEN QUE SE LA HAN PASADO JUNTOS. -lo dijo con tanto odio que Rei se sintió intimidada.

Se separo lo mas lejos que pudo de Rei, porque si esta seguía hablándole no podría reprimir el impulso de apretar su cuello hasta asfixiarla. _"Y el estúpido ascensor que no se apuraba a subir"_

-lo único que hicimos fue hablar sobre ti, bueno él, yo solo escuchaba -insistió ella, vio que Asuka apretaba tanto los puños que casi pudo sentir el puñetazo, y se imagino a ella misma recibiendo una paliza.

-TE.., DIJE.., QUE…, NO ME INTERESA, -soltó fuera de si -VUELVES A HABLARME Y NO RESPONDO. -dando un puñetazo a la pared de acero, luego se llevo la mano sana a la boca, para reprimir un chillido de dolor.

El ascensor se abrió, para darle la entrada a uno de los empleados de Nerv. Asuka con la mano goteando sangre salio llevándose por el medio al desconocido.

-ZORRA. -le grito a Rei, que la miraba inexpresiva mientras las puerta del ascensor se cerraban.

De camino a su apartamento, Rei pensaba en la reacción de la pelirroja, nunca la había visto tan descontrolada, no comprendía, porque si no le importaba Kensuke, se comportaba como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. Solo se le ocurrían dos opciones. Una que Asuka mentía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kensuke, y la otra que estaba loca de verdad.

Llego a su apartamento casi sin darse cuenta y se dejo caer en su cama, de cualquier forma pensó que, no le diría nada a Kensuke hasta no estar segura.

Saco el libro de arte que le regalo Kail, que lo guardaba bajo la cama, desdoblo la hoja que tenía marcada y se dispuso a leer, aprovecharía el resto del domingo para adelantar su lectura.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

El lunes cuando llego a la entrada del colegio, Kensuke vio a la pelirroja, la cual tenia dos dedos de la mano derecha con un vendaje, se pregunto ¿que le abría pasado? Y luego se recrimino mentalmente por haberlo hecho.

Asuka lo miro y volvió la cara para otro lado. El muchacho siguió su camino y escucho cuando Hikari le preguntaba a la pelirroja que le había pasado en la mano. No logro escuchar la respuesta porque alguien conocido lo llamo y tuvo que irse.

-¿en verdad crees que están juntos? -pregunto Hikari perpleja, cuando Asuka le hubo contado todo. -porque yo no creo a Rei sea capaz de hacer eso, ella parece tan…,

-¡tan Zorra! -completo Asuka, y su amiga la miro en desacuerdo.

-yo iba a decir, seria, inteligente, responsable...

-¿tu de que lado estas? -salto ofendida Asuka

-¡de tuyo! -se apresuro a responder la delegada, -pero es que Rei te dijo que solo hablaron de ti.

-¡si claro! ¡Sigue creyendo que las vacas vuelan!, ¿y tú te tragaste ese cuento? Es obvio que es mentira y no quiero seguir hablando de eso. -sentencio Asuka y su amiga la miro confundida.

-pero si has sido tu quien a comenzado hablar sobre el tema. -Asuka arrugo la frente, -bueno como sea, ya va a comenzar la clase. -continuo la castaña antes de que Asuka comenzara a enojarse también con ella.

Después de la primera clase Asuka y Hikari se fueron a la biblioteca, no para estudiar, sino para poder hablar mejor, ya que era el único lugar que siempre estaba casi vacío.

-¿como dices? -Pregunto Asuka asombrada, -¿te gusta otro chico?

-¡chiss! Quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-cuenta, cuenta. -insistió Asuka, y su amiga pareció arrepentirse de haber hablado.

-no me gusta, es solo que…, me llama la atención.., y me escribe todos los días. -bajando la voz exageradamente, Asuka la miraba boquiabierta.

-quien lo diría, tu con esa carita de.., bueno.., ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿y que vas hacer con Suzuhara?, no me digas, adivino vas conservarlos a los dos. -se rió de la cara que puso Hikari.

-¿estas loca? ¡No pienso engañarlo!.-se defendió irritada, alzando la voz, y la bibliotecaria las reprendió.

-ja y entonces ¿porque le respondes los mensajes? -mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-por educación.

-si claro. A otro Perro con ese hueso, Así comenzaron mi madre y mi padre, y aquí estoy yo. -dijo con sarcasmo, -bueno de todas formas, cualquiera es mejor que Suzuhara, te entiendo. -sonrío con sorna y Hikari frunció el ceño, -¿que? Es verdad. Voy al baño me estoy haciendo pipí, pon en pausa, porque me tienes que contar todo desde el principio, ¡ya vuelvo! -salio deprisa

Fue al baño y cuando venia de regreso la abordo Zotaki en el pasillo.

-¡hola querida Asuka!, -ella lo miro con ceño, -¿que se siente que te dejen? -le pregunto luego soltó una carcajada doblándose para agarrase la barriga.

-¿Qué? -pregunto ella irritada, no sabia como un día pudo salir con ese imbécil. -¿para que me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes? -ella hizo una mueca de burla y él una de disgusto.

-me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R-A, cuando el idiota de Aida te dejo - Concluyo con una carcajada, Asuka frunció el ceño enojada.

-¡FUISTE TU CRETINO! ¡ME PUSISTE UNA TRAMPA!, -él asintió orgulloso. -¡debí imaginarlo! -soltó furiosa

-sip, los vi una vez en el cine, yo estaba sentado atrás de ustedes, con una chica mucho mas guapa que tu, ¡no puedo creer que me cambiaras por ese nardo debilucho!. -Asuka lo miro con ojos llameantes, -Pero eso no importa ahora. Te monte una trampa y fue tan fácil, ni siquiera tuve que pagar, use a dos chicas que están locas por mi.., una para que te provocara a ti, y la otra para que se encargara de decirle a Aida que tu lo estabas esperando. -sonrío triunfante mientras Asuka ataba todos cabos sueltos comprendiendo muchas cosas que hasta ahora no comprendía.

-¡también me encargue de llenarle la cabeza de dudas a ese pobre imbécil! ¡Eso lo hice yo!, ¡es que no me quería perder de ver la cara que puso!. -se echo a reír y después tuvo que forcejar con ella, pues Asuka le salto encima, la alemana se lamentaba de no poder meterle un puñetazo, así que se conformo con meterle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El chico pego un chillido de dolor mientras se retorcía, Atrayéndola consigo, sin soltarla, lastimándole los dedos -¡SUÉLTAME! -chillo ella de dolor.

-!SUÉLTALA! -Asuka alzo la cabeza y vio a Kensuke, que empujo a Zotaki para que la soltara y los dos fueron a parar al suelo. -¡maldito no te atrevas a tocarla nunca mas!. -masculló Kensuke fuera de si, Asuka lo miro asombrada, Zotaki le metió un puñetazo en la boca para quitárselo de encima, rodaron por el piso.

Kensuke que estaba en desventaja en tamaño y fuerza, se llevaba la mayor parte de los golpes, lucho con él hasta que logro meterle un puñetazo, que fue acompañado de un feo ¡CRASS!, y mucha sangre salio de la nariz de Zotaki.

Un grupo se alumnos que veían la pelea hacían sus apuestas, Zotaki se apretaba la nariz con una mano, mientras Kensuke se apretaba un costado, ambos respiraban con dificulta. Asuka se mantenía al margen, para ella los dos merecían una paliza, -¡que bonito el ex, defendiendo a la zorra! -lo provoco Zotaki.

Shinji que había escuchado que había una pelea y que vino a comprobar si era cierto, sujeto a la pelirroja, -¡SUÉLTAME SHINJI! -le grito Asuka intentando soltarse del agarre del muchacho, -¡déjame darle su merecido! -grito furiosa.

-¡cálmate Asuka!. -le dijo Shinji luchando para que esta no se le soltara.

-NO.., LA.., LLAMES ASÍ. -Gruño Kensuke, y el otro soltó una carcajada, -si lo hago ¿que? vas a pegarme con tu camarita, ¡pobre imbécil! -hablando para todos y mirando a los demás, que se reían de su chiste, -O no, mejor aun.., -Kensuke lo callo con un puñetazo en la cara, y Zotaki sorprendido se tambaleo dos paso y luego se le fue encima a Kensuke. Y cayeron en el jardín recién plantado de la directora, llenándose de tierra.

-¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?, ¡SEPÁRENLOS YA! -ordeno una de las profesoras, dos alumnos batallaron con ellos hasta que lograron sepáralos.

Ambos chicos se miraron con profundo odio, Kensuke escupiendo sangre camino adolorido hasta la dirección. Mientras el otro iba apretándose la nariz.

Todos los alumnos se dispersaron, haciendo comentarios entre ellos sobre la pelea, Asuka se soltó de un tirón del agarre de Shinji. Y comenzó a despotricar contra Zotaki, Shinji sabiendo que si se quedaba mas tiempo allí, Asuka pagaría la rabia con él, La dejo sola.

-¿que paso? Acabo de ver a Kensuke con la camisa sucia de sangre, entrar en la dirección. -le pregunto preocupada Hikari, que se acerco a la pelirroja. -¡no me digas que te peleaste con él! -mirando horrorizada a su amiga. Asuka la miro con ceño.

-¡claro que no! -Soltó ella entre indignada y ofendida, -¿me crees capaz de hacerle eso?. -Hikari levanto las cejas y movió la boca varias veces sin decir nada. Asuka levanto una mano para que se callara.-¡mejor no digas nada!.

Le contó a Hikari lo que había pasado, y para cuando termino, esta la miro con expresión de reproche. Asuka sentía una mezcla de rabia y alegría. Por un lado el cretino de Zotaki le había montado una trampa, en la que cayo redondita. Y por otro lado Kensuke la había defendido, se había peleado por ella, sin importarle nada. Sonrío involuntariamente y Hikari la miro ceñuda.

-¿te parece gracioso que esos dos casi se mataran? -Asuka prefirió no contestar. -ves lo que ocurre cuando juegas con los sentimientos de los demás. Cuando tratamos mal a las personas nos arriesgamos a que quieran hacernos daño. -Asuka resoplo con fastidio.

-¿vas a sermonearme ahora? -pregunto Asuka irritada.

-no te estoy sermoneando, solo quiero ayudarte a rectificar. No puedes andar por el mundo, destruyendo a las personas.

-¿eso es lo que crees de mi? , que destruyo a las personas. -pregunto de forma violenta.

-¡no quise decir eso! -se apresuro a disculparse Hikari, la cual miro a Asuka con cara de susto.

-¡CLARO QUE QUISISTE DECIRLO!, ¡siempre has querido decirlo! ¡Eres una hipócrita igual que todos Horaki! -dijo con frialdad, miro a Hikari como si esta fuera algo asqueroso, camino a zancadas directo a la enfermería del colegio. No quería verla.

* * *

_**Nota A:**__ en este cap. Se aclaran un poco mas las cosas, Shinji no fue quien conto lo de su relacion a todos, de hecho casi nadie lo sabes, ¿que les parecio la escena de la pelea? Hice un esfuerzo describir la escena lo mejor posible, y darle su merecido a Zotaki. Jeje..,_


	36. El Sr Aida

**Cap. 36**

**El Sr. Aida**

Asuka se dirigió hacia la enfermería para que le revisaran la mano, que le había vuelto a sangrar por culpa de Zotaki, antes de entrar en ella se detuvo, porque escucho la voz Rei y Kensuke.

-¿como te sientes? -escucho la voz calmada de Rei, la Alemana Cambio de decisión y se marcho verlos juntos la ponía de malhumor, si entraba allí lo mas probable era que terminaría discutiendo.

-como si me fueran dado una paliza -respondió Kensuke tocándose disimuladamente los dientes, para ver si los tenia completos.

-¿por que te peleaste?

-la verdad, no tengo idea de cual era el motivo de la pelea, yo solo vi al greñudo de Zotaki, forcejeando con…, con Asuka, le hacia daño, y me dio tanta rabia, que no se como de pronto me vi envuelto en una avalancha de golpes,-se rió dolorosamente.

-¿y que te dijo la directora? -pregunto ella

Rei se había enterado de que Kensuke estaba en la enfermería, por los comentarios, que hacían los demás alumnos, extrañada, había ido a comprobarlo por si misma. Imaginándose que si se había peleado con el tal Zotaki, tenia que ser por Asuka, no había otra explicación.

-Bueno tengo que venir todos los sábados, hasta que reconstruyamos el jardín. Sera un fastidio.., ya quiero que sea mañana para verle el ojo amoratado y la nariz rota a ese imbécil. -Explico lleno de orgullo, -hace tiempo que quería partirle la cara. -Sonrío con el labio levemente hinchado donde la piel había vuelto de un tono rojizo, y Rei supuso que estaba recordando el momento, donde era él, el que daba los golpes.

Kensuke había tenido que escuchar un largo sermón de la directora, Zotaki había intentado, culpar a Asuka de todo, y Kensuke había tenido que controlar el impulso de meterle un puñetazo frente de la directora, finalmente él dijo que Asuka no había tenido nada que ver. No sabía si lo había dicho para que no la castigaran, o porque no quería estar castigado junto con Asuka y Zotaki.

-¿sabes si alguien aposto por mi? -pregunto serio, Rei lo miro inexpresiva, pensando en que ese chico le veía el lado positivo a todo -es una lastima que Touji no haya venido hoy, fuéramos sacado dinero de todo esto. -se lamento Kensuke.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kensuke llego al colegio, la noticia de la pelea se había esparcido por toda la escuela, varios chicos se le acercaron para felicitarlo, Shinji había vuelto hablarle, Kensuke extrañado no le pregunto el motivo de su cambio, supuso que ya que Asuka y él ya no tenían nada, Shinji ya no tenia ninguna razón para seguir molesto con él, de cualquier forma, se alegraba de que volvieran hacer amigos.

Aunque No todo era bueno, el muchacho tenia la sospecha de que todas las chicas del colegio, había formado una especie de club anti-kensuke-Aida, porque lo miraban feo, otras hasta insultaban.

Los siguientes días no podía evitar reírse, cada vez que veía el ojo amoratado de Zotaki, este a diferencia de él, tenia un grupo de chicas tras él, que se desvivían por atenderlo, como tal cual fuera un héroe de guerra.

Zotaki había jurado darle una paliza, pero los tres chiflados tenían un plan de ataque listo por si eso llegaba a pasar.

Después de la escuela, cansado se dejo caer en el mueble, dos horas y media de ingles intensivo era demasiado para él, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de tanta información, y todavía seguía confundido con eso del "future perfect", y con los "irregular verbs", como si él fuera a usar eso alguna vez, prendió la Tv, y se acostó en el mueble.

-¡buenos días hijo! -lo saludo una voz conocida y Kensuke brinco del mueble.

-!Demonios papá, me has dado un buen susto! -tocándose el corazón. -¿que haces aquí?

-ese no es forma de saludar a tu padre, dame un abrazo, no te veía desde ¿que? 1 año.

-dos. -lo corrigió, le dio un corto abrazo con pereza, abochornado, pero su padre lo abrazo con fuerza lastimándole las costillas adoloridas.

-¡como has crecido muchacho! -comparando la estatura de su hijo con la de él, solo le faltaba media cabeza para alcanzarlo. - Tu madre tenía razón vas hacer mas alto que yo -añadió pensativo, Kensuke se dejo caer en el mueble.

-Claro no me ves desde que tenia 13, -le reprocho, su padre silbo haciéndose el loco, -¿cuando llegaste? -mirándolo ceñudo y desconfiado.

-anoche, -explico secándose el pelo con una toalla, -no quise despertarte y use mis llaves.

El señor Aida, era un hombre alegre de 42 años, de estatura mediana, usaba gafas, y estaba orgulloso de su pequeña barriga cervecera la cual no hacia nada para desaparecerla.

-¿es esa mi toalla? -le pregunto Kensuke haciendo una mueca desagradable.

-si, es que deje la mía, solo la tome prestada un momento. -entregándosela

-¡puag quédatela!, espero que no usaras mi cepillo de diente. -el señor Aida sonrío, -¡por dios padre es asqueroso! -esta mañana no estabas -le dijo Kensuke mas desconfiado.

-es verdad salí temprano, estaba arreglando todo, para nuestro día de pesca. -concluyo con una amplia sonrisa, y Kensuke hizo una mueca de desagrado.

No era que no le gustara pescar, al contrario le fascinaba, lo que no le gustaba demasiado era la compañía de su padre. No era que no lo quisiera, solo que sin él, ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo.

La costumbre cuando veía o hablaba con su papá por teléfono, era preguntarle sobre los evangelios y los planes de Nerv.

Pero ahora no quería caer en ese tema, porque hablar de los evangelios, significaba recordar a la piloto del Eva 02, y ya tenia suficiente con verla a diario, con tener que soportar ver como cada chico se le acercaba, con no muy buenas intenciones.

-ah.., con respecto a eso.., no creo poder ir, es que tengo clases hoy en la tarde. -se disculpo Kensuke

-¿como que no? -su padre clavo sus profundo ojos verdes en él.

-si es que estoy haciendo un curso. -nunca se le daba bien mentir mirando a la cara, por eso desvío la vista hacia la cocina.

-nada de eso, hoy es un día para hombres, -agarro a Kensuke de los hombro y lo zarandeo, -¡que no se hable, mas nos vamos dentro de una hora!

-¡no voy a ir! -respondió de malhumor

Una hora después iban camino a un pueblito a las afueras de Tokio -03, Kensuke ya ni se molestaba en prestarle atención a su padre que iba con una perorata por todo el camino. Mientras él contemplaba el paisaje, Irónicamente la canción que estaba sonando en la radio, le recordaba ella.

-oye yo estaba escuchando la canción -se quejo su padre, cuando él cambio la emisora de malhumor.

Aunque había avanzado mucho, en sus intentos por olvidarla, habían ciertas cosas que siempre lo hacían recordarla, como el color rojo, la nieve, su propia casa.., por eso cada vez que sentía que su recuerdo comenzaba a invadirlo, se obligaba a odiarla.

-¿y como vas con tu novia? -le pregunto su padre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿que? -miro a su padre con desazón, "acaso había entrado en su mente"

-¿Qué como vas con tu novia? -repitió mas fuerte, Kensuke parpadeo varias veces sin saber que decir.

-bueno.., hemos terminado. -respondió con indiferencia, dando por terminado el tema.

-¡vaya!.., lo siento, tenia muchas ganas de conocerla, ¿y porque terminaron? -pregunto sin notar que su hijo no quería hablar del tema.

El señor Aida, no sabía que Asuka era la novia de su hijo.

-pues.., porque.., ya no nos llevábamos bien. -Balbuceo, -¿Cuánto falta para llegar? -pregunto esperanzado, de que su papá olvidara el tema.

-solo media hora de camino, bueno esas cosas pasan hijo, hay muchas mujeres, -le dio una palmada Kensuke y este lo miro con los ojos entornados.

-ya se que hay otras mujeres. -contesto fastidiado

-hijo tienes que tratar bien a las mujeres, sino se van con otro, mas amable, mas guapo y mas inteligente. -le aconsejo

-¡nunca la trate mal!, y fui yo quien termino con ella, porque ya no la quería -se defendió irritado, el señor Aida, Miro a su hijo con una sonrisa y luego volvió la vista al camino.

-claro hijo claro.., ¡como pasa el tiempo!, apenas ayer tenias cuatro años y tu madre tenia que estar todo el día tras de ti para que no comieras tierra o te lanzaras del techo con tu capa de Superman, -sonrío nostálgico y Kensuke entorno los ojos, -¿sigues teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad? recuerdo que no te gustaba dormir solo, le tenias pavor a un tal Shiro, el ninja asesino que según tu vivía en tu cuarto. -añadió con una sonrisa.

-¡claro que no! en ese entonces tenia 5, y no recuerdo eso del ninja, lo abras inventado tu -se defendió ofendido.

-tu madre lloro toda la mañana cuando te dejo tu primer día en el jardín de niños, ahora ya eres un hombre que puede buscarse solo sus mujeres. -comento lleno de orgullo le dio otra palmada a su hijo en la espalda.

Kensuke lo miro con ceño y pensó, en si dolería mucho si se arrojaba por la ventana a una velocidad de 80 Kilómetros por hora.

-me preocupaba que no te fueses a gustar las mujeres, nadie quiere tener un hijo marimonda. -Kensuke lo miro ahora con rabia, comenzando a enojarse mucho, -Pero ya veo que eres tan hombre como yo. -le dio otra palmada en los hombros.

decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo hasta que se callara, pero su padre continuo hablando.

-¿te acuerdas que la nana te descubrió viendo la película?, y tu de imbécil le contantes que yo te recomendé verla, me has metido en un buen lío, -esta vez el chico no pudo evitar reírse.

-pues era la verdad, ademas la vieja me amenazo con lanzar mi Playstation en la bañera.

-la vieja casi se muere del susto y no me dirigió la palabra en 2 semanas.

Su padre se puso a contarle una historia, sobre una novia que había tenido en su juventud. Eso fue lo último que este escucho antes de ponerse los audífonos. Estaba harto de escuchar la misma historia, a veces se preguntaba ¿para que se caso con su mamá?, si nunca olvido a esa novia, aunque no recordaba mucho a su madre la había visto en fotos, y era una mujer hermosa, su padre tenia suerte de que ella lo eligiera.

Kensuke había heredado de su madre los ojos y las pecas, aunque hubiese preferido tener los ojos verdes como los de su padre, a las chicas suelen gustarle los hombres con los ojos claros. No sabia porque esa discriminación, pero si hubiese tenido los ojos claros entonces seria popular. Estaba convencido de eso.

Apenas llegaron al lago Kensuke salio del auto. Prepararon sus cañas de pescar, y tuvo la precaución de sentarse alejado de su padre, que ya lo tenia loco. Al cabo de media hora su padre se acerco.

-¡toma hijo celebremos el momento y de paso desahógate conmigo! -ofreciéndole una botella de Whisky.

-¿desahogarme? -mirándolo como si este sufriera de esquizofrenia.

-se te nota por encima que todavía quieres a esa chica. -se tomo un trago de la botella y se la extendió a su hijo, -no puedes quedarte con todo eso por dentro, bebe, te hará bien,. Sabes cual es el problema con las mujeres.

-¿cual? -pregunto por inercia, aburrido.

-que siempre dicen lo que piensan, pero nunca lo que sienten.

Kensuke lo miro en silencio, por primera vez su padre decía algo, que tenia sentido.

le tendió la botella nuevamente y Kensuke bebió un trago, que paso por la garganta con si fuera fuego.

-búscate otra novia, un clavo saca otro clavo, yo lo hice muchas veces, y a veces funciona. -le aconsejo el señor Aida

-¡Bah! yo no creo en eso, ademas no estoy de ánimos para enfrascarme en otra larga conquista, las mujeres de ahora son muy exigentes. -explico con fastidiado.

-si es eso lo que no quieres, ¡tengo la solución!. -camino hasta el auto, y regreso con un periódico, Kensuke lo miro sin entender. -¡Escucha esto!, -el señor Aida se aclaro la garganta varias veces antes de hablar, -!Alejandra espectacular, 18 añitos, cachondisima, blanquita, piernona, tremendo pompis, !haré tus fantasías realidad! -recito, y Kensuke lo miro estupefacto.

-¿que? -balbuceo Asombrado. -¿quieres que vaya con una prostituta?. se supone que eres mi padre, no debes decirme esas cosas. -el señor Aida se echo a reír con mas fuerza. Kensuke obstinado se fue al carro.

-¡no tienes sentido del humor! -le grito y continuo riendo por otro rato mas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En casa de Misato

Asuka se encontraba acostada en la alfombra mirando la Tv, aburrida, no encontraba nada bueno que ver. Seguía molesta con Hikari. Llevaba varios días ignorándola, su orgullo no le permitía olvidar todo tan rápido y hacer las pases con ella, tan fácil.

Por otro lado, se había acostumbrado tanto a Kensuke, que ahora se aburría como una ostra.

El chico antes se desvivía por consentirla en todo, ahora hacia todo lo posible por no cruzarse en su camino, si abría su messenger y Kensuke estaba conectado, él se desconectaba enseguida. Antes buscaba cualquier oportunidad para robarle un beso. Ahora hasta se había distanciado de Touji para no tener que verla, cuando el moreno hablara con Hikari.

-¿sabes si el trabajo de Historia, es para mañana por fin, o para la otra semana?. -le pregunto Shinji que trabajaba con su lapto también en la sala.

-para mañana -contesto con aburrimiento

-¡oh no!-exclamo Shinji asustado

-¡claro que es para la otra semana idiota!

-¿en serio?

-¡no, me lo acabo de inventar! -dijo irónica.

Shinji la miro confundido, le chocaba cada vez que Asuka le hablaba en ese tono, pues no sabia si estaba hablando en serio, o era broma. Por si acaso comenzó hacer el trabajo.

Pero luego se quedo mirando a la pelirroja, desde que su amigo había terminado con ella, Asuka parecía haber perdido el gusto por hacer bromas pesadas y aquella necedad de menospreciar a los demás, seguía metiéndose con él, pero nunca como antes. Parecía hasta más madura.

El celular de Asuka repico, y Shinji la vio, mirar el celular como si fuese un bicho raro. Sin contestar.

-¿amiga no vas a contestar? -pregunto Amablemente Shinji.

-¡no es tu problema! -le contesto de forma agresiva la pelirroja, que se paro bruscamente del suelo y salio del apartamento.

Miro la pantalla de su celular, y no se lo creía, debía de estar leyendo mal el nombre.

-¡fluch! -le grito al celular pues este dejo de sonar antes que ella pudiera contestar.

-¿estas bien? -le pregunto Shinji preocupado asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Lárgate kind! -le grito.

¿Para que la estaría llamando? Camino de un lado para el otro, imaginándose un montón de cosas. No muy buenas.

-no voy a contestar. -sentencio ella apretando el celular con fuerza.

Él volvió a llamarla otra vez y apretó la tecla send casi sin darse cuenta.

-¡Aduka! -grito él y Asuka retiro el celular de su oreja casi al instante. Y luego volvió a acercárselo con lentitud.

-hola. -contesto ella vacilante

Los dos se quedaron callados por un instante ella esperando que él hablara, mientras él a cientos de kilómetros en un intento por cambiar la emisora de la radio, dejo caer la botella en el carro de su padre mojando la alfombra con el licor.

-¿para que me llamas? ¡si no vas hablar voy a cortar! -le advirtió ella.

-no., no dorte Aduka tengo gue.., -levanto la botella y lo seco con la chaqueta del señor Aida.

-¿estas borracho? -Pregunto ella extrañada, -!es el colmo! ¿que demonios te pasa?, !no puedes llamarme y pretender que te escuche!, no..,

-NOOO, -la atajo él gritando para que se callara, -¡no estoy bodacho! esgucha.., solo gueria decirte gue.., -se quedo callado

-¿decirme que? -le pregunto obstinada.

-gue ti oggdio, julo gue voji a ovilate, apendere a.., ovilate. -balbuceo con voz trémula.

-pues ya lo sabia, hasta un ciego podría verlo. -respondió con toda la indiferencia y frialdad de la que fue capaz - ¿donde estas? -le pregunto preocupada.

-¿pero que haces? ¡Dame aca! -su papá le quito el teléfono de las manos.

-disculpe señorita, Kensuke esta borracho como una cuba, no le haga caso -le hablo una voz desconocida por el teléfono y Asuka miro extrañada la pantalla de su celular, pensando que le habían interceptado la llamada.

-¿quien es usted? ¿Y que le a hecho a Kensuke? -pregunto en tono amenazador.

-soy Hanshi, el padre de Kensuke, y no se preocupe no le he hecho nada, eso se le quita con..

Asuka se quedo esperando a que el papá de Kensuke continuara hablando, pero este parecía haberse olvidado del teléfono. Solo escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Kensuke.

-¡Pa.., dame el felefono!

-!no hagas eso, bájate de allí, si te caes te rajaras la cabeza, Puedes quedarte quieto por una vez en tu vida!

-!noo.., es mi felefono, ES MÍO..., oh no.., creo que voji a vomitar.

-¡Fluch! -gruño Asuka, cortando la llamada. Enfadada consigo misma.

Kensuke la odiaba, ya lo sabia, pero aun así no dejaba de doler menos. Y eso la molestaba mucho, porque no quería volver a sentirse triste.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Hubiese preferido quedarme en mi casa. -le comento Kensuke a Touji al día siguiente en la escuela con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿porque no te quedaste?. -le pregunto Touji cuando entraban al salón y vieron a Rei sola. Ambos la saludaron.

-porque tenia que entregar un trabajo atrasado de ingles y ya sabes no puedo darme el lujo de perder notas con esa profesora.

Rei vio de soslayo como Kensuke le decía algo que no pudo escuchar a su amigo y este se fue.

-¡que bien dibujas! -Comento Kensuke arrimando una silla hasta donde estaba ella, -!eres toda una artistaza!, estoy seguro que podrías llegar hacer una artista famosa. -se quedo mirándola en silencio mientras ella dibujaba.

-eres muy bonita ¿sabes?, de hecho hoy te vez mas bonita que otras veces. -ella dejo el dibujo para mirarlo como si este se fuera vuelo loco.

-¿que es lo que vas a pedirme? -pregunto ella desconfiada, él sonrío inocente.

-ya que lo preguntas, ¿quieres ser mi novia?


	37. Lo absurdo

**Cap. 37**

**Lo absurdo**

-¿que? -pregunto Rei no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

-¿que si quieres ser mi novia? -repitió con sencillez.

Rei lo miro unos segundos procesando y asimilando la información, parpadeo varias veces incrédula.

-¿vale te encuentras bien? no es necesario que respondas ahora.

-no tengo nada que pensar, no quiero ser tu novia. -respondió seria, él bajo la cabeza decepcionado.

-¿y si te lo pido de favor? -pidiendo su mejor cara de niño inocente, juntando sus manos como si estuviera orando.

-no y no sigas insistiendo.

En ese momento Asuka entro en el salón hablando con Hikari, Kensuke se apresuro a tomar la mano de Rei, la pelirroja los vio, saco algo de su gaveta y salio del aula sin pronunciar una palabra, Hikari los miro con ceño a los dos y también salio.

Fue en ese momento que Rei tuvo una idea, que posiblemente era la realidad.

-ni siquiera tiene que ser un noviazgo de verdad si no quieres, -continuo él

-¿estas escuchando lo que dices? ¿Pretendes usarme como señuelo para hacer enfadar a Asuka? -le pregunto ella ofendida soltándose de un tirón de la mano del chico, él la miro perplejo.

Y ella se enojo mas porque acaso la creía tan tonta como para no darse de cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡no pretendo darle celos, Asuka ya no me importa!. -se defendió con terquedad.

-conmigo no tienes porque fingir, ¿porque justamente yo?. -lo vio desinflarse desanimado y dudar en responder.

-esta bien, Asuka siempre tubo celos de ti, siempre ha pensado que tu de alguna forma me gustas, siempre creyó que en alguna ocasión tu y yo tuvimos algo. Lo siento, si quería usarte, pero no para mal, necesito tener una novia ya, necesito que Asuka sepa que ya la olvide. -confeso con sinceridad.

Rei sintió pena por él, quería ayudarlo pero tampoco podía ceder a tan ridícula idea.

-querrás decir que piense que la olvidaste. -lo corrigió

-que sepa que la olvide, -la corrió testarudo, -¡conseguiré una cita para final del día cueste lo que cueste!, -sentencio con rotundidad.

-no creo que debas ir por allí pidiéndole a cualquiera ser tu novia, pueden tomarte por un demente. -le aconsejo ella

-bueno eso si es verdad, pero sentado aquí no voy a conseguir ninguna, tienes que ayudarme Rei.

-¿yo porque?

-porque eres mi única amiga mujer, tienes que hablarme de cosas que les gustan a ustedes las mujeres.

Rei estaba segura de que no quería participar en esa locura.

-pero si has conquistado a Asuka, por lo menos debes tener una idea. No necesitas mi ayuda.

-son cosas diferentes, con Asuka me costo un mundo, y fue algo de muchos meses, tenia la paciencia que no tengo ahora, estaba enamorado, sentía una irrefrenable necesidad de ayudarla.

Rei se pregunto si acaso hablar en pasado a él le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. A creer que era verdad que ya no la quería.

-por eso te lo pedí a ti, porque me caes bien, tu me entiendes mejor que nadie. -continuo él

Rei dudaba poder entenderlo algún día, hace unos días le dijo que no quería saber nada de amores ahora quiere correr tras las chicas. A menos que escucharlo significara para él comprenderlo, desconocía por completo el sentimiento del amor. Y comenzaba a asociar al amor con una especie de enfermedad que atravesaba varias etapas, Kensuke debía esta en una de locura temporal, no le encontraba otra explicación.

-¿me ayudaras?

-¿que se supone deba hacer? -pregunto ella mas por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa.

-averigua que chicas están solteras y me dices.

Antes que Rei pudiera decir algo, Kensuke salio como una bala del salón.

El muchacho busco a la profesora de ingles y entrego el trabajo ahora que ya era libre y que probablemente había pasado el segundo corte de ingles.

Se dirigió al baño con el dolor aun punzando en su cabeza, se quito los lentes y se echo agua en la cara, se miro al espejo y se dio ánimos, reconocía que no era tan guapo como el tarado de Zotaki, pero tampoco era feo, no era tan alto como Touji, pero tampoco era ningún enano, era 13 cm mas alto que el año pasado.

Prefirió concentrarse solo en las cosas buenas que tenia, tardo varios minutos en hallar una. A Karen su ex le gustaba su pelo y sus ojos, pero era tan interesada, que no sabia si solo se lo decía para sacarle regalos.

Asuka una vez le había dicho que le gustaba su sonrisa, porque se le hacían dos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía, pero a juzgar por la sarta de mentiras que ella le había dicho no sabia si fuera verdad.

Akaris le había dicho, algo pero no lograba recordar que era, _"ah, lo había llamado enano", "¿pero que se creía?, si él era mas alto que ella"_

Salio del baño un poco enojado, como era posible que no tuviera nada bueno, claro que tenia que tener alguna cualidad, todos tenían una.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas por irse a su casa a dormir, pero ya lo había dicho y no iba a quedar como un idiota, tenia que buscar alguna chica.

Mientras caminaba pensando en donde podía encontrarlas, porque todas parecían haberse escondido, busco con la vista, y vio a la Alemana y sus miradas se cruzaron durante 4 segundos, luego ella volvió la vista hacia su amiga y el grupo de chicas que la rodeaban.

Recordó que su padre le había dicho que había llamado a su ex novia, pero no recordaba nada de eso, ademas estaba seguro de que solo era una broma de su papá.

y en el hipotético caso de que fuera verdad, esta ya le fuera armado una bronca.

Dejo de mirarla, dispuesto a que ese minúsculo sentimiento de culpa que amenazaba por crecer, le arruinara sus planes de conquista, se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Ya para el medio día, Rei encontró a Kensuke con aire compungido, sentado solo en unas de las mesas del cafetín con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿y que tal te fue? ¿Ya encontrarte una novia? -lo saludo Rei, él la miro con cara de sueño.

-¡no que va!, con el club anti-kensuke-Aida es mas difícil de lo que pensaba, ademas con el dolor de cabeza no consigo pensar bien. Pero ya le he pedido ayuda a Touji y Shinji andan por allí buscando chicas. Y tú ¿lograste investigar lo que te pedí?

Rei se removió en su silla, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de investigar algo. Seguía encontrado absurdo todo eso.

-Marta Col esta soltera. -dijo Rei imaginado que debía ser cierto, pues a la pobre muchacha ningún chico se le acercaba.

-¡ni hablar, no voy a salir con ella!, a esa chica le caen todas las plagas de Egipto, ¿no estaba de reposo por lechina?

-no se, me parece que si se lo pides no te rechazara. -opino Rei y su amigo hizo una mueca desagradable.

-estoy seguro que no, ¡pero no estoy tan desesperado! Sera para que Asuka se burle de mi de por vida. Merezco a alguien mejor, como esa chica que viene allá.

Rei miro en la misma dirección que miraba Kensuke, y si, la chica era muy bonita y venia acompañada de otra chica.

-espérame aquí. -le dijo a Rei.

Rei se quedo observando la escena, vio al muchacho dirigirse a paso firme y cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de la chica, giro en redondo y se devolvió sin hablarles.

-¡veras cuando la vi de cerca ya no me gusto mucho! -le dijo a Rei que parecía no creerle nada.

La verdad era que se había acobardado a último momento, las chicas demasiado hermosas le resultaba algo intimidante.

-aquella que esta allá me gusta mas. -comento Kensuke mirando a una chica sentada sola, con una lapto, también era bonita pero no tanto como la anterior.

-¿cuanto apuestas a que me da su numero de teléfono? -le dijo Kensuke con expresión altanera.

Rei prefirió no responder, vio a Kensuke olerse el aliento antes de ir hablar con la chica, esta vez si le hablo y hasta se sentó, no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero veía que su amigo sonreía muy seguido al igual que la muchacha, vio que esta le prestaba su lapto y que Kensuke tecleaba en ella. 15 minutos después la chica le entrego un papel antes de irse.

-¡míralo! -le dijo con aire presumido a Rei, mostrándole el papel con el numero de celular -¡y ella misma lo a escrito!, ¿no que no? -sonrío triunfante.

-bien por ti -Respondió ella, -nos vemos. -se despidió.

La verdad era que la chica tenía novio y el muchacho no había querido quedar como un perdedor delante de Rei.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En la tarde en casa de Hikari

-¡ya te dije que no interesa saber nada! -Protesto con terquedad la pelirroja, -y si sigues con eso volveré a enojarme contigo. -le advirtió a la castaña.

-esta buscando una novia sin importarle quien sea, me lo dijo Touji es información de primera y confirmada. -insistió Hikari ignorando la advertencia de su amiga.

-¿y a mi que?. -Encogiéndose de hombros, -por mi puede casarse o morirse, ¡aunque no creo tener tanta suerte!. -contesto la pelirroja con frialdad.

-¿pero es que no lo ves?, ¡intenta darte celos Asuka!, eso solo quiere decir una cosa..,

-!Ya Horaki si vas a seguir hablando del Idiota, me voy a ir y tendrás que hacer el trabajo tu sola!. -la amanazo de forma agresiva, usando su apellido para que esta supiera que era en serio.

-esta bien, hablemos de Touji, creo que me esta planeando una fiesta sorpresa. -comento ilusionada, Asuka sintió pena por ella.

-¡ay amiga no te ilusiones mucho!, no creo que Suzuhara sea de ese tipo de chicos. -comento Asuka la cual no sabia, porque no le había dicho nada a su amiga de lo de la vecina y los tres chiflados.

-yo creo que si vale, no me mates las ilusiones, ¿oye Kensuke alguna vez te hizo alguna sorpresa que consideres especial e inolvidable? -pregunto con curiosidad, Asuka la miro con ceño

-¿NO PUEDES DEJAR NI UN SEGUNDO DE FASTIDIARME CON ESO?, ¡ME MARCHO YA! -anuncio irritada.

Hikari miro perpleja la puerta por donde acababa de salir su amiga.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rei llego a su apartamento, cansada, prendió su lapto y se puso a investigar una información. Cuando la computadora le aviso que tenia un nuevo correo electrónico.

Rei no sabia porque diantres, cada vez que encendía la computadora siempre su correo también se abría solo, por lo tanto siempre tenia que cambiar su estado a invisible, para que no la molestaran ninguna de las 8 personas que tenia como contactos, (Maya, Kensuke, Asuka, Kail, Akaris, Touji, Shinji, Hikari), porque simplemente no sabia como hacer para que dejara de abrirse solo. Vio que el correo era de Kail y se dispuso a leerlo.

De: Kail Ibuki

Fecha: Jueves 10 de Febrero, 10:56 hr

Para: Rei Ayanami

Asunto: fotos

_Hola cenicienta, ¿como estas? Espero que bien, adjunto te envío las fotos que tome el día que fuimos al museo, por si te interesa tenerlas, te cuento que estoy bien, lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz es que tu fueras mi novia, solo bromeaba :-) jaja.., se que te gustaría estar aquí, porque como ya debes saber en Francia esta uno de los museos de arte mas importantes del mundo, el Louvre. _

_Me sorprendió mucho saber que, la Gioconda o mejor conocida como la Mona Lisa, de Leonardo da Vinci, la original fue destruida junto con gran parte de otras obras no menos famosas en el segundo impacto. Es una lastima, pero los copistas han hecho maravillas. Son tan idénticas que parecen las originales. Jeje.., como si yo fuera visto alguna vez las originales. _

_Bueno saludos y cuídate mucho, y si tienes tiempo no seas mala y déjame un mail, para saber de ti._

Rei se lo pensó unos minutos antes de responder.

_Estoy bien, el curso tendré que dejarlo, si ya sabia lo de la Gioconda, lo leí apenas ayer, es una lastima que se perdieran tantas obras. Algún día también me gustaría conocer ese museo. _

_Me alegro que estés bien, las fotos han quedado un poco oscuras pero tengo un amigo que puede arreglarlas. _

_Saludos_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¡hola amigo! ¿Conseguiste ya una cita? -le pregunto Shinji al otro día en la escuela.

Kensuke estaba arrepentido de haberles pedido ayuda a sus amigos, porque a cada momento le preguntaban lo mismo, y ya lo tenían harto.

-no, todavía no, pero e conseguido 2 números de teléfonos. -contesto este cuando ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca.

-que bueno por lo menos es hago. -lo animo shinji.

Kensuke sonrío, y prefirió no decirle a Shinji la verdad, el otro número era el de Marta Col, porque este se moriría de la risa.

**Flash Black**

Iba saliendo de la escuela de malhumor, pues no había conseguido ninguna cita y seguía doliéndole la cabeza.

-hola. -lo saludaron con timidez

Kensuke se volvió irritado

-hola. -respondió y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-¿te duele la cabeza verdad?

-¿como lo sabes? - se volvió enojado no quería que esa Marta Col le hablara.

-te e observado y no tienes buena pinta

-¡pues tu tampoco!, -le contesto a la defensiva, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, kensuke dándose cuenta de lo injusto que era con la pobre chica, intento disculparse -no quise decir eso, me refiero a que..,

-ya déjalo así, estoy acostumbrada. -apresuro el paso dejándolo atrás, y Kensuke se sintió culpable.

-¡oye!, -se adelanto para alcanzarla, -¿sera que tienes alguna pastilla que quite el dolor de cabeza? -sonrío con indulgencia.

-creo que si. -la vio revolver en su mochila y sacar cualquier cantidad de medicamentos, él siempre había pensado que la chica era un poco hipocondriaca, pero ahora le preocupo imaginarse a la muchacha tomando todos esos medicamentos, quiso preguntarle de que sufría pero, pensó que si lo hacia podría ofenderse. -¡aquí están!

-¡gracias! Oye disculpa que te moleste tanto, pero sera que tienes..,

-agua. -completo ella y él asintió.

Ella le dio de su pimpina y el muchacho pareció dudar unos segundos porque, la chica comento.

-no sufro ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, puedes beber con toda tranquilidad no la e tocado hoy.

-¿crees acaso que me da asco?, pues te equivocas, solo estaba pensando que nunca te e hablado, prácticamente te e ignorado como el resto de las personas y aun así me ayudas.

-¿y que? No por eso voy a odiar a todos, ademas esto acostumbrada a ser ignorada.

-pues se lo que se siente, hoy e pasado toda la mañana buscando una cita y nada. -cuando se dio de cuenta había caminado tres cuadras mientras hablaban. -solo un numero de una chica y solo porque me ofrecí a ayudarla con su PC, -dijo él sin saber porque.

-bueno aquí vivo, -dijo ella señalando la casa, una Gata salio a recibirlos, -te daría mi numero pero lo dos sabemos que no vamos a salir nunca. -Comento con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombro y camino hacia su casa, -¡chao suerte con eso!.

Kensuke la miro paralizado, sin saber que responder, mientras ella tomaba su mascota en brazos y se disponía a entrar en su casa.

-dámelo de todas formas, uno nunca sabe. -respondió él sintiendo lastima por ella.

**Fin Flash Black**

-oye Shinji ¿porque fue que decidiste volver a hacer mi amigo?. -le pregunto Kensuke cuando ya estaban en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

-bueno en realidad nunca e dejado de ser tu amigo, solo estaba enojado contigo porque te involucraste con Asuka a mis espaldas pero ahora ya..,

-¿me estas insinuando que sientes algo por Asuka? -pregunto con desazón.

-claro, como no podría sentir algo, vivimos en la misma casa. -contesto con naturalidad Shinji.

Kensuke no se sentía capaz de soportar escuchar a su amigo hablar sobre sus sentimientos por Asuka.

-la aprecio. -continuo Shinji.

-!Mira Shinji, Asuka y yo, ya no tenemos nada, tienes el camino libre aprovéchalo!.., sera mejor que dejemos el trabajo para mañana, tengo que hacer algo. -comento con frialdad.

Comenzó a meter sus cuadernos de forma violenta en su mochila, y Shinji lo miro confundido.

-¿pero que dices? la veo como una hermana molesta, al principio no te voy a negar que me gustaba, porque es muy guapa, pero ahora nada que ver, -Kensuke lo miro incrédulo, -la aprecio como una hermana, -insistió, -y si me moleste al principio fue porque pensé que para ti no seria algo serio, y entonces seria yo quien pagaría la rabia de Asuka, con lo pesada que siempre es, seria el doble de insoportable.

Kensuke cerró el cierre de la mochila con tanta fuera que se quedo con el ganchito en la mano.

No le creía, no podía creer que viviendo en la misma casa, nunca fuera intentado tener algo con ella. ¿Que chico es su sano juicio, podría verla como una hermana? Asuka era demasiado sexy, como para ser la hermana de alguien.

-¿pues como la ves? era ella la que no se lo tomaba en serio. -se puso de pie de un salto y salio de la biblioteca.

Regreso a su casa de noche, cansado, él Touji y Shinji, lo habían acompañado a un centro comercial y que a ligar chicas. Según Touji era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. El moreno se la había pasando en grande burlándose de él.

Nunca había sido rechazado tantas veces en un mismo día, fue abofeteado un para de veces, ignorado e insultado por otras tantas, por seguir el consejo del moreno de ser mas directo.

Y cuando ya se iba para su casa derrotado, vio a una chica sola en la parada del bus y se dijo así mismo "un último intento y me voy a dormir". La muchacha sin mucha palabrería acepto tener una cita con él.

Ahora resulta que tenía 2 citas en el mismo día, casi a la misma hora. Como no recordaba el nombre de ninguna de las dos las bautizo como, Rubia sol y morena Luna. Cuando él odiaba seguir pensado en una pelirroja.

* * *

**Nota:** gracias por sus comentarios, en el próximo capitulo,

¿Saldrá Kensuke con las dos chicas o se echara para atrás?

¿Seguirá Asuka manteniéndose al margen?

¿Por qué Rei dejara el curso?

La respuesta en el siguiente episodio. :-)


	38. Rubia sol, morena luna

**DISCLAIMER:** ninguno de los personajes y lugares que reconozcas me pertenecen, Todo pertenece a los estudio Gainax, y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

**Rubia Sol, Morena Luna**

El día de las citas había llegado y como faltaba todavía para la primera cita que seria con la rubia, a esta solo la había visto y hablado por internet pero según ella estudiaba en una escuela cercana a la de él. Cosa que no le simpatizaba mucho.

Kensuke le pidió ayuda a Shinji para que le ayudara a organizar todo, cuadrar los tiempos y el lugar donde tendría cada cita.

-no se amigo, creo que deberías dejar una cita para otro día. -le aconsejo Shinji, cuando los dos iban en bicicletas por las calles de Tokio-03

-ya te dije, lo intente pero no hubo forma de convencer a ninguna, la rubia dice que solo podía hoy, ademas sus padres no la dejan salir de noche, por eso es rubia sol, -sonrío mirando a su amigo, -y la morena luna, ¡oh la morena es una belleza!, si vieras las piernas que tiene y los labios, y los..,

-si ya entendí, -lo interrumpió rojo de la pena, -¿supongo que ninguna sabe que vas a salir con la otra?. -le pregunto Shinji.

-claro que no

-¿y si te descubren? ¡Siempre te metes en unos líos! -negando con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

-no me van a descubrir. -Respondió fastidiado, -ademas vas a ayudarme ¿no?

-no se como pueda ayudarte.

-necesito buscar dos lugares diferentes, pero que no me queden muy lejos, cuestión de que yo pueda correr si es necesario.

-¡creo que se cual es ese!

Los dos muchachos manejaron calle arriba, hasta detenerse 15 minutos después en una calle donde habían muchos negocios, gente caminando por todas partes, encadenaron sus bicicletas a un poste.

-¡como no se me ocurrió antes! -exclamo Kensuke.

Ambos chicos miraban dos restaurantes de comida rápida muy famosos McDonald´s y Wendy´s cada uno quedaba en cada punta de los extremos de la misma calle.

-si, ademas si te toca correr no tardarías mucho tiempo.

-¡eres un genio! -exclamo Kensuke con admiración

-ahora que ya te ayude, acompáñame a comprar los víveres. -le pidió Shinji, Kensuke arrugo la frente, pero que mas podía hacer un favor se paga con otro favor.

Se fueron en las bicicletas dos calles mas adelante y volvieron a encadenarlas, Entraron a un "Hipermercado Éxito". Shinji conducía el carrito mientras el otro miraba sin tocar nada.

-ahora si pues -se quejo Kensuke

-¿que paso?

-¡la gente!.., nos mira como si fuéramos una pareja de gays. -Shinji soltó una carcajada y Kensuke lo miro ceñudo.

-no tiene gracia, ademas si yo fuera gay no saldría contigo. -gruño

-pues tu tampoco serias mi tipo. -respondió Shinji entre risas.

-¡ya ni disimulan! -exclamo horrorizada una señora de avanzada edad, que los había escuchado. Se alejo de ellos como si estos tuvieran lepra. Los dos chicos se miraron las caras y rieron.

-¿y si las dos quieren ser tu novia que harías? -le pregunto Shinji minutos después, cuando estaban frente al área de las hortalizas.

-no lo creo... Pero en ese caso, me quedaría con la mas bonita, lo siento por la otra pero este pechito solo tiene lugar para una. -dijo en tono divertido.

Shinji rió, pero se pregunto si Kensuke se refería a una de las dos chicas o a la pelirroja. Prefirió no arriesgarse a preguntar. Sabia de sobra que aun no la olvidaba y que Asuka tampoco. Aunque los dos se empeñaran en decir lo contrario. Había hecho un intento de hablar con Asuka y esta, casi que se lo comió vivo.

Cuando Shinji volvió a la realidad vio que ya no estaban en el área de las hortalizas, sino que en la de productos de aseo personal. Y que Kensuke conducía el carrito y este había metido montones de cajitas de condones.

-¿para que tantos? -pregunto Shinji completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-no son para mi, ya veras lo que voy hacer. -sonrío con malicia.

Mas adelante Shinji descubrió asustado para que eran, cada vez que pasaban cerca de alguna persona Kensuke les colocaba disimuladamente dos y hasta tres paquetes de condones sin que estos se dieran de cuenta. Repitió la tarea con otras diez personas.

-¡no esta bien que hagas eso!. -lo regaño Shinji.

-¡mira, allá esta la señora de hace un rato!. -Kensuke se digirió a esa dirección, y Shinji lo siguió asustado.

-¿estas loco? No, no lo hagas. -murmuro asustado cuando ya estaban a solo pasos de la señora.

Y como si su amigo escuchara la lluvia caer, no le hizo caso, se acerco al carrito, la mujer los vio con cara de asco, Kensuke fingió estar entretenido leyendo la tabla nutricional de una lata de Leche y cuando la mujer se descuido deposito tres cajitas entre los tomates y los plátanos, los tapo con la bolsa de pan.

Shinji se sintió aliviado cuando se alejaron de la señora y mas aliviado aun cuando ya no quedaba ninguna. Terminaron de hacer las compras y antes de que hicieran la cola para pagar. Kensuke volvió hacer otra travesura.

Se le acerco a un empleado y le dijo en tono serio "código tres en hogar". El hombre puso cara de susto y salio disparado a esa dirección. A Kensuke le dio un ataque de risa.

-¿que significaba? -pregunto Shinji entre risas tenia que admitir que fue gracioso.

-no tengo idea, pero debía ser importante, porque míralo como a salido, ¿viste como se le pusieron los ojos? jaja..,

Después de eso se fueron hacer la cola para pagar y mientras esperaban su turno tuvieron que reprimirse las ganas de reírse, cada vez que algunas de las victimas iban a pagar y descubrían avergonzados dos y hasta tres cajas de condones en su carrito. Las cajeras extrañadas hacían comentarios en voz baja por aquella avalancha de condones.

-¡te juro que no he sido yo! -escucharon a un chico hablar en la cola.

-¡eres un pervertido! -vieron a una joven cachetearle y luego abandonar el mercado a zancadas.

-¡es una lastima que no pudiéramos ver a la vieja cuando descubriera las cajas! -se lamento Kensuke cuando salieron del mercado. -¿que crees que dirá?

-¿no se? creo que pegara el grito al cielo. -contesto Shinji cuando volvía a montar su bicicleta. -no volveré a pedirte que me acompañes a ningún lugar. -añadió y Kensuke rompió a reír.

-¡vamos Shinji no puedes ser tan aburrido! solo fue una pequeña broma. -volvió a reír y también subió a su bicicleta.

Rieron durante todo el camino hasta que Shinji tuvo que irse a llevar las compras y Kensuke regresar a su casa, cuando llego a su calle vio a la vecina sexy pelearse con la maquina podadora, tiraba de la cuerda pero esta no encendía. Kensuke se pregunto si debería ir a ayudarla mientras lo pensaba se quedo mirándola.

La mujer jalón tan fuerte que callo sentada en el suelo, dejo la bicicleta tirada en el suelo y cruzo la calle dispuesto a hablar por primera vez con la mujer que había espiado durante años.

-¡buenos días vecina! -la mujer obstinada lo vio desde el suelo, y se incorporo. -soy Kensuke Aida, su vecino de dos casas mas allá. -señalando la dirección.

-soy Maddy.., ya lo sabia te e visto un par de veces, siempre pegado a una cámara.

-eh.., si bueno es que no me separaro de ella. -nervioso preguntándose si la mujer sabia algo. -bueno si me permite yo la puedo ayudar. -se apresuro a continuar para desviar la conversación a otro rumbo.

La mujer asintió y el reviso la maquina le faltaba combustible, la vecina apenada por el descubrimiento del chico le dijo donde estaba el combustible, después de llenarla, Kensuke la encendió de un solo tirón.

-¡ya esta! -volvió la cabeza para mirarla y lo primero que vio fue el trasero de la mujer que estaba cerrando el envase de combustible ajena a la mirada del chico sobre ella. Inevitablemente recorrió su cuerpo con la vista, acto que lo hizo entrar en calor.

-¡muchas gracias! -se volvió para mirarlo por que este ya no hablaba y Kensuke desvío la vista rápidamente a otro lugar, con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

La mujer se acerco hasta donde estaba el con la maquina, Kensuke nervioso por la cercanía se quedo paralizado.

-¡he pensado que debería alquilar un par de Chivas para que se coman todo este monte!. -hablo ella señalando la grama, Kensuke en ves de mirar en esa dirección la miro a ella y su vista se desvío involuntariamente a los senos de esta. Escucho a la chica reírse y salio de su ensueño.

-me.., encantaría mucho ayudarla a podar su jardín, sino le importa que lo haga. -se ofreció él extremadamente amable.

-¿en serio? ¡lo harías por mi! -exclamo encantada.

-¡por supuesto!, de hecho me ofrezco a ayudarla en todo lo que necesite, claro solo si usted quiere. -sonrío galante.

-¡ay que lindo! Lo tomare en cuenta, por hoy solo necesito que me ayudes con el jardín, tengo que salir ahora mismo.

Kensuke la miro decepcionado, pensó que la mujer se quedaría a ayudarlo y hasta quizás con un poco de mucha suerte, Maddy practicaría su sección de baile y él entraría a su casa por que necesitaría preguntarle algo, entonces la vería y ella se arrojaría a sus brazo y le pediría desesperada que le hiciera el amor allí mismo. Cuando volvió a la realidad la vecina ya no estaba allí.

Comenzó con a podar el jardín, de pronto vio salir a la mujer de la casa con ropa formal, y subirse a su auto deprisa.

-¡muchas gracias! -Exclamo dentro del coche, -¡cuando termines puedes guardarla en el garaje!. -le hizo una señal afirmativa con sus pulgares y saco el carro en retroceso. -¡gracias!

Kensuke sonrío como un tonto hasta que se fue.

-¡rayos! -exclamo indignado mirando todo el jardín.

Continuo con el jardín, mato una Rana sin darse cuenta y se sintió fatal por eso.

-lo siento amiga, no te vi. Voy a enterrarte. -le hablo al cuerpo inerte de la Rana.

Cuando estaba arrodillado cavando un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, escucho la voz de Touji del otro lado de la calle, se volvió y lo vio en la puerta de su casa.

-¡HEY ESTOY AQUÍ! -le grito y su amigo lo vio.

El moreno cruzó la calle asombrado.

-¿pero que estas haciendo aquí? No me digas que te a pillado espiando y te hará trabajar las 24 horas del día como castigo. -sonrío con sorna.

-no, al contrario, hemos tenido sexo ardiente en la sala de su casa, en el su coche y en su cama. -respondió serio y Touji lo vio con ojos desorbitados.

-!NI DE COÑA! ¡No voy a creerme esa mentira!. -Kensuke soltó una carcajada y Touji lo miro ceñudo. -¿que haces aquí?

-pues ya te dije, después de tener sexo pervertido, me ofrecí amablemente a podar el jardín de mi querida Maddy -sonrío ampliamente, Touji lo miro ceñudo pero con la espinita de la duda. -¿pero dime, para que me buscabas? - pregunto Kensuke.

-ah.., necesito que me prestes tu telescopio, mi hermanita tiene que hacer un trabajo sobre las estrellas y esas cosas, ¿es eso una Rana escuartizada? -pregunto extrañado.

-si, es que la he matado sin querer. -explico mientras la metía en el hoyo envuelta en una hoja de Cayena y la cubrió con tierra, arranco una flor y la puso en la sepultura, y se dispuso a decir unas palabras. -!hoy el reino animal a perdido a una gran Rana, lo siento mucho nunca te olvidare!, -dijo con dramatismo, Touji se reprimió las ganas de reír, -¡ahora amigo acompáñame en un minuto de silencio, como respeto para nuestra querida amiga Rita!

-¿Rita? -repitió extrañado

-ah.., si es que le e puesto un nombre, no me pareció justo que no tuviera uno. -explico con sencillez y Touji rompió a reír. -el minuto. -le recordó.

-¿que?.., por una rana, bueeno -el moreno se quito la gorra y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto. Y Kensuke quiso reírse por ese gesto.

Después de ese minuto, los dos chicos se fueron a la casa de Kensuke por el telescopio. Busco por todas partes y no lo encontró.

-¡pero si lo e dejado aquí! -señalando la ventana, -¡oh no!, eso era lo que faltaba, !el maldito técnico me lo a robado, cuando vino a reparar el aire acondicionado! -exclamo enojado.

-¿que? -confundido

-¡si ahora entiendo por eso se fue sin despedirse! -caminado de un lado para el otro.

-¿entonces no lo tienes? -pregunto el moreno y Kensuke nego con la cabeza

-¡maldito infeliz!

-¡joder! ¿y ahora que haré?.., -miro a Kensuke que seguía furioso, -bueno tu ya no lo necesitabas, no y que tuviste sexo ardiente y pervertido con tu vecina. -dijo burlón.

-no es por eso que estoy enojado, ese telescopio era lo único que tenia de mi abuelo muerto! -se quejo indignado. -voy a localizarlo y lo haré pagar por lo que hizo, maldito ladrón. -gruño.

Después que termino con el jardín, corrió a su casa y se alisto para la primera cita. Había quedado con la rubia de encontrarse en el McDonald´s a las 5 de la tarde.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rei en su apartamento, aburrida prendió su lapto y reviso su correo electrónico, y vio que tenia un nuevo correo.

De: Kail Ibuki

Fecha: Jueves 15 de Febrero de 2016

Para: Rei Ayanami

Asunto: saludos

_Hola, ¿como estas Rei? me alegro mucho cuando revise mi correo y vi tu nombre en mi bandeja de entrada, te cuento que por aquí todo va viento en popa, ayer fui otra vez al museo como ya sabes me interesa mas la escultura que la pintura, y visite la galería de la Grecia preclásica hay 4.500 obras, y no me a alcanzado el día para verlas todas, me impresiono mucho ver La Victoria de Samotracia mide 328 cm con alas y todo, es imponente, nada mas saber que fue fabricada en el año 190 a.c. uno se queda loco, jaja.., Pero dime corazón ¿como es eso de que tienes que dejar el curso?_

_Cuídate un monto, chao._

Termino de leer el correo y se recostó en su cama miro el techo como si fuera lo mas curioso del mundo.

**Flash Black**

Iba saliendo de Nerv cuando Maya le hizo una seña para que la esperara, ella extrañada la espero en la puerta preguntándose que quería Maya con ella.

-tengo que decirte algo, pero vayamos a otro lugar. Espérame en el café "Samos Rapim"-le susurro Maya.

Rei no tuvo tiempo a preguntar nada, la joven técnico desapareció antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Llevada por la curiosidad, la piloto se fue al fulano café y espero allí hasta que llego Maya.

-¿porque me hiciste venir aquí? -le pregunto apenas esta se sentó frente a ella.

-escucha, hace unos días escuche a la doctora Ritsuko hablar con el comandante Ikari sobre ti, ellos no me vieron, según lo que entendí están preocupados por tu comportamiento y parece que van a mandar a alguien para que te siga a todas partes. -le susurro a Rei tan bajo que esta tuvo que acercar la cabeza y aun así apenas pudo escuchar. Maya veía a todos lados cada 5 segundos.

-¿porque me lo dices? -pregunto seria

-porque creo que tenias derecho a saberlo. -contesto y se fue sin pronunciar otra palabra.

**Fin Flash Black**

Se incorporas de la cama y se decidió a responder el correo

_Cosas de Nerv, no puedo decirte nada mas, pero No lo he dejado del todo, aun sigo dibujando debes en cuando._

_El otro día pase frente a tu taller y vi gente allí. Pensé que estaba cerrado desde tu partida._

_Tu también Cuídate, chao._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kensuke esperaba solo en una mesa aburrido, comenzaba a preguntarse si la chica se había arrepentido cuando esta llego.

-hola. -lo saludo con timidez la chica rubia. -¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-hola, no acabo de llegar. -mintió

15 minutos después la chica no paraba de hablar, y a Kensuke le pegaba un olor como a un animal muerto, busco con la vista esperaba encontrar alguna Rata muerta pero nada. Se pasaron a otra mesa y el olor seguía, esta vez la chica se sentó a su lado, y Kensuke descubrió con horror que el olor salía de la boca de la chica.

Procuro no respirar muy seguido en los siguientes 20 minutos. ¿Como era posible que una chica tan bella tuviera un aliento tan fatal?, se pregunto si se abría almorzado algún cuerpo en descomposición. Ahora entendía porque no tenía novio.

-¿porque tan callado? -pregunto ella mientras comían.

-eh.., nada, me gusta escucharte hablar, tienes una voz muy bonita. -respondió incomodo, a pesar de que realmente quería, era que ella cerrara la boca por que lo estaba matando.

La chica sonrío encantada por el halago del muchacho. Kensuke miro con disimulo su Reloj y solo le faltaba una hora para la próxima cita.

-creo que ya debería llevarte a tu casa se esta oscureciendo, no quiero que tus padres se vayan enojar. -propuso Kensuke el cual estaba desesperado por desentenderse de la muchacha.

-les dije que tendría una cita, ademas me pareces un chico tan lindo, que como voy hacerte ese desaire. -limpio con una servilleta la salsa invisible que tenia Kensuke en su boca. Este incomodo discretamente se alejo un poco.

-¡no por mi ni te preocupes!, -lo dijo con tanta energía que la chica lo miro extrañada, él dándose cuenta de su error intenta remediarlo, -es que una chica tan linda como tu, no debe preocuparse por un simple mortal como yo. -sonrío con cara de circunstancia.

La chica sonrío encantada, y se acerco tanto a él que Kensuke tuvo la horrible sensación de que iba a besarlo y cogió rápidamente un panecillo de la mesa y se lo metió en la boca (**N/A.** la de Kensuke no la de ella jaja..)

Durante otra fastidiosa media hora el muchacho se perdió el rojo de la lata de coca-cola mientras esta hablaba cosas que a él no le interesaban, por fin logro convencer a la muchacha de llevarla a su casa, porque esta vivía cerca, de lo contrario la fuera subido a un taxi para que se la llevara lejos.., muy lejos.

-la he pasado muy bien. -comento ella en la puerta de su casa. -Kensuke sonrío falsamente. -¿cuando volvemos a vernos? -le pregunto.

-jum.., yo te aviso. -contesto él y quiso emprender la huida antes de que la chica se le ocurriera querer besarlo otra vez, prefería que un Perro rabioso lo mordiera antes que besarla.

-bueno entonces esperare esa llamada. -dijo con timidez, se acerco a él para darle un beso de despedida y Kensuke giro la cabeza pero la chica también y le planto un beso en la boca….

Caminaba por la calle, lento, traumatizado por el beso, miro la hora, tuvo que salir corriendo para la siguiente cita. Entro a Wendy´s respirando como si fuese corrido un maratón doble, y vio a la morena luna esperándolo, trato que controlar su respiración antes de llegar a donde estaba la chica.

-siento mucho haber llegado tarde -Se disculpo con sinceridad, -pero es que tuve un pequeño percance.

-no importa yo acabo de llegar. -sonrío ampliamente la morena, que era la chica de la parada del bus.

Kensuke que ya no tenía hambre, solo pidió una ensalada, la cena fue corta, la muchacha paso la

Mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre su ex novio, y Kensuke se preguntaba porque se lo decía a él. "que rayos tenia que ver eso con él" pensó algo enojado, "todas las mujeres estaban locas" "debió quedarse en su casa jugando videojuegos". "Ese juego nuevo que le presto Shinji y apenas había tenido tiempo de probarlo". "Que porquería de ensalada". "y esta mierda cuesta tanto"

-lo siento debes creer que soy una idiota. -la escucho mientras el revolvía su ensalada en el plato sin atreverse a darle otro bocado.

-no, para nada, puedes desahogarte conmigo. -dijo él preguntándose si acaso le veía cara de psicólogo.

La muchacha comenzó a llorar como una manguera, "oh maldición y ahora que" "eres un imbécil, la has hecho llorar, maldición" le ofreció un pañuelo.

-gracias. -respondió amable la chica, durante el resto de la cita tomo la mano de la chica como si esta, estuviera gravemente enferma, para darle apoyo.

Cuando la cita al fin termino. Caminaron por la calle mientras hablaban de Asuka, pues la chica con su triste historia logro hacer que el muchacho le contara la suya.

-bueno espero no haberte fastidiado mucho, -comento ella cuando estaban en la parada donde la joven tomaría un taxi. -deveras no fue mi intención llorar no suelo llorar, en las primeras citas. -los dos rieron.

-no te preocupes por eso, ya ni me acuerdo. -sonrío

-gracias, eres muy tierno, ya veras que encontrar una chica que si te quiera.

-bueno yo pensé que tu.., tal vez querías salir otro día.., conmigo y así conocernos mas. -sonrío inocente como quien espera un golpe, pero dada la situación lo mas probable era que la chica comenzara a llorar otra vez.

-creo que yo no soy esa chica. -contesto con una leve sonrisa en los labios y Kensuke se sintió decepcionado.

-bueno si cambias de opinión avísame, tu ex debe ser un tonto, a las chicas bellas como tu hay que cuidarla, protegerlas y quererlas, -ella sonrío, -bueno yo ya me voy. -se volvió para irse, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras la imagen de Asuka se había filtrado en su mente. Viva y permanente, como un recuerdo imborrable.

-¡Kensuke! espera -lo llamo tomando su mano.

Él se volvió para mirarla y ella se acerco sujetándole las dos manos y lo beso, largo.., el muchacho respondió al beso entre sorprendido y emocionado, cuando se separaron la chica comenzó a llorar otra vez como una manguera incontrolable.

"_Rayos, ¿que porque tenía que llorar a cada momento?, por muy bonita que fuera nadie se aguanta eso"._

-¡lo siento, perdona! -se disculpo sin saber el motivo, al fin y al cabo quien empezó fue ella.

-no es tu culpa, discúlpame tu a mi, te he usado para olvidarme de mi ex, -Kensuke levanto ambas cejas, ahora resulta que todas lo veían como un juguete, si por lo menos lo usaran de otra forma él no se quejara.

-fue por eso que acepte enseguida la cita, estaba desesperada, pero después de conocerte, me doy cuenta de eres un chico lindo y amable mereces estar con alguien que te sepa apreciar.

¿Lindo y amable? Porque siempre le decían lo mismo, cuando querían cortarlo. ¿Acaso era un ritual?, lindo no era un palabra que lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Prefería escuchar, eres súper guapo y me muero por estar contigo. ¡Eso si daba ánimos!

-pero me acabas de besar -le recordó, sintiendo con una mezcla de frustración y enfado.

-si pero.., esa solo fue otra idiotez, no estoy preparada para otra relación, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-bueno.., gracias por decirlo, ¡lo olvidaras ya veras! -la animo Kensuke

Camino calle arriba, pensando en todo, debían estar en Halloween y él no se había dado cuenta, por que no podía ser coincidencia salir con Merlina Addams y la llorona el mismo día.

* * *

**Nota autora:** ¡que mala soy con el pobre chico! jeje.., me divierto a costa suya. :-)

Si queréis ver a Asuka furiosa con ganas de matar a Kensuke, espera el próximo episodio, que se llamara "el desafío"

Ah por cierto el nombre del capitulo, lo saque de una canción de la mejor banda de rock Venezolana "Caramelos de cianuro" no soy rockera pero ellos son muy buenos.

Desde la semana pasada me e puesto a leer varios fics de evangelion, y sigo sin encontrar uno donde NO traten a Rei, como una maquina sexual, o como una híbrida semi humana, prostituta del comandante Ikari, es algo chocante en verdad, me enoja y dejo de leerlo de una jeje...

No me quejo de los demás escritores, porque cada quien esta en su derecho a escribir su Fic, como quiera.

Pero si alguien sabe de algún fic sobre Rei que no sea de lo que ya mencione, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. :-)

**Bye bye.., gracias por leer.. :-)**


	39. El desafìo

¡Hola a todos!, gracias a los que leen y apoyan este fic.

Ahora si, voy con "la malo"… resulta un poco cansado para mí tocar este punto de nuevo, como lo mencione al principio del fic, Esta página es libre cualquiera puede escribir lo que quiera, eso se llama derecho a la libre expresión, lo digo por algunos review anónimos, así como el resto de fanáticas (o) de la pareja Shinji x Asuka, que se sienten en la "obligación de defender a sus personajes hasta la muerte" si la idea no les gusta no lean la historia y punto, y no se los digo con la intención de faltarles al respeto, pero creo que no deben de perder de vista que es una historia ficticia.

En esta página existen millones de fics sobre Shinji y Asuka, daño no les hace que alguien, (ASUKA02) publique algo diferente y fuera de lo "normal".

También existe algo llamado respeto, No me ofendo si a algunos lectores no les gusta mi trabajo, pero si la forma en la que lo expresan, y los insultos de por medio, por eso les pediría a quienes no gusten de este fanfic, que si van a comentar algo, lo hagan siempre y cuando lo que digan no resulte ofensivo a nadie, llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿vale?.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

* * *

**Cap. 39**

**El desafío**

-deberías hacer algo, la esta molestando, se supone que es tu amiga. -gruño Kensuke el cual miraba como un chico abordaba a la pelirroja y a la delegada, estaba claro que quien le gustaba era la alemana.

Shinji miro la escena, era un muchacho de la escuela, que estaba flirteando con las dos chicas a la vez, luego miro a Kensuke el cual mantenía los músculos de la mandíbula tensos y los dientes apretados, y no dejaba de mirar la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos con rabia.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados, en una de las mesas del cafetín desayunando, ya había pasado una semana desde lo de las citas y Kensuke había dejado de buscar chicas.

El muchacho había reflexionado sobre la idea de su padre, y había llegado a la misma conclusión, que tenia al principio. No lucharía contra de sus sentimientos. Por eso iba hacer lo que desde el principio le parecía la mejor idea, no hacer nada.

Por extraño que parezca, no hacer nada, era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, desde que no hacia nada, le iba mucho mejor, sus amigos le preguntaban ¿que vas hacer hoy? Él respondía nada, y entonces esa nada, se convertía en algo divertido.

Se había aficionado a visitar al primo chiflado de Touji que era un ex policía, porque este lo dejaba disparar un arma de verdad, contra un espantapájaros también real. A cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

Shinji siempre se quejaba de que era muy peligroso, ¿pero que diablos?, las balas eran de salva y Shinji siempre se quejaba de todo.

Volver a su vida normal había sido mas fácil de lo que pensó, bastaba con seguir jugando videojuegos hasta la madrugada, con actualizar cada semana su blogger dedicado a los Evangelion, con seguir subiendo fotos y videos a su facebook casi a diario. En fin "nada", implicaba tantas cosas que no tenia tiempo casi para pensar en cierta pelirroja, que ahora mismo los estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos chicos desviaron la vista.

-¡noo, que va!, ¡si tanto te molesta ve tu!. -respondió Shinji la idea de meterse en aquella conversación no le parecía nada segura.

Kensuke chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y antes que pudiera responder a esa provocación, llego Touji. Con cuatro empanadas y un jugo extra grande.

-¡eh.. si aprecias tu vida, suelta esa empanada!. -le advirtió el moreno apartando sus alimentos de Kensuke.

-¿acaso piensas comerte todo eso? -pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

-pues si, y no me pidan nada, porque yo cuando como no conozco a nadie, ¿de que hablan? -pregunto el moreno preparándose para engullir dos empanadas a la vez. Uno de sus nuevos experimentos.

-nada importante, estamos viendo como ese chamo se controla a Horaki. -respondió Kensuke con una sonrisa burlona.

Si Shinji no iba hacer nada, estaba seguro de que Touji si le daría su merecido al roba novias, aprovechado ese.

-que rata eres. -le dijo el piloto por lo bajo a Kensuke cuando Touji se hubo alejado, y los dos contemplaban desde la comodidad de su mesa, como el pelinegro le formaba un lió al chico y como Hikari intentaba impedir que se fueran a los puños, a la pelirroja discutir con Touji y luego marcharse enojada.

-sabes el viejo coronel, va a darme una insignia militar, si consigo superar la misión de pasarle de forma clandestina este paquete de tabacos. -abrió la mochila y Shinji se asomo para verlos.

-¡lo trajiste a la escuela!, podrían expulsarte. -dijo Shinji en voz baja

-solo tu lo sabes, y no vas abrir la bocaza. -le advirtió, -¿entonces que dices? te anotas en la misión secreta, Ya veras que el viejo te caerá bien. -anuncio Kensuke de buen humor, llevándose una de las empanadas de Touji a la boca.

En esos momentos, Kensuke le parecía a un niño, se emocionaba tanto con las cosas militares, tan contrario a él. No le fue difícil imaginárselo como seria dentro de 10 años, "un niño grande" seguramente ostentando algún titulo militar, presumiendo sobre alguna hazaña.

-oye Touji va a enojarse. - le advirtió

-bah, con la rabia que tiene ni se acuerda de la comida... Y si se acuerda le porfiamos de que se las comió, antes de ir a pelear, terminara dudando lo conozco -propuso Kensuke probando el jugo. -¡guácala es de Lechosa, odio la Lechosa!. -hizo una mueca de asco, Shinji lo apoyo tomando una de las empanadas.

Varios días después, Rei se encontraba lista en el laboratorio, esperando a que llegara Suzuhara, con el sapo que iban a utilizar de conejillos de indias, el muchacho en la clase pasada, se había pasado con la dosis y había matado al segundo sapo que les había dado la escuela. Y este había quedado en conseguir otro.

Alzo la vista en dirección a la puerta, y vio a la piloto del eva 02, que hacia una especie de danza con el chico de lentes. Ambos se movían en la misma dirección a la vez y ninguno de los dos lograba pasar por la puerta.

-¡quita del medio!. -le grito Asuka metiéndole un empujón a Kensuke apartándolo de su camino, y paso al laboratorio refunfuñando, tras ella su amiga, que reía entre dientes.

-¡se dice permiso!, loca -le respondió este frotándose el hombro adolorido antes de salir del laboratorio.

-¿a que no saben a quien acaban de llevar a la enfermería?... A la fea de Marta Col, parece que se trago un sapo jeje.., -entro Touji anunciando al laboratorio con la intención de hacer un chiste a costa de la muchacha. -¿porque creen que fue?

-¡Touji! -lo reprendió su novia

-¡quizás buscaba a su príncipe azul! -especulo Asuka con sorna, provocando la risa de los demás.

-deja a Marta Col en paz -gruño Kensuke que ya había vuelto a su mesa.

-y sino quiero ¿que? -lo reto ella

-ella no tiene la culpa de estar enferma. -contesto Kensuke en el mismo tono que ella.

-¡uy uy!, listo le salio un defensor a la fea, chicos tendremos que pagar una misa para celebrar el milagro de que Marta Col, tiene novio -se mofo la pelirroja, y los demás volvieron a reír, al contrario de lo que pensaba ella, Kensuke no se inmuto.

-¿donde esta Marta? -le pregunto Kensuke a Touji, ignorando la provocación de la alemana.

-no se, vi que la llevaban a la enfermería, creo que era algo de una alergia. -respondió Touji arrepentido de lo que había dicho antes.

El muchacho salio del laboratorio, y Shinji lo siguió porque sin Kensuke no podía hacer el experimento, y porque se sentía culpable por haberse reído del chiste de la pelirroja.

Asuka sorprendida por la reacción de su ex, y enojada por ser ignorada, le quito el bisturí de las manos a su amiga y armada con este miro al pobre sapo con rabia.

-!yo comienzo!,. -exclamo enérgica, a la castaña no le parecía nada seguro tener a Asuka a su lado armada, procuraría no hacerla molestar, por que si así miraba al pobre Sapo que no le había hecho nada, que podía esperar ella…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-¿vieron a la hija de la directora?, -comento Touji días después cuando estaban en la biblioteca.

-no ¿Por qué? -preguntaron sus dos amigos

-porque ¡Esta buenísima!. -respondió Touji.

-¡chiss, bajen la voz!. -los reprendió la bibliotecaria, el moreno frunció el ceño enojado de que lo mandaran a callar y los otros dos rieron entre dientes.

-es guapísima, grr.., ni siquiera e podido acercarme a ella, -se lamento, -Hikari siempre esta demasiado cerca, te juro que me esta volviendo loco, se la pasa dándome ordenes a cada rato, no la soporto, en cambio esa nenita es colirio para mis ojos… ¡y tienes unos ojos que ni te imaginas!. -exclamo junto con un silbido de admiración.

-¿si?, cuando Touji habla de ojos, no esta hablando de los ojos realmente -le comento Kensuke divertido en voz baja a Shinji, los otros dos rieron por la cara de ingenuo del piloto.

-aah.. yaa.. -respondió el piloto ruborizándose levemente. Siempre que hablaban de chicas él se sentía incomodo.

-mierda me equivoque de cuaderno, agarre el de Hikari, -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, -tendré que llevárselo al aula de música -¿me acompañan? -ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Después de que Touji se fuera refunfuñando por tener que ir solo, terminaron sus deberes, y se fueron al cafetín porque Kensuke necesitaba su gasolina, la dona del día para seguir viviendo.

-sabes yo cada vez que veo una dona., me recuerda a Homero Simpson, -comento Shinji.

-¿si?, ¿viste la parte donde Homero alimenta su ombligo con una hamburguesa? -Se pusieron a hablar sobre el capitulo. -¿has visto Ren y Stimpy?, -pregunto emocionado el chico de lentes.

-algunos episodios. -respondió el joven piloto.

-¿viste el capitulo de olorin?, ¡chamo me mata de la risa ese capitulo! -cometo Kensuke muerto de la risa. -Asuka detestaba que yo viera esa comiquita, decía que tenía una mente de pollo, ¿Cómo puede darte gracia tanta cochinada junta? ¿acaso tienes cinco años? ¡Por dios como puedo salir contigo! -imito el acento de la alemana y shinji rió porque le había salido idéntico, -era muy gracioso, yo lo hacia con intensión de molestarla, lo tengo en DVD por eso lo ponía cada vez que iba a mi casa.. Entonces peleaba conmigo y yo fingía estar muy ofendido para que ella tuviera que…,

Se quedo callado al darse de cuenta de que estaba hablando mucho de la pelirroja, Shinji que lo había escuchado con atención, lo vio fruncir el ceño, y rió por ese gesto.

-parece que finalmente, si la sigues queriendo. -comento Shinji, pero Kensuke ya no lo miraba a él.

Miro en la misma dirección para saber que era tan importante para que dejada de hablar de Ren y Stimpi, y vio a una chica que le pareció muy guapa y no llevaba el uniforme puesto, iba vestida normal.

-¿quien es ella? ¿La conoces? ¡Es guapísima!. -exclamo Kensuke.

-no, tal vez es la chica de la que hablaba Touji.., opino que deberías hacer las pases con Asuka, amigo ella te quiere…, ya deja la necedad, esa chica no te va hacer caso. -le aconsejo

-yo jamás volveré con Asuka, ella nunca me quiso. -contesto distraído observando a la chica. -¿crees que sepa que fui yo quien destrozo el jardín de su madre?.

-no te va hacer caso. -insistió Shinji

-quien esta diciendo que quiera tener algo con ella, solo quiero conocerla nada mas.

Shinji la miro a la muchacha otra vez con más atención, y la chica leía un libro, era bonita en verdad, pelo negro, piel bronceada, y con cierto aire despreocupado, su amigo no tenía mal gusto. Pero creía muy difícil que siquiera se tomara la molestia en mirarlos, Se extraño cuando Kensuke arranco una hoja de su cuaderno.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-preferiría que me maten, antes que salir vestida asi, -comento Asuka entre risas.

Hikari y Asuka venían conversando por los pasillos del colegio, más bien burlándose de ropa de una profesora, sobre todo Asuka y su amiga la regañaba por eso.

-¡basta Asuka!, alguien podría escucharte. -la alemana rió con mas fuerza

-ooh.. Tu también te reíste, ahora no te la des de ¡Santa Hikari!, ¿Viste la falda?

-no era una falda.

-da igual, el resultado era igual de feo.., es una lastima que no pueda subir la foto a mi Facebook porque me expulsarían. -Hikari la miro con cara de reproche. -guardare la foto por si vuelve a querer castigarme…, ojalá que lo haga.., porque quiero que sepa que la tengo, sino no tiene chiste. -la delegada la miro con expresión súper seria y ella se echo a reír.

-me recordó.., aun.., como se llama, ¿como es que le dicen ustedes los Japoneses?.., -chasqueo la lengua intentando recordar la frase en Japonés, -¡rayos la tenia en la punta de la lengua!, -exclamo impaciente, -en fin se veía tan ridícula con esa.., con esa..

Olvido lo que iba a decir cuando vio al chico de lentes que hablaba de lo más alegre con una chica, acompañado con Shinji. Hikari al ver que se quedaba callada, miro hacia la misma dirección que ella.

-¡oh venga! no te creo que no tengas novio. Si eres la chica más guapa que e visto en esta escuela, -escucharon a Kensuke.

-auf.., si la mas bonita. -balbuceo Shinji con las mejillas encendidas. Pues Kensuke le había metido un pisotón bajo la mesa para que lo apoyara.

-¿o sera que eres muy exigente? Tienes una lista de esas que hacen las mujeres -bromeo y ella rió con ganas

-algo parecido. Ninguno cumple con los requisitos indispensables. -respondió ella, ambos chicos se miraron las caras.

-tendrías que pasarnos la lista, para ver si alguno reúne los requisitos, -contesto en tono juguetón.

Asuka al escucharlo quiso golpearlo, ese tono juguetón solo lo usaba con ella, ahora quería golpearla a ella, pues la muchacha parecía que se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor coqueteándole a su novio.

Shinji estaba avergonzado de todo aquello.

-es en serio ¿como es que no te había visto antes?. -le pregunto él pecoso ya mas serio.

-sera porque no estudio aquí. -Respondió ella con una sonrisa y los otros sonrieron como hipnotizados, -¿ustedes dos están flirteando conmigo a la vez? -les pregunto de manera mordaz.

Shinji que casi no había abierto la boca, porque era Kensuke el que decía todo, se sintió estúpido al escuchar la pregunta, él estaba allí para de alguna forma darle apoyo moral a su amigo cuando la chica lo bateara. Suponía que ella debía estar dando tiempo a que su madre terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, o que era demasiada educada para romperle el corazón a cualquier extraño.

-no, vale estamos haciendo la encuesta, -respondió Kensuke, le mostró el papel, y luego escribió una pregunta nueva, mientras la chica lo miraba sonriendo a medida que leía lo que él escribía, -Emile ves aquí la siguiente pregunta es fácil, ¿cada cuanto tiempo vienes a esta escuela?

Ella le quito la hoja y escribió algo, que Asuka jamás sabría, pero que hizo que Shinji mirara a Kensuke con cara de asombro y que el chico de lentes mirara al piloto con una sonrisa burlona.

La alemana apretó ambos puños y continuo su camino pisando fuerte, y Hikari la siguió.

-¡pero que se a creído ese imbécil!, -masculló alterada. -la chica mas guapa SOY YO -vio a Hikari que reía con ganas. -¿Y TU DE QUE TE RÍES? -le pregunto de forma agresiva

-pues de ti, ayer dijiste que no te importa absolutamente nada de Kensuke, y ahora estas que mueres de los celos. ¡Cielos Asuka hasta parece que vas a estallar!. -Asuka la miro ceñuda.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, -estallo. -¡y claro que no me importa lo que haga! -calmándose un poco. -¿viste al cerdo de Shinji? lo apoya, ¡maldito hipócrita!.., ¡no Asuka debes hacer las pases con Kensuke, él te ama! - imito a Shinji y Hikari tuvo ganas de volver a reírse. -y él es el primero que lo ayuda a ligar. -abrió su portafolio con furia contenida.

-¿bueno que estas esperando Asuka?, a que sea demasiado tarde.., si no te apuras te lo van a bajar..

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA HIKARI!, -le ordeno de forma autoritaria, -a mi que me importa que tenga una nueva novia, yo no quiero saber nada de lo que haga el fanático cuatro pepas ese!. -dijo con desprecio y Hikari tuvo que volver a reprimir las ganas de reírse.

La idea le pareció terrible, su orgullo se negaba a aceptar que Kensuke pudiera haberla olvidado, eso simplemente era imposible. Ella no era alguien a quien se pudiera olvidar tan fácil.

-¿y en que quedo lo tuyo con el fulano admirador? ¿Ya te lo controlaste? -le pregunto Asuka con sorna minutos después, y disfruto ver como su amiga cambiaba su sonrisa burlona por una mueca de disgusto.

-¡no me lo estoy controlando! -soltó indignada, Asuka sonrío con suficiencia, se había vengado lanzándole una pulla envenenada a su amiga.

Después de salir de clases Asuka se acerco hacia donde estaba él y Kensuke pensó que le hablaría.

-¡Cerdo tenemos que irnos! -hablando con Shinji que estaba a su lado, y ni siquiera lo miro a él, Kensuke tuvo ganas de decirle algo pero se contuvo.

-¡bien amigo nos vemos mañana tenemos que ir a Nerv! -se despidió este

Ofendido e indignado por el saludo nunca pronunciado por la pelirroja se dirigió a la salida. Era de muy mala educación no saludar, cuando es uno el que esta llegando, se supone que frente a los demás siempre han sido compañeros de clases, por lo tanto tenia que haberlo mirado.

_"Pero eso a él no le afectaba en nada, ella podía regresarse a Alemania si quería, porque a él no le iba a importar no verla jamás"._ Sin embargo, le molesto mucho

Que lo tratara como si él fuera un fantasma.

Se dirigió a su casa, le esperaban dos semanas libre de escuela, una por semana santa, y la otra no sabia porque, algo había dicho Horaki de unos festivales. Quince días muy prometedores.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-¡dass tu también! -exclamo Asuka al entrar en la habitación de la castaña y mirar que esta había pegado estrellas fuorecentes de esas que alumbran en la oscuridad en las paredes de su cuarto.

-¿yo también? -extrañada

-Kensuke.., tiene el sistema solar colgando del techo de su cuarto sobre su cama. -explico ella bostezando sin darse cuenta de que su amiga la miraba sorprendida.

-¿estuviste en su cuarto? -mirándola con expresión severa.

-claro. -Respondió con sencillez dejándose caer en la cama, -y parece el de un niño de 10 años, pero no estaba tan mal, es mas ordenado que el mío. -no dijo nada mas "que rayos hacia hablando de Kensuke con Hikari"

Hikari vio a la alemana, contemplar el techo en silencio, como si en el viera a Kensuke. Quizás recordando algún momento juntos.

-si tan solo quisieras pudieras recuperarlo. -escucho que le decía Hikari.

"si tan solo quisiera" "lo decía tan fácil" que tubo ganas de insultarla. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Quien rayos creía que ella era.

La castaña no se dada cuenta, de que hablarle de Kensuke, a la alemana era como si le echara sal a una herida abierta.

-sabes que a tu novio le gusta salir con mujerzuelas. -respondió Asuka con frialdad, había guardado ese secreto, para un momento en que quisiera lastimar a su amiga y ese era uno.

-¿Quee? ¿Por qué dices eso? -fue la respuesta instantánea de la castaña.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Había mantenido un romance clandestino con Emile Fikket la hija de la directora, que a pesar de ser un año mayor, no le importo que él se fuera dedicado a cumplir los requisitos de la lista, que ella misma le había escrito. Su noviazgo había sido corto pero intenso, hasta que el hermano mayor de esta los pillo en casa de la chica, porque ella estaba empeñada en que le hiciera el amor en los lugares menos seguros. Aun le dolía el puñetazo que le metió el hermano de esta.

Aunque la directora nunca se entero de nada, Kensuke jamás supo, a que trato llegaron los dos hermanos, para guardar el secreto, cuando las dos semanas libres terminaron la chica regreso al internado en Corea donde estudiaba.

Guardaría un buen recuerdo de la chica. Se sintió un poco triste cuando esta se fue, pero también aliviado. De seguir así, terminaría metiéndolo en un buen lió.

Se había sentido atraído, fascinado con la personalidad de la muchacha, que siempre lo había tratado bien. Pero a final de cuentas lo único que verdaderamente lo había cautivado en ella, era su belleza física.

-Akaris te esta esperando a ya fuera. -le anuncio Rei a Kensuke cuando salían de la clase de Historia.

-Otra vez, -chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, se asomo por la ventana y la vio hablando con una de sus antiguas amigas, -estoy cansado de solo hablar de perritos y tonterías, dile que yo no vine hoy.

-tengo que terminar el trabajo de laboratorio con Suzuhara. -se excuso Rei la cual no le simpatizaba la idea de mentirle a la muchacha.

-bah, Touji esta ocupado con Horaki.

La delegada había cortado con su amigo, y Kensuke no sabía cual era el motivo de la pelea, pero su amigo se la pasaba tratando de hacer que la chica volviera a hablarle.

-Shinji, ven aquí. -llamo a su amigo que venia entrando al salón, el piloto se acerco extrañado por tanto misterio. -Acompáñame, Akaris esta allí abajo, no me dejes solo con ella -le pidió dándole una palmada a Shinji en la espalda y este rompió a reír.

-que paso amigo, ¿ahora le tienes miedo?. -se mofo Shinji.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-y mi hermana Kodama me dijo que te preguntara si quieres ir.- le dijo Hikari a la piloto mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio intentando ponerse de acuerdo para salir.

-no creo que pueda salir de la ciudad, tengo que preguntar primero. -contesto Asuka con su típico acento alemán.

-trata de conseguir el permiso, no tendría chiste si tu no vas.

-no es fácil, ya te he dicho varias veces que no depende de mi.

-eso de ser piloto no parecer ser tan bueno después de.., -Hikari se detuvo en seco, -¡oye Asuka sera mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado!. -propuso Hikari impidiéndole el paso a la pelirroja y asiéndola girar en redondo.

-¿por que?..., ¡me das la lata para que te acompañe, ahora se te pega la gana de ir a otro lado! -se quejo Asuka y se dispuso a caminar pero Hikari la retuvo de un brazo, Asuka la miro desconfiada.

-¿me acompañas al baño?. -sonrío nerviosa la castaña

-¿Qué intentas ocultarme?. -Pregunto la pelirroja que no tenia ni un pelo de tonta, -¡déjame pasar! -intento pasar pero Hikari abrió ambas manos para impedírselo. Asuka ahora segura de que ocultaba algo, la aparto de un empujón -¡aquí no hay nada! -indignada por el alboroto

-¡ves, por eso te digo vámonos! - pidió la delegada interponiéndose entre un ventana y la joven piloto, la pelirroja notando ese detalle.

-¡claro vámonos! -cuando la castaña se movió, Asuka en un rápido movimiento se asomo por la ventana que Hikari intentaba ocultar a capa y espada. -¿pero que hace aquí?.., ¡si ahora estudia en otro colegio! ¿No? -mirando ceñuda la escena. Hikari no tuvo más remedio que asomarse junto a ella.

-si pero viene a visitar a sus amigas

-¡a sus amigas un cuerno!, anda tras Kensuke. Y él imbécil la deja acercársele más de la cuenta. -gruño Asuka y a la delegada le dieron ganas de reírse, Asuka celosa le resultaba muy graciosa.

-sabes lo que creo Asuka, que quieres a Kensuke, pero tienes miedo acercarte de hablarle, porque crees que te va a rechazar, y antes que eso pase, prefieres rechazarlo tu a él.

Hikari tenía la razón, pero no iba a dársela.

-¡no es verdad!, ¡yo no le tengo miedo a nada!, ¡cuando vas a entender que Kensuke ya no me gusta!. -gruño apartándose bruscamente de la ventana.

Asuka la creía tan tonta como para creerle, la había visto en varias ocasiones, mirar a Kensuke con aire nostálgico y morderse la lengua más de una vez para no hablarle al chico.

Sonrío, al ver que Asuka caminaba como un león enjaulado, apretando los dientes y los puños en un intento por controlarse.

-¿entonces porque te pones así?

-¡PORQUE TU ME ALTERAS!.., ¡colmas mi paciencia!, ¡metiéndome cosas en la cabeza a cada rato!, ¡quieres que lo diga!.. ¡si, me molesta, me revienta verlo con Akaris Liu! es una maldita perra. -exploto ya no pudiendo contener la rabia.

-cálmate, es mejor que no veas, -acabándolo de decir la pelirroja volvió a asomarse por la ventana, -no se tu, pero a mi me parece que van a besarse en cualquier momento -comento Hikari mirando por la ventana, estaban en el segundo piso. -recuerdas ese juego del coqueteo con las pulseras, ella lo hace.

-Claro. -respondió entre dientes, mirando la escena con odio profundo.

vio al chico que parecía dudoso y estresado, conocía tanto a Kensuke que sabia como actuaba cuando iba a besarla, lo había hecho tantas veces con ella. Él alzaría su brazo para acariciar su mejilla fingiendo apartarle un mechón de cabello de la cara, y después la besaría.. Y no permitiría que pasara.

-¿que buscas? -le pregunto Hikari mirándola registrar entre las planta que habían allí. -¡oh no!, ¿vas hacer, lo que creo que vas hacer? -pregunto alarmada.

Asuka no respondió, al fin encontró algo, agarro una piedra y la lanzo sin dudar.

-¿estas loca? ¡LO MATASTE! -grito la delegada

-¡no esta muerto, solo esta inconsciente!, y la piedra no era para él, mala suerte que no tengo buena puntería, -se defendió Asuka, se aparto de la ventana para no mirarlo mas. -¡él se lo ha buscado! -camino de un lado para el otro preocupada.

-!lo mataste.., la policía investigara y te descubrirán, nos llevaran a las dos a la cárcel, a mi como tu cómplice!, ¡no, no, no quiero ir a la cárcel! -repetía Hikari una y otra vez histérica.

-¡YA CÁLLATE, Nadie va a enterarse, y no esta muerto, ¡no esta muerto!. - Asuka siguió dando vueltas ahora asustada.

Después de varios minutos Hikari se calmo para que su amiga dejara de dar vueltas.

-lo han llevado a la enfermería -anuncio la delegada cuando se atrevió a mirar por la ventana. Después de haber pasado el susto, miro a la pelirroja y pensó que ese era un buen momento para hacer entrar en razón a la chica, llevaba días pensando en como abordarla. Y esa oportunidad era única.

-¿cuando vas a reaccionar?, ¿Cuándo vas hacer algo? -Asuka que se mordía las uñas impaciente se detuvo para mirarla, -estoy realmente decepcionada de ti. -agrego la castaña negando con la cabeza

-¿de que hablas?, no estoy para sermones, pude haberlo matado, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿y si le quedan secuelas?.., yo no podría perdonármelo nunca. No debí haber tirado esa piedra, debiste detenerme, ¡es tu culpa!. -la acuso.

Necesitaba culpar a alguien para poder sentirse mejor, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, la castaña la observo.

-!mis hermanas te admiran, incluso yo te admiraba!, porque siempre obtienes lo que quieres, pero bueno.., ¡no puedes triunfar en todo! Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de luchar por el chico que te gusta, ¡Akaris te gano!-la provoco deliberadamente.

-¡YO NO PIERDO! -soltó ella indignada, las palabras de Hikari la volvieron a la realidad. -¡JAMÁS PIERDO! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ACASO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE LOS DIENTES -le grito fuera de si, la miro con rabia como queriendo eliminarla del mapa.

Hikari había dado justo en el punto débil de la alemana, había herido su orgullo, de la peor forma.

-¡Akaris te gano, ya admítelo!.., estas dos escalones por debajo de ella, ¡y a estas alturas creo que cualquiera podría ganarte! -sonrío con sorna y Asuka se levanto de su salto dispuesta a darle una paliza.

-CÁLLATE -le grito roja de la furia, -¡yo jamás me rendiré!, ¡NADIE ES MEJOR QUE YO! voy a demostrarle a todos, que es a mi a quien realmente quiere.., triunfare sobre Akaris y Rei, !Lavare mi honor!, ¡Y VAS A TRAGARTE TUS PALABRAS HORAKI! !Porque voy a recuperarlo así. -chasqueo los dedos, -en menos de dos semanas,-Sentencio con aplomo.

-!y solo es cuestión de orgullo, nada mas que orgullo!. -aseguro, apretando un puño, miro a su amiga con ojos llameantes. Hikari le dio la espalda y sonrío triunfante.


	40. INALTERABLE

**Capitulo 40**

**Inalterable**

-sabes.., Rei, yo.., el otro día.., escuche de una exposición de arte.., y yo, me gustaría,

-Rei no lo miraba y Shinji fue apagándose cada vez mas, -ir contigo. -la ultima palabra fue casi un susurro. -ella lo miro sin expresión alguna.

-viene la enfermera. -murmuro ella, preguntándose porque él quería ir a una explosión sobre arte, sino le interesaban esas cosas.

Ambos esperaban sentados en uno de los bancos en los pasillos. A que a Kensuke le revisaran la herida.

-bueno vamos a ver. -propuso Shinji aun recuperándose del gran esfuerzo que había echo.

Ambos entraron a la enfermería donde se encontraba Touji, Akaris y Kensuke, este último con un parche en la cabeza.

-¿que te paso amigo? -le pregunto Shinji.

-al piñatica le rajaron la cabeza. -respondió Touji entre risas.

-¡una cosa loca!, estaba en el patio hablando con Akaris ¿verdad? -la muchacha lo apoyo, -y de repente ¡ZASS! -Hizo la simulación -me pegaron una pedrada, ojalá que no me convierta en un chichón., ¿quisiera saber quien fue el gracioso? -gruño.

-si, por suerte tienes la cabezota irrompible, aunque ni tanto. -se mofo Akaris y el moreno se echo a reír. -fue un ataque terrorista estoy segura, premeditado con meses de anticipación. -Especulo en broma, -no en serio me asuste mucho, creí que estabas muerto. -agrego en tono serio, estaba sentada al lado de Kensuke

Shinji rió, imaginando quien posiblemente era la culpable y tenia raato que no la veía.

-gracias, eres la única que realmente se preocupa por mi.., estoy bien, -apretando levemente su mano en un gesto de agradecimiento ella solo sonrío, -bueno tu también Rei, - agrego al ver a la piloto, Rei que permanecía callada observándolos se acerco, -¡pero joder me han cosido 4 puntos! Y a ustedes le da gracia -se quejo Kensuke, mirando al piloto que se estaba riendo, -¡le dije a la gorda esa que no era necesario!, pero no me a hizo caso. -se toco la herida con los dedos.

-¿a quien has llamado gorda chico? -protesto la enfermera mirándolo con enfado.

-eh, no estoy hablando de usted.., sino de otra, -la mujer lo miro con expresión severa, -otra persona, -corrigió. -una vecina. -invento, la mujer lo miro con recelo.

Los chicos tuvieron que reprimir las ganas de reírse, pues la mujer miraba a Kensuke de una forma que parecía querer sacarlo a patadas de allí.

-todos ustedes esperen a fuera. -los muchachos salieron. -¡y tu! -miro a Kensuke, -¡aquí tienes!, -le mostró una placa, -tienes suerte de que la herida fue superficial, tomate esto, cada 6 horas. -le entrego una nota, y dentro de 7 días ven para quitarte los puntos. -explico de mala gana. -ahora hazme el favor de desalojar el área. -añadió irritada por la presencia del chico.

Kensuke salio un poco mareado a causa de los analgésicos y vio a sus amigos que reían a costa suya. Akaris se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su casa.

-no es necesario. -insistió él

-si lo es. -Opinaron los demás, -lo que falta es que te desmayes en la calle, te orine un Perro y te atropelle un carro. -comento Touji provocando que los demás volvieran a reír, Kensuke lo miro con un claro gesto de disgusto.

-¡carambolas! Tu si me deseas cosas buenas. -contesto sarcástico. -¿y porque un perro tiene que orinarme? -extrañado.

Rei los vio caminar hacia el auto de la chica, a Kensuke quejarse de que podía caminar solo. Y a la muchacha regañarlo por no dejarse ayudar.

-Rei hoy tenemos que ir a Nerv, te importa si nos vamos juntos. -escucho que Shinji le hablo.

-¿Asuka también viene? -pregunto ella, la piloto del Eva 02, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabras desde la vez del ascensor y ella creía tener la culpa de eso.

-no, de echo tengo rato que no la veo, ¿donde se habrá metido?

Rei no respondió nada, pero camino hacia la salida y Shinji la siguió, pensando en lo difícil que le resultaba comunicarse con Rei, ella simplemente parecía darle igual ir sola o acompañada. Se sintió triste por la indiferencia de la muchacha.

-¿que tu no vienes? -le pregunto Kensuke extrañado a Akaris

-no, tengo una exposición.., ahora mismo, cuídate te Ken, -fue la respuesta seca de la chica, Kensuke se pregunto que rayos le pasaba, esa no era la misma Akaris de hace un rato. Ella cerro la puerta y Kensuke se apresuro a bajar el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿estas enfadada? -ella lo ignoro

-Kart llévalo a su casa, después vienes por mi, mamá detesta que la haga esperar. -refiriéndose al chofer. Kensuke miro al tipo que no tenía buena cara.

-¿puedo saber que hice ahora?. -insistió entre preocupado y fastidiado.

-nada, tu nunca haces nada, no se de que te preocupas -contesto con voz cansina, le hizo una seña con las manos de despedida y cruzo la calle antes que él pudiera defenderse.

El auto arranco y Kensuke vio que el chofer lo miraba cada cierto tiempo por el espejo retrovisor con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente molesto de que su pequeña jefa, tuviera que irse sola y caminando a su escuela y él tener que llevar al amigo de esta, a su casa.

Él tampoco estaba feliz de ir en ese auto, si fuera por él preferiría irse caminado, aunque con la mala suerte que tenia, capaz y la premonición de Touji se hacia realidad.

Ese día por la noche recibió una llamada de Misato diciéndole que ya le había investigado lo de su padre, Kensuke que ya ni se acordaba de eso, tubo que simular interés en el tema y aceptar pasar por su casa, apenas tuviera tiempo a buscar la dichosa información.

Pensaba tomarse el día libre con la escusa de la contusión en la cabeza, pero lo pensó mejor y ahora no podía desentenderse del asunto, la señorita Misato podría pensar que le había tomado el pelo.

-¡buenos días señorita Misato! ¿Como esta?- saludo apenas esta le abrió la puerta con una taza de café en las manos.

-muy bien.., ¿pero que te a pasado en la cabeza? -le pregunto esta mirando el parche que tenia.

-¡pues.., una loca me a tirado una piedra!. -entrando a la casa y vio a la pelirroja que desayunaba con el uniforme ya puesto, esta lo miro sorprendida. -afortunadamente fue superficial, ¡pero pudieron haberme matado! -acentuando las palabras para que la pelirroja lo escuchara, Asuka se removió en su silla incomoda pero se mantuvo callada.

-¡que bueno me alegro que no pasara a mayores!.., ¡espera un momento! voy por la información, Asuka hazle compañía. -su tutora salio dejándolos solos.

-¿Ich?.., bueno.., pues siéntate. -dijo Asuka y este la miro desconfiado pero finalmente se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella, donde la muchacha desayunaba.

Aun no había tenido tiempo para idear un plan de como acercarse al chico, y eso la hacia sentirse insegura de cómo tratarlo en ese momento.

-se que fuiste tu la que me tiro la piedra. -comento Kensuke mirándola, ella dejo la rebanada de pan para mirarlo.

-te equivocas, no fui yo.., ¿acaso has venido a acusarme? -contesto con toda la calma que pudo, pero llena de curiosidad por saber que hacia allí.

-no estoy aquí por eso. -gruño, ella sonrío por esa reacción.

-¿entonces que haces aquí?.., Ya te has cansado de jugar a ese jueguito de los celos, reconoce que no puedes olvidarme. -respondió ella con aire presumido, Kensuke soltó un resoplido indignado.

-¿eso lo soñaste anoche? Vaya Asuka así que sueñas conmigo. -sonrío con sorna. Y la pelirroja tubo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritarle.

Si quería recuperarlo tenia que controlar su carácter, aunque no estaba segura de poderlo hacerlo, así que respiro profundo para calmarse, tomo una tostada y le unto mermelada de piña, mientras él la observaba seguramente esperando el contraataque.

-a veces, solo en las cosas buenas, las malas vienen solas cuando te veo. -contesto con sencillez, él la miro perplejo mientras ella masticaba lentamente y ahora se servia jugo en un vaso.

-¿entonces estas reconociendo que piensas en mi?- pregunto confundido, pues Asuka continuaba su desayuno como si tal cual él no estuviera allí.

-solo en las cosas malas que podría hacerte, para por lo menos así merecer tu odio, ¿sabes? -lo miro -es que no me gustan las cosas gratis. -sonrío y Kensuke frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrío con malicia, estaba decidido la sacarla de sus casillas.

-Humm.., ya que estas en esas de confesiones.., ¿que sientes cuando me ves? -Ella lo miro con una ceja arqueada, -Me refiero cuando estas despierta.., puedo imaginar que cuando sueñas conmigo tu temperatura sube como cuando ibas a mi casa. -se mofo, la calma de Asuka le resultaba abrumadora y obstinante.

Ella detuvo en el aire la rebanada que se iba a llevar a la boca y él aprovecho esa oportunidad para quitársela, sonrío con descaro y la mordió masticándola lentamente burlándose de ella, Asuka hizo una mueca de disgusto, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-créeme ahora que te veo.., -hizo una pausa para mirarlo bien, -lo único que se me sube, es el vomito. -Kensuke arrugo la frente enojado y ella se echo a reír.

-¡buenos días amigo! ¿Y eso tu por aquí? -saludo Shinji sentándose en la mesa, sorprendido de ver a esos dos en una misma mesa sin matarse, de hecho la alemana reía con ganas mientras su amigo la observaba cruzado de brazos.

-buenos días -le respondió Kensuke aun picado por la respuesta de la chica.

-bueno esto es toda la información que logre encontrar sobre tu padre, -comento Misato entrando a la sala, le entrego una carpeta, -¡pero no creo que sea nada nuevo para ti! -exclamo la mujer mirándolo con una expresión que Kensuke no supo como descifrar.

-¿porque? -pregunto intrigado.

-bueno supongo que ya lo sabes, pero allí esta todo, tu padre si salio de vacaciones en navidad. Y ya no trabaja tantas horas como antes.

-¿que quiere decirme?

-bueno.., el señor Aida, tiene un horario normal como todos, sale todos los días del trabajo como yo... ¿Que no lo sabias?

-eh, si claro, ya lo sabia. -contesto vacilante, los otros tres se miraron las caras en silencio sin saber que decir.

Asuka miro al muchacho el cual parecía procesar toda la información, y supuso lo que estaba pensando, sabia perfectamente que Kensuke vivia solo porque su padre trabajaba interno. Como también lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la noticia le callo de sorpresa.

Kensuke ojeo rápidamente la información y comprobó que era cierto desde hace un año tenía ese horario.

-si, mi padre me lo dijo hace una semana cuando vino a visitarme. -invento para no quedar como un tonto, pero iba a preguntárselo a su padre apenas este lo llamara.

-supongo que si, ¡celebremos la noticia con unas cervezas!

-¿que vas a celebrar?, !es su padre no el tuyo! -le recrimino Asuka

-¡no seas aguafiestas!. -protesto Misato.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Después de las clases Rei iba camino a su apartamento, cuando vio en una tienda de artefactos electrónicos varios televisores encendidos, donde pasaban los comerciales de los programas de Tv. Que transmitían los canales de televisión. Los colores contrastantes y brillantes cambiando a cada momento la hicieron detenerse para mirarlos.

Se entretuvo mirando y no noto la presencia de uno de los empleados que se le había acercado.

-¡buenos días señorita, venga pase adelante para que los vea mas cerca, pase sin ningún compromiso! -la muchacha lo miro seria y el hombre pareció asustarse por un momento.

-no, solo miraba. -hablo con voz pausada.

-nos han traído equipos nuevos, y si lo que buscaba es un televisor.., tenemos muchos modelos. -insistió

-no, no tengo dinero. -contesto ella pensando que eso seria suficiente para que el hombre dejara de insistir.

-por eso no hay problema tenemos excelentes planes de pago, buscaremos uno que se asuste a sus necesidades. -el hombre parecía decidido a venderle el dichoso Tv.

El empleado insistió tanto que la hicieron pasar, y le hablaron de las ventajas de tener una Tv. En casa, y montones de cosas de las que ella ni se imaginaba que con solo detenerse un momento tendría que escuchar tamaño sermón.

Para cuando hubo terminado la charla el empleado, Rei estaba completamente segura que debía tener uno. Porque según el hombre se estaba perdiendo de los mejores programas, documentales, series. Y ella asumió que podía ser verdad ya que siempre escuchaba a sus compañeros de clases hablando de esas cosas de los que ella no tenia idea.

Aunque a ella nunca le habían interesado esas cosas, después de ver un pedazo de una serie mientras escuchaba al hombre. Sintió curiosidad por saber que harían Fred y Luca después de que los descubrieron robando un examen de la escuela.

Una hora después regreso a su apartamento con un recibo de pago, La gente de la tienda habían quedado en llevarle el televisor al día siguiente. Que pagaría por cuotas ya que ella no tenía para pagarlo completo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Los tres chiflados hablaban de forma sospechosa en el patio de la escuela, cuando la delegada del salón se les acerco estos se quedaron en silencio, pues precisamente hablaban sobre ella.

-Hikari mi amor. -la saludo el moreno, la muchacha lo ignoro abiertamente. -¿cuando vas a volver a hablarme?, ya te dije que es mentira todo lo que te dijo esa víbora de Langley.

-¡cállate Suzuhara, no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi amiga! -gruño como un fiera

-¿tu amiga? Acaso se te olvido que te grito que dejaras de hablarle, que tu y ella ya no eran amigas. -le recordó Touji.

A la muchacha pareció dolerle que se lo recordara pues Shinji de pronto vio que Hikari se veía triste. El piloto pensó que Touji era un tonto, hablar mal de la amiga de su novia, empeoraba su situación. Pero pensar nunca había sido una de las cualidades de su amigo. Lo miro y el parecía muy contento de que por lo menos Horaki le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

-tu Aida, la directora quiere hablar contigo ahora mismo. -le comunico y se fue antes de que su ex le diera por seguirla otra vez. Kensuke pálido como un papel, miro a sus amigos.

-¡ay, ay!.., ya puedo escuchar las campanas de la iglesia., ¡hermano te fregaste!. -se burlo Touji. Que al principio se había mostrado incrédulo y después envidioso de que su amigo se estuviese acostando con la hija de la directora.

-¿crees que ya lo sabe?. -le pregunto Shinji a Kensuke, este no dijo nada, estaba demasiado preocupado y estresado para poder pensar. Las rodillas se le aflojaron y tuvo que sentarse.

-bueno vayamos a ver cuando es la boda, y si es niña o niño. -comento el moreno dándole una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

-¡cállate chamo!. -respondió Kensuke enfadado dándole un manotazo a su amigo.

No podía ser que las dos maravillosas semanas se le convirtieran en una pesadilla, todo había sido tan simple con Emile, ella quería las mejores vacaciones y él quería dejar de ser virgen.

Después de varios minutos el muchacho pudo ponerse de pie, lo acompañaron hasta la dirección donde Kensuke toco la puerta asustado y entro, con cara de ir al matadero.

-¡veerro chamo! -Exclamo Touji apenas el otro entrara a la oficina, -con lo despistado que es, de seguro que ni se cuido. -le comento a Shinji, ambos se había sentado en el suelo a esperar que Kensuke saliera.

-¿Qué, tu crees que la embarazo? -respondió Shinji preocupado.

-no se, -preocupado, -¿te imaginas a Kensuke de papá? -los dos se miraron las caras serios y luego soltaron la risa. -yo no jeje.. Pobre bebé jeje..

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Después de tocar la puerta entro despacio en la oficina, y la directora que hablaba por teléfono le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

-¡Escucha!.., ¡déjame hablar!.., ¡tiene que casarse antes de que mi nieto nasca!.

Al escuchar eso Kensuke se aclaro la garganta sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Y se removió incomodo en la silla.

-si.., no.., ¡entonces consigue otro Rabino! -la mujer corto la llamada alterada y lo miro con expresión severa, provocando que el corazón del chico se disparara, aunque estaba frio como un muerto, no había dejado de sudar desde que vio a la mujer.

-¡y usted señor Aida es un irresponsable! -se desquito la mujer.

-yo. -balbuceo.

-si confíe en usted y abuso de mi confianza, ¿acaso creyó que podía engañarme?

-no, señora directora.., yo.., me haré responsable.., yo.., voy a trabajar.., no va a faltar nada.., lo juro..

-¿de modo que usted se hará responsable de todo? -pregunto suspicaz

-si.., si. -moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

-y quiero que tenga muchas flores. -exigió

-¿Flores?.. Entonces es niña.., ¿pero no es muy pronto para saberlo?

"Veermo entonces.., yo como que no soy el papá" pensó preocupado

-¡señor Aida! ¡No entiendo de que me esta hablando!, yo solo quiero que me haga el jardín, ¡que me haga feliz!, que me haga ver flores todos los días en la escuela

-Kensuke abrió los ojos de manera desorbitante y se ruborizo intensamente.

-señora directora.., ¿y en la escuela? -respondió asombrado.

"veermo ¿tan bueno soy?, que la mamá también quiere conmigo" miro el cuerpo de la mujer de arriba hacia abajo, sin ningún disimulo.

-SEÑOR AIDA, SALGA DE AQUÍ, -Kensuke salto de la silla, -Y MAS VALE QUE RECONSTRUYA EL JARDÍN CUANTO ANTES.

-aah.., ese jardín. -exclamo aliviado.

-¡salga de aquí!, ¡salga de aquí!, ¡pervertido!. -exclamo alterada.

Cuando Kensuke salio dando tropiezos encontró a sus amigos muertos de la risa, otra vez haciendo chistes a costa suya.

-¡amigo ya lo hemos decidido con una moneda!.., Shinji sera el padrino de tu boda y yo el de tu hijo o hija.., ¿cuando es la fecha? -comento el pelinegro entusiasta.

-¿ustedes se volvieron locos?, no era nada de eso. La mujer no sabe nada de nada. -respondió Kensuke sintiendo una gran paz interna.

-¿entonces no hay bebé? -decepcionado, -¡joder! Bueno Shinji ya no tendrás que alquilar ese traje de pingüino!. -Kensuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡que bueno!, no me veo bien con eso, -respondió aliviado, -¿entonces para que te llamo?

Kensuke les contó todo, cuando iban por los pasillos y estos, rompieron a reír..,

-y después pensé que la mujer se me estaba insinuando. -comento Kensuke muerto de la risa.

-jaja.., me imagino a ti preocupado, pensado por donde ibas a comenzar con esa mujer.. jaja. -comento Touji los otros dos rieron mas.

-sabes, Touji ya había echo planes con tu hijo, pensaba en si regalarle un balón o una caña de pescar, el pobre estaba muy indeciso, -Touji hizo una mueca de disgusto y Kensuke lo miro con una mueca de burla, -yo le dije que apenas seria un bebé. -agrego Shinji entre risas.

Cuando iban saliendo de la escuela haciendo chistes con lo acontecido, escucharon cuando un profesor felicitaba a la directora por la boda de su hijo mayor. Los tres se miraron las caras y volvieron a reír.

El sábado en la mañana se fue al colegio para lo del jardín, la directora tenia razón él se había desentendido con el trabajo, había ido una vez y después no volvió a ir.

Le resultaba muy extraño estar allí solo, sin el acostumbrado ruido de los estudiantes, el lugar hasta daba miedo. Se arrodillo en el suelo y con una pequeña pala comenzó a plantar unas flores de las cuales no tenia idea de cómo se llamaban pero olían a miel. Las Había comprado en un vivero cercano, su padre pegaría un grito al cielo cuando supiera que tendría que reconstruir el jardín con su propio dinero.

Bueno era lo mas lógico después de todo fue su culpa, aunque conociendo a su padre, podría hasta alegrarse de que su hijo por fin se involucrara en una pelea. Ese pensamiento lo reconforto. De seguro pensaría que era un macho, macho. Y no le armaría una bronca.

Se lamento de no tener batería en su celular para poder escuchar música, llevaba una hora o quizás mas tiempo sumido en un silencio, que lo hacia sentir que llevaba horas sembrando la misma planta.

Mientras quitaba las hojas secas de unos girasoles o lo que fueran, una sombra le quito visibilidad alzo la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la molesta sombra y la luz del sol, lo segó por unos momentos…

-si viniste a ver al imbécil de Zotaki, te tengo malas noticias, él se libro del castigo y no se como. -gruño

-no vine a verlo a él.

-¿entonces que haces aquí? -le pregunto de mala gana.

-vine a ayudarte, de alguna forma es mi culpa que estés aquí.

Kensuke se seco el sudor de la frente con en antebrazo, y la miro ceñudo.

-¡no es tu culpa, no lo hice por ti, desde hace tiempo quería romperle la cara a ese oligofrénico! -contesto con frialdad.

-igual es mi responsabilidad ayudar, tu solo no podrás con todo -respondió ella con aire despreocupado

-¡claro! lo olvidaba no se hacer nada bien, -irónico, -porque Aida no es nadie, -gruño recordándole sus propias palabras, -pero Super-Asuka si ¿verdad?-pregunto burlón.

-eso no es lo que quise decir, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude? -insistió ella.

-¡puedo hacerlo yo solo! -dijo en tono agresivo, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera desaparecerla con la mirada. Ella camino mirando el jardín destrozado para no tener que mirarlo.

-no es necesario que uses ese tonito conmigo, no vine a pelear. -intentando mantener la calma ya sabia que no seria tan fácil.

-¿y a que viniste entonces? -insistió poniéndose de pie, ella se volvió para encontrárselo cara a cara.

-puedes dejar de odiarme por un momento. Y ser más racional -contesto ella cruzándose de brazos comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-el tiempo en que yo corría tras de ti ya paso. -soltó con amargura

-claro, olvidaba que ahora corres tras Akaris. -respondió ella con frialdad

Kensuke la miro de hito en hito, intentando comprender, que era lo que realmente ella hacia allí, tenía que tener algún interés oculto, Asuka no hacia algo sin ningún motivo. Hay había algo raro.

-respóndeme Kensuke, tienes algo con Akaris. -le exigió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-tu y yo, ya no tenemos nada Asuka. -le recordó

La alemana sintió un fuerte impulso de golpearlo hasta que confesara que se traía con la chica esa. Como se atrevía a decir que no había nada entre ellos, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Retomo su recorrido por el jardín.

-¿dejaras que te ayude?. -pregunto con voz cansina

-antes prefiero que me ataquen una manada de Tigres hambrientos a que tu me ayudes. -contesto serio, luego le dio la espalda para ir a buscar una pala grande.

-¡bien!.., si eso prefieres entonces me marcho, pero cuando se te salgan los sesos -señalándole el parche de la cabeza, -por el exceso de trabajo y sol, ¡no te quejes!. -dio un paso atrás y se volvió para irse.

-¿bueno eso no era lo que querías? matarme con la piedra.., ahora resulta que te preocupas por mi. -respondió con sarcasmo, sonrío de manera cínica.

Asuka se volvió para verlo ¿Cómo rayos supo que fue ella? ¿y Por qué estaba tan seguro de que no pudo ser alguien mas? 930 alumnos y justamente ella tenía que ser la culpable.

-yo siempre me preocupe por ti. -respondió con voz cancina, ya estaba fastidiada quería largarse de allí, su poca paciencia se había agotado y apenas era el primer intento. Lo mejor era irse antes de arruinarlo todo.

-¡espera!, -la retuvo de un brazo para que no se fuera y ella miro las manos sucias de tierra con que él la había tocado, en otra ocasión le fuera gritado, pero ahora tenia que recordar que era un saco lleno de paciencia, pero es su caso parecía que estaba roto, -lo siento, -se disculpo soltándola, -necesito saber algo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿acaso puedo evitar que lo hagas? -respondió a la defensiva.

-no, pero puedes no responder. -contesto recostándose de la pala.

-pues dispara de una vez, no voy a quedarme todo el día aquí. -contesto irritada mirándolo con recelo.

-¿porque se peleaban tu y Zotaki?. -reteniéndole la mirada. A ella le tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, pensó que le diría algo como, porque no te mueres de una vez. Lo observo en silencio antes de responder.

-si te lo digo no me creerás. -dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlo.

-igual quiero saberlo, no importa si es mentira, después de todo no sera algo nuevo. -apoyando un pie en la pala, ella se desinflo ante su mirada.

-aun creyendo que te miento ¿quieres saberlo? -él asintió, -bien si eso quieres.., me dijo que fue él, quien preparo todo, para que tu escucharas lo que dije sobre ti, quería que termináramos. -explico ella mirando como él paso de una expresión de fría indiferencia a una se asombro.

-¿entonces fue una trampa? -pregunto perplejo apretándo la pala con rabia.

-¡exacto! Fui obligada a decir todas esas cosas malas de ti.., ¿no crees que eso cambie las cosas? -él lo pensó.

-en realidad no, fuiste obligada a decir las cosas que piensas de mi, de alguna u otra forma yo me daría cuenta de tus mentiras.., tu te avergonzabas de mi Asuka y eso no puedo olvidarlo. -gruño volviendo a su trabajo con el hoyo, dando por terminado el tema.

-!no son las cosas que pienso de ti!, iba a decírtelo cuando estábamos en las montañas, pero tu no me dejaste.-protesto ella, Kensuke soltó la pala de manera brusca.

-!Bastantes oportunidades tuviste!, -vio que ella iba a protestar y se apresuro a continuar, -no vayas a decírmelo.., no termines de arruinar la imagen que tengo de ti, por lo menos nunca dijiste que me amabas y eso lo valoro, al menos no me engañaste con palabras bonitas. -sonrío con amargura, ella iba a hablar, pero él continuo. -si lo dices ahora serian solo palabras vacías. -le advirtió.

-Kensuke. -murmuro

-no Asuka, déjalo por la paz, ya lo he superado. -hablo mientras manguera regaba las flores recién plantadas.

-¡cielos!, eres insoportable. -exclamo frustrada moviendo las manos como una histérica. Camino hasta la salida irritada, tanta terquedad la estresaba.


	41. Imperceptible

**Cap. 41**

**Imperceptible**

**Parte I**

En la escuela se estaba llevando a cabo un partido de Basketball y casi toda la escuela estaba presente en la cancha. Asuka se acerco a tropiezos hasta donde estaba su mejor amiga, la cual se había pintado la cara con los colores del equipo de la escuela para apoyar a su novio.

Ambas chicas habían hecho las pases nuevamente después de tanta insistencia por parte de la delegada. Y Hikari había vuelto con su novio, pues el moreno había aprovechado los días que la delegada se la pasaba sola para reconquistar a la castaña.

Claro también con mucha ayuda de Shinji y Kensuke que habían hablado con Hikari y le había dicho, que Touji era un fanfarrón que siempre decía esas cosas de las mujeres para presumir, pero que en realidad no se atrevía a hacer mas que hablar.

-¿Y tu porque estas tan contenta Asuka? -le pregunto Hikari cuando esta se sentó a su lado y verla que traía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

-Jum.., después te cuento, ¿Cómo va el juego?

Del otro lado de la cancha en los primeros puestos se encontraba un chico de lentes grabando el juego, acompañado de sus amigos.

-¡Bah! Es el partido mas aburrido que e visto. -comento Kensuke bajando la cámara de video. -¡nos están dando una paliza! -se quejo indignado.

-Es verdad, mira como nos ven el equipo contrario, -comento Shinji que acababa de llegar, ambos miraron a las porritas con sus mini faltas y ropas ajustadas que se burlaban de su equipo. -¿Qué estará esperando el entrenador para poner a jugar a Touji?

-Tal vez espera a que el enemigo se confíe, para luego atacar con su mejor arma. -respondió Rei como si todo eso se tratara de una pelea con un ángel. -es una técnica muy usada en este tipo de deportes. -añadió al ver que sus dos amigos la miraban sorprendidos.

La joven piloto había investigado en internet todo sobre el Basketball para tener una idea básica de que se trataba el deporte. Suzuhara el cual a pesar de ser un verdadero desastre en laboratorio, seguía siendo su pareja y este le había insistido en que fuera a verlo jugar.

Y allí estaba, no tenia idea de que fuera entretenido ver la facilidad con que los jugadores contrarios anotaban puntos. Saco una bebida de la cava que habían llegado y la abrió para beberla.

-no tenia idea de que te gustara el deporte. -comento Shinji y al ver a la muchacha beber la bebida no pudo evitar ruborizarse y no quitarle la vista de encima. Se veía muy sexy.

Ella bajo la lata para responder.

-No me gustaba, pero creo que comienzo a comprenderlo. -respondió mirando a los jugadores.

-¿Si? sabes tengo mucha sed. -contesto el piloto

Ella abrió la cava para sacar una bebida y entregársela, pero Shinji se apresuro a detenerla.

-No, quiero de la tuya, ¿podrías compartirla conmigo?, es que solo me gustan las de limón -explico

Sabia que era la única de ese sabor que quedaba, lo noto cuando ella abrió la cava, solo quería posar sus labios en el mismo lugar donde los puso ella, y saber a que sabían sus labios.

Rei se la entrego, el chico vio los labios marcados de la muchacha en la lata y poso sus labios susto allí. Rei lo observo beber largamente.

-¡Gracias! -se la devolvió.

Ella la sostuvo unos momentos en sus manos y shinji la vio dudar en si tomarla o no, finalmente la bebió y Shinji se sintió muy feliz, era casi como si se fueran besado. La bebió sin limpiarla.

Minutos después Touji salio a jugar y el equipo comenzó a ganar más puntos, hasta que el moreno en los últimos segundos anoto un tiro de tres puntos. Logrando así el esperado desempate, clasificando para las semifinales.

Asuka y Hikari se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos hablando con Touji que parecía tan feliz como si fuera encontrado petróleo en el fondo de su casa. Esta abrazo a su novio y se besaron largamente.

-¡Ejem estamos aquí! -protesto Kensuke incomodo el cual fue ignorado, se volvió y se encontró con la pelirroja. -hola. -la saludo chocado por la impresión de la sorpresa.

-Hola, -respondió ella, -¿has grabado todo? -pregunto por hacer conversación.

-Bueno.., en realidad no. -mintió, no quería que le pidiera que le mostrara el video, porque no quería darle una escusa para estar tan cerca de él, ese tipo de acercamientos con ella le parecían peligrosos.

Rei se había ido y Shinji los observo, y recordó el trato con la pelirroja, ¿a quien debía serle fiel a su amigo o a la alemana? Los dos eran sus amigos, Se pregunto si Asuka soltaría la sopa. Kensuke no le perdonaría. Miro a la pelirroja que parecía ansiosa por hablarle a su amigo y miro a Kensuke el cual parecía mantener una línea imaginaria entre ellos para mantener la distancia.

-Aah es una lastima, la ultima parte fue la mejor. -respondió decepcionada

-¿Como que no grabaste mi juego? -protesto Touji separándose de su novia, -te dije que grabaras todo grandísimo tarado. Necesito ver las jugadas del equipo contrario, para prepararme.

-Etto.., es que me e quedado sin baterías. - vacilo un tanto confuso,

Miro a la pelirroja que parecía no creer que fuera olvidado recargarlas, -saben, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo y ya tengo que irme.

Asuka y Hikari cruzaron miradas ante la escusa del muchacho, la pelirroja miro a Shinji y este último pareció muy contrariado ante ese gesto.

-Ah.., yo también me voy. -anuncio Shinji.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cancha, con dificulta porque estaba repleta de gente, Shinji caminaba distraído a su lado, pensaba, intentaba elegir entre sus dos amigos. Quien merecía más su lealtad.

-Es raro que Akaris no allá venido al juego. -comento Shinji como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kensuke lo miro con un gesto indescifrable y Shinji por un momento tuvo la impresión de que le iba a armar una bronca.

-Lo digo porque Touji y ella se la llevan bien. -se apresuro a añadir.

-Amigo si te gusta la chama, por mi no te preocupes, yo prefiero estar solo, no tengo ni dinero, ni ganas de tener otra novia, y menos si es una niña rica como Akaris acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, eso si, te advierto lleva mucho dinero porque salir un día con ella sale ¡carísimo!. -le dio una palmada a Shinji en la espalda para animarlo, -pero es buena onda no te preocupes, tu le caes mejor que Touji.

Shinji parpadeo varias veces, sin saber que decir, ¿en que momento Kensuke comenzo a creer que a él le gustaba Akaris?.

-Pero yo no..

-¡Rayos había olvidado que tengo que conseguir una corbata!. -exclamo Kensuke golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Una corbata? -extrañado

-Si, ¿tienes alguna?, es que voy a cenar a la casa de los Liu, y la bruja de su madre quiere que vaya de traje, si vieras como me mira, como si yo fuera demasiada poca cosa para ser amigo de su hija, mira que solo voy porque abra gente muy importante, productores de cine amigos de Ross, -respondió emocionado.

-Y como dice Ross Liu, hijo tienes que pensar en tu futuro desde ahora -agrego hablando en un tono súper serio lo cual Shinji imagino que imitaba la voz del padre de la muchacha.

Kensuke y Shinji se separaron y este ultimo camino pensando en todo, Akaris no era ninguna tonta sabia como atacar y envolver a su amigo. A esas alturas creía imposible que Kensuke no notara lo enamorada que estaba Akaris de él.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hace ya cuatro días que a Rei le habían llevado el televisor a su apartamento, y se había aficionado a ver el canal de discovery, ahora que ya no podía ir al curso, la televisión se había convertido en un pasatiempo y una herramienta que la ayudaba a comprender muchas cosas. Nunca supo que fue lo que paso con Fred y Lucas con el examen robado, porque no sabia como se llamaba la serie, ni tampoco en cual de los 150 canales la transmitían.

Rei como todos los domingos salio a comprar los víveres que necesitaba, fue a un supermercado y cuando regresaba a su apartamento vio en un callejón un saco que se movía.

Quiso seguir de largo pero escucho un ruido extraño y se acerco desconfiada, ese callejón daba la apariencia de ser peligroso. Miro el saco y se pregunto a ella misma que hacia allí, el saco seguía moviéndose y ahora escuchaba una especie de gruñido.

Decidió que ella no tenía porque abrirlo y salio del callejón camino a su casa, cuando había caminado dos cuadras lejos, cambio de opinión no tenia nada de malo echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que no fuera algo peligroso, ya que en ese vecindario vivían muchos niños.

Regreso al callejón y cogió un tubo de hierro viejo y oxidado que se encontraba en el lugar, puyo el saco y espero alguna reacción, pero nada paso, lo que sea ya había muerto, volvió a puyarle y esta vez si se movió.

Unas personas que pasaban por allí echaron un vistazo al callón y la miraban con curiosidad, pues la muchacha se había puesto en la tarea de desamarrar el saco, Rei supuso que la gente debía pensar que era una recoge latas o algo parecido.

Abrió el saco y lo primero que vio fue una masa de pelos en movimientos, identifico una pequeña cabeza con orejas puntiagudas, una pata peluda, luego un pequeño gatito salio del saco tambaleándose y después otro, otro y otro. Hasta convertirse en cinco miniaturas de gatos blancos, amarillos, grises.

Rei los miro como si fueron unos bichos raros mientras estos no dejaban de maullar y tambalearse alrededor de ella con sus peludas colas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

El muchacho se había propuesto volver a realizar ejercicios, si quería entrar en la escuela militar no podía seguir teniendo la apariencia de un chico enclenque.

Kensuke se encontraba en su habitación mirándose en un espejo, sin camisa intentando ver sus músculos. No entendía que Akaris veia en él, pero algo bueno debía tener, para que ella quiera salir con él, tal vez no era tan enclenque como él pensaba.

Se vistió con su ropa de hacer ejercicio, mono y sudadera gris, y una gorra para el sol, porque afuera hacia un tiempo engañoso, un sol radiante pero también una brisa fresca. Casi todos los días amanecía así y cuando apenas pasaban unas horas el cielo se tornaba gris y caía un tremendo chaparon.

Salio a la calle, trotaría hasta llegar al parque central, se llevo su cámara de video en una mochila por si ocurría algo interesante en el camino.

Troto los primeros 15 minutos pensando irónicamente en la pelirroja, la había notado muy extraña. Se la había cruzado un par de veces en la escuela y esta parecía siempre querer decirle algo que nunca llegaba a pronunciar porque él desaparecía antes.

-¡Hola! -lo saludaron repentinamente, pego un brinco y ella solto un risita.

-¡Rayos quieres matarme! -exclamo se deteniéndose para toser por haber tragado aire.

-Entschuldigung, no era mi intención causarte un asustarte. -se disculpo intentando no reirse. Él hizo un gesto de incredulidad y remoto su camino dejándola atrás.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -mirándola ceñudo.

-Estoy trotando ¿no es obvio? -respondió ella a su lado.

-Si eso puedo verlo, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿desde cuando sales a trotar? –le pregunto observandola.

La alemana tenía un conjunto de mono elástico y sudadera que se seguían a su cuerpo. Color fucsia con unas líneas por los costados de color blanco. Que hacían un perfecto contraste con su piel y cabello. Asuka le sonrío por ese mal disimulado gesto, y él desvío la vista bruscamente para no mirarla más.

-Toda mi vida lo he hecho ¿Como crees que mantengo mi cuerpo en forma? -respondió con aire despreocupado.

Kensuke no quiso volver a mirar su cuerpo, una vez que lo hacia le resultaba difícil dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Y vienes justo a mi calle? -pregunto desconfiado

-¿Tu calle? Que yo sepa la calle es pública.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Asuka? -perdiendo la paciencia.

Le molestaba ser él, el único que se mantuviera a la defensiva, mientras ella parecía muy tranquila hablando con él como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

-No pretendo nada. -respondió sin perder la calma.

La conocía bien, sabia que cuando ella se comportaba extremadamente amable era porque tramaba algo.

-Primero te ofreces a ayudarme a reparar el jardín ahora esto, ¿acaso no tengo razones para desconfiar de ti? -ambos ya no trotaban sino que corrían intentando seguirle el paso al otro.

-¿Y cual es el problema, acaso no puedo hacerlo? O quieres que adopte una actitud de odio continuo contra ti, ya lo he superado, y tu dijiste que también, pero ya veo que no es verdad. -respondió con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo del ejercicio.

El muchacho miro hacia el frente sin saber como tomarse esas palabras, acaso se estaba burlado de él, o era una invitación a que fueran amigos, porque si así era, no creía poder verla como a una amiga más. Entonces la miro y hablo

-No va a pasar, no voy a volver contigo. -adelantándole el paso, ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, no iba a seguir corriendo.

-¡Aay! ¡ay! ¡Me duele! ¡Me dueele mucho! -chillo ella deteniéndose en seco y doblándose.

-¿Que? ¿Que tienes? ¿Que te duele? -pregunto asustado corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.


	42. Chapter 42

**Cap. 42**

**Imperceptible**

**Parte II**

-¿Que? ¿Que tienes? ¿Que te duele? -pregunto asustado corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-Mi pie, me duele mucho, creo que es un calambre -él se agacho para revisarla

-Tranquila, apóyate de mi hombro -poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura.

Caminaron lentamente hasta un parque, donde Kensuke la ayudo a sentarse en un banco.

-¡Espera aquí, voy por hielo! -dijo él

Dos minutos después regreso con un vaso de plástico desechable y dentro un cubito de hielo.

-¿Puedo? -pregunto Kensuke señalando su pie. Ella asintió.

Mientras le quitaba el zapato, las media y luego tocaba con el hielo su piel, Asuka pensó que era un idiota, preguntarle si podía, como si acaso nunca se fueran tocado.

-El hielo te ayudara a quitar el dolor. -comento el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo se, -murmuro ella mirándolo con aire nostálgico, -te lo agradezco, pensé que me abandonarías en medio de la calle, era una estupenda oportunidad para vengarte. -comento con expresión divertida.

-Yo.., no seria capaz, -respondió levantándose del suelo para sentarse a su lado. -lo haría por cualquier persona, -esquivando incomodo la mirada profunda de la chica sobre él. -No significa nada para mi. -Concluyo volviendo a adoptar la aptitud de fría indiferencia.

-¿No significo nada para ti? -pregunto ella recuperándose de su ficticio calambre.

-Significas..,

…

Rei los miro como si fueron unos bichos raros mientras estos no dejaban de maullar y tambalearse alrededor de ella con sus peludas colas.

La chica se pregunto quien podría ser tan miserable para abandonar unos gatitos amarrados en un saco para que murieran asfixiados.

Después de haberlos liberados la muchacha se dispuso a continuar su camino, alguien los vería y los adoptaría o podían vivir tranquilamente en la calle, pues cerca de allí quedaba un barrio donde estaba un mercado libre y podían comer de lo que caía al suelo.

Cada vez que caminaba los gatos que la seguían, repitió la tarea dejándolos mas lejos varias veces, cansada de que la siguieran, agarro a los gatos y los metió otra vez en el saco.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¿Que significo?

-No quieres saber.

-Si quiero saberlo. -insistió Asuka

-En serio no quieres saberlo.

-¡Diablos dímelo de una vez!. -exigió perdiendo la calma.

-bueeno.., conozco muchas personas y algunas me han hecho daño, porque yo suelo ser muy confiado sabes, siempre creo que nadie realmente es tan malo como parece, tu…, bueno…, tu..,¡Mira ve ese pájaro! -exclamo con energía.

Asuka miro hacia donde el señalo y no vio nada, tan malo era lo que iba a decirle que no quería decirlo.

-Aah ya se fue, es en serio, era negro y tenia unas mancha azul alrededor del ojo, -explico tocándose un ojo, -¿Puedes caminar sola? ¿o te acompaño a tu casa?. -pregunto algo incomodo pues Asuka lo observaba de una forma extraña sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cosa muy rara en ella.

No quería ser la persona que mas daño le había hecho, ella no podía ser esa persona, no quería. Antes prefería abandonar ese reto, y dejarlo que se olvidara de ella. Se sintió profundamente triste.

-¿Aun te duele? -escucho que le pregunto él.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, las alarmas de la ciudad se activaron

-¿Dass? ¡Es un ángel! -se pudo el zapato a toda prisa. Y se levanto de un salto. Kensuke abrió su mochila y saco su cámara, -!nicht, nicht, ni siquiera lo pienses, no se te ocurra seguirme, tienes que ir a un refugio!.

-!Pero quiero grabar! -protesto.

-¿QUIERES GRABAR? ¿Y TAMBIÉN QUIERES MORIR? -le grito irritada

-Es mi vida soy libre de decidir. -Respondió con firmeza poniéndose de pie. Ella rió histérica, mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar.

-¡Maldición! ¡No vas a grabar nada! -lo miro de tal forma que él se sintió intimidado, -no quiero, no quiero, tener que pelear, pensando que estas allí afuera y pudiera pasarte algo, o que yo misma podría matarle, ¡me escuchaste!, ahora largo de aquí, y no quiero verte allí afuera. -Lo amenazo antes de irse.

10 minutos antes

-¡Oiga como puede abandonar a unos pobres gatitos recién nacidos dentro de un saco, es usted una desnaturalizada, no tiene corazón! -le dijeron apenas intento abandonar los gatitos en la calle de los mercados.

-¿Que? no, no son míos, los encontré abandonados. -explico ella con dificulta pues la gente no le creía ni una palabra y tuvo que recoger el saco y llevárselo.

Camino con el saco maullando y la gente mirándola feo, arrepentidísima de haber abierto ese saco. Aunque sino lo fuera hecho estuviesen muerto, pero ella no estuviera metida en ese lío, paso frente el edificio donde vivía y se sentó a pensar que haría con ellos, en uno de los bancos que estaban en el pequeño parque, cuando de repente las alarmas de la ciudad se activaron. Miro al cielo y vio a los pájaros huir despavorido en dirección al oeste.

Cogió el saco y corrió a su apartamento abrió la puerta y dejo el saco desamarrado, volvió a salir y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa cuando salio a la calle ya la estaban esperando en un jeep con unas calcomanías que lo identificaban con propiedad de Nerv, "Solo uso oficial".

Ya en un refugio Kensuke se lamentaba de no ser un piloto y poder ayudar, no era justo, que Shinji, Rei y Asuka, arriesgaran sus vidas mientras él tenia que esperar a que todo pasara de lo mas fresco en un refugio.

No sabia que estaba pasando allá afuera, porque ni siquiera la Tv. Transmitía la batalla, solo escuchaba los estallidos. Frustrado, recorrió con la vista los alrededores y la mayoría de la gente que estaban allí eran los transeúntes que hacían sus comprar de los domingos y por mala suerte se presento una batalla.

Y para eso estaban los refugios improvisados en este caso Kensuke estaba en uno que cuando no era un refugio, la mayor parte del tiempo era un famoso Centro Comercial.

Tampoco le había prometido a Asuka que no lo haría, ella había echado a correr antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Tenia que grabar esa batalla.

Miro hacia la salida del refugio y estaba sellada, estas se abrían automáticamente después de que se diera la autorización de que ya no se corría ningún peligro. Enojado por su mala suerte le toco esperar a que todo terminara.

El lunes por la mañana ninguno de los tres pilotos se presento a la escuela, el martes tampoco y fue el miércoles que se sintió aliviado cuando vio entrar por la puerta de su salón a la pelirroja con su típica actitud arrogante, aparentemente no tenia ninguna herida, venia discutiendo con Shinji, los tres amigos hablaron sobre la batalla, hasta que Rei llego y Shinji no quiso seguir hablando.

Ese día y el siguiente la pelirroja se mantuvo distante con él, no intento acercársele, o hablarle como otras veces, no intento nada. Y eso le parecía sumamente extraño.

Debía mantener la distancia con ella, la conocía muy bien y seguramente planeaba algo verdaderamente peligroso. Porque dudaba que se fuera rendido tan rápido.

El viernes después de clases le tocaba limpiar el aula a Kensuke, Hikari y Marta Col, pero esta había faltado a clases, fue reemplazada por la pelirroja que se había ofrecido voluntariamente según había escuchado decir a Shinji.

A Kensuke que le pareció sospechoso e intento cambiar el día por otro, pero no hubo forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a la delegada del salón. Así que decidió que se mantendría ocupado, lo mas lejos posible de ella.

Esa Asuka mas amable no sabia como tratarla, se sentía indefenso frente a ella, pues lo hacia sentir como si fuera él, el malo. Y no ella.

Vio de reojo que las dos chicas susurraban algo, que él no lograba escuchar, pero minutos después la delegada salio del aula, dejándolo solo con la alemana.

-¡Al fin que estamos solos!, -exclamo Asuka y Kensuke abrió los desmesuradamente. -¿Sabes? eres un chico muy escurridizo.

Él comenzó a hacer ruidos arrimando los mesas de forma escandalosa para fingir no haber escuchado nada. Barriendo el piso. La vio de reojo acercarse a él.

-Como un pequeño ratoncito difícil de atrapar, pero no imposible,

¿Que pasa ahora me tienes miedo? -le pregunto burlona, cuando el chico puso de pronto una mesa entre los dos.

-¡No te tengo miedo! -soltó indignado.

-Entonces porque te escondes tras la mesa. -Asuka aparto la mesa que los separaba.

-No me escondo tras nada. -dando un paso hacia atrás, ella reprimió las ganas de reírse, porque todo aquello le parecía muy divertido.

Él miro hacia la puerta tentado de salir corriendo, pero tenia que enfrentarla y demostrarle que no podía hacerle cambiar de decisión.

-Sabes que tengo una teoría contigo. -se acerco mas a él y Kensuke dio varios paso atrás para alejarse de ella, hasta que se topo con la pared.

-¿Que teoría? -pregunto él escudándose con la escoba.

-Bueno.., no se como explicarlo exactamente, -le quito la escoba de las manos lentamente tocando sus manos las cuales estaban sudorosas, -te escondes de mi, tratas de no estar cerca de mi, pero sin embargo no dejas de mirarme cuando crees que no te veo, y he llegado a la conclusión, de que todavía sientes algo por mi. -explicaba mientras trazaba un camino con sus dedos sobre el brazo de Kensuke hasta llegar al codo. -¿Es eso cierto?

¿Que si era cierto que? Que se escondía de ella, o que todavía sentía cosas por ella, ¡que rayos no podía pensar bien si ella seguía tocándolo!

-Te equivocas, ya no siento nada por ti. -Respondió intentando no mirarla, ella negó con la cabeza. -déjame en paz Asuka -pidió ella alzo una ceja incrédula, pues él no se había separado de ella ni un centímetro a pesar de que podía huir por la izquierda.

-¿En serio quieres que te deje en paz?.., si eso quieres, lo haré si me pides que me aleje de ti.

-Yo quiero..,

-Quieres que me aleje de ti, ¿porque quieres o porque lo necesitas? -pregunto acariciando con un dedo el brazo del chico, él movió la boca un par de veces sin hallar palabra alguna.

-Yo..

-Chiss., cuidado con lo que dices, si me alejo de ti como según tu quieres, -continuo ella, -no volveré a besarte jamás, -negó mordiéndose el labio inferior, -no te tocare mas, -dejo de tocarlo y se separo un poco, -tampoco te hablare, ni te veré, serás menos que un recuerdo y finalmente te olvidare. -afirmo con la cabeza.

-Nunca voy hacer menos que un recuerdo.

-Podrías serlo, si, te convertirías para mi en algo menos que un fantasma, ¿quieres que eso pase? -lo miro pues este se mantenía en silencio, -entonces pídeme que me aleje de ti, y juro que no te buscare mas.

No quería ser menos que un fantasma, no quería que nada de lo que ella dijo se convirtiera en una realidad.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -balbuceo

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-No puedo. -Susurro como si alguien los estuviera escuchando.

-Si puedes, -susurro, -ves que puedo hacerte temblar cuando toco tu piel. -tocando el pecho de él con la palma de su mano. -ves que puedo hacer que tu pulso se acelere cuando estoy cerca de ti.., no todo esta perdido, se que no todo acabo, el amor sigue allí, ya deja de detenerlo, déjalo salir.

A pesar de que moría de ganas por besarlo se alejo un poco, quería ver que efecto habían causando en él esas palabras. Era lo mas cursi que había dicho, pero no le importaba. Solo tenía un único objetivo y no saldría de allí hasta conseguirlo.

Él se desinflo bajo su penetrante mirada, por un lado ya no confiaba en ella. Pero por otro lado, no quería que se alejara, aun así ese contacto físico lo hacia sentirse débil, la extrañaba, la desea, no sabia que hacer.

-Yo.., ya no confío en ti Asuka. -Respondió con menos firmeza de la que quería.

-¿Sabes Kensuke? - le toco los labios y lo vio tramitar saliva, bajo la mano lentamente por su pecho torturándolo. -si fueras un poco mas racional, y un poco menos terco, sabrías que no haría todo esto si en realidad no me importaras.

-¡Para Asuka!, estas jugando con fuego, -dijo aguantándole las mano en su cinturón, -si sigues provocándome..

-Si sigo provocándote ¿que? -lo desafío

-Voy a olvidarme que estamos aquí y no podrás detenerme. -contesto ya sin pensar.

-¡Pues olvídate de todo!, ¡pídeme que me aleje de ti! O ¡bésame de una vez! ¡Pero has algo! -contesto la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia.

Kensuke miro sus ojos azules brillantes, luego sus labios, sus ojos otra vez, y sus los labios le parecieron doblemente provocativos, no podía decir que no quería, esos labios pedían ser besados, entonces la acerco más a su cuerpo...

-¿PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? -los interrumpió Hikari escandalizada al verlos como los encontró, con las manos de ambos en la correa del pantalón de él. Los tres chicos se ruborizaron intensamente.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? -ladro Asuka, Kensuke se aparto de la alemana y se dirigió a la puerta sin pronunciar una palabra, ni mirarlas. Asuka se mordió el labio frustrada viéndolo escabullirse por la puerta, luego miro a su amiga.

-¿NO PUDISTE CERRAR LA BOCA?, -le grito, caminando de un lado para el otro sin creer su mala suerte, -¡estaba a solo 2 segundos de que me besarla!, ¡por dios!.., ¡2 segundos! después de lo que me a costado, te dije que te tardaras bastaste -protesto enojada

_¡Strahlen! (rayos) debió besarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en vez de ponerse a jugar como un gato con su presa._

-Lo siento, pero me tarde todo lo que pude, ademas me han dado un susto, pensé que estaban..,

Se quedo callada en seco y Asuka soltó una carcajada, al comprender lo que había pensado su amiga la cual estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Aquí en el salón?, ¡estas loca!,-exclamo muerta de la risa. -tienes una mente muy sucia y después dices que soy yo.

-¡Ah no!, ¡eso si que no!, ahora no me voltees la tortilla, eras tu la que ibas a quitarle los pantalones ¡no yo!. -se defendió avergonzada con las mejillas encendidas, Asuka rió con mas ganas.

-¡Rayos Hikari, porque tenias llegar!, Estuve tan cerca de saborear la victoria, ICH (yo) iba a ganar, -suspiro sintiéndose muy deprimida.

-¿A donde vas? No vas a ayudarme a limpiar el salón. -protesto la castaña

Salio del salón ignorando las protestas de su amiga. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, para ver si lograba superar ese beso frustrado.

* * *

hola a todos, hasta aquí el capitulo imperceptible, ¡Cielos! estoy arrepentida de haber puesto nombre a los capitulo, debí ponerles solo números jeje.. Tardo mas tiempo en buscar un nombre que en escribir un capitulo :-)

_**Rp.: Anele y Veronika Davis Kopawski:**_ Gacias por sus comentarios, las comprendo yo también estoy finalizando el semestre y estoy algo ocupada, lo de la lata a mi también me pareció algo asqueroso, pero no quería que fuera un momento romántico, ya abra tiempo para eso, era Shinji quien pensaba todo eso. Por cierto una vez me paso algo parecido pero yo si la limpie y me han pillado y formado un buen lió, fue algo muy incomodo porque yo no sabia que decir.

¡Adiós a todos!


	43. El dibujo y el reloj

¡Hola! aquí el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo.

**Capitulo 43**

**El dibujo y el reloj**

Esos gatos ya la tenían harta no hacían otra cosa mas que maullar a cada rato y ensuciar todo con sus excrementos, sino fuera porque no sabían comer solos ya los fuera dejado abandonados, aunque en el fondo sabia que no seria capaz, se sentía mejor amenazándolos a menudo con echarlos en cualquier momento.

Alimentarlos era un gran trabajo, pues a parte de que eran 5 tenia que darles leche con una jeringa porque sus bocas eran muy pequeñas para un biberón, siempre se ensuciaban todos y ella terminaba oliendo a leche y a Rei Ayanami no le gustaba la leche y mucho menos su olor.

La primera vez que intento bañarlos descubrió que a parte de ser una molestia, también eran unos ingratos, la habían atacado sin piedad.

El plazo de las dos semanas que se había impuesto la alemana para recuperar a su novio estaba apunto por cumplirse, y aun no conseguía ni un beso. Comenzaba a preocuparse, su imagen se iría en picada sino lo recuperaba antes del sábado.

-¿Y como vas con Kensuke? -le pregunto la delegada, cuando estaban en casa de esta.

-¡Súper!, tengo todo bajo control. -respondió evasiva y continuo con su investigación sobre los hidratos de carbono.

-¡Que bueno me alegro!. -respondió la castaña, pero no le creía nada _¿Por qué tenia que ser tan orgullosa?_

Asuka había fallado en todos sus planes, simplemente no sabia donde rayos se metía Kensuke, no lo conseguía por ninguna parte.

-Tienes que ganarte su confianza. -le aconsejo, Asuka hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Eso me llevaría mucho tiempo, quizás meses, y ya no me queda tiempo. -se quejo la pelirroja.

-¡Hablas como si fuera una competencia! -protesto indignada.

-¡Lo es para mi! solo tengo que conseguir que la idea de volver conmigo ya no le parezca tan mala! -sonrío e ignoro la mirada de desagrado que le lanzo la castaña.

-No deberías hablar así, vuelves a equivocarte otra vez, ¿pretendes recuperarlo para ganar una apuesta?

-No es todo lo que quiero, también voy a conservarlo cuando acabe todo esto. -concluyo con aire despreocupado.

-¿Cuando logres lavar tu honor? Estas mal Asuka -negando con la cabeza.

-¡Tu me retaste! ¿lo olvidas?, y de la peor forma, !Ahora no me salgas con estúpidos sermones sobre moral!,

-No tienes que probarme nada,-respondió la castaña fastidiada de la necedad de su amiga, volviendo su atención a la computadora.

-¡Pero yo si! -Protesto, -tendré a Kensuke de rodillas antes del sábado. -sentencio.

Solo que no tenia idea de cómo iba a lograrlo.

Hikari levanto ambas cejas incrédula.

Dos días después en el colegio, Kensuke caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todos lados, era un peligro andar solo, se sentía indefenso con Asuka por allí suelta, intentando atraparlo.

Era completamente consciente de que si bajaba la guardia, caería en sus redes. Las palabras que Asuka le había dicho hace unos días, aun rondaban en su cabeza, llenándolo de dudas.

Caminaba al aula donde quedaba el laboratorio, Sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Asuka sino cuando esta le obstaculizo el paso, impidiéndole entrar en el laboratorio con un brazo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Pues al laboratorio, permiso. -contesto e intento pasar pero esta no lo dejo. -vamos Asuka esto es ridículo déjame pasar

-No hasta que respondas la pregunta. -Kensuke miro su rostro y ella parecía irritada por algún motivo.

-¿Que pregunta? -extrañado esa era nueva, en esa semana la chica lo había sorprendido mas de una vez.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!, dime quieres que haga, ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo? -Soltó sin ninguno preámbulo, obstinada, cansada y fastidiada, él la miro perplejo.

-Buenos días -saludo Rei que acababa de llegar y escucho las palabras de la pelirroja, -Permiso -agrego seria y Asuka quito el brazo para dejarla pasar, ocasión que Kensuke aprovecho para también pasar.

-¡Fluch! -gruño enfadada y cuando entro al laboratorio vio que cuatro de sus compañeros de clases ya estaban allí (Shinji, Marta Col, Hikari y otro que no sabia su nombre), la habían escuchado y la miraban asombrados. Los ignoro camino con la frente en alto hasta la mesa donde estaba su amiga y luego se enterró en la silla.

-Ya pareces desesperada. -Le susurro la castaña por lo bajo.

-Ya me canse, estoy harta -murmuro enfadada.

-¿Que es eso de que te cánsate? ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?, ¡no lo puedo creer! -exclamo escandalizada Hikari cuando salían del colegio, -¡no puedes rendirte! ¿Es que acaso ya no te interesa lavar tu honor? -insistió.

-No es mi estilo correr tras nadie.., ¡y tú te crees muy listilla! ¿no? creíste que si seguías provocándome yo estaría dispuesta hacer todo por ganar, ¡pues te equivocaste! hay cosas que valen mas que eso.

-¿Como que? -pregunto extrañada, Algo no andaba bien con Asuka.

-Mi orgullo por ejemplo y el hecho de que Kensuke ya no me quiere. -Hikari la miro con gesto tristón, -es en serio no me quiere, y yo jamás mendigare amor, me retiro del juego, tu ganas...

-¿Pero que te paso? hace dos días estabas completamente segura de que te quería. ¡Ademas estuvo apunto de besarte lo olvidas! Y todavía tienes 2 días ¡no acepto tu renuncia!- insistió Hikari y Asuka se echo a reír.

-No necesito tu aprobación, se que me besaría si volviera a acorralarlo, porque me desea, solo eso, es tan simple como que dos y dos son cuatro.

Quería que él volviera a amarla como antes, si Kensuke ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ya no insistiría mas. Había sido muy duro para ella aceptarlo.

-¡Y también te quiere! -protesto la castaña

-¡Bah! si me quisiera ya me fuera perdonado, ya déjalo por la paz Hikari, no quiero hablar mas en eso. -pidió en tono de suplica.

Al siguiente día, la primera clase que les tocaba era la de ética y valores, a esta clase casi nadie le gustaba entrar porque todos pensaban que no la necesitaban, nunca no se hacían evaluaciones, solo bastaba con entrar a las clases y firmar la lista de asistencia para pasar la materia. Lista que solo se firmaba al final de la clase.

-¡Buenos días queridos alumnos! Hoy vamos hacer algo diferente, les voy a pedir que por favor me acompañen a la cancha. Haremos algo muy bonito. -anuncio con voz dulzona la profesora, los alumnos la acompañaron a regañadientes refunfuñado.

-¿Como que? barrer el piso. -le comento Asuka a Hikari en voz caja cuando ya estaban en la cancha mirándose las caras unos a otros. Y las dos rieron entre dientes

-Quiero que se pongan en parejas de dos. -ordeno la profesora.

Asuka y Hikari se apresuraron a ponerse juntas.

-Un momento, yo los voy a elegir, es un ejercicio para conocer mas a sus compañeros, de nada sirve que se pongan entre amigos.

Después de que la profesora, escogiera las parejas, todos se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a su pareja.

-¡Que ridiculez! -se quejo Asuka

-Pues no pienses que yo lo estoy disfrutando -le respondió Kensuke que era su pareja. -ella le respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno comencemos con algo fácil, díganle un secreto o algo suyo a su compañero.

-Bueno.., yo, tengo cinco gatos en mi apartamento. - confeso Rei a Shinji, la cual no se le ocurría nada que decir, lo único que le llegaba a la mente eran gatos y pelos por todas partes.

-¿Quee? En serio, ¡wou, son muchos!, bueno.., yo se tocar el violonchelo. - le dijo Shinji

Mas alejados de ellos Asuka y Kensuke, aun no se decían nada.

-Comienza tu. -ordeno ella

-Bueno que te puedo decir que no sepas, ¿sabias que me caes mal?. -Respondió Kensuke con sorna.

-¡Bah! La profe dijo un secreto, no una mentira -Respondió entre risas. -vamos dime otra cosas tu puedes, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco, pon a trabajar esa pequeña neurona, ¡vamos, vamos! -se mofo y él la miro extrañado.

-¿Que paso? ¿Donde quedo la Asuka súper amable? -pregunto intentando sonar burlón. Pero no dejada de mirarla con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Perdiste el tren querido! Tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste pasar -respondió burlona, haciendo una seña como dejando pasar algo, él la miro con ceño.

-¡Vamos ustedes dos háganlo o perderán la evaluación! -les ordeno la profesora parándose frente a ellos.

-Bueno.., no puedo dormir sino bebo agua antes. -hablo Kensuke fastidiado. Pensando en la actitud de la muchacha.

-Yo sino me cepillo los dientes. -contesto ella para que la profesora se fuera y la dejara en paz, esta después de oírlos se fue hacia donde están Rei y los demás.

-Me encantaría ayudarte a cuidarlos sino tienes algún problema. -confeso Shinji abochornado.

-Acepto tu ayuda, necesito sacarlos de mi apartamento. ¿Crees que puedas encontrar un lugar para que vivan? -contesto Rei seria y Shinji sonrío.

-Estoy seguro que si. -Aseguro Shinji alegre.

-Ahora vamos hacer algo un poco mas difícil para algunos, pero se que lo lograran todos. Un ejercicio de confianza. Quiero que se dejen caer de espalda en los brazos de su compañero. -Anuncio la profesora.

-¡Ni te atrevas a dejarme caer Aida! ¡Si lo haces vas a preferir nunca hacer nacido! -lo amenazo Asuka.

-Yo, no seria capaz, aunque quisiera no podría - se defendió él

Se pusieron el posiciones y Asuka se dejo caer confiada, pues sabia que en verdad no se atrevería a dejarla caer.

-¡Vamos Aida!, apúrate no voy a esperarte toda la vida, ¡vamos hazlo ya! -le ordeno impaciente y él la miro desconfiado.

-Vas a dejarme caer ¿verdad? -le pregunto examinando su rostro.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo.., Vamos Kensuke me ofendes ¿acaso me crees capaz de dejarte caer? -sonrío con malicia. -¡oh no seria capaz!.., -se acerco mas a él -No delante de la profesora. -Susurro.

Kensuke se sintió realmente confundido, primero lo acosaba para que regresaran, ahora su actitud hacia él, era la misma que al principio cuando lo de comunitario, excepto por el hecho de que ahora ella parecía conocerlo demasiado.

-¡Profesora este no quiere dejarse caer!, ¡y yo ya quiero irme! -escucho que Asuka se quejaba con la profesora.

La profesora le hizo una señal al muchacho y Kensuke se volvió enfadado, hacia la pelirroja.

-Me has llamado ¡este!

-Pues si ¿que tiene? -Respondió con actitud arrogante

-Pues "este" como dices tú, es el mismo chico al que le pediste hace un día volver contigo. -acercándose peligrosamente a ella. -el mismo que le pediste que te besara hace una semana. -gruño.

-Pues "este" puede ser cualquiera, este idiota, este imbécil, este lento, -contesto reteniéndole la mirada. -¿Qué? ahora si quieres besarme -sonrío con sorna y él frunció el ceño apartándose de ella.

-¡Ya quisieras tu!

-Tu lo has dicho ¡quisiera!, ¡tiempo pasado! ¿Vas a dejarte caer? ¿o piensas seguir mirándome? -él aparto la vista bruscamente de ella.

-¡Bien! -contesto de mala gana y se coloco en posición, cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, se arriesgo a dejarse caer, pero nunca sintió el golpe.

-¡Bien Aida te felicito!, ves, que aun puedes confiar un poquito en mi. -él se incorporo pensando que estaba loca de remate. -¡Hikari nos vamos! -Ordeno la alemana.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

El lunes siguiente en la escuela, después de que el plazo se hubo acabado y al ver que Asuka en verdad parecía mantener su palabra de no hablarle más a Kensuke. La castaña decidió interferir en el asunto.

-¿Como puedes ser tan imbécil Kensuke? -le dijo Horaki apenas Touji fue a comprar algo a la cantina.

Ambos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, sentados en una de las mesas y Hikari se había mandado al moreno a la cantina para poder hablar con el amigo su novio.

-¿Y yo que te hice Horaki? -pregunto confundido, la miro como si se fuera vuelto loca.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Asuka se a esforzado por recuperarte, y tu solo le hiciste desplantes, ella te quiere y tu lo sabes. Se lo que pretendes, quieres que sufra todo lo que tu sufris…

-¿Asuka te mando a que me dijeras todo esto? -la interrumpió enojado.

-No, Asuka jamás permitiría que te hablara de sus sentimientos, te lo advierto si lo que prebendes es darle una lección, procura no excederte, Asuka no es como todos, ella tiene muy poca paciencia, y eso es hablar de mucho, es demasiado orgullosa para hablarte de sus sentimientos.

-¡Ella no me quiere!, ¡solo soy para ella un reto mas!, -Hikari lo miro con cara de asombro, -¿que, te asombra que lo sepa?... Nadie me lo dijo, yo solito saque mis propias conclusiones, ¿como? Pues la conozco demasiado bien como para saber que la mueve… Los retos y su necedad de querer probar que es capaz de ser la mejor en todo.

-Es curioso, ella también cree que tu no la quieres, y si la conocieras tanto como dices, sabrías que ella no es del tipo de personas que demuestran sus sentimientos con palabras.., sino con hechos, voy a aconsejarte dos cosas.

-¡Ahórrate los consejos, no los necesito! -se quejo de malhumor, ¿quien se creía Horaki para meterse en su vida?, pensó irritado.

-Igual te los voy a dar, deberías ponerte a pensar ¿que cosas buenas a hecho ella por ti?, en vez de enfocarte solo en las malas. El otro consejo es mas bien una advertencia, -Kensuke levanto ambas cejas incrédulo "lo que le faltaba, que Horaki lo amenazara".

-Asuka es una chica muy guapa, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de muchachos que se le acercan al día, para invitarla a salir?.., pues seguramente no lo sabes, pero yo, que soy su amiga me canso de escuchar las propuestas que le hacen.

-Ninguno de ellos la quiere de verdad, solo se acercan a ella, por ser una piloto de un evangelio o por su cuerpo,-gruño él

Hikari sonrío imaginándose lo que Kensuke estaba pensando.

-¿Dejaras que salga con otro chico? -él se limito a mirarla con ceño, Hikari continuo. -Te molesta ¿verdad?, no quieres que ninguno se le acerque, ni mucho menos la toquen. A ella le pasa lo mismo contigo, por eso paso lo de la piedra.

-!Lo sabia!, sabia que era ella.

-¡Aah! pero lo que no sabias era que la piedra no era para ti, sino para Akaris, ella se sintió muy mal, cuando fue a ti a quien se la pego, se preocupo mucho... Y se arrepintió, ¿Ves como no te quiere? -ella sonrío, él no dijo nada.

-Ahora que se lo de ustedes, entiendo porque durante meses se rehúso a salir con alguno, siempre cuando le preguntaba ¿Por qué? me respondía lo mismo, ninguno le gustaba lo suficiente… Ahora se, que era por qué te tenia a ti.

-¡Aquí tienes mi amor! -le dijo Touji a la delegada entregándole un trozo de torta de chocolate.

-Oh gracias, peluchin.

-¡Oye! que te dije de eso, no me llames así delante de mis amigos. -le reclamo el moreno. Y miro a Kensuke que parecía absorto en una meditación.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -le pregunto Touji moviendo las manos frente a Kensuke para llamar su atención.

-Nada, tengo que irme.

Camino analizando las palabras de la delegada del salón, todo eso le parecía grandioso, pero las cosas no eran tan fácil como ella las pintaba. Volver ahora con Asuka, significaba volver a lo mismo de siempre.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Una semana después, en la escuela los tres amigos caminaban con sus batas de laboratorio, el moreno pantallaba con sus zapatos nuevos, haciendo movimientos para hacerlos rechinar, algunas chicas los miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Chamo y que paso con Akaris? Tengo días que no la veo, ¿ya te mando a volar?, Se quito la venda de los ojos, y cuando te vio como realmente eres salio corriendo. -Se mofo Touji al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada y Shinji no pudo evitar reírse del chiste.

-La que si esta ciega es Horaki. -Respondió con sencillez, Touji arrugo la frente y Shinji rió más, -Akaris ya no me habla, por eso no la has visto. -Agrego encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Que le hiciste? -Le pregunto Touji y Shinji tenia la sensación de haberse perdido una parte importante de la historia, Kensuke resoplo indignado por la pregunta.

-¿Que paso? -insistieron los dos, Kensuke ignoro la pregunta, no iba ponerse hablar mal de la familia de la chica. Touji y Shinji se miraron las caras. Preguntándose cual seria la historia.

-Bueno como sea, saben Hikari dice que me veo súper guapo con esta bata. -comento el moreno muy ufano. -y a juzgar como me miran esas nenitas debe ser verdad.

Shinji y Kensuke miraron en dirección a cafetería y este último vio a la pelirroja y a un chico hablándole, pero no hablándole de la forma normal, sino de otra manera, una que a Kensuke no le gusto.

_5 minutos atrás_

Detestaba que su amiga la dejara sola, Asuka se sentó en una de las mesas del cafetín. Cada vez que se quedaba sola, cualquier marrano se acercaba a ella con la intención de cortejarla, y no era que no pudiera defenderse sola, claro que podía, sino que le resultaba muy fastidioso tener que hacerlo a cada rato.

-hola preciosa, ¿puedo sentarme?. -la saludo un chico.

_5 minutos después_

Kensuke Vio que el chico en cuestión intento agárrale la mano a la alemana y esta la aparto. Visiblemente fastidiada de la presencia del chico.

-No voy a dejar que ningún degenerado toque a mi novia. -gruño Kensuke entre dientes.

Sus dos amigos que lo escucharon lo miraron extrañados, el chico apretaba los dientes con rabia.

-¿Chamo te volviste loco?, eso solo existe en tus sueños húmedos con Langley. - le dijo Touji, aguantándolo de un brazo para detenerlo, Kensuke se soltó de un tirón.

-Déjalo. -le aconsejo Shinji, el moreno lo vio sin comprender.

Touji todavía no sabía nada de lo de Kensuke con Asuka.

-Vamos al salón. -propuso el joven piloto

-Pero Langley se lo devorara, lo masticara y lo escupirá, tenemos que detenerlo -protesto Touji, Shinji se lo llego a rastra mientras este se quejaba.

Rei que estaba sentada en el cafetín leyendo un libro vio a Kensuke dirigirse a paso firme hacia la mesa donde estaba la segunda elegida, la cara de Kensuke la hizo pensar en si acaso él había aspirado algún gas toxico.

-¡Oye tu, deja a mi novia en paz! -dijo en tono autoritario, Asuka y el chico lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Novia tuya? ¡ya quisieras idiota! -se mofo

-¡Si vuelves intentar tocarla te juro que te vas arrepentir! -lo amenazo Kensuke, el cual no razonaba nada de lo que decía o hacia.

Asuka no sabia si alegrarse, enojarse o echarse a reír.

-¡Oye imbécil lárgate de aquí, o mi novio que es cinta negra en karate te dará una paliza, hasta sacarte los dientes!. -le advirtió Asuka, Kensuke le enseño los puños al chico y este lo miro desconfiado.

-¡Y no vuelvas mas! -le grito Kensuke cuando este se iba pronunciando palabras entre dientes que ellos no entendían.

Kensuke se echo a reír sentándose en la silla que estaba libre. Asuka aunque tenia ganas de reírse lo observo seria, le encantaba ese Kensuke posesivo y protector. _¿Cómo rayos iba a dejar de gustarle? Si seguía pensando de esa forma._

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa? -le pregunto Asuka de repente, -¡te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada! -se desquito con las mismas palabras que él le había dicho dos semanas atrás. Kensuke dejo de reír y la miro serio.

-Quiero que me devuelvas mi dibujo. -exigió, ella levanto ambas cejas incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

Le hacia una escena de celos y luego le salía con una historia que no tenia nada que ver con eso. Decidió no tocar el punto de lo obvio.

-Es mío, tu me lo regalaste y lo que se regala no se quita. -protesto

-Pero yo lo quiero, significa mucho para mí. -insistió

Para ella también, y no quería dárselo.

-¿El dibujo donde salgo yo?, la supuesta mentirosa, falsa e hipócrita que te rompió el corazón ¿para que lo quieres? -le pregunto en tono cortante.

-Tiene su historia y te pido que por favor me lo devuelvas.

Rei los miraba desde su mesa y se pregunto si acaso esos dos ya habían vuelto, No escuchaba nada, pero ahora se miraban como si no se fueran visto nunca.

-Esta bien te lo devolveré,. Pero tendrás que ir a casa de Misato a buscarlo. - Los dos se quedaron mirándose otros instantes en silencio. Sabia que él no se atrevería a ir por el, no en vano había huido de ella durante días. -y ademas quiero mi reloj, sino no hay trato.

Rei los miro darse la mano, y se pregunto que significaba eso, luego vio a cada uno irse por su lado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Varios días después ambas mujeres, Asuka y Misato merendaban en la sala con galletas y refrescos. Mientras conversaban sobre los resultados de las pruebas de entrenamientos en nerv.

-Oye Misato, ¿puedo hacer una pijamada aquí?, -le pregunto de pronto extremadamente amable, -es que siempre la hacemos en casa de Hikari, y comienza a pensar que eres una especie de ogra o algo parecido.., y no queremos que eso pases ¿verdad? -concluyo con una sonrisa de inocencia que no se la creía ni ella misma.

-¿Intentar manipularme?

-Yooo.., seria incapaz de hacer eso, me esfuerzo por cambiar, no he querido pasar sobre tu autoridad. -fingio estar muy dolida, Misato examino su rostro buscando alguna señal de burla.

-¡Bueno, esta bien, pero no armen tanto alboroto! ¡Me gusta esa actitud mas madura! -la animo y Asuka tuvo ganas de reírse.

-Danke, tranquila cuidare de que Hikari no se salga de control.-Misato soltó la risa.

-Si no lo decía por ella,-respondió entre risas, Asuka arrugo la frente, -Bueno aprovechare la tarde para tomar una siesta.

Después que Misato se fue a su habitación, Asuka se acostó en el mueble y prendió la televisión, pero apenas se ponía cómoda cuando tocaron la puerta, como no estaba el mayordomo de Shinji, camino hacia la puerta quejándose de lo injusta que era la vida con ella.

-Hola. -Le saludaron, ella lo observo en silencio sin saber que pensar, -vine por mi dibujo ¿recuerdas? -agrego.

-¿El dibujo? ¡aah… El dibujo! Si claro pasa. -Él entro hasta la sala y miro que estaba vacía -¿traiste el reloj?

-Si claro, pero no te lo daré hasta que me devuelvas mi dibujo, ya sabes dando y dando. -dijo divertido. -¿Y la señorita Misato?

-Ella esta tomando una siesta, sígueme.

-¿Esta en tu cuarto? -pregunto él refiriéndose al dibujo, al ver a la chica dirigirse a esa dirección.

-Pues claro ¿donde mas?, -él no se movió y Asuka comprendió lo que estaba pensando, -¡aaah! crees que es una especie de trampa y voy a atarte a mi cama. -Soltó una carcajada, -¡no tienes tanta suerte galancete!

-Yo, no pensé eso. - Balbuceo completamente rojo de la vergüenza, -pero no es necesario que yo entre, tu podrías ir por el. -propuso

-Claro si tienes tanto miedo, espérame aquí -se fue con una sonrisa y Kensuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Vaya que me sorprende que este en la pared como un trofeo! ¡Y hasta lo enmarcarte y todo! -comento él a sus espaldas y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-A mi me sorprende mas que te atrevieras a entrar a mi cuarto, -contesto medio burlona, -y no lo tengo como un trofeo, solo dejo a la vista las cosas importantes.

Kensuke miro incomodo el resto de la habitación y muchas cosas seguían guardadas en cajas.

-Bueno, aquí tengo tu reloj como acordamos, -entregándoselo, -supongo que aquí se cierra el circulo.

-Un círculo no tiene fin. -contesto ella, tocando con sus dedos las palabras grabadas en el reloj **"Ich liebe diach Asuka"**

-Es cierto pero puede detenerse.

-Puede detenerse cuando no se esta dispuesto a continuar. -contesto ella tomando el dibujo de la pared. -Un círculo no seria el mejor ejemplo, en nuestro caso quedaría incompleto. -Añadió entregándole el dibujo y camino hasta la puerta aun abierta de su cuarto, él no se movió.

-Créeme no a sido mi culpa, -ella se volvió para mirarlo plantado en medio de su habitación, - no a sido mi culpa, siempre estuve dispuesto a recorrer todos los caminos a la velocidad necesaria para no estrellarme.

Entonces como si los dos pensaran en lo mismo, pero hablaran de cosas diferentes. Ella hablo.

-¡Pues termínalo ya! -le exigió.

Cerró la puerta y cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de hablar o hacer nada. Él ya estaba frente a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, con ardor, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco de su boca, como llevaban días soñando…

Se separaron unos segundos, y la ayudo impaciente a sacarse la blusa por la cabeza, porque el cierre se había trabado.

Solucionado el problema, se quito de su propio suéter lo mas pronto que pudo y volvió a besarla poseído por un deseo vehemente...

Besaba su cuello.. Sentía las manos calientes de Asuka recorrer lentamente su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón, excitándolo a mas no poder. Busco sus labios y el beso con más entrega, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Acariciando su piel, mientras ella intentaba difícilmente desabrochar el cinturón de Kensuke.


	44. No hay igual

**Cap. 44**

**No hay igual**

El muchacho se había olvidado completamente a que había venido y donde estaba, ella había olvidado que debía odiarlo y solo sentían, besaba su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, -Espera, -murmuro Asuka no podía desabrochar el maldito cinturón con una sola mano. Kensuke no le hizo caso, había avanzado demasiado para poder detenerse, succiono sus labios… Haciéndola olvidar cualquier intento de querer detenerlo.

La puerta que resonó en la sala lo hizo separarse bruscamente de Asuka, cuando esta finalmente había logrado poder desabrochar su cinturón.

Había hecho efecto en él como un molesto detonante volviéndolo a la realidad, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? La señorita Misato estaba en la habitación de al lado, y lo que era peor aún, ¿Asuka deseaba ganar a como diera lugar?, ¿o él pensaba aprovecharse de eso?

Se paso ambas manos por la cabeza alborotándose el cabello, sin saber qué hacer, se atrevió a mirarla, aun sin sus gafas a pesar de la borrosidad pudo ver que ella lo observaba con cara de confusión y extrañeza, con los labios rojos e hinchados, respirando entrecortadamente igual que él. Se abrocho su cinturón otra vez y recogió el suéter del suelo.

-¿Pero que te has creído?, ¡no puedes entrar a mi cuarto seducirme y luego largarte! -Se cruzo de brazos recostándose de la puerta.

- Devuélveme mis lentes, -ella noto que aun tenía sus lentes en una mano, -No voy aprovecharme de ti. -dijo mientras se ponía el suéter.

Y había sido una decisión muy difícil, quizás la más difícil que había tomado, porque la deseaba como nunca, como a nadie, y esa era su única oportunidad de estar con Asuka, pero no iba hacerle el amor para luego irse y que ella pensara que la había usado.

Asuka al escucharlo arrugo la frente, él definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella, seducirla y luego dejarla con las ganas, era una estupenda forma de vengarse. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió a ella?

-¡No voy a devolverte nada! -respondió de malhumor.

-No lo hagas más difícil, devuélveme mis lentes. -Pidió ya sin mucha convicción, ella los empuño, -Ves por eso es que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, todo te lo tomas a juego.

-¡No es verdad! -Protesto con terquedad, -¿Sabes qué?, ¡no me importa piensa lo que te dé la gana!, ¡tómalos y ya lárgate! -Le devolvió los lentes de mala gana y se aparto de la puerta.

-¿Si? hacer una competencia para recuperarme, debe ser algo muy serio para ti, -dijo irónico, tomo el dibujo que se le había deslizado de sus manos minutos atrás.

Cuando Kensuke salió del cuarto se topo en la sala con Shinji que parecía muy enojado, no se tomo la molestia en preguntarle, que le pasaba, como tampoco se la tomo en responder las preguntas que este le hizo cuando lo vio. Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. Asuka camino despacio hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, tomo una almohada y la lanzo contra la puerta, miro el techo y repaso el momento, varias veces.

-¡Un momento! -Salto como un resalte de la cama.

Se puso una blusa y salió del cuarto iba a matar a Hikari, cuando salió vio a Shinji en la sala, le grito un par de cosas por ese portazo, Shinji solo se limito a mirarla en silencio.

Hikari en su casa, preparaba galletas, ella y sus hermanas habían limpiado la casa para recibir a los amigas de Nozomi, cuando la alemana se presento en su casa.

-¿Dónde diablos esta tu hermana? -le pregunto con brusquedad a Kodama que fue la que tuvo la mala suerte de abrir la puerta. Asuka pasó hasta la sala sin esperar a ser invitada.

-Hola, ella está en su cuarto, fue a cambiarse. -fue la respuesta asustada de la chica que se parecía mucho a su hermana.

La pelirroja se dirigió al cuarto y se cruzo por el camino con la pequeña Nozomi, que al verla con cara de asesina en serie, se aparto de su camino con rapidez antes de ser atropellada.

-¡Asuka!. -exclamo Hikari sorprendida cuando la pelirroja irrumpió en su cuarto repentinamente, -me asustaste.

-¡Miserable traidora!, -le grito, -¡cómo pudiste decirle a Kensuke lo del reto!, esta si que no te la perdono, sucia traidora. -mascullo al tiempo que la abofeteaba.

-¡No fui yo te lo juro! ¡No fui yo! -se defendió asustada tocándose la mejilla enrojecida.

-JA.., ¿ENTONCES FUI YO? ARRUINASTE MI ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD, -le grito, caminando de un lado para el otro apretando los puños. -y dices que eres mi amiga, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.., no déjame adivinar., fue por tu estúpida moral ¿verdad? Y NO TE IMPORTO HUNDIRME

-Él ya lo sabía. -Respondió la castaña cuando Asuka se detuvo para respirar.

-¿CÓMO? la única forma de que lo supiera es que TU SE LO CONTARAS.

-PUES NO, SACO SUS PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES ASUKA, ¿ACASO CREES QUE TODOS A TU ALREDEDOR SON IDIOTAS? -le grito Hikari, Asuka se sorprendió por esa reacción. -crees que no le parecería raro que de pronto comenzaras a acosarlo para que volvieran. KENSUKE NO ES TONTO.

Asuka la miro con furia, ¿y si Hikari tenía razón? ¿Y si Kensuke sabía todo desde el principio?, se sintió mal por eso. Estaba perdida, nunca tuvo realmente una oportunidad, Kensuke era demasiado gentil como para contarle que lo sabía todo. ¡Atrahlen! Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo en ella.

-Lamento haberte golpeado. -Se disculpo con sinceridad, no quería perder también a su mejor amiga en el mismo día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La primera vez que Shinji Ikari fue al apartamento de Rei había visto que la chica vivía en una especie de cuarto con paredes sin pintar, una cama, una silla y una mesa. Nada más sencillo y a la vez más deprimente.

Ahora que volvía al mismo lugar se sorprendió de encontrar la misma habitación solo que ahora no dada esa sensación de abandono, ahora parecía un lugar habitado. Lo que la hacía diferente no eran las paredes que seguían iguales, sino la presencia de nuevos objetos que no estaban antes, un televisor pequeño, una laptop.

El chico camino con un felino entre sus manos por la habitación recorriendo todo con la vista. Rei había bajado un momento y lo había dejado solo con los gatos. Vio una enciclopedia de arte que la muchacha tenía abierta en la página 359, se acerco y leyó algunas líneas salteadas "ampliación y reconstrucción, nuevas salas del museo el Museo Louvre toda una sensación para los artistas y los turistas".

Shinji se preguntaba qué otras cosas más desconocía de la muchacha, cuando la puerta se abrió y él pego un brinco alejándose del libro.

-Eh.., Rei estaba mirando por la ventana, parece que va a llover, espero que no porque no he traído un paraguas. -explico de forma atropellada.

-¿Ya comieron? -pregunto Rei cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Shinji noto que traía un paquete.

-Eh… Si, solo falta la hembra. ¿Y eso, un paquete de Nerv? -pregunto por sacar conversación, ella se dirigió a la cama y lo metió bajo esta.

-No.

-Ah.., bueno supongo que es personal, -comento avergonzado.

-Supongo que si, -Contesto seria. Preguntándose cuanto más se quedaría Shinji, quería saber lo que había dentro del paquete.

Shinji se puso a jugar con los felinos, lo observo en silencio y luego se sentó en la cama, Shinji no dejaba de sentirse como un intruso, era una presión enorme para él tener que esforzarse en buscar un tema de conversación para romper los largos silencios que se hacían entre ellos.

-¿Les has puesto nombres?

-¿A quién? -pregunto distraída.

-A los gatos.

-No, yo los llamo gatos, -Shinji sonrío ante esa respuesta y Rei pensó que era extraño verle sonreír, -se irán pronto. -Agrego mirando hacia la ventana incomoda, estaba cero acostumbrada a compartir su espacio con otra persona y Shinji había invadido el suyo.

-Pero son tan pequeños. -se lamento

-¿Conoces a alguien que los quiera?

-No, pero podemos preguntar en la escuela, pero igual necesitan un nombre. -le aconsejo.

A Rei ese asunto le era indiferente, minutos después Shinji se fue. Rei saco el paquete y lo abrió. Kail le había contado la historia de un artista muy pobre que pintaba en las plazas de París, a cambio de dinero, según el chico el viejo parecía un mendigo pero tenía gran talento, Rei le había hecho saber al muchacho su deseo por ver alguna de sus obras.

Abrió la carta que venía con el paquete.

_¡Hola cenicienta!, sé que me dijiste que te _

_Enviara una foto por e-mail, pero me pareció mucho_

_mejor ayudar al pobre hombre, creo que el lienzo_

_merece estar pegado en la pared de tu apartamento, fue_

_muy difícil escoger entre tantas obras. Espero no haber_

_elegido mal._

Tomo el lienzo con ambas manos, tenía razón, él artista tenía una técnica limpia, trabajaba los contrastes de colores mucho mejor que ella, prevalecían el uso de las líneas abiertas. Parecía una ciudad rodeada de Aves que huían de esta, el estilo era abstraccionismo geométrico con colores muy vivos.

Pero no podía colocarlo en la pared porque antes tendría que clavar un clavo en ella, así que dejo el cuadro en una esquina en el suelo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con Kensuke y su amiga Hikari, la castaña no sabía que había pasado entre ambos chicos, pues Asuka esta vez no le había contado nada, de hecho Hikari creía que Asuka ya no confiaba en ella y eso le dolía.

La pelirroja se mantenía distante, no quería salir a ningún lado, siempre que la invitaba a su casa, tenía una escusa para no poder ir y según Shinji ella solo salía de su cuarto para ir a la escuela o Nerv.

-Voy a terminar con Touji. -le dijo Hikari a la alemana cuando estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja. Con la escusa de que su computadora estaba dañada había logrado que Asuka la dejara entrar en su cuarto.

-Aja -escucho que respondió la pelirroja.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Voy a terminar con Touji!. -repitió llamando su atención.

-¿Si? -dejo la revista para mirarla absolutamente perpleja. -¿otra vez? ¿Ahora que te hizo el idiota?

-Me he cansado de esperar a que cambie su actitud, es como un circulo se repite una y otra vez, cuando cree que me tiene segura me abandona, se olvida de mi y prefiere estar con sus amigos o con su equipo, y ahora que le dieron el titulo de capitán del equipo de basketball, es peor.

Asuka levanto ambas cejas al escucharla desahogarse y luego volvió su atención a la revista, dudaba de que fuera verdad, últimamente Hikari solo buscaba llamar su atención de cualquier forma.

-¿No me dirás nada? -le pregunto su amiga, Asuka la miro fastidiada.

-Tú ya sabias como era Suzuhara ¿ahora pretendes que cambie por ti? Y si lo hace ¿Qué?, valoras ese cambio o solo creerás que finge para que estés con él. -La castaña la miro asombrada.

-Pensé que Touji te caía mal.

-Y así es, pero es tu decisión no la mía, no me pidas consejos -Respondió con simpleza.

"Su decisión, la había dejado más confundida". Hikari continúo con sus deberes y Asuka en su cama continuo con la revista. La castaña miraba cada cierto tiempo a la pelirroja, ella seguía poniéndose el reloj que Kensuke le había regalado, aun tenía el calendario en la pared con la fecha 22 de Enero marcada con un corazón, su aniversario, lo sabía porque la pelirroja se lo había contado. Y aun no lo eliminaba de sus contactos en ninguna de sus páginas sociales. Hikari se sintió indignada, a ella que no le hizo nada, la trataba con frialdad y Kensuke seguía conservando su lugar a pesar de todo.

-Sabes, deberías conocer a otros chicos, Kensuke no vale la pena, no te merece, es un idiota, ingrato y se cree dueño de la verdad, ni siquiera es…

-¡Cállate Hikari! -la interrumpió de manera tajante, la única que tenía derecho a hablar mal de Kensuke era ella. Hikari enmudeció al instante, -¡dijiste que tenía que hacer algo, pues ve!

-¿Me estas corriendo? -le pregunto perpleja.

-¡Sí!. -Contesto con voz firme, estaba cansada de que su amiga no la dejara sola, no quería ayuda, no quería compañía, no quería que nadie le hablara, ¿es que no podía entender eso?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La gente que Nerv la había estado siguiéndola a todas partes durante dos semanas, Rei solo fingía no darse cuenta de ese detalle. La doctora Ritsuko Akagi, la había interrogado un par de veces, queriendo saber si en realidad se estaba tomando la cantidad de fármacos que ella le había recetado.

Rei la había escuchado mencionarle algo al comandante Ikari, de la posibilidad de internarla de nuevo en Nerv. La chica se sintió espantada, a ese lugar horrible no quería volver. Afortunadamente al comandante pareció no interesarle la idea de la doctora o por lo menos eso le pareció a la piloto.

_Hace dos semanas_

-Rei se me ha informado que has estado inscrita en una institución donde se realizan cursos, ¿es eso verdad? -le pregunto el comandante Ikari

-Es cierto, -contesto con voz monocorde, preguntándose para que se lo preguntaba si ya debía tener un informe completo de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses.

-Creí que ya sabias que no puedes distraerte del objetivo. ¿Cuál es tu única misión?

-Destruir a todos los ángeles, señor. -Respondió automática.

-Eso es, mantén esa actitud y todo ira bien, ¡No te distraigas con tonterías!. -le ordeno, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el Comandante Ikari salió, Rei miro la espalda del hombre con rabia, por primera vez había sentido otra cosa que no fuera admiración hacia él.

Dos semanas después, la profesora que tenia donde antes veía el curso le había mandado a avisar con Kensuke que fuera, porque le iba a entregar su certificado aun así ella no hubiese terminado el curso, según la profesora lo merecía.

¿Lo merecía? Nunca nadie empleo esas palabras para referirse a ella, ¿en realidad lo merecía? ¿O solo lo decía por cortesía?

Llego al instituto algo paranoica, había logrado burlar a los espías, no sabía porque estaba actuando de esa forma, no quería incumplir las órdenes del Comandante Ikari, jamás lo había desobedecido en algo, y se sentía culpable por eso.

Pero aun así estaba allí, quería ver ese diploma, ver su nombre escrito en el, antes de tener que destruirlo. Aun así decidió que lo más sensato era cumplir la orden, se devolviera a su apartamento antes de que los guardias de Nerv, notaran algo raro, o antes de que alguien conocido la viera.

-¡Ayamani! -escucho una voz conocida a sus espalda se volvió para mirarla.

-Profesora -murmuro, ahora sí que le resultaría difícil poder marcharse.

-Ven conmigo Ayanami.

Todo estaba igual como la última vez que estuvo allí, las paredes de vidrio tan limpias como siempre, el piso blanco impecable, los alumnos de música sentados en la placita practicando con sus instrumentos.

Varios de sus ex compañeros la saludaron de un "hola", otros le preguntaron que le había pasado. Dio la misma versión para todos, se mudaría de ciudad. No sabía de dónde saco la idea, pero recordó a la segunda elegida que era muy buena para inventar cosas.

Doblo el certificado en cuatro partes y se lo metió en un bolsillo de su uniforme, cuando se dirigía camino a la salida se encontró con Akaris Liu, la muchacha se apodera de su brazo impidiéndole huir, le pregunto por Kensuke, la piloto ya la suponía Akaris solo se le acercaba cuando quería estar, encontrar o hablar sobre Kensuke Aida. Al final nunca supo si hubo historia o no entre ellos, no se atrevió a preguntárselo porque temía que esta se encadenara y no la dejara irse.

La invito a una pijamada en su casa, y luego se fue al muy estilo de Akaris Liu, sin esperar respuesta, solo dijo que la pasaría buscando, Rei no se preocupo la chica ni siquiera sabía donde vivía ella.

Regreso a su apartamento pensando en cosa seria una pijamada, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, había escuchado una vez a la delegada del salón invitar a dos compañeras de clases a una cosa de esas, tal vez era una comida. Cuando abrió la puerta los gatos la recibieron con un concierto a coro y sus peludas colas levantadas.

El domingo por la tarde Kensuke llego a su casa físicamente agotado, durante dos días seguidos había cavado suficientes hoyos, como para no querer volver a ver otro en su vida, tenía las manos llenas de dolorosas ampollas rotas. Pero había terminado con el jardín, ¡era libre!.

Saco de la nevera un trozo de Pizza campesina, que había escondido la noche anterior cuando sus dos amigos invadieron en su casa, lo metió en el horno microondas y sucio de tierra como estaba se sentó en el mueble sin ningún remordimiento. Era una suerte vivir solo, no había nadie para regañarlo, Encendió la Tv _Ya averiguaría como Zotaki logro librarse del castigo._ Pensó enfadado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto el concierto? -le pregunto el chico al verla con la mirada perdida en su batido de fresas. -¡Asuka! ¿me estas escuchando? -le hizo señas con las manos para llamar su atención.

-Claro Kensuke. -contesto aburrida, moviendo la bebida con el pitillo.

-¿Como me has llamado? -pregunto el muchacho, ella parpadeo varias veces como si recién notara su presencia y esta no fuera de su agrado.

_¿Qué rayos había dicho?, ¿lo había llamado Kensuke?, ¿o solo se había imaginado que lo decía?,_ miro al chico que no tenia buena cara y comprobó sus sospechas.

-¡Kétchup! que está claro que esto no es Kétchup -se apresuro a responder tomando la salsa de tomate que estaba en la mesa, el chico la miro como si estuviese loca, pero no insistió.

La pelirroja había pasado la mitad del tiempo criticando al chico y la otra mitad comparándolo con Kensuke, era algo involuntario no podía dejar de hacerlo, y ahora se sentía culpable, había traicionado sus propios sentimientos.

-¿No te gusto el concierto? no te ves muy feliz. -le pregunto el chico tocando su mano en un gesto para llamar su atención, pero Asuka la aparto con brusquedad, no había dejado que el chico le pusiera un dedo encima. Y tuvo ganas de gritarle por hacerlo.

-¡Claro que si!, ¡ver cantar a una manada de gorilas!, ¡a sido perfecto!, me deja alucinando, en serio, -se mofo, él la miro avergonzado sin saber que decir, -¡yo me marcho!, -anuncio levantándose para irse y salió de la cafetería dejando al chico perplejo.

Y luego volvió a entrar, el muchacho la miro más sorprendido aun. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Después de lo que paso con Zotaki era mejor aclarar las cosas.

-Oye tu, no tengo nada en contra de ti, en serio, no te conozco, como para decir un montón de cosas lindas sobre ti, para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Pe.. Pero..,

Iba hablar él, pero ella continuo.

-Pero Hannah Koise, si, ella si podría decir cosas lindas sobre ti, a ella si le gustaría salir, yo no estoy disponible. -Él la miro completamente asombrado de toda esa extraña situación.

Salió a la calle y miro el cielo despejado ya era de noche, las estrellas plateadas brillaban unas más que otras. Era plenamente consciente de que podía llegar hasta a su vejes engañándose, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, habían cosas que no podía hacer. Tomo un taxi para irse a su casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de ver en DVD un maratón de Naruto y Dragón ball Z, miro su reloj sorprendido de la hora ya se había hecho de noche, se baño se puso su pijama volvió a comer y se acostó a dormir, pero su amigo Touji lo llamo por teléfono para decirle que Hikari había terminado con él.

-Lo siento amigo pero no se que mas decirte, creo que ya te lo esperabas ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!, ¡pensé que estaba loca por mi!.

-La descuidas demasiado ¿qué esperabas?, -dijo Kensuke bostezando.

-¿Ahora vas a regañarme tu también? ya Shinji me sermoneo.

-Aja, hablamos mañana, están tocando la puerta.

Corto la llamada, y se tumbo en la cama envolviéndose en las sabanas, pero apena cerró los ojos, su mentira se convirtió en verdad, fingió no escucharla, pero eso no disminuía el molesto sonido, así que salió de la cama de malhumor, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, para luego quedarse sin aliento ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Mentí cuando te dije que no me importaba lo que pensaras de mi, - hablo apenas él abrió la puerta. -si me importa, porque yo te amo. -Kensuke sintió que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. -Sé que es demasiado tarde para decirlo.., pero solo quería que lo supieras, porque me he arrepentido durante dos meses de no habértelo dicho antes, y no pasare el resto de mi vida lamentándome por no decirlo.

Asuka dio un paso a atrás con la mirada fija en él, luego se volvió y camino hacia el taxi que la esperaba, no esperaba nada de Kensuke, solo necesitaba decirlo. Y al hacerlo se sintió mucho mejor, estaba cerrado un capitulo es su vida. Kensuke parpadeo varias veces asombrado.

-¿Solo te irás? -le pregunto, ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Se que no lo crees, y reconozco que me equivoque tanta veces que comprendo que no me creas, -él bajo las escaleritas de la puerta escuchándola y camino hasta quedar frente a ella. -una vez dijiste que solo querías escucharlo cuando lo sintiera en verdad, te digo ahora, que no te lo diría sino fuera la verdad.

Kensuke la miro asimilando cada palabra, él creía que Asuka lo odiaba desde que se negó a estar con ella. Por eso la presencia de Asuka lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y la sinceridad de sus palabras lo había dejado desarmado, tenía la sensación de que ella de alguna forma se estaba despidiendo pero esta vez seria definitivo, se froto la frente estresado sin saber que pensar, su cerebro parecía haberse paralizado y no sabía que debía hacer.

-¡Oiga señorita! ¿Se va o se queda?, -grito el taxista sonando la bocina, -¡no me hablo nada de tener que esperar!, ¡tendrá que pagarme más por eso!

Ambos chicos lo miraron, Kensuke frunció el ceño al ver a un tipo barbudo y con aspecto de haberse escapado de alguna prisión. Asuka miro una vez más a Kensuke y como él seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se giro en redondo para irse. Kensuke volvió su atención a ella y la agarro del antebrazo para detenerla, haciéndola quedar frente a él nuevamente, ella esquivo su mirada, si él comenzaba llamarla mentirosa, no creía poder reprimir las ganas llorar, estaba muy cansada para hacerlo, Kensuke se digo internamente que tenía que decir algo.

-Yo también me equivoque contigo, fui muy injusto y te pido disculpas por eso, -ella levanto una ceja incrédula ese gesto hizo que Kensuke se asustara un poco, tuvo que tomarse varios segundo antes de continuar. Agarro la mano de Asuka y ella lo miro.

-Yo nunca te olvide Asuka, -el corazón de Asuka comenzó latir con fuerza, -Aun no es tarde, ¿qué dices si lo intentamos?, -sonrío y Asuka creyó que sus dientes eras demasiado blancos, -¿quieres ser mi novia linda otra vez? -Le pregunto en tono juguetón, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para un rotundo no, porque aunque ella lo quisiera, también era demasiado orgullosa.

Ella se ruborizo y miro al taxista que los miraba, fastidiado de tener que esperar, Asuka no quería publico ya de por si la escena le resultaba vergonzosa, como para también tener testigos.

Kensuke pensó que a ella debía resultarle patético era la segunda vez que le pedía que fuera su novia, la primera se lo grito en la escuela y ahora lo hacía con su pijama y con sus pantuflas de Spiderman. "Una peor que la otra"

-Solo si te quitas esas ridículas pantuflas. -contesto medio burlona, Kensuke sonrío aliviado y feliz, "eso viniendo de Asuka, era un indiscutible sí". Ella sonrío.

-Bueno.., ya sabes que soy algo egocéntrico, -se rasco la cabeza avergonzado mirando sus pies, -Pero dame un minuto me cambio de ropa y te acompaño a tu casa, ese tipo no me inspira nada de confianza. -agrego mirando al chofer que encendía un cigarrillo. -¿Cómo fue que terminaste subiéndote en ese taxi?

-Bueno querido, no tenia elección, fue el único que quiso entrar a este vecindario de noche, además yo estaba muy lejos de aquí, -Explico frotándose las manos por causa de la brisa fría y húmeda, -ve a cambiarte -lo apuro, Kensuke entro a la casa pensando en que debía recordar darle las gracias al chofer, ya no le caía mal.

* * *

**Nota:** hasta que por fin llegan a este capítulo jajaja… Hace tiempo que lo había escrito pero ayer mismo lo cambien, así soy, escribo algo y luego no lo uso, esta vez cambie el final.

No revelare nada del próximo capítulo :-) no tengo tiempo, tengo que diseñar un plano seriado, que fastidio, gracias por leer y chaito.


	45. Tonto y retonto

**Cap. 45**

**Tonto y retonto**

-¡Hola Rei! -escucho la voz de Shinji apenas entro al colegio, lo miro y este parecía muy ansioso.

-Hola.

-Mira he investigado sobre los gatos, y no se como no se han muerto. -explico Shinji mientras caminaban hacia las instalaciones.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ha que le hemos estado dándole leche completa, y no esta bien.

-¿Porque no?

-Se enferman y mueren, son muy pequeños para beberla. -dijo Shinji haciendo señas con las manos.

-¿Y cual es tu idea? -pregunto suponiendo que él ya debía tener la solución.

-Sino queremos que se nos mueran, tenemos que buscarle leche de gata -esperaba que Rei hiciera algún gesto pero la chica ni se inmuto, y Shinji supuso que no había comprendido, algunos de los alumnos que estaban cerca los miraron con atención al escucharlos.

-Yo no creo que vendan ese tipo de leche. ¿O si? -pregunto intentando hacer memoria, no recordaba a ver leído nunca una lata que dijera "Leche de Gata instantánea", Iba a poner mas atención para la próxima, la ciencia había avanzado tanto que no se sorprendería de que existiera.

-No la venden, tendremos que buscar una gata preñada o que este criando. -dijo Shinji con una risita. Rei no sabia si el piloto estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio, era difícil saberlo.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, mejor seria que los regaláramos. -opino Rei con expresión seria.

-Eso seria igual a cometer un homicidio, ¡son muy pequeños!, no sabrían como alimentarlos. -le recordó -He pensado que podríamos ir por allí y…,

-¿Y secuestrar una gata? -completo ella algo chocada pues en ese momento asumió que Ikari se estaba burlando de ella, Shinji rió y Ayamani se adelanto dejándolo atrás.

-¡Pero morirán sino lo hacemos!, ¡somos como sus padres! ¡Es nuestra responsabilidad!. -insistió siguiéndola.

Rei pensó que Shinji estaba loco deremate y no tenia a quien fastidiar, ¿como sus padres?, en mala hora fue a pedirle ayuda a Shinji, ¿secuestrar una Gata?, era completamente ridículo.

-No voy a robar una Gata preñada. -le advirtió

Entro al aula y tras ella Shinji, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y como suponía Ikari siguió insistiendo.

-Ok voy a preguntarle a los muchachos si saben de alguien que tenga una gata preñada. -dijo el piloto convencido de que era la mejor idea, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa de Rei y esta pensó que seria una mañana larga.

La piloto saco sus útiles no iba a decirle nada mas, Shinji comprendiendo que Rei ya no quería seguir hablando del asunto se cambio de puesto sentándose cerca de sus amigos. Ayanami que escribía la fecha en su cuaderno, alzo la cabeza cuando la pelirroja entro de repente al salón como si fuese impulsada a la fuerza en contra de su voluntad, y los miro a todos con cara de espanto.

-¡Buenos días Asuka!. -escucho que la saludo Hikari

-Si, si, Guten morgen. -respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, miro a Kensuke y respiro hondo llenándose valor, adopto su típica pose de superioridad. -¡Oigan tengo que darles una mala noticia a todos los chicos!.

Todos la miraron y ella prosiguió, -¡yo Soryu Asuka Langley, ya no soy agente libre!, lo siento mucho se que muchos de ustedes quisieran salir conmigo, -agrego en tono arrogante, varios de sus compañeros arrugaron la frente y ella sonrío con sorna, -¿pero que se hace?, la vida es injusta, tengo novio, -anuncio de sopetón, -¡Ven aquí Kensuke! -concluyo fingiendo que todo aquello era de lo mas normal.

Kensuke que todavía seguía pasmado por toda la situación, enrojeció completamente cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, Touji lo miraba boquiabierta, camino lento, muerto de la vergüenza hasta el centro del aula escuchando los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿No crees que merezco un beso? - Asuka le pregunto en voz baja cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Si. -murmuro él, sintiéndose aplastado por la multitud de miradas.

Asuka incapaz de seguir alargando el incomodo momento, se acerco mas, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, se besaron… Mientras 22 pares de ojos los miraban estupefactos.

-¿PERO QUE ES ESTO? -pregunto la profesora escandalizada cuando entro al salón y los vio, ellos se separaron entre aplausos y suspiros de parte de las chicas que estaban encantadas con la escena tan romántica.

-Un beso.

Alguien respondió, la profesora busco con la vista al atrevido dispuesta a mandarle un pase directo a la dirección, pero al descubrir que era Ayanami Rei, la alumna modelo, se sorprendió tanto que no dijo nada. Rei estaba entretenida pensando en todo lo que la segunda elegida acababa de hacer, que ni se inmuto cuando todas las miradas se posaron ahora sobre ella.

Asuka y Kensuke se disculparon varias veces avergonzados con la profesora y volvieron a sus puestos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Como te has empatado con Asuka?, ¡hermano es una víbora! ¡Una víbora!. -exclamo Touji perplejo, cuando Kensuke se fue a sentar a su lado.

-¡En horabuena! -exclamo Shinji con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en la espalda. Kensuke aturdido apenas pudo sonreír.

-¡Que feliz estoy por ti, muchas felicidades! -exclamo Hikari radiante de alegría cuando Asuka paso por su lado. La pelirroja se limito a sentarse en su silla, no soportaba las miradas de todos, observándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

La clase comenzó con dificulta, porque todos querían hablar sobre lo que acaban de ver.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Al fin te encuentro, te e buscado por toda las escuela. -le dijo Hikari a la alemana, pues esta después de la clase desapareció, ella, Kensuke y todos querían verla.

La pelirroja despego la cabeza de la mesa para mirarla, estaba en una de las mesas del patio del colegio, detrás de un gran árbol.

-¡Me alegro mucho de que volvieran! Y de que todo este normal entre ustedes. -la animo Hikari, comprendiendo que Asuka moría de la vergüenza y por eso se estaba escondiendo, la alemana la miro con ceño.

-¿A la normalidad? Nada va a volver hacer como antes.

-¿porque lo dices? -pregunto sin entender.

-¡olvidas que acabo de anunciar mi noviazgo públicamente! -Hikari sonrío y ella tuvo ganas de insultarla, -ademas no hemos vuelto del todo.., estamos en algo así como, -miro hacia los alrededores, -un periodo de prueba. -añadió en voz baja y apenas termino la frase Hikari soltó una carcajada.

-¿Porque demonios te ríes? -gruño

-Es que me parece muy gracioso, que tú, ¡la gran Asuka a prueba!. -comento entre risas.

-¡No te rías! -le ordeno enojada, era el colmo que hasta ella se burlara.

-Pero sino me estoy burlando, -dejando de reir, -me parece muy bien que se estén dando otra oportunidad, es solo que me sorprendió, ¿viste a Roland?, estaba morado como una uva, cuando te escucho, (N/A: Roland es el chico con que Asuka fue al concierto) creo que no se alegro mucho. -agrego con otra risita.

A la pelirroja le importaba un pepino lo que quisiera el tal Roland, no sabia en que estaba pensando cuando acepto salir con un compañero de clases, tal vez solo quería que Kensuke se enterara.

-Tu debes quererlo mucho, para hacer lo que hiciste, fue muy bonito y romántico. -suspiro recordando la escena y Asuka torció la boca como si hubiese tragado algo asqueroso.

-¡Fue una estupidez! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan idiota en la vida!. Voy a pasarle una factura muy cara por lo que hice. -hablo entre dientes y la delegada volvió a reír.

-¿Fue real todo lo que paso allá? -pregunto Kensuke acercándose a ellas, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No, fue una pesadilla y creo que voy a suicidarme, -irónica, -¡alguien que me despierte! -exclamo con dramatismo, Kensuke y Hikari rompieron a reír, y la pelirroja los miro enfadada.

-Me encanta tu amiga, no las piensa, -le dijo Kensuke a Hikari, se sentó en la mesa donde estaban ellas.

-Y cuando esta enojada piensa menos. -comento Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Eso si, a veces me da miedo.

-¡Oye, sigo aquí! -protesto Asuka.

-Bueno yo los dejo, -comento Hikari guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, se fue dejándolos solos.

-Hay lo tienes, un reconocimiento publico, calculo que en 2 horas ya toda la escuela lo sabe, era lo que querías ¿no?.., ¡hablaran de esto durante semanas! -hizo un mueca de horror y Kensuke tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse.

-Deberías de estar feliz, no lo he hecho por nadie. ¡Es mas en mi vida no lo vuelvo hacer! -exclamo ella recostando otra vez la cabeza en la mesa, tapándose la cara con los brazos. Había sido horrible para ella.

Kensuke por un lado tenía ganar de reírse por lo exagerada que era su novia, y por otra parte no sabia que hacer para recompensarla. No se imagino que ella hiciera algo así, creyó que solo se lo diría a sus amigos.

-Mi linda, nadie había hecho algo así por mi, -dijo tocándole un brazo, -gracias, nunca voy a olvidarlo -ella levanto la cara para mirarlo, sintiéndose menos estúpida.

-Ni yo, supongo que e ganado muchos puntos, porque lo que hice, vale mas que un beso. -él sonrío.

-Tienes muchos puntos positivos, pero si quieres, puedes seguir besándome, -bromeo.

-Humm.., encontrare una mejor forma de que me pagues, eso no lo dudes querido,-dijo en un tono que a Kensuke le pareció muy sensual.

-¿Si? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora mismo a mi casa? -Sonrío con picardía, ella pareció asustarse y Kensuke se echo a reír.

-Tengo que entregar un informe.

-Dáselo a Horaki. -propuso él

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Después de las clases Rei y Shinji se habían ido juntos, el muchacho la acompaño hasta el edificio donde ella vivía, para según él vigilar las calles en busca de alguna Gata huérfana, ella comenzaba a creer que era una broma demasiada larga y sin gracia.

Kensuke termino de comer y se fue a la plaza central, Shinji le había enviado un mensaje de texto S.O.S. Intento persuadirlo para que le pidiera ayuda a Touji pero según Shinji este iba a burlarse de él.

-Y bien, aquí estoy, ¿que es eso tan urgente? Habla rápido porque tengo que hacer algo -le pregunto Kensuke frenando su bicicleta frente a Shinji que lo esperaba con un saco.

Shinji se puso de pie, y le hizo un resumen rápido de la historia y de lo que quería. A Kensuke le dio un ataque de risa y no dejo de reír sino fue hasta que el piloto se enojo.

-Ya., ya.., es que es muy gracioso, -secándose las lagrimas, -tienes una forma muy rara de ligar, he visto cosas raras pero esto lo supera todo, mira que llevarle una gata preñada a Rei jeje…

-¡No estoy ligando!, ¿que no escuchaste la parte de los gatos? -le pregunto con voz cansina, su amigo volvió a reír.

-¡Confiesa que te la quieres ligar!, -Shinji frunció el ceño, -ahora hablando en serio, ¿juegan al papá y la mamá con los hijitos? -soltó una carcajada porque Shinji apretó un puño mirándolo.

-Sino me vas a ayudar, mejor déjame solo -gruño enfadado

-¡Vamos amigo solo era una broma! -Le dio una palmada en la espalda, -bien vayamos por esa Gata rápido, -monto su bicicleta al igual que Shinji y emprendieron el recorrido por las calles de Tokio -03.

-¡Mira por aquí vive! -dijo Shinji señalando un callejón.

-¿Estas seguro que no tiene dueño?

-No, la estuve vigilando con Rei después de la escuela, debe estar por allí, vamos a esperar. -explico Shinji entregándole el saco a su amigo.

A Kensuke se le hacia dificilísimo imaginarse a Rei en ese plan. Miro a Shinji y decidió molestarlo otro rato más hasta que apareciera la fulana Gata.

-Oye Shinji, no te parece mejor llevarla a comer, conozco a Rei y no creo que le guste que le des un regalo que implique otra responsabilidad, o sea mas trabajo.

-¡Que no es un regalo, ya deja la lata con eso! -protesto

-Sabes creo que tu le gustas a Rei. -invento fingiendo seriedad

-¿En serio? -pregunto Shinji interesadísimo, Kensuke sonrío con maldad.

-Si vale tú le gustas, y creo que espera que hagas algo… Deberías tirarle el lance, no vaya ser que alguien se te adelante, lo digo porque Rei es muy guapa y ya sabes hay muchos chicos libres buscando novias.

¿Rei esperaba algo de él? Shinji de pronto se sintió estresado ¿y ahora que iba hacer?

-No se como hacerlo. -Confeso Shinji completamente rojo, -Yo no soy como tu o Touji, a mi me da mucha pena decirles esas cosas a las chicas, ademas Rei me intimida. -agrego en tono tristón, Kensuke se sintió moralmente obligado a sacar a Shinji de su caparazón.

-Pues amigo voy a confesarte que a mi Asuka me intimidaba y no solo eso me daba terror que supiera sobre mis sentimientos por ella, porque los dos sabemos como es ella, se burlaría de mi, era capaz de publicarlo en internet solo por diversión, ademas estaba el hecho de que yo para ella no era nadie.

-¿Y entonces como hiciste que se fijara en ti?. -pregunto sintiéndose comprendido, Kensuke sonrío, Shinji al fin reconocía que le gustaba Rei.

-Me la fui ganando poco a poco, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarme a ella y hablarle, tienes que insistir Shinji, pero a la vez ser paciente y no negarles nada. ¿Que chica quiere tener un novio que no esta dispuesto a complacerla en todo?.., Ninguna. -explico encogiéndose de hombros como si dijera algo demasiado obvio.

-¿No negarles nada? -repitió confundido, _"pero si Rei nunca le pedía nada"_

-tu eres suicida, con lo pesada que es Asuka no me quiero ni imaginar cuantas veces fuiste rechazado. -comento Shinji entre risas, pero Kensuke se mantuvo serio.

Kensuke no dijo nada, parecía que él, era el único que lograba ver en ella todos los sentimientos nobles que la pelirroja se esforzaba por ocultar, nadie lo comprendía, por eso siempre seria visto como un masoquista. Arrugo la frente, no le importaba, Asuka lo amaba y punto, y se sentía muy bien de saber que era el único que se había ganado su corazón.

-¡Mira! ¿Es esa la Gata? -exclamo Kensuke.

-¡Si, esa es! ¡Yo la agarro y tú ten listo el saco!

Los dos dejaron las bicicletas en el suelo y siguieron a la Gata, esta al verlos seguirla comenzó a correr y tras ella los dos chicos. A Kensuke le daba mucha pena que la gente lo viera, Shinji en cambio estaba cegado por la necesidad de atraparla, la atrapo por unos instantes pero esta le aruño los brazo y logro soltarse. Entre los dos la acorralaron, la atraparon y la metieron en el saco.

-¡Policía me han robado mi Gata, estos delincuentes! -chillaba una mujer regordeta golpeándolos con su bolso.

-¡Oh no! -exclamaron los dos al unísono intentando esquivar los golpes. Kensuke soltó el saco y el animal salio corriendo despavorido.

-¡Shinji corre! -le grito Kensuke viendo que un policía esperaba que los carros pasaran para poder cruzar hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los subieron a sus bicicletas y salieron a toda prisa, cuando escucharon las sirenas de la patrulla policial.

-¡Tenemos que entregarnos! -le grito Shinji casi sin aliento

-¡Estas loco!, ¡no voy a ir a la cárcel por tu culpa!

Se metieron por varias calles hasta que llegaron a la calle donde vivía Shinji, dejaron las bicicletas tiradas en el estacionamiento y subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, Kensuke sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Escuchaban las sirenas cerca del edificio, (creían que los seguían a ellos) tocaron la puerta desesperados porque Shinji no encontraba las llaves.

-Pero que demo.., -Asuka no termino de pronunciar las frase pues Shinji y Kensuke entraron llevándosela por el medio apenas abrió la puerta. -¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA? -les grito frotándose el hombro adolorido. Mirándolos enojada.

-¡Una vieja.., nos persiguen.., y corrimos!. -explicaba Kensuke casi sin aliento, apretándose un costado que le dolía mucho.

-Si.., yo no quería huir, pero Kensuke no quiso parar -completo Shinji muy cansado.

-¡Espera, espera!, ¿los esta persiguiendo una vieja? -pregunto Asuka mirándolos con una mueca burlona.

-¡NO LA POLICÍA! -gritaron los dos

-¿La policía? -repitió sin comprender nada

Kensuke le contó lo de la Gata, y Shinji que no quería que nadie lo supiera no tuvo más opción que intervenir en la explicación, porque Kensuke exageraba todo.

-¡Genial eres un idiota! -le reclamo Asuka a Kensuke y este ultimo miro a Shinji con ceño. -No podían culparte de nada tarado, sino hay robo no hay delito.

-Lo siento es mi culpa pensé que no tenia dueño. -se disculpo Shinji avergonzado.

-¡Tonto y retonto! lo arruinaste todo, -le dio la espalda a Kensuke y este le enseño un puño a Shinji que se disculpo nuevamente, -Así que la niña maravilla, no es tan perfecta después de todo, -comento caminando de un lado para el otro con una sonrisa en los labios, -Y tu Kind siempre tan bruto, cualquier idiota sabe que la leche para cachorros da igual para los gatos. -explico con aire presumido sentándose al lado de su novio.

Shinji memorizo la información sonriendo como si fuera encontrado la cura para el sida.

-¿Quien de los dos es él retonto? -Pregunto ingenuo el chico de lentes, Asuka puso los ojos en blanco y Shinji rió, -Quee es importante para mí.

-¡No me toques!, estas sudando como cerdo. -Respondió enojada, él se seco la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Tú sabes que yo no iba a querer arruinar nuestra cita, la culpa es de Shinji, no mía. -se defendió mientras limpiaba los lentes con la franela.

Asuka miro a Shinji enviándole un mensaje mudo que este interpreto, "como un desaparécete de mi vista" los dejo solos y se encerró en su cuarto, estaba de muy buen humor, marco el teléfono para llamar a Rei, iba a decirle que encontró la clave, el secreto la formula para salvar a los felinos. Con ese problema resulto no tendrían porque regalar los gatos y él podría seguir ayudándola todos los días a alimentarlos.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola gente, este cap. aunque no lo parezca tiene mucho que ver con los siguientes, porque es el comienzo de una nueva etapa. En fin el siguiente episodio va a gustarles mas que este, creo que ya lo saben lo que viene jajaja..

Saludos y hasta la próxima

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y dudas, en los review =)


	46. IMSOMNIO

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene escenas, ¿como es que dices en la tele?... Ah… Escenas que no pueden ser presenciadas por menores, sin la supervisión de sus padres, madres o representantes legales jajaja. En serio esto no tiene sentido, una nota no va a impedir que un menor siga leyendo esto.

* * *

**Cap. 46**

**Insomnio**

A Kensuke las chicas habían dejado de verlo como a un chico tonto, que Asuka, una piloto de un Eva, la chica más guapa del colegio se fijara en él, le había dado cierto grado de popularidad, lo había convertido en un chico interesante a los ojos de las demás chicas.

Y el muchacho ni enterado, lo que si le molestaba un poco era que cada vez que los veían juntos los señalaban y murmuraban cosas, aunque no negaba le gustaba ser la envidia de los chicos, que ya no se le acercaban a la alemana porque se había corrido el falso rumor de que él era cinta negra en Karate.

La alemana y el chico de lentes se encontraban en un proceso de recuperar el tiempo perdido, saliendo a todos los lugares públicos que Asuka siempre se negó a ir con él.

Shinji siempre había sufrido de insomnio, estaba acostumbrado a dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada, por eso tenia varias rutinas antes de dormirse. Navegar por internet, leer algún libro y finalmente escuchar música con su walman, hasta dormirse.

Pero esa noche se encontraba un poco mas deprimido que otras veces, quizás era causa de la lluvia, había leído en alguna parte que la lluvia ponía nostálgicas a las personas. ¿Pero que podía extrañar de su antigua vida?, nada, solo la libertad que significaba no tener la presión de pilotear una maquina para salvar el mundo.

De alguna forma envidiaba a Kensuke y a Touji ninguno de ellos, tenia que preocuparse por que la humanidad dependiera de lo bien que pudiera salir librado de una batalla, ellos podía tener una vida normal.

Casa de Kensuke 10:15 P.M.

-¡Cielos Asuka, me asustaste!, -Protesto al verla salir de la oscurida con un impermeable, y el cielo relampageando tras ella. -¿sabes la hora que es? es peligroso que andes a esta hora por la calle, pudo haberte pasado algo.

Había pensado que era un asesino de esos que salen en las películas de terror.

-¿Acostumbras abrir la puerta sin preguntar antes?, -pregunto medio burlona, pues el muchacho había brincado del susto cuando la vio, él arrugo la frente, -Parece que no te alegraras de verme, ¿vas a dejarme aquí afuera con esta lluvia? -quitándose la capucha.

-Pasa, creí que habías dicho que tenías una pijamada en casa de Horaki.

-Le dije a Hikari que tenia que irme, sabes tengo idea que te va a gustar. -explico ahora quitándose el impermeable y las botas.

-¿Cual? -pregunto apagando la cámara de video que la tenia sobre el televisor.

-¿Estabas haciendo otro de tus monólogos? -le pregunto al verlo con el uniforme militar, él se rasco la nuca avergonzado, -bueno en fin, como la lluvia a arruinado todos tus planes para irnos a acampar a las montañas, y sinceramente no me emociona para nada la idea, porque ya te había dicho que detesto acampar.

-Ah.., lo había olvidado. -Comento con gesto tristón, a él parecía increíble que a alguien no le gustara acampar, ella por el contrario, no podía creer que a él le fascinara tanto estar metido en un monte, lejos de la civilización.

-Eso no quiere decir que no acamparemos, lo haremos, solo que de una forma más cómoda, sin bichos molestando.

-¿Si? no entiendo nada -dijo confundido.

-¡Acamparemos aquí! -Señalando la sala, -él levanto una ceja incrédulo, -si, no es tan loco.., Ferdinand mi hermanito, bueno medio hermano, tiene una carpa en su cuarto, donde duerme todos los días.

-¡Que fino! me cae bien el cuñado -Comento divertido, -entonces montare la carpa, pero no sera igual, sin la fogata, el canto de los grillos, ni las estrellas. -se lamento

-Por eso no te preocupes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. ...  
**

Shinji estaba viendo videos en internet, cuando el una esquinita de su laptop aparecía

_**ayanami00 acaba de iniciar sesión**_

Era raro que Rei se conectara al messenger, es mas no recordaba haber hablado alguna vez con ella por esa vía, recordó las palabras que Kensuke le dijo sobre Rei, se pregunto si seria verdad que ella, gustaba de él, Ikari se sintió confundido, tenia que averiguarlo. Respiro hondo antes de escribir un mensaje, "Hola Rei soy Shinji, me preguntaba si es verdad que yo te gusto" bufo y lo borro enseguida, Rei pensaría que estaba loco, tardo varios minutos en hallar otras palabras, "Rei soy Shinji quieres ir al cine conmigo, en plan de cita" lo escribió sin ninguna intención de enviarlo, solo por leerlo. Se dispuso a borrarlo pero al hacerlo se equivoco y oprimió la tecla enter.

-¡No, no, no, no! -Grito levantándose bruscamente de la silla, esta callo en el suelo, Misato le grito del otro lado queriendo saber que le pasaba, -¡Nada me machaque un dedo, es todo, estoy bien! -invento, miro la computadora y contuvo la respiración, espectante a la respuesta.

_**ayanami00 aparece como desconectado, su mensaje sera entregado el próximo inicio de sesión**_

¡Rayos! Rei lo leería apenas se conectara, tenia que impedir que lo leyera. ¿Pero como lo hacia?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ….. ... ... ...  
**

-Esto es lo más raro que he hecho, y eso que he hecho cosas extrañas. -comento Kensuke divertido, mientras asaban malvaviscos con cuatro velas que la pelirroja había amarado juntas, habían apagado la luz, y escuchaban el canto de los grillos proveniente de la laptop, los sonidos los habían descargado de internet y se repetían una y otra vez, con las estrellas no pudieron hacer nada, ella le dijo que se imaginara que esta nublado el cielo. Ella había logrado impresionarlo de forma positiva y sumado un montón de puntos.

-Nicht, ni creas que esto es normal para mí, si me vieran mis amigas de se burlarían de mí. -Comento dándole la vuelta al malvavisco que se estaba derritiendo.

-¿Viviste en ?, debes hablar ingles perfecto, y yo sufriendo con la materia, -ella sonrío con sorna, -cuéntame mas de tu vida. -Sentía mucha curiosidad ella nunca le había hablado de su pasado, la miro asar el malvavisco junto con una salchicha, que él ya había freído en un salten, porque la chica era maniática con la comida.

-He vivido en muchos lugares, con diferentes tutores entre ellos . y por supuesto que hablo perfecto ingles, - dijo con aire presumido, la miro con admiración, -es muy fácil, hay que ser muy tarado para no entenderlo -bromeo y él resoplo.

-Lo dices porque ya lo sabes -protesto ofendido

-Nicht, lo digo porque es fácil. -Presumió

-Bah, no puedo decirte que estoy en desacuerdo contigo. -Contesto con una sonrisa, ella rió. -¿Como eran tus amigas en USA?

-No es algo importante. ¿Porque quieres saberlo? -pregunto desconfiada.

-A mi me interesa saber todo de ti. Nunca dices nada de tu pasado -Contesto con simpleza mordiendo un Malvavisco.

Ella lo miro masticar, pensando en esa respuesta, era cierto, él no sabía nada de su pasado. Movió la cabeza negativamente, la lastima de Kensuke era lo ultimo que quería, antes prefería morir. Ella había cambiado de pronto de expresión su rostro se había ensombrecido y aunque solo tardo 5 segundo Kensuke lo noto y fingió no darse cuenta.

-¡Oye, es mío! -protesto cuando él le arrebato el malvavisco, intento quitárselo pero este se lo metió entero en la boca y lo mastico lentamente como burlándose, Asuka lo golpeo y terminaron riendo. -¿Aun quieres ser un piloto de un eva? -le pregunto minutos después cuando se había hecho un extraño silencio entre ellos, Kensuke sonrío.

-Ya no.

-¡Luge! (mentira) no te creo, ¡mueres por ser un piloto!

-Ya no, e reflexionado sobre eso, ustedes los pilotos tienen vidas cortas, y yo quiero llegar a viejo.., cuando tenga 20 quiero ser un playboy. - le dijo en tono despreocupado, después espero la reacción de la chica.

-¿Dass? -se atraganto con el trozo de salchicha, que logro pasar por su garganta con dificulta.

-Sip y cuando tenga 30 tendré suficiente dinero, para cumplir uno de mis sueños, -continuo sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja -¡un harén de mujeres todas para mi solo!, que me alabaran cuando regrese del trabajo, y dormiré con una diferente cada noche, para que no se peleen. -agrego serio, conteniendo las ganas de reírse, ella se aparto de él como si fuese un bicho asqueroso.

-¡JA! ¿y cuando te despertaste del sueño que hiciste? -se mofo Asuka

-Es en serio, ¡es lo que mas deseo en la vida!, me convertiré a musulmán y entonces podre cumplir mi sueño -respondió con sencillez.

-¡Pues te vas olvidando de mi! -contesto horrorizada, él se echo a reír, pues Asuka se había enojado como si tal cual la fuera insultado.

-¡Era una broma vale! -abrazándola y ella librándose del abrazo, -Tengo otros planes, haré mi carrera militar, estudiare para ser productor de cine, seré reconocido por producir las mejores películas del momento, me casare contigo, -señalándola, -serás mi única mujer, tendremos cinco hijos, seremos felices y viviremos donde tu quieras.

-¡CINCO HIJOS, NI DE COÑA, TE VOLVISTE LOCO!, -él rió con mas fuerza doblándose -Ademas ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me casaría contigo? -Él dejo de reír en seco.

-¿No vas a casarte conmigo? -fingiendo estar enojado.

-¡Nicht!, -negó con la cabeza, -yo voy hacer muy rica porque heredare un imperio, ademas seré una científica exitosa, en vez de hijos tendré doctorados y un novio súper guapo.

-Pero… ¿Y los niños? -pregunto con voz queda

-¡No pienso criar niños!, ni atender a un esposo barrigón, ¡no me casare ni contigo ni con nadie! -él arrugo la frente.

-¡Pues conmigo no cuentes!. -respondió indignado y ella rompió a reír, -¿en serio quieres eso? Tu vida sera muy triste, entonces yo no seré ese novio guapo, no porque no sea guapo, Sino porque yo si quiero ser feliz. -explico con cierta tristeza.

Ella rió durante un rato, y luego lo vio que él seguía con los brazos cruzados, con expresión seria, enfadado como si en verdad estuvieran decidiendo su futuro, en ese momento.

-Pecas, ven aquí, -él no se movió, estaba decepcionado de verdad, -tu lo acabas de decir que tenemos vidas cortas, yo podr…

-¡No digas eso!, -la interrumpió indignado, -tu serás una vieja necia y testaruda. -sentencio, Asuka se cruzo de brazos indignada.

-¡Ja.., y tu un viejo feo y loco, con osteoporosis y quien sabe que otras enfermedades mas! -contraataco

-Eres mala -respondió con gesto tristón, ella tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de reírse.

-Bueno, esta bien.., feo no, sabes que te ves muy guapo con ese uniforme militar, -dijo en tono sensual al oído.

-¿Si?, -asombrado, ella asintió, -¿te casaras conmigo? -ella negó y él la beso.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ….. ... ...  
**

Shinji iba a cerrar el messenger cuando se conecto, la persona con que hablaba casi todas las noches. Otra noctámbula.

_**Horaki13 acaba de iniciar sesión**_

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

¡Épale! pensé que no te conectarías hoy, por lo de la pijamada, ¿y Asuka ya se durmió?

**Hikari dice:**

¿Asuka?

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

Si, ¿que no esta en tu casa?

Hikari dardo bastante en decidirse a responder.

**Hikari dice:**

Eh.. Si se a quedo dormida, ¿y tu Ikari hoy tampoco puedes dormir? :P

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

No, pero ya iba a hacer otro intento, ¿porque no tomas pastillas para dormir Horaki?

**Hikari dice:**

¡Tómalas tu!, ¿y si después no despierto? Mucha gente se ha muerto así. XD

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

Jajaja.., bueno eso es verdad. Mira quiero hacerte una pregunta, si tuvieras una amiga, bueno en tu caso un amigo, que te gusta, pero no tienes mucha confianza con ella, pero te gusta bastante. Y no sabes si tú le gustas. ¿Se lo dirías o preferirías conservar su amistad?

Como la chica no respondía, él le mando otro mensaje.

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

¿Estas ahí o ya te dormiste?

**Hikari dice:**

¿Ikari acaso eres tu mi admirador secreto?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...**

Kensuke llevaba una hora escuchando los grillos pregrabados y las gotas de agua chocar contra la ventana, con la tentación a solo centímetros de él, le resultaba imposible dormir, no había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacia veía un llameante pelo rojo extendido sobre la almohada blanca entre sus dedos.

El unico modo en el que podía evitar los sueños eróticos, era permaneciendo despierto. Aunque eso tampoco era sencillo, despierto oia su respiración suave, imaginaba la subida y bajada de su pecho, los labios delicados, plenos y levemente entreabiertos.

Abrió los ojos al sentirla cambiarse nuevamente de postura, supuso que ella extrañaba su cama, y no encontraba un lugar cómodo, estaban en una colchoneta fuera de la carpa, en la sala. Si seguía moviéndose él no podría mantener su palabra por más tiempo.

Sentía una loca necesidad de besarla, se imaginaba tocando su piel, oliendo su cabello, estrechándola entre sus brazos… ¡Rayos, tenia que pensar en otra cosa!. Se paso una mano por la frente sintiéndose de mal humor. Todas esas imágenes que llegaron a su mente lo habían hecho entrar en calor a tal punto, que la idea de despertarla comenzó a rondar en su cabeza con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, ella dormía plácidamente. La observo durante un rato, considerando la posibilidad de irse a dormir a su cuarto y levantarse temprano antes que ella despertara, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

-¿Porque me estas mirando? - hablo ella con voz soñolienta, frotándose los ojos, él que estaba acostado en un costado al otro extremo de la colchoneta se asusto cuando ella le hablo de repente.

-No tengo sueño. -ella sonrío como respuesta. -Duérmete si, -le aconsejo, no se creí capaz de mantener la sangre fría ahora que estaba despierta.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi? -Pregunto medio burlona, tocando el espacio que había entre ellos, -acércate. -Kensuke quito la almohada que había puesto entre ellos y se acerco mas, observo en silencio sus ojos color café con el reflejo de luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana.

-¿Sabes la hora que es? -murmuro

-Las dos, creo, ¿sabes tu, lo difícil que es poder dormir contigo?, te mueves demasiado -contesto él con voz queda

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir si tú no dejas de mirarme, -se acerco a su rostro y susurro, -Ya estas imaginando que hacemos el amor aquí, en este preciso instante. Sin que nadie pueda detenernos -no era una pregunta en si, más bien era lo que ambos pensaban, Kensuke no dijo nada, la pelirroja junto sus labios en un dulce, lento y tierno beso que no tardo en tornarse apasionado… Sintió que la alemana desabotonaba su camisa y la detuvo, rompiendo del beso, para mirarla.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Lo desdigo. -Asuka lo atrajo hacia ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, para besarlo… Rodaron por la colchoneta hasta quedar él sobre ella, con ambas manos en sus caderas Kensuke respondió al beso con todo el deseo que llevaba reprimiendo en toda esa noche... Dos minutos después él gateo tanteando el piso hasta que toco sus gafas y se las puso. -¿Que pasa? -pregunto Asuka cuando él encendió la lámpara.

-¿Estas segura? Porque me sentiría muy triste si mañana te arrepintieras y dijeras que he abusado de ti. -él se encontraba con las rodillas dobladas frente a ella, que esperaba sentada.

-Ahora resulta que no quieres, -se quejo, enojándose por las tantas pegas que ponía el chico. -¿a donde vas? -le pregunto mas extrañada todavía.

-¡Ya regreso no te muevas!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. ...  
**

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

¿Admirador? no se de que me hablas Horaki.

**Hikari dice:**

Si admirador, eres ¿tu verdad?

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

No, y no sabía que tenías un admirador, responde mi pregunta, si tuviera un amigo, que te gusta, pero no tienes mucha confianza con ella, Y no sabes si tú le gustas. ¿Se lo dirías o preferirías conservar su amistad?

**Hikari dice:**

Oh vamos Ikari, dímelo de una vez, ¿eres tu verdad?, no se lo diré a Suzuhara.

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

Rayos, no soy yo, responde mi pregunta.

Ella tardo un momento en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

**Hikari dice:**

Esta bien, yo se lo diría, voy a dormir Ikari chao.

Shinji se acostó a dormir mas animado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … ... ... ... ...  
**

Cuando Kensuke regreso Asuka estaba mirando la lluvia por la ventana, se volvió para verlo.

-¿Te has ido a cepillar los dientes? Grandísimo tarado. -Protesto cuando él regreso entusiasmado con un ligero olor a menta.

-Claro, -acercándose a la ventana donde estaba ella.

-Esta cayendo un diluvio allá fuera -comento Asuka observando las gotas de agua que se veian por la luz de los postes, él la abrazo por la espalda. -ya no quiero, me cortaste la nota cuando saliste corriendo. -Le dijo seria.

-¿QUE? - soltándola decepcionado con ganas de insultarla, la escucho reírse y entonces entendió que estaba bromeando.

-¿Eres tonto o que?, - volviéndose para mirarlo cara a cara.

-te digo que quiero hacer el amor contigo y sales corriendo de repente. ¿Que no sabes que odio esperar? -Kensuke sonrío, se quito los lentes y los dejo en una mesa.

-Chiss, -Acorralándola contra la pared, -no digas nada, solo déjate llevar. -susurro en su oído.

Kensuke empezó a besar suavemente su oído, poco a poco bajo hacia el cuello, besándolo lentamente, con ternura… pero desbordando pasión…

Como reacción a sus besos ella juega con su ahora desordenado castaño cabello..., disfrutando de cada beso que Kensuke le daba. Asuka sintiendo la necesidad de recompensarlo jala ligeramente su cabello hacia ella... y en cuanto lo hace, mira sus labios rojos, entreabiertos y los besa... Es un beso intenso, romántico, lleno de pasión, sus lenguas juegan, explorando cada rincón del otro, reconociendo su sabor.

Sin perder contacto Kensuke acaricia su cintura... Asuka atrae a ella su cuerpo, profundizando aún más el beso y desordenando mas su sedoso cabello, todo se vuelve pasional, desesperado, desatando todo lo que llevaban tiempo deseando, deseo…

Kensuke la abraza con fuerza, acariciando debajo de la tela con sus manos desde el vientre hasta sus pechos, se separa un poco de ella y le saca la blusa por la cabeza. Vuelve a besar su cuello.

Mientras Kensuke se deleita con el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ella iniciaba un juego con sus manos en su espalda hasta colarse por debajo de la camisa, para ese momento ya no pensaba, solo sentían…

Kensuke inicia un recorrido por su muslo, acariciando cada centímetro de su hermosa y suave piel... Asuka hace el mismo recorrido que Kensuke, pero ella por su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciando con la yema de los dedos, suave, lento…, intenta desabotonar la camisa pero no puede, pues él esta tan cerca que apenas puede moverse, lo empuja un poco y tira de la camisa con fuerza despegando varios botones.

Eso hace que él la desee mas, quiere poseerla ya, pero hace un esfuerzo por controlarse, y se obliga a ir más despacio. Quiere disfrutarla más tiempo, siente las manos de Asuka deslizándose por sus hombros hasta sacarle la camisa de su pijama que cae al suelo.

Vuelve acariciarla, mientras él se topa con sus glúteos, se deshace de la parte de abajo de la pijama de la chica y se topa con su ropa íntima. Se separa un poco de ella y mira su rostro y lo ve con rastros de sudor y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Que? -susurro ella.

-No se.., creo que inconscientemente estoy esperando a que te arrepientas, o que alguien nos interrumpa. -respondió con voz sofocada.

-No seas cabezota, ¿quien va a interrumpirnos?, esta lloviendo a cantaros, y es de madrugada. -pero en ese momento sonó un timbre. -¡Demonio no lo puedo creer! -protesto respirando con dificulta, él soltó una corta risita.

-No es aquí, -dijo acariciando su rostro, -es en la casa del lado, el vecino que siempre llega borracho y su mujer no lo deja entr…

Asuka lo besa mordiendo su labio inferior y desliza su lengua entre sus dientes para reencontrarse con la de Kensuke… Sin dejar de abrazarla la cargo sentándola en la mesa, mientras besaba el cuello de Kensuke, tuvo que moverse para poder darle mas espacio para que él pudiera moverse libremente.

Mientras él besaba sus labios, ella desabotona el pantalón y baja la cremallera lentamente torturándolo, rozando con su mano el miembro erecto de Kensuke excitándolo enormemente, Dejándolo solo con los boxers aumentando el deseo en Kensuke de poseerla, ejerciendo mas presión con su cuerpo la recuesta en la mesa...

-Erwartet Nicht, ¡Aquí no!, la mesa comenzara a tambalearse y se caerá todo lo que esta sobre ella, -él mordisqueaba su cuello a la vez que lo succionaba, ella a pesar que le estaba gustando demasiado le grito -¡Kensuke! -Sacándolo bruscamente de su actividad, él se separo apenas unos centímetros para verla, -¿diablos eres sordo? ¡Te dije que no va a pasar sobre una mesa! -Se quejo indignada del poco romanticismo del chico.

-¿Entonces donde? -pregunto impaciente.

El chico en ese momento solo estaba programado para una sola misión, hacer el amor con Asuka Langley Sōryū, hasta que el cansancio lo venciera, el lugar le era indiferente. La mesa, la cama, la ventana o el suelo, le daba igual. La miro a los ojos y no espero la respuesta de la chica, volvió a besarla con una necesidad superior a la anterior.

Loco de deseo, la guio hasta su cuarto, hasta su cama. Sin dejar de besarla, ya sin la molesta ropa de por medio Kensuke quito el sostén dejando al descubierto los firmes y hermoso pezones de su compañera completamente excitados, provocando en su cuerpo una reacción inmediata al sentir sus labios sobre la piel de ella, que suspiraba y se movía con deseo…, durante un rato acaricio, masajeo y succiono sus pechos con verdadera pasión... Mientras ella ahoga un gemido en su cuello...

Retiro las molestas bragas bajando hasta su vientre y hundió su lengua en su ombligo, haciéndola estremecerse… Kensuke la mira, ella estaba igual de excitada tampoco lo resiste.

Asuka lo atrajo hacia ella, Kensuke sube lentamente dejando un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta llegar a sus pezones donde se detiene un momento para atrapar entre sus labios uno de ellos y succionarlo durante otros minutos mientras ella suspira cada vez mas fuerte, revolviendo el cabello castaño de su novio… Kensuke continua su recorrido y besa sus manos, mordisqueando ligeramente sus dedos, la besa con ardor en los labios... Siente las manos de Asuka apretando sus gluteos, se separa un poco de ella y retiras sus boxers.

Asuka se asusta al saber lo que en seguida sucederá, lo sabe, abre los ojos al sentir a Kensuke acomodarse sobre ella… Kensuke ve el miedo en sus ojos y se acerca a su rostro, besa sus labios al principio suave para incitarla a que le ayude… Poco a poco Asuka sede, pero su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, por lo que Kensuke se acerco a su oído y le susurra.

-Tranquila, ire muy despacio, para no hacerte daño, confía en mí.

Asuka lo ve directamente a los ojos y al ver la sinceridad de su rostro asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

Kensuke le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la besa suavemente en la boca, mientras Asuka siente como poco a poco su miembro la penetra, levanta su rostro y besa su rostro, y ella siente como él entra mas, besa sus ojos cerrados, su frente, sus mejillas, mientras ella lo siente cada vez mas dentro, cierra los ojos mas fuerte al sentir un poco de dolor, por lo que Kensuke hace un fuerte movimiento y logra entrar completamente y una pequeña lágrima se desliza por el rostro de Asuka.

Kensuke siente la tensión y besa su rostro nuevamente, tierno, delicado, sin moverse… Poco a poco Kensuke ve como el rostro de Asuka baja la tensión y el vuelve a besarle su rostro calmándola, dándole a entender que todo estará bien, besa suavemente su boca y ella le corresponde, tierno, pero con deseo, pasión…

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto él

-Sí, continúa. -Susurro.

Con cuidado, salio y volvió a entrar en ella primero lento hasta aumentar el ritmo..., ya no sentía dolor, solo una inmensa sensación de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta su boca trataba de ahogar sus suaves gemidos sobre el cuello de él, besando y cubriendo cada rincón, mientras se aferra a él, sus piernas en su cadera, y sus manos recorriendo su espalda...

Kensuke aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte... Siguiendo un ritmo furioso. Minutos eternos pasan hasta que una revolución se genera en sus cuerpos al llegar a un clímax desesperado, dejando salir un grito ahogado en un furioso beso...

Cansado Kensuke reposa sobre y dentro de Asuka, soltando un nuevo chorro de su semen, intentando tranquilizarse… Levanta su rostro para mirarla, respirando entrecortadamente, roja de excitación y llena de sudor, se acerca de nuevo a ella, besa su oído, y le susurra -también te amo. -ella sonríe y besa sus labios con ternura…

-¿Te casaras conmigo algún día? -le pregunto minutos después cuando descansaba a su lado. Ella tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Kensuke, como si este fuese su almohada favorita, (escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco, normalizarse a cada minuto que pasaba), abrió los ojos.

-¿Sigues con eso? -pregunto con voz soñolienta

-Claro, es que tu y yo seriamos muy felices juntos…

Asuka estaba muy cansada como para llevarle la contraria, y a Kensuke cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien se lo sacara, lo escucho hablar de su futuro hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

**Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y dudas, en los review =)**


	47. El mensaje en el messenger

**Capitulo 47**

**El mensaje en**

**el messenger**

El lunes cuando Shinji llego a la escuela, no tenia cara para ver a Rei Ayanami, imaginaba que ella debía haber leído su mensaje, y sino le había respondió en dos días. Podía ser por dos motivos, el primero no le interesaba y el segundo, no lo había leído todavía. La observo leer un libro y se pregunto si debía preguntarle.

-No, ni siquiera me ha preguntado. -Contesto Asuka, cuando ella y su novio venían entrando a la escuela.

-Eso es bueno, por que entonces podrías decirle que iras a otra de esas reuniones de chicas y te quedas en mi casa, aun sera mejor, lo prometo. -le dijo en voz baja

La pelirroja sonrío, ¡como quería a ese pecoso! Unas veces tan ingenuo y otras tan lanzado. -¿Eso quiere decir que si? -pregunto Kensuke sonriendo después que ella besara una de sus mejillas.

-Mas bien significa un tal vez, seria muy sospechoso dos pijamadas en la misma semana, Misato no es tonta, podría pensar que me estoy quedando en tu casa. -Bromeo, Kensuke se puso azul de solo imaginarse tal desgracia.

Asuka iba continuar asustándolo pero en ese entonces visualizo a su amiga que se dirigía a paso firme hacia ellos y se quedo callada.

-¿Como es eso que no dormiste en tu casa el sábado? -le pregunto Hikari interceptando a la pelirroja en los pasillos, cuando esta venia del brazo del chico de lentes. La castaña le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Kensuke y este miro a la alemana, que a su vez lo miro a él y luego miraron a Hikari.

-Bueno chicas yo las dejo. -se despidió Kensuke no le gustaba estar en medio de una charla de chicas y menos si él seria el motivo de conversación.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Asuka. -dijo la castaña con expresión severa. Asuka resoplo, ¿que se creía Hikari para hablarle en ese tonito de voz?

-Lo que sea puede esperar, tengo que buscar al Kinder, -invento, ya sabia por donde iban los tiros y prefería huir a tener que escucharla.

Kensuke entro silvano al salón, estaba de buen humor, había conseguido convencer a Touji de que le regalara la barajita que le faltaba para completar su álbum de Samurai X, (no fue nada fácil porque el moreno también estaba llenando el mismo álbum) ahora podría reclamar el premio mayor, que era una bicicleta montañera. Que ya la había negociado con un compañero de clases. ¡Necesitaba dinero urgente!.

Hacia meses que Kensuke ya no vendía fotos de chicas, Asuka al principio de su noviazgo se había encargado de acabar con su negocio, de todas formas no tenia sentido, las fotos que mas compraban era las de ella. Y él no quería que ningún otro chico tuviera fotos de su novia.

Vio a Shinji acercarse a Rei y le hizo una seña afirmativa con el dedo pulgar para animarlo, se pregunto si el muy idiota la preguntaría a Rei si era verdad lo que él le dijo. Esperaba que no, si lo hacia la muchacha se enojaría con él.

-Reihasrevisadotucorreo -le pregunto Shinji con las mejillas encendidas. La chica parpadeo varias veces sin comprender una palabra

-¿Qué? -Él tomo aire antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Que si has revisado tu correo? -balbuceo.

-Ah… No. -Ayamani dirigió la vista a su computadora y Shinji miro a Kensuke que los observaba quizás burlándose mentalmente de ellos.

El piloto respiro aliviado y decepcionado, creyó que ella le preguntaría porque, pero eso no paso, de todas formas si lo hacia, ¿que iba a decirle? Quizás que se había equivocado de persona.

-Creo que Shinji es mi admirador secreto. -Le dijo Hikari en tono confidencial a la pelirroja cuando estaban en el salón.

-¿Dass? ¡Shinji! -repitió escandalizada, el aludido la miro unos instantes esperando cualquier insulto de parte de la pelirroja, al esta no decirle nada siguió hablado con Rei, Asuka los miro y recordó que ambos criaban cinco gatos recién nacidos. "Par de idiotas"

-Chiss.., baja la voz, no estoy segura.

Hikari vio a su ex novio que se encontraba casi que acostado en la silla, el moreno había dejado de hablarle desde que ella corto con él, ahora cada vez que se veían se hacia un momento incomodo. Y no podía evitar sentirse mal. Shinji y Rei se integraron al grupo y la clase comenzó.

Estos dos últimos, seguían en busca de una solución para encontrarles un hogar a los pequeños gatos. Rei ignoraba completamente que el joven piloto no había movido un dedo para resolver ese problema.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en total normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que a alguien no parecía gustarles mucho la relación de Kensuke con Asuka.

-Me ayudaras con la traducción. -le pregunto Kensuke a su novia cuando venían saliendo de la escuela, acompañado de sus amigos.

Shinji los observo, se le hacia rarísimo verlos en plan de novios. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, era raro ver a la pelirroja arreglarse para salir con su mejor amigo. Que Kensuke fuera a su casa no a buscarlo a él sino a la chica.

-¡Chamo apúrate! -se quejo Touji obstinado de tener que caminar lento. -Shinji sonrío y Kensuke arrugo la frente. -¿y que es eso de estudiar? Quedamos en que iríamos a Luigimix hoy. -Le recordó fastidiado.

-¿Y quien te a pedido que me esperes? -Contesto Kensuke a la defensiva, Asuka soltó una carcajada pues Touji arrugo tanto la cara que parecía un Shar Pei.

-Acéptalo Suzuhara soy mejor compañía que tu, -sonrío arrogante, -S-u-p-e-r-a-l-o, ¡oh, no vayas a llorar frente a mi! -Se mofo

Touji gruño y Hikari la regaño, ella se despidió de su novio, Kensuke se echo a reír, Shinji prefirió no decir nada, Asuka se había pasado. Él estaba acostumbrado a sus bromas pero Touji no, este se tomaba muy en serio todo.

-¡Chamo no se como soportas a Langley!, ¡No la trago!, ¡es demasiado MALA, necia, presumida! Y me odia. -Exploto Touji siguiendo a sus amigos.

-No te odia, ella es así, y si sabe que te molesta sera peor. -Comento Shinji divertido.

-¡Mala no es!, -la defendió Kensuke de malhumor, estaba cansado de que su amigo criticara constantemente a su novia cuando esta no estaba presente. -¡y ya deja de meterte con ella! A mi es que tiene gustarme. -gruño.

-Mala no es, pero olvidaste mencionar orgullosa, engreída, egoísta, odiosa y pesada. Ah, y mas te vale no ganarle en algo porque lo lamentaras. -Comento Shinji mas divertido, pues Kensuke enfurecía cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de la pelirroja.

-¿Tu de cuando aca la conoces tanto? -ladro Kensuke

-Puedes conocer mucho a una persona viviendo con ella. -contesto Shinji con simpleza.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. -mascullo entre dientes, no le gustaba recordar ese detalle y menos aun que este había besado a la pelirroja.

Touji y Shinji se miraron las cara y luego miraron al chico de lentes que ya se había enojado y ya les adelantaba el paso.

-¿Entonces si vamos al centro comercial? ¡Instalaron nuevos juegos! - hablo Touji para limar asperezas entre los dos amigos.

-Estoy en banca rota, ademas ya fui y no es están bueno como dicen. -Contesto Kensuke a la defensiva.

-¡Te pasaste!, fuiste sin mi y sabias que yo quería ir. -respondió dolido, Kensuke se hizo el loco mirando una tienda, de hecho había ido varias veces y por eso estaba quebrado.

-¡Tengo un juego nuevo! Que les parece si vamos a mi casa -anuncio Kensuke desviando el tema.

-Y fuiste con Langley, -Adivino Touji, movió la cabeza de forma negativa mirando al pecoso que se quedo en silencio -en vez de invitar a tus amigos.

Kensuke resoplo, no existía ninguna comparación entre ellos y Asuka, ellos eran sus amigos sus compinches. Pero Asuka era su novia, y no iba a discutir porque prefería estar con ella que con sus amigos.

Ya en la tarde Shinji se encontraba en el apartamento de Ayanami, a la chica le incomodaba su presencia. Pues su apartamento era tan pequeño que se sentía continuamente la mirada del chico sobre ella.

-En serio, no es necesario que vengas todos los días, yo puedo alimentarlos, no quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas para venir aqui. -comento Rei mientras Shinji arrodillado jugaba con los pequeños gatos.

-Es mucho trabajo alimentarlos a todos, y mas con una jeringa, y para mi no es ninguna molestia, -puso a uno de los felinos en el suelo. -Sabes, les e puesto nombres a todos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡No eres mejor que yo en nada de lo que te puedas imaginar! -Respondió Asuka indignada por el comentario del chico. Kensuke arrugo la frente.

Estaban en casa de Kensuke, y se supone que debían estar estudiando, ella ayudarlo con ingles, pero la pelirroja al llegar y encontrarlo jugando videojuegos, lo reto a un duelo que él no dudo en aceptar.

-¿Eso piensa? -pregunto a la defensiva

-¡Eso creo! -confirmo

Kensuke recogió sus cuadernos y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo, Asuka se encogió de hombros y siguió con el juego. "Estúpido niño tonto" no iba a rogarle y eso era lo que esperaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Si ya que nunca nos hemos sentado a hablar sobre los nombres que deben tener nuestros.., quiero decir los gatos, pero sino te gustan los nombres podemos cambiarlos -Explico Shinji.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón. -Dijo ella sentándose en su cama, -¿y como se llaman? -doblo una pierna y luego se tapo con una almohada por si se veía algo que no tenia que verse.

-¡Este se llama Ron! -le acerco a la cara un gato blanco con manchas amarillas, -es el mas serio de todos no le gusta mucho juntarse con los demás. -¡Este otro se llama Gred! -mostrándole un gato blanco -¡es el más juguetón! -Lo puso en el suelo y este le brinco encima a uno de sus hermanos, -¡Los gemelos Pinki y Tom! -se señalo a los dos que eran blancos con una mancha negra en la cara, Rei los miro y en verdad eran idénticos. -¡Son los mas pequeños! Pero Pinki es algo tristón.

Rei miro al piloto y luego a los gatos para ella ambos era iguales, ¿como podía diferenciarlos?

-Y esta es la mas pequeña, ¿adivina como se llama? -se la puso a Rei en las manos, era de color gris y parecia un peluche.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ….. ... ... ...**

Había Jugado durante un rato y al ver que el chico no salía pidiéndole disculpas e implorándole y suplicándole que lo perdonara, puso en pausa el juego y fue a tantear el terreno. ¿Qué tan molesto podría estar?

-¿Sigues enojado? -pasando al cuarto, él estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la cama y los cuadernos entre las manos, pero mirando la pared, Asuka se sentó en la cama quedando frente a él. -Se que me pase, pero tu me sacaste de mis casillas. -agrego

Él se puso a garabatear unas letras, ignorándola, ¿que se creía Asuka?, ¿acaso olvido lo que le dijo? Asuka puso una mano sobre la de Kensuke y él miro hacia la ventana, el vecino del frente, el mismo que tuvo que llevar al hospital cuando este se callo del techo hace meses, podaba la grama, mientras parecía discutir con su mujer. Asuka continúo hablándole.

-Sabes, tu y yo tenemos esta cosa, que siempre estamos discutiendo, pasamos mas tiempo peleados que contentos, ¡horen! ¡Escúchame! -apretó el brazo del chico y él la miro enfadado. -Lo que te dije hace un rato no es verdad, ni siquiera tiene sentido, ni lógica, ni razón, porque yo jamás saldría con un bueno para nada.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, yo se quien soy, se lo que valgo. Lo que me enoja es que tu no piensas las cosas que me dices, si alguien te escuchara creería que yo soy un idiota que se deja manipular por su novia. -Explico con amargura.

Ella no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, de hecho lo que mas le gustaba de Kensuke era eso, que no se dejaba manipular tan fácil, y que a pesar de ser un necio, él siempre luchaba por lo que quería e intentaba protegerla, aun así no corriera ningún peligro. Si ese era su Kensuke, muchas veces infantil, algunas pocas un completo idiota, pero siempre pendiente de ella.

-Tienes razón, y par que veas que estoy arrepentida, -le quito el cuaderno, -la terminare por ti.

-¿En serio? -sorprendido

-Sip, pero tendrás que enseñarme ese truco de hace un rato.

Hicieron un trato de no pelearse mas (como si eso fuera posible) bajaron a la sala, y jugaron otro rato, ella era buena pero Kensuke era un experto tenia experiencia de tardes enteras y algunas noches, la dejo ganar porque él se consideraba un caballero. Y porque enfadarse con asuka no le convenía.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. ... ... ...**

-No se. -respondió Rei desconcertada, porque tendría que saber como se llamaba ese gato. Él chico sonrío.

-¡Pues se llama Misato!

-Misato -repitió Ayanami, -No creo que a la Mayor le guste saber que un gato tiene su nombre.

-Yo tampoco, pero es que el nombre le pega perfecto, es perezosa y ademas muy glotona. -Shinji rió y ella puso a Misato en el suelo.

Mientras Shinji alimentaba los gatos, Rei miraba la Tv. Acostada en su cama, cambio a varios canales incomoda, no encontró nada interesante y la apago. Encendió su lapto y se la puso en las piernas.

Shinji prácticamente se había apoderado de su apartamento, y no sabía como recuperar su terreno sin herir sus sentimientos. Necesitaba su espacio, no estaba acostumbra a tener que compartir tanto tiempo con otra persona.

-Oye Shinji, -comenzó hizo una pausa sin saber que decir, -me parece que ya se hace tarde.

-Todavía me faltan dos -respondió Shinji una jeringa en una mano y un gato en la otra.

-He pensado que ya es tiempo de buscarles un hogar, -Shinji la miro con gesto tristón, pero Rei no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer, -No pueden quedarse mas tiempo aquí, la conserje sospecha de que algo raro pasa aquí.

-Ah, ya que nombras a la conserje, -dijo él abriendo su mochila y sacando de ella un taladro.

-¿Que vas hacer? -pregunto confundida.

-Pues e visto, que tienes ese cuadro, -señalándolo, -ya lleva una semana tirado en el suelo, y imagine que te gustaría colgarlo, por eso le e pedido permiso a la conserje para perforar la pared y poner un clavo.

¿Imagino que quería colgarlo?, Shinji últimamente se comportaba muy extraño. Ahora se la pasaba imaginando o suponiendo, cosas que según él, ella quería pero no las pedía. Aunque en lo del cuadro esta vez si tenia razón.

**.. ... ... ... ... ...**

-¿Están tocando la puerta? -pregunto Asuka dejando de besarlo, -¿oíste?, -él murmuro algo que no entendió.

Que la puerta se callera, no iba dejar de hacer lo que hacia, si apenas comenzada y ya lo fastidiaban, seguro que era el imbécil de Touji.

-No es aquí -dijo él con voz sofocada. Asuka sonrío mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Kensuke y recorría con sus manos la espalda y abdomen del chico torturándolo... Kensuke deslizo una mano por las piernas de ella, bajo la falda hasta llegar a su intimidad e introdujo dos dedos en su sexo, que ya estaba bastante húmedo, haciéndola estremeceré con cada movimiento...

El timbre volvió a sonar y Asuka dejo su cuello para mirarlo a la cara, ambos sudaban y respiraban entrecortadamente, producto de la excitación de sus cuerpos. Él retiro la mano al escuchar nuevamente el molesto timbre, ya no podía seguir negándolo.

-¡Dios tu casa parece un sitio turístico!, ¡aquí es un deporte interrumpir! -se quejo enojada, él estaba muy de acuerdo, -no dejara de molestar ni tampoco va a evaporarse afuera, ¡quítate! -lo empujo Obstinada y a él no le quedo mas opccion que sentarse en el mueble acomodándose las gafas torcidas. Ella se abotono la blusa ante la miraba decepcionada del chico.

Kensuke se puso la camisa, ¿Como rayos iba abrir la puerta con la erección descomunal que tenia?, Asuka le dio uno de los cojines del mueble, con una sonrisa burlona, Kensuke lo tomo refunfuñando y camino irritado hasta a la puerta, sea quien sea iba a decirle que se largara.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo sin palabras, era Maddy la vecina sexy, con ropa súper ajustada, una mini falda que dejaban ver sus perfectas piernas y un gran escote en su blusa. Abrazo el cojín con fuerza mientras contemplaba cada movimiento de sus carnosos y provocativos labios, ¿Ella quería que podara su jardín? o ¿la ayudara con un problema con su computadora? no tenia idea de que era lo que dijo.

-¿Quién es? -Pregunto Asuka que se había acercado a la puerta al ver que el muchacho tardaba en regresar.

Kensuke le presento a la mujer y esta le explico lo que quería.

-¡Pues llame a un técnico!, mi novio -acentúo la palabra, -no sabe reparar una computadora. -respondió Asuka con frialdad, jalo a Kensuke y le cerro la puerta en la cara de la mujer. Ya dentro de la casa el chico se quejo

-Pero yo si se reparar una computadora. -Ofendido de que ocultara una de sus habilidades. -fuiste muy grosera Asuka

-¡JA, no estas ni tibio si creíste que te dejaría ir a casa de esa mujer exhibicionista!, ¡me dijiste que la mujer ni siquiera sabia que existías!, ¡ahora resulta que sabe tu nombre y hasta tus habilidades!, -Kensuke no dijo nada y ella continuo.

-¡Ninguna mujer decente va a casa de un adolescente, vestida de esa forma!, y menos uno como tu, demasiado calenturiento y con la cabeza llena de cosas pervertidas. -protesto indinada, él reprimió las ganas de reírse.

-Ya que tocas ese punto, tú y yo quedamos en algo. -comento con picardía dejando el cojín, para atraerla de pronto hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura. Pero ella le tapo la boca con una mano antes de que pudiera besarla y se aparto.

-Si, ¡en que tú ibas a estudiar!, así que comienza ya, y nada de besos ni arrumacos, si lo haces me largo. -sentencio ella enfadada por el descaro de la mujer.

-Pero… prometiste terminarla

-¡Pues nada, te jodiste! ¡Vamos comienza ya! -le ordeno tal cual como si fuera su madre. -¡o mejor aun, yo me largo y tu raspa la materia! -Kensuke se dejo caer en el mueble y tomo el cuaderno, ella le daba miedo, era mala, mala.

**. ….. … ... ... ... ... ...**

Rei acepto su ofrecimiento, Un ruido en su lapto la hizo mirar a la pantalla. El joven al reconocer al instantes el sonido del messenger miro a Ayanami expectante, ella debía estar leyendo su mensaje.

-Eh.., Rei, ¿no te a llegado ningún mensaje mio? -pregunto 5 minutos después nervioso.

-No, -Respondió secamente

**enigma_x hot . mail. com acaba de iniciar sesión**

**Ayanami00 dice:**

-hola ¿como estas?

Shinji comenzó a taladrar en la pared enfadado, Rei Ayanami le estaba mintiendo. Era imposible que no le llegara su mensaje apenas abriera su messenger.

**enigma dice:**

-¡hola corazón! Cansado, acabo de llegar de la calle, ¿y tu que haces?

La chica miro a Shinji taladrando la pared y luego a los gatos.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

Nada

**enigma dice:**

jeje.., ¿adivina que?, no te quería contar, porque quería darte la sorpresa, pero capaz y te enojas sino te aviso n_-

**Ayanami00 dice:**

¿Porque tendría que enojarme?

**enigma dice:**

Necesito que vayas a un lugar el jueves.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

¿A donde?

-¿Rei te parece bien así? -le pregunto Shinji, que ya había colocado el cuadro y esperaba la aprobación de la chica.

-Si, así esta bien, -contesto sin mirarlo, -Gracias Shinji, nos vemos mañana. -agrego, tecleando.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

¿A dónde tengo que ir y porque?

**enigma dice:**

Al aeropuerto en la mañana. XD

-Entonces ya me voy. -contesto Shinji chocado, porque Rei no le prestaba atención.

**Ayanami00 dice:**

¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Vienes a Japón?

**enigma dice:**

Si cenicienta, nos veremos en dos días :-)

La noticia de Kail, la sumergió en un estado de letargo, pero el portazo de Shinji la saco bruscamente de su ensimismamiento. Miro la pantalla de la computadora. Ahora si estaba metida en un buen lió.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno, bueno esto se pondrá mejor, en el siguiente capitulo cuando Kail regrese, Saludos a todos.

**Respuesta para ahome:** ¡Te golpeare cuando te vea!, ¿Cuando rayos piensas comprarte otro celular?, localizarte es mas difícil que hablar con los hijos de Chávez. ¿Algún día olvidaras lo del gallo muerto? aun sueño pesadillas con eso jaja… Aclaro que no soy una asesina, el animal se atravesó y no lo vi, y la idea de enterarlo fue de ahome no mia, das mas miedo que Asuka cuando se enoja jajaja... Ah gracias por lo de los genes, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver. :P

Comentarios, criticas constructivas y dudas en los review =)


	48. Las cosas que no dices

**A escondidas**

**Capitulo 48**

**Las cosas que no dices**

Shinji caminaba atormentado al lado de la alemana, esta se quejaba de llegar tarde por tener que esperarlo a que terminar de cocinar para ella poder desayunar, al llegar al portón la pelirroja vio a su mejor amiga que la esperaba y parecía muy ansiosa.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo! -exclamo Hikari emocionada llevándose a la pelirroja hasta una de las mesas del patio, mientras esta se quejaba de que ya iba demasiado tarde.

-El profesor de matemática no viene, esta enfermo. -le anuncio y la pelirroja dejo de oponerse.

-¿Ahora que diablos te a pasado? -Protesto, como cosa rara en ella había despertado de mal humor.

-¡Voy a conocerlo!

-¿A quien rayos vas a conocer?

-Al chico que me manda los mensajes -le dijo Hikari en tono confidencial, y la alemana resoplo.

-Bueno, ¿no y que era Shinji?

-Bueno el jura que no es, tengo una cita con el muchacho, iras conmigo ¿verdad?

-Dass ¡Claro que no!, es una cita tonta.

-Pero es que me da cosa, -se ruborizo y Asuka tuvo ganas de burlarse, -tu podrías estar cerca y si..

Hikari se quedo callada cuando vio que alguien se acercaba, y cuando la alemana iba girarse para ver cual era el motivo de su silencio, alguien le tapo los ojos, y luego sintió que alguien le daban un beso en su cabeza, ella apretó los labios, no estaba de ánimos para esos jueguitos de novios felices. Porque tenía que ser Kensuke, sino lo era iba a matar al aprovechado.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y toco las manos del chico, fingió un gritito de emoción. -¡Hikari dime que es Justin Bieber!, me esta tocando, ¡no lo puedo creer!

Como le fuera gustado verle la cara a su novio.

-¿Quien es ese? -gruño Kensuke apartándose de ella, las dos chicas rieron con ganas.

-Es un cantante. -le dijo Hikari entre risas.

-Jum, no tiene gracia, -gruño mirando a su novia que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, -y yo que te traía esto. -señalándole un chocolate en forma de esfera que dentro traía una maní. -Pero como tu estabas pensando en otro chico, se lo voy a dar a Horaki, -y eso hizo Asuka los miro a los dos boquiabierta.

Kensuke es alérgico a todo lo que contenga maní, es una de esas personas que siempre lee los ingredientes de cada cosa que va a comerse.

-¡Gracias! -Contesto Hikari siguiéndole el juego al chico, a veces le resultaba divertido escucharlos discutir.

-¡Dame aca! -Asuka indignada le arrebato el dulce a la castaña y su amiga se echo a reír.

-Horaki, dile a tu hermana Kodama que esta en formato Avi, que si quiere cambiar el formato de salida, use el programa Free video converter V2. Salida Mpeg2, Flv o Ps3, sino sabe como hacerlo que me llame. -Gracias -Respondió la castaña confusa tomando el CD. -Ya me voy, voy a presentar el último examen de ingles. Crucen los dedos por mi. -anuncio el chico.

-¡Mucha suerte! -le desearon las dos enseñándole los dedos cruzados, el chico se alejo.

-¿Justin Bieber?, te pasaste, -rió entre dientes por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja, que le divertía poner celoso a su novio con ese tipo de comentarios, los hacia aun así no le gustase el tipo del que hablaba.

-Él sabe que era juego, -rió recordando, -¿entonces estas lista para la cita? -Le pregunto ya de buen humor y la delegada de pronto se asusto.

Ese día Rei no fue al colegio, esperaba aburrida en el aeropuerto, no hacia mas que observar, como entraba y salía gente del lugar, abrazos y besos hacia donde miraba, los observaba discretamente, ¿y si Kail esperaba que ella hiciera algo parecido? Compararse con las demás personas no fue una buena idea, Ayanami comenzó sentirse presionada en como tenia que actuar y que decir.

Minutos después lo vio y se sintió nerviosa y fuera de lugar, el muchacho se acercaba a ella arrastrando solo una maleta.

-¡Cenicienta mi amor!, -exclamo abriendo los brazos cuando estaba a varios pasos lejos de ella, Rei se ruborizo intensamente pues muchos ojos se posaron sobre ella, el chico la abrazo y beso una de sus mejillas -¿como estas?, el vuelo se retrasó porque hubo turbulencia.

Salieron del aeropuerto, mientras él le contaba sobre el viaje en el avión donde le toco sentarse al lado de un sordo mudo, y él se paso todo el viaje aburrido escuchando música, por no poder comunicarse con el hombre.

-¿Que tal Francia?. -le pregunto ella minutos después de un quebradero de cabeza, preguntándose sobre que se supone debía hablar ahora que las cosas eran diferente.

-Eh, bueno, muy diferente a Japón, cenicienta creo que te gustaría vivir en París.

Cenicienta esto, Cenicienta aquello. Comenzaba a creer que Kail no sabía su nombre.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme Cenicienta. -le daba vergüenza que la gente lo escuchara llamarla de esa forma.

-Y como quieres que te llame, princesa, amor, cariño, cielo, corazón.., -dijo divertido.

-Solo Ayanami o Rei. -Propuso con expresión seria.

-Estas de broma ¿verdad?, -Sonrío, -¿en que quedamos Rei? -le pregunto con voz cansina, (como cuando estamos hartos de repetir lo mismo) -Los novios pueden usar adjetivos, a mi por ejemplo me gustaría que me llamaras… Amor, es bonito cuando alguien te dice AMOR. -Concluyo besando una de las mejillas de Ayanami.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de presentar el examen salio y se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja esperándolo, creyó que se iría con Horaki, a casa de esta, el pasillo estaba desierto porque el semestre ya casi terminaba. Y habían terminado con la mayoría de las materias, por lo tanto no era necesario quedarse hasta la última clase.

-¿Y como te fue? -le pregunto ella poniéndose de pie, él se ajusto las gafas con el dedo índice antes de responder.

-No lo se, respondí casi todo, pero ahora que estén buena las respuestas, es otra cosa. -respondió con desanimo.

-Claro que van a estar bien, -lo animo

-No lo creo, mi padre me ha llamado justo antes de presentar el examen. Y para completar de empeorar todo soy muy bruto. -Se desahogo.

-¡Scheisse! -Exclamo sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta. Él se limito a guardar sus cuadernos en su mochila, -Pasaste historia con un sobresaliente, ni siquiera yo logre un S/S y tu si, por lo tanto eres inteligente, -sentencio ella, Kensuke sonrío de medio lado y emprendió el camino.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo tu padre? -le pregunto caminando a su lado, tenia la sospecha que la causa de su desanimo no tenia nada que ver con el examen.

-Me voy a mi casa, he reprobado la materia estoy seguro.

Comento con pesimismo, ella lo que lo acompaño hasta su casa, y después siguió a casa de la delegada, (Hikari vivía a una calle de la de Kensuke) había quedado en ayudarla con lo de su cita.

-¿Eso te dijo? Y lo dejaste solo

-Claro. -Respondió Asuka fingiendo desinterés en el tema, en realidad estaba algo preocupada, no había logrado sacarle nada de información al muchacho.

Ayudo a la castaña a elegir ropa, sandalias, perfume, y tuvo que tranquilizarla pues a esta le había dado un ataque de nervios y quería cancelar la cita sin ningún motivo. Salieron al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban.

-¿Cuando me lo vas a decir? -le pregunto la castaña cuando venia de regreso y cruzaban la plaza.

-¿Decirte que? -pregunto la pelirroja distraída.

-Cuando te quedaste a dormir en casa de Kensuke, ¿paso algo entre ustedes? -Soltó sin anestesia.

La pelirroja guardo silencio, su amiga no se andaba por las ramas. Directo al grano, se lo pensó unos momentos.

Asuka días atrás ya le había explicado porque termino yéndose a casa del chico, no consiguió un taxi, y no se regreso a casa de su amiga, porque ya llovía demasiado y estaba más cerca de la casa de Kensuke.

-Si, hicimos el amor. ¿y que? - enfrentado a su amiga y espero la reacción de la castaña, pero esta estaba demasiado impactada para hablar. -Puedes ahórrate el sermón ya me lo se -agrego sorprendida de que no gritara. Pero un minutos después Hikari salio del transe.

-¿QUE? -El grito repentino que pego la castaña hizo Asuka brincara y que las palomas que estaba allí, salieran volando asustadas -¿Te volviste loca Asuka? -escandalizada, un transeúnte que pasaba cerca las miro y apuro el paso pensando que la castaña era una enferma mental.

-¡Baja la voz! por eso no quería decirte nada, sabia que me regañarías, ¡se supone que eres mi amiga!, ¡no mi madre! -emprendió el camino y la castaña la siguió.

Hikari camino tras ella sin decidirse a ser su confidente o la madre de la pelirroja, pero que podía hacer ya el daño estaba hecho y Asuka no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento,

-Ok, ok, disculpa, es que me sorprendí, no creí que llegarías tan lejos… ¿Entonces que tal fue? -Pregunto con timidez, la alemana se ruborizo con intensidad, contó omitiendo muchas cosas.

-¿Estas hablando del mismo Kensuke Aida?

-No del otro que no conoces, ¡pues claro que si tonta!

-Estoy sorprendida, creí que seria torpe y hasta brusco, no parecía tener experiencia. -Comento Hikari y Asuka arrugo la frente.

- !Himmel! ¿Pero que diablos?, ¿te has imaginado a Kensuke teniendo sexo?, -soltó al instante cruzándose de brazos, -me asustas, no se si sorprenderme o enojarme. -agrego pensativa.

-¡No te enojes! -Se apresuro a responder la delegada mas roja que nunca, -solo fue un comentario sin importancia.

-Mas te vale Horaki, no permito que mis amigas se imaginen a "mi novio" desnudo, -Le dijo en tono de amenaza, Hikari la miro asustada y la pelirroja se echo a reír, -era broma. Ya se que eres demasiado santa para pensar algo así. -agrego con sorna.

-Broma si claro, -irónica -eres demasiado territorial Asuka, ya se que Kensuke te pertenece. -Comento con una risita.

-¡No soy territorial! -protesto con terquedad.

-Pero han usado protección ¿no? -comento minutos después cuando entraban a casa de la castaña, la joven piloto miro a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Claro! ¿Me ves cara de querer tener bebes? -gruño ofendida por la pregunta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rei enrojeció, le daba mucha vergüenza decirle eso, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea, una cosa era Kail y ella de novios, mientras él estuviera en Francia y ella en Japón, y otra muy diferente, los dos juntos en el mismo lugar. Creyó que él se quedaría a vivir en Francia o por lo menos eso había entendido ella.

Rei desconocía de que sin querer le había dado un motivo al joven artista de regresar a su país.

-Yo prefiero Japón mil veces, no cambio mi país por nada, lo que mas extrañe a parte de ti, fueron las comidas. -escucho que le decía Kail.

-¿Donde vas a quedarte si ya no tienes tu apartamento? -le pregunto cuando estaban esperando que el semáforo cambiara de luz para poder cruzar la calle.

-Me quedare con mi prima mientras tanto, pasaremos por su apartamento para dejar mi maleta, y luego iremos a comer a la calle, ¿que te parece?

-No se, supongo que esta bien.

Suponer, esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ayanami, Creyó que si le daba el si, él dejaría de fastidiarla con eso de querer salir con ella. Evidentemente no había pensado en un después del "si" _¿Ahora como se supone se comportaban las novias? _

Ayamani camino pensado, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría todo eso? Tenia ganas de llegar a su apartamento, dormir un par de horas y luego terminar ese viejo dibujo que llevaba meses sin terminar. En ese momento se le había ocurrido como acabarlo y no quería que se le fuera la idea.

-Si, ya no puedo esperar, e pasado todo el viaje imaginando todo lo que iba a comer cuando llegara, que tengo un hambre atroz, le daremos un buen atacon a las comidas más tradicionales -Contesto Kail metiendo la maleta el baúl de un taxi.

-Te digo algo, Maya cocina horrible, y de paso inventa unas cosas mas raras, que podrían quedarse pegadas al techo toda la vida. -agrego con una risita.

Rei subió al taxi, intentando imaginase a la técnico de Nerv haciendo otra cosa que no fuera trabajar, ni siquiera podía imaginársela con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de Nerv.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El chico de lentes, se encontraba en el cuarto de su padre, todo a su alrededor estaba patas arriba, "donde rayos están" pensaba estresado, mientras sacaba las pocas ropas que su padre dejaba en las gavetas, para cambiarse cuando llegaba de vacaciones.

"Maldición donde pudo haberlos guardado" se sentó en la cama y miro a todos lados. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Salio corriendo del cuarto y entro una habitación donde el señor Aida hacia años había guardado todas las cosas de la madre de Kensuke, junto con los juguetes de Kensuke cuando era un bebé.

Ya dentro de la habitación escarbo en ella, estornudando cada 5 segundos, pues todo estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad, se tapo la nariz con un pañuelo, mientras buscaba los papeles, vio muchas cosas de su madre que nunca había visto.

Joyas, ropa, fotos, una foto en particular le hizo sonreír, salían los tres, su madre, él con solo dos años, dándole de comer a su madre, llenándola toda de papilla. Y por ultimo vio al señor Aida y frunció el ceño al recordar lo que este le habia dicho en la mañana. Se guardo la foto en un bolsillo y continúo registrando el lugar.

Pero en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, resoplo indignado, salio del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, fastidiado, "seguro que era Touji que venia por el juego que quedo en prestarle". Subió de nuevo entro a su cuarto saco el juego y bajo otra vez las escaleras, cansado, camino hasta la puerta, no lo dejaría entrar. En ese momento su nivel de paciencia estaba en cero y no estaba de humor para escuchar a nadie.

-Ah.., eres tu, pensé que era la vecina. -le dijo Kensuke a la pelirroja, La alemana frunció el ceño.

-Hum., no es gracioso. -gruño.

-Si, es tan gracioso como cuando quisiste que yo fuera el tal Jaston Boni.

-Justin Bieber, -lo corrigió ella riendo, él arrugo la frente, le daba igual como se llamara el tipo, el chico camino hasta la sala y se dejo caer en el mueble, subió los pies en la mesita y la miro.

-Ya se que no quieres que te fastidien.

-Tu no me fastidias, bla… bla… Ya lo demás lo sabes. -Contesto aburrido

-¿Bla, Bla? -ella levanto una ceja y él se encogió de hombros, -No te reconozco, -lo miro con mas detalle como intentando descubrir algo diferente, -bueno como sea solo necesito saber algo que es de vida o muerte y luego me largo.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Kensuke preocupado bajando los pies, ella comenzó a caminar dando vueltas sin saber como comenzar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shinji esta sorprendido, mirando su laptop en su cuarto no sabia que le sorprendía mas, si que la alemana hubiese cambiado su eterno estado de facebook de soltera a tiene una relación sentimental con Kensuke Aida, pues eso quería decir que ella iba muy en serio, o que Rei Ayanami tuviera Facebook.

Minutos antes Shinji veía en su muro las actualizaciones de sus amigos, y vio una de Kensuke Aida, este había creado un álbum nuevo con montones de fotos donde salía con su novia, y esa no parecía la misma pelirroja odiosa y pesada que él conocía. Ella parecía feliz en todas las fotografías, se alegraba de su felicidad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo deprimido, por no tener a nadie que le hiciera sentirse querido.

Observo las fotos con más atención, los dos eran igual de divertidos y necios, juntos se veían bien. _¡Joder era chocante verlos juntos!_. Habían muchos comentarios en las fotos, leyó algunos de sus compañeros de clases y amigos de sus amigos que habían posteado las fotos. Comentarios como, "que lindos" "hermosa foto" "no lo creo seguro es un montaje" "que suerte tienes man" "quiero un novio así" y obviamente comentarios entre Kensuke y Asuka, que no quiso leer.

Estando en el facebook de su amigo vio que Kensuke tenia entre sus contactos a una Rei Ayanami, que no tenia foto, pero que solo podía ser, Rei Ayanami, la madre de sus peludos hijos adoptivos.

Intento entrar al perfil de Rei, pero no podía estaba prohibida toda la información que ella hubiese escrito allí, refunfuñando por su mala suerte, se apresuro a mandarle una invitación de amistad, ya mañana en las escuela se aseguraría de que ella lo aceptara en su lista de amigos. Se pregunto ¿a quien Rei podía tener agregados como amigos?, ¿y que haría ella con un facebook? ¿Porque no le envío una invitación a él?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Kensuke preocupado, ella comenzó a caminar dando vueltas sin saber como comenzar.

-Cuando tu y yo, -su rostro se enrojeció, -ya sabes, cuando estuvimos juntos, tu.., tu, ¿si usaste protección Verdad?. -ahora fue el turno de Kensuke para ruborizarse, el muchacho se puso de pie, sorprendido por la pregunta inesperada.

-¿Qué, estas embarazada? -le pregunto en broma y soltó una carcajada.

Lo que le faltaba que Asuka viniera a burlarse, esa era una broma de muy mal gusto, sin limites. Pero estaba perdiendo habilidades, ni siquiera tenia lógica, si solo lo hicieron una vez, apenas hace unos días, la miro y ella ahora estaba pálida, comenzó a dudar, no se puede fingir estar pálido ¿o si?. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa pensando que ella debía tener muy mala memoria.

-Mein Gott, -Murmuro Asuka sentándose despacio en el mueble, sentía que sus pulmones no recibían suficiente aire. -No puede ser, -Kensuke la vio sostenerse la cabeza con sus manos, sin decir nada mas.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella, pero Asuka lo vio con tanta rabia que no se atrevió a tocarla.

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR TU CULPA. -grito brincándole encima para estrangularlo, Kensuke la esquivo como pudo, tropezó con la mesa y la lámpara cayo al suelo. -¡DU BIST TOT! ¡TE MATO! -se armo con un jarrón y Kensuke se asusto.

-¡No Asuka, no lo hagas!, -el jarrón que era de su madre impacto contra la pared y Kensuke se sintió mal, enojado y nada de eso era gracioso, ella tomo otro y él comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, tratando de convencerla de que lo dejara, otro jarrón destrozado.

-¡Verdammter Hurenbock! ¡Frechdachs! ¡Blödmann! ¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE HARÉ PEDAZO! -le grito hecha una fiera, buscando con la vista algún objeto pesado, Kensuke temió que entrara a la cocina por un cuchillo.

-¡Use un condón!, -Grito saltando por encima del mueble. -¡use un condón!, -ella estaba a punto de atraparlo -¡Te lo juro! -Ya estaba acorralado -No fui solo a cepillarme los diente, -explicaba casi sin aliento, escudándose con la lámpara, ella dejo de lanzarle cosas por un momento.

-Es imposible que tengas allí un bebé, -ella lo miro desconfiada, -vamos Asuka ni siquiera puedo mantenerme yo solo, no soy tan irresponsable. -Puso la lámpara despacio en la mesa, cerca de él por si volvía a necesitarla, sentia una ganas irrefrenables de reírse y burlarse.

Asuka sintió como si volviera a nacer, y comenzó a saltar pero esta vez de alegría, abrazo a Kensuke y este se tapo creyendo que iba a golpearlo.

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. -Dijo soltándolo, -en serio me asuste, ¡Que alivio!, -Suspiro mas alegre que en cualquier otro momento. Dejo a Kensuke en la sala y se fue riendo a la cocina. (la sala estaba hecha un desastre)

Aunque se había autoconvencido de que era imposible. La pelirroja había salido de la casa de su amiga, muy preocupada, imaginándose, criando a un pequeño retoño de Kensuke. Simplemente no podía evitar ver a un pequeño llorón, ciego igual a Kensuke, llamándola mamá, fue una pesadilla horrible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Maya, para suerte de la primera elegida, la joven técnico no se encontraba en casa, Kail le enseño el apartamento dejo la maleta en una habitación y salieron a la calle.

Hasta ese momento Ayanami no había pensado en que iba hacer con ese muchacho de ahora en adelante. Aunque la gente de Nerv, ya no la estuvieran siguiendo o por lo menos eso creía ella, estaba desobedeciendo una orden del comandante Ikari.

Aunque nunca se le nombro que no podía tener una relación ficticia con un chico por internet en otro país, con el cual compartían información sobre el arte. El problema era que el chico ahora estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, más real que nunca.

Miro a Kail atragantarse con carne y pasta, y sintió nauseas, ¿Cómo podía comer esa porquería?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kensuke se sentía dolido, no era que quisiera tener un hijo a esa edad, pero le enfadaba que a ella le pareciera terrible tener un hijo de él. La vio regresar de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-Si algún día pasara, yo no te abandonaría, a ninguno de los dos, seria un padre responsable, jamás dejaría que un hijo mío creciera solo en una casa, sin nadie que le haga compañía. -dijo no pudiendo evitar sentirse identificado.

A la pelirroja le sorprendió su comentario, le pareció lindo, y no supo que decirle, sonrío con cara de circunstancia, ella estaba a años luz de querer tener hijos, de hecho pensaba que eran como una especie de enfermedad incurable de la cual una vez que la tienes no puedes deshacerte de ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre para dejarte tan deprimido? -le pregunto minutos después cuando las aguas se calmaron y el susto fue olvidado. Kensuke resoplo.

-No estoy deprimido, -protesto con terquedad, -y no insistas con eso, -le advirtió, -Solo que e tenido un día fatal es todo. -ella levanto ambas cejas incrédula.

Se pregunto porque Asuka tenía que ser tan perceptiva, era molesto no poder mentirle, la vio tomar un trago de agua, dejar el vaso en la mesa y caminar hacia él con una mirada salvaje humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua.

-Bueno, vamos hacer que tu día mejore, -lo empujo juguetonamente y el callo sentado en el mueble, se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas, -¿crees que puedas hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarte de todo lo malo? -Susurro en tono seductor en su oído, mordió el labio inferior del chico, llevo una mano a la nuca de Kensuke permitiéndole así una mejor postura recorriendo minuciosamente con su lengua cada espacio en su boca…

Él rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, respondiendo con caricias, los besos que ella le daba. La pelirroja besaba su cuello con ardor y acariciaba su abdomen bajo la tela, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se separaron un momento, ella respiraba entrecortadamente y él la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, agitado y las gafas torcidas, se quito los lentes, y como tenia el pelo alborotado, le daban un aire rebelde, Asuka sonrío con malicia.

La alemana se quito la camisa del uniforme, y le saco la franela por la cabeza, él la abrazo recorriendo con sus manos la espada de la chica hasta llegar a su objetivo, desabrocho el sostén, tomo ambos senos desnudos entre sus manos y los apretó sin mucha fuerza, provocando miles de sensaciones placenteras en el cuerpo de Asuka. Se estremeció al sentir que ella mordía su hombro izquierdo, hecho que hizo enardecer el deseo de poseerla, atrapo entre sus labios uno de los pezones y se dedico a proporcionarle placer…

Misato llego a su apartamento, y encontró a shinji practicando con su violonchelo, tocaba unas notas y luego anotaba algo en un cuaderno, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba así, Asuka protestaba a diario de que estaba harta de escuchar la misma música, de hecho la pelirroja también había mejorado un poco su actitud hacia Shinji, Misato se sintió orgullosa de si misma, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como tutora, _¡todo estaba bajo control!_, suspiro quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-Shinji esta mañana un antiguo profesor tuyo, un tal Romson Clarkson o Ramson Clark, no se algo parecido, llamo y te dejo un mensaje en la contestadora.

El muchacho dejo de tocar para mirarla con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿Escuchaste mi mensaje? -pregunto a sabiendas de que en esa casa nada era secreto, por lo menos cuando se trataba de él, Asuka siempre se encargaba de dejarlo todo a la luz. Y cuando no era ella lo hacia su tutora, Misato sonrío avergonzada.

-Lo siento, era un número desconocido creí que era para mi, decía que si te ayudara, que te comuniques con él.

Shinji se puso de pie, guardo el instrumento musical en su estuche y salio a la calle, Misato pensó que tal vez él prefería llamar de un teléfono publico para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara su conversación.

* * *

**N/A:** Saludos a todos, primero que nada me disculpo si alguna fan de Jaston Boni, quiero decir Justin Bieber, se ofendió por meterme con el chico, no tengo nada en su contra, solo lo nombre por ser un artista de moda, y ya saben que este fic es actual jejeje…

Sobre el capitulo solo puedo decir que me costo un mundo terminarlo, con la cabeza en todos lados me fue difícil poder concentrarse en solo una. Pero también me diverti mucho escribiéndolo. XD

Asi que Rei tiene novio, ¿Se esperaban algo así?, ¿Qué hará Shinji cuando se entere?

Adiosito


	49. Rei y la cita

Esta es la continuación del episodio anterior, por lo tanto todos los hechos transcurren en el mismo día.

**A escondidas**

**CAP. 49**

**Rei y la cita**

Después de comer, Rei creyó que ya podía irse a su apartamento, pero no fue así, Kail se había empeñado en dar un paseo romántico, Rei al escuchar esa palabra se asusto un poco, e invento que tenia que hacer sus deberes, pero él se ofreció ha ayudarla y la chica al verse presa de sus propias palabras, acepto dar un paseo corto.

Kail caminaba a su lado, extrañamente callado, Rei pensó que tal vez se había enojado, por no aceptar su ayuda con los deberes, o tal vez por no querer ir aun parque de atracciones, o quizás fue por no querer comer ese guiso de carne.

-Soy vegetaría. -Comento de repente.

-Ah… No lo sabia, por un momento creí que no querías estar conmigo, -confeso aliviado, Rei parpadeo varias veces si saber que decir, -Sabes pase dos semanas planeando como seria nuestra primera cita, porque quería que fuera perfecta para ti, -Sonrío avergonzado, -pero como no te has sentido muy bien, creo que debería acompañarte a tu apartamento.

¿Dos semanas? ¿Perfecta para ella?, ¿Por qué? Miro al chico y este parecía, no sabia como describirlo, la chica se debatía entre si debía preguntarle o dejar las cosas así.

Rei no lo comprendía, pero Kail Ibuki no estaba enojado sino desilusionado.

-¿Qué habías planeado? -Le pregunto a pesar de que la respuesta la comprometería más, pero tenia curiosidad por saber que había inventado el muchacho.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habitación de Kensuke Aida, paso restringido, eso decía la calcomanía de vinil amarillo reflextivo, pegada en la puerta de madera, dentro una cama y sobre esta se encontraban dos personas abrazadas.

-Sabes Asuka… En el futuro tendrás miles de pretendientes… Pero ninguno te amara como yo. -Comento pensativo observando el sistema solar que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Si? -Lo miro a la cara, -¿y te enfrentaras a todos por mi amor? -Pregunto medio en broma medio en serio.

Kensuke tardo en hallar palabras, pues su cerebro parecía mas interesado en esa mano sobre su abdomen, que en responder.

Kensuke no era un chico musculoso, pero tampoco era un enclenque como el creía, tenia el abdomen plano y duro, era lampiño y tenia pecas en los hombros que a la pelirroja le parecían sexys.

Asuka sonrío al verlo mudo le dio golpecitos en los labios con los dedos, sacándolo de sus fantasías, -¿No vas a responder?

Se ajusto las gafas acalorado y respondió con sinceridad. -Para ese entonces ya seré un hombre adulto, y habrás aceptado que eres mía, y que no encontraras un mejor candidato para ser el padre de tus hijos.

Tal respuesta hizo que Asuka se indignara.

-¿Dass? ¡Ahora resulta que eres brujo! -Kensuke soltó una risita, ella se envolvió una sabana en el cuerpo para salir de la cama. -¡Y no soy tuya tarado!

Kensuke levanto ambas cejas, era ridículo ya que acababan de hacer el amor en el mismo mueble donde él siempre veía las caricaturas, cosa que al muchacho le parecía fantástico, un momento memorable digno se ser recordado.

-¡Oh vamos Asuka!, no te enojes por eso, -ella lo miro ceñuda sentaba en el borde de la cama, -¡solo era un comentario futurista!, ¡una revelación del futuro!. -Dijo en broma. -ademas si en el futuro, ya no sientes lo mismo por mi, prometo que lo entenderé y me alejare de ti, -agrego fingiendo llorar, ella le pego un almohadazo en la cara por payaso, -buscare una mujer sumisa y me iré a vivir con ella al campo.

-¡Ah no querido!, no voy a dejar que ninguna campesina te de 10 hijos, feos llenos de pecas. -Kensuke se echo a reír.

-¡Oye! no insultes a mis hijos. -Protesto y Asuka bufo.

-¿Tus hijos, estas loco?, ¡ni siquiera existen!

-Pero existirán algún día y es posible que también sean tuyos. -Respondió conteniendo la risa pues Asuka parecía estresada.

-¡Pues los iras a parir tú! -Respondió al tiempo que soltó una carcajada, él arrugo la frente.

-No es gracioso, -gruño y ella rió mas, -te daré razones para reírte -comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella intentaba taparse con la sabana.

-¡Basta!.., ¡para!, ¡basta!.., ¡me rindo!, ¡me rindo! ya déjame. -Suplico entre risas, Kensuke se detuvo aguantándole las manos.

-En el futuro también te rendirás, ya veras. -Comento a modo de fastidiarla

-¡Ya deja de hablar del futuro!, -lo regaño y él guardo silencio

Observo sus hermosos ojos azules, ella estaba acostada y él la miraba desde arriba sin soltarle las manos. Asuka sonrío, -Se supone que debes besarme tonto. -le susurro, él sonrío.

-Si, eres hermosa y eres mía -Susurro a centímetros de su rostro, cuando Asuka abrió la boca para seguramente negar tercamente lo obvio, él junto sus labios en un largo beso, que solo fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Asuka.

-Es Hikari. -Murmuro Asuka algo descontrolada, contemplado la pantalla de su móvil, luego miro a Kensuke y arrugo la frente levemente, por un momento creyó le extraería el alma en ese beso. Kensuke le quito el celular de las manos.

-¡Hola Horaki!, estamos ocupados llama dentro de cuatro horas, Bye. -dijo Kensuke en tono alegre y luego corto la llamada, la pelirroja rompió a reír imaginándose la cara de su amiga. -te aseguro que no volverá a llamarte sin antes pensar que estas teniendo sexo. -agrego con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ya lo creo, y tampoco me volverá a creer cuando le diga que fui a casa por un esmalte para uñas. -Dijo seria, Kensuke se rasco la nuca, bajo la mirada acusadora de la alemana, pero ella no tardo en sonreír -así que cuatro horas ¿eh? -agrego en tono insinuante. -lamentablemente me voy, esto no estaba en mis planes. -salto de la cama.

Kensuke también salio pero no para terminar de vestirse como pensaba la pelirroja, la abrazo por la espalda, -quédate, -le pidió, Asuka se giro para mirarlo cara a cara, -no pensaras dejarme solo con lo triste y deprimido que estoy, tu misma lo dijiste. -le recordó fingiendo un tono de estar tremendamente aburrido.

-¡Bah! no estas mal, -él hizo un mohín, -Solo cinco minutos y luego dejaras que me marche ¿ok?

Él asintió convencido de que no la dejaría irse, quería tenerla toda la tarde solo para él, ella se arrojo a sus brazos y cayeron en la cama, -y no me trago tu chantaje emocional. -hablo la pelirroja cuando dispuso de aire.

-Ni yo que te quieras ir -Contesto divertido, sonrío y mordió ligeramente su barbilla y el cuello de la alemana, para luego besarlos con ternura, mientras las manos de Asuka jugaban con su cabello. -Claro que quiero irme, solo me quedo porque siento pena por ti. -respondió orgullosa quitando la sabana que los separaban.

-Pena, es lo que menos vas a sentir ya lo veras, -él tomo su rostro e invadió su boca con su lengua hasta que un débil gemido se escapo de los labios de la alemana, -tu amiga me resulta un poco fastidiosa… y.. no… es.. que… me…

Olvido lo que decía, al sentir las manos de Asuka tirar de sus boxer, de cualquier forma no seria nada importante para haberlo olvidado tan fácil, se sitúo sobre ella, y Asuka sintió su miembro tan tieso como si no fueran hecho nada en todo el día, se besaron nuevamente, no le sorprendía él siempre estaba bien dispuesto.

Kensuke tomo entre sus manos sus senos y los masajeo, ella en un arrebato de pasión hundió la cabeza de Kensuke entre sus pechos, el chico aprovecho para besarlos, Aun no se decidía por cual parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja le gustaba mas, quizás era porque Asuka era perfecta para él, ella gimió al sentir que la penetraba con su miembro, atrajo el rostro de Kensuke y lo beso con pasión en los labios, luego sus mejillas y su cuello, él comenzó a moverse embistiéndola con la fuerza de un pequeño toro, arrebatándole suspiros de placer a su pelirroja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Y justo aquí es donde se supone que debo besarte. -Comento Kail. Él corazón de Rei se acelero al escucharlo.

-¿Frente a unos Loros? -Pregunto inocente, mirando a los animales para no verlo a él, sus mejillas de habían tornado de un rosa pálido y amenazaban con cambiar a un rojo carmesí ya que las sentía arder en su rostro.

Habían ido a un Zoológico, Rei no entendía el porque, pero Kail había insistido en eso, y a ella no le disgusto ir, prefería eso, que estar completamente sola con el dando un paseo romántico.

El hecho de que el chico le avisara, que iba a besarla, le puso los nervios de puntas, y tuvo un impulso desesperado de salir corriendo, Kail alimento y acaricio a unos de los Loros.

-Vamos amigo, no me hagas quedar mal, hazlo. -(Kail tenía cara de querer estrangular al ave).

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto ella, él dejo de murmurarle cosas al ave y se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ah nada.., te tenia una sorpresa pero el pajarraco, me a dejado mal. Eso pasa cuando uno planea todo, falla una cosa y el plan de viene a bajo, por eso no me gusta planear las cosas jeje… Sabes conozco al encargado de este lugar, porque una vez trabaje aquí, pero en el área de los reptiles, si quieres podría hablar con él y conseguir que nos dejen ver las serpientes mas cerca.

La chica acepto y Kail se puso a contarle una historia, hasta que ella pareció relajarse, minutos atrás Rei se había preguntado, ¿si él iba a besarla o no?. Ahora se encontraban en el área de las serpientes. Ayanami ya libre de nervios escuchaba al chico, Kail le mostraba una serpiente y le hablaba sobre ellas.

-Esa que esta allí, es una Cobra Real, es muy peligrosa, llega a alcanzar los 5 metros de longitud, lo que la convierte en la mayor de las serpientes venenosas del mundo. Se alimenta de otras serpientes y su veneno es muy tóxico. No te acerques tanto, la pondrás nerviosa, ademas existen cuarenta especies de cobras que lanzan veneno a distancia.

-¿Si? -Respondió ella, preguntándose si tendría tanta fuerza para romper el cristal.

Rei miro a la serpiente, no parecía tener 5 metros, cuando mucho 3, pero tenia una cabeza impresionante.

-Si, asi se defienden al sentirse atacadas, pueden dirigir el chorro a los ojos y causar graves daños incluso la muerte.

-¿Por qué tienes un animal tan peligroso en un lugar publico como este? -Pregunto Rei, Kail sonrío satisfecho, había logrado impresionarla. Eso le daba un punto a su favor.

-Bueno aquí se les extrae el veneno, pero no se lo digas a nadie, la gente tiene que creer que tienen veneno de lo contrario invadirían su espacio. Un día un chico entro en la jaula, según él quería extraer el veneno para prepara un remedio. La cobra lo mordió.

-¿Y murió? -pregunto Ayanami imaginándose la escena.

-No, solo se llevo un susto.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta que, Kail tomo su mano y Rei volvió a sentirse nerviosa tanto que el estomago se le revolvió y temió realmente que le asaltaran las ganas de vomitar, no tenia idea de porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, era algo involuntario.

-Rei, ya se que somos novios, pero aun así quiero decirlo, me gustas mucho, y… Llevo todo el día queriendo besarte, pero no encuentro el momento justo ni perfecto, así que solo lo haré y después me cuentas.

Con el corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho Kail tomo su rostro con delicadeza y junto sus labios… Sentía que la lengua de él rozaba insistentemente sus dientes, sus encías, hasta que instintivamente ella separo los dientes y sintió su lengua húmeda recorriendo su boca, uniéndose a la suya en un movimiento lento, provocándole una sensación muy extraña que nunca había sentido.

-Metiste tu lengua en mi boca. -fue lo primero que Rei dijo cuando se separaron.

Cuando lo vio en la televisión le parecía algo asqueroso, pero ahora no sabia que pensar. Kail levanto ambas cejas sin saber como tomarse eso.

-Buueno… Si, ¿no te gusto que lo hiciera? -Balbuceo.

-No lo se. -Respondió con sinceridad. Él la miro ofendido.

-¿Acaso insinúas que no se besar? -pregunto dolido.

A esas alturas Rei no sabia que hacer, se froto las manos súper incomoda. _¿Como podía saber eso?_ Si no tenía ningún punto de comparación. Kail la observaba con recelo, como queriendo ver alguna señal de burla en su rostro.

-Yo.., no se. -Contesto aferrándose a la barandilla observando las serpientes.

-Voy a enseñarte un par de cosas Rei. -Respondió dolido en el alma.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kensuke jugaba con su PSP en modo silencioso, mientras esperaba a que la pelirroja despertara, se pregunta cuanto más necesitaba dormir. Ella se removió en la cama para cambiar de posición cuando se topo con algo, extrañada, pues creía estar en su cama. Se destapo la cara, se froto los ojos con los nudillos como una niña pequeña y miro al muchacho que estaba recostado del espaldar de la cama con las pierna cruzadas y completamente vestido, él le sonrío y ella también.

Ella pensó que el color amarillo y negro le iba muy bien. (Kensuke tenia una franela amarilla y una sudadera negra, con jeans azules) pero de pronto Asuka tomo conciencia de donde estaba.

-¡Que rayos! -Exclamo mirando ausente luz de la ventana, -¿que hora es? -pregunto saliendo de la cama a prisa tapándose con una sabanas.

-7:35 P.M. -respondió él mirando su reloj.

-¿Dass?, ¿porque no me despertaste? -Protesto de malhumor.

-Sabes que no iba hacerlo, ademas yo también me quede dormido. -se defendió

-¡Tapate los ojos pervertido! Voy a vestirme -le ordeno, Kensuke la miro extrañado.

-Pero si ya te e visto desnuda. -Respondió con simpleza.

-¡Una cosa es una cosa, y otra cosa es otra cosa!. -Contesto buscando con la vista su ropa.

Kensuke se tapo los ojos, pensando que Asuka estaba completamente loca, una cosa es una cosa, y otra cosa es otra cosa, ¿Qué riñones significaba eso?. Se pregunto si ella despertaba de malhumor todos los días.

Ella se puso su uniforme y él la observo dar miles de vueltas hasta estar lista, peinarse, cepillarse los dientes, maquillarse, hasta perfume, todo lo tenía dentro de un pequeño bolso que llegaba dentro del maletín escolar. Se pregunto que otras cosas llevaba allí. Y porque las mujeres tenían que llevar tanta cosas encima.

Una hora después, salían de la casa, al abrir la puerta y ver que ya los postes alumbraban la carretera, la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, Asuka volvió a quejarse.

-¡No debiste dejarme dormir tantas horas!, se supone que debía ir a casa de Hikari para ayudarla a maquillarse y convencerla de que fuera a la cita, la muy tonta es capaz de no ir después de todo lo que gasto en ropa.

-¿Cita? -Pregunto extrañado. Asuka le contó una parte de la historia al chico. -Eh.., no puedo hacer eso, si Touji se entera de que fui a darle apoyo moral a Horaki para que saliera con otro chico, pensara que soy un traidor. -Asuka arrugo la frente.

-¡Al diablo con la solidaridad masculina!, ¡ustedes tres se patán todo!. -Protesto irritada, -¿Entonces dejaras que vaya sola, así de noche como esta? -Él no dijo nada estaba dividido -¡Neandertal! -lo insulto y se dispuso a irse, Kensuke la miro sorprendido.

-¡Espera Asuka!, -corrió hasta alcanzarla la agarro de un brazo ella se detuvo y lo miro con enfado, -te acompaño, pero no lo digas a nadie, Touji es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde los seis años, él todavía esta interesado en Horaki y si se entera, se enojara conmigo de verdad. -Explico serio.

Aun así él estaba dispuesto a acompañarla, Asuka no pudo más que sentirse afortunada de tenerlo como compañero, amigo y novio.

-Hikari también es mi mejor amiga y le debo muchos favores. Pero ya es hora que aprenda a defenderse sola. -Explico con simpleza, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kensuke, -vamos acompáñame a mi casa.

Él pensó que Asuka ya no era tan caprichosa como antes, lo había elegido a él antes que a su amiga. Kensuke sonrío, estrechando su mano y emprendieron el camino, -Dentro de unos días abra una convención anime, si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría que me acompañaras.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de unos cuantos besos con nombres extraños, Rei, la primera elegida, la niña modelo, había aprendido a besar.

-¡Kail ama a Rei!, ¡Kail ama a Rei!, ¡Kail ama a Rei!, -Chillaba el Loro cuando estos venían saliendo del área de los leones y pasaban frente a ellos. Rei se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-¡Cabrón, ahora si lo dices! -Le respondió Kail enfadado, Rei no pudo evitar reírse ante tal respuesta, -Estúpido pajarraco. -murmuro entre dientes, pero al ver que Ayanami reía su risa se le hizo irresistiblemente contagiosa.

Nada había salido como lo había planeado, pero tampoco estuvo mal, la habían pasado bien y su cenicienta al fin había respondido a sus besos.

Rei había dejado de preocuparse en como debía actuar y logro disfrutar del zoológico, de niña quiso salir de Nerv y conocer otros lugares. Pero como ese tipo de cosas no le estaban permitidas nunca volvió a pensar en eso. Ahora las oportunidades aparecían solas, sin ella siquiera las pensara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, Kensuke no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar, su situación en esa casa había cambiado ya no era solo el amigo de Shinji, a la pelirroja no le importa lo que él quisiera lo hizo entrar y punto.

Misato había visto con buenos ojos su relación con la alemana, hacia ya dos semana que Asuka lo había presentado como su novio delante de su tutora, y esta no se había sorprendido, para sorpresa de los dos. Pero si armo una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que al fin formalizaban su relación, Kensuke se había sentido muy presionado y avergonzado, Asuka habia terminado por enojarse y encerrase en su cuarto, y no hubo quien la sacara de allí.

-¿Donde te metiste todo el día Asuka? -Pregunto Misato lanzándole una mirada a ambos, estos se miraron las caras.

Decir que se habían pasado toda la tarde es su cama, era algo que al muchacho jamás se le ocurriría decirle a la señorita Misato.

-Fuimos al parque. -Se apresuro a responder Kensuke, Asuka soltó una risita mal disimulada.

Él quería mantener su buena imagen delante de la señorita Misato. Había decido tratar a Misato como si fuera la madre de Asuka, y como toda suegra tenia que andarse con mucho cuidado con lo que decía o hacia.

-¿Si? hace tiempo que no voy a un parque. -Comento su tutora con nostalgia. -Quisiera ir un día de estos, tal vez podría ir con ustedes. - Propuso Misato, Asuka vio a Kensuke y este se removió incomodo en la silla.

-Nicht, no estamos interesados en tu propuesta -Contesto Asuka con frialdad, al parecer en su cabeza había imaginado una especie de trio, Kensuke comenzó a toser ahogándose con el amargo café, que apenas había probado.

-¡Búscale agua Asuka!. -le ordeno Misato mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al muchacho y Asuka ahora se partía de la risa.

-No.., hace falta yo, ya me voy, -respondió con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire, se puso de pie, -ya es tarde, que pasen buenas noches, señorita Misato gracias por el café. -Le entrego la taza.

-¡Dios mío, cuanta educación!, los chicos de ahora ya no son así. -Comento Misato extrañada de que el chico se fuera sin besar a su novia, de hecho no los había visto besarse nunca. -Lo sometes demasiado Asuka, el pobre chico ni siquiera se atreve a besarte en publico, parece un monje. -Agrego divertida.

Asuka se carcajeo de la risa, _¿Kensuke un monje? Nada mas lejos de la realidad_, No respondió a ese comentario, rió con más ganas, Misato la miro sin comprender cual era la gracia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El lunes cuando Shinji iba entrando al colegio, Rei se le acerco.

-Hola shinji ¿como estas? -el muchacho la miro extrañado porque Rei no solía ser tan amigable, y se veía diferente, como mas bonita.

-Muy bien ¿y tu? -le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, eso era mas raro aun.

-Que bien me alegro, Shinji necesito un favor tuyo. -soltó sin anestesia, mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

-¡Claro! lo que sea, dime. -alegre de que Rei lo necesitara.

-Puedes quedarte con los gatos, un día más.

-buueno si, -contesto algo extrañado era la tercera vez que le tocaba cuidar de ellos, "solo". Y Touji ya lo había amenazado con golpearlo si los gatos pasaban un día mas en su casa.

-Gracias, ya se que vamos hacer con los gatos pero después te digo. -se adelanto dejando a Shinji un tanto preocupado. Tenia que hablar con ella.

Después de la única clase Shinji Ikari estaba decidido, Iba a invitar a Rei Ayanami al cine, y se encargaría de hacerle entender que quería algo mas que una amistad.

El joven piloto se había dejado convencer por sus dos amigos de que se armara de valor e hiciera algo para que Rei dejara de verle como a un amigo.

-Rei, ¿tienes un momento? es que quiero decirte algo. -le dijo Shinji cuando ella iba hacia la salida después de que terminara la clase.

-Dime.

-Si pero no aquí, ¿podríamos ir a otra parte?

Rei camino con Shinji hacia la salida, extrañada, pues Shinji parecía ponerse enfermo a cada paso que daban, el muchacho sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, y quiso que alguno de sus amigos los vieran y lo interrumpiera, que pasara cualquier cosa, porque ya se había acobardado y no quería hacerlo. Ahora Rei lo miraba, esperando a que él hablara.

-Vine a buscarte Cenicienta. -escucho que un desconocido hablo, y se acercaba a ellos mirando a Rei, ella se volvió para ver al chico desconocido para Shinji. -quería darte una sorpresa, pero no me han dejado entrar. -agrego parándose al lado de Ayanami.

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres, Rei incomoda, mientras ambos chicos se miraban de hito en hito como sopesándose, Shinji lo observaba analizando a chico, (N/A: pueden imaginarse a Kail como a Darien, de las Sailor moon, pero mas joven) vestía unos jeans azules con una sudadera color rojo, ojos y pelo negro. ¿_Por qué la llamaba Cenicienta? ¿Y porque tanta confianza con Rei?_

-Kail, él es Shinji un compañero de clase y piloto de un evangelio. -los presento, rompiendo largo silencio.

-Kail Ibuki, el novio de Rei -Respondió este extendiendo la mano hacia el joven piloto.

* * *

¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

¿Shinji y Kail acaso se harán amigos?

¿Asuka y Kensuke seguirán estando tan unidos?

¿Seguirá Misato saliendo tan pocas veces en este fic?

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	50. Un hogar para cinco

**CAP. 50**

**Un hogar para cinco**

Shinji vio la mano extendida de chico y quiso meterle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el asombro que sentía era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento, estrecho la mano y miro a Rei.

-¿Tu novio?, -repitió perplejo con la esperanza de que ella lo desmintiera, pero Ayanami no dijo nada, no lo confirmo, pero tampoco lo negó -Shinji Ikari, el amigo de Rei. -contesto de mala gana soltando la mano, Kail sonrío y tomo la mano de Rei, como queriendo decir es mía.

-Que bueno al fin conozco uno de tus amigos, siendo piloto debes conocer a Maya, es mi prima. -Comento por cortesía.

-Si, la conozco es muy buena técnico. -Contesto mirando esa mano entrelazada con la Rei. La muchacha con las mejillas levemente sonrojada esquivo la mirada del piloto.

-¿Shinji que ibas a decirme? -pregunto ella al recordar la conversación anterior, Shinji levanto la cara y la miro con una expresión que Rei no supo como interpretar.

-No era nada, ya me voy.

-Hasta luego, -se despidió ella.

Shinji desapareció de la vista de Rei, por alguna razón desconocida la chica sentía como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo, pero no sabia que.

-¿Porque tuviste que decirle que eras mi novio? -le reclamo ella cuando iban lejos.

-Para que no se haga ilusiones contigo, parece que tú le gustas. -Contesto Kail sin perder la calma.

-Ikari no me ve de esa forma. -Contesto seria

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Hey, hey!, ¿que es eso que llevas allí? -le pregunto Misato a Shinji cuando este iba con los gatos metidos en una caja de cartón, y paso de largo sin decirle nada a su tutora.

-Nada, -contesto sin darse la vuelta.

-Es curioso, ¿desde cuando la nada maúlla? -no teniendo mas remedio Shinji se volvió hacia la mujer que lo miraba con una mueca.

-Solo se quedara esta noche, no son mios, no te preocupes no te molestaran, los mantendré en mi cuarto.

-¡Trae aca! -Le ordeno Misato, -mas vale que me dejen dormir. -sacando a la gatita que justo se llamaba como ella.

Entro a su cuarto dejo los gatos en el suelo y se tumbo en la cama, no podía creer, que Rei Ayanami tuviera novio, ¿desde cuando? Y él de idiota cuidando los gatos, mientras ellos se divierten juntos, por eso le había pedio que cuidara de ellos la vez pasada.

Miro a los gatos jugando con sus zapatos y luego el techo, Kensuke tenia razón una chica tan guapa, nunca le faltan pretendientes, golpeo su almohada con fuerza frustrado.

Ella no podía tener novio, Rei no, debió escuchar mal, si eso era, pero luego recordó, sus manos entrelazadas y se sintió furioso. Rei lo había engañado como a un niño. Se coloco los audífonos y puso la música a todo volumen para no escuchar sus atormentados pensamientos, pero eso no funciono.

Ella siempre a sido tan.., no encontraba palabras para describirla, Rei simplemente era única, nunca se interesaba por ningún chico, bueno por lo menos eso creía él. Para Shinji la piloto del Eva 00, era una especie de chica inalcanzable, intocable, pero a la vez amable y sencilla, apretó un puño enojado consigo mismo, se había confiado había tenido la estúpida ilusión de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Entonces por una vez en su vida, seria el primero en algo, él primero en besar sus labios, él primero en ser su novio. Se quedo unos instantes sin moverse solo recordando la escena de esa mañana.

Sin pensar lanzo el objeto que tenia en la mano contra la pared volviéndolo añicos, descargando su furia, los pequeños gatos brincaron asustados y corrieron a esconderse. Y Shinji noto que el objeto había sido su celular, pero no te importo porque una vez mas volvía a quedar desplazado, olvidado e ignorado y esos pensamientos ocupaban toda su atención.

-¿QUE FUE ESO? -escucho que pregunto Misato.

-Nada. -Contesto el joven desanimado.

-¡SHINJI IDIOTA, GOLPEA OTRA PARED QUE NO SEA LA MÍA! -grito Asuka del otro lado de la pared en su cuarto.

La chica pelirroja estaba hablando por celular con su mejor amiga, cuando algo impacto contra su pared, haciéndola brincar de la cama.

-¿Te beso?, cuenta, cuenta, -insistió emocionada, -¿un pico o bien? ¿Qué tal besa? -tumbándose nuevamente en su cama para escuchar la historia completa.

-¡Ay Asuka!, tu y tus cosas. -respondió la castaña avergonzada, Asuka no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba completamente roja. -Bueno si besa bien.

-¡Aja!, condenada santurrona, tú y que no besas en la primera cita. -Comento entre risas, como le gustaba poder desquitarse de la castaña, ya que Hikari siempre la molestaba habiendo bromas con cada cosa que le permitía a Kensuke.

-Fue Jefrid quien me beso.

-¡Diablos!, tiene un nombre feísimo, yo que tu se lo cambio, da pena salir con tipo que se llame Jafrid. -Comento burlona.

-Es Jefrid tonta, -la corrigió riendo, -que culpa tiene de llamarse así, tiene bonitos dientes.

-¿Bonitos dientes? acaso es un caballo jaja.. ¡CALLA ESOS GATOS DEL INFIERNO! -le grito a Shinji lanzando un zapato contra la pared.

Shinji que se había quitado los audífonos para chatear por internet con sus amigos se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Asuka. Miro a los gatos que hacían un coro en la esquina de la puerta, querían salir, los metió en la caja y les dio un media hecha una bola para que se entretuvieran jugando.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

Matemosle a golpes, eso merecen todos los roba novias.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Jajaja.. Si Shinji esta de acuerdo yo ayudo

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

Gracias amigos, XD pero no voy hacer nada

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

¿Como que no haras nada cabrón?, te gusta llevar los cuernos, ¿o que?

**Comandante Aida dice:**

Tienes que quitársela, tú la conociste primero.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

Claro eso es, tienes que quitársela, ¿eres hombre o no?

**Shinji Ikari dice:**

¡Claro que soy hombre!

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

¡Entonces deja de lloriquear y compórtate como tal!

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:**

¡Hombre lo mas sano es que le demos una paliza! Mañana en la tarde puede ser, estoy libre.

**Comandante Aida dice:**

¿Lo más sano? Jajaja..

Al día siguiente era el último día de clases y la mayoría de los alumnos se mostraban impacientes por comenzar sus vacaciones. Los tres amigos se encontraban en el cafetín, conversando sobre la nueva aventura del pelinegro ya habían hablado sobre lo que harían con Kail, bueno solo Touji y Kensuke el piloto se limito a escucharlos.

-¿En el cine? Yo nunca lo e hecho en el cine. -respondió Kensuke envidioso de su amigo, Touji sonreía triunfador. -¡Ni de coña!, te lo estas inventando. ¿De donde sacaste a esa chica? -pregunto suspicaz

-Ya te lo dije la conocí por internet, fuimos al cine y la película estaba tan aburrida…

-Que quiso tener sexo contigo así no más. -Completo Shinji incrédulo - debe ser muy incomodo, no hay espacio suficiente. -agrego completamente colorado intentando imaginarse la situación.

-¡Es verdad!, el espacio entre los asientos en muy estrecho, imposible hacerlo, no podrías moverte -lo apoyo Kensuke y Shinji estuvo de acuerdo, Touji puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlos.

-Y que tiene, ¿acaso no han tenido sexo en un lugar diferente a una cama? -respondió el moreno en tono burlo.

Shinji se quedo callado al instante, el caso era que no había tenido sexo en ninguna parte. Y escuchar a sus amigos presumiendo lo hizo sentirse como un perdedor.

-Pues yo si, una vez lo hice con Emile en el despacho de su madre y en la piscina de su casa -Respondió Kensuke muy ufano.

-¿En el despacho de su madre? ¡No te creo!, -Protesto Touji indignado de que tuviera mas experiencia que él. -¡lo estas inventando!, -lo acuso señalándolo, -seguro ni siquiera te dejo ponerle un dedo encima. Es mucha mujer para ti hermano. -el pecoso arrugo la frente indignado, -Grr…, debe ser una fiera en la cama y tu no podrías con ella. -se mofo dándole dos golpecitos en la espalda para consolarlo, Kensuke resoplo tan fuerte que varias chicas voltearon a verlo y Shinji se temió que los dos se fueran a los puños.

-¡Eso quieres creer tu!, ¡porque te mueres de la envidia de que me prefiriera a mi y no a ti! -Touji arrugo la frente y Kensuke continuo provocándole, -y de lo que le perdiste, porque Emile Fikket y yo…

Se quedo mudo como una piedra cuando vio a la pelirroja acercarse a ellos, Touji y Shinji soltaron unas carcajadas. Pues la cara de Kensuke cambio de pronto a una de terror.

-¿Quién es Emile Fikket? -le pregunto Asuka, la cual esperaba a su amiga y al ver a su novio decidió acercarse.

-¡Nadie! una loca que se enamoro de Touji es feísima, y ahora este no sabe como quitarse de encima -se apresuro a responder, los otros dos rieron con mas ganas, y Asuka creyó que se burlaban de ella.

-¿De que se ríen ustedes idiotas? -pregunto agresiva.

-Pregúntale a tu novio. -Contesto Touji llorando de la risa.

Kensuke movió insistentemente la cabeza de forma negativa, mirándola asustado, Asuka vio a Hikari salir del baño y se fue no sin antes amenazarlos, Kensuke respiro aliviado, se había salvado por un pelito de rana calva, Touji y Shinji necesitaron de varios minutos para poder dejar de reírse.

-¿Brother ya se lo dijiste a Soryu? -le pregunto Touji cuando iban camino al salón.

-No, no pienso contárselo, lo solucionare. -Respondió Kensuke.

-¿Decirle que? -pregunto Shinji curioso, Kensuke y Touji intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Es verdad, Shinji no lo sabe. -Le dio una palmada a Shinji en el hombro, -el podría ayudar. -Agrego mirando al chico de lentes que guardo silencio.

Cuando Rei entro al salón ya Shinji estaba allí, lo miro de reojo y se pregunto si él estaría enojado con ella, Shinji la miro y Rei esquivo su mirada, el piloto se pregunto que tan importante era Kail para ella. ¿Sobre que hablaban?, ¿a donde fueron ayer?, ¿estaría ella enamorada? Ikari se sintió enojado.

Unos pasos mas lejos, en su pupitre, Ayanami se culpaba, no debió ir a buscar esos gatos acompañada de Kail, ahora Shinji estaba enojado con ella, tal vez debía pedirle disculpas, eso hacia la gente cuando hacen algo malo, ¿pero que era lo que le había hecho?

-Ya hable con mi mamá, dejara que me los lleve todos, y la semana entrante se los llevaremos a mi abuela, le gustan mucho, ya tiene varios gatos, vivirán felices allí. -les comento Marta Col a Shinji y Rei en el aula.

-¿Los cinco? -pregunto Shinji algo decepcionado.

-Si, querías un hogar para los cinco ¿no?

-Sera mejor así. -Opino Rei

-¡Claro no te importa que se los lleven, estabas loca por deshacerte de ellos!. -Respondió Shinji con amargura. Rei y Marta Col lo miraron sin comprender su reacción.

-¡Shinji ven aquí un momento! -lo llamo Kensuke que estaba estudiando en el escritorio vacío del profesor.

El piloto se alejo de las chicas y se dirigió perezosamente hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-¿Que coño te pasa?, si la tratas así nunca vas a conseguir nada con ella. -lo regaño Kensuke en voz baja cuando este se acerco.

-Bah, ella no quiere nada conmigo.

-Vas a seguir con eso Shinji, ¿en que quedamos? -le pregunto en tono cansino, estaba harto de tener que animarlo a cada momento. -ve a pedirle disculpas

-Esta bien -respondió fastidiado.

Rei los miro a ambos, y luego se giro hacia donde estaba Marta que le estaba hablando.

-¿Están desparasitados?

-No.

Marta comenzó a hablarle sobre cosas de gatos, pastillas, inyecciones, comidas y cosas así, que a Rei no le interesaban. Vio a la pelirroja entrar al aula y tras ella la delegada del salón y otra chica que últimamente se la pasaba con ellas.

-¿Todavía tu estudiando eso? -dijo Asuka con aire presumido acercándose a la mesa.

-Me dijiste que me explicarías y te olvidaste de mi. -le recrimino Kensuke, ella chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo. -Se ofreció la nueva amiga de la pelirroja. Kensuke la miro y no dijo nada, esta chica le había coqueteado en un par de ocasiones y su novia parecía que ni se enteraba.

-Pues dame aca, -respondió Asuka quitándole el cuaderno de las manos y sentándose a su lado.

Rei los observo en silencio y luego vio a Suzuhara intentar hablar otra vez con Horaki, y a esta ignorarlo abiertamente. La delegada la había invitado a una pijamada en su casa, pero ella no estaba segura de que la segunda elegida estuviese enterada de la invitación que le había hecho la castaña.

-Rei, disculpa, no fue mi intención culparte de nada, exagere con los de los gatos. -ella lo observo dudosa.

-No importa, tenias razón siempre e querido buscarles dueño, -dijo con sinceridad, -yo no puedo quedármelos, pero la abuela de Col los cuidara mejor que nosotros, me ha dicho que tiene una Villa a las afuera de Tokio-3

Shinji sonrío y la muchacha se sintió aliviada de que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, no sabia como tratar a un Shinji enojado.

-Si es verdad, ademas si quieren visitarlos, solo tienen que decirme y yo los llevo. -les hablo Marta que había escuchado la conversación, Shinji pensó que la pobre chica había hablado mas en ese día, que en todo ese año que llevaban estudiando juntos, parecía alegre que alguien la tomara en cuenta.

-Claro Marta te avisaremos. -le contesto Shinji en tono alegre.

-¿Comprendes? ¡Es muy fácil! -escucharon a la pelirroja y los dos pilotos pusieron su atención en ella.

-Claro que lo entiendo, incluso un niño de cinco años podría entenderlo... ¡Que traigan a un niño de cinco años! -se mofo Kensuke sin poder evitarlo se encontraba de buen humor había pasado ingles y a partir de mañana podría dormir hasta tarde, los demás en el aula se rieron y Asuka lo golpeo con el cuaderno.

-¡Presta atención idiota! -el muchacho se froto el brazo adolorido.

-Es que tú no sabes explicar, vas demasiado rápido. -se defendió él

-¡Ja! eres tu él que va demasiado lento. -protesto ofendida.

-Tienes que ir despacito, para yo poder entenderte, Sabes Asuka están dando una película muy buena, ¿quieres ir al cine? Podríamos ir hoy -le pregunto de repente, Touji y Shinji al escucharlo soltaron la risa al comprender lo que el muchacho intentaba.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con la trigonometría? -le pregunto enfadada, Kensuke se encogió de hombros, "por lo menos lo había intentado", miro Touji que lo señalaba y se reía mas.

Rei los vio discutir otro rato más pues su amigo parecía, incapaz de cerrar la boca, dejaron de discutir cuando el profesor llego.

Las vacaciones comenzaron y con ellas los días de sol, había sido un invierno largo, Kensuke salio de su cuarto desperezándose había dormido hasta tarde, desayuno y se fue a casa de Asuka, para ir a buscar a Shinji. Ya tenían un plan trazado y sabia que sino lo iba a buscar este no haría nada porque era demasiado cobarde.

Misato había olvidado unos papeles importantes en su apartamento, sabia que la doctora Ritsuko no creería que los olvido por error y que no era una simple excusa para ocultar que en realidad no había terminado el informe, pero esta vez era verdad, si lo había hecho.

Pensó en pedirle a alguno de sus protegidos que se los llevaran, aprovechando que tenían vacaciones escolares, pero Shinji le había dicho algo de que ayudaría a Suzuhara con al algo que tampoco le quiso decir que era, últimamente ese chico andaba con mucho secretismo, y Asuka le mentaría la madre si la hacia llevarle su trabajo a Nerv.

Llego al edificio y estaciono su auto en la calle del frente para no perder mas tiempo ya que se había fugado de su trabajo, saludo al portero y le pidió el favor de que estuviera pendiente de su carro, el hombre acepto encantado y ella le guiño un ojo agradecida, subió al ascensor sonriendo satisfecha, sabia que estaba mal darle ilusiones a ese pobre hombre, pero que rayos aun era joven debía aprovechar sus dotes mientras pudiera.

Entro a su apartamento usando sus llaves y nada la preparo para lo que vio, Asuka y Kensuke estaban en el mueble y se besaban apasionadamente como la gente adulta. (Estaban vestidos no piensen mal) Cerro la puerta con fuerza dándoles un susto de muerte.

Los dos se separaron a una velocidad asombrosa, la cara de Asuka se puso del mismo color de su cabello, cuando vio en la sala a su tutora, que los miraba con expresión severa. Se acomodo en el mueble ya que estaba sentada en las piernas del chico, Kensuke con las mejillas encendidas, miro a la chica y luego a Misato sin saber que decir.

Misato no sabia por donde comenzar, miro al chico con el pelo revuelto y luego a la alemana que por primera vez se había quedado muda, Asuka no era su hija, ni siquiera era su familia. Y tenía la clara impresión de que cualquier cosa que dijera la haría estallar y terminaría por querer irse a vivir sola. Se pregunto que debía hacer, si regalarle una caja de preservativos o ponerle un cinturón de castidad.

Ella era la autoridad tenia que decir algo que los asustara, así que puso su mejor cara de mala.

Asuka se preguntaba en que momento no se dio de cuenta que Misato había regresado. "Demonios justamente tenía que ser Misato, a Shinji por lo menos podía someterlo".

La mente de Kensuke trabajaba a toda prisa intentando buscar alguna solución para salirse del paquete, pero no encontraba nada útil, él solo había venido a buscar a Shinji, y al encontrarse solo con la pelirroja, se pusieron a conversar y una cosa llevo a la otra y luego no hubo forma de poder detenerla. Ademas ella le había asegurado que no había nadie mas en el apartamento, Asuka lo había atacado, eso era, ella tenia toda la culpa. Se ajusto las gafas y miro a la Mayor Katsuragi.

-Señorita Misato, antes que comience, quiero decir que mis intenciones con Asuka siguen siendo honestas, -tomo la mano de Asuka, -la quiero y jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño, no vaya a castigarla, la culpa es mía. -Explico al ver que Misato los miraba con una cara que daba miedo.

¡Que riñones! a él no podía castigarlo, no vivía en esa casa, pensó Kensuke aliviado, Misato se enterneció con sus palabras y Asuka tuvo un impulso de abrazarlo, pero a juzgar por la mirada severa de Misato sobre ella esperando a que dijera algo se contuvo.

-Es verdad, yo no tengo la culpa de nada, -dijo Asuka y Kensuke la miro sorprendido, -y te juro que no hemos pasado de los besos. -Agrego descaradamente. "Por lo menos no ese día"

Misato decidió que lo mejor era creerles, no estaba preparada para ser madre y manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Ya hablaría con Asuka en privado.

-Los tendré en la mira, no abuses de mi confianza, -Hablando con Kensuke, -y tú, no eres tan lista como crees. -Ambos chicos se miraron las caras, -¡Ahora largo de aquí!, voy a salir y no van a quedarse solos.

Salieron del edificio, todo el esfuerzo de Kensuke por mantener una buena imagen delante de la señorita Misato para que lo dejara salir con Asuka sin ninguna restricción, se había ido al caño, todo en cuestión de segundos. Ahora se sentía como un aprovechado, había traicionado su confianza.

-Tranquilo ya se le olvidara, nadie me va a impedir que salga contigo. -le dijo Asuka al imaginar lo que él estaba pensando. -Sorry por culparte de todo, pero como comprenderás yo si vivo en esa casa.

-No importa, no esperaba que te culparas de nada, si para salir contigo tengo que aguantarme todas tus necedades y malcriadeces, no me importara mientras pueda abrazarte y besarte. -Contesto con sinceridad.

La cara de indignación que puso Asuka al escucharlo fue graciosa, él solo se limito a sonreír hasta que entraron en su vecindario.

-¿Quien es esa vieja, que espera en la puerta de tu casa? -Pregunto Asuka apretando el brazo de Kensuke, los dos se detuvieron para mirarla. La anciana estaba sentada sobre una maleta.

* * *

**N/A:** Me hubiese gustado mucho escribir una pelea entre Kail y Shinji pero por la personalidad de este ultimo seria muy extraño, ya que Shinji es indeciso y cobarde, pero no crean que la cosa se quedara en esto. Bueno gracias por leer y si tienen alguna duda o comentario que hacer, allí abajo pueden dejar un review, Bye.


	51. Kensuke y la taza del Samurai

**Capitulo 51**

**Kensuke y la taza del Samurai**

La anciana resulto ser la en el pasado fuera la nana de Kensuke, y según ella, el señor Aida le pidió que se quedara unos días con su hijo, hasta que la sobrina de la mujer que estaba internada en un hospital mejorara. Kensuke no tuvo mas remedio que recibirla y fingir que se alegraba de tenerla en casa.

Ya desde eso habían pasado quince días y la vieja Kumiko, como le decía Asuka, seguía viviendo en casa de su novio y trataba a este como si fuese un bebé. Estaba harta de la vieja, no los dejaba solos ni un segundo.

Para Kensuke, la idea de meter a la pelirroja a su cuarto era mas difícil que respirar bajo el agua, con el paso de los días la alemana dejo de ir a visitarlo, y es que tenía sus razones, la anciana no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre su familia y querer enseñarle a cocinar cada vez que la veía.

En casa de la pelirroja las cosas no eran más fáciles, siempre estaba Shinji o Misato al tanto de todo lo que hacían. Misato se había alegrado mucho de saber que el muchacho ya no vivia solo, la razón era obvia.

Entre Kumiko y Asuka iban a volverlo loco, por un lado la pelirroja le exigía que echara a la anciana de su casa y por el otro la mujer se empeñaba en que Asuka no le convenía, era una extranjera que no respetaba las costumbres japonesa, muy altanera y respondona, y peor aun no cocinaba absolutamente nada, porque según ella, en el futuro no necesitaría hacerlo y en este presente un tal Shinji lo hacia.

-Vaya ¿y a ti que te paso? Traes una cara de felicidad. -Comento Misato al ver que la pelirroja llegaba de la calle sonriente con un oso de felpa bajo el brazo, Asuka se dejo caer en el mueble exhalo un fondo suspiro y luego miro a su tutora que la miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Himmel Misato!, ¡déjame en paz! ¿Acaso tengo que contarte todo lo que me pase? -contesto obstinándose.

-Pues si, desde que vives en mi casa y tienes novio, -la pelirroja arrugo la frente, -ademas solo quiero que seamos amigas, ya que eres muy mayor para ser mi hija. -Asuka bufo, pero luego lo pensó dos veces, no le convenía hacer enojar a su tutora.

-Bueno, si fui y la e pasado bien. -dijo con aire despreocupado, Misato levanto una ceja sorprendida, pues la alemana había dicho el día anterior que no asistiría a ninguna tonta feria para fanáticos ni que le pagaran.

_Hace tres horas_

La pelirroja y el chico de lentes caminaban observando todo el material que se presentaba ante sus ojos, revistas, afiches, tazas, muñecos, historietas, dibujos, películas, entre muchas otras. Kensuke admiraba todo fascinado, aunque solo había venido a ver y saludar a algunos amigos, él grababa todo con su filmadora. Asuka que iba a su lado comiendo un algodón de azúcar color rosa, no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan feliz, parecía un niño pequeño con los ojos tan brillantes como dos estrellas.

En cambio ella no dejaba de sentirse como el punto negro en la pared blanca, el lugar estaba lleno de chicos raros que no dejaban de mirarla, pensó sin duda alguna que nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa y menos en un lugar como ese. Apretó el brazo de Kensuke como si temiera que uno de ellos le saltara encima.

-¡Kensuke, brother hace tiempo que no te veía!, -se les acerco un chico muy alto y delgado que traía un sombrero de explorador y una clineja tejida, que a la pelirroja le pareció ridícula.

-¡Hiroshi! -exclamo Kensuke emocionado saludándolo, era un antiguo amigo de la primaria, con el que Touji y él acostumbraban ir a todos los lugares donde vendían historietas y películas. Se separaron cuando este se fue a estudiar a otra escuela.

-¿Qué, ya no te interesa el manga? Hace mucho que no te veo, -pregunto Hiroshi, luego poso sus ojos en la pelirroja, -esta chica tan guapa, ¿es tu amiga? -la alemana sonrío con cara de circunstancia, la cara del chico llena de acné le hizo mantener la distancia.

-Soy Hiroshi Akino, -estrecho la mano de la chica tan pronto, que ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, - estoy soltero y a su servicio, para lo que una princesa como tu necesite. -le guiño un ojo, ella libero su mano casi que horrorizada.

Quiso decirle que dudaba que su estado civil cambiara algún día, con lo feo que era, creía imposible que alguna se fijase en él, quizás con una ciega tendría mas suerte.

Antes que Asuka pudiera decir algo Kensuke hablo, -Y seguirás estándolo, pues esta princesa, es mi novia. -Dijo orgulloso, tomando la mano de la pelirroja. Hiroshi abrió mucho los ojos asombrado, pero no articulo ninguna palabra.

-Soryu Asuka Langley, -pronuncio su nombre con gran orgullo, -que suerte tienes de conocerme. -agrego petulante, sonrío arrogante, pensando que en verdad le estaba cumpliendo un sueño a ese pobre chico dirigiéndole la palabra, Hiroshi se limito a sonreír embelesado por la belleza de la chica.

Minutos después continuaron el camino recorriendo el lugar, el chico pecoso no soltó la mano de la pelirroja sino hasta que llegaron a un lugar que nublo todos sus celos. Fue como si se olvidara completamente de su novia, adelanto el paso hacia el estante de Samurai X. Asuka arrugo la frente por sentirse desplazada y olvidada, se había acostumbrado rápido al calor de la mano del muchacho, detestaba que alguien o algo le robara la atención de Kensuke.

Kensuke miraba encantado una taza de Samurai X, que tenia la imagen del protagonista, (Kenshin Himura, armado con su poderosa espada) saco su billetera y contó el dinero que traía, ya sabía que no le alcanzaba pero tal vez ocurría un milagro y aparecían 4.300 yenes. Contemplo la taza una última vez despidiéndose mentalmente de ella y la devolvió. Asuka lo observo hacerlo y quiso regalársela.

-Oiga démela yo la comprare. -dijo Asuka sacando el dinero de su bolso.

-¡Ah, no!, eso no. -Protesto Kensuke, -El hombre soy yo, no queremos la taza. -la devolvió.

-¡Ja!, ¿quien dijo que la comprare para ti?, ¡cerdo machista!

-¿No? -Confundido, -¿Desde cuando te gusta Samurai X? -pregunto suspicaz.

-Desde siempre, -invento, -la taza es mía ok, pero tú la guardaras en tu casa.

-Esta bien, pero es tuya -respondió orgulloso tomando la taza, ella sonrío satisfecha y Kensuke la siguió, tenia tantas ganas de comérsela a besos, que no quiso pensar en eso, no tenia dinero para ir a ningún otro lugar, y si lo tuviera dudaba que Asuka aceptara ir a un hotel. Se la imagino abofeteándolo y soltó una risita.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -pregunto ella extrañada.

-Nada, solo recordaba un chiste, -guardo con mucho cuidado la taza en su mochila, -Sabes me gusta que estés aquí, -paso un brazo por los hombros de ella -eso habla muy bien de ti. Porque antepusiste tus gustos para acompañarme.

A la pelirroja le fuera gustado decir que no era verdad, que exageraba, y que solo vino porque estaba aburrida, pero la verdad era que le había cancelado a Hikari porque quería estar con él sin la presencia de la anciana. Y si tenia que ser en el lugar más raro del mundo, pues hay mismo seria. Vio a un chico con un enorme sombrero con la cabeza de Pikachu. _"Strahlen (rayos) estaba en otra dimensión" ¿Por qué demonios tenia que enamorarse de un fanático? "!himmel!, no tenia sentido."_

Se detuvieron un momento por el transito de gente recorriendo el lugar, Kensuke aprovecho para agradecerle con un beso en su mejilla izquierda, ella respondió con otro corto en los labios y se ruborizo al notar que muchos chicos los habían visto y ahora los observaron perplejos.

Él la abrazo por la cintura y continuaron el camino, jamás lo reconocería pero comenzaban a gustarle los mangas, había leído dos que su novio le había insistido en que leyera con la esperanza de que ella se entusiasmara en acompañarlo.

-Ya que estamos aquí !vayamos a esos juegos! -propuso ella, Kensuke miro a la misma dirección que Asuka y ahí estaba un puesto de dardos, el chico la siguió preocupado recordando que solo tenia 2.500 yenes. ¿Se pregunto cuanto costaría cada dardo?

Asuka pago sus dardos haciéndolo sentir mal, él no quiso jugar, ella sabia que él no estaba aceptando el dinero de su padre, lo sabia porque la vieja Kumiko se lo había contado, en un intento de que ella lograra convencer a Kensuke de hacer las pases con el señor Aida.

Mientras Asuka jugaba Kensuke miro fastidiado todo el lugar y reconoció a Rei Ayanami, que caminaba junto con un chico pelinegro, del otro lado de la calle (no en la feria) conversaban y supuso que ese era el famoso Kail, ambos iban con las manos llenas de bolsas.

-¡Mira lo que gane!, -le enseño un oso felpa a Kensuke, -es para ti. -este arrugo la frente ofendido, mientras el encargado del juego sonreía de manera burlona, que parte de _"Soy el hombre"_ ella no entendía.

No era que Kensuke Aida fuera un machista, solo era un poco anticuado, veía con malos ojos que su novia quisiera pagarle los tickes para el juego, era como si le restregara a la cara que no podía complacer sus caprichos, y tenia que pagarlos ella misma y para completar pagar los de él, era como salir con Akaris Liu.

-No quiero un maldito oso. -contesto y se alejo del estante dejándola sola, ella tomo el oso y lo siguió. -¿Que rayos te pasa? -Le pregunto Asuka con agresividad, -¡no voy a tolerar que me trates mal!, ¡si lo vas hacer lo dejamos hasta aquí!, ¡y te vas a vivir con tu padre a Kioto! -soltó con rabia.

-¿Quien te lo dijo? -pregunto asombrado.

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿O ibas a irte sin avisarme? -Pregunto con amargura sintiendo nudo en la garganta. -¿en serio creíste que no averiguaría lo que te pasaba? -ella lo había mantenido en secreto con la esperanza de que fuera mentira.

Kensuke esquivo su penetrante mirada, vio a unos niños volar unos papagayos en un terreno plano sin afaltar que estaba desierto en la feria, y le recordó a él mismo y a Touji cuando eran pequeños. La miro a los ojos y respondió. -No voy a irme a ningún lado, por eso no te dije nada.

Tardo mucho tiempo en convencerla de que era la verdad, ella simplemente estaba empecinada, en que solo se lo decía para que se confiara y luego largarse sin avisarle.

Asuka pensaba que quizás él vendría a visitarla dos o tres veces, porque ella no podía salir de la ciudad por ser una piloto, luego no volverían a verse, porque Kensuke conocería otras chicas y la olvidaría, porque viajar de Kioto a Tokio-3, era un viaje muy pesado.

Porque Asuka en el fondo era muy insegura y dudaba que Kensuke la amara tanto como para elegirla a ella antes que a su padre. Porque definitivamente era imposible vivir sin dinero.

-No te quedes por mí, si quieres puedes irte, no te necesito para vivir. -contesto orgullosa, sintia el pecho oprimido y el corazón pequeñito.

-Yo también podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes? -ella lo miro y luego miro con enfado hacia el horizonte -solo que no quiero hacerlo, porque entonces no seria feliz…, no me quedo solo por ti Asuka, toda mi vida esta aquí, en Tokio-3. -hizo un gesto con las manos enseñando los alrededores, ella lo miro de hito en hito como si buscara algún error en sus palabras para acusarlo de mentiroso. -Es la verdad, -agrego recostándose de un carro azul, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

La alemana guardo silencio durante dos o tres minutos, también apoyada del auto. -olvida lo que te dije del oso, si lo quiero. -dijo Kensuke minutos después con la intención de hacer las pases, ella dejo de ver los papagayos y lo miro a la cara.

-Antes prefiero echarlo a la basura. -contesto enojada, él sonrío, le costo otro rato mas contentarla. -Esta bien, pero el oso es mío. -le advirtió Asuka orgullosa, no quería que él creyera que había olvidado el asunto.

-¡Claro! el oso es tuyo, yo soy tuyo, y nos conservaras a los dos. -sonrío divertido, cuando salían de la feria vieron a una pareja escondidos en un callejón metiéndose mano por todas partes mientras se besaban.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa? -le dijo Kensuke al oído, -vamos ¿si? -insistió varias veces, juntando ambas manos como si fuese a orar.

-¡Olvídalo, si tienes tantas ganas echa a la vieja de la casa!

"¿Como?, si vino a buscarlo, y no pensaba irse sin él". Pensó con amargura.

30 minutos después entraron a hurtadillas a la casa de Kensuke, revisaron los alrededores, -¡cayo en la trampa!. -anuncio Kensuke alegre. -¡perfecto somos unos genios! -agrego Asuka sonriendo con malicia.

Kensuke le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su nana diciéndole que del hospital la habían mandado a llamar urgente. Y aparentemente la mujer salio apenas lo leyó.

Asuka lo empujo contra la pared y junto sus labios en un beso desenfrenado, le arranco con violencia los botones de la camisa, él gimió de dolor pues le había arañado el pecho al hacerlo, Kensuke enredo sus dedos en los cabellos rojos, soltando los moños, la admiro por unos segundos, siempre le gustaba verla así. Salio de su ensueño cuando la alemana atrajo su rostro tirando su pelo marrón, lo beso con energía, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma, cambio de posición aprisionándola contra la pared, ella cruzo las piernas alrededor de las caderas del muchacho…

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación sin dejar darse besos por todas partes, Kensuke pelo un escalón y tropezó, llevándose consigo a la pelirroja que termino cayendo sobre él, -se miraron a los ojos unos instantes en silencio y luego rieron, -Sabes, nunca nos habíamos besado aquí, -dijo Asuka en voz baja mordiéndose el labio y en esa misma posición lo beso profundamente jugando con su lengua, -me estas matando. -Hablo él casi sin aliento y es que ella estaba muy cómoda pero él no, -Uy lo siento. -quito la rodilla, pues están pisando su miembro, la espalda del chico crujió amenazando con partirse en dos, por el peso.

Ya en el cuarto, Kensuke cerró la puerta con seguro, ella apago ambos celulares, él cerro la ventana con seguro y cortinas, Asuka puso música en el reproductor por si la anciana llegaba no pudiera escuchar nada, mientras él la esperaba impaciente.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo. -Dijo ella parada frente a la cama -¿Qué era lo que íbamos hacer? -pregunto tocándose el mentón fingiendo haberlo olvidado, Kensuke sonrío, sabia que a ella le divertía jugar con él, volverle loco de impaciencia antes de hacer el amor.

-Quedamos en que ibas a bailar para mí. -respondió él entusiasta, ella arqueo una ceja, presa de su propio juego.

-¿En serio? Lo había olvidado. -respondió irónica, le daba vergüenza hacer un Strip-dance, pero él insistía tanto que acepto, para poder pasar a la acción antes que llegara la vieja.

-No sabes cuantas veces e imaginado este momento. -Confeso él ya con demasiado calor, viéndola moverse de forma sensual quitándose la ropa y lanzandosela a él.

-¿Si, y después que hacíamos? -pregunto en tono insinuante entrando a la cama con la ropa interior aun puesta.

-¿Tu que crees? -respondió observando su espectacular cuerpo que pronto podría degustar hasta saciarse, pensó en lo afortunado que era.

Ella no dijo nada, lo miro con una mirada salvaje mientras tocaba seductoramente con un pie el pecho desnudo del chico, él sonrío, -mmm.. Aida tu ritmo cardiaco esta por las nubes, ¿quieres que paremos? -pregunto casi en un susurro pues todo aquello le resultaba demasiado excitante.

Él tomo su pierna y deposito un beso en la rodilla, -Bueno mi linda tu me pones así, -ella sonrío y le hizo una señal con el dedo índice, él gateo hasta el otro extremo de la cama, la atrapo en un abrazo y se besaron por varios minutos -Pecoso, si La vieja nos atrapa estaré muerta, hará tal escándalo que hasta mi familia en alemania la escuchara. -comento divertida, él dejo con molestia el cuello de la chica no quería hablar sobre nada, la beso en la boca y ella le mordió el labio abriéndose paso entre sus dientes…

-Pues que se enteren todos. -respondió minutos después, Asuka arrugo la frente levemente, -yo me hago responsable. -susurro él antes de bajar hasta vientre, besar ombligo y retirar la pequeña prenda.

_Tiempo presente_

Asuka suspiro, recordando lo apasionado que es su novio, solo por eso se le perdonaba todo. Luego sonrío pensando que la vieja no era tan astuta, burlaron su seguridad, y ella, Soryu Asuka Langley había triunfado como siempre debía ser.

-¿Qué, descubriste que los otakus también son humanos? -comento Misato divertida. La pelirroja la miro con cara de sigues todavía aquí.

-Créeme han evolucionado bastante. -respondió la alemana poniéndose de pie para irse a su cuarto.

Cuando Kensuke salía del estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía la pelirroja se encontró con Shinji que venia con gesto tristón, según este le dijo que acaban de entregarle los gatos a Marta Col, aunque el piloto no se lo dijo, Kensuke comprendió que estaba triste porque ya no tendría ninguna escusa para acercarse a Rei.

Kensuke no comprendía porque su amigo era tan inseguro, era un piloto de un evangelio, "rayos un héroe", si se lo proponía podía llegar a conseguir varias citas, pero Shinji desaprovechaba todas esas ventajas. Bien decía el dicho de que dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes. "Que no haría él siendo piloto de un evangelio".

Kensuke no quería regresar a su casa tan pronto, de seguro ya Kumiko estaría allí y prefería alargar el momento del regaño, convenció a Shinji de ir casa de Touji para que les contara como le fue con la chica nueva. El joven piloto acepto sin mucho ánimo, después de todo, no tenia nada que hacer.

-¿Entonces cuando le daremos la paliza al novio de Ayanami? -Pregunto Touji golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño, los tres se dirigían a buscar a la hermanita del pelinegro que estaba en casa de una amiguita.

Discutieron sobre las diferentes formas de vengarse, sin nada de participación de parte del piloto, Shinji no comprendía porque no olvidaban ya eso, si Rei quería a ese chico, él no destruiría su relación, pero si ella en cambio le da una pequeña esperanza, aunque fuera minúscula y reducida entonces la historia fuera diferente.

-Lo siento, Perdona, disculpa no te vi.

Shinji levanto la cabeza y vio a Kensuke que se disculpaba repetidas veces con una chica con la cual había tropezado, era rubia con el pelo rizado, al joven piloto le pareció muy guapa. Kensuke recogió el bolso de la chica y se lo devolvió, y al hacerlo la miro a la cara por primera vez.

-¿Sol Ishikawa? -Pregunto dudoso, ella lo vio detenidamente por unos segundos con ceño luego su rostro paso del enojo al asombro.

-¿Kensuke Aida? -él asintió. -¡No lo puedo, creer eres tu!, -lo abrazo de un salto y luego lo separo tomándolo de los hombro, -te ves diferente… Cómo sino fueras tu, Estas mucho mas alto, -midió la estatura que la sobrepasaba, -y… fuerte, -agrego apretando los brazos del chico, él sonrío avergonzado -No te recordaba tan -la chica le dio varios golpecitos en el abdomen que se endureció mas al contacto, -tan atractivo -el rostro de Kensuke se puso tan rojo como los anuncios de coca-cola.

-Has estado haciendo ejercicio ¿Verdad? -le pregunto tonteando con él, al mismo tiempo que comprovar si él tenia el abdomen marcado.

-Wou -se aparto retirando esa mano peligrosa, -Bu..bueno.., yo, yo, no, si, no, solo un poco, -tartamudeo sintiendose intimidado. -tu.., también estas muy guapa. -balbuceo, sus dos amigos los miraban impresionados.

-Eso si, yo nunca e dejado de serlo, -sonrío con coquetería, -¡oh! pero mira quien esta aquí, ¡Suzuhara!

El moreno no dudo en acercarse y darle un abrazo a la rubia, Shinji se mantuvo callado hasta que fue presentado a la hermosa chica, se llevo unos cuantos halagos de parte de la muchacha y esta se mostró interesada en él cuando sus dos amigos le contaron que era un piloto de un Eva.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, fue bueno verlos chicos, un placer conocerte Shinji, -el joven se sonrojo, y tú no te pierdas, -le guiño un ojo a Kensuke, y este no supo que hacer, la chica le quito él celular al pecoso y marco varias teclas. -Este es mi número, - le devolvió el celular y como para que no le quedaran dudas sobre llamar se inclino despidiéndose con un beso muy cerca de sus labios, los otros dos se miraron las caras impactados, pues desde donde estaban parecio que el beso fuera en la boca.

La chica se puso las gafas oscuras y se fue con sus bolsas, Kensuke al igual sus dos amigos no pudo evitar mirar el trasero de la rubia apenas esta se dio la vuelta, la chica se perdió entre la gente. Kensuke sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, espantando todas esas imágenes, debió decirle que eso no seria posible, pero se había quedado congelado por aquel inesperado beso.

Perplejos como estaban, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, era como si pensaran que se lo habían imaginado en conjunto -Tienes pintura. -le dijo momentos después el joven piloto, el chico de lentes se limpio con la palma de la mano aun sorprendido, solo cuando vio la pintura en su mano tuvo la certeza de que no era una imaginación. _"Si había visto a Sol Ishikawa"_

-¿COMO COÑO LO HACES? -Estallo Touji envidioso, Kensuke se encogió de hombros, -¿como es posible, que estando yo presente, las mas guapas te quieran a ti? -se pregunto mas para si mismo, luego miro a su amigo y se pregunto mentalmente si acaso bebía tener pecas y lentes para la chicas hermosas quisieran salir con él.

-Sera mejor continuar el camino. -propuso Shinji, si no fuera porque vio todo hubiese acusado a Kensuke de incitar ese beso, (seguia creyendo que fue en la boca) como sea se alegraba de no estar en su pellejo y de que la alemana la cual es terriblemente vengativa y celosa no fuese su novia.

-¡Sol esta buenísima!, -exclamaba Touji por el camino, Kensuke se mantenía en silencio -¡mucho mas que antes! -Pasa pa ca el número, tú ya tienes a Soryu.

-Ya sabia yo que me lo pedirías, Pero, no creo que quiera salir contigo. -dijo buscando el numero de la rubia.

-¿Porque no?, soy alto, atlético, guapo, inteligente, paciente… -canturreo copiando el numero en su celular, sin notar que sus dos amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco al no estar de acuerdo con él.

-Esta claro que sigue prefiriendome a mí, a pesar de que seas perfecto. –Se mofo Kensuke, Shinji y él rieron pues el pelinegro no lo escucho.

-¡Que bien! siempre quise salir con ella. -Agrego alegre después de comprobar que realmente tenia el numero guardado, -Cuando Sol conozca mis besos no querrá saber nada de ti. -sonrío ampliamente, Shinji se volvió para mirar la cara del chico de lentes que resoplo ofendido.

Esa rubia fue su primera cita y su primer beso, estuvo enamorado de Sol Ishikawa durante tres largo años, hasta que un día fue su novia y todo se acabo.

_Algunos días después _

Rei Ayanami tomo el dinero de su caja de ahorros, no había mucho porque solo le daban para que comprara los víveres de la semana, y como vivía sola le alcanzaba para dos semanas, el resto lo guardaba, para comprar sus materiales de dibujo.

Camino hasta un extremo de su pequeño apartamento y tomo las llaves al hacerlo en un acto reflejo miro por la ventana y lo vio, vio que el tercer elegido estaba allá fuera, sentado en un banco con la cabeza gacha. La joven piloto se pregunto que haría allí, estaba muy lejos de su casa.

Shinji hacia girar el estuche de su violonchelo y lo dejo caer en seco cuando vio a la piloto del Eva 00, cruzar la calle en dirección hacia donde estaba él.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Aja! ya saben quien era la anciana, el motivo de su llegada, y tienen una idea de lo que él señor Aida le dijo a su hijo por teléfono. (No pueden quejarse jeje)

Ha salido Sol Ishikawa, una chica que tuvo que ver con el pasado de Kensuke. Sino lo recuerdan, en el capitulo 17, Kensuke se acuerda de ella y también la menciona en el capitulo 32. Como también en el capitulo 36, Kensuke y su padre hablan de la antigua nana del muchacho.

Por otro ya se que quieren mas Shinji y Rei, prometo que en el próximo episodio abra mas de ellos. Pero no olviden que el protagonista de este fic, es Kensuke y la historia gira en torno a él.

Otiyam y Veronika Davis Kopawski: ¡Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones! En verdad sentí como si estuviera cumpliendo 50 años, es raro, jajajajajaja…. Gracias por sus comentarios y si quieren saber que pasara ahora no dejen de leer, cuídense y chaito.


	52. Pasado y presente juntos

**Capitulo 52**

**Pasado y presente juntos**

Vio a Rei Ayanami atravesar la calle y tuvo el ridículo impulso de esconderse, pero era absurdo, ella ya lo había visto y venia "oh no" hacia donde estaba él.

-Shinji -saludo ella

-Re..Rei, -tartamudeo mirando la figura de la primera elegida, -yo, etto, yo solo pasaba por aquí, y me detuve a descansar un poco. -añadió nervioso, ella se le quedo mirando como si no le creyera y él se apresuro a ponerse de pie para largarse.

-Supongo que si, -respondió Ayanami, luego se hizo un extraño silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar, -tengo que irme, debo comprar los víveres.

Ayanami se giro en redondo y camino dejando atrás al muchacho, Shinji parpadeo varias veces y vio con tristeza como la chica se alejaba, Rei se sentía extraña hace un momento había estado pensando en él, desde que tenían vacaciones y entregaron los gatos ya ni se veían, solo un par de veces en Nerv, y apenas había cruzado un par de palabras.

Era ridículo pero extrañaba los gatos y sus molestos maullidos, extrañaba llegar de la calle y que estos la recibieran con un concierto a coro, saltando a su alrededor, se sentía bien que alguien esperara por ella. Extrañaba las preguntas repentinas del otro piloto, claro que ahora Kail remplazaba ese lugar, pero no era igual, con él se la pasaba bien conociendo lugares y bueno se besaban. Y no era que quisiera hacer eso con el tercer elegido, porque ella jamás pensaba en besos, y menos en los de él, eso si estaría mal.

Shinji ya no sabía como tenía que tratar a Rei, era como cuando compartes mucho tiempo con una persona, luego pasan mucho tiempo sin verse y después ya no sabes si siguen siendo amigos, o has pasado al banquillo de los simples conocidos. Ikari sentía que ni siquiera eran amigos, el joven piloto apretó los dientes, ya no quería seguir siendo solo un simple conocido, siempre avanzando un paso y retrocediendo dos.

-¡Rei! -exclamo el piloto corriendo para alcanzarla, ella se detuvo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar lo que acababa de imaginarse, Shinji agitado tomo aire antes de poder hablar. -Yo, yo, ¿puedo acompañarte?

La joven lo observo en silencio, -Si eso quieres puedes venir, -Shinji sonrío aliviado, -¿que es eso? -pregunto señalando el objeto que llevaba en la espalda el chico.

-Ah, es mi Violonchelo, si no te importa, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar…, después de las compras. -dijo nerviosisimo, ella se quedo callada como si analizara toda la situación y él se desanimo enseguida, jugo con la correa del estuche de su violonchelo para no tener que mirarla.

-¿Un lugar? -pregunto como si quisiera asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, el muchacho levanto la cara.

-Si, un lugar muy diferente a todos los que has visto, y puede que te guste mucho. -Contesto el chico mas confiado, ella sonrío brevemente pues Ikari ahora veía mas relajado, ya no parecía estar enfermo.

En el apartamento de Misato la pelirroja se alistaba para salir, ella y Kensuke asistirían a la boda de la abuela Rosalie con el viejo Coronel, que se celebraría ese día en el ancianato, el lugar donde habían realizado el proyecto comunitario.

-¿Que paso con tu corbata? -Le pregunto Asuka al chico de lentes apenas abrió la puerta.

-No se ponerme esta cosa. -Respondió él sacando una corbata gris plata de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Déjame a mi. -ella le quito la corbata y al hacerlo Kensuke se vio envuelto en un extraño dejabu.

_**Flash Black**_

-La señorita Akaris bajara en un momento, el señor Lui esta en su despacho con el señor Hans Loben, y la señora en el jardín con unas amigas, ¿desea alguna bebida? -Le anuncio el mayordomo.

-¿Hans Loben el actor? -pregunto asombrado, el anciano mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y Kensuke parpadeo perplejo, el hombre se marcho y él se quedo solo en la sala, pensando en su buena suerte.

Kensuke vestido con un traje elegante, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra igual que los pantalones y zapatos, "no esta mal" pensó mirándose de perfil en un espejo que estaba en la sala de los Liu.

Un objeto llamo su atención y se acerco para observarlo mejor, era una pequeña estatuilla de cobre con la figura de un soldado al lado de un cañón. Pero un silbido lo asusto y se apresuro a devolver el pequeño objeto a su lugar, se giro y al hacerlo se encontró con la hija de Ross Liu, Kensuke se ajusto sus gafas con el dedo índice y la admiro.

Ella tenia puesto un bonito vestido corto color rosa pálido, un maquillaje sencillo pero que le iba muy bien con su cabello perfectamente secado, y un cintillo con pequeños adornos que él no pudo identificar, era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo liso y para ser sincero estaba irreconocible.

-Ves, ahora si pareces gente. -Comento ella con una risita. -¿Pero que paso con tu corbata? -pregunto extrañada.

-Ah… No se ponerme esta cosa. -Respondió sacando una corbata gris plata de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Déjame a mí.

Se acerco a él, tomo la corbata entre sus manos y procedió a pasarlo por su cuello, el olor del perfume de la chica inundo las fosas nasales del muchacho, era un olor a rosas, él no sabia nada de flores pero imaginaba que debían ser hermosas como su olor, como los ojos de Akaris Liu.

Observo los ojos color miel de la chica, ella le explicaba como hacer los nudos de la corbata, pero Kensuke era incapaz de poder prestarle atención a lo que le decía, sabía que Akaris era guapa, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención a eso hasta ese momento. Tampoco había notado que sus ojos eran tan cristalinos, dulces y agradables. Miro los labios y se pregunto si serian tan dulces como la miel de sus ojos. Contemplo nuevamente sus ojos y ella ya había terminado de hacer su corbata.

-Ves que fácil es, has quedado muy guapo. -comento ella como si hablase con un niño, pero parecía extrañamente abochornada.

-Te ves hermosa. -Contesto con voz queda.

-Gracias. - respondió ella con una sonrisa, él contemplo sus dientes blancos, eran blancos como la nieve, -¿Aprendiste a hacerlo? -le pregunto la menor de los Liu acomodándole la corbata una última vez.

Pero él ya no sabia de que estaba hablándole, entonces ella lo miro a los ojos por primera vez en todo ese momento, y fue como si supiera lo que él estaba pensado, pues toco los labios de Kensuke con dos dedos delineándolos, él cerró los ojos ante ese contacto. Y cuando los abrió Akaris sonreía, -Tonto. -Le dio dos golpecitos en el pecho y se alejo encaminándose hacia el comedor.

Las piernas de Kensuke se movieron por si solas, la jalo de un brazo y la beso… Akaris rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, él la abrazo por la cintura profundizando en su boca, pero la timidez con que ella le respondía lo hizo disminuir el ritmo del beso a uno lento y tierno, donde pudo comprobar que realmente eran dulces como la miel.

-¡Ejem, ejem!.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente y vieron a Ross Liu y parte de los invitados incluyendo a la madre de Akaris, plantados frente a ellos.

_**Fin flash black**_

Kensuke salio de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja que ya había terminado su trabajo con la corbata, entonces la miro a los ojos y estos no eran color miel, tampoco ella era Akaris Liu y no estaba en ninguna mansión. Asuka vestía un vestido corto y moderno color azul.

-Llegaremos tarde. -Hablo Kensuke cuando vio que ella parecía que iba a besarlo.

Mas tarde Kensuke se había enterado de que ese beso había sido el primero beso de Akaris Lui, ¿se arrepintió?, Si, de saberlo no la fuera besado, el primer beso para una mujer debe ser uno de amor.

Pero una parte de él, en el fondo, había convertido ese beso en un hecho especial y significativo, nunca había sido el primer beso de nadie, Akaris nunca lo olvidaría y él tampoco.

-¡Vaya, ya parecen un matrimonio! -Comento Misato divertida, ambos la miraron y se ruborizaron, Kensuke se rasco la nuca avergonzado y saludo a la mujer.

-Misato, creí que habías salido. -Contesto Asuka, tomando su pequeño bolso.

-Estoy en mi día de descansó, no planeo hacer nada solo dormir. -Contesto observando al chico que vestía muy elegante y parecía muy incomodo, seguramente por el hecho de que la última vez que lo había visto era en esa misma sala, con la pelirroja en plan de romance, La mayor entro al baño y los jóvenes se dispusieron a salir.

-¿No me dirás nada de mi vestido? -le pregunto Asuka haciendo un mohín antes de salir.

-Estas guapísima como siempre.

-¿Como siempre?, ¡eres un idiota Aida! ¡Tarde dos horas arreglándome! y solo me dirás como siempre. -Exclamo indignada, Kensuke la miro impresionado por su reacción.

-Caray perdona, -se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, como si fuese a presentar un programa de Tv. Pero no se le ocurría nada que ya no le fuera dicho y Asuka seguía esperando. -oh, eres muy sexy, tu hasta con un saco en la cabeza te verías guapa, ¡Auf! No me pegues. -se quejo tocándose la cabeza donde Asuka le había dado un cocotazo.

-¡Que idiota!, un saco, ¿que tienes en la cabeza? -él abrió la boca para responder pero Asuka puso una mano en alto para detener cualquier barbaridad que fuera a decirle. -¡No mejor no me digas!

-Vale no te enfades, -la abrazo y beso cariñosamente su frente, luego la miro a los ojos y sonrío, -Sabes, con ropa o sin ropa siempre serás bella, -se acerco a su oído y susurro -mmm.. Aunque te prefiero sin ropa, así eres exquisitamente hermosa. -aspiro su perfume, ella sonrío.

-Eres un pervertido Aida -contesto ante de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto Misato saliendo de repente del baño, Kensuke soltó a la pelirroja al instante y Misato soltó una sonora carcajada, pues disfrutaba asustarlos la cara de Kensuke siempre era demasiado chistosa.

* * *

Dos hora después Shinji y Rei bajaban de un metro, ya habían comprado los víveres y dejado en el apartamento de Ayanami, ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles de un pueblito llamado "Rio-Kostyn" hacia las afueras de Tokio -2, Ayanami contemplaba todo con atención, habían muchas tiendas, farmacias y panaderías, pero todo allí se veía extraño.

-No hay edificios. -Comento Rei, cuando pasaban frente a un pequeño parque natural donde jugaban unos niños a las escondidillas.

Si, por extraño que pareciera, no habían edificios, solo casas y algunas tiendas tenia dos plantas, eso para alguien que esta acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de rascacielos, es una cosa sumamente rara.

-Es verdad que todo aquí parece un poco antiguo y pequeño, pero no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, estamos en una especie de plataforma. -Dio dos golpecitos al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco, -todo esto se hunde cuando los ángeles atacan y queda tan protegida como Tokio -3. Esta ciudad fue creada con la intención de imitar el estilo de vida del siglo pasado, antes del primer impacto, es como una especie de homenaje, muchas personas quisieran vivir aquí, incluso yo. -sonrío al ver que Rei lo escuchaba con mucha atención, -pues es un lugar pacifico, ideal para pasar toda una vida, ¿no crees?

Rei no creía nada, nunca se había imaginado teniendo un futuro, pero en el hipotético caso de que lo tuviera, nada mas por hacer una suposición, también le gustaría vivir allí.

-Nunca había visto una casa con tejado. -comento Ayanami, deteniéndose frente a una casa de color blanca, con puerta de madera, nada allí le parecía una fortaleza. Uno de los habitantes de la casa lavaba su auto tranquilamente con una manguera. -¿porque me has traído aquí?

Shinji sonrío, pues Rei le recordó a una niña pequeña, miraba a todos lados como si pretendiera grabar al máximo cada detalle, era obvio que esta impresionada solo que no lo demostraba y de eso estaba completamente convencido.

-Ya te lo dije, -miro su reloj digital -pero todavía falta, vayamos a comer. -Propuso adelantándose, Rei miro la espalda de Shinji y lo siguió hasta una panadería que tenían mesas frente al local y tomaron asiento.

Mientras almorzaban, ella una ensalada y Shinji una hamburguesa, este le había contado que estaba asistiendo a unas clases de música cada vez que tenia tiempo libre, en ese lugar y que ni Misato, ni Asuka lo sabían.

Rei seguía sin comprender porque quiso que lo acompañara, la chica se mostró atenta en la conversación, tantas charlas con Kail y Kensuke le habían ayudado a ser un poco más social. Claro que ella nunca llegaba a comprender la mayoría de los chistes que estos solían hacer, pero por lo menos sonreía de vez en cuando, a pesar de no entender el chiste. Ayanami había aprendido que muchas veces una simple sonrisa ayuda a salir de un momento incomodo.

El ruido de una ambulancia, pasando a toda velocidad frente a ellos, interrumpió el mal chiste del joven piloto, estos dos se miraron las caras, la gente que se encontraba en la calle y los empleados en las tiendas se asomaron para ver lo que sucedía, se escucharon los rumores de que había ocurrido una accidente, en una de las montañas cercanas.

Shinji le pregunto a uno de los empleados y este le contó de que seguramente fue en el proyecto de replantación que estaban realizando en ese pequeño bosque, les entrego un folleto y les explico que él era voluntario y su trabajo básicamente era cortar arboles grandes para permitirle a otros la oportunidad de poder germinar, y así ayudar a la proliferación de otras especies que están en peligro de extinción.

-Estamos buscando mas voluntarios, si les interesa podrían pasar al lugar sin ningún compromiso. -propuso el joven empleado. Rei y Shinji se miraron las caras nuevamente.

Para el tercer elegido esa era una nueva oportunidad para estar cerca de la piloto, pero tenia que ser sincero, ella no aceptaría y a él le daba lata tener que inventar tantas mentiras a Misato cada vez que se desaparecía. Por su parte Rei no sabia como decir que no sin ser maleducada.

-¡Jean la mesa tres por favoor! -la dueña del local llamo irritada al empleado, este se retiro no sin antes repetirles que su ayuda seria muy importante ya que intentaban evitar que una compañía privada se adueñara del proyecto y si eso pasaba, muchos animales que vivían allí morirían o resultarían heridos.

-¿Entonces que dices? -le pregunto Shinji dándole el folleto a la muchacha.

-No lo se, somos dos pilotos que no deberíamos estar aquí. -respondió Ayanami guardando el folleto antes de que él intentar convencerla.

Después de la comida un señor barbudo se presento en la mesa, Rei creyó que era un pintor, pero no lo era, resulto ser el profesor de música del muchacho, y pasaron el resto de la tarde en casa de hombre.

A eso de las siete de la noche, Rei Ayanami llego a su apartamento, después de presenciar por primera vez un concierto de música clásica, donde Shinji y otros jóvenes interpretaron una obra de Beethoven. Rei había quedado muy sorprendida, Shinji realmente tocaba muy bien ese instrumento.

-¿Y tu porque tan feliz? -Pregunto Misato a Shinji al verlo llegar silbando alegremente, -¡Si, traes cara de tonto! -se mofo Asuka la cual había regresado hace una hora de la boda y ahora descansaba con las rodillas dobladas en el mueble.

-Ah… Nada, me ha pasado algo muy bueno. -comento sonriente, Misato y Asuka se miraron las caras preguntándose que seria "ese algo".

-¿Vas a comer? -pregunto su tutora.

-No, ya comí.

Shinji entro a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, estaba muy feliz pues Rei Ayanami le pidió que cuando hicieran otro concierto la invitara. Y había sido algo voluntario en ella, él no tuvo que hacer nada o insinuar nada, ella simplemente lo dijo.

Apago la luz y cerro los ojos recordando el hermoso rostro de Rei mientras el tocaba el violonchelo y a pesar de que había cientos de personas él solo la miraba a ella, y eso le dio la seguridad para interpretar un solo de Antonio Vivaldi.

_Días después_

-¿Te volviste loco Touji? Como te traes a Sol. -Se quejo Kensuke en voz baja.

-Es mi novia, ¿y que si la traigo? -respondió fastidiado, el chico pecoso se sorprendió mucho por la noticia.

Miro a la rubia y esta le dedico una sonrisa y lo saludo con un movimiento de mano, él repitió el gesto con cara de preocupación. Luego de que Touji presentara a su novia, y Hikari al suyo, el chico deportista le hizo la cruz al novio de Horaki y por lo que Kensuke pudo notar a Hikari tampoco le hizo nada de gracia que llevara a Sol al viaje.

Se embarcaron en un bus que los llevaría a una playa, durante el trayecto Kensuke se dedico a jugar con su PSP, sentado al lado de su novia, como era habitual en la alemana, cada vez que estaba con su amiga se enfrascaban en una charla de chicas, donde solían criticar a todo el mundo. Cuando esta comenzó a criticarlo a él, Kensuke se cambio de puesto y Horaki se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

Rei que también había sido invitada, se encontraba sentada en uno asiento, detrás del asiento de la pelirroja, contemplaba por la ventana el paisaje, ajena al escándalo de la segunda elegida.

La misma pelirroja la había invitado al viaje, y había insistido en que fuera, no sabia para que si ni siquiera le prestaba atención, solo acepto por que no supo como rechazarla y ademas Kail, el cual estaría en Francia durante dos días por una explosión, le insistió en que fuera y compartiera con sus amigos.

Lo que Kail no sabia era que ella no tenía amigos, a excepción de Kensuke y medianamente Shinji. Lo que Rei no sabia era que la pelirroja solo la invito porque le debía un gran favor al kinder.

Kensuke y Jefrid, (el novio de Horaki) se sentaron juntos y conversaron durante parte del trayecto sobre series de animes que habían visto, Touji y Shinji escuchaban a la rubia hablar sobre una súper mega fiesta, que había hecho en su casa cuando sus padre viajaron a Londres por su aniversario.

Minutos después Jefrid se dirigió al baño y Sol se sentó al lado de Kensuke, dejando a al chico deportista enfrascado en una discusión con la delegada y la alemana que criticaban a los hombres.

-¡No es cierto! -Protesto Touji con la cara roja de la rabia.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! -Gritaron al unísono las dos amigas.

-Así que tienes novia, te lo tenia muy guardadito. -dijo la rubia dándole dos golpecitos en el brazo al chico de lentes para llamar su atención, Kensuke la miro a la cara y luego ambos vieron a la pelirroja que ahora hablaba animadamente con las otras dos, Rei parecía aburrirse y Touji estaba sentado solo, enfurruñado quizás enojado con la pelirroja o su ex -¿y estas enamorado y todo? -le pregunto la rubia.

Kensuke levanto ambas cejas, tenia la impresión de que si respondía a esa pregunta ella soltaría una carcajada.

-La quiero. -respondió evasivamente, Sol no se burlo solo sonrío.

Cuando llegaron a la playa Kensuke tuvo el mal presagio de que Sol iba a traerle muchos problemas, por eso trato en vano de mantenerse cerca de la pelirroja, pero esta no quería que él estuviese tras ella a cada rato.

Montaron dos Carpas grandes, una para las chicas y otra para ellos, solo tenia permiso para pasar una noche en ese lugar, de hecho Misato había elegido a donde irían y tomado todas las medidas preventivas para que sus tres pilotos estuvieran a salvo, Nerv estaba a solo cinco de kilómetros del lugar si ocurría alguna emergencia enviarían por ellos. Y por ese motivo Touji y los demás estaban algo enfadados con ellos.

-¡No es tan malo, es mejor que esa horrible montaña! -Comento Asuka mirando de reojo a su novio que arrugo la frente al escucharla, -¡viste que hay baños portables y un teléfono público! y mi celular esta full señal. -le dijo la alemana a la castaña.

-¡Es verdad el mío también! -Concordó Hikari mirando las rayitas de señal de su móvil.

-No se que es peor, que estemos siendo vigilados por Nerv a través de un satélite, porque tengo serias sospecha de que así es. -Todos se miraron las caras espantados -O que haiga un McDonald´s a menos de un kilometro de aquí. -Comento Kensuke decepcionado de encontrarse en un lugar tan simple y falto del ambiente natural al que esta acostumbrado, a parte de ellos parecía que no había nadie mas en ese lugar. Lo cual le resultaba muy sospechoso.

-¿Sip? -La pelirroja sonrío mirando a su novio, -Se me antoja una hamburguesa grande, ¿irías por una para mí? -acaricio con un dedo el dorso de la mano del chico pecoso y este hizo un esfuerzo por no caer en ese truco tan básico que normalmente lo convencía de sacarle los pistachos, a su helado de pistachos o cocinarle algo, entre muchas otras cosas.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Quieres que muera de insolación?, yo pescare tu comida. -contesto poniéndose de pie decidido, ella arrugo la frente y los demás rompieron en risas a excepción de Rei que se encontraba dentro de la tienda de campaña poniéndose su traje de baño.

-Dass ¡Himmel eres un cavernícola! albern, hay un McDonald´s allí en algún lugar, -trato de convencerle pero al ver que Kensuke seguía oponiéndose se enfado, -¡quiero una hamburguesa! -le exigió, el muchacho hizo caso omiso y tomo su caña de pescar. A pesar de que habían llevado comida.

-Me encantan los cavernícolas, son tan salvajes y autosuficientes. -Comento Sol en tono picante, mirando al pecoso que fingió no escucharla.

-¿Si? espero que también te gusten los golpes en la cara. -contesto la pelirroja clavando una mirada gélida sobre la rubia, que no tenia idea de que con quien se estaba metiendo. Para la alemana no había pasado desapercibido el detalle de que esta chica había pasado el trayecto del viaje sentada al lado de "Su Kensuke" y solo lo permitió por que ella no era territorial como decía su amiga Hikari.

* * *

**N/A:** hola chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo, las cosas van a ponerse interesantes a partir de ahora, como ven esta vez e decidido incluir a Rei en el viaje, pues su presencia me servirá de mucho.

Por otro lado, el beso de Akaris y Kensuke, de seguro ya se habían imaginado que en algún momento pasaría, pues si paso, pero quiero aclarar que sucedió en el tiempo en que Asuka intentaba recuperar a Kensuke, en el capitulo 41, donde Kensuke le nombra a Shinji que necesita conseguir una corbata.

No voy a revelar más por ahora, la buena noticia es que ya tengo listo el siguiente episodio y lo publicare apenas tenga tiempo de corregirlo. Saludos a todos y ya saben, comentarios, criticas constructivas o dudas en los review.

**Respuesta para Sorzis:** Hola! ya te respondí por youtube, (pero no se si lo envío) te lo repito por aquí, me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, respondiendo a tus preguntas y peticiones, mucho me temo no poder complacerte, mil disculpas por eso, el fic ya casi termina y subirlo a pilotear un Eva seria alargarlo más. Kensuke también es mi personaje favorito, por eso planeo ponerlo a pilotear en otro fic, con más drama y más problemas (si es que mi imaginación da para tanto jajaja)

Sobre la personalidad de Kensuke, solo te puedo decir que como en la serie hay tan poca participación de los personajes segundarios, me ha tocado trabajarla a base a pistas, en la serie él siempre se mostro galante y respetuoso con la señorita Misato, (eso sin mencionar que se colaba en los baños de las chicas para sacarles fotos jaja) Era el más alegre y extrovertido de los tres, y en internet se dice que es muy inteligente. Y como tengo varios amigos que son unos otakus eso me da una guía para escribir.

Respecto a los personajes que he creado, si, están allí para formar parte del mundo de Kensuke, cada uno tiene una razón por el cual están aquí, (le tengo especial cariño a Marta Col y Akaris Liu) tienes razón, a veces hay personajes del anime que ni siquiera nombro jejeje… pero no me he olvidado de ellos, los reservo para otras historias. (Es que manejar tantos personajes juntos no se me da)

Con lo referente a la palabra pervertido, ya sabía lo que significaba, pero que puedo hacer, Asuka en la serie les llama pervertido a todos los chicos. :-) (Aun así estos no lo sean). Ah en mi otro fic "Sal conmigo" si aquella fue antes que esta, si, Shinji y Asuka en ese fic son novios, por eso Kensuke se queda con Mari, pues Asuka no lo eligió a él, aquí en "a escondidas" la cosa cambio pues, naa.. Para que te lo estoy diciendo si ya lo has leído jajaja…Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	53. Sol de tentaciòn

Pero si yo no he dicho que vaya a terminar el fic de golpe, lo que quise decir es que ahora si, nos vamos encaminando hacia un final, pero para eso aun tienen que pasar cosas, de hecho faltan las cosas más importantes. En fin aquí les presento el siguiente episodio.

* * *

**Capitulo 53**

**SOL DE TENTACIÓN**

Cuando Rei salio de la carpa con su traje de baño de una pieza color azul marino, el corazón de Shinji se acelero, el cuerpo de Ayanami le parecía perfecto, y la idea de que ella tuviera novio le resulto insoportable.

Rei coloco una toalla sobre la arena, y se sentó sobre ella abrazando sus piernas, se sentía desubicada, se arrepentía de haberlos acompañado, ese no era su lugar. Miro hacia la playa y vio a la pelirroja con un biquini color rojo, jugando voleibol en la orilla de la playa con Hikari, la cual tenía un biquini color amarillo claro, competían contra Suzuhara y Sol Ishikawua. El novio rubio de la delegada estaba en la playa con una tabla de surf.

-Hola. -Saludo Shinji nervioso acercándose a ella, Rei se ruborizo levemente al ver el pecho desnudo del piloto.

-Hola. -Respondió desviando la mirada hacia el mar, a Shinji le resultaba dificilísimo no mirar las piernas de la chica.

-¿No juegas? -pregunto él.

-No creo que ellas quieran que yo juegue. -contesto con sinceridad.

-Si lo dices por Asuka, ya no le caes mal, pero no esperes a que tome la iniciativa, es demasiado orgullosa. - Shinji rió y Rei no supo como tomarse eso. -Hoy podría ser una buena oportunidad para que se hagan amigas. -la joven guardo silencio. -Lo digo en serio, -insistió, -¡vayamos a jugar! -propuso mas animado.

El muchacho se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, Rei lo pensó unos momentos, y cuando el chico comenzaba a sentirse estúpido con la mano extendida en el aire, ella acepto y caminaron hasta la cancha improvisada que habían montado Suzuhara y Aida, el pelinegro deportista había traído una red con la intención de derrotar de manera humillante a la alemana.

-¡Estas en la cancha Kinder idiota! ¡Salgan de aquí! - Les grito Asuka, lanzando la pelota del otro lado de la red.

Shinji pensó que Asuka se veía mas agresiva que de costumbre, pero no podía echarse para atrás y quedar como un tonto delante de Rei, la chica peliazul pensó que para nada ella le caía bien a la segunda elegida.

-Queremos jugar. -dijo Shinji.

-¿Y a mi que? ya estamos completos. -respondió la alemana golpeando la pelota con mucha fuerza con la esperanza de pegársela en la cara a la rubia atrevida.

-Pero solo están cuatro, dos de cada equipo, se juega de 6 personas y…

-¡La cosa es esta!, el juego esta empezado. -lo atajo la pelirroja, ni ella ni Touji querían mas jugadores, ambos sabían de que mientras menos jugaran, las difícil era el juego y mas fácil seria derrotar al otro. Y ella obviamente quería pisotear a Sol y de paso demostrarle a Suzuhara que era la mejor.

Shinji insistió y tuvieron que hacer un tiempo libre, Rei tuvo la clara impresión de que Asuka iba a machacarlos a los dos, la miro a ella profundamente hasta el punto de que Ayanami se sintió intimida, y luego otra vez a Shinji que le rogo con la mirada que aceptara.

-Esta bien, -acepto a regañadientes, el pobre chico no tuvo dudas de que ese favor le costaría muy caro, Sol y Touji se quejaron la pelirroja dueña de su mal carácter lo hizo callar, -pero tu serás el árbitro ya que el tonto de Kensuke se fue a pescar, pero igual faltaría alguien mas para que ella pueda jugar. -Refiriéndose a Rei.

-Ah, ¿saben que? Yo no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, ella podría tomar mi lugar. -Propuso Sol.

-¿Que tienes mi amor? -pregunto Touji acercándose a la rubia, -dejemos el juego y vayamos a tomar aire. -Hikari resoplo al escucharlo.

-No, No, tú sigue jugando y gánalas todas. -se apresuro a responder ella, Touji asintió dudoso.

-¡Eso ni pensarlo rubia oxigenada!, ¡no vas a abandonar el juego a medias!, ¿o es que tienes miedo de perder? -se mofo la alemana provocándola deliberadamente.

-El mío es natural -respondió poniendo en duda la naturalidad del color del pelo de la otra. -ademas esto es un simple juego Soryu, no deberías de perderlo de vista. -agrego despreocupada, la pelirroja arrugo la frente y Rei se sorprendió de que no la golpeara.

Y es que la alemana hace rato había decidido no hacerlo, mantener su superioridad intacta era prioridad, humillarla con palabras era mas efectivo, pero cuando siguiera fastidiándola no le iba a importar ensuciarse las manos.

-PERDEDORA. -le grito la alemana cuando esta salio del lugar donde habían colocado la red.

Kensuke se encontraba recorriendo los alrededores, lejos de los demás con su videocamara en mano, había estado rato atrás intentando pescar, pero habían demasiadas olas y ya dudaba de que hubiera peces en ese lugar.

Volvería a intentarlo mas tarde, se detuvo frente al mar, aun no se había metido en el, se reservaba para la tarde cuando el sol disminuyera. Observaba las olas morir en la orilla, mientras pensaba preocupado en su padre y en Asuka, en su nana y en su padre, en su papá y en la alemana, gruño frotándose la frente.

Saco de uno de los bolsillo de su bermudas playero una cajita de fósforos, la contemplo unos segundos "¿que rayos voy hacer?", la guardo de nuevo. Se quito los lentes y se paso una mano por la cara estresado, "Tal vez aun puedo hacer algo", pensó mas animado, cuando iba a regresar las gafas a su rostro alguien le tapo los ojos, y beso uno de sus hombros desnudos provocándole un electrizante escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

Guardo silencio unos segundos ordenando sus ideas, hace un momento estaba… estaba ¿que estaba haciendo?... ah, analizando el problema, que de hecho ya no recordaba cual era, se llevo una mano a la cara y sonrío al identificarlas como manos femeninas, que le movieron la cabeza de forma negativa para que no las retira.

-Sabes que no deberías hacer eso cuando solo tienes puesto un biquini. -Hablo con los ojos cerrados a espalda de ella. -ni tampoco eso. -musito al sentir una mano cálida acariciar su pecho bajando hasta sus partes mas sensible…

-No veo que te resistas mucho.

-¡Mierda! -exclamo Kensuke girándose bruscamente al reconocer la voz, para encontrarse con una rubia muy sonriente que traía puesto un bikini negro muy provocativo. -¿Que rayos?, - miro a todos lados asustado buscando algún testigo, -¡creí que eras Asuka! -puso distancia entre ellos. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? -gruño enfadado.

-¡Sorpresa soy yo! -Sonrío ampliamente, -y no me salgas con que no te gusto, si hasta hace un momento lo estabas disfrutando, ¡y mucho!. -clavo su ojos verdes en el pantalón del chico, Kensuke se ruborizo tapándose con su cámara, ella se acerco mas y el muchacho retrocedió frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres, eres la novia de Touji y yo, yo estoy con Asuka, ¡esta mal!. -protesto alterado, no solo porque sus hormonas se estuviesen quejado de la interrupción tan abrupta, sino porque el descaro de Sol le parecía infinito. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Touji no me interesa, y él tampoco esta enamorado de mi, salimos nada mas, solo vine porque dijo que tu vendrías, con tu novia pero no tiene importancia, estoy aquí por ti… Piénsalo, -le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro, -no volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Se alejo sonriendo, Kensuke la observo impresionado de sus palabras luego frunció el ceño mirándose, ahora no podía regresar en esas condiciones, soltó un monto de improperios en contra de la rubia que iba muy lejos para poder escucharlo.

No era ningún tonto, sabia que ella solo quería pasar un rato con él, Sol Ishikawa no quería a nadie, y de eso de dio cuenta en la primera.

A unos 150 metros de allí, ya el juego había terminado Touji y Shinji se bañaban en la playa, mientras Jefrid realizaba un Rolo (subir por las paredes de la ola) montado en su tabla.

-¿De donde sacaste a ese surfista? -le pregunto Asuka a su amiga, mientras miraba al chico rubio que no estaba nada mal físicamente hablando.

Hikari la miro, -ya lo sabes es Jefrid ¿Por qué, te gusta? -bromeo.

-Fíjate que si, me pregunto si sera bueno en otras cosas como surfeando -le siguió el juego a su amiga, Rei que estaba con ellas se sorprendió de su respuesta.

-Pues te lo cambio por el bueno de Kensuke.

Fin del juego Asuka se enojo y a Rei le entraron muchas ganas de reírse, al igual que Hikari que no se molestaba en ocultar las carcajadas que salían de su boca.

-¿Donde aprendiste a jugar Ayanami? -Le pregunto Asuka, Hikari guardo silencio al escucharla. Rei se enderezo y miro a la alemana.

-En internet, vi un video hace unos días. -Respondió con sinceridad.

Asuka la observo incrédula, ¿como era posible que jugara tan bien con solo haber visto un video?, ciertamente no conocia nada sobre la primera elegida.

-Jum, eso explica tu falta de técnica, eres muy lenta Ayanami, pero sera mejor que la próxima vez juegues de nuestro lado. -Comento con aire de superioridad restándole importancia al asunto, en ese tonito que suele ser chocante.

Rei no supo que decir, miro a la castaña que le hizo una seña para que dijera algo.

-Supongo que si. -contesto Ayanami, Hikari y Asuka intercambiaron miradas.

-Sabes Rei, planeo hacer una pijamada en mi casa… Si no estas… ocupada y tu..

-Lo que Hikari quiere decir, es que no te vamos a invitar nuevamente, puedes venir si quieres. -completo Asuka.

Rei pensó que ya de por si era raro que Asuka le hablara, pero que la invitara ella misma en persona era estraño y sospechoso. La voz de Kensuke la saco de su análisis sobre el comportamiento de la pelirroja. El chico pecoso venia llegando y le comentaba algo sobre un programa de deportes extremos al actual novio de la delegada.

-Oye, ¿que tanto piensas? -le dijo Asuka entre ofendida e indignada por la indiferencia de la piloto del Eva 00, "cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser invitada a una pijamada, donde YO, estaría presente". ¿Es que aun no lo notaba? "Pobre tonta" -Oye Hikari no te olvides de la comida. -le recordó a su amiga antes de alejarse.

Ambas chicas vieron a la pelirroja, caminar hacia donde estaba Kensuke, a este asustarse mucho cuando la alemana lo abrazo de repente. (Pues creía que era Sol)

-Esta coladisima aunque lo niegue mil veces. -Comento sonriendo viendo a su amiga alemana hablar con su novio.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Rei.

-La conozco, ¿no has notado como le brillan los ojitos y su mal humor se esfuma cuando lo ve?, -rió y peliazul miro a la alemana, no le veía ningún cambio físico, aunque tampoco ella andaba pendiente de la vida de la otra piloto, -no le digas que te lo dije, -se apresuro a advertirle a la joven piloto, que seguía mirando a su amigo y la segunda elegida. -y tu Ayanami, ya me entere de que tienes novio.

Rei se tenso al escucharla y pensó que solo Shinji pudo haber soltado la lengua, en la playa el joven piloto intentaba subirse a la tabla de Surf sin ningún éxito, las olas pasaba antes de que él pudiera subirse en la tabla.

-¡Hombre tienes que hacerlo sin miedo! -le animo Jefrid, el dueño de la tabla que le estaba dando unas breves clases al chico.

-Es que no puedo las olas son muy rápidas. -se excuso Shinji.

Touji por el contrario no quería entablar ningún tipo de platica con el nuevo novio de Hikari, le chocaba que todos lo encontraran "tan agradable". Hasta su novia Sol, creía que era simpático. "Como no se cae de la tabla y se lo tragaba un tiburón" pensó mirando con ceño como el chico surcaba una ola con gran maestría.

-Estúpido rubito chupamedias. -mascullo entre dientes, nado hasta la orilla salio del agua y abrazo a Sol por la espalda levantándola del suelo.

-¿Que dices si vamos a dar una vuelta? -propuso Touji, Hikari que se encontraba acostada en una silla bronceandose, puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. -anda no seas mala. -insistió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué dices si mejor no vas a ver tu estúpida carpa que se la quiere llevar el viento? -Respondió la castaña en tono despectivo.

-Yo la veo perfecta Horaki, ¿no sera que te mueres de los celos? -pregunto sonriendo de manera burlona, Hikari se puso de pie indignada.

-¡Jum! ¿Celos?, creo que el Sol y la Sol te han estropeado el cerebro. -Ishikawa abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo, Rei que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de una palmera mirando la escena, pensó que tal vez la rubia no estaba segura de si estaban hablando sobre ella, -¡Ademas yo tengo un novio mucho MAS guapo que tu S-u-z-u-h-a-r-a!. -Touji arrugo la frente.

-A leguas se ve que te mueres de celos, H-o-r-a-k-i

-Púdrete, -soltó con frialdad -¡mi amor ven aquí! -Exclamo con una sonrisa.

Touji la miro como si estuviera demente y luego se volvió para comprobar que ese "mi amor ven aquí" no era con él, sino con el tal Jefrid, que salía de la playa con la tabla de surf bajo el brazo, como todo un Baywatch, se quito los lentes oscuros y se acerco hasta la delegada.

-¿Que pasa nena?, ¿te esta molestando? -pregunto Jefrid clavando la tabla en la arena, miro con recelo al moreno que apretó un puño al escucharlo.

-No, solo quería me dieras un beso. -dijo Hikari en tono inocente, el rubio sonrío, tomo con sus manos mojadas el rostro de la joven y cumplió la petición de su novia.

Sol los miro boquiabierta y Touji apretó los dientes, la castaña nunca le había besado con tanta pasión, el moreno herido en su hombría se fue casi que arrastrando a Ishikawa que se soltó de un tirón. Rei los vio discutir hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

-¿Porque te pusiste la playera? Quedaras todo marcado. -le dijo Asuka a Kensuke, él estaban sentados en una enorme roca, y ella estaba de pie recostada de él.

-Ah… es que me gusta y ademas todavía no voy a bañarme. -respondió evasivamente, Asuka bufo girándose para verlo a la cara, él retiro sus manos de la cintura de la chica y las coloco sobre sus rodillas, (como un niño pequeño cuando lo regañan) La verdad era que estaba evitando que Sol quisiera seguir inspeccionando su cuerpo.

-¡Bah!, estas loco, quítatela y entremos al agua. -Lo invito ella.

Kensuke observo los ojos azules intensos de su novia, viendo su propio reflejo en ellos, ¿como fue que lo logro? Como consiguió que la intocable Soryu Asuka Langley, dejara que la tocara, que la besara, que lo quisiera, no la merecía.

-No, en verdad no quiero, -respondió el muchacho apartando las manos de la pelirroja de su playera, pues esta había intentado desabotonarla, Asuka arrugo la frente nada feliz por el desplante, -prefiero esperar un rato mas, -se apresuro a corregir, -¿Todavía quieres esa hamburguesa? -pregunto en un tono menos frio y mas cariñoso.

Asuka sonrio, Kensuke necesitaba hacer algo por ella, algo que la hiciera feliz y no le importaba si tenia que caminar medio kilometro bajo un sol abrazador, si así podía complacerla y sentirse menos culpable.

-¿Que paso con los peces, te dejaste vencer? -pregunto burlona, él sonrío negando con la cabeza.

En ese momento escucharon los gritos de Hikari, Jefrid la cargaba hasta la playa y la lanzo en el agua, donde luego la abrazo y volvieron a besarse hasta hundirse en el agua, Shinji al verlos salio espantado de la playa.

-¿Que le paso a Touji? Lo vi que parecía un loco. -le comento Shinji a Rei.

-Parece que no le gusto que el novio de Horaki la besara. -respondió ella con simpleza, Shinji sonrío por la ingenuidad de la chica.

-Sabes Rei.., estoy.., escribiendo…, una canción. -tartamudeando con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Una canción? -repitió ella interesada en el tema.

-Si.., aun no la termino, la tocareparati cuandoestecompleta. -respondió con tanta rapidez que la muchacha parpadeo un par de veces intentando entender lo que dijo.

-¿Para mi? -repitió ella sonrojándose, Shinji ignoro su pregunta.

-Ah.., por cierto, este fin de semana habrá otro concierto, yo no participare pero sera muy bueno, y… Como dijiste, que… te avisara, y bueno, no se, bueno si no quieres ir no importa, pues tu novio tal vez se enoje.

Acabando de terminar la frase, Shinji se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error al nombrar el novio de la chica, pues el ambiente de pronto se torno gélido y fue como si una pared invisible los separara. Rei invento una escusa chimba de porque no podría ir, y Shinji supo que se lo merecía por idiota.

La mañana paso entre juegos, discusiones y bromas, Kensuke le contó a la pelirroja que Sol fue su primera novia, si es que se podía llamar así, a una relación que apenas duro 4 días, en los que no hicieron mas que besuquearse, y terminaron en la primera cita. Motivo la gran decepción del chico al comprobar que a ella no le interesaba en absoluto su vida, (obviamente se le olvido nombrarle a la pelirroja lo de esa mañana y el actual interés que tenia Sol en él) liberándose así un poco de su cargo de conciencia, aunque no tuvo muy buenos resultados, Asuka se enojo y ahora no le quitaba la vista de encima a ningún de los dos.

-¿Ya lo pensaste?

Kensuke se giro en redondo y ahí estaba de nuevo la rubia, si que lo había pensado, se debatió durante una hora con las ganas de demostrarle con pruebas y señales, que no era ningún gay, como lo había llamado hace un par de horas.

-No tengo nada que pensar ya te lo dije, estoy con Asuka, -dijo en tono cansino, Sol soltó una carcajada al escucharlo y él arrugo la frente, la rubia avanzo hacia él, tomo con decisión la mano del chico y la puso sobre su busto, -Se que me deseas Kensuke. -susurro.

El corazón de Kensuke estuvo a punto de explotar, sus mejillas enrojecieron tanto que sentía como si se las cortaran con una navaja, tuvo que hacerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad, por detener el fuerte impulso de apretar su mano, -Se que mueres de ganas por hacerme tuya, -él cerro los ojos como un cobarde y aparto su mano del seno de la rubia, acalorado retrocedió dos paso.

Ella al ver que él no se aventuraba a tocarla, decidió acariciarse ella misma, de manera sensual, mientras seguía provocándole, -ansias que nuestros cuerpos se junten volviéndose uno, siempre lo has querido, soy una de tus fantasías, no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza, y no saldré de allí, hasta que la cumplas, hasta que la hagas realidad.

¿Y si estaba hipnotizándolo? como una serpiente a su presa, ¿y si era una hechicera?, la boca se le seco completamente, mirándola hacer, el chico tramito saliva varias veces, y aparto bruscamente la mirada del cuerpo de la joven, porque hasta un Santo caería en pecado, si una mujer se le ofrecía de esa forma, porque mirarla era desearla y porque escucharla era condenarse.

-Te ofrezco esto, -Kensuke clavo nuevamente la vista en las curvas de la chica, -No se lo diré a tu novia. -propuso la rubia.

-¿No se lo dirás?

-No, nadie lo sabrá, solo tú y yo. -Afirmo caminando alrededor del chico, tocando hombros, pecho y espalda del muchacho, -nadie solo tu y yo. -repitió en un susurro cerca de su oído, el joven de lentes guardo silencio unos momentos, soltó la caña de pescar, dejo caer la caja donde guardaba los anzuelos, las carnadas, y miro a Sol sin pestañar, ella sonrío segura de si misma.

-Es una oferta irrechasable, -dijo él frotándose las manos, -en verdad, me siento muy halagado, -miro hacia todos lados buscando alguno de sus amigos, pero estaban solos y Sol sabia que ya había ganado, -A pesar de que tu solo quieras fregarme la vida, es una propuesta que solo un tonto podría rechazar, -Ishikawa ahora se veía muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Has elegido bien. -dijo ella rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos.

-Espera, no e terminado, -se aparto de la joven. -El detalle es que lo sabría yo, olvidas que soy un tonto, -tomo aire para llenarse de paciencia, -por eso voy a pedirte de la forma mas amable y respetuosa que ya no insistas, que lo dejes, porque no voy a perder a mi novia por ti -Sol dejo de sonreír. -no quiero tener problemas, y si tu sigues esto… Me obligaras a de decírselo a Asuka.

-¿Decirme que?


	54. Enemistad

**Capitulo 54**

**ENEMISTAD**

-¿Decirme que?

Kensuke y Sol miraron a la pelirroja que parecía a ver salido de la nada, la alemana había seguido a Ishikawa hasta ese lugar, que casualmente era el mismo donde Aida estaba pescando, la zona rocosa donde se dividían las dos playas y el lugar estaba completamente desolado.

-Que tu novio no ha dejado de acosarme en todo el día. -Soltó sin ningún escrúpulo venenosa e insinuante.

A Kensuke la mandíbula se le cayo al suelo de la sorpresa, Asuka apretó los dientes, lo miro a él y luego a Sol, durante ocho segundos nadie dijo nada, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas, y el de las palmeras que se agitaban por la brisa.

El silencio solo fue roto por la estrepitosa risa de la pelirroja, la rubia se mordió el labio con rabia y Kensuke se asusto.

-¡Te juro que es mentira! -se apresuro a defenderse, pero la rubia continuo sembrando cizañas en la cabeza de la pelirroja, Asuka por el contrario no dejo de reírse, para esas alturas Kensuke ya no sabia como tomarse esa reacción.

-¿Y crees que voy a creerte? -soltó Asuka refiriéndose a la otra, -¡tu tienes de inocente lo que yo tengo de tonta!, -agrego con aire de superioridad enfrentándose a la rubia, -MÍRATE, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ZORRA REDOMADA. -Sol intento golpearla pero la alemana fue más rápida y le propino una cachetada que resonó en toda la playa. Aida no sabia que hacer sentía un profundo miedo hacia las dos chicas.

-¡Estúpida! -grito Ishikawa, tocándose la mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Ufs!, lo siento, -se disculpo irónica caminando alrededor de la rubia, -no quería ensuciarme las manos, pero tu te me has venido encima y e tenido que defenderme. -la pelirroja dejo de sonreír y de pronto cambio de expresión, a una que a Kensuke le helo la sangre, vio a la rubia como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta, -¡Recoge tus cosas y devuélvete al burdel de donde saliste!

La rubia hizo otro intento de golpearla, pero fallo irremediablemente pues Kensuke el escudo y recibió el golpe en la entrepierna. Sol se alejo echando chispas, Asuka contemplo con rabia como la otra se alejaba, y luego miro a su novio en el suelo, se agacho para quedar a la altura del muchacho que se retorcía del dolor. Tomo el mentón del chico y hablo con seguridad en su voz.

-¡Si te descubro en algún movimiento raro con la zorrita, te las corto cuando te quedes dormido! -lo amenazo y abandono el lugar sin ningún remordimiento.

Kensuke se quedo durante un rato en el suelo, ya no sentía dolor físico pero no quería regresar a donde estaba los demás, seguramente Asuka ya había contado a todos lo que aconteció en ese lugar y Sol se había defendido culpándolo a él de todo. Por lo tanto Touji, debía estar esperándolo para darle una paliza, o pero aun, odiándole.

Una nube se interpuso en el sol haciendo una sobra, la contemplo pensando en lo que haría cuando regresara, en lo que diría, en lo que le dirían, en como lo mirarían. La idea de irse sin decirle nada a nadie paso por su cabeza, pero él no era un cobarde, tenia que enfrentarlos y defenderse, no iba a aceptar una culpa que no merecía. La nube se desplazo y el sol le dio fuerte en la cara segándolo por completo, cerro los ojos hasta que sintió que algo golpeo su pie.

-¿Que haces en el suelo?

Abrió los ojos y la luz volvió a cegarlo, hizo una pantalla con su mano izquierda y reconoció la figura a pesar de que estaba en contraluz, era Rei Ayanami, el chico se sentó y miro hacia el mar, no quería verle la cara a nadie que ya supiese lo que paso allí, no quería ver esa expresión muda que solo decía, "Eres una basura"

-¿Que a pasado allá? -pregunto sin mirarla pero sintió que ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Asuka llego haciendo un escándalo, hablando cosas malas sobre Ishikawa, Suzuhara no le creyó nada, pues Ishikawa se defendió diciendo que.

Rei hizo una pausa y Aida no necesito que le contara nada mas para comprender como termino todo, el silencio reino entre ellos durante un rato, Ayanami lo observo con cierta preocupación, él parecía estar muy agotado, hacia mucho que ya no hablaban como antes y no sabia como decirle que podía contar con ella.

-Me iré de aquí. -Soltó Kensuke de repente como si llevara mucho tiempo con esas palabras atoradas en su garganta, Rei lo vio a la cara.

-No es para tanto, si te vas caminando, podrías desmayarte por el calor sofocante o hasta morir de insolación. -respondió haciendo un circulo en la arena con un dedo, Kensuke sonrío por las ideas tan alentadoras de su amiga.

-No me refiero a eso, tengo que irme de Tokio -3. -Se puso de pie y se acerco a la orilla de la playa, mojándose los pies.

-Exageras Kensuke, no dices que Suzuhara es tu mejor amigo.

-¿Que no lo comprendes? -Pregunto exasperado, -¡te estoy diciendo que me mudare lejos de aquí!, -hizo una pausa y respiro hondo para controlarse, -no porque yo quiera, sino porque no tengo otra opción, -Rei se puso de pie al escucharlo y se acerco a donde estaba su amigo, puso una mano sobre su hombro, él comprendió el gesto como una señal de apoyo.

-No se como decírselo… Aunque creo que cuando me vea terminara conmigo y eso no estará tan mal después de todo, así no le importara que yo me vaya. -Sonrío con amargura y lanzo una piedra con mucha fuerza en el agua produciendo una onda expansiva que fue rota por una ola.

Había mentido cuando le dijo a la pelirroja que no se iría, desde el principio no tenia ninguna opción y solo estaba viviendo una cuenta regresiva con ella, no quería verla triste por su culpa, así que prefería disfrutar de su compañía hasta que llegara el momento de tener que mudarse.

-No lo creo, ella te ama, eso dice Horaki y yo también lo creo, -tomo una piedra del suelo y se la dio a su amigo, que la tomo sorprendido, si había visto a esas tres juntas varias veces es ese día, pero no creyó que fuera suficiente para que Rei cambiar de opinión sobre la pelirroja.

-Yo también lo creo, pero en la situación en la que me encuentro preferiría que no me quisiera, si le rompo el corazón ella va a odiarme, y no dejara que nadie mas, -hizo una pausa y Rei comprendió lo que quería decir y lo difícil que era para él decirlo, -en fin, yo quiero que ella sea feliz… aunque te confieso que me enferma la idea de que se enamore de otro. -se encogió de hombro y lanzo la roca que ella le había dado.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto? -pregunto Rei pasándole otra piedra, él necesitaría de muchas rocas para poder descargar toda su frustración y Ayanami esta dispuesta a pasarle todas las que fueran necesarias, con tal de no verle tan triste, verlo así la hacia sentirse mal.

Después de un rato la pelirroja comenzó a preocuparse por la salud del chico pecoso, hacia más de dos horas que había dejado a su novio tirado en el suelo, y este aun no volvía. Por su mente pasaron un montón de cosas disparatadas que le pudieron haber pasado, desde que una ola gigante lo arrastro al mar, ahogándolo, hasta que un coco se desprendió de una palmera y le cayo en la cabeza, partiéndosela en dos partes y ahora tres Samuros lo asechaban para comérselo, primero los ojos y luego los intestinos.

Solo porque le preocupada su salud se alegro mucho cuando lo vio regresar con Ayanami, ambos venían conversando, Asuka aun estaba enojada con él y no iba a perdonarle tan fácil, en ese momento la pelirroja vio a Suzuhara dirigirse a zancadas hacia donde venían ellos.

-¡Déjalo Suzuhara! -le grito Asuka siguiéndolo, Kensuke y Rei se detuvieron al escucharla, y en ese instante el chico deportista empujo a su mejor amigo tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Miserable traidor! -Le grito el peligro, -¡párate si eres muy hombre!

-¡Estúpido ciego! -le grito Asuka lanzándose encima del pelinegro, el joven piloto al escucharla y ver el alboroto nado hacia la orilla de la playa. Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos asustada logro apartar a la alemana del joven deportista, que solo se tapaba la cabeza sin ningún animo de golpear a una mujer.

Kensuke se ajusto los lentes y se levanto adolorido, pues se había golpeado el trasero y un codo al caer, pero Touji lo jamaqueo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, el moreno alzo un puño y Kensuke cerro los ojos, el golpe fue detenido en el aire por Jefrid.

Rei estaba sorprendida por el recibimiento, busco a Sol con la vista y no la vio por ninguna parte, Asuka parecía querer sacarle los ojos a Touji, y ahora el moreno resoplando como un caballo se alejo del grupo. Jefrid abrazaba a Hikari que seguía asustada.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, cuando Shinji llego solo pudo ofrecerle la mano a Kensuke para que se pusiera nuevamente de pie, pues Suzuhara antes de irse lo había soltado tirándolo hacia el cesto de la basura, Aida no acepto la mano de Ikari, se levanto solo y se dirigió a su carpa. Asuka lo siguió, Rei se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, de pronto se encontraba sola, y todos estaban peleados entre si, "si Kensuke pensaba irse ella aprovecharía para marcharse".

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le pregunto Asuka dentro de la carpa de los varones al ver que su novio metía en una mochila sus cosas.

-Me voy, no pienso permanecer aquí ni un minuto más. -respondió poniéndose los jeans y después los zapatos.

-Pe… Pero si te vas, le darás el gusto a Ishikawa.

-¡No me importa!, -gruño, -No quiero estar aquí. -guardo su PSP en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y cuando la tomo para irse Asuka puso su mano sobre la de él para detenerlo, Kensuke la miro a los ojos.

-Si te vas yo me voy contigo.

-No Asuka, tu te quedas, yo soy el que se va. -hizo un movimiento para salir pero la pelirroja tiro de su brazo y él se vio obligado a verla a la cara.

-Me hire contigo así no lo quieras, y entonces seremos dos locos vagando por medio de la calle, con un sol abrazador, donde cualquier gandolero podría detenerse, matarte a ti y secuestrarme a mi para luego violarme infinidad de veces hasta matarme. -dijo con crudeza, Kensuke frunció el ceño.

Si, lo reconocía, era un vil chantaje emocional, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que cometiera soberana estupidez. Una hora después los 7 chicos permanecían aun en la playa, Kensuke no pudo irse porque Asuka insistía con lo mismo, y él no estaba dispuesto a someterla a tal travesía que ademas podía resultar peligrosa. Por eso se quedo, pero las cosas entre él y Touji seguían igual, el moreno gruñía cada vez que se lo cruzaba, Kensuke prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Las chicas se mantenían unidas a excepción de Sol que permanecía cerca de Touji, quizás por temor a que la pelirroja intentara atacarla, Shinji no sabia que hacer, odiaba estar en esa situación, jamás había visto a sus dos amigos discutir de esa forma.

No creía que Kensuke fuera capaz de meterse con Sol, sabiendo que era la novia de su mejor amigo y ademas hasta donde sabia Kensuke estaba enamorado de Asuka, quizás no tanto como creía, Sol afirmaba con vehemencia que fue Kensuke quien quería algo con ella.

Aunque Shinji no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Sol Ishikawa era demasiada coqueta, incluso esa mañana cuando él estaba bañándose ella había tonteado con él. Finalmente el joven piloto decidió que debía permanecer neutral.

La delegada vio a Kensuke solo, acostado sobre una toalla alejado de los demás, jugando con una cajita de fósforos en sus manos, se acerco con un sandwich y un vaso de jugo, el muchacho no había comido nada en todo el día, había preferido saltarse la comida, para no tener que verle la cara al pelinegro.

Aida tomo la comida que ella le ofrecía y la devoro mientras Hikari sonreía, siempre le gustaba saber que la comida que preparaba gustaba a los demás, aunque no podía evitar sentir pena por el pobre muchacho, que fue juzgado sin que su palabra contara.

-¿Tienes… idea de por que Asuka esta molesta? -le pregunto él con la boca llena, Hikari hizo un gesto de desaprobación por la mal educación del chico. -ya le aclare lo de Sol, no entiendo porque me deja abandonado y ni siquiera me trae comida. -dio un sorbo al jugo de Pera y la chica le ofreció una servilleta.

-Ella piensa que te gusta Ishikawa, que si no fuera llegado a tiempo tu tal vez fu…

-No paso nada, no iba a pasar nada. -la interrumpió.

-Solo esta celosa, ya sabes como es, ya deberías darle su regalo, tal vez a si se le pasa el mal humor. -Sonrío dándole una palmadita en los hombros al chico y se alejo.

Kensuke no creía que fuera el mejor momento, pero si Horaki se lo decía, podía ser verdad, las chicas se entendían mejor entre ellas y tal vez aun podía pasar algo bueno en ese día, mejor dicho esa tarde. Le preocupaba en donde iba a dormir, definitivamente no en la misma carpa que Touji, el moreno podía intentar oficiarlo con una almohada mientras él dormía, eso si Asuka no le cortaba sus cositas antes. Definitivamente no debía dormir esa noche.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido dividida entre dos personas? -Le pregunto Shinji a Rei cuando ambos estaban en el agua.

-¿Como dividida? -respondió ella extrañada.

-Touji y Kensuke ahora se odian y yo, bueno no se a quien debo apoyar, no quiero que ninguno se enoje conmigo.

Rei guardo silencio, entonces así se le decía, ella estaba dividida entre Kail y Shinji no quería que ninguno se enojara con ella, pero Kail era su novio y Shinji bueno, "su amigo", esa palabra le sonó extraña en su cabeza, como sino fuera la palabra correcta para describir lo que representaba el tercer elegido en su vida.

-Si lo e sentido, pero no se porque, -Contesto con seriedad.

Shinji se sorprendió, no creyó que le respondería, se pregunto quien le haría sentir dividida, seguramente todos los sentimientos por el Ibuki. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado como cada vez que el nombre de Kail salía a relucir entre una conversación con Rei. Salio de su ensimismamiento cuando Rei le dijo algo, que no escucho pero esta nado hasta la orilla, dejandolo solo.

Le agradecía al joven piloto toda la atención que ponía en ella, él hacia su estadía allí más soportable, pero comenzaba a fastidiarle que la siguiera a todas partes. Rei recordó a Kail, que siempre era tan paciente y comprensivo en darle su espacio que sintió deseos de verlo y que le enseñara mas cosas de la vida como decía él.

Rei se secaba el agua con una toalla, cuando Kensuke llego y se sentó en la arena con mala cara, lo miro y arrugo levemente el ceño, le había arrogado arena al mover el bolso de Horaki con brusquedad.

-¿Tu que tienes? -le pregunto Rei.

-Nada. -Respondió con sequedad, -toma, te lo regalo.

Rei tomo la cajita de fósforos extrañada y cuando la abrió dentro estaba un anillo de plata con tres pequeñas piedras rojas, (parecidas a los rubís) era en verdad bonito porque formaban un corazón.

-¿Porque me lo das?

-Porque esta loco, -respondió Hikari saliendo de la tienda de camping, -Asuka te matara si sabe que le regalas su anillo a otra chica. -Rei al escucharla se lo paso a Hikari convencida de que lo que menos quería era un gran problema con Asuka.

-Ella no lo quiere y yo fui un idiota al hacerte caso.

-Pero es precioso, -replico Hikari probándose el anillo.

Kensuke resoplo, hace semanas poco tiempo después de que él y Asuka pasaran su primera noche romántica, le había pedido ayuda a Hikari para que le ayudara a pensar sobre que obsequio podía darle a la pelirroja, para acabar con esa tonta prueba en la que estaban, quería darle a la alemana la seguridad de que no volverían a terminar, la delegada tan romántica como siempre le había sugerido que le regalara un anillo de novios.

Pero después con el asunto de la mudanza no había vuelto a pensar en eso, hasta que encontró el anillo perfecto para ella, pero el problema ahora era que ya no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a pasar con ellos.

-Entonces quédatelo. -le dijo Kensuke a la castaña.

-Ni loca que estuviera, -ella y Rei cruzaron miradas y luego miraron a Kensuke que parecía muy enojado. -Hablare con Asuka -dijo la delegada devolviéndole la cajita con el anillo, él lo tomo de mala gana.

-¡No le digas nada! -le advirtió, -no importa, ni siquiera gaste dinero en el, no tenia dinero para comprar un anillo, así que solo tome uno de las joyas de mi madre. -explico con sinceridad, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la playa.

-Hablare con Asuka, -le dijo Hikari a Rei, esta negó con la cabeza, ¿que parte de no le digas nada ella no había entendió?, Kensuke iba a enojarse, pensó Ayanami. -Acompáñame. -insistió la castaña.

-¿Yo porque?

-Porque debes comenzar a sumar puntos con Asuka.

-¿Puntos?

Hikari se la llevo explicándole de que se trataban los puntos y que podía hacer con ellos, Rei seguía sin comprender para que quería ella que Asuka le diera puntos. En la playa Kensuke nadaba, pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja, él no tuvo valor para decirle que se mudaría, pero aun así Asuka ya estaba enfadaba con él y ahora mas.

"Quizás no le gusto el diseño o el color, debió elegir el verde", pero esas eran boberías, tenia que ser realista y aceptarlo, "Asuka no lo quería", "por eso lo trataba tan mal", salio del agua titiritando de frio, molesto con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Entro a una regadera se saco el agua salada, (de esas que ponen en las playas para que la gente las use) se arropo con una toalla, se sentó en una silla y cerro los ojos para aprovechar a dormir mientras pudiera.

-¡Kensuke dámelo! -le exigió Asuka plantándose frente a él, Kensuke abrió los ojos pesadez.

-¿Que te de que? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No te hagas el idiota!, hablo del anillo.

-Ya no lo tengo, lo arroje al mar. -ella abrió la boca un par de veces atónita, luego lo miro incrédula con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No te creo!, ¡era de tu madre no lo votarías! -Kensuke levanto una ceja, "esa Horaki siempre tan chismosa". -vamos dámelo. -insistió moviendo un pierna con impaciencia.

-Es verdad, en realidad lo tengo en mi mochila, pero no te lo daré, cambie de opinión, lo guardare en memoria de mi madre. -explico orgulloso.

-¡Rencoroso! -le grito Asuka alejándose a zancadas.

-¡Loca! -le grito viéndola irse.

Se quedo dormido en esa silla, no supo durante cuanto tiempo, pero cuando despertó ya el sol se estaba ocultado en el mar, y una rubia lo miraba con atención.

-¡Aléjate de mi Sol! -le pidió desesperado mirando hacia todas partes, -No quiero que Asuka me vea contigo.

-Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, eres fiel y dulce como un niño, diferente a todos los que conozco.

-Tu definitivamente estas loca.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacer el amor contigo. -Kensuke se ruborizo intensamente al escucharla y se tapo más con la toalla, ella sonrío por ese gesto.

-A mi también gustaría, -balbuceo, -Pero no puedo. -Ella levanto una ceja, -eh, claro que puedo, -corrigió al ver que Sol había entendido la cosa de otra manera, -¡Si puedo! -Aseguro con ceño, ella sonrío, -solo que no debo.

-¿Quien dice que no?. -contesto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. -e visto que tu novia te trata muy mal, de pana no mereces que te trate así, yo siempre te trate mejor, -Kensuke bufo, -Sabes hay una cueva…

-No quiero saber nada de cuevas, olvídate de mí. -la atajo en seco, no tendría la suficiente sangre fría para escucharla narrar otra fantasía sexual con ella, y él no hacer nada.

Kensuke camino hacia la tienda de los chicos, sacaría su ropa así eso le costara un puño en la cara, no pensaba seguir con esa ropa húmeda, tenia mucho frio, cuando iba pasando cerca de las chicas levanto la cara y vio que la alemana lo seguía con la vista, mirándolo con rabia, estaba junto con Hikari y Rei. Entro a la carpa y para su suerte solo esta Shinji, lo saludo y cruzaron algunas palabras.

Asuka entro de manera brusca a la tienda, los dos chicos la miraron -¡Te e visto hablar con Ishikawa!, ¡no quiero que le hables! ¡No quiero que la veas!, ¡no quiero tengas ningún tipo de trato con ella! -le dijo de manera agresiva.

-Ella fue la que me hablo. -respondió Aida, escarbando en su mochila, Shinji termino de ponerse la camisa y se apresuro a salir de la carpa.

-¡Claro! ¡Y a ti te encanta que te hable!, -lo acuso, él ya había retrocedido varios pasos lejos de la pelirroja -¡imbécil! ¡No juegues conmigo porque te vas a arrepentir! -le advirtió apuntándolo de manera amenazante. -Aun no me conoces de mala. -agrego negando.

-No estoy jugando, -contesto Kensuke quitándose los pantalones mojados delante de ella, -tu eres la que no confía ni un poquito en mi, -se puso unos jeans, -¡y yo te importo un carajo así que ya deja de fastidiarme!, -se subió la cremallera con rabia, Asuka escupió un montón de palabras en alemán que él atribuyo a insultos, -¡no soy un objeto!, soy una persona, -se puso el cinturón un poco mas calmado y luego la miro, -¿porque no quisiste el anillo?

Asuka parpadeo varias veces, _¿que rayos tiene que ver eso ahora?,_ miro al chico con el torso desnudo y le fuera gustado no estar enfadada con él, pero mantendría su orgullo por encima de cualquier cosa. Kensuke la miraba con atención esperando la respuesta.

Hace rato que Asuka se había puesto la misma ropa con la que llego, tenia un suéter blanco y un short de tela de jeans, Kensuke sentía especial atracción por ese color y ella lo sabia, por eso tenia una gran variedad de prendas blancas en su armario, el chico de lentes solía decirle que era su angelita particular, y ella solía enfadarse por lo de "particular" Aida toco con cautela el antebrazo de la chica y ella no retrocedió, no quería pelearse con ella, pero estaba harto de sus berrinches.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Gruño Touji en la puerta de la tienda, justo en el momento en el que iban a besarse, Kensuke y Asuka lo miraron a la cara.

-Vine a cambiarme, no te preocupes, no te voy a botar de MI carpa, porque es MÍA y dormiré a aquí, sino te gusta puedes dormir en la intemperie. -Contesto el chico de lentes, había cambiado de opinión ya había tenido suficiente, Touji frunció el ceño y Kensuke se puso con calma su franela roja y sobre esta un suéter gris, miro a la pelirroja una ultima vez y salio ignorando un insulto del moreno.

-¡Imbécil!, -le dijo Asuka a Suzuhara antes de salir del lugar.

La noche llego y algunos no sabían donde iban a dormir, Asuka se rehúso a compartir su tienda con la rubia, por lo tanto Jefrid le presto amablemente su saco a la rubia que se mostró muy agradecida con él, Touji tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y permitir que la chica lo aceptara, Suzuhara saco una sabana y se envolvió como un taco al lado de su novia, ambos dormirían fuera de las tiendas.

Rei y Hikari dormían profundamente cuando la pelirroja, tomo una almohada y salio de la tienda en dirección a la otra, no podía dormir tenia que asegurarse de que Kensuke estuviera en su tienda y no revocándose en algún lugar de la playa con la zorra de Ishikawa.

Shinji cerro los ojos cuando escucho que abrían desde afuera el cierre de la tienda, Jefrid dormía profundo abrazando una almohada, el joven piloto abrió un ojo y vio que era la pelirroja. La alemana contemplo aliviada a su novio que dormía con una almohada entre las piernas, se la quito con cuidado.

Aida despertó cuando la pelirroja se acurrucaba a su lado, se froto los ojos y vio borroso una melena de cabello rojo cerca de su cara, al identificarla se aparto asustado. -¿traes algún arma blanca contigo? -pregunto alarmado.

-No. -respondió la alemana dándole la espalda, Kensuke silbó aliviado e iba hacer una broma pero ella hablo antes, -cállate, solo abrázame, -Aida la cubrió con su sabana de estampados militares y la abrazo por la cintura, el calor de cuerpo de Kensuke actúo en ella como un poderoso somnífero.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Asuka despertó se encontró sola, se froto los ojos perezosamente y obstinada se tapo la cabeza con la almohada para que no le molestara la luz del sol, pero después de 5 minutos la ausencia del ruido le resulto demasiado estraño, se desarropo, se peino el cabello con los dedos, abrió el cierre de la carpa y la luz solar la encandilo, camino hacia la tienda de las chicas viendo lucecitas y sombras.

-¡Vaya apareció la desaparecida! -la saludo Hikari haciéndose sus acostumbradas dos coletas en el cabello, en cambio Rei se encontraba completamente vestida y arreglada como si hubiese dormido lista para marcharse, -¿Kensuke logro curar tu insomnio? -bromeo la castaña, Asuka le saco la lengua e ignorando su pregunta malintencionada. "como si pudieran hacer algo con los otros dos en la misma tienda"

-Buenos días. -Saludo Rei, no muy segura de que debía hacer, era una situación nueva para ella despertar con compañía.

-Serán para ti, ¿alguien puede decirme donde rayos están los demás? -Pregunto Asuka fastidiada.

Se suponía que en dos horas ya podrían irse a casa pero ninguno de los chicos se encontraba presente, las tres chicas daban una vuelta por los alrededores, Asuka estaba convencida de que solo querían asustarlas, Hikari por el contrario ya estaba aterrada especulando un montón de cosas que les pudieron haber pasado, Rei las acompañaba en silencio.

-¡Es obvio que están todos juntos! -Contesto Asuka ya de malhumor detestaba perder su tiempo en bobadas como esas. -¡un momento! -se detuvo y las otras dos chocaron entre si. -Ishikawa tampoco estaba, ¿ustedes la vieron? -negaron con la cabeza.

Asuka comenzó a caminar mas deprisa, enojándose mas a cada paso que daba, le resultaba muy sospechoso que la rubia no estuviera y tampoco Kensuke por ninguna parte, Hikari y Rei se miraron las caras entre si, ninguna se atrevía a decirle algo a la pelirroja.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva, mientras decidían quien tendría que entrar, pues Hikari se rehusaba por miedo a lo que hubiese dentro, escucharon ruidos extraños y las tres se miraron las caras sin atreverse a decir algo.

-¿Me preguntaba donde rayos estaban todos? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, las tres se volvieron y se sorprendieron de ver al pelinegro plantado allí. Pero una voz más fuerte las hizo devolver su atención a la cueva.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Ooh… si…! sigue, sigue, ¡Aah!... Estas ardiendo.

Hikari y Rei enrojecieron hasta la punta de los cabellos, Touji abrió los ojos como platos y Asuka arrugo la frente al reconocer la voz de Ishikawa entre gemidos. -¡NICHT! -grito mirado a todos lados hasta que encontró algo que le serviría como arma.

-¡AHORA SI QUE LOS MATOOOOO!

Se había armado con un grueso palo, y ahora se dirigía hacia a la cueva.

* * *

Jajaja… ¿se imaginan la cara de Asuka? Yo si jijiji, ¿y la de Touji con esos enormes cachos adornando su cabeza?, es para morirse se la risa. Bueno ahora hablando en serio, escribir este capitulo me fue difícil, y me dio tanta tristeza con Kensuke T.T (que aun me siento triste)

Por otro lado tenemos tres sospechosos, sin embargo la pelirroja esta convencida de que es Kensuke, y yo no se quien es jajaja… se me presentan tres caminos diferentes, que la verdad me resultan muy atrayentes e interesantes… Ok nos vemos en el siguiente y ya saben si tienes algo que decir sobre este episodio allí abajo esta el Sr. botón review.


	55. Un instante, un momento

"**A escondidas"**

**By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo 55**

**Un instante, un momento**

Rei se quedo afuera mirando la entrada de la cueva por donde acaba de entrar la piloto del evangelio 02, echa una furia y armada con un palo, también el chico deportista golpeándose una palma de la mano con su puño dispuesto a matar a su mejor amigo. La delegada los había seguido asustada e intentaba detenerlos.

Rei sinceramente no creía necesaria tanta agresividad, y tenía serias duda sobre la identidad de supuesto chico que estaba con Ishikawa, también podría ser Jefrid o Shinji, Rei sintió ganas de entrar y averiguarlo, una sensación extraña se apodero de su estomago, similar a la acidez que tuvo días atrás cuando se tomo un jugo de naranja demasiado tarde, lo raro de este momento era que no había tomado ninguna bebida cítrica.

Dentro en la cueva Asuka y los demás caminaban a tientas, no veían casi nada por la oscuridad, los otros dos seguían a la pelirroja que solo se guiaban por su instinto y los gemidos de placer que atormentaban sus oídos, retumbaban en su cabeza y bajaban hasta su corazón, llenándolo de un odio profundo contra el que antes fuera su novio, le había abierto su corazón y entregado su cuerpo. "Lo odiaba", apretó con fuerza el puño donde tenía un encendedor. (De eso que traen una pequeña linterna, pero son insuficientes porque la oscuridad se traga la luz).

El ruido de una respiración sofocada se hizo más intenso anunciándoles que habían llegado al lugar correcto, y allí, justo en ese lugar había una lámpara de aceite, que alumbraba una gran roca, la luz de la lámpara proyectaba en tamaño gigante sobre las paredes de la cueva dos sombras que se movían y se unían volviéndose solo una.

En ese mismo momento afuera de la cueva, Rei permanecía en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el mismo punto, (la entrada de la caverna), el ruido de una risa la hizo volverse y su corazón se acelero al ver al joven piloto.

-¿Cuánto te apuestas a que si llego?, ¡hagamos una competencia!

-Olvídalo, tengo mucha hambre para nadar. -se excusó Ikari haciendo que el otro bufara -¡Ah, mira allí esta Rei!

Ayanami los vio acercarse con varios pescados amarrados con una cuerda.

-¿Donde están los demás? hemos caminado casi toda la playa buscándolos.

-Allí, -respondió la chica señalando la cueva, los otros dos se miraron las caras sin comprender que hacían allí. -Buscan a Kensuke, y parece que quieren matarlo porque dentro se escuchaban ruidos extraños que salían de la boca de Ishikawa. -explico con calma, los dos muchachos se miraron de nuevo las caras, comprendiendo a que se refería con lo de "ruidos extraños"

-¡Oh no!, ¡hay que detenerla Asuka lo matara! -exclamo Shinji.

Le entregaron los pescados a Rei, que no sabía qué hacer con ellos, los dos jóvenes corrieron adentrándose en la gruta, dentro caminaron tropezando con las rocas clavadas en el suelo.

Asuka le había hecho una seña a los otros para que guardaran silencio, la pelirroja se acerco con cautela, Touji moría de impaciencia y rabia, Hikari tenía los nervios de punta, la alemana alumbro con su pequeña linterna y vio el cuerpo de la rubia, moviéndose como si marchara a galope sobre un caballo, "kann nicht, (no puede ser), kann nicht, kann nicht" pero no era un animal, era el cuerpo de su novio.

Llena de rabia levanto el grueso palo, pero antes de poder bajarlo una mano la detuvo se giro y se topo de frente con el rostro de Shinji Ikari y el alma se le cayó al suelo, entonces ya tenía la certeza, de que si era Kensuke el que estaba bajo la rubia.

Shinji la libero del abrazo y la pelirroja salió de su breve estado de shock, al hacerlo levanto la cara y lo vio entre las sombras, su pulso se acelero y la vara resbalo de entre las manos de la alemana, cuando vio el reflejo de unos lentes brillando por la luz de la lámpara, era Aida, que la miraba negando lentamente con la cabeza.

En ese mismo instante, Hikari desvío su mirada de las gigantescas sombras, y se volvió de espaldas para ver hacia la misma dirección que su amiga pelirroja contemplaba con tanta ilusión, y entonces la delegada noto la presencia de Aida, y al verlo comprendió que era su novio el único que faltaba.

-¿Pero qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? -chillo Sol al abrir los ojos y encontrarse rodeada de un público espectador, asustada y avergonzada la rubia procedió a taparse enseguida y Touji brinco sobre el joven rubio, golpeándolo con fuerza. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Horaki se había quedado paralizada por la impresión.

Rei desde afuera escuchaba los gritos del moreno y los de Asuka, mezclados con los de Ikari y Aida. Casi al instante Ayanami vio a Hikari salir del lugar llorando, esta abrazo a la peliazul sollozando palabras que la otra no lograba entender, tiesa y sorprendida Rei no sabía qué hacer, toco con delicadeza la cabeza de la castaña y le pregunto que le pasaba, pero al chica soltó el llanto y salió corriendo.

Minutos después Rei vio salir a la Sol con lagrimas en los ojos, a la pelirroja sonriendo como nunca, acompañada de Shinji, tras ellos Touji con una ceja rota soltando un montón de improperios, todos pasaron de largo como si ella no existiera. Un momento después salió Kensuke que ayudaba a caminar a Jefrid que tenía la cara sucia de sangre y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El chico pecoso le pidió ayuda a Rei y entre los dos llevaron a Jefrid, hasta un lugar lejos de la vista de los demás. Un instante después Sol llego a ellos y les dijo que Soryu y Touji no la dejaban sacar sus cosas, que no tenía dinero para irse porque todo lo guardaba en su bolso.

-Espera aquí, yo iré por sus cosas. -les aviso Aida a los dos rubios.

Era inevitable no sentir pena por ellos, sabía muy bien lo insistente que era Sol Ishikawa, que en el fondo no era mala sino una chica liberada, y no podía culpar a Jefrid por haber caído en la tentación con la rubia, hasta donde tenía entendido Touji nunca logro poder acostarse con Horaki y suponía que esta tampoco lo había hecho con el rubio. Y una mujer como Sol, con un cuerpo espectacular resultaba muy difícil negarse.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza Kensuke llego al lugar donde estaban las tiendas y donde también estaban todos a excepción de la castaña, lo observaron y sin decirles nada Aida entro a la carpa de los varones, se puso la mochila de Jefrid y tomo la tabla de Surf.

Entro Suzuhara gritándole.-¿QUE COÑO PIENSAS HACER?

Kensuke lo ignoro y busco con la vista las cosas de la rubia, pero no las veía por en ningún lugar, tomo su mochila que la tenia lista del día anterior y salió de la tienda sin mirar al moreno, Suzuhara apretó los dientes con rabia, al sentirse como un idiota hablando solo. Cuando el chico pecoso iba entrar en la tienda de las chicas Asuka le cerró el paso.

La pelirroja se paro frente a él, con ambas manos en la cintura, y una actitud prepotente. -¡Sobre mi cadáver sacaras las cosas de Ishikawa!

-Esto es ridículo, - respondió de malhumor, -permiso -pidió en tono cansino, ella no se aparto, -¡entonces quítate del medio y déjame pasar! -gruño perdiendo la paciencia, intento pasar pero ella lo empujo.

-¡JA! ¿QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HABLARME ASÍ? -le grito obstinada.

Kensuke no respondió entro a la tienda y Asuka lo siguió, amenazándolo con terminar con él si salía con las cosas de Ishikawa.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! -le advirtió Asuka, el joven de lentes continuo metiendo en la mochila de Jefrid todo lo que creyó que era de Sol, cuando termino de hacerlo vio a la pelirroja que lo miraba con enfado.

-No me arrepiento de haber venido a este viaje, porque en dos días te he conocido más que en todos estos meses, eres egoísta y controladora. -Ella arrugo la frente.

-¡CLARO HABLO DON PERFECCIÓN! ¡El que puede reparar cualquier cosa! ¡Pues despierta señor inseguridades!, ¡NO ERES PERFECTO!... ¡No eres más que un adolescente que aun juega con juguetes!, ¡con pánico a las inyecciones, y que cree que piloteando un Eva será un héroe de televisión. -él sonrío le dio la espalda y Asuka se enojo mas. -¡Jamás te elegirían para ser un piloto!

Kensuke se volvió nuevamente hacia ella -¡Bien!, ¿ya terminaste? ¿O aun tienes más para mí? Porque no pienso regresar y sería una pena que te quedaras con todo eso por dentro. -dijo con ironía.

-Estúpido pecoso sin cerebro, si sales de aquí te olvidas de mí. -mascullo entre dientes, con un loco deseo de apretar el cuello de Aida hasta estrangularlo.

-¿Ves? a eso me refiero con lo de controladora, -la alemana apretó un puño, él se puso la mochila, iba salir pero luego se detuvo frente a ella -El amor no puede volvernos crueles, no existe ninguna razón para convertirnos en tiranos. -recito él, había leído esa frase en alguna parte, y se le vino a la mente en ese momento, Ella arrugo la frente.

-¿Que estas insinuando?

-Eres inteligente, no finjas que no comprendes de que hablo, pierdes el tiempo conmigo, debería de ir por tu amiga, la vi llorando en la zona rocosa.

Kensuke se atrevió a salir cargado con las cosas de la rubia de Jefrid y las suyas, y Asuka no tuvo más argumentos para detenerlo. Se quedo callada pensando en las palabras del chico. Aida le encargo su tienda de campaña al joven piloto antes de irse, Ikari quería ayudarlo con las cosas, pero no se ofreció, pues temía echarse de enemiga a la pelirroja.

Aida se alejo con calma, pues Touji no estaba para impedirle llevarse las cosas, había ido a buscar a la castaña.

Shinji pensó que de nada había valido comprar aquellos pescados a ese pescador si ahora todos estaban enfadados y nadie tenía hambre, las tripas le sonaron reclamando tener más respeto con ellas, no las alimentaba desde ayer.

-Fuiste muy dura Asuka, no debiste decirle eso. -le dijo a la alemana cuando la vio salir de la tienda, (había escuchado todo).

-CÁLLATE KID, NADIE TE A PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN. -le grito obstinada y se marcho del lugar para ir en busca de su amiga.

Camino de mal humor hasta el lugar donde Kensuke le había dicho se encontraba la castaña, y era cierto, pero no estaba sola, también estaba Suzuhara con ella, Asuka se detuvo al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando su piernas, a su lado Touji jugando con sus pulgares.

-Quisiera que alguien me amara de la misma forma que lo hace Kensuke con Asuka, no sabe lo afortunada que es.

Touji no pudo más que sentirse dolido, era como si Hikari le estuviese confesando que se sentía atraída por su mejor amigo. Y Suzuhara estaba harto de escuchar el nombre "Kensuke" Asuka en cambio recordó todas las cosas malas que le había dicho a su novio hace apenas unos minutos.

-No todos aman de la misma forma. -Contesto serio.

Pensó que él jamás podría llegar a ser como Kensuke, de hecho ni siquiera quería ser él, "Kensuke esto Kensuke aquello" "era un tarado ademas de cursi", pensó enojado.

-Puedes burlarte si quieres, yo si creí que Jefrid me amaba. -dijo con amargura, forzó una sonrisa que Touji supo que no era real, sintió deseos de buscar al rubito de pacotilla y terminar de matarlo.

-¡Jefrid es un imbécil! -escupió con rabia, luego clavo su miraba en el mar porque lo que iba a decir le avergonzaba, -igual que yo… ambos te dejamos ir.

Asuka pensó que era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo en algo con Suzuhara, claro está, ella le añadiría otras muchas cosas a la lista, pensó en salir y nombrarle algunas pero se contuvo. Hikari parecía muy sorprendida como si no supiera cómo manejar la situación. La chica alemana la animo mentalmente a que dijera algo inteligente y no se quedara callada como una tonta.

-¡Cielos!, había olvidado que Ishikawa es tu novia debes sentirte fatal, al fin de cuenta tienes que quererla mucho para golpear a Jefrid de esa manera tan brutal, -Touji resoplo, -Si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie -agrego en tono comprensivo.

"Hipócrita" pensó la pelirroja, la solidaridad de su amiga castaña no era real, más bien la satisfacía, conocía muy bien y aun quería a este tonto de Suzuhara.

-No reaccione así por ella…, sino por ti, ese imbécil se estaba burlando de ti. -Dijo con rabia, -Sol no me interesa, por mi puede revolcarse con quien quiera, yo solo…

La alemana al escucharlo los miro y negó con la cabeza, "y esto comienza de nuevo" pensó aburrida, se alejo del lugar y cuando iba a una distancia prudente se volvió casi por instinto y los vio besarse. "¿Se puede cometer el mismo error tantas veces?" Quizás sí, debía buscar a Kensuke y hablar con él.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue de lo más aburrido para la pelirroja que no pudo sentarse al lado de Kensuke, se lo había encontrado en la estación del bus y él prefirió sentarse al lado de un anciano que olía a cigarro, que sentarse con ella. Asuka tuvo que conformarse con sentarse con Rei y Shinji pues su amiga y Suzuhara se habían sentado juntos.

-Está enojado de verdad-Comento Shinji.

-Lo sé. -respondió aburrida, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de todo lo que le había dicho al chico.

-Es preciso que te disculpes antes que sea tarde. -Opino la peliazul al recordar las intenciones del chico pecoso.

-Es preciso que cierres la boca. -Contesto enfadada, ¿quien se creía Ayanami para decirle que hacer?, la alemana se puso los audífonos, miro por la ventana, y se reconforto con la idea de hablar con el chico de lentes cuando bajaran del Bus.

Pero no fue así, cuando el bus llego a la estación, no lo encontró por ninguna parte, se le había escapado delante de sus narices, regreso a casa con Shinji algo desanimada, reconocía que se había pasado un poco, pero tampoco era para que él hiciera un drama.

-¡Ya llegue! -anuncio Aida cuando entro en su casa, desde que su nana vivía allí, acostumbraba decir esa frase cuando llegaba de la calle.

-¿Cómo te fue? -le pregunto la mujer apareciendo en la sala con un delantal puesto y una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas.

-Normal, pero he extrañado tus comidas. -La mujer sonrío complacida, -¿puedo tomar una? - intento tomar una de las galletas pero la vieja le pego en la mano y él desistió en la idea de tomarla, ya luego se las robaría cuando no lo estuviera viendo.

-Ve a bañarte, estas galletas son para Susan (la sobrina enferma de la nana de Kensuke que se encuentra en el hospital) te he preparado sopa de pollo, puré de papas, arroz al curry y pescado frito, -anuncio apartando la bandeja de la vista del muchacho, que se ilumino al escucharla.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! -como quería a esa anciana, siempre se esforzaba por prepararle sus comidas favoritas.

Kensuke subió las escaleras con desgana, había pasado todo el viaje inmóvil, pues el viejo se durmió y no pudo pararse un momento para estirar las piernas, se ducho sacándose un montón de arena de la cabeza, se sentía aliviado de que Asuka le facilitara las cosas, no había insistido en hablar con él, ni nada, aunque tal vez fue porque él se voló del bus apenas abrieron las puertas.

-Tu padre ya te matriculo en una escuela segundaria en Kioto. -Comento su nana cuando el muchacho devoraba la comida en silencio.

-¿Y qué? Ya me lo habías dicho. -respondió llevándose un pan a la boca, -de cualquier forma esta casa es mía y no puede venderla sin mi consentimiento. -agrego sin perder la calma.

-Pues ese problema ya lo arreglaras con tu padre, que solo quiere lo mejor para ti, -Kensuke bufo, -por cierto la secretaria de un tal Ross Liu, te llamo ayer por teléfono, ¿es acaso el mismo cineasta del que siempre hablabas? -Kensuke asintió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-¿Que quería? -pregunto extrañado.

Esa noche apenas durmió pensando en que podía querer el señor Liu con él, había hablado por teléfono con la secretaria de Ross, pero esta no le dijo nada relevante, solo que su jefe quería verlo.

Se despertó antes de que la alarma sonara, se ducho, desayuno y preparo en su mochila la cámara de video y su laptop. Con una mezcla de emoción e incertidumbre, se fue a uno de los estudios de grabación pero no encontró al hombre, la asistente de Liu le aconsejo que lo buscara en su casa, no muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea, Kensuke se fue a la que era la nueva casa de los Liu.

La casa era casi el doble de tamaño que la anterior, contaba con una cancha de tenis y una inmensa piscina con formas extrañas, además de que había muchas esculturas distribuidas de manera armoniosa en el jardín.

Le toco esperar a que el hombre se desocupara y cuando comenzaba a parecerle una falta de respeto hacerle esperar tanto, lo hicieron pasar al despacho del señor Liu, nervioso entro al lugar, ya que la ultima vez su presencia allí no termino de buena manera.

Una hora después salía del despacho agradecido del profesionalismo del señor y de la repentina mala memoria del hombre, mirando un cheque de cinco cifras, jamás había tenido tanto dinero, camino feliz hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-¿Por qué nunca ves por dónde vas?

-A..karis, -tartamudeo, -Tu padre me pidió que viniera, quiere que le haga un trabajo, pero si no te agrada la idea puedo devolver el dinero. -se apresuro a explicar, ella levanto una ceja.

-No tengo nada que ver con los negocios de mi padre, no veo ningún motivo para que tengas que renunciar a tu trabajo,-Aida se removió incomodo.

-Eh... bueno. -Se rasco la nuca confundido, nunca había visto a la chica tan seria, ella lo miro unos instantes y luego desvío la vista hacia el jardín, -¿Juegas al tenis? -le pregunto por hablar de alguna cosa, era obvio que ella jugaba al tenis ya que traía un uniforme puesto y tenía una raqueta en las manos.

-Sí, desde que tenía 8 años, y no es por presumir pero soy muy buena, sin duda puedo ganarle a mis padres hasta con los ojos cerrados y eso que ellos lo juegan antes que yo naciera. -respondió con una risita acompañando al chico hasta en jardín del frente.

-No lo dudo. -contesto un poco más relajado la corta risa de la muchacha le hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Así que volviste con Soryu. -Comento ella de repente, -lo supe por el face ya sabes allí todo se sabe. -se apresuro a añadir, él la miro a la cara y luego devolvió la vista hacia una pequeña fuente con angelitos que no dejaban de echar agua por la boca, a Kensuke le parecieron feos.

-Sí. -Respondió a pesar de que ya daba por terminada su relación con la alemana, -y tú que cuentas, ¿tienes novio?... ¿A dónde piensas viajar la próxima vez? ¿Y los cachorritos?

-¡Están grandísimos!, ¿quieres verlos? -pregunto con emoción.

Kensuke la siguió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, y en realidad estaban mucho más grandes que la última vez que los vio, él y Akaris habían ayudado a la Perra a parir hace meses, y desde ese entonces a la muchacha se le había metido en la cabeza que en el futuro seria una Veterinaria, Kensuke creía poco probable que a la señora Liu le agradara la idea.

El chico acaricio al que era su Perro (un Labrador, de pelaje corto y un color amarillento) que nunca se lo llevo.

-Me los llevare todos a China, ya sabes toda mi familia vive allá y estudiare el próximo año allí, pero si quieres tú te puedes quedar con Russo… Aunque no debería dártelo, lo dejaste abandonado. -le dijo en tono de reproche, Aida se rasco la nuca embarazado.

-Vale, porque preferí que se quedara contigo que eres como su madre. -Respondió con una sonrisa, -nosotros los padres no le quitamos los hijos a las madres responsables. -añadió imitando la voz del señor Aida, provocando que la chica se riera.

-Tú siempre tan campana. -comento cuando se hubo calmado.

-¿Cómo es eso? -pregunto extrañado.

-¡Tan ton tin! -respondió al tiempo que se reía, Kensuke sonrío pensando que hace tiempo que no escuchaba uno de los chistes de la muchacha, se alegraba de que volviera a ser la misma, la chica dejo de sonreír probablemente incomoda de que Aida no dejara de mirarla, él desvío la vista hacia el animal.

-Sabes, -comenzó él, Akaris devolvió su atención al joven -yo también voy a mudarme, creo… creo que pensándolo bien, podría llevarme a este perrucho a Kioto -acaricio al cachorro que jugaba mordiendo sus dedos. -mi padre dice que la casa es grande.., y pensaba que tu, como siempre estas viajando, podrías ir a visitarnos… y quedarte unos días en mi casa, a Russo (el perro) y a mí nos alegrara mucho verte. -Akaris levanto una ceja, -Por mi padre no habrá problema le he hablado de ti y le caes muy bien. -agrego mirándola.

Akaris no dijo nada durante largos segundos parecía tan extrañada, que por un momento el chico creyó que comenzaría a burlarse y de haber sabido su respuesta no se habría preocupado -¡vale!, te prometo que antes de irme a China iré a visitarlos. -ella sonrío y Aida sonrío estirando las orejas al perro.

-Gracias. -respondió agradecido, la idea de mudarse ya no le resulto desagradable y se sintió tan animado que estaba listo para empacar sus maletas. -será genial, le diré a mi pa…

-Señorita Akaris, su novio acaba de llegar. -anuncio una sirvienta interrumpiendo al chico pecoso, la joven se puso de pie.

-¿Tu novio? -repitió perplejo olvidando al cachorro y poniéndose de pie, Akaris se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del pecoso sobre ella.

-Si, ese soy yo. -respondió un chico que se acercaba a ellos atravesando el jardín, Kensuke apretó la mandíbula al reconocerlo. -¡Vaya Aida tu y yo tenemos los mismos gustos!

-No me digas que este imbécil es tu novio. -dijo Kensuke con escepticismo.

-¡Vaya! que alguien me cuente la historia. -comento Akaris confundida mirando a los dos chicos que se miraban, su novio con una sonrisa y Kensuke con un claro gesto de disgusto. -¿de qué mismos gustos estás hablando?

-No es nada amor, Aida y yo somos como amigos. -Akaris lo miro incrédula, el chico le dio corto beso en los labios a la joven Liu, que se extraño del exceso de cariño de su novio, estaba avergonzada de que Kensuke estuviera viéndolos.

Él chico pecoso guardo silencio, viendo como la mano de Zotaki tocaba la cintura de su amiga, "Maldito aprovechado" pensó alterado y fue como si el pelinegro lo escuchara pues lo vio a él y sonrío con descaro.

-Señorita Akaris tiene una llamada desde Francia de su amiga Choe. -le anuncio la misma sirvienta que se había acercado a ellos de nuevo, Akaris los dejo solos no sin antes advertirles que no fueran a matarse en su ausencia, su novio le pidió que le traerá un sándwich de jamón y queso, Kensuke resoplo al escucharlo.

-Entonces señor camarita, ¿qué haces en casa de mi novia?, es que no te cansas de humillarte, siempre recogiendo lo que yo dejo, esta vez tendrás que esperar mucho, pienso disfrutarme toda esta casa. -comento con descaro.

-Maldito aprovechado, lo sabía, no la quieres, aléjate de ella -gruño y el otro chico soltó una carcajada.

-¿Que pasa hombre?, acaso te gusta MI novia, ¿ya no te conformas con Asuka?, ella fue mía, ¿sabes? -dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-MENTIRAAAA

-¡Si que lo fue!, -exclamo con convicción, -¡y de todas las formas que te puedas imaginar!

-¡Plass!

Fue lo único que se escucho, después de que Zotaki terminara la frase, pues Aida no lo resistió mas y le partió el labio de un certero derechazo, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara dos pasos, lleno de rabia Kensuke lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo contra una escultura, Zotaki sonrío con sorna, mientras un hilo de sangre brotando de su labio inferior.

-¡Hombre y que fogosa es! -lo provoco deliberadamente.

-¡CALLATEEEE NO HABLES DE ASUKA! -grito fuera de sí, se le fue encima al pelinegro con una avalancha de golpes, rodaron por la esplendorosa grama verde, -TE MATAREEE, -ahora encima de Zotaki, pero este lo empujo y se puso de pie.

-Me pregunto como será Akaris, sabes a ella me la imagino mas… inocente. -dijo con simpleza luego le propino una patada en el estomago a Kensuke dejándolo sin aire, el chico pecoso se doblo en el suelo y Zotaki sonrío dándole tiempo a que se pusiera de pie.

-Eso… Eso no lo sabrás NUNCAAA, -lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, la cólera se había apoderado del chico de lentes, llenándolo de una fuerza, que sorprendió a su contrincante el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lleno a la fuente que hace unos minutos, Kensuke y Akaris miraban.

Con rapidez entro a la fuente -¡jamás volverás a tocarla!, - gruño propinándole otro puño en la cara, a Zotaki el golpe le dolió lo suficiente para asustarlo, -¡qui… qui… quítate Aida Akaris es mi novia! -chillo intentando apartar a Kensuke, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza Aida le apretó el cuello y lo hundió en el agua, -pues ya no lo será.

* * *

¡Qué miserable! debería de matarlo a golpes jeje… Bueno, esta vez pillaron bien lo que tenía en mente, como ven el afortunado o desafortunado era Jefrid, desde el principio planeaba usar a Sol para juntar nuevamente a Touji con Hikari, (me gusta esa pareja) también quería hacer que Suzuhara y Kensuke se pelearan entre ellos, (no puede ser que estos dos siempre se la lleven bien) quería mostrar un lado más obsesivo de la pelirroja y uno más maduro de Kensuke. (Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo quedar como un chico irresistible, las cosas tenían que ser así para que la historia se fuera formando, solo era un despiste)

Al estar todos en tensión, podía propiciar un acercamiento entre Hikari, Asuka y Rei, al pobre de Jefrid lo nombraba solo como admirador de Hikari ¿lo recuerdan? Desde ese entonces ya sabía cuál sería su fin. Ese momento con la rubia fue crucial, no solo hizo que Asuka perdiera la cabeza y Aida se hartara de ella, sino que muestra un avance en la humanización de Rei, la angustia que sintió al querer averiguar quién era el chico que estaba con Ishikawa.

Gracias a los que dejaron review, colgare el siguiente cap. en este mismo mes, como regalo de navidad... Felices fiestas.


	56. Palabra de honor

**"A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 56**

**Palabra de honor**

Entre el mayordomo y uno de los guardias de seguridad lograron separar a los dos chicos, Zotaki tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas tocándose el cuello, mientras Aida tapaleaba intentando soltarse, el escándalo había sido tal que ambos padres de Akaris se habían reunido junto con los empleados.

-¡Vete de aquí Kensuke! -le grito Akaris enfadada haciendo de apoyo a su novio, el cual, el susto le había robado todas sus energías dejándolo como una gelatina.

-¡Él quiere aprovecharse de ti! -lo acuso el chico pecoso.

-¡Imbécil! .. me.. Ahogaste-contesto con voz entrecortada, luego tocio de forma exagerada, los dos estaban completamente mojados, pero Zotaki estaba pálido como la cera y ni rastro quedaba de aquel chico arrogante.

-Suéltalo, otros golpecitos no estaría mal. -Comento Ross, a lo que su hija se quejo, el empleado tuvo serias dudas sobre esa orden, pero finalmente su jefa intervino.

-¡Ustedes dos se callan!, -padre e hija miraron con ceño a la señora Liu, -Ross llévate al chico, en un momento quiero hablar contigo, -Kensuke asintió confundido, -tu Akaris acompaña a este joven a la salida. -dijo la señora Liu refiriéndose a Zotaki, -¡y ustedes vayan a trabajar!

Todos los empleado volvieron a sus lugares, Kensuke siguió al señor Liu de nuevo al despacho de este, "¿porque simplemente no lo dejaban irse? ya había tenido suficiente, y le dolía mucho la mejilla izquierda".

-¡Muy bien chico, estoy orgulloso de ti! -exclamo Ross apenas estuvieron lejos de su mujer, Kensuke tuvo seria dudas sobre la veracidad de esas palabras. Ya en el despacho de hombre, enseguida llego una empleada de servicio y le entrego al chico una toalla, el muchacho se quito las gafas y se seco la cara, luego miro al señor Liu.

-¡Ese derechazo fue memorable! -se acerco al chico y hablo en tono confidencial -hace tiempo que tenia atravesado a ese muchacho, pero como ves, si alguien como yo golpea a un menor, me mandan directo a la cárcel, no sin antes sacarme una buena tajada. -agrego encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡Muy bonito Ross!, motivando al muchacho para que haga carrera como delincuente. -se quejo la madre de Akaris desde la puerta.

-Señora Liu, discúlpeme no quise…

-No digas nada, -lo atajo ella plantándose en el despacho con un bonito traje blanco. -Ross déjame sola con él.

-Estas mujeres ya no respetan que uno es él que manda, si quieres ser feliz chico no te cases, al principio son mansitas y después sacan las garras. ¡Auffs! No me pegues mujer, solo bromeaba. -se quejo frotándose la cabeza donde había recibido un cocotazo.

El padre de Akaris salio y Kensuke vio a la mujer que tomaba asiento donde antes estaba su marido, su trato con la madre de la chica siempre fue superficial, ambos hicieron todo lo posible por evitarse uno al otro, se pregunto que podría querer ella con él, tal vez solo le pediría que no regresara allí nunca mas, él nunca fue santo de su devoción y mas bien lo trataba con hipocresía.

-Lo que aconteció allá afuera, fue un acto de violencia y una falta de respeto con los dueños de la casa, que no puede ser justificado de ninguna manera, -Aida se dijo internamente que eso seria para largo, -pero tengo que admitir que me alegra que alguien le cerrara la boca a ese estúpido hablador.

Kensuke parpadeo incrédulo de haber escucho bien.

-Si, escuchaste bien, -aclaro ella, -ese chico es un aprovechado, y no se como logro meterse en un bolsillo a mi hija, ¡mi hija!, -dijo como sino pudiera creérselo, -mi hija es una princesa.

-Lo se señora.

-No la crie como una princesa para que terminara con un tipejo como ese. -la señora Liu tamborileo los dedos en la mesa irritada, -Me equivoque contigo muchacho, prefiero que mi hija este contigo que con él.

_"¿Que coño estaba pasando con la gente?, todo el mundo estaba loco, ahora resulta que la señora Liu estaba de parte de él y lo defendía"._

-Señora usted…

-Lo se y fue un grave error, ahora la cosa es peor, tu por lo menos eras honesto.

-Soy honesto. -Corrigió él, -¿Qué ya no le importa que yo sea pobre y no tenga clase? -pregunto con frialdad. La mujer se puso de pie y él permaneció sentado.

-No estoy segura de lo que pienso de ti, -camino hasta la ventana y contemplo la vista durante varios segundo sin hablar, mientras él trataba de descifrar esas palabras, -¿Akaris y tu, aun son amigos? -Aida no lo sabía, después de lo que hizo era muy probable que no, la mujer dio por entendido que si.

-No lo se.

Ella sonrío. -mejor así… te pagare para que enamores a mi hija. -soltó de repente.

-¡Queee! -Exclamo perplejo, -usted esta loca, yo me marcho. -dijo incorporándose de un salto, pero la mujer lo detuvo de un brazo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir.

-Ok, disculpa no e querido ofenderte, el hecho que no aceptes me alegra, -dijo soltando el brazo de joven -solo quiero que ella este a salvo, entiende que estoy desesperada, mi hija ya no es la misma desde que sale con ese chico, sea vuelto rebelde y ya ni siquiera comparte tiempo con nosotros, es una niña, ¡por dios! no quiero que ese tipo se aproveche de…

La mujer se quedo callada como si lo que fuera a decir fuera demasiado horrible, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada mas, Kensuke lo comprendió y se lleno de rabia de solo imaginarlo.

-No permitiré que se aproveche de Akaris, me encargare de Zotaki, le doy mi palabra de honor de que protegeré a su hija. -Contesto con voz firme.

La mujer se quedo mucho mas tranquila y Kensuke se marcho a su casa pensando en como haría tal cosa, cuando llego a casa, la vieja Kumiko casi se infarta cuando le vio el golpe en la cara, la mujer le aplico un medicamento que ardía como el diablo, mientras él le inventaba una historia de que lo habían intentado asaltar y resbalo en una fuente.

La mujer critico al gobierno y a la mala educación del país, hasta que el muchacho pudo escaparse hasta su cuarto. Se miro el rostro en un espejo y no era para tanto, apenas eran unos cuantos arañazos que se habían tornado de un color rojizo, pero dolían mucho y más después de que la mujer le aplicase esa porquería.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Cenicienta, creí que ya no vendrías y me comí tu ensalada, lo siento pediré otra. -se disculpo Kail abochornado, el muchacho había esperado durante mas de una hora en una cafetería cerca del edificio donde vivía la joven piloto.

-No importa, no tengo hambre. -respondió Ayanami sentándose frente a él, -veo que no perdiste el tiempo. -comento mirando una pequeña choza que el joven artista había construido enterrando palillos en un cerro de panquecas, no le extrañaba que se fuera comido su ensalada, su novio era capaz de comerse un elefante, él solo.

-Me ha quedado bien quida, ¿verdad? -Respondió Kail con una sonrisa, -¿que paso porque te tardaste tanto? Creí que me dejarías plantado.

-No, es solo que. -la joven se ruborizo levemente lo que iba hacer le daba vergüenza, busco en su bolso y saco una cartulina enrollada -yo… estaba haciendo esto para ti.

-¡Oh no!, -exclamo el chico, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, -hoy cumplimos un mes, lo olvide, pero voy a resolverlo. -Kail en verdad estaba muy apenado por su descuido.

-No tienes que hacer nada, -contesto con expresión seria, Kail tomo el papel sorprendido pues era la primera vez que Rei le regalaba algo, el muchacho impaciente desato la cinta color rojo y admiro el dibujo -¡Woo! Es idéntico a mi, ¡muchas gracias! -Se inclino en la mesa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a la chica, -lo siento Rei soy un novio fatal.

Si y ella era una tonta, por hacerle caso a Hikari, desde el viaje a la playa Ayanami y la delegada del salón, habían iniciado una amistad, que básicamente se reducía a conversaciones por messenger, cada vez que ambas coincidían en la red, la castaña le había recomendado que le regalara algo a Kail en el primer mes, para que el muchacho no se sintiera menos querido.

A ella le parecía algo absurdo, pero había leído sobre eso y estaba enterada de que era una costumbre común, finalmente accedió a realizar dicho regalo, y por lo visto Kail opinaba lo mismo que ella. A la chica le dieron ganas de arrebatarle el dibujo, bastante le había costado hacer que el dibujo se pareciera al joven artista, después de nueve intentos fallidos logro plasmar la nariz perfilada y los ojos achinados del chico, para que a él simplemente se le olvidara. (La insistencia de Horaki había hecho que Ayanami le diera mucha importancia a ese día y mucho valor a ese regalo)

-Gracias-respondió ella sin mucho animo, tomando una galleta que Kail le ofrecía.

-¡Espera!, son de las que tienen mensajes. -exclamo con tanta energía que Rei se sobresalto, la chica la partió con las manos y saco el papelito con el mensaje y recito. -amor.

-¡Eso es lo que siento por ti!, yo tomare esta, si sale lo mismo quiere decir que estaremos unidos por siempre. -explico animado. Rei no creía que una galleta tuviera tanto poder, lo miro partir la galleta impaciente.

-Aah vale… bueno probare con otra, -dijo desilusionado, ella se asomo y leyó el mensaje "suerte" y eso era lo que necesitaría al joven Ibuki, para contentar a Rei Ayanami y espantar a cierto piloto que andaba rondado a su novia, sin que él lo supiera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sábado en la tarde Kensuke regresaba de la casa de los Liu, había ido a llevar el trabajo que le encargo el señor Ross, el hombre había quedado satisfecho y de no ser por Akaris, el muchacho se sentiría completamente tranquilo. Pero es que al preguntar por su amiga, la madre de esta le había contado que se había ido al cine con Zotaki.

Aida para fastidiarla a la muchacha, se llevo sin avisarle el cachorro de ambos, ahora se dirigía a su casa, acompañado de Russo, que parecía muy contento del largo paseo, el perro se agitaba de la cadena tratando de soltarse para correr libre.

-¡Ooh! -Exclamo su nana enternecida cuando llego a la casa y vio al pequeño animal, que enseguida se alegro de al ser acariciado, -¿de quien es este perrito?

-De una amiga, me pidió que lo cuidara.

Dejo al animal en la sala y se encerró en su habitación para comenzar a trabajar con otro encargo de Ross. Seguía sin comprender como alguien tan importante como el señor Liu, teniendo un equipo de expertos a su servicio, lo llamaba a él para hacer un trabajo que muy bien pudiera hacer alguno de sus técnicos. Supuso que el motivo era, que a él solo le pagaba la mitad de lo que le pagaría a un profesional. Cuando lleva una hora probando con diferentes efectos sin decidirse cual era el mejor tocaron a su puerta, la puerta se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja se asomo.

-Asuka. -murmuro poniéndose de pie, la miro sin saber que hacer, se había olvidado de ella con todo el rollo de Akaris y el gusano Zotaki.

Y hoy igual que ayer cuando lo llamo por teléfono seis veces no tenía nada que decirle, por eso no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas, y ahora mantenía su celular apagado.

-Hallo. -saludo ella, él respondió igual, -¿que te paso en la cara? -pregunto preocupada, acercándose al joven, él oculto su nudillos enrojecidos.

-Ah… fue el jueves en el metro, arranco antes de que yo pudiera aguantarme y me peque un trancazo. -le dio la espalda y nervioso acomodo varios Dcs en su escritorio -Pero no es nada.

-Ah, ok. -Asuka no sabia por donde empezar él no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar.

-¿Cómo es que te dejo pasar? -pregunto extrañado refiriéndose a su antigua nana.

-Le dije que solo necesitaba un momento… para disculparme… porque te trate muy mal y no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

Kensuke intentaba inútilmente ocultar sus manos, y termino por guardarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego observo detenidamente a la chica, ya sabia que existía la posibilidad de que ella lo buscara, pero había imaginado que seria para gritarle no para disculparse.

-Pero en realidad viniste ¿por?

-Dije la verdad y creo que ya no le caigo tan mal, pues me a dejado pasar y hasta cerrar la puerta, -sonrío y él no pudo evitar sonreír porque era cierto que la vieja era muy necia, -yo tampoco la pase bien en la playa, -Kensuke se apoyo de la mesa dejándola hablar, -Creía que si te dejaba solo con Ishikawa, te podía gustar mas que yo. -Confeso dejando un momento su orgullo, -Se que estuvo mal desconfiar de ti, ¿pero que querías que hiciera?, ella y sus mil trampas para enredar a los hombres me hacían desconfiar.

-Me daban ganas de machacarla, -dijo ella con rabia como si estuviera viendo a la rubia, luego sonrio, -no podia evitarlo.

Lo que en realidad quería decirle era que no quería perderlo, y que había hecho que se enamorara de él y ahora era su deber soportarla, hasta que fuera ella lo que no quisiera verle y ese momento aun no llegaba, porque ella siempre quería verlo.

-Eso no justifica que me hicieras la vida imposible, que me amenazaras con cortarme mis… bueno ya sabes… e intentaras dejarme morir de inanición.

-Lo se, me pase un poquito.

-¿Un poquito? -repitió él con aspereza.

-Ok, bien fui mala y disfrute el hacerte sufrir. -Admitió, su sinceridad lo dejo sin argumentos, -ves lo estoy aceptado, eso quiere decir que estoy arrepentida. -Kensuke hizo un gesto de incredulidad, -¡oh vamos ya deja de ser tan necio!

Él parecía decidido a no hablarle y ella no iba a rendirse tan fácil, el chico se tenso ante la cercanía de la pelirroja que había pasado ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, el joven esquivo los ojos azules de la chica, y es que no podía permanecer mas tiempo así, sin no querer besarla -te recompensare. -dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto serio no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

-Así. -lo beso en los labios, Kensuke tuvo que sacar sus manos de los bolsillos y ponerlas a ambos lados de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio, quiso no responder al beso pero no pudo, fue ella la que corto el beso en vez de él, porque si la cosa dependiera de lo que él quisiera, hace rato que estuvieran en la cama y no hablando, Asuka sonrío al verlo tan callado.

Toco los labios húmedos del chico limpiando la pintura y Aida hizo un gran esfuerzo por no hacer nada, ella bajo la mano y luego hablo -buscare un lugar para que podamos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.., o si prefieres podemos ir a la playa. -lo ultimo lo dijo en broma solo para hacerle sonreír.

-No quiero saber nada de playas. -respondió nuevamente serio, ella sonrío jugando con el cinturón del chico. Y es que él no podía volver con Asuka, iba a mudarse y si volvían después no sabría como terminar con ella.

-Ok, entonces déjamelo a mi, -el abdomen de chico se contrajo al sentir la suave piel de los dedos de la chica, -buscare el lugar, tu solo encárgate de estar en forma para ese día. -añadió con picardía.

Él permaneció estático, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, concentraba todas sus fuerzas en no hacer una locura, "rayos los dientes de la vieja de la esquina son verdes y asquerosos, ¿como era que se llamaba esa chica de mal aliento?... demonios lo olvide, los pie de Touji hue…

-¿Entonces, estamos bien? -le pregunto ya cansada de esperar a que él dijera algo, Aida la miro un gesto extraño.

La respuesta fue mejor de lo que esperaba, él no hablo, solo hizo, la a atrajo de la cintura y la beso en los labios abriéndose paso entre sus dientes, alcanzando su lengua e iniciando una danza eterna, en la que ella le respondió con la misma energía.

A pesar de haber llenado su cabeza de cosas malolientes y feas, no pudo sacarla de su mente, Asuka gimió en su boca y él no la soltó, ¿ella le estaba empujando? ¿Porque lo empujaba? Si, ya sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo por miles de razones, pero estaba en modo automático y no podía parar.

-De..monios me estabas asfixiando idiota -protesto con ceño intentado normalizar su respiración.

Aida no le hizo caso, estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como la garganta y barbilla de la chica, llego a sus labios y sin dejar de besarla la apoyo en la mesa… "¿acaso no era eso lo que ella quería? que la besara hasta que a él se le olvidara todo lo malo". Pensó confundido. Las manos de Asuka subían y bajaban por la espalda del chico arrugando la franela roja de muchacho, algunas veces clavando sus uñas al sentir uno que otro mordisco en su cuello, "el muy cretino quería dejarle una marca", pero se sentía tan bien que no llego a separarse.

Las gafas se deslizaron de su cara y antes de que cayeran al piso, Aida las atrapo en un rápido movimiento, las puso a un lado de la mesa y dirigió su atención a la pelirroja, que lo miraba con ojos centelleantes.

Sin esfuerzo la sentó en la mesa y volvió besar sus labios pero esta vez mas lento, bajando hasta su cuello, clavícula y hombros, -me vuelves loco. -susurro, mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de la blusa y no se privo de tocar y acariciar con sus labios todo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La laptop cayo al suelo y no le importo, la mesa crujió por el peso de los dos y tampoco le importo, esa mano allá abajo le estaba haciendo llegar al limite, se desquito devorando sus labios que ya no tenían ningún rastro de pintura, pero permanecían rojos por todo el ajetreo.

Asuka dejo el cabello bastante revuelto del chico y le subió la franela hasta las axilas para quitársela y fue en ese momento, que Kensuke tomo conciencia de que lo estaba haciendo.

-No-murmuro en ese segundo en que su cabeza razono alzándose antes sus deseos mas primitivos, turbado quito la mano de uno de los senos de la pelirroja y bajo de la mesa, la alemana que no comprendía nada volvió a sentarse con ambas piernas colgando a cada lado y lo miro con desconcierto.

-No puedo hacerlo, -dijo con voz sofocada tirando estresado de sus cabellos castaños, -antes tienes que saber algo, -murmuro poniéndose sus anteojos, Asuka bufo obstinada -Es importante y tienes que saberlo. -insistió preocupado.

-No me importa, -respondió ella sacándole la franela, él alzo los brazos para ayudarla y luego puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica para llamar su atención, pero ella no le presto ninguna. -Escúchame Asuka, tengo que decirte algo. - hablaba mientras Soryu le desabrochaba el cinturón, bajo la cremallera y el pantalón del muchacho cayo al suelo mostrando bajo sus boxer azules una perfecta erección.

-Oh, para Asuka por favor. -rogo deteniendo la mano de la chica que pretendía deshacerse de la ultima prenda del chico.

-¡Para tu!, ya deja de hablar, lo que sea que vayas a decirme puede esperar, yo no, -respondió irritada, él se quedo pasmado, -¿que estas esperando? hazme tuya de una vez.

Kensuke obedeció, con una mano tras la nuca de la pelirroja se posesionó de su boca, luego con esa mano y la otra acaricio los muslos de la chica, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas apretándolo con fuerza como si quisiera fundirse con él. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en ningún otro momento se habían deseado tanto como ahora.

Aida rodeo con sus brazos las caderas de la alemana y camino hasta la cama donde se dejo caer con ella. El ruido que hizo la cama los hizo detenerse un momento, pensando que tal vez se había escuchado allá abajo, -¿le pusiste seguro a la puerta?, -pregunto Kensuke bajo ella.

-Claro. -contesto colocando los lentes del chico en la mesita de noche, que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Acaso planeabas seducirme? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Confiaba en que por lo menos abría un beso. -respondió con franqueza, acaricio el torso del muchacho, beso sus pectorales y Kensuke dejo escapar un gruñido cuando la pelirroja clavo sus dientes en su piel, ya no tenia sentido detener lo imparable, la desvistió en menos de dos minutos.

Desprendidos de todas sus prendas, sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, cuando las uñas de Asuka se clavaban con fuerza en su espalda, la pelirroja se sentía llena, feliz de sentirse amada por la persona que quería… Aida aumento el ritmo de las embestidas a uno acelerado y desesperado… ambos intentaban reprimir cualquier sonido, por eso al llegar al orgasmo Asuka mordió la sabana, mientras él, agotado se corría con abundancia dentro de ella...

-¿Entonces que te pareció? -pregunto el chico minutos después descansando a su lado, Asuka se acomodo de un costado y lo miro extrañada, pues era la primera vez que él le preguntaba eso después de hacer el amor.

-¿Acaso tienes dudas de tu rendimiento Aida? -pregunto burlona con su acento alemán tan marcado como su sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Claro que no! -Replico ofendido, -puedo saber cuando una mujer goza entre mis brazos, -añadió orgulloso, Asuka arrugo la frente, -es solo que, nunca me has dicho nada y tengo curiosidad. -ella se ruborizo.

-Eres bueno.., creo, -él dejo de sonreír, -no e estado con ningún otro. -agrego con una risita al ver la cara del chico. -tendría qu…

-Eres mía. -la atajo de manera tajante.

-¡Ja, no eres mi dueño!

-No, pero le romperé los huevos a cualquiera que se atreva a querer tener algo contigo. -mascullo entre dientes, como si estuviese viendo a su rival allí mismo, Asuka se echo a reír y Aida se cruzo de se brazos rezongando cosas como, "todos son una plasta", "matare al desgraciado" "lo buscare donde sea"

-Estas loco Kensuke, si sabes que eres el único, ¿para que te pones así?, Ademas me gustan los hombres mayores.

-¡Aja! ¿Y porque estas conmigo? -pregunto en tono mordaz.

-Por sexo. -respondió con sorna, (ambos sabían que era solo juego).

-Siendo ese el caso, creo que ya puedo comenzar de nuevo.

-Jum.. tengo serias dudas sobre eso. -Respondió apartándolo, -ademas la vieja debe estar preguntándose que tanto hablamos.

-Tal vez se olvido que estas aquí, -la abrazo de manera cariñosa, -o ya se fue al hospital y estamos solos, solos, solos. -repitió varias veces como si intentara hipnotizarla, ella rió y se besaron nuevamente… hasta que se escucho un ruido extraño como arañazos en la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -pregunto ella.

-Es Russo, quiere pasar. -el chico le lanzo un zapato a la puerta y se escucho el chillido del animal que patino asustado en el piso.

-¿Quién es Russo?

Pronto descubrió quien era Russo, pues el animal regreso con mas insistencia y Kensuke lo dejo pasar al cuarto, porque el cachorro se había puesto a ladrar escandalosamente en la puerta, le explico a la pelirroja que se había encontrado al perro abandonado en la calle. Luego retomaron la marcha con los deseos más fuertes que nunca, después de varios masajitos en la parte más sensible del chico él ya estaba más que listo.

Y seria perfecto si el maldito Perro dejara de ladrar alrededor de la cama, y si Asuka dejara de quejarse, a él le parecía excitante que el cachorro los estuviera viendo, en más de una vez había querido firmarse en un video con la pelirroja, pero a ella la idea le parecía espantosa.

-El estúpido perro me esta mirando los senos. -Se quejo tapándose con una sabana, -¡yo me largo!

Aida vio el cachorro con la lengua afuera mirando a su novia que se vestía, y frunció el ceño, celoso y sin pensar en lo que hacia tomo al animal, abrió la ventana y lo lanzó hasta el balcón de la habitación vecina, que era el cuarto de la anciana. Asuka lo regaño por eso y él la convenció de que se quedara.

_"Zotaki maldito mentiroso"_

Extendido en la cama y ayudándose con sus manos apretó las caderas de la joven contra su masculinidad para entrar hasta donde la anatomía le permitiera. Ella se mordió el labio completamente excitada, se inclino y beso sus labios a lo que él respondió con mucha pasión mientras al mismo tiempo estimulaba sus senos, apretándolos, pellizcándolos y finalmente acariciándolos con su lengua, capturando entre sus labios unos de sus duros pezones, los suabes suspiros que escapaban de la boca de la chica lo excitaban a mas no poder, porque era él, el que los causaba.

Ahora el ritmo frenético de la pelirroja sobre su cuerpo estaba a punto de hacerle llegar a un orgasmo explosivo superior al anterior.

-¡Niños la merienda ya esta servida bajen a comer! -Anuncio la anciana dando golpecitos del otro lado en la puerta, Asuka se quedo inmóvil, y ambos jóvenes se miraron las caras asustados, Kensuke maldijo a la mujer en voz baja.

-¡Si ya vamos! -respondió Asuka lo mas natural que pudo, se bajo de él y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, el muchacho la observo con un fuerte impulso de insultarla, ella lo noto y es que lo comprendía, él pobre chico no tuvo tiempo de, bueno en fin no pudo terminar y era obvio que estaba enfadado por eso.

Asuka se sentó en el borde de la cama, donde él seguía acostado de brazos cruzados como si se tratara de una huelga, termino de ponerse los zapatos y lo miro con una sonrisa, no es que se estuviera burlando, pero él se veía chistoso, allí con el ceño fruncido y sin querer hablarle, para animarlo a salir de la cama y a modo de disculpa, se inclino y le dio un corto beso.

-Vístete, -dijo ella en voz baja, poniéndose de pie, pero no sirvió de nada él no quería salir de la cama y ella dejo de insistir cuando vio el enorme problema.

Él en verdad tenia serios problemas y toda la culpa la tenia la pelirroja, así que para solucionar el problema y porque Kensuke tenia muchas ganas y ella no menos que él, optaron por un rapidito o mejor dicho un express.

Bajaron cuatro minutos después, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, mientras merendaban, la anciana los miraba discretamente, el muchacho se atragantaba de todo, como sino hubiese comido en días y con apariencia de estar muy agotado, la novia de este, muy alegre con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos.

-Gracias, ya me voy. -Anuncio la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, presintiendo que venia un sermón del tipo, "se que sienten deseos de tocarse, pero deben resistir la tentación," el ultimo la dejo traumatizada.

Kensuke se apuro con el jugo y se ofreció para acompañarla hasta su casa, planeaba hablar con ella durante el camino, decirle lo de Kioto y su padre. Pero Asuka estaba mas hiperactiva que nunca, no había dejado de hablar durante todo el recorrido y se mostraba tan cariñosa con él, que en verdad prefirió aprovechar ese extraño momento.

El joven compro dos conos pues se habían quedado dando un paseo, y después de ese momento tan especial, sentía que debía recompensarla de alguna forma, se acerco hasta ella con dos helados y al entregarle uno, lo hizo con la mano que no debía, ella vio su nudillos heridos e inmediatamente dirigió la vista a la mejilla lastimada del chico.

-¿Con quien te peleaste? -pregunto con expresión seria, clavando sus ojos azules en los de chico.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno me quede con las ganas de hacerle otras maldades a Zotaki jeje.. Por otro lado Asuka fue a buscar a Kensuke y su encuentro ha sido de lo más "interesante", vaya que es difícil escribir escenas eróticas, pero hago el esfuerzo, después de tanta espera para que estos dos comenzaran una relación y luego volvieran, merecen la pena un poquito de lemon.

Volviendo al punto importante, el viaje de Kensuke esta bastante adelantado o bueno en el siguiente capitulo lo sera, Ahora la cuestión es ¿en verdad se ira? ¿Cómo se lo tomara Asuka? ¿O se quedara porque ha dado su palabra de honor a la madre de Akaris?

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y dudas en los review.


	57. La casa de Horaki

**"A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 57**

**La casa de Horaki**

-¿Con quien te peleaste? -pregunto con expresión seria, clavando sus ojos azules en los de chico.

Kensuke trago saliva, ya sabia como reaccionaria si nombraba a Akaris, ella comenzaría a gritarle y no le dejaría explicarle nada, había dado su palabra de honor, y él jamás daba su palabra en vano.

-No fue una pelea, en realidad fue algo tonto, al darme cuenta que me habían robado la billetera en el metro, tenia tanta rabia que golpee mi puño contra la pared.

-Acabo de ver tu billetera cuando pagaste y es la misma de siempre. -respondió ella cruzándose de brazos, Kensuke enmudeció, _"ella lo sabia, sabia que le estaba mintiendo"_ pensó asustado, la pelirroja seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Eh, -se rasco la nuca, -es… queee pensé que me la habían robado -rio nervioso y ella no dejaba de mirarlo como si él la fuera insultado, aun así decidió mantener su historia -pensé que me la habían robado y no fue así, cuando llegue a casa, estaba tirada en el suelo de mi habitación.

Aida contuvo el aliento esperando el contraataque, la alemana tomo la mano herida del chico y analizo el golpe, tocando con sus dedos la piel irritada. Kensuke la miro hacer, en realidad no fue contra una pared, fue contra el piso, cuando intentaba sacarle los dientes a Zotaki pero este lo esquivo a tiempo.

-¿Cómo compraste el boleto para el metro si la billetera estaba en tu casa? -pregunto suspicaz, él abrió mucho los ojos. -¿sales de tu casa sin revisar si tienes dinero? -agrego soltando la mano del muchacho.

-Yo… lo compre con el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos hasta que Asuka hablo -se esta haciendo tarde yo me marcho, -anuncio seria.

-¿Estas enojada? -le pregunto alcanzándola ella se detuvo frente a él. -Vale no te enfades conmigo.

-No estoy enfadada, -respondió ella obstinándose. -lo estas te conozco -dijo él preocupado, -no hice nada malo. -ella respiro profundo como si se armara de paciencia para lo que iba a decir.

-Pecas -palmeo la mejilla del chico, -tranquilo todo esta bien, se que tienes tus secretos, todos los tenemos y si no hacen ningún daño a nadie no hay porque preocuparse. -dijo ella a pesar de que le enojaba que Kensuke la tomara por idiota.

-Ahora vamos, -lo jalo de un brazo y Aida se sintió culpable. - Espero que hayas ganado la pelea -comento.

-Si. -respondió distraído, pensando en las palabras de su novia, "no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie" pensó animándose a si mismo.

-El próximo mes será tu cumpleaños, ¿que planeas hacer? -Pregunto la alemana, -¡podríamos hacer una gran fiesta en tu casa!. -propuso entusiasmada.

Él nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, su padre cumplía con darle un buen regalo cada año, ese día Touji siempre lo iba a buscar a su casa y salían a ver chicas, porque a su amigo lo único que le interesaba eran los deportes y las mujeres, no lo que Aida quisiera hacer.

-Tu idea es genial, pero no quiero fiesta. -"Para esa fecha ya estaré lejos de Tokio"

Asuka insistió con lo de la fiesta, y él mantuvo su posición, -¡oh vamos Kensuke!, una fiesta es mucho mejor que no hacer nada, -él volvió a negarse -¡eres un aburrido!.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? -ella negó, -Me gustaría ir contigo y mis amigos al Cartokin-car, y subir a los carros de carrera, ¡tiene una pista impresionante, con obstáculos y competencias!. Y ese mismo día después que todos se fueran, que tú te quedaras a dormir en mi casa.

Soñar no costaba nada, y eso era precisamente, un sueño que no podría cumplir,

Porque lo de esa tarde no podía volver a repetirse, no podía volver a acostarse con Asuka por más que la deseara.

Asuka sonrío entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico, seguía prefiriendo la fiesta, era un evento mas llamativo y atrayente, que también le serviría para reafirmar su popularidad, que prácticamente se había ido al caño desde su noviazgo con el chico de lentes.

-No creo que pueda pasar una noche contigo, pero si podría pasar toda una tarde. -él forzó una sonrisa.

Y se comió el helado sin apetito, ya ni hambre sentía, lo único que sentía era un gran sentimiento de culpa, el trayecto hasta la casa de la pelirroja se le hizo un verdadero tormento, sintiéndose más miserable a cada paso que daba.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, -Comento Asuka, él miro el edificio donde vivían los dos pilotos, -¿vas a pasar? ¿O también le tienes miedo a Misato hoy? -sonrío con sorna, pero Kensuke estaba demasiado distraído como para escucharla.

La pelirroja lo beso y se marcho, el chico de lentes la miro alejarse y se armo de valor, porque sabia que no podría dormir sino lo hacia -¡Asuka! -ella se volvió y él adelanto el paso hasta donde estaba la chica, -tengo que contarte algo. -le dijo serio.

-Otra vez con eso, ¿acaso vas a pedirme matrimonio? -pregunto medio en broma, medio en serio, pues eso era lo que había pensado cuando su novio le mostró el anillo en la playa, hasta que Hikari le dijo que solo era una anillo de novios.

Kensuke alzo ambas cejas sin comprender de que rayos hablaba, -¿Que? -soltó en un fuerte suspiro intentando relajarse, la guio hasta donde estaba un banco y se sentaron. Asuka comenzaba a asustarse por todo aquel misterio, Kensuke no sabia como comenzar, limpio con lentitud sus lentes con la franela, haciendo tiempo, mientras Asuka lo miraba esperando que hablara. -Lo que te tengo que decir va a cambiar todo.

La alemana lo miro a la cara y luego miro hacia el edificio, una alarma dentro de su cabeza se activo, y comenzaba a enojarse, ¡Sau! (cerdo) él pensaba cortar con ella nuevamente, si así estaban las cosas, antes terminaría ella con él, "primero muerta que humillada".

-Oye… Kensuke, -dudo antes de continuar, "¿y si él quería hablar de otra cosa?" Sacudió la cabeza, no permitiría que nadie pisoteara su orgullo, -tu y yo ya no podem…

-Escúchame por favor. -pidió él, Asuka se cruzo de brazos indignada, ¿él en serio planeaba tronar con ella?, después de lo de esa tarde, la parte razonable de su cabeza le decía que estaba delirando, Aida no era ese tipo de chicos y la parte mas impulsiva, esa que la mayor parte del tiempo domina a la pelirroja, quería rajarle la cabeza al pobre muchacho.

El joven tomo aire y hablo. -Mi padre puso en venta la casa y tengo mudarme.

-¡Púdrete Aida yo me largo! -Soltó con frialdad al mismo tiempo que él, se puso de pie para caminar hacia el edificio, Aida abrió un ojo al escucharla, pues los había cerrado esperando el grito de su novia. -¿Espera que dijiste? -pregunto ella devolviéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinji se subió al metro de regreso a Tokio -3, ningún concierto tenia sentido para él sino estaba Rei Ayanami presente, se acomodo incomodo en uno de los asientos con el violonchelo sobre sus piernas y apoyo sobre este un delgado cuaderno, donde tenia escrita esa tonta canción, mientras mas veces la leía, mas cursi le parecía. El joven piloto miro por la ventana y se pregunto que estaría haciendo la primera elegida.

Rei en su apartamento, metía dentro de un bolso su pijama, dicha prenda era de un sube tono azul cielo, (pantalón largo y blusa manga larga), camino hasta su pequeño baño y tomo su cepillo de dientes, se pregunto que otras cosas necesitaría. Se detuvo delante del espejo e intento recordar, Horaki solo le había nombrado esas dos cosas.

El verdadero problema no eran los objetos que tendría que llevar, Ayanami se sentía insegura, con lo que fuera a pasar esa noche, definitivamente para Rei el mayor problema estaba en que tendría que convivir con Asuka y la delegada toda una noche, y estas dos juntas eran un verdadero escándalo, a parte de eso tenia la fuerte impresión de que la atacarían a preguntas.

Cuando Shinji entro al apartamento se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja en la sala mirando la Tv se suponía que esta debería estar en casa de Horaki o en alguna cita con su amigo, un sábado por la tarde era raro encontrarla en casa, y así lo prefería él, eso le permitía llegar a casa sin que nadie le preguntara que hacia con su violonchelo.

Shinji pensó que probablemente aun no se reconciliaban, "rayos" la necedad de su amigo iba a meterlo en un buen aprieto. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y camino de puntillas en dirección hasta su habitación.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas kínder? -le pregunto Asuka con agresividad, dejando su enorme pote de helado para mirarlo con rabia, Ikari trato de ocultar inútilmente su instrumento musical detrás de sus piernas.

-Bu.. Bueno estaba con Touji. -tartamudeo, la chica hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-¡Ja! ¿Por quien me tomas? -entrecerró los ojos mirando al pobre chico. -voy a contárselo, le diré lo que has estado haciendo. -Ikari trago saliva asustado.

-Pe.. Pero no se de que me hablas. - balbuceo él, la chica frunció el ceño.

Esas palabras solo hicieron que la pelirroja se encolerizara mas, apago el televisor y de un salto se puso de pie, Shinji se quedo congelado, "maldita sea su suerte", tenia que llegar justo cuando Asuka estaba en esos días. _"Seguramente ya le vino la menstruación"_ pensó el piloto justificando la repentina furia de su amiga.

-¡IMBÉCIL! -lo apunto con la cucharilla con que se había estado comiendo el helado, Shinji cerro lo ojos esperando el golpe, -¡Crees que no se que subes a un tren casi todos los sábados!, !Eres tan retrasado que guardas los recibos de todas las cosas que compras!

Shinji abrió los ojos perplejo, no había pensado en eso, su vieja manía de llevar un control económico de todos sus gastos lo había delatado, "era un completo asco, ¿pero como ella lo supo?, rayos la muy… había entrado en su cuarto".

-¡Das pena kid!, -camino alrededor de joven observando su aspecto, viendo lo que intentaba ocultar, Shinji se quedo estático sintiéndose intimidado, y es que la belleza de su amiga era intimidante, pero mas aun su terrible mal carácter.

-¿Ni siquiera piensas defenderte? -pregunto con su típico aire de superioridad, Shinji abrió la boca pero Asuka lo mando a callar, -¡no te molestes en convencerme de que no le cuente a Misato!...!Si yo no puedo salir de este maldito Tokio -03, ni siquiera por un día, no permitiré que tu lo hagas! -sentencio con aplomo.

-!Y si yo tengo que pilotear esa estúpida maquina TU TAMBIÉN!. -grito pateando una caja de cartón, que al estar vacía voló hasta el otro lado de la sala e impacto con la lámpara favorita de Misato, descargando así gran parte de su ira.

El muchacho guardo silencio, cualquier cosa que él dijera podía ser usado en su contra, ¿pero desde cuando Asuka no quería pilotear?, si ella era la primera en enorgullecerse de ser una piloto de un evangelio, la única que presumía de decir ser la mejor, la única que se creía una heroína.

Asuka pareció hartase de él, pues lo miro como si él fuera el causante de todos sus problemas y luego se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. El joven piloto se dirigió hasta su habitación.

A Rei, la casa de Horaki no le parecía ni grande ni pequeña, era una combinación de ambas, sin duda la casa de Kensuke era mas grande, lo cual le parecía absurdo pues el vivía solo, en cambio la delegada del salón tenia dos hermanas.

La primera elegida esperaba sentaba en un mueble de la sala, a que la castaña hiciera una llamada telefónica. Frente a la joven piloto se encontraban las dos hermanas de la delegada, ambas muy parecidas a su compañera de clases. La mayor, si no se equivocaba, había dicho que se llamaba Kodama, usaba el cabello corto liso y suelto, calculaba que debía tener 12 o 13 años. Era muy social y a Rei le recordaba a la segunda elegida, (Kodama admiraba tanto a la pelirroja que intentaba imitarla), al principio hablo sin parar preguntándole sobre si era popular y cosas que Rei no comprendía, luego se fastidio y se fue a su cuarto.

La otra, la mas pequeña no recordaba su nombre (Zonomi, era la mas parecida a Hikari) jugaba en la sala con una barbie y un Ken, dirigiéndolos a un altar construidos con legos, con un conejo de peluches que los casaría. Rei la escuchaba hablar con diferentes voces mientras movía los muñecos, a la piloto le pareció curioso, que la pequeña, formulara preguntas y la respondiera ella misma.

La peliazul recorrió con la mirada toda la sala, había muchos adornos en la mesa, en las paredes y hasta sobre el televisor, Hikari cortó el teléfono y vio a Ayanami.

-Asuka dice que no puede venir. -anuncio Horaki, Rei supuso que la piloto del Eva 02, no quería asistir a la pijamada si ella, Rei Ayanami estaba presente.

-¡Oh, pero es por ti!. -se apresuro a decir la castaña como si supiera lo que Rei había pensado. -a dicho que no se siente bien, ¿pero sabes algo?. -Hikari se dejo caer en el mueble, quedando al lado de Ayanami, mando a la pequeña Zonomi hacer sus deberes, y esta se fue refunfuñando de que estaban en vacaciones la pequeña entro en la habitación que compartía con su hermana Kodama y Rei dejo de escuchar sus quejas.

Estando solas, la delegada prosiguió. -creo que solo es una excusa, estoy segura que ya se reconcilio con Aida y andan por allí, paseando o ya sabes…

Ayanami no sabia por eso guardo silencio, la castaña enrojeció, -me refiero a lo que hacen los novios en la luna de miel.

-Ah. -Pronuncio la joven piloto, no sabía que diantres era eso de "luna de miel", pero le sonaba familiar, memorizo la palabra para después investigarla por internet, -Entonces yo me marcho. -anuncio Rei suponiendo que sin la pelirroja no abría pijamada.

-Claro que no, ¡nosotras dos armaremos nuestra propia pijamada!, -exclamo entusiasmada -Asuka nunca me a dejado dirigir una, a pesar de que todas las hacemos aquí en mi casa, siempre es ella la que decide quien vendrá y que haremos. -le ofreció una bolsa grande de pepitos a la joven piloto.

-¿Y si se enfada? -repuso la piloto sacando dos pepitos, jamás los había probado, pero crujieron en su boca como si fuesen cotufas.

-Tranquila, ella misma dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, se escuchaba como que no quería hablar, por eso te digo que esta con Aida la muy sinvergüenza. -Hikari rio y Rei recordó la conversación con Kensuke en la playa, la idea del muchacho era simple, marcharse sin despedirse de nadie. -¡Ven vamos a mi cuarto! -tiro del brazo de la joven.

Cuando Rei entro a la habitación de la castaña enseguida noto lo diferente que era esta, de la suya, la habitación de la delegada era de un color amarillo claro, todo estaba en perfecto orden y muy limpia, se pregunto si siempre era así o solo la había limpiado para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo ese día, Rei sintió un poco de vergüenza, su cuarto parecía un basurero en comparación con el de Horaki.

Y es que Rei Ayanami, nunca esperaba recibir visitas, Kail había mencionado en un par de ocasiones que seria bueno pintar las paredes, a ella eso le era indiferente, no veía ese lugar como un hogar, ni siquiera le importaba que se viera mejor, para ella solo era el lugar que le fue asignado por el Comandante Ikari, un espacio donde debía permanecer cuando no estuviera en Nerv.

-¿Y que te regalo Kail? -le pregunto la castaña muy interesada en el tema, haciendo que Ayanami se sentara en su cama y la peliazul noto que hasta la cama era mas suave que la suya.

-Nada, lo olvido.

-¡Que! -Exclamo indignada, -¡que animal hasta Touji me regalo un suéter!, feo y todo, pero era algo, ¿y tu no le dijiste nada?. -Rei se removió incomoda no quería hablar de su relación con Kail, y se esforzó por hallar una escusa para irse, pero pensó que si se iba, tal vez Horaki podría tomárselo a mal. (En el fondo Ayanami quería ser aceptada en el grupo, solo que aun no se enteraba)

-No, a mi no me importa que me regale algo. -contesto con evasivas, Hikari la miro incrédula, ¿que clase de chica era Ayanami? "A todas nos indignaría que se les olvide el aniversario"

De hecho Hikari le había insinuando a Suzuhara una semana antes de todas las formas posibles, lo del aniversario, de forma que al pelinegro le fue imposible olvidarlo, "hasta el Perro de Jefrid me regalo una tabla de Surf, seguramente la compro pensando en él". La castaña estaba segura de que a Ikari jamás se le fuera olvidado ninguna fecha que tuviera que ver con Ayanami, le parecía increíble que Rei aun no notara los sentimientos de Shinji hacia ella. _"¿Sera que se lo digo?"_

-Y Kail dijo que esta preparando un regalo para mí, -el comentario de Rei la saco de su ensimismamiento, -Tengo sueño Horaki, ¿donde voy a dormir? -pregunto con expresión seria, Hikari miro el reloj de pared y apenas marcaba las 7:35 PM. O Ayanami la estaba esquivando o era sumamente extraña.

-Pero si aun no hemos cenado, y tengo todo esto. -le mostró un cofre de madera lleno de golosinas que las había comprado la pelirroja, pero le daba igual, la alemana había dicho claramente "hagan lo que quieran, yo no voy"

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Ayanami regreso a su apartamento basura, ahora pensaba en el de esa forma, ese día tocaban pruebas de sincronización en Nerv, tomo una ducha y se fue con el estomago vacío.

-¡Ayanami date prisa quiero terminar pronto!, y estas atrasando las pruebas. -se quejo Asuka esperando impaciente a que la otra terminara de ponerse el Plug Suit.

Rei se apuro a pesar de que aun faltaban 20 minutos para la prueba, así que no comprendía el estrés de la segunda elegida, cuando estuvo lista salieron de los vestidores, luego camino en silencio por los pasillos de Nerv con la pelirroja, que presumía sobre sus habilidades como piloto estrella, a Rei le había extrañado mucho que la alemana hubiese esperado por ella.

-¡Estoy segura de que voy a superar al tonto de Shinji y a ti Ayanami!. -aseguro con firmeza.

No había parado de hablar durante todo el recorrido, Rei se pregunto sino se cansaba de hablar, pronunciaba tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo, que aturdiría a cualquiera.

-¿Y ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto para sacarla de su largo y tedioso monologo, La voz monocorde de Ayanami y esa extraña pregunta hizo que Asuka la viera con ceño. -Hikari dijo que estabas enferma, y que por eso no podías ir a su casa. -explico con calma, la alemana hizo una clara mueca de disgusto.

Ella en verdad había creído que esas dos no harían nada sin ella. _"Hikari era una traidora y Ayanami quería robarse a su amiga"._

Miro con desconfianza a Rei,-No estaba enferma, lo invente. -respondió con frialdad, adelanto el paso y se alejo dejando a la peliazul sola en el pasillo.

…**.**

-¡Muchacho todavía con la misma alfombra!, -protesto la vieja Kumiko, viendo al chico de lentes restregar parsimoniosamente con un cepillo la alfombra.

-¡Bueno si lo quiere mas rápido hágalo usted!. -respondió molesto, le dolía la espalda y estaba cansado y eso que apenas eran las diez de la mañana, la mujer lo había levantado a las cinco para comenzar a limpiar la casa, porque esa tarde llegarían los primeros interesados en comprarla.

-¡Pero si no has hecho casi nada!, yo en cambio e quitado el polvo de toda la planta de arriba, e movido tantas cosas, que tengo la espalda reventada. -se puso una mano en la espalda y suspiro exageradamente, Kensuke torció los ojos, a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo que la casa diera una buena apariencia, y solo estaba ayudando porque le preocupaba la salud de la anciana.

La mujer entro nuevamente a la casa, y él se fue al patio abrió la llave del agua y regreso con la manguera, presiono con el pulgar de la mano la manguera, logrando así un chorro más fuerte, se doblo el ruedo del pantalón y camino descalzo sobre la alfombra mojada rociándola con más agua.

Russo paso corriendo frente a él y entro como un loco directo a la casa arrastrando la cadena del suelo, (la puerta estaba abierta porque la anciana estaba limpiando el polvo y el aire acondicionado estaba apagado) Kensuke escucho chillar a la vieja, pues el cachorro estaba encharcando el piso mojado, Aida resoplo fastidiado e ignoro la orden de la mujer de que atara al perro, era la tercera vez que se soltaba, y ya estaba harto de tener que atarlo del árbol trasero.

-¿Dónde esta Russo? -Aida levanto la cabeza y vio a la hija de Ross frente a él, vestida con un bonito traje de esos que había visto en las revistas de moda que Asuka acostumbraba leer, y también vio un carro elegante estacionado frente su casa. -Por favor no me digas que… ¿murió? -pregunto con voz llorosa.

El mencionado al escuchar la vos de su ama, salió a saludarla dando saltos de alegría, Kensuke dejo la manguera y se rasco la cabeza embarazado, sin querer verle la cara a la chica. -¿Qué esta pasando a aquí? -Pregunto confundida, poniéndose de pie para mirar al chico, -me mandaste un texto diciéndome que estaba enfermo.

-¡Ya se curo! -anuncio alegre, Akaris lejos de alegrarse se enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te volviste loco! -él retrocedió cada paso que Akaris avanzaba pillándolo en el pecho con el lápiz de su agenda electrónica. -!Primero casi matas a Zotaki y ahora inventas que Russo estaba muriendo!... ¿para que?... ¿Que es lo que pretendes?

Kensuke guardo silencio no sabia que el cachorro estaba muriendo, seguramente esa parte fue idea de la señora Liu, él solo quería sabotear la cita de la chica.

-¡Saboteaste mi cita!. -Lo acuso, -¡y ahora te quedas callado como tonto!

-Zotaki no te quiere, -dijo él, Akaris bufo al escucharlo, -solo esta contigo por tu dinero, tú no le importas. -la chica apretó los dientes y lo miro con tanta rabia que Kensuke se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-¿ACASO NO CREES QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA FIJARSE EN MI?. -Estallo roja de la rabia.

-Lo que quise decir es que, él no esta por ti, solo esta contigo por interés. -explico con dificulta no quería que la chica se tomara a mal sus palabras.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, ¡tu también te acercaste a mi por interés!

-¡Ah no eso no!, -se defendió ofendido, Akaris sonrío con ironía como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por controlarse -Yo soy tu amigo de verdad, -ella bufo nuevamente.

-¡Solo me hablaste por mi padre!, tu también eres un interesado. -Kensuke se sintió herido en lo más profundo y también abochornado pues ella tenia razón. -¡atrévete a negarlo!

-Solo al principio, luego te conocí mejor y me agradaste, por eso no quiero que ese imbécil te lastime.

-¿Que coño te importa?

-Me importa porque eres mi amiga.

-¡Cuando tenia que importarte no te importo!, que no te importe ahora, -tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos, -¡No te metas en mi vida!. -salió a zancadas de la propiedad de los Aida y Kensuke arrugo el entrecejo al ver a Touji cruzarse con la chica.

-¿Esa era Akaris Liu? -pregunto el moreno asombrado, Kensuke asintió mirando a la chica subir al carro, -se ve diferente, esta como mas… bonita. -el auto arranco y los dos se quedaron mirando a esa dirección.

-Es normal, cuando las chicas tienen novio se arreglan mas. -contesto Aida pensativo.

-!Oooufs.. Una patada a tu orgullo!. -exclamo el pelinegro golpeando la espalda de su amigo a lo que el otro se encogió apartándose. -brother dejo de quererte -agrego en tono lastimero, -¡tendrás que superarlo! -estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Que haces aquí Suzuhara? -gruño mirándolo con ceño.

* * *

Comencemos por el principio: ¡Feliz 2012!, al fin se acabo Diciembre y todo vuelve a la normalidad, que tranquilo esta todo jeje..

Como se ven, Aida ya le contó a la pelirroja lo de la mudanza, y no quise mostrar su conversación, porque el capitulo me saldría muy largo, y para lo que quiero hacer será mejor que no lo sepan, así van sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Opiniones, dudas y comentarios en los review


	58. Una misión para Kensuke

"**A escondidas"**

Capitulo 58

**Una misión para Kensuke**

-¿Qué haces aquí Suzuhara? -gruño mirándolo con ceño.

Touji levanto ambas cejas y deseo no haberse burlado, pero es que era una oportunidad única, ¿Cómo no iba a burlarse de él? cuando hasta Akaris Liu dejo de quererlo. Kensuke continuaba mirándolo con ceño y Suzuhara nunca fue bueno para disculparse.

-Si la montaña viene de Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña, -el chico pecoso abrió la boca para corregirlo, pero que caso tenía, -lo que quiero decir es que vine a darte otra oportunidad. -Aida levanto ambas cejas incrédulo, -ya que no has ido a pedirme disculpas, te facilito las cosas, te perdono. -concluyo con simpleza provocando que el castaño resoplara.

-¡No me jodas!, -exclamo indignado, -yo no tengo porque pedirte perdón, no hice nada malo, eres tu él que tiene que disculparse. -añadió tomando nuevamente la manguera.

El pelinegro arrugo la frente, sabía que tenía razón pero no quería disculparse.

-Está bien, acepto que me equivoque, pero no es para tanto, hemos sido amigos ¿desde cuándo?... ¿los siete?, ¿cinco años?, ¡ves! ya no lo recuerdo, desde que tengo memoria siempre has estado allí dándome la lata, metiéndote en problemas y arrastrándome contigo.

-Ya, ya, ya, me vas hacer llorar, -se mofo Kensuke, Touji frunció el ceño al instante, -si lo que intentas es disculparte, ¡eres pésimo!... mejor ayúdame a terminar con esto y quizás te perdone, -señalo la alfombra, -no te luce el papel de víctima. -agrego entregándole el cepillo y una bolsa de detergente al joven deportista.

La mañana paso lenta para Suzuhara que era quien se llevo la peor parte, el restregaba y Kensuke solo echaba el agua con la manguera de lo mas cómodo sentado en una silla dándole ordenes.

Ya a eso de las siete de la noche cuando la pareja interesada en comprar la casa llego a conocerla, Aida se encerró en su cuarto y dejo que la anciana se encargara de todo, no quería que la casa fuera vendida, había vivido desde siempre en ese lugar, sus alegrías y tristeza habían ocurrido en ese espacio al que llamaba hogar.

Pero su padre insistían en venderla, había tenido una videollamada hace menos de dos horas con su padre, y este conociendo las intenciones de su hijo le rogo encarecidamente que no saboteara la venta, pues necesitaba el dinero.

-¿Qué paso con la gente? -pregunto Aida bajando las escaleras, Kumiko alzo la vista y miro al chico que descendía con la pijama puesta y las pantuflas que tenían la cabeza de Spiderman, esas que hacían que Asuka se replanteara la idea de porque demonios salía con él.

-Están interesados en la casa, pero no quieren pagar lo que vale, ¡cuánta gente aprovechada! -exclamo con exageración.

-Tienes razón, Papá se ha vuelto loco, esta casa es de las primeras en este vecindario vale mucho, ¿para qué quiere tanto dinero?, con la crisis económica nadie va a pagar su valor. -comento dirigiéndose a la cocina, saco dos tostadas y las unto con mermelada de guayaba.

-Quiere comprar una casa más grande. -contesto la mujer cerrado el envase de la mermelada y guardándola en la nevera, pues al muchacho siempre se le olvidada hacerlo.

-¿Para qué si somos nosotros dos?, -mordió la tostada llenándose la pijama de migajas, -bueno tres si tu vives con nosotros. -agrego pensativo.

-Ve a dormir muchacho y ya deja de preguntar tantas cosas, ¡y no comas tanto dulces! -lo regaño la mujer antes de irse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Misato que le hiciste a mi computadora?-protesto Asuka sentándose a la mesa para cenar,-¡esta rara tarda milenios en iniciar sesión!...¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Vamos confiesa! -la acuso de manera autoritaria, sabía que el kid no se atrevería a usarla.

La Mayor Katsuragi y Shinji cruzaron miradas y el joven guardo silencio pues sabía algo que la alemana ignoraba.

-¡Claro que no! -Protesto ofendida Katsuragi, -tengo dos laptop, no necesito colarme a tu habitación.

-¡Pues no se va a dañar de la nada! -contesto irritada, necesitaba comunicarse con su familia en Alemania y siempre lo hacía por ese medio, las llamadas a larga distancia costaban una fortuna y Misato ya la había amenazado con echarla a la calle si se le ocurría volver a llamar desde el fijo.

Ikari se acostó a dormir aburrido, llevaba varios días con la computadora dañada, días atrás le había llegado un correo de un remitente desconocido, y el muchacho abrió el mensaje a pesar de que estaba en su bandeja de spam, "pero es que era el nombre de una chica", pensó molesto consigo mismo por haber caído en esa trampa. "y el asunto decía léelo por favor"

Mordió el anzuelo como un niño, era un virus tan potente que no solo había matado a su compañera de noche, sino que también había afectado la computadora de la alemana. Si, él fue culpable de forma indirecta, el caso era que Misato si había usado la Laptop de la pelirroja, porque la de Katsuragi estaba en su auto y como llovía tanto no quiso salir a buscarla.

Shinji moldeo su almohada se puso los audífonos y sintonizo una emisora de radio, donde hablaba una locutora que tenía una voz tan sensual que siempre lo ayudaba a dormir. Mientras esperaba a que comenzara el programa de radio, continuo analizando la situación, apenas fueron tan solo 5 minutos que Misato había conectado su pendrive (el de Shinji), a la computadora de la chica alemana, claro que él no pensó que este pudiera estar contaminado.

Misato le ordeno que le prestara su pendrive y eso hizo él, "además ella ha entrado a mi habitación sin permiso, se lo merece" pensó refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Durante diez días Aida hizo un esfuerzo y se concentro en los videos de Ross, le resultaba muy difícil no querer copiarse ideas de otros videos, pues su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos donde tenía que estar, estresado dejo de visitar paginas de videos como youtube y google videos.

Pues no quería que el padre de Akaris pusiera en duda su talento y lo fichara de copión, ahora después de varios quebraderos de cabeza, finalmente lo logro y solo tardo una noche en editarlo. El día siguiente por la mañana, Kensuke fue a llevar la segunda parte de los videos del señor Liu.

Salió de su casa en dirección a la mansión del productor de cine, que prefería que siempre se vieran en su casa. Con esos videos el trabajo terminaría por concluirse. Era una pena porque necesitaba mucho dinero para poder hacer lo que tenía en mente. Reunir una buena cantidad para poder alquilar un pequeño apartamento, que de paso no sabía cómo mantendría.

-Es un buen trabajo muchacho, tienes madera para esto. -comento el hombre mirando un video en la laptop de chico de lente, ambos estaban en el despacho del hombre mayor.

-Muchas gracias, -respondió guardando su equipo en su mochila, -¿usted creen que tenga futuro como productor de cine?, -Ross afirmo que si, -tal vez usted pueda darme un carta de recomendación o dirigirla a Xian Long. -comento como quien no quiere la cosa, Ross soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eh, muchacho tu no pierdes tiempo!, -palmeo la espalda del chico y se puso de pie, -Xian Long es un viejo amigo mío, pero ahora vive en China, no le gusta salir de su país, detesta Japón esta chiflado. -el hombre rió y Kensuke no sabía si reírse, podría estar muy chiflado pero para él, Xian Long era un verdadero maestro.

-Algún día pienso ir a China -comento el chico ajustándose las gafas, el señor Liu sonrió y se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca, saco un encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos y encendió el cigarro, ambos ahora caminaban por el jardín trasero.

-¡Esa es la actitud hijo, pero aun estas verde!. -respondió Ross deteniéndose frente a la cancha donde su hija y su esposa jugaban al tenis.

¿Hijo? Ross Liu, reconocido cineasta, creador de las películas como: Ángeles sin cielo, Vampiros al asecho, dos locos en Paris, y otras películas taquilleras, lo había llamado hijo, se sintió tan orgulloso que cuando vio a la verdadera hija de Ross recordó que esta no le hablaba desde lo del cachorro.

-Tú solo déjate enseñar, mira que el que agarra consejo es el que llega a viejo, -Liu sonrió mirando a su hija, -la industria del cine no es nada fácil, y es tan fácil ahogarse en Hollywood, un día eres famoso al otro no eres nadie, la fama es un arma de doble filo.

-Usted tienes razón, me e leído todo su libro, ¿es verdad la anécdota de carrito de Hotdog?

-¡Todo es verdad! -Exclamo sonriente Aida pensó que nunca había visto al hombre tan feliz, -yo antes era más pobre que tu, bueno se acabo el descanso tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, tu habla con mi hija, ¿Cómo va el asunto? -le pregunto en voz baja, Aida se sorprendió pero supuso que la madre de Akaris le había hablado de su promesa de separar a Zotaki de su hija.

-En eso estoy, su hija es muy complicada señor, ahora ni siquiera me habla.

-¡Animo hijo!, es solo una chica, Akaris tiene un corazón de pollo envuelto en caramelo de miel, los animales son su punto débil, aprovecha eso, si logras que deje a ese chico te daré esa carta que tanto quieres.

El hombre palmeo nuevamente su espalda y se alejo, Kensuke exhalo un fondo suspiro, ganarse la confianza de Akaris nuevamente era una misión que implicaba mucho tiempo y eso era lo que no tenia.

-¡Muchacho ven aquí! -lo llamo la madre de Akaris, la hija de esta torció la boca al verlo. Aida se acerco cauteloso a ellas, tenía miedo de acercarse a la chica mientras esta tuviera algún objeto en la mano, en este caso tenía una raqueta.

-¿Ross te pago bien por los videos?, mira que ese hombre es muy tacaño.

-Si señora y me ha encargado otro trabajo. -miro discretamente a la chica.

-¿Mamá vas a jugar o qué? -pregunto de mala gana la joven Liu.

-¡No me hables en ese tonito jovencita soy tu madre!, -Akaris bufo, -ves muchacho esta insoportable. -le dijo en voz baja a él.

-Como sea ya me marcho, -anuncio la chica saliendo de la cancha, Kensuke arrugo la frente, ella ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarle, "¿qué demonios le estaba haciendo Zotaki?".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shinji estaba en casa mirando la Televisión cuando Asuka se sentó a su lado y cambio el canal, -Oye yo estaba mirando ese programa. -protesto él.

-¡Estaba tiempo pasado!, además no pensabas ir a visitar a "Ayanami" -acentuó la palabra, Ikari se ruborizo levemente, ahora que Asuka sabia su debilidad por la chica peliazul no había un día en que no lo molestara con eso, -ves, he sacado la cuenta y para cuando te arriesgues a robarle un beso a la niña maravilla, ¡ya tendrán 80 años! -soltó una carcajada y Shinji frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que sabes tú si ya lo hice?, -respondió serio, la pelirroja rió mas y Ikari se enojo, -no pienso salir estoy esperando a mi amigo "Kensuke", lo he invitado a comer aquí, ¿verdad Misato? -Asuka dejo de reír en seco y el chico sonrió satisfecho pues solo era una mentira pero ella no lo sabía.

-Pensé que vendría mañana -contesto Misato que venía llegando de la calle y decidió esta vez ponerse de parte de Shinji y seguirle la corriente al chico.

-Sí pero le he pedido el favor de que revise mi computadora, y él dijo que trataría de venir hoy es que está ocupado con lo de "la mudanza". -era una provocación directa y en eso se la pasaban últimamente los dos pilotos, pero esta vez Asuka lo ignoro.

-Misato necesito llamar a mi familia, puedes darme crédito. -pregunto exageradamente amable la pelirroja.

-Estoy quebrada.

-!Himmel!, !tu nunca sabes nada y nunca tienes dinero!, !con 29 años y vives como si fueras una adolescente!. -la regaño Asuka.

-Así será lo que hiciste que hasta tu abuela te corto tu mesada, pensé que tenias crédito ilimitado en tu celular.

-Pues fíjate que no, !yo si soy una adolescente!, -contesto en tono cortante, Misato lejos de sentirse ofendida le dio gracia la situación.

-Tendrás que esperar a fin de mes, para tu sueldo en Nerv. -respondió con sorna.

-!Ja! eso crees tú. -Asuka salió del apartamento no muy alegre.

Algunos días después en Nerv

Ayanami estaba acostumbrada a que siempre le realizaran pruebas de todo tipo, pero cualquier persona que no la conociera pensaría que estaba enferma de gravedad, Kail era una de ellas, él siempre se preocupaba y luego se quejaba de que Rei le cancelara las citas por tener que asistir a rigurosos exámenes médicos que no tenían explicación alguna para él.

La chica tampoco se molestaba en explicarle nada, ni ella misma sabia para que eran, pero ese día, los exámenes habían sido cancelados y los tres jóvenes pilotos se encontraban en el cafetín de las instalaciones de Nerv sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Yo me largo! -Anuncio Asuka aburrida, recién terminando su desayuno, -¿tú te vienes o te quedas? -le pregunto a Ikari, que paso de mirar su plato a la chica peliazul y después a la alemana.

-Yo aun tengo más hambre me quedare un poco más. -respondió Shinji. -¿y tu Ayanami? -le pregunto Asuka a la otra piloto que revolvía su jugo ajena a su conversación.

Shinji le repitió la pregunta y Rei respondió que no podía irse, Asuka se marcho no sin antes hacer una insinuación sobre los dos, insinuación que Ikari ignoro y Rei no comprendió. Después de la comida Shinji hizo tiempo dando vuelta por los pasillos de Nerv esperando que su compañera terminase de hablar con su padre, mientras esperaba se preguntaba que tanto podían hablar esos dos, cuando él ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación de dos minutos con su progenitor.

-Eh, Rei espérame. -Dijo Shinji caminando tras ella cuando la chica peliazul salía de Nerv, -¿me estabas esperando? -le pregunto ella algo extrañada pues creyó que este se había marchado hace rato.

-Bu..bueno si, es que, es que, quería conversar contigo, -Rei lo miro esperando a que hablara y Shinji emprendió el camino con la chica. -Asuka me descubrió, ya sabe lo de las clases de música. -comento él.

-¿Y eso es malo? -pregunto ella, Ikari sonrió.

-Solo si se lo cuenta a Misato, pero hasta ahora no ha dicho nada, y eso es algo que me tiene intrigado, tal vez planea chantajearme más adelante.

-¿Porque?

-Porque es Asuka, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso explicara todo, pero como Rei no dijo nada él añadió algunas cualidades de la pelirroja que estaba seguro la alemana lo golpearía si lo escuchase -es abusiva y necia, no hace nada por nada, sé que no tardara en pedirme algo por su silencio.

Caminaron por las calles de Tokio-03, siempre en dirección al apartamento de Rei, hablando sobre aquel concierto que compartieron, Ikari no había mencionado ni por equivocación el nombre de Kail, aunque moría de curiosidad por saber si ella lo amaba de verdad.

-Yo deje mis clases de dibujo, pero a veces dibujo cuando estoy sola, Kail dice que no debo dejarlas si me gustan, yo no creo que deberías abandonar la música si te gusta y eres bueno.

"¿Ella había dicho que era buen músico? Rei creía que era bueno en algo", Ikari se sintió tan animado, que podía correr y darle dos vueltas al gran estadio sin cansarse.

-Rei, -comenzó Ikari, y ella lo miro a la cara pues se habían detenido y esperaban para cruzar la calle. -se me ocurre que podemos ir a visitar los gatos a casa de la abuela de Marta Col y así ella no pensaría que le hemos despreciado su invitación.

Ayanami solo lo pensó dos segundo y cuando cruzaban la calle respondió con un simple "me parece bien" tres palabras que hizo que el joven piloto que iba tras ella diera un salto de alegría sin que la chica lo notara, Ikari acompaño a la chica hasta su apartamento y el siguió su camino.

Dos horas después la chica peliazul se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su pequeño apartamento, pintaba un lienzo al óleo, de un paisaje que había recortado de una revista, cuando una llamada entro a su celular, miro la pantalla y leyó "Kail Ibuki" presiono la tecla roja y la llamada se corto, repitió la tarea 4 veces hasta que el chico dejo de insistir.

Rei continuo con la pintura, le era muy difícil pintar las hojas de los arboles con todas esas luces y sobras, su móvil volvió a sonar y esta vez no hizo nada, hasta que le fue imposible poder concentrarse y tomo el aparato oprimió la tecla "send" y lo acerco a su oreja.

-¡Hasta que por fin respondes!, necesito un favor tuyo urgente.

-¿Cual? -pregunto ella con voz monocorde, no se le hacía raro que Kensuke la llamara solo cuando necesitaba su ayuda.

-No te puedo explicar ahora, porque es algo complicado y tengo que ir a casa de Shinji, pero después que salga ¿me puedes acompañar a un lugar?

Rei contesto que si, y Aida corto la llamada, miro hacia el frente y delante de él estaba aquel gran edificio donde vivían los dos pilotos acompañados de la Mayor Katsuragi.

-¿Y Asuka? -le pregunto Aida a Ikari apenas este le abrió la puerta.

-Tranquilo ella salió.

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto de Ikari, Kensuke reviso la computadora de Shinji que no estaba tan mal como el piloto creía, pero si tuvo que formatearla y Ikari se lamento de a ver perdido información importante para él, por suerte la canción que escribió también la tenia escrita en un cuaderno.

-Oye acuérdate de mi CD. -le recordó Aida cuando ambos iban a salir del cuarto del tercer elegido, -Ah, lo había olvidado. -respondió el otro devolviéndose.

Aida salió y lo espero fuera del cuarto, se quito los lentes y los limpio con la franela, se había acostumbrado tan rápido a dormir hasta tarde, que los dos días que llevaba levantándose temprano le estaban pasando factura, agotado se recostó de la pared y casi al instante la puerta del lado se abrió, y sabiendo a quien pertenecía dicha habitación se asusto y no tuvo tiempo de correr a esconderse.

-¿Kensuke?, -musito la pelirroja sorprendida de encontrárselo tan cerca, el chico de lentes parpadeo varias veces, de pronto se sintió nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con la chica. -no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Shinji… dijo que no estabas. -se rasco la nunca sin saber qué hacer, pues no sabía si seguían siendo novios o ya habían terminado, nada le había quedado claro y si ella no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, eso no era una buena señal, por eso no quería encontrársela, pues no quería que Asuka lo mandara a volar apenas lo viera.

-Muy listillo el kinder, así que en esas estamos, intenta vengarse de mí, -respondió pensativa mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación vecina, luego miro nuevamente al chico, él trago sonoramente. -Estas nervioso, -dijo con sorna.

-No estoy nervioso, -negó con terquedad, -yo estaba aquí y tú me asustaste. -se excuso, Asuka sonrió acorralándolo contra la pared, Aida dejo de respirar cuando creyó que la pelirroja iba a besarlo.

-No te creo. -Dijo separándose de él, Kensuke bajo la cabeza decepcionado, -sabes que podría denunciarte y pedir una orden de alejamiento, enviar 385 textos en solo 2 días es acoso.

-Pues denúnciame, -dijo serio, la pelirroja sonrió. -todo lo que te dije es verdad.

-Lo dejare para después, ahora tengo que decirte algo, ven conmigo -jalo al muchacho del cinturón y lo metió en su cuarto, Aida se sentó en la cama, no muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

-Veras lo he pensado mucho, -comenzó Asuka caminando de un lado para el otro, moviendo las manos como si sostuviera algo invisible, Kensuke se fijo que el cuarto de la chica seguía tan desordenado como la primera vez que entro allí. -no voy a dejar que te vayas. -él abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabía qué.

Asuka se detuvo frente a él, -comprare tu casa. -soltó de golpe.

-No puedes comprarla. -objeto él.

-Bueno no la comprare yo, la comprara mi familia, pero tu seguirás viviendo allí. -explico analizando sus propias palabras, durante toda la tarde le pareció razonable, pero ahora que se escuchaba a si misma diciéndolo le parecía una tontería.

Aida se puso de pie -Asuka, yo te agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarme, pero no puedo permitir que gastes tu dinero o el de tu familia en mí.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!, -protesto obstinada, -quiero ayudarte, quiero… quiero… ayudarte.

Ella dejo de hablar, era demasiado necia para rendirse y demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarle. Kensuke tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos, -yo también quiero quedarme, pero no podemos engañarnos, aunque tu familia comprara la casa, yo no podría seguir viviendo allí.

-¡Grrrrs eres tan insoportable y pesimista!... ¡yo no permitiría que te echaran de tu casa!.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista, no dejare que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa.

Soltó la mano del chico enfadada. -¿Sabes lo que creo?... ¡Creo no quieres quedarte!, parece que hasta quieres deshacerte de mí, ¡y creo, creo que Suzuhara es un imbécil!, él podría dejarte vivir en su casa.

-Escucha Asuka, eres lo mejor que tengo, tendría que estar loco para querer deshacerme de ti, -dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, pero ella se aparto con un movimiento.

-Es un mal amigo. -continuo Asuka, Aida omitió ese comentario pues ya esa opción la habían descartado.

-Quiero quedarme y quiero que me ayudes, en serio, -continuo él, con un gesto cariñoso le aparto un mechón de cabello rojo de la cara y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja de la chica, ella lo miro a los ojos y él bajo la cara, -puedes ayudarme pero no comprando la casa. -la chica bufo pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello Aida.

Él levanto la cabeza y atreves de sus lentes miro aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban de manera inquisitiva. -dejare que me ayudes, si eso quieres pero olvida lo de la casa. -insistió ya sin mucha convicción.

-¡Bah!, no insistas, ya lo he decidido, comprare esa casa ya lo verás. -aseguro con necedad, él no dijo nada, Asuka junto sus labios y se besaron, primero lento y después con mas ansias.

-Sabes que tengo una fantasía contigo en este cuarto, -dijo ella apenas se separaron, Kensuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama algo mareado.

-¿Si? -pregunto entusiasmándose, Asuka asintió, -mmm.. Porque no vienes aquí y me lo explicas mejor, -la atrajo haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas, -es que a veces soy lento y necesito que me expliquen con ejemplos. -dijo fingiendo ingenuidad, ella sonrió negando lentamente y volvieron a besarse.

-¿Como era tu fantasía? -pregunto abrazándola por las caderas.

-¡Himmel! me asombra tu capacidad de recuperarte, -lo empujo y Kensuke recostó la espalda de la cama, pero Asuka no entro en la cama como él esperaba, -hace un momento me tenías miedo. -agrego con una risita. -y ahora estas queriendo propasarte conmigo como si tu y yo tuviéramos algo.

Aida arrugo la frente y se sentó en la esquina de la cama -Oye te estás saliendo del libreto, estábamos hablando sobre tu fantasía conmigo. -le recordó impaciente, la alemana no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente.

-¡Ok! hablemos de fantasías. -rodo una silla y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él, imagen que lo desconcentro muchísimo pues ella tenía un short, y no podía dejar de mirarlas, Aida quiso tocarlas pero se contuvo a pesar de que moría de ganas por desnudarla. -Vamos Asuka no seas mala. -dijo él animándola a hablar.

-Estábamos en este cuarto, -comenzó ella y él puso toda su atención en no perder ningún detalle, -tu con tu pijama de soldaditos, Misato en casa y nosotros dos haciendo el amor en mi cama. -Kensuke quedo espantado.

-¡Ni hablar!, -se puso de pie de un salto -no me expondré a que la señorita Misato me vea con esa pijama, o nos descubra, -Asuka soltó una carcajada, -olvídate de la pijama, de hecho la queme. -invento por salir de paso. -hagámoslo en otra parte ¿si?. -hizo un mohín y Asuka negó, Shinji seguía buscando el juego.

-Pues lo quiero tal como te lo dije. -Respondió cruzándose de brazos como una niña caprichosa, -¡Jum! eres mi novio tienes que complacerme. -añadió a punto de estallar en carcajadas pues la cara del chico era muy graciosa.

Él se sentó nuevamente frente a ella. -Pero Asuka, se razonable, la señorita Misato me colgaría, en cualquier otro lugar ¿sí? -intento negociar.

-No tendré más sexo contigo. -afirmo con seguridad poniéndose de pie.

Shinji encontró el Cd que su amigo le había prestado hace meses y cuando salió descubrió que había estado hablando solo, Kensuke no estaba por ninguna parte, Ikari bufo imaginándose lo peor, el teléfono en la sala sonó y fue a atenderlo.

-Alo, si… no comprendo lo que dice, espere un momento.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la alemana, abrió la puerta sin tocar para asustarla y como lo suponía, su amigo estaba con ella. (Pero no había pasado nada entre ellos)

-Ah.. Shinji solo estábamos hablando. -Se apresuro a decir Kensuke sentándose en la cama con tanta energía que casi tumbo a la chica, que se quejo de su falta de delicadeza. Ikari levanto una ceja, "claro ellos siempre están hablando, pero pegados de los labios". Pensó irónico el joven piloto.

-¡Largo no puedes pasar sin tocar!, Quien t…

-Tienes una llamadas desde Alemania. -la corto Ikari en seco, antes de que lo dejara sordo para siempre.

-¿Una llamada? -repitió ella despacio.

Asuka salió corriendo y ambos chicos se miraron las caras, Kensuke no sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo, Shinji seguía creyendo que él y Asuka nunca nada de sexo, y tenía que seguir siendo así, pensó preocupado pues no podía ponerse de pie.

Ikari por su parte ya sabía que esos dos se habían saltado todas las reglas de Misato, "acaso creen que soy idiota".

-¡Oh mira eso! -exclamo el chico de lentes, Shinji vio hacia la dirección que su amigo señalo y Aida aprovecho para abrocharse el cinturón.

-No veo nada. -respondió ceñudo.

-¡Ah!, ya se fue, era una lagartija. -Contesto saliendo del cuarto de la pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, escucho a la pelirroja hablar en alemán en un tono alterado, el chico pecoso supuso que se habían negado a la locura que pedía su hija. Asuka vio a Kensuke y este le hizo un gesto de despedida, Aida se despido de Ikari y salió del apartamento dejando a la pelirroja al teléfono, el chico camino hasta el lugar donde había quedado encontrase con Ayanami.

-¿Te compraras una mascota? -le pregunto Rei a Kensuke cuando los dos estaban frente a una tienda de animales llamada "La Carnelia"

-No, voy a regalarle una a Akaris, -Ayanami dejo de observar la tienda para mirar confundida al muchacho, que sacaba algunos billetes de su bolsillo y se ponía a contarlos, -y no se que comprar, -se rasco la nuca preocupado, -en eso espero que tu me ayudes.

* * *

Saludos a todos! Esta vez no voy a comentar nada del capítulo porque estoy corta de tiempo, así que solo voy a agradecer a los que dejaron reviews, no se preocupen la historia de Shinji, Rei y Kail se desarrolla mas a partir de ahora, ya tengo el final de esta historia en mente solo tengo que ponerme a escribir.

_Veronika:_ tranquila mujer que yo te comprendo, solo no te olvides de tu fic que ya quiero saber la continuación.

Gente aprovecho para recomendarles el fic **"Inmortal"** de **Veronika Davis Kopawski** es una historia muy interesante, con una trama fuera de lo común, y ya va por el capitulo 14. Ojo nadie me ha pagado para decir esto jajaja…

Si, Si ya me largo, comentarios, dudas y sugerencias en los review :-)


	59. De Hámsters, Mozart y Chicas

**"A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 59**

**De Hámsters, Mozart y Chicas**

En pocas palabras Shinji Ikari podría decir que estaba saliendo con Rei Ayanami, si, salían de Nerv juntos, compraban los víveres juntos e investigaban en la biblioteca juntos, y ella ya no mencionaba a Kail, por lo que Ikari daba por hecho que el Ibuki era pasado y él solo tenía que besar a Rei para que ella fuera su novia, según palabras textuales de su amigo Touji.

-¡Mira aquí hay una información de Vicent Van Gogh!, -exclamo Shinji olvidando que estaban en la biblioteca pública de la cuidad.

El lugar era espacioso con grandes ventanas que daban una entrada de luz y aire natural, las paredes de la sala era de color beige y las mesas, de color blanco, o así fueron alguna vez, ahora eran usadas como pizarras, que exhibían los garabatos hechos de grafico, que dejaban los visitantes.

-¡Chiss silencio! -los reprendió la bibliotecaria que traía cara de amargada y era gorda como bola de bolos.

-Lo siento, -se disculpo Shinji, le paso el libro a Ayanami señalándole un texto -aquí dice que Van Gogh aprendió a dibujar a los 26 años. -dijo en voz baja, Rei dejo el libro de música a un lado en la mesa y tomo el que Ikari leía.

A ella la noticia le pareció más que interesante, pues todos artistas que había leído, en su totalidad los grandes maestros de la pintura, se habían iniciado en el arte a temprana edad, desde niños, por eso Ayanami se veía a sí misma como muy vieja para lograr niveles tan superiores con la pintura.

-¿Tú que encontraste? -le pregunto el chico animado como cada vez que encontraba algo importante para ella.

Días atrás, a Ikari se le había ocurrido la idea de que, como él no sabía nada de arte y Rei nada de música, se intercambiaran las tareas, y así, ambos aprendía de lo que le gustaba al otro. (En realidad fue idea de Horaki, pero eso no lo sabía Rei)

-Mozart murió a los 35 años, según este libro hay un rumor de que fue envenenado por Salieri. -comento ella.

-Ustedes dos, ya vamos a cerrar la biblioteca. -anuncio la mujer, Rei se fijo que eran los únicos que quedaban en esa sala y posiblemente los único en toda la biblioteca, pues aun no comenzaban la clases, y a nadie le interesaba leer un libro cuando podía estar en la playa.

-Si señora. -Ikari fue a devolver los libros y regreso a la mesa donde Ayanami permanecía de pie junto a la mesa, guardando sus útiles, ella intentando meter todos los creyones con rapidez en su cartuchera, y aun pensando en lo de Van Gogh, forzó tanto el cierre que uno de los lápices cayo a la mesa, este rodo y rodo sobre la mesa, y antes de que cayera al suelo, ambos jóvenes los tomaron a la vez, uniendo así sus manos.

No hubo ningún escalofrió ni nada de esas cosas que había leído en internet, pero si se sintió muy avergonzada, Ayanami hizo un movimiento para apartar su mano.

Pero Shinji no la dejo, él no retiro su mano como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, tampoco se disculpo, ni dijo nada, había tomado su mano en un claro gesto.

Ayanami se ruborizo levemente al igual que él, ella miraba sus manos unidas y él la miraba a ella. Su lindo rostro, sus cabellos azulados cayendo sobre sus mejillas coloradas, sus brillantes ojos carmesí que se negaban a mirarlo, y sus labios, Shinji se detuvo en esa parte.

Rei levanto la cara y la manera en como Ikari la miraba le puso muy nerviosa, trato de decir algo pero la voz no le salía, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abandonar el lápiz, dejando la mano de Ikari sobre la mesa, el chico tomo aire para llenarse de valor, era una oportunidad única, no había nadie en la sala, solo ellos dos, rodeados de todos esos libros y mesas vacías.

Entonces, apretando el lápiz con las manos sudorosas y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, acorto la distancia que Rei había puesto entre ellos. La expresión facial de Rei, Shinji no sabía cómo interpretarla, parecía que estuviese asustada, pero jamás la había visto temerle a nada. Por esa razón estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero Ikari ya no pensaba en ella, solo pensaba en él, en lo que quería él.

-Ya es hora de cerrar, salgan de aquí -dijo de mala gana la bibliotecaria haciendo sonar sus llaves, Rei giro la cabeza y Shinji estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, el joven dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose estúpido, pero más que estúpido decepcionado y muy, muy enojado con esa mujer que los miraba con ceño y con las manos en las cintura tamborileando una pierna impaciente, como si ellos le hubiesen hecho algo malo.

Rei fue la primera en salir, Shinji la siguió sin saber que decirle, la chica caminaba con pasos largos como si quisiera perderlo de vista, el joven se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, era lógico que ella ya se había enterado de que él, Shinji Ikari, iba a besarla, y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

Ikari tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que opto por sacar un tema cualquiera. - Antonio Salieri, no envenenó a Mozart, todo viene de una obra de teatro, -Rei lo miro y luego fijo su vista hacia el frente, -no tiene ninguna base histórica, ni científica, ni arqueológica, ni de ningún tipo.

-Salieri no era ningún músico mediocre, para ganarse ese puesto, estuvo muchos años antes de que Mozart siquiera hubiese pensado en ser compositor.

Así el chico continuo el resto del camino hablando de músicos, sin que Rei pronunciara ninguna palabra.

-¿Shinji? -dijo ella cuando llego a su edificio, Ikari se dijo así mismo que había llegado el momento, ella iba a preguntarle por ese casi beso, el joven tomo aire dolorosamente.

-Dime -respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

-Imagino a Salieri como un hombre muy sobresaliente, y a Van Gogh como un artista brillante, pero ambos murieron trágicamente, ¿acaso todos los genios tienen el mismo final?.

Shinji se sintió abofeteado, por la inesperada pregunta, pero muy a su pesar le dio gracia, claro que él no sabía que Ayanami cambio su pregunta en último momento.

-Espero que no, sino nunca quiero llegar a ser famoso y tú no querrás ser una gran artistaza. -respondió divertido. Rei entro al edificio y Shinji se devolvió ya que Rei vivía en sentido contrario que ellos.

Lejos de allí un chico de lentes, llegaba a su casa después de unas tediosas compras, detestaba tener que ir él solo a comprarse ropa, hubiese preferido que Asuka lo acompañara, pero no quería molestarla con tonterías.

Entro en la casa y cuando vio la sala casi vacía, el chico dejo caer las bolsas al suelo, -¿Pe..pero qué, que paso aquí? -pregunto despacio observando los lugares vacíos donde antes estaban dos mesas, los muebles y el televisor.

-Algunas cosas podemos llevárnoslas otras tendremos que venderlas. -explico su nana, el chico sintió que se llenaba de mucha rabia.

-¡Deje eso allí!, ¡no quiero que siga empacando nada y menos que venda mis cosas!-estalló al ver que la mujer desconectaba su consola, la mujer enmudeció durante largos segundos.

-No pienso vender tus cosas, solo las he guardado en cajas para trasladarlas a Kioto. -respondió con voz calmada.

-¡Me da igual!, -grito obstinado, -¡son MIS cosas yo me encargare de ellas!.

Tomo la caja donde sobresalía la elite de su helicóptero amarillo y subió indignado hasta su cuarto, entro y cerró la puerta con una fuerte patada que hizo vibrar las vigas del techo. Puso la caja sobre la cama, y comenzó a dar vueltas en el cuarto, enfurecido como un león enjaulado.

Había sido paciente y compresivo, había dejado sus intereses, por los de su padre, pero no soportaba que nadie se metiera con sus cosas, el joven devolvió cada cosa a su lugar.

Enfadado se acostó en la cama y se cruzo de brazos mirando el techo con rabia, "¿quien se creía esa mujer para tomar decisiones sin consultárselo?". "y su padre por mas que fuera su padre, no tenia tales derechos". El resto de la tarde no le dirigió la palabra a la vieja kumiko, sabía que la mujer no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar hallarla culpable en cierto punto, en un par de ocasiones la había escuchado hablar con su padre por teléfono e incentivarlo a que continuara con la venta.

El día siguiente a eso de las diez de la mañana, el joven Aida fue al apartamento de Ayanami, no era una visita social, solo pasaría a buscar la pareja de Hámsters, que él había comprado. Rei los estaba cuidando por él, mientras Akaris regresaba de la ciudad de Nagoya, donde estaba pasando unos días con su madre, pero ahora que la chica ya estaba en Tokio-3, ya no tenía más excusas para no enfrentarse a ella.

Ahora el joven de lentes se encontraba en el apartamento de Ayanami y tenía muchas esperanzas de convencer a la peliazul de que lo acompañara a casa de Akaris, no quería presentarse solo y sin ninguna escusa para estar allí.

-¡Oh vamos Rei! no quiero ir solo. -insistió Kensuke.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, estaré ocupada, además no comprendo porque si has ido un millón de veces solo, ahora no puedes ir sin mí.

El chico se alboroto el pelo estresado, Rei no lo sabía y tampoco lo comprendería, lo que él quería era un testigo, alguien que pudiera hablar a su favor en caso de que Asuka se enterara de esas visitas a casa de la joven Liu.

-Ya te lo explique, Akaris esta enfada conmigo, si te ve a ti de seguro tendrá que atendernos, te prometo que si me acompañas a entregarle la mascota, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Rei pensó en sus palabras y alguien toco la puerta desde afuera, la chica abrió la puerta y Kensuke vio a un joven alto de piel blanca y cabello negro, una boina marrón y varias bolsas de papel donde llevaba alimentos.

El joven artista saludo a Rei con un beso en la mejilla, y con las manos llenas de bolsas siguió hasta un pequeño cuarto que era la cocina, y regreso con las manos vacías para presentarse él solo de manera amistosa. -Mucho gusto soy Kail Ibuki, disculpa que no me presente antes pero no tenia manos libres. -le dijo a Kensuke quien era él que lo miraba feo.

-Soy Kensuke, -mascullo con desconfianza, -ya me voy ustedes sigan en lo suyo. -añadió decepcionado, toda la imagen que tenia de Rei, se caía a pedazos, Kail le dijo que podía quedarse, pero él insistió en que tenía que irse.

El chico pecoso tomo las dos pequeñas jaulas y salió del apartamento, Ayanami lo acompaño hasta la puerta. -¿Que te sucede?

-¿No te parece que vas demasiado rápido? -dijo él en voz baja.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No quiero criticarte, pero apenas lo conoces y ya viven juntos. -susurro consternado, el rostro de la chica enrojeció de manera violenta.

-No estoy viviendo con él, solo me enseñara a cocinar. -susurro igual que él, Kensuke respiro aliviado y ambos amigos miraron hacia el apartamento, Kail silbaba de manera alegre sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

-Me alegro, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. -contesto el chico de lentes mas tranquilo, afortunadamente ya no tendría que pasar por la mala situación de tener que contarle a Ikari que Rei vivía con el tal Kail.

-Bien, yo también quiero saber que pretendes lograr con esos animales. -respondió en el mismo tono serio que el empleo. Kensuke bufo y se marcho.

-¿Porque tanta comida? -pregunto la joven entrando a su apartamento, el chico se volvió con un delantal azul.

-Ya sabes que me gusta comer suficiente. -respondió sacando otro delantal de su bolso. Rei se pregunto a que llamaba él suficiente, si se pasaba casi todo el tiempo comiendo -Mira lo que te e comprado. -añadió lanzándole un delantal que Rei atrapo en el aire, Ayamani lo observo, era color rosa con pequeños conejos y zanahorias.

* * *

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pregunto cauteloso el joven de lentes, recién había llegado a casa de los Liu y la madre de la chica le había informado que su hija se encontraba en el área de la piscina.

-¿Quien es tu amigo Akaris? -pregunto mordaz una chica que tomaba el Sol a la orilla de la piscina.

-Kensuke Aida. -Respondió Liu en tono aburrido, la otra joven abrió la boca y la cerro sin decir nada, solo frunció el ceño, -¿Qué quieres? -le pregunto Akaris quitándose los lentes oscuros para mirarle con ceño.

-Solo hablar.

-Entonces habla. -respondió la joven Liu con sequedad, a Kensuke le molesto la manera de tratarlo, "como si fuera nadie".

-Bueno, preferiría que fuera en otro lugar, más privado.

-Lo que te vaya a decir que te lo diga aquí, prima no te dejes -intervino la chica desconocida, Aida la miro y quiso mandarla a callar, Liu lo observo desde su silla donde tomaba el sol con un traje de baño de dos piezas color fucsia, y luego miro a su prima.

-¿Nos puedes dejar solos?

-¡No dañare mi bronceado!, además este idiota no merece que le hables.

-Oye yo no… -comenzó Aida pero decidió dejarlo por la paz.

-Tú siempre tan amable Chiharu. -respondió Akaris con sarcasmo, poniéndose de pie, se cubrió el cuerpo con un albornoz, y Kensuke se relajo un poco, pues le resultaba muy difícil hablarle estando ella semidesnuda. -vamos y habla rápido que no tengo tu tiempo. -le dijo al chico.

Kensuke la guio hasta el área de la cancha de tenis y se sentaron en un banco de cemento, el color negro del albornoz contrastaba con la piel blanca de la chica, haciendo que el color castaño del cabello de la joven, pareciera casi dorado. Aida se pregunto porque sus ojos ahora parecían de otro color.

-¿Ahora te quedaras mirándome como idiota?

Él no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas -comenzó él con voz queda, -yo, no me arrepiento de haber golpeado a tu novio, -Akaris arrugo la frente y él se apresuro a continuar, -tenía mis razones para hacerlo, pero esa es otra historia, yo, yo no debí sabotear tu cita, y es de eso, de lo que me estoy disculpando, tu eres libre de salir con quien tú quieras y yo, -el chico cruzo un par de dedos detrás de su espalda, -yo voy a respetar eso, no interferiré en tu relación.

"Pero si voy a encontrar pruebas de que Zotaki es un maldito interesado", Akaris miro su rostro en silesio como si intentara saber si él decía la verdad, Kensuke permaneció serio. -¿Por qué saboteaste mi cita? -pregunto fría y desconfiada.

-Yo… no sé, yo creo que estaba muy preocupado, se que no quieres que te hable mal de tu novio, pero él ha tenido muchas novias, de las cuales luego habla mal, y tu eres tan inocente, -ella arrugo nuevamente la frente, parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por dejarle hablar.

-No te estoy criticando -se apresuro a decir, -Akaris aunque no lo creas yo te tengo mucho cariño y verte con ese gusano me retuerce las tripas, -agrego apretando un puño, -tu mereces estar con alguien mejor.

-Alguien como tú. -soltó ella de manera seca, él no supo que responderle, -Comprendo lo que dices, pero no se a donde quieres llegar… Kensuke, tu, no deberías sentir celos, fuiste tú quien termino conmigo, sin siquiera tener una razón para hacerlo y yo lo acepte.

Él guardo silencio, no había ninguna razón confesable, solo la verdad, había terminado con Akaris dos días después de reconciliarse con Asuka, y eso era algo que le pesaba en la conciencia, fue muy difícil terminar con Akaris, porque ella era súper linda con él, pero Akaris lo comprendió sin que él tuviera que decirle mucho, quizás se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba.

-Y yo intente ser tu amiga cuando llegaste aquí, pero tu atacaste a Zotaki y yo… ya no se qué pensar de ti.

Habían comenzado a salir el mismo día de la cena, ese donde beso a Akaris por primera vez, salieron un par de veces, porque así lo quiso Akaris, y él necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera. Pero no funciono, la relación fue tan breve que lo único que la hizo formal fue el hecho de que los padres de la chica lo sabían, pero él ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Touji, guardaba ese secreto con recelo.

Kensuke se froto la frente angustiado, ahora se sentía como una basura, era una basura y no merecía nada de lo que tenía.

-Se que lo arruine todo, -comenzó él, -y que no merezco ni tu amistad, y yo solo quería, quería disculparme, que supieras que lo lamento, lamento todo, no haber sido el novio que querías, y culpar a tu madre de todo… también fue mi culpa.

Akaris no dijo nada, el Kensuke que estaba a su lado, la había decepcionado tanto que ni ganas tenia de hablarle, el chico con aire compungido decidió largarse, "ella no va a perdonarme jamás", pero antes de levantarse recordó a los pequeños roedores.

-Quiero darte un regalo antes de irme a Kioto, pues fui tan tonto que nunca te regale nada.

El joven se inclino y busco debajo del banco, y saco la jaula con los Hámsters, la chica la tomo extrañada y sorprendida, alzo la jaula hasta la altura de sus ojos y los acaricio entre las rejas. -¿porque haces todo esto? -pregunto Akaris confundida, no le gustaba verlo triste, nunca lo había visto tan afectado.

-Sabes, tus padres te quieren mucho y están muy preocupados por ti, me pidieron que hablara contigo y te convenciera de dejar a Zotaki.

-¿Te han pagado?, ¡entonces todo lo que has dicho es mentira!. -dijo indignada poniéndose de pie.

-¡Qué va!, -el chico también se levanto de un salto, -me ofrecieron una carta de recomendación, esa que tanto quería para conseguir una pasantía con Xian Long, -la chica abrió la boca para reclamar pero él continuo, -la rechace, lo hice hace un momento, tu padre cree que estoy loco, pero yo, no quiero mentirte, y aunque me pagaran para enamorarte, yo lo haría de gratis, porque eres tan bonita y tú lo sabes, sabes que mereces a alguien que te quiera y te valore.

-¿Ken?

-Me estoy despidiendo, y a menos que me perdones me iré triste y solo, ¿dejaras que me vaya así?

Ella levanto una ceja con incredulidad y él prosiguió, ahora se sentía mejor después de haberle dichos los planes de los señores Liu, se había quitado ese peso de encima, el plan que terminaría por destruir su imagen frente a la chica, si se lo hubiese ocultado y luego se enterara por terceros.

-Luego te sentirás mal, porque cuando sepas que yo decía la verdad, ya estaré lejos y no podrás disculparte, luego vendrá la culpa, después la frustración, y por ultimo no podrás dormir.

-¡Suena fatal! -respondió ella no pudiendo evitar reírse, él hizo un esfuerzo por no imitarla.

-Lo es, y no poder dormir es la peor, ¿dejaras que me vaya así? -repitió en tono lastimero.

-¡Eres un tonto!, -lo empujo levemente, -claro que te perdono, ¡eres tan dramático!

-¿En serio? -Pregunto asombrado, -¿En serio? -mas asombrado ella asintió, -¿también dejaras a Zotaki? -añadió esperanzado.

-No, pero me quedare con los Hámsters, -él bajo la cabeza derrotado.

-No importa Akaris Liu, el tiempo me dará la razón, ahora estoy muy feliz y pensar en gusanos es estropear el día. -ella soltó una carcajada.

El mayordomo se acerco a los dos jóvenes que reían por un chiste que Aida había hecho dirigido hacia el no presente, Zotaki, -Joven Aida, el señor Lui solicita su compañía de inmediato.

-¡Cielos! Estoy en un gran lío -comento Kensuke preocupado, -¿Tú crees que el señor Liu me golpee? -Akaris rió al escucharlo. -¿estaba feliz o enojado cuando te envió a buscarme? -le pregunto al viejo mayordomo.

-¿CUANDO TE IRÁS A KIOTO? -le pregunto Akaris viendo como se alejaba el muchacho y el viejo mayordomo.

-¡Cuando comiencen las clases! -grito él antes de entrar a la casa grande.

* * *

Una semana entera había pasado desde que Asuka le había dicho a Kensuke lo de que compraría su casa y aunque lo dijo, no disponía de dinero para comprarla, pensando en una solución se le ocurrió una idea genial, !falsificar la firma de su padre!, (ya lo había hecho en el pasado), y lo eso hizo ahora, para cobrar un cheque, pero a la gente del banco debió parecerle sospechoso que una adolescente tuviera un cheque con tal cantidad, ¡horror! el banco llamo a su familia para confirmar la valides del cheque.

_"Como no se me ocurrió pensar en que tenía que hacer varios cheques con cantidades pequeñas, y no uno que marcaba una fortuna", "idiota" _se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba en una sala aparte, acompañada de un guardia del banco. Solo hasta que el señor Soryu confirmo que Asuka si era su hija, la dejaron irse.

A la final todo los Soryu se enteraron de su intento fracasado de robo, había hecho todo sola sin consultárselo al pecoso, porque sabía que se asustaría, _"en el fondo es un miedoso igual que el fracasado de Shinji"._

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -le pregunto Hikari a la pelirroja después de que esta le contase lo que le hizo su abuela, ambas amigas se dirigían a casa de la alemana. (A su amiga solo le había dicho que le pidió el dinero a su abuela, jamás le contaría a nadie lo del banco, no soportaría burlas de nadie). Su abuela la hizo confesar, porque la mujer estaba empecinada en que andaba en drogas.

-Obvio que contar con Kensuke o la abuela mandara a alguien por mí, y ya no podre pilotear el Eva, y pilotear el evangelio siempre ha sido mi sueño, ¡Vieja miserable! -gruño enojada, -¡tiene tanto dinero, como formas de chantajearme!, por esta vez a ganado, pero deja que cumpla los 18.

-¿Qué aras cuando cumplas los 18?

-Reclamar mis derechos, soy la heredera universal de todo el patrimonio de los Soryu, ¡lo primero que hare será daré una patada en el trasero al inútil de mi padre! Y la abuela tendrá que tragarse sus palabras si quiere seguir viviendo como una reina. -estaba impaciente por tener tanto poder.

-¡Por dios tienes tanto amor por tu familia!. –dijo con ironía la castaña, -No deberías hablar asi de ellos. –agrego en tono serio.

Asuka no le dijo nada, solo marcaba varias teclas en su celular, iba a terminar con Kensuke ahora que lo estaba odiando, por su culpa tuvo que escuchar largos sermones sobre la vida.

-¡Mein Gott! -exclamo Asuka bajando el móvil, deteniéndose en seco frente al edificio donde ella vive, estuvo a punto de dejarle un mensaje de voz al chico de lentes.

-¿Qué, que pasa? -pregunto Horaki preocupada, Asuka solo señalo con el dedo índice a un chico rubio que sacaba unas maletas de un auto, debía tener como 16 años, porque se veía mayor. Ambas chicas lo miraron con atención era el chico más guapo que jamás habían visto. La pelirroja guardo el celular. -¿Qué piensas hacer Asuka? -pregunto temerosa siguiendo a su amiga extranjera.

-A presentarme, ese debe ser el nuevo vecino.

-¡Ay no! -se lamento Hikari.

Dentro del edificio Misato tomaba una ducha, había quedado con Kaji y Ritsuko para salir esa noche, confiaba en que su amiga se fuera temprano, y las cosas entre ella y Kail no se quedaran en solo discusiones. Salió de la tina, se envolvió una toalla en el cuerpo y entro a su cuatro para vestirse pensando en Shinji, que ya casi no paraba en casa, cocinaba y se perdía y aunque él lo negara, sabía que algo se traía con Ayanami.

Escucho la puerta de la sala abrirse y salió para encontrarse con la pelirroja y Hikari que llegaban de la calle, la alemana se dejaba caer en el mueble con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y la otra se quedaba de pie.

-¿Viste como me miraba? -le dijo Asuka a su amiga. -¡Esta loco por mi! -presumió.

-¿Quién está loco por ti? -pregunto Misato vestida con ropa de estar en casa.

-Asuka, ya se enamoro del vecino nuevo. -comento Hikari medio burlona. Misato levanto ambas cejas mirando a su protegida.

-Tendrías que verlo Misato, ¡Es sexy! -Le dijo Asuka a su tutora, -¿viste sus músculos? -le pregunto a su amiga.

-¡Claro que no! -protesto Hikari tapándose la cara roja de la vergüenza, "¡Cómo no los iba a ver!" que el chico se quitara la camisa delante de ellas, para no ensuciarla con las cajas le había parecido algo de muy mala educación.

* * *

La nana de Kensuke había ido al hospital a visitar a su sobrina enferma, y el chico pecoso aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar nuevamente el Televisor y el mueble largo, e invito a sus amigos a jugar videojuegos, solo llego Touji porque Ikari nunca le contesto la llamada.

-Brother te lo advierto, si Horaki se entera, ella que es tan decente, te mentara la madre y te dirá que te metas el dedo donde tú ya sabes. -respondió Kensuke con una carcajada.

-Que gracioso, ¡no tengo madre imbécil!. -gruño el pelinegro.

El chico pecoso se retorció de la risa, era tan patético que ninguno de los dos tuviera madre y sin embargo se mentaban la madre a cada rato, el castaño se incorporo del mueble y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Shinji! -Exclamo alegre Kensuke.

-¿Ya estuviste oliendo pega otra vez?, -respondió Ikari entrando hasta la sala y sentándose con gesto abatido.

-¡Si, y esta es de la buena!. -respondió Touji, oliendo una paleta de helado que tenia pega amarilla, como todo un piedrologo (un drogadicto) Shinji levanto una ceja, sabía que los dos solo bromeaban pero a veces Touji fingía tan bien que lo hacía dudar.

-¡Joder! ¿Porque no trajiste nada de comer? -Protesto Aida haciendo que el zapato de Suzuhara hablara por él.

-¡Quita chamo ya lo dijiste otra vez!, ¡tanto que me costó pegarlo!. -se quejo el moreno pisando nuevamente la punta del tenis con el sofá.

-¿Que te paso brother? ¿Porque estas tan serio? -pregunto Aida a Ikari, el chico deportista también lo vio.

-Si, pareces traumatizado, como si hubieses visto a tu madre masturbándose. -añadió Suzuhara.

-¡Puag! –Aida hizo un gesto de vomitar, -eso sería peor que ver a Kumiko en hilo dental, con todos eso cueros guindando. -añadió Kensuke y los dos amigos se carcajearon de la risa, menos Ikari.

-¿Y tú la has visto?. –le pregunto Touji con una sonrisa burlona a su amigo de gafas que negó con vehemencia, como si le estuviese preguntado si quería depilarse el ano. –¿Vas a decirnos lo que te pasa o tendremos que torturarte?- le pregunto el pelinegro a Shinji.

-La vi, vi a Rei… besándose con Kail. -mascullo entre dientes, sus dos amigos se miraron las caras, sin atreverse a decirle nada, finalmente Touji hablo.

-Sabia que este momento llegaría, -comenzó Touji, -¡los malditos robanovias a veces ganan!, pero no te dejaremos solo. -Kensuke y Shinji cruzaron miradas, -¡Eh!, no piense que estoy hablando de esos sentimentalismo de mujeres. -corrigió enseguida.

Touji se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana tocándose la barbilla como si estuviera planeando algo importante y hablo. -Es posible que Ayanami este enamorada de ese imbécil, enfócate en otras chicas, elige una que sea soltera y ponte la meta de acostarte con ella.

Las mejillas de Shinji se tornaron rosadas y Aida pensó que eso era forzar demasiado al pobre chico, que seguía quedándose congelado delante de las chicas, él nunca tuvo problemas para hablar con las chicas. Pero era porque Aida no le tenía miedo al ridículo, estaba acostumbrado a que le ignoraran, y aunque lo ignoraban seguía molestándolas hasta que alguna le hiciera caso.

Era la ley de la vida, como ese baile ritual que hacen las aves machos, para encontrar pareja, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría Shinji un rechazó de alguna chica sin escrúpulos, porque habían unas muy crueles.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos. -añadió Suzuhara confiado.

-Touji, creo que Shinji puede follarse a una chica sin nuestra ayuda, -respondió con una carcajada el chico de lentes, a lo que Shinji enrojeció más.

-No estoy hablando de eso tarado, estoy hablando de cortejarla, engatusarla, enamorarla, hacer que quiera contigo.

-¡Basta se sinónimos!, ya comprendimos -lo interrumpió Kensuke impaciente por volver al videojuego, pero el moreno continuo.

-Ya sabemos que Shinji es tímido, -Ikari veía como sus dos amigo decidían sobre su vida amorosa que era nula, pero en fin era su vida y tenía sus derechos, -Shinji es tímido, yo soy muy directo y a pesar de ser muy guapo las chicas como que se asustan, y tu -señalo al chico pecoso, -eres un bobo con suerte. -Aida dejo de sonreír. -Así que tú le enseñaras todas esas frases cursis y yo le enseñare tácticas de seducción.

-Amigos no es necesario, yo estoy bien. -Anuncio Ikari, no quería que le enseñasen nada, no iba hacer el ridículo bajo ningún motivo.

-Sabes, en algo Touji tiene razón, puede que Rei este enamorada del Ibuki, y tú debes olvidarla…. ¿pero con quien? -le pregunto al moreno como si la opinión de Shinji no contara.

Suzuhara se aparto de la ventana y señalo con el dedo índice, a una mujer muy sexy que bajaba de un auto, Kensuke abrió la boca asombrado y Shinji se tambaleo en su puesto.

-¿Con la vecina de Kensuke?. -pregunto despacio el joven piloto.

-¡Es una mujerona!, ¿acaso no te gusta? -le pregunto Touji mirándole con desconfianza.

-Bueno si, pe.

-Pero nada, -lo atajo Touji, -¡Que piernas dios! ¡Mira sus pechos!, -decía el moreno a Shinji, los tres se amontonaron en la ventana, -su trasero redondito, imagínate ese cuerpo desnudo.

Kensuke se aparto de la ventana había prometido no volver a mirar a esa mujer, no de una manera sexual, _"¿acaso había otra forma de mirarla?"_. –No te preocupes Shinji, para cuando termine todo, tú serás Shinji el graduado, y te abras follado a la mujer más sexy del planeta.-Le dijo el chico de gafas animándolo.

-Desnuda en tu cama. -continuaba el chico deportista como si tal cual intentara lavarle el cerebro a Ikari.

Shinji con la cara roja aparto la vista de los muslos de la mujer, _"¿Es que los dos estaban locos?, esa mujer jamás le aria caso"._


	60. Tácticas de seducción

**"A escondidas"**

by ASUKA02

**Capitulo 60**

**Tácticas de seducción**

Sentado en un sillón individual escuchaba con tedio cada palabra que decía su amigo Touji, según este lo preparaba para convertirlo en un hombre de muchas mujeres, pero a Shinji no le interesaba ser un hombre de muchas conquistas, y si seguía allí era porque no quería quedar como un miedoso.

-Por eso te lo digo, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres que saben lo que quieren, eso de hacerte amigo y después intentar algo mas no es buena idea, en casi todos los casos es perder el tiempo, la chica termina por aburrirse y en muchas ocasiones ni se entera de que te gusta.

Shinji estuvo de acuerdo con el pelinegro, Rei no dejaba de verle como a un amigo, Suzuhara continúo con la charla contándole sus experiencias con las chicas, con algunas intervenciones de Aida que no estaba de acuerdo en alguna de las ideas de su amigo.

-Ahora, ¿qué dirías tu? si una chica te dice: ¡Hey Shinji!, me llamas y vamos al cine.

-Bueno, sí. -vacilo Ikari, le moreno negó con la cabeza -¿y tú? -le pregunto al chico de lentes.

-¿Yo qué? ¡Ah!, ¡Claro, claro! -respondió Kensuke sin dejar de mirar la Tv. Suzuhara volvió a negar.

-¡Seguro! Esa es la palabra que quieren escuchar, -afirmo el chico deportista, Kensuke se esforzó por concentrarse en el juego, ya sabía lo que venía, Touji se pondría a hablar sobre su primo, ese que había tenido tantas mujeres que ni recordaba sus nombre, era increíble que Touji se creyera esa historia, si era verdad que algunos consejos era buenos, pero creía poco probable que otra mujer aparte de su esposa se acostara con un tipo tan odioso y mentiroso.

-Y si la chica te dice: esta noche mis padres no estarán en casa, y me da miedo quedarme sola.

-¿Eh? No se ella podría llamar a una amiga ¿no? -respondió Ikari aburrido. -¡NO! -grito Touji obstinado y harto de la poca atención que prestaba el joven piloto. -¿Qué no captas que es una insinuación directa? ¡Ella quiere sexo! ¿Tú que le dirías? -le pregunto el pelinegro buscando apoyo en Aida.

Kensuke se encogió de hombros -Bueno… supongo que si me gusta mucho le diría que yo la protegeré, pero creo q…

-¡Exacto esa es la respuesta! -lo atajo Touji antes que su amigo pecoso le saliera con una tontería de que su linda era perfecta y que prefería esperar a que Soryu estuviera lista para el sexo.

-¿Y después qué? -pregunto Ikari mas motivado pues, en verdad si necesitaba consejos, por lo menos para no quedarse mudo delante de las chicas.

-El después depende de ti. -dijo Touji sonriendo ampliamente, el joven piloto puso cara de preocupación. Y Kensuke puso en pausa el juego para intervenir en la conversación. -Hay un detalle que estas olvidando, ¿Cómo hará para acercarse a Maddy? (así se llama la vecina ya lo había mencionado en otro episodio).

* * *

-Misato acabo de conocer al padre de Dean. -comento Asuka llegando al apartamento de Katsuragi, acompañada de su amiga castaña.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué te dijo de mí? -pregunto su tutora interesadísima.

-Misato está loca por ese hombre. -Le dijo en voz baja a su amiga que rio entre dientes.

-¡Oye deja de inventar cosas! -Protesto la mujer lanzándole un cojín del mueble, que golpeo a la pelirroja en el estomago, pero no evito que dejara de reírse.

Cuando Asuka se hubo calmado se sentó al lado de Misato y adoptando una expresión seria hablo -Dijo, que no dejaras tu auto mal estacionado, que luego no puede sacar el suyo y como es doctor necesita salir a cada rato.

La expresión de Katsuragi cambio de tal manera que la piloto estallo en carcajadas, a lo que Misato respondió con una serie de insultos dirigidos al hombre mencionado, y Hikari reprimió las ganas de reírse.

-¡Jums!, por lo menos el hijo es más simpático, y ya te visto echarle ojitos, ¡eh!, ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de Kensuke?. -se desquito acusando a la alemana.

-¿Kensuke? ¿Quién es Kensuke? -Respondió la pelirroja haciendo que su tutora y su amiga se miraran las caras y luego rieran, -y no le ando echando ojitos, él, es el que no deja de arrastrarse por mí, pero es comprensible soy demasiado guapa. -concluyo con sencillez.

-Y necia. -agrego Misato.

-y sorda. -añadió Hikari.

-¡Bueno ya! -se quejo irritada, -Mira esta es la que quiero! -exclamo la piloto señalando una revista, Misato le quito la revista y Horaki se asomo para ver una blusa de seda, de color violeta atada en el cuello y cintura con escote en la espalda.

-Es demasiado sexy para ti, quedaría mejor en mi cuerpo. -comento Misato a lo que la castaña sonrió con gracia, nunca había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a burlarse de la chica pelirroja en su cara.

-¿Dass? Pero si no tienes novio, ¿para qué quieres estar sexy?, el vecino está casado y Kaji está fuera de tu alcance.

* * *

-¿Pero porque tengo yo que hacer esto?, si es Shinji quien se acostara con ella. -Protesto Aida, barriendo con un rastrillo las hojas secas de un árbol, si en el pasado lo hizo fue porque tenía esperanzas de poder tener algo con su vecina, ahora en el presente le parecía ridículo, la única manera de que la mujer tuviera algo con Shinji seria pagándole, y ni que los tres reunieran todos sus ahorros conseguirían tanto dinero.

Shinji torció los ojos al escucharlo, no hubo forma de convencer a Touji de que lo dejase en paz y ahora estaban los tres trabajando para la vecina que ni siquiera se encontraba en casa, aunque eso era un gran alivio para Shinji que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a las mujeres, si, era verdad que vivía con dos, pero eso no era de gran ayuda, Asuka machacaba su autoestima y Misato, bueno era Misato.

-Chiss, baja la voz, -contesto Touji, ambos amigos miraron de reojo a Shinji que quitaba las hojas secas de las flores con cara de tener dolor de estomago.-estamos para darle apoyo moral.

Kensuke bufo, -para eso no nos necesita a los dos, yo puedo apoyarlo sin trabajar, tengo asuntos que atender, y ya que tu no me quieres ayudar, tengo que ponerme a trabajar -Suzuhara resoplo al escucharlo.

-Estas obsesionado, no es tu problema brother, ya deja a Zotaki en paz. -contesto irritado, ya estaba fastidiado de que su mejor amigo no hablara de otra cosa.

-Está claro que tú no lo entiendes, ¡yo di mi palabra!

-Da igual, estas obsesionado con Akaris, y tienes dos opciones, o se la quitas a Zotaki y te empatas con ella antes de largarte a Kioto, o sigues con la víbora de Soryu.

-Ya no estoy con Soryu, quiero decir Asuka. -Corrigió con ceño, -y deja de llamarla víbora, aunque no estemos juntos yo la quiero, y no voy a permitir que te refieras a ella de esa forma.

-¡Tu ya no sabes ni lo que quieres! Acaso ya olvidaste que lanzaste veinte veces una moneda para elegir con quien te quedabas.

-¿Eso es verdad? -intervino Ikari.

-¡Hey!, eras tú él que lo hizo. -se defendió Aida bajo la mirada acusadora de Shinji.

-¿Y quién era él que decía lánzala otra vez?, ¡otra vez! -Lo remedo, -¿Ves?, se queda callado, está loco por las dos -le dijo a Shinji.

-¡Solo estábamos jugando!, y de saber q…

La conversación quedo a medias pues la dueña de la casa regreso, y estación su auto frente a ellos y ahora se bajaba del auto sin comprender porque esos jóvenes estaban en su propiedad. Con el afán de ganarse a la vecina ninguno había pensado en que tenían que pedir permiso. Bueno solo a Ikari pero nadie lo escucho.

* * *

-Y por eso Invite a Rei. -termino Hikari, que venía hablándole de Ayanami a la pelirroja, durante todo el camino.

-¿Dass? ¿La invitaste sin consultármelo? -No era una pregunta mas bien era un reclamo, la castaña sonrió nerviosa, las dos chicas iban en el ascensor del edificio donde vivía la alemana, -¡supongo que no se te ocurrió preguntarme si yo quería compartir mi preciada tarde con la niña maravilla!

-¡Oh!, yo no le vi nada de malo, Rei es una chica agradable. -Asuka torció la boca, "¿cómo podía ser agradable alguien que no habla?" -además tu siempre vas a hacer mi mejor amiga. -añadió la delegada con una sonrisa que carecía de burla, pero Soryu se la tomo a mal.

-¿Dass? ¡Lo que me faltaba ahora que tú creyeras que siento envidia de Ayanami! -gruño saliendo del ascensor apenas este abrió las puertas, su amiga la siguió intentando remediar sus palabras. -¡La niña maravilla no me llega ni a los pies! -continuo Asuka.

Hikari no quiso comentar nada más, pero eso no fue suficiente para que la alemana olvidara el asunto, -Puedo tener amigas, amigos, admiradores, novios y pretendiente, con solo chasquear los dedos, -chasqueo los dedos, -soy una persona inteligente y deseable, y solo eso se necesita para conseguirlo todo.

-¡Buenos días señoritas!

Horaki miro a un chico rubio que salía de uno de los apartamentos, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento justo para salir, era el nuevo inquilino, y ese chico guapo no ayudaba a que el ego de la pelirroja disminuyera, a simple vista se notaba la atracción que sentía por su amiga, ya de por si presumida y cada vez mas después de verle. Hikari hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Guten morgen.

Respondió la pelirroja con frialdad sin detenerse, esta vez no se detuvo a hablar con el chico, no le prestó ninguna atención y eso ya de por si era raro, porque según Asuka ese chico seria su próximo novio, la había visto ponerle nervioso con acercamientos demasiados provocadores, con respuestas confusas y con sonrisas coquetas. Pero definitivamente su amiga extranjera estaba enfadada y cuando estaba así era mejor ni hablarle.

-¡Espere señorita Asuka! -el joven corrió para alcanzarlas, ambas amigas se miraron las caras, mientras él buscaba algo en su bolsillo, Asuka tamborileaba la pierna con impaciencia, su curiosidad era más fuerte que su enfado, el rubio saco dos tickets y se los ofreció a ambas, -Son entradas para el cine, la función de las cuatro, soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie, sino es molestia me gustaría que me acompañaran.

-¡Si lo es!. -respondió la piloto obstinada, ganándose un codazo en las costillas cortesía de su amiga castaña, que se ruborizo avergonzada cuando el chico le sonrió a ella, "qué bello es".

La pelirroja lo observo sin ningún disimulo, él era un chico guapo de esos de ojos azules, rubio y cuerpo atlético, pero no terminaba de gustarle mas allá de lo físico, quizás era porque no la hacía reír, ¿o era porque se ponía a compararlo con otros?.

Asuka pensó que tal vez ella había perdido el sentido del buen gusto, o había cambiado de gustos, porque ahora los prefería más sencillos, ni demasiado altos, ni demasiado musculosos, ni ojos azules, más bien con lentes y tres pecas en cada mejilla.

-Sí lo es para las cuatro yo te acompaño, Hikari no puede estará enferma. -Corrigió la joven piloto, Horaki abrió la boca impactada por tal respuesta.

-¡Genial! -exclamo eufórico, haciendo que Asuka y Hikari se asustaran por el grito, camino hacia su puerta y luego se devolvió, hasta donde ellas seguían impresionadas, -olvide despedirme, -beso la mano de Hikari, -espero recupere su salud pronto, pero después del cine. -le dijo en voz baja para que Asuka no pudiera escucharlo, luego se acerco a la pelirroja, la castaña comprendió que desde el principio él solo quería ir con Asuka.

Apenas el chico entro en su apartamento Asuka hablo. -!Himmel! casi me beso en la boca, y eso que ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita. -dijo con una mezcla de escepticismo y enfado.

-No te vi oponerte, está mal Asuka, no puedes jugar con sus sentimientos -le recrimino la delegada.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!, ¡es el colmo!, mientras la abuela me chantajea, Kensuke se larga y Kaji se convierte en el recadero de mi madrastra, ¡tú me regañas! Yo también merezco ser feliz, por lo menos deja que me divierta.

Hikari guardo silencio unos segundos antes de hablar, como amiga de Asuka no podía dejarla cometer otro error. -Puedes divertirte, pero no es tan fácil como lo presentas, no lo olvidaras en una cita, ni en cien citas, cuando todo sobre Aida te interesa.

-¿Quien está hablando de olvidar?, Dean me interesa de verdad, y creo que hasta podría tener algo serio con él. -respondió orgullosa, emprendiendo el camino hasta el apartamento, Hikari sonrió con gesto maternal y le regalo su entrada a la pelirroja.

-Úsala, después de todo estaré enferma, habla con Kensuke, antes de que se marche.

Asuka no dijo nada, el viernes en la mañana Ayanami llego al centro comercial donde Hikari le había citado, por poco había olvidado dicha invitación y de no haber sido porque Kail se lo recordó, abría dejado plantada a la piloto del Eva 02, y eso si seria en verdad peligroso.

-¡Estamos aquí!. -saludo Hikari que venia acompañada de la pelirroja que no parecía muy alegre.

-Espero que hallas traído dinero Ayanami, ya es hora que dejes de usar esos uniforme, que usas, aun estando de vacaciones.

Rei se miro la ropa, no le veía nada de malo, a ella le gustaba usarlo se sentía cómoda con ellos, además tenía muy poca ropa. -Hikari dijo que solo las acompañaría.

Asuka miro a su amiga castaña que se encogió de hombros, -Si quieres dejar de ser rara, lo primero que tienes que hacer es, obedecer todo lo que yo te ordene.

-Yo solo recibo órdenes del Comandante Ikari.

Asuka resoplo, -¿porque me haces perder el tiempo?, dijiste que ella quería cambiar, pero sigue siendo la niña robot.

-¡Asuka! -Le regaño Horaki, -deja en paz a Rei, no pagues tu mal humor con ella.

-¡Como sea!, debes relajarte Ayanami, no vamos hacerte nada malo. -comento burlona la chica extranjera.

Más tarde Rei comprendería a que se refería con ese comentario, ahora visitaban todas las tiendas de ropa, pues la segunda elegida ya había confirmado la cita, y ahora buscaba la ropa ideal para dicha invitación.

* * *

-¿En serio? No tenía idea de que viniera preñada, tendríamos que demandar a la tienda, encerrar a machos y hembras juntos es forzarlos a tener relaciones sexuales, -Akaris soltó una carcajada al escuchar chico de lentes -además es muy peligroso podría matarse, las hembras soy muy agresivas, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué? -pregunto ella observando a la camada de pequeños Hámsters, que tenían apenas tres días de nacido, por lo que aun no abrían los ojos, eran como pequeños ratones sin pelos. A Kensuke le parecía que eran feos con ganas, pero a juzgar como los contemplaba la chica, él debía estar equivocado.

-Que ese pobre Hamster tendrá que criar a un hijo que no es suyo. -dijo para luego reírse.

-Tu lo dices en broma pero la cosa es seria, peor aun es que estos pequeños crecerán sin nunca conocer a su verdadero padre, -Kensuke estallo en carcajadas, -¡oye no te rias! -le regaño ella, pero él ya se doblaba con las manos en el estomago muerto de la risa, -¡tenemos que encontrarlo!.

El chico la miro conteniendo las ganas de seguir riendo, -No te preocupes pequeño encontraremos a tu padre. -dijo ella metiendo el animal en la jaula.

Aida pensó que la chica estaba siendo demasiado optimista incluso era ilusa, la única forma de saber quién era el padre, era realizándole una prueba de ADN y habían como 30 Hámsters cuando él los compro.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, es una idea descabellada, pero te llevare a ese lugar, no me quiero perder la cara del vendedor. -dijo en tono alegre, por lo menos estando con Akaris no tenía tiempo para deprimirse pensando en la pelirroja.

-¿A dónde vas con mi novia? -los atajo Zotaki cuando ambos jóvenes iban saliendo de la propiedad de los Liu, y él venía llegando, -¡Nerdo, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te quiero lejos de mi novia!

Aida sonrió de lado, -¿A dónde dejaste la moto, Zoti?. -se mofo el muchacho, pues el chico llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra cerrada completa y jeans desgastados, que le daban la apariencia de ser un motorizado roquero, cualquier chica diría que se veía muy guapo, pero Kensuke no era chica, y solo lo veía como un greñudo mas del monto.

-¡No vayan a pelear! -Les advirtió Akaris poniéndose en medio de los dos, -Kensuke va a acompañarme a buscar al padre de los, -hizo una pausa, -¡en fin eso no te importa!, me has dejado plantada, ¿porque no fuiste a buscarme al aeropuerto?, después no quieres que mi madre hable de ti.

Kensuke guardo silencio porque las cosa se pusieron interesante, ¡quería pelea entre los dos!, Zotaki se puso a la defensiva e intento darle la vuelta a las palabras de la chica, pero no hubo forma, ella no era tonta, así que termino por hacerse la víctima con una historia de su padre enfermo, que Aida no creyó pero Akaris si, el chico de cabello largo, para recompensar a su novia, tuvo la odiosa idea de acompañarlos.

* * *

Ayanami regreso a su apartamento agotada física y mentalmente, dejo caer la bolsa de ropa en el suelo, y se tumbo boca abajo en su cama, no era fácil tener que soportar a la pelirroja y a la castaña queriendo cambiar su vestuario. La chica peliazul estiro la mano y atrajo una almohada a la que abrazo y acomodo bajo su cabeza.

Finalmente tuvo que ceder un poco y comprarse algo de ropa, pero nada comparado con lo que compro la otra piloto que después de comprarse media tienda, le soltó una bomba que dejo a Rei muy intrigada, tal vez era mentira pero la idea ya no le disgustaba.

Se quedo dormida quizás durante una hora o más, pero cuando se levanto aun era temprano, se preparo algo de comida, aun guardaba algo de lo que Kail y ella habían cocinado, ser amiga de Kail era mejor que ser su novia, aunque él no se daba por vencido e insistía en que volvieran.

Shinji en su casa, estaba conectado al Messenger, hablando con Touji cuando le apareció una pequeña ventana avisándole que Rei Ayanami acababa de conectarse, leer su nombre le hizo enojarse, durante los próximos 20 minutos, lucho con las ganas de hablarle, de pedirle explicaciones.

Rei sentaba en su cama con la laptop sobre sus piernas, miraba el nombre de Shinji Ikari, al lado de este un círculo en verde que indicaba que estaba en línea. Esperaba algo nerviosa a que él le hablara primero, como todas las veces.

En casa de Misato, Asuka se cambiaba de ropa por quinta vez, su tutora sentada en el mueble con una cerveza en mano, era la encargada de dar su opinión sobre los conjuntos que la pelirroja desfilaba en la sala.

-No sé, la otra me gustaba más, -opino Misato, Asuka frunció el ceño y se dejo caer en el mueble al lado de la mujer de pelo violeta, le gustaba comprar ropa pero no le gusta tener que probársela. Al fin y al cabo no le emocionaba la cita. -lo estás haciendo bien Asuka, Dean es un buen chico, ¿pero no crees que es mejor que termines formalmente con Kensuke, antes de salir con otro?.

La chica apretó un puño, ¿que mas tenía que hacer?, dejar de hablar y ver a Kensuke era ya más que suficiente para que él lo comprendiera.

-¿Porque no se hacen amigos? Creo que hasta se llevarían mejor como amigos. -la animo Katsuragi.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?, una mujer que lleva la mitad de su vida esperando por un hombre, -Asuka se puso de pie de un salto, -si Kaji te amara no se revolcaría con cualquiera.

La chica entro nuevamente en su cuarto, y Misato se quedo sola en la sala, las palabras de su protegida le había dolido en lo más profundo, porque Asuka tenía razón, hace años había perdido una perfecta oportunidad de casarse por estar esperándole.

Ikari en su cuarto miraba el nombre de Rei Ayanami, al lado de este un círculo en verde que indicaba que estaba en línea, cuando de pronto le llego un mensaje instantáneo de la chica dueña de sus pensamientos.

**Ayanami00 dice:** Hola! ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta le indigno mas e hizo algo de lo cual más adelante se arrepentiría.

**Ikari dice:** alistándome para ir a casa de mi novia.

Ella tardo en responder.

**Ayanami00 dice:** No sabía que tenías novia.

**Ikari dice:** ¡Ni yo que habías regresado con Kail! Los vi besarse en la plaza.

Shinji cerro sesión y a Rei no le dio tiempo a decirle nada, igual estaba muy sorprendida pues la segunda elegida le había dicho que Shinji gustaba de ella, incluso Hikari le había asegurado que Ikari estaba enamorado. Pero ahora él tenia novia, y el problema de cómo iba a tratarlo a partir de ahora se había solucionado solo.

Pero la imagen de Shinji invitándola a un concierto de música clásica y luego pidiéndole que fuera su novia se había esfumado tan rápido como se había formado en la cabeza Ayanami.

Shinji salió del apartamento enfadado, vio al vecino nuevo e intento hacer de cuenta de que no lo había visto. -Oye disculpa, ¿sabes si Asuka está en casa? -le pregunto el rubio.

-¡No sé, no soy su niñero! -le grito, el rubio lo miro feo y Shinji se largo.

Asuka salió del apartamento poco después de que Shinji saliera y vio al chico atlético recostado en la barandilla del edificio, "oh no" fue demasiado tarde para devolverse, él la vio, el chico sonrió y su cabello rubio iluminado por los rayos del sol, le daban una odiosa apariencia de dios griego.

-Señorita Asuka, está muy hermosa. -saludo él con su acento ingles tan marcado como su estatura, era casi tan alto como Kaji, Kensuke era más alto que Asuka, pero solo media cabeza, lo cual era la estatura ideal para besarse sin problemas, pero este otro representaba una dificulta, Asuka se imagino a si misma teniendo que ponerse de puntillas y en él inclinarse para poder besarse.

-¡Ahora no!, tengo que hacer algo. -le atajo ella sin detener sus pasos rápidos hasta el ascensor.

-¡Pero ya casi en la hora de la cita! -dijo él mirando hacia abajo apoyado de la barandillas pues la pelirroja ya estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Ella se volvió y viéndolo desde abajo grito, pero no enojada -¡Espérame afuera del cine!.

* * *

Kensuke hace horas que había regresado de la calle, y se encontraba acostado en su cama, releyendo por enésima vez aquellas historietas de Spider-man que Asuka le había regalado cuando aun no eran novios. La extrañaba mucho, quería verla, escuchar su voz, pero ya no tenía tales derechos, el chico saco de su mochila su videocámara, cambio de memoria y puso a reproducir un video donde salía Asuka hablando con Horaki y él junto con Touji, saboteando su conversación. "Kensuke idiota apaga la cámara" le regañaba ella.

Tal como si Asuka lo estuviera espiando en ese momento, Aida apago y guardo nuevamente en su mochila la cámara, entonces saco de una gaveta una foto de la pelirroja. Toco con un dedo lo que sería el rostro de la chica, ¿y si se iba a visitar a Shinji? Lo más seguro es que Asuka estuviera en casa, y por lo menos podría saludarla.

El caso de los Hámsters no había sido tan divertido como lo creyó, con Zotaki en medio, Aida y él, no dejaron de tirarse pullas a cada momento, y Akaris harta de tener que regañarlos a cada momento, renuncio rápido a la absurda idea de comprar todos los Hámsters cuando su novio le dijo que se reproducían como ratones, y que ya a los 30 días son sexualmente maduros y pueden engendrar, lo cual representaba un gran problema, lo cierto es que Aida se sorprendió de que Zotaki tuviera cerebro y Akaris dejo de insistir en llevarse los 26 animalitos.

Kensuke salió de la casa con su helicóptero amarillo, era su juguete preferido, el joven se sentó en la escaleritas de la puerta, puso el objeto en el suelo, y con el control remoto de este lo hizo volar durante un rato, tenía que reconocer que esta nueva Akaris le gusta bastante, "es más madura y más bonita que cuando salía con ella" pero Liu ya no está interesada en Kensuke, y él sentía que nadie lo quería, "me he quedado solo y todo por culpa de mi padre".

Estaba tan concentrado revisando la elite del helicóptero, que no se fijo en la presencia de la alemana, que abría el portón principal, al escuchar el ruido del portón Aida alzo la vista y la vio, Asuka le saludo con una sonrisa fugaz, entro al terreno de los Aida, y Kensuke se hizo a un lado para que se sentara a su lado, se sentía confundido acababa de hacerse a la idea de que ya no la vería mas.

-¿Has volado alguna vez un helicóptero? -pregunto él.

-He piloteado un Eva. -Respondió con orgullo, Kensuke sonrió -Puedo con un helicóptero de juguete. -añadió arrogante.

-Ven. -Le dijo invitándola, Asuka tomo su mano y se puso de pie, -pilotea este, -le puso el control en las manos a la pelirroja, -esta palanca es para hacerlo elevar, -los dos tiraron de la pequeña palanca y lo hicieron ascender en el aire, -y aquí para descender, esta son las velocidades, primera, segunda y tercera.

-Es pan comido, -dijo ella, volvieron a sentarse pero ella continúo haciendo volar el juguete, mientras Kensuke la admiraba embelesado, ella era muy buena controlaba la estabilidad del helicóptero mejor que él en su primer intento.

-¡Nooo!, ¡cuidado con el aterrizaje!, vas muy rápido, podrías doblarle una elite o romper la cámara, -ella se quejo por su falta de confianza y él con dificulta le quito en control de las manos, -sabes le instale una micro cámara, se la saque a un celular y a través de una señal satelital la controlo con este móvil. -le mostró un celular viejo que tenia la apariencia de haber llevado muchos golpes, ella levanto ambas cejas. -A que si te sorprendí, soy un genio. -agrego muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No me sorprende, supongo que es para espiar a tus vecinas. -dijo ella.

-No, para espiarte a ti. -Respondió divertido, ella arrugo la frente, -¡es broma!, -agrego de inmediato, recogió el helicóptero y luego volvió a sentarse junto a ella que permanecía seria y extrañamente callada, -sabes es mi juguete preferido, nunca se lo había prestado a nadie, eres la primera.

-Me gusta ser la primera. -respondió en ese tonito de orgullo tan común en ella.

-Cuando me vaya quiero que lo conserves para que… no te olvides de mí. -su comentario hizo que ambos se sintieran incómodos y tristes.

-No lo quiero, no necesito tener un objeto para recordarte, esas son tonterías, lo verdaderamente importante son los momentos vividos. -dijo con expresión seria, como si de pronto se convirtiera en una mujer adulta.

-Tienes razón, pero yo quiero que tu lo tengas… comprende que quiero asegurarme de que me recuerdes debes en cuando, por lo menos como el chico infantil que dices que soy. -sonrío tocando las manos de la chica.

Y le fuera gustado besarla una última vez, a ella le fuera gustado decirle que no le olvidaría por muchas razones, ¿pero qué caso tenia?, los dos tenían que tomar caminos separados. Ella aparto su mano y se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-Sabes hoy te más guapa, no te había visto esa ropa, ¿vas a tener una cita? -pregunto para romper el silencio, aunque ella si estaba más arreglada de lo normal, con ropa nueva, un short de tela de jean y un suéter negro de mangas rojas, que contrastaban con su piel y sus ojos azules.

-Si, -respondió ella, Kensuke se entristeció profundamente, no estaba listo para saber ese tipo de información, prefería vivir en la ignorancia y no enterarse nunca de la vida amorosa de la pelirroja. La chica sonrío al verle tan consternado, -¿Te molesta que tenga una cita? -pregunto con aire burlesco.

Por supuesto que le molestaba, no quería que ningún chico le pusiera una mano encima, -Sabes que sí, yo te amo y no quisiera que salieras con nadie. -Mascullo entre dientes, la pelirroja no dijo nada, -¿viniste solo a decirme que tenías una cita? -la miro con ceño. -¿que eso que traes allí? -pregunto mirando su bolso.

-Vine a devolverte esto. -saco del bolso un objeto que sobresalía envuelto en papel blanco, algo muy preciado para él.

Aida rompió el papel y sus ojos brillaron de alegría -¡El telescopio de mi abuelo!, pensé que me lo había robado el técnico que fue a mi casa a reparar el aire acondicionado, hace meses, -beso y abrazo el objeto, luego la miro desconfiado, -¿Por qué no dijiste que lo tenías tu, cuando te lo comente?. -Ella se encogió de hombros, -Asuka me lo robaste. -la acuso.

-¡Scheisse!, ¡que ingrato eres!, ¡te salve de que fueras preso por acoso sexual!, -él sonrió imaginando cuales eran las verdaderas razones que la llevo a cometer tal crimen. -y te lo estoy devolviendo, eso nos hace amigos. -la sonrisa de Kensuke se borro de su rostro. "¿qué coño era eso de amigos?"

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto ella al ver que el chico de pronto cambio de expresión.

-Bueno, gracias, supongo que ahora te irás con tu cita y la pasaras rebien, mientras yo… sigo con mi helicóptero. -dijo dándole vueltas a la elite con una mano, no quería verla a la cara, se sentía insultado.

-Supongo que sí, -respondió ella, casi podía sentir el frio que emanaba el muchacho. -Aida.

-Tranquila, -la interrumpió él, -no me daré de golpes con tu cita, solo espero que no sea Zotaki, o tendrás problema con su novia. -dijo muerto de celos.

-Casi podría creerte, -dijo ella poniéndose de pie para irse. -también podrías quedarte a continuar tu morbo con las vecinas, ahora que tienes el telescopio.

-Y tú podrías dejarlo plantado y quedarte aquí.

Asuka con las manos en la cintura lo observo, (ella de pie él sentado), -¿Mirando mujeres o jugando con un Helicóptero de juguete? -pregunto con sorna, él levanto la cara sonriendo con ironía.

-Es una propuesta insuperable, ¿no lo crees? -Ella levanto una ceja, -Es un helicóptero único, a pesar de que todas las piezas son de metal es liviano, y tiene 3 velocidades, podría ser tuyo, por el único precio de que dejes plantado al cabrón con el que vas a salir.

Ella estallo en carcajadas, no imagino que se lo dijera de una forma tan chistosa, -Deja de reírte. -Gruño enojado, -pero si no lo conoces. -dijo ella entre risas.

-No necesito conocerlo, tu solo saldrías con chicos guapos, superficiales, esos que no tiene nada en el cerebro, que solo les interesa su apariencia física.

-!Himmel! Salía contigo y no eres el más guapo. -se burlo ella secándose un lágrima de risa y si no fuera porque lo estaba disfrutando se hubiese insultado el comentario de Aida, que solo la dejaba como si ella fuera una chica sin aspiraciones en la vida.

-Es diferente. -gruño apretando los dientes.

-¿En que es diferente?

-¡Soy la excepción!, el punto negro en la pared blanca, como la fruta buena entre las podridas, la elección correcta para ti.

-¡Ja! Eso lo decido yo, ¡presumido!.

-¿De quién lo abre aprendido? -dijo con sarcasmo, se hizo un nuevo silencio, donde solo se escuchaba la risita de Asuka, y el ruido de la elite siendo girada por la mano de Kensuke, que permanecía enfurruñado con la cabeza clavada en el suelo, pensando en cómo hacer para que ella no fuera a esa cita.

-Ya que te has robado mi telescopio, y por los daños emocionales causados hacia mi persona, tengo derecho a pedirte un último favor, o ultimo deseo como quieras verlo. -hizo una pausa seleccionando las palabras, mientras Asuka lo miraba como si estuviera demente.


	61. Kaji y la prueba de fuego

_**"A escondidas"**_

**Capitulo 61**

**Kaji y la prueba de fuego**

Kensuke Aida, siempre fue bueno narrando historias, no estaba seguro de porque, tal vez era un don natural, quizás era ese entusiasmo que ponía en cada palabra, o eso de guardarse las mejores partes para el final, "si crees que eso es lo mejor, espera el final" anunciándolas a cada momento como si se tratase de algo que cambiaria al mundo.

Lo cierto era que su último deseo resulto ser tan simple, que Asuka aun no se lo creía, _"¿él solo quería dos minutos de su tiempo?", "cuando pudo haber pedido un último beso",_ la chica accedió, y él comenzó a contarle una historia que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, pero que no dejaba de resultarle interesante pues no sabía nada sobre el padre de Kensuke.

Ya faltaban 30 minutos para que la película comenzara y Asuka se removía incomoda, Aida al ver que estaba perdiendo la atención de la chica, comenzó con una nueva historia, una ficticia, que incluía al señor Aida, una bailarina de un antro y la sala de su casa, recuperada la atención de la alemana, él siguió inventando sin nunca llegar al final y haciendo tanta pausas que ella llego a golpearlo en varias ocasiones, para que la adelantara al final.

Tal vez Asuka en el fondo no quería ir a esa cita, pues nunca lo había dejado hablar tanto tiempo, el caso era que Asuka estaba con él y no con el fulano vecino, que según ella, era muy guapo. Hablaron como dos amigos mientras se turnaban el control remoto del helicóptero y Kensuke ahora contaba anécdotas realmente patéticas y tristes.

-Patético es que tu madre te confunda con una muñeca, y luego se ahorque el día más feliz de tu vida. -soltó sin pensar, las palabras salieron demasiado rápido de su boca para poder detenerlas.

El comentario de la pelirroja lo dejo sin habla, imaginaba que algo de drama debía ocultar el pasado de la chica, pues siempre evitaba hablar sobre su infancia, pero jamás imagino algo tan malo, no sabía que decirle y lo único que se le ocurrían eran preguntas, que no se atrevía a formular por miedo a que ella se enojara o de pronto quisiera irse.

Algo en su rostro debió delatarlo, pues Asuka comenzó a responderlas, por ser esa la última vez que se verían, la pelirroja hizo una excepción y le contó de manera superficial, sobre la enfermedad mental de su madre y el final que tuvo.

-Yo… no tenía idea, Asuka lo siento. -dijo con pesar, sentía pena de imaginarse a una niña tan pequeña teniendo que ver cosas tan feas, y el hecho de que esa niña fuera precisamente ella, hacia que en Aida aumentara ese instinto de querer protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera la conocías, ni sabias de mi existencia. -respondió con fingida indiferencia y luego sonrió de manera burlona, Kensuke sabía que era una sonrisa falsa como esa frialdad al tema de su madre.

A ella le molestaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, las veía como hipocresías, nadie puede sufrir en el cuerpo de otro, pero sobre todo, odiaba que miraran con lástima, apretó un puño arrugando la tela de su bolso.

El muchacho con gesto indeciso puso su mano sobre la que Asuka empuñaba, mostrándole su apoyo, ella no le dijo nada solo miro hacia el atardecer, el Sol anaranjado comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas, los pájaros volaban buscando refugio en los arboles, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

Y no era que le molestara la mano del chico aferrada a la suya, lo que no le gustaba eran los silencios largos, demasiado largos. _"debe pensar que soy una tonta". "porque tuve a hablarle de mi madre" "¿Qué demonios hago aquí?". _

La piloto libero su mano con irritación, el joven la miro extrañado pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, _"bien se me acabo el tiempo, ella ahora se largara, pero antes va a gritarme" _pensó con aire tristón.

-Ya me voy. -anuncio poniéndose de pie, Aida también la imito, el chico quería decirle tantas cosas, sentía que debía decirle algo, ¿palabras de consuelo?, su apoyo incondicional, pero dado el carácter de la pelirroja no sabía cómo expresarse sin que ella se lo tomara a mal.

-Asuka. -comenzó él.

-¡Ahórrate tu lastima no la necesito!, -le atajo ella, quien podía ver en sus ojos marrones el reflejo de ese sentimiento que tanto aborrecía.

-….

-Me hiciste perder la cita, después que pase dos horas probándome ropa y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comer, ¡ahora tus estúpidas palabras de consuelo son lo último que quiero escuchar!.

-Creo que en serio tienes hambre. -dijo divertido al escuchar las tripas de la pelirroja sonar, ella arrugo la frente, apretándose el estomago como si castigara a la tripa abusadora. -quédate a comer, Kumiko esta cocinado.

-¡Ni hablar!, solo quieres que me quede para luego envolverme con alguna de tus trampas. -respondió mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Caray!, tu como que me tienes miedo, -comento con gracia, ella bufo ofendida, -oye, ya sé que quieres tener citas y voy a dejar que las tengas, -añadió en tono aburrido, -solo quiero que me des tu opinión sobre mi próxima nueva adquisición.

Kensuke sonrió visualizando en mente esa repica a escala de La Remington 870, una escopeta de corredera estadounidense, ya le faltaba poco para completar el dinero.

-Bien, pero solo porque estoy segura de que ya Misato se trago mi comida, -él se alegro enormemente, -¡pero tendrás que pagarme el taxi!. -le advirtió.

-¡Dalo por hecho!, yo mismo me asegurare de que llegues a tu casa, sana, salva y feliz como una princesa encantada -sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y Asuka le ignoro, solo le interesaba la comida nada mas.

Entraron a la casa, y para después de la comida, ya Aida había trazado todo un plan en su cabeza, si la acompañaría a su casa, pero antes pasarían por otros lugares.

-Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad tenemos que encontrar esos papeles. -le dijo Asuka con expresión seria, Kensuke no le prestó mucha atención estaba más interesado en oler su perfume y en admirar su belleza, que en hablar sobre las escrituras de la casa.

Ya la última cita había terminado, y ahora se encontraban afuera y frente a la puerta del apartamento de Katsuragi, él había sacrificado parte del dinero que tenía destinado para la compra de La Remington 870. Pero no le preocupaba, su prioridad era impresionar a la pelirroja, recordarle lo bien que se la pasaban juntos y de paso ella dejara la necedad de querer tener citas con otros.

La había llevado a un gran Centro Comercial famoso entre los japoneses porque tenía muchas atracciones turísticas, y una de esas, era la enorme pista de hielo que abarcaba todo el séptimo piso, era un lugar bastante alegre, e incluso varias bodas alocadas se había efectuado en ese lugar.

Y aunque era la primera vez que Kensuke iba a ese lugar, ya lo conocía por lo que había escuchado a las chicas de su escuela hablar maravillas del sitio, solo que la entrada era bastante elevada, y para él, un chico de montañas y playas, los Centros Comerciales siempre eran un medio de despilfarrar el dinero.

Luego se fueron a otro piso para jugar Bowling, que era uno de los deportes favoritos de él, aunque Asuka hubiese preferido seguir viéndole darse golpes contra el hielo cada vez que ella lo soltaba.

-Con las escrituras en mano podemos presentar una demanda. -agrego poniendo distancia entre ellos, puesto que el chico seguía manteniendo una actitud de novio cariño y ya comenzaba a confundirla a ella también.

-¿Quee?, no, no puedo demandar a mi padre, eso no es correcto, soy su hijo. -le recordó mientras se recostaba de la barandilla al igual que ella, Asuka bufo al escucharlo. -Estoy seguro de que cuando mi padre vea los papeles, dejara que me quede con la casa.

La pelirroja levanto una ceja con escepticismo, le parecía increíble que él fuera tan ingenuo en pensar que todo se solucionaría tan fácil. -¿porque mejor no… nos besamos?, pero un beso de verdad, no esos aburridos picos. -Propuso Kensuke en tono jocoso.

Ella esquivo el beso que fue a parar en su mejilla, -Pues te informo que para vender una casa, hay que tener las escrituras, y sospecho que tu padre ya las tiene y quie…

-¿Robarme? -Completo él, la pelirroja no dijo nada, -puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero menos ladrón, es un mentiroso pero no un ladrón. -Añadió con expresión seria, Asuka noto que era un tema delicado -él solo quiere una casa más grande, -beso la mejilla de la joven que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. -ya no hablemos mas de mi padre, ¿sí?.

-Bien, Sommersprossing pero eso no solucionara el problema. -respondió chocada, los dos permanecieron en silencio viendo las luces de la ciudad hasta que él hablo nuevamente.

-De pronto parece que he imaginado toda esta tarde y comienzo a sentirme extraño, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?.

Ella guardo silencio varios segundos antes de responder -Nada.

-¿Como que nada?, ahora me siento estafado, confundido y enojado. -ella sonrió sin dejar de contemplar la carretera y él se obstino mas. -¡Terminaras por volverme loco de verdad!, -agrego alborotándose los cabello castaños como si así pudiera calmar su frustración, -hace un momento dijiste que me querías, ¡incluso me besaste!.

Ella se volvió para mírale. -acababa de hacer una chuza por novena vez consecutiva, estaba emocionada. -respondió con sencillez, él arrugo la frente con un fuerte deseo de obligarla a confesar.

-Ok, como tu digas, me voy a casa, pásala bien. -se dirigió al ascensor y luego se detuvo para formular una pregunta. -¿Dónde dijiste que vive tu vecino?. -pregunto sonriendo con maldad.

-No lo dije, -respondió con seriedad, Aida apretó el botón y las puertas del ascensor abrieron, -¡Vuelve aquí Kensuke!. -le exigió la alemana.

Él se lo pensó antes de obedecer la orden. -No hemos trazado un plan, y tú ya estabas loco cuando te conocí, así que no me culpes de tus problemas mentales, -el chico apretó los dientes y la fuera mandado al diablo de no ser porque Asuka lo mantenía sujeto de las bordes de su chaqueta -no va a pasar nada entre nosotros hasta que tú no encuentres esos papeles.

-Bueno, eso cambia todo. -contesto Kensuke mas motivado, acorto el espacio que los separaba decidido a besarla, pero ella le atajo poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico para apartarle.

-Dije nada.

-Tampoco hay que exagerar, es solo un beso. -susurro el joven, e ignorando cualquier protesta de la chica hizo su propia voluntad, junto sus labios en un beso lento, Asuka soltó el globo con forma de corazón y llevo sus manos al rostro del muchacho, Kensuke rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica entregándose a ese beso donde alivio un poco, ese doloroso deseo de hacerla suya…

Asuka rompió el beso empujándole, el chico se golpeo la espalda con la pared, pero no se enfado, al contrario le excitaba esa agresividad, -ya… ya obtuviste tu beso ahora márchate.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar, deja que entre a la casa, ¿si? -suplico, sabía que la casa estaba sola.

-No, ¡y ya deja la mano!. -la puerta del apartamento 407 se abrió y ambos se apartaron justo a tiempo -Vecina… ¿como esta? -saludaron los dos.

La vecina les saludo con desconfianza, pues ambos se veían realmente muy sospechosos, la mujer entro al ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron, La alemana echo un vistazo a los alrededores y al ver que no había nadie, tiro de Kensuke haciendo que el chico se entusiasmara nuevamente con ese beso.

-Harás que me reprendan -susurro Asuka sobre sus labios, pero no dejo de besarle, ni él dejo de abrazarla con deseo mientras el globo se alejaba flotando en el aire.

-¡Señorita Asuka!.

Una vos conocida para ella y desconocida para Kensuke se había pronunciado en el pasillo, haciendo que la chica cortara el contacto con el joven de lentes que quedo con cara de tonto y rastro de brillo labial en su boca.

-¿Quien es su acompañante? -rugió el rubio mirando a Kensuke, que permanecía tras Asuka apoyado en la barandilla y se saboreaba inconscientemente los labios, con cara de haberla estado pasándola muy bien.

Asuka miro al chico rubio que vestía casual y se veía muy guapo, y supuso que recién regresaba del cine, ella sintió una pizca de culpa al imaginarse al chico esperándola mientras ella se divertía en grande sin siquiera acordarse de él.

El joven ingles miraba a Kensuke como si se comparara con él, y a la vez como si no pudiera creer que la señorita Asuka lo plantara por con un chico que a simple vista no tenía nada de especial.

Aida por su parte lo observaba con ceño, no le gustaba como el otro lo estaba mirando, tampoco le agradaba que Asuka se hubiese quedado muda, como si hasta se le fuera olvidado su nombre.

El chico castaño se ajusto las gafas poniéndose al lado de la piloto. -A ver, la pregunta correcta seria, ¿Quién eres tú?... porque yo soy Kensuke Aida, el novio de Asuka. -soltó de la manera más hiriente de la que fue capaz.

-¿Novio? -repitió el otro perplejo.

-¿Wie?, Bueno no exactamente, -comenzó Soryu.

-Asuka. -gruño como un perro rabioso el muchacho de anteojos.

-¿Entonces no son novios? -pregunto el rubio confundido.

-No. -respondió con sencillez la pelirroja, Kensuke al escucharla sintió ganas de gritarle, el rubio sonrió alegre.

Pero la chica extranjera pronto cambio de decisión, pues no le agrado como el otro miraba a su ex, como si el pobre chico no valiera un yen.

Tampoco le gusto la forma como la veía el pecoso, cruzado de brazos negando lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera realmente mas decepcionado de ella que enojado.

-¡Ok, Ok! -exclamo en voz alta para callar las voces de su conciencia, luego se volvió hacia donde estaba el rubio. -Si… debí decírtelo, Kensuke y yo… hemos solucionados nuestros problemas y… estamos juntos. -dijo arrastrando las palabras como si fuese obligaba a decirlas, Kensuke sonrió con un claro gesto de burla hacia su oponente. -él es Dean. -agrego diciéndole a Aida.

_"Ya le inventare algo después"_ pensó Asuka refiriéndose al vecino, ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Kensuke, solo que cada vez que ve al rubio, también siente mucha curiosidad por saber cómo son los besos de ese chico.

-El amigo de Asuka. -añadió el rubio sin ofrecer su mano, pues Kensuke es su rival y planea arrebatarle su novia, no entablar amistad con él.

-El vecino, -corrigió Aida, -y si nos disculpas, estábamos en algo, ¿qué era lo que íbamos hacer? -Miro a la pelirroja que no dijo nada, -¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, íbamos a hacer el amor. -agrego muy ufano, Asuka abrió la boca impactada por su descaro, el rubio apretando los puños no le quedo más remedio que largarse.

-¡Te has pasado! -Grito indignada. -¡No quiero verte largo!, ¡gehen!-lo empujo y él se aferro del tubo como si fuese una sanguijuela, -¿acaso crees que soy tu juguete?, ¡hablaste como si yo fuera una cualquiera!. -dándole golpes a lo que Kensuke se protegía la cabeza con sus brazos.

-Noo Asuka, ¡perdóname! - Suplico a una distancia prudente mientras ella tomaba aire agotada, -No lo dije con esa intención -otra lluvia de puños cayó sobre él, -es que, es que me dio mucha rabia como me miraba, ese tipo cree que yo no te merezco. -explicaba mientras se cubría con los brazos.

Ella dejo de golpearle -¡Me importa un pito tus complejos de inferioridad!, ¿y sabes qué?, tal vez tenga razón, y tu no me llegas ni a los pies. -añadió introduciendo con rabia la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

-No se volverá a repetir. -Aseguro él, deteniéndola del antebrazo para que lo mirara, pero ella le aparto de un manotazo, -perdóname, lamento haber hecho que te sintieras mal, retiro todo lo que dije… en verdad lo lamento -dijo con sinceridad, Asuka lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y empujo la puerta, abriéndola.

-¡Ni te creas, que voy a acostarme contigo después de lo que hiciste!. -le grito entrado a la casa, él también entro solo para darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, Asuka enrojeció y Kensuke se puso azul, cuando vio que en la sala estaban, la señorita Misato, una rubia y un tipo de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta.

-Creo que alguien ya inicio su vida sexual. -dijo Ritsuko.

-El chico y yo iremos a cambiar un neumático. -dijo Kaji, poniéndose de pie e invito al chico de lentes, a que lo acompañara. Kensuke pálido negó lentamente, que no quería ir con un tipo armado a ninguna parte.

* * *

**Hikari dice:** yo la verdad no creo que Shinji tenga novia.

Respondió la castaña la cual chateaba por messenger con la chica peliazul, que ya le había contado lo que Ikari le había dicho hace apenas dos horas, no porque quisiera, sino mas bien porque la castaña insistía en que le diera una oportunidad a Shinji, por lo que Rei termino por contarle su conversación con el tercer elegido.

Ayanami en su apartamento leyó el mensaje y negó con la cabeza, antes de teclear unas palabras en su laptop.

**Ayanami00 dice:** no veo porque tendría que mentirme, él dijo claramente que se alistaba para ir a visitar a su novia.

La jefa de clases movió la cabeza de forma negativa, pensando en que rayos le paso por la cabeza a Ikari, si lo dijo por darle celos a Rei, había mandado al caño todo su esfuerzo, y justo cuando Ayanami por fin se mostraba interesada en él, y le sale con una burrada con esa. Ya encontraría una forma de unir a esos dos, pero por ahora había que tomarse las cosas con calma.

**Hikari dice:** ¿y aun no ha llegado a tu casa? Se paciente tal vez se detuvo a comprarte flores. jejejeje…

La delegada en su casa se reía imaginándose la cara de Rei, a la peliazul no le hizo ninguna gracia el chiste.

**Ayanami00 dice:** me voy a desconectar.

**Hikari dice:** ¡vamos Rei! solo era una bromita de amigas, porque somos amigas ¿no?

**Hikari dice:** yo si te considero mi amiga.

"Zumbido" y Rei no responde.

**Hikari dice:** Así como Asuka es mi amiga.

"otro Zumbido"

**Hikari dice:** ¿Rei estas allí? Es curioso, Asuka y tú se parecen en algo, ambas se desconectan apenas le dicen algo que no les gusta.

Ayanami no le contesto, Horaki le estaba tomando el pelo y no iba a caer en su juego, la delegada del salón algunas veces podía llegar a ser más molesta que la misma Asuka. Pero después de varios zumbidos ella respondió. Después de todo Hikari siempre ha sido amable con ella, y la defendió varias veces de Asuka, en ese mismo día cuando la pelirroja pretendía obligarla a probarse ropas que a ella no le gustaban.

**Ayanami00 dice:** estoy aquí :-)

Respondió con su estado de desconectada, a Hikari le tomo desprevenida esa carita, en lo que llevaba conociendo a Rei, ella nunca las había usado emoticones, y tampoco era dada a demostrar sus sentimientos, esta Rei era distinta a la de unos meses atrás, por lo que era necesario seguir motivándola.

En el futuro Hikari Horaki llegaría a ser una buena psicóloga, pero en este presente solo era una chica queriendo ayudar a una amiga.

**Hikari dice:** Creí que te habías enfadado :-) sabes, no debes preocuparte, si Shinji tuviera novia ya Asuka lo sabría y me lo fuera dicho. Pero voy a preguntárselo.

**Ayanami00 dice:** espera Hikari no hagas nada.

La advertencia llego tarde o fue ignorada, porque dos minutos después, paso algo terrible.

** dice:** QUEEE ¿Quién le haría caso al imbécil de Shinji? Jajaja.

_Noooooooooooo,_ fue lo que pensó Rei Ayanami, cuando leyó ese mensaje en su pantalla, "¿cómo es que Asuka pudo entrar en esa conversación?", Rei no lo sabía pero Hikari al ver que su amiga pelirroja se conectaba, la invito a la conversación. La peliazul en su apartamento buscaba con rapidez una manera de borrar toda su conversación con Hikari.

**Hikari dice:** ¿Cómo estas Asuka? ¿Fuiste a la cita?

** dice:** Me acaban de sermonear sobre métodos anticonceptivos, ¿puedes creerlo? fue horribleeeeeeeee! :-(

Cosas que ella ya sabía, no por nada tenía un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima de lo normal, la alemana en su cuarto apretaba una almohada imaginándose que era el cuello de Kensuke, esperaba que Kaji le diera una buena paliza. Su ex tutor aun no regresaba y ella, aprovecho que Misato tuvo que atender una llamada y huyo a su cuarto dejando a la doctora sola en la sala.

**Hikari dice:** ¿y eso porque? ¿Qué hiciste Asuka? 0.o

La castaña se negaba a creer que Asuka fuera capaz de acostarse con el vecino solo por despecho, pero su amiga era tan impulsiva. La pelirroja leyó el mensaje de Hikari y bufo, luego leyó los demás mensajes que estaban anteriores a los de ella y sonrió con maldad.

** dice:** ¡pero mira que interesante conversación! ¿Niña modelo sigues por allí,? así que estas enamorada del kid jajajajajaja…. (la risa era acompañada con un muñequito que se retorcía de la risa en el suelo).

Ayanami en su casa sintió un escalofrío terrible, su patética vida estaba acabada, Asuka iba a destruirla. Rei cerró el messenger con un repentino enojo que ni ella sabía, que exactamente era lo que más le molestaba, si el saber que se había peleado con Kail por defender a Shinji, que Ikari tuviera novia y un así estuvo a punto de besarla, o que ahora también tendría que soportar a la segunda elegida.

* * *

Kaji había llevado a Kensuke casi que arrastras hasta el área del estacionamiento techado, el hombre no había dicho ninguna palabra durante el recorrido y el chico comenzaba a temer por su vida.

-Usted quiere hablar sobre Asuka ¿verdad? -pregunto el chico de lentes al ver que llegaban al estacionamiento y los cuatro coches que estaban allí, tenían los neumáticos en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Entra al carro!. -le ordeno Kaji, el chico no quería entrar, pero el hombre con un movimiento premeditado se movió la chaqueta dejándole ver su pistola, Aida la reconoció.

Era una Beretta 92 FS especialmente diseñada para su utilización como arma de defensa. Más conocida como M9 por los militares americanos que la eligieron como arma oficial, el arma más probada y fiable de la historia, lo sabía todo sobre ella, su peso, 1 135 gr con cargador lleno y 950 gr con cargador vacío. La longitud total del arma 217 mm, la longitud del cañón 125 mm y la longitud de la línea de mira 155 mm. Anchura de 38 mm, y el grueso de la empuñadura 36 mm. Por último, la altura del arma 140 mm.

El cargador dispone de una capacidad de quince balas, más una en la recámara, dieciséis balas que serian innecesarias, porque solo una, en el corazón sería suficiente para morirse ahogado con su propia sangre. Kensuke obedeció, entro al auto con el consuelo de que en la cabeza sufriría menos.

-Voy a ser breve, -dijo el hombre subiendo también al auto, -bájale dos con Asuka, ella aun es una niña, Soryu, tal vez solo te suena al apellido de Asuka, pero los Soryu en Alemania, son dueños de casi todo Frankfurt, y a ti no te conviene hacerlos molestar.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-AL SEXO. -grito Kaji con la única intención de atemorizarlo, encendió el motor del auto y comenzó a salir del estacionamiento, el chico sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba.

-Yo, yo, no he tenido sexo con Asuka. -tartamudeo y esperaba que Asuka fuera dicho lo mismo, o estaría muerto para mañana en la mañana, -Yo la respeto y jamás la presionaría con algo así.

El hombre de cabello largo sonrió apretando el volante, gesto que el chico noto, Kaji reflexiono, si Asuka había intentado seducirlo a él, porque según ella lo amaba, que no haría con un chico que además de ser su novio, es capaz de comprar una casa para ayudarlo. Pero apartando el hecho de que el muchacho le estaba mintiendo, por lo menos era discreto, Ryoji sonrió mirando la carretera.

-Hay cosas que se nos está permitido a nosotros los hombres. -Comenzó dejando de un lado la actitud de matón para comportarse como es él, un ligón empedernido, Aida solo miraba cada calle como si fuera la ultimas vez que lo haría, -¡Presta atención! -Kensuke dio un respingo en su asiento, lo miro y luego vio esa arma y de pronto le entraron ganas de vomitar y se llevo una mano a la boca.

El hombre continúo hablando. -Hay cosas buenas y cosas malas, y nosotros como hombres tenemos necesidades, está bien que no tengas sexo con Asuka, pero está mal que no tengas sexo con otras. -el chico lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Podrías quedarte impotente, -Kensuke lo puso en duda él solo necesitaba un caricia para levantar, -yo a tu edad tenía cinco novias en la misma calle, y a todas las complacía. -agrego con una sonrisa socarrona, como si recordara los viejos tiempos.

-….

-Tengo unas amiguitas que podrían ayudarte con eso, claro guardaremos el secreto, y no te preocupes por el dinero hoy la cuenta corre por mí, y por ser este el primer día que vendremos, te daré la ventaja de elegir a la que tú quieras -dijo estacionándose frente a un Bar, que de noche (y ya era de noche) hacia de burdel.

Kensuke arrugo la frente, ¿lo creía tan estúpido para caer en una trampa tan básica?. -Usted se equivoco conmigo, déjeme salir o gritare y ese policía, de allá, -señalo un guardia de seguridad del burdel. -se lo llevara preso.

Ryoji lo dejo salir, y Kensuke se alejo murmurando un monto de cosas, el hombre de cabello largo, le insistió en que subiera al auto para llevarlo a casa, pero Aida no acepto. El chico de lentes caminaba rápido con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de tela militar, mirando a todos lados, pasando por calles donde la oscuridad, los mendigos y mujeres de la mala vida era lo que más abundaba.

Lo siguió en el coche hasta asegurarse de que el muchacho llegara sano y salvo a su vivienda, Kensuke se asomo por la ventana y vio el auto, aun estacionado frente a la casa del vecino.

Enfadado despego de la pared su Fusil FN FAL, un fusil de asalto (solo un juguete pero se veía bastante real) y apunto a Kaji a través del vidrio e hizo un gesto de pegarle un tiro.

El hombre en su carro, cuando lo vio hacer ese movimiento se echo a reír luego de que el chico cerrara la cortina, encendió el motor y salió del vecindario, marco varios números en su móvil y hablo.

-¡Gute Nacht! El trabajo está hecho, el chico paso la prueba, tampoco ha tocado a su nieta, le he dado un buen susto, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, es completamente inofensivo.

-Ich hoffe ja, no le digas nadat a mi nietad, dejat que siga creyendo que la vigilod. -la mujer corto la llamada y él regreso al burdel donde había llevado al chico.

* * *

**Nota final:** como ya saben este capítulo fue la continuación del anterior, (era el mismo día, por si no lo notaron). Por otro lado, ni crean que esta historia va a caer en un drama de familias tipo Romeo y Julieta, nada que ver, solo quería mostrar un poquito de la familia de Asuka, y darle algo de participación a Kaji en este fic.

Por lo que llevan conociendo a Kensuke, ¿qué creen que haría con la pelirroja después de ese susto?. Bien esperen el siguiente episodio que además de saber su reacción, saldrá la hermanita de Touji.


	62. Recuerdos

"**A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 62**

**Recuerdos**

-¿Estás seguro que los viste en este cuarto? –le pregunto Asuka ya aburrida.

-Sí, pero hace años. –respondió el pecoso secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Ambos jóvenes registraban el cuarto del señor Aida, que estaba lleno de cosas que la nana de Kensuke había metido allí para guardarlas. El chico de lentes buscaba sin mucha convicción, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer quedarse, después de ese secuestro express, estaba convencido de que los Soryu eran unos mafiosos y Asuka aun no lo sabía.

-¡Vaya! eras bastante bonito de niño a pesar de llevar gafas enormes. –comento Asuka, Kensuke la miro, ella se había sentado en la cama y observaba un álbum familiar, el chico se asomo y se vio a él mismo vestido de militar, fue pocos días antes de que su madre muriera, él tenía apenas cinco años y lo recordaba porque ese traje fue el ultimo regalo de su madre.

-Nunca he sido feo, solo que tú no me mirabas, por estar pendiente de Shinji, en un tiempo llegue a pensar que estabas enamorada de él. -contesto mientras revisaba una caja.

Ella resoplo ofendida. -¡Scheisse!-vio al muchacho como si este la fuera insultado, -¡Yo de ese títere llorón!, -replico tan indignada que la cara la tenia roja, -definitivamente ¡jamás!, es demasiado simple para mi…

Ella continuo con un largo monologo donde enumeraba los defectos del otro piloto.

Aida no dijo nada, ¿que podía decirle? Ella al principio también lo consideraba "simple", y lo llamo desde bruto hasta pervertido, e igual termino acostándose con él, el chico miraba revistas viejas de ciencia que su padre coleccionaba desde joven.

-¿Desde cuándo estabas enamorado de mi? –pregunto después de haberse desahogado "sola", pues el joven de lentes ni caso le hizo.

Kensuke despego la vista de la revista y la observo, por eso llevaban dos horas allí sin encontrar las escrituras de la casa, se entretenían mirando todas las cosas o hablando, _"lo mejor es que no le diga nada sobre el tipo greñudo",_ el mismo que estuvo en la cena de navidad (Kaji). _"Ella se reirá creerá que soy un cobarde"._

–Enamorado no, -corrigió él, -me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi en una foto, fue una vez que mi padre estaba en casa, aproveche mientras él se duchaba, a meterme en su computadora, la seguridad de su laptop es una basura, o quizás soy demasiado inteligente, -agrego con una sonrisa, -te mencione que puedo entrar a los archivos de la policía. –Comento limpiando sus lentes con expresión altanera.

-Te has salido de la parte importante, "yo". –recalcó ella, él devolvió sus gafas a su rostro y continuo con la historia.

-Como decía, buscaba información confidencial de los Eva. Me había enterado de que buscaban un nuevo piloto, quería saber cuáles eran exactamente los requisitos que tendría que tener para ser un piloto, y allí fue donde te vi, junto con las fotos de los otros pilotos.

Asuka levanto una ceja, -parece que tu hobby es espiar a la gente, terminaras preso o muerto por fisgón.

-Sé cómo cuidarme, me gusta sentir ese peligro, además haga lo que haga, igual a la final siempre morimos, ¿no?.

-Filosofías baratas Aida, -respondió con sorna, -suficiente tengo con vivir con Shinji y su patética manía de pedir disculpas, ¡es tan frustrante!.

Kensuke apretó los labios desconfiado, -Parece que te afecta demasiado todo lo que Shinji hace, como si…

-¡Ya sé por dónde vienes! –Le atajo con frialdad, -y te recuerdo por enésima vez que ya NO soy tu novia, ¿me oíste?, ¡Puedo salir con quien YO quiera!.

-¿Recuerdas el dibujo que hice de ti?, -pregunto él ignorando sus palabras.

-¿Qué coño importa eso ahora? –respondió obstinada, le chocaba que él confundiera su ayuda con una reconciliación.

-Fue de una foto, la imprimí antes de que mi padre saliera del baño, me grabe tu nombre de memoria, e intente buscar información sobre ti en internet, y nada, era como si no existías.

-Estabas obsesionado conmigo. –dijo Asuka con expresión de sorpresa imaginándose un altar con fotos de ella, en algún lugar de esa casa debía estar, _"de seguro me hizo una brujería". _Razono la alemana.

-Ni te creas, cuando te vi en persona, no me lo creía, ¡estabas en Japón!, ¡en mi escuela!, ¡en mi salón!, pero cuando hablaste me caíste mal, y dejaste de gustarme. –Kensuke sonrió al ver el ceño de la chica.

-Vaya tonto, ¿entonces para que guardaste ese dibujo?, si ya no te gustaba. –pregunto suspicaz, él se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando cajas.

-Supongo que en el fondo tenía esperanzas de que cambiaras, y no fueras tan mala persona como parecías.

Asuka guardo silencio pensando en sus palabras, se sentía rara, era extraño que alguien esperara por ella sin conocerla, sin saber qué cosas le gustaba y cuales detestaba, nunca nadie hizo algo así por ella, y eso que podía presumir que había tenido muchos admiradores desde muy pequeña, con peluches y ridículas cartas de amor.

La primera carta la recibió a los cinco años, y desde ese momento comprendió que un "Te amo" no significa nada cuando te lo dice una persona desconocida. Era algo estúpido pero la única carta de amor que guardaría seria una de Kensuke, y no tenía ninguna.

-¡Lo encontré! –exclamo Kensuke alegre, Asuka se acerco a donde él permanecía agachado de espaldas a ella. –¡mi primer Nintendo!. –dijo en tono nostálgico abrazando el aparato.

-IDIOTA. –Grito propinándole un golpe, -¡no hagas esas bromas!, -Kensuke se froto la cabeza sin comprender su enojo, (ella se había ilusionado pensado que eran las escrituras de la casa).

* * *

Shinji había ido a casa de Touji, el moreno lo había invitado seguramente para seguir hablando de mujeres o saber cómo iba con el asunto de la vecina, lo extraño era que Kensuke no estaba allí, Shinji había conocido a la hermanita de Suzuhara, era una niña encantadora, Ikari se había alegrado de saber que no le había quedado ninguna consecuencia tras aquel accidente del que Touji lo hacía responsable.

-¿Tomaras el té conmigo? –pregunto ilusionada la niña, a lo que el joven piloto asintió con una sonrisa, la hermanita de Touji se le hacía graciosa con sus dos moñitos, le recordaba a un grillito.

-¡Oye deja de enamorar a mi hermanita!. –protesto Touji apenas Yuri salió de la sala.

-¿Enamorar a tu hermanita? –Repitió Shinji confundido, -pero si tiene 6 años.

-Pues con 6 años ya ha decidido que se casara con el vecino, pero ahora se ha enamorado de ti. –dijo exageradamente serio, Ikari se echo a reír.

-Ojala tuviera el mismo éxito con las chicas de mi edad.

-Con Rei –Especifico Suzuhara, Shinji asintió, -¿la has visto? –el castaño negó, no la había visto desde hace cinco días, cuando la vio con Kail, Ikari no sabía qué hacer, si buscar a Rei y pedirle disculpas, o hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

-¿Porque querías que viniera? –le pregunto a Touji.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, si Hikari te pregunta si es verdad que yo dormí anoche en tu casa dile que sí.

-¿Eso porque? –pregunto extrañado, no le encontraba sentido, igual Asuka lo desmentirá.

-Ya el Té está listo. –anuncio la pequeña entrando a la sala con una bandejita de plástico color rosa.

Shinji le hizo un espacio en la mesita de la sala, y la pequeña puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, -¡Yuri!, ve a jugar a otro lado. –protesto el moreno, a lo que la niña respondió con un rotundo NO.

Despacio sirvió dos tazas, con el té, que en realidad era jugo de naranja. Una para Shinji y la otra para ella, Ikari la agarró por la pequeña asa, agradeciendo muy afectuosamente.

-¿Y yo? –pregunto Suzuhara de mal humor.

-Prepara la tuya mequetrefe. –contesto ella, provocando que el joven Ikari comenzara a reírse sin poder parar, ya que su amigo soltó una palabrota que hace tiempo ya no oía.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre ver los Simpson? –gruño el deportista, La pequeña le saco la lengua, -¡ve a hacer tus deberes!.

-Estamos en vacaciones no tengo tareas, y tu también dices malas palabras. –se defendió ella, Ikari pensó que tenía toda la razón.

-Entonces enciérrate en tu cuarto y no salgas de allí. –le ordeno a su hermana.

-¿Van hablar sobre sexo? –pregunto la niña, Ikari se ahogo con su propia saliva al escucharla. –mi hermano tiene muchas novias que se quedan a dorm..

Touji salto sobre su hermana y le tapo la boca, -te daré 500 yenes si te vas a tu cuarto.

-Me darás 3000 yenes y olvidare mencionárselo a Hikari. –Shinji permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando la escena de cómo su amigo refunfuñando sacaba de su billetera los billetes, los contaba al mismo tiempo que iba colocándolos en la palma de la mano de su hermanita. –Es un placer hacer negocios con usted. –dijo con alegría la pequeña.

-¡Laaaargo! –grito Touji y la niña se escapo al trote hasta su cuarto, el moreno miro a Shinji que lo miraba boquiabierta. –No le hagas caso le gusta inventar historias.

-Le diste 3000 yenes a tu hermana. –dijo perplejo.

-Si, y me quede en la ruina. –confirmo Suzuhara. –pero eso será el único dinero que tendrá en todo el año.

-Y le estas.

-No -le corto Touji.

* * *

Asuka había dejado de buscar entre las cosas y se había dedicado a mirar las fotos familiares, de Kensuke niño, feliz con sus padres, no recordaba que su madre la fuera abrazado nunca, excepto una vez en diciembre, y eso porque era tradición el abrazo de fin de año.

Aida la miraba de vez en cuando, desde donde estaba podía sentir ese aire tristón que emanaba la chica, ya había intentado quitarle el álbum en dos ocasiones, pero ella estaba empecinada en que él buscara mientras ella descansaba. La vio pasar otra hoja del álbum, ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

Su padre jamás la llevo sobre sus hombros, ni tampoco sonreía como el señor Aida, su padre más bien era frio y distante, ¡Todo un empresario exitoso!. Otra hoja y vio a Kensuke con su uniforme de preescolar.

Para esa fecha ocurrió la muerte de la madre de Asuka y ella se fue a vivir con su padre, donde la paso mejor, porque su madrastra se ocupaba de ella, ya que su padre no le importaba mucho lo que ella hiciera. Pero su abuela materna pidió la Custodia legal de Asuka y desde ese entonces casi no volvió a ver la cara de su padre.

Las empresas de su abuela, eran una de las pocas que apoyaba financieramente el proyecto Eva, a la pelirroja le hacían pruebas con el Eva 02, estudiaba en casa con profesores particulares, y como aun no existía la tecnología necesaria para terminar el Evangelio, hubo que esperar años.

Años que vivió con su abuela, siempre sola en esa inmensa casa, _"la aborrezco"_ un día la pequeña armo tal berrinche, que su abuela la devolvió a su padre, su madrastra o madre como ella la llama, cuido de ella, sentía lastima por Asuka que siendo tan pequeña había tenido que presenciar cosas muy feas.

La esposa de su padre la complacía en toda clase de antojos, le obsequio cada juguete nuevo que salía en la Tv, siempre intentando llenar el vacío de una madre muerta y un padre que no la quería. "_Mujer tonta no eres mi madre"._

Y entonces cuando tenía 10 años ocurrió algo que no esperaba, nació Ferdinand, el hijo de su padre con su madrastra, _"un hijo que él si quería",_ su abuela materna reclamo nuevamente sus derechos sobre Asuka y la saco de la casa, a ese hecho siguieron mas regalos costosos, y más clases especiales, con paseos por las empresas que por ser la única hija de Kyoko las había heredado.

A los 13 años saco su carrera universitaria en tiempo record, y la enviaron a recorrer el mundo con tutores, incluido Kaji, quizás para que ella no viera como el pequeño Ferdinand era amado por todos.

-¡Mi lindaaa! –exclamo Kensuke dejándose caer en la cama donde estaba ella, sacando bruscamente a la alemana de sus cavilaciones. -¿Qué dices si vamos a dar un paseo? –propuso él.

Asuka lo miro a la cara con expresión severa. -¿Por qué mejor no te vas de una vez a Kioto? Y sigues tu vida perfecta, -dijo saliendo de la cama. –¡y no soy tu linda!, soy A-S-U-K-A.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Kensuke miro durante varios segundos la puerta por donde ella había salido, _"¿qué rayos fue eso?"._

-¿Porque crees que tengo una vida perfecta?, -le pregunto a mitad de las escaleras, ella que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta lo vio y no le hizo caso, Kensuke tuvo que seguirla y hablo nuevamente cuando ella salía del portón.

-Escucha Asuka, no sé que tienes, ni que te hice, pero mi vida no es perfecta, me extraña que creas eso, ¿no ves que vivo aquí solo?, como si no tuviera familia, tengo que recordarle a mi padre todo el tiempo de que me envié dinero. Eso es algo muy molesto.

* * *

-¿Kensuke lo sabe? –pregunto Shinji impresionado.

-Sí, -respondió con simpleza el pelinegro jugando con sus pulgares, -a él no le importa, sabe que es mi vida y respeta mis decisiones, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo y me ayudes con este problema.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes. –Dijo Ikari enfadado, él hablaba todo el tiempo por chat con Horaki, le debía muchos favores, no podía ocultarle algo así, -no la mereces. –gruño poniéndose de pie.

-Brother, brother no puedes decírselo, -Touji lo seguía hasta la puerta, -lo de anoche solo fue un acto, yo quiero a Hikari de verdad, anoche no pensaba en nada, no se lo digas por favor.

Ikari le miro con ojos entrecerrados, el pelinegro junto sus dos manos como si fuese a orar, pero el joven piloto volvió a negarse, porque no creía en la sinceridad de su amigo.

-Además ella no puede esperar a que yo renuncie al sexo. –añadió Suzuhara enfadado.

* * *

-Así que eres rica de verdad, ¿eh?, que suerte tengo, planeo casarme contigo y quitarte todo el dinero, ¿lo sabías?. –dijo Aida en tono juguetón, mientras comían helado en la sala.

-Gracias por avisarme. –Respondió con ironía la pelirroja, -¿cambiamos de helados?

-Si me das un beso sí.

-Primero el helado. –exigió ella, Aida se lo entrego y Asuka no le dio en suyo.

-¡Oye!, Hicimos un trato, ¿dónde está mi beso?.

-No dije que aceptara, tú asumiste que yo acepte y me entregaste voluntariamente tu helado. –respondió en ese tonito tan característico en ella, un poco de sarcasmo mesclado con indiferencia.

Kensuke no dijo nada, quien se atrevería a quitarle algo a la pelirroja, además prefería que ella, se aprovechara de él, o lo insultara, que verla triste como hace unos minutos. Después de que ella acabara con los dos helados volvieron a la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de que en las escrituras estaba tu nombre? –pregunto revisando la habitación con la vista, no quería ensuciarse nuevamente las manos con polvo.

-Eso creo. –contesto el muchacho.

-¡ESO CREES! ¿Quieres decir que he pasado toda la mañana ensuciándome por nada?.

-Decía Kensuke Aida. –Aseguro él, aunque ya no estaba seguro de nada. Asuka gruño un par de palabrotas en alemán, y el chico ni se inmuto pues no sabía lo que eran.

La joven movió varias cajas y un libro cayó al suelo, al abrirlo vio que dentro había algunos billetes que ya no estaban vigentes y otra foto de cómo no "Kensuke".

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto extrañado, al escuchar las repentinas carcajadas de la chica, él solo obtuvo más risas como respuesta.

-¡Pero qué chiquito lo tenías!. –Exclamo retorciéndose de la risa en la cama, Aida se acerco y horrorizado vio una foto donde salía él como de tres años, completamente desnudo, abrazando un ridículo pato amarillo de plástico, y al lado una bañera con agua. La cabeza del chico se puso completamente roja, avergonzado intento quitársela.

-¡Tus cositas… tus cositas, era tan pequeñitas!. –dijo entre risas protegiendo la foto a toda costa.

-¡Entrégamela! –grito él, Asuka enmudeció unos momento y luego volvió a reír con más fuerza. -¡Deja de reírte!, ¡damelaaa! –forcejeo con ella hasta que logro arrebatarle la fotografía.

-No era para tanto. –Se quejo ella frotándose la muñeca adolorida, -no tenias porque usar la fuerza.

Kensuke se guardo la foto en un bolsillo y continúo su trabajo sin pronunciar una palabra, ella lo había ofendido, se sentía insultado y humillado, no tenía la culpa de que el enfermo de su padre o quien sea le tomara esa foto.

Él dejo de moverse cuando Asuka lo abrazo por la espalda -¡oh vamos Sommersprossing!, no tienes porque ponerte así, -dijo deslizando ambas manos por el torso del chico sobre la franela, él dejo de respirar. -ya no son pequeñas. –agrego tocándolas.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reírse, Aida se volvió y la presiono contra la pared en un beso pasional, desquitándose de sus comentarios hirientes, castigándole con su lengua, intentando dominarla, ella le respondió a pesar de insistir en que no tienen nada.

-A que te mueres porque te haga el amor aquí mismo. –dijo Kensuke respirando con excitación, orgulloso de hacerla perder el control, los labios húmedos de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Estas acabado Kensuke. –dijo mostrándole la foto con una gran sonrisa, él dejo de sonreír, _"debí suponer que todo ese manoseo era para sacarme la foto"._

-Kensukeee ¡ven aquí un momento por favor!

Era la voz de la vieja Kumiko que se escuchaba desde la sala, intento arrebatarle nuevamente la fotografía pero ella la escondió dentro de su blusa, -Ya vas a ver Asuka, -salió amenazándole.

Cuando regreso Asuka estaba en la cama de su padre, en una pose muy provocativa, con el cierre de la blusa más bajo de lo normal, mostrando su firme busto, la imagen lo golpeo fuerte haciendo que su imaginación se disparara.

-A que no te atreves a hacerlo aquí, en la cama de tu padre, con tu nana a solo pasos.

Kensuke trago saliva, "_¿en la cama de mi padre? Eso es doblemente excitante_," desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y hablo -¿porque mejor no jugamos videojuegos?.

-¿Prefieres un videojuegos que yo? –pregunto escandalizada, Kensuke la miro, y luego no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Porque no era solo su busto, sus piernas y su piel lo que lo volvía loco, sino el sonido sensual de sus palabras. –Acércate, -el corazón del chico se acelero a mil, -ven aquí, -sintió que una ola de calor lo golpeaba, -¿o es que tienes miedo?.

Había soportado ser mordido por miles de hormigas negras, aguantado toda una noche con la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo bajo una lluvia interminable en el medio del bosque. La chica lo llamo con el dedo índice, y él sacudió la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

Hasta se había entrenado para sobrevivir en una guerra, pero era incapaz de mantenerse frio si Asuka intentaba seducirlo. _"¿Qué clases de soldado soy?"_, ¿Que soldado era?, si se rendía sin luchar a los placeres carnales de las mujeres del bando enemigo.

Seguramente uno no muy cuerdo, y los Soryu iban a matarlo, porque no podía detenerse. Ya estaba en la cama con la pelirroja besando su cuello a la vez que intentaba impaciente desabrocharle el short, pero esos estúpidos broches de mujeres era difíciles de abrir.

-¡Vas a romperlo!, -protesto la chica apartando las manos de Aida de su pantalón, ella lo desabrocho con tanta facilidad que a Kensuke le quedo claro, que el broche tenía algo en su contra.

Superado el problema, ella estaba en ropa intima y él solo tenía los jeans, y se movía sobre ella frotando lentamente sus cuerpos, succionando su lengua, a la vez que acariciaba una pierna de la pelirroja.

Loco de deseo, sabía que era demasiado tarde para poder detenerse, dos dedos de la chica trazaban un camino suave por la espalda desnuda del joven, él excitado más aun con esas caricias, apretaba, masajeando uno de sus senos sobre el sostén, mientras con sus labios y lengua, recorría cuello, garganta y mentón de la pelirroja.

La chica extranjera, sentía la dura hombría de Kensuke a través del pantalón, frotándose contra su sexo, Soryu gimió y lo aruño sin ningún remordimiento, Aida ahogo un jadeo doloroso en su boca, intento hacerse una imagen de cómo sería el padre de la pelirroja, pero no pudo, esa lengua era exquisita y merecía toda su atención.

-¿Sientes pena de que la pobre vieja entre y nos vea?. –pregunto ella en tono burlón cuando Kensuke separo sus labio y la miro a los ojos en silencio, él mas bien pensaba en lo difícil que seria olvidarse de ella.

-No, -susurro con voz sedienta, volvió a unir sus bocas, a la vez que deslizo una mano caliente por el abdomen plano de la alemana hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde movió a un lado la pequeña prenda, la chica se estremeció cuando él introdujo tres dedos en su intimida.

-Esto… Esto quiere decir que ya somos novios otra vez. –dijo él sin dejar de mover su mano, ella se sentía en cielo y él en las nubes, solo que hacía demasiado calor.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ella pudo responder, -No querido. – Susurro sacando esa mano prodigiosa de su sexo, porque sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, él hizo un mohín en desacuerdo.

Pero apenas había tomado un poco de aire cuando la segunda elegida se acomodo sobre él, -Tú me debes una fantasía y la vas a pagar caro. –apretó los dientes mordiendo el cuello de chico, haciendo que Aida gimiera y cerrara los ojos en una delirante oleada de placer.

-uh… Asu.. eso se siente muy bien, pero suéltame las manos sí.

La pelirroja libero las manos del chico para concentrarse en la tarea de quitarle la correa y desabotonar el pantalón, él mismo bajo la cremallera impaciente.

–y yo las pago todas amor, pero ya démonos prisa, ¿si?. –rogo respirando con agitación.

-Pues te aguantas, yo quiero que sea con calma, para que dure más.

Kensuke acepto algo chocado por tener que obligarse a ir más despacio y no poder dar rienda suelta a toda la pasión que Asuka despertaba en él. Pero la ternura también era algo propio de él, y acariciando ambas mejillas de la alemana la beso haciéndola recostar la espalda del colchón, la joven lo abrazo sintiendo así la piel caliente del chico…

Dieron una vuelta y sin dejar de besarle con extrema pasión, acaricio la espalda de la pelirroja hasta toparse con una molesta prenda, el sostén, mientras el cabello de Asuka caía como una cortina sobre el rostro de Kensuke y ella exploraba las profundidades de la boca del chico, Aida procedió a desabrochar los ganchos del sostén, pero Asuka rompió el beso de manera brusca.

-¿QUEEEEE? –grito obstinado al escuchar a la vieja llamarlo nuevamente.

-¡Hijo ayúdame aquí un momento! No puedo abrir este envase.

Escucho los pasos de la vieja acercarse a la habitación y salto de la cama, mientras Asuka se partía de la risa, al ver que el muchacho se ponía la franela tan rápido como se la había quitado. Tenía una erección tan evidente que tuvo que salir con una caja en manos, cosa que hizo que Asuka se riera aun mas.

Tres minutos después ella se aburrió de esperarle.

-Encontré algo interesante. –dijo Asuka entrando a la sala donde se encontraba la anciana tejiendo, con la televisión encendida donde pasaban los comerciales publicitarios. La mujer vio lo que la chica le mostraba y sonrió.

-Era su preferido hasta que se rompió un brazo cuando intentaba volar desde el techo. –Comento la mujer con nostalgia, -era un niño muy hiperactivo, no se le podía dejar solo, inventaba cada cosa, una vez tuve que castigarlo atándolo sin ropa a ese árbol. –Asuka pudo ver el árbol que aun vivía frente a la casa de los Aida.

-¿En serio? –Se sentó al lado de la mujer, -¿y qué fue lo que hizo? –Pregunto más que interesada, le encantaban las historias, sobre todo si son humillantes, vergonzosas y no la incluyen a ella.

Kensuke termino de barrer los vidrio del embase de los espárragos (se le había resbalado por el desespero) con caja en manos salía veloz de la cocina para regresar a la habitación, pero le decepciono muchísimo ver a la pelirroja en la sala, hablando o mejor dicho riendo junto con la vieja, frunció el entrecejo, se burlaban de él, Asuka tenía entre sus manos aquel estúpido disfraz. Camino resignado hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha muy fría.

* * *

El viernes a medio día Aida y Touji había llevado a cabo su plan, ofrecerle dinero a la vecina para que se acostara con Shinji una vez, era su forma de ayudarlo, levantarle el animo a su amigo y graduarlo de una vez, entre los dos reunieron algo de dinero, y le pidieron dinero a Ikari con la excusa de que era para la despedida de Kensuke, porque según iban a hacer una fiesta.

-¡Ay, Ay, mis huevos, me duelen muchooo! –se retorcía Touji en la sala de Kensuke. –¡búscame algo rápido!, creo que me las mato.

El pecoso cojeo hasta la cocina y regreso con una bolsa de hielo, que le entrego a su amigo pelinegro. -Esa mujer debería ser ninja, en vez de bailarina exótica. ¡Da unas patadas!.

-¡Obvio!, tiene unas piernonas, ¡la muy Perra!. –respondió Suzuhara metiéndose la bolsa entre las piernas, exclamando un suspiro de satisfacción y dolor, que hizo que Kensuke arrugara la nariz.

En la tarde, después de que Touji se recupero del golpe, el chico de lentes lo convenció de salir a recuperar el resto del dinero, la mujer les había tirado los billetes en la cara y ofendida les había gritado "soy un bailarina profesional, que baile en un Bar no me convierte en una prostituta, SOLO BAILO". Muchas monedas cayeron en la alcantarilla.

Aida ato un imán con una cuerda para sacarlas, los dos amigos estaban frente a la casa de la vecina y nerviosos intentaban sacar las monedas.

-Y después dice que no es una prostituta, ¿con quién estará revolcándose? –comento Touji al escuchar un ruido parecido a un gemido que salía de la casa.

-¿Y que?, ¿acaso quieres otra patada?, apúrate a sacar las monedas. –respondió Aida sacando el imán junto con cuatro monedas.

-Es que me da rabia que se la tire de santa, seguro se la está follando el gordo barrigón que la trajo esta mañana.

-Era su padre, ya déjala en paz, ¡saca las monedas antes de que salga y nos vea!

Touji bufo. –eso crees tú, tal vez sea su proxeneta.

El rechinar de una puerta los hizo volverse, y fue horrible la sensación de pánico que sintieron los dos amigos, cuando vieron a Maddy asomarse con una corta bata seda de un color rojo pasión, la mujer dirigió la mirada hacia ellos, pero Kensuke y Suzuhara se ocultaron tras unas plantas.

Tras la mujer echar un vistazo y comprobar que no había nadie a la vista, salió el amante, Touji y Kensuke abrieron la boca impresionados, la mujer miro nuevamente en dirección a donde ellos se ocultaban y beso apasionadamente a su amanten. El chico pelinegro tapo boca y nariz de Kensuke que estuvo a punto de gritar y descubrirlos.

Aida se hamaqueaba luchando por respirar, mientras su amigo Touji que no se daba de cuenta lo que hacía, lo sujetaba con fuerza, y miraba con ojos desorbitados como la mujer más sexy del planeta besaba en la boca a uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que no es necesario que diga algo sobre el contenido, esta todo claro o eso me parece jeje... hasta otra.


	63. Shinji el graduado

"**A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 63**

**Shinji el graduado**

Cuando la vecina hubo entrado en su casa, Ikari permaneció varios segundos desorientado, camino a paso lento hacia el pequeño portón, para salir de la propiedad de la mujer, se sentía aplastado por la multitud de sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho.

Cuando apenas salió del terreno, el joven piloto de Eva se vio sorprendido y atacado por sus dos amigos que no dejaban de zarandearlo, felicitarlo y preguntarle cosas. Lo alzaron como si fuese un jugador estrella y Shinji hubiese anotado el gol que les dio la victoria, llevaban al tercer elegido hacia la casa de Kensuke, y a su vez le cantaban una especie de Rap, en la Touji rapeaba, Kensuke hacia los sonido de fondo y Shinji luchaba por soltarse.

-Io, io, io, dicen que soy un donjuán,

-¡Y que a todas les quiero conquistar!,

-Pero inesperadamente todo ha de cambiar,

-¡Llego el Shin, llego el Shan, el shinjishinjisha!.

-Él que a todas va a

-¡Ya basta!, déjeme en paz. –grito Ikari perdiendo la paciencia, los dos amigos se miraron las caras y lo saltaron sin comprender su enfado.

-Vamos Shinji no seas aburrido, acabas de graduarte, tenemos que celebrar. –dijo Kensuke, Ikari bajo la cabeza en señal de frustración, él estaba muy cansado pero sabía que ese par no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les contara todo.

-Suéltalo todo, queremos todos los detalles, -exigió Touji, cuando Shinji apenas abrió la boca, Aida lo corto. –Espera voy por mi cámara, el chico de lentes salió como una bala y regreso en menos de tres segundos.

-Esto será emocionante, -anuncio enfocando a Ikari con su videocámara, -Shinji trata de contarlo como si fuera una película porno.

-¡Ya me voy! –anuncio Ikari poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Nada de eso!, -el moreno lo hizo sentarse a la fuerza, -de aquí no te vas hasta que nos cuentes como lo lograste, ¡Confiesa!, ¿que tuviste que hacer para acostarte con ella?.–agrego frotándose las manos, preparándose para lo que estaba seguro sería una gran historia.

Shinji se ruborizo, pero no se sabía si era de la vergüenza o de la rabia, pues ya la mujer le había contado lo del dinero que le ofrecieron. Y aunque lo habían ridiculizado frente a ella, por lo menos no todo fue malo.

-No les contare nada, -sus amigos protestaron y Shinji sonrió, le estaba gustando eso de tener el control, -amenos, queee..

-Amenos que, ¿qué?. –saltaron los dos. –no puedes pedirnos dinero somos tus amigos. –protesto Kensuke.

-Si le cuentan a la cámara como fueron su primera vez, yo les contare la mía. –dijo Ikari muy orgullo de su idea.

-Ok es un trato. –Respondió Touji con rapidez, -pon en marcha la cámara, Aida obedeció y Shinji dejo de sonreír, no creyó que la curiosidad de su amigo pelinegro llegara tan lejos.

–Fue cuando tenía trece años, con una prima, ella tenía quince y yo apenas comenzaba a tener sueños húmedos, una noche cuando todos dormían se metió en mi cama, y comenzó a manosearme, me dijo que yo era su primito favorito, y que yo le gustaba mucho, pase una larga temporada en su casa. –concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

-No vi los detalles pornográficos por ningún lado. –protesto Ikari quien ya había decidido no contarles nada.

-¡Vaya!, ahora comprendo porque te gusta tanto viajar a ese pueblito. –comento Aida. -¿Cuál es? ¿La que tiene los pechos grandes?. –Touji asintió, -con razón insististe tanto en que yo me fuera a pescar con tu primo, ¡loco te metiste con tu prima! –añadió con una carcajada.

-Seee, pero ella quería, -respondió con socarronería, -ahora Shinji cuenta todo.

-Falta Kensuke. –se apresuro a decir el joven piloto cuando las miradas de sus amigos se clavaron en él, Aida se quedo en silencio y su cabeza se lleno de recuerdo…

-¡Auf!, -se quejo el pecoso, su amigo pelinegro lo había sacado de su letargo con un pellizcó en el brazo, -bien, fue con Emile Fikket, en la piscina, yo estaba nadando y de pronto ella se quito la parte abajo del traje de baño, y llevo mi mano a su cosa para luego decir. –la cara del chico de lentes se puso muy roja.

-¿Para decir qué? –preguntaron impacientes los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Que le toca a Shinji. –respondió Kensuke con ceño mientras se frotaba el brazo adolorido.

-Eso era todo, pensé que sería más… extremo. –Comento Ikari decepcionado, pero a la vez orgullo de sí mismo, pues al parecer la suya fue la mejor.

-Pensé que aun eras virgen brother. –añadió Touji con sorna, quien nunca terminaba de creerse esa historia con la hija de la directora.

-No pues, me violaron cuatro tipas en una calle, -Respondió irónico el de lentes.

-Querrás decir cuatro tipos. –corrigió Touji, a lo que Shinji y el pelinegro estallaron en carcajadas.

Ikari salió bien librado, porque al alentar todo tipo de burlas que hizo Touji, Kensuke los echo a patadas de su casa, cuando Shinji llego al apartamento, Asuka estaba frente a la televisión con una caja de seriales, que por lo que pudo escuchar se los estaba comiendo secos, sin leche, el joven cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigía a su habitación cuando la chica lo espanto.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le interrogo Asuka en tono amargado.

-En casa de Kensuke –se apresuro a responder, la chica le miro desconfiada y Shinji se lamento de no haber dicho "en casa de Touji" tal vez ella acababa de hablar con Kensuke, y su amigo tenia la mala costumbre de contarle todo a Asuka. –Jugamos videojuegos y también estaba Tou

-¡Alto! –le atajo ella, -no te confundas Kid, ¡lo que hagas con tu patética vida no me interesa!, Te has ido sin hacer el almuerzo, así que mueve el culo y ponte a cocinar.

-Hay que comprar los víveres, tú podrías.

-No. –Le atajo nuevamente, -¿también quieres que cocine y te sirva la comida?. –pregunto con sarcasmo. –Shinji parpadeo varias veces.

_¿Asuka cocinando?, "eso sí sería el fin del mundo"._

El joven piloto se dirigió a la cocina, reviso los cajones vacios, Misato era una terrible jefa de hogar, y si no fuera porque Shinji se encargaba de comprar frutas y vegetales, ya ella y Asuka se abrían enfermando de tanto comer comida chatarra.

Asuka lo escuchaba silbar desde la sala, _"¿Qué demonios le pasa?", _la nunca había visto al chico tan animado,_ "seguramente ya Hikari le dijo lo de la niña maravilla"._ Razono la pelirroja, _"¿Qué puede ver Ayanami en un mequetrefe como Shinji?"_, por más que la alemana lo pensó la única cualidad que veía en el llorón de su compañero, fue que era buen cocinero.

Ikari acomodo en un plato lo mejor que pudo una chuleta ahumada y las únicas dos rebanadas de pan que quedaban, iba a prepararle un jugo a su compañera, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea estupenda, abrió el refrigerador y vacio la jara de agua en el fregadero, sintiendo un poco de compasión no oculto la miel. Pero si baño la chuleta con la salsa picante de Katsuragi.

-¿Tu no vas a comer? –le pregunto Asuka mirando el sandwich que el joven le hubo preparado.

-No tengo hambre. –respondió mirando su obra, por un momento le ataco un miedo racional, Asuka iba a matarlo, pero en vez de quitarle el sandwich Ikari huyo a su habitación.

El chico sonreía tumbado en su cama, por fin se cobraría uno de los tantos abusos de la pelirroja, como ya había asegurado la puerta y puesto un pesado estante por si ella intentaba tumbar la puerta, Ikari cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo de esa tarde.

_**Flash Back **__(hace 4 horas)_

Él estaba limpiando su cuarto cuando la vecina de Kensuke lo llamo a su celular, asombrado respondió a la llamada y en menos de veinte minutos, el joven Ikari ya estaba en casa de la mujer.

-Tus amigos, han intentado pagarme para que yo me acueste contigo. –dijo indignada la mujer, Shinji avergonzado comenzó a disculparse pero la mujer lo mando a callar. –¡Como si yo fuera una prostituta!, ese par merece una lección y tu, -lo señalo, -¡tienes que avisparte muchacho!, ¿cómo es que has dejado que tu amigos se metan en tu vida sexual?.

Ikari no respondió, la mujer lo dejo solo en la sala con esa pregunta al aire, cuando la mujer regreso Shinji miro sus piernas y luego el vaso que traía en manos. Para Shinji, Maddy era una mujer despampanante, incluso Sol Ishikawa se vería eclipsada por la curvas de la mujer, y eso que Ikari consideraba que Ishikawa era la chica más sexy que había visto, él a diferencia de Kensuke si fuera pecado con la joven rubia, si esta no fuera elegido a Jefrid.

Shinji acalorado dio un largo trago al vaso de limonada, Misato era sexy pero no era una bailarina exótica, a ella Ikari no la había visto deslizarse en un tubo. Con disimulo y sin dejar de beber la limonada, miraba las piernas de la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado, con un short corto y un escote bien pronunciado.

La mente del muchacho hubiese seguido divagando se no ser porque la mujer puso una mano en el muslo del chico, Ikari nervioso mordió el hielo tan duro que casi se rompió una muela.

_**Fin Flash Back (**__Tiempo presente)_

-¡Vas a pagármela!, ¡estúpido llorón! –grito Asuka dándole una patada a la puerta, haciendo que Shinji dejara de visualizar a la vecina sobre él. –¡voy hacer tu vida un infierno, sal de ahí maldito cobarde!

Shinji gruño molesto por la interrupción, escucho que la puerta de al lado se cerraba de un portazo indicando que ya la pelirroja se había retirado. Ikari se llevo nuevamente una mano a sus genitales y cerró los ojos para seguir alucinando con el momento.

Rápidamente se visualizo a él mismo, sentado en el borde de la cama, apretando los puños y los dientes mientras Maddy le hacía sexo oral con gran maestría, luego él chupándole las tetas a la mujer, ella con un sombrero de vaquera gritando palabras obscenas a la vez que domaba al caballo de Shinji.

-¡Rayos! –exclamo Ikari enfado al verse nuevamente interrumpido y en la mejor parte de sus recuerdo, el joven miro la pantalla de su celular y su enojo cambio rápidamente a una expresión de asombro.

"tienes un mensaje nuevo de Rei Ayanami". El chico abrió el mensaje y leyó en voz baja. –Hola, la bibliotecaria me ha llamado y tienes que devolver el libro de música que sacaste a mi nombre, o yo tendré que pagarlo.

Shinji suspiro sintiéndose culpable, _"soy un asco"_ se sentía culpable, a pesar de que Rei no era su novia, la sentía como tal, ¿cómo le vería nuevamente la cara?, después de haberse acostado con una bailarina.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rei se encontraba en la habitación de Kail, ayudaba al joven artista a pintar las paredes de su cuarto que antes eran blancas, ahora de un color azul eléctrico.

-Me gusta este color transmite energía y alegría, y Maya incluso me ha dicho que me dejara pintarle murales. –comento Kail secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

Rei lo observo, él tenía en la mejilla izquierda una mancha de color azul que le hacían ver más apuesto. –pero yo he pensado que voy a regalarte a ti esta pared. –Agrego él señalando una pared en blanco, -para que pintes lo que tú quieras, así cuando yo despierte cada día, pensare en ti.

Ayanami observo la pared, aunque le gusto la idea no sabría que pintar allí, -tienes una mancha en la cara, -comento ella, -¿qué quieres que pinte? –pregunto volviendo a su trabajo con la pared.

-El amor, quiero que pintes el amor. –respondió haciendo que Rei se volviese para mirarlo confundida.

-No sé cómo hacer eso. –respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El amor. –contesto Rei, Kail sonrió divertido.

-¿No sabes cómo hacer el amor? –Pregunto con seriedad, Rei se ruborizo intensamente, -pues se comienza por los beso y se termina… hmmm, en la cama. –añadió señalando su cama.

-Pintar el amor. –Corrigió con la cara toda roja, haciendo que Kail se doblara de la risa, ella comenzó a tapar las pinturas en señal de que se marchaba.

-Oye, oye, oye, solo era una broma, -dijo el chico tocando las manos de Rei para que esta dejara de guardar las brochas. –tú también tienes pintura aquí. –toco el mentón de la chica.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto Maya asomándose en la puerta.

-La verdad sí. –respondió irritado su primo.

-Uuh lo siento, vuelvo dentro de un rato, solo venia a traerte tu teléfono, tiene rato repicando. –le dijo a Rei, ella tomo su móvil y Maya los dejo solos, la peliazul se aparto de un poco de Kail para leer el mensaje de texto.

"_lo siento, lo había olvidado, mañana mismo paso por ti para devolverlo, ¿estás de acuerdo?"._

-¿Era la CIA? –pregunto Kail.

-Nerv. –Corrigió ella, -no, era Shinji.

-¿Shinji? –repitió arrugando la frente. –¿y qué quiere contigo?.

-Se me ha ocurrido que puedo pintar, ¿tienes internet?. –comento ella guardando el celular.

-No, lo cortaron ayer, pero podemos ir a un cyber. –gruño el pelinegro.

-¿Un cyber, eso que es?.

-Un lugar donde alquilan computadora. –explico el chico, cuando salían de la habitación Rei se sorprendió de ver a uno de los operadores de Nerv en la sala. Este la saludo mas sorprendido que ella.

-¿Que hace aquí Rei Ayanami?. –pregunto el hombre apenas los dos chicos salieron del apartamento.

-Está saliendo con mi primo.

-¡Vaya!, ese si es un notición, ¡la fría e indiferente Rei Ayanami con novio!, ya quiero ver la cara que podrá Hyuuga cuando se lo cuente.

-No le vas a contar nada, es un secreto, -él abrió la boca para protestar pero ella prosiguió, -¿o quieres que todo el mundo se entere, que te echaron de tu apartamento?, y por no pagar la renta en ocho meses, eso sí es vergonzoso.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes guardar un secreto así? –Exclamo escandalizado.

-Puedo, así como puedo echarte de mi casa y dejarte vivir bajo un puente. –respondió señalando las dos maletas de su compañero de trabajo, Shigeru se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado, no le quedaba más remedio que acatar las órdenes de la joven Lugarteniente de Nerv.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la mañana siguiente, cuando Shinji salió del cuarto lo primero que recibió fue un baño de agua helada y luego la carcajadas de la pelirroja, quien la noche anterior había puesto dos jarras de agua en la nevera, y haciendo un sacrificio se levanto antes que todos para esperar a que Ikari saliera del cuarto.

-¡Buuuu, perdedoooooor!. –se mofo Asuka viendo al tercer elegido mojado como un pollo.

-¡No puede ser mojaste el libro!. –se lamento Ikari revisando el libro que se supone debía devolver en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Y qué?, ¡nadie te manda a meterte conmigo!, ¡y esto apenas es el comienzo!. –Shinji levanto el rostro y vio que la pelirroja tenía los labios hinchados, al muchacho le entraron muchas ganas de reírse pero se contuvo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Asuka se puso en alerta, -abre tu, no quiero que nadie me vea así, ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR CARO KID! –le amenazo antes de encerrase en su habitación.

El joven camino hacia la puerta, -¡Shinji el graduado! –exclamo Touji dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo mojado.

–Quiero ver a Asuka, ¿donde está ella?. –Pregunto Kensuke de manera seca.

-Ella no se siente bien, esta…. Enferma, sí, eso es, está enferma y no quiere ver a nadie.

-¿Enferma, que es lo que tiene? –pregunto preocupado.

-¡Vaya! la demonio rojo está enferma, ¡eso sí que es una buena noticia!. –comento Suzuhara.

Kensuke se encamino hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja y los otros dos se miraron las caras, -¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Ikari.

-Ni le hagas caso, me lo encontré por el camino, ¿y tu porque estas mojado?

Shinji le conto lo de la pelirroja, el chico deportista lo felicito por esa nueva actitud y lo invito a una piscinada, -¡hombre! como vas a decir que no, van haber mucha chicas en traje de baño y si tienes suerte puedes cuadrarte a una, o dos, ¡o tres! –exclamo fascinado con la cifra.

-Gracias por la invitación pero voy a ir a casa de Rei. –respondió empujando a su amigo, cuando lo hubo sacado cerró la puerta. –se ha dañado. –se dijo preocupado mirando el libro con las primeras hojas pegadas en un amasijo amarillento.

Podía ponerlas a secar, pero el sello de la biblioteca se había vuelto una macha ilegible, cuando se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse vio a su amigo frente a la puerta de la chica extranjera.

-Vamos Asuka ábreme la puerta - le rogo Aida.

-¡Lárgate estoy horrible no quiero que me veas!.

-No me importa si tienes una enfermedad contagiosa, quiero verte.

Shinji se sintió culpable, si hubiese sabido que ella era alérgica al picante no le hubiera hecho esa pequeña maldad.

-¡Bueno!, ¿cuál es el escándalo? –se quejo Misato saliendo del baño en paños menores, mirando con expresión severa al que antes fuera el novio de su protegida.

-Seño… ¡señorita Misato!. –exclamo exaltado al ver los pechos de la mujer tan expuesto frente a él.

-¿Shinji qué haces mojado? –pregunto extrañada, Ikari se froto las manos incomodo por la indumentaria de su tutora. –¡y tu, deja de mirarme los senos! -chillo Katsuragi.

El joven de lentes se apresuro a disculpase apartando la vista, la mujer entro en su habitación, dejando a los dos adolescentes, pero enseguida Kensuke se quedo solo, pues Ikari fue a cambiarse.

Varios minutos después el joven piloto salió de su cuarto con ropa seca y su amigo seguía allí, sentado en el suelo hablándole a la puerta, -Mi padre me llamo anoche por teléfono. –escucho que dijo su amigo Kensuke.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –Se apresuro a preguntar la pelirroja, quien estaba sentada igual que Aida, solo que ella del otro lado de la puerta, puerta que seguía cerrada y no quería abrir.

Shinji no escucho más de esa conversación, se dirigió a la sala, camino hacia la puerta y salió a la calle, pensando en las palabras que el día anterior le dijera Maddy, (la vecina de Kensuke).

"_¿Y quién no ha sido rechazado alguna vez?, ¿Sabes cuál es el peligro más grande en la vida?... Es el no arriesgarse a nada, la persona que no se arriesga a nada, no hace nada, no tiene nada, es nada.., evita sufrir, pero no puede aprender, sentir, cambiar, crecer o amar, porque es esclavo de sus incertidumbres, solo la persona que toma riesgos es libre"._

El joven piloto llego al edificio de la peliazul, y camino hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de Ayanami, Shinji Ikari por fin lo comprendía, si el mismo Kensuke lucho por conquistar el corazón de Asuka y lo consiguió, si la propia Asuka se atrevió a declararlo públicamente, hasta Rei era una chica un poco más expresiva, _"ella también ha cambiado"._

"_Debo tomar mis propios riesgos",_ el chico respiro profundo y con decisión toco tres veces la puerta, iba a sincerarse con Rei y le hablaría de sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta vez me salí de mis propias reglas y e narrado todo este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Shinji, y no de Kensuke, y lo he hecho para que puedan entender el siguiente capítulo.

Por otro lado creo que era obvio desde el capitulo 15, que uno de los tres chiflados se acostaría con la vecina, y ese tendría que ser Shinji, que también tiene su corazoncito y se sentía muy atraído por la vecina, la vecina como todos los demás personajes que he creado solo salen cuando tienen que cumplir algún objetivo, este era uno de ellos, pero aun seguirán sabiendo de ella.


	64. Un paraguas rosa

"**A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 64**

**Un paraguas rosa**

_Si el miedo es algo que todos sentimos, quién es más valiente, ¿el que no lo muestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta pero si lo muestra?._

Rei abrió la puerta y se extraño de encontrar a Ikari de pie frente a su puerta, con la mochila de la escuela puesta y con la apariencia de tener algún dolor físico.

Shinji se quedo sin palabras cuando levanto el rostro y la vio, vestida con ropa diferente, la chica peliazul llevaba puesto un vestido acampanado de color azul marino, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, con una línea de botones que llegaban hasta su ombligo.

Fue Asuka quien la obligo a comparárselo, hace algunos días, cuando acompaño a la segunda elegida y la delegada del salón a un centro comercial. Ayanami presionada por las dos chicas accedió a comprarse la prenda, pero no planeaba usarla, solo que en el momento en que la primera elegida, estando aburrida procedió a probarse dicha prenda, llamaron a la puerta y fue allí donde el joven piloto apareció en escena.

-Shinji. –Musito ella, -¿Qué haces aquí?. –pregunto confundida.

-Yo, eh, yo, bueno, yo vine, por… ¿si recibiste mi mensaje? –tartamudeo nervioso, no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirse culpable, el joven bajo la mirada y entonces vio que ella estaba descalza.

Rei se sintió incomoda con la miraba de Shinji fija en sus pies. –Esta descalza. –murmuro Ikari.

Ayanami se sonrojo levemente. –No esperaba que llegaras, o que viniera alguien. –respondió con su acostumbrado tono neutro, dicho esto la chica se dirigió hacia su cama, el joven piloto permaneció de pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

Rei se había sentado en la orilla de cama y buscaba con una mano sus zapatos escolares, Shinji la contemplaba en silencio, era obvio que estaba más que fascinado con la vestimenta de la muchacha, que más que verse hermosa, era una princesa de cuentos para él.

-¿A qué has venido?

Le pregunto Ayanami con seriedad y el muchacho pudo notar que ella parecía guardarle algún tipo de rencor, Ikari creía saber cuál era el motivo, esa dichosa novia que no existía.

El chico se removió incomodo y quitándose la mochila, la coloco en el suelo bajo la mirada expectante de la chica, abrió lentamente el cierre y saco un libro, que tenia mal aspecto.

-Lo siento, Asuka lo mojo esta mañana, como parte de una venganza, ha sido todo mi culpa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya a medio día, en el apartamento de Katsuragi, la chica alemana se encontraba aburrida, Misato estaba en el trabajo y su amiga Hikari la había llamado hace una hora para contarle entre emocionada y asustada, que ella y Suzuhara irían a la playa solos.

Sabía que su amiga no hallaba como darle largas al asunto del sexo, y que el pelinegro buscaba cualquier forma de tocar el tema, haciendo que la delegada a menudo se molestara, y quisiera terminar con el chico deportista.

Soryu ya no la criticaba, conocía los principios bíblicos de la castaña, y lejos de parecerle ridículos, pensaba que eso, hacia a su amiga una chica especial, por ese motivo Asuka la había aconsejado de la mejor forma.

"_Pues podrías decirle que padeces de alguna enfermedad contagiosa como sífilis o gonorrea". _Esas fueron las palabras de la pelirroja que no hizo más que horrorizar a su amiga castaña, mientras ella sufrió un ataque de risa de solo imaginarse a su santa amiga pronunciar dichas palabras.

Sola en el apartamento, Asuka suspiro aburrida dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre el mueble, durante varios minutos miro la televisión sin mucho interés, una hora después había comenzado a llover.

-Demonios porque tiene que llover en verano. –gruño observando la lluvia por la ventana.

Aunque sus labios habían recuperado su tamaño normal, seguía atrapada en la casa por la repentina llovía, sin hallar nada que le agradara en la Tv. Saco el móvil de su bolsillo y llamo a la única persona que sabía vendría a pesar del mal clima.

37 minutos después llamaron a la puerta y ella sonrió, pero antes de abrirla procuro mostrarse natural e irritante.

-¡Señorita Asuka aquí le traigo su Laptop!. –dijo el muchacho haciendo un reverencia.

-¡Ha tardado mucho!, su servicio a domicilio es tétrico, voy a quejarme con su superior y le va ir mal, muy mal –dijo Asuka en tono tosco con las manos en la cintura, él hizo un mohín en señal de arrepentimiento.

Ella le miro de pies a cabeza y arrugo la nariz, la apariencia del chico no se le hizo nada agradable, desaliñado y todo húmedo, no era así como lo esperaba, tomo el maletín envuelto en una bolsa plástica y lo saco de la bolsa.

-Con toda la información intacta. –añadió Aida con orgullo entrando hasta la sala, se quito el suéter húmedo, quedándose con la franela que llevaba bajo este.

-Eso espero, -respondió la alemana en tono amenazante, sentándose en el mueble largo.

Él hizo lo mismo, luego saco la laptop del maletín para mostrarle que todos los archivos seguían allí, lo más difícil para él fue que la chica tenía la PC configurada al alemán, pero después de hacer el cambio de idioma, lo demás fue pan comido.

-¿Cuánto le debo señor Aida?. –le pregunto la chica dejando su computadora portátil a un lado de mueble, para mirarle con una mirada picara.

-Bu. bueno, soy un profesional, pero, considerando que usted es una chica muy hermosa y no tiene dinero para pagarme, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… beneficioso para los dos.

Asuka levanto una ceja y pregunto -¿Si? ¿Y cómo cual sería?.

-Bueno seguro que una joven tan guapa como usted ya lo sabe. –respondió mirando su cuerpo.

-No, en realidad no, podría ser mas especifico –dijo fingiendo inocencia, Kensuke recorrió la casa con la vista y como no vio a nadie, se ajusto los lentes con el dedo índice y prosiguió.

-No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero es que usted me gusta mucho. –ella le miro con expresión seria y Kensuke estaba concentrado en seguir sus líneas sin equivocarse.

–Me gusta mucho, y una cita podría cubrir los gastos técnicos o si lo prefiere. –Improviso tocando una rodilla de la pelirroja y avanzo lentamente hasta llegar al muslo, mientras ella permanecía perpleja.–podríamos quedarnos aquí y hacer otras cosas.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –Grito abofeteándolo y luego salto del mueble, -¡no se mueva o le romperé la cabeza!. –tenía un cenicero como arma.

-¡Ay Asuka!, me diste muy duro. –se quejo tocándose la mejilla donde tenía una mano marcada.

-Ya deja de lloriquear, tenía que parecer real.

-¡Y fue real!, me arde la cara. –Respondió enfadado, Asuka dejo el cenicero y se sentó nuevamente para revisarle la cara, como solo tenía la piel irritada, la acaricio con el pulgar y le dio un besito en la mejilla, -¿Así estas mejor?. –pregunto ella.

-No, aun me duele, quizás si te esforzaras un poco mas dejaría de picarme. –contesto fingiendo un dolor profundo, Asuka negó con la cabeza, antes de cubrir los labios de Aida con un tierno beso, poco común en ella, Kensuke abrió la boca y el beso se volvió más intenso…

-¡Alto! –Dijo ella apartando al chico, -este beso no estaba en el juego, así que deja de estar queriendo besarme a cada momento.

-Tú me besaste primero, además eso fue el pago por la reparación. –defendió decepcionado.

-¡Ja!, ahora yo tengo la culpa, -se quejo indignada, -¡tú eres un aprovechado manipulador!–le regaño con severidad, él comprendió que no habría más besos. –¡Himmel!, cobras más que una póliza de seguros –añadió poniéndose la laptop en las piernas para revisarla ella misma.

-Mmm… es porque soy un profesional. –Respondió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, -pero tu dejaste que el técnico te tocara la pierna. –agrego con una risita, a lo que ella bufo con indiferencia.

Durante varios minutos Kensuke se mantuvo en esa posición, y casi pudo dormirse de no ser porque, tenía una vista directa hacia los pechos de la pelirroja, que subían y bajaban efecto de la respiración.

Antes de que su cabeza se llenara de poderosos pensamientos calenturientos se acomodo para mirar la televisión, ya que su estado actual con la pelirroja era confuso y complicado.

-Mira esta mujer de acá es mi madrastra. –comento Asuka, el se acerco para ver una fotografía en la laptop donde salía una mujer rubia de ojos claros.

-¿Y los demás quiénes son? –Pregunto con interés.

-Mi padre. –Contesto señalando a un hombre alto y pelirrojo con un bigote de igual color, Kensuke pensó que no tenía apariencia de ser traficante, -Ferdinand. –señalo a un niño pequeño, fruto de la unión de su padre con la su madrastra. –y mi abuela.

-Creí que tu abuela y tu padre no se la llevaban bien. –comento él, observando a la segunda elegida que también aparecía en la foto, sonreía igual que todos. –parecen una familia feliz.

Ella bufo al escucharlo -es una fotografía que saldría en los diarios, mi padre me dio dinero para que aceptara salir en la foto, fue la navidad pasada, él y la abuela aun mantiene negocios juntos, es una especie de falsa propaganda, para atraer a inversionistas tradicionales, que solo hacen negocios con familiar respetadas –Explico con indiferencia.

-¡Vaya!, que suerte, a mí nadie me da un yen por sonreír.

Kensuke le quito la computadora para leer la información que salía en internet, que era de donde ella había buscado para mostrarle a su familia, Asuka contemplo las pequeñas pecas de su ex-novio en silencio, pensando en su comentario.

-Está en Alemán. –comento decepcionado. -¿Qué dice?

-Nada interesante, solo mentiras, juguemos videojuegos. –propuso ella, cerrando la laptop.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shinji y Ayanami caminaba dentro de un gran centro comercial, ya habían preguntado en varias librerías y en ninguna tenía ese libro, el plan consistía en remplazar el libro por otro nuevo. El joven estaba preocupado y a Rei le dolían los pies de tanto caminar.

-No entiendo porque tenías que ponerle picante. –comento ella de repente refiriéndose a la historia que Shinji le había contado sobre Asuka.

-Quería desquitarme. –respondió fastidiado ya que tenia la sospecha de que Rei ahora lo odiaba, y solo estaba allí por obligación, no porque le importara lo que sucediera con ellos y la bibliotecaria.

–Escucha, Rei, lamento hacerte pasar por este martirio de estar cerca de mí. –Añadió mirando su reloj, -y si quieres puedes irte yo me encargo de todo.

Ella lo único que quería era sentarse y comer algo, tenía el estomago vacio y Shinji no la había dejado sentarse desde que salieron a la calle.

La peliazul le observo y luego respondió irritada. –Me iría si no estuviera lloviendo.

-Si es ese el problema, comprare un paraguas para que te puedas ir. –respondió él, su respuesta sorprendió bastante a la muchacha, quien estaba acostumbrada a que Shinji siempre se mostrara amable.

Shinji entro a una pequeña tienda dispuesto a comprar el objeto, Rei le observo a través del vidrio comprar el paraguas, pero cuando Ikari salió ya Ayanami se había marchado.

-Maldición –mascullo entre dientes el piloto.

Camino por los alrededores esperando encontrarla tal vez entretenida mirando alguna tienda, pero Ayanami no era una chica normal, ella no se detenía a mirar la ropa, ni los accesorios, tampoco se entretenía mirando chicos, como lo hacían Asuka y Misato cuando él en otra oportunidad las acompaño de compras.

Shinji se alegro de ver a la joven peliazul sentada en uno de los bancos de cemento frente a una fuente del centro comercial, Rei estaba a espaldas de él por lo que no podía ver al chico.

Ikari se acerco, pero justo cuando iba a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Rei la escucho pronunciar el nombre de "Kail", y Shinji detuvo su mano en el aire, cerrándola en un puño, ella estaba hablando por teléfono. _"como puedes ser tan fría conmigo y tan amigable con ese Ibuki"._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kensuke recostó la espalda, agotado, pensó en que debería volver a usar aquellas pesas que reposaba empolvadas en un rincón de la sala, desde hace meses, el único deporte en verdad le apasionaba era algo que ofendería a Horaki, y que haría que Asuka lo llamase pervertido.

-¿Que tanto piensas? –le pregunto Asuka a su lado.

Él sonrió, y estirando la mano toco con la yema de los dedos la piel descubierta de la chica, luego dijo algo, que de haber sabido que lo perjudicaría, no lo hubiese hecho. –Sabía que estabas loca por mí.

-¡DASS! –grito Asuka ofendida en los profundo de su orgullo, batallo con la idea de golpearlo o echarlo a la calle, con una fuerza que sorprendió a Kensuke, jalo la sabana tirándolo al suelo, Aida sufrió un ataque de risa que no podía controlar, -¡LAAARGO!

La chica comenzó a vestirse indignada, -¡cuando sigas riéndote o vuelvas a decir otra estupidez!, ¡no tendrás descendencia!.

Eso hizo que Aida dejara de reír en seco, ella termino de vestirse y cuando se volvió, vio que el chico permanecía cómodo en la cama, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y una sabana cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

Él se sentía como un Rey, "poderoso". Tenía un deseo irrefrenable de presumir, decirles a sus amigos, pero sobre todo al cara de plato de Zotaki, que durante más de una hora poseyó a Soryu Asuka, ¡y en casa de la Mayor Katsuragi!.

-¡Vístete! –le ordeno irritada, ver la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el muchacho le chocaba.

Ese sentimiento de presumir se desapareció al ver la cara de enfado de la chica. –Perdóname, no quería ofenderte, –dijo con sinceridad mientras se ponía los pantalones, ella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Te has vuelto un puto descarado!, -respondió ella provocando que al chico le diera otro ataque de risa, -¡lo que significa que me estoy aburriendo de ti!. –agrego lanzándole una pulla para desquitarse.

-No tiene gracia. –Gruño Kensuke pasando la cabeza por el cuello de la franela, -yo solo estaba bromeando, -añadió poniéndose el cinturón, luego levanto la cara y miro los ojos azules de la piloto, -soy un buen estratega, si tú te aburres de mi, entonces yo me inventaría otra manera de conquistarte, porque siempre que tu sigas sintiendo algo por mí, yo luchare contra la competencia.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, no se le ocurría ninguna idea ingeniosa para desvalorizar las palabras de Kensuke, más bien le habían gustado, pensó que de seguir así, en el futuro Aida se convertiría en un hombre con un carácter bastante interesante.

-¿Qué rayos haces? –Exclamo escandalizada empujándole nuevamente hacia el cuarto, cuando él se disponía a salir, -¡no te muevas de aquí!, debo asegurarme de que Misato no haya llegado.

Asuka salió y el chico permaneció en la habitación, vio la cama individual de la joven, con las sabanas revueltas tocando el suelo, luego observo todo el cuarto, las cosas aun guardadas en cajas, _"¿Por qué será que nunca desempaca?"._

-¡Muévete!, el lugar está despejado. –Anuncio Asuka, como si tal cual se tratase de una película policiaca.

-Sabes tengo hambre y algo de dinero podríamos ordenar pizza. –propuso él.

-No va a pasar, aunque te quedaras más tiempo aquí no volveré a acostarme contigo. –le respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Y quien dice que quiero acostarme contigo?, estoy hecho polvo, me has dejado sin fuerza, muero de hambre. –Respondió dolido ya que no lo había dicho con esa intención.

–Nunca más. –aclaro con frialdad.

Kensuke tenía fe en que sus palabras eran falsas. -Mira ha dejado de llover. –comento el muchacho señalando la ventana.

Ella vio hacia la ventana y comprobó que era verdad, -y me voy antes de que me acuses de haber abusado de ti.–se dirigió orgulloso hasta la puerta de la salida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rei guardo el celular y cuando se volvió, vio a Shinji de pie junto a una fuente con la mirada fija en ella, Ayanami se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba el tercer elegido, pero antes de que la chica dijera algo él hablo.

-No te he querido interrumpir. –se excuso Shinji entregándole el paraguas, Rei desvió la vista del rostro del chico al paraguas color rosa.

Ayanami tomo el objeto pero no se marcho, -creo que deberíamos decir la verdad, el sello se mojo y aunque consigamos el libro no tenemos un sello. –comento apoyándose en la baranda de la fuente, con la vista fija en el agua y las monedas.

Shinji la observo, antes de salir a la calle ella se había cambiado de ropa, pero aun así, seguía hermosa, Rei se sentía incomoda por el silencio del muchacho y la mirada de este sobre ella.

La joven peliazul, se había puesto una falda marrón con plises que le llegaba a la rodilla, un regalo de Horaki, cuando ella paso la noche en casa de la castaña, y también llevaba puesto un suéter color rosa pálido, aquel, que había tejido para ella la señora Saori. Shinji se fijo que el suéter tenia el nombre de "Rei Ayanami", bordado con un hilo color fucsia. (N/A: esto sucedió en el capítulo 18).

-¿Para qué son las monedas?. –pregunto Rei ya no soportando la mirada del piloto sobre su cuerpo, se volvió hacia él y Shinji enrojeció completamente al verse descubierto, afortunadamente Ayanami no podía ver sus pensamientos.

pedir deseos, -balbuceo él, ella se toco con el dedo índice el labio, gesto que Shinji adoraba, pero que Rei solo hacia cuando no comprendía algo,–La gente necesita creer en algo, todos lo necesitamos, supongo que lanzar unas monedas les dará esperanzas.

Rei no encontraba sentido a nada, Ikari saco dos monedas de su bolsillo y lanzo una bajo la mirada de la joven piloto, -hazlo tu. –insistió él.

Ella acepto la moneda y la lanzo sin pedir nada, puesto que la idea le parecía absurda, _"¿qué poderes mágicos podía tener una simple moneda?"._

-¿Que pediste?

-Un paraguas rosa. –Dijo ella, a lo que parecía ser un intento de broma, Ikari sonrió, -Yo pedí valor. –confeso él.

-¿Valor? –repitió ella.

-Si, para luchar contra los ángeles, para enfrentar a Asuka cuando llegue a casa, debiste ver sus labios eran inmensos, -comento con una risita, a Rei se le hizo difícil imaginarse tal escena.

Ikari rió nervioso y luego exhalo un fondo suspiro antes decir. –No tengo ninguna novia, lo invente todo. –Rei le miro a la cara pero él no la veía a ella, solo miraba el agua y se frotaba las manos. –Estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso? –repitió ella.

-Sí, -Confirmo él, Shinji tomo aire nuevamente y la miro a la cara, -la razón por la que Kail no me agrada, es porque no me gusta que este cerca de ti, yo te conocí primero, soy yo quien debería estar en su lugar.

-¿Qué? –soltó ella sin aliento, no estaba segura de haber escuchado lo que escucho, _"he oído mal" _se dijo así misma intentado tranquilizarse.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. –soltó en un último arranque de valor, haciendo que el rostro de Rei palideciera un poco más, al confirmar el significado de las palabras anteriores.

Nuevo silencio por parte de los dos, solo se escucha el ruido de un niño jugando maquinitas, y el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos, ya que estaban cerca de un comedor público.

-¿No dirás nada? –pregunto Shinji muy nervioso.

-Asuka. –murmuro la peliazul.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido, ella repitió la misma frase, esta vez señalando a la segunda elegida que venía acompañada de Kensuke Aida, salían de la Pizzería y su amigo llevaba una caja de pizza y la pelirroja un vaso de jugo en cada mano. Shinji supuso que se dirigían a las mesas del comedor.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!, ¡Los tórtolos enamorados en la fuente del amor! - Exclamo Asuka con sorna cuando iban a mitad de camino, justo frente a ellos.

Varias personas que estaban allí voltearon a verlos, provocando que Shinji y Rei enrojecieran avergonzados. –¡Vaya!, ¿entonces ya son novios? –comento Kensuke tocándose la barbilla asombrado.

-Son la pareja ideal, ¡el mequetrefe y la niña modelo!. –bromeo Asuka, dándole un codazo a Kensuke para que este dijera algo molesto.

-Yo diría más bien que la pareja ideal somos nosotros. –comento Aida pensativo.

-Sí, la fiera y la bestia. –soltó Shinji enojado por la aparición de sus dos amigos, Asuka apretó los dientes y Kensuke la apretó de la cintura antes de que la alemana le saltara encima a al joven piloto y con ello botara las bebidas.

-Cenicienta, llevo rato buscándote por todo el centro comercial, ya tengo el… ¿qué sucede aquí? -pregunto Kail a fijar su atención en todos los presentes, sobre todo en Shinji al lado de Rei.


	65. El falso Kensuke

"**A escondidas"**

**Capitulo 65**

**El falso Kensuke**

-Cenicienta, llevo rato buscándote por todo el centro comercial, ya tengo el… ¿qué sucede aquí? -pregunto Kail al fijar su atención en todos los presentes, sobre todo en Shinji al lado de Rei.

Rei vio a Kail y el corazón le dio un salto, la situación era incomoda para Ayanami, Shinji acababa de decirle que está enamorado de ella, ahora Kail se presenta sin aviso.

-¿Kail? –murmuro la peliazul sorprendida puesto que apenas hace unos minutos atrás había hablado por teléfono con el chico y creía que estaba en una exposición de esculturas libres.

Shinji apretó la mandíbula mirando a Kail, no podía creer su mala suerte, todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron Asuka y Kensuke, la pelirroja observaba al joven artista, se le hacía particularmente guapo, aunque su indumentaria no le agradaba, siempre crítico a la gente que usaba ropa desgastada. _"sinónimo de una pobreza y falta de personalidad"._

Kensuke vio a Shinji y luego al primo de Maya, y pensó que sería agradable una pelea entre esos dos, _"no moveré un dedo para separarlos",_ se dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa en los labios, quería ver cómo era Shinji fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le interrogo la pelirroja, ya que ninguno de los presentes se dignaba a pronunciar una palabra.

Kail rompió el duelo de miradas con Shinji y poso su mirada en la segunda elegida, -¿eh?, perdone señorita, usted es la única de los presentes que no conozco, soy Kail Ibuki, y si Rei me permite decirlo, es usted muy hermosa.

-Sí, pero tiene novio.

Dijo Shinji con la única intención de molestar al artista, razón por la que Kail supuso que la pelirroja era novia de Shinji, Kensuke solo afirmo con la cabeza, con expresión altanera, como queriendo decir envídienme tengo a la chica más hermosa.

-¿Porque habría de permitirlo Rei? –pregunto Asuka mirando a la primera elegida.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –dijo la peliazul tirando del brazo Kail para apartarle de los demás, haciendo que los demás clavaran su vista en ella, pero Rei ignorando sus miradas apretó el brazo del joven para llamar su atención.

-Claro, -respondió él sonriente, -oye no se vayan, quiero conocer más a los amigos de Rei.

-¡Hombre!, ve tranquilo que nosotros estaremos aquí. –respondió Aida muy animado.

Rei y Kail se alejaron de los demás, pero seguían estando a la vista de los chicos, -Aquí va haber una pelea. –le dijo Kensuke en voz baja a la chica alemana.

-¿Porque? –pregunto Asuka con interés.

Kensuke se acerco al rostro de la pelirroja y susurro -Es que Ibuki es el novio de Rei y Shinji esta que explota de la rabia.

Soryu sonrió con maldad, viendo como Shinji apretaba los puños observando a Kail darle un paquete a Rei, la pelirroja y el chico de lentes tomaron asiento en una mesa vacia, el otaku se apresuro a sacar un pedazo de pizza y darle una mordida, Shinji aun no se les unía a la mesa.

–Comamos rápido antes de que se vengan los demás. –dijo el pecoso atragantándose con la comida, era una pizza pequeña y no la quería compartir con nadie más.

-Me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, ya sé lo que quiero, -Kensuke se tenso ante las palabras de la segunda elegida, ciertamente si lo había dicho, pero en un momento tan intimo que no creyó que ella le fuera escuchado.

-Buenooo, -vacilo Aida preocupado, -si alcanza con 2000 yenes, te lo compro. –dijo dándole un vistazo a su billetera, reviso cada bolsillito buscando algo mas para el pasaje de vuelta, pero no encontró nada más.

- Quiero que me ayudes a picar a Shinji, aun me debe lo de mis labios.

Unos metros más allá Ayanami hablaba con Kail, este ya le había explicado que hacia allí. –¿Entonces por eso me preguntaste el nombre de la biblioteca? –pregunto la chica.

-Sí, me fui a la biblioteca, y con mi celular tome una foto al sello de un libro, luego me fui al negocio de un amigo que tiene una sellografia, él me hizo el favor de copiarlo.

-¿Hiciste todo eso tan rápido? –pregunto algo avergonzada de que él se tomara tantas molestias.

-Bueno, es que ya estaba cerca de la biblioteca, y quería ayudarte y bueno también sorprenderte, -respondió sintiéndose tonto, ya que al parecer se había extralimitado y lo que menos quería era que Rei se sintiera presionada a volver con él.

Unos pasos más allá, ya Ikari se les había unido a la mesa, la pareja disfrutaba de la comida, y Shinji insultaba a Kail mentalmente, no pensaba irse de allí hasta no saber la respuesta de Rei.

-Creí que la niña maravilla era tu novia, pero como siempre, cualquiera puede pasar de ti, hasta un recién llegado. –Soltó Asuka con sorna, Shinji dejo escapar un gruñido y clavo su mirada fría sobre la pelirroja.

Soryu miro a Kensuke y este se removió incomodo, no quería meterse en problemas, todo su día había sido perfecto después de haber hecho el amor con su pelirroja, pero ese era el principal motivo por el cual debía complacerla.

–Si brother, cuando te vi aquí con Rei, creí que estabas en una cita, pero mira, -el pecoso dirigió la mirada hacia Ayanami, e Ikari le imito, -él siempre va a llevarte la ventaja.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? –Replico Asuka y Shinji por un momento tuvo la absurda idea de que ella iba a defenderlo, -el kid, nunca ha entrado en la competencia, fue descalificado antes de presentarse a la carrera. –concluyo con una carcajada.

Ikari apretó puños y dientes, respiro profundo para calmarse, pero eso no logro apaciguar su furia contra su compañera de piso, -Aun así, fui yo quien te salvo de morir asada en ese volcán, casi siempre, soy yo quien derrota los ángeles, te mencione que Asuka llama a su madre cuando duerme, es porque aun es una be..

El chico no termino la frase cuando la piloto del Eva-02 le giro la cara de una cachetada y furiosa se le fue encima para acabar con él. Ayanami y Kail al escuchar el alboroto se acercaron, hubo una gran discusión entre la segunda elegida y el piloto de Eva, este ultimo apenas pudo cubrirse con sus brazos y acabo por marcharse enojado.

-¿Que le paso a tu novio? –le pregunto Kail a la pelirroja.

-¡Esa basura no es mi novio! –grito Asuka alterada de que Shinji se hubiera atrevido a mencionar a su madre.

-¡Su novio soy yoo! –intervino Kensuke enfadado, pues su amigo lo había hecho hervir de la rabia, _"¿cómo era eso de que Shinji la escucha hablar dormida?",_ la única manera que se le ocurría era que Shinji durmiera con la pelirroja.

-Este, tampoco es mi novio. –respondió la alemana con odio en su voz.

-¿Como que no?, acabas de aceptar mi anillo. –replico Aida, y Rei noto que efectivamente Soryu si tenía puesto ese anillo que Kensuke le mostro en la playa, de plata con tres pequeñas piedras rojas, (parecidas a los rubís) porque formaban un corazón.

-¡Solo porque sentí lástima!, como cualquiera la sentiría por un perro abandonado. –dijo ella desquitando su enojo con él.

Kensuke se puso de pie de un salto, -¡pues yo me largo!, búscate a otro tonto, que soporte tus berrinches de niña malcriada, no soy un venado para llevar cuernos.

-O un buey watusi africano, leí que posee unos cuernos enormes que han llegado a medir 95,25cm de circunferencia.–comento Kail midiendo con sus brazos el tamaño de los cachos del animal, Kensuke y Asuka le miraron con rabia y él se encogió de hombros.

La discusión entre ese par tal vez se prolongaría por horas, pero de eso Rei no se enteraría, ya que la peliazul al ver que la cosa era para largo y había dejado de llover, se marcho junto con Kail, ambos amigos tomaron la ruta que conducía a la biblioteca pública.

Cuatro días enteros habían pasado desde que Shinji le hubo confesado sus sentimientos a la joven piloto del Eva 00, pero esta aun no se manifestaba, y la incertidumbre tenía al pobre muchacho muy angustiado.

Asuka de momentos se olvidaba de molestarlo, todo seguía su curso normal, excepto por el hecho de que su comentario de días atrás, había arruinado su amistad con Aida, ya que su amigo de lentes tenía una aferra desconfianza hacia él.

-¡PARATE OLGAZAN HOY TOCAN PRUEBAS! –le grito Asuka entrando a su cuarto.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso, yo podría haber estado desnudo. –respondió Shinji con voz soñolienta.

-¡Ja, ni que me interesara ver sus cositas!, muévete estúpido, ¿acaso no has esperado este día con tanto anhelo?, ya vas a ver a tu adorada Rei –respondió Asuka saliendo del cuarto con una risita burlona.

A ella le gustaba molestarlo, era una de sus actividades favoritas y justo eso era lo que molestaba a Kensuke, que su novia estuviera tan pendiente de fastidiar a Shinji Ikari.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Hijo, te aseguro que si pasas unos días en Kioto, cambiaras de opinión, conseguí alquilar una casa bonita, grande, con terreno y árboles frutales, en una zona montañosa, con vecinos agradables.

Kensuke pensó que su padre podría ser un buen agente inmobiliario, y lo de la casa cerca de las montañas era un golpe bajo.

-Y las chicas, hay muchas de tu edad, ¡lindísimas!.

-Oye ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de Asuka, o no podre ir a Kioto ni de visita. –respondió Kensuke.

El señor Aida sonrió mirando a su hijo, el día anterior había conocido a la pelirroja, y saber que su descendencia era capaz de tener una novia tan guapa, le hizo sentir muy orgulloso, _"he procreado un varón normal y muy listo"._

-No me gusta esta camisa, parece una blusa de mujer, -comento el muchacho, el cual revisaba los regalos que el señor Aida había traído para él.

El papá de Kensuke había llegado el día anterior, con la única intención de convencer a su hijo de irse con él. Soryu y Kensuke estaban manejando la situación de manera amistosa, y ninguno de los dos había mencionado lo de las escrituras de la casa, para no arruinar los planes, aunque el joven pecoso tenía otros planes.

-¡Qué diantres! –Exclamo confundido el hombre mirando la prenda con ceño, -esa no la compre yo, tal vez fue la señora Faul, que la metió en la bolsa, esta empecinada en darte la ropa de sus hijos que ahora son mayores, yo le dije que a ti no te gusta usar ropa ajena, pero insiste con lo mismo.

-Pues abra pensado que tienes una hija, bajo ninguna tortura me pondré una camisa ajustada con botones dorados. –protesto el chico arrugando la nariz con asco.

-Esta si es de hombres, -dijo su padre hurgando dentro de un bolso viajero, hasta sacar una chaqueta verde hojas secas, con etiquetas de la asociación de pescadores de Kioto, tengo una igual y cuando estés en Kioto podrás acompañarme en algunos viajes.

-¿En serio?

El hombre afirmo con la cabeza y Kensuke se puso la chaqueta sintiéndose mal de engañar a su progenitor, -¿donde compraste este suéter con las telarañas de Spider-man?

Pregunto quitándose la chaqueta para ponerse el suéter rojo con el espantado de telarañas blancas, el señor Aida torció la boca, al verle sustituir una prenda por otra, como si la primera no tuviera más importancia.

-Koni te lo envía, le mencione lo de tu rara fijación por el hombre que trepa paredes, y volvió a la tienda otro día y la compro, Koni es mi novia.

-¡Tienes una novia! –Exclamo el pecoso con perplejidad, -¿y es algo serio?

-Koni me gusta bastante, estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, -el muchacho levanto ambas cejas, obviamente no quería saber los detalles, -yo voy en serio, pero ella parece que aun no se decide, a veces no comprendo a las mujeres… ¿tu aun eres virgen? –le pregunto Hanshi.

-¡Papá! –protesto con la cara toda roja.

-¿Te has acostado con la pelirroja? –Insistió, -¿lo has hecho en esta casa?..., ¿en la sala o en mi cama? –quiso saber ya que el también fue joven y sabía lo que era querer hacerlo en lugares diferentes.

-¡No estamos teniente esta conversación!. –respondió Kensuke tapándose los oídos y tarareando una canción en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, y su padre insistía con otras preguntas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Las pruebas de sincronización han terminado, Shinji ya puedes ir a cambiarte. –anuncio la doctora Akagi por el intercomunicador.

-Sí. –respondió el chico.

-Doctora no le parece raro que en más de cincuenta días no hayamos tenido ningún ataque. –comento Misato a su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-¿Qué, no le alegra que estemos viviendo días de paz? –comento con sorna la doctora.

-Es algo muy raro. –Dijo Misato pensativa, pero enseguida cambio su actitud melancólica por una más alegre, -mañana es quincena, ¿qué dices si nos vamos a tomar unas copas por allí?, por los viejos tiempos, te estoy avisando con tiempo para que no me salgas con una excusa a última hora.

-¿Alcohol para aliviar las penas? –pregunto con aire burlesco la rubia, Misato arrugo la frente, como le molestaba que Ritsuko la tratara como a una mocosa -tal vez te acompañe, -Katsuragi sonrió ampliamente, y la doctora se apresuro a continuar, -pero solo un rato, luego tengo que terminar unos informes.

-Perfecto, buscare un buen hombre para ti. –comento Misato, provocando que la otra bufara.

Asuka en los vestidores de Nerv se quitaba el plugsuit, pensando en Suzuhara, ella y la delegada irían a seguir a Touji, su amiga insistía en que el pelinegro le estaba poniendo los cuernos, pero no tenía ninguna prueba sobre eso, en el bolso llevaba la videocámara de su novio, que inocente le había prestado la cámara sin saber que aria la pelirroja con ella.

-Asuka, -murmuro Shinji al toparse con la pelirroja cuando salia de los baños, -¿sabes porque Ayanami no tenía pruebas hoy?.

-¿Porque la llamas Ayanami?, ya sé que es tu novia. –respondió mordaz la alemana.

Camino al lado de la pelirroja sintiéndose deprimido y decepcionado, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sus dos amigos estaban harto del mismo tema.

-Ella no es mi novia, le confesé mis sentimientos y ella simplemente no le importo. –soltó de repente.

-¿Y porque me lo dices a mi? –pregunto Asuka confundida, Shinji simplemente no le hizo caso.

-Creo que en verdad está enamorada de Kail -Asuka le miro con gesto indescifrable pero él continuo, -¿tú te fijarías en alguien como yo?.

-¿Dass?, ¿porque sigues contándome tus miserias?. –pregunto exasperada.

-Olvídalo, me equivoque al pensar que éramos amigos. –dijo Shinji dejándola atrás.

Ese comentario logro hacerla sentir mal, ella nunca había tratado de ser su amiga, ella simplemente se había dedicado a llamarlo débil, mequetrefe y un sin fín de apodos, se burlaba cada vez que él intentaba comportarse como un hombre, y sin embargo Shinji la consideraba una amiga.

La joven adelanto el paso hasta alcanzar al muchacho. –Bien Kid, ya me has dado penita, si quieres que te ayude, tengo dos condiciones, la primera, prepararas tarta de chocolate y pudin de fresa todos los días, y segunda, dejaras de lamentarte por cada cosa que no salga como lo esperabas.

Shinji acepto sin chistar, tal vez estaba pactando con el diablo, pero después de todo Asuka era una chica muy lista, debía tener muy buenas ideas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El chico deportista se encontraba en su casa, precisamente en el baño, mirando sus músculos frente al espejo, admirar su cuerpo era uno de sus hobby y es que estaba muy orgulloso de su abdomen marcado, gracias a eso tenía facilidad para ligar chicas, él no necesitaba decir palabras bonitas, Touji solo tenía que ir por su hermanita y llevarla a la playa, estando en ese lugar podía lucir su cuerpo.

En pocas palabras Suzuhara estaba convencido de que su hermanita le era más útil que un cachorrito, las mujeres se derretían al verlo comprarle un helado a su hermanita, no tenía idea de lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza, pero siempre alguna chica se le acercaba y le hablaba.

-¿Ya salió de la casa? –le pregunto Asuka a su amiga castaña, las dos se habían reunido frente a la casa de Suzuhara.

-No, ¿pero trajiste la cámara? –susurro la delegada.

Asuka le mostro la cámara con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperaba que Touji hiciera algo malo, de lo contrario no valdría la pena seguir al tarado de Suzuhara, su amiga por el contrario quería que el extraño comportamiento de su novio, se debiera a que este le estuviera preparando una sorpresa linda.

El pelinegro salió de la casa y las dos amigas lo siguieron a una distancia prudente, lo vieron saludar a varios pandilleros y continuar su camino, luego cruzar algunas palabras con un viejo que atendía un Kiosko, donde Touji se detuvo a mirar revistas.

-Estoy segura que son Hentai, -le dijo Asuka en voz baja a Hikari.

-Definitivamente, son historietas de Samurai X, de seguro las comprara para Kensuke, a Touji no le gusta leer. –comento Horaki haciendo una toma de acercamiento para observar la portaba de las revistas.

-¡Presta acá! –dijo la pelirroja, quitándole la videocámara a la otra, y bufo al comprobar que no eran ningún manga erótico, y que su amiga tenía razón, no había nadie en la escuela que no hubiese escuchado a Kensuke, hablar maravillas sobre esa serie.

-Viejo no las vendas, mi amigo sería capaz de robar, para comprártelas todas de one. –escucharon decir al chico y al viejo reírse.

Algunos pasos más lejos, Horaki se quejo del comentario de su novio.

-Recuérdame regresar por esas historietas, -le dijo la alemana a la castaña, Horaki sonrió divertida, -¿qué?, -se quejo obstinada.

¿Acaso no podía regalarle nada a su novio?, sin que ya Hikari la tachara de "sentimental". Aun no había tenido tiempo para contarle a su mejor amiga, que Kensuke y ella volvieron, pero esta vez definitivo con anillo y todo, tampoco le había contado que el muchacho preparo una cena en su casa, para presentarle al señor Aida.

Touji continuo su camino, y ellas fueron tras él, Suzuhara espero fuera del Kinder Gardner a que la pequeña saliera, mientras sonreía coqueto a las maestras, -¡que linda!, –dijo el moreno una de las maestras más joven, quien estaba disfrazada de muñeca para un acto que se había llevado a cabo ese día.

La delegada frunció el ceño y Asuka rió entre dientes. –¿Necesitas que te ayude?, -le pregunto al verla quitarse la peluca de estambre, la maestra soltó una risotada, pues el muchacho siempre estaba intentando ligar con ella, -¿sabes si mi hermanita ya termino su clase?. –añadió el moreno.

-Debe estar por salir.

-Sabe, desde hace días llevo queriendo preguntarle si le gusta la playa, Yuri me dijo que le haría muy feliz que usted nos acom

El muchacho no termino la frase, ya que le llego un mensaje de texto a su móvil, enviado por Shinji, "ten cuidado, Asuka y Hikari planean seguirte hoy, la escuche hablar por teléfono con Horaki, no salgas de tu casa a menos que sea indispensable".

Touji sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, miro hacia todos lados como un paranoico, y cuando la pequeña Yuri salió, decidió cambiar de planes.

-Oooh, pero que lindo. –comento Hikari minutos después cuando vio a su novio comprarle un oso de felpa a su hermanita, luego este ayudo a una anciana a cruzar la calle, y por ultimo le dio veinte yenes a un mendigo.

-Te lo digo, ese no era Suzuhara, seguramente nos vio, fue eso, o lo secuestraron los extraterrestres y le hicieron un trasplante de cerebro. –decía Soryu intentando hacer razonar a la castaña.

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan cruel con él? –protesto Hikari pero Asuka hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, saco su celular de un bolsillo y contesto la llamada.

-¡Hiiii!, Handsome Deán, ¿how are you?..., ¡wait, wait!, ¡qué estás diciendo! –Exclamo escandalizada. - !Nein, nein!, debes estar equivocado ambos estan en Alemania. –añadio caminando de una lado para el otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?, -pregunto Hikari ya preocupada.

La pelirroja tapo la bocina y le susurro a la castaña, -es Deán, ya tengo que largarme ahora mismo, después te cuento.

La delegada del salón no tuvo tiempo a decir nada, la pelirroja se marcho a paso rápido hablando por celular con ese rubio guapo, _"debo devolver la videocámara",_ de camino a su casa la castaña se dirigió a casa de Kensuke, quien vive a solo una calle de su casa. Pero solo se encontró con el padre del joven.

-¿Tú eres amiga de mi hijo?. –Horaki afirmo que si y la sonrisa del hombre no se hizo esperar, -¡vaya!, parece que Kensuke sea vuelto un rompecorazones, -la chica no entendió a que venía el comentario, -bueno, si quieres puedes pasar y esperar, él salió con la chica extranjera, pero no te pongas celosa, ellos son sooolo amigos.

-Oh, dios, usted cree que, yo y él, no, no, -tartamudeo la chica, ahora comprendía la sonrisa traviesa del padre de Aida y el comentario anterior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Asuka llego al edificio, Deán la esperaba en el portón, él le explico lo sucedido y la muchacha no tuvo dudas, sus padres estaban seguramente dentro del apartamento, la joven se pregunto quién los acompañaba ¿Shinji o Misato?.

-Acompáñame, -le dijo al chico, tiro del brazo del rubio, y se adentraron en el edificio.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y como lo suponía allí estaban, su padre y su madrastra, ambos se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron, Katsuragi también.

-¡Asuka al fin llegas!. –chillo Katsuragi alegre de verla, se le estaban acabando las conversaciones decentes y ya comenzaba a molestarle ese miradero que tenían ambos extranjeros, inspeccionando la casa como si todo lo que hubiera allí fuera muy poca cosa para ellos.

-¡Tochter! –exclamo su madre y se apresuro a abrazarla y besar sus mejillas, Asuka se sintió avergonzada, no le gustaba ese tipo de sentimentalismo con su familia. –mirra gue grande y guapa estas.

Asuka difícilmente logro apartarse de la mujer y luego miro a su padre sin saber cómo actuar.

-Pater* -Saludo Asuka con preocupación a su progenitor, si su padre en persona había venido, era porque la cosa era seria.

-Tochter*, gue bueno verrte. –intervino el hombre pelirrojo abriendo sus brazos. El padre de Asuka es estadounidense pero la mayor parte de su vida la vivió en Alemania, por lo que sus costumbres eran europeas, y su acento el alemán.

La chica miro a su progenitor sin moverse un milímetro, no quería abrazarle, eso sería raro e hipócrita, entonces el hombre le sonrió con esa sonrisa que usaba con su socios, fría y falsa, a la joven no le quedo más remedio que hacer lo que todos esperaban, saludo al señor Soryu con un corto abrazo.

Misato se sentía fuera de lugar, pero se alegraba por su protegida, a pesar de que esta no parecía muy feliz y más bien parecía asustada.

-¡Tu debess serr el famoso Kensuke Aida!. –comento la madrastra de Asuka emocionada, viendo por primera vez al rubio que permanecía tras la pelirroja. –Mein Gott, erres muy guapo.

Deán arrugo la frente, ser tratado como el novio de Asuka no le molestaba, pero lo que si le enfurecía enormemente era que lo confundieran con Kensuke, -Yo no so

-Es Kensuke mi novio. –se apresuro a decir la pelirroja, tomando del brazo al muchacho.

-¿Ah? –soltaron al unísono el joven y Misato, quienes no entendían nada, _"Asuka sea vuelto loca"_

-Creí gue errra japonés, -comento el señor Soryu extrañado, -últimamented no he tenido buenos business con los japoneses, son… rarrros, sin ofenderr. –Añadió mirando a Misato quien era la única oriental del grupo, -la mutter de Asuka terrnia descendencia Japonesa, no soy rrracista.

Agrego intentando suavizar sus palabras, pero fue inútil Misato ya había decidido que el padre de Asuka le caía mal, la segunda elegida hizo gala de su ingenio y dijo.

-Es que… sus padres son ingleses y él tiene nacionalidad japonesa. –comento refiriéndose al falso Kensuke.

El rubio la miro de nuevo como si estuviese loca, pero ella sonrió confiada, tenía toda la situación bajo control, o por lo menos así fue hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió, y por ella pasaron Shinji y el verdadero Kensuke.

-¡Esa chica te miraba de una forma!, yo que tu iría ahora mismo a hablarle. –decía Aida buscando fastidiar al joven piloto, pero Ikari no llego a responder, pues había notado algo que el otro no.

-¿Eh?, Kensuke, creo que tenemos visitas. –susurro Shinji poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, el chico de lentes se volvió solo para darse cuenta de que la sala estaba llena de personas, el pecoso trago ruidosamente, cuando reconoció a los Soryu.

* * *

Y se acabo, el siguiente capitulo ya casi lo tengo listo, tendran que esperar unos nueve o diez dias, a que me decida por lo que va primero. XD

Tochter: Hija

Pater: Padre

Mutter: Madre


	66. Dos caras, dos corazones

"**A escondidas" **

**Capitulo 66 **

**Dos caras, dos corazones**

Todo había ido de mal en peor, al principio la pelirroja intento hacer que Kensuke se marchara sin cruzar media palabra con sus padres, él estuvo a punto de complacerla, pero cuando vio a Deán, sentado en la sala, Aida no quiso irse.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¿porque tenias que traer a Kensuke?, ¡¿porque tenían que hacer las paces, precisamente hoy?. –le grito Asuka a Ikari, los dos pilotos estaban en el estacionamiento, bajo un manto de estrellas, Aida acababa de marcharse después de haber descubierto la mentira de su novia.

Después de que Asuka le cambiara el nombre, por un tal Kensuwa, después de enterarse que ahora quien se llamaba Kensuke Aida, no era otro que su vecino, a pesar de todo, él quiso quedarse a ver hasta donde llegaba el descaro de la muchacha, pero fue Deán quien aprovechando sus cinco minutos de suerte hizo que Aida llegara al límite.

Kensuke no hizo ningún escándalo, no le reclamo nada, simplemente se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Asuka estaba agradecida de que no la fuera desmentido frente a sus padres, pero sabía que pagaría caro el atrevimiento de Deán.

Cuando el joven de lentes llego a su casa, ya su padre estaba cenando, sentado en el sofá, frente al televisor, -Hijo, hay comida en la cocina, ah, por cierto una chica llamada Hikari vino buscand…

El muchacho ni se molesto en dirigirle la palabra, siguió hasta su cuarto, saco toda la ropa de su armario y comenzó a meterla en una maleta, en la sala su padre miraba un juego de béisbol, cuando su hijo se presento frente a él, con una maleta y un bolso viajero.

-Ya estoy listo para vivir contigo en Kioto, -dijo con voz firme, Hanshi Aida, lo vio como si él fuera un extraterrestre en medio de la sala, -pero vámonos ahora, no quiero volver a pisar Tokio nunca más.

Hanshi solto una carcajada, como si Kensuke fuera dicho el chiste del año, el joven pecoso arrugo la frente, y el mayor de los Aida dejo de reír, tampoco quería que su indeciso hijo cambiara de opinión.

-No podemos irnos ahora, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias, pero pasado mañana, estaremos en Kioto, -aseguro con una sonrisa, pero Kensuke no sonrió, estaba demasiado harto de todo para poder sentirse aliviado -¿puedo saber cuál es el motivo de no querer volver a Tokio?.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente, ya todo el grupo de amigos se había enterado del nuevo chisme, Asuka se lo había contado a Hikari, y Shinji a Touji, estos dos últimos no sabían que decirle a su amigo de lentes, por lo que decidieron no ir a visitarlo.

-Lo solucionare, se que Kensuke lo entenderá y todo va a estar bien –decía Asuka confiada.

Horaki la miro con escepticismo, si había algo que le sorprendía de la pelirroja, era su fe en que Aida podía perdonarle cualquier cosa, estaba claro que esos dos se querían mucho, ¿pero acaso Kensuke le perdonaría algo tan grave?.

-Siendo sincera, esta vez te pasaste, ojala si tenga solución, porque sería una pena que termi…

-¡Lo solucionare! –grito Asuka haciéndola callar.

-Ok, no tienes que enfadarte conmigo, solo no le vayas a acosar, si yo fuera él te mandaría a volar a la primera que te viera la cara. –la alemana le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, -pero tratándose de ti, se que conseguirás una manera inteligente de resolver todo.

-Humm, gracias por los ánimos, creo que me siento mejor. –respondió con ironía la pelirroja, si era verdad que Kensuke no le respondía ni las llamadas, pero eso no la preocupaba, era una reacción natural, debía esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran.

-¿No era más fácil decirle que tu padre es un racista?, en vez de humillarlo delante de Shinji, Misato y Deán.

Asuka guardo silencio, por supuesto que tuvo esa idea, pero pensó que Kensuke decidiría alejarse de ella, porque el muchacho creería que su suegro era una especie de Hitler, Asuka confiaba en que podía engañar a su padre, _"después de todo él se caso con mamá, que era mitad japonesa, mitad alemana",_ en el fondo esa antipatía por los japoneses, solo tenía que ser una bobería.

-¿Entonces porque fue que terminaste con Suzuhara otra vez? –le pregunto Asuka cambiando de tema.

-él muy estúpido se atrevió a hablar mal de mis hermanas. –dijo la castaña enojándose.

Asuka levanto una ceja sorprendida, ya que la escusa era bastante pobre, -Aja, ¿y la verdadera razón fueeee?.

-Los dos queremos cosas diferentes, decidimos ser amigos, y ahora me siento mejor, no quiero tener un novio solo porque tú y Rei tengo uno, creo que lo verdaderamente importante es sentirse cómodo con uno mismo, Touji es muy perro, él mismo admitió haberme puesto los cuernos una vez.

-¿QUEE? –Grito la pelirroja escandalizada, -¡espera!, esta conversación tiene que escucharla Ayanami. –agrego buscando en su móvil el numero de Rei, para hacer que esta se reuniera con ellas.

- ¿Ayanami? –pregunto extrañada la delegada.

-Ah, no te lo he contado, estoy haciendo de Cupido, con el kínder y la niña maravilla.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto en casa de los Aida, el padre de Kensuke regresaba de la calle, cuando entro en la casa lo primero que vio fue la maleta de su hijo a un lado del sofá, y al muchacho acostado en el mueble con la pijama de spider-man aun puesta, jugando con su PSP, justo en las mismas condiciones que lo dejo hace varias horas.

-¿Que no piensas cambiarte de ropa? –le pregunto Hanshi con expresión seria.

-¿Para qué si no voy a salir?. –respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del aparato.

El hombre miro al muchacho, que ni siquiera se había peinado, y podía apostar todo su dinero a que tampoco se había cepillado los dientes, francamente no sabía qué hacer con el chico, no podía obligarle a contarle lo que le sucedía.

-¿Puedes explicarme que hace tu celular, dentro de un vaso de agua? –Gruño el señor Aida sacando el aparato, ya inservible, -y no me salgas con que es otro de tus experimentos.

Kensuke se encogió de hombros y eso hizo enojar a su padre, el chico se asusto cuando su papá le arrebato el juego de un manotazo. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?, me costó 18.000 yenes –protesto Kensuke recogiendo su PSP, que al caerse se rompió la pantalla.

-¡No quiero un hijo cobarde!

-¡Ni yo un padre como tú!, -grito Kensuke, -trabaje duro para comprármelo y tú los destruiste sin importarte mi esfuerzo –dijo recogiendo los restos de su preciado PSP.

Hanshi sintió lastima y culpa, pero aun así le respondió -¡voy a salir de nuevo y si cuando regrese aun sigues con esa actitud lastimera, te golpeare hasta el cansancio!.

Kensuke no le respondió, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre se muriera, pero aun así no tuvo valor para decírselo a la cara, después de que el muchacho se encerrase en su cuarto, el señor Aida salió nuevamente, aun tenía que hacer otras diligencia para poder marcharse con su hijo.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Tengo una buena noticia para ti, kid. –dijo Asuka sonriendo apenas Shinji entro al apartamento con una bolsa de víveres.

Ikari se fijo que la joven extranjera, estaba rodeada de varias bolsa de ropa, con el nombre de una tienda muy exclusiva y cara, Shinji supuso que los padres de la alemana le había reactivado las tarjetas de crédito, el joven piloto quiso preguntarle, ¿si la ropa nueva le hacían sentir mejor que Kensuke? Pero se contuvo, sabía que en el fondo ella debía estarla pasando mal.

-¿Cuál es esa buena noticia?

-Rei no tiene novio. –contesto Hikari que venía saliendo del baño.

-¡Diablos Hikari yo quería decirlo! –se quejo la pelirroja indignada.

Shinji se sintió tan feliz que podía tocar un concierto con su violonchelo en una discoteca, sin sentirse idiota.

-Que aburrido, ni siquiera dio un salto. –comento Asuka a su amiga.

-¿Están hablando en serio, o es otra de tus bromas Asuka? –le pregunto Shinji ocultando su alegría a las dos amigas que no dejaban de verle, no queriendo perderse ningún gesto.

-No fue fácil sacarle la información, pero lo logre, al fin de cuentas soy una Soryu, hija del bastardo de mi padre. –comento con indiferencia.

-¡Asuka!. –la reprendió Hikari.

-Quee, estoy queriendo decir que siempre obtengo lo que quiero, ¿o es que acaso tenían dudas? –agrego con esa actitud prepotente que tanto la caracterizaba, Shinji sonrió, por eso precisamente confiaba en Asuka, ella simplemente no sabía perder.

-Pero hay un problema, -intervino Horaki, -Kail y ella son como mellizos, y él es tan lindo con Rei, que te será muy difícil hacer que Ayanami deje de verse con Kail.

-¡Pero bueno!, no me desanimes al muchacho, -la regaño Asuka, Hikari sonrió apenada, -kínder no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tengo un plan para destruir a la competencia.

Shinji no quería destruir a Kail, solo quería alejarlo de Rei.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la tarde, cuando Hanshi Aida entro a su casa, busco a su hijo para decirle que el viaje tendría que posponerse otro día, ya que tenía problemas para conseguir parte del material que requerían en Kioto, y no podía presentarse en su trabajo sin esas piezas.

Al no ver las maletas en la sala, se dirigió al cuarto del chico con la terrible sensación de que su hijo se había ido de la casa, llamo a la puerta de Kensuke y nadie respondió, después de varios intentos, se atrevió a girar la manilla y la puerta estaba abierta, pero el muchacho no estaba.

El hombre abrió el armario y no había nada de ropa, salió del cuarto caminando lento, se sentía fatal, había hecho que su único hijo se marchara de la casa, de inmediato lo invadió una sensación de soledad y arrepentimiento, pasaría el resto de sus días lamentándose de las últimas palabras que le dijo a Kensuke.

No lo culpaba, primero no lo visita durante dos años y ahora lo amenaza con matarlo a golpes, -¿qué clase de padre soy? –se dijo en la soledad de la casa.

Dos horas después, cuando Kensuke entro a la casa, freno de golpe al ver a su padre sentado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Como un zombi su padre levanto la cara y lo vio.

-Hijo. –musito.

Kensuke se pregunto qué diantres le pasaba, tenia ojeras profundas como si se hubiera trasnochado y apenas eran las 7:30 de la noche.

-Padre… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto con expresión seria, aun estaba enojado con él, pero eso no quería decir que no le preocupara su salud, Hanshi sonrió y quiso abrazar a su hijo y tal vez pedirle disculpas, pero no quería pecar por sentimental.

-Bueno, solo quiero decirte que, tendrás que pagarme mi PSP.

-Me parece justo. –respondió el señor Aida.

-Mañana iré con mis amigos a la playa, es mi despedida, así que solo quiero que nos pases buscando en la noche, no tienes que darme dinero ni nada. –dijo con seriedad el muchacho, quien ya había dejado su apariencia deprimente, y ya no lucia como un vago.

* * *

-¡Esto es un paraíso! –Exclamo Suzuhara siguiendo con la mirada a dos chicas que pasaban frente a ellos, vestidas con trajes de baños pequeños y ajustados, -¡Mujeres por todos lados!, oh dios, no bebí haberme desvelado.

Ese último comentario hizo que Shinji se riera con ganas, siempre se le hacía gracioso ver a Touji babeando por cada chica, y es que el moreno durante todo el camino no dejo de hablar, de que al estar en vacaciones escolares, se encontrarían con algunas turistas, urgidas por vivir un romance ardiente y apasionado con algún japonés despechado, eso ultimo era insinuación con su amigo de lentes, quien apenas hablo tres palabras durante todo el recorrido. _"déjame en paz"._

Y es que el pobre Kensuke no quería saber nada de chicas y menos aun si estas eran extranjeras, pero Touji estaba empecinado en que le buscaría a una chica resbalosa, a Kensuke y a Shinji le preocupaba que la fulana, tuviera un rostro de espanto, como aquella de los mensajes de texto y la bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-Préstame tu videocámara. –exigió Touji.

-No, ya perdí un celular y mi PSP, esto es lo único que me queda de valor. –respondió Kensuke protegiendo su cámara.

-Eres imbécil, ¿o qué?, voy a grabar chicas, algo que ya deberías estar haciendo tu, en vez de estar lamentándote por los cuernos que te puso Soryu.

Kensuke apretó la mandíbula y por un momento Shinji pensó que Aida obligaría a Touji a retractarse, pero nada pasó, el joven de lentes sonrió de manera fría y le entrego la cámara al pelinegro, no tenia ánimos de irse a Kioto enfadado con su mejor amigo, tampoco tenía ganas de recibir algún puñetazo.

-Si la rompes, me tendrás que pagar su valor triplicado, y Shinji esta de testigo de que has aceptado el trato. –dijo Kensuke con seriedad.

-Ni de coña. –respondió Touji arrebatándole la cámara para luego salir detrás de unas mujeres que al verlo le lanzaron arena pensando que era algún maniaco.

-Touji se recupera rápido. –comento Shinji viendo al deportista.

-Eso es porque solo ha tenido ilusiones pasajeras, -contesto Kensuke leyendo el periódico, luego bajo el articulo y le pregunto a Ikari. –¿y tu Shinji?, estoy seguro de que tienes un juju con Rei, ella evita hablar de ti, ¿sabes?, y eso es algo sospechoso.

Shinji no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rosado claro, y Kensuke sonrió le resultaba curioso que Ikari a pesar de vivir con Misato y estar rodeado de chicas hermosas, se moviera tan lento en el campo del amor, _"por dios se acostó con mi vecina, ¿porque le tiene tanto miedo a Rei?"_

Al tercer elegido no le importaba lo que pensaran sus dos amigos sobre él, por más extraño que pareciera Asuka le había dado un consejo con mucho sentido_, "lo importante no es llegar, sino saber cómo llegar, un golpe suave pero firme" _y él ya sabía lo que se refería la pelirroja.

-Pues Rei y yo estamos saliendo, -dijo Shinji con simpleza, Kensuke le miro con ojos desorbitados, -ella por su lado y yo por el mío. –El joven piloto soltó una carcajada, estaba especialmente alegre ese día, tanto que podía hacer chistes de su situación, -a eso se le llama una verdad futura.

-Esa frase es de la odiosa pelirroja, –dijo el pecoso, Shinji asintió, -¡lo sabia!, ella te esta aconsejando con Rei, ten cuidado, es una genio del mal, no confíes en ella.

Shinji iba a decirle que Asuka ya no estaba viviendo con ellos, que la pelirroja se estaba quedando con sus padres, al otro lado de la cuidad, pero que pasaba la mayor parte del día en el apartamento de Misato, y aunque la pelirroja no lo decía, Ikari sabía que era para estar allí cuando Kensuke recapacitara.

Justo cuando Ikari iba a decirle todo eso a su amigo, hubo un alboroto en la playa, -parece que hay un ahogado. –dijo Kensuke parándose de un salto.

-¡vamos hagan un espacio! –grito una chica tratando de mantener el orden.

-¡Alguien que me ayude por favor! –pidió auxilio Suzuhara.

Cuando Kensuke y Shinji se acercaron a la gente, vieron que la persona ahogada era una joven de contextura gruesa, gorda para ser más precisa, y fue Touji quien la saco del agua, y coloco a chica en la arena, la joven tenía la piel pálida y los labios morados, ya no respiraba.

-¡Oh dios!, nooo.. No te puedes morir!

Grito un chico rubio de cabellos rizados, quien entro al círculo empujando a varias personas, los tres amigos lo reconoció en seguida, era Jefrid, quien se arrodillo al lado de la joven y desesperado intento reanimarla.

Touji, Shinji y Kensuke se miraron las caras era inútil la chica ya estaba muerta.

-¡Vamos Lina!, vamos… por favor… por favor –rogaba Jefrid continuando con el ejercicio.

Una hora después, el circulo de personas se habían alejado, y ahora solo se escuchaba la risa de los temporaditas, por insólito que pareciera Touji y Jefrid se habían hecho amigos, y ahora planeaban una manera de colarse a una fiesta privada que se estaba celebrando en una lujosa casa de la playa. Shinji paseaba con Lina, quien era la hermana de Jefrid y obviamente no murió. A Kensuke tenían rato que nadie lo veía.

Cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás del mar, el joven de lentes se dijo que ya era hora de regresar con sus amigos, había querido estar solo para poder pensar, además que también se ocultaba de Touji, quien le había anunciado muy contento que había encontrado una chica para él. El pecoso ni siquiera la vio, antes de que la fulana apareciera él desapareció.

-¿Brother donde te metiste? –se quejo Touji apenas lo vio.

-Salí a caminar y me –comenzó Kensuke, pero la visión de una hermosa chica le corto la respiración, -Akaris. –balbuceo incrédulo.

-¡Hola Ken! –le saludo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano, luego siguió hablando con Jefrid, el surfista presumía sobre sus habilidades con la tabla, tratando de impresionar a la hija de Ross y a otra chica, Aida la reconoció era Chiharu la prima de Akaris.

-¿Cómo es que Akaris está aquí? –le pregunto Kensuke en voz baja al pelinegro.

-Jefrid y yo, entramos a hurtadillas a una casa, donde están celebrando una mega rumba, y resulta que es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chiharu, cuando le dije que estabas aquí, Liu quiso venir a saludarte, pero tú te desapareciste.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Adonde piensas que vas? –le recrimino Katsuragi a la Doctora Akagi, la cual planeaba marchase diez minutos antes para no toparse con su amiga Misato.

La rubia levanto la vista y vio a Katsuragi bajo el marco de la puerta, la mujer de pelo violeta se adelanto quince minutos suponiendo que la otra intentaría evadir su cita.

Ritsuko miro su reloj y dijo –aun no es la hora de salida.

-Sí, pero tú planeabas dejarme plantada, así que vine por ti. –respondió mordaz, lo que provocó que la doctora bufara con fastidio.

-Deberías buscarte un novio, no puedo estar haciendo esto de salir contigo, cada vez que te sientas sola. –la provoco Ritsuko.

Pero ni siquiera esas palabras logro liberarla de su compromiso, por lo que en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en un bar, Misato tomaba una cerveza mientras echaba un ojo a todos los hombres del bar, ninguno le pareció lo suficientemente atractivo para ella, por lo que decidió buscarle uno a su compañera, que no debía ser muy exigente, ya que suponía no debía tener sexo desde la facultad.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Misato soltara una risita, y que la Doctora le mirara feo, -E hay tu próximo amante. –dijo Misato señalando a un hombre que bebía una cerveza en la barra.

Hanshi Aida, tomaba tranquilamente una cerveza cuando un mesonero le llevo un copa que él no había pedido, -Las señoritas de allá, se la envían.

El señor Aida dirigió su vista a la mesa y vio a las dos mujeres, cada una más hermosa que la otra, Hanshi se asombro, no solían pasarle ese tipo de cosas, por lo que se sintió raro y estúpido, pero Misato le sonrió y eso le dio confianza para acercarse a su mesa.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shinji podía decir que estaba arrepentido de haberle practicado el boca a boca a la hermana de Jefrid, casi hubiese preferido que se muriera, la gorda no lo dejaba solo ningún momento y Touji no dejaba de fastidiarlo.

-Vamos mi flaquito, quiero enseñarte algo. –dijo Lina llamando a Shinji, quien le rogo con la mirada a Touji que lo salvara.

-¡Hey Shinji! –Exclamo Suzuhara lanzándole algo al joven piloto, Ikari vio horrorizado que se trataban de un condón, -dale seguro con la gordita, -susurro el moreno, -aunque pensándolo bien, lo más riesgoso seria que te rompiera un huesito. –agrego con una carcajada.

Kensuke podía decir que Akaris era como una brisa fresca en una ola de calor, y aunque sabía que ella tenía que regresar a la fiesta con su prima, él no la había dejado marcharse y es que nadie podía culparlo de querer escuchar su risa toda la noche.

Touji no podía decidirse por cuál de las dos primas le gustaba más, por lo que él y Jefrid competían por la atención de las chicas, aunque solo una de ella se mostraba interesada, la otra solo actuaba como sino notara sus insinuaciones, y es que tal vez tenía que ser más directo e invitarla a salir.

-¿Te importa si invito a salir a Liu?, y así de paso resuelvo el problema de Zotaki. –le pregunto Touji a Kensuke.

-Con ella no, hay cientos de chicas aquí, elige otra, antójate de otra, Akaris merece estar con alguien que la quiera, y tú no quieres compromisos. –gruño Aida, el cual la idea le pareció pésima.

-Tranquilo brother era solo una broma, -dijo palmeando un hombro del castaño, -yo me estoy controlando a la prima, pero date prisa, Jefrid si anda tras ella, y ya sabes cómo son las chicas, les encantan los rubios.

Kensuke se alejó del moreno, fue por una bebida sin alcohol y busco con la vista a la joven, no le gusto para nada lo que dijo Touji de Jefrid, Kensuke sentía que era su deber protegerla. Lo había prometido y tampoco quería que nadie le robara la atención de la hija de Ross.

Vio a la chica reunida con sus amigas y Jefrid, por lo que se podía ver el rubio hacia chistes, porque todas las mujeres reían mientras el surfista hacia movimientos raros con los brazos, el joven pecoso se dirigió hacia ellos y sin importarle que todos le miraran dijo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Jefrid arrugo la frente y las amigas de Liu les siguieron con la mirada cuando ambos jóvenes se alejaron, caminaron hacia donde algunas parejas bailaban con la música que provenía de la casa de los tíos de Akaris, Touji sonrió mirando a Jefrid que parecía que se hubiera mordido un chirel y estaba rojo de la rabia.

-No sabía que bailabas ken. –comento Akaris con los ojos brillantísimos.

-No sé bailar, -confeso él poniendo las manos en la cintura de la joven. -pero por ti vale la pena aprender.

-Entonces yo te enseño -dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del chico, -es fácil, sígueme, uno, dos.., uno, dos…, uno, dos y tres….

Así estuvieron toda la canción que era una balada, pero pronto la canción termino y comenzó un reggaetón lo que hizo que Kensuke se asustase.

-Ah, esa sí que no la bailo, no pienso ni sandunguear, ni perrear o como sea que le digan. –declaro Kensuke.

Akaris soltó una sonora carcajada -oh, vamos no seas tonto, quiero verte perrear. -Dijo ella para luego doblarse de la risa.

-Mmmm… solo si lo hacemos en posición horizontal. -dijo mordaz, su chiste le valió un fuerte cocotazo. -me dolió-se quejo frotándose la cabeza.

-Agradece que fui yo, Soryu te fuera arrancado la cabeza. -El arrugo la frente al recordar a la pelirroja, -¿que ahora te enojaras como un niño? –le pregunto ella tratando de no reírse.

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si conseguimos algo de valor, -Propuso Kensuke, Akaris le acompaño por la orilla de la playa.

-¿Y esto te funciona con Soryu?, -Kensuke soltó un resoplido en señal de disgusto, -lo siento... ¡oh, parece que encontré algo!, En mi primera noche como mendiga, -Exclamo emocionada.

-¡Todo un record!- dijo él viendo la cadena plateada, que posiblemente era de plata o de acero, pero no lo podía saber, porque era de noche y el lugar estaba poco iluminado. -eres grandiosa.

-¿Por haber encontrado una cadena? –pregunto ella dándole vueltas a la cadena con su dedo índice.

-En realidad no lo digo por eso, todo en ti es luz, tienes un don con la gente, pase todo el día amargado hasta que tú llegaste, y me alegraste el día.

-Gracias -dijo ella con aire presumido, Kensuke sonrió, ¡esa chica era fantástica!.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. -dijo él sin poder contenerse, Akaris se freno y Aida también.

Se sentía realmente muy atraído, fascinado y tal vez enamorado de Akaris, ¿pero cómo era posible?, si hace apenas dos días estaba profundo por Asuka.

-No es gracioso. –dijo ella algo molesta creyendo que el joven solo se estaba burlando.

-No es una broma, me gustas y no me refiero solo a lo físico, lo que más me gusta de ti, no se puede ver.., solo sentir, y si no fuera porque ya mañana me voy, te diría que quiero salir contigo.

Ella tardo cinco largo segundos antes de responder.

-Si no fuera porque no tengo ninguna prueba de que es verdad que ya no estás con Soryu, y que ahora si me darás un lugar en tu corazón, yo terminaría con Zotaki, y saldría contigo, ya que a mí no me importaría que solo nos viéramos cada siete días.

-Puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de los muchachos, ellos saben que ya no quiero nada con Asuka. –insistió Kensuke.

-Akaris, tenemos que regresar, ya mis padres notaron nuestra ausencia. –anuncio su prima.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, entonces, ¿mañana te vas? -él asintió, -que tengas un feliz viajé, -añadió Liu, ella le abrazo para despedirse, luego se miraron a los ojos, Akaris se acerco mas y Kensuke cerró los ojos cuando la joven le dio un suave beso en los labios. -para que te lo lleves de recuerdo.

Akaris se alejo con su prima, quien le preguntaba por ese beso, beso que dejo a Kensuke mudo.

-¡Encontrare las pruebas! –grito el joven de lentes, Akaris lo vio una última vez y entro a la casa. –la amo. –se dijo convencido de su descubrimiento.

-No creo que a Asuka le agrade la idea. -comento Shinji preocupado.

-Creo que tu padre ya se olvido de venir a buscarnos. –dijo Touji mirando la hora en su móvil.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Es una adicta al trabajo, -dijo Misato intentando excusar a su amiga quien ya se había marchado después de una llamada.

Hanshi ni se preocupo en pensar en que le pasaría a la rubia que de pronto quiso irse, a él quien le gusto fue Misato, y estaba agradecido de que su novia Koni lo hubiese puesto a dieta, porque de seguir teniendo su barriguita, Katsuragi no se mostrara tan cariñosa con él.

-¿Que es lo guardas con tanto recelo? –pregunto Misato quitándole la caja al padre de Kensuke, que dicho sea de paso aun no sabía que se trataba del padre del muchacho, y es que Misato lo había atacado a preguntas, pero en ninguna oportunidad le pregunto su apellido.

–¿Un PSP?, ¿no estás muy mayorcito para jugar con estas cosas?, ¿no crees que ya beberías jugar con cosas de adultos? –pregunto insinuante.

-Es para mi hijo, -respondió quitándole la pequeña caja de las manos, aprovechando la oportunidad para tocar las manos de la mujer, -¿con que cosas debería jugar según tu? –pregunto con galantería.

-¡Oh vaya!, tienes los ojos verdes, creí que eran azules. –respondió ella apartando las manos del objeto, Hanshi sonrió al ver que ella evitaba responder a su pregunta. –¿en qué área fue que dijiste que trabajabas de Nerv?.

-Soy Ingeniero Mecánico, en la base de Kioto, el área de ensamblaje, nosotros hacemos los repuestos para los Evangelios, y bueno, estoy a tus órdenes para lo que necesites.

-¿Para lo que necesite? –repitió ella.

-Sí, lo que sea. –afirmo con vehemencia, Katsuragi sonrió y el señor Aida no estaba seguro de lo que significaba ese gesto. Pero ella sonreía porque eran demasiadas las cosas que quería hacer.

Ella le dio un último trago al vino, se puso de pie, extendió la mano hacia él y dijo. -Se me ocurre que podemos irnos a otro lugar.

* * *

**N/A:** no creo que alguien pueda odiar a Akaris por esto, siempre he pensado en Liu como la única competencia de la pelirroja, me refiero al corazón de Kensuke, porque en personalidad nadie supera a la alemana. XD

**Sorzis:** Bueno chico, hay cosas que no las pongo y las dejo a la imaginación, en este caso te lo voy a contar jeje.. (Escena cortada del cap. 65): Shinji hablo con Kensuke y le comunico que a él, solo le interesa conseguir una cita con Rei. Y que ahora que la pelirroja y Shinji se llevan mejor, la ve como a una hermana. Aida aun con dudas decidió creerle, pero solo porque en el fondo sabe que Asuka no sería capaz de ponerle los cuernos, así hicieron las paces y volvieron a ser amigos.

Kensuke y Asuka volvieron a ser novios en el capítulo 64, antes de que hicieran el amor, solo que Asuka nunca le dio un "si" pero el muchacho asumió que así era, luego antes de que se encontraran con Rei y Shinji (al final de capítulo 64 y continuación del 65) ya él le había dado el anillo a la alemana, y es que el chico siempre lo llevo en un bolsillo porque tenía esperanzas de convencerla de que regresaran.


	67. La suegra

** Capitulo 67 **

**La suegra**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Touji, Shinji y Jefrid, se despidieron de Kensuke, sin embargo su padre aun no conseguía los permisos para trasladar los materiales a Kioto, por lo tanto seguían en Tokio-03.

El joven de lentes ya se había despedido de Rei, y había hecho jurar a todos ellos de que nadie debía decírselo a Asuka, Misato o Hikari, no quería que ella le saboteara el viaje, y él ya estaba decidido a iniciar una nueva vida, una donde Akaris Liu lo visitaría cada siete días, e irían juntos a acampar a las montañas.

-Y sigo sin ver las pruebas, así que será mejor que dejemos las cosas como estaban, tú te vas a Kioto o vuelves con Soryu, yo me voy a China y cuando regrese dentro de cuatro años, ya veremos qué pasa. –dijo ella en tono aburrido.

-¡Cuatro años!, -grito escandalizado.

Él había pensado que los dos podrían tener una relación normal, pero cuatro años era mucho tiempo, en ese momento Kensuke comenzó a sentir que deberás no estaba nada enamorado de la joven, e incluso tenía ganas de gritarle.

-¿Está todo bien allá atrás? –pregunto el chofer de los Liu, pero nadie le respondió.

-Y yo creí que tú me querías –dijo él con voz apagada y algo deprimido, pues tenía la sensación de que Akaris estaba buscando una manera decente de terminarlo.

-Me atacan los remordimientos cada vez que veo a mi novio, –Kensuke bufo al escucharla, -no se tu, pero para mí es muy importante poder mirarme a un espejo sin sentirme culpable.

-¿Culpable de qué? –Soltó en tono amargado, -hablas como si hubiésemos tenido sexo o algo, -ella abrió la boca indignada y Aida continuo, -y te aseguro que a Zotaki no le perturba su reflejo cada vez que se mira al espejo.

-¿Que estas insinuando? –gruño entre dientes la chica.

-Ese imbécil no es ningún santo, todos lo vemos menos tu.

-Él siempre me ha tratado bien.

-Porque hay un interés de por medio, se que te revienta que te lo diga pero, si no fuera por tu dinero ya Zotaki te fuera dejado, tu eres una niña hermosa, pero una niña, no hay mucho que hacer con…

-¡Grrrs cállate!, -grito Akaris, Aida recibió esa lluvia de puños con un ataque de risa que lo hizo retorcerse en el asiento. –Deja de reírte o le diré a mi padre eso que no quieres que sepa. –le amenazo la chica.

-Y yo le diré que tú me invitaste a pasar. –dijo Kensuke acomodándose en el asiento, Akaris le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él sonrió confiado.

-Zotaki es sexy. –Soltó ella de repente, provocando los celos del pecoso, -y muy guapo, -Kensuke hizo un gesto de querer vomitar, -y sabe bailar, -Aida arrugo la frente, -y tiene moto, tú sigues en bici. –concluyo con una risita.

-Comprendo. –Respondió con fingida calma, las palabras de Akaris le habían ofendido, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Asuka también pensaba lo mismo de él -ahora entiendo todo, tu amor hacia los animales te hace creer que ese insecto rastrero, es mejor para ti.

-No le digas así, es ofensivo y denigrante.

Kensuke resoplo y los dos comenzaron un debate, él, sobre los defectos de Zotaki y ella sobre las virtudes de su novio.

-¡Ya basta! –grito el chofer harto de escucharlos discutir por tonterías.

-¡No le grites a mi novia!.

-No soy tu novia estúpido, y tu, -miro al chofer, -si vuelves a alzarme la voz, hare que te despidan. –el hombre se disculpo con vehemencia ya que necesitaba mucho su empleo.

-¡Ok!, no seguiré haciendo el papel del payazo, quédate con tu Zotaki, -gruño el joven de anteojos, abrió la puerta para salir pero Akaris la cerró al ver que él se había enojado de verdad.

-Lo siento, -se disculpo ella, Aida la miro con ceño, -colmaste mi paciencia, no eres un payazo, y si lo eres, eres el payazo más bonito y dulce que he visto, -añadió con ternura, bien, eso hizo que el joven aflojara los puños, -tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, mucho.

Y eso ultimo le llego al corazón, el chofer cerró la ventanilla, no estaba interesado en ver a su joven jefa, besuquearse con el nuevo hijo de Ross Liu, así lo llamaba su jefe y así tenia que tratarlo él.

Cuando Kensuke salió del auto, Asuka y Deán venían saliendo de la casa del pecoso, la pelirroja vio la limosina quemar caucho antes de arrancar, y Kensuke al ver a la alemana sintió como si una bola gigante le golpeara con fuerza en el estomago.

-¡Me vas explicando ahora mismo!, ¿qué hacías con Akaris Liu dentro de esa limosina? –le grito Asuka, la cual había reconocido el auto.

Kensuke arrugo la frente y gruño- ¿qué hace él aquí?

-Vine a decirte que yo no tengo ninguna relación amorosa con Asuka, -dijo el joven rubio, la alemana lo había traído bajo amenazas para que confesara, -ella no me hace caso, si me hiriera caso las cosas serian diferen…

-¡¿Que hacían?, HABLA. –grito ya roja de la rabia, su mente ya volaba imaginando a Kensuke y a Liu, tocándose y haciendo cosas.

-Que se vaya, él no tiene porque enterarse de nuestros problemas. –exigió Aida.

-Igual ya me iba.., no sé que Asuka ve en ti, pero te aseguro que cada día la pierdes mas. –le dijo Deán antes de irse, Aida lo perforo con la vista.

-Vas a contarme todo y ni siquiera se te ocurra mentirme. –dijo Soryu quien respiraba con fuerza, ya que estaba conteniendo dentro de ella una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Yo sinceramente no sé porque te enfadas, soy yo quien debería estar hirviendo de la rabia, ya que te besaste con tu vecino delante de mí, y sin importarte mis sentimientos me humillaste delante de tus padres, y ahora lo traes a mi casa, para que vuelva a creer en tus mentiras. –respondió obstinado.

-¡No es verdad!, tu viste que fue él quien me beso de repente. –se defendió con fiereza.

-Pero tú no te quejaste de nada. –respondió Kensuke, ella parpadeo varias veces, le desconcertó la calma con que él hablaba.

-No podía, mis padres creían que era mi novio, que él eras tú. –Kensuke hizo un gesto de incredulidad y ella decidió darle la vuelta a la tortilla, -¡¿tuviste una aventura con esa niña tonta? –pregunto con odio en su voz, Aida no respondió.

-¡Eres un cerdo desgraciado!. –gruño con rabia pero sobre todo con dolor, y eso hizo que Kensuke se sintiera mal, ya que por más que Asuka le hiciera daño, para él era muy importante no lastimarla.

-Ella no me cree que tú y yo ya no estamos juntos, llevo dos días intentando convencerla de que sea mi novia, pero nada, ni siquiera mis amigos pueden imaginarme con otra chica que no seas tú.

-QUE, QUE… Y LO DICES COMO SI NADA. –grito como una desquiciada, la bomba que llevaba dentro exploto, ¡BAM! intento meterle un puñetazo a Kensuke, quien tras una rápida maniobra logro esquivarlo.

-Ves Asuka ya te hiciste daño, -le regaño, intento ver la mano adolorida de Soryu pero ella le aparto de un manotazo.

-¡No me toques con tus asquerosas y traidoras manos, que de seguro habrás usado para desvestir a la perra de Akaris!.

-No he tenido nada con ella, solo un beso. –Asuka abrió la boca llenándose nuevamente de furia, pero Aida continuo, -Lo que nos deja en igualdad de condiciones, por eso voy a perdonarte, no quiero irme a Kioto siendo tu enemigo.

-¡Pues no me interesa tu perdón!, puedes irte tranquilo, acabo de dejar de amarte, ¿y sabes qué?..., se siente bien, ya no tendré que volver a escuchar tus niñerías, ni tus traumas, ni tu estupi…

Kensuke le cerró la boca con un beso, pero Asuka le aparto con un puñetazo, -¡¿te volviste loca?.

Ella se alegro de ver los dientes normalmente blancos del muchacho, ahora manchados de sangre, era lo menos que merecía. –¡a mí solo me besa quien yo quiera, y tu ya no estás en la lista!.

La pelirroja se acerco a Kensuke y tras un gruñido le devolvió el anillo y se fue a zancadas, dejándolo perplejo, _"que narices_," apretó la sortija y entro a la casa.

La más sano para los tres era que él se marchara, se afeitara la cabeza y se convirtiera en monje Tibetano, y así no volver a tener ningún contacto físico con el sexo opuesto, la idea la desecho enseguida, ya que no le simpatizaba andar con una bata anaranjada el resto de su vida.

* * *

Desde que Asuka ya no vivía en el apartamento de Katsuragi, todo era paz y tranquilidad para Shinji, solo él y Misato en casa, pero tenía que reconocer, que era Asuka quien con sus necedades hacia su vida más entretenida, esperaba que la estuviera pasando bien con sus padres, y que algún día pudiera perdonarle que no le dijera lo de Kensuke, él también se había marchado.

"_Todos se van y yo sigo aquí, en el mismo lugar, haciendo las misma cosas"._

-Bueno solo te tomara unos minutos. –decía Misato entrando al apartamento.

-Por mí no hay problema.

El corazón de Shinji comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de sufrir un infarto, era Ayanami quien había dicho eso ultimo, Ikari busco con rapidez algo que hacer, para que la joven lo encontrase ocupado y no como un tonto esperándole a que le mirase.

-Shinji, si aun no has llenado tu test, este sería un buen momento para que comenzaras, Rei también llenara la suya. –comento Misato.

-Si.

Fue la única respuesta del joven, quien dejo la escoba y se dirigió a su habitación, tras cerrar la puerta, corrió a cambiarse de ropa, por una a la que consideraba la mejor que tenia, salió sin hacer ruido y entro al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Cuando regreso a la sala olía a dentífrico y perfume, lo que hizo que las dos mujeres le observaran, Misato con una sonrisilla en los labios y Rei con curiosidad.

-Bueno niños yo tengo que regresar al trabajo, -Rei se tenso al escuchar esa información, y enseguida comprendió que le habían tendido una trampa, pero no podía hacer nada ya que debía seguir ordenes. –Shinji ayúdala por favor.

Después de que la Capitana saliera, Rei miro a Ikari y él a ella, no habían estado solos desde la vez que Shinji le confesó sus sentimientos, y eso hizo que la joven se sintiera incomoda.

-No te preocupes, yo sé llenar estas cosas, en mi otra escuela siempre hacíamos test de todo tipo. –comento Shinji.

Tras quince minutos de solo llenar el test, que contenía preguntas sobre como actuarias en diversas situaciones de peligro, Shinji pregunto una que no estaba en la lista.

-Si un chico le confiesa sus sentimientos a una chica, y esta no dice nada, ¿que podría suceder?, A) la chica no gusta del chico, B) a la chica no le interesa nada del chico, C) el chico no debió confesar sus sentimientos sin haber habido un previo beso.

Ayanami parpadeo varias veces y el muchacho tuvo la impresión de que ella intentaba recordar las opciones, o tal vez pensaba una manera de evadir su pregunta.

-D)…. ¿estás hablando de mi? –pregunto ella, mirándole con tanta intensidad que el joven se sintió intimidado.

Shinji asintió diciendo -E) el chico necesita la respuesta, ahora, ya, -la chica miro hacia una ventana cerrada, -por dios ya no actúes como si nada sucediese, merezco una respuesta, aunque sea negativa.

Tras varios momentos de silencios en los que no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Ayanami, y él se impacientaba mas, Rei respondió un simple.

–Lo siento…no es ninguna de las opciones.

Tocaron a la puerta y Shinji maldijo en voz baja, cuando abrió la puerta el muchacho se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

-¡Mi flaquito! –Exclamo una chica abrazando de un salto al tercer elegido.

Rei levanto la cabeza para ver como el cuerpo de Shinji era apretujado por otro de un tamaño considerable, desde donde estaba la peliazul no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, solo murmullos, pero lo que decían era.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? –pregunto Shinji horrorizado.

-Mi hermano me la dio, yo moría de ganas por verte.

Rei vio como la gorda le daba un beso en la mejilla al joven y volvía a restregarlo contra su pansa, _"¿Por qué hace eso?"_ se pregunto Rei, quien no podía evitar comparar a la gordita con una de las mujeres que Rubens pintaba en sus cuadros.

(N/A: Pedro Pablo Rubens siempre pintaba a las mujeres con mucho volumen, así estas no fueran gordas, pueden buscar sus obras en "san google" y hacerse una idea de lo que piensa Ayanami).

-Rei ella es Lina, la hermana de Jefrid.

-Y novia de Shinji. –aclaro la gorda.

-¡Es mentira! –se apresuro a decir Shinji.

Los siguientes veinte minutos no tuvieron ningún sentido para Ayanami, quien no lograba concentrarse en las preguntas, ya que se había vuelto muy sensible a cada cosa que pasaba frente a sus ojos, la gorda toqueteando a Shinji, la ballena besuqueando a Ikari y este tratando de apartarla, la albóndiga echándole miradas asesinas a Rei.

-Ayer cuando estaba comprando los víveres, me encontré a Marta Col, me dijo que te avisara que el sábado ira a visitar a su abuela, y quiere saber si queremos ir a ver a los pequeños. –comento Shinji.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –pregunto Lina ilusionada con la idea de compartir una tarde romántica con Shinji.

-No. –respondió Rei ya harta de la situación.

-¿Porque no? –gruño Lina.

-Porque no es asunto tuyo. –contesto Ayanami con sequedad, no soportaba a la gorda, definitivo le caía como una patada al hígado.

Shinji sonrió pensando que no sería mala idea llevarse a Lina, si así Rei se mostraba interesaba en él.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la discusión entre la alemana y Kensuke, Asuka y su madrastra regresaban de disfrutar una tarde de madre e hija, aunque la pelirroja reemplazaría la palabra "disfrutar" por "obligada".

-Weil, tengo la imprrresión de que a pesarr de que te comprre merria tienda, no te ves happy, happy, ¿tener prroblemas con Kensuke? –pregunto la señora Soryu.

-No todo tiene que ser comprar cosas o ropa, ya tengo demasiadas cosas que tal vez nunca use. –respondió Asuka con fastidio, había tenido una sobredosis de: mami me quiere mucho, y se sentía asfixiada.

-Wahr, olvidamos comprrarr zapatos. –respondió su madrastra.

Muy a su pesar ese comentario le saco una sonrisa a la pelirroja. -También faltaron los accesorios. –contesto la segunda elegida rindiéndose a la necedad de la otra, la mayor de las Soryu sonrió ampliamente.

-Ich, organizare una cena parra que trraigas a Kensuke, quirro conocerr más a ese der junge y fericitarlo, porgue te has vuerto una juge más madurra.

Asuka se removió incomoda -escucha madre, el Kensuke que conociste no es Kensuke, es Deán mi vecino.

-¿Dass?, ich nein compreder nada -dijo la mujer confundida, -mirra, sie suchen nach.

La pelirroja se volvió y vio al joven de lentes que se dirigía hacia ellas, con una enorme foca de peluche bajo el brazo, y un estúpido ramo de rosas rojas.

Aida había tomado una decisión y antes prefería no volver a ver a Akaris, que ver como Asuka terminaría saliendo con el estúpido rubito ingles, no podía permitirlo y no iba a dejarle el camino libre.

El joven atravesaba el jardín que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio, sobre ellas solo estaba el cielo nublado, los Soryu habían alquilado todo el piso 27, que era bastante grande y le confirmó al muchacho, que en realidad eran gente de mucho dinero.

-¡Kensuwa! -exclamo con fingida alegría la joven piloto, -¿como sigue tu herida?-pregunto con sorna.

-Mucho mejor. –respondió Aida tocándose la comisura el labio.

-¿Er es Kensuke Aida?.

-Eso es afirmativo señora Elina, -Contesto Aida, Asuka lo confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. -aunque Asuka ya no quiere nada conmigo, yo estoy aquí para dar la cara, no tengo nada que ver con esa historia del vecino, ni sé porque quiso engañarlos, tal vez ella sentía vergüenza de mi, no sería la primera vez, pero eso ahora no me importa, viene a decirles a ustedes que yo soy el verdadero Kensuke.

La mujer miro a la pelirroja, -¿tu tener algo que agrregar?

-Sí, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?. –pregunto de malhumor.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo él.

-¡Pero yo no!, ¡y no quiero nada que venga de ti!, -añadió tirando al suelo las rosas, su madrastra abrió la boca asombrada de la poca educación de su hijastra, -¡ve y regálaselas a la perra de Liu!.

-¿Engañaste a mi hija? -soltó con absoluta perplejidad, lo había dicho tan claro que el joven entendió perfectamente el reclamo.

* * *

En las instalaciones de Nerv, Misato Katsuragi trabajaba en lo que podría llamarse su oficina, un lugar no muy grande y bastante desordenado, aburrida miraba el monitor de la computadora, y aun lado de su brazo izquierdo una montaña de papeles, que debía leer antes de firmar.

La puerta sonó tres veces y por ella paso la Doctora Akagi con dos tazas de café. –No me digas que trabajas, creí que te encontraría dormida en la mesa. –comento en tono burlón la rubia, ya que sabía que su amiga detestaba el trabajo de oficina.

Misato bufo, -tengo que terminar todo esto, y tengo un sueño insoportable –bostezo dejándose caer en la mesa con cansancio.

-Humm. –murmuro la doctora tocándose la barbilla como si de pronto comprendiera algo.

-¿Que significa ese Humm?. –pregunto la de pelo violeta despegando la frente de la mesa.

-Nada. –respondió Ritsuko ofreciéndole una de las tazas.

-Un Humm, siempre significa algo. –contestó con terquedad la capitana.

Ritsuko sonrió ya que sabía que había dado en el clavo. -¿estás teniendo un romance con el hombre del bar? –le pregunto sin preámbulos, ya que acaba de ver al hombre del bar en los pasillos de Nerv, tal vez buscando a Misato.

-¿Con Hanshi?, -pregunto tratando se sonar indiferente, -no me lo recuerdes –añadió de malhumor.

Pero Ritsuko vio es sus ojos el deseo de querer hablar, por lo que decidió darle un empujoncito. –No me digas, resulto ser un mal amante.

-No lo hicimos, -respondió Katsuragi y la rubia le miro con incredulidad, -¡que te pasa!, apenas lo conozco, después que te fuiste, cambiamos de bar a uno que tenia mesas de billar, y me divertí mucho, porque es realmente pésimo con el palo, -la doctora levanto ambas cejas. -¡venga eso sonó perverso!. –añadió con una carcajada la capitana.

-Tal vez son deseos frustrados. –comento mordaz la rubia, haciendo que Misato bufara. –entonces si te la pasaste tan bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de no querer recordarlo?

-Pues él recordó que debía ir por su hijo a la playa, yo le acompañe porque soy una mujer muy comprensiva, cuando llegamos al lugar, ¡BAM!, resulta que es el padre de Kensuke, el novio de Asuka.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Todo! –Chillo exasperada, la rubia se quedo esperando alguna explicación, -él si sabia quien era yo y me estuvo viendo la cara de idiota.

La doctora no dijo nada y eso desconcertó a la otra, quien esperaba un sermón tipo, _"eso te pasa por querer emparejarme con el primer aparecido"._

-Perdió cualquier oportunidad conmigo, no pienso acostarme con un farsante y menos, si este tiene un hijo llamado Kensuke,–sentencio Misato. - además no es mi tipo, le faltan músculos.

-Algo bueno debe tener, para que decidieras acompañarlo a buscar a su hijo –comento la doctora con gracia.

Tocaron la puerta y Ritsuko se puso de pie para marcharse, por lo que fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

-¿Como esta Doctora?, -saludo un hombre de pelo castaño y contextura media, Akagi le respondió con amabilidad, pero Misato miraba al ingeniero con ojos entrecerrados, Ritsuko salió con una sonrisilla, que hizo que su amiga la insultara mentalmente.

-Buenas. –saludo a Misato tomando asiento frente a ella, quien miraba sus ojos verdes como si no se decidiera, porque reacción tener.

-Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señor Aida?. –le pregunto Katsuragi de manera seria, a él le desconcertó que le tratara con tanta frialdad.

-E venido por cuestiones de trabajo, no pretendo importunarla preguntándole su número de teléfono, tampoco si le gustaría ir a un autocine esta noche, o ir a comer aletas de tiburón.

-¿Autocine?, creí que ya no existían.

-Sí, aun queda uno en Tokio 2, es poco conocido, casi nadie sabe del y es que con eso de los cine 4D, está casi arruinado, pero a mí me gusta pensar que contribuyo a que no desaparezca un tesoro nacional.

Misato le miro con curiosidad y él se felicito mentalmente por su idea. Quizás si él supiera que Kaji solo la llevaba a la cama, sabría que Katsuragi ya se estaba imaginando en ese autocine comiendo esas aletas de tiburón.

-En fin, tú tienes algo que yo necesito para poder irme. –comento él.

-¿Yo? – pregunto confundida, pero luego se enfado al pensar que el hombre estaba hablando de su cuerpo. –eso no lo obtendrás de ninguna manera.

Hanshi parpadeo confundido, -¿estás queriendo decir que no firmaras mi autorización?, la necesito para poder trasladar algunos materiales peligrosos.

-¿Materiales peligrosos?... estas equivocado, esa no es mi área.

-Creo que sí, -el hombre saco de su maletín dos hoja y se las entrego, ella ni se molesto en leerlas.

-Na, na, na, -negó Katsuragi poniéndose de pie, -no voy a firmar nada largo de aquí, -lo empujo hacia la puerta, -no pienso hacerme responsable de algo que, ¡no es mi área!. –lo saco de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

* * *

La madrastra de Asuka quien era de profesión especialista en terapia familiar, insistió en querer resolver el problema entre ambos jóvenes, pero la segunda elegida se oponía a capa y espada, pero tras la necedad de Elina y la insistencia de Kensuke en apoyar a su suegra.

Asuka acepto jugar el juego, solo para vengarse de chico, humillándolo y rebajándole a un ser inferior a ella, sacando al aire todos los defectos de Kensuke, pero eso hizo que el chico terminara contando algunas de las injusticias que Asuka había cometido con él, alargando mas la terapia pues obviamente la pelirroja se defendería y la madre de esta haría más preguntas.

-Gut, ya hemos tocardo los puntos negativos por lo quet considerro quet se han dersahogado y podemos entrrar a la parrte buena de su relación.

-Nein, no hay ninguna buena, este se encargo de destruirla. –respondió Asuka señalando a Kensuke.

-A eso me refería con que siempre me culpa de todo.

Dijo Aida en tono cansino, quien veía esa terapia como una serie de lentas torturas, Asuka lo había machacado y su suegra que por lo general casi siempre lo apoyaba, lo había regañado con severidad, en fin ya se sentía culpable hasta del huracán que estaba atacando el estado de California.

-¿Dass?, ¿y acaso no es verdad?, solo cuatro días pasaron y él ya se había ligado a la Liu.

-Wahr -le apoyo Elina Soryu, -es una actitud infantil, tirpica de muchos hombres.

Kensuke volvió a repetir la misma canción de que Akaris solo es su amiga, que esta tiene novio y que solo se besaron porque él estaba muy dolido por lo que Asuka hizo, la rubia alemana tuvo que interferir antes de que Asuka volviera a pelearse con el muchacho, pues la segunda elegida, jamás reconocería que fue ella la causa del problema.

-¿Qué, que es lo que más me gusta de Asuka?. –Repitió él pensativo, -pues todo.

Asuka soltó un resoplido y volvió a atacarlo, con comentarios, que hablaban de lo fácil que la había cambiado por Akaris y lo poco inteligente que era al dejar el oro por el aluminio. La señora Soryu sonreía con diversión, para ella estaba claro, Asuka estaba herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, y no daría su brazo a torcer.

-¿También gustar su mal humor?.

-No cuando lo desquita conmigo, pero casi siempre es amable conmigo, a veces también ayuda a otros, pero disfraza sus buenas intenciones haciendo creer que no le interesa ayudarte, y que solo lo hace por beneficio propio.

Asuka abrió la boca, pero su madrastra le hizo un gesto para que dejara hablar al muchacho.

-Ella nunca dice que me ama, pero siempre lo insinúa, y eso me gusta, es lo que más me gusta.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, esa manera de describir a la pelirroja era tan terriblemente acertada que perturbo a la pelirroja, la mujer pensó que era bonita, sin caer en lo físico y realista sin caer un una idealización.

-Me gustaba, su honestidad… pero ya no la tiene. –Comento Asuka por propia voluntad.

-Noooo, Asuka no digas eso. –dijo Kensuke revolviendo su pelo castaño en un gesto de desesperación, le dolió profundamente que ella hablara en pasado.

-No seas tan durra, der junge estar poniendo de su parrte.

-Pero yo ya no confió en él.

Replico Asuka poniéndose de pie, y luego se retiro del lugar, Kensuke bajo la cabeza derrotado, de nada valió toda esa charla profunda si al final Asuka decidió no perdonarlo.

-Ve tras ella, humillarte un poco, eso le encantarra –dijo la rubia alemana, a Kensuke no le agradaba tener que humillarse, -no dejes de insistir. –agrego entregándole una rosa de las que él había traído, Aida la agarro y siguió a la pelirroja.

En Nerv, después de que Katsuragi terminara su jornada de trabajo, salió con la ilusión de llegar a casa y tomar una ducha relajante, le dolían los hombros, los brazos, las piernas, todo su cuerpo, _"no nací para estar pegada a un computador"._

-¿Sigues aquí? –dijo Misato sorprendida, cuando cerró la oficina y vio a Hanshi sentado en la recepción.

-Es que en verdad necesito tu preciada firma. –respondió él poniéndose de pie.

-Ya no estoy en horas laborales.

-Es cierto –contesto él desperezándose tenia los músculos entumecidos de tanto esperar, -pero no es tarde para una película.

-Pero si muy temprano. –respondió Katsuragi, él sonrió mirando el reloj.

-Pero no muy temprano para una sopa de aletas de tiburón, o si prefieres pollo frito, arroz al curry, tamales con salsa de

-¡Aah!, ya deja de tentarme, camina, espero que tengas dinero, porque no pienso pagar nada.

* * *

_El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo listo, lo subiré en cualquier momento, estén pendiente porque van a suceder muchas cosas en el cumpleaños de Kensuke. _


	68. El cumpleaños

**Capitulo 68 **

**El cumpleaños**

En la casa de Los Aida, padre e hijo dormían profundamente, cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, Kensuke soñaba que era una especie de Rambo y luchaba en una guerra para salvar a Japón de los Rusos. Por su parte el señor Aida tenía una terrible pesadilla, donde Koni daba a luz un bebé mulato, y le juraba que era suyo.

Pero pronto ambos sueños se vieron interrumpidos por algo más real, el ruido de la alarma, hizo que Kensuke despertara de golpe y apuntara a la luz parpadeante con su Fusil FN FAL, (solo un juguete a escala de un fusil de asalto, con el que se había quedado dormido).

Respirando con fuerza bajo el arma, el corazón le latía con fuerza y algo de dolor, no lo había despertado cualquier cosa, eran las alarmas de la ciudad, y también la de la casa, esa que anunciaba que dentro de tres minutos la casa se hundiría bajo las placas protectoras, igual que parte gran de la ciudad.

-¡Genial!

Exclamo eufórico, tanteo en la mesita de noche hasta que localizo sus lentes y a toda prisa se puso las botas negras, que eran el complemento de su traje militar, saco su mochila donde llevaba la filmadora, se la colgó de un hombro y cuando iba saliendo de su cuarto choco de bruces contra su padre.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? –le interrogo su padre, mientras toda la casa vibraba y la alarma emitía un ruido más fuerte.

-Afuera, voy a grabar esta pelea.

Salió por la ventana ya que la puerta estaba sellada y la casa estaba hundiéndose automáticamente, y ocho segundos más tarde los gritos de su padre dejaron de escucharse y la casa dejo de ser visible.

Afuera el Sol comenzaba a salir y lo que vio antes sus ojos era una imagen impresionante, a pesar de que estaban en contraluz y solo podía visualizar cuatro figuras negras, las identifico como los Evangelios 00, 01 y 02, más una grotesca figura.

-Debo conseguir acercarme. –se dijo el muchacho quien ya grababa las escenas.

En Nerv la batalla era contemplada por la mayoría de los empleados, que observaban angustiados como su vida y el futuro de los habitantes de Tokio dependía de tres adolescentes, los cuales no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con quien daría el golpe final.

-Por dios del cielo, ¡la energía se agota!. –anuncio Maya con preocupación.

-¡Yo debó hacerlo, soy la mejor de los tres! –se quejaba Asuka, quien quería llevarse todos los meritos.

-¿Quién dice que seas la mejor? –respondió Shinji picado.

-¡Basta! –Grito Misato exasperada, -Shinji y Asuka atacaran el campo AT y Rei colocara la bomba en el núcleo. –ordeno la capitana.

A lo lejos y en una colina el joven Kensuke, grabo con admiración como el Evangelio 02, le robo el cable de suministro de energía al Eva 00, y lo conecto al suyo, luego de que el Eva 01 hubo debilitado el campo AT, la unidad roja atravesó al ángel con su cuchillo.

-Expusiste en peligro la vida de Rei, solo para quedarte con toda la gloria – decía Shinji media hora después cuando los tres pilotos estaban fuera de las unidades.

-Ya, kínder a tu novia no le paso nada. –respondió Asuka en tono aburrido. –además, Rei, es tan buena amiga que ya me ha perdonado. –añadió con ironía.

Shinji se volvió a hacia Rei y esta no dijo nada, a la peliazul el hecho de que la segunda elegida la dejara sin energía no le extrañaba, lo que si le sorprendía era que esta la fuera llamado amiga.

Katsuragi entro al cuarto donde se encontraban los tres pilotos esperando las siguientes ordenes, al ver a los tres jóvenes Misato frunció el ceño, hasta Rei se estaba volviendo como ellos, ya que al quedarse sin el suministro de energía, Ayanami todavía contaba con unos segundos para llevar ejecutar la misión, pero la primera elegida dudo y Soryu tomo ventaja de esa situación.

-¿Ya puedo largarme?, no he dormido, no he comido y estoy de muy malhumor. –le dijo Asuka a su tutora, en un intento de advertirle que no estaba para regaños.

-Tienes suerte de que a la final lograste derrotarlo, de lo contrario no volverías a subir a un Eva, otra como esa y te encerraran así seas menor de edad -respondió la Capitana.

Asuka sonrió con petulancia, estaba convencida que en el fondo todos estaban muy agradecidos con ella por haberles salvado el pellejo.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos? –pregunto Shinji, él también estaba agotado, nadie en Nerv había dormido, esperando a que el ángel atravesara la atmosfera y luego se decidiera a atacarlos.

-Todos a excepción de ti Rei, el Comandante quiere hablar contigo. –anuncio la mujer, a Rei no le tomo por sorpresa, ya sabía que el viejo la regañaría.

Asuka se apresuro a salir, ya que no estaba segura de si Misato hablaba en serio, con eso de enjaularla.

-Iré con el Comandante –dijo Rei a Shinji.

-Yo… te esperare. –respondió Ikari avergonzado pues Misato tenía la vista clavada en él.

Apenas la muchacha salió, Katsuragi no pudo evitar hacer un comentario mal intencionado. –Shinji, espero que tu y Rei solo hayan llenado ese test, y no hicieran otras cosas en mi ausencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto confundido, la mujer sonrió con picardía y el chico comprendió enseguida a que se refería, - ¡Ah!, Misato yo no, que cosas dices. –contesto con la cara toda roja.

-Te sonrojaste, eso es señal de que algo nada pasando. –dijo con sorna la mujer haciendo que el pobre muchacho enrojeciera mas.

Y Mientras Misato seguía molestando a Ikari, Soryu caminaba por los pasillos de Nerv con una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios y es que se sentía en una nube, _"nada mejor para comenzar un día que derrotando a un maldito ángel" _pasó su tarjeta de identificación y salió a la calle.

Miro el cielo despejado, suspiro y vio su reloj, apenas eran las 6:10 am y como gran parte de la ciudad aun permanecía oculta bajo tierra, se podían ver las hermosas montañas verdes.

-¡Magnifica pelea!, eres la mejor, me gusto la parte donde le sacaste las viseras a ese cabrón.

La sonrisa imborrable se borro del rostro de Asuka -¿Que estás haciendo aquí Kensuke? –pregunto muy extrañada ya que nadie podía salir de sus casa o refugios, hasta que no se levantara a alerta de seguridad.

Aida hizo un gesto mostrándole su videocámara, -Lo he grabado todo. –comento muy alegre.

El rostro de la pelirroja se torno muy serio, al comprender lo que pudo haber pasado, si ella no fuera aniquilado al ángel con su cuchillo, hubieran usado la bomba, y de haber sido así, era muy probable que el muchacho hubiera muerto, la alemana atravesó por una serie de emociones, asombro, miedo y finalmente enojo.

Él no pensaba en los riesgos cuando salía con su estúpida cámara, si él moría, simplemente dejaría de existir, pero ella, tendría que vivir con la culpa de haber causado su muerte.

-¿Que demonio haces aquí?, -le interrogo con crudeza, Aida se encogió de hombros, el recibimiento de la chica le deprimió.

-Hoy es doce de septiembre… prometiste pasar todo el día conmigo. –dijo apenado de tener que recordarle su cumpleaños.

Asuka parpadeo varias veces, no había olvidado la fecha, pero prefería haberlo hecho, como también prefería que se hubiera ido a Kioto en vez de seguir molestándola.

-Eso era cuando teníamos una relación, tienes a tu padre, a tus amigos, incluso a la tonta de Liu, quien estaría encantada de hacerte regalos caros. –dijo con amargura.

-No me importan los regalos caros, yo, no la he vuelto a ver. –dijo Kensuke con sinceridad, pero Asuka le miro con desconfianza, como si él fuera un cuerpo espín.

-No tienes porque informarme cada cosa que hagas, te dije que no quería volver a verte, y hablaba en serio cuando lo dije. –respondió la alemana con indiferencia, pero también con tanta naturalidad que pudo haber engañado a cualquiera, cualquiera menos él.

-Pero me diste tu palabra, las personas que tienen honor no dan su palabra en vano. –replico el muchacho, quien sabia que para la pelirroja, todo se trataba de su honor y su imagen.

-Tampoco se dejan manipular por nadie.

Kensuke se quedo sin argumentos, y ella sintió pena por el muchacho, quien a pesar de sus múltiples rechazos insistía en querer pasar su cumpleaños con ella.

-Me voy a casa. -anuncio ella, Kensuke no se movió aun tenia dignidad y ya estaba bueno de mendigar por la atención de la joven.

-Bien… adiós Asuka. –dijo con aire tristón.

La imagen del chico era de un joven vestido de militar, con el pelo revuelto por la brisa, sentado en un banco de madera, con su cámara en manos, cabizbajo, tratando de mantener su palabra y no correr tras ella.

-¿Que adiós?, ¡mueve el trasero!, cumpliré mi palabra así tú seas un cretino, pero no te confundas, solo te estoy invitando a desayunar en mi casa, no habrá nada mas después de eso.

-¡Gracias!. –exclamo reincorporándose de un salto.

¿Y donde quedo su orgullo de hombre dolido?, en ningún lado, porque inmediatamente se ofreció a llevar las cosas de la pelirroja, y camino a su lado como si se tratase de su perrito de paseo.

-Creí que los malditos refugios eran a prueba de todo. –murmuro Asuka, Kensuke sonrió fugazmente, _"ella se preocupa por mí, porque sigue queriéndome" _pensó sintiéndose muy feliz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La alerta había sido levantada y la vida en Tokio 3, volvía a la normalidad, en una panadería cercana a la escuela donde estudiaban los chicos, se encontraban desayunando la primera elegida y Shinji Ikari, era bochornoso para él solo poder ofrecerle un sándwich de queso derretido. Acostumbrado a las múltiples escusas de Rei, no creyó que ella aceptaría la invitación.

-Aquí tienen, -dijo el mesonero trayéndoles dos sándwich, -¿y para beber que desean?

De desear Shinji hubiese preferido que no hiciera esa pregunta, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder pagar ese desayudo, y no creía que a Rei le agradara la idea de esperar allí, a que él fuera a casa por más dinero. ¿O si?, el joven procedió a realizar un recuento mental del dinero que llevara en los bolsillos.

-Así estamos bien, gracias. –respondió Ayanami ya que Ikari se había quedado mudo por mucho tiempo.

Shinji respiro aliviado, Rei se pregunto si el joven piloto sufría algún trastorno de personalidad, pues unas veces era muy hablador y otras, simplemente no hablaba, como ahora.

-¿Quisiste que viniéramos aquí porque Marta Col vive a dos casas? –pregunto Rei.

"No, quise que vinieras aquí para luego saber si ya puedo besarte" pensó Shinji, pero simplemente dijo:

-Es verdad, sería bueno ir a visitarla, ¿crees que Misato me deje tener uno de los gatos ahora que son más grandes?, ella tiene a Pen Pen y Asuka ya no está en casa.

-¿Cuál la gatita que se llama Misato? –pregunto Ayanami.

Shinji se echo a reír, quien dijo que Rei era seria, no la conocía bien, ya en otras ocasiones ella había logrado hacerlo reír por algún comentario, y no tenia que envidiarle nada a la ingeniosa pelirroja, porque Rei podía hacer bromas sencillas sin humillar a nadie.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El edificio donde vivían temporalmente los Soryu quedaba en una zona exclusiva, donde solo vivían las personas más adineradas, y el piso que alquilaban era bastante elegante, con objetos dorados y piezas de arte, que no tenían nada que envidiarle a la casa a Ross Liu.

Aida se pregunto si todas esas cosas ya estaban allí cuando se alojaron, o en realidad eran de la familia de Asuka, no le intimidaban los lujos, pero lo que si le intimidaba era el señor Edmond Soryu, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

El padre de Asuka era pelirrojo, con un bigote igual de rojo, y mientras estaba callado daba la apariencia de ser amigable, pero era duro con las palabras, y Kensuke ya lo había comprobado, cuando llego, el hombre lo trato con indiferencia, y se había burlado de su traje militar, diciendo que al parecer los japoneses adelantaron los carnavales.

Kensuke se limito a tratar de comer sin los palillos chinos, mientras los padres de Asuka hablaban en alemán como si él no estuviera allí.

–No te dije que sería agradable. –le dijo la pelirroja en voz baja, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-¿Están hablando de mi?, -le pregunto él, ella asintió. –¿qué dicen?

-Que eres poco serio, al presentarte en casa de tus suegros con esa pinta. –dijo la pelirroja tocando la mejillas del chico y enseñándole la pintura verde.

Kensuke se removió incomodo, y recordó horrorizado que no se había quitado la pintura de camuflaje, (eran dos dedos marcados en cada mejilla), con una servilleta se limpio la cara.

-¿Porque no me avisaste? –gruño muy avergonzado.

-Ya no es algo que me importe, cuando te vayas les diré, que no tienen nada que temer, porque nunca serás de la familia.

Kensuke se enfado, así que era rebajado a la categoría de ¿que?...¿amigo?, el chico llamo la atención de los padres de la pelirroja y dijo -No siempre me visto así, antes de venir aquí, estaba grabando una escena de un cortometraje con mis amigos, normalmente solo dirijo la película, pero esta vez quise participar.

-Mein gott, no saber que actuabas. –comento la madrastra de Asuka impresionada, la muchacha tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse al ver la cara de su padre y después la del podre chico.

-A veces me gusta hacerlo. –respondió Kensuke sin tener idea de que estaba hundiéndose con sus propias palabras, ya que el señor Soryu detestaba a los actores.

-¿Boy, que tenerr pensado ser de grande? –pregunto el estadounidense.

-Aun no me decido, ¿qué me sugiere?

Asuka se sorprendió de la astucia del muchacho al querer fingir que le interesa la opinión del otro, obviamente había subestimado al chico, pensó que este desaparecería después del bochorno.

-Abogacía o economía, las emprrresas Soryu necesitar en el futurro de abogados.

Kensuke se mostro interesado en el tema, o así lo creyó el padre de la alemana, quien comenzó con una larga y tediosa platica sobre la diferencias las empresas Japonesas, Estadounidense y las Alemanas. Afortunadamente antes de que Aida se durmiera en la mesa, el hombre recibió una llamada y se marcho.

-¿Era mi impresión o si, intentabas ligarte a mi padre? –pregunto Asuka con sorna, cuando los dos se quedaron solos en la mesa.

-Ich, no tenerrrr gustos rrrraros. –Respondió Kensuke imitando el acento alemán, Asuka arrugo la nariz pues él había berreado como un chivo, -creo que tu padre no es mala persona, -ella le miro con escepticismo, -solo está muy mal enfocado sobre las cosas más importantes en la vida.

-¿Y cuáles son las cosas más importantes en la vida, según tu? –pregunto ella interesada en su opinión.

-Asuka, tu Pater, dejo el , lo necesitar.

-Ni hablar, no voy a llevárselo. –respondió Asuka irritada.

-Yo se lo llevare con mucho gusto si me indica cual es la dirección. –se ofreció Kensuke.

Lejos de allí al otro extremo de la ciudad, Shinji acompañaba a Rei hasta el edificio donde vive la peliazul, edificio que siempre tenía la apariencia de estar abandonado, pero sin embargo varias familias tenían su hogar allí, pero eran tan pocas que era raro toparse con algún habitante.

Ambos jóvenes ya habían hablado con Marta, quien se alegro mucho de recibir visitas, incluso la madre de la muchacha dijo que eran los primeros amigos que su hija invitaba a la casa, Shinji se sintió incomodo pues noto que Col, se había sentido mal por el comentario de su madre, y la razón era que la chica nunca había tenido amigos.

Entre Ikari y Marta, convencieron a Rei de que si ponían fugarse varias horas sin que nadie lo notara, Ayanami seguía con dudas pero Shinji sabía que lograría convencerla, el viaje se realizaría el día de mañana.

-Shinji, -dijo ella cuando llegaron a su edificio y el chico se disponía a irse, el joven se detuvo y ella pregunto. –¿llevaras a tu amiga? –él hizo un gesto de no comprender y Ayanami le recordó.

–La Ruberiana.

-¿Quien?-pregunto mas confundido.

-La gorda.

Ikari sonrió y dijo. –No, viajaremos los dos solos, será como una cita.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Asuka despertó ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, y se sorprendió de haber dormido ocho horas seguidas, después de hachearse salió de la habitación, con la sensación de haber perdido la noción del tiempo, detestaba sentirse perdida.

-Oye, tú, -llamo a una muchacha de servicio, y esta se detuvo en seco, -¿qué día es hoy?

La empleada no se atrevió a sonreír pero en sus ojos se veía una chispa de diversión. -doce de septiembre señorita.

"_entonces si es el mismo día"_ pensó aliviada, -¿Y donde están todos?

La empleada señalo hacia el techo y Asuka comprendió que estaban en el jardín, subió al último piso y se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Kensuke de lo más lindo riendo con su madrastra, los dos solos, ni rastro de su padre por ningún lado.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? –dijo la pelirroja de malhumor acercándose a ellos. –invades mi espacio Aida, quiero que te marches.

-¡Asuka! –La reprendió su madre, -Kensuke a esperrrando durante horrar a que despiertes.

Después de entregar el maletín al señor Soryu, este lo había entretenido mostrándole una empresa que planeaba comprar, incluso le había pedido su opinión, aunque el muchacho sabia que solo lo hacía por cortesía, a la una de la tarde, regreso a casa de la pelirroja donde almorzó y le hizo compañía a la señora Soryu, porque esta así lo quiso y él quería ver nuevamente a la pelirroja antes de marcharse.

-Ella tiene razón, ya me iré, gracias por el té. –le dijo a la rubia alemana.

-Me parrece injusto que te marches solo porrrque Asuka tenga un berrinche.

-¿Dass? –Soltó la pelirroja con absoluta perplejidad, -¿tu porque lo defiendes tanto? –gruño enfadada.

La señora Elina dijo algo en alemán a la pelirroja que él no entendió, pero hizo que Asuka le mirara con ojos entrecerrados, después de que la mujer desapareció, la segunda elegida hablo con seriedad.

-Bien, te has metido en un bolsillo a mi madrastra, pero no te será tan fácil con mi padre, quizás el engendro de Ferdinand se venda por una paleta, y mi abuela si le juras un montón de cosas, pero conmigo no puedes hacer nada.

-¿Y si te juro que no volveré a ver a Akaris? –pregunto Kensuke.

-No te creería. –Aida se apoyo de la baranda y miro hacia las montañas fastidiado de la necedad de la chica, -Se que te gusta Liu, sientes cosas por ella.

-Estas tan ciega, y encasillada con esa idea, que no te das cuenta que me muero por ti, e pasado todo mi cumpleaños intentando ganarme a tu familia, y tu solo intentas arrojarme a los brazos de Akaris.

-¡Fluch! –Maldijo metiéndole una patada a una maseta que se rompió con facilidad, -¿sabes lo que pienso?, que lo único que te impide irte con esa tonta, es que tienes miedo de que yo ataque a Liu.

–¡BIEN!, tu ganas, no volveré a fastidiarte.

Él se marcho dejando a la muchacha perpleja. Como no quería verle la cara a ninguno de sus amigos, el chico pecoso jugó durante horas a las maquinitas en un centro comercial, pero al caer la noche no le quedo más opción que regresar a su casa.

En casa de Kensuke, el padre del muchacho había organizado una pequeña reunión con los amigos más íntimos de su hijo, Shinji, Rei, Misato, Akaris, Hikari y Touji, este último había invitado a Jefrid quien llevo con él a dos surfistas con aspecto de vagos.

-¡Surprise! –gritaron todos apenas Kensuke abrió la puerta, haciendo que el muchacho pegara un salto del susto y tuviera que escupir papelillos.

Después de las felicitaciones y los abrazos, obtuvo como regalo un celular de parte de su padre, lo de los demás ya lo averiguaría después, ahora no estaba de humor para fiestas, pero todos los demás sí.

Touji y el señor Aida pusieron la música a todo volumen, por lo que el joven de lentes no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Akaris antes de besarlo frente a Hikari, a quien la mandíbula le llego al suelo.

-Es..pera . –dijo él apartando a la muchacha con mucho tacto para que ella no se enfadara.

Como era imposible hablar allí salió a la calle con la muchacha, quien iba aferrada a su brazo como un pulpo –acabo de terminar con Zotaki y ahora soy libre para ti. –dijo Akaris guindándose del cuello de Kensuke quien se encontraba muy, pero muy estresado.

Y eso que no había notado que la pelirroja entraba a su vecindario, y que al verlos, sus ojos azules llamearon de la rabia.

-¡Q-U-I-T-A tus manos de encima a MI NOVIOO! –grito Asuka apartando a la muchacha con brusquedad.

-¡Pero te has vuelto loca!, casi me rompes el brazo. –lloriqueo Akaris frotándose la zona adolorida.

Kensuke no sabía qué hacer, su instinto protector quería reconfortar a la hija de Liu, pero su razón le decía que eso podía exponerla a un peligro mayor, _"¿además que hacia Asuka allí?",_ cuando recién acababa de darle calabazas.

-¡Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con los novios ajenos!, te quiero a miles de kilómetros de mi hombre.

-Kensuke no te pertenece, él puede elegir y me va a elegir a mí, ¿verdad?

Las dos miraron al chico y él clavo su vista en sus botas, no quería estar allí, de hecho nadie querría estar en su pellejo.

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿en serio crees que él va a elegirte? –se mofo Asuka. –Kensuke y yo, ya hemos vuelto, ¡díselo!

-¿Es eso verdad? –le interrogo Akaris.

Aida levanto el rostro y dijo. -Ustedes están locas, ya dejen de atormentarme.

-Ah no, no te irás a ningún lado, ¿vas a elegir o Soryu o yo? –exigió Liu, deteniéndolo de un brazo cuando el muchacho se disponía a huir calle arriba.

El muchacho clavo nuevamente su vista en el suelo, ninguna de las dos lo habían visto tan afectado, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kensuke, y los diez segundos que él tardo en responder, no fueron más que una patada al ego de la pelirroja.

Aida se volvió hacia la hija de Ross y dijo. – Akaris, yo… perdóname.

Asuka sonrió y el rostro de Akaris se ensombreció, -¡Bien!, has elegido mal, y te vas a arrepentir, porque Soryu no tardara en volverte a hacer otra, ¡y yo no voy a consolarte!.


	69. Asuka

** Capitulo 69 **

** Asuka**

"_Asuka, Asuka, Asuka", _las razones sobraban, no fue difícil elegir, lo duro fue hacérselo entender a Liu, la pelirroja por su parte estaba tan feliz que deseaba besar al muchacho, pero se contuvo porque Liu seguía allí, y aunque nadie lo creyera, Soryu respeto su dolor.

-Lo siento. –Volvió a repetir Kensuke, -eres una persona increíble y muchos chicos quier…

-¡Te odio! –le grito Akaris, -ojala nunca te fuera conocido, -su voz se quebró y al chico se le encogió el corazón, no quería que llorara por su culpa.

Pero Akaris no soltó ninguna lágrima, se marcho sin regresar por sus cosas, sin despedirse de nadie, Aida quiso ir tras ella y asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva a su casa, pero Asuka se lo impidió.

-Nein, ahora estás conmigo. –dijo la alemana apenas le vio moverse.

Kensuke se apoyo de la camioneta de su padre, tanto le dolieron las palabras de Akaris, que por primera vez se sentía tan mal que prefería estar solo y no ver a la pelirroja.

Asuka seguía manteniendo la distancia, le molestaba muchísimo ver como su novio se preocupaba por Liu, quería que la viera solo a ella, y no a la oscuridad donde había desaparecido Akaris.

En otra oportunidad Soryu le fuera armado una bronca, porque al chico solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar por Liu. Pero en este momento, era difícil describir los sentimiento de Asuka, ella solo sabía que estaba muy decepcionada de verlo tan afectado y que esa visión le era terriblemente molesta.

-Ella no te odia. –dijo la alemana con frialdad, el chico poso su vista en la pelirroja no sabía que responderle, pero Asuka había perdido todo el interés de discutir o permanecer allí, -ya me voy.

Aida parpadeo incrédulo, ella se iba sin siquiera darle un beso, eso no podía ser bueno, Kensuke la siguió y estirando un brazo para retenerla hizo que se detuviera, luego la acerco a su cuerpo. –Claro que no. -La abrazo cariñosamente por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la joven, no quería que ni por error Asuka se sintiera menospreciada, -quédate un rato… después te llevaremos.

-Bien, pero no vayas a llorar. –le advirtió orgullosa.

-Eres mala. –le dijo en tono juguetón al oído, Asuka sonrió y se volvió quedando cara a cara con él.

-Ya, pero soy la mala que tú quieres. –respondió atrayéndolo del cuello de la camisa para besarlo, y se besaron, solo que Kensuke no puso mucho interés.

-¿Es verdad que volvimos o solo una farsa?

-Lo dije porque es verdad, lo pensé bien y tú te has esforzado tanto por ganarte a mis padres, que lograste convencerme de que tu beso con Liu, no puso ser mejor que los nuestros, además… yo… te quiero… aunque uses pintura de camuflaje.

-¿Y traje militar de utilería? –pregunto él.

-Y traje militar de utilería. –repitió ella, volvieron a besarse pero esta vez Kensuke si respondió con mas ánimos, porque ya no se sentía tan mal y porque a pesar de todo, Asuka era su mejor regalo.

-Akaris se equivoca, tú eres mi mejor elección. –murmuro Kensuke apoyando su cabeza en la frente de la joven.

-Ya no menciones a Liu, o te golpeare. –dijo ella dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro.

-Oye no golpees a tu hombre –se quejo él, ella arrugo la frente –Soy tu hombre se lo dijiste a Akaris. –agrego muy ufano, con el pecho tan inflado que a la chica le recordó a una paloma.

-¡Nein!, Claro que no –replico Soryu con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Positivo nena… sabes que es verdad.

-¡No me digas nena estúpido!.-Kensuke se rió entre dientes, ella miro hacia la casa del muchacho y recién presto atención a la música a todo volumen. –¿Has hecho un fiesta y no me invitaste? –le recrimino.

-Corrección, los demás hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y no me invitaron.

Asuka entorno los ojos, y cuando se disponía a moverse para caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, el joven la detuvo, -Espera Asuka, se me ocurre algo, si entras por la ventana de mi cuarto, me encontrarme contigo en un minuto, y entonces…me darás mi regalito de cumpleaños, sin que nadie siquiera sospeche que estamos juntos. –sonrió con mórbida impaciencia.

-¡Ni hablar voy a trepar dos pisos!, podría resbalar y romperme el cuello.

-Oh, vamos no es para tanto, creí que para ti no había imposibles. -insistió lanzándole una pulla al ego de la alemana.

-Tengo la menstruación, -invento y Aida bajo la cabeza derrotado, -y parece que te importa un rábano mi vida. –agrego dolida.

Kensuke se disculpo con vehemencia, y se quedaron varios minutos afuera, conversando sobre el padre del muchacho, pero más que nada besándose, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y hacia tanta brisa, que al poco tiempo decidieron entrar porque a ella le dio frio.

Cuando Asuka entro a la casa de la mano de su novio, todos se sorprendieron tanto, que por un momento Asuka se pregunto si tenía algún bicho en el pelo. Lo que sorprendía a los demás era que Kensuke había salido a la calle con Akaris, y ahora regresaba con la pelirroja, quien dicho sea de paso, se suponía detestaba al joven de lentes.

-¿Dónde está mi prima? –le interrogo Chiharu.

-Ella… se fue. –respondió Aida a quien de nuevo lo asalto la culpa, estando allá fuera con Asuka había logrado aplacar ese sentimiento y hasta se había olvidado de Akaris, pero ahora le preocupaba el hecho de que se fuera sola.

Uno de los surfistas amigo de Jefrid le bajo el volumen a la música, por lo que todos pudieron escuchar la siguiente conversación.

-¿La dejaste ir sola estúpido?. –le reclamo Chiharu.

-¿A quién llamas estúpido?, estúpida –soltó la pelirroja con aire despectivo, la otra chica abrió la boca indignada y Asuka continuo, -Liu está bastante grandecita como para poder irse sola.

-Pero no conoce este vecindario. –dijo Kensuke en voz baja, temiendo que Asuka se enfadara.

-El tío Ross va a enojarse mucho, -se dijo asustada la muchacha, luego miro a Kensuke con rabia, -¡Si le pasa algo tú serás él culpable!.

Kensuke bajo la cara avergonzado y Rei tuvo ganas de intervenir, pero la segunda elegida se le adelanto.

-¡Deja de culparlo de todo!, ¡si Liu quiso irse fue decisión de ella!. –Aida le agradeció con un apretón de mano.

-¿Qué pasa porque bajaron el volumen? –Pregunto el padre del joven pecoso, quien venía saliendo de la cocina y más atrás Misato comiéndose unos bocadillos.

-¿Asuka, cuando llegaste? -pregunto Katsuragi extrañada, preguntándose si Hanshi había cambiado de opinión.

Horas atrás Misato había querido avisarle a la alemana de dicho acontecimiento, puesto que era una buena oportunidad para que ambos jóvenes solucionaran sus problemas, pero el padre del muchacho insistió en que no era buena idea, ya él había invitado una chica llamada Akaris, quien supuestamente era la nueva aspirante.

La prima de Akaris salió a buscar a Liu, acompañada de Touji, y Jefrid quien no pensaba dejar que Suzuhara se quedase a solas con Liu y le ganara, tras salir el rubio, también salieron sus dos amigos surfistas, Asuka y Kensuke le contaron a Misato lo de Akaris.

-¿Misato puedo ir también?. –pregunto Shinji.

-Iremos en mi coche, Hanshi si es tan amable llevara a Asuka hasta su casa. –propuso la capitana.

La fiesta se había acabado sin que el cumpleañero picara la torta, después de que Hanshi dejara a Hokari en la casa de esta, él y Kensuke llevaban a la pelirroja hasta su hogar, cuando apenas faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al edificio donde vivía la alemana con sus padres, Asuka dijo.

-¡Ya corta el rollo con Liu!, no voy a iniciar una relación contigo si vas a estar conmigo pensando en esa tonta.

El señor Aida miro por el espejo retrovisor a ambos jóvenes, Kensuke quien había permanecido todo el recorrido contemplando la carretera, vio a su novia sin comprender a que venía su comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Kensuke.

-¡Me queda claro que ella te importa tanto que ni siquiera puedes ocultármelo!. –soltó Asuka visiblemente enojada.

-¡Oh miren que bonito mural!. –comento Hanshi intentando aplacar la tensión allá atrás. –¡Miren ese auto vale una fortuna! –añadió con mas entusiasmo pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Asuka yo solo te quiero a ti. –dijo Kensuke con sinceridad

Reconocía que no le había prestado mucha atención a su novia después de que todos se marcharan, pero es que estaba muy preocupado por Akaris, y además no quiso interferir en la conversación de su padre con la pelirroja, porque no tenía nada que decir.

-Te puedo garantizar que es verdad, –intervino el padre del muchacho. –hace meses se bebió una botella de Whisky, porque habían terminado, y cinco días atrás no quería volver a pisar Tokio nunca más, solo porque tenían problemas, él podría tirarse a vivir en la inmundicia si le rompes el corazón.

-No tienes que desvelar todas mis miserias. –refunfuño el pecoso.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu le importas más que nadie, y sabe algo, la otra chica no es más bonita que tu.

-Ya lo sé. –Respondió Asuka al hombre, luego miro al chico quien confirmaba las palabras de su padre, -Jum, pecas… tu padre convencería a un ateo de ir a misa, e incluso haría que un cazador sintiera compasión por su presa, es desconcertante, -apretó la mano del chico y dijo. –no volveré a romperte el corazón.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. –respondió el chico igual de irónico que ella.

Hanshi soltó una sonora carcajada, esa chica tenia ¡chispa!, mientras más la escuchaba más le agradaba, y su hijo seria un tremendo imbécil si dejaba escapar a una chica como esa.

-Voy a darte un voto de confianza, -dijo a alemana a su novio quien dejo de jugar con los dedos de la chica, para mirarla a cara -mañana iras a casa de esa mensa y aclaras todo, para que ya dejes de atormentarte y me trates como debe ser.

-Como a una reina. –Respondio Hanshi quien era por naturaleza un entrometido.

Kensuke abrió mucho los ojos, no creía lo que su novia acababa de decir, -en serio no hace falta. –aseguro el chico. –yo estoy muy feliz de que tú me dieras otra oportunidad.

-Pues das la impresión de que vienes de un funeral. –respondió Asuka a la defensiva.

-Ya llegamos. –Anuncio el señor Aida, -bájate y ábrele la puerta. –el chico se apresuro a obedecerlo, pero aun así solo recibió un frio beso de despedida.

-Ojo Kensuke, ya sabes lo que pasara si haces más que hablar. –le advirtió Asuka, -gracias por traerme. –le dijo al padre del chico.

Después de que Soryu entrara en el edificio, Hanshi arranco, -¿qué es lo que te pasara? –le pregunto a su hijo.

-Me las cortara.

-¡Uuuuuuuu!, eso suena… doloroso, ándate con cuidado, que yo quiero tener nietecitos. –le aconsejo con una sonrisa.

Kensuke no respondió, después de ese voto de confianza, ya no sabía qué esperar de la chica, ¿debía hacer algo para recompensar ese gesto de la pelirroja o simplemente dejarlo pasar?. El celular del Hanshi sonó y él le paso su móvil al pecoso para que este leyera el mensaje.

-Es Touji, dice que Akaris ya está con su familia. –anuncio aliviado y muy alegre el muchacho de gafas.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Marcando al móvil de Asuka, voy a darle la buena noticia. –respondió Kensuke llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

-Un consejo de padre a hijo, -dijo Hanshi quitándole el móvil de las manos, -Asuka es tu novia, no tu amiga, si quieres tener hijos, ya no seas tan idiota.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shinji contemplaba en silencio las copas de los pinos, él y Ayanami iban en un bus camino a la casa de la abuela de Marta Col, el chico reflexionaba en como había cambiado sus planes el hecho de que Rei, llevara con ellos al insoportable de Kail, si, ya sabía que don perfecciones solo le desagradaba a él.

Pero su mente era libre de pensar en las cosas que le gustaría que le pasara al Ibuki, y una de esas era que lo arrollara un auto y perdiera la memoria, para ser más exactos que se olvidara de Ayanami, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, lo ideal sería que Rei se olvidara de quien era Kail, porque había que ser razonable, ¿Quién demonios se olvidaría de Ayanami?.

-Eh, ¿Ikari quieres algo de comer? –le pregunto Kail con fingida amabilidad.

-No tengo hambre gracias. –respondió Shinji, ni demente se comería algo que el artista hubiese preparado, _"se nota que quiere sacarme de juego"_ pensó muy desconfiado.

-¿Estás enfermo? –le pregunto la peliazul sentándose a su lado.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? –pregunto Ikari.

-He leído que la falta de apetito puedes ser síntoma de muchas enfermedades. –respondió ella recordando algunos textos.

Shinji miro a Kail que los observaba con cierto recelo, Ikari devolvió su atención a la chica, recordando a su amigo Touji y su multitud de trucos para tocar a una chica, también recordó a la sexy vecina, quien le había dicho que a todas las mujeres les gustaba que los hombre tomaran la iniciativa, así que hizo un intento con algo que podía soñar muy ridículo, pero según Jefrid él lo hacía y nunca fallaba.

-Bueno no me he sentido muy bien desde que salí de casa, creo que estoy algo mareado de tanto ver la carretera.

-Bebe agua. –le aconsejo ella ofreciéndole una botella de agua mineral que saco de su bolso.

Shinji bebió y Rei decidió hacerle compañía un rato, para que él se distrajera y se le pasaran las nauseas, había leído que eso ayudaba a que el síntoma disminuyera.

-Kail vino porque quiere aprovechar a conocer un artista que vive por esos lados. –comento Rei quien sentía que le debía una explicación, aunque no estaba segura del porque de ese sentimiento.

-Algo me dijo, pero me es indiferente, es tu amigo y puede venir, solo que me parece un poco injusto, ya que tu le dijiste a Lina que no podía venir. –contesto Shinji.

-¿Tú querías que ella viniera? –Pregunto algo sorprendida, Ikari asintió, -ya, es que yo creí que te molestaba que te abrazara a cada rato.

-No me abrazaba a cada rato. –respondió con una semi sonrisa.

-Si lo hacía, incluso que te daba besos y te tomaba de la mano.

-Tomar de la mano no tiene nada de malo, ves. –Dijo Shinji tomando una mano de Rei haciendo que ella incomodara, -Los amigos lo hacen, y si no quieres ser mi amiga tu solo tienes que decírmelo.

-¿Decirte qué? –pregunto ella quien sentía la mano de Shinji muy fría, Kail desde su asiento miraba al muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que ya no quieres ser mi amiga.

-¿Porque diría hago así? –pregunto ella sin comprender nada esa conversación, o quizás era que toda su atención seguía en esa mano, tocando a la suya.

-Rei necesito tu ayuda. –solicito Kail con urgencia.

Ayanami paso el resto del viaje sentada con Kail, y cuando bajaron del bus a Shinji le dio la impresión de que Ibuki estaba enojado con Rei, aunque conociendo a la muchacha era muy probable de que ni siquiera estuviera enterada.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunto el tercer elegido, refiriéndose al joven artista quien después de bajar de bus, tomo otro camino.

-Ya te dije que vino por trabajo, -respondió con sequedad, -es mejor que busquemos la casa antes de que llueva. –añadió emprendiendo la caminata.

Entraron a la urbanización que era un conjunto de casas modernas, y supieron que habían llegado a la correcta apenas la vieron, la casa era tal cual como la había descrito Marta, amarilla, con un jardín de flores de todos los colores, y un largo pino junto a la puerta, al llegar Marta Col los recibió con mucha alegría, y les hizo comer panecillos dulces con jugo de Pera, mientras descansaban un poco.

-La abuela esta por allá, con todos los gatos. –dijo Marta.

Ambos pilotos siguieron a la su compañera de clases, quien se veía más animada, las vacaciones le habían sentado bien y sus mejillas presentaban un color más saludable, la abuela de Col era una mujer no muy mayor, debía tener 54 o 56 años, y se alegro tanto de conocerlos que se fue a la cocina para preparar una comida especial y celebrar el momento.

-¡Vaya que sí crecieron! –Exclamo Shinji tomando entre sus brazos a uno de los felinos, el que se llama Gred, un gato blanco -era el más juguetón, ahora ni deja que lo toque. –agrego cuando el gato salto al suelo y se perdió entre la casa.

-Le dejamos los nombres. –comento Col, acariciando a la gata llamada Misato. –y esta es mi preferida, porque es la más peluda y bonita. –la gata maulló frente a Rei. –espera que le hagas algún cariño.

-Pero si ya no debería de recordarnos. –replico Ayanami quien no le agradaban mucho los animales, en especial los gatos, Ikari la miro feo, y ella se sintió obligada a tocar la cabeza de la gata, tenia malos recuerdo, especial con esa gata.

Después de probar la sazón de la abuela de Marta, la chica le mostro la casa, hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante esas vacaciones, y ella les comento en tono confidencial, que su mamá no sabía que durante el mes y medio que llevaba viviendo con su abuela, esta no le daba medicinas, y que experimentaba con recetas naturales que estaban dando resultados.

-Por mi está bien, porque no dañaban mi estomago.

-Me da mucha alegría. –respondió Ikari con sinceridad.

Una hora más tarde estallo la lluvia, y el joven artista se les unió. Shinji se sintió algo mal de que uno de sus deseos se hiciera realidad, aunque no tuvo la suerte de que Ibuki perdiera la memoria, cuando Kail había llegado bajo la lluvia, resbalo con el charco y se lastimo fuerte, no sabía que tanto porque la verdad no le interesaba. Ahora las tres mujeres llevaban más de 30 minutos encerradas con el pelinegro en un cuarto.

Y Shinji miraba la lluvia en solitario, ya era hora de que ellos regresaran a su casa, aunque solo estaban a una hora en bus, no podía confiarse de que Touji no le delatara, diciendo algo como: _"¿Shinji?, ah, él se ha fugado con Ayanami y no piensan regresar"._

Rei salió de la habitación y busco al joven piloto hasta hallarlo mirando los charcos a través de una gran ventana, se acerco al muchacho y dijo. –tenemos que irnos, el bus saldrá dentro de 40 minutos, Kail se quedara hasta mañana.

-Me gusta la lluvia, -comento Shinji, y Rei volvió a repetir lo mismo pensando que él no la había escuchado, -lo que más me gusta de la lluvia es que es relajante, me ayuda a pensar, ¿te gusta la lluvia Rei?.

–Tenemos que irnos. –insistió ella.

-Nos iremos cuando acabe la lluvia, -dijo Ikari sin perder la calma.

Rei apoyo los codos en el concreto y contemplo las gotas de aguas cristalinas que resbalaban por la hojas y los pétalos de las rosas blancas, -lo que me gusta de la lluvia es cuando termina y sale el arcoíris –respondió Rei a la pregunto anterior del muchacho

-Eso es romántico. –comento él, Rei volvió a sentirse incomoda como cada vez que Kail le hablaba de amor y esas cosas, la chica le explico el ciclo de la lluvia para desviar la conversación, -parece que te gusta leer bastante, ¿te sabes la historia del arcoíris? –pregunto él.

-Si, según la biblia antes del diluvio universal, nunca antes había llovido, por eso nadie creía que podía caer agua del cielo, dios dijo a Noe, quien era la única persona buena de aquella época, que construyera un gran arca, que bebía llenar con alimentos y animales en pareja de cada especie, y dentro también debía ir su familia, porque enviaría un gran diluvio que acabaría con la humanidad.

-Cuando el arca estuvo terminada, comenzó a llover durante 40 días y 40 noches y cuando dejo de llover y las aguas bajaron, dios hablo con Noe y su familia e hizo aparecer un arcoíris en el cielo, este arcoíris debe aparecer siempre después de cada lluvia, para recordarles a la gente, que esa es su promesa de que nunca más acabara a la humanidad por medio de un diluvio.

Para cuando Rei termino, Shinji le observaba con asombro, creyó que la chica le contaría la versión científica, pero estaba claro que Ayanami leía de todo, el muchacho se sintió ignorante ante ella, ahora no era Asuka la única genio de los tres. _"ya debería ponerme a leer mas"._

-Es una historia interesante, -dijo èl, la chica no respondió, Ikari la vio tocar una gota cristalina de una hoja que se traspaso al dedo de la joven y luego murió en su palma. –yo sé que las rosas blancas, simbolizan amistad y las rojas

-Amor y pasión. –completo Rei.

Ikari guardo silencio durante varios segundos y luego saco un pequeño casete de su bolsillo, que entrego a Rei, quien lo recibió extrañada –es la melodía que escribí, no es la gran cosa, pero hice lo mejor que pude, escúchala y después me dices que tan mala es.

-Yo no sé nada de música, si la escribiste tu estará bien –respondió Rei, las mejillas comenzaron a arderle, ya que recordó que Ikari en otra oportunidad le había mencionado que la tacaría para ella.

"_¿La escribiría para mí?"_ pensó con absoluta incredulidad, si ya sabía que Ikari estaba enamorado de ella, _"¿pero desde cuando me importa eso?"_ Shinji le sonrió y Rei aparto la vista.

-¿Sigues pintando?. –le pregunto el muchacho.

-A veces… ¿de qué trata la canción?. –quiso saber, no podía imaginar al chico cantando.

-No es una canción, es una melodía. –Ella no veía la diferencia, pero Ikari aclaro, -solo sonidos, pero tiene una letra, y trata sobre un joven.

-¿Un joven? –pregunto extrañada.

Shinji hizo una larga pausa, mientras ella se pregunta como sabría lo que dirían la melodía sino había voces que lo dijera, eso desconcertó a la peliazul, pero el chico hablo nuevamente.

-Trata de un joven que no sabía lo que era la vida, hasta que se mudo y tuvo amigos, y que no se sintió útil hasta que salvo a una linda chica, pero a aun no es feliz del todo porque sigue teniendo muchos miedos.

-Entonces es una melodía triste, -Respondió ella, Shinji la miro con inquietud, sería posible que Rei si sintiera algo por él. –¿y ese joven tiene madre?

-¿Ah?, eh, bueno no. –balbuceo.

-Entonces ese joven eres tú. –Dijo ella, Ikari se quedo pasmado, -¿a que le tienes miedo Shinji?, ¿qué te impide ser feliz?

El piloto quien estaba mirando el jardín mojado, poso su vista en los ojos carmesí, que lo miraban los suyos, Ikari se dijo que ella era muy egoísta, si pretendía sacarle una nueva declaración de amor, no lo haría nuevamente.

-Quiero saber algo. –hablo él, Ayanami apoyo los codos en muro esperando a que él formulase su pregunta.

Pero Ikari no dijo nada, puso una mano en el hombro de la joven y Rei se enderezo devolviendo su atención a él, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron adivino cual era uno de los miedos del joven, y aunque le atacaron unos nervios terribles, dejo que Shinji invadiera su espacio.

Los labios de la chica temblaron ante el contacto y intuitivamente llevo una mano al pecho de Shinji, y durante cuatro, seis, veinte o quizás treinta segundos, Ikari supo lo que era besar a Rei y ser correspondido, también supo lo que se sentía que la chica de sus sueños, se aferra a su camisa, aunque eso tal vez solo fue un intento de no perder el equilibrio.

-Mi marido consiguió un…

El momento mágico fue interrumpido por la voz y la presencia de la abuela de Col quien al verlos se detuvo en seco, Rei se aparto alejando a Shinji, y al chico no le quedado más opción que abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, vio a la mujer y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Ayanami observo a la señora Col y se pregunto que debía decir, sin duda no había leído ningún texto que la ayudara a salir de esa situación.

-Mi marido consiguió un carro prestado y los llevara hasta la estación. –dijo la señora, haciendo de cuenta que no había visto nada.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho. –dijo Shinji con timidez.

La chica no perdió la oportunidad para desaparecer de la vista de ambos, y cuando entro a la habitación donde estaba Kail, el muchacho hablaba con Marta, mientras hacia un dibujo, y la televisión encendida transmitía Futurama.

-No me parezco, mi nariz no es tan perfilada. –decía Col mirando el dibujo.

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que tú tienes complejo de fealdad.

-Queee, -soltó ofendida, -el vaso se inclina, el vaso se inclina –decía sosteniendo un vaso de agua sobre la cabeza del artista.

-No es un insulto. –Corrigió con rapidez, -mira preguntémosle a ella, Cenicienta, ven acá un momento por favor –Rei se acerco contrariada, -verdad que Marta es bonita, solo que no se arregla.

Ayanami asintió sin prestar mucha atención.

-Tu novio es un metiche. –dijo Marta picada.

-No es mi novio. –Respondió Rei recogiendo las cosas de Kail, el chico hizo un gesto de molestia, -muévete que nos vamos. –agrego.

-Pero yo me voy a quedar con Martica la gatica. –respondió Ibuki, acariciando la cabeza de Marta, quien se aparto molesta por la continuas necedades del chico hacia su persona.

-Vinimos juntos y nos vamos juntos. –Contesto Rei quien no quería viajar todo el trayecto a solas con Shinji, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que Ikari no dejaría las cosas como estaban.

* * *

**N/A:** supongo que se preguntaran porque tarde tanto en incluir un beso entre Rei y Shinji, y la verdad es que no era mi prioridad, he querido que Rei fuese cambiando paulatinamente, por las circunstancia de la vida, (tener amigos, un pasatiempo, nuevas experiencias) y no por amor, y más bien he tenido que torcer toda la historia para poder complacerlos, espero no haberles decepcionado tanto. XD


	70. Indicios de algo

**N/A:** Continuación del episodio anterior. (Mismo día, dos horas después del beso).

* * *

**Capitulo 70 **

**Indicios de algo **

Cuando Shinji llego al apartamento de Misato, aun eran la una de la tarde y Katsuragi estaba en el trabajo, lo primero que vio el muchacho cuando abrió la puerta fue a la pelirroja acostada en el mueble largo, y a Hikari sentada en el mueble individual, ambas al verlo dejaron de hablar.

-¡Buenos tardes! –saludo Ikari.

-¿Cómo estas? –respondió la castaña, Asuka solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que no era mas que un saludo mudo.

-Estoy muy bien gracias. –contesto el joven dejando su mochila en el suelo, Asuka al escucharlo bajo la revista y lo observo con curiosidad.

-Te ves muy feliz… ¿te has pegado el triple millonario?. –pregunto la delegada igual de sonriente que Shinji.

-Quizás lo que se pego fue al gordo de la esquina. –agrego la alemana con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Asuka, no digas esa cochinadas! –la reprendió su amiga, haciendo que a la segunda elegida le diera un ataque de risa.

-E besado a Rei Ayanami. –se ufano Ikari.

-¡QUEEE! –Exclamaron las dos chicas, -y aun no lo habías hecho, -añadió en tono burlón la pelirroja, el chico negó, cuando Soryu se incorporo sonriendo con sorna, Shinji aprovecho para sentarse en una esquina del mueble largo.

-¡Felicidades!, me alegro mucho por ti –le felicito Horaki.

-¿Con lengua o sin lengua? –pregunto la alemana.

-¡Asuka! –Le regaño Hikari, -eso es cosa de ellos, además el primer beso debe ser tierno y sin… sin lengua.

La pelirroja bufo, -así que Suzuhara fue tierno y dulce, ¡quién lo diría!, gracias por la información.

-Ya olvídalo, siempre tienes que meter a Touji en todo. –Le reprocho la castaña,–aquí lo que importa es que Shinji ya dio el paso más importante, ahora falta la primera cita, podrías llevarla al cine. –propuso ella.

-No había pensado en eso. –respondió Ikari pensativo.

-Es pésima idea, en un cine no puedes hablar, además es la cita mas trillada de la historia. –comento la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces donde? –Quiso saber Shinji.

Tacaron la puerta con insistencia y Soryu se levanto con pesadez, la abrió porque sabía que debía ser su novio con noticias nuevas.

-¡Eres la novia mas buena del mundo!-exclamo Kensuke, luego le planto un beso a la pelirroja, que hizo que los otros dos apartaran la vista. –te quiero. –murmuro liberándola del abrazo.

-Ya lo sabemos. –se burlo Horaki haciendo que Aida enrojeciera al verlos en la sala, el chico se ajusto las gafas y saludo ambos engrosando su voz como si quisiera dejar en claro que eran un hombre duro.

-Suéltalo todo y no me ocultes nada. –le exigió Asuka sentando al de gafas en el mueble largo, donde Ikari se acomodo a tiempo de que la segunda elegida lo aplastara.

-Fui a casa de Akaris. –comenzó a relatar el pecoso.

(Hace una hora)

Cuando el joven de anteojos atravesaba el jardín frontal de la mansión de los Liu, vio aquella fuente donde había sumergido a Zotaki y su mente se lleno de buenos recuerdos, imágenes de él ahogando al motorizado y luego a este temblando como una gelatina.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que Aida sonriera, pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a la hija de Ross salir de la casa, el chico se freno en seco, no tenía mucha idea de lo iba a decirle, bueno para qué negarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que Asuka quería que él dijera, algo así como: _"Lo siento pero ya tengo una dueña, y esa es Asuka y la amo"._

Y definitivamente no diría eso, Akaris alzo la vista antes de subir al auto y lo vio, Kensuke levanto una mano en señal de saludo, y luego se acerco cauteloso.

-No me digas, ya te aburriste de Soryu y vienes a pedirme disculpas –dijo Akaris con sorna.

-No y si, -respondió Kensuke.

-Yo llevare los pasaportes.

Al reconocer la voz el chico se volvió y vio a la madre de Akaris, acompañada del señor Liu quien fumaba una pipa de un diseño bastante moderno y raro.

"_Se mudaran"_ pensó sintiendo un vacio en el estomago.

-¿Eh, muchacho como estas?. –le saludo Ross dándole dos palmada en el hombro. -llegas justo a tiempo para despedir a mis dos tesoros.

Kensuke saludo a ambos adultos y luego clavo su vista en la joven y pregunto -¿te vas por mi culpa?

Ella resoplo indignada, -siempre crees que todo se trata de ti, no eres el único chico del planeta, me voy porque desde el principio ese era el plan, no volveré a Japón hasta que allá terminado la segundaria… ¿tu a que has venido?, habla rápido porque no puedo perder tiempo. –agrego con frialdad.

Kensuke se pregunto lo mismo, _"¿A que he venido?" _los señores Liu se alejaron un poco para darles algo de privacidad.

–Ayer cuando te fuiste sola, -comenzó el chico, -me preocupe mucho, me preocupa tu bienestar Akaris, todo lo que te pase, que este con Asuka no quiere decir que no te quiera, eres importante para mí y solo quería que supieras que, si elegí a Asuka no es porque sea mejor que tu.

-¡Ella no es mejor que yo!. –lo interrumpió la chica alzando la voz.

-¡No, no!, no estoy queriendo decir eso, las dos son igual de mejores, no te elegí, porque tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

-¡Graaacias!, ahora puedo respirar tranquila, ya sé que no soy YO, sino TÚ. –se mofo ella, fingiendo un suspiro de alivio, el chico arrugo la frente, -escucha Ken, se perfectamente lo que quieres decirme, no sé qué me pasa contigo… ni ya sé porque me gustas, si eres taaan estúpido.

-Bueno yo no.

-Respeto tu decisión, -dijo ella haciendo que Aida callara -pero voy a decirte algo que te dolerá, lo cual me dará algo de satisfacción -él hizo un ademan para que lo dijera.

-Cuando me dejaste ir sola, por una calle oscura, de la cual no conozco a nadie más que a ti, me di cuenta de que tú siempre vas a preferir a Soryu, para ti ella está por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso mi seguridad.

-Eso no es verdad yo queri

-¡Déjame hablar!. –Le atajo ella, -si aun así tu me fueras elegido, yo te hubiera mandado a la mierda, porque ya no me fio de ti, no me iba a arriesgar de que en cualquier momento me engañaras con Soryu, -suspiro y añadió con simpleza –en fin, soy mucho para ti.

-Es verdad. –dijo Kensuke más relajado.

-Soryu te acepta tal cual cómo eres, yo te cambiaria varias cosas, como tu peinado y esos tenis viejos. –Comento con una sonrisa.

-No son tan viejos.-dijo él viendo sus zapatos y no los encontró mal, solo sucios.

-Ya tenemos que irnos. –intervino la señora Liu acercándose a ellos, se despidió de Kensuke y luego de darle un abrazo a su esposo subió al carro.

Akaris iba a subir pero luego se detuvo y le dijo a Kensuke, -no te odio, me alegro de haberte conocido, me enseñaste a ver el mundo de otra manera, me hiciste crecer como persona.

Kensuke la abrazo y Akaris le apretó con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar, -Russo se queda con mi prima, si lo quieres solo pídeselo, ella sabe que es tuyo -dijo ella soltándolo.

-Se feliz Akaris. –dijo Kensuke.

-Tú también. –respondió ella.

Tras abrazar rápidamente a su padre, la chica subió al auto y este arranco, Ross y Aida miraron hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista, dudaba mucho que Asuka le dejara tener un perro que viniera de Akaris, sin embargo Kensuke quería conservarlo como un recuerdo.

-Me reuniré con ellas el siguiente mes, mientras sería bueno que me ayudaras con unas cosas. –comento Ross.

(Tiempo presente)

Hikari y Shinji miraban con asombro a la pelirroja, jamás creyeron que Asuka fuera capaz de permitir que Kensuke fuera a visitar a su rival.

-Y tenias que abrazarla. –dijo Asuka cruzada de brazos en señal de protesta.

-Solo fue un abracito, sin ninguna mala intención. –respondió Kensuke intentado abrazar a la chica quien no dejo que la tocase.

-¡Y dijiste que éramos igual de mejor!. –replico Asuka, Aida se sorprendió de su capacidad para memorizar cosas que lo dejaran mal.

-A ver como sales de esta. –comento Hikari con diversión, Ikari entorno los ojos y agradecía a dios que Rei no fuera celosa.

-Lo dije para que no se sintiera mal, sabes de sobra que tú eres mejor que cien mil Akaris juntas.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, Misato llego de la calle les saludo, saco unas carpetas de una gaveta comentando que ya no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza –¡adiós chicos!.

Salió nuevamente y Kensuke dijo. –será bueno tener una mamá como la señorita Misato. –comento moviendo ambas cejitas, ganándose un fuerte cocotazo, Shinji se carcajeo de la risa, pues era muy gracioso cuando la pelirroja golpeaba a otro que no fuera él.

-¡¿Como que una mamá como la señorita Misato?! –pregunto la castaña.

-Mi padre está saliendo la señorita Misato. –respondió Aida frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Bah!, no es cierto, Misato no saldría con tu padre. –contesto Asuka, a quien ya el pecoso le había dicho lo mismo, pero ella no creía esa historia.

-¿Porque no, acaso crees que mi padre no puede con una mujer como ella?. –replico Kensuke muy dolido.

-Gracias por poner una imagen pornográfica de tu padre en mi cabeza. -Respondió Asuka con sarcasmo.

-Vamos tranquilos, -intento apaciguarlos la castaña, -el padre de Kensuke no es viejo, ni feo, además es muy carismático, no harían mala pareja, en el hipotético caso de que fuera verdad.

-¡Claro que es verdad!. –replico Kensuke enojado, y se contuvo las ganas de restregarles en la cara que Hanshi tiene una novia muy guapa en Kioto.

-Si fuera cierto, eso respondería a mi interrogante de porque Misato apareció en la playa acompañada del padre de Kensuke, cuando este fue a buscarnos. –especulo Shinji.

-Como sea, me importa un pepino la vida amorosa de tu padre, te abrazaste con Liu. –le acuso la alemana.

-Ya me voy. –anuncio Hikari.

-¿Y ese Russo que es?, ¿de qué hablaba Liu? –le interrogo Soryu con cara de pocos amigos.

-Un cachorro.

-¡Scheisse!, -grito indignada, -¿era ese pulgoso que me dijiste que te lo habías encontrado en la calle?, -Aida dijo que si cubriéndose la cara con un cojín, -¿en que mas me mentiste? –gruño la alemana.

Tan pronto como la delegada salió, Shinji se encerró en su cuarto, y desde su habitación escuchada a la pelirroja regañar a Kensuke, Ikari se tumbo en la cama, cerró los ojos y recordó ese beso que le supo a victoria.

Sabía que había dado un paso importante hacia el corazón de la peliazul, y eso le emocionaba, Rei no habría respondido de no sentir nada por él, sin embargo respondió, y eso le llenaba de esperanzas, Kail estaba perdido, porque prepararía la mejor cita y le pediría formalmente a la joven que fuera su novia.

-Sí, eso hare. –se dijo incorporándose de un salto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el apartamento de Maya, Rei dejaba caer a Kail en el mueble y ella misma se sentaba agotada, había cargado con el peso del chico quien caminaba recargando su peso en Rei.

-Espera necesito orinar. –dijo Kail.

-¿Y qué? –respondió ya sin energías.

-Pues… llévame al baño, -la chica parpadeo, -ni modo que me traigas una cubeta. –bromeo.

A Rei no le hizo ninguna gracia su chiste o quizás fue que no lo comprendió, igual tuvo que volver a cargar con Kail hasta el baño, cuando entraron el piso estaba mojado.

-Parece que aquí celebraron. –comento Kail, señalando un preservativo usado tirado en la papelera.

Rei arrugo la nariz al ver esa cosa que no tenía idea de que era, pero se veía asqueroso. Dejo al muchacho en el baño y salió a la sala, el chico pronto la llamo y ella regreso por él.

-Creí que mi prima era lesbiana, pero parece que se la está montado con Shigeru. –comento para luego soltar una carcajada.

-¿Que es lesbiana? –pregunto Rei con expresión seria, eso hizo que el chico riera mas. –¿tienes algún aparato que lea este casete?. –le pregunto enseñándole la cinta que Shinji le había dado.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Kail quitándosela de las manos.

-Una canción, melodía.

El chico cojeo buscando en una gaveta, hasta que encontró la grabadora de voz que usaba Maya para grabar su voz mientras leía una novela, no entendía esa manía de su prima de querer escuchase ella misma.

Metió el casete en el aparato y cuando comenzó a sonar una música, Rei se lo quito de las manos y detuvo la reproducción -Me lo llevare prestado y luego te lo traigo.

-¡Rei! –grito él pero la joven cerró la puerta y se marcho dejándolo solo, Ayanami se había comportado extraña durante todo el viaje y tenía la sospecha de que Ikari tenía algo que ver. –No me vas a ganar. –dijo subiendo el tobillo enyesado en la mesita de la sala.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente en la tarde, ya el chico de gafas había limpiado la casa, para recibir a su novia, su padre veía un juego de beisbol, cuando Kensuke bajo las escalera con el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás. Hanshi alzo la vista y lo vio con ese suéter de Spiderman que su novia Koni había enviado para el muchacho.

Lo mejor de que su padre tuviera una novia oculta era que el pecoso podía sacarle dinero por guardar ese secreto. –Papá hoy vendrá Asuka y quiero comprar algo para comer, ¿podrías darme unos billetes? –pregunto amablemente.

-Hay bastante comida en la nevera, prepárale algo. –respondió sin dejar de ver la televisión.

El chico suspiro dejándose caer al lado de su padre, -lo haría, pero entonces temo que por error se me salga delante de la señorita Misato, que tú ya tienes una novia con la cual te acuestas.

El hombre giro la cabeza tan bruscamente que Kensuke se sorprendió de que no se lastimara, Hanshi saco su billetera y coloco varios billetes en la mano de Kensuke. –¿sabes que a esto se llama extorsión?.

-Yo creo más bien, que es un bien común, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo. –respondió el joven guardando los billetes.

Hanshi soltó una palabrota, apago la Tv. y subió a su cuarto refunfuñando, cinco minutos después Asuka llego.

-Traje la pizza y la película. –dijo la pelirroja exhibiendo la pizza delante de los ojos del muchacho. –¿tú que pones?

-Mi cuerpo para que te diviertas. –respondió abriendo los brazos, pero Asuka paso de largo y puso la caja de la pizza en la mesita de la sala.

-Tu cuerpo no es algo que me emocione Aida. –se burlo ella, Kensuke torció la boca y luego dijo.

-Pues eso me deja pensando, ¿en si la chica que suspiraba entre mis brazos eras tú o la vecina?. –respondió picado.

Asuka le metió un fuerte pellizco que lo hizo chillar de dolor y luego se arrojo a los brazos del joven, él la abrazo con dolor, -tendrás que seguir haciendo ejercicio, porque quiero que en el futuro tengas músculos bien marcados. –le advirtió ella.

-Eso requiere de esfuerzo y motivación, ¿qué me ofreces a cambio? –pregunto moviéndose con ella, hasta hacerla sentarse con él.

-Gut, -comenzó tocando el torso del joven sobre la tela. -si logras músculos que valgan la pena y te portas bien, -deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico, -tal vez te deje combinar mi apellido con el tuyo. –susurro como si confesara algún crimen.

-¡Es un trato!, no lo puedes romperlo –se apresuro a responder, ella se sorprendió de que se lo fuera tomado en serio. -mañana me pondré a trabajar en eso, ahora… ¿no me das un beso?

Cuando Hanshi bajo los encontró dándose un beso de adultos que lo preocupo, ya que no desea ser abuelo tan pronto. -¡Ejem!, ¡ejem!. –carraspeo y los dos jóvenes se apartaron con rapidez.

-Le estaba revisando una muela. –dijo Kensuke.

Ella vio a Kensuke con esa cara que suele poner cada vez que alguien dice una idiotez en mayúsculas, el señor Aida rió con ganas, -yo tengo que salir, pero si mi hijo intenta sobrepasarse, le pegas en las pelotas, que yo luego le hare pagar.

-¡Aja!, tu padre te dará nalgadas –se carcajeo Soryu apenas el hombre se fue. –¿o correazos?

-Nalgadas te voy a dar yo a ti. –respondió Aida, Asuka salto del mueble antes que eso sucediera, y Kensuke la persiguió hasta que la alcanzo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga…

-¡Mis costillas!, me duelen, basta… basta, -suplico muerta de la risa, tapándose con las manos.

Kensuke quien la tenia sometida en el mueble dijo -di que me amas y te suelto.

-¡Nicht!, abájate.

Aida no hizo caso, quito el escudo protector que representaban las manos de Asuka, ella temió que volviera a las insoportables cosquillas, pero él solo estaba interesado en retener sus manos mientras le besaba.

Ahora el olor del Shampoo manzana verde se mezclaba con el ruido de los besos húmedos, -y aun te falta mucho. –susurro Asuka tocando el abdomen plano del chico. -Siempre Spiderman –se burlo del suéter.

Kensuke quien en ese momento besaba el cuello de Asuka se aparto unos centímetros de su rostro y dijo. –Peter Parker tiene a Mary Jane, yo tengo a ti que eres igual de pelirroja, ¿no es genial?.

Él continúo con su tarea, pero Asuka se enfrió con ese comentario, no se le hacía gracioso besarse mientras él se imaginaba quien sabe que cosas con la tal Mary Jane, entonces por venganza trato de imaginar que lo hacía con Kaji.

-Me lo quitare.

Y definitivamente esa no era la voz de Kaji, -Pecas no hables. –dijo ella tomando la cabeza de su novio entre ambas manos, él sonrió con ternura y Asuka dejo de enfocar a Kaji, su ex tutor jamás vería a ninguna chica de una tan manera dulce.

Le atrajo de las orejas y lo beso en la boca, revolviéndole el pelo, haciendo que el muchacho se emocionara mas, y acariciara bajo la blusa, abandono los labios de alemana, para besar el abdomen plano de Soryu, que se contrajo al primer contacto.

Asuka se mordió el labio, apretando los hombros pecosos del joven, la piel de la pelirroja se erizo cuando él introdujo la lengua en su ombligo, cualquier intento de detenerlo seria en vano, si es que ella quisiera detenerlo.

-¿Con que demonios me puyas la espalda? -protesto Asuka apartando la cabeza del chico, -no es excitante, es molesto y doloroso.

-No he sido yo. –Se defendió Kensuke levantando ambas manos, -y aun no estoy en condiciones de puyarte por ningún lado. –añadió con una risita tonta que hizo que Asuka le fulminara con la vista.

La alemana metió la mano detrás de su espalda, buscando el objeto culpable y lo saco, haciendo que la sonrisa del muchacho desapareciera.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –gruño la pelirroja, mostrándole una prenda intima, lo que le lastimaba la espalda no era más que la varilla de un sostén rojo.

-¿No pensaras que tengo algo que ver con eso? –pregunto temeroso.

-Nooo, querido yo te creo aunque tenga la evidencia en mi mano. –Respondió sarcástica y furiosa, -QUITATE –grito propinándole un tremendo empujón que lo alejo definitivamente.

-Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con eso, -se apresuro a responder Aida sentándose en el mueble,–no sé cómo llego esa cosa aquí, no es mío.

-¡Obviamente no es tuyo!, a menos que seas un transformista o tu padre lo sea, -¡¿CON QUE PROSTITUTA TE HAS REVOLCADO?!, CERDO ASQUEROSO –le grito arrojándole la prenda a la cara.

-¡Mi padre!, -exclamo parándose de un salto, -¡Fue mi padre!, -sonrió muy orgullo, estaba emocionado pero se puso serio al ver a la pelirroja echando chispas -tal vez sea de la señorita Misato, -especulo él.

Asuka bajo el puño y sosteniente la prenda con la punta de los dedos, la analizo, talla 38 B, y viéndola bien, recordó haberla visto colgada en el baño un día.

-Ahora comprendo su insistencia en que anoche me quedara a dormir en casa de Touji. –Comento aun impresionado.

-¡Mein gott! –Exclamo con absoluta perplejidad, -tenías razón, Misato esta enrollada con tu padre.

Él disfruto el poder llenarse la boca diciendo -Te lo dije.

Diez minutos después, superada la impresión, comían la pizza riéndose del incidente del sostén, haciendo chistes de la cara que había puesto cada uno, después de reírse y llenarse la pansa procedió a ver la película. No sin que antes Kensuke le asegurara, de que si Hanshi se enamora de Misato, si eso sucedía, a él le sería más fácil convencer a su padre de no vender la casa.

A mitad de película y con la sala iluminada solo con la luz del televisor, Kensuke saco de su bolsillo el aniño y se lo puso sin decir nada a la pelirroja en su dedo medio. –No la quiero, es de mala suerte, cada vez que me la pones terminamos.

-No te la quites, -replico devolviéndola al dedo, -ya no terminaremos, será tuyo para siempre, y algún día serás mi esposa –Añadió dándole un beso mano.

-¿Pero qué ñoñada estás diciendo?. –se burlo simulando su sonrojo, Kensuke por su parte se sintió tremendamente idiota.

-Cierto, debería de exigirte mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿ya se te quito la cosa esa? –pregunto refiriéndose a la menstruación de la joven.

Asuka soltó una carcajada y el joven arrugo la frente, no le agradaba cuando la chica se reía de algo serio, Soryu cruzo las piernas sobre la mesita de la sala y simplemente se dedico a ver la película como si él no estuviese allí, Kensuke tomo el control del aire acondicionado y sin que ella lo viera le bajo varios grados, haciendo que el frio les golpeara fuerte, mas a ella que está del lado del aire.

-Si quieres puedes abrazarme. –comento cuando la vio frotarse los brazos.

-Traje mi cobija, -respondió la pelirroja sacándola de su mochila, él se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente la pantalla, _"maldita cobija" _ahora quien tenía frio era él.

-Eso está mejor. –dijo el chico, cuando Asuka también lo cubrió con la sabana, se acomodo abrazándolo de un brazo, y termino apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, eso hizo que Kensuke se sintiera muy afortunado.

Dos horas más tarde, el señor Aida regresaba a la casa, después de haber acudido al llamado de la Capitana de Nerv.

-Tienes problemas con el tubo de escape. –comento Katsuragi, había conducido tras la camioneta de Hanshi, pues tenía que llevar a la pelirroja con su familia.

-Ya le toca el cambio de aceite, -respondió bajando de su camioneta, cerró la puerta y miro a Misato quien se había estacionado en su puesto, sonrió y dijo a manera de broma. -usted me está saliendo muy cara señorita Misato.

Katsuragi quien se lo tomo a mal respondió. -¿Qué, cenar en un hotel es mucho para ti?, sobrepasa el sueldo de un pobre pinche Ingeniero.

-Eso no fue gracioso –contesto metiendo la llave en la cerradura. –si te interesa saber, no solo vivo de mi sueldo, allá en Kioto tengo dos tiendas y me va bien, y si quiero vender esta casa es para invertir en otra.

-Claro, claro, lo de, usted me está saliendo muy cara señorita Misato. –le remedo. –si fue gracioso. –respondió picada.

Hanshi frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que una mujer le hiciera callar, por más que esta fuera increíblemente sexy, eso no le daba derecho a llamarlo _"pinche ingeniero". _Cuando pasaron a la casa, encendió la luz y vieron a los dos jóvenes dormidos en el mueble, era una imagen enternecedora, Asuka acurrucada en el pecho de su novio y él abrazándola.

-Que lindos se ven. –Comento Katsuragi –espera, quiero capturar este momento, -añadió, saco su móvil y tomo una foto.

-¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos?. –pregunto Hanshi apagando la Tv.

-¿Hijos? –repitió ella como si de pronto no supiera lo que significaba la palabra.

-Si esos que nacen rosados y arrugados, creo que te verías hermosa con una barriga. -Katsuragi se horrorizó con la imagen, -yo podría darte hijos. –agrego medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Pero que cosas dices. –respondió con las mejillas encendidas, eso sorprendió mucho a Hanshi quien en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola nunca la había visto avergonzarse por algo.

-Hijo despierta. –le llamo moviendo al joven.

-Mmm.. Que, -abrió los ojos y se acomodo las gafas torcidas, -Papá, señorita Misato, -Katsuragi le sonrió.

Kensuke despertó a la pelirroja, y Misato se la llevo del brazo, mientras esta caminaba medio dormida, apenas subió al auto se acurrucó en el asiento delantero, su tutora la observo y definitivamente no podía imaginarse como madre.

-Ya sé que sales con el padre de Kensuke. –comento la alemana cuando su tutora conducía por las calles de Tokio-3.

Misato guardo silencio con la vista fija en la calle, -y me parece bien, porque Kaji es mío. –Agrego con voz soñolienta, haciendo que Misato riera, -la chica bostezo y añadió, -si te casas con Hanshi, Kensuke se quedara conmigo.

Y eso definitivamente hizo que Misato dejara de reír.

* * *

**N/A:** No tengo nada que agregar, solo que ayer hice el ultimo diagrama de esta historia y solo faltan tres capítulos para el final, el 71 ya está listo y el otro a medias, por lo que me despido en el 73, cuando logre decidirme por uno de los tres finales que tengo en mente. XD


	71. ¿Marta Col?

Qué raro, después de 15 días esta sigue siendo la ultima historia actualizada en español, es una pena que este fandom tenga tan poca actividad, ojala se animaran a escribir mas fics, yo tengo otros en mente, pero me da mucha pereza escribir. En fin aquí el siguiente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 71 **

**¿Marta Col?**

Cuatro días después ya los padres de la pelirroja habían regresado a Alemania y Asuka regresado a vivir con Misato y Shinji, por lo que en el apartamento de Katsuragi las cosas volvían hacer como antes.

-¡Ya llegue! –anuncio Katsuragi dejando sus zapatos en la puerta.

-Ya era hora, son las 10:45 P.m. ¿dónde estabas?–contesto la pelirroja apagando el televisor sin importarle que su compañero estuviera viendo la Tv.-¿Estabas con Hanshi? –quiso saber la alemana, Ikari miro con diversión a su tutora.

Misato bufo, _"lo que me faltaba, un regaño",_ ya no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, Asuka ya le había dejado en claro su deseo de casarla con Hanshi, _"como si eso fuera a suceder",_ la pelirroja todos los días le daba consejo de cómo enamorar a un hombre, _"como si ya no lo supiera"_ Katsuragi siempre respondía con una carcajada.

-No le he visto hoy. –mintió, acababan de despedirse. –mañana tienen clases, vayan a dormir. –Asuka le miro con ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a su respectivos cuartos, Misato abrió el refrigerador y saco una cerveza, -hice lo correcto. –se dijo para sí misma, cuando las dudas comenzaban a asaltarla.

-Hanshi esta demente, cómo se le ocurre pedirme, –frunció el ceño, -por dios ahora hablo sola. -gruño y luego se dedico a beber, prendió el televisor y se dispuso a practicar un poco de zapping,antes de irse a dormir.

En casa de los Aida, Hanshi entro usando sus llaves pero no hallo a su hijo en ninguna parte, supuso que estaría ya dormido, se pregunto si debía despertarlo o darle la noticia en la mañana. Él hombre decidió que antes debía tomarse varios tragos y eso hizo.

Kensuke no dormía, estaba pegado a su computador, desde hace una hora jugaba videojuegos vía online con Suzuhara, pero al conectarse la pelirroja, olvido a Touji e inicio una video llamada con la segunda elegida. Esto fue lo que escucho su padre cuando se dirigía a dormir.

-Para eso me tienes a mí, déjalo yo me encargare, te conseguiré la entrada así tenga que lesionar a alguien. –decía Kensuke.

-Consigue dos, Hikari también quiere ir.

-Arg, ¿dos entradas?, -su voz se escuchaba preocupada, -bueno, será difícil, pero cuenta con eso, ¿ya ves lo que hago por ti?, tendré que volverme un asesino porque no hay otra manera de conseguirlas.

-¡Oh!, nadie había matado por mí, eres tan dulce, -respondió ella en un falso tono dulzón, cargado de mucha ironía.

Hanshi escucho a su hijo reír y se sintió fatal, Kensuke contemplaba a su novia atreves de la pantalla, cuando escucho varios golpes en su puerta, el chico minimizo la ventana y autorizo la entrada a su progenitor.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

Hanshi traía el vaso de whisky en la mano y parecía estar mareado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama del muchacho, quien le observaba con curiosidad. –Debo regresar a mi trabajo, -comenzó y Kensuke comprendió a lo que venía.

-¿Me dirás que haga mis maletas?

El señor Aida negó lentamente, -pensaba hacerlo, pero cambie de parecer, estaba convencido de que al llegar a Tokio-3, te convencería de ser la familia que nunca hemos podido ser, pero ahora comprendo que no debo pensar solo en mi… dos tiendas es suficiente.

Sonrió llevándose el vaso a la boca, que fácil cambio de opinión del trayecto de la cocina al pasillo, observo los hielos en el fondo del vaso, necesitaba muchos más tragos para asimilar que estaba renunciando a un excelente negocio. Alzo la vista y vio a su hijo. _"Joder ya me ha vuelto un sentimental"._

-Quieres decir… que. –comenzó el muchacho pero no se atrevió a terminar ya que temía estar haciéndose falsas ilusiones.

-Tu lugar es aquí, y no seré yo quien te impida ser feliz… no venderé la casa, ahora apaga esa máquina y duérmete.

Hanshi se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, Kensuke no creía su suerte, ya no tendría que irse, se quedaría en Tokio, con Asuka, con sus amigos, no tendría que deshacerse de sus cosas, ¿ya no habría despedidas tristes?

El hombre salió del cuarto a paso lento, definitivamente sentía que debía estar pagando algún karma, porque había tenido un día que fue de mal a fatal, por otro lado en verdad se había hecho ilusiones de ya no tener que vivir solo, de poder recuperar el tiempo perdido y ser un mejor padre.

Antes de entrar a su propia habitación fue llamado por su hijo quien se asomo desde la puerta de su cuarto –Papá. -su progenitor se volvió -Gracias.

-No fue nada.

-Para mí significa mucho… ¿qué sucederá con la señorita Misato?. –pregunto Kensuke acercándose.

Hanshi sonrió. –Nada, ella está enamorada de otro tipo… ya me arreglaré con Koni. –el hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kensuke lo apretó y dijo. –nunca termines con una chica sin tener segura a la otra, ya ves, me quede sin el chivo y sin el mecate.

Padre e hijo rieron, cuando Kensuke regreso a su cuarto, se sentó nuevamente frente a la computadora.

-¿Asuka, aun sigues allí? –la cabeza de la pelirroja apareció en la pantalla. –Mi padre dijo que

-Lo escuche todo. –Le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa y Aida sintió muchas ganas atravesar la pantalla y abrazarla, -¡Hanshi es genial y tú un gran actor!, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

-Para que veas que yo también tengo lo mío. –presumió a sabiendas que no tenía ningún crédito, estaba seguro de que su padre había cambiado de parecer después de conocer a la pelirroja.

Y si, el hecho de que su hijo sufriera por un amor perdido no le importaba mucho a Hanshi, pero si le pesaría en la conciencia que una jovencita sufriera por su culpa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Ir al colegio nunca ha sido algo agradable para los estudiantes que gustan de dormir hasta tarde, en este caso era Touji Suzuhara quien llegaba tarde al primer día de clases. Y al entrar al aula que decía 3-A noto que todos sus compañeros estaban sentados en mesas morochas.

Soryu y su ex novia sentadas a mitad de la segunda fila, Shinji había corrido con suerte este año y había logrado sentarse con Ayanami, aun lado de la ventana y ambos miraban algo en la laptop del piloto.

Kensuke quien hablaba con un chico de cabeza rapada, alzo la mano señalándole un espacio vacío a su lado, Suzuhara puso su mochila en el asiento y saludo de mano a sus dos mejores amigos y a los demás varones, saludo de beso en la mejilla a algunas chicas, incluidas Rei y Hikari, a Soryu solo le dijo un "Hola".

El profesor aun no había llegado, por lo que todos los alumnos intercambiaban información sobre sus vacaciones. Pero pronto los ojos de Touji y todos chicos, siguieron a una chica nueva, o por lo menos eso creían ellos.

–Reservada –se apresuro a decir Touji, de sus compañeros solo salieron silbidos de admiración.

-Cualquiera diría que nunca han visto una chica. –comento Asuka irritada, echándole una mirada rabiosa al pecoso, quien cerró la boca al ver a su novia enojada.

-¿Marta, eres tú? –pregunto Shinji dudoso, todos vieron a Ikari y luego a la muchacha.

-Claro.

Esa respuesta hizo otro revuelo en el salón, si, era Marta Col, quien se había quitado sus eternas coletas y ahora usaba su pelo castaño, liso, suelto y corto hasta los hombros, y tampoco llevaba brakes.

-¡Marta Col esta divina! –comento Suzuhara a la hora de receso cuando el grupo de amigos estaba reunido en las mesas del patio de la escuela.

-Debes ir a un oftalmólogo, si Col te parece divina, has perdido el buen gusto. –opino Asuka.

-Yo creo que Marta si esta bonita. –comento Shinji.

-¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, harás que Rei se ponga celosa. –dijo Soryu.

La peliazul se removió incomoda cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella. –Debo comprar mi almuerzo. –dijo Ayanami por salir de paso y escapar de la situación.

-Traje suficiente, te daré de la mía. –dijo Ikari ganándose varios abucheos de los demás.

-Yo también traje mucha. –intervino Hikari, a la primera elegida no le quedo más opción que volver a sentarse.

-¡Mi amigo aquí presente!, no ha dicho nada de Marta. –dijo Suzuhara palmeando la espalda de Kensuke,–¿tienes miedo que la fiera te golpee? –se burlo.

-¡A quien golpeare será a ti, si te metes conmigo!, Su-zu-ha-ra el tierno. –se mofo la alemana haciendo que el pelinegro arrugara la frente mirando a la castaña y que Horaki fingiera total concentración en la comida.

Kensuke suspiro con aire cansino, lo malo de volver a clases, era que también volvían a las peleas entre esos dos, se limpio la boca con una servilleta y se limito a decir –Si no digo nada de Col, es porque me es indiferente, Asuka es mi chica, no me interesa ninguna otra.

-Ja, ja, ja. –se burlo Soryu en la cara del chico deportista.

Después de ver la última clase Rei fue una de las ultimas en retirarse, y cuando salió del salón se topo con Marta la cual parecía ansiosa, -¿Nos vamos juntas?

-No veo porque no. –respondió la peliazul.

Caminaron juntas y en el portón se encontraron con Ikari, quien fingió estar atándose los zapatos. –No entendí bien que fue lo que dijo la profesara de Biología, sobre el trabajo que debemos entregar, ¿por cierto ya tienes grupo?. –comento Ikari quien caminaba con ellas.

Marta negó y Shinji siguió hablando, -entonces ponte con nosotros.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica enfermiza, esta se puso muy pálida y Shinji temió que le diera un desmayo.

-Yo… quería preguntarte algo Rei, -dijo la muchacha.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto de manera seria la piloto, quien ahora comprendía el porqué Marta quiso acompañarla.

Shinji noto que Col no quería hablar porque él estaba allí, así que a pesar de querer pasar tiempo con la peliazul, hizo de tripas corazón y decidió dejarlas solas.

-Bueno yo tengo que hacer unas compras, -dijo el chico, se acerco a Marta y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Col se sorprendió, pero más se sorprendió cuando Ikari se despidió de Rei con un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Dios mío!, yo que me sentía terrible. –exclamo Col apenas el chico desapareció.

-¿Sentías terrible? –Repitió extrañada la joven piloto.

Si era cierto que a la peliazul también le cogió de sorpresa ese beso, pero tampoco era para hacer tanto escándalo y la cara de Marta era de absoluto asombro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shinji se diría a su casa más seguro de sí mismo, con ese beso le había dejado claro a la peliazul, que no daría un paso atrás, aun no eran novios formalmente, pero lo serian, porque por más asombroso que pareciera, fue la misma Rei, quien le ofreció a Ikari un lugar en su mesa.

Lejos del colegio y sentados en la grama de un parque natural, se encontraban Kensuke y Asuka, ella saboreaba una manzana dulce, de esa que parecen una chupeta, y él una bolsa de platanitos, alrededor las palomas revoloteaban comiendo las migajas, haciendo que el muchacho se enfadara y quisiera torcerles el cuello, deshacerse de Touji era casi tan difícil como dejar votada a Horaki.

Los dejaron en una tienda de música y se fugaron al parque del frente, y es que estos dos, olvidaban que el joven de anteojos y la alemana estaban en la etapa de reconciliación y querían estar solos.

-¡Fluch!, ¡ya deja las malditas palomas!. –Protesto Asuka obstinándose, -pareces un friki estúpido, corriendo detrás de unas ridículas palomas.

-No soy un friki. –gruño entre dientes.

-Pecas lo siento, pero has de admitir que no eres del todo normal. –Comento ella en tono burlón, Aida automáticamente se alejo como un niño enfadado, -sin embargo, eres un friki evolucionado, mejorado… y ven aquí.

El chico se acerco refunfuñando, Asuka lo contento de la única forma que podía, con besos, minutos después ya las palomas habían ido a molestar a otros y Kensuke descansaba tumbado en la grama, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la pelirroja.

Asuka soltó el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a llenarlos de oxigeno, ya no había nada que le mortificara, estaba tan relajada que peinaba con sus dedos el pelo del chico, -oye no te duermas. –replico ella.

-¿Como no me voy a dormir?, si parece que estoy en el cielo.

A eso se refería cuando decía que Kensuke siempre tenía una respuesta lista, -¿tu padre ya se fue? –pregunto la joven, él asintió, viéndola desde abajo, entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió al ver que ella llevaba el anillo y su reloj.

"_Grs, eres mía, el friki que se quedo con la chica con el mejor cuerpo, eso me recuerda a una película". _Se reincorporo, se ajusto las gafas y revelo una inquietud a su novia.

-Esta mañana antes de irse, mi padre me dijo que las escrituras de la casa si están a mi nombre, porque la casa era de mi madre, -la chica giro la cabeza, poniendo toda su atención en él, -me las dará si voy a buscarlas, ¿crees que sea una trampa?

-¿Qué crees tú?

-No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto, la genio eres tú, dime qué debo hacer.

-Entonces ve a buscarlos antes de que se arrepienta, si en el futuro le da por querer venderla, ya no podrá hacerlo. –respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Me darías permiso de ir? –pregunto confundido.

-¡No soy tu madre!. –Replico –te daré cuatro días. –agrego con indiferencia, Aida sonrió.

-Sabes Asuka, has cambiado, has cambiado para bien. –Ella bufo diciendo que seguía siendo la misma, -yo también he cambiado, pero tu mas, yo he crecido cinco centímetros más en estas vacaciones, pero tu

-¿Y donde creciste esos cinco centímetros? -pregunto mirando cierta parte del chico.

-¡De estatura!. –replico con la cara roja, produciéndole un ataque de risa a la pelirroja, luego de molestarle un rato, observo detalladamente al chico, no encontraba ningún cambio físico.

-Si sigues mirándome así, voy

-¿Que harás?-le reto ella, Kensuke se acobardo al ver a una anciana sentarse cerca, -¿Sabes lo que es esto?. –agrego sacando de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves. –son del apartamento que alquilaron mis padres, debo devolverlas hoy, y se me acurre quee… ya que te irás a Kioto este fin de semana y

-¡Entonces vamos! –respondió poniéndose de pie de un salto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rei se dirigió a su edificio absorta en sus pensamientos, Marta Col acabada de pedirle permiso para salir con Kail, o más bien sus palabras exactas fueron _"Kail me ha invitado a ir al cine"._

Ayanami se sintió rara, le dijo a Marta que no había ningún problema, pero en realidad la noticia le cayó mal, había visto al joven artista esa misma mañana antes de ir al colegio, también ayer, pero este no le menciono que mantuvo el contacto con Col, y menos de esa invitación.

Y no era que le molestara que fueran amigos, Kail podía tener las amigas que quisiera, pero algo le decía que ese repentino cambio de apariencia de la chica se debía a otra cosa.

La peliazul entro a su reducido apartamento dejo el maletín en el suelo y se tumbo en la cama. _"yo le hice un dibujo, ¿porque no me llevo al cine?"._

Minutos después la primera elegida encendió la laptop que Maya le hubo regalado, entro a su facebook y desde allí entro al perfil de Shinji Ikari, donde leyó que cosas le interesaban al chico, y ya que eran novios (eso creía Ayanami) vio una foto del joven piloto y lo comparo con Kail, y aunque el artista era un experto en casi todo, Rei pensaba que el tercer elegido era un buen chico, quizás hasta mejor que Kail, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no sabía casi nada de la vida de Ikari, y si mucho de la de Kail.

-Marta y Kail. -Murmuro en la soledad de su habitación. _-_No suena a nada.

Ayanami intentaba analizar sus sentimientos, _"¿en realidad me molesta que estén juntos?". _La chica no tenía una respuesta para eso, contemplo durante un rato una foto de Ikari, _"¿y si fuera Shinji que saliera con Marta?"._

Rei recordó a la gorda Lina, y admitió que esa chica le caía mal y entonces también tuvo que admitir que si Marta comenzaba a verse con Kail, eso iba a incomodarle mucho, _"¿Qué tanto me afectaría?"._

Nuevamente no tenía una respuesta, y ya no se molesto en buscarla, porque mañana cuando viera a Marta Col, entonces las cosas serian diferente.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad Asuka y Kensuke se encontraban en el apartamento que antes ocupaban los Soryu y entraban a la habitación que antes era de la pelirroja.

-Si esta te parece grande, deberías ver la que tengo en Alemania, es el doble de esta, con vista directa al jardín y las montañas. –presumió la chica.

-Puedo imaginarlo –respondió él sentándose en la cama, pero Asuka no comenzó a seducirlo como esperaba.

-¿Quieres ver tu regalo ahora, o cuando nos vayamos?-pregunto la joven.

-Ahora –respondió con impaciencia, pero la pelirroja no comenzó a desvestirse como él creyó, más bien busco bajo la cama y saco algo que no era ninguna prenda sexy.

Sino una caja larga con la imagen de un telescopio que tenia la apariencia de ser espectacular, Kensuke no tardo ni tres segundos en sacarlo de la caja, y tocar el reluciente metal pintado de azul y negro.

-Con este puedes ver hasta las nebulosas y las galaxias, incluso grabarlas y pasarlas a tu computadora, ¡es el mejor que está en el mercado!, ¿a que es el mejor regalo que te han dado?. –presumió ella.

-¡Lo es! –Exclamo viendo con admiración el aparato, -y te lo agradezco mucho… pero no puedo aceptarlo, es muy costoso.

La sonrisa de Asuka fue remplazada por un ceño –¡¿te atreves a despreciarme?!. –Soltó con frialdad, Kensuke la miro alarmado, -¡Claro, claro, si fuera Akaris quien te lo obsequiara, si lo aceptarías feliz de la vida!.

-Voy hacer de cuentas que no dijiste eso. –contesto ofendido.

-¡¿Acaso crees que los Liu tienen más dinero que los Soryu?! –pregunto ya enojada de verdad. –si eso crees, estas equivocado y no voy a permitir que

-¿De qué estás hablando?... a mí no me importa el dinero de tu familia, y mucho menos el de Akaris, -chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, puesto que Asuka le miraba con rabia, y ella evidentemente no sabía de algo llamado, orgullo masculino, algo que estaba machacando con ese regalo –Asuka… si hay algo que yo nunca haría, seria despreciarte, es algo imposible para mí.

-¡Pues lo estás haciendo ahora!. –se planto frente a él cruzada de brazos. –al no aceptar mi regalo, creí que te alegraría, pero me sales con un ataque de orgullo, que sinceramente no te queda bien, puesto que ese papel es mío y tu, bueno eres el amable.

-Asuka

-¡Vete al diablos!

Kensuke la alcanzo antes de que saliera del cuarto, -está bien Asuka aceptare tu regalo, -la pelirroja se detuvo y se giro hacia él, sonriendo como quien logra una gran victoria, -pero te lo pagare por partes.

Ella bufo empujándolo suavemente contra la pared, -no tienes que pagarme nada, solo tienes que seguir portándote bien.

Kensuke comprendió que eso de "portarse bien", estaba cargado de un doble sentido. –¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?! –Chillo cuando Aida la levanto repente, -¡la pagaras caro si me dejas caer!

Pero el chico no la dejo caer, -no pesas mucho, -dijo llevándola en brazos hasta la cama, donde se dieron varios besos, -debo hacerte un regalo caro, o hacer algo por ti, pero debe ser algo difícil, solo así me sentiré bien. –dijo a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven.

Asuka levanto una ceja al escucharlo, y se pregunto que podía ser eso, ¿una cita con Kaji?, un beso con su ex tutor, sonrió, antes de permitir eso Kensuke preferiría cortarse un brazo o cortárselo al tipo greñudo.

Acaricio la mejilla izquierda del chico y dijo -Di que soy tu dueña hasta el infinito.

Kensuke tramito saliva, le resultaba muy, muy humillante decir esas palabras, por otro lado, Asuka se estaba cobrando el regalo, y que mas daba, si alguna vez diría eso, seria a ella, vio sus ojos azules, suspiro y dijo –Eres… mi… dueña hasta el infinito.

Ella rió entre dientes y Kensuke se alegraba de que nadie más lo hubiese escuchado, -eso es, eres bastante inteligente al reconocer tus sentimientos eternos por mí, -respondió Asuka con una sonrisilla burlona, Kensuke no tuvo tiempo de arrugar la frente, pues se sorprendió de que le quitara los lentes –ahora bésame.

Aida obedeció, no era ningún sacrificio acatar cada orden, y menos si esta implicaba morderle el labio y jugar con su lengua, dieron una vuelta y cuando Asuka estuvo arriba, se sentó a horcadas sobre él, y procedió a desabotonar la camisa del pecoso.

Él se levanto quedando sentado, rodeo con sus brazos las caderas de la chica, y solo se aparto del cuello de Soryu cuando esta le quito la franela roja que acostumbraba llevar bajo el uniforme, lo empujo de manera juguetona y le beso en la boca mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.

Ya el corazón de Kensuke latía como un tambor, Akaris tenía razón las probabilidades de que terminara engañándola con Asuka eran de un 75 %, y aumentarían al 300 % si la pelirroja le ofrecía sexo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la tarde cuando Misato llego a casa se encontró con Shinji viendo los Simpson, ese capítulo donde el Liza esta obsesionada con ser más delgada, la capitana resoplo por lo absurdo de la situación, _"¿querer ser más delgada?, sino se le nota ningún rollito"._

-Que hay Shinji. –saludo dejando sus zapatos para tomar asiento al lado de su protegido.

-Pollo en la cocina. –respondió él, la mujer sonrió, se había acostumbrado rápido comer en la calle, comida gratis, porque Hanshi nunca la dejo pagar nada, bien podía admitir que extrañaría eso, lo de la comida gratis.

Afuera, con el sol ocultándose y el cielo oscureciendo, Kensuke y Asuka entraban apurados al estacionamiento, querían llegar antes que Katsuragi llegara, pero al ver el auto de Misato estacionado en su lugar de siempre, frenaron en un derrape.

-¡Joder!, me toca inventarme una historia, y todo por tu culpa. –se quejo ella.

Kensuke iba a responder, pero vio algo que irrito su vista, pero que a la pelirroja le llamo mucho la atención, Deán lavando el carro de su padre, vestido solo con un bermudas, pelo mojado y todos esos músculos al aire.

-Porque mejor no vas allá y le hablas. –refunfuño Aida, Asuka aparto la vista, se había perdido en aquella imagen de ese cuerpo espectacular, que hasta olvido la mala jugada que le hizo el chico rubio.

-¡Bah!, no son reales de seguro toma esteroides,-abrazo la cintura del otaku, pero este seguía resentido, con ganas de romper algo, -Vamos, -jalo al chico que se detuvo cuando pasaron cerca del rubio, -no busques pelea te machacaría a golpes y sería muy humillante. –le advirtió joven la extranjera.

-¡Soy cinta negra en karate!, puedo darle una paliza –replico el pecoso, Asuka rodo los ojos.

-Eso lo invente yo. –le dijo en tono cansino y lo arrastro hacia dentro del edificio.

-Pero él no lo sabe, -objeto Kensuke, Asuka tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

Lo primero que noto Misato cuando entraron, fue que la pelirroja traía el pelo húmedo, aparte de ver que todavía llevaban el uniforme, lo cual podía ser por muchas causas, pero estaba al lado de Kensuke.

Aida se mantenía serio, Shinji pensó que tenía cara de culpable, Katsuragi, que ver al pecoso era como ver a Hanshi 20 años más joven, el sexo con el padre del muchacho había sido bueno, no fabuloso como con Kaji, pero Hanshi era complaciente y eso era algo poco común.

-Y tu padre, ¿Cuándo se van? –pregunto Misato tratando de sonar indiferente.

pero le pesaba en la conciencia el hecho de que Hanshi le dijo, que si ella lo aceptaba, él pediría un traslado y se quedaría a trabajar y vivir en Tokio-3, en pocas palabras de ella dependía que Aida jr. Se quedara con Asuka, aun así Misato había dicho que no.

-Hanshi ya se fue. –respondió Asuka clavando sus ojos azules en la capitana, quería ver que reacción tendría su tutora ante esas palabras, Ikari también observo a la capitana.

-Ah, ¿verdad?, bueno… ya tenía que regresar al trabajo y tú… ¿cuándo te irás?. –pregunto Katsuragi, viendo al chico.

-Según Asuka el sábado, ¿quiere que le de algún recado? –pregunto Kensuke.

Misato bostezo diciendo que iba a dormir, -pero si apenas son las 6:35, tu nunca duermes temprano. –replico Asuka.

Katsuragi se excuso diciendo que estaba muy, muy agotada, pero lo que en realidad tenía, eran terribles remordimientos.

El joven pecoso se ajusto las gafas confundido y miro a su novia buscando alguna explicación, -¿qué le pasa?

Asuka sonrió. –Creo que Misato si está interesada en tu padre.

-¿En serio crees eso? –pregunto abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda, ella asintió y se giro para encontrarse con los labios del chico.

Ikari les miro, ya hace tiempo atrás la imagen de esos dos demostrando su amor había dejado de resultarle súper extraña, ahora le resultaba súper incomoda.

-Pero mi padre dijo que ella está enamorada de otro hombre. –comento Kensuke sentándose en el mueble con la alemana.

-Supongo que es Kaji –intervino Shinji, mirando de manera burlona a la pelirroja, quien chasqueo la lengua fastidiada.

-Toca arreglar la vida amorosa de Misato. –dijo Asuka en tono indiferente.

-¿Con Kaji?. –pregunto Shinji.

-Nein, con Hanshi, -miro a Kensuke y agrego, -Kaji es mío.

-¡Oye, sigo aquí! –replico el joven de lentes, haciendo que Ikari riera.


	72. ¿La novia de quien?

**N/A:** La primera parte va dedicada a Ahome, quien en persona siempre me motivo a escribir, ella me exigió que escribiera la escena que van a presenciar de Zotaki, en realidad quería que lo matara, pero luego se le ocurrió algo mas malvado, he aquí tu idea, y queda por escrito que en lo que llevo de vida no he roto ninguna promesa. :P

* * *

**Capitulo 72**

**¿La novia de quien?**

Después de clases los tres amigos mejor conocidos como los tres chiflados, habían tomado la ruta que conducía a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes del distrito, habían quedado de encontrarse con Jefrid, quien trabajaba en una Zapatería, propiedad de sus padres.

Kensuke estaba interesado en ver los zapatos y Touji en burlarse del uniforme de chico surfista, a Shinji lo único que le preocupaba era no encontrarse con Lina la hermana del rubio.

-¡Mira!... ¿ese que está allí, no es Zotaki? –pregunto Shinji.

Los otros dos vieron al chico y Kensuke arrugo la frente, ver al ex de la pelirroja y Akaris era algo que enseguida le provoco mal humor.

-¡Guao!, ¡dios qué mujer! –Exclamo Suzuhara, -¿porque siempre tienes a las chicas mas divinas?

Shinji miro como una chica altísima de pelo negro abrazaba y besaba al que antes era el greñudo de Zotaki. Kensuke bufo intento buscarle algún defecto a la chica de Zotaki, pero era considerablemente atractiva, aun así tenia que criticar algo.

-No es tan bonita, mira su espalda, está más ancha que la tuya–comento ajustándose las gafas con aire indiferente.

Shinji estallo en risas y Touji replico diciendo -¡Ni de coña!, yo levanto pesas todos los días, esa nena es mas femenina que la víbora de Soryu.

-¡Deja a Soryu por fuera!, no te metas con ella –gruño Kensuke, sin darse cuenta la había llamado por el apellido, eso hizo que a los otros dos la situación les pareciera mas chistosa.

-Como sea da lo mismo, -respondió Touji encogiéndose de hombros, -volviendo a lo importante, ¡¿que no le ves las piernas?!, ¡son exquisitas!, y los pechos, como me gustaría tocarle alguno. –añadió haciendo unos movimientos en el aire como si se los estuviera apretando.

Continuaron el recorrido y más adelante cuando a Kensuke le dolió el estomago, procedió a ir a los baños del centro comercial, al poco tiempo cuando se disponía a salir del cubículo, escucho pasos, pero estos pasos no era simples pasos, se escuchaban como tacones, si, tacones de mujer.

Kensuke se asusto, _"¿Estoy en los baños de mujeres?" _se pregunto angustiado,_ "Que va, recuerdo perfectamente que decía, MEN" _aun así el joven tenía la duda, sabía que si salía y era una mujer la que estaba allí afuera, seria lapidado y acusado de pervertido.

Afuera seguramente sus dos amigos estarían desternillándose de la risa, pero él no era tonto, esperaría a que la mujer se fuera para él poder salir. La curiosidad que sentía era grande, por lo que el pecoso intento ver por la ranura de la puerta. _"demonios no se ve nada"._

Bajo la tapa de la poceta y se subió en ella, cuando al fin logro asomar su cabeza, lo que vio le causo tal impresión que cayó de bruces contra el suelo, golpeándose la mandíbula y con ello, mordiéndose la lengua. Lo que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

No estaba en los baños de mujeres, sin embargo una mujer estaba allí, de pie, frente un orinario, -Me lengua, me duele. –lloriqueo Aida sacando su lengua manchada de sangre.

"_Un momento, ¿esta orinando de pie?"_

De un solo golpe abrió la puerta y cuando salió la joven pego un salto, acomodándose las ropas, y Kensuke otro salto al reconocerla, -¡Oh!, creo que me equivoque de baños, lo siento, lo siento. –exclamo horrorizada, apresurándose a salir.

Cuando el joven de lentes salió del baño, literalmente se caía de la risa, y durante mucho rato ni Touji, ni Shinji sabían que le sucedía, también rieron pero sin saber el motivo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Kensuke para que este se calmara.

-La chica… la mujer… la novia de , era… es un tipo. –comento entre risas, Touji y Shinji se miraron las caras sin comprender y Kensuke tuvo que calmarse un poco y contarle lo sucedido hace un momento.

-¡DE PANA!, -soltó Touji con incredulidad, Aida asintió secándose las lágrimas de la risa, -¿estás hablando en serio brother?

-¿Un hombre, hombre? –pregunto Shinji confundido.

-Si, la chica que tanto le gusto a Touji, ¡tiene pene y Zotaki es un M-A-R-I-C-O-N! –Contesto Aida y la risa del joven pecoso se escucho en toda el área.

-¿Se lo viste? –pregunto Suzuhara aun incrédulo de que semejante monumento resultara ser hombre.

-Para mi trauma, si, y lo mejor de todo es que yo estoy aquí, y Zotaki allá. –respondió señalando al chico motorizado, quien besaba apasionadamente a su nueva novia.

-Vrrr, es asqueroso, deberíamos de comunicárselo. –opino Shinji.

-¡Puag!, creo que voy a vomitar. –escupió Touji.

-Tal vez ya lo sepa, como sea voy a grabar esto, si no quiere que mañana lo cuelgue en youtube, tendrá que pagarme una buena. –comunico Kensuke muy feliz sacando su videocámara.

-Mita y mita. –se animo Touji.

-Pues claro que no, él traumado fui yo. –replico Kensuke, Shinji torció los ojos al ver como sus dos amigos disputarse el ausente motín, luego vio a Zotaki y sintió una mezcla de asco y pena.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Al día siguiente cuando Shinji y Asuka se dirigían a la escuela, caminaron unos buenos tramos juntos hasta que Ikari, quiso darle la sorpresa a Rei de pasar por ella, la pelirroja no está de acuerdo con caminar más de lo debido, y así fue como, la chica extranjera, siguió su camino sola.

Y el joven piloto espero fuera del edificio donde vivía la peliazul a que esta saliera, se sentó en uno de los bancos y comenzó a cuestionarse, si era buena idea, no quería que Rei pensara que era un pesado, no quería ser una molestia en su vida.

Volvía a llenarse de dudas, se puso de pie para marcharse, pero antes de que eso sucediera, alguien le hablo.

-¿Ikari?, tu por aquí.

-Descuida ya me iba. –contesto Shinji colgándose la mochila, para luego salir del lugar.

Al ver a Kail salir del edificio, comprendió que Rei y el artista seguían estando juntos, y quizás… quizás, había malinterpretado todas esas señales, y Ayanami en realidad no estaba interesada en él.

En la escuela Aida y Touji interceptaron a Zotaki en la entrada del colegio, y Suzuhara lo empujo contra la pared. -¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?!. –gruño Zotaki acomodándose el uniforme.

Cualquiera que los viera desde lejos, podría pensar que lo están asaltando.

-Tenemos algo que no te va a gustar. –dijo Suzuhara sonriendo como una hiena.

-Y que te va hacer vomitar. –canturreó Kensuke.

-¡Oh, sí!, sobre todo eso. –añadió Touji.

-Si hablas de tu vida sexual, eso sí que me provocaría vómitos, es que imaginarme a Soryu chupando tu medio centímetro… ¡aaah, maldito me las pagaras! –gimió tocándose estomago, donde Touji le había enterrado uno de sus fuertes puños.

-Te gusta hablar mal de las chicas, ¡bien ahora si tienes razones para hacerlo, muéstrale el video!. –gruño Touji con violencia.

Enfurecido por el chiste, Aida obedeció y le enseño ese video donde salía dándose besos con la chica del baño, pero como era de esperarse Zotaki se manifestó incrédulo.

-¡Te aseguro que si lo cuelgo en internet, más de uno la reconocerá!. –le dijo Kensuke fastidiado de no poder sacarle dinero.

-¡Hombre!, ¿porque no admites que está muerto de la envidia?. –dijo Zotaki echando miradas rápidas a todos lados, seguramente esperando que alguno de sus amigotes viniera a auxiliarlo.

Kensuke resoplo indignado, -¡¿Envidia?!, ASCO es lo que siento. –se lamentaba de no haber grabado a la chica orinando.

Zotaki se marcho sonriendo como un estúpido. –Olvídalo, tal vez ya lo sabe, y le gusta la vaina, -comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona, ambos se vieron e inmediatamente sintieron nauseas.

-Te imaginas que cuando este allí, en el mejor momento, metiéndole mano, le toque las bolas, -agrego Suzuhara, Kensuke se partió de la risa.

Cuando Rei Ayanami entro en el aula, Shinji no se encontraba en el salón, y es que el chico no creía ser tan buen actor y fingir que nada pasaba, quizás viviendo con Asuka ya debería haber aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos.

El profesor de historia comenzó la clase, y cinco minutos después Ikari entro, tomo asiento al lado de Rei. –hola. –le saludo la chica.

-Hola. –le respondió de manera seca.

El resto de la clase el joven piloto no le dirigió la palabra, cuando no estaba mirado al profesor, mantenía la vista enterrada en sus libros, esta situación confundió mucho a Rei.

Finalizada la primera clase, Shinji se dispuso a seguir a sus dos amigos, -Shinji. –le llamo Ayanami.

Se planteo la idea de seguir de largo, pero finalmente se volvió para mirarla -no soy experta en esto de entender las emociones, pero me da la impresión de que estas enfadado conmigo, ¿puedo saber cuál es el motivo? –agrego la peliazul.

-Uuu… ¡señoras y señores!, vamos a presenciar la primera pelea de novios. –se burlo Touji, llamando la atención de sus amigos que ya salían de aula.

-¡Si abra golpes quiero ver!, apuesto 1000 yenes a que el kinder sale llorando. Manifestó Asuka, Ikari apretó los puños en un intento por controlarse.

-¡Aja!, si le vas a dar con algo, pégale con esto. –Rei no supo que responderle a su amigo, el chico de lentes saco su regla de aluminio, que era larga y con la cual solía usarla como espada, imaginando batallas con samuráis.

-¡Vamos… afuera todo el mundo! –les regaño Hikari poniendo el orden, Rei se sintió agradecida con la delegada.

-¿Bromeas?, nunca he visto a Rei enfada. –protesto Kensuke oponiéndose a la salida.

Con dificulta Horaki logro sacarlos, Ayanami y Shinji se quedaron solos, -¿Qué sucede Rei?. –pregunto Ikari irritado.

-No tengo idea. –Contesto ella, -tampoco quiero hablar aquí, -señalo la puerta y Shinji vio las sombras de pies al otro lado de la puerta.

Los murmullos que se escucharon les confirmo que evidentemente sus amigos los estaban espiando. –jum, me estas pisando estúpido. –gruño la voz de Soryu.

Ikari abrió la puerta y Touji, Kensuke y Asuka se cayeron de la impresión, -Chicos yo estaba intentando apartarlos de aquí. –se excuso Hikari avergonzada.

-¡Cierra la bocaza!, ¡que tú también estabas escuchando!. –respondió Asuka apartando a Touji con violencia.

Rei tomo la mano de Ikari y lo condujo a lo que era la azotea, ninguno de los chicos insistió en seguirlos, llegados al tercer y último piso, Shinji alzo la vista y miro el inmenso cielo azul claro, era tan bello como una de esas tantas pinturas que había visto en los libros.

-¿Porque estas enojado? –pregunto Rei.

-No estoy enojado, -Rei le miro con escepticismo, Ikari respiro profundo y luego comenzó a desahogarse, sin alzar la voz, apenas un tono audible. –Fui a buscarte en la mañana, y vi a Kail saliendo de tu edificio, y me queda claro que has vuelto con él, eso es todo, -espero a que ella dijera algo, pero la chica miro hacia la ciudad y entonces él continúo.

-Sabes de sobra que yo estaba enamorado de ti, y aun así me diste esperanzas y ahora vuelves a salir con él.

Rei guardo silencio y Shinji no quiso mirarla, -hablas en pasado… ¿ya no estás enamorado de mi?

Mientras Ikari pensaba en una respuesta, un piso más abajo, Kensuke y Touji, como amigos inseparables que eran, caminaban por los pasillos haciendo bromas sobre lo que posiblemente Rei le pudiera estar haciendo a Shinji.

Que mejor venganza, que saber que el Gusano de Zotaki se daba besos con otro hombre. Kensuke estaba feliz y a Touji le dolía la mandíbula de tanto reír, Kensuke sonrió cuando Asuka le cerró el paso.

-¡Piérdete Suzuhara!, necesito hablar con Kensuke. –exigió la pelirroja, Touji arrugo la frente, como odiaba ese tonito de superioridad que siempre empleaba al hablar.

-¡Vaya!, ¿qué educación les enseñan en Alemania? –pregunto con aire burlón, Aida miro con temor a la pelirroja que entrecerró los ojos, pero ella se apresuro responder antes de que su novio interviniera.

-¡Es curioso!, -se acerco amenazante a Touji, -¿yo me preguntaba si naciste estúpido o eres sordo?, ¡LAAAARGO!.

Touji reprimió una palabrota que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, si Soryu fuera hombre, le daría una paliza, la voz de Kensuke lo saco de su duelo de miradas con la alemana.

-Vi a Marta por allí –le dijo Aida a Touji haciendo que este olvidara su enojo al instante, la alemana tiro de Kensuke y se lo llevo como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡No te dejes brother! –le grito Touji.

Cruzaron la esquina y llegados a un lugar despejado, Asuka lo empujo hasta un cuarto de escobas y le beso de manera pasional, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dejándolos en completa oscuridad, el muchacho sintió el impulso de gritar de la emoción, pero no lo hizo, solo la abrazo dejándose llevar por el momento…

Momentos después Asuka hizo un alto, a Kensuke le resulto dolorosa la ausencia de sus labios, sonrió de lado y dijo -Creí, creí, que, que habías dicho hablar. –respiraba con dificultad, se ajusto las gafas torcidas, ese arrebato de la chica le cogió de desprevenido.

-Y eso haremos, así que no te emociones porque solo te estaba saludando. -respondió ella, Kensuke solo se paso una mano por el cabello antes de sentir que Soryu lo jalaba con fuerza del cinturón, ¡esos juegos le encantaban!.

Touji había localizado a Marta en la cafetería de la escuela, desde que la chica había mejorado su apariencia, el moreno buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle, se planto frente a la joven y dijo.

-Hoy todos mis amigos me han abandonado, están por allí con sus novias, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?.

-Si ese es tu deseo, puedes sentarte.

-¿Mi deseo? –Repitió él frotándose la barbilla, -¿sabes que realmente estoy deseando? –agrego con su mejor voz de seductor.

-Si es asqueroso, no quiero saberlo. –respondió ella sacando dinero para pagar su almuerzo y seguramente irse.

-Yo lo pago, -se ofreció Touji –anótalo en mi cuenta. –le dijo a la chica del cafetín.

-Pero si no tienes cuenta aquí. –replico la chica, Marta soltó una risita burlona, Suzuhara saco de mala gana el dinero.

-Gracias, pero prefiero pagar mis cosas. –le dijo Col, Touji se encogió de hombros, a fin de cuentas el dinero no era algo que le sobrara.

-¡Una chica moderna eso me gusta!, -comento Touji caminando al lado de la muchacha, quien rodo los ojos al escucharlo –¿qué vas hacer el sábado?.

Un momento después Suzuhara entraba al aula con Marta, quien no había aceptado su invitación, pero tampoco había descartado acompañarlo en otra oportunidad, en conclusión Touji estaba seguro de que cuando Col viera sus músculos caería a sus pies.

-¿Dónde estabas Asuka?, te he buscado por todos lados. –le pregunto Hikari, al verla entrar al salón.

-¡Ni me hables, no estoy de humor para interrogatorios! –gruño irritada.

-Bueno, disculpa por preocuparme por ti. –contesto dolida la castaña, Touji rió entre dientes.

Cuando Kensuke entro minutos más tarde y al ver la mirada rabiosa que le echo la pelirroja al joven de lentes, Suzuhara no pudo resistirse a lanzar una de sus bromas.

Codeo al chico de gafas y le dijo en voz baja, pues ya la profesora estaba en el escritorio, -¿Que fue con Soryu?, como que la has dejado insatisfecha, tiene un humor de los mil demonios.

-Cállate. –le gruño Kensuke, vio a la pelirroja de reojo y frunció el ceño, _"enojado debería estar yo, después del calentó que me ha dejado, y todo por extraviar el puñetero condón"_ entrecerró los ojos viendo al pelinegro que no dejaba de reírse entre diente.

-Alumno, puede decirme cual es el chistecito, para ver si yo también me rió. –dijo la profesora, plantándose frente a ellos, los dos tragaron en seco.

En el tercer piso Shinji no había querido admitir sus sentimientos, e incluso en un desesperado amor propio, había intentado hacerle creer a Rei que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Deja ver si entiendo, -comenzó la peliazul analizando cada palabras, -Ayer éramos novios, y ahora porque viste a Kail salir de mi edificio, ¿ya no sientes nada por mi?.

Shinji creyó haber alucinado, _"¿ella dijo novios?", "¿ella dijo novios?", "¿de dónde riñones, saco que éramos novios?", _el joven piloto lucho con la idea de aprovecharse de la situación, o ser bueno y hacerle entender que en realidad no era novios.

-¡Tienes razón!, eres mi novia y creo que he exagerado un poco. -Su repentino cambio de humor, del enfado a la alegría, confundió muchísimo a Rei, -¿me perdonas por haberte ignorado?

Ayanami le miro más extrañada, hace un momento él estaba en una actitud de que todo le valía un cuerno y ahora está, que brilla de felicidad, –está bien, todo está normal. –contesto ella.

Shinji sintió que un golpe de adrenalina lo dominaba, respiro lento para calmarse, no debía perder el dominio de la situación, recordó los consejos de Asuka, e intento hacerse el listo.

–¿Puedo besarte? –le pregunto él, Ayanami se removió incomoda.

-Supongo…. que sí.

Shinji se acerco y Rei reconoció que ella definitivamente tenía un problema psicológico, cada vez que veía venir algún beso, le entraban unos nervios terribles, cerró las manos en un puño para que Ikari no notara que temblaba.

Él junto sus labios, y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras rozaba sus labios, intuitivamente Rei separo los dientes y Shinji entro en su boca, y ella se sintió rarísima, podía asegurar que los besos de Shinji se sentían diferente o los de Kail, no era igual a nada que conociera… le gusto la calidez de sus labios.

Shinji se aparto lentamente con una sonrisilla tonta en sus labios, entrelazo sus manos, miro al cielo y dijo –Dios, gracias, ahora sé que si existes.

Eran pocas las veces que se podía ver en el rostro de Rei una sonrisa, y justo en ese momento ella sonrió y Shinji sintió que finalmente la vida le sonreía.

-¿A dónde quieres ir en nuestra primera cita? –pregunto Shinji.

-Al cine. –respondió ella sin dudar.

-¿Al cine? –Repitió extrañado, -pero es la cita mas trillada de la historia, ¿no prefieres ir a los acuarios y luego a comer?

-No. –respondió con sequedad, le decepcionó muchísimo que él tampoco quisiera llevarla a los cines, pero Rei no era una persona que obligara a nada, y solo por eso no demostró su enfado.

Paso de manera cariñosa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, y dijo las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar, -Está bien, iremos al cine y será genial.

* * *

**Nota2:** Como este capítulo no estaba en mis planes, siguen faltando dos episodios. Ya ven que Shinji no fue tan tonto y supo aprovecharse de la situación, esperemos a ver si finalmente van a ese cine. En fin, pueden desahogarse en un review o simplemente darme una idea de lo que quisieran que sucediera en la cita.


	73. En Kioto

Aquí el episodio antepenúltimo, lamento la demora.

* * *

**Capitulo 73: En Kioto**

En las instalaciones de Nerv, mirando a través de una pared de vidrio, El comandante Ikari observaba una escena que para cualquier persona que no conociera a los implicados, no tendría mayor importancia.

Dos piso más abajo los tres elegidos ignoraban el hecho de que eran vigilados bajo la atenta mirada de Gendo y Fuyutsuki. La piloto Alemana se marcho dejando a Shinji y Rei solos en la mesa, donde anteriormente desayunaban.

-Tal parece que tu hijo y la primera elegida, sean vuelto buenos amigos. –comento Fuyutsuki, viendo con preocupación cómo Shinji dice algo a la peliazul al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la joven.

Los ojos de Gendo centellaron bajo sus gafas oscuras y su voz sonó molesta cuando dijo. –Ha llegado la hora de reemplazar a esta Rei, no voy a permitir que este mocoso arruine nuestros planes.

-Me parece algo precipitado, este cuerpo aun nos puede ser útil, ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de malgastar recursos, y en última estancia podrías ordenarle que se aleje de tu hijo.

-Entonces él insistirá, la decisión está tomada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente, en el apartamento de Katsuragi, Shinji se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, y es que sus días eran más felices desde que ahora tenía novia, y no cualquier novia sino a la que él quería, se encontraba en la cocina, cuando Misato hizo aparición.

-Mmm… huele divino, ¿Qué estas preparando? –pregunto su tutora echando un vistazo al guiso.

**-**Salsa napolitana, albóndigas, pasta y, -Shinji sonrió al ver que Katsuragi ya se saboreaba la comida con solo verla, también había preparado algo para Rei, aunque la comida vegetariana no era su especialidad.

La mujer se dirigió al refrigerador, pero curiosamente no saco su acostumbrada lata de cerveza, solo se sirvió un vaso con agua, Shinji le observo preocupado al ver que ella disolvió un sobre de Alcazercer en el agua, antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Misato dijo.

-Me siento un poco enferma, -se toco el estomago, -debí haber comido algo dañado, - saco un plato y se sirvió un poco de lo que el muchacho cocinaba.

-¿Y vas a comer?, podría caerte mal.

-No estoy tan mal. –Respondió ella llevándose un bocado a la boca, Shinji noto que tenía los ojos irritados, -no he estado llorando si es eso lo que estas pensando, -agrego fastidiada, -casi no pude dormir, creo que quiere darme gripe o algo.

-Te preparare una sopa para cuando regreses. –le dijo el joven.

-¡Gracias!, eres un encanto, ¿Sabes?-respondió agradecida, Shinji sonrió con timidez-¿Donde está Asuka? –pregunto mirando a los alrededores.

-Creo que aun duerme.

Katsuragi salió de la cocina con el plato, y Shinji la escucho gritar en la puerta de la pelirroja para que esta se levantara, minutos después Katsuragi se marcho al trabajo, y Asuka se sentó a comer.

-¿No iras a la escuela? –le pregunto Shinji a la pelirroja, al ver que esta no tenia puesto el uniforme escolar, iba vestida normal.

-Iré, iré, -respondió ella con aire indiferente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos pilotos se dirigían a la escuela, Shinji seguía sin comprender porque su compañera no llevaba el uniforme, noto que tampoco llevaba su maletín escolar, en cambio llevaba una mochila azul. _"no la dejaran entrar"_ pensaba él, cuando llegaron al portón del colegio Ikari sonrió al ver a la peliazul que llegaba acompañada de Marta.

Rei al verlo se detuvo, dijo algo a Col y esta siguió su camino, enseguida el muchacho adelanto el paso, aun no se sentía del todo cómodo, Ayanami era su primera novia, y a veces no sabía cómo comportarse.

Había notado que Rei no era una novia cariñosa, pero era comprensible, sabía que Ayanami no había tenido una niñez normal, y a él tampoco se le daba bien eso de expresar sus sentimientos. Por ese motivo Asuka se burlaba diciéndole que parecían dos estatuas, por lo rígidos que eran.

-Hola. –saludo Shinji acercándose para darle dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Porque Asuka no trajo uniforme? –pregunto ella viendo a la pelirroja hablar por celular.

-No lo sé, no quiso decirme nada. –contesto Ikari, buscando con la vista a sus amigos.

Ambos no entraron aun a la escuela, se acercaron a donde estaba Soryu hablando con Hikari, que al parecer regañaba a la pelirroja por no llevar el uniforme.

-¡Ya deja el tema con el puto uniforme, no voy a entrar a clases! –grito Asuka obstinada, dio media vuelta y choco con Aida que acababa de llegar.

-Bella signorina. -hizo una exagerada reverencia ante la alemana, que a Shinji le resulto chistosa, y luego le entrego una flor azul como los ojos de la chica extranjera, Rei noto que era natural, a pesar de su extraño color.

-Ya había llegado, pero no te vi y me fui a desayunar por aquí cerca. –agrego el joven de lentes.

Asuka tomo la flor y el regalo que Kensuke le traía, echo un vistazo a la bolsa sin sacar el contenido y luego miro al pecoso, como si pudieran hablarse sin necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-¿Qué tal ustedes?. –Les saludo Kensuke al notarlos.

Shinji hizo nota mental de que a Rei le había llamado la atención esos detalles, ellos aun no habían ido al cine porque esperaban el estreno de una película en particular, pero Rei ya había comido en dos ocasiones en casa de Katsuragi, pero con todas las necedades de Asuka y las bromas de Misato la peliazul ya no quiso ir mas.

-¡Me hiciste esperar!. –protesto Asuka, sacando a Shinji de sus meditaciones, Kensuke hizo un mohín señalando los regalos que le trajo.

-Tú tampoco llevas uniforme. –le acuso la delegada señalando al pecoso, Ikari y Rei comprobaron que evidentemente Aida iba vestido con jeans y franela.

-Es que Asuka y yo, -abrazo de manera cariñosa a la pelirroja por la espalda -estamos de aniversario y vamos a celebrar a la playita, –respondió el chico de gafas moviendo ambas cejitas, y para completar el cuadro deposito un besito en su cuello, haciendo que Horaki abriera la boca asombrada de su descaro.

-¡Ustedes dos son un par pecadores!. –respondió Hikari con la cara toda roja, haciendo que Aida comenzara a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Y por qué?, él solo ha dicho que vamos a ir a la playa, tu mente pecadora es la imagina cosas. –respondió Asuka mordaz, la castaña abrió la boca y luego la cerro ofendida, haciendo que Shinji sonriera.

-Asuka tiene razón, solo caminaremos agarraditos de la mano por la orilla de la playa, -añadió con ironía el pecoso, Rei se imagino la escena. -con ropa por supuesto. –agrego ajustándose los anteojos con el dedo índice.

Soryu en vez de ofenderse comenzó a reírse, la castaña torció los ojos, pensando en que a veces Kensuke se comportaba como un verdadero chulo, y la pelirroja en vez de enfadarse lo aplaudía.

-Por cierto entrega mis deberes por mí. –Dijo Asuka poniendo su cuaderno y el de Kensuke en manos de su amiga castaña, -y ustedes dos. –Señalo a Shinji y Rei –¡ni una palabra de esto a Misato o la pagaran caro!.

La primera clases trascurrió con normalidad, Suzuhara al enterarse de la salida del su amigo y la molesta pelirroja, se lamentaba de que no hubiesen preparado una salida todos juntos, y de paso invitaban a Marta Col.

-Bueno, yo no creo que a Kensuke le agradara que estuviéramos allí. –respondió Shinji cuando estaban en los patios del colegio.

-Yo no le veo el problema, -protesto Touji, -el podía apartarse del grupo y follarse a So, -el codazo que le propino Ikari, hizo que el moreno recordara la presencia de una señorita, -Rei disculpa la palabra, quiero decir que.

-Ya déjalo así. –intervino Shinji, no quería que Rei se sintiera incomoda.

Rei por su parte no había captado a que se refería Suzuhara, Shinji sonrió, su chica seguía siendo inocente y así quería que se mantuviera, con una mente limpia, sin malas palabras, eso la hacía diferente. Shinji se fue lejos imaginando ese día en que finalmente Rei fuera suya, claro que él sabia que faltaba mucho para eso, pero ahora ya no era algo imposible.

-Shinji…!Shinji!, –lo llamo la peliazul moviéndolo para sacarlo de su ensueño. -Ikari la vio y enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, -ya va a comenzar la siguiente clase.

-¿Eh?, ¿ah? si, vamos. –balbuceo el piloto, los tres jóvenes se levantaron y caminaron hacia las instalaciones del colegio.

-Así que teniendo sueños eróticos a plena luz del día, ¿Eh?. –se burlo Touji, Shinji iba a preguntar cómo lo supo, pero al bajar la cabeza noto que tenía una erección, que inmediatamente oculto con su mochila.

-Ustedes, adelántense, voy al baño. –se excuso Shinji.

-De seguro ya le dio la diarrea. –Le comento Touji a Rei con una risita, la chica solo siguió a Shinji con la mirada, -E notado que tu y Marta son amigas, ¿podrías hablarle bien de mi?... anda no seas mala, dile que soy lindo y esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres.

-¿Porque no se lo demuestras? –le pregunto ella.

-Soy un bruto con esas cosas, no ves que por eso me dejo Hikari. –respondió estresado.

-Ella dice que te dejo por Perro.

El pelinegro arrugo la frente mirando la espalda de la peliazul, que después de decirle eso se adelanto dejándolo atrás, cuando Shinji entro al salón tomo asiento al lado de Rei, ella le miro y el chico sonrió.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le pregunto ella, él asintió sacando su cuaderno del bolso. –si no te sientes mal en la tarde, ¿podrías ir a mi apartamento?.

-¡Claro!, ¿quieres que lleve alguna cosa?

Ella negó, el resto de las clases Shinji no pudo concentrarse en nada, solo pensaba en esa invitación, y en que desde que eran novios no habían estado solos en ninguna ocasión.

La profesora de la última clase no se presento e Ikari regreso al apartamento de Misato una hora antes, cuando entro al lugar le extraño ver sobre la mesa de la sala un vaso de agua con la flor azul que Kensuke le había regalado a la pelirroja. Se rasco la nuca pensativo y luego se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, pero se llevo un susto de muerte cuando la puerta del cuarto de la alemana se abrió de golpe, y por ella se asomo una cabeza pelirroja.

-Ah, eres tú. –dijo Soryu, el muchacho parpadeo sorprendido.

-No se suponía que tu

Asuka volvió a cerrar la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Shinji se quedo de pie frente a la puerta y escucho cuando la chica decía –ya puedes seguir respirando, solo era el kínder.

Se rió después de decir eso, Ikari abrió mucho los ojos al comprender que su amigo de gafas estaba allí, _"entonces lo de la playa solo era una distracción" _Shinji decidió salir de la casa e ir a visitar a su amigo Touji.

Dentro de la habitación, Asuka entro a la cama gateando de manera sensual, le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novio y luego se acomodo apoyando ambas manos sobre el torso de Kensuke. –pecas, pequitas, me pregunto qué diría Hikari ahora de nosotros.

-Probablemente que soy un degenerado, que es precisamente lo que estará pensando Shinji ahora.

Su tono de voz preocupado hizo que a la chica le dieran ganas de reírse, pero no lo hizo, -tú te vas cuando yo diga gehen, y no he dicho gehen.

Kensuke cerró los ojos cuando ella juntos sus labios, la envolvió con sus brazos sintiendo los pechos de la joven aplastarse contra su cuerpo, pero luego de un largo minuto, él tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y detener sus propias manos que parecían tener vida propia.

Treinta segundos más tarde al notar que el chico no cooperaba, Soryu le miro feo, -Dijiste que hoy era mi día, así que póntela de nuevo. –le exigió ella.

Kensuke la miro angustiado, -No se Asuka, allá afuera esta Shinji y me da un poco de vergüenza, debe creer que soy un aprovechado.

-No seas aguafiestas, de seguro ya salió huyendo, vamos, póntela o pensare que ya no me quieres. –hizo un mohín, él respiro resignado.

-Chantajista, te voy a enseñar a respetarme. –murmuro el chico haciendo que Asuka riera con diversión.

-Uy, que miedo. –se burlo ella.

Salió de la cama sin nada de ropa, y volvió a ponerse su pijama de soldaditos, ganándose varios aplausos por parte de la pelirroja, no tenía idea de que morbo sentía ella por esa pijama, solo sabía que se estaba arriesgándose mucho al estar allí. Rogaba para que la señorita Misato no llegara de sorpresa, o lo colgaría de las orejas u otras partes más dolorosas.

Evidentemente lo de la playa era puro cuento, y lo que Kensuke le había entregado a la pelirroja en la bolsa de regalo era la pijama, esa que ella le vio puesta atreves de la webcam cuando fue de vista a Alemania y ni siquiera eran novios. Con ese detalle le daba a entender que accedía a cumplirle esa fantasía, pero lo que no imaginaba era que sería felizmente secuestrado.

Cuando se hizo la hora en que quedo con la peliazul, Shinji salió de casa de su amigo, paso por una panadería donde compro un dulce, y luego decidió copiarse de su amigo y también compro un rosa, pero roja.

Cuando subía las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Rei, comenzó a sentirse estúpido con esa flor en la mano, _"¿y si no le gusta o se ofende porque significa pasión?" _frunció el ceño mirando la condenada rosa.

Dentro del apartamento de Ayanami, la chica paliazul observaba en un block de dibujo, algunos bocetos que Kail había hecho para que ella eligiera el que más le gustara, y entonces trasladarlo a la pared.

-Esto va para largo, no te antojes de este, ni este. –respondió Kail señalando los paisajes, que eran precisamente los que a ella le habían gustado.

-Bueno, Shinji llegara en cualquier momento y puede ayudarnos. –comento ella, aunque estaba a espaldas del pelinegro, podía sentir la mirada de Kail clavada en su nuca.

Lo escucho bufar, -¿Estas enamorada de él?-le pregunto de repente.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces dame otra oportunidad, -ella tuvo que mirarle aunque no quería hacerlo, -Rei tu sabes que yo te quiero, -camino hacia ella, -esta vez no me iré a ningún lado, lo prometo. -tomo la mano de Rei entre las suyas, estaba desesperado y ella muy incómoda.

-Kail –comenzó ella, el chico tenia la mano de la joven en su propia mejilla, y ella podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, -eres un artista, -cometió el error de ver los ojos suplicantes del muchacho y le costó mucho poder continuar, -un artista, no te puedes quedar estancado, no lo hagas por mí.

Él bajo la cabeza, rompió el contacto y camino alejándose de ella, sabía que Rei tenía razón, pero no podía renunciar a su cariño, Kail echo un vistazo al block pasando las páginas con seriedad, como si esa conversación no se fuera llevando a cabo, pero Ayanami estaba confundida y aun había cosas que no entendía.

-¿Cual es el dibujo que quieres? –le pregunto él con sequedad.

-¿Qué hay de Marta?, ella está interesada en ti.

Él sonrió con gesto tristón, -es una chica agradable… pero no eres tú.

Rei no podía creer que alguien pudiera querer tanto su compañía, menos que dos chicos sintieran amor por ella,_ "¿porque me siento tan triste?". _

-Daniel Goleman, -murmuro recordando el libro que Kensuke le había prestado hace un año, -son emociones, la tristeza… el dolor, son desagradables.

Kail la miro, pero ambos estaban lejos en sus propios pensamientos_, _él en su dolor yella, recién se reconocía como una persona con sentimientos libres, mas allá de todo el ámbito de Nerv ahora tenía una vida, y quizás las emociones siempre estuvieron ocultas dentro de ella, solo que antes nada podía encenderlas.

-¿En algún momento sentiste amor por mi? –le pregunto Kail.

Afortunadamente llamaron a la puerta y ella nunca pudo responder a esa pregunta. Para cuando Rei le abrió la puerta, Shinji ya había desaparecido la flor y solo le entrego la cajita con el dulce, paso al apartamento y lo que vio le molesto muchísimo, él había imaginado que verían televisión o algo, pero que por fin estarían solos.

-Que tal Ikari. –le saludo Kail con sequedad.

Shinji miro a Rei buscando una explicación, pero fue el artista el que hablo, -hace tiempo ella me dio permiso para que pintara sus paredes, decidí que hoy era un buen momento porque no tenía nada que hacer, Rei quiso invitarte para que no te sintieras mal.

Kail se veía triste a pesar de que hablaba con naturalidad.

-Rei es mi novia. –le informo Shinji.

-Él ya lo sabe, -contesto Ayanami. –Kail es un amigo importante para mí.

La mirada de Rei le hizo entender a Ikari que debía comprender eso, o todo iría mal entre ellos.

-Ya escuchaste, soy importante para ella, estoy en su mundo, me gane ese lugar y debes respetarlo, como yo respeto la decisión de Rei, pero te lo advierto -se acerco con mirada amenazante al joven piloto, Shinji no retrocedió ni un milímetro, -si le haces daño te romperé los huesos y mira que ganas no me faltan.

-De acuerdo. -gruño Shinji, acepto la brocha que Kail le ofrecía, más que una brocha era un símbolo de paz entre ellos, quizás nunca serian amigos, pero Rei estaba allí, y por ella valía la pena fingir o darse una oportunidad.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El día en que Kensuke partiría a Kioto había llegado, era irónico que después de tanto temer a ese día, ahora se presentaba como una solución a todos sus problemas, en su mochila solo llevaba dos mudas de ropa y solo Asuka lo acompañaba a esperar el tren que lo reuniría con su padre.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos. –Dijo Aida tirando del brazo de la chica pelirroja, tomaron asiento en un banco metálico pintado de color rojo, -¿tienes hambre?.-le pregunto al verla bostezar.

-Me levantaste a las cinco de la mañana, ¡himmel un sábado!, lo único que quiero es dormir. –contesto con pereza.

-Lo siento, yo solo quería verte antes de irme. –se disculpo con gesto tristón y a ella no le gusto eso.

–Igual tenía que decirte un par de cosas. –respondió con su característico aire superior y justo eso hizo que Kensuke supiera que el comentario anterior de la chica no iba en serio.

-Ya puedes comenzar a decirme que me amas. –Bromeo él pasando un brazo alrededor de la chica.

Asuka resoplo, apartando ese brazo –tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, me han prohibido mentir.

–¡Oye eso me dolió!. –Replico cruzándose de brazos, -¿y te vas a reír?... no te rías, mira que entonces me voy y no vuelvo mas.

-Adelante, -respondió ella haciendo un ademan, -pero cuando vayas a subir al tren puede que quizás… quizás accidentalmente yo te empuje y manches de rojo las vías.

Por la cara que puso el chico dedujo que se lo había imaginado. Kensuke sacudió la cabeza y dijo, -Porque mejor… no compramos otro boleto y te vienes conmigo y

-La gente de Nerv, seria informada de la compra de ese boleto y antes de que ponga un pie en ese tren ya estaría arrestada. –le interrumpió ella.

-¡Aja!, escucha esto, -dijo poniendo expresión altanera, -le compramos un boleto a otra chica, tengo algo más en efectivo, se lo pagaremos al doble, cuando lleguemos a Kioto, le robare una tienda de campaña a Hanshi y nos vamos de camping lejos, -Asuka rodo los ojos, pero él siguió mas emocionado, -y si ya no quieres mas pilotear, podemos huir y vivir en las montañas, conozco varios métodos para burlar la…

Ella comenzó a reírse con ganas, -¡Que buen chiste!, -dijo entre risas, Kensuke arrugo la frente, pero Soryu le apretó el brazo y agrego, -yo no huyo de nadie, además, ¿quién salvara a la humidad y su mejor piloto va a estar viviendo como una salvaje en el monte?.

Aida se encogió de hombros, él solo quería ofrecerle una alternativa, hacerle saber que no estaba obligada a pilotear un Evangelio, que podían escaparse, pero, ¿a quién engañaba?, él mismo deseaba pilotear un Eva y convertirse en un héroe.

-Asuka, cuéntame algo que no le hallas contado a nadie.

-¿Porque motivo?-pregunto con ese tonito tan presumido y común en ella.

-Porque quiero tener alguna ventaja sobre Hikari, ya sabes los novios somos más importantes que las amigas.

-¿Si?, -pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Evidentemente, soy amable, te escucho, te apoyo y lo mejor –se acerco al oído de Asuka y dijo -con Hikari no puedes hacer el amor.

-Me pregunto qué diría mi familia sobre "lo mejor" según tu. –Dijo ella, sonrió al ver que Kensuke dejaba de sonreír, -Lo mejor de esto… es que estas bajo mi poder. –agrego confiada, el chico sonrió.

-El poder de tus encantos, esos sí.

-Esos y los de tu muñeco vudú que tengo en casa.

-¡Ojo con eso!. –respondió asustado.

-Miedoso, -se burlo, -yo no necesito ninguna brujería, te domino así. -busco los labios del chico y le beso lento, mordiéndole el labio, a Kensuke le gusto mucho esa manera de demostrar su poder, así no había manera de oponerse a nada.

-¿Y quien dice que no pueda hacerlo con Hikari?. –agrego dándole una palmadita en la mejilla al chico, quien en ese momento era un esclavito feliz.

-¡Santo cielo!, no digas eso, o me imagino un trió, tu… Hikari y yo, seria

-Tu muerte -completo ella,–No comparto nada y cuando digo nada, ¡es nada!.

-Solo estaba bromeando, -dijo él pasando un brazo por la espalda de la joven, -además yo soporto mejor los golpes que Horaki… no te lo vayas a montar con ella en mi ausencia.

Su voz suplicante logro que Asuka sonriera, -Hare el esfuerzo, -respondió con sorna.

El chico sonrió, definitivamente tenía mucha suerte, creía fervientemente que si no hubiese faltado ese día a clases, no le hubiese tocado hacer comunitario con Asuka, entonces otra seria la historia.

-¿Que tanto piensas? –pregunto ella desconfiada, creía que el muchacho seguía pensando en lo de trío, a ella la idea la enfermaba de celos, ya no confiaría en dejar a su novio solo con Hikari.

-En ti, cada instante, aunque también en que las tripas ya me suenan, y no quisiste comer, para yo también comer, -ella entorno los ojos, -es en serio, acércate y escúchalas.

-¡No voy a escuchar tus tripas Aida! –replico ofendida.

Antes de que Kensuke pudiera reír, escucharon el tren y poco después pudieron verlo, Asuka apretó la mano del muchacho y se pusieron de pie. –Me vengare de ti sino vuelves. –dijo mostrándole esa foto de un Kensuke de tres años desnudo, abrazando un juguete.

(N/A: dicha foto ella se la robo en el cap. 62).

-¡Oye!, dame esa foto. –sus intentos por quitársela fueron en vano. –Ok, ok, quédatela, pero no se la enseñes a nadie.

Asuka lo atrajo de la chaqueta y le dio un largo beso de despedida, que hiso que al muchacho se le subiera la temperatura.

-Me llamas cuando llegues. –le dijo ella.

Kensuke le dio un último abrazo y la solto diciendo. –no olvides que te amo.

-No lo olvides tú. –respondió Soryu empujándole para que subiera al tren.

-Antes debo estucharte decir que me amas o no me voy.

-Entonces quédate. –Respondió orgullosa.

Hicieron el segundo llamado a los pasajeros y Kensuke subió al tren, le decepciono que la pelirroja se marchase tan rápido, antes de que su viaje comenzara, el tren comenzó a moverse y su móvil a vibrar en su bolsillo, era un mensaje texto de la alemana, solo decía. "También te amo". Tres palabras que le hicieron sonreír como un tonto y le alegraron la vida, bloqueo ese mensaje para que nunca pudiera borrarse de su móvil.

El viaje fue aburrido, paso la mayor parte del recorrido ejercitando sus pulgares con su PSP. Kioto era una ciudad grande, lo que no le resulto nada impresionante, y a decir verdad estaba decepcionado, porque su padre había hablado maravillas del lugar y él había imaginado que abría más naturaleza, y las montañas se veían bastante pobre, lógicamente su padre le había mentido para convencerlo de mudarse.

-Al menos la casa no se ve mala. –se dijo así mismo, de pie frente a una casa blanca de dos plantas, toco a la puerta, sabía que su padre no estaba porque a esa hora debía estar en el trabajo, y él tampoco le aviso que vendría, nadie abrió la puerta. –bien, si no estás aquí, tendré que ir a buscar las llaves a tu trabajo.

Y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba Kensuke, había llevado su cámara consigo y de ninguna manera se regresaría a Tokio-3 sin haber grabado la base de Nerv en Kioto. Pero el ruido de la puerta le sorprendió, aunque no tanto como el ver a una mujer joven y guapísima bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Eres el chico de la pizza? –le pregunto ella, arreglándose el cabello alborotado, Kensuke pensó que se veía rematadamente sexy.

El muchacho verifico que la puerta tenía el número 64, lo que significaba que no se había equivocado de casa, -¿Eh?, no, pero puedo conseguirle una si eso quiere, -la mujer le miro con ceño y él se dejo de bromas, -usted debe ser Koni, la novia de mi padre.

El joven de gafas se quito la gorra dejándose ver mejor, -¡Por dios! –Exclamó ella llevándose una mano a la boca, -te pareces mucho a él, pero más apuesto, -el chico sonrió ya la mujer le caía bien, -¿cuántos años tienes?.

(N/A: desde el principio puse que los chicos tenían 15 años, creo que fue en el cap. 14, igual es un universo alterno, no tiene mayor importancia).

-Recién cumplí dieciséis, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Ah?, ¿eh?, no, es que tu padre no está -tartamudeo y a Kensuke le pareció que estaba muy nerviosa, -podríamos ir a dar un paseo, así conoces la ciudad. –propuso ella.

-Claro, pero necesito entrar y dejar mis cosas. –hizo intento de pasar pero ella lo agarro de los hombros y no le dejo entrar -es solo un momento. –agrego él.

-¡Espera!, ¡no!.

La mujer no pudo impedir que entrara en la casa, como tampoco que Aida viera a un chico en la sala, medio desnudo, apenas en calzoncillos.

-No es lo que parece. –dijo ella asustada, el joven desconocido, lucho para ponerse los jeans a toda prisa, Kensuke los miro a ambos con absoluta perplejidad.

-Definitivamente… él no es mi padre.


	74. La pijamada

"**A escondidas" **

**Capitulo 74: La pijamada**

-¡Quién lo diría!, a Kensuke esa varicela le hizo más inteligente. –comento Suzuhara de manera mordaz con la intención de molestar a la pelirroja, la alemana le miro ceñuda.

Estaban en clases y por esa razón ella no podía enfrascarse en una discusión con el moreno, hecho que el chico deportista estaba aprovechando.

-Eso es porque yo le ayudo a estudiar. –respondió Asuka lo más amable que pudo ya que la profesora se encontraba presente.

-¡Venga!, tienes que decirme cual es el método, porque sacar un sobresaliente en ingles, ¡esta de pelos!

La profesora les miro con interés y Soryu apretó los puños, de no ser porque la castaña le susurro algo en voz baja, la chica extranjera hubiese explotado, Shinji miro a Touji pidiéndole con un gesto mudo que ya dejara las cosas por la paz, Rei se pregunto hasta cuando seguirían con la mentira de la varicela.

-¿Y cómo sigue el alumno Aida? –pregunto la profesora de ingles. –espero verlo la siguiente clase aquí.

-No creo que sea posible, tiene la cara horrible toda llena de ampollas**, **ya sabe se burlarían de él, - respondió la pelirroja, la profesora abrió la boca quizás para argumentar una solución pero Asuka continuo, -es una varicela diferente, una mutación altamente contagiosa, -todos miraron a la extranjera con temor, -¡claro, yo me he vacunado!, pero es demasiada costosa, el gobierno no la suministra gratis.

-¡Por dios!, pobre muchacho. –se escandalizo la mujer.

Cuando la clase termino, Suzuhara fue el primero en salir, pero Touji no se salvaría de una reprimenda, Soryu atravesó el patio de la escuela y lo localizo en una de las mesas.

-¡Ay dios!, viene la demonio. –se acobardo el moreno al ver que evidentemente Asuka si se dirigía hacia ellos, Shinji aparto su almuerzo como precaución y Rei simplemente espero la bomba.

Asuka se sentó con elegancia en la silla desocupada que estaba frente a la de Touji, el moreno trago en seco, -¿Que tal la comida? –le pregunto a Touji.

-¿Eh?... ¿la comida?... uh, no esta mala. –respondió extrañado de la repentina calma de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes que Kensuke piensa que eres el mejor amigo del mundo?, -dijo ella, Touji levanto una ceja sorprendido, pero Asuka continuo hablando -yo en cambio pienso que tienes retraso mental, pero no es tu culpa, la falta de oxigeno al nacer produce ese tipo de limitaciones.

Su voz y su comentario fue tan chocante que Touji arrugo la frente, rápidamente intento responderle pero no se le ocurría ningún insulto, el repentino golpe que pego la alemana a la mesa le hizo temblar, al igual que a los otros dos pilotos, Hikari solo soltó un jadeo asustada.

-!Vuelves a hacer otra como esa!, ¡y te juro que te acusare de traer drogas a la escuela! –le advirtió la pelirroja.

Hikari abrió la boca con perplejidad y Shinji aparto la vista de la alemana temiendo que la tomara contra él, -Pero yo no traigo drogas, no tengo nada que ver con drogas –replico Touji mirándola con temor.

-¡Pues será tu palabra contra la mía! –Le miro amenazante, -¿A quién crees que le creerán? –Suzuhara no se atrevió a responderle, pero ella desvió su atención a Rei, -y tú, ¿vienes con nosotras o te quedas con estos idiotas?.

La primera elegida miro a Shinji y este dijo. –No hay problema, ve a comer con ellas.

Los dos amigos se quedaron solos, ya la ausencia de Kensuke se hacía notoria entre ellos, pero más en la pelirroja, que cada día estaba de peor humor y es que el chico de anteojos ya llevaba más de doce días en Kioto y aun no se sabía cuando regresaba.

-¡Perra! –Masculló Touji entre dientes.

-Créeme, ha sido amable contigo, agradece que no te ha tirado la comida. –respondió Ikari, Suzuhara torció la boca, tenía que reconocer que la víbora le había ganado, simplemente era demasiado lista.

En el cafetín de la escuela, las tres chicas consumían sus almuerzos en sana paz, o por lo menos así era antes de que Horaki le insinuara a la alemana que le hacia los deberes escolares a su novio.

-Solo le ayudo un poco, -replico Asuka de mal humor, -y no quiero hablar más del asunto.

Pero su móvil repico y Rei la vio presionar el botón con rabia, antes de llevárselo a la oreja, -¡Mira Kensuke!, si me llamas para decirme que te quedaras otros doce días, ¡no me interesa!, sino estas aquí el sábado…

Nadie supo cual era la nueva amenaza de la pelirroja, porque esta se había ido alejando con su móvil, hasta desaparecer de su vista, Rei y Hikari se miraron las caras.

–Espero que Kensuke vuelva pronto o tendremos problemas, dos sobresalientes más en química y tendremos a otro niño genio en nuestra sección. –comento la delegada quien se sentía culpable de saber que se estaba cometiendo un fraude y no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo.

-Ella dijo que estudian juntos, -le recordó Rei con intención de tranquilizar la conciencia de la castaña, Hikari la miro incrédula, Ayanami no sabía a qué acuerdo habían llegado ese par, pero algo si era seguro, Asuka recibiría algo a cambio por ese favor.

-La he visto escribirlas. –replico Horaki.

-¿Y como lo haría él estando en Kioto? –razono la peliazul.

-¿Qué hay de sus notas elevadas?, esto es fraude y es mi deber informarlo. –argumento la delegada, Rei no sabía si Horaki sería capaz de traicionar a la pelirroja, pero sentía la obligación de intervenir en el asunto.

-Entonces al escribirlas, ella las modifica para que queden bien, solo abría que decirle que deje algunos errores, -contesto Ayanami, Hikari vio a la primera elegida con desconfianza, como si de pronto esta se hubiese convertido en una amenaza escolar.

-Bien, ya veo que estas del lado de Asuka, -comento dolida la castaña, -Aida terminara por meterla en problemas.

A Rei no le gusto su tono despectivo al pronunciar el apellido de su amigo, no sabía porque la castaña estaba particularmente irritable ese día, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, alguien debía defender a Kensuke, y ninguno de sus amigos estaba presente para hacerlo.

-Si ella le ayuda es porque quiere, además a él le preocupa mucho que Asuka se canse de esperarlo.

-¿Y lo mande a volar? –Completo la castaña, Rei asintió, -pues contra eso no podemos hacer nada, todo depende de la paciencia de Asuka.

El motivo por el que Kensuke no había podido regresar era vergonzoso, y aunque Hanshi no quería que nadie lo supiera, el pecoso ya le había contado a sus amigos, que la novia de su padre le había puesto los cuernos con el encargado de la tienda. Un joven de apenas 17 años, ahora Kensuke hacia ese trabajo mientras encontraban a alguien de confianza, que supiera de pesca y agronomía.

-¡Miren!, regresaron las cartas de admiradores, -presumió Asuka sentándose nuevamente junto a ellas, dejo caer varias cartas sobre la mesa, Ayanami y Horaki cada una examino una sin abrirla –A ver que dice, -Soryu abrió una y leyó, -Asuka eres lo mejor del mundo, ¡uf!, eso es verdad. –desecho la carta sin terminarla y tomo otra. –tus pechos son como.. grrss.. ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTE MALDITO HENTAI?!.

-¿Que te dijo Kensuke? –se atrevió a preguntar la delegada.

Asuka suspiro antes de decir, -que le de unos días más, parece que van a entrenar a alguien… pero no me interesa, por mi puede quedarse allá.

Rei y Hikari se miraron nuevamente, la pelirroja apretó todas las cartas en su puño, -¡Ustedes dos dejen de mirarse como si no estuviera aquí!, -protesto Soryu, las otras dos intentaron seguir comiendo.

-El imbécil de Suzuhara cree que soy estúpida, -mascullo entre dientes, -no me van a seguir viendo la cara, Kensuke se ha jodido, dejare que repruebe todas las materias.

-Pero…-Rei quiso hablar pero la alemana la hizo callar con un gesto.

-Y tú –señalo a la castaña, -vas a fastidiar las vacaciones de Kensuke, le comentaras disimuladamente que me has visto hablar muy seguido con Deán, cuando insista en querer saber más, tú di que no puedes decir nada.

La castaña no entendía nada, pero Asuka continuo, -Lo conozco bien se como reaccionara ante esto, me llamara por teléfono, yo lo negare, le dirá a sus estúpidos amigos que me vigilen, pero no hallaran nada que me culpe, entonces intentara sonsacarle la información a Rei.

Ayanami se tenso ante la mención de su nombre, -Te preguntara, -le dijo a la otra piloto, -y tras sus molestas insistencias tu terminaras confesando, que cuando salías del cine me viste con Deán, pero Asuka, ¡es decir yo!, no sé que me viste.

-¡¿Estas saliendo con Deán?! –preguntaron con asombro las dos chicas.

-¡Nicht!, pero él creerá que algo anda pasando, nadie cree que la niña modelo sea capaz de mentir, y entonces vendrá a armarme una bronca. –la pelirroja se felicito así misma por su gran astucia.

Rei se pregunto si eso era verdad, que nadie la creía capaz de mentir, la castaña por su parte pensaba que Asuka estaba cavando su propia tumba, _"el fin definitivo de su noviazgo",_ se pregunto si esos dos disfrutaban de estar peleados como perros y gatos.

-O puede que se quede definitivamente allá, o que cuando este aquí no te crea nada, y Deán aproveche para cobrárselas y diga que si tienen algo, y como ya Rei te ha visto y yo también, pensara que tus amigas no inventarían algo así –opino la castaña, Asuka dejo de sonreír.

-Siempre tienes que salir con tu pesimismo –gruño la alemana cruzándose de brazos, no había pasado nada de lo que Hikari dijo y ya la pelirroja se sentía terrible.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse entre ellas y Asuka noto otra vez ese irritante gesto, lo cual esta vez la hizo sentirse tonta, -¡¿Que les parece si hacemos una pijamada en el apartamento de Rei?! –propuso Soryu con las energías renovadas.

A Hikari le pareció genial y Rei no pudo negarse, aunque ni siquiera lo intento, sabía que no podía contra esas dos, y ahora estaba preocupada por el estado de su piso.

.

.

-Rei, igual Asuka criticara no te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudare a limpiar. –se ofreció Shinji cuando ambos caminaban juntos alejándose de la escuela.

-Gracias, también me han dicho que debo tener chucherías y revistas, pero no se qué cosas les gustan.

Shinji soltó una risita, esa preocupación de la chica la hacía ver simplemente adorable, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica haciéndola que se detuviera, -Te llevare a una tienda, donde venden todas las cosas que a nuestra preciada amiga le gustan.

La respuesta de Rei fue algo que antes no había hecho y que dejo a Shinji muy contento, ella voluntariamente le dio un tierno beso en los labios, -entonces vamos.

Mientras Shinji miraba al cielo y agradecía nuevamente a dios, "ese avance con Rei", varios kilómetros de allí Misato Katsuragi era abordaba por su antes amante Rioji Kaji.

-¿Que se supones haces aquí? –le pregunto Misato, la mujer se encontraba almorzando, sola, en un restáurate cercano a las instalaciones de Nerv.

-Vine a hacerle compañía, es un pecado que una mujer hermosa este sola sin la compañía de algún caballero. –contesto él sentándose frente a ella.

Ella bufo. –¿Has dicho caballero?, querrás decir faldero.

-Tus palabras me duelen, -respondió fingiendo estar ofendido, -las únicas faldas que quisiera quitar son las tuyas. –Agrego con su mejor voz de seductor, -por cierto me dijeron por allí, que te estabas viendo con Hanshi Aida… dime, ¿él te hizo sentir igual que yo?.

Se atrevió a tocarle una pierna, y Katsuragi se atraganto con la comida, pero no se sabía si era por el contacto o por la pregunta tan descarada.

-¡Mas que tú!. –contesto apartándole la mano de un manotazo.

Kaji sonrió de lado, a ella le choco su actitud arrogante, el hombre se puso de pie, miro el reloj y dijo –aun tienes 30 minutos, voy a estar en el hotel Afrikan, habitación 508, y veras quién es él mejor.

Se alejo silbando, Misato miro con ojos entrecerrados la espalda del hombre, -¡no voy a ir!. –le grito ella, él se volvió un momento solo para dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Se llevo un bocado de comida a la boca y la mastico indignada, _"estúpido, ¿acaso no puedes verme como algo más?._ No pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre ambos hombres, y descubrió con asombro que lo que extrañaba de Hanshi no solo eran sus invitaciones, con él se sentía cómoda, sin remordimientos, era alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su pasado, debía admitir que disfrutaba de su compañía sin necesidad de que hubiera algo sexual de por medio.

Y con Kaji, bueno, todo era extremo, no hay más que decir, lo malo era que después, cuando todo acababa, la invadía una sensación de vacío, de culpa. Sacudió la cabeza _"ninguno de ustedes me arruinara la comida". _Se comió hasta el último grano de arroz, aunque seguía pensando en lo mismo.

.

.

Ese mismo día en la noche, Asuka había perdido permiso a su tutora para quedarse a dormir con Hikari en casa de Rei, Misato se había mostrado desconfiada, Soryu se había obstinado pero Katsuragi dejo de poner pegas cuando la pelirroja le recordó que Kensuke estaba en Kioto.

-No se metan en problemas. –le aconsejo Misato.

Asuka se reunió con Hikari y Marta Col, a esta ultima la invitaron porque Rei era la anfitriona, aunque Soryu solo le había respondido el saludo, Marta se sentía incomoda por la imponente presencia de la alemana, ellas no lo sabían, pero Col había hecho una lista de escusas para no ir, aun asi le falto el valor cuando ambas chicas se presentaron en su casa.

-Reducido. –fue lo primero que Asuka dijo cuando entraron en el apartamento de Rei.

-¡Me encanta!, ¡esta precioso ese dibujo!-comento Hikari admirando el hermoso mural que ocupaba el centro de una pared, -¿lo hiciste tu?.

-Fue Kail, ¿verdad? –dijo Marta algo triste.

-Sí, pero él y yo ahora somos amigos. –respondió Ayanami.

-¡Pero qué interesante!, ¡te gusta el ex de la niña modelo!, -comento Asuka con la única intención de molestar a la chica enfermiza, esta enrojeció y se puso a balbucear diciendo que no, -y aun así son amigas, ¿ella te lo bajo o tu lo botaste?.

-Yo lo bote –respondió la primera elegida, la cara de Asuka fue indescriptible, y Rei sintió satisfacción de ver que había dejado a la segunda elegida sin palabras.

-Y tu ni tonta, ni perezosa te lo quedaste, -comento la alemana asombrada, -Marta quiso que la tierra se la tragara pero no sucedió, seguía allí bajo la miraba perpleja de la chica más admirada de la escuela. -¡Himmel que modernidad!, yo le hubiese sacado los ojos.

Agrego con la única intención de provocar una pelea entre ellas dos, quería ver una lucha con uñas y dientes, así como las que pasan en la Tv.

-Asuka, no estamos hablado de Kensuke –intervino Hikari con una sonrisilla, la extranjera entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada asesina, -¡Ok chicas vamos a ambientar el lugar!.

Una hora después ya eran las ocho de la noche y las cuatro jóvenes se encontraban acostadas en el suelo lleno de almohadas, habían estado criticando a todos los chicos de la escuela mientras escuchaban música, más que todo la pelirroja, Hikari intentaba buscarle alguna cualidad a cada uno, fracasando en todos sus intentos, Rei casi siempre tenía que preguntar quién era el sujeto.

-Él que lleva brakes como yo, bueno cuando yo los usaba. –decía Marta, quien a pesar de no tener amigos sabia los nombres de todos, porque siempre fue muy observadora.

Jugaron monopolio, y por primera vez Hikari vio a la pelirroja perder. –Lo que pasa es que juego mucho con mi familia. –se excuso Marta.

-No tienes que disculparte, ganaste de manera limpia. –la tranquilizo Hikari dándole un codazo a la alemana para que dejara de ver de manera amenazante a la pobre chica.

-Claro que no tienes que disculparte, te he dejado ganar para que entres en confianza, -respondió Asuka de manera arrogante, -juéguenos a otra cosa, esto ya es aburrido, ¡ya se!, ¡vamos a apostar!. –agrego con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¿Apostar qué? –se preocupo Hikari.

-¡Vamos pongan todo el dinero que tengan en la mesa!, y con una cinta métrica nos mediremos y la que tenga más busto se queda con la dote.

-Eso no sería justo, es obvio que tus nos ganas. –intervino Rei.

Soryu chasqueo la lengua fastidiada, -Ósea que son unas perdedoras. –se burlo la pelirroja abriendo una revista juvenil, las demás se miraron entre ellas, porque Asuka las había provocado abiertamente, y estaba esperando a que cayeran en su trampa.

-¡Vaya estupidez!, un test para saber el color del corazón de tu novio, de seguro el de Kensuke será verde de tanto que le gusta un monte. –comento Asuka.

Aunque fuera una tontería Rei tuvo que buscarle un bolígrafo, la castaña encendió el pequeño televisor de Ayanami, y estaban pasando un programa de esos donde le buscan pareja a la gente, eso dio inicio a una nueva charla.

-Hay que estar desesperada para tener que salir en televisión a buscar pareja, mira esa mujer parece una. –Hikari hizo una pausa buscando quizás una palabra más decente, -mujer fácil.

Asuka bajo la revista para ver a la fulana con un vestido rojo que le llegaba justo bajo los glúteos. –Querrás decir zorra, puta, perra, o en el mejor de los caso prostituta… se parece a la vecina de Kensuke, que por cierto Suzuhara te ponía los cuernos con ella.

-¡¿Queee?!

-Bueno no creo que tuviera tanta suerte, pero si la espiaba mientras andaba contigo, -Hikari abrió la boca indignada con la revelación tardía de ese secreto, -no te lo dije antes porque te quedaban bonitos los cuernitos, -Se mofo la segunda elegida.

Rei y Marta movían la cabeza de un lado al otro, viendo a las otras dos, -además aparte de ti, no creo que nadie más se fije en ese pandillero.

Ese simple comentario dio inicio a una desastrosa charla sobre los hombres infieles, y si Asuka ya estaba aburrida de hablar de lo mismo, _"Suzuhara esto, Suzuhara aquello", _que podía decir Rei, quien ya estaba loca por tener permiso para dormir. Y es que a ella el tema de los novios le aburría, aunque peor estaba Marta, quien se había inventado un novio ficticio para no quedar tan mal frente a las demás chicas.

-Estoy aburrida, deberíamos ir al cine. –propuso Asuka, Rei por primera vez estuvo muy de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

-Ya es muy tarde. –respondió Hikari, Rei se sintió decepcionada.

-No es tan tarde. –replico Asuka, Rei volvió a ilusionarse.

-Lo es, ya son las nueve, es muy peligroso andar por allí. –Intervino Marta, Rei miro fijamente a la chica, hasta el punto de que Marta se incomodo, -yo… bueno, tal vez sea una mala idea, pero… hace un tiempo vi una película –comenzó Col, -donde en una pijamada las amigas habrían una cuenta de correo y comenzaban a hacerles bromas a los chicos… y

-¡Esta genialísima! –Salto Asuka, -¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

Asuka saco su laptop y discutieron sobre cuál era el nombre más zorrón, luego de ponerse de acuerdo envió tres invitaciones a los tres chiflado, -¡a ver probemos que tan fiel es Shinji!. –comento la pelirroja sonriendo como una psicópata.

-¿Que vas a hacer? –Le pregunto Rei sentándose a su lado.

Shinji hacia sus deberes escolares cuando de pronto le llego una invitación al Messenger que decía: "Ali-la-caderona-hambrienta" desea añadir a sus contactos.

Ikari miro la foto de una rubia espectacular y desconfió. –no volveré a caer en otro virus informático. –dijo para sí mismo.

-RAYOS ha ignorado a invitación. –protesto Asuka, Rei se alegro mucho, los otros dos chicos aparecían desconectados, pero Soryu era impaciente, ahora quería probar que tan fiel era Kensuke, tomo el celular y le mando un texto.

"Pecas conéctate quiero hablar".

Un minuto después le llego la respuesta: "Mi bella, no puedo, ando con papá comprando una mercancía, te llamare del fijo cuando lleguemos a casa, no tengo saldo para llamarte ahora, lo siento".

-¡Joder el puto de Kensuke no va a conectarse!. –se lamento la alemana, pero alguien si mordió el anzuelo.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:** Hola nena, ¿la de la foto eres tú?

Asuka sonrió con una demente antes de teclear: **Ali-la-caderona-hambrienta dice: **por supuesto ¿y tú eres él de la foto?

**Suzuhara a la vista dice:** Claro nena, si quieres pongo la cam, ¿por cierto estas hambrienta de qué?

Aunque Hikari batallo con la pelirroja para quitarle la laptop e impedir que siguiera con el juego, Asuka logro enviar el mensaje, **Ali-la-caderona-hambrienta dice: **de sexo, dime cosas calientes.

-¡Por dios Asuka!, ¡estás loca!. –exclamo Hikari horrorizada, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, nunca había estado mas avergonzada en su vida, también lo estaban Marta y Rei, la pelirroja era la única que se retorcía de la risa.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice: **mmm… pon la cam y muéstrame las tetas.

-¡JA, Ni en tus mejores sueños cerdo! –grito la piloto, pero se afano en escribir una respuesta súper Hot, aunque Touji envió otro mensaje antes de que ella terminara de escribir.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice: **o porque mejor no me dices donde estas, y yo voy a hacerte el sexo real, ¿quieres saber cuánto mide mi pene? XD

-¡PUAGG! –se asqueo la pelirroja y las otras se escandalizaron, sobre todo Hikari.

**Ali-la-caderona-hambrienta dice: **ok tienes quince minutos para llegar a mi casa y no te tardes.

**Suzuhara a la vista dice: **Wiii, Wiii,pásame la dirección y tu número de teléfono.

-¡Oh, no!, ¡Oh, no!, ¡Oh, no!, Asuka por favor no sigas con esto.-suplico Horaki.

-No pensaras hacerlo venir aquí ¿o sí? –pregunto Rei con preocupación.

-No debí haber hablado de esa película. –se lamentaba Marta.

-Tranquilas… se perfectamente lo que hago.

.

.

Al día siguiente Touji estaba deprimido, nunca pudo encontrar la dirección de esa rubia exquisita, nadie sabía donde quedaba y había pasado más de una hora sentado como un estúpido en la plaza, con la esperanza de que "Ali-la-caderona-hambrienta" apareciera y se lo llevara, pero nunca apareció, y su número daba directo al de una funeraria.

Lo más raro fue que se encontró con su ex novia y Ayanami, y luego con la demonio rojo y la bonita de Marta, quienes andaban en actitudes sospechosas.

-¡Te lo juro tenía unas tetas enormes y quería conmigo!. –le decía Touji a Shinji. –es la mujer de mi vida, tengo que encontrarla. –suspiro con desanimo, -¡brother tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla!. –agrego ya desesperado.

A Shinji no le dio tiempo ni de carcajearse, pues repentinamente su celular comenzó a repicar, el joven se llevo el aparato a la oreja y el grito de su tutora lo asusto.

-¡Ven inmediatamente a Nerv y no preguntes nada!

* * *

**N/A:** Bien esta vez no me voy a disculpar por demorar en actualizar, asumiré que ustedes comprenden que también tengo una vida, :-) y un empleo que absorbe gran parte de mi creatividad, el siguiente cap. Está en proceso lo subiré cuando lo tenga listo. Ahora sobre este episodio, en realidad no parece muy importante, pero lo es, no podía despedirme de esta historia sin escribir algún momento de amistad entre las 4 chicas, solo falto Akaris, pero dudo que Asuka permitiera eso y bueno también ya no está en el país.

Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, no, definitivamente el próximo no es el final. Dividiré el 75 en dos partes para que no pierda la esencia ni el suspenso.


	75. La angustia de Rei

"**A escondidas" **

**Capitulo 75: La angustia de Rei**

Shinji se encontraba sentado frente a una larga mesa de madera, había acudido a Nerv apenas recibió la llamada de Misato, pero desde que llego no había visto a la mujer, y tampoco había recibido ninguna orden, nadie se había molestado en informarle que sucedía y el muchacho ya estaba aburrido de estar allí.

El lugar donde se encontraba más bien le parecía una cárcel, ya que eran cuatro paredes de concreto y no tenía ventanas, paredes blancas y piso del mismo color, el lugar tenía una buena iluminación pero a pesar de eso no podía ver alguna cámara oculta, estaba seguro de que en algún lugar debía haber una cámara y ahora mismo alguien estaría vigilándolo.

"_En las películas siempre hay cámaras ocultas"_ _"¿Dónde podrían estar?" _pensaba observando desde su asiento cada esquina.

-Parece un sanatorio. –murmuro en tono casi inaudible.

"_Sanatorio, como aquella historia de Vicent Van Gogh"_ Apoyo la barbilla en uno de sus puños, cada cosa referente al arte le hacían recordar a Rei, se pregunto qué estaría haciendo la chica en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Soryu vestida con una pijama, conjunto de blusa de tirantes y short color amarillo, traía cara de enfado, esta al verlo arrugo la frente.

-¿Rei donde esta? –pregunto él.

-¡Ja!, ¿acaso soy su niñera?... la llevaron a otro lugar. –respondió con desdén.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto preocupado.

Asuka lo miro con seriedad antes de decir, -Tu padre quiso hablar con ella a solas.

Shinji se tenso ante la mención de su padre y en un gesto inconsciente apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que estas celoso de tu padre?, -sonrió con burla, -aunque motivos no te faltarían, ¿qué tanto aria un viejo con una jovencita?, -silbo dando a entender que muchas cosas, -vaya todo lo que se me ocurre es cesura, ¡mein gott, es asqueroso! –dramatizó provocándolo deliberadamente, Ikari la ignoro.

Cinco minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entro Rei, Shinji le sonrió y Ayanami solo se limito a tomar asiento frente a él, la pijama de Rei era blusa de tirantes y pantalón largo, era blanco con estampados de mariposas anaranjadas, se veía bastante tierna ante los ojos del muchacho.

-¡Demonios!, ¿alguien puede explicarme que pasa? –protesto Asuka sentándose más lejos de ellos.

-Tal vez han detectado un ángel o algo–especulo Shinji.

-Allá afuera no hay ningún puñetero ángel. –gruño Soryu, marcando varias teclas en su móvil para comunicarse con su tutora.

Ikari miro nuevamente a Rei quien no se había dignado a mirarlo desde que llego, quería preguntarle qué demonios quería su padre con ella, pero no se atrevía a formular la pregunta, porque simplemente Asuka allí, y torcería cada palabra que él pronunciara haciéndolo quedar mal.

-¿Que tal tu pijamada? –le pregunto Ikari por hablar de algún tema.

La primera elegida levanto la mirada y dirigió la vista a su compañera quien soltó un fuerte gruñido. –¡Grrss.. no hay cobertura!.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir del lugar, giro la manilla y jalo pero la puerta no cedió, repitió la tarea varias veces pero nada, -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Batallo con la puerta pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. –¡genial, fuimos capturados por nuestro propio bando!. –anuncio la alemana indignada.

La segunda elegida comenzó a dar vueltas intentando nuevamente pedir ayuda a través de su móvil, Ikari se puso de pie e intento abrir la puerta, -¡¿Pero que no ves que estamos encarcelados?! –chillo Asuka.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, ¿porque nos dejarían encerrados? –quiso saber el chico.

-¡¿Y crees acaso que soy adivina?!.

-Tal vez la puerta se ha trabado. –opino Ikari.

Asuka bufo exageradamente, -en momento como estos, no sé quién es más ingenuo tu o el payazo de Kensuke… No, espera ingenuo no sería la mejor palabra…

Soryu hallo placer en desquitar su frustración con Shinji, y la única forma que conocía era insultándolo, la peliazul solo suspiro con desgana.

-Oye Rei, ¿no me vas a defender?, dile algo a Asuka.

Asuka resoplo, -¡Que llorón!, y hasta tienes que rogarle a tu noviecita que te defienda, ¡das lástima!... mira y a ella ni siquiera le interesas.

-Ya déjalo –dijo Rei con voz aburrida, carente de emociones.

-¿O sino qué? –la reto Asuka con ambas manos en las caderas, Ayanami la miro, la pelirroja mantenía una postura prepotente y gesto odioso.

Y tal como la alemana esperaba, Rei no respondió, Shinji tampoco era que esperara que se fuera a los puños por él, pero al menos ella podría ponerle más entusiasmo a la cosa, el chico sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar asiento al lado de la peliazul.

Asuka ahora gritaba en la puerta exigiendo ser liberada, -Rei, ¿estás enojada conmigo? –le pregunto en voz baja, observando su rostro e intentando descifrar algún secreto oculto.

-No tengo razones para estar enojada contigo, -respondió ella con sinceridad, pero eso no tranquilizo al chico.

-Sabes, cuando salgamos de aquí, te llevare al cine, veremos cualquier película, no importa la que sea. –prometió Ikari.

-Gracias –respondió Rei.

Y "su gracias" sonó tan lejano, como su mente lo estaba en ese momento, ya había aceptado su condena, y sabia que su dolor pasaría mañana mismo, o quizás en tan solo horas, pero que pasaría con los demás, Ayanami sintió deseos de salir de allí y acabar con su existencia, prefería eso antes que hacerles daño a sus amigos, pero la puerta estaba bajo llave.

"_Si tan solo tuviera algo con filo"._

-Es una promesa irrompible. –decía Ikari apretando ligeramente la mano de la chica.

Rei observo la mano calidad de joven, y luego de unos instantes la chica coloco su mano libre sobre la de Ikari, él sonrió, y Ayanami se sintió un poco mejor, nunca había profundizado en sus sentimientos por él y de nada valía hacerlo ahora, _"la verdad siempre es dolorosa, no hay felicidad para mí, no debí haberlo olvidado"._

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! –gritaba Asuka pateando la puerta.

Shinji dirigió su atención a su amiga pelirroja ya en estado de histeria, -De seguro ya vienen por nosotros. –dijo el chico intentando animar a la alemana.

Asuka le ignoro, golpeo la puerta hasta que se canso, no le estaba gustando para nada sentirse presa, y una angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, deslizo su espalda contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

–¡No me mires pervertido!. –le grito, abrazo su piernas descubiertas, y Shinji aparto la vista de Soryu.

La gente de NERV ni siquiera la dejo cambiarse de ropa, y eso enfureció a la pelirroja, porque parecía que nadie la respetaba como la piloto estrella que ella se consideraba.

La puerta se abrió y por ella paso Misato Katsuragi, que inmediatamente fue atacada a preguntas por sus dos protegidos, que demandaban saber porque eran prisioneros.

-Les aseguro que no tenía idea de que estaban bajo llave, lo resolveré no se preocupen-explicaba Misato, miro a la pelirroja y no sabía cómo comenzar, -Asuka… no te vayas a asustar pero… detectamos la presencia de un ángel.

-¿Porque demonios me asustaría algo así?, si estoy aburrida de asesinar ángeles –replico la pelirroja.

-Es que el ángel que detecto MAGI, no se está en Tokio… se encuentra al norte de Kioto.

La sonrisa de Asuka se esfumo de su rostro y de pronto sintió que devolvería toda la comida que consumió la noche anterior, contuvo la respiración para que la desagradable sensación desapareciera de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil. Shinji y Rei observaban a la pelirroja y Misato no se atrevió a continuar.

haber un error, ¿no se supone que… solo Tokio es atacada? –tartamudeo Asuka, no quería ser pesimista, pero tampoco podía engañarse, sabía que la casa del padre de Kensuke se encuentra al norte de Kioto.

-Pues al parecer no todos. –contesto la mujer, Soryu la perforo con la vista.

-E leído que hay buenos refugios en Kioto. –Invento Shinji, Rei le apoyo aunque estaba segura de haber leído lo contrario.

Asuka bufo, -¡son antiguos, ninguno es mejor que los de aquí, esa gente no está preparada para los ataques¡. –grito Asuka perdiendo la calma.

-No es necesario que grites.

A Soryu le enfureció que quisieran tomarla por tonta, en otras circunstancias se debatiría en un duelo verbal con su tutora, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, respiro e hizo un rápido análisis de la situación.

-Escucha… sé que solo hay dos en Kioto y su seguridad es basura, Kensuke la burlara fácilmente, envíame con el EVA. –pidió Soryu, estaba tan seria que no parecía ella misma.

-No puedo hacer eso. –se lamento Misato.

-Por favor… si lo haces, te juro que no volveré a criticarte. –insistió la alemana.

Misato se sintió terrible, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir _"por favor",_ y en verdad no podía ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Kensuke y su padre estaran bien, además el ángel aun es un embrión, y solo necesitamos que uno de ustedes viaje conmigo a Kioto y las órdenes indican que debe ser Shinji el encargado.

El mencionado se puso de pie dispuesto a asumir su rol de héroe, no dejaría que su amigo muriera, ni que gente inocente perdiera la vida.

-¡Ni hablar!, -Estallo Asuka perdiendo nuevamente la calma, -¡¿estás demente?!, ¿enviaras al traumatizado?, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!.

Los otros tres cruzaron miradas confusas cuando Asuka comenzó a reírse, Ikari decidió no ofenderse por esas palabras, Asuka estaba demasiado nerviosa para tener un mínimo de consideración con él, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, Katsuragi interpuso un brazo para impedirle la salida.

-Asuka debes permanecer aquí, te mantendremos informada de todo.

-Intenta detenerme. –gruño Soryu apretando los dientes.

Aparto a Katsuragi de un empujón y salió del lugar, Misato siguió a la pelirroja, y la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente, Shinji cruzo miradas con Rei, -¿Crees que lo logre?... me refiero a ser enviada a Kioto en tu lugar.

-Esperemos a ver, espero que sí, aunque Kensuke es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta la idea de que su vida dependa de mí, si fallo, Asuka nunca me lo perdonara… yo tampoco podría perdónarme.

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada, ambos esperaban que en cualquier momento mandaran a buscar a Shinji y la pelirroja estuviera de vuelta, media hora después les confirmo que Asuka y Misato ya debían estar en camino a Kioto.

-Asuka… ella me dijo que ahora si podía decir que somos amigas, -dijo de pronto la chica, Ikari se imagino cómo pudo haberse desarrollado dicha conversación entre ambas muchachas, -Antes la idea me era indiferente, porque no sabía qué utilidad podía tener… aun me falto por aprender, pero sé que nadie debería estar solo.

-Es verdad, mi vida mejoro cuando tuve amigos, y nunca estuvo mejor ahora que por fin estás conmigo. –Comento Ikari, con la mejillas levemente coloradas, escucharlo la hizo sentir mal, Shinji sonrió y agrego, -Y no me has contado que hicieron en la pijamada, ¿te divertiste?.

Rei le conto lo que recordaba, omitiendo la parte de Suzuhara ya que había quedado como un secreto entre amigas. Tampoco quería meterse en un problema con las otras, aunque ya no tenía caso, no volvería a tener amigas.

-Me alegro bastante, me gusta que tengas amigas, solo no te dejes someter con Asuka. –le recomendó Shinji, el chico sonrió al ver que Rei no parecía convencida, quizás era porque él no tenia moral para decir algo así.

Una chica con el uniforme de Nerv les trajo comida, Shinji la acepto agradecido, Ayanami la rechazó desconfiada, mientras el chico acomodaba los palillos chinos entre sus dedos, la chica logro robarle el cuchillo de plástico sin que él lo notara.

-¿Oye porque no quieres comer?, ¿te sientes mal o algo? –le pregunto el joven piloto.

-No tengo hambre.

-No debes preocuparte Rei, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien…

El muchacho consumía sus alimentos mientras hablaba de lo bien que se la debía estar pasando Kensuke, mientras ellos estaban preocupados, su vago intento por tranquilizar a la chica, no tenía nada que ver con la preocupación de Ayanami, Rei estaba segura de que Asuka lograría solucionar lo del ángel.

**.**

**.**

Al rato de que su novio terminara de hablar Rei dijo.

-Shinji, si yo algún día no recordara quien eres… ¿tú me recordarías quien era yo?.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido, -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

-Si yo volviera a ser la misma de antes, ¿tú me seguirías queriendo?

-Rei… no entiendo de que me hablas.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció al no escuchar las palabras que deseaba.

-Rei, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ayanami puso una mano en la mejilla de chico, él se ruborizo levemente, estaba completamente aturdido por el cambio de situación, ella de pronto se entristeció al pensar que ya nunca mas volvería a estar así con Shinji, Ikari hizo un movimiento para juntar sus labios pero ella se alejo en un claro gesto de rechazo.

No era que no quisiera el beso, era más bien que no quería alimentar las ilusiones del chico, ni las suyas propias, se le rompería el corazón si aceptaba un beso que sabía era el ultimo.

-Rei. –musito con gesto triste, antes que Shinji pudiera continuar la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo la doctora Akagi.

-Ayanami ya es hora, ven conmigo. –dijo la rubia, Shinji miro a la doctora y luego a Rei.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto la peliazul.

Ritsuko miro al muchacho y luego gruño, -solo un minuto y cuidado con lo que dices, estaré allí afuera.

Solos de nuevo en la habitación, la chica no sabía comenzar, era tan duro para ella despedirse de Shinji, que las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca, necesito aclarar su garganta varias veces antes de lograr encontrar su voz.

-Shinji, se acabo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido, no sabía a qué se refería ella.

Rei se obligo a seguir hablando, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, -No puedo ser tu novia.

-¿ porque dices eso?. –tartamudeo asustado.

-Por favor no insistas en saber más, -la chica levanto la cara y miro el semblante triste y confuso del joven, era una imagen que le dolía, -eres digno de ser amado, se que encontraras a alguien de quien te enamoras y serás feliz, eso me gustaría que hicieras.

Rei se puso de pie, Shinji seguía en estado de shock, pero a la chica aún le quedaban cosas por decir -busca tu propia felicidad, no te hundas en la tristeza por mí, no lo merezco. Porque yo… yo… no te quiero.

Cuando Ayanami salió, vio a la doctora allí junto a la puerta, había escuchado todo, pero extrañamente la rubia no hizo ningún comentario, la piloto pensó que tal vez la felicidad la dejaba en estado de mutismo.

Rei caminaba en aparente calma, aunque por dentro su corazón latía destrozado y a un ritmo fuera de lo normal, casi tendría que agradecer que la dejaran en cero. No quería recodar a Shinji de esa manera.

Cruzaron un pasillo hacia la derecha, sin que aun le inyectaran nada, la joven piloto comenzó a sentirse desesperada, su propia mente pidiéndole que escapara, pero Rei no podía hacer eso, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Kail. Apretó los puños dispuesta a afrontar su mala fortuna, renunciar a sus recuerdos sería lo más difícil que jamás hizo,_ "al menos Shinji y Kail estarán bien", "yo los olvidare en un instante y ellos con el tiempo a mí"… "¿es vanidad querer que no me olviden?", _los angustiantes pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una noticia que se repetía a voces por lados.

-¡La operación fallo!

-¿Que estás diciendo? –pregunto la doctora a uno de los operarios.

El hombre hablo casi sin aliento, -no…no estamos seguros de que paso exactamente, pero el norte de Kioto… está en llamas.

* * *

**N/A:** Hasta aquí el capitulo, los que quieran saber el desenlace de "a escondidas" estén atentos, porque la próxima vez que actualice será el final, más o menos dentro de 10 o 15 días, como ya casi estamos en diciembre tengo bastante trabajo, pero no esperaran más de eso, de poco a poco ya casi lo termino. :-)


	76. Nunca más

**N/A: **Aquí el capítulo final, tarde más de lo que dije porque quería subir este cap. y el epilogo juntos, ya lo he colgado, ojala les guste este episodio es uno de mis favoritos, nos vemos el epilogo. :-D

* * *

"**A escondidas"**

**Por ASUKA02**

**Capitulo 76: ****Nunca más**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_No me quiere", "ella no me quiere"_ las lagrimas recorrían el rostro Shinji, y él abrazaba sus rodillas en una esquina de la habitación, _"nunca me quiso", "ella siempre prefirió a Kail", _aspiro una bocanada de aire e intento contener sus lagrimas, pero era algo incontrolable, _"ella solo me acepto porque yo le daba lástima", "nadie me quiere", _si alguien lo viera a través de una cámara solo vería un chico hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

Ni siquiera crecer como un huérfano le dolió tanto como conocer la felicidad y luego despertar en una terrible pesadilla.

Fuera de la habitación a unos metros lejos de allí, la chica peliazul esperaba a la doctora sentada en una banca, la joven movía una pierna de forma nerviosa, la noticia de que el norte de Kioto estaba en llamas, no solo hizo que la Doctora desapareciera en busca de mas información, sino que hizo que Ayanami por un momento olvidara su propia miseria. _"ahora estoy más preocupada por ellos que por mi" _

"_¿Es esto lo que significa el amor?, todos ellos me importan más que mi vida, y yo también les importo, pronto ya ni siquiera sabré que alguna vez me importaron"… "Shinji… él dijo que su vida es mejor ahora que estamos juntos". _

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla pálida de la joven, aun sin perder sus recuerdos ya sentía añoraría por las cosas vividas, y de las que nunca podría conocer, froto sus dedos húmedos de sus propias lágrimas.

-¡Vaya!, así que puedes llorar. –comento Ritsuko Akagi con voz cortante.

Ayanami alzo la visto y aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta hablo, -¿Que sucedió en Kioto?... ¿la piloto de la unidad 2 está bien?.

La mujer levanto ambas cejas, -No puedo darte esa información.

-Que caso tiene negarme la información, si me borrara la memoria, al menos quisiera saber si mis amigos están vivos o no.

-Ves, eso es lo que no queremos de ti, fuiste creada para obedecer, no para pensar, a nadie le importas Ayanami, ¿acaso piensas que Shinji te querría si supieras que hay cuerpos iguales al tuyo flotando en un recipiente?.–respondió con frialdad y disfruto de ver que sus palabras afectaron a la chica.

-Seguramente no, pero al menos yo, hoy se que alguien alguna vez me amo y que hay gente que se preocupa por mí. –se atrevió a responder Ayanami.

La mujer no soportaba los ojos fríos de la chica sobre ella, ojos carmesí que la veían con lastima, el eco de una cachetada resonó en toda el área, Rei reprimió las ganas se frotarse la mejilla adolorida.

-¡Cierra la boca mocosa!, porque no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer con tu mente, dejarte en blanco no es suficiente para mi, puedo convertir tus buenos recuerdos en pesadillas y miedos.

-¿Que daño le he hecho para que me odie tanto?. –pregunto la joven, el odio de la mujer estaba fuera del entendimiento de Rei.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en dentro de la habitación Shinji seguía en el suelo, _"soy basura es por eso que nadie me quiere", _de sus ojos irritados se podía ver como brotaban las lagrimas, _"Rei, ¿porque?, Que hice mal", "lo intente todo, y tu simplemente me abandonas como todos"._

Ahora sí, Shinji había llegado al límite de la desolación, sentía que su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu no tenían conexión, era como si estuviera muriendo, y aunque quisiera levantarse del suelo no podía, Ayanami no solo le había destrozado el corazón, también le arrebato las ganas de vivir. _"me traicionaste, te odio y viviré para odiarte"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Entiendes porque hacemos esto?

Ayanami dirigió su atención al dueño de la voz, El comandante Gendo Ikari, cruzaba la puerta con su habitual uniforme azul y sus gafas oscuras, aquel hombre que durante mucho tiempo fue lo único importante en su vida. Pero también su único opresor, ahora lo sabía, resultaba curioso que por mucho tiempo se sintió a gusto con él, por el simple hecho de que los dos eran iguales, a ambos no les interesaba la vida.

Gendo atravesó la habitación y se detuvo frente a la primera elegida, la chica ya llevaba puesta una bata medica, y estaba descalza en el suelo frio, el Comandante repitió la pregunta y Rei solo se limito a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

La doctora revisaba unas maquinas, mientras Gendo recorría la habitación y se detenía frente a una ventana de vidrio, que solo daba vista a las escaleras mecánicas, Rei noto que había otro hombre allí, un viejo de estatura baja y algo de sobrepeso, la chica removió las manos incomoda, no solo sentía frio, sino que no soportaba los ojos lujuriosos del viejo rechoncho sobre su cuerpo.

-Niña, ¿acaso pensaste que podías engañarnos?

Gendo hablaba desde la ventana, parecía tranquilo y apacible, era como si nada pudiera perturbarlo, Rei lo miro, ella jamás creyó que pudiera engañarlo, solo intentaba vivir esa vida, pero se engañaría a si misma si dijera que no había estado esperando ese momento, lo que si no imaginaba era que estaba poniendo en peligro a otras personas.

-Desde hace meses se todo lo que haces, pero te deje, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar tu desobediencia, es como la historia del jardín de Edén, te puse a prueba, -desde la ventana Gendo se giro hacia ella y agrego, -aunque vivas cien vidas nunca serás libre, yo soy tu dios.

-No es mi dios, -replico Rei sin poder contenerse, la doctora y el viejo abrieron la boca asombrados de la osadía de la chica, el Comandante solo se froto la barba sin inmutarse.

-Es verdad que yo no puedo evitar que ustedes hagan conmigo lo que quieran, -continuo Ayanami, -y me entrego a ustedes como un acto de amor, amor a la vida de Kail, y usted prometió dejar a Shinji fuera de esto, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que lo liberara?.

Gendo sonrió de lado, pero antes que pudiera decir que habían firmado un trato sobre la arena, la doctora Ritsuko hablo, -ya tenemos todo listo.

**.**

**.**

-Es inútil ni siquiera sirvo para odiarla.

Murmuro Shinji con aspereza, ahora se encontraba sentado con la espalda recostada a la pared y las piernas estiradas a cada lado, se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. El joven contemplo la pared blanca hasta que su mente se traslado a diferentes momento compartidos con la peliazul.

"_¿Por qué me hiciste esto Rei?" _ella nunca fue muy conversadora, pero cada cosa que decía tenia gran significado, y Shinji las memorizaba como aquella historia del arcoíris, tal vez si su mente no estuviera tan agotada hubiese continuado con su recuerdos hasta llegar al día de hoy.

**.**

**.**

La Doctora Akagi preparaba una inyección, la primera elegida trato de pasar por alto su cara de satisfacción, pero era demasiado evidente, _"esta mujer en verdad me odia" _Ayanami esperaba recostada en una camilla, por lo que podía deducir luego de que le fueran inducido en un sueño profundo la meterían en una maquina.

-Tranquila no te dolerá. –dijo la rubia con voz tranquilizadora mientras introducía en liquido amarillento en las vías sanguíneas de la joven.

La científica tarareaba una canción mientras Rei poco a poco iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, la chica peliazul se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta, por evocar cada recuerdo antes de que le fueran arrebatados, Kail, Shinji, Marta Col, Akaris, Asuka, Hikari, Kensuke, Suzuhara, montones de escenas venia a su mente, tantas que se sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, _"¿qué hará esta gente conmigo cuando despierte?" _el rostro de Ritsuko pronto se volvió borroso.

-Yo… no.. le guardo rencor… usted… es lo más cercano a la imagen de una madre que yo.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de perder el conocimiento, pero las palabras de la piloto fueron tan inesperadas y sorprendentes que dejaron a la mujer pasmada.

-¿Puede continuar con esto rápido?.

La voz cortante de Comandante y la mano de este sobre el hombro de la rubia, devolvieron a la científica a la realidad.

-Esta chica siempre quiere robarse el show con sus aires de sufrida. –desdeño Akagi visiblemente afectada, y no es que de pronto sintiera amor maternal hacia la primera elegida.

Era más bien que los ojos carmesí de la chica se quedaron grabados en su memoria, y estaba segura de que no le sería fácil conciliar el sueño esa noche.

-¿Que es lo que le suministra? –quiso saber Gendo.

-CaMKII, Se trata de una enzima cerebral llamada quinasa II, dependiente de calcio-calmodulina actúa como bloqueador de las síntesis de proteínas que consolidan los recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

Shinji ahora se encontraba abatido en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la tabla de la mesa, aislado del mundo, así quería estar, pero aun queriendo dejar de existir, no podía hacerlo, seguía respirando, y no podía ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de latir. Ni siquiera podía conseguir dejar de pensar en Rei. Es tan odioso y patético que tu propia mente te domine, que Shinji solo se dejo llevar, y esta vez lo que recordó fue más reciente.

**(Flash back: hace dos horas)**

-Asuka… ella me dijo que ahora si podía decir que somos amigas, antes la idea me era indiferente, porque no sabía qué utilidad podía tener… aun me falto por aprender, pero sé que nadie debería estar solo. –decía Rei.

**Fin Flash back**

Shinji separo la cabeza de la mesa, y miro la pared como si de pronto comprendiera algo, volvió a recordar otro momento en el que Rei le hacía preguntas raras.

**(Flash back: hace dos horas)**

-Shinji, si yo algún día no recordara quien eres… ¿tú me recordarías quien era yo?.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

-Si yo volviera a ser la misma de antes, ¿tú me seguirías queriendo?

-Rei… no entiendo de que me hablas.

**Fin Flash back**

Shinji se puso de pie en un salto y la silla cayó al suelo, no necesita ser muy inteligente para comprender algo. _"Ella… ella hablaba como si se despidiera",_ el chico se froto los ojos adoloridos, la cabeza le dolía.

"_Algo, algo van hacerte, por eso mi padre quiso hablarte en privado",_ el joven Ikari camino con decisión a la puerta, giro la manilla pero esta no cedió.

-¡Maldición NO! –grito forzando la puerta.

El muchacho golpeaba la puerta con su hombro, una y otra vez, _"ella fue obligada", _así como la alegría crecía en el pecho, también una angustia se apoderaba de él, porque por más que intentaba derribar la puerta, esta no se movía.

Y es que la puerta era de acero,no había manera de derribarla, -¡Por favor estúpida puerta, ábrete, ábrete!, debo rescatarla, por favor.

El muchacho continuo aporreando su cuerpo contra la puerta, haciéndose daño él mismo, pero no le importaba lo haría hasta romperse los huesos, _"no puedo perderte, no a ti"._

**.**

**.**

-¿Está segura de que esto funcionara? –pregunto Gendo Ikari acercándose a la Doctora, que monitoreaba con un computador los signos vitales de Rei.

-Los laberintos del cerebro y su funcionamiento encierran misterios insondables que atrapan a todos, por igual, ya sean neurocientíficos que investigan los procesos de la memoria y el almacenamiento de recuerdos o los espectadores que van al cine, esto funcionará si lo hacemos bien, si nos equivocamos podríamos dañar su cerebro.

-Pero… usted dijo que fusionaría. –replico el comandante.

El viejo que hasta el momento había estado en silencio, intervino en la conversación.

-No se preocupe ya he hecho esto otras veces, durante mucho tiempo, científicos que investigaban el cerebro y la memoria asumieron que los recuerdos eran como volúmenes almacenados en una biblioteca. Y cuando el cerebro recordaba algo, se trataba simplemente de buscar en los archivos de esa biblioteca para poder leer/recuperar la información requerida… Pero es más que eso… los recuerdos se reescriben o recrean cada vez que son activados gracias a un proceso denominado "reconsolidación". Cualquier actividad cerebral requiere la sinapsis de neuronas y el recuerdo no es la excepción. Para crear una conexión sináptica entre dos neuronas se necesita sintetizar determinadas proteínas.

Gendo arrugo la frente, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, pero su orgullo de hombre no le permitía preguntar mas, el viejo neurocientífico se vanagloriaba presumiendo sobre sus habilidades, era obvio que Ritsuko consiguió a uno que ya no tenía licencia, el borrado de memoria estaba penado por la ley.

-Básicamente lo que haremos será bloquear la síntesis de proteínas en el cerebro de la joven, durante el momento en que se está evocando un recuerdo, así podremos realizar borrados "dirigidos". Habría recuerdos "target o blancos" sobre los cuales aplicar el bloqueo de síntesis de proteínas.

**.**

**.**

Derrotado y agotado Shinji se encontraba sentado en la silla con la cabeza nuevamente apoyada en la mesa, -no me resigno, debo salvarte. –murmuraba con desgana. _"ya no se trata de mi, bebo hacer esto, debo salir de aquí, debo volver a verte Rei"._

Shinji presentía que algo grave le pasaría a su novia, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, si ni siquiera podía salir de allí, y tal parece nadie escuchaba sus gritos, _"¿y si en realidad nadie me vigila?"._ El chico recordó que hace unas horas cuando dijo que tenía hambre, no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando ya le llevaron comida.

Convencido de que si había una cámara, no sabía de qué podía servirle, se exprimió el cerebro pensando en algo, hasta que por fin una idea surgió en su cabeza. El chico miro con la cabeza gacha la superficie de la mesa, mientras con una mano oculta, sacaba una pasilla, el día anterior había olvidado sacarla del pantalón.

Pero gracias a que seguía llevando los mismos pantalones, salvaría la vida de Rei, _"lo hare cueste lo que cueste",_ Shinji volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa, y con un movimiento discreto la introdujo en su boca, el chico de pronto comenzó a temblar, cayó al suelo con todo y silla dándose un golpe seco, cuando la puerta se abrió el chico seguía convulsionando mientras echaba esfuma por la boca.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!

-¡Muévete, hay que sacarlo de aquí este chico se está muriendo!

**.**

**.**

-Es para eso que aplicamos la CaMKII, es la proteína que bloqueara los recuerdos de Ayanami, -explicaba la rubia científica. –la chica se encuentra en un sueño donde es incapaz de despertar.

Gendo vio a través de cristal como Rei hacia pequeños movimientos involuntarios, ella unas veces fruncía levemente el ceño, pero ahora mantenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, se veía tan tranquila que el comandante se pregunto qué estaría recordando.

-¿Ve estas zonas de acá?, -le señalo la doctora, Gendo se asomo al monitor y vio un mapa del cerebro de la chica, con algunas mancha amarillas y otras azules.

-Las manchas amarillas, son los recuerdos almacenados.

-¿Como sabrá cuales debe borrar? –pregunto el comandante.

-La CaMKII, activo solo los más significativos, esos que marcan un hecho traumático o especialmente emotivo, experiencias muy intensas. Es curioso que esta chica tenga tan pocos recuerdos, es como si apenas tuviera cinco años.

Gendo y Ritsuko intercambiaron miradas, cuando el viejo hizo el comentario. –o quizás sea que tiene muchos recuerdos felices, -los otros dos se extrañaron enormemente, el viejo que no sabía nada sobre la historia de Rei, continuo con su explicación, -le explico, un lindo día en el parque retrotrae a una sensación general y difusa, en cambio, una discusión fuerte o un accidente, por poner algún ejemplo, se recuerdan de modo más detallado y específico. El hipocampo, área tradicional de la memoria y la amígdala, uno de los centros emocionales del cere…

-¡Basta de charla!, quiero que la deje en blanco. –dijo Gendo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿En blanco? –se extraño el neurocientífico.

-¿En blanco?, pero dijiste que le crearíamos nuevos recuerdos, olvidas que no queremos que vuelva a relacionarse con Shinji y los..

-¡Dije lo que quiero, de Shinji me encargo yo!. –exclamo Gendo estresado. La doctora maldijo por lo bajo, no se conformaba con dejarla sin recuerdos.

El proceso de borrado dio inicio, y en una gran pantalla se podía observar las zonas mapeadas del cerebro de Rei, la chica dentro de la maquina se movía la cabeza de lado a lado cada vez que borraban un recuerdo, incapaz de poder despertarse, era como si intentara protegerlos o luchara contra el scan de su mente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un grito llamo la atención de todos-¡PADRE DETENTE!

El viejo, Akagi y Gendo se volvieron hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, un chico respiraba con ambas manos en las rodillas, Shinji había corrido por todo el lugar hasta conseguirlos.

-Donde… ¿dónde está Rei? –pregunto casi sin aliento.

-¡Aquí esta!

Cuando el joven piloto escucho el grito de uno de los guardias que pedía refuerzos, se apresuro a apuntar a su propio padre con la pistola, esa que casi olvidaba llevaba en la mano, y hace un momento robo a un guardia después de golpearle la cabeza con una silla. La pastilla que Shinji había mojado con su saliva no era más que un Alka-Seltzer.

La doctora y el viejo estaba aterrados mirando el arma, pero Gendo ni siquiera se inmuto, -No seas ridículo, baja esa arma, -le ordeno el comandante.

-¡NO, hasta que me entregues a Rei!. ¡¿Donde está, que le hiciste?!. -Shinji temblaba pero aun así no dejaba de apuntar a su progenitor, -¡¿DIJE QUE DONDE ESTA?!

Gendo sonrió con burla y Shinji ya desesperado disparo cerca de él, la doctora grito aterrada, el viejo se lanzo al suelo y la expresión de Gendo, era como si de pronto se hubiera tragado una mosca.

-¡Ustedes largo de aquí!, –grito el comandante a los guardias, los hombres no querían marcharse, -yo resuelvo esto, solo es mi hijo con una crisis existencial, -los guardias se marcharon pero Shinji podía sentir que seguían detrás de la puerta. -¿Qué demonios haces?! –le grito a la doctora que presiono un botón que expulso a la chica de la maquina donde estaba, una maquina parecida a la que usan para hacer una resonancia magnética.

-Tal vez tú quieras morir pero yo no. –contesto la doctora, despegando los cables que unían la mente de Rei con la maquina.

-¡Déjela! ¡¿Qué le esta inyectado?!. –grito Shinji apuntando a la doctora, el chico por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, pero no lo hacía notar.

-Es… para despertarla, -respondió con voz temblorosa la mujer.

Ayanami comenzó a moverse y con ambas manos se frota la frente en un intento por calmar su dolor de cabeza. –Rei. –murmuro el joven y en un momento de descuido se acerco a ella, para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

Pero gracias a su rápidos reflejos, apunto a su padre cuando este intentaba atacarlo por la espalda, -¡te matare!, no me importa convertirme en un asesino si así puedo salvarla!, -le grito el tercer elegido apuntándolo con la pistola.

Había llegado la hora, Shinji se enfrentaba a su padre de una manera que nunca imagino, esta vez Gendo si parecía asustado, y era porque sabía que su hijo estaba hablando en serio, en verdad no le importaba matarlo.

-Darás la orden para que nos dejen salir de aquí, y nunca más te atreverás a hacerle daño a Rei, ¿escuchaste?, ¡nunca más!… Si después de que salgamos de aquí, intentas cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, dejare de pilotear para ti, y no me importara que el mundo se acabe.

-Adelante lárgate, buscare a otro piloto, puedes llevártela, pero la buscare, ella me pertenece.

Shinji apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no dispararle allí mismo, dieciséis balas no serian suficiente para descargar toda su rabia, con una mano apretó a la joven que seguía dopada y apenas consciente, el joven tomo aire e intento centrarse en hallar una forma para salir de allí con vida.

-Lárguense, enviare por ella mas tarde y ella vendrá voluntariamente porque sabe que no tiene opción, soy su dios. –agrego Gendo con descaro.

–Padre, has perdido el juicio completamente, -el muchacho soltó una risita histérica, producto de la adrenalina, Gendo apretó los puños, -no eres más que un humano imperfecto, un hombre amargado y solo, y yo, el hijo al que siempre despreciaste y al que nunca le diste nada, ahora te pide que no te interpongas, si lo haces tendré que actuar.

-No eres capaz de matarme. –le provocó el hombre.

-¡Por dio deja que se vaya! –chillo Ritsuko presa del pánico.

El tercer elegido miro a la mujer, que temblaba en un rincón, Shinji se sentía liberado, nunca se había sentido más hombre que ahora, pero su malvado padre ahora sonreía como si tuviera el control de todo.

- ¿Acaso crees que no se que solo yo puedo pilotear la unidad 01?,–Comento el chico con una sonrisa burlona, -Rei tampoco piloteara, y Asuka, ella tampoco lo hará si se entera de lo que le hacías a Rei, te quedaras sin pilotos, ¿cómo explicaras eso a tus superiores?.

El comandante apretó la mandíbula antes de gruñir –¡Lárguense de aquí!.

-Nos vamos pero tú vienes con nosotros, ¿me crees tan estúpido para atravesar esa puerta y que nos maten? –gruño Shinji.

Caminaron durante minutos, pasando puertas de seguridad, Gendo caminaba adelante con las manos en la cabeza, todo el mundo los miraban alarmados y es que no todos los días se ve al jefe siendo apuntado con un arma por su propio hijo, chico que además solía ser el más sensible de los tres pilotos. Los guardias, nadie podía hacer nada, quizás algunos en secreto se regocijaban de ver la cara de estúpido que llevaba el comandante.

Precisamente se sentía estúpido, cuando la luz del sol les dio en la cara, Gendo se prometió que se vengaría, no ahora, ni mañana, pero lo haría.

–Padre no intentes algo estúpido, recuerda lo que te dije.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shinji antes de alejarse con Ayanami.

-¿Quiere que lo sigamos? –le pregunto el jefe de seguridad.

**.**

Shinji camino con Rei hasta salir de los terrenos de NERV, el joven guardo el arma en su mochila, la chica seguía mareada por los efectos de las drogas, así que la hizo apoyarse en una pared de concreto, las mejillas del chico se coloraron al fijarse que ella apenas estaba con una bata medica y se notaba que no llevaba sostén.

El chico se quito la camisa blanca, quedándose solo con una franela azul, pero cuando intento ponérsela sobre los hombros a la joven ella reacciono de manera agresiva, como si recién notara el lugar donde estaban y la situación en que se encontraban.

-¡Déjame! –grito abrazándose a sí misma como si intentara protegerse.

-¿Rei?, -musito sorprendido, Ayanami temblaba y miraba a todos lados de manera frenética, el chico no sabía qué hacer, intento de nuevo cubrirla con la camisa pero ella le aparto de un manotazo. –Rei, ¿qué te sucede?.

Ahora Shinji si estaba asustado, la chica parecía trastornada, y ni siquiera prestaba atención en él, era como si él fuera invisible para ella. _"¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?" _pensaba preocupado observando a la joven.

–Debo volver, debo volver, -repetía mordiéndose las uñas, él mantuvo la distancia, pero pasado varios minutos creyó que era hora de partir antes de que pasara algo peor, estaba seguro de que su padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Rei me estas asustando… tú, ¿si sabes quién soy yo? –le pregunto con voz tranquilizadora, intentando que ella prestara atención en él.

-Debo volver, debo volver…

"_Ella sigue drogada" _pensaba con la esperanza de que luego se le pasara y volverá a hacer la misma de antes.

-No podemos volver, si lo hacemos nos capturaran.

La chica simplemente se alejo dejándolo allí, se dirigía de nuevo a la base de NERV, -¡Espera!, -corrió hasta alcanzarla, pero ella se resistía a ser detenida y se valía de golpes para eso-¡no puedes regresar después de todo lo que hice!, –grito él hamaqueándola para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Él morirá, lo mataran, ¡no tenias que salvarme!, -grito enojada.

-¡Que no comprendes que si a ti te pasa algo, yo no podría seguir!, -exclamo desesperado.

Ahora los dos lloraban, ella por la impotencia del saber que su amigo seria asesinado por su culpa, y él por no saber ya que hacer para detenerla, -Dijiste que buscara mi felicidad… pues tú eres la mía. –hipaba el chico.

Ayanami finalmente presto verdadera atención al piloto, y varias imágenes de ellos juntos bombardearon su mente, Shinji estaba sumido en su tristeza cuando sintió la mano de Rei sobre su hombro, eso fue suficiente para que él se arriesgara a abrazarla, ella estaba vez no lo rechazo.

Aunque no lograba recordar muchas cosas sobre Shinji, como su color favorito, su apellido y otros detalles, todavía recordaba que él era su novio, Rei abrazo fuerte al chico. Cuando se separaron, seco las lágrimas de Ikari y dijo con voz seria y decidida.

-Shinji, compréndelo, es mi decisión regresar, salvare a Kail así deba morir para eso.

Solo en el mundo, así se sentía Ikari viendo como Ayanami se alejaba de él, de su vida y cualquier esperanza a estar juntos.

**.**

**.**

En lo alto de la base de NERV en Kioto, dos figuras masculinas contemplaban la cuidad, los bomberos seguían apagando los incendios, y una humareda blanca se extendía por gran parte de la superficie, hace más de tres horas un gran estallido había provocado una gran tragedia económica, las pérdidas humanas eran pocas, casi toda la población habían sido evacuadas al Sur de Kioto.

-Te lo dije Papá, Kioto no es seguro.

-El chico tiene razón, estarías mejor en Tokio-3.

Los dos varones se volvieron y la luz del sol les dio fuerte en los ojos, Hanshi hizo una pantalla con su mano hasta divisar la figura de una mujer, el señor Aida sonrió, Kensuke miro a todos lados buscando a Soryu, pero se desanimo mucho al no verla.

-¡Capitán!-payaseo Hanshi haciendo el saludo militar, -¿cómo va su vida?...¿ya se caso con el tipo del cabello largo?.

Misato solo torció la boca con cara de disgusto, se apoyo de la baranda luego miro a Kensuke.

-¿Donde está ella?.. Asuka, le he dado dos vueltas a la base y no la encuentro por ninguna parte. –pregunto inquieto el muchacho.

-Pues ella ya sabe que estas aquí, y te anda buscando, por cierto está muy enojada contigo, así que llévate un casco –comento Katsuragi con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Conmigo?. –El chico trago grueso. –¿estaba muy, MUY enojada?.

Misato invento otras cosas más, haciendo que el chico se asustase y fuera en busca de la pelirroja, -Es un buen chico, lo educaste bien. –comento la mujer.

-¡Va en los genes!, -presumió Hanshi, pero luego agrego con aire decaído, -los heredo de su madre, no de mí, de mi lo único que saco fue el pelo, a veces me pregunto si su madre no me puso los cuernos.

-Pero que dices, físicamente son muy parecidos. –contesto Misato entre risas pues Hanshi parecía muy serio dudando de su paternidad. –Oye lamento lo de tus tiendas, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?.

Hanshi suspiro con desgana, -Estoy quebrado no hay de otra, al menos fui lo suficientemente inteligente para traer a mi hijo al único lugar donde sabia podía retenerlo.

-Bien pensado, supongo que Kensuke la paso genial hurgando cada pasillo, -Hanshi asintió deprimido, -tranquilo la aseguradora te pagara una fortuna y hasta serás rico. –intento animarlo.

-¡No pague los seguros!, la maldita casa es la única que está asegurada y a ella no le paso nada.

-Malo, malo, -fue lo único que dijo Misato, el padre de Kensuke se froto la frente estresado, Katsuragi paso una mano alrededor de los hombros del hombre y apretando su hombro agrego, -¿sabes una cosa?, apenas han pasado tres horas, hay cosas que siguen estallando, no sería raro que la casa de pronto se quemara, ¡qué sé yo!, con tantas perdidas, no pueden analizar todos los casos.

-¿Me estas sugiriendo que cometa un delito?.

**.**

**.**

Ayanami apenas había avanzado cinco metros cuando Shinji la alcanzo, y le dijo que irían los dos, pero con eso no solo se condenada ella, sino que también él, ella intento persuadirlo para que regresara, pero él insistió con terquedad, y si, reconocía que solo era un teatro para hacer que la chica desistiera de su idea, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, ¿dejar que su padre la usara de conejillo de indias?.

Rei le explicó que Gendo tenía cautivo al joven artista, Shinji no sabía qué hacer, no era como si odiara a Kail, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que la chica regresara.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro antes de rescatar a Kail. –le dijo Shinji para calmarla.

Rei se negó, pero él le juro que volverían ese mismo día, y la convenció de que Gendo no mataría a Kail, no todavía, porque era la única garantía que tenia para manipularla, Ayanami acepto no muy convencida, Shinji se dijo que no le quitaría los ojos de encima por si ella pretendía escaparse al primer descuido, después de exprimirse el cerebro durante diez minutos, el chico tuvo una idea.

-¿Shinji… Rei? –murmuro Marta asombrada de recibir esa repentina visita.

-Necesitamos ayuda.

Dijo Ikari entrando a la casa sin ser invitado, tras él entro Rei, y se quedo de piedra cuando paso a la sala, y vio a su amigo tumbado en el mueble viendo caricaturas, el pelinegro al verlos se puso de pie extrañado.

Shinji sintió como si un millón de flechas lo atravesaran, cuando vio como Rei se abalanzo sobre Kail, -¡Hey!... cenicienta, ¿Qué tienes?.

Marta y Shinji se miraron las caras, para ellos estaba claro que esos dos se querían de una manera diferente a una amistad.

-Sí, pero cuando me fije que los tipos me seguían, corrí, intentaron meterme a un auto, pero luche como pude, tal parece que aun recuerdo algo de Kung Fu.

El chico reía contando su hazaña, y Rei se pregunto cómo pudo ser tan ingenua para creerle a Gendo sin ver a su amigo en cautiverio, claro, ella le creyó después de ver un block de dibujo de Kail.

-Y desde ayer me estoy quedando con Martica, ella no quiere que regrese a mi casa, los dos creemos que esos hombres son unos mafiosos, y querían secuestrarme para obligarme a falsificar alguna obra de arte, como aquella historia que te conté, ¿la recuerdas Rei?

Decía Kail, la cara de Shinji y Marta era graciosa, los dos detestaban ver a esos dos juntos, Rei ya no recordaba la historia, pero el muchacho volvió a contarla esta vez para todos.

-Rei aun sigues medio desnuda –le recordó Ikari con ceño fruncido, haciendo que la primera elegida se avergonzara y que Kail posara su vista en las piernas de la primera elegida.

-Vamos, te prestare de mi ropa. –se ofreció Marta, la cual no estaba muy contenta, ¡pero qué remedio!, ya Ayanami era como su mejor amiga.

**.**

**.**

En el área de ensamblaje Asuka observaba en silencio las restauraciones de su evangelio, _"el indefenso embrión"_ como Misato lo había calificado, resulto que cuando llegaron a Kioto el bicho había mutado a una especie de serpiente, que flotaba en el aire expulsando fuego por la boca, incendiando parte de la ciudad.

Batallo para poder someterlo, pero cuando intento atravesar su núcleo, el maldito se autodestruyo explotándole en la cara. Lanzando al Eva a una distancia considerable, como consecuencia aplasto varios locales comerciales. Soryu no pudo más que pensar que quizás en uno de ellos estaba el pecoso, si, Asuka había bajado del evangelio segura de eso, con un trauma peor al de haber visto a su madre ahorcada.

Pero ahora sabía que nada le había pasado al joven, y estaría feliz de no ser, porque el atrevido ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarla, Soryu apretó los puños cuando dos brazos repentinamente la abrazaron por la espalda, ella se giro de manera agresiva y golpeo al intruso con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aaaah, yai, yai, yai, me dolió! –lloriqueó Kensuke.

Asuka se fue en una lluvia de puños sobre él, -¿cómo te atreves a abandonarme tanto tiempo, y luego a asustarme de esa manera?. –Gruñía sin dejar de darle golpes, Aida la abrazo para detenerla pero ella seguía removiéndose entre sus brazos -estúpido, creí.. creí… que estabas muerto…creí que te había… perdido.

Su voz se quebró pero Soryu reprimió las ganas de llorar, porque ella era fuerte y no lloraba por nada, finalmente se dejo abrazar, Aida le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien, no me paso nada.

Asuka paso la vista de los ojos marrones del muchacho a la frente de este -¿qué te paso en la cabeza? –se preocupó al verle un pequeño parche que se ocultaba con el cabello.

-¡Ah!, esto, no es nada, -respondió tocándose la herida, -me caí de la manera más estúpida, mientras corría por las escaleras con el ojo en la cámara, pero ya me hicieron una tomografía y no tengo nada en la cabeza.

-Hmp, nunca has tenido nada allí, -se burlo ella apretándole la herida haciendo que el chico se quejara, -te odio. –gruño Soryu mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kensuke sonrió, -extrañaba esto, tu miraba rabiosa, tu odiosa voz, pero sobre todo, tus palabras cariñosas. –bromeo él.

-Retrasado. –gruño Asuka empujando suave contra la baranda, Kensuke hizo un mohín hasta que el ceño de la pelirroja fue remplazado por una sonrisa. –has reprobado ingles, matemáticas y química. –invento ella por fastidiarlo.

-No te creo tan mala, -respondió confiado, Asuka bufo, -y como eres la novia mas buena del mundo me dejaras subir a tu Eva, ¿verdad?.

-¡Claro que no!.-se ofendió ella.

Kensuke insistió con lo mismo hasta el último día que estuvieron en Kioto, logrando solo que la chica se enfadara y después no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, pero Aida ya era un experto en el arte de contentar a su pelirroja y ella tampoco estaba enojada de verdad.

Siete días después, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Kensuke regreso a Tokio-3 acompañado de Asuka y la señorita Misato, Hanshi llego dos días después diciendo que había perdido un traslado a la base de NERV en Tokio, pero que de momento se lo habían negado, así que solo estaría el fin de semana antes de regresar a Kioto.

-Na… ¿para qué salir?, si estamos tan bien aquí.

Se quejaba el chico de lentes en la sala de su casa, y como iba a querer salir si tenía a la diosa pelirroja sobre sus piernas, aunque solo estaban estudiando, pero con un método que tenía a Kensuke súper inteligente, con cada frase pronunciada en su perfecto ingles, ella lo premiaba con un beso.

-Porque ya me aburrí.

-Seria más entretenido si te quitaras alguna prenda. –propuso Kensuke.

Asuka se rió con sarcasmo levanto la barbilla del chico y lo beso de una manera que lo incitaba a querer romper las reglas del juego, las cosas con la alemana siempre seria así, ella ponía las reglas, ella misma las rompía y nadie podía atreverse a protestar porque su palabra era la ley. Cuando escucharon que la puerta de la sala se abría desde afuera, se apresuraron a acomodarse en el mueble y a encender la televisión.

El señor Aida coloco las llaves en el porta llavero y sonrió al verlos estudiando con libros en las manos, lo saludaron como dos niños buenos, pero no venia solo y Misato siempre tenía que hacer algún comentario divertido.

-¡Vaya!, Asuka no sabía que te gustara ver Vaca y Pollito. –se burlo Katsuragi refiriéndose a la cartoons que trasmitían en la Tv.

Soryu miro con ceño a su tutora pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hanshi hablo. –¡Miren lo que compramos!, -exclamo alzando varias bolsas de papel, -comida árabe, ¡¿Quién se anota?!.

Aunque Kensuke quería quedarse a comer, capto el mensaje telepático de su progenitor, rogándole que se largara y lo dejara solo con la señorita Misato, como Hanshi regresaría mañana a Kioto, solo por eso el chico de lentes tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y la invito a pasear. La alemana quien ya estaba sentada en el comedor se negó, pero él insistió en que le compraría algo en el camino, ella termino aceptando. Era chistoso que a pesar de que ella siempre intentaba comportarse como una adulta, terminaba actuando de manera contraria.

-Y más vale que tenga el doble de todo.

-Tendrá el doble de todo –le aseguro Kensuke con voz cancina, -¿sabes una cosa?, tal parece que la señorita Misato terminara aceptado a mi padre y será una Aida antes que tu.

Asuka resoplo, los dos caminaban por el vecindario, -como si me interesara ser una Aida, Soryu suena mil veces mejor. –presumió.

-Supongo que a lo que suena, es al sonido de una caja registradora, -se mofo él, un pellizco de la pelirroja fue suficiente para que él comenzara a reírse.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!

La voz de Touji los hizo dirigir su atención a la cancha pública del vecindario, y allí estaba el pelinegro, con un balón en la mano acompañado de Jefrid,Hikari estaba en las gradas tomando notas en un cuaderno. Asuka y Kensuke se acercaron a donde estaban ellos, la pelirroja se fue a sentar donde su amiga, y el pecoso se quedo en medio de la cancha con los otros varones.

-Saca la cámara, quiero que quede grabada para la historia mi victoria sobre este lento. –se burlo Touji ganándose varias protestas de parte del surfista.

-¿Eh?, es que no la traje, -se excuso Kensuke rascándose la nuca, la cara de Suzuhara era de absoluto asombro, nunca había sucedido algo así, el pelinegro palmeo la espalda del pecoso antes de salir con uno de sus chistes.

-Claro ahora que está con la víbora.

-¡Te oí Suzuhara! –le atajo Asuka arrebatándole la bebida a Hikari para lanzársela al chico, afortunadamente Touji esquivo lata de refresco, de lo contrario estaría tendido en el suelo.

Pero Touji era necio y no se quedo con esa, en voz baja le dijo a Jefrid –Claro, ahora que está con la víbora, a puesto a trabajar la OTRA herramienta. –el rubio se carcajeo haciendo que Kensuke enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

En las gradas Asuka fastidiaba a su amiga, -¿Que añorando a tus dos amores?.

-Son mis amigos. –replico Hikari.

-Y aun así.

-Jefrid me pidió otra oportunidad. –completo la castaña.

-Sabía que dirías eso, eres taaan predecible.

-Tan predecible como el hecho de que tú siempre vas a volver con Kensuke, así digas que esta vez no te interesa. –se mofo la delegada, Asuka resoplo ofendida, -eso es bastante lindo. –se enterneció la joven.

Soryu no quiso debatir ese asunto porque no tenía suficientes pruebas a su favor, así que opto por seguir molestando a la castaña. –¿Jefrid sabe que le darás una oportunidad o solo eres tu haciéndote ilusiones?

-Él me la pidió. –Replico ofendida, -y no he dicho que se la daré, además Touji quiere fastidiar a Jefrid y también quiere una oportunidad.

Asuka levanto ambas cejas impresionada, -¿y a quien le darás la oportunidad?

-Ellos acordaron que el perdedor de hoy, dejara que el otro me conquiste en sana paz.

-Y tú bravísima. –bromeo Soryu, Horaki sonrió con gesto presumido uno que la pelirroja no conocía.

La delegada se limito a decir. –hace bien a mi autoestima.

Asuka la felicito y luego dirigió su vista a la pizarra de puntos, ambos chicos iban empatados, -Solo falta Shinji y Rei para que el grupo este completo. –agrego Hikari.

-Están en una cita, creo que la primera, par de idiotas.

Lejos de allí Shinji y Rei salían de la sala 4, siendo guiados por un montón de gente, Ikari tomo de la mano a la joven y la llevo hasta la plaza del gran centro comercial, se detuvieron frente a una fuente que bañaba la escultura de una mujer. Ayanami se apoyo de la baranda y contemplo la figura, acababa de descubrir que un cine no era la gran cosa, de hecho no tenían nada asombroso, así que ya sabía lo que era decepcionarse de un lugar. Lo que más le había molestado era que ni siquiera podía preguntarle algo a su novio porque la gente la mandaba a callar.

Mientras la muchacha analizaba los pros y contras del cine, el chico recordaba el itinerario que tenia trazado en su cabeza, los lugares donde llevaría a Rei. Las cosas con su padre aun eran inciertas, luego de permanecer cinco días en casa de Marta, el chico regreso al apartamento de Misato donde la mujer lo recibió con una reprimenda, pero Misato difícilmente podía mantenerse enojada por más de dos días, Shinji le conto lo de Rei, y la capitán le informo que en NERV las cosas no están muy bien.

Esa noche Shinji apenas pudo dormir pensando en lo que debía hacer, pero fue Rei quien al día siguiente le expuso la idea a Ikari de ir al cine e intentar volver a la normalidad, porque Gendo tarde o temprano volvería a tomar el control y antes de que eso sucediera ella quería volver a ver la luz del sol.

-¿Qué te pareció la película? –pregunto él llamando la atención de la chica.

-Era rara.

-¿Que te pareció raro? –pregunto sonriente.

-¿Cómo pueden poner que un Oso panda puede hablar y pelear Kung Fu?, -planteo Ayanami con seriedad, Shinji sonrió de oreja a oreja, -no tiene sentido, además con sus extremidades en imposible que diera esos saltos.

Para cuando ella termino Shinji se estaba carcajeando, -¿era eso lo que querías decirme durante toda la película?, -cuando la chica lo confirmo, el chico tuvo que reprimir las ganas de seguir riendo. –Pues veras, la mayoría de las cosas que pasan en las películas son falsas.

Durante al trayecto al parque de juegos mecánicos, Ikari tuvo que explicarle a su novia, el porqué la industria del cine se valía de mentiras para vender sus películas. Cuando bajaron de la inmensa montaña rusa, Shinji bajo tambaleándose, a Rei en cambio le había gustado. Pero al notar la palidez del chico se sentaron en la grama para que el recuperara el color.

-Shinji… lo que te dije hace días de que no te quería. –comenzó la peliazul.

-No hace falta que digas nada, se que lo dijiste por mi propio bien.

Aun así Rei sentía que debía hablar con él, ya que notaba que Shinji se mostraba frio con ella cada vez que hablaba con Kail, y no quería que él se hiciera ideas falsas.

-Se que lo sabes, pero quería que supieras, que amo a Kail de una forma diferente a ti.

-Creo que no quiero escuchar esto, -intervino Ikari haciendo un movimiento para ponerse de pie, -está claro que nunca podre competir contra Kail, y si lo quieres, yo te deseo que seas muy feliz con él.

Rei parpadeo varias veces, hasta que una diminuta sonrisa se forma en los labios de la peliazul, -Shinji, hay diferentes clases de amor, tú mismo me los dijiste un día, -comento ella, él se freno para escucharla, -al principio yo estaba confundida, no sabía que sentía por los dos, pero cuando creí que Kail moriría, lo supe, comprendí el concepto del amor, sentí que si él moría, mi vida no sería la misma.

-Entonces lo amas a él. –dijo Shinji con tristeza.

Rei negó con un movimiento de cabeza, -Es un amor fraternal, con él nunca sentí esas mariposas de las que tanto leí, creí que era una historia falsa, hasta que tú me besaste ayer en casa de Marta.

Shinji no sabía si alegrarse o ofenderse, _"ella comenzó a amarme apenas ayer", -_¿Cómo puedes estar segura que no era indigestión?. –pregunto desconfiado.

-Sabría si fuera eso.

-Está bien, supongamos que te creo, ¿quieres confirmar tu teoría de esas mariposas?. –pregunto en tono pícaro, tan raro en él.

-Tonto, -murmuro Rei atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Se besaron, esta vez de una manera diferente, por primera vez Ayanami se atrevió a traspasar la barrera de los dientes de Shinji, ya no sentía culpa, mi miedo, porque ahora estaba segura de que amaba al tercer elegido. Cuando se separaron Shinji no pudo más que sonreír como idiota.

-¡Shinji, que alegría verte! –exclamo una mujer rubia y muy sexy, besando ambas mejillas del chico, él trago grueso sin saber que decir –que malo eres pollito, nunca más fuiste a verme. –le reprocho la vecina de Kensuke.

-¿Pollito? –repitió Rei mirando al chico esperando una explicación.

-Etto… e.. no.. no… parece… lo que es–balbuceaba incoherencias el pobre muchacho.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, -comento la mujer palmeando la espalda del chico, -tienes una novia muy bonita, -agrego mirando a Rei, -tienes suerte chica, con el tiempo mejorara como amante.

La mujer se fue con una risita burlona, Shinji sintió como si moría siete veces, cuando Rei pudo cerrar la boca lo hizo para tomar aire y luego gritar como nunca. –SHINNNJI.


	77. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento, esa SI es completamente MÍA, y no permito que terceros la publiquen en ningún otro lugar, para eso yo misma la publico en , por favor respeten eso, si quieres que otros la lean pásales en link, pero no la publiques en facebook ni en ningún otro lugar, esta historia es el fruto de mucho esfuerzo no es justo que otros se lleven los créditos. Bueno solo lo aviso porque ya han plagiado a muchos amigos autores. Ahora si a LEER!

* * *

"**A ESCONDIDAS"**

**By ASUKA02**

**EL EPILOGO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sentado al final de la tercera fila, un joven de lentes escuchaba sin mucha atención un debate sobre nuevas técnicas de iluminación en estudios virtuales. Era algo que ya sabía, en realidad lo que más le molestaba era que justo ese día, doce de septiembre, estaba cumpliendo 21 años, y en vez de estar tomándose unas cervezas en el bar de la esquina, estaba rodeado de ineptos, chicos que no se tomaban nada en serio, solo pensaban en fiestas y en romances pasajeros.

Y la verdad, no era que le importara lo que hicieran, el problema era que de cualquier forma terminaba siendo afectado, ya que lastimosamente casi todos proyectos eran en grupos.

-Y es por eso que se otorgara una beca para el mejor alumno, el afortunado o afortunada, podrá estudiar en Estados Unidos, durante un año, ¡sin pagar absolutamente nada!. –Escucho que decía su profesor dando por finalizada la clase, todos los alumnos salieron especulando sobre quien podría ganarse dicha beca.

Kensuke caminaba directo a la salida hasta que fue alcanzado por una compañera de clases. -¡Estoy segura de que la beca será tuya!, no hay nadie mejor que tu aquí, trabajaste con Ross Liu, ¡incluso con el súper mega exitoso Xian Long!. –exclamo con voz animada la joven.

El chico pensó que este último fue gracias al padre de Akaris, quien por fin acepto que él quería ganarse las cosas por su propia merito, el joven devolvió su atención a la chica que seguía hablando.

-Y aunque no quisiera que te vayas, definitivamente no deberías estar perdiendo tú tiempo en esta universidad –agrego con seriedad.

Kensuke sonrió, esa chica si le caía bien, hacia con ella todos los trabajos que eran grupales, aun así no podían ser amigos, porque ella simplemente quería más que eso, pero Aida fingía no notarlo.

-La beca es pedir demasiado, pero gracias por tu apoyo. –respondió amablemente el chico.

Si ganaba la beca seria por pura suerte, pues casi no entraba a clases, su trabajo como fotógrafo en una revista de ciencia no le permitía asistir con regularidad.

–¡Hey!, ¿A dónde piensas que vas?, -la chica tiro del brazo de Kensuke y él ya no sabía cómo largarse sin ser descortés, -ya relájate y ven con nosotros.

-Na, me duele la cabeza y tengo que trabajar unas horas extras. –invento él, ella desistió y Kensuke se alejo.

Llego a la farmacia y se dirigió al refrigerador donde estaban los helados, saco una paleta, lo pago en la caja y cuando se guardaba el cambio en su chaqueta, vio en la televisión una imagen que acaparo toda su atención, escuchando la entrevista camino lento hasta detenerse frente al aparato.

-Señorita Soryu, por favor, ¡aquí! Es para el canal CNC en Japón, -la aludida miro hacia la reportera y la mujer Japonesa con micrófono en mano formulo la única pregunta a la que tenía derecho. –Se dice que una anciana murió porque le fueron suministrados medicamentos, que solo habían sido probados en ratones, ¿es eso verdad?

-¡Es completamente falso!, Farmacéuticas Soryu, es una empresa seria con más de 50 años en el mercado no jugamos con la salud de las personas. –respondió Asuka en perfecto japonés con su marcado acento alemán, estaba visiblemente enojada, pero aun así se controlaba.

Kensuke miraba la televisión impresionado, allí estaba ella, de pie frente a un micrófono, rodeada de periodistas, era Asuka, no la había visto en más de cuatro años, y ella lucia igual… No, más hermosa y perfecta que antes.

-¿Que puede decirnos de ese testigo que acusa a su empresa de tratar medicamentos con materiales sin permisos legales? –pregunto otro periodista.

-Como mi cliente ha dicho, todo es falso, el testigo que dicen tener, es una persona inescrupulosa, ex empleado de la empresa, que solo busca sacar dinero, no existen pruebas de lo que dice. –hablo un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso, vestido de traje, Kensuke supuso que era el abogado de Asuka.

-Y no existen pruebas, porque no trabajamos sin permisos legales, esto solo es solo un complot de la competencia para manchar el buen nombre de nuestras empresas. –agrego la pelirroja antes de marcharse, con varios periodistas tras ella.

La periodista Japonesa vestida con un ajustado blazer azul se dirigió a las cámaras -Como pudieron ver la presidenta de Farmacéuticas Soryu, ha dado su declaración, recordemos que Asuka Langley Soryu, es la hija de la fallecida y famosa científica Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, tomo el mando de las empresas de su familia a los 18 años, y se rumora que su romance con el joven empresario Willy Bam, la mantienen alejada de los negocios. ¿Sera esto también otra mentira?.

Kensuke salió de la farmacia dejando a tras todos los comentarios malintencionados de los empleados refiriéndose a la pelirroja, _"¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas sino te conocen?"._

Kensuke y Asuka permanecieron juntos durante dos años, hasta que todo se arruino cuando el señor Soryu y la abuela de Asuka murieron en un accidente aéreo, y bebido a la incapacidad de su madrastra para dirigir la empresa, Asuka tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia.

Al principio la pelirroja viajaba a Alemania cada mes, luego cada veinte días, hasta que un día tardo siete meses en regresar y la ruptura fue inminente, al parecer ella estaba interesada en alguien más, pues antes de irse le dijo _"Estoy harta de esto, necesito vivir nuevas experiencias, no me esperes porque no regresare". _Aida tardo un año entero en recuperarse.

Ahora el joven de anteojos caminaba hasta su apartamento pensando en que no toda la culpa era de la pelirroja, _"debí ir a visitarla alguna vez",_ _"no solo dejar que ella lo hiciera todo", _en aquella época no disponía de dinero para viajar a un país extranjero, y ahora ya era tarde.

-Espero que seas muy feliz. –murmuro con pesar.

Entro a su apartamento y se dejo caer en la cama, los días fueron pasando y él fue incapaz de dejar de pensar ella, y en todos los planes que tenían juntos. Ver a la pelirroja en la Tv. Fue un golpe duro para Kensuke, pero aun así ignoro sus sentimientos y se concentro en su trabajo, semanas pasaron hasta convertirse en tres meses y al final del semestre resulto ganador de la beca de estudio, todo el mundo lo creyó loco cuando se enteraron que había renunciado a tal premio.

El fin de semana se fue Tokio-3 donde todavía conservaba su casa, que era donde actualmente su padre residía en compañía de Misato Katsuragi, desde hace dos años vivían como pareja, y al parecer todo iba bien entre ellos. El mismo día de su llegada a Tokio-3 Kensuke fue a visitar uno de sus dos mejores amigos, el cual trabajaba como Barman en un Bar, para poder pagar los estudios de su hermana y los de él mismo.

-¡Brother, Brother!, ¿te volviste loco?, siempre quisiste estudiar en esa universidad, y ahora lo abandonaras todo. –decía Touji intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-En Alemania también hay universidades muy buenas, y los dos últimos directores que han ganado el Oscar, uno era alemán y el otro estudio en Alemania. –se defendió Aida, que estaba sentado frente a la barra, y tenía bastantes argumentos preparados para su amigo, ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí, no necesitaba su permiso.

Suzuhara negó con la cabeza, -¿Te largaras de cualquier forma?, -Kensuke asintió, -solo te diré algo, si Soryu esta tan buena como estas diciendo, de seguro tendrá una larga lista de pretendientes, y tu, querido amigo, -lo señalo, -sigues siendo un estudiante y serás aplastado por la competencia.

-¡Soy el fotógrafo estrella de una revista importante!, -replico el chico de lentes, el pelinegro soltó una carcajada, -está bien reconozco que no me pagan mucho, pero al menos es un titulo ¿no?, ya aprobaron mi traslado, así que no seré un desempleado y dentro de un año ya abre terminado mi carrera.

Iba a apostarlo todo por el todo, apelaría al gran amor que se tuvieron en el pasado, y que él seguía sintiendo, y si ella ya no sentía lo mismo, entonces la conquistaría de nuevo, no renunciaría a un futuro juntos.

-¿Y si te controlas a esa nena de allá? –ambos miraron a la joven, tenía un cuerpo nada despreciable, ella al verles se acerco a pedir una bebida.

Mientras Suzuhara buscaba las botellas para preparar la bebida ella observaba de reojo al chico de lentes, quien se incomodo con su presencia, aunque ya no fuera un niño, las mujeres muy guapas seguían poniéndole nervioso -Hola. –le saludo ella con una sonrisa coqueta. –no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, nunca te había visto por aquí.

Touji al escuchar eso, sonrió con disimulo y tardo más de la cuenta dando tiempo a que su amigo concretara algo con la mujer.

-Ya, es… si pero… no, vengo. -balbuceó, la actitud del chico lejos de espantarla, más bien hizo que ella se enterneciera.

-Soy estudiante de medicina, me llamo Karin, -se presento ella, él hizo lo mismo, -ahora ya que nos conocemos, ¿aceptarías que te invite una copa?.

Kensuke comprendió que esa copa, podía beneficiarlo en otros sentidos, sería un imbécil si decía que no, aparte que también sería una descortesía, se rasco la nuca sin haber que hacer, _"oh vamos, cuando estés con Asuka serás mas fiel que un perro"_ se dijo así mismo, en esos momento sentía que su juventud estaba desperdiciada, podía contar con tres dedos las mujeres con quien se acostó después de Asuka.

-¡Me encantaría!, pero no creo que a mi esposa le guste que beba con una mujer tan hermosa como tu, se supone que salí a comparar la leche del bebé y me he pegado una escapada, –le respondió Aida con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, tan joven y ya te casaste, -se lamento ella, se despidió amablemente del chico, deseándole suerte en su matrimonio y se devolvió a su mesa.

-¡Eh!, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué historia de mierda es esa? ella pudo ser tu último revolcón antes de irte. –protesto Touji.

-Despídeme de Shinji y Rei, mañana me voy. –contesto ignorando las protesta de su amigo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo es eso que mañana te vas? –lo intercepto el moreno.

**.**

**.**

Cuando llego a Alemania, después de alojarse en un motel, se fue al cine, si, era algo estúpido, no sabía cómo enfrentarla, el cine abría su mente y le daba ideas_. _La película era en alemán pero eso ya no representaba ningún problema para él, ya dominaba el idioma, lo había aprendido en esos tres felices años que compartió con la pelirroja, nunca llegaron a vivir juntos, porque nunca lo vieron necesario.

La película podía ser en alemán, italiano o francés, igual Aida no le estaba prestando atención,su cabeza estaba llena de dudas._ "¿Y si me rechaza?, ¿y si no quiere verme?", "¿y si ahora es alguien inalcanzable para mí?",_ sacudió la cabeza alejando todos es pesimismo.

El encuentro fue inesperado, saliendo del cine se la encontró de frente, Asuka iba del brazo de su novio e iban a entrar a otra sala, para ver la película de las 8:45 pm. Justo antes de entrar al lugar Soryu se cruzo con su pasado, la pelirroja vio a Kensuke y Aida la vio a ella.

Durante un largo minuto ninguno dijo nada, él se había quedado congelado y Asuka pestañaba incrédula, había dado un frenazo tan brusco que su novio actual le preguntaba preocupado. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Kensuke?. –musito ella con voz casi inaudible, creía que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, _"no es posible que este aquí, si sigo en Alemania ¿no?"._

-Esta helada. –le dijo Willy, pero Asuka no respondió, Aida le sonrió acercándose a ellos y la pelirroja al escuchar su voz supo que era real.

-Hallo –le saludo Aida, -tanto tiempo, ¿como estas?.

La llegada de Kensuke cambio todos sus planes y lo que sería una noche romántica con Willy, se transformo en una cena de tres, donde se pusieron al corriente con sus vidas, Kensuke en secreto se moría de celos, ya sabía que ella tenía novio, pero no creyó que la competencia fuera un guapo y joven millonario.

El tal Willy se fue después de recibir una llamada, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba por pasar, la pelirroja le dio un recorrido por las principales calles de Alemania al joven de lentes, para él ninguna ciudad era más interesante que observarla a ella, lo hacía con discreción, sin dejar de escucharla, cada gesto, cada movimiento, no entendía como pudo dejarla ir, aunque si lo sabía, fue por aquella promesa de respetar sus decisiones y darle su espacio.

Le mintió a la alemana cuando esta le pregunto si ya estaba alojado en algún hotel, le dijo que las maletas las había dejado en la revista mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse. Ella lo invito a quedarse en su casa de playa.

Asuka estaciono el auto frente a una casa blanca de madera, no era muy grande porque solo tenía dos habitaciones, tres baños, la cocina y el área de la sala comedor, pero era bonita, con dos bancos de madera en el porche, y algunas plantas de flores y enredaderas sembradas en materos que colgaban del techo, ella misma las cuidaba como parte de un ejercicio anti-estrés.

El agua de la playa se veía negra y solo resaltaban algunos destellos brillantes, ocasionados por la luz de la luna. -¿Te sorprende que sea tan pequeña? –Le pregunto Asuka al ver la cara de asombro del chico, -La compre hace dos años, nadie sabe que la tengo, es como una especie de refugio, vengo aquí para pensar.

-No, no, no, -se apresuro responder, -¡creo que es perfecta!, parece acogedora, es solo que al verte en la televisión, creí que eras una especie de princesa aquí en Alemania.

-Siento decepcionarte querido, pero las princesas ya no existen, tengo otras propiedades más lujosas que esta choza. –respondió saliendo del auto.

Kensuke también salió pero no sonriente como ella, más bien aturdido pues la imagen de la pelirroja teniendo sexo en esa casa con el tal Willy, lo trastorno de tal manera que ya no quería entrar en la casa, ni tocar las paredes que fueron testigos de tal romance. Cerró la puerta del auto y cuando salió el frio le dio en la cara.

-Supongo que a tu novio le gusta quedarse aquí… lo digo por lo de la playa.

Asuka se volvió hacia él, él permanecía junto al auto, con las manos en la chaqueta, la brisa hacia que el cabello castaño de Kensuke se levantara, y volviera a caer en ondas sobre su frente, la pelirroja pensó que se había convertido en un hombre atractivo.

-En realidad no sabe que la tengo, me gusta tener mi espacio eso hace que la relación sea más. –Hizo una pausa buscando una palabra para describirla, pero no encontró la indicada, así que solo dijo, -más fuerte.

Kensuke quiso darse de cabezazos contra el techo del carro, cuando nuevamente la imagen de la alemana teniendo sexo duro y ardiente con el imbécil de Willy, se formo en su cabeza. Ella lo vio frotarse el cuello como si estuviera muy cansado y le invito a entrar en la casa.

Aida no se movió, miro la luna redonda y plateada, con ese campo de estrellas adornando el cielo, vio a la pelirroja, tan hermosa, luego tras ella esa playa negra, era un ambiente romántico, no se resignaba a que ella estuviera con otro.

-Esta playa me recuerda mucho a aquella, a la que fuimos hace seis años, ¿la recuerdas? Fuimos la pandilla completa. –Asuka se incomodo por lo que dejo de mirarlo para observar la playa.

-¡Ah! Claro ya lo había olvidado. –dijo Soryu, Aida camino hasta detenerse junto a la pelirroja, no creyó que fuera olvidado un día tan desastroso.

-Pues yo aun recuerdo las maldades que me hiciste. –comento él, la risita de Asuka lo hizo mirarla, y al verla, su atención se dirigió a una parte que añoraba tener, los labios de Soryu.

Ella tal vez presintió algo, pues camino unos pasos echándole un vistazo a su móvil, –¿y qué fue de la vida de Sol Ishikawa?. –pregunto de repente.

-Se caso con un político, y esta próxima a convertirse en primera Dama del distrito Tokio-2.

-¡Vaya! –exclamo sorprendida, -atrapo un pez gordo… ¿y tu vecina? Aquella por la que te morías. –comento con sorna, Kensuke limpio sus gafas siendo observado por Soryu.

-Aun vive en el mismo lugar, sea enrollado con Touji, si vieras lo presumido que esta. –comento con una gran sonrisa.

-¡En serio! –Grito perpleja, -¡el muy idiota a la final se salió con la suya!

-Sí, y fui yo el único que no se acostó con ella. –lo dejo claro por si Asuka tenía dudas, la pelirroja sonrió burlona, lo invito nuevamente a entrar en la casa y él la siguió, dentro todo estaba amoblado y limpio, a Kensuke le pareció que era más grande de lo que parecía y estaba bien iluminada.

-Aun estas a tiempo, parece que le gustan los hombres menores. –Comento ella con indiferencia, Aida se pregunto qué tan indiferente le sería si la besaba ahora.

–¡Mira esta es la cocina!, -Exclamo ella de golpe, era más bien un intento desesperado por cortar ese aire cálido que la envolvía cada vez que él se acercaba, estaba segura que dicho suceso era imaginario porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, y de ser lo contrario allá afuera la brisa era fría.

Se alejo dejándolo solo, Aida la alcanzo -puedes cocinar lo que quieras, si es que aun tienes hambre.

La pelirroja salió de la cocina y él la siguió hasta la sala nuevamente, Asuka parecía nerviosa y Kensuke lo había notado –los cuartos tienen baño y si no te gusta, te largas a un hotel o puedes usar la playa. –bromeo ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos rió, él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en una manera de plantarle sus sentimientos, y ella ya había notado eso, no por nada lo conocía como a nadie. Era por eso que Soryu no paraba de hablar.

Kensuke la retuvo del antebrazo antes de que continuara con el recorrido, Asuka le miro a la cara y él dijo -No me interesan las mujeres en general, me interesa solo una… tú.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica, pero no le impidieron contestar con decisión. -Déjalo, no estoy interesada.

-No puedo dejarlo.

-¡Tengo una relación! –soltó de manera fría, él dejo de tocarla, -¡no puedes esperar que después de cuatro años yo aun te ame!.

Él apretó los labios, solo después de decirlo Asuka noto que había sido exagerada y tal vez algo cruel, pero no quería volver a sentir nada por él, ni por nadie, le costó mucho poder superar su separación.

-Tienes razón… como ya sé que eres feliz, yo también buscare mi propio camino, me iré mañana en el primer vuelo que salga. –era su dignidad la que hablaba, también esa era la cuarta vez que Asuka le rompía el corazón.

-Pero dijiste que terminarías de estudiar aquí. –replico Soryu.

-¿Cuál será mi habitación? –Pregunto frio y serio, ella le señalo la de la izquierda, -que pase buenas noches señorita Asuka, gracias por dejarme quedar. –ella arrugo la frente y él abrió la puerta del cuarto, entro y la cerro.

-INFANTIL. –le grito Asuka a la puerta y luego camino hasta su propio cuarto.

En el cuarto Kensuke comenzó a quitarse la ropa enojado, la chaqueta la golpeo contra la pared, arrojo la franela en la cama, _"soy un completo imbécil", "¿en que estaba pensando cuando deje una beca extraordinaria, por un amor de adolecentes?",_ se quito las botas. Los pantalones los dejo en el suelo y se tumbo en la cama.

Pero con la rabia que sentía no podría dormir, decidió darse una ducha para refrescar la mente, se desnudo por completo y entro al pequeño baño del cuarto. Dejo que el agua le diera en la cara y lavara todas sus tristezas. Tenía que ser razonable, desde el principio fue una idea estúpida. Salió del baño con la mente más tranquila y las ideas más claras, se marcharía de esa casa apenas saliera el sol, y no se iría de Alemania tan pronto, reuniría dinero para poder solicitar el traslado a Estados Unidos, no tenia porque perderlo todo.

Asuka deambulaba por la casa, luchando con la sensación de culpa, fue fría, si, pero la presencia de Kensuke le afectaba, y tenerlo en su casa no la dejaba dormir. Creyó que teniéndolo cerca podría probarse a sí misma que ya no quedaban rastros de aquel amor.

La pelirroja decidió que dormir era la solución para dejar de pensar en tonterías, porque Kensuke no haría una cosa tan romántica y cursi como no abandonar todo por ella, por más que la idea fuera ridícula, le gustaba pensar que ese era el verdadero motivo de que él estuviera en Alemania.

Aida en su cuarto ya dormía cuando lo despertó el ruido de la puerta, -¿estás dormido?.

El chico guardo silencio, ella toco la puerta una última vez y Kensuke abrió la puerta antes de que se marchara. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto él, a la chica le choco verlo en ropa interior, (estaba en bóxer) "_¿desde cuándo tiene el abdomen marcado?"._

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan exhibicionista?. –pregunto apretando contra su pecho el juego de sabanas que le traía.

-Desde que ya no me importa lo que pienses de mi. –soltó Kensuke con frialdad, esa respuesta la indigno bastante.

-Aunque tu cuerpo cambio, sigues comportándote como un niño tonto,–respondió, haciendo que Aida bufara.

-Y tú eres patética.

-¡Patética, ¿yo?!, ¡Patético tu que no toleras un rechazo!. –vociferó, haciendo que Aida entrecerrara los ojos.

-Te ves patética guardando una fidelidad a un hombre que te abandona a media cita para irse a trabajar, -Asuka apretó ambos puños, -yo acepto que no me quieras, pero no pretendas hacerme creer que son una pareja feliz, yo hasta te agradezco que me rechazaras porque la verdad ya no eres la chica de la que me enamore, prefiero a la Asuka de quince años, esa que hacia lo que quería, esa que jamás estaría con un tipo al que NO AMA.

-¿Quien dice que no lo quiero?... ¿TU?, Por favor Kensuke no me hagas reír, ya madura, ¡la gente cambia!, que tu no lo hagas, no quiere decir que todos sigamos siendo niños.

-¿Ves?, tú misma haz empleado la palabra, "lo quiero", en vez de "lo amo", y ya sé que me dirás que no me incumbe, pero tu tampoco le miras como una mujer enamorada… no lo miras cómo me mirabas a mí. –argumento él.

-¡Quiero que te largues mañana mismo!. –gruño entregándole de mala gana la almohada y las sabanas.

Asuka se marcho enfurecida y Kensuke volvió a entrar al cuarto, extendió las sabanas a la cama apago la luz y se acostó a dormir más ligero después de haberse desahogado, cerró los ojos y quince minutos más tarde, un movimiento en la cama lo despertó, abrió los ojos, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, porque una mano le cubrió la boca.

-No te atrevas a criticarme, a la mínima palabra que digas te echare a patadas. –le amenazo Asuka, ella estaba bajo sus sabanas Kensuke no lo podía creer, después de decir esas palabras, quito la mano de la boca de Aida y la remplazo con sus labios.

Kensuke a pesar de que seguía impactado, la envolvió y le respondió con la dicha de tener a la mujer de su vida nuevamente entre sus brazos, en lo único que podía pensar, era en que ella definitivamente estaba loca…

-¿Estás desnuda? –murmuro mas sorprendido tras haber acariciado su espalda y glúteos y no toparse con ninguna prenda.

Ella se acomodo quedando sentada a horcadas sobre las caderas del chico, tocando de manera sensual el torso masculino se inclino hacia él y dijo –y que te creías, ¿qué iba jugar ajedrez contigo?.

Él levanto ambas cejas, era evidente que Asuka seguía enojada, así que no se atrevió a responder porque tenía miedo a que ella cambiara de parecer.

-Voy a meterme en muchos problemas por tu culpa, así que, o me convences de que esto vale la pena o mañana lo negare todo. –agrego ella.

**.**

**.**

_**Cinco años después… **_

-¡Coooorten!, -grito a través de un altavoz, la gente que manejaba los efectos especiales no pudo impedir que la bomba estallara, provocando un ruido ensordecedor y destruyendo consigo una choza de paja, que enseguida ardió en llamas.

-¡GENIAL!, ¡¿saben cuánto cuesta conseguir una de esas?!, -nadie se atrevió a responder y él continuo, -¡señores, esto es basura!, estamos atrasados, la escena tiene que estar lista para hoy –explico estresado, se limpio las gafas intentando controlar su furia.

Respiro profundo y camino hacia donde se encontraba el actor protagonista, el cual estaba cubierto con ropas rasgadas, barro y falsa sangre, la maquilladora al ver que el jefe se acercaba desapareció de su vista.

Kensuke puso una mano en el hombro del actor y dijo de la manera más calmada que pudo –John… hombre, se que tienes problemas personales, pero tenemos este problema, -comenzó a caminar y el chico lo seguía, -sino te concentras habrán mucha gente decepcionada, otras enojadas, eso sin contar que estamos perdiendo mucho dinero en los equipos que solo podemos alquilar, ya que cuestan demasiado.

-Lo sé pero, no puedo concentrarme, si tan solo me diera un día.

Aida se detuvo en seco y le palmeo la espalda en un gesto amistoso. –Lo sé, se que ella era muy importante para ti, pero, si logramos filmar la última escena hoy, todos nos iremos a casa, también estaremos concursando en esta temporada al premio a la mejor película extranjera, si llegásemos a ganar, nos iría muy bien a los dos -el actor se rasco la nuca pensativo, -se me ocurre esto, ¿podrías enfocar todos esos sentimientos justo ahora en esta escena?.

-Lo intentare.

-¡Eso es! –le animo Kensuke, -recuerda, los oídos le silbaban, el calor y el olor a pólvora eran insoportable, estaba agotado físicamente y perturbado emocionalmente, ya no había más por quien luchar, toda su familia había muerto a manos del enemigo, el Teniente Conrad, ese eres tú, -lo señalo, -era tan solo un hombre luchando por su propia vida, corría con el dolor intenso de una bala en uno de sus glúteos.

-Ya, se, ya se. –lo interrumpió obstinado.

-Marilin encárgate de que esa herida se vea más real. –ordeno Kensuke mientras marcaba varias teclas en su celular y se alejaba del elenco.

-Sí, señor director. –contesto con voz aburrida la maquilladora.

**.**

**.**

-¡Oh vamos Asuka!, abre de una vez ese bendito sobre, no parecen cosas tuyas, si te has hecho ese examen es porque algo ¿no?. –respondió fastidiada la castaña, la pelirroja se armo de valor para abrir dicho sobre.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella irrumpió un adolecente gruñendo como un perro rabioso, -¡No me puedes cancelarme las tarjetas!, ¡soy tu hermano, teníamos el mismo padre, también tengo derechos!.

-Disculpe doctora, no pude detenerlo. –se disculpo muy avergonzada la joven secretaria.

-Yo me encargo. –contesto Asuka aburrida, observando al furioso chico. -¿Ves?, y después me preguntas porque no quiero tener hijos. –le dijo a Hikari, la castaña solo vio al desaliñado joven.

-¡Tengo derechos, me darás dinero o te acusare con mamá! –grito nuevamente.

-¡Tienes trece!, ¿en qué demonios gastas tanto dinero?.

-Disculpe doctora, -entro nuevamente la chica, -su esposo está en la línea 3.

-¿Y le dijiste que estaba aquí? –Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, la chica se disculpo nuevamente, -¡Pues dile que ya me fui! –gruño Asuka estresada.

-Pero ya le dije que usted estaba aquí.

Asuka gruño estresada -Estoy ocupada, pregúntale que sucede, -antes de que la chica saliera Asuka cambio de parecer, -¡espera!, solo dile que luego le llamo. -la chica desapareció, y Soryu devolvió su atención al muchacho.

Para ella vivir nuevamente en Japón no estaba resultando tan fácil, prefería su Alemania allá se movía como pez en el agua, pero Kensuke poco a poco se fue apagando, a él le volvía loco vivir en una selva de concreto, lejos de cualquier naturaleza, a excepción de la grama y algunos arbusto ornamental, añoraba hacer sus acampadas, extrañaba su país, al parecer cuatro años fueron demasiados para él, los dos últimos mes que estuvieron en Alemania la paso enfermo y ni los médicos sabían que tenia, Asuka si, y por eso tomo la decisión de regresar.

Vacacionaron durante tres semanas en una cabaña con vista a un cultivo de flores, él no solo se curó sino que también volvió el hombre alegre y activo con el que se caso, los niveles de estrés bajaron en la pelirroja, tanto que quiso conservar la cabaña, pero ni siquiera una cuantiosa suma convenció a los dueños de venderla.

La dueña les prometió que si algún día decidían vender ellos seria los primeros candidatos, la pareja regreso a Europa luego de visitar a sus amigos, su estadía en Frankfurt fue por poco tiempo, Asuka sorprendió a su esposo informándole que había dado la orden a sus abogados para que se encargaran del papeleo legal y así trasladar la sede principal de la fábrica a Japón. Kensuke no lo creyó hasta que viajaron nuevamente, ella no solo dejo su reinado, sino que se iba a gastar una cuarta parte de su fortuna en trasladar la fábrica.

Pero la fabrica se llevaría su tiempo, mientras la pareja alquilaba un apartamento mediano al norte de Tokio, Kensuke pronto se puso a buscar empleo, y ella a reunirse con sus amigas, mientras él no había conseguido trabajo y ella estaba lejos de su laboratorio, no hicieron más que demostrarse su amor en una segunda luna de miel, pero esta vez sí visitaron sitios turísticos, y todo fue perfecto hasta que llego su odioso hermano, hasta que Aida consiguió puesto como director en una reconocida casa productora de cine asiático y lo enviaron a grabar a Hirakawa, hasta que ella se fastidio y alquilo un edificio el cual puso a funcionar como un lugar de depósito donde importaban las medicinas alemanas que se creaban en sus fabricas y las vendían al público. Y así fue como Hikari dejo de ser desempleada y ella dejo de aburrirse.

-¿Que tanto necesitas?-le pregunto al chico, él no pudo ocultar satisfacción.

Discutir con Ferdinand era una tarea agotadora, por algo eran hermanos, los dos tenían sangre guerrera y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, siempre era ella la que decía la última palabra, pero solo por esta vez y porque era un día muy estresante, Asuka consintió darle varios billetes, después averiguaría en que andaba ese chico. El resultado fue que el joven salió de allí muy contento diciendo que la quería.

-Estúpido niño. –mascullo Soryu viéndolo salir.

-¡Ahora que nombras niño, debo ir por el mío!. –exclamo alarmada la castaña.

Asuka no quería acompañarla, detestaba ir a lugares donde hubiera niños pequeños, y más si los había en abundancia, pero Hikari insistió y ella necesitaba desahogarse, llegaron a la planta ocho, reservaba especialmente para el área de guardería, fue gracias a Horaki que la pelirroja acepto incluir una en ese lugar.

"_Más gastos"_ era lo que siempre decia la pelirroja cuando le llegaban las facturas de comidas, juguetes y tonterías de niños ajenos, pero ya pensaría en una solución para eso, actualmente tenia preocupaciones mayores.

-¡Mein gott, ¿viste eso?, esa niña come pega como si se tratara de leche condensada!. –Se asqueo la pelirroja, -¿acaso no les pago también la comida?, ¿y a usted para que los vigile? -le reclamo a una maestra, quien inmediatamente fue al rescate de la pequeña.

Un niño pasó corriendo como un cohete a su lado y la pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, gruño controlando las ganas de gritar, Hikari solo sonreía viendo la cara de estrés de la alemana, ambas amigas se sentaron a esperar a que el hijo de Hikari terminara de comer.

–Está obsesionado con lo del bebé, mi tiempo libre se acabo, y ahora que regrese volverá a insistir con lo mismo. –decía Asuka angustiada.

Lo cierto era que Kensuke estaba ilusionado con la idea de ser padre, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema, la pelirroja inventaba que tenía que regresar al trabajo, o verse con sus amigas, o simplemente se enojaba cuando presentía que él iba a mencionar el tema, así Aida no se atrevía a nombrar nada. Pero la navidad pasada la confronto, hablaron sobre el asunto y ella le dijo, más que por compromiso que por cualquier cosa, _"Tal vez el siguiente año sea un buen momento"._

-¿No quieres que regrese? –le pregunto Hikari confundida, nunca había visto a su amiga tan preocupada.

-Himmel, claro que si, detesto dormir sola, pero no puedo evitar cada vez que estamos allí, en el momento del coito, a veces pienso que él solo quiere embarazarme.

-Es normal que después de cinco años de matrimonio, él quiera perpetuar su especie. –comento Hikari con una sonrisilla, la pelirroja bufo y la castaña añadió. –no lo veas de esa manera, hablare con él si eso quieres, -Asuka negó horrorizada con la idea, -sabes hace tiempo tuve una paciente con un caso similar al tuyo, y lo que te pasa tiene un nombre se llam…

-No comiences con eso, -la corto en seco, -no estamos en terapia, ¿Qué no te basta con todos los pacientes que tienes aquí?.

Hikari sonrió, opinaba que para ser una científica, Asuka tenía una mente extrañamente cerrada, a pesar de ser muy brillante, -estoy aquí, puedes desahogarte, no te recetare nada. –la consoló la antigua delegada.

Hablaron durante quince minutos, para ella estaba claro que Asuka tenía miedo a que su matrimonio se arruinara con la llegada de los niños, no odiaba a los niños, solo tenía miedo a quedarse sola con ellos, y eso lo sabía porque la única vez que la dejo cuidando a Hibiki, la alemana no dejo de llamarla a cada momento para suplicarle que regresara pronto.

Esas cosas Hikari las sabia porque era muy buena psicóloga, no porque Asuka se las contara.

-Ese niño cada vez se parece más a su padre biológico. –comento Asuka mirando a su ahijado de tres añitos, que había arrancado una flor de los materos para dársela a una niñita.

Hikari bufo tomando al pequeño entre brazos, -pues lo educare para que sea todo lo contrario, -la extrajera comenzó a reír, -sabes Asuka, cuando tengas hijos sabrás que son maravillosos. –agrego animando a la pelirroja.

Asuka lo dudaba, pero no quiso dar sus opiniones, se limitaría a seguir tomándose la píldora a escondidas, a veces le preocupaba que Kensuke pensara que había algo mal en ella, quizás él pensaba que era estéril, pero era demasiado amable para siquiera insinuarlo.

Hikari se marcho y la pelirroja se dedico a trabajar en su laboratorio, por ironías de la vida estaba desarrollando una nueva píldora anticonceptiva para mujeres independientes como ella. En la tarde Asuka entro en la sala de juntas, como directora y dueña era su beber asistir a las aburridas reuniones. Estuvo allí, sentada escuchando un discurso del grupo de creativos, que le mostraban sus ideas para la nueva campaña publicitaria de la revolucionaria píldora.

La mente de Asuka se fue lejos, ahora se estaba preocupando en serio de que hubiera algo malo con ella, era eso o las pastillas eran infalibles, con su experiencia en el campo de la ciencia sabía que no existía ninguna que fuera perfecta. _"¿Acaso estas esperando que fallen?",_ su móvil vibro sobre la mesa sacándola de esos absurdos pensamientos.

Tiene un mensaje de texto del "increíble hombre araña": _Amor, ya llegue, estoy en la casa, ¿Dónde estás?._

El corazón de Asuka dio un salto, una mezcla de alegría y nervios la invadió de golpe, pero frunció el ceño al ver que todos la estaban observando, -¡Tú! –Señalo a un hombre delgado que se asusto repentinamente, -encárgate de elegir la mejor propuesta.

Luego de esa orden la alemana se puso de pie y salió ignorando la cara de temor que tenía el asesor de ventas, nadie quería estar en el lugar del pobre hombre, le aterrorizaba elegir mal y hacer que la empresa perdiera millones.

**.**

**.**

Media hora después Asuka llegaba al apartamento donde vivían, quedaba cerca de su trabajo y se podía ir a pie, y eso hizo, porque el auto lo tenía en el taller y tomar un taxi para morir en una inmensa cola de tráfico era algo desesperante, además estaba impaciente por verlo. En siete meses solo lo había visto ocho veces, bueno, eso si no contaba la escapada de hace veinticinco días, cuando no soportando la distancia tomo un avión, el resultado de esa aventura, estaba en ese sobre, solo tenía que abrir el condenado sobre, pero tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo.

-¡Ya llegue! -anuncio ella entrando al apartamento.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! –aviso él.

Soryu se extraño, pero se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí estaba él, con una barba de dos días y su pelo igual de revuelto, cocinado o mejor dicho calentando una comida en el microondas, y por las cajas vacías pudo ver que eran de un restaurante italiano. Kensuke abrió los brazos y ella no dudo en acudir a su encuentro.

-Hey me estás haciendo trampa. –dijo él apoyando su frente en la de ella. –te llame a la oficina y estabas allí.

Asuka hizo un mueca de disculpa, se suponía que para esas fechas Kensuke terminaría la película y ellos dos se tomarían un descansó, y eso implicaba que Soryu no debía estar trabajando.

-¿Que tal la película? –pregunto ella desviando el tema, el supuesto descanso no era más que para trabajar en traer un nuevo integrante a la casa.

-Finalmente terminamos. –Respondió alegre, -fue complicado tratar de seguir el hilo de lo que había dejado el anterior director, porque tenía muchas fallas, pero lo logramos, la próxima semana comenzaran los promos, pero de eso se encargara el equipo de edición y publicidad, ¿Cómo estas tu?, ¿el trabajo?, ¿tu hermano?. –pregunto rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Todo normal, el equipo de publicistas se encargaran de promocionar unas…medicinas… nuevas, Ferdinad sigue igual de insoportable. –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Kensuke soltó una risita, desde el principio se llevo muy bien con el niño, cuando lo conoció, el chico tenía nueve años, y como el señor Soryu había muerto, Kensuke se encargaba de sacarlo al mundo, llevarlo a pescar y esas cosas. Actualmente su cuñado lo ve como a un padre, lo respeta, tienen buena comunicación, algo que definitivamente no tiene con la pelirroja.

-Ya casi comienzan las clases ¿no?, entonces pronto regresara con tu madre, -la reconforto él acorralándola contra la mesa, -y estaremos solos, -miro el cuerpo de su mujer -no sabes cuánto te extrañe, -añadió tocando con un dedo el borde del escote de su mujer, alzo la vista para mirar los ojos azules de la pelirroja que ya brillaban con lujuria, -¿tú me extrañaste?.

-No, me enrollé con el vecino. –Respondió irónica, Kensuke arrugo la frente, -¡claro que no tonto!, por supuesto que te extrañe mucho. –agrego mordiéndose el labio, eso lo excito bastante.

-No más que yo, -susurro Aida en su oído y luego sin perder tiempo comenzó a besarlo, ella arrugo la frente al sentir las rasposa mejillas del chico restregarse con ella -ni siquiera conseguía dormir sin el abrigo de tu piel. –murmuro bajando el cierre de la blusa de la pelirroja.

-Te lo dije pecas, no puedes vivir sin mí. –presumió, él dejo el cuello de Asuka un momento solo para sentarla en la mesa y ya mas cómodos se besaron con pasión, con deseo, con anhelo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Y haz el favor de afeitarte esas lijas cuando terminemos, -añadió ella desabotonándole la camisa, la comida tendría que esperar, el hambre que sentía era de otro tipo, solo cuando un monto de hortalizas cayeron al suelo Asuka rompió el contacto.

-Vamos a la habitación, no quiero que Ferdinad, nos grave y luego quiera chantajearme.

-No, -murmuro Aida sin alejarse ni un milímetro, la mordió haciendo que Asuka le pegara en el brazo, él se separo riéndose -ya me encargue del cuñado, le he pagado para que hoy duerma en un hotel.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! –exclamo con perplejidad, pero Kensuke continuo con las caricias.

-See, quiero hacértelo aquí en la cocina, sin ningún temor de ser interrumpidos, nadie vendrá Asuka… nadie vendrá.

-¿Acaso quieres que el niño sea cocinero? –bromeo ella.

-Cocinero no, Chef, se dice chef, -corrigió él mientras le sacaba la blusa, Asuka soltó una risita desabrochando el cinturón de Aida.

A la mañana siguiente Kensuke se despertó con el ruido del secador de pelo, Asuka se secaba el cabello frente el espejo, él tomo los lentes de la mesita de noche y salió de la cama, le dio los buenos días abrazándola por la cintura, pero Asuka lo espanto con el aire caliente del secador. Acostumbraba hacer eso todas las mañanas.

Kensuke se dirigió al baño, al escuchar el agua de la regadera, Asuka espero dos minutos, luego saco el sobre de su bolso, echo otro vistazo al baño y supo por las sombras que él se enjabonaba, pero al escuchar que el ruido de la regadera cesaba se apresuro a guardarlo nuevamente en su cartera.

Kensuke salió de la ducha con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, lo miro a través del espejo y le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto antes de entrar nuevamente al baño, ahora lo escuchaba afeitarse, lo supo por el común golpeteo de la afeitadora contra el lavamanos. Pero Asuka ya no se atrevió a sacar el sobre.

Soryu se sobresalto por la repentina aparición de su marido -No necesitas arreglarte tanto, eres la mujer más hermosa del universo entero,–la abrazo nuevamente por la espalda -y eres solo mía. –Agrego besando cariñosamente su cuello, -si los chicos supieran que te casaste conmigo un día después de ponerle los cuernos al imbécil de Willy, ¡¿qué dirían, que dirían?! –se ufano él.

-Probablemente que me has drogado, -replico ella empujándolo ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para que Kensuke dejara de abrazarla, se volvió para encontrárselo cara a cara, las pecas del chico habían disminuido y casi no se notaban. -¿Que vas hacer hoy? –le pregunto ella con voz sensual.

-No se tu, pero yo quiero encerrarme contigo toda una semana.

-¿Sí, y que haríamos?. –pregunto ella desnudándose.

El albornoz cayó al suelo y Kensuke vio maravillado el cuerpo esbelto de la alemana, lo conocía a la perfección pero nunca dejaba de fascinarle. –a trabajar –le dijo ella sacándolo de su ensueño. –la cigüeña no va a traernos al bebé. –añadió con picardía al tiempo que hacía que la toalla de Aida cayera al suelo dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Kensuke la apretó contra su cuerpo, y ella rodeo sus las piernas las caderas del hombre, Aida jadeo lo volvía loco sentirla de esa manera, besándola camino hasta el baño, donde acciono la regadera, y una lluvia de agua comenzó a mojar sus cuerpos -¡idiota!, arruinaste mi secado –se quejo ella, -tendrás que llevarme a la pelu…

Él la silencio con un posesivo beso, dos horas después Aida despertaba a la pelirroja, -Vamos bella durmiente, se hace tarde.

-Mmm… déjame dormir… no pienso salir de la cama en todo el día. –murmuro acurrucándose con la almohada.

-Dentro de una hora es la exposición de Rei, no podemos faltar. –le recordó.

-¡Sheisse! –Exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe, -¿porque no me despertaste antes?-protesto, él ya vestía casual, salió de la cama directo a su armario, escarbo entre la ropa hasta que saco un conjunto apropiado para la ocasión, paso delante del espejo y grito horrorizada -¡AHHHHH MI CABELLO! –Tenía el pelo enmarañado en un solo nudo, por acostarse con el cabello mojado y sin peinar, -¡TÚ! –lo acuso asesinándolo con la vista.

-¡Ah, no!, tú querías, ahora no te hagas la inocente. –se defendió Aida.

**.**

**.**

En una galería de la ciudad de Tokio, una exposición de pinturas artísticas era llevada a cabo, hace más de una hora que había sido inaugurada, todos los cuadros exhibidos eran de una única artista, un periodista entrevistaba a la creadora de las obras.

-Papá, ¿ahora qué mamá es famosa podremos ir a Disney World?

Shinji sonrió, la voz aniñada de su hija de seis años lo hizo apartar la vista de su bella esposa, -lo haremos cuando tu hermanito este afuera. –respondió señalando el vientre hinchado de su mujer.

Cuando Asuka y Kensuke llegaron a la exposición se encontraron con Ikari paseando alrededor de las obras, con su hija en brazos, a pesar de que su hermanito no había nacido ya la Yumi se mostraba celosa con su padre, no quería que ningún infante se acercara él.

-¡Amigo!, ¿cuándo regresaste? –le saludo Shinji.

-Ayer, Rei perdónanos por perdernos la inauguración, Asuka tuvo un pequeño percance. –se disculpo Kensuke avergonzado.

-¡¿Yo?! –Se pico la pelirroja.

-Ya me imagino ese percance, -ese que hablo era Touji que se acercaba a ellos, con su nueva novia -¡Sexo hasta la saciedad!. –exclamo ganándose varias miradas de parte de los extraños.

-Haz el favor de no usar esa palabra delante de mi hijo. –se quejo Hikari topando las orejas del pequeño.

Touji bufo mirando al pequeño que no tenía idea de que hablaban los adultos, -No hay problema, estarán en exhibición todo un mes. –contesto Rei.

Después de que los periodistas se marcharan, todos los chicos partieron a casa de Rei y Shinji, donde se reunirían para compartir una comida, el hogar de estos dos se encontraba en un pueblito llamado "Rio-Kostyn" hacia las afueras de Tokio -2.

(N/A: en el capítulo 52, Rei y Shinji conocen "Rio-Kostyn" y hay toda una explicación sobre el lugar.

En el jardín de los Ikari Ayanami, habían sacado una mesa larga y Shinji se encargaba de preparar la parrilla, el joven ex piloto luego se cambiar muchas veces de carrera en la universidad, termino haciendo carrera como Chef, a pesar de haber estudiado Ingeniería. Rei y él tenían un Restáurate en ese mismo pueblo, Rei por tu parte siguió los pasos de su amigo Kail, y se graduó en una escuela de bellas artes, a Kail hacia más de dos años que no lo veía estaba residenciado en Italia y supo por sus cartas que le había pedido matrimonio a una italiana.

Ella y Shinji no la tuvieron fácil, pero siempre lucharon para mantenerse unidos, cuando Ritsuko le mostro los clones de Rei al joven piloto, ya la muchacha antes le había mencionado algo, pero él se lo había tomado a juego. Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, la doctora logro arruinar su relación, pues el muchacho le tenía miedo a Ayanami, una reacción normal teniendo en cuanta, que nadie se imagina que su chica ha sido multiplicada. Rei sufrió con su rechazo, pero finalmente Ikari recapacito entendiendo que el único culpable de todo era su padre.

Gendo había sido destituido de su puesto en NERV, luego de que los miembros de SEELE, se enterraran de que había perdido el control sobre los tres pilotos,antes de que su puesto fuera ocupado,Gendo intento realizar su deseo de hacerse un dios,pero Rei no quiso cooperar bajo ninguna amenaza y no pudo lograr su objetivo, el cuerpo del comandante fue hallado sin vida en el apartamento donde residía, nueve días después de haber sido asesinado de un tiro en la cabeza, fueron los vecino que informaron de un fuerte hedor.

Terminada la guerra con los ángeles, Rei se sintió verdaderamente libre, el tercer elegido nunca olvidara aquella pregunta de Ayanami. _"¿Shinji, fuiste tú quien disparo esa arma contra el comandante?"… "Como puedes preguntarme eso?", yo no sería capaz". _

El asesino nunca fue hallado, y ni siquiera su propio hijo se intereso en que se buscara el criminal, y es que desde que nació nunca tuvo un padre, ¿porque habría de importarle eso ahora?.

-¿Cuando piensas decirle a Touji, que Hibiki es su hijo? –comento Asuka viendo como Touji hacia molestar al pequeño.

-Algún día, cuando tenga un trabajo y deje de ser tan mujeriego, no quiero que sea una mala influencia para él.

Soryu levanto ambas cejas, ese día lo veía lejos muy, muy lejos, Hikari estaba casada con un odontólogo, se conocieron cuando ella recién quedaba embarazada, Touji ni siquiera imagina que ese niño pueda ser suyo, pues lo de él y Hikari solo fue un ataque de depresión de la antigua delegada, y él como buen amigo le recordó lo deseable que era para los hombres, después de todo no fue la primera vez que ocurriera algo así entre ellos. Pero el marido de Hikari sabía ese secreto y no le importo darle su apellido al niño.

-Issac es un buen padre, quiere mucho a Hikibi, y es un marido excelente, somos una familia feliz, y Touji también es bastante feliz con sus novias.

Asuka dirigió su atención a donde estaba ahora estaba Touji conversando con Marta, Col seguía soltera y Suzuhara no perdía tiempo en intentar conquistarla cada vez que la veía. Quince minutos después Shinji anuncio que Maya y Shigeru no podrían venir.

Kensuke hablaba animadamente con Akaris Liu, quien había sido invitaba por Rei, ella se había hecho veterinaria tal como le había contado un día, pero también estaba estudiando cine, por petición de Ross, era la única condición para entregarle su herencia.

-Creo que tu mujer me sigue odiando, deberías ir con ella. –le aconsejo Akaris, viendo como Soryu los miraba y luego caminaba despacio hasta apoyarse en la camioneta de Kensuke.

-No lo creo, ella ha madurado mucho, ahora soy yo el que la cela de todos, porque es mía de mí. –bromeo Kensuke haciendo que su amiga riera.

Aida se ajusto las gafas y se encamino hacia donde Asuka estaba, pálida con aspecto de enferma -¿amor que tienes?. –pregunto pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja. –si no te sientes bien podemos irnos ahora.

-Nunca se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos. –gruño Soryu apretando un papel entre sus manos.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, -pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, -si lo dices por Akaris, ella está comprometida.

-Lo digo por todas las mujeres en general, si lo haces te juro que te quitare todo tus derechos, y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, no me importara ser madre soltera y ni siquiera te dejare verlo.

Él se echo a reír. –¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –pregunto sonriente, se puso delante de la chica y la abrazo diciendo, -yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi bella hermosa.

Asuka no dijo nada ella simplemente volvió a su estado de letargo, -¡espera!, -exclamo Kensuke separando a la pelirroja casi que no brusquedad, la tomo de ambos hombros y dijo. –tu… estas queriendo decirme… que.. que…

-Léelo tú mismo. –dijo ella con sequedad extendiéndole el papel.

Los demás dejaron de comer cuando Kensuke pego un grito de júbilo, él daba salto como un loco y Asuka simplemente lo miraba sin siquiera moverse, dejaron de observarlos cuando él tomo las mejillas le la pelirroja y le estampo un beso en los labios.

-¡Chicos, chicos!. –decía Kensuke impaciente llamando la atención de todos. –Queremos darles una noticia muy especial ¿Se lo dices tú o yo? –le pregunto a la pelirroja, Asuka le cedió la palabra y Kensuke no se hizo de rogar. –Dentro de ocho meses, cinco días y no sé cuantas horas, Asuka Soryu de Aida… ¡tendrá un bebé, voy ser PAPÁ!.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los brindis y los buenos deseos para el bebé y los padres primerizos, hasta una tonta discusión sobre el sexo del feto, porque Kensuke daba por hecho de que era un niño, y las mujeres se ofendieron por el arrebato de machismo del de lentes. Asuka se mantenía distante, a ella le era indiferente si era varón o hembra, nadie se detenía a pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo ella, y es que precisamente Soryu daba su vida por acabada.

Media hora después Kensuke noto que la pelirroja no se encontraba presente, la busco hasta encontrarla dentro de la casa de Rei, mirando la televisión sola en la sala.

-Aquí estabas, te andaba buscando, vamos volvamos con los demás todo están preguntando por ti. –dijo Aida agachándose frente a ella.

-Ve tú, yo después te alcanzo. –respondió cambiando el canal varias veces.

Kensuke no entendía su reacción así que opto por hacerle compañía, ganándose un resoplido por parte de la pelirroja, lo menos que quería ahora era la compañía del culpable de que perdiera su libertad.

Al futuro padre se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacerle saber su alegría y agradecimiento a la chica. -¡Es el mejor regalo que me has dado en la vida!.

-Tranquilízate ¿si? –le reprendió Asuka cruzada de brazos, pero Kensuke estaba demasiado emocionado para poder detenerse.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias, en algún momento llegue a pensar que nunca tendríamos hijos, al fin mi padre dejara de decir que eres estéril.

Asuka lo miro con asombro, -¿tu padre decía eso de mi?.

-Solo lo decía de broma. –lo disculpo Aida, Asuka no volvió a hablar dentro de un rato y él nuevamente hablo. –Tú no pareces feliz… ¿es acaso que no querías tener un hijo mío? –pregunto con temor.

Le horrorizaba la idea de que ella quisiera abortarlo, no lo permitiría jamás Asuka entorno los ojos. –Eres el único con quien tendría hijos.

Kensuke respiro aliviado y Asuka le golpeo en la barriga, -Entonces… ¿Por qué no estás alegre.

-Estoy aterrada. –confeso.

-¿Aterrada?, pero si tu no le temes a nada.

-A esto sí, no se cuidar a un bebé, no se ser madre y él o ella me odiara por eso.

Kensuke sonrió pellizcando la mejilla de la pelirroja, -Lo harás bien, siempre terminas siendo la mejor en todo, aprenderemos juntos, iremos a esos cursos de maternidad, no te dejare sola en esto, y cuando él nazca, seré el mejor padre del mundo.

-O ella, también puede ser niña, y te lo advierto no dejare que la discrimines por ser niña.

-O ella, la querré igual si es hembra, te lo juro, y también seré el mejor esposo.

-Más te vale.

**.**

**.**

**Quince meses después…**

Asuka estaciono el auto frente a su nueva casa, un Audi rojo, lujoso pero lamentablemente modelo familiar, la casa no era tan exagerada como cualquiera esperaría de gente tan adinerada con ellos, era una bonita casa de campo rodeada de una esplendorosa grama verde, arboles no había muchos pero que mas daba, tenían veinte hectáreas de puro verde, y muchos planes de agrandar la casa, contrataría los servicios de un diseñador de jardines, para hacerle la competencia a Rei, mandaría a construir una piscina y poner unos columbios, así que su nuevo arquitecto tenía trabajo de sobra.

La pelirroja bajo del auto, y antes de entrar a la casa miro hacia el horizonte a lo lejos se veía la estructura de la fábrica en construcción, alrededor de la fábrica se podían ver los techos de una urbanización de pequeñas casas, uno de esos techos pertenece a Shinji, fue él quien aviso de la venta de la casa de campo y conociendo los gustos de Kensuke no se equivoco, la venta se hizo tan rápido que Ikari se sorprendió de que ahora vivirían en el mismo distrito.

Meses atrás sucedió lo que nadie nunca imagino, Touji termino siendo empleado de Asuka, cuando esta le dijo que siendo él, Arquitecto podía diseñar los planos para la fabrica, y no era que Suzuhara le cayera bien, más bien era que esperaba que algún día su ahijado pudiera conocer la verdad sobre su verdadero padre.

Soryu entro a la casa usando sus llaves y lo que vio y escucho la hizo sonreír enternecida.

-¡Vagabundo! -rugió- ¿Dónde se metería? ¡Me ha engañado! Nadie se estaba robando mis verduras. ¡Déjelo quieto, cuando lo encuentre, él va a saber lo que es bueno!, entonces tío tigre y tío conejo huyeron a toda prisa.

Kensuke dejo de relatar el cuento al ver a su mujer, -hermosa, volviste pronto, creí que tardarías mas. –comento en voz baja.

-Ya sabes que no quiero perderme nada, -se acerco a ellos y beso la cabecita de pelo marrón de su hijo, quien dormía acurrucado en el pecho de su padre, y luego beso la mejilla de esposo.

Ella se quito el abrigo y después se sentó al lado de Kensuke, así como él no la dejo sola durante todo su embarazo y eso que la paso con un humor de los mil demonios. Aida le sonrió, de momento había dejado lo de las películas y había aceptado dirigir una serie de Tv. Y lo mejor de todo era que el lugar donde grababan quedaban a solo hora y media de su residencia, la serie narraba las aventuras de un científico atrapado en la época de los samuráis, tenía buen rating y le estaba dando mayor reconocimiento que sus anteriores trabajos.

-¿Está dormido? Pregunto él.

-Sí, ahora te toca consentirme a mí, y yo no me voy a conformar con un cuento. –alboroto con una mano el cabello de su marido y se pudo de pie con una sonrisa coqueta.

Kensuke sonrió ampliamente, -Ni yo dejare que te duermas, así que se una buena niña y espérame en la cama.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto para no despertar la bebé y camino hasta el cuarto del niño, Asuka no había permitido que lo decorara con motivos militares, ella simplemente contrato una especialista y el cuarto del infante, ahora parecía un algodón azul celeste con dibujos de ositos y cochecitos voladores.

También le prohibió tener armas en casa, no quería que eso influyera en la personalidad del niño, él pensaba que aun bebé no tenia personalidad, pero tuvo cuidado de no dar sus opiniones, Touji como su fiel amigo no tuvo problema en guardárselas.

Kensuke acostó al pequeño en la cuna, y encendió el intercomunicador, ese que se usa para escuchar los sonidos que hacen los bebés a larga distancia, apago la luz y salió del cuarto directo a su propia habitación. Donde se encontró a la pelirroja vestida con una sexy y corta bata blanca, se veía muy sensual, aun no estaba al 100 % 100 con su figura de antes, pero era impresionante ver como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad en tiempo record.

-Eres el sueño de todo hombre, ¿sabes? -murmuro en su oído, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Lo sé, -respondió jalándolo con fuerza de cinturón, -muéstrame que tan agradecido estas. –lo empujo a la cama, se subió sobre él y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

La vida le cambio para siempre, ahora tenían al pequeño Kevin y con él muchas responsabilidades, pero también muchas alegrías, y aunque el nene los despertara todas las noches dos y hasta tres veces en la madrugada, los dos se turnaban para cuidarlo, aunque quizás en ocasiones muy seguidas ella le hacía trampa y fingía estar profundamente dormida.

Kensuke también fingía que le creía, se colocaba los lentes e iba por el bebé, entonces Asuka lo acurrucaba en sus brazos y cuando esos pequeños ojos azules la miraban, lo sabía, sabía que su felicidad era completa y que valió la pena haber hecho proyecto comunitario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Nota final de la autora, ósea yo: **Siempre e creído que si los tres pilotos fueran interactuado mas con los demás personajes tal vez hubiesen superados sus traumas, en esa idea me base para este fic, es por ello que leyeron montones de situaciones entre estos chicos y no hubo casi batallas, y es que "a escondidas" se refería más que nada a aquellos momentos que no parecen importantes, pero que pueden llegar a cambiarte la vida.

Por otro lado nunca había escrito un epilogo y el primero me salió re largo jeje.. Ojala no se aburrieran leyéndolo, literalmente toda la historia la escribí a mi gusto, por lo cual quedo completamente satisfecha y libre de poder escribir otros fics, pero antes me tomare un descanso.

Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia desde el principio, también aquellos que más tarde decidieron darle una oportunidad. Ojala hallan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola, ahora si me despido pidiéndoles que no cierren esta página sin antes darme su valiosa opinión.


End file.
